Garuchan Squad Story
by girl-chan2
Summary: Selamat datang di Garuchan Squad. Berbagai macam karakter dan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda bisa ditemukan di squad ini. Tapi sayangnya, sebagian penghuninya rada sableng.
1. Intro untuk Cerita Awal

Hai hai hai, fic Garuchan Squad telah publish! \ :V / *plak!*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: LS hanya milik siapapun yang menciptakannya... ^^/

Warning: Humor garing, sedikit nyasar ke hal lain di luar LS (iykwim), bahasa campur aduk (kalau nggak paham ya pahamin aja... *plak!*), dll.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Intro untuk Cerita Awal**

* * *

Di suatu tempat di dunia LS, terdapat sebuah squad yang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis yang 'tak bisa dijelaskan'.

Mari kita kenalan dengan para anggotanya.

Yang pertama adalah Chairone Teiron. Seorang Earth Mage dengan rambut merah dan kacamata bulat ini merupakan wakil squad, tapi entah kenapa merupakan anggota yang paling sering dikorbankan dalam pertarungan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau pemimpin squad itu nge-fans sama dia, tapi entah apa alasannya. Dia bisa sangat serius kalau bertarung, tapi dalam kehidupan normal, dia kadang gampang panik dan sangat **ceroboh** (harap camkan ini).

Yang kedua Thundy Shocka. Lightning Mage berambut biru ini sebenarnya immortal, tapi jangan tanya umur aslinya karena penampilannya seperti remaja berumur 15 tahun. Konon kabarnya, pemimpin squad itu sering membayangkan dia dan Teiron ber-'ehem ehem' ria (belakangan diketahui kalau ternyata pemimpin squad itu seorang Fujoshi). Sifat aslinya dingin dan cuek, tapi sebenarnya ramah.

Yang ketiga Alpha Scalion. Anggota berambut beige (kalau mau nyebut versi simple-nya sih, coklat muda) yang satu ini merupakan rival abadi Teiron. Hampir setiap hari ribut kayak 'Tom and Jerry', sampai-sampai pemimpin mereka terpaksa harus menggunakan jurus 'Lolongan Serigala' untuk memisahkan mereka. Dia mempunyai adik bernama Lisa dan sering memasangkan gadis itu dengan rivalnya untuk alasan tertentu. Kadang dia dan Teiron bisa akur dalam sebuah misi (misalnya saat memaksa Ikyo mengajak kencan Adelia).

Selanjutnya Kitsukami Ikyo. Gumiho berambut putih ini merupakan satu-satunya orang yang (dengan sangat terpaksa) mau memisahkan Teiron dan Alpha di saat keduanya ribut dan pemimpin mereka lagi nggak ada di markas. Penampilannya terlihat dewasa, tapi sebenarnya mesum. Hobinya ngintip cewek mandi (atau ganti baju) dan nonton video R-18.

Kemudian ada Kikuni Lisa, si gadis Medic berambut pirang yang merupakan adiknya Alpha. Ada yang bertanya kenapa nama marga mereka berbeda? Yah, sebenarnya mereka saudara tiri sih...

Lalu ada Adelia Avelon. Gadis Hades berambut ungu dengan kacamata ini katanya suka sama Ikyo, tapi sayangnya yang bersangkutan takut sama dia tanpa alasan yang jelas. (Itu mah sama aja kayak Kowalski yang takut dokter gigi padahal nggak punya gigi. :V a *apa ini?!* *dilempar granat sama pasukan pinguin.*) Sebagai Hades, dia memelihara anjing yang disebut 'Cerberus' dan Teiron selalu jadi korban kejaran dari hewan itu jika pemiliknya lupa mengikatnya.

Selain itu ada Rina Kiborgdevushka. Dari namanya sih udah ketauan kalau dia Cyborg. Gadis berambut coklat ini sangat periang dan agak polos. Sebenarnya dia salah satu chara yang udah 'dead' di fic Heroes Gakuen, tapi sengaja di-revive untuk alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan. (Maksudnya?)

Kita beralih ke anggota lainnya, Alisa Feuorbe. Gadis Fire Imp berambut pink salmon ini sebenarnya gampang emosian, tapi sejujurnya orang baik. (Jadi ini yang bener yang mana?)

Berikutnya adalah Chairone Rilen. Wanita Iljimae berumur 40 tahun dengan rambut merah dan kacamata ini lebih suka dipanggil 'Bibi' daripada 'Tante', padahal keponakannya cuma Teiron doang. Sebagai anggota yang paling tua, terkadang dia suka mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan di markas (misalnya memasak).

Selanjutnya Maurice Wolvine. Werewolf berambut abu-abu dengan mata biru dan kacamata itu merupakan yang paling sulit dijelaskan di squad ini. Anak ini sedikit pemalu karena berhati lembut. (Nah lho?) Tapi kalau sampai marah, dia bisa berubah jadi serigala yang mengerikan.

Yang terakhir dan yang paling di-'anak tiri'-kan adalah seorang Dark Shaman berkostum Thunderbird yang biasa dipanggil si 'Bebek Santet'. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, anggota yang satu ini tidak pernah menampakan wajahnya (entah karena dia pemalu atau pemimpinnya memang sengaja meminta dia untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya).

Rata-rata para anggota di sini berumur 16 tahun (kecuali Ikyo yang setahun lebih tua, oh itu juga tidak termasuk Thundy dan Bibi Rilen).

* * *

Udah selesai kan perkenalannya? Mari kita langsung ke cerita!

Suasana di markas squad itu awalnya biasa saja sih, sampai...

NGEEEENG! BRAAAAK!

Seisi tempat itu pun mendadak diam dan suasana pun berubah jadi horror ketika tiba-tiba Maurice muncul dengan wajah pucat kayak zombie.

"TEIRON TABRAKAN, TEIRON TABRAKAN, SI KACAMATA CEROBOH KITA TABRAKAN!" lapor Maurice panik.

"EEEEEEEEH?!" pekik sebagian orang kaget.

"Siapa yang nabrak?!" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytail dan berkulit coklat (yang diketahui bernama 'Girl-chan' si pemimpin squad).

"Si 'Bebek Santet'..." jawab Maurice datar.

"Eh?" Mereka semua langsung cengo.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"RON, BANGUN RON! AKU TAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMUUUUUUUU!" jerit Alpha mendramatisir.

"Heh, edan lu! Gimana bisa lu nabrak dia?!" tanya Thundy emosi.

Sementara Teiron yang tertabrak tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya. Rupanya dia pingsan!

"Yah, dia pake pingsan lagi! Seseorang, bangunin dia!" perintah Ikyo entah kepada siapa.

"Si Bebek aja yang bangunin!" seru Alpha.

"Lha, gimana cara banguninnya?" tanya si 'Bebek Santet'.

"TERSERAH LU! MAU PAKE KOLOR LU KEK, PAKE SUSU BASI KEK, SARUNG APEK KEK, ATAU APAAN AJA, POKOKNYA TEIRON HARUS BANGUN!" bentak Thundy menyarankan.

"Tei-kun, aku datang!" teriak Girl-chan sambil menghampiri TKP.

"Ketua, Teiron tabrakan! Huwaaaa!" jerit Alpha mewek.

"Hey, ini gimana bangunin Teiron-nya?" tanya si 'Bebek Santet' yang masih kagak ngudeng.

Girl-chan pun berpikir sejenak dan entah kenapa, dia seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Ikyo!" panggil Girl-chan.

"Iya?" Ikyo langsung nengok ke arah ketua squad itu.

"Kalau nggak salah, lu pernah nggak sengaja numpahin minyak wangi ke kepala Teiron kan?" tanya Girl-chan.

Ikyo hanya mengangguk sambil ngomong, "Benar sekali! Jadi ceritanya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kyo, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Teiron saat melihat Ikyo sedang asyik dengan sesuatu di bawah meja.

"A-anu..."

"Jawab!"

"I-ini..."

"Jawab nggak?! Al, itu Ikyo ngapain sih?!" tanya Teiron memerintah Alpha.

Sontak, Alpha pun langsung melihat ke bawah kolong meja itu.

"Etto, Ikyo lagi ngisi botol minyak wangi dari baskom!" ujar Alpha.

"Oh..." balas Teiron datar sambil memerintah, "Buang..."

"EH?" Ikyo langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Gue bilang buang..."

"BUANG?!"

"IYAAAAA! BUAAAANG! PAKE NANYA LAGI!" bentak Teiron sangar sambil menggebrak meja itu sampai retak terbelah dua.

Sontak, beberapa orang di tempat itu langsung merinding melihatnya.

Teiron kalau ngamuk serem, coy!

"KENAPA HARUS DIBUANG?!" pekik Ikyo.

"KARENA GUE BILANG BUANG!" balas Teiron sewot.

"DAN KENAPA GUE HARUS NURUT SAMA LU?!" seru Ikyo nggak terima.

Sang Earth Mage langsung mengeluarkan aura mengerikan sambil ngomong dengan nada sadis, "Karena kalau nggak, gue bakalan bikin lu berakhir jadi 'Gumiho Panggang'! Mau?!"

GLEK!

Seisi tempat itu pun langsung hening.

"Lu alergi sama bau minyak wangi, ya?" tanya Maurice.

JLEB!

"Maurice..." gumam Teiron dengan tampang bengis sambil menatap Maurice yang langsung menelan ludah.

"I-iya..." balasnya gemetaran.

Teiron hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kyo, buang..." perintah Teiron mengalihkan topik.

"Iya, iya, gue buang!" balas Ikyo sambil membawa baskom itu dan berjalan keluar untuk membuang minyak wanginya.

Tapi entah karena Vience yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan atau apa, tiba-tiba Ikyo kepeleset.

SLEP!

Sontak, Thundy pun langsung menangkap Ikyo dari belakang agar tidak jatuh.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, minyak wanginya...

MENGGUYUR TEIRON LENGKAP DENGAN BASKOM DI KEPALANYA!

TEIRON MANDI MINYAK, COEG!

"Te-Teiron!"

"IIKYOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Setelah itu gue langsung berakhir dihajar Teiron sampai masuk UGD selama seminggu..." jelas Ikyo mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita bangunin aja dia pake bau minyak!" usul Girl-chan.

"EH?!" seru Ikyo dan Alpha kaget.

"Serius lu?" tanya Thundy.

"Iyalah, tiga puluh rius malah!" jawab Girl-chan datar sambil mengeluarkan sebotol kecil minyak wangi, membuka tutupnya, dan mendekatkannya ke hidung Teiron.

Semua orang pun langsung tegang melihatnya.

1 detik, belum ada reaksi.

2 detik, Teiron masih belum bangun.

5 detik, mereka semua gemetaran.

10 de-

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya pun langsung mental.

"AAAAAAAARGH! KENAPA HARUS ADA MINYAK WANGI DI DUNIA INIIIIII?!" teriak Teiron frustasi.

"Tuh, sukses kan?" tanya Girl-chan datar, tapi dalam hatinya udah ngakak guling-guling.

Ternyata diam-diam dia kejam juga menertawakan anak buahnya sendiri!

"Du bist in Ordnung _(Kau baik-baik saja)_ , Teiron?" tanya Thundy khawatir.

"Ya begitulah... Terus kalian ngapain pada ngumpul di sini?" balas Teiron nanya balik.

"Yah, kami panik aja pas tau lu tabrakan sama dia..." jawab Ikyo sambil menunjuk si 'Bebek Santet'.

"Oh..."

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar jawaban singkat barusan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan TuBerColosis (?)...**

* * *

Yah, bisa dibilang ini berbeda dengan Heroes Gakuen karena lebih banyak membahas orang-orang di squad gue. ^^/

Review! :D


	2. Mini Complications

Balas Review! :D

 **Nanami: Ahaha, iya iya, ini udah lanjut kok! ^^'/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Mini Complications**

* * *

Berikut ini adalah kumpulan kegiatan random di Garuchan Squad.

* * *

 _ **~Main Bola~**_

Mari kita lihat para anggota cowok yang lagi main bola.

"THUN, OPER SINI!"

"AL, JANGAN NGALANGIN GUE!"

"DIEM LU, RUBAH KAMPRET!"

"RICE, KE DEPAN GAWANG!"

"OKE!"

"LU NGGAK BAKALAN BISA LEWATIN GUE!"

"TEIRON, KACAMATANYA TERBANG!"

"HAH?! TERBANG?!"

"THUN, OPER KE GUE!"

Thundy mengoper ke arah Maurice dan sang Werewolf pun menendangnya ke arah gawang yang dijaga oleh si 'Bebek Santet'. Tapi sayangnya, bola itu bukannya masuk, malah membentur tiang gawang dan terbang entah kemana.

"ADAUW!"

* * *

"Kayaknya gue kenal nih suara..." gumam Maurice.

"Memangnya suara siapa?" tanya Teiron.

Maurice berpikir sebentar dan langsung keringat dingin plus merinding sambil menjawab, "Su-suaranya... A-Alisa..."

"SI KOMPOR PORTABLE ITU?!" pekik Golden Rare Trio (Alpha-Ikyo-Teiron) bersamaan.

Sementara Thundy dan si 'Bebek Santet'? Mereka udah kabur duluan.

"Gimana nih?! Kita semua bakalan berakhir ditabok sama Iron Stick-nya!" seru Ikyo panik.

"Tenang, gue punya cara jitu biar Alisa nggak nampol kita!" ujar Alpha watados.

"Memang caranya gimana? Dinasehatin?" tanya Ikyo.

"Itu mah caranya Bibi Rilen..." balas Teiron sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, pokoknya lu semua ikutin gue aja!"

Ketika Alpha baru selesai mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba datanglah Alisa yang membawa bola mereka sambil berteriak, "Siapa nih yang nendang?!"

Golden Rare Trio plus Maurice langsung mengangkat satu kaki sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mereka kayak kuda-kuda kungfu.

"Kita lagi latihan, Ali-chan~" jawab Alpha watados.

Alisa pun melempar bola itu dan ditangkap oleh Alpha, setelah itu mereka berempat langsung kabur ke tempat lain.

* * *

 _ **~Jatuh~**_

Alisa, Rina, dan Adelia sedang ngobrol saat mereka melihat sebuah perkelahian tak jauh dari tempat mereka, tepatnya dari atas Time Gate.

"Itu siapa yang lagi berantem?" tanya Rina.

"Paling Teiron sama Alpha, mereka kan demen banget berantem..." jawab Alisa datar.

"Apakah ini akan menjadi kisah love-hate antara mereka berdua?" tanya Adelia watados.

"Buset, entar Lisa ngamuk!" celetuk Rina.

Ketiga gadis itu langsung tertawa sampai...

GEDEBUM!

"ALPHA JATUH, ALPHA JATUH DARI ATAS TIME GATE!"

Mereka bertiga langsung menengok ke arah sumber teriakan (yang diketahui berasal dari Maurice) dan melihat...

Alpha, jatuh, dari atas Time Gate, dan mendarat, dengan kepala duluan.

"ALPHA!" jerit mereka semua refleks sambil berlarian ke arah Alpha.

"AL, BANGUN AL!" Alisa mengecek detak jantung Alpha. "Ja-Jantungnya nggak berdetak!"

"Coba dipompa, kau kan pernah belajar P3K sama Lisa!" usul Adelia dan Alisa pun mulai memompa jantung Alpha.

"AL, JANGAN MATI DULU!" pekik Maurice. "DI DUNIA INI NGGAK ADA LAGI ORANG YANG KELEWAT NARSIS-AN KAYAK LU!"

"TEIRON, KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!" seru Rina sambil menunjuk Teiron yang masih berada di atas Time Gate.

"Kalau mau cek Alpha hidup atau nggak, jangan cek jantungnya! Cek jambulnya, berdetak atau nggak!" usul Teiron watados.

"APA MAKSUD LU BARUSAN?!" teriak Alpha sambil bangun tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat kaget Alisa yang sedang memompa jantungnya.

"JANGAN LARI LU!" Alpha pun langsung loncat dan berlari untuk mengejar Teiron yang udah kabur duluan.

Gimana nggak kaget? Baru aja Alpha ditemukan jatuh dari atas Time Gate dengan kepala duluan dan jantung yang nggak berdetak lagi. Ketika lagi dipompa, tiba-tiba bangun dan lari dengan sehatnya.

Ada apa ini?!

Alisa yang tadi memompa jantung Alpha masih shock dengan kejadian itu dan saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh Rina...

BRUK!

Dia pun langsung pingsan.

"ALISA!"

* * *

 _ **~Kebakaran~**_

"Ron, hari ini giliran lu masak!" ujar Ikyo.

Biasanya yang memasak makanan untuk mereka adalah Bibi Rilen, tapi karena yang bersangkutan sedang pergi latihan selama seminggu, jadi mereka terpaksa masak sendiri.

"Oke, oke!" balas Teiron sambil memasuki dapur.

* * *

Lima belas menit setelah itu, tiba-tiba keluar asap dari dalam dapur.

"Ron, itu kompornya yang kebakar atau masakan lu yang hangus?!" tanya Thundy.

"Masakan gue yang gosong!" jawab Teiron dari dalam.

"KEBAKARAN!" pekik Alpha setengah bercanda.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh tiga orang gadis. Mereka adalah Rina, Lisa, dan Adelia. Rina membawa penggaris sebagai pengganti kapak yang biasa dipakai petugas pemadam kebakaran, Lisa membawa dua HP yang memiliki senter sebagai pengganti lampu sirine, dan Adelia membawa selang air.

"BEEEDO! BEEEDO! PEMADAM KEBAKARAN DATANG, SEMUANYA MINGGIR!"

Rina dan Adelia pun masuk ke dalam dapur dimana Teiron masih berada di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kalian bawa-bawa selang ke sini?" tanya Teiron.

"Teiron, diam di tempat!" Adelia pun memutar kran penahan airnya dan...

BRUUUUUUUSH!

"UDAH, STOP! KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NYIRAM GUE?! STOP!" pekik Teiron yang tersiram air.

Setelah itu, kedua gadis tadi langsung keluar.

"Yosh! Mission Complete! Ayo kita kabur!" ujar Rina.

"BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO! BEEDO!" senandung mereka bertiga sambil keluar.

Thundy pun mengecek ke dalam dapur. "Ron, lu nggak apa-apa kan?"

"Iya, paling cuma basah kuyup dan dapur agak banjir..." balas Teiron sambil keluar dan mengambil handuk beserta baju ganti. "Gue mau ganti baju dulu..."

"Di kamar mandi lain aja!" usul Ikyo. "Kamar mandi sini lagi dipakai sama Maurice!"

Akhirnya Teiron pun berganti baju di kamar mandi lain.

(Note: Anggaplah mereka punya Home Base selain HQ...)

* * *

 _ **~Permainan~**_

Sekarang beberapa anggota squad Garuchan sedang bermain bersama di Enchanted Forest (1).

 _Kotak pos belum diisi_

 _Mari kita isi dengan misi-misian_

 _Pak Ogah, minta huruf apa?_

"Rice, apa hurufnya?" tanya Adelia.

"E untuk Ellen..." balas Maurice.

 _E menjadi apa?_

 _E menjadi Ellen_

 _Untuk selama-lamanya menjadi Ellen!_

"Lha, kok aku?! Baru main juga!" tanya Rina.

"Deritamu, sana keluar!" balas Alisa.

* * *

Permainan pun berlanjut sampai mereka semua mendapat 'nama' masing-masing dan ternyata yang jadi si butanya adalah Maurice!

"Mulai ya!" ujar Maurice sambil menutup mata dan yang lainnya langsung ngacir.

Maurice terus mencari seperti orang buta. Kadang-kadang dia hampir nabrak pohon, kesandung batu besar, bahkan sampai nyaris tergilas oleh Vience dan Jeronium (2) yang kebetulan numpang lewat.

"Waw, ada si Hantu dari Goa Buta!"

"TERBALIK, BIBI RILEN! YANG BENER 'SI BUTA DARI GOA HANTU'!" pekik si 'Bebek Santet' dari kejauhan.

Maurice yang nggak perduli dengan teriakan para cecungut-cecungut itu terus berjalan sampai tangannya menyentuh rambut seseorang.

"Rambut siapa nih? Gue tarik aja deh!" Maurice pun menarik rambut itu dan...

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, Lisa ya?" tanya Maurice.

"Heh, Rice! Lu apain adek gue?!" bentak Alpha sambil menggertak tangannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Al, gue bisa jelasin!"

"Banyak bacot!"

DUAAAAAAAAK!

Maurice pun langsung mental, saudara-saudara!

"MAURICE!" teriak mereka semua yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Baiklah, mari kita merenung sebentar untuk mengenang jasa Werewolf kita!" kata Thundy dan mereka semua pun menundukkan kepala, sampai...

"OY, TOLONGIN GUE!" teriak Maurice dari...

"Maurice?! Lu ngapain nangkring di atas pohon begitu?" tanya Ikyo.

"GUE KAGAK NANGKRING, TADI GUE KEPENTAL SAMPAI SINI!" jerit Maurice. "BANTUIN GUE TURUN!"

Tapi sayangnya, para gadis yang ikutan main (Alisa, Adelia, Rina) malah langsung kabur.

"Kyo, Thun, bantuin gue turun!" pinta Maurice.

"Sorry Rice, gue ada urusan bentar..." ujar Ikyo.

"Sama! Yang sabar ya, Rice!" timpal Thundy dan mereka berdua pun langsung kabur.

Setelah itu, muncullah Teiron yang kebetulan lewat situ.

"Ron, Teiron! Bantuin gue turun dong!" pinta Maurice.

"Maurice, lu ngapain nangkring di atas pohon begitu?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Jangan banyak tanya, buruan bantuin!"

* * *

 _ **~Pengumuman Ujian~**_

 _allangga molla wae_

 _hwakkeun haeya haneun geonji_

 _allangga molla wae_

 _malkkeum haeya haneun geonji_

 _allangga molla arikkari_

 _hamyeon kkarihae_

 _allangga molla We Like_

 _We We We Like Party hae ~_

 _itjanha mariya_

 _i sarameuro malsseum_

 _deuri jamyeon mariya_

 _yonggi paegi ttolkki meot jaengi mariya_

 _neoga deudgo peunmal_

 _hago peunge nande mariya_

 _Damn! Girl! You so freakin sexy!_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah~ I'm a…_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah~ I'm a…_

 _Ah Ah Ah Ah~_

 _I'm a mother father gentleman_

 _I'm a…_

 _Ah I'm a_

 _I'm a mother father gentleman_

 _I'm a…_

 _Ah I'm a_

 _I'm a mother father gentleman_

"Bibi pu-"

Bibi Rilen yang baru kembali dari latihan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan mengejutkan berupa Konser Mahakarya GCS 55 (?!) oleh Alpha, Rina, Alisa, Ikyo, dan Maurice yang menari dengan asiknya diiringi lagu di atas (3).

Si 'Bebek Santet' yang melihat kedatangan wanita itu langsung mematikan musik sambil berseru, "Woy! Ada Bibi Rilen, coeg!"

Alhasil, kelima orang yang bersangkutan langsung berhenti. Bibi Rilen pun hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihatnya, kemudian sang Iljimae mendatangi kelima anak itu dan...

SREEEEEEEEET!

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Rupanya Bibi Rilen menarik bagian bawah pakaian mereka dan menabok- Ah sudahlah, nanti malah ngeres pikirannya.

"HIIIIH! BIBI RILEN SADIS BANGET!" seru Lisa dan Adelia sambil menutup mata mereka.

"Ampuuun... Ini terlalu memalukaaan..." rintih Rina yang udah sekarat.

"Bagian tubuhku yang ditabok sangat menyakitkaaan!" seru Alpha sambil mengelus bagian yang ditabok barusan.

Sementara Bibi Rilen hanya menepuk tangannya sambil tersenyum bangga.

* * *

Setelah sebuah kejadian nista kemudian...

"Baiklah! Bibi akan mengumumkan kalau besok ketua kita akan mengadakan ujian!" ujar Bibi Rilen tiba-tiba.

Webek, webek...

1 detik...

2 detik...

5 detik...

2 menit...

10 menit...

"UJIIAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!" pekik mereka semua kaget.

"Benar sekali..." jawab Bibi Rilen sweatdrop. "Kalian belajarlah yang serius, karena nanti soalnya akan sulit..."

"Ya ampun! Kok mendadak banget sih?! Jangan besok dong!" protes Alpha.

"Biarin, orang gue yang buat!" sembur Girl-chan yang nongol tiba-tiba.

"Kalau ujiannya dihilangkan, kami akan biarkan Teiron nikah sama Lisa dan Ikyo nikah sama Adelia! Kalau perlu sekalian bawa Emy biar dinikahin sama Thundy!"

"WHAT THE?!" Ketiga orang yang bersangkutan langsung kaget.

"Tidak bisa! Keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" ujar Girl-chan tegas.

"Ayolah Ron, Kyo, Thun! Demi tanpa ujian!" pinta Alpha.

"Lu mah enak nggak ada yang ngelirik, sekali kena mampus lu!" balas Teiron stress.

"Protes lagi gue cakar kalian!" ancam Girl-chan sambil mengancungkan cakarnya (4).

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya gadis itu dan mereka semua menggeleng, kecuali...

"Tapi Ketu-"

SYUUUUUUUUUUUNG! PRAAAANG!

Sebuah piring kaca langsung melayang ke arah Alpha dan pecah tepat di hadapannya.

"PROTES LAGI GUE LEMPAR LEMARI KE ARAH KALIAN, MAU?!" tanya Girl-chan sangar.

"A-ampun, Ketua! Maafkan kami! Tenang aja, biar kami yang hukum Alpha nanti!" seru mereka semua (selain Alpha, Thundy, dan Bibi Rilen) panik.

"Kalau begitu, biar Ketua permisi dulu... Sepertinya dia 'sedikit' mengamuk..." gumam Thundy sambil berusaha menyeret Girl-chan keluar karena takut ketua mereka bisa menyebabkan kerusakan massal jika dia beneran ngamuk.

* * *

 _ **~Balada 'I Love...' dan Pertanyaan Tentang Perasaan~**_

"Ali-chan, aku suka padaku!" seru Alpha.

"Maaf, hatiku udah ada yang lain, jadi aku tak bisa menerimamu!" tolak Alisa sambil berbalik dan terdapat Maurice di sana. "Karena aku mencintai..."

TEP!

Rupanya dia memegang tangan seorang pria berjenggot dengan pakaian ala koboi.

"McCree..."

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya McCree bingung.

"Ebuset, itu siapa coba?" tanya Alpha cengo.

"Demi popok bocor Teiron waktu masih bayi, kirain mau nembak gue!" komentar Maurice.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Teiron yang lagi latihan di Abandoned Mine langsung bersin di tempat.

(Catatan: Ini hanya parodi dari kasus 'I love Emilia' dan sebenarnya gue nggak main Overwatch, cuma tau dari temen. ^^V)

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Thun..." panggil Ikyo saat menemui Thundy yang sedang mengelap staff-nya di luar markas.

Yang bersangkutan langsung nengok. "Apa?"

"Gue pengen nanya sesuatu sama lu!" ujar sang Gumiho dengan tampang serius.

Sang Lightning Mage hanya mengangkat alisnya. "Nanya apaan?"

"Lu tuh nggak punya perasaan ya? Kayaknya dari kemaren ribut mulu sama Emy!"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Kyo?

"Kalau gue nggak punya perasaan sama dia, berarti lu juga nggak punya perasaan sama Adelia!" balas Thundy tanpa ekspresi yang sukses membuat Ikyo kicep.

* * *

 _ **~Insiden si Earth Mage yang Takut Anjing~**_

Di HQ squad Garuchan, terlihat seorang Elemy Scorcas (5) yang sedang mengelus seekor Cerberus kecil. Semula keadaan di sana baik-baik saja, sampai...

"Emy-chan, kamu liat Thun- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Elemy pun menengok hanya untuk mendapati Teiron yang udah lompat ke atas Time Gate.

Memangnya siapa yang nggak tau kalau Teiron takut anjing?

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Perasaan ada yang teriak deh..." gumam Maurice yang lagi main catur sama Alpha.

"Lu denger juga? Kirain cuma gue doang..." tanya Alpha.

"Kayaknya itu suara Teiron deh..." timpal Si 'Bebek Santet'.

Thundy yang mendengar itu langsung menepuk pundak sang ketua squad yang sedang menggambar.

"Kenapa, Thun?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Lu tadi denger suara nggak?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Gue punya firasat kalau Teiron nggak sengaja liat anjing nyasar!"

"Perasaan di sini nggak ada anjing nyasar deh, apa jangan-jangan..."

Kedua orang itu mencoba membangkitkan memori mereka dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Adelia..." panggil Girl-chan.

"Ada apa, Ketua?" tanya Adelia yang sedang membaca sambil menengok dengan tampang bingung.

"Cerberus-mu nggak diikat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, gadis Hades itu langsung tepuk jidat. "Ya ampun, aku lupa!"

"Mampus..." gumam Thundy.

* * *

Back to Elemy and Teiron...

"TEI-KUN, TURUN KAGAK LU?! LU MAU JADI KUCING HUTAN DI ATAS SITU?!" tanya Elemy sewot.

"BODOH AMAT! MAU KUCING HUTAN KEK, KUCING ALIEN KEK, KUCING GAIB KEK, POKOKNYA GUE NGGAK MAU TURUN KALAU ADA MAKHLUK ITU!" balas Teiron nyolot sambil memeluk Time Gate.

"Tuh anak bener-bener..." gumam Elemy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Auk auk..."

"Heh, masih berani gonggong ya! Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" bentak Elemy mengkambing jabrikkan (?) Cerberus itu.

Lha, salah siapa coba? Dan kenapa julukan Husband-nya Girl-chan harus nyasar ke sini?

Cerberus itu pun menatap datar Teiron yang masih nemplok di atas Time Gate dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"HEH, MAU KEMANA KAMU?! KEMBALI!" pekik Elemy.

Tuh anak maunya gimana sih?

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Auk auk..."

Beberapa orang di luar markas langsung menengok hanya untuk mendapati sang Cerberus yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Dia mau ngapain ya?

Tiba-tiba Cerberus itu melompat tepat di depan Ikyo yang lagi nyender di tembok sambil tiduran dan dia pun langsung merinding.

"Heh, mau apa lu?!" tanya Ikyo kaget.

"Auk auk..." Cerberus itu menggonggong sambil menatap intens sang Gumiho.

"Gua di sini mau tidur, bukan mau ngadepin anjing nyasar! Sana balik ke tempatmu!"

Tapi Cerberus itu malah diam di tempatnya sambil terus menggonggong.

"Gue lempar juga lu ya!" Ikyo yang mulai kesal langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat Cerberus itu dan...

KRAAAAAAUUUUUUUK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUE DIGIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

Back to Girl-chan, Thundy, and Adelia...

"Adelia, mendingan lu ikut gue aja deh!" pinta Thundy sambil menarik tangan Adelia dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu diikuti Girl-chan.

* * *

Di dekat Time Gate...

Elemy yang sedang berusaha membujuk Teiron turun dari atas Time Gate melihat Cerberus tadi menyeret seorang Gumiho berambut putih yang keadaannya sangat mengenaskan karena seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi luka gigitan.

"Waduh..." Elemy pun langsung sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

Di sisi lain, datanglah Girl-chan, Thundy, dan Adelia.

"Tuh bocah kumat lagi ya?" gumam Thundy sweatdrop ketika melihat Teiron di atas Time Gate.

Adelia mengayunkan tangannya ke depan sambil memanggil peliharaannya dan Cerberus itu pun menggonggong sambil berjalan ke arah pemiliknya, kemudian menggosokkan kepalanya di kaki gadis itu dengan manja. Gadis berkacamata itu pun berjongkok untuk mengelus peliharaannya.

"Ugh..."

"Lu nggak apa, Kyo?" tanya Girl-chan saat melihat sang Gumiho yang baru bangun.

"GILE TUH ANJING, GUE DIGIGIT TAU NGGAK?! ITU ANJING ATAU ANAK SERIGALA?! KURUNG DIA, RANTAI DIA, KALAU PERLU MASUKIN AJA KE KEBUN BINATANG!" sembur Ikyo panjang lebar.

"Shut up you pervert Gumiho!" balas Girl-chan datar yang sukses membuat Ikyo kicep.

"Lihat tuh!" ujar Thundy sambil menunjuk seseorang di atas Time Gate dan Ikyo yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Itu, si Teiron, kumat lagi?" tanya Ikyo agak skeptis.

"Lu bertiga urusin sono!" perintah Girl-chan.

"Bertiga?" Ikyo dan Thundy langsung bengong.

"Lha, memangnya lu berdua anggap gue apaan? Pohon hidupnya Druid?!" tanya Elemy kagak terima dicuekin.

"Ya udah deh!"

Ketiga orang itu pun langsung ngacir untuk menolong Teiron.

"Lain kali kalau aku tinggal dan lupa mengikatmu, kamu jangan pergi kemana-mana ya?" pinta Adelia dan Cerberus itu pun menggonggong, kemudian mereka berdua pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tei-kun, ayo turun! Cerberus-nya udah pergi, tuh!" seru Elemy meyakinkan.

Teiron dengan gemetaran mencoba untuk melompat turun dari atas Time Gate dan berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Tapi entah kenapa, dia malah langsung pingsan.

"Yah, pake pingsan dia!" komentar Ikyo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maklumlah, Cynophobia (6)..." timpal Thundy sedikit risih.

Alhasil, Thundy dan Ikyo pun langsung menggotong Teiron kembali ke markas diikuti Elemy.

"Yah, setidaknya masalah sudah selesai..." gumam Girl-chan agak lega sambil mengikuti anak buahnya.

* * *

Lima hari setelah kejadian itu...

Saat ini Teiron sedang menyapu di ruang tengah markas ketika...

PRANG! BLETAK!

"Aduh!"

Anak itu mengelus kepalanya yang terkena sesuatu dan mendapati sebuah tulang di dekat kakinya disertai kaca jendela yang pecah.

"Kenapa bisa ada tulang di sini?" tanya anak berambut merah itu bingung.

PRANG!

"GUK GUK GUK!"

Kaca jendela pun kembali pecah dan kali ini muncullah segerombolan anjing herder.

"HUWAAAAAA!" jerit Teiron yang langsung kabur lunggang-langgang.

"Hey, apa yang terja-"

Elemy yang baru tiba di sana langsung ditabrak Teiron sampai jatuh dan berakhir diinjak-injak oleh gerombolan anjing herder barusan.

Kasihan banget ya! Seperti kata pepatah: 'sudah jatuh, tertimpa tangga pula'.

"TEI-KUUUUUN!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Teiron yang dikejar-kejar gerombolan anjing herder itu sampai keluar markas langsung manjat pohon terdekat. Menyadari target mereka tak bisa dijangkau, gerombolan anjing herder itu pun langsung pergi.

"Permisi, apa ini markas squad Garu-"

Seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang merupakan pengunjung di sana langsung mangap begitu melihat pemandangan 'menakjubkan' berupa Teiron yang gelantungan di atas pohon.

"Iya, ada apa?" tanya Alisa yang baru keluar.

"Kalau boleh tau, dia ngapain ya di atas situ?" tanya gadis tadi sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Hah?" Alisa langsung mendongak ke atas dan terbelalak kaget saat melihat anak berkacamata itu gelantungan di atas pohon.

"WOY TEIRON, NGAPAIN LU GELANTUNGAN DI ATAS SITU?! TURUN!" teriak Alisa sewot.

Orang yang diteriaki malah semakin mempererat pelukannya di dahan pohon dengan badan gemetar.

"Lu kenapa sih, Ali-chan? Udah teriak-teriak aja!" tanya Alpha yang baru tiba di markas setelah menjalani latihan di luar.

"Noh, temen lu kumat lagi tuh!" balas Alisa sambil menunjuk ke atas pohon.

Alpha pun mendongak dan langsung cengo melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Bujug dah, itu Teiron kenapa coba?" tanya Alpha.

"Ya menekedele, urusin sono!" perintah Alisa ketus.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru datang bersama Ikyo.

Alisa dan Alpha sama-sama menunjuk ke atas pohon. Alhasil, kedua orang itu langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, kali ini kenapa lagi coba?" tanya Ikyo sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Tadi ada anjing herder masuk rumah, jadinya ya dia langsung kayak gitu!" jelas Elemy yang datang sambil dipapah oleh Thundy.

"Lu kenapa, Emy?" tanya Alpha agak skeptis melihat gadis itu dipapah _ehem_ **kekasihnya** _ehem_.

"Dia abis jadi korban anjing herder tadi..." balas Thundy datar.

"Terus gimana cara turunin dia?" tanya gadis tadi yang baru angkat bicara.

"Agak susah membujuknya turun kalau udah kayak gitu, Silvia (7)..." jawab Girl-chan agak risih. "Tapi tenang saja! Aku punya taktik jitu, kok!"

"Haaah?" Keenam orang di depannya langsung menatap sang ketua squad dengan tampang bingung.

Girl-chan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna coklat dan mengambil sebuah cupcake di dalamnya. "Tei-kun, lihat apa yang aku bawa~"

"Waaah~" Mata kehijauan dengan kacamata bulat itu langsung berbinar begitu melihat makanan kesukaannya.

Teiron langsung mengubah posisinya dari gelantungan menjadi pose ala kucing yang bersiap menerkam mangsanya. Dia pun segera melompat ke arah Girl-chan dan bermanja ria dengan sang ketua squad.

"Ahaha, iya iya! Ini!" Girl-chan memberikan cupcake di tangannya dan anak itu mengambilnya dengan senang hati, kemudian memakannya dengan lahap.

'Kalau Teiron udah ngeliat cupcake pasti kelakukannya berubah jadi kucing!' batin Alpha, Ikyo, Thundy, Elemy, dan Alisa sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Kalau Teiron udah manjat tempat tinggi karena anjing nyasar, berikan saja dia cupcake!**

* * *

 _ **~Konser 'Tataluan (8)'~**_

Saat ini para anggota squad Garuchan sedang bosan karena ditinggal ketua mereka pergi latihan bareng Bibi Rilen.

Di saat sepi begitu, tiba-tiba kumatlah jiwa perusuh Alpha yang ingin meramaikan suasana dimana keadaan di sana sangat sepi kayak kuburan. Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah galon (yang entah dapat darimana) dan memukul bagian bawah galon itu seperti genderang.

 _(Alpha) Duh aduh cewek-cewek, jangan cuekin aku, karena aku merasa diriku nggak laku!_

 _(Maurice) Ingin deh main musik, supaya jadi asik, mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku!_

Melihat Maurice yang nimbrung sambil menggoyangkan sebuah botol berisi beras (yang sepertinya diambil dari persediaan beras di dapur), alhasil para cowok yang lainnya langsung ikut-ikutan dengan memukul benda terdekat.

 _(Alpha-Maurice) Duh aduh cewek-cewek, janganlah jual mahal, mentang-mentang aku ini belum cukup terkenal!_

 _Dengarkanlah musikku, supaya jadi asik, mejaku dan kursiku sudah cukup bagiku!_

 _Cukup bagiku!_

 _(Teiron) Cukup! (Ikyo) Cukup! (Thundy) Cukup! (Vience) Cukup!_

 _(Alpha-Maurice) Cukup bagiku!_

 _(All Boys) Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey aaaah!_

 _Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey aaaah!_

Para cewek yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat para cowok yang bisa-bisanya bikin heboh. Thundy dengan tampang cool langsung nge-rap.

 _(Thundy) Apa gue bilang, meski lu nggak seneng, walaupun nggak nengok, tapi jempol lu goyang_

 _Tungguin aja deh sayang, musiknya gue ulang, kalau cuek lu udah hilang, baru lu ikut goyang_

Elemy hanya bisa mangap lebar begitu mendengar _ehem_ **kekasihnya** _ehem_ bisa nge-rap. Sementara itu, Ikyo dan Teiron langsung menyambung lagunya.

 _(Ikyo) Napa sih masih gengsi berlagak nggak tertarik, padahal dari tadi eh mata kamu melirik!_

 _(Teiron) Kamu berlagak acuh, tapi aku sudah tau, pura-pura nggak butuh, padahal kamu mau!_

 _(Ikyo-Teiron) Napa sih masih gengsi berlagak nggak tertarik, padahal dari tadi eh mata kamu mendelik!_

 _Jangan berlagak bosan, kalau kamu terkesan, ayo maju ke depan kalau mau ikutan!_

 _Mau ikutan!_

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Alpha dan Teiron malah ribut kayak kucing. Ikyo yang melihat itu langsung menyela dengan tampang sewot. "Hush!"

 _(All Boys) Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey, aaaah!_

 _Hey, hey, hey hey hey hey, aaaah!_

Tiba-tiba ada cewek yang langsung ikut ambil bagian.

 _(Rina) Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

Melihat Rina ikut nimbrung, rupanya ada yang tak mau kalah sambil naik meja.

 _(Elemy) Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

 _Lakukan, lakukan, lakukan..._

Alhasil, ruangan itu pun langsung gaduh karena berubah menjadi tempat konser.

 _Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

* * *

Di luar markas, Bibi Rilen dan Girl-chan tak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan di sana.

"Itu suara apa?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

"Entah, kayaknya ada orang konser deh..." jawab Girl-chan datar.

* * *

 _Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

* * *

'Kok gue kenal nih lagu?' batin Girl-chan bingung.

"Oh iya, Bibi Rilen! Aku duluan ya!"

"Oh, baiklah! Nanti Bibi nyusul kok!"

Girl-chan langsung berlari cepat ke arah markas.

* * *

 _Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan markas, Girl-chan diam-diam mengintip dari jendela dan langsung mangap begitu melihat para anggota squad-nya sedang konser dengan hebohnya.

'Balada Harlem Shake tapi dengan lagu Project Pop? Yang bener aja?' batin Girl-chan kicep.

Gadis itu pun menghentikan aktivitas mengintipnya dan menunggu di depan pintu sampai lagunya selesai.

* * *

 _Hey, siapa bilang aku gengsi?_

 _Hey, kalau goyang aku seksi!_

 _Hey, kayaknya asik juga!_

 _Ayo sekali lagi kita lakukan!_

 _Lakukan, lakukan, kan..._

* * *

Tepat beberapa saat setelah lagu itu selesai, masuklah sang ketua squad. Alhasil, mereka semua langsung panik dan buru-buru duduk di lantai.

Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil bertanya, "Kalian tadi ngapain sih?"

"Konser?" tanya Alpha watados dan sukses di-death glare anggota squad cowok lainnya yang seolah mengatakan 'ini semua gara-gara lu yang mulai duluan' dan Girl-chan pun kembali dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Tok tok tok!

Sang ketua squad berjalan ke arah pintu dan begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berkacamata di sana.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Girl-chan.

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol sampai...

"Bigfoot?"

Teiron yang mendengar nama itu langsung menguping pembicaraan kedua gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak lihat! Maaf ya!"

"Oh, baiklah! Terima kasih!"

Gadis itu pun pergi dan Girl-chan kembali menghampiri para anggotanya.

"Yang tadi itu siapa?" tanya Adelia.

"Natalia (9), dia mencari tuannya..." jawab Girl-chan pelan.

"Memangnya Bigfoot kemana? Kok sampai dicariin sama anggota squad-nya?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau..." balas Girl-chan sambil angkat bahu.

(Note: Bagian terakhir itu kepikiran setelah baca fic si Bigfoot, so don't ask me... -w-V)

* * *

 _ **~Soal Gaje~**_

Sekarang beberapa anggota squad sedang mengerjakan beberapa soal yang mungkin terdengar normal, tapi hasilnya sedikit gaje.

* * *

 **Pertanyaan Pertama: Lanjutkan peribahasa berikut ini: 'Air beriak...'**

Jawaban Lisa: Air beriak tanda tak dalam!

(Kometar: Benar sekali, peribahasa ini berarti 'Orang yang terlalu banyak bicara kadang-kadang pikirannya dangkal'!)

Jawaban Alpha: Air beriak tanda tak tersumbat!

(Komentar: Sepertinya kau menyamakan peribahasa ini dengan katup toilet! -_-')

* * *

 **Pertanyaan Kedua: Ubahlah kalimat Bahasa Inggris ini menjadi Bahasa Indonesia: Konnichiwa, minna! Ore no namae wa Matt, desu!**

Jawaban Rina: Tunggu, ini kan Bahasa Jepang, jawabannya 'Halo, semuanya! Namaku adalah Matt'!

(Komentar: Benar sekali! Tapi karena itu adalah Bahasa Jepang dan bukan Bahasa Inggris, maka semua jawaban akan saya anggap benar!)

Jawaban Maurice: *tidak tampak oleh orang biasa.*

Jawaban Ikyo: *hanya terlihat oleh orang 'beriman'.*

(Komentar: Sepertinya itu pengecualian untuk mereka berdua! =.='a)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan Ketiga: Sebutkan hasil dari penjumlahan tiap angka di dalam kartu Remi!**

Jawaban Thundy: 364!

(Komentar: Benar sekali! Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa menambahkan tiap angka yang ada di dalam kartu Remi sangat merepotkan, tapi tidak seperti itu jika dikerjakan seperti ini: jejerkan kartu Hati secara berurutan dari angka 1-13 (Kartu As sampai King), lalu susun Kartu Sekop dari 13-1 (King sampai As) secara terbalik. Jika kartu-kartu itu saling dipasangkan kemudian dijumlahkan (seperti As Hati dan King Sekop), maka hasil semuanya menjadi 14. Lakukan ini juga pada dua kartu yang tersisa sehingga akan dihasilkan rumus seperti ini: 14 X 13 X 2= 364. Ingat: kartu Joker tidak masuk dalam hitungan!)

Jawaban Teiron: Etto... 1 tambah 2 tambah 3 tambah 4...

(Komentar: Kapan selesainya kalau cara hitungnya begitu? =_=')

Jawaban Maurice: *masih tidak tampak oleh orang biasa.*

(Komentar: Rice, lebih baik kau periksa tinta pulpenmu!)

Jawaban Alisa: 52!

(Komentar: Setidaknya Teiron dan Maurice mencoba menjawab dengan benar, walaupun aku masih ragu Maurice itu menjawab atau tidak!)

* * *

 **Pertanyaan Keempat: Apakah Yang dimaksud dengan GGL?**

Jawaban Adelia: Gerak Gaya Listrik!

(Komentar: Benar, Michael Faraday meneliti bahwa perubahan garis gaya magnet dalam suatu kumparan akan menimbulkan tegangan listrik. Tegangan listrik yang ditimbulkan oleh peristiwa inilah yang dikenal sebagai GGL atau Gerak Gaya Listrik!)

Jawaban Maurice: *tulisan masih tidak tampak.* Aku tulis jawaban yang benar, sumpah!

(Komentar: Aku masih ragu, Rice!)

* * *

 _ **~Pilihan~**_

Setiap orang selalu dihadapkan dengan pilihan. Ada kalanya mereka merasa ragu-ragu, bahkan jika keputusan yang diinginkan sudah terbayang di kepala.

Tapi berbeda dengan yang ini!

"Ayolah, Ron! Mau berapa lama lagi melihat kedua kue itu? Beli yang mana pun juga sama aja kan?"

"Beda, Al! Aku harus memilih antara tekstur yang lembut atau rasa yang kaya, ini bukan hal mudah dan kau tidak punya hak untuk mengeluh! Apa kau lupa kalau tadi kita menghabiskan waktu hampir satu jam hanya karena kau bingung ingin mengenakan jaket biru atau jaket coklat hari ini?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Team Be Clown (?)...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Tau Map Battle yang ada pohonnya, kan? Sebenarnya mau tulis di 'Deep Forest', tapi entah kenapa rasanya agak gimana gitu deh! ^^a

(2): Vience adalah nama Dragon Rider di squad Garuchan (cuma jadi anggota sementara sih, soalnya DR gue nggak permanen) dan Jeronium adalah nama naganya.

(3): Bagi yang nggak tau maksudnya, silakan cari di YT dengan kata kunci 'Gentleman MMD'. *bukan promosi!*

(4): Hero gue di sini adalah Wild Tiger.

(5): Elemy itu nama Sorcerer di squad gue. Sama seperti Vience, dia hanya berstatus sebagai anggota sementara.

(6): Aku pernah baca dari sebuah website tentang phobia yang menjelaskan kalau Cynophobia itu ketakutan terhadap anjing.

(7): Silvia adalah nama Peterpan di squad 'altimaxz'.

(8): Masih ingat lagu Project Pop dimana mereka jadi anak sekolah yang ngobrak-abrik kelas di video-nya? Itu salah satu lagu kesukaanku waktu masih kecil dulu, aku tau itu karena punya kasetnya... ^^/

(9): Nama Barbarian-nya Bigfoot di Kyou's Squad.

* * *

Yosh, setidaknya segitu dulu! ^^/

Review! :D


	3. Alphabetical Moment Garuchan Squad

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Sayangnya Angel-chan akan muncul di Chapter lain, jadi maaf soal itu... ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Catatan: Kau yang ngeluh ke dia malah aku yang tersinggung membacanya! Biarkan saja dia mau Review seperti apa, semua orang punya caranya sendiri... -w-a**

 **Nanami: Teiron cuma bisa masak cupcake atau jenis kue yang lain, kalau selain itu bakalan berakhir gosong! :V a *digampar orangnya.* Mungkin ada yang mengganti tinta pulpen Maurice dengan perasan lemon supaya kalau nanti kertasnya dibakar di permukaan yang ditulis (tapi nggak sampe gosong) bakalan kelihatan! :V a *plak!***

 **Maurice: "Memangnya bisa?" -w-'**

 **Me: "Coba aja sendiri!"**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Alphabetical Moment Garuchan Squad**

* * *

Apa jadinya kalau beberapa momen di squad Garuchan dirangkum dari A sampai Z?

Mari kita lihat di bawah ini!

* * *

 _ **A untuk Anggota Baru**_

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, terlihat seorang cowok Saladin berambut pirang Spiky dengan baju berwarna emas, helm bertanduk, dan sepasang sayap (1) sedang berjalan di depan markas squad Garuchan.

"Yo, Rendy! Udah sampai duluan aja!" sapa cowok itu kepada seorang cowok berambut biru yang sedang menyiram tanaman di depan markas.

Cowok berambut biru yang dipanggil langsung menengok dengan tampang skeptis. "Apa ada?"

"Waaaah, maaf maaf! Aku kira temanku!" seru cowok itu gelagapan karena merasa salah orang.

"Tidak apa-apa..." balasnya agak risih.

Kemudian datanglah seorang cowok Geomje berambut silver yang wajahnya SAMA PERSIS dengan cowok berambut biru itu di belakang cowok tadi. "Salem, kau mencariku?"

"Huwaaaah, Rendy! Aku tak menyangka kalau ada orang yang sangat mirip denganmu!" teriak cowok yang dipanggil Salem itu sambil memeluk cowok itu.

"Hey hey, kau kenapa?" tanya cowok bernama Rendy itu agak bingung.

"Errr, entschuldigung zu stören _(maaf mengganggu)_! Tadi dia salah mengira kalau aku temannya!" jelas cowok berambut biru itu dengan tampang skeptis.

"Oh begitu, pantesan!"

'Iya juga sih, memang mirip!' lanjutnya dalam hati. "Udahlah, Salem! Yuk kita ketemu sama pemimpin squad Garuchan!"

"Kebetulan, aku salah satu anggotanya!" sela cowok berambut biru tadi. "Mein name ist Thundy Shocka, schön dich zu treffen!"

Kedua cowok di depannya langsung bengong dan sukses membuat Thundy facepalm.

"Kalian nggak ngerti?" tanya Thundy dengan tampang skeptis dan kedua orang itu menggeleng tanda mereka memang tidak mengerti. Si Lightning Mage pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, mari kuantar langsung ke dalam!"

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Yo, Thun- Eh?" Teiron yang baru mau menyapa Thundy langsung cengo.

"Hmm, stimmt etwas nicht _(ada yang salah)_?" tanya Thundy sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Itu... Yang di belakang kembaranmu bukan?" tanya Teiron sambil menunjuk Rendy di belakangnya.

Thundy kembali facepalm. "Kenal juga nggak, dia cuma mau ketemu sama Ketua!"

"Oooh..."

"Yo~" sapa Girl-chan yang baru datang. "Wah, tak kusangka kalian akan datang secepat ini!"

"Begitulah..." balas Rendy sedikit risih.

"Tei-kun, panggil yang lainnya sekarang! Kita perlu menyambut anggota baru di sini!" perintah Girl-chan.

"E-etto... Baiklah!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Jadi kami di sini akan menjadi teman baru kalian, namaku Rendy Espada Volante!"

"Dan aku Salem Morihayashi Al-Jumrah, salam kenal!"

BLETAK!

Kepala Salem langsung benjol karena dilempari batu. "Siapa yang melempariku batu?"

Dan sebagian orang langsung menunjuk Alpha yang nyengir.

"Ya lagian, namanya ada kata 'Jumrah' sih! Kukira dia jelmaan tugu batu yang biasa dilempari saat naik haji!" jelas Alpha watados.

Alhasil, seisi ruangan yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalau boleh tau, bukannya kau bilang akan ada tiga anggota baru di sini? Mana yang satu lagi?" tanya Rendy.

"Soal itu..." Tiba-tiba Girl-chan memasang sebuah seringai. "Dia ada di belakang kalian!"

Ketika kedua anak baru itu menengok ke belakang...

"HYAAAAAAAH!" Mereka pun langsung kabur.

"A-are, mereka takut denganku ya?" tanya sesosok hantu berambut plum dengan tampang bingung.

'Ya iyalah mereka takut, siapa yang nggak jantungan ngeliat hantu muncul dari belakang?' batin para anggota cowok lama sweatdrop.

"Namanya Ashley dan seperti yang kalian lihat, dia itu hantu..." jelas Girl-chan watados.

"Salam kenal..." gumam gadis itu.

"Iya, salam kenal juga..." balas mereka semua (selain sang ketua squad) risih.

Yah, sepertinya suasana di squad itu akan bertambah seru!

* * *

 _ **B untuk Bangau Kertas**_

Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan seribu bangau kertas, tapi Ikyo tidak pernah membayangkan kalau dia akan menyulut Perang Dunia Ketiga.

Dia pun melihat sekitar dan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan sekumpulan kertas origami yang bertebaran dimana-mana dan juga segala macam sisa prakarya yang baru selesai mereka kerjakan.

Mungkin dia memang harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri dan bukannya meminta bantuan teman-temannya yang sedikit abnormal tersebut.

Manik emasnya melirik ke arah Vience yang menyemangati Teiron dan Alpha untuk saling melempar bola kertas, sementara Maurice tidak memperhatikan mereka dan asik sendiri dengan bangau kertasnya.

Ikyo bersyukur karena setidaknya masih ada yang normal di antara mereka, tapi itu tidak menghentikannya untuk melemparkan pisau (curian) ke arah ketiga temannya.

SREEEEET!

"Bisa tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian?" tanya sang Gumiho itu dengan aura mengerikan di tubuhnya.

* * *

 _ **C untuk Cat**_

Makhluk itu mungil dengan bulu kecoklatan di sebagian badannya serta bulu putih di bagian kaki, perut, dan moncongnya. Seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan lembab karena gerimis yang tak berhenti sejak tadi pagi. Ekornya pendek melengkung dan sebuah bekas luka yang tampak sudah lama terlihat melebar di kepala dekat kuping kanannya. Kedua matanya yang tajam dan berwarna keemasan menatap Rina tanpa berkedip dari atas pangkuan Teiron, sementara tangan kanan sang Earth Mage mengelus pelan punggung makhluk itu dengan hati-hati.

"Itu... Apa?" tanya Rina sambil berjalan mendekat dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari sang hewan yang sudah kehilangan ketertarikan padanya dan sekarang merebahkan kepalanya di atas perut Teiron sambil menutup mata.

"Kucing..." jawab Teiron singkat sambil mengelus kepala si kucing.

Tidak biasanya cowok berkacamata itu tidak menatap lawan bicaranya karena pandangannya tertuju kepada makhluk mungil yang terlelap nyaman di pangkuannya tersebut.

"Punyamu?" tanya Rina lagi sambil duduk di samping Teiron dan berusaha untuk tidak berisik.

"Bukan..." Teiron mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap balik Rina. "Kucing liar... Dia yang paling berkuasa di daerah sekitar sini..."

"Kok kamu tau?"

"Aku sering melihatnya berkeliling di sekitar sini saat menyiram tanaman..."

Karena merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditanyakan, Rina mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit yang berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Gerimis masih turun dan menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa hanya tinggal mereka berdua di markas saat pemimpin mereka beserta beberapa orang lainnya pergi untuk berbelanja awal bulan atau mungkin latihan di tempat lain.

Selain itu, kebosanan adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Rina menemui Teiron. Biasanya gadis Cyborg itu sering melihat Teiron membaca buku atau mengambil persediaan cupcake dari kulkas, tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa yang biasanya dia lakukan.

"Kau mau memangkunya, Rina?" tanya Teiron yang membuyarkan lamunan Rina.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Kau mau memangkunya?" ulang Teiron sambil menunjuk kucing di pangkuannya. "Aku akan mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkannya!"

"Errr, dia galak nggak? Nyakar nggak? Gigit nggak?"

"Tidak! Dia hanya kedinginan, aku rasa mengambil satu handuk saja tidak apa-apa..."

"Oh, oke..."

Teiron dengan hati-hati memindahkan kucing itu ke pangkuan Rina. Meskipun mereka tidak bersuara, tetap saja kucing itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap kedua orang itu secara bergantian. Seolah tidak perduli siapa yang memeluknya asal bisa menghangatkan diri, dia langsung melingkarkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutup matanya.

Setelah mengusap kepala kucing itu sekali, Teiron pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Lucu! Dia gampang sekali percaya dengan orang lain, padahal bos jalanan! Kamu ini gimana sih, Cing?" komentar Rina sambil terkikik geli.

Tangan Rina mengikuti gerakan Teiron yang mengelus punggung sang kucing pelan-pelan dengan tangannya. Si kucing mengeluarkan suara dengkuran keras disertai sekujur tubuh si kucing yang ikut bergetar lembut bersama dengan suara itu.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian, Teiron kembali dengan sebuah handuk kecil berwarna coklat muda yang tampak kusam terlipat di tangannya.

"Itu, handuk siapa? Apa kau tidak takut dimarahi yang punya?" tanya Rina agak ragu.

"Hanya salah satu handuk lamaku..." jawab anak berambut merah itu. "Sudah lama tidak terpakai, jadi tidak apa-apa jika kugunakan untuk menyelimuti kucing itu..."

Rina mengangkat pelan-pelan si kucing yang kembali terbangun dengan kaget dan membiarkan Teiron membungkus makhluk itu dengan handuk di tangannya. Kucing itu mengeong pelan, entah protes atau keenakan, lalu mengeluarkan kuku-kukunya untuk menggaruk-garuk permukaan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya. Rina kembali tertawa geli.

"Boleh aku pangku lagi kucingnya?" tanya Teiron setelah berhasil membungkus kucing itu seperti sebuah kebab Turki raksasa.

Rina mengulurkan lengannya dan kucing itu pun berpindah tangan kembali diiringi tatapan kesal yang ditujukan kepada dua makhluk yang sejak tadi tidak membiarkannya tidur dengan nyaman.

"Kamu suka kucing ya, Ron?" tanya Rina sambil mengusap kepala kucing itu dengan sayang, sementara Teiron menepuk punggung si kucing yang terbungkus handuk itu.

"Aku menyukai kucing sejak kecil..." jawab Teiron singkat. "Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memelihara satu, tapi entah apa Ketua mau mengizinkan..."

"Begitu..."

Sudah beberapa menit mereka berdua duduk dalam kesunyian di depan markas. Rina menatap jalanan di depannya, sementara Teiron menatap kucing di pangkuannya. Gerimis sudah mulai mereda dan mungkin tidak lama lagi teman-teman mereka yang lain akan segera pulang.

* * *

 _ **D untuk Donat**_

"Jadi Emy, jenis donat apa yang kau suka?" tanya Rina kepada Elemy saat mereka sedang makan donat di depan markas.

"Hmm, aku suka apa saja yang bagus di luar, tidak perduli seperti apapun bagian dalamnya!" jelas Elemy watados.

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"CHAIN SPARK!"

"Eeeeeh?"

"Emy, kau... Dasar makhluk menyebalkan!" bentak Thundy sambil menginjak-injak Elemy. "'Apapun yang bagus diluar, tapi tidak perduli bagian dalamnya'?! Dasar tidak punya hati, penampilan itu bukan segalanya! Kau mau disebut wanita murahan?!"

'Sepertinya Thundy sangat menyukai donatnya...' batin Rina dengan senyuman penuh arti.

* * *

 _ **E untuk Envy**_

Banyak yang iri dengan Teiron karena beberapa hal: karena keahliannya membuat kue (yang bahkan hampir menyaingi Thundy), seberapa seringnya pemimpin squad mengirimnya dalam misi pertempuran (walaupun yang bersangkutan malah menganggap itu sebagai siksaan), dan juga refleks-nya yang mengerikan dalam permainan 'Tepuk Nyamuk'.

Tapi sayangnya, hanya Maurice yang tau betapa irinya Teiron dengan sesuatu yang selalu membuat Earth Mage berkacamata itu merasa tidak nyaman.

Dia iri melihat tubuh Ikyo yang tinggi dan kekar, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang pendek dan kurus serta terlihat seperti anak kurang gizi.

* * *

 _ **F untuk Friendship**_

Di Garuchan Squad, ada banyak perbedaan antara para anggotanya. Ada yang mesum, ada Tsundere, ada yang Cynophobia, ada yang polos, ada yang pemalu, dan lain-lain.

Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka semua telah terikat dalam sebuah tali takdir yang disebut...

Persahabatan!

* * *

 _ **G untuk Garuchan Squad**_

Ah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan squad ini? Kehidupan mereka selalu penuh warna.

Mulai dari Girl-chan si pemimpin squad yang diam-diam Fujo, Teiron si Earth Mage yang takut anjing, Thundy si Lightning Mage Tsundere, Ikyo si Gumiho mesum, Maurice si Werewolf yang 'apalah apalah', Alpha yang sering berantem sama Teiron, Lisa si Medic merangkap adik Alpha dan kekasih Teiron, Adelia si Hades yang selalu membuat Ikyo jantungan, Alisa si Fire Imp yang entah kenapa selalu jadi rebutan Alpha dan Maurice, Rina si Cyborg yang masa lalunya masih 'belum jelas' (2), Bibi Rilen sang Iljimae yang selalu menganggap semua orang di squad sebagai 'keponakannya', Vience si Dragon Rider esentrik (walaupun hanya anggota sementara), Elemy si Sorcerer merangkap kekasih Thundy (walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengakuinya), Ashley si hantu bertampang manis yang kadang sering menakuti orang tanpa sengaja, Rendy si Geomje yang selalu dikira saudara kembar Thundy yang telah lama hilang (?), Salem si Saladin yang selalu salah panggil karena penampilan Rendy dan Thundy yang sama persis, serta si 'Bebek Santet' yang selalu jadi pembicaraan karena penampilan aslinya yang dipertanyakan.

Yah, walaupun banyak perbedaan di antara mereka, terkadang mereka bisa bekerja sama dalam suatu misi tertentu.

Misalnya: Alpha dan Teiron yang sering berkomplot untuk menjodohkan Ikyo dengan Adelia, sebagian anggota cowok yang diam-diam men-stalking si 'Bebek Santet' karena ingin mengetahui wajah aslinya, Golden Rare Trio yang sering memprovokasi Thundy untuk segera melamar Elemy, sebagian anggota cewek yang suka memaksa Thundy dan Rendy untuk meng-cosplay sepasang anak kembar dari Anime 'Host Club' (yang di sisi lain bisa menimbulkan efek sakit kepala berat bagi Salem yang tidak bisa membedakan mereka), dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

* * *

 _ **H untuk Halloween**_

Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan squad Garuchan saat Halloween?

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya musim gugur! Aku suka ketika melihat daun-daun yang mulai berubah menjadi merah!" ujar Salem.

"Ya, warna daun di musim gugur memang sangat indah!" timpal Rendy.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok makhluk muncul di belakang mereka dan...

"Booooooo!"

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak keduanya sambil lari tunggang-langgang.

Tapi mereka tidak tau kalau ternyata makhluk itu adalah sesosok Dragon Rider berambut pirang Wild Ponytail yang memakai kostum Zubat. "Trick or treat~ Sudah siap untuk halloween?"

"Vience!" bentak Maurice yang membawa setumpuk pakaian. "Aku menemukanmu! Kembali dan pakai baju musim gugurmu! Ini bahkan bukan bulan Oktober, jadi lepaskan kostum itu!"

"Eeeh? Tapi Halloween tinggal sebentar lagi dan aku sudah menyiapkan kostum untuk yang lainnya!" balas Vience. "Kita juga harus memahat labu!"

"Vience, jika kita tidak segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga, kita bakalan berakhir 'dipahat' juga!" nasihat Maurice ketakutan begitu melihat Salem dan Rendy mengeluarkan aura mengerikan di belakang Vience.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

Terlihat Alpha yang berniat menakuti Teiron dengan kostum ala Betelgeuse dari Re: Zero plus dua labu yang dipahat sedemikian rupa biar serem. "Booo~"

"Eh?" Anak itu langsung cengo karena ternyata Teiron tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan pergi begitu saja.

"Oy, lu berdua punya ide nggak? Gue mau nakutin Teiron gagal mulu, nih!" tanya Alpha meminta saran.

"Ya iyalah dia nggak takut, itu lu pake kostum apaan coba?" balas Thundy agak skeptis sambil melipat tangan. "Udah gitu labunya kurang serem pula!"

"Kayaknya itu bukan salah kostumnya, deh!" timpal Ikyo sambil mikir. "Hmm, Teiron ya?"

"Kalau mau nakutin Teiron, mending lu pake kostum anjing aja!" usul Thundy. "Kalau mau contoh sih, lu liat aja Cerberus-nya Adelia, tapi coba bikin yang lebih serem!"

"Begitu ya..." gumam Alpha sambil manggut-manggut, kemudian berjalan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. "Oke, gue bakalan coba cara itu! Makasih ya!"

"Semoga beruntung!" ujar Ikyo.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Yeay, berhasil! Thanks banget sarannya!" kata Alpha senang sambil mengejar Teiron dengan kostum 'Nenek Serigala Red Hood' tapi kepalanya dibikin jadi tiga kayak Cerberus dan ekornya dibikin jadi sembilan kayak Gumiho. (Bayangin aja sendiri kayak gimana kostumnya!)

"Mantap jiwa!" seru Ikyo dan Thundy sambil mengancungkan jempol.

"Emaaaaak!" jerit Teiron ketakutan.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam kemudian...

"Hosh, hosh, hosh..." Teiron terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah dikejar-kejar Alpha barusan.

Ketika dia sedang berusaha menenangkan diri, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang dan ketika anak berkacamata itu menengok...

"Yo kucing~" sapa seseorang dalam kostum anjing Gembala Jerman.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Teiron pun langsung kabur lagi.

"Ya elah, masa gitu aja takut?" tanya orang itu bingung.

"Mungkin dia takut dengan kostummu..." timpal seorang gadis yang memakai kostum anjing Beagle.

"Mungkin juga sih..."

* * *

 _ **I untuk Ilmu Pengetahuan**_

Internet, televisi mini, dan segala macam perangkat teknologi berbasis informasi tersebar di kamar Alpha, sementara buku-buku pengetahuan dan ensiklopedia berbaris rapi di rak buku kamar Lisa.

Benda-benda tersebut memang tidak terlihat di kamar Thundy. Tapi kenyataannya, pengetahuannya cukup luas untuk diadu dengan kedua anak bersaudara itu.

Karena itulah sebuah konsep gila muncul di kepala Alpha: 'Apa Thundy punya kemampuan meramal?'

* * *

Terkadang Rina sering menanyai beberapa temannya mengenai hal-hal yang bersifat pengetahuan umum.

Tapi secerdas apapun mereka, tidak ada yang sanggup menjelaskan proses fertilisasi manusia secara keseluruhan kepada Rina, terutama bagian 'bagaimana cara sperma memasuki tubuh wanita'.

* * *

 _ **J untuk Jemuran**_

"Eh, bujug! Pagi-pagi begini udah ada yang menjemur baju?"

"Cowok? Menjemur baju? Nggak salah, tuh?"

"Sungguh sebuah teladan! Gebrakan besar! Cowok zaman sekarang memang harus menguasai ilmu bersih-bersih, termasuk mencuci dan menjemur baju! Jangan taunya cuma bergantung sama cewek mulu!"

"Dari jauh pun pantatnya seksi!" (Ini mah fitnah! XD *ditabok.*)

* * *

Teiron hanya bisa mengerutkan kening saat komentar-komentar itu menguji kesabarannya sambil mengibaskan celana Maurice dan menggantungnya di jemuran dengan kesabaran ekstra. Earth Mage berambut merah itu hanya bisa mendumel kesal untuk memblokir suara-suara mental dari para 'penonton'-nya di bawah sana.

Kenapa, oh kenapa? Balkon markas mereka harus menghadap ke tempat yang membuatnya terekspos saat sedang menunaikan tugas mulianya: menjemur pakaian teman-temannya.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di pantatnya dan Teiron langsung berbalik dengan refleks sambil mengayunkan syal Adelia (3) yang masih basah sebagai senjata. Serangan itu pun berhasil dihindari dengan mudahnya oleh si pelaku yang ternyata adalah sang pemimpin squad.

"Pagi, Tei-kun! Rajin banget pagi-pagi udah ada di sini!" sapa Girl-chan sambil nyengir watados seolah kejadian 'pegang pantat disambet syal' barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Ketua, stop! Jangan bikin gue jantungan dan JANGAN pegang-pegang!" tegur Teiron singkat sebelum berbalik dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaan mulianya. "Ada perlu apa naik ke sini? Jangan bilang mau nontonin gue jemur pakaian!"

Walaupun dia sudah lama mengenal gadis itu, tapi tujuan seperti itu sangat mungkin sekali!

"Nggak, kok! Gue cuma mau bilang kalau kita punya dryer di basement, jadi lain kali lu nggak usah jemur secara manual!"

* * *

 _ **K untuk Keluarga**_

"Oy, Kyo! Naruh pakaian kotor di keranjang cucian nggak bisa, ya? Jijik tau ngeliat boxer bertebaran dimana-mana!"

"Jangan marah dong, Ron! Gue kan capek banget, nih!"

"Iya, gue juga tau! Tapi nggak usah segitunya juga, kale! Gue males kalau Rina nanyain yang aneh-aneh pas nemuin sampah lu yang mencurigakan itu!"

"Eh, memangnya aku nanya apa? Aku kan cuma nanya kenapa celana Ikyo basah!"

"Nah, pertanyaan kayak gitu yang bikin gue males!"

"Teiron kok marah-marah begitu, sih? Aku kan nanya karena nggak tau!"

"Jangan marah-marah ke Rina, Ron! Dia masih polos, nggak tau apa-apa! Liat aja tuh mukanya jadi sedih!"

"Demi Golem gue..."

"Ron, bisa tolong cuciin jaket gue nggak?" (4)

"Ampun, deh! Lu juga ikutan bikin gue stress aja, Al! Lu pengen gue cepet mati, ya?! Terus, kenapa jaketnya bisa coklat semua?! Lu nggak tau apa ngilangin bekas lumpur itu susah banget?!"

"Yah, lu kan tau sendiri gue tuh suka latihan di tempat yang ekstrim! Lagian, kalau nggak ada noda juga nggak belajar!"

"Gue mau mati aja, deh!"

"Eh, jangan Ron! Nanti yang masak di sini siapa? Kalau gue udah punya istri mah lu boleh jadi mendiang!"

"Orang yang masak Bibi Rilen juga!"

"Eh Ketua, mendiang itu apa sih? Terus istri itu apa? Kenapa Alpha pengen punya istri?"

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan kok, Rina!"

"Lu semua ikutan mati aja sekalian, mati kelaperan!"

Adelia hanya bisa menatap beberapa orang di depannya tanpa berkedip dengan adegan yang berlangsung di depan matanya tersebut. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa kebisingan mereka bisa mengalahkan suasana di tempat tinggalnya dulu.

Gadis Hades itu pernah bercerita kalau sepupu-sepupunya lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi serta lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kamar dengan sejumlah aktivitas pribadi mereka.

Kehidupan di sana memang terasa lebih damai, tapi jika dia diberi pilihan...

"Adelia! Temani aku bikin kue, yuk!"

"Oy, Adelia! Mendingan bantuin cuci piring aja, yuk!"

Dia tidak ingin berada di mana pun selain di sini!

* * *

 _ **L untuk Lady Cat Leader**_

Kalau pemimpin squad di fic sebelah memiliki 'maskot' Bigfoot berbulu coklat, pemimpin squad Garuchan memiliki 'maskot' kucing.

Yap, Girl-chan sangat suka berpenampilan seperti kucing, karena itulah dia sering memakai telinga dan ekor kucing.

Dan bicara soal kucing, dia pernah memergoki Teiron sedang memberi makan seekor kucing ketika berada di halaman depan markas.

"Suka kucing juga ni ye!" celetuk Girl-chan sambil jongkok di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, begi-" Begitu anak berkacamata itu menengok, dia pun langsung jantungan. "Astaga Kambing! Se-sejak kapan kau di sini?!"

"Sejak tadi!" balas Girl-chan watados.

"Terserah..." Teiron mengelus kucing itu dan wajahnya terlihat canggung. "Tapi, bu-bukan berarti aku ingin me-memeliharanya..."

Gadis itu malah tertawa kecil. "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin memelihara kucing!"

"Kau serius?" tanya Teiron memastikan dan Girl-chan mengangguk.

"Setidaknya punya satu kucing di sini bisa sedikit menghibur, atau jangan-jangan kau ingin akrab dengan Cerberus Adelia ya?" tanya Girl-chan sambil nyengir jahil.

"Hiiih, jangan mengada-ada ah!" bantah Teiron sedikit merinding dan gadis itu tertawa lagi.

"Tapi kau sangat ingin merawat kucing bukan?" tanya Girl-chan lagi dan Teiron hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagaimana kalau aku biarkan kau merawat kucing itu?"

Earth Mage berkacamata di sebelahnya terlihat ragu dan kembali mengelus si kucing. "Tapi, apa itu tidak menimbulkan masalah bagimu?"

Girl-chan tersenyum tulus sambil ikut mengelus kucing di depannya. "Tidak juga, lagipula sesama penyuka kucing tidak punya alasan untuk melarang temannya merawat kucing!"

Teiron hanya menghela nafas pasrah sambil memasang senyum tipis, kemudian mengangkat kucing itu dan menggendongnya. "Yah, baiklah! Lagipula aku juga sudah lama ingin merawat Tsuchi-tan di sini!"

"Itu nama kucingnya?" tanya Girl-chan.

Teiron memasang cengiran kecil. "Hehe, bisa dibilang begitu..."

* * *

 _ **M untuk Misteri**_

Ada banyak sekali misteri di squad Garuchan. Misalnya: alasan kenapa Ikyo takut dengan Adelia, apa yang membuat Teiron takut dengan anjing, berapa umur asli Thundy, bagaimana cara Alpha dan Lisa bisa menjadi saudara tiri, kepada siapakah hati Alisa akan berlabuh (ya elah), benarkah Rendy dan Thundy adalah saudara kembar yang telah lama hilang (?), seperti apa masa lalu Rina yang anehnya dia sendiri bisa melupakannya begitu saja, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi di antara semua itu, ada satu misteri yang paling sering menjadi topik pembicaraan di squad itu: Siapakah dan seperti apakah wujud asli si 'Bebek Santet' sebenarnya?

Yap, si Shaman yang satu ini memang merupakan anggota paling misterius di squad Garuchan. Tak ada yang tau seperti apa wajah aslinya, kecuali sang ketua squad.

* * *

Hal itulah yang membuat Duo Kacamata Teiron dan Maurice selalu membicarakannya hampir setiap hari.

"Rice, memangnya wajah asli si Bebek kayak gimana sih?" tanya Teiron setelah menghabiskan cupcake-nya yang ketiga puluh.

Maurice hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, menurutmu?"

Si Earth Mage menaruh kepalanya di atas meja dengan wajah lesu. "Aku masih penasaran dengan wajah asli si Bebek..."

"Sama..." Sang Werewolf pun ikut meletakkan kepalanya.

Saat Duo Kacamata itu lagi lemas-lemasnya, tiba-tiba datanglah Salem yang memasang tampang bingung. "Kalian kenapa?"

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?" balas Teiron dan Maurice bersamaan.

Salem pun langsung sweatdrop. "Aku kan nanya baik-baik, kenapa jawabnya begitu?"

Vience yang baru kembali setelah berlatih dengan Jeronium langsung ikutan sweatdrop melihat pemandangan suram tersebut.

"Kalian sedang membahas si Bebek lagi?" tanya Vience agak skeptis.

"Ya iyalah, masa ya iyadong? Tokugawa aja Ie-YASU, bukan Ie-YADONG..." balas Duo Kacamata itu lesu.

Kedua pendengar itu pun langsung double sweatdrop, sementara seseorang di fandom sebelah langsung bersin.

"Lha, kok suasananya suram banget?" tanya Rendy yang baru datang bersama Ikyo.

"Tuh, mereka kayaknya penasaran banget dengan tampang asli si Bebek!" jawab Vience sambil menunjuk Duo Kacamata yang memasang tampang suram.

"Ya elah, cuma begituan doang? Nih, gue panggilin orangnya!" balas Ikyo yang langsung pergi.

"Ja-JANGAN DIPANGGIL, IKYO!" seru Duo Kacamata panik.

Tapi sayangnya terlambat, karena Ikyo udah keburu balik lagi sambil mendorong si 'Bebek Santet'.

"A-ada apa ini?" tanya si Bebek bingung.

"Jelaskan kepada kami siapa kau sebenarnya!" perintah Ikyo.

Si Bebek malah tambah bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Mereka berdua sangat penasaran denganmu!" ujar Vience, Rendy, dan Salem bersamaan sambil menunjuk Duo Kacamata.

Si Bebek malah tertawa. "Jadi begitu toh, kalian beneran mau tau?"

Teiron dan Maurice mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nama asliku Tumma Hekikai Anatra Magia, panggil saja Tumma!" Si Bebek pun membuka topengnya dan...

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Duo Kacamata itu malah pingsan.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah puas!" ujar Tumma santai sambil memakai kembali topengnya dan berjalan pergi.

Sementara yang lainnya? Mereka malah tertawa setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Topeng di dalam topeng, sungguh 'brilian'..." gumam Ikyo sambil memegangi perutnya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

* * *

Yah, sepertinya wajah asli Tumma akan tetap menjadi misteri. Tapi setelah kejadian itu, Teiron dan Maurice tidak pernah membicarakannya lagi.

* * *

 _ **N untuk Nightmare**_

Mimpi buruk memang hal yang menakutkan untuk sebagian orang.

Tapi jika kalian ingin mendengar pengalaman dari Teiron yang bermimpi buruk tiga kali dalam semalam, sebenarnya itu akan menjadi hal yang sedikit memprihatinkan.

* * *

Semuanya berawal saat dia dan keempat temannya sedang asik begadang di ruang tengah, tapi semuanya berubah saat...

"Yo~" sapa seseorang yang memakai kostum anjing Gembala Jerman dari pintu depan.

"HUWAAAAAAA, GEMBALA JERMAN!" Teiron yang Cynophobia langsung kabur melihatnya.

"Lho, kok dia malah kabur?" tanya orang itu sambil membuka kostumnya dan ternyata dia adalah Vience.

"Dapet dari mana tuh kostum?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

"Kebetulan ada temen yang kostumnya nggak kepake, jadinya dikasih ke gue!" jawab Vience.

"Jadi lu si Gembala Jerman yang nakutin Teiron pas Halloween kemaren..." ujar Alpha sweatdrop.

"Bentar bentar, memangnya Teiron pake kostum apa pas Halloween kemaren?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Dia jadi Scientist Cat (5)..." jawab Thundy agak risih.

Vience pun langsung tepuk jidat. "Haduh duh, gue nggak tau kalau dia jadi kucing! Terus, dia kabur kemana setelah itu?"

"Dia langsung kabur ke markas SDeath1 dan manjat tembok rumah mereka! Untung pemimpinnya ngasih tau kita, kalau nggak mungkin dia masih nemplok di situ selama berminggu-minggu!" jelas Ikyo sambil mijat kening.

* * *

Sementara itu, Teiron memutuskan untuk tidur duluan setelah kejadian barusan.

* * *

Dia bermimpi berada di HQ dan melihat teman-temannya berkumpul mengelilingi pemimpin mereka yang bersama seorang anak cowok di sebelahnya.

"Nah, sekarang dia akan menjadi ketua baru di sini, jadi tolong tunjukkan perilaku baik kalian ya!"

* * *

Tiba-tiba Teiron terbangun disertai keringat dingin dan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Setelah merasa tenang selama beberapa menit, dia pun kembali tidur.

* * *

Kali ini dia bermimpi sedang berada di pinggir jalan dan melihat kerumunan orang dari kejauhan. Saat dia mendekati kerumunan itu untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi, Teiron melihat sesosok gadis yang dikenalinya tergeletak dengan tubuh berlumuran darah.

Teiron pun terbangun kembali karena mimpi buruk itu dan memutuskan untuk menumpang tidur di kamar seseorang karena merasa tidak nyaman.

* * *

"Bibi Rilen..."

Wanita berambut merah itu menengok dan mendapati keponakannya yang memakai piyama hijau berada di depan pintu dengan wajah pucat. "Ada apa, Sayang?"

"Boleh aku tidur di sini?" pinta Teiron.

"Tentu saja..."

Teiron pun masuk ke kamar dan langsung berbaring di ranjang bibinya tanpa mengatakan apapun (tentu saja setelah melepaskan kacamatanya), kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

Sekarang dia bermimpi berada di dalam sebuah ruangan luas yang dikelilingi rak besar dengan berbagai macam buku di dalamnya. Selain itu, dia juga mendapati beberapa ekor kucing datang menghampirinya.

Teiron pun menyambut baik kucing-kucing itu dan bermain dengan mereka. Ada yang memainkan kunciran belakang rambutnya, ada yang memanjat di atas kepalanya, ada yang tidur di pangkuannya, dan ada juga yang berebutan ingin dielus oleh anak berkacamata itu.

Tapi ketika Teiron sedang asik bersama kucing-kucing itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara jeritan dari luar dan kucing-kucing yang mengerumuninya langsung kabur berhamburan.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok makhluk berkepala anjing dengan baju berwarna hitam yang dipenuhi aksen merah dan rantai disertai sepasang pedang berduri di kedua tangannya dan sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggungnya (6).

Teiron merinding ketakutan ketika melihat makhluk itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dia tidak bisa melawan karena tidak memegang Earth Wand-nya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa lari karena makhluk itu segera mencengkeram lehernya sampai nyaris kehabisan nafas dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke tembok.

Ketika Teiron berusaha bangun, tiba-tiba tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh rantai dan membuat tubuhnya terentang. Makhluk itu sudah berada di depannya dan berniat mengarahkan pedang berduri itu ke tubuhnya untuk menciptakan luka yang melintang sehingga membuatnya menjerit kesakitan.

* * *

"Tidak, tolong jangan sakiti aku! Kumohon hentikan!"

"Teiron, bangunlah! Teiron!" seru Bibi Rilen panik sambil berusaha membangunkan keponakannya dan Teiron pun terbangun lagi untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh... Bibi Rilen..."

"Tadi kau bermimpi apa?" tanya Bibi Rilen khawatir.

"A-aku... Aku bermimpi, melihat makhluk berkepala anjing dengan pedang berduri, dia melemparku ke tembok dan membelitku dengan rantai, dan..." Teiron yang tidak sanggup melanjutkan ceritanya langsung memeluk bibinya, kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang bibi sambil menangis sesegukan.

Bibi Rilen yang merasa kasihan mengelus punggung sang keponakan di pelukannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang... Bibi mengerti..."

"Permisi, apa ada yang meninggalkan boneka kelinci putih?"

Teiron yang mendengar itu mendongak perlahan dan mendapati Ashley sedang membawa sebuah boneka kelinci putih berukuran besar.

"Bawakan saja ke sini, Ashley! Teiron sangat membutuhkan Michelletie sebagai teman peluknya saat tidur!"

Gadis hantu itu pun melayang menghampiri mereka, kemudian memberikan boneka itu kepada Teiron yang segera memeluk boneka kesayangannya. "Hiks... Terima kasih telah membawakan Michelletie..."

"Sama-sama!" balas Ashley ramah.

"Kau tidak tidur, Ashley?" tanya Teiron.

"Tidak, Master menyuruhku untuk berjaga-jaga di sekitar markas, lagipula aku hanya tidur di siang hari..." jawab Ashley lembut.

"Begitu..." balas Teiron sambil menguap.

"Aku permisi dulu ya..." kata Ashley yang langsung melayang pergi.

"Sepertinya kau harus tidur lagi, Sayang..." nasihat Bibi Rilen.

Teiron yang sangat mengantuk pun kembali tertidur dengan Michelletie di pelukannya. Kemudian Bibi Rilen menyelimuti tubuh sang keponakan dan membelai rambut anak itu sambil mencium keningnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, kali ini dia tidak pernah bermimpi buruk lagi.

* * *

 _ **O untuk Our Random Scene**_

Squad Garuchan selalu dipenuhi kejadian absurd yang mungkin sulit dipahami, tapi ya lihat saja yang berikut ini! ^^/

* * *

 _ **~Tepuk Nyamuk~**_

"Sini lu lawan gue kalau berani! Hiaaa-"

PLAK!

"Makanya Al, dibilangin Teiron itu juara bertahan permainan 'Tepuk Nyamuk', masih aja lu lawan!"

* * *

 _ **~Perang~**_

Perang adalah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang. Tapi, kenapa para anggota cowok di squad Garuchan senang-senang saja mendengar kata itu?

Oh, rupanya mereka sering melakukan perang juga. Yup, perang bantal!

"Terima ini!" teriak Salem sambil melempar bantalnya ke arah Maurice.

Yah, suasana kamar berisikan para anggota cowok sarap nan labil yang sedang perang bantal itu memang sangat rusuh. Bahkan saking rusuhnya, pintu kamar tersebut bisa rusak di tempat.

* * *

 _ **~Tante~**_

"Bibi bukan tante-tante, Bibi masih muda kok!" kata Bibi Rilen sambil bercermin dan memegangi wajahnya.

"Tapi kan Bibi umurnya udah kepala empat, jadi pantas kalau dipanggil tante!" celetuk Teiron watados dan langsung dihadiahi cubitan kecil di pipi dari sang bibi.

* * *

 _ **~Mimpi~**_

Di suatu malam, Maurice yang sedang tidur bermimpi tentang sesuatu.

* * *

"GRAAOOOOO!"

Terdengar suara yang sangat kencang dan juga serak. Maurice yang kaget langsung mencari arah sumbernya dan ternyata berasal dari Gigantosaurus si dinosaurs karnivora.

Giganto itu sedang memegang seseorang yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan ketika Maurice melihat lebih dekat, ternyata itu adalah Alpha yang sedang tidur-tiduran.

Maurice pun langsung memanggil Doraemon dan menunggu lama sampai akhirnya datanglah Doraemon dan Nobita. Doraemon pun memberikan benda ajaib bernama 'Kotak Seandainya'.

Maurice pun hanya berterima kasih kepada Doraemon dan mereka pun pergi dengan memakai baling-baling bambu.

"Andai saja Gigantosaurus itu baik..."

Permohonan Maurice pun terkabul dan Gigantosaurus itu pun menjadi herbivora.

* * *

Di dunia nyata...

"Al, sudah kubilang jangan gunakan weker itu ke Maurice!" nasihat Ikyo.

"Dia ngigau Giganto apaan tau..." komentar Teiron.

"Mendingan kita teriakin aja!" usul Thundy.

Keempat orang itu pun menarik nafas bersamaan dan...

"BAAANGUUUUUUUN!" teriak mereka berempat dan Maurice pun langsung sadar.

"Eh?"

* * *

 _ **~Gembel~**_

Suatu hari di markas Garuchan Squad, terjadi sebuah perdebatan antara Teiron dan Alpha.

"Ron, mau main nggak?" ajak Alpha.

"Main apa?" tanya Teiron.

"Kita main... Errr... Benteng-bentengan!" jawab Alpha.

"Tapi orangnya nggak cukup! Kita cuma berdua, lho!"

"Sudahlah! Yang penting seimbang antara pihak lawan dan teman, gembel!"

Webek, webek...

"GEMBEL?! COBA KATAKAN LAGI!" seru Teiron sewot.

"Memang iya! Kita main berdua sudah cukup, gembel!"

"Oooh... Lu nantangin? Hahaha... Kenapa lu ngotot padahal nggak seru kalau berdua, GEMBEL!"

"Grrrh! Okay! You Gembel, kau Gembel, gembel-gembel! Pokoknya aku, mau main bentengan, cuma berdua, gembel!"

"Yang gembel tuh siapa? Dasar gembel, gembel gembelengan!"

"Ya lu tuh yang gembel, mentang-mentang nggak gembel aja!"

"HEH, GUE MEMANG NGGAK GEMBEL, GEMBEL! LU TUH YANG GEMBEL, GEMBEL!"

"Ya sudah kita main engklek aja, gembel! Daripada lu ribut gembel-gembel, gembel!"

"Oy, lu tuh gembel ya? Engklek tuh buat cewek, gembel! Lu memang banci ya? Dasar gembel!"

"What?! Yang kumaksud itu Boys Engklekz, gembel!"

"Mana ada Boys Engklekz, gembel?!"

Tiba-tiba Vience lewat dan melerai kedua makhluk itu. "CUKUP, CUKUP, CUKUP! KALIAN DEBAT MULU, RIBUTIN APAAN SIH?! GEMBEL KAN NGGAK BOLEH!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung kicep.

"Maaf! Lagian, masa Teiron nggak mau main bentengan, apalagi engklek! Itu membuat dia sederajat dengan gembel!" jelas Alpha.

"Apa?! Itu karena lu yang paksain, padahal nggak seru dan kecewek-cewekan! Sama aja lu tuh setingkat dengan gembel!" protes Teiron.

Vience pun hanya manggut-manggut. "Oooh begitu... Tapi... Gembel itu apa?"

Webek, webek...

Alhasil, Teiron dan Alpha pun langsung tepuk jidat dan ber-gubrak ria bersama.

'Masa itu aja lu nggak ngerti? Padahal udah melerai dengan bijak! BakaVience!' batin kedua orang itu.

* * *

 _ **~Obat Nyamuk~**_

Terkadang tinggal di Homebase Garuchan Squad bisa menjadi bencana jika tidak mempertimbangkan jumlah nyamuk yang merajalela.

"Thun, obat nyamuknya mana? Kamar gue perlu disemprot, nih!"

"Bentar, Ron! Gue lagi pake buat nyemprot kamar Alpha dulu, nih!"

"Thun, dapur juga perlu disemprot!"

"Iya, Kyo! Bentar dulu, ya! Ini masalahnya kamar Alpha banyak banget peralatan di dalamnya! Gue jadi bingung harus nyemprot di bagian mana!"

"Thun, kamar mandi nggak sekalian disemprot?"

"Ngapain, Rice? Lu mau mati konyol di kamar mandi pake nyemprot obat nyamuk?!"

Oper-operan obat nyamuk memang sudah menjadi ritual harian setiap petang di antara kelima cowok itu.

Gigitan nyamuk bagi Thundy sebenarnya bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan sengat lebah di Deep Forest, tapi apalah daya. Beberapa orang di sini jelas tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan taring besi para nyamuk.

Thundy dengan tampang lemas berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana keempat temannya sedang menikmati semangkuk besar popcorn beserta sebuah film action dengan TV layar lebar di ruangan itu.

Di saat dia sedang panik karena mencari pengganti obat nyamuk yang udah kosong, mereka malah asik nonton film yang isinya baku hantam semua dari awal sampai akhir.

"Oy, Al! Obat nyamuknya abis, nih! Ada yang lain, nggak?" tanya Thundy.

"Wah, gue belum beli yang baru! Beli yang baru aja, Thun! Duitnya pake punya lu dulu, nanti gue ganti!" seru Alpha.

"Ya udah! Beneran diganti, nih? Yang kemaren buat beli sabun cuci piring aja belum diganti! Terus, kalau gue ganti merek nggak apa-apa, nih? Yang ini baunya nggak enak!" balas Thundy panjang lebar.

"Memangnya ada yang lebih bagus dari 'Hit'?" tanya Ikyo sambil mengerutkan kening.

Seumur-umur mereka belum pernah mengganti merek obat nyamuk.

"Ada, kok! Tuh!"

Keempat pasang mata berbeda warna itu pun mengikuti kemana telunjuk Maurice menunjuk dan kerutan di kening pun semakin dalam saat mendapati kalau ternyata objek yang ditunjuknya adalah layar televisi yang menampilkan adegan baku hantam.

Mereka semua langsung bengong selama beberapa detik sebelum Teiron (yang berada di sebelah Maurice) langsung menjitak kepalanya dengan kesal sambil ngomel, "Itu 'The Raid' film, goblok! Bukan 'Raid' obat nyamuk!"

* * *

 _ **~Cooking Ria~**_

"Halo, ketemu lagi di 'Cooking Ria'!" ujar Teiron yang menjadi pembawa acara masak bersama Maurice.

"Inspirasi menu unik untuk segala kondisi!" lanjut Maurice. "Betewe, hari ini bikin apa ya?"

"Mentos campur yakult..." balas Teiron dengan wajah dan aura yang mengerikan.

Maurice pun sukses dibuat ketakutan mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~PPAP~**_

"Thun-kun, Thun-kun! Aku mau menunjukkan sesuatu untukmu!" seru Elemy sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Thundy.

Yang bersangkutan pun membuka pintu. "Apa itu?"

"I have a pen~ I have a app-"

BRAAAAAK!

Pintu pun langsung dibanting oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Eeeh? Sepertinya Thun-kun sangat sibuk!" ujar Elemy kecewa.

'Tidak, sebenarnya Thundy sudah terlalu banyak mendengar lagu itu sejak kau menyanyikannya semalaman tanpa henti!' batin Teiron sweatdrop.

"Emy, boleh kuminta kembali pulpenku?" pinta Adelia.

* * *

 _ **~Obrolan~**_

Alpha sedang duduk santai ketika melihat Alisa. "Wah, ada Ali-chan! Hai Ali-chan!"

"Hai juga Al, aku pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu!" balas Alisa.

"Ngomongin apa?" tanya Alpha.

"Ma-mau nggak nonton Oni Chi Chi sama aku?"

Webek, webek...

"Tobat bego, itu anime hentai tau!" bentak Alpha kesal.

"Jiiiiir, kirain mau!" balas Alisa agak risih.

"Sableng..." gumam Maurice yang melihat adegan itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

 _ **~Spoiler~**_

Di suatu malam, Alpha sedang menonton acara kesukaannya.

"Gile, episode terakhirnya keren banget! Ending keren ini harus dibahas di semua akun sosmed gue!" seru Alpha kegirangan. "Baru aja selesai nonton episode terakhir si pendekar hutan, akhirnya pendekar itu memutuskan menjadi guru silat untuk anak-anak di daerah terpencil! Ending yang keren ya!"

"Semoga banyak yang like ulasan gue, ehehe..."

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Tangkap dia! Bius!"

"Apaan nih?!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ugh... Ini dimana?" tanya Alpha ketika baru bangun.

"Akhirnya bangun juga dia..."

"Hah?" Ketika Alpha baru melihat sikon...

"Gyaaaaaaaa! Tikuuuuus!" jerit Alpha yang melihat kerumunan tikus di sekitarnya. "Kalian siapa? Apa salah gue?"

"Diam! Kami tak akan memaafkanmu! Karena menyebar spoiler sembarangan di sosmed adalah tindak kejahatan!"

Ketika Alpha melihat siapa yang berbicara...

"Teiron, Maurice, Salem?!" Alpha langsung kaget melihat ketiga temannya. "Ma-maafin gue, gue nggak bakalan lakuin lagi! Lepasin gue dong! Tolongin gue, gue takut tikus, gyaaaaaaa!"

"Minum teh yuk!" ajak Teiron mengabaikan teriakan Alpha.

* * *

 _ **P untuk PMS**_

Saat ini Thundy dan Maurice sedang mengobrol di pojok HQ bersama para cicak.

Mereka tampak seperti homo yang sedang berpacaran, ditambah dengan latar para Fujoshi yang mimisan.

"Thun, kita para cowok memang selalu salah ya! Gue nggak salah apa-apa malah diambekin sama Alisa! Tuh cewek nggak tau kenapa! Gue nggak nanya salah, gue nanya dikacangin, dikacangin malah ngamuk!" celetuk Maurice yang curhat karena dinistakan Alisa kemarin.

"Mungkin dia lagi PMS..." timpal Thundy yang sedang mengelap staff-nya. "Cewek memang begitu kalau PMS! Apa aja yang para cowok lakuin selalu aja salah! Makanya kalau si Sorcerer bodoh itu lagi PMS, gue langsung ngungsi ke kamar Teiron!"

"Ngomongin apaan sih? Kok ada nama gue?" tanya Teiron yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana.

"Tuh, si Maurice diamukin Alisa yang lagi PMS!" jawab Thundy yang masih mengelap staff-nya.

"Begitulah..." ujar Maurice bete. "Eh Ron, lu kan yang paling deket sama Lisa, tuh anak kalau lagi PMS kayak gimana?"

"Lisa? Hmm, biasa aja tuh! Paling juga kalau lagi PMS pengen makan yang manis-manis atau nggak ngajakin ke Water Park! Gitu doang, nggak parah-parah amat!" jelas Teiron sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

Thundy dan Maurice pun saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran laknat.

"Ron, Lisa buat gue aja ya! PMS-nya kan nggak serem!" sahut keduanya bersamaan.

"Eh, kampret! Gue tau sekarang lagi zamannya tikung-menikung, tapi nggak usah kalian juga kale! Sini lu berdua!" bentak Teiron kesal sambil mengejar Thundy dan Maurice yang udah kabur duluan sambil cengengesan gaje.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Lisa langsung bersin. "Siapa yang ngomongin aku, ya?"

* * *

 _ **Q untuk Quick**_

"Hmm, kenapa Russia bisa mengejar Estonia dengan mudahnya, ya? Padahal Estonia berlari sekuat tenaga, tapi tetap saja terkejar Russia yang hanya jalan-lompat di belakangnya..." tanya Alpha sambil menonton 'Hetalia The Beautiful World' Episode 8 di depan laptop-nya

"Mungkin karena Russia itu negara besar..." balas Teiron santai sambil meminum teh buatan Bibi Rilen yang dibawa Ikyo.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku juga bisa pakai trik itu kalau Ikyo berani mengintip Lisa mandi!"

Alhasil, sang Gumiho langsung menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya saat itu juga, sementara Teiron hanya bisa menatap ngeri sahabatnya tersebut.

'Sialan kau, Alpha!' umpat Ikyo dalam hati, sementara Alpha diam-diam bahagia dengan ide kreatifnya barusan.

* * *

 _ **R untuk Romance Scene**_

Terkadang squad Garuchan memiliki sekumpulan momen romantis dari para anggotanya. Kalau nggak percaya, liat aja di bawah!

* * *

 _ **~Variasi~**_

Elemy sangat menyukai kue buatan Thundy, apalagi ketika dia menggabungkan berbagai macam rasa untuk membuat sebuah kue bercitarasa luar biasa.

* * *

 _ **~Posisi Tidur~**_

Lisa suka sekali tidur di pundak Teiron dan anak itu menidurkan kepalanya di kepala gadis itu. Saking terlarutnya dalam posisi itu, mereka tidak tau kalau Alpha mengambil foto mereka secara diam-diam.

* * *

 _ **~Selimut~**_

Elemy jatuh tertidur di sofa setelah berlatih seharian. Thundy diam-diam keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh sang Sorcerer sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Wah~ Thun-kun sayang aku, ya~"

Ups! Ternyata Elemy tidak sedang tidur dan umpatan dalam bahasa Jerman pun mengalir deras.

* * *

 _ **~Bintang~**_

Di atas atap markas squad Garuchan, terlihat sepasang muda-mudi yang sedang mengobrol sambil mengamati pemandangan langit malam.

"Bintang-bintang itu cantik ya..." gumam Alisa sambil menatap langit yang bertabur bintang berbagai ukuran dan cahaya.

Alpha yang berada di sebelahnya mengangguk setuju. "Tapi aku tau apa yang jauh lebih cantik dari bintang!"

Alisa hanya memutar mata. "Apa itu?"

"Melihat Teiron dandan ala Princess~"

Alisa pun langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, yang bersangkutan langsung bersin. "Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya besok aku harus menghajar Alpha!"

* * *

 _ **~Quiet~**_

Tidak biasanya seorang Kitsukami Ikyo yang selalu rewel (apalagi saat melerai Alpha dan Teiron yang berantem) terdiam seperti itu. Adelia yang bingung melihatnya langsung bertanya, "Ada apa?"

Tapi sayangnya, si Gumiho tetap diam.

"Kyo? Ada apa?" tanya Adelia lagi.

Ikyo masih diam, tapi terlihat air mata yang meleleh dari manik emasnya dan sukses membuat gadis Hades itu tambah bingung.

"Kalau kau ditolak oleh gadis lain ya lupakan saja! Bukannya kau masih punya aku?" hibur Adelia.

"Bukan itu... Aku... Aku sedih... Kenapa dari seluruh gadis seksi di dunia ini, aku malah jatuh ke pelukan gadis menakutkan sepertimu? Oh Tuhan, kesialan macam apa yang Engkau limpahkan padaku?"

Alhasil, sebuah talenan pun langsung menghantam wajah Ikyo.

* * *

 _ **~Motto~**_

"Jadi, apa motto-mu Rice?" tanya Salem kepada Maurice suatu hari.

Sang Werewolf berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab dengan senyum kecil, "Mencintai Ali-chan kapanpun, dimanapun, dan apa adanya!"

Seluruh anggota cowok langsung ber'cie-cie' ria dan bersiul, sementara Alisa sendiri tampak merona merah dari kejauhan.

"Bodoh..."

* * *

 _ **~Boneka~**_

Saat melihat tangan Elemy yang terluka itu membuat Thundy heran dan berpikir: 'Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu sampai tangannya terluka?'

Thundy tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu karena mengingat Elemy memang orang yang serampangan.

Tapi saat Elemy memberikan sebuah boneka yang mirip dengannya, dia pun langsung mengerti.

Thundy terharu karena Elemy rela membiarkan tangannya terluka demi membuat boneka lucu yang mirip dengannya.

Sayangnya, sifat Tsundere Thundy membuatnya gagal tersenyum.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Elemy sendiri harus menyesal memberikan boneka itu kepada Thundy karena satu hal:

Ketika Thundy tertidur sambil memeluk boneka pemberiannya, Elemy berusaha menahan diri sebisa mungkin saat melihat wajah polos dan manis sang kekasih yang tertidur, bahkan nyaris membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Wajahnya rapeable sih!

* * *

 _ **~Melt~**_

Entah apa yang merasuki Teiron sampai mendadak menyukai cokelat, lebih tepatnya cokelat cair.

Lalu, mau dikemanakan cupcake-nya?

Entahlah, sepertinya dia tidak perduli!

Dia menyukai cokelat cair setelah melihat Lisa memakan cokelat. Cokelat tersebut ada yang mencair di pinggir mulut gadis Medic itu dan dia tergoda untuk menjilati cokelat itu.

Karena itulah Teiron menyukai cokelat, terutama cokelat cair dan apapun yang mengandung kata 'melt' atau 'cair'.

* * *

 _ **~Sleep~**_

Elemy kesulitan tidur sendiri dan akhirnya memilih tidur berdua dengan Thundy di kamar pemuda itu. Gadis itu memandangi sang Lightning Mage yang sudah tidur duluan di sampingnya dan diam-diam mencium pipi pemuda itu sebelum tidur. Tapi setelah sang Sorcerer tertidur, ciuman itu malah Thundy terbangun dengan wajah merah dan berakhir tidak bisa tidur.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Thundy shock dengan semua yang terjadi dan langsung kabur keluar sebelum Elemy ikut bangun.

Dia berusaha melupakan fakta bahwa dirinya sempat dipeluk oleh Elemy.

* * *

Elemy tau betul kalau dia tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh ketika dia tidur di samping Thundy atau nanti pemuda itu bisa menyetrumnya sampai mampus.

* * *

 _ **S untuk Summer**_

Di suatu musim panas, para anggota squad Garuchan sedang berlibur ke pantai.

Ketika Alpha, Maurice, dan Ikyo sedang asik bersantai, tiba-tiba muncullah seekor Diglet dari dalam kuburan pasir yang menyelimuti tubuh Ikyo.

"Be-benda apa itu?" tanya Maurice sedikit takut.

"Aku tidak tau!" jawab Alpha. "Kau berpikir apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Lebih baik aku teliti saja!" Maurice pun mulai mengulurkan tangannya untuk memegang Diglet itu. "Benda ini sangat besar dan keras!"

Tanpa diduga, Diglet itu meraung karena kesal. "Grooooow!"

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Alhasil, raungan barusan pun sangat efektif untuk membuat Alpha dan Maurice langsung kabur.

"Wow, ada Diglet!" ujar Ikyo yang melihat Diglet itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Hey teman-teman, coba lihat ini!" seru Teiron kepada Elemy yang sedang membuat istana pasir dan Thundy yang sedang berjemur. "Penduduk lokal memberiku Z-Ring ini dan mengajariku pose keren ini!"

"Waaaaah!" seru Elemy kagum.

Sementara Thundy malah mengeluarkan sebuah pokeball. "Dragonite, gunakan terbang!"

"Tu-tunggu, Thundy!" cegah Teiron yang sayangnya terlambat karena Thundy udah keburu terbang dengan Dragonite-nya. "Kenapa dia?"

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seekor Snorlax muncul dari atas langit.

"Eh, siapa yang mematikan matahari?" tanya Elemy bingung ketika menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya mulai gelap.

BOOOOOOOOM!

Yah, silakan bayangkan sendiri kejadian selanjutnya!

* * *

 _ **T untuk Trio**_

Seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Alpha, Ikyo, dan Teiron dikenal dengan sebutan 'Golden Rare Trio'. Penasaran dengan kisah persahabatan mereka?

* * *

 _ **~Pertengkaran~**_

Terkadang persahabatan sering dihiasi dengan pertengkaran dan pertengkaran itu bisa berubah menjadi perang dingin antar sahabat. Tidak jarang juga ada persahabatan yang kandas begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele yang berujung pertengkaran.

Golden Rare Trio pun juga sama saja. Ketiga orang dengan kepribadian yang jauh berbeda itu sering mengalami perselisihan dan tidak jarang masalah yang mereka hadapi sangat pelik sehingga membuat ketiganya tak mau bicara selama berminggu-minggu.

Di saat seperti itu, tiga gelas teh hangat buatan Bibi Rilen selalu berhasil membuat ketiganya dapat melupakan permasalahan mereka dan kembali tertawa bersama sebagai sahabat.

* * *

 _ **~Kembang Api~**_

Di suatu malam, Golden Rare Trio sedang menonton pesta kembang api di atas atap markas squad Garuchan.

"Entah kenapa, gue merasa nggak suka sama pesta kembang api begini..." gumam Ikyo.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyo?" tanya Alpha.

"Menurut gue sia-sia aja duit dibakar begitu, udah gitu berisik banget pula! Mendingan buat bayarin utang warteg para mahasiswa se-Indonesia aja deh!" jelas Ikyo.

"Iya juga sih..." sahut Teiron pelan.

* * *

 _ **~Rencana~**_

Suatu hari, Golden Rare Trio sedang bertarung di Fire Temple dan saat ini mereka sedang kewalahan menghadapi Ifrit dan pedang apinya.

"Kuat sekali..." gumam Teiron sambil memegangi lengannya.

"Cih, jika begini terus, kita tidak akan bisa menang!" gerutu Ikyo.

"Baik, aku akan segera menjalankan rencana C!" seru Alpha sambil melempar sebuah kristal yang kemudian terbelah menjadi empat dan mengeluarkan sinar yang saling terhubung sehingga tercipta sebuah proyektor berupa...

Gambar Teiron pakai baju maid?!

"Crossdress Attack!"

"Eeeeeeh?!" Teiron dan Ikyo langsung cengo melihatnya, sementara Ifrit itu langsung tumpang disertai nosebleed.

"Rencana C telah selesai dan berhasil dengan sukses..." ujar Alpha sambil melipat tangan dan tersenyum bangga.

"Apanya yang sukses?! Kau baru saja menghancurkan image-ku, tau!" bentak Teiron emosi karena gambar memalukan barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Patung Tanah Liat~**_

Ikyo dan Alpha mengerutkan kening saat melihat Teiron sedang duduk manis disertai sebongkah tanah liat di atas meja dan dengan sangat hati-hati meremas tanah liat itu menjadi bentuk yang (untuk saat ini) masih belum jelas.

"Untuk apa tanah liat itu, Ron?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

"Iseng, mumpung nggak ada kerjaan..." sahut Teiron seadanya dengan mata yang masih berfokus ke arah tanah liat itu. "Masih ada dua lagi yang harus kubuat..."

Kedua orang itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke sudut lain meja Teiron. Memang terlihat beberapa bongkah tanah liat yang terhampar di sana dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat sudah diolah, tapi mengalami kegagalan. Mereka juga melihat secarik kertas untuk rancangan patung Teiron.

"Giat sekali..." gumam Alpha yang kagum dengan kegigihan sahabatnya itu.

Tumben-tumbenan Teiron punya semangat tinggi untuk pekerjaan seperti ini.

"Memangnya apa yang mau kau buat?" tanya Ikyo sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Teiron untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang dibuat oleh temannya itu.

Teiron tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. "Aku, bermaksud membuat patung tanah liat kita bertiga, supaya kita bisa terus saling mengingat hubungan persahabatan yang kita miliki..."

Tanpa pikir panjang, kedua sahabatnya langsung memeluk Teiron dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

 _ **~Ice Bucket Challenge~**_

Hari ini Golden Rare Trio akan melakukan 'Ice Bucket Challenge'. Semula keadaannya baik-baik saja, sampai ketika mereka akan menyiram ember di atas kepala...

BYUUUUUR!

Alpha dengan sengaja mengarahkan embernya ke samping sehingga mengenai Teiron yang berada di sebelahnya.

Alhasil, Teiron pun langsung melemparkan embernya ke arah Alpha dengan emosi. Sementara Ikyo hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **U untuk Usil**_

Sekarang para anggota cowok squad Garuchan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing di ruang tengah.

Teiron baca buku, Ikyo tidur-tiduran di pojokan, Alpha asik dengan gadget-nya, Thundy makan kue, sementara Tumma, Salem, Rendy, Maurice, dan Vience sedang bermalas-malasan.

"Hadeh, nganggur..." keluh Salem sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Daripada nganggur, usilin orang yuk!" ajak Vience sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya dan semua orang pun mengerumuninya.

"Al, pinjem HP lu dong!" pinta Teiron.

Alpha pun dengan terpaksa dan sangat tidak ikhlas memberikan HP-nya kepada Teiron.

"Gue duluan, ya!" ujar Ikyo heboh sambil merebut HP Vience.

"Halo, dengan Operator 'Super Mild'?" Terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

Ikyo memasang speaker untuk memperjelas pembicaraan.

"Halo! Mbak cantik, deh!" goda Ikyo.

"Maaf, saya cowok..."

TUUT TUUT TUUT!

"HUAHAHAHA! KASIHAN DEH GODAIN OM-OM!" Salem langsung ngakak dan sukses membuat Ikyo manyun.

"Giliran gue!" seru Maurice sambil menelepon.

"Halo, dengan operator 'Vioboro'?"

"Hmm... Nama mas siapa, ya?" tanya Maurice.

"Nama saya Yorei-"

TUUUTTT TUUUUTTTT!

"HUANJIR! SEPUPUNYA ADELIA KERJA JADI OPERATOR?!" teriak Maurice kaget.

"Kadang juga kerja di taman lawang..." timpal Thundy datar.

"Muke gile..." gumam Tumma nggak tau harus bilang apa.

"Sini dong, giliran gue!" seru Rendy sambil mengambil HP Vience.

"Halo, dengan warteg SerbaKece di sini?"

"Hmm... Mbak, ada ayam nggak?" tanya Rendy sambil cengengesan.

"Ada, mas!" jawab orang di seberang sana.

"Mbak, pesen ayam paket mahal sepuluh! Dikirim ke alamat Jalan Anggur, nomor 993, Sumatera Pusat ya, mbak!"

"Baik!"

TUUTT TUUUT!

"MPUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rendy langsung ngakak sendiri.

"Sekarang gue dong, yang punya HP-nya!" kata Vience sambil mengambil HP-nya.

"Halo? Dengan Operator Enbozap di sini..."

"Eh, mbak dari mana? Mbak cantik, deh! Mbak mau nggak kencan sama abang?"

"Maaf, saya cowok-"

TUUUTT TUUTTT!

"Maho..." gumam Thundy.

Sementara yang lainnya cekikikan.

"Sekarang siapa?" tanya Vience.

"Gue, dong!" balas Salem sambil merebut HP itu dari tangan Vience.

"Halo?"

"Mbak, sejam berapa? Ceban cukup, nggak?"

"Iya, bisa! Mau datang ke tempatnya?"

"Di mana mbak?"

"Taman Lawang-"

TUUUT TUUUT!

"MAKAN TOH BANCI, HUAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!" seru Ikyo sambil ngakak.

"Udah ah, entar pulsa gue habis!" ujar Vience sambil mengambil HP-nya karena nggak rela pulsanya habis.

"Udah sewa banci? Sejam ceban, lho! Ahahahahahaha!" kata Maurice sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Diem lu!" sembur Salem kesal.

* * *

Oh iya! Tadi Teiron pinjem HP-nya Alpha, kan?

Ini dia hasilnya!

* * *

 **The Epicional Gamer**

Gue jones, tadi abis f*p-f*p sambil liat doujin hentai!

* * *

"SIALAN LU!" Alpha yang emosi langsung mengejar Teiron.

* * *

 _ **V untuk Vacation and Game**_

Ada suatu waktu dimana para anggota squad Garuchan memutuskan untuk bermalas-malasan di markas.

Alasannya? Hampir semua makhluk di sana adalah manusia dan butuh istirahat yang cukup dari hal-hal yang membuat mereka stress.

* * *

Suatu hari, ketika mereka sedang berlibur, Elemy dan Thundy menemukan sebuah permainan yang menarik dan memutuskan untuk membelinya. Uang mereka sudah lebih dari cukup mengingat mereka melakukan banyak misi dan akhirnya membeli untuk beberapa orang.

"Kalian tidak membeli platform untuk permainan ini?" tanya Alpha agak skeptis ketika melihat kedua orang itu hanya membeli cartridge permainan yang berjudul 'Monster Galaxy New World' itu.

Si gadis Sorcerer hanya memasang cengiran bodoh, sementara si cowok Lightning Mage hanya bisa memerah karena tidak terima disamakan dengan 'Sorcerer bodoh' di sebelahnya.

Alhasil, Alpha dan Lisa (sebagai mekanik bersaudara) membuatkan platform untuk memainkan game itu setelah mengumpulkan berbagai informasi dan bagian yang tepat untuk mereka semua. Setelah selesai, cartridge pun dibagikan.

* * *

"Hei Lis, kau punya Tauron?" tanya Teiron sambil mengintip layar platform Lisa dan gadis itu refleks menurunkan layarnya. "Mau tukar dengan Melodee-ku, nggak?"

"Ah, tentu saja! Berikan kabel da-" Lisa menoleh ke arah Elemy. "Hey, berikan kabel datanya, Emy! Kau sudah selesai, kan?"

"Tunggu dulu!" Si Sorcerer menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menekan tombol platformnya dengan begitu kasar. "Benda sialan ini terlalu lambat!"

"Jangan bilang begitu kalau kau tidak ikut membuatnya!" celetuk Alpha kesal sambil ikut menekan tombolnya dengan kasar seolah tengah melakukan sesuatu dan Elemy baru saja memecahkan konsentrasinya.

Thundy yang duduk santai di dekat Elemy hanya memutar matanya. "Duduk biasa saja, bodoh! Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, nanti kabelnya bisa lepas!"

Walaupun dia mengatakan itu, tapi wajahnya terlihat tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar bunyi 'TING!' dan kedua orang itu menghela nafas lega.

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Starpops!"

"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Bladewing!"

Kedua orang itu saling menepukkan tangan mereka dan sukses mendapat tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya. Semuanya, kecuali Adelia.

"Oh iya, dari tadi kau diam saja, Adelia!" kata Teiron yang baru menyadari hal itu dan berjalan ke arah Adelia sambil mengintip layarnya. "Apa yang sedang- Eeeeh?!"

Ketika mendengar teriakan kaget barusan, mereka semua segera mengerumuni Adelia dan langsung mangap lebar.

"Kau sedang mengalahkan... Skylar?"

"Begitulah..." gumam gadis Hades itu.

Saat melihat Moga yang digunakan Adelia, wajah Ikyo langsung memerah.

Yoake bernama sama dengannya berlevel 29. Itu bukan level yang normal untuk orang yang baru pertama kali mengalahkan Skylar.

"Yoake ini memiliki level paling tinggi di timku..." Penjelasan itu justru malah membuat rona merah di wajah Ikyo semakin pekat, terutama ketika para cowok mulai cekikikan.

Sepertinya Ikyo ingin sekali melempar granat ke wajah mereka.

"Iya sih... Kalau dilihat-lihat, Yoake itu memang mirip dengan Ikyo..." gumam Thundy watados diikuti cekikikan dari Teiron dan Alpha.

Setelah menggunakan Bodyslam untuk Moga terakhir Skylar, Adelia menutup mata dan meletakkan platformnya di atas meja. "Aku selesai..."

"Ya ampun, Adel! Kau terlalu rajin!" gerutu Alpha.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyo?" tanya Elemy tiba-tiba. "Apa kau punya Moga yang diberi nama Adelia?"

Semua mata pun langsung tertuju ke arah Ikyo, terutama Adelia yang kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan topik itu.

"Hmm, tentu saja... A-anu..." Perasaannya saja, atau mata Adelia memang berkilat? "A-aku harus melatihnya lagi, dia belum siap..."

"Tentu saja..." Kilatan di mata Adelia menghilang dan gadis itu pun berdiri. "Aku mau pergi belanja, ada yang ingin menitip sesuatu?"

"Aku mau cupcake, dua puluh potong!" seru Teiron bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu rakus, nanti kau bisa gemuk!" timpal Alpha yang langsung dilempar batu bata oleh Teiron. "Aku snack apa saja deh!"

"Sayur untuk nanti malam!" sahut Lisa yang sepertinya masih trade dengan Elemy.

"Aku snack juga..." gumam Thundy.

"Ah, aku ikut denganmu!" ujar Ikyo yang langsung ikut berdiri. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli!"

Adelia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat tidak perduli. "Ayolah kalau begitu..."

Ikyo mengangguk singkat dan mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, mereka yang tersisa langsung menghampiri platform Ikyo. Sepertinya dia lupa kalau sedang berada di tengah permainan dan belum mematikan platformnya.

Alpha menekan tombol menu untuk mengintip Moga milik Ikyo dan mereka semua langsung mangap lebar.

"Aku sangat ingin membunuh Ikyo..." gumam Thundy kesal. "Dia bilang Adelia kurang terlatih?"

Adelia yang dibicarakan Thundy adalah Hell Mongrel berlevel 47. Dia memang yang paling terlambat di antara mereka semua, tapi sungguh! Jika mereka mengadakan turnamen satu sama lain, mereka yakin kalau Ikyo bisa saja menghabisi seluruh Moga mereka hanya dengan Hell Mongrel itu.

Sementara Moga-nya yang lain? Rata-rata memiliki level 32 yang tiga level lebih tinggi daripada Adelia.

* * *

 _ **W untuk Wallpaper**_

"Wow! Wallpaper gambar ini keren sekali!" ujar Alpha saat memainkan HP-nya yang sukses membuat Ikyo penasaran dan ketika dia mengintip, terlihat wallpaper yang berupa gambar Gumiho. "Setiap kali aku ingin membuka lockscreen, aku tinggal menggeser jariku di atas-"

Ikyo pun langsung menginjak-injak Alpha sebelum dia selesai ngomong, sementara Adelia sibuk membuka lockscreen di HP Alpha dengan lidahnya.

* * *

 _ **X untuk Xenophobia**_

"Ron, temenin gue yuk!" ajak Girl-chan suatu hari kepada si anak berkacamata yang sedang membaca buku.

Teiron yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat alis. "Pergi kemana?"

"Yah, cuma mau nemuin seseorang aja!" balas Girl-chan watados.

Anak berambut merah itu hanya memutar mata dan kembali fokus ke arah bukunya. "Ajak yang lain bisa nggak sih?"

Sang ketua squad mengambil buku yang dibaca Teiron. "Kuberi kau tiga alasan! Pertama: kau wakil squad di sini, kedua: yang lain juga punya jadwal latihan, dan ketiga: ini hanya kunjungan biasa kok!"

Teiron pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja..."

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Kau yakin gadis yang dimaksud Master itu akan datang, Desper-chan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink twintail.

Temannya yang berambut plum mengangguk. "Tentu saja, Mecha-nyan! Kalau nggak, untuk apa dia menyuruh kita menunggunya di sini?"

"Benar juga ya..."

"Ayolah Ron, jangan bikin malu!"

Keduanya pun menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam ponytail dengan kulit kecoklatan dan memakai baju putih disertai ikat pinggang hitam, celana hitam, dan sepatu merah (7) sedang menarik seorang cowok berambut merah yang memakai kacamata bulat dan baju kecoklatan. Rupanya mereka Girl-chan dan Teiron.

"Ta-ta-"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian, entar cupcake lu gue sita selama seminggu!" ancam Girl-chan.

"Iya deh..." Teiron terpaksa menurut.

"Jadi kalian dari squad Garuchan?" tanya Mecha.

"Iya benar!" balas Girl-chan sambil menyikut Teiron yang gemetaran di sebelahnya.

Si Earth Mage langsung menelan ludah. "Sa-salam kenal... A-aku Chairone Teiron..."

"Salam kenal juga, aku Desper-chan dan dia Mecha-nyan!" balas Desper ramah.

"Ah, maaf ya! Dia sedikit pemalu!" jelas Girl-chan sambil tertawa kecil dan menepuk keras punggung Teiron.

'Lebih tepatnya Xenophobia...' lanjut gadis itu dalam hati.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Lha, tuh anak kenapa coba?" tanya Ikyo bingung saat mendapati Teiron yang dari tadi manyun di pojokan.

"Nggak tau, paling abis diajakin sama Ketua entah kemana!" jawab Thundy datar.

Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah: Teiron baru saja kabur dari markas squad SDeath1 setelah melihat seekor anjing milik seorang tante-tante bertampang muda (yang sebenarnya adalah ibunya Mishima, sepertinya dia itu teman jauhnya Bibi Rilen *plak!*) di sana. Yah, tentu saja Girl-chan langsung ditinggal sama dia.

* * *

 _ **Y untuk Yo-Yo**_

Di depan markas Garuchan Squad, terlihat Lisa yang sedang memainkan sebuah yo-yo dengan sangat lincah.

"Wah, ternyata Lisa-chan jago juga ya~" puji Rina sambil tepuk tangan dan tersenyum innocent.

Lisa pun langsung menangkap yo-yo itu dan hanya bisa nyengir.

"Arigatou! Oh iya, kau mau mencobanya?" balas Lisa sambil menawarkan yo-yo yang dimainkannya.

Rina pun langsung menyambar yo-yo itu dan memainkannya, sampai...

BLETAK!

"HUWAAAAA!"

Air mata pun sukses membasahi wajah Rina dan di jidatnya terdapat tanda yo-yo berwarna merah terang.

Kalian bisa menebak apa yang terjadi, bukan?

"E-eh, Rina-chan! Lain kali hati-hati kalau main yo-yo! Cup cup..." ujar Lisa panik sambil menenangkan Rina yang masih nangis.

Alisa yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat.

* * *

 _ **Z untuk Zero**_

Raut ketekunan yang tidak biasa menghiasi wajah seorang Kitsukami Ikyo. Alis si Gumiho itu mengerut semakin dalam ketika membaca pertanyaan yang terpampang dalam kertas di hadapannya.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman perempuan anda bersedia secara sukarela memasak untuk anda?**

Justru malah dia yang sering dipaksa memasak untuk sang gadis yang 'diem-diem tapi demanding' itu.

Nol persen.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman perempuan anda membangunkan anda dengan senyuman di wajah dan nampan makan siang di pangkuan?**

Bulu kuduknya langsung merinding.

Pertanyaannya nggak jelas banget. Bahkan sampai Teiron nggak takut sama anjing lagi pun juga nggak mungkin dia akan berbuat sesuatu yang se-romantis itu.

Nol persen.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman perempuan anda mengucapkan selamat tidur dengan kecupan di bibir dan jilatan mesra di leher?**

Pertanyaannya semakin nggak jelas.

Ikyo tidak menyangka kalau kuisioner dari Vience akan berisi pertanyaan yang menjurus separah ini.

Salahkah dia jika berpikir kalau si Dragon Rider itu sudah terkontaminasi?

Bagaimanapun, jawabannya sudah pasti nol persen.

Lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir.

* * *

 **Kemungkinan teman perempuan anda memeluk anda dari belakang sambil membisikkan 'jeg eskler deg'?**

Sang Gumiho langsung membeku ketika lengan yang sangat familiar itu merengkuhnya dari belakang. Pensilnya terjatuh dari pegangan dan wajahnya langsung merah padam ketika gadis Hades itu berbisik lembut tepat di telinganya.

"Jeg eskler deg..."

Sekarang dia tidak mungkin menjawab nol, bukan?

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tempat Bakar Cupang (?)...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Bayangkan saja dia memakai Epic Gear Unicorn Lancer!

(2): Kalau diceritakan mungkin akan sedikit membingungkan nantinya... -w-/

(3): Epic Ninja Scarf. Adelia memang memakainya di game, tapi itu sekedar 'Costume'.

(4): Soal jaket yang dipakai Alpha, itu sebenarnya baju yang bisa ditemukan saat membunuh (bahasanya nggak enak banget sumpah) robot di HQ. Skill bajunya hampir (atau bahkan) sama dengan baju Lee.

(5): Bayangin aja Teiron pake Researcher Coat, Gumiho Ear, dan Tiger Tail (atau kalau mau yang lebih masuk akal, ganti saja dengan telinga dan ekor di Cat Costume yang dijual limited itu).

(6): Bayangin aja itu Project K pake Anubis Head dan Devil Wing.

(7): Epic Taekwondo Costume if you don't get it!

* * *

Entah mau bilang apa untuk ini, yang penting begitulah... ^^/

Review! :D


	4. Balada Nyebur ke Air Mancur

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Maybe people on somewhere in the world can have a same dream like them... *oke ini ngawur.***

 **Teiron: *manyun.* "Beratku cuma 34, keliatan banget ya kurusnya?"**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Nanami: Mungkin dia cacingan! :V a *digampar orangnya.* Hmm, mungkin kapan-kapan akan aku bikin mereka nikah! :V / *dihajar.* Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Karena Saladin-ku permanen di game dan aku pernah bilang kalau Salem itu OC eksklusif Garuchan Squad, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia di sini... ^^a**

 **Teiron: "Sebenarnya... Tsuchi-tan ini jelmaan kucing liar yang sering mampir ke rumah Author, dia pernah kasih tau fotonya di FB..." -w-a**

 **'Topeng di dalam topeng', di balik topeng bebek (Thunderbird Head) ada topeng elang (Eagle Head), jadi wajah asli Tumma masih belum ketauan... ^^a Oke, selamat membaca! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Balada Nyebur ke Air Mancur**

* * *

Saat ini lima orang anggota cowok Garuchan Squad sedang berada di sebuah stasiun kereta.

"Oke, jadi sekarang dimana tempat yang dimaksud Ketua itu?" tanya Ikyo.

"Entah..." jawab Thundy sambil angkat bahu.

"Permisi, apa kalian dari squad Garuchan?" tanya seorang gadis yang membawa kuas raksasa.

"Iya, kamu siapa ya?" tanya Maurice.

"Aku Angel dari squad SDeath1, mari kuantar ke tempat ketua kalian berada!" jawab gadis itu sopan.

Alhasil, mereka pun mengikuti Angel dan melihat sebuah limousine hitam berdiri di depan mereka.

"Silakan masuk!" ajak Angel.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sebuah tempat yang memiliki tiga patung raksasa dari emas dan air mancur di tengahnya.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pemuda yang menyambut mereka di sana. "Perkenalkan, aku pemimpin squad SDeath1!"

"Ehm, salam kenal..." balas Teiron sesopan mungkin.

"Maaf menunggu!" seru Girl-chan yang datang bareng Bigfoot si pemilik squad 'Kyoussuqqe' dan Aldi si pemimpin squad 'altimaxz'. "Setidaknya ajak teman biar rame!"

"Iya, nggak apa-apa..." balas kelima orang itu risih.

* * *

Setelah sepenggal obrolan kemudian...

"Oke, jadi kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Ikyo kepada keempat temannya.

"Jalan kaki?" usul Alpha tiba-tiba.

'HAH?! Jalan kaki?! Tidak biasanya dia jalan kaki!' batin Maurice shock.

"Jalan kaki aja!" ulang Alpha datar. "Kita muter-muter aja di sekitar sini!"

'Nih anak kesambet apa coba?' batin Thundy risih.

Akhirnya mereka pun terpaksa menyetujui ide tersebut.

"Ya udah deh..." jawab Teiron sedikit bingung.

* * *

Mereka berlima pun jalan kaki mengelilingi tempat itu.

"Wah, ada air mancur!" celetuk Maurice.

"Air mancur ya..." gumam Ikyo.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Alpha langsung main lompat ke dalam air mancur itu.

"WOY ALPHA, NGAPAIN LU?!" teriak Thundy.

"Woy, keluar dari situ!" seru seorang polisi yang melihat kejadian itu.

Alhasil, mereka berempat pun langsung malu karena dilihat oleh orang lewat dan ditertawakan anak kecil. Si Alpha? Dia malah berenang kayak orang stress.

"HOY ALPHA, BALIK LU KE SINI!" teriak Teiron emosi.

"Woy, balik!" teriak Ikyo ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Kalian kenalannya?" tanya polisi itu.

Sontak, mereka semua langsung bingung. Kalau mereka jawab iya, entar dibawa ke kantor polisi. Tapi kalau jawab nggak, nanti Alpha malah dimasukin ke RSJ.

"Naik kagak lu, entar gue kurung lu di gudang yang penuh tikus!" ancam Thundy.

Alpha pun langsung naik dan mulai mendekati mereka karena takut ditangkap polisi.

"Hey kalian, cepat ke sini!" teriak Vience yang menaiki sebuah kereta beroda tank (?).

Teiron dan Ikyo langsung menarik Alpha dan kelima orang itu pun menaiki kereta yang dikendarai Vience dan kabur dikejar-kejar polisi. Vience pun beraksi layaknya stuntman di film action.

"Gimana nih, Vience?" tanya Maurice cemas.

"Gampang!" seru Vience sambil meniup sebuah peluit.

Tiba-tiba, keluarlah beberapa orang berotot dari gang di sekitar jalan itu. Kereta mereka melaju bebas, sementara mobil polisi itu ditahan oleh orang-orang tersebut.

"Thanks ya! Entar gue ajak ketemuan sama Lord ZEEEB!" teriak Vience dari kejauhan.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Teiron.

"Mereka itu para pemuja Lord ZEEEB! Mereka mau melakukan apa aja jika ingin diberkati dalam enchance!" jawab Vience sambil nyengir.

"Kayaknya kita mesti balik ke markas aja deh!" usul Maurice.

"Tapi kita harus berlindung dulu di suatu tempat!" timpal Thundy sambil membekap Alpha.

"Oke!" balas Vience. "Aku tau tempat yang cocok!"

* * *

Di sebuah rumah kosong...

"Sepertinya mereka mengikuti kita sampai sini!" kata Thundy saat mengintip keadaan di luar dari jendela.

"Aku punya ide untuk mengusir mereka!" seru Teiron.

"Gimana caranya?" tanya Ikyo.

Teiron pun membisikkan idenya kepada kelima kawannya.

"Boleh juga, tuh!" ujar Ikyo.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Tok tok tok!

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Maurice sambil membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang polisi yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Maaf, kami mencari seorang anak berambut coklat muda yang memakai jaket biru! Apa anda melihatnya?" tanya salah satu polisi itu.

Tiba-tiba...

"HIRA GANKYUU!"

DUAK! DUAK!

Alhasil, kedua polisi itu pun langsung pingsan dengan kepala benjol karena terkena 'Pentungan Attack' dari Teiron.

BLETAK!

"Dasar bodoh! Ngapain lu teriak 'Hira Gankyuu'?! Itu kan jurus mata dewa Leonardo, tau!" bentak Ikyo setelah menjitak Teiron.

"Sip dah! Yuk balik ke markas!" seru Thundy.

"Tapi, harus kita apakan mereka?" tanya Maurice sambil menunjuk kedua polisi yang pingsan itu.

"Gampang!" jawab Vience sambil meniup peluitnya lagi dan muncullah dua orang berotot di depan mereka.

"Tolong bawa mereka ke Taman Lawang ya! Biar saya yang bayar ongkosnya!" perintah Vience.

Kedua orang itu pun naik taksi dan menghilang begitu saja.

"Oke! Ayo ke stasiun!" ajak Ikyo.

* * *

Di stasiun...

"Kita naik kereta barang aja, nggak sempet pesen tiket!" usul Thundy.

"Ya udah deh!" balas Maurice.

* * *

Di dalam kereta...

"Woy, ngapain gue dibekep sih?!" tanya Alpha sewot.

"Biar lu nggak macem-macem! Entar kalau masuk RSJ gimana?" balas Teiron yang disambut anggukan dari Ikyo.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Thundy masih pusing dengan kelakuan Alpha yang nyebur ke air mancur kemarin.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin!" kata Elemy menghibur Thundy.

"Gimana mau lupain? Tuh anak udah ancurin harga diri squad aja!" keluh Thundy sambil menggeliat di atas kasur.

Tok tok!

"Emy, tolong buka pintunya!" pinta Thundy.

Elemy pun membuka pintu kamar Thundy dan mendapati Lisa di depannya.

"Etto, Thundy ada?" tanya Lisa.

"Tuh, lagi uringan..." jawab Elemy sambil menunjuk yang bersangkutan di atas kasur.

"Anu... Thundy..." sapa Lisa.

"Ada apa?" tanya Thundy sambil duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Aku minta maaf soal kelakuan kakakku kemarin! Saat aku tanya soal kejadian kemarin, dia bilang tidak ingat apa-apa! Aku rasa dia kehilangan kesadaran karena dirasuki sesuatu!" jelas Lisa panjang lebar.

"Kerasukan?" tanya Elemy.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tau apa-apa soal itu!" jawab Lisa sambil angkat bahu dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Hay Lisa, aku baru saja dikirimi teh sama Silvia tadi pagi! Mau Earl Grey ato Darjeeling?" tanya Adelia saat melihat Lisa lewat di depan dapur.

"Earl Grey saja..." jawab Lisa.

Tidak lama kemudian, Adelia kembali dengan dua cangkir teh dan kedua gadis itu pun minum teh bersama.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Adel..." sahut Lisa sambil menghabiskan tehnya.

"Oh, baiklah!" balas Adelia.

* * *

Saat Lisa keluar, dia melihat sebuah air mancur di taman markas squad.

"Sejak kapan ada air mancur di sini?" tanya Lisa bingung.

"Entahlah, kata Ketua itu 'Made in Denmark'!" jawab Teiron yang kebetulan berada di sana.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik di Kopenhagen pun langsung bersin.

"Lu kenapa bersin, Anko?" tanya temannya yang memakai baju pelaut dan jepit Nordic Cross di rambutnya.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada yang kangen sama gue!" balas pria itu watados.

* * *

Back to Garuchan Squad...

"Hatchi!" Tiba-tiba Girl-chan langsung bersin.

"Kenapa, Ketua?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Sepertinya si Denny kangen deh!" jawab Girl-chan sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

* * *

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Lisa berlari dan melompat ke air mancur itu.

"WAAAAAAAH, LISA! KAU KENAPA?!" jerit Teiron histeris.

Kok Lisa bisa ketularan kakaknya begini ya?

"Oy, apa ya- DEMI PARA FOX HUNTER, APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN DI SITU?" teriak Ikyo panik.

"Kenapa pada teri- WHAT THE DENMARK?! ITU LISA KENAPA?!" pekik Alisa dan Rina bersamaan.

Untungnya jalanan di depan markas agak sepi, tapi teriakan tadi terdengar sampai ke markas squad lain dan mereka pun langsung dilempari sepatu butut.

"Lis, nyadar Lis!" seru Teiron sambil menarik tangan Lisa yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Kalau mau berenang ke Water Park aja!" timpal Ikyo.

Lisa pun kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hah? Tadi aku kenapa? Kok bisa nyebur?" tanya Lisa yang bingung dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Nggak tau, yang penting cepat naik!" teriak Teiron sambil menarik tangan Lisa.

Lisa pun buru-buru naik dan Rina langsung melemparkan handuk ke arahnya.

"Duh, bajuku basah..." keluh Lisa.

"Pakai bajuku saja..." kata Alisa sambil melemparkan bajunya.

"Kok kamu bisa kayak kakakmu begini?" tanya Ikyo.

"Nggak tau... Tadi saat aku melihat air mancur itu, tiba-tiba aku tidak sadarkan diri... Ketika bangun udah basah kuyup..." jelas Lisa sambil memakai baju Alisa.

"Ya udah, sebaiknya kamu kembali ke kamar saja!" usul Ikyo.

"Baik, maaf ya telah merepotkan..." balas Lisa sambil masuk kembali ke dalam markas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Triple Baka Comeback (?)...**

* * *

Ah iya, ini sedikit absurd memang, tapi ya aku berusaha untuk ini... ^^/

Review! :D


	5. New Member in Squad

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Wkwkwkwk, dengerin tuh Al! :V *dilempar bumerang.* Silakan pikirkan sendiri apa alasannya... ^^/ Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Nanami: Itu masih menjadi misteri... ^^/ Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 5: New Member in Squad**

* * *

Para penghuni Garuchan Squad akan menyambut kedatangan teman baru mereka. Mari kita lihat seperti apa kejadiannya!

* * *

 _(Satu) ~Ichi~_

"Hey, hey! Bagaimana tampang teman baru kita?" tanya Salem penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau!" jawab Vience datar.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar~" balas Salem senang. "Edgar, itu nama yang sangat manis! Akhirnya ada orang yang bisa memanggilku 'senpai'!"

"Apa kau lupa kejadian saat bertemu dengan Thundy dan kau mengira dia lebih muda darimu?" tanya Vience sambil menunjuk Thundy yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengingatnya sedetail itu!" bantah Salem agak skeptis.

"Maaf aku memanggilmu 'Salem-kun' dengan sok akrab, Salem-NII OUJI-SAMA!" ujar Thundy datar.

"Aku merasa lebih baik, tapi entah kenapa juga merasa agak aneh..." gumam Salem yang merasa agak risih.

* * *

 _(Dua) ~Ni~_

"Ah, Salem! Apa dia orang baru yang dibicarakan itu?" tanya Vience saat memperhatikan seorang cowok Hawkeye berambut pirang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Benar sekali!" Salem langsung menghampiri cowok itu. "Halo, salam kenal! Namaku Salem!"

"Wah, kau sangat menggemaskan! Warna rambutmu juga pirang, benar-benar manis! Kita kan sesama anggota squad, ayo kita berteman!"

"Haaaaah?"

* * *

 _(Tiga) ~San~_

"Eh? Namamu Salem, ya? Aku tidak pernah dengar, sepertinya kita berasal dari tempat yang berbeda! Kau terlalu pendek, tampangmu juga terlalu uke! Kau ini anak SMP atau malah masih SD?" kata cowok itu panjang lebar. "Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak berminat berteman denganmu!"

"Haaaaaaaah?!" Salem langsung cengo mendengarnya.

* * *

 _(Empat) ~Shi~_

"Hey, kawan! Pinjami aku peliharaanmu sekarang juga!" perintah Salem dengan nada sadis.

"Apa, Salem?! Maksudmu, Jeronium?! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?!" tanya Vience kaget.

"Wah, kau juga pirang! Aku sangat kasihan padamu!" celetuk Edgar dengan tampang berpikir dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Kau pasti merasa lebih muda karena kedatanganku, iya kan?"

"Tidak..." balas Salem datar.

Alpha yang mengintip dari balik tembok pun langsung cengo melihatnya.

* * *

 _(Lima) ~Go~_

"Blablablablablablablablablabla!" (Anggap aja omelan panjang Salem karena Author susah ngasih dikte-nya!)

Edgar malah tertawa. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Nah, aku tidak mau banyak bicara dengan 'siapapun namamu'! Aku harus buru-buru!" kata Edgar yang tidak menyadari ada Teiron di belakangnya. "Kau tau, banyak penggemar yang menungguku di luar, jadi aku harus per-"

"SERANGAN PERTAMA!" teriak Teiron sambil menerjang Edgar dari belakang.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" jerit Edgar kaget.

* * *

 _(Enam) ~Roku~_

"Salam kenal, namaku Chairone Teiron!" kata Teiron memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, brengsek?! Jangan menerjangku seperti itu!" bentak Edgar emosi.

"Oh, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin memberikan suatu tantangan untukmu!" ujar Teiron.

"Sungguh sangat tiba-tiba!" balas Edgar datar.

"Kau tidak tau kalau aku ini adalah 'perusak reputasi pendatang baru', jadi ucapkan permohonan terakhirmu!" gumam Teiron dengan evil face.

"HAH?! JADI APA MAKSUDNYA PERKENALAN RAMAH TADI?!" pekik Edgar kaget.

'Kejadian yang membuat trauma akan terulang kembali!' batin beberapa orang yang memasang tampang skeptis melihat kejadian tersebut.

* * *

 _(Tujuh) ~Banana~_ (Pisang?)

"Begitulah maksudnya! Ikyo, apa kau punya sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan dengan anak baru ini?" tanya Teiron meminta saran.

"Etto, apa kau serius mau melakukan ini? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu!" tanya Ikyo agak ragu.

"Kalau lombanya makan kue terbanyak, aku pasti ikut!" seru Elemy tiba-tiba.

"MENYINGKIRLAH, DASAR BODOH!" bentak Ikyo kesal.

"Hey, kita ini sesama Hero bukan? Nah, daripada bertarung, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik? Misalnya, adu kepandaian!" usul Ikyo.

"Oh jangan itu! Apa saja asal jangan itu! Itu bukan ide yang bagus! Aku tak mau melakukannya! Sebaiknya lakukan saja yang lain! Lebih baik lakukan yang lebih baik daripada itu!" tolak Edgar panjang lebar.

"Kemampuan menolak yang luar biasa!" seru Teiron dan Ikyo bersamaan.

* * *

 _(Delapan) ~Hachi~_ (Ucapkan seperti orang bersin biar lebih greget!)

"Maaf aku menanyakan ini, tapi apa kau, 'orang bodoh'?" tanya Ikyo memasang tampang berpikir.

"Kau akan kalah dariku..." gumam Teiron yang kembali masang evil face.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan kalah!" bantah Edgar kesal. "Aku bisa mengumpat dengan 72 bahasa di dunia!"

"Eh? Aku belum pernah mendengar hal seperti itu sebelumnya!" ujar Ikyo bingung.

"Aku sudah tau kau akan mengatakan itu!" balas Teiron sambil memegang sebuah buku. "Aku sudah belajar Bahasa Inggris sejak tahun lalu, jadi aku tidak ada titik lemahnya sama sekali!"

"Tunggu dulu, memangnya kau sendiri ingat siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Ikyo saat mendapati tulisan 'English for Dummies and Animals' di sampul buku yang dipegang Teiron.

"Aku bisa melafalkan 'phi' dengan lebih banyak angka desimal di dalamnya!" seru Salem.

"Hebatnya!" puji Ikyo.

* * *

 _(Sembilan) ~Kyuu~_

"Aku bisa perkalian sembilan dengan cepat!" seru Teiron.

"Benarkah?! Coba buktikan!" pinta Edgar.

"Sembilan kali satu sembilan, sembilan kali dua delapan belas, sembilan kali tiga..." Teiron menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar. "Sembilan kali tiga... Dua puluh sembilan!"

"Bukannya itu dua puluh tujuh?" tanya Edgar meralat dan muncullah tanda seperti yang ada di dalam game di atas kepala Teiron. "Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau menekan tombol 'Reset'?! Jangan curang!"

'Aku dikelilingi orang-orang bodoh!' batin Rendy dengan tampang ngenes.

* * *

 _(Sepuluh) ~Juu~_

"3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693..." Salem sibuk melafalkan 'phi'.

"Woah!" ujar Teiron dan Edgar kagum.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mereka!" kata Ikyo di belakang Edgar.

"Apa yang kukatakan memang benar! Kau sebenarnya ingin berteman dengan kami, tapi malu untuk mengatakannya, bukan?" timpal Maurice yang tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Hah?! Apa maksudnya itu?! Jangan menyimpulkan kalau aku Tsundere begitu saja!" bantah Edgar tidak terima.

"Salem, aku sudah bawa Jeronium!" seru Vience.

"Hmm, lupakan saja! Aku sedang tidak mood dan naga itu sangat sulit dibawa, iya kan?" balas Salem tanpa ekspresi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tempurung Bekicot Coconut (?)...**

* * *

Bagian ini terinspirasi dari Video 'Welcome to Vocaloid Newcomer Lily!' di Youtube! Sumpah, ngakak banget deh! :3

Yah, karena aku sesuaikan dengan kejadian di video itu, jadi harap maklumi aja, ya! ^^V

Review! :D


	6. Tubuh yang Tertukar

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Tidak tidak, Teiron nggak bakalan ngelakuin itu juga sih... ^^a**

 **Ikyo: "Sebenarnya, 'Hero' itu adalah sebutan untuk para character di game LS! Istilah lainnya sih 'Mercenary'!"**

 **Edgar oh Edgar, kenapa na- *disumpel tempe.***

 **Edgar: "Aku tau kau mau bilang apa, jadi diamlah!"**

 **Me: *bersusah payah menelan tempe di mulut.* "Oke..."**

 **Hmm, aku masih memikirkan lanjutannya (soalnya baru sampai bagian Trio Sableng nyasar ke Mansion para Daimyo), jadi maaf kalau lama... ^^a** **Baiklah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Tubuh yang Tertukar**

* * *

Pada suatu Sabtu pagi yang antimainstream di Garuchan Squad...

"Hmm..." Seorang cewek berambut coklat terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek mata. Awalnya terlihat normal sih, kalau saja dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi seperti merasa janggal.

'Ke-kenapa aku di tubuh ini?'

Cewek itu pun menengok dan mendapati seorang cowok berambut biru tertidur di sebelahnya.

"Hey, cepat bangun!"

"Hmm, lima menit lagi Bibi Rilen..." Rupanya cowok itu mengigau.

"Bibi Rilen?"

Webek, webek...

"BANGUN, DASAR BODOH! NGAPAIN LU DI TUBUH GUE?!" teriak cewek itu emosi sambil mengangkat kasur beserta orang di atasnya.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Cowok itu langsung jungkir balik dari atas kasur. "Siapa sih yang main ang- Emy-chan?"

"Kenapa lu malah ngelindur?! Jelas-jelas lu di tubuh gue, malah ngira gue si Sorcerer Bodoh itu, Baka Earth Mage!" bentak cewek itu.

Webek, webek...

Wait a second!

Mata nggak rabun, cek!

Telinga nggak budeg, cek!

Hidung masih bernafas, cek!

Stok kotak ketawa masih ada, cek!

Pikiran masih jalan, oke agak macet! *plak!*

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya cowok itu bingung.

"Liat aja di cermin sono!" perintah cewek itu sangar.

Begitu cowok itu melihat bayangan dirinya dari cermin terdekat...

"ANJER! ASTAGA KAMBING! WHAT THE DENMARK?! SEJAK KAPAN GUE DI TUBUH INI?! KENAPA LU NGGAK BILANG DARI TADI, THUNDY?!"

"GUE JUGA KAGAK TAU, BAKA TEIRON! GUE JUGA KAGAK NGERTI GIMANA CARANYA BISA KETUKER BEGINI!"

"Tapi sebentar! Kalau aku di tubuhmu dan kau di tubuh Emy-chan, jangan bilang kalau-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kedua orang itu langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara dan ketika membuka pintu sebuah kamar, mereka mendapati seorang cowok berambut merah yang memasang wajah panik.

"Emy-chan, daijobu?" tanya si cowok rambut biru.

Si cowok rambut merah langsung terbelalak melihat kedua orang itu. "Ka-kalian... Mengalaminya juga?"

"Begitulah..." balas si cewek rambut coklat datar.

Oke, sepertinya aku sudah mengerti perkaranya!

Jadi ketiga orang itu...

TUBUH MEREKA TERTUKAR SATU SAMA LAIN?!

Iya, kalian nggak salah baca dan aku nggak salah nulis!

Yah, sepertinya mereka harus berusaha menjalani hari sebisanya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

* * *

 _ **~Balas Dendam~**_

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Teiron di tubuh Thundy.

"Hmm, menunggu?" tanya Thundy di tubuh Elemy.

"Sampai kapan?" tanya Elemy di tubuh Teiron.

"Sampai kembali normal, lha! Kalau nggak sehari, mungkin paling lama seminggu!" jelas Thundy tanpa ekspresi.

"SEMINGGU?!" pekik Teiron dan Elemy shock.

"Tapi selagi menunggu, aku jadi ingin balas dendam dengan tubuh ini, ehehe~" Thundy mengeluarkan evil smirk plus aura mengerikan.

Elemy langsung menelan ludah. "B-balas dendam apa?"

"Menggemukkan tubuh!" ujar Thundy sambil memakan butter cookies yang entah dapat dari mana.

"HYAAAAAAH! HENTIKAN, JANGAN MAKAN KUE BERKALORI TINGGI ITU! TIDAAAAAAK!" jerit Elemy sambil berusaha menarik Thundy untuk mencegahnya menggemukkan tubuh yang dipakainya dengan kue tersebut.

Sementara Teiron, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Ekspresi dan Baju~**_

"Huh, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang ini..." gumam Thundy dengan tampang bosan.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita jalani saja dulu hari kita!" nasihat Elemy sambil mencium kening Thundy dan pergi mandi.

Thundy yang menyadari itu mendadak blushing.

'Ke-kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh begini?' batin Thundy dan menyadari sesuatu. 'Ah iya, aku kan di tubuh si bodoh itu, jadi ekspresinya lebih terasa...'

"Apa yang kaupikirkan, Thun?" tanya Teiron yang penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah Thundy di tubuh Elemy.

Thundy hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa..."

"Tei-kun!" panggil Elemy sambil mendatangi mereka dengan tanktop yang (entah kenapa) terlihat seperti salah ukuran. "Bajumu di mana ya? Pakaianku terlalu kecil di tubuhmu!"

Ya iyalah, baju Elemy yang notabene cewek mana muat di badan Teiron yang walaupun kurus tapi masih terlihat jantan (menurut pendapat bibinya) itu?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Teiron pun langsung murka dan mengejar Elemy.

"HUWAAAA! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?! MAAFKAN AKU, TEI-KUN!" jerit Elemy ketakutan sambil kabur menghindari amarah Teiron.

Thundy yang melihat kejadian itu tidak tau harus seperti apa menanggapinya.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Ekspresi Thundy akan lebih terlihat jelas saat berada di tubuh Elemy dan amarah Teiron akan terasa lebih mengerikan jika berada di tubuh Thundy.**

* * *

 _ **~Bantuan~**_

"Haduh, kalau begini mah nggak bakalan selesai sendirian! Mending minta bantuan aja deh!" keluh Girl-chan yang kerepotan mengatur banyak buku di ruang baca. "Siapapun di luar, tolongin aku dong!"

"Iya, Ketua!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncullah ketiga orang yang tubuhnya tertukar di depan sang pemimpin squad.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Teiron ramah.

"Kalau baca semua bukunya aku mau!" seru Elemy.

"Hey Emy, memangnya kau kuat baca buku sebanyak itu dalam sehari?" tanya Thundy sarkastik.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa sih, Thun-kun?" balas Elemy sinis.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua!" lerai Teiron sweatdrop.

Girl-chan pun menyadari apa yang terjadi pada mereka dan hanya bisa tepuk jidat dengan tampang risih. "Waduh, jangan-jangan badan mereka ketuker! Bakalan runyam deh!"

* * *

 _ **~Selfie yang Berbahaya~**_

"Ren, katanya banyak orang yang tewas karena selfie ya?" tanya Teiron saat sedang bersantai di depan markas bersama Rendy. "Beritanya banyak banget lho! Ada yang ketabrak kereta, jatuh dari tebing, dan masih banyak lagi!"

"Yah memang begitulah, Thun!" balas Rendy datar (yang nggak tau kalau di tubuh Thundy ada Teiron). "Walaupun sekedar selfie juga kita harus hati-hati, jangan sampai hanya untuk keren-kerenan malah merenggang nyawa!"

"Pendapat Rendy memang keren!" ujar Teiron kagum.

Tiba-tiba HP Rendy bergetar dan yang bersangkutan memeriksanya. "Wah, di-tag foto sama Salem!"

"Eh, foto apa?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

Rendy memperlihatkan HP-nya dan terlihat foto Salem yang selfie dengan background Ikyo yang menjedukkan kepala Teiron (yang terdapat Elemy di dalamnya) dan Alpha disertai caption seperti ini:

 **Bukan Jelmaan Jumrah**

Ada rubah ngamuk di belakang, wkwkwkwk! - bersama **Rendy-omje** dan 5 lainnya.

"Waduh, kalau foto selfie ini sampai ketauan Ikyo mah bisa bahaya juga sih..." gumam Teiron sweatdrop. 'Pasti Emy berdebat sesuatu yang nggak penting di tubuhku dengan Alpha sampai segitunya...'

"Thun, mau baca komennya nggak?" tanya Rendy.

"Boleh deh, soalnya gue nggak bawa HP..." (Padahal aslinya Teiron nggak bisa pake HP Thundy.)

Mari kita langsung lihat ke bagian 'komentar'.

* * *

 **Edgar yang terlalu Mainstream** Wkwkwkwk, selfie yang antimainstream! :v b

* * *

 **Tumma si Bebek Ajaib** ^ BESOK UJIAN PERTAMA LU, NYET! NGGAK TAKUT DAPET NILAI JELEK YA?!

* * *

 **Bukan Jelmaan Jumrah** Sabar, Tum, sabar! Anak baru biarin aja!

* * *

 **WolfGlasses** Etto, Salem, kamu nggak takut dihajar Ikyo?

* * *

 **Edgar yang terlalu Mainstream** Memangnya dia punya Facebook?

* * *

 **Emy Cutie** (Ini Thundy pake HP Elemy.) Punyalah, memangnya lu kate Ikyo tuh kudet?

* * *

 **The Epicional Gamer** Hayoloh, Salem!

* * *

 **WolfGlasses** Kemunculan Ikyo akan terdeteksi dalam 3... 2... 1...

* * *

 **Anti Fox Hunter** WOY SEJAK KAPAN LU FOTO ITU, HAH?! WAJAH LU MAU GUE BIKIN CACAT PERMANEN YA?!

* * *

 **Call Me Tei-kun** (Elemy pake HP Teiron.) ^ Orangnya nongol tuh!

* * *

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Teiron kembali sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara di dalam markas, Ikyo sibuk kejar-kejaran dengan Salem karena foto barusan.

"AMPUNI AKU, IKYO!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN!"

Di sisi lain, Thundy di tubuh Elemy malah asik menonton adegan kejar-kejaran itu bersama Alisa sambil makan popcorn.

* * *

 _ **~Mencari Suasana Baru~**_

"Wah, Thundy suka membaca juga ya?" tanya Bibi Rilen saat melihat cowok berambut biru itu membaca buku di ruang tengah.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. "Iya, Bibi Rilen!"

"Ngomong-ngomong Teiron kemana ya? Kok dari tadi dia nggak kelihatan?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang mencari keponakannya.

Padahal sebenarnya yang bersangkutan berada di dekatnya, tepatnya di tubuh Thundy.

"Mungkin dia sedang mencari suasana baru di luar!" jelas Teiron yang menyadari maksud bibinya dengan senyum miris plus sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu, Elemy yang berada di tubuh Teiron sedang berada di sebuah Café. Dia terlihat memasang tampang ala detektif saat memperhatikan dua orang cowok di meja seberang.

"Hmm, dua orang cowok yang sangat akrab, terlihat mesra ya..." gumam Elemy dengan seringai tipis.

* * *

 _ **~Lelucon Alpha~**_

"Teiron, Emy, mau dengerin lelucon yang kudapat dari internet nggak?" tanya Alpha sambil menghampiri Elemy dan Thundy yang sedang membaca.

"Jangan ganggu, kami sedang membaca!" balas kedua orang itu bersamaan.

Alpha yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dengan bingung. "Hmm, aneh! Tumben mereka nggak mau dengerin leluconku!"

"Al, ceritain lelucon itu dong!" pinta Teiron dengan mata berbinar.

'Eh?! Sejak kapan Thundy mau dengerin leluconku?!' batin Alpha shock.

Ya iyalah, Alpha kan nggak tau kalau tubuh mereka tertukar.

* * *

 _ **~Di Musim Dingin...~**_

Thundy dan Teiron berjalan keluar dengan pakaian tebal karena saat itu sedang musim dingin.

'Hmm, entah kenapa tubuh ini tidak terlalu merasa dingin...' batin Thundy.

"Ahaha, sepertinya tubuhmu mudah kedinginan ya... Sepertinya aku harus berusaha agar tidak sakit..." celetuk Teiron watados.

Entah kenapa, Thundy malah merangkul Teiron entah apa alasannya.

'Mesra banget!' batin Alisa dan Adelia yang iri dengan mereka (karena yang mereka lihat itu Elemy merangkul Thundy).

* * *

 _ **~Mereka sudah Lelah Menjelaskan~**_

Karena suatu alasan, mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalah ini kepada teman-teman yang lain.

"Hah, jadi tubuh kalian tertukar?!" tanya Maurice shock dan ketiga orang itu mengangguk. "Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Ahaha, entah kenapa sekarang Emy terlihat sedikit lebih menyeramkan..." gumam Ikyo sedikit risih. "Tapi apa benar? Itu sangat sulit dipercaya!"

Teiron melihat cupcake yang dipegang Vience dan...

SYUUUUUUNG! NGEEEEEENG! WUUUUUSSSSSSH!

"HUWAAAAAAH, THUNDY!" jerit Alpha kaget.

"Wah, memang benar! Dia mengejar cupcake yang kulempar tadi!" ujar Vience menyimpulkan.

"Tapi jangan menggunakan cara itu untuk mengujinya, dia bukan binatang!" bentak Ikyo sewot.

Sementara Thundy dan Elemy hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

 **~Setelah Kembali seperti Semula...~**

Akhirnya setelah menderita dalam tubuh yang berbeda selama beberapa hari, mereka pun kembali ke tubuh masing-masing pada Rabu pagi.

"Selamat pagi kalian berdua~" sapa Teiron ceria.

"Hmm, selamat pagi..." balas Elemy dengan wajah datar.

"Selamat pagi!" timpal Thundy dengan senyum kecil.

Webek, webek...

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mereka! Apa masih belum kembali juga?

"Eh, apa yang salah dengan otot wajahku? Kenapa jadi begini?" tanya Elemy panik sambil melihat bayangan dirinya dari cermin bergagang dan memegangi wajahnya.

Oh, itu hanya otot wajah mereka yang bermasalah.

"Emy, aku benci kelakuanmu!" umpat Thundy yang masih tersenyum kecil.

"Wah, maaf Thun-kun!" balas Elemy gelagapan.

'Masih saja nggak berubah!' batin Teiron sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumpahkan Bir Ceban (?)...**

* * *

Aku terinspirasi bikin ini dari dua hal: dari doujin 'RE Anko Uza Unlimited' (bagian DenNor badannya ketuker) dan komik dari Fanpage 'Rimawarna' (silakan cari sendiri, aku agak sulit menjelaskannya), jadi ya maklumi saja kalau ini sedikit absurd... ^^/

* * *

Oh iya, sedikit penjelasan untuk 6 karakter lain yang belum diperkenalkan di Chapter awal (bagi yang pengen tau aja)!

Vience Andreas (Dragon Rider): Sangat esentrik dan penuh gaya, walaupun terkadang sedikit sombong. Naga peliharaannya bernama Jeronium. Karena merupakan anggota sementara, dia jarang menetap di markas.

Elemy Scorcas (Sorcerer): Gadis ini sedikit arogan, tapi berhati lembut. Biasa dipanggil Emy. Walaupun statusnya sama seperti Vience, dia sering menetap di markas karena ingin selalu bersama kekasihnya (if you know who i mean).

Ashley Yudori (Ghost): Hantu berwajah manis ini sering mendiami markas pada malam hari. Walaupun jarang muncul, tapi dia sangat disegani (atau malah ditakuti) anggota squad lainnya.

Rendy Espada Volante (Geomje): Sahabat dekat Salem. Penampilannya dan Thundy sangat mirip (hanya beda warna rambut), bahkan sampai dikira saudara kembar yang telah lama hilang (?). Nama marganya memiliki arti 'Pedang Terbang'.

Salem Morihayashi Al-Jumrah (Saladin): Sangat bersemangat dan optimis, walaupun kadang sedikit ceroboh (tapi kadar cerobohnya nggak separah Teiron). Dia dan Rendy bersahabat, tapi kadang sering salah panggil jika bertemu Thundy karena wajah mereka yang SAMA PERSIS. Biasa dipanggil Salem atau 'Hayashi-kun', tapi jangan pernah memanggilnya 'Jumrah' (apalagi sambil melempar batu), pokoknya jangan!

Edgar Lammermoor (Hawkeye): Kadar sombongnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Vience, tapi terkadang sangat sopan dan senang membantu (bahkan tanpa diminta). Penggemar novel, terutama 'the Bride of Lammermoor'. (Edgar: "Sebentar, bukannnya Ketua nggak pernah baca novel itu?"/Me: "Ah, itu karena yang mengusulkan nama belakangmu terinspirasi dari situ, seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"/Edgar: "Iya juga sih...")

* * *

Yah, segitu dulu deh! ^^/

Review! :D


	7. Tsuchi-tan yang Terbuang

Balas Review! :D

 **Bigfoot the 2nd: Seperti biasanya, selalu hilarious... :V a**

 **Teiron: "Setauku Bibi Rilen nggak punya gaun pengantin..." -w-a**

 **Elemy: "Thun-kun, apa kau tidak merasa kesal saat melihat John memainkan tubuhku tadi?" *memelas.***

 **Thundy: *memasang tampang datar.* "Menurutmu?"**

 **Elemy: "Kau ini..." -w-'**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sayangnya itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan 'Putri yang Tertukar' karena sumber inspirasi sudah kucantumkan di Author Note paling bawah (bacalah lebih teliti Chapter sebelumnya)... ^^a**

 **Thundy: *sweatdrop.* "Sebesar itu gimana ngabisinnya?"**

 **Yah, aku hanya kepikiran tentang Edgar, jadi maklumi saja... ^^/ Terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tsuchi-tan yang Terbuang**

* * *

"Ron, untuk apa sih kau memelihara kucing?" tanya Edgar.

Teiron hanya memiringkan kepala selagi mengelus punggung Tsuchi-tan. "Hmm, karena aku memang suka..."

"Dasar aneh!" ejek Edgar ketus.

"Nyaaaw!" Tsuchi-tan mengeong kesal mendengarnya.

Teiron menenangkan kucing kesayangannya dan menatap Edgar dengan tampang tidak senang. "Edgar, dia marah padamu tuh!"

"Terserah..." Edgar pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Anak itu hanya menghela nafas dan memilih untuk membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Bermacam-macam Jenis Kucing dalam Berbagai Kategori', sementara kucingnya malah asik menonton perdebatan antara Alpha dan Maurice yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ali-chan punyaku, nggak usah main klaim deh!"

"Eh kampret, sejak kapan oy?! Bewan aja kuy ke Colloseum!"

Alpha dan Maurice nyaris saling baku hantam kalau saja tidak dihentikan Ikyo dan Thundy.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!"

"Berantem jangan di sini!"

Di sisi lain, Teiron menaruh bukunya di atas meja dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan kesukaannya. Edgar yang kembali lagi mengambil buku yang dibaca anak itu dan langsung memasang tampang jijik.

'Kenapa harus ada kucing di dunia ini?!' batinnya geram dan kemudian...

SREEEEEEEK!

Mereka semua menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Edgar baru saja merobek buku itu. Teiron yang kembali dengan sebungkus cupcake kesukaannya terlihat shock dengan kejadian itu. Bungkusan yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan tiba-tiba dia langsung nangis kejer sampai terjadi gempa bumi lokal.

"Huweeeeeeeee!"

"Kenapa jadi gempa begini?!"

"Udahlah, Ron, jangan nangis!"

"Edgar, beraninya kau..."

"Kyo, mau kau apakan Edgar?!"

Thundy berusaha menenangkan Teiron, Edgar nyaris dijadikan samsak tinju oleh Ikyo kalau saja Alpha tidak segera mencegahnya, Maurice terdiam karena tidak tau harus melakukan apa, sementara Tsuchi-tan hanya bisa menonton keributan di sana.

"Ganti rugi! Kasihanilah Teiron yang bersusah payah mencari buku itu tau!" sembur Ikyo kesal.

"Nggak sudi!" balas Edgar kasar.

"Atau novelmu yang kurobek!"

Edgar langsung kicep dan entah sejak kapan novel 'The Bride of Lammermoor' miliknya sudah berada di tangan Ikyo. Cakar si rubah menusuk sampul novel itu dan tangannya sudah bersiap merobek novel itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Geez, baiklah!" Edgar pun pergi keluar untuk mencari pengganti buku yang dirobeknya.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam kemudian, Edgar pun kembali dengan buku baru di tangannya dan mengancungkannya tepat di depan Teiron. "Nih!"

"Hiks..." Teiron mengambil buku itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Terima kasih..."

Edgar hanya mendengus sebal. "Terserah..."

Edgar pun menghampiri Ikyo dan merebut buku yang dipegangnya, kemudian langsung pergi dari ruang tengah (yang gempanya sudah berhenti).

Yah untungnya anggota lainnya sedang pergi latihan, jadi hanya mereka saja yang tau kejadian itu!

* * *

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan Edgar sangat membenci kucing, tapi yang bersangkutan tidak mau mengatakan alasannya.

Dia selalu memikirkan segala cara agar bisa menyingkirkan satu-satunya kucing di squad sampai pada suatu hari, Edgar menemukan kesempatan untuk membuang Tsuchi-tan.

* * *

Ketika Teiron baru selesai memandikan Tsuchi-tan, dia meletakkannya di sofa dan kucing itu menunggu papanya ganti baju (dan juga mengobati luka cakar hasil 'perlawanan' Tsuchi-tan yang menghiasi tangan Teiron, itu pun kalau dia tidak lupa) sambil menjilati bulunya.

Edgar yang melihat 'kesempatan emas' itu langsung menyiapkan sebuah karung dan segera memasukkan Tsuchi-tan ke dalamnya.

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaaaaaaw!"

Tanpa memperdulikan pemberontakan Tsuchi-tan, Edgar segera membawa karung itu pergi sejauh mungkin dari Homebase Garuchan Squad.

* * *

Ketika Teiron kembali lagi, dia langsung kaget mendapati kucing kesayangannya sudah menghilang dari sofa.

"Tsuchi-tan? Dia pergi kemana?"

Dia pun mulai celingukan di sekitar ruang tengah dan tampangnya terlihat seperti Spongebob zaman purba yang keluyuran di masa depan. (Teiron: "Orang lagi panik jangan dibercandain woy!" *lempar batu bata ke arah Girl-chan.*)

"Ron, nyari apaan sih?" tanya Rendy yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ren, liat kucingku nggak?" Teiron nanya balik.

Rendy terlihat bingung. "Kucing? Nggak liat tuh!"

Teiron menggaruk kepalanya. "Padahal dari tadi ada di sofa, apa jangan-jangan dia pergi ya?"

"Mungkin dia ke dapur!" usul Rendy.

"Terima kasih..." Teiron segera pergi ke dapur dan ketika sampai di sana, dia hanya mendapati Thundy dan Elemy.

"Wah, ada Tei-kun!" sapa Elemy. "Sedang apa di sini?"

"Liat Tsuchi-tan nggak?" tanya Teiron.

Thundy hanya menggeleng. "Dari tadi nggak liat tuh, mungkin dia keluar!"

"Terima kasih, dan maaf telah menjadi obat nyamuk bagi kalian!" Teiron langsung kabur sebelum Thundy sempat melemparinya dengan gelas kaca.

"APA MAKSUDNYA 'OBAT NYAMUK' ITU?!" teriak Thundy kesal.

* * *

Ketika Teiron keluar dan berkeliling halaman depan, Ikyo yang melihat anak itu dari atas pohon bertanya, "Kau sedang apa, Ron?"

Teiron mendongak dan bertanya balik dengan tampang putus asa. "Nggak liat Tsuchi-tan?"

"Tidak..." Ikyo menggeleng pelan.

'Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana?' batin Teiron sangat cemas.

Anak itu pun masuk lagi ke markas dan terus mencari ke setiap sudut, sampai akhirnya dia menyerah dan memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Di sebuah tempat pembangunan yang terbengkalai, terlihat Tsuchi-tan yang berkeliling sambil mengeong-ngeong memanggil papanya.

"Nyaw, nyaw, nyaaaaw?"

Tapi karena hanya dia di tempat itu, dia tak bisa menemukan papanya dimanapun.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Garuchan Squad dimana Teiron tengah meringkuk di pojok kamarnya karena putus asa tidak menemukan kucingnya dimanapun.

"Tsuchi-tan..."

Tok tok tok!

Maurice mengetuk pintu kamar Teiron, tapi tak ada reaksi dari penghuninya.

"Dia nggak keluar juga?" tanya Alpha di sebelah Maurice.

Maurice hanya mengangguk. "Aneh, dia kenapa ya?"

"Ke depan aja yuk, entar juga orangnya keluar!" ajak Alpha sambil berjalan pergi dan Maurice pun mengikutinya.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Sebenarnya aku mau tanya, si Teiron kenapa sih?" tanya Vience mengawali pembicaraan.

"Katanya Tsuchi-tan menghilang sejak ditinggalkan di sofa..." jelas Rendy.

"Baguslah kalau dia hilang!"

Mereka semua langsung melirik Edgar yang dari tadi hanya baca novel.

"Apa maksudmu, Gar?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Biarkan saja kucing itu hilang, seharusnya dia tidak boleh dibiarkan berada di sini!" jawab Edgar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Gar!" balas Alpha. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak panik saat peliharaanmu menghilang begitu saja?

Edgar malah menutup telinga. "Aku tidak perduli karena aku memang tidak pernah punya peliharaan!"

Tumma yang dari tadi diam berniat mengatakan sesuatu. "A-anu..."

"Edgar, aku tanya sama kau! Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada di posisi Teiron?" tanya Thundy.

"Melupakannya!" jawab Edgar singkat dan tegas.

Ikyo yang mendengarnya merasa emosi. "Jawaban seperti itu hanya untuk orang yang sangat membenci hewan peliharaan!"

"Iya, aku juga tidak mau dipaksa melupakan Jeronium jika dia menghilang begitu saja!" timpal Vience juga ikut emosi.

Edgar terlihat tidak perduli. "Kalau begitu bukan urusanku, lagipula itu juga salahnya sendiri membiarkan kucing itu hilang!"

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..." gumam Maurice sedikit risih.

'Aku harus bisa memancing Edgar agar dia jujur mengatakan apa yang telah diperbuatnya!' batin Tumma yang langsung berceletuk, "Kau bersikap seperti itu karena tidak ingin dicurigai kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Seharusnya kucing sialan itu tidak pantas berada di sini, jadi kubuang sa-" Edgar segera menutup mulutnya begitu menyadari rahasianya terbongkar.

'Bebek sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dia tidak sempat menarik kembali perkataannya karena mereka semua langsung kaget mendengar hal itu, bahkan yang lebih mengejutkan...

Edgar tak tau kalau Teiron sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tampang sangat shock.

"E-Edgar... J-jadi..." Anak itu jatuh berlutut dan kemudian langsung nangis kejer.

"Huweeeeeeeeee!"

* * *

Bersamaan dengan suara tangisan itu, tiba-tiba seisi markas dilanda gempa bumi.

"A-ada apa ini?!" tanya Rina panik.

"Ayo kita cari tau!" usul Alisa mengajak teman-temannya yang lain keluar kamar.

* * *

"Ce-cepat cari cara menghentikan tangisan anak itu!" usul Rendy panik.

Tiba-tiba di tengah gempa bumi lokal itu, Ikyo langsung menarik kerah baju Edgar dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Kyo, mau kau apakan Edgar?!" tanya Alpha kaget begitu melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Biarkan saja, yang penting kita harus menenangkan Teiron!" usul Vience.

Para cewek yang baru tiba langsung terkejut melihat Teiron yang menangis beserta para cowok lainnya (kecuali Ikyo dan Edgar) yang tiarap di lantai.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, dan kenapa Teiron menangis?" tanya Adelia bingung.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi yang penting cari cara tenangkan dia!" balas Maurice was-was.

* * *

Hujan mulai turun di tempat pembangunan yang terbengkalai itu dan Tsuchi-tan segera mencari tempat berteduh, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah pipa raksasa dan masuk ke dalamnya. Kucing malang itu membaringkan diri dan menangis membayangkan sosok papanya, seolah takut dia tidak disayangi lagi dan dibuang begitu saja.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Tanpa memperdulikan hujan dan gempa bumi lokal akibat tangisan Teiron, Ikyo yang masih menyeret Edgar segera mendorong kasar tubuhnya ke arah pohon dan mencengkeram erat pundaknya.

"Sekarang katakan, apa tujuanmu membuang Tsuchi-tan hah?!"

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak pantas berada di sini!"

"Tapi kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Teiron!"

"Persetan dengan perasaan, memangnya apa yang kau tau dari kucing sialan itu?! Dia kan hanya kucing jalanan yang dipungut!"

"Jangan sampai cakarku merusak wajahmu ya!"

"Lakukan saja, aku tidak takut!"

Cakar si rubah pun mulai diarahkan ke wajah Edgar, tapi sayangnya ada tangan lain yang mencegah hal itu dan ternyata dia adalah...

"Bibi Rilen?"

"Tolong jangan melakukan sesuatu karena emosi!"

Ikyo pun terpaksa melepaskan Edgar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dan kenapa markas kita seperti dilanda gempa bumi lokal begini?" tanya Girl-chan ketika mendapati kondisi markas mereka.

"Ini semua salahnya!" Ikyo menunjuk Edgar. "Perbuatannya yang tidak keperikehewanan yang menyebabkan semua ini!"

Bibi Rilen terlihat bingung. "Memangnya apa salah Edgar?"

"Dia membuang Tsuchi-tan!"

Bibi Rilen menutup mulut karena kaget, sementara Girl-chan sedikit terbelalak.

"Yang lebih parah lagi, Teiron menangis setelah mendengar hal itu dan inilah yang terjadi sekarang!"

Edgar yang tidak pernah merasa bersalah hanya membuang muka.

"Lebih baik kita masuk dulu!" usul Girl-chan.

* * *

Di dalam markas, Teiron masih menangis dan teman-temannya berusaha menenangkan anak itu dengan segala cara yang mereka bisa, tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil dan kemudian masuklah keempat orang tadi.

"Teiron..." Bibi Rilen menghampiri sang keponakan dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Hiks..." Teiron mendongak sedikit.

Sang bibi memeluk keponakannya dan membelai rambut merah anak itu. "Jangan menangis, sayang... Bagaimana kalau kami bantu mencari Tsuchi-tan?"

"Aku tidak ma- Hmmph!" Ikyo segera membungkam Edgar sebelum dia membuat suasana bertambah runyam.

"Diam atau cakarku mendarat di wajahmu!" bisik si rubah setengah mengancam.

Anak itu memasang tampang memelas. "Hiks hiks... Kumohon, temukan, dia..."

"Ayo cepat!" Ikyo kembali menyeret Edgar diikuti beberapa temannya.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Sekarang beritahu kami! Dimana kau membuang Tsuchi-tan?!"

Edgar tidak bisa melawan karena cakar Ikyo sudah mengarah tepat di depan wajahnya dan juga Glaive-nya terlanjur disita Rendy.

"Patuhi saja Edgar, kalau kau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti kucing yang kau buang!" timpal Girl-chan tegas.

"Geez, baiklah! Cari saja di tempat pembangunan terbengkalai!"

"Sepertinya aku tau tempat yang dimaksud!" Vience menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku pernah melewatinya dengan Jeronium!"

Sang pemimpin squad pun memberi komando, "Antarkan kami ke sana!"

Vience bersiul dan datanglah Jeronium di depan mereka. Dia pun menaiki naganya dan berjalan pergi diikuti para cowok lainnya beserta Girl-chan.

* * *

Di tempat pembangunan terbengkalai...

"Kalian cari ke setiap sudut, beritahu jika sudah ketemu!" perintah Girl-chan.

"Baik!"

Para cowok langsung berpencar di sekitar tempat itu untuk mencari Tsuchi-tan.

Rendy yang melihat ke arah pipa raksasa segera mendatangi pipa itu dan ketika mengintip ke dalamnya, dia mendapati sesosok makhluk berbulu kecoklatan yang berbaring di sana.

"Teiron, cepat ke sini! Tsuchi-tan ketemu nih!"

"Nyaw?" Makhluk itu pun langsung keluar dari dalam pipa itu dan ternyata dia memang Tsuchi-tan.

"Tsuchi-tan!" Teiron berlari ke arah pipa itu, kemudian dia mengangkat dan memeluk kucing kesayangannya sambil menangis. "Hiks, maafkan aku... Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu sendirian... Aku takut kau kenapa-napa, hiks..."

"Nyaw..."

Pemandangan itu membuat mereka semua terharu (kecuali Edgar yang egonya lebih besar daripada perasaannya).

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Salem, kudengar kau tidak suka kucing ya? Apa kau akan membuang Tsuchi-tan seperti kejadian waktu itu?" tanya Maurice ketika mengobrol dengan Salem di ruang tengah.

Teiron yang sedang mengelus Tsuchi-tan terlihat tidak senang mendengar percakapan mereka, raut wajahnya berubah masam dan dia langsung memeluk kucing kesayangannya dengan erat seolah tidak mau dia pergi lagi seperti kejadian itu.

"Yah aku memang tidak suka sih, tapi aku janji tidak akan membuang Tsuchi-tan, dan tolong jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Teiron!" jawab Salem yang risih melihat ekspresi Teiron.

Teiron hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian kembali mengelus punggung Tsuchi-tan. "Setidaknya kau menepati janjimu..."

"Nyaw!" timpal Tsuchi-tan.

Salem memperlihatkan kedua jarinya. "Tentu saja aku janji!"

Yah, semoga saja kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tukang Bakar Cengkeh (?)...**

* * *

Ini sedikit nyambung dengan fic 'The Story of Tsuchi-tan', jadi ya begitulah... ^^/

Entah kenapa penggambaran sifat yang 11-12 mirip si 'gurita egois tetangga si kuning' itu terasa sangat cocok untuk Edgar, ngehehe... :V a

Review! :D


	8. Garuchan Squad (Chaotic) Sleepover Party

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi 28423: Seharusnya kau sudah tau pelaku yang menculik Tsuchi-tan dari Chapter sebelumnya... ^^/**

 **Teiron: "Ada alasan khusus, tapi itu rahasia!"**

 **Sesekali ngelawak dikit di bagian TBC itu nggak apa kan? :V /**

 **Ikyo: "Biasa aja kali nanggepinnya..." -w-'**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ahaha, sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud bikin screen yang agak nge-'feel' begitu... ^^a**

 **Teiron: "Soalnya cuma Emy-chan yang lebih mudah dimintai bantuan, walaupun sifatnya rada begitu deh..."**

 **Thundy: "Nyadar dikit lha! Tuh kucing ketemu Cerberus aja udah kabur, gimana sama Hanatamago yang ukurannya nyaris sebanteran dia?" -_-'**

 **Kalau aku lebih suka memanggil Edgar di GSS dengan sebutan 'Edgy', biar greget! :V /**

 **Edgar: *berusaha menghindari lemparan kapak dan gelitikan maut.***

 **Me: owo'a**

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Garuchan Squad (Chaotic) Sleepover Party**

* * *

Saat para anggota Garuchan Squad sedang jalan-jalan keluar markas untuk refreshing...

"Hey minna~ Kita pesta piyama yuk~" ajak Rina sambil lompat-lompat.

"Pesta piyama?" tanya sebagian orang.

"Hmm, sebenernya aku mau tidur sendiri! Tapi karena Rina ngasih ide, sepertinya bagus!" timpal Tumma sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri.

"Wah, iya tuh! Pasti seru! Aku setuju banget!" sahut Alisa bersemangat.

"Boleh juga tuh! Sepertinya menyenangkan!" dukung Lisa. "Ini bisa menambah pengalamanku dengan yang lainnya!"

"Yah, asal jangan ada kejadian aneh saja..." gumam Thundy sedikit risih karena merasa ada yang nggak beres jika mereka ngumpul bareng di satu ruangan.

"Siiiip! SEMUANYA, NANTI MALAM KITA NGADAIN PESTA PIYAMA YAAAAA!" teriak Salem dengan suara yang super duper kenceng.

"Eh? Tapi aku mau-"

Perkataan Teiron pun terpotong oleh Alpha yang berteriak, "IDE BAGUS!"

"Apa bagusnya pesta piyama? Kita kan tinggal satu markas! Sepertinya aku sering melihat kalian pakai piyama!" komentar Maurice.

"Pesta piyama tuh bukan buat ngeliat piyama satu sama lain, Rice!" balas Rendy sambil facepalm. "Maksudnya itu untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain dan bersenang-senang bersama!"

"Aku udah kenal kalian, kok!" kata Edgar dengan tampang bodoh.

Vience pun langsung men-deathglare anak berambut pirang itu, sementara yang di-deathglare malah nyengir tanpa dosa. "Bercanda, deng!"

Gumaman setuju pun terdengar dari yang lainnya dan Teiron pun terpaksa membatalkan niatnya untuk berlatih tengah malam.

"Kyo, temenin beli DVD yuk!" ajak Thundy.

Ikyo hanya bisa mengangguk dan mereka berdua pun langsung ganti arah saat Adelia melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Kyo, belinya jangan kayak video -piiiip- yang ada di kamarmu ya!" saran gadis itu watados.

Ikyo pun langsung mencak-mencak sebelum Thundy menyeretnya pergi. "Udahlah, Kyo! Semua orang juga udah tau aib-mu, kok!"

* * *

Semua orang di Garuchan Squad sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah markas dan mereka sudah mempersiapkan barang apa aja yang akan dipakai selama pesta piyama.

Teiron membawa bukunya (sudah pasti), Edgar membawa Glaive-nya (jangan tanya kenapa dia bawa itu, gue juga nggak tau), dan Maurice membawa kue buatannya (yang dari tadi tergeletak di atas meja tanpa ada yang mau menyentuhnya).

Alpha sedang menunaikan tugas berat yang dibebankan di pundaknya: mendisiplinkan teman-temannya selama 5 menit.

Sebenarnya dia juga sih yang mau melakukan itu!

"Rice, jangan ngilang mulu lu! Nggak elit banget sih, berdiri di sini!"

"Heh Tumma, jangan cekikikan aja di situ sama Salem! Berdiri di sebelah Lisa!"

"EDGAR, SIMPEN NGGAK TUH GLAIVE?! CEPET GABUNG!"

Setelah mengorbankan setengah kotak suaranya, akhirnya mereka semua berdiri dengan posisi yang (hampir) rapi di tengah ruangan. Alpha yang sudah sakit tenggorokan pun memilih untuk puas dan buru-buru berdiri di depan mereka sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya.

"Katakan kejuuuuu!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar dan lampu blitz kamera HP itu pun menyala.

Sayangnya, karena kaget dan tidak siap, para makhluk dodol itu pun malah berbalik dengan rusuh dan saling mendorong satu sama lain sampai akhirnya mereka semua pun langsung terjatuh menjadi satu tumpukan wafer renyah (?).

"Hehehe! Nanti bakalan gue post di FB!" kata Alpha puas.

"JADI DARI TADI CUMA BUAT FOTO-FOTO DOANG?! BILANG KEK DARI TADI!" protes Ikyo kesal karena kegiatan ngasah cakarnya terganggu (bukan gara-gara tertimpa orang).

Kita mau pesta piyama, Kyo! Bukan mau berburu!

Sementara Teiron (yang sialnya mendarat paling bawah) sibuk memeriksa dirinya karena takut ada tulang yang patah.

Nggak heran juga sih! Soalnya dia tertimpa Vience dan Tumma yang notabene lebih besar darinya.

"Terus, kita ngapain?" tanya Rendy yang masih bisa kalem.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara menggelegar yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Eh? Hujan ya?" tanya Rina sambil mengecek jendela. "Tapi jendelanya nggak basah kok!"

"Eh? Itu, suara perut gue!" jawab Vience yang sukses membuat teman-temannya langsung ber-gubrak ria di tempat. "GUE LAPEEEEER! MAKAN DULU, YUUUUK!"

"Vience, lu nyadar nggak kalau kita baru aja makan sejam yang lalu?" tanya Edgar sarkastik.

Vience hanya bisa manyun. "Iya tau, tapi gue laper!"

Teiron pun bersyukur karena dia tertimpa Vience yang belum makan lagi.

"Nih, makan aja kue-nya Maurice!" saran Alpha watados sambil menyerahkan kotak makanan itu.

"Oy, gue masih mau hidup!" pekik Vience dan berakhir digigit oleh yang bersangkutan dalam mode serigala.

Alhasil, Vience pun terpaksa memuaskan perutnya dengan memakan sisa tulang milik Cerberus-nya Adelia. (Harap jangan dicoba di rumah ya!)

Sementara itu, Lisa sibuk memasukkan DVD yang baru saja diberikan Thundy. Begitu menyala, dia langsung mengencangkan volume-nya agar yang lainnya menyadari kalau film-nya sudah mulai tanpa harus mengorbankan kotak suaranya seperti Alpha. Sontak, mereka semua langsung mengerumuni TV seperti gerombolan ngengat yang baru kembali ke sarangnya (?).

"Film apaan nih?" tanya Adelia.

"Film por-" Salem langsung ditonjok duluan sama Rendy sebelum dia selesai ngomong.

"Nggak mungkin Thundy beli film begituan, tapi kalau Ikyo..." celetuk Alisa sambil melirik Ikyo yang langsung membalasnya dengan sebuah deathglare.

Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Alisa udah koit di tempat saat itu juga!

"Film action kok!" timpal Tumma yang mulai nggak tahan dengan keberisikan teman-temannya tersebut.

* * *

Setelah terjadi acara rebutan tempat duduk, popcorn, dan minuman, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk dengan tenang. Setidaknya, setenang mungkin dengan adanya para tukang komen seperti Salem dan Alpha.

"Woooooow! Mereka bertatapan, saling mendekat, dan..."

Para Reader yang baik hati dan budiman pasti lebih memilih untuk membiarkan mereka berkonsentrasi dengan film-nya.

"Mana si Emy?" tanya Maurice setelah setengah film berlalu.

Rasanya aneh juga jika sosok gadis Sorcerer itu tidak terlihat di ruangan.

"Nggak tau juga deh! Tadi dia kabur ke supermarket sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tentang Sake!" jawab Teiron yang sibuk cekik-mencekik dengan Alpha entah karena apa.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka (baca: dibanting) dengan keras dan di sana terdapat Elemy yang berdiri dengan baju yang terlihat basah serta mata yang nggak fokus.

Film-nya pun terabaikan dan mereka semua langsung menatap horror Elemy seolah menganggap teman mereka baru saja diperkaos (?) orang.

"Thun-kun~" panggil gadis itu sambil berseringai.

Orang yang dimaksud pun langsung menelan ludah melihatnya dan begitu menyadari sesuatu, dia pun berteriak, "KABUUUUUUUR!"

Sontak, mereka semua pun langsung melakukan apa yang dari tadi ingin mereka lakukan: buru-buru ngacir dari tempat itu.

* * *

Sebagian besar dari mereka berhasil selamat sentosa keluar ruangan dan menjadikan kamar-kamar terdekat sebagai bunker darurat, kecuali Thundy, Edgar, Ikyo, Alpha, dan Salem yang berdesak-desakan di kamar mandi.

"Woy, kasih tempat kek! Gue kedempet nih!"

"Memangnya lu doang? Gue juga, bego! Al, geseran!"

"Udah nggak ada tempat lagi!"

"Gar, lu nginjek kaki gue!"

Tiba-tiba Alpha merasakan bola lampu yang menyala di atas kepalanya. "Thun, lu inget nggak pas kita ikut festival di Mikawa bulan lalu? Si Emy kurang lebih kayak gini juga, kan?"

"Yap! Kalau nggak salah, dia kebanyakan minum Sake yang disediakan di sana, terus nari-nari gaje di tengah lapangan!" jawab Thundy sambil memijit kakinya yang terinjak barusan.

Ketiga orang lainnya pun langsung cengo. "JADI MAKSUDNYA, EMY OVERDOSIS SAKE?!"

Moncong-moncong, memangnya overdosis Sake seperti itu ya?

"'Benar! Biasanya kalau udah kayak gitu, dia bakalan nyari korban buat (setidaknya) nari-nari sambil minum Sake bareng dia dan dengerin rancauannya sedikit! Setelah itu, dia bakalan tenang kok!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Thundy berseringai licik ke arah Ikyo dan Edgar setelah mengatakan hal barusan. Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalasnya dengan kalem sebelum mereka menyadari maksud seringai barusan.

"Jangan coba-coba!" cegat Ikyo gemetaran, sementara Edgar hanya bisa memasang tampang horror.

Tapi sayangnya, kedua orang lainnya sudah memasang seringai yang sama dan sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka dan ditutup lagi dengan pengurangan dua orang di dalamnya.

"Mari kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka!" ujar Alpha sok alim.

Sementara Salem udah nggak tahan lagi buat ngakak di tempat saat itu juga.

Siapa yang nggak bakalan ketawa dengerin Elemy nyanyi sambil melakukan apa yang terdengar seperti pengejaran maraton keliling ruangan diikuti teriakan Ikyo dan Edgar.

* * *

Setelah 15 menit, tawa Salem pun mereda dan keadaan di luar kamar mandi mulai hening. Thundy perlahan mulai membuka satu-satunya batas yang tadi berhasil menyelamatkan mereka dan mengintip keluar hanya untuk disambut oleh dua orang yang berpelukan sambil melirik tajam ke arah mereka.

Yah, meskipun mereka tau tindakan itu sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan masing-masing, nggak ada yang bisa berhenti ngakak saat melihat kedua cowok itu berlumuran Sake dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki sambil memegang sesuatu yang terlihat seperti sebotol Sake segar. Sang pelaku sendiri sudah tertidur pulas di sofa dengan damainya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Setidaknya, kalian sudah dapat facial dan lulur sendiri!" komentar Alpha sambil memegangi perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa sebelum Ikyo menyumpel mulutnya dengan botol Sake.

"Makan tuh!" geram Ikyo yang langsung ditarik Edgar untuk membersihkan diri sebelum si rubah sempat menjadikan Alpha daging cincang.

Setelah keduanya pergi, Salem pun dengan bangganya berteriak kalau ancaman sudah berhasil ditangani dan satu per satu dari mereka pun keluar sambil memperhatikan Elemy yang seperti 'lempar batu sembunyi tangan'.

"Emy-chan kenapa lagi?" tanya Teiron.

"Nggak apa-apa, Ron! Hanya overdosis Sake kok!" jawab Alpha yang sukses membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya dengan tatapan cengo plus bingung.

'OD Sake? Yang benar saja?!' batin mereka semua.

"Terus kalian apakan?" tanya Lisa.

"One of our briliant idea!" jawab Salem sambil nyengir dan sukses membuat gadis itu tidak yakin harus bertanya lebih lanjut atau tidak.

Thundy hanya bisa memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang seperti baru saja dilewati Godzilla dan membuat catatan mental untuk mengawasi SEMUA teman-temannya sampai acara pesta piyama selesai.

Benar kan, pasti ada saja kejadian kalau mereka semua ngumpul!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Bibi bingung kenapa markas bisa berantakan begini, apalagi hanya ada si Emy yang tidur di sofa (itupun keadaannya kacau banget)! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Bibi Rilen bingung selagi sibuk membersihkan ruangan bersama sang pemimpin squad.

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka baru saja mengadakan pesta dan berakhir dengan kekacauan..." balas Girl-chan watados.

* * *

Di luar markas, mereka yang mengadakan pesta piyama malah tertidur di dekat pohon.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tebas Boneka Chung (?)...**

* * *

Ehehe, setidaknya cerita absurd ini bisa sedikit menghibur kan? :3

Review! :D


	9. Let's Play Werewolf Game!

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Well, sebenarnya yang dimaksud itu boneka berbentuk Chung... ^^a Yap, bagian itu hasil remake dari ETP, aku kadang sering mengulang joke lama kalau kehabisan ide... ^^a Duh, saking singkatnya jadi bingung mau balas apa lagi, jadi terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Errr, maksudnya Tsuchi-tan dan Hanatamago itu ukurannya hampir sama... Kalau Cerberus lebih besar dari mereka... ^^a**

 **Maurice: "Kalau soal itu aku benar-benar nggak tau lho, sumpah!" owoV "Dan moncong-moncong, aye-aye itu apa ya?"**

 **Thundy: "Setauku, itu sejenis hewan yang tinggal di Madagaskar..."**

 **Maurice: "Oooh..." .o.**

 **Soal festival itu, mungkin akan kujelaskan sebisanya... ^^a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Let's Play Werewolf Game!**

* * *

Hari ini Alisa, Rina, Lisa, Adelia, Teiron, dan Mathias sedang berada di ruang tengah Garuchan Squad setelah latihan yang melelahkan.

"Haaah, capek sekali! Ketua memang sangat kejam!" gerutu Teiron sambil duduk di sofa.

"Apa kau bilang, Tei-kun?" tanya Girl-chan yang muncul dari belakang dengan aura gelap di tubuhnya.

"Errr, nggak ada kok!" balas anak itu gelagapan.

"Sudahlah! Daripada ribut, lebih baik kita main game saja dabe~" usul Mathias bersemangat.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Alisa yang sedang tiduran di bawah sofa.

"Kita akan bermain werewolf game dabe~" jawab Mathias.

"Werewolf game? Apa itu seru?" tanya Rina sedikit tertarik.

Mathias mengangguk. "Tentu saja seru dabe! Kalian harus menebak siapa werewolf di antara kalian dan membuatnya mati sehingga villager tidak termakan olehnya!"

"Bagaimana, kalian mau dabe?" tanya Mathias.

"Baiklah, aku ikut!" Lisa menyetujui permainan yang dianjurkan Mathias.

"Aku juga!" timpal Adelia yang juga ingin ikut, kemudian disusul dengan anggukan dari yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi moderator dabe! Kalian duduk melingkar, tapi jangan terlalu dekat ya!" perintah Mathias sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu dan duduk di lantai diikuti teman-temannya yang duduk mengelilinginya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya!" Mathias mulai mengocok kartu itu.

"Itu kartu apa?" tanya Rina yang memperhatikan Mathias dengan penasaran.

"Kartu ini untuk menentukan karakter yang akan kita mainkan dabe!" jawab Mathias.

"Karakter?" tanya Teiron yang juga ikut penasaran.

"Yap! Di sini karakter yang akan dimainkan ada enam dabe! Nanti ada yang akan menjadi werewolf, seer, villager, cupid, thief, dan guardian angel!" jelas Mathias. "Nah, silahkan tutup mata kalian dan bukalah saat aku sudah membagikan kartunya dabe!"

Mereka langsung menutup mata masing-masing.

"Jangan mengintip ya!"

"Berisik, cepat bagikan saja!" komentar Alisa.

"Ehehehe... Baiklah!" Mathias pun mulai membagikan kartu itu di tangan masing-masing.

Setelah selesai membagikan, Mathias pun berkata lagi, "Nah, buka mata kalian dabe!"

Semuanya pun membuka mata dan melihat kartu di tangan mereka. Alisa baru saja ingin berkomentar sebelum dihentikan Mathias. "Selama permainan, jangan ada yang berbicara! Yang boleh tau karakter kalian hanya kalian sendiri dabe!"

"Baiklah, kita mulai dabe! Saat karakter kalian kupanggil untuk membuka mata, kalian harus membukanya! Tapi kalau bukan karakter kalian, tetap pejamkan mata sampai aku berkata 'pagi hari pun tiba'!" Mathias menjelaskan permainan.

"Baik~" Rina terlihat bersemangat sekali.

"Oh iya, satu hal lagi! Saat kubilang 'malam hari pun tiba', kalian harus tutup mata dabe!" tambah Mathias.

"Aku mulai bosan, jadi cepatlah!" gerutu Alisa kesal.

"Baiklah dabe! Malam hari pun tiba!" ujar Mathias memulai permainan.

Semua pemain pun langsung menutup mata.

"Werewolf buka matamu dabe!" perintah Mathias.

Adelia yang mendapat kartu 'werewolf' langsung membuka mata.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh dabe?" tanya Mathias kepada 'si werewolf'.

Adelia menggeleng karena tidak ingin membunuh siapapun di sini.

Mathias berdiri untuk mendekati Adelia dan berbisik pelan. "Kau kan jadi werewolf, jadi pilih saja! Lagipula mereka tidak akan mati beneran, hanya keluar dari permainan saja! Tunjuk satu orang dabe!"

Adelia mengangguk dan menunjuk Girl-chan.

"Baiklah, werewolf tutup matamu!" perintah Mathias. "Seer buka matamu dabe!"

Girl-chan membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau ketahui identitasnya dabe?" tanya Mathias kepada 'si seer'.

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak karena dia harus memilih dengan tepat dan ketika matanya tertuju kepada Adelia, dia menunjuk yang bersangkutan.

"Dia werewolf dabe!"

Girl-chan sedikit terkejut dan kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Tutup matamu dabe!" perintah Mathias. "Baiklah, thief buka matamu dabe!"

Teiron membuka matanya.

"Kau ingin menukarkan karaktermu dengan siapa dabe?" tanya Mathias.

Teiron langsung menunjuk Alisa.

"Baiklah, kau menjadi villager dabe!" bisik Mathias memberitahu Teiron dan berdiri lagi untuk mendekati Alisa.

"Orang yang kutepuk kepalanya akan menjadi thief dabe!" Mathias menepuk pelan kepala Alisa.

"Guardian angel buka matamu dabe!"

Rina membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi supaya tidak termakan oleh werewolf dabe?"

Rina malah menunjuk Tsuchi-tan yang menonton dari kejauhan dan Mathias hanya bisa tepuk jidat.

"Orang, yang ingin, kau lindungi?" Mathias mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Rina berpikir sejenak dan kemudian menunjuk Alisa.

"Baiklah tutup matamu dabe!" perintah Mathias. "Cupid buka matamu dabe!"

Kali ini giliran Lisa yang membuka matanya.

"Nah, siapa yang ingin kau jadikan pasangan hidupmu dabe?" tanya Mathias.

Lisa yang melihat hanya ada satu cowok di antara mereka menunjuk Teiron dengan wajah memerah. Mathias pun berusaha menahan tawa.

"Baiklah! Bagi orang yang kutepuk pundaknya, buka matamu dan lihat siapa pasangan hidupmu dabe~"

Mathias menepuk pundak Teiron, kemudian yang bersangkutan membuka matanya dan langsung kaget ketika mata kehijauannya bertemu dengan mata kuning Lisa.

Sementara Mathias hanya bisa menatap kedua anak itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Nah, tutup mata kalian dabe~"

"Pagi hari pun tiba dabe~"

Mereka semua membuka mata dan Mathias tersenyum.

"Tadi malam ada yang terbunuh, dan dia adalah Kaichou-chan dabe!" kata Mathias sambil menunjuk Girl-chan.

"Jadi aku mati?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Yap! Kau tidak bisa bermain lagi dan jangan beritahu mereka siapa werewolf-nya dabe!" jawab Mathias sambil terkekeh ria.

'Sialan kau, Adelia!' umpat Girl-chan dalam hati.

"Nah, silahkan kalian berargumen siapa werewolf di antara kalian dabe!"

Mereka semua malah menunjuk Alisa.

"Oy, kalian menuduhku werewolf?!" tanya Alisa sewot dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

'Pacarmu kan Werewolf!' balas mereka dalam hati.

Maurice pun langsung bersin dari kejauhan.

"Oke, kau bisa meyakinkan mereka kalau kau bukan werewolf dabe!" ujar Mathias.

"Baiklah!" Alisa berdehem sebentar. "Aku bukan werewolf, aku ini thief!"

"Kurasa kau werewolf Ali-chan, kau berbohong..." Suara datar nan pelan Adelia menentang dengan berani.

"Hey! Aku sudah berkata jujur, tapi kalian masih tak percaya! Memangnya boleh begitu ya?" tanya Alisa.

"Hmm..." Mathias menggaruk kepalanya. "Boleh saja dabe! Pernyataan orang tersebut tidak pasti benar, bahkan bisa saja dia mengaku sebagai karakter orang lain!"

Mathias pun langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Alisa.

"Su-sudahlah! Sekarang kita vote saja siapa yang memilih Alisa sebagai werewolf dabe!" usul Mathias.

"Baiklah!" koor mereka semua serempak.

"Silahkan angkat tangan yang menduga Alisa sebagai werewolf dabe!"

Semua orang mengangkat tangan, kecuali Alisa sendiri.

"Baiklah, Alisa keluar dari permainan!" ujar Mathias.

Alisa langsung menatap tajam mereka semua seolah mengatakan 'awas saja kalian'.

"Nah, mari kita lanjutkan permainan! Malam hari pun tiba dabe!" Mathias melanjutkan permainan dan mereka semua menutup mata (kecuali Girl-chan, Alisa, dan Mathias sendiri).

"Werewolf buka matamu dabe!" perintah Mathias.

Adelia membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau bunuh dabe?"

Adelia berpikir sejenak, kemudian langsung menunjuk Rina.

"Tutup matamu dabe!"

"Baiklah, guardian angel buka matamu dabe!"

Rina membuka matanya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau lindungi dabe?"

Rina malah menunjuk Adelia dan Mathias hanya tersenyum. "Baiklah, kau bisa menutup matamu lagi dabe!"

"Pagi hari pun tiba~"

Mereka yang masih bermain membuka matanya.

"Tadi malam yang terbunuh adalah Rina!" Mathias menunjuk Rina yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Baiklah, kalian bertiga silahkan berargumen dabe!"

"Yang pasti..." Teiron menopang dagunya. "Aku dan Lisa bukan werewolf, karena dia cupid dan aku pasangannya!"

"CIE CIE! EHEM EHEM! UHUK UHUK!" Terdengar suara batuk yang sengaja dibuat-buat dari ketiga orang gadis yang sudah kalah duluan.

"Nggak usah pura-pura batuk kalian!" sembur Teiron yang merona setara dengan warna rambutnya.

"Adelia pasti werewolf!" seru Teiron menunjuk Adelia dengan sangat yakin.

"Tei-kun, Adel-chan nggak mungkin jadi werewolf! Dia kan baik!"

Adelia langsung menyeringai tipis saat mendengar jawaban Lisa barusan.

Teiron mencubiti pipi Lisa karena gregetan. "Lis, memangnya siapa lagi yang bukan werewolf di antara kita? Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kau cupid dan aku pasanganmu?"

Lisa pun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, aku pilih Adel-chan saja!"

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan bahwa Adelia mati dan dialah werewolf-nya dabe!" ujar Mathias sambil bertepuk tangan sebagai tanda permainan berakhir.

"Tidak kusangka Adelia werewolf, diam-diam menghanyutkan..." gumam Girl-chan.

"Ternyata dia lebih kejam dari werewolf aslinya..." Rina melirik Maurice yang baru saja lewat tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Permainannya seru ya, Mathias-san!" kata Adelia sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, aku suka permainannya!" timpal Lisa yang tersenyum riang.

"Senang permainannya atau karena menjadi pasangan Teiron, heh?" Girl-chan menyikut lengan Lisa dan yang bersangkutan hanya bisa menunduk.

Mereka semua pun tertawa. Rasa lelah mereka telah terobati dengan permainan werewolf itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tempe Bacem Cabe (?)...**

* * *

Aku nggak pernah main, tapi pernah liat dari sebuah fanfic, jadi harap maklumi saja... ^^/

Soal Mathias yang ngomong 'dabe' di akhir dialognya, yah sebenarnya disengaja karena itu memang dialek khas-nya (Ibaraki dialect if i don't wrong)... Memang aneh sih, tapi mau gimana lagi? ^^a

Review! :D


	10. Mini Complications Season 2

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, sejujurnya hanya Maurice saja yang benar-benar werewolf (walaupun di saat tertentu sih)... ^^a**

 **Mathias: *nyengir.* "Boleh saja!"**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mini Complication Season 2**

* * *

 ** _1\. Festival di Mikawa_** (Permintaan dari Rosy-san)

Sebulan sebelum insiden 'Pesta Piyama', sang ketua Garuchan Squad beserta beberapa anggotanya (Teiron, Alpha, Ikyo, Thundy, Maurice, Vience, Adelia, Lisa, dan Elemy) sedang berada di Mikawa untuk menghadiri sebuah festival atas undangan dari 'seseorang'.

"Jadi ini yang namanya festival..." gumam Ikyo di tengah keramaian itu. "Aku belum pernah melihat festival sebelumnya..."

"Memangnya di tempat asalmu nggak ada festival?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

Ikyo hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. "Oy Vience, kau yakin dia ada di sekitar sini?"

"Seharusnya!" Vience terus mencari ke setiap sudut, sampai akhirnya melihat seseorang dan segera menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. "Ah, itu dia!"

Thundy memicingkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Itu bukannya... Danmark?"

"Hay!" Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik datang menghampiri mereka.

"Mathy!" Girl-chan langsung berlari dan memeluk pria itu.

Teiron memiringkan kepala melihat kejadian itu. "Mereka saling kenal ya?"

Teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop akut dengan tingkah bodoh anak itu.

"Ah iya, mari ikut aku!"

Mereka pun mengikuti orang itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, rombongan itu pun sampai di depan sebuah kastil dimana seseorang menunggu mereka.

"Selamat datang di Festival Mikawa ini!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan kimono kuning menyambut mereka.

"Terima kasih, Yasu!" Mathias menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Adelia setengah berbisik.

"Katanya pemimpin daerah sini..." balas Lisa pelan.

"Ah iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri!" Orang itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Namaku Tokugawa Ieyasu, salam kenal!" lanjut orang itu sambil membungkuk ke arah Teiron.

"E-eh?" Anak berkacamata itu langsung gelagapan, kemudian ikut membungkuk dengan tampang gugup. "Sa-salam kenal juga!"

Ieyasu hanya tertawa dan menepuk pelan pundak Teiron untuk menenangkan anak itu. "Jangan terlalu gugup, nikmati saja festival ini!"

"I-iya, terima kasih..."

"Sebagai tamu istimewa, aku sangat tersanjung!" Girl-chan nyengir watados.

"Tidak usah sungkan!" balas Ieyasu ramah. "Silakan berkeliling sesuka kalian!"

* * *

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat, mereka pun berpencar ke beberapa penjuru.

"Ron, enaknya kita beli apa ya?" tanya Maurice di sebelah Teiron.

Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, mau coba takoyaki? Kayaknya enak..."

"Boleh juga tuh!" balas Maurice.

"Gue juga ikut dong!" seru Alpha tiba-tiba.

Teiron hanya angkat bahu. "Ayo aja!"

* * *

Ketiga orang itu pun segera pergi ke tempat penjual takoyaki. Begitu selesai membeli, mereka tak sengaja melihat...

Elemy yang sedang minum sake sampai mabuk.

"Hwaaaaah~ Tolong tambah ya~" pinta gadis itu sambil menyodorkan gelasnya.

"Ron, apa Ketua nggak nyadar tuh?" bisik Alpha.

Teiron menunjuk ke arah sang pemimpin squad yang malah mesra-mesraan makan ramen dengan Mathias, dan kedua temannya langsung sweatdrop melihat pemandangan absurd itu.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Maurice meminta saran.

"Gue panggil Thundy aja deh!" Teiron segera berlari mencari temannya.

* * *

Ketika dia melihat si rambut biru sedang mencoba menangkap ikan, anak itu segera menghampirinya dengan panik. "Thun, Thun, gawat Thun!"

"Ada apaan?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Dia mabok tuh!" Teiron langsung kabur dan Thundy langsung menyusulnya tanpa banyak bicara.

* * *

Begitu mereka berdua tiba di TKP...

"What the?!"

Rupanya si pelaku yang mabuk tengah menari-nari di tengah lapangan luas (yang seharusnya untuk arena sumo) sambil nyanyi dengan lirik yang kacau.

"Bokura wa aruku, oretachi no nijichou, watashi mo kyou, kimi o aishite~"

Teiron langsung mangap lebar melihat pemandangan nista itu, sementara Thundy hanya bisa tepuk jidat.

"Terus kenapa minta bantuan sama gue? Sama Ketua aja sono!" seru Thundy ketus sambil melipat tangan.

Teiron yang tersentak mendengar perkataan temannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pemandangan absurd dimana sepasang kekasih saling suap-suapan dengan ramen. Alhasil, Thundy langsung dibuat speechless melihatnya.

"Dasar geblek!" umpat si rambut biru sebelum akhirnya segera berjalan mendekati gadis _ehem_ **merangkap kekasihnya** _ehem_ itu.

Kejadian selanjutnya sangat tidak lulus sensor!

* * *

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua pun memilih untuk pulang karena malu dengan kelakuan Elemy.

"Lain kali jangan biarkan dia minum sake!" nasihat Thundy sambil menyeret sang Sorcerer yang tepar entah karena efek alkohol atau dipukuli benda keras.

"Terima kasih nasihatnya, Thun!" balas Girl-chan agak risih.

* * *

 ** _2\. Mimpi_**

Thundy terbangun dengan gelisah. Dia bermimpi melihat Elemy berlumuran cokelat. Tapi sebelum dia sempat menyentuh kulit mulus itu, alam bawah sadarnya tidak mengizinkan.

Sayangnya hari sudah pagi dan seseorang akan datang karena tuntutan jadwal untuk membangunkan para anggota squad.

Terkadang berkah dan musibah bisa berselisih tipis.

"Thun, bangun! Waktunya sara- ASTAGA KAMBING! TEMAN-TEMAN, CEPAT KE SINI! THUNDY NGOMPOL!"

"VERDAMMT (1)! JANGAN LARI KAU, SALEM!"

* * *

 _ **3\. Touch**_

Terkadang Teiron selalu berpikir, bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta dengan seorang gadis seperti Lisa.

Fisik? Dia bukan penganut cinta primitif, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri kalau penampilan di balik baju maid (2) itu cukup seksi.

Wajah? Bahkan pemuda yang dikenal ceroboh itu tidak akan tahan melihat pesona berupa rambut pirang lurus panjang disertai manik seindah topas dan bibir mungil semerah delima itu.

Cara bicara? Terkesan pemalu dan sopan, tipikal idaman, tapi bukan itu intinya.

Sikap? Sulit dijelaskan, apalagi jika membahas kakaknya yang sangat berbeda jauh.

Lalu apa?

Sentuhan.

Sentuhannya begitu hangat dan lembut, apalagi ketika saat ini Lisa sedang mengelus kepala Teiron seperti mengelus anak kucing.

* * *

 _ **4\. Toilet**_

Suatu hari, Lucy, Rina, dan Vivi sedang berada di sebuah tempat makan.

"Ini dia!" kata salah satu pelayan di sana sambil menaruh tiga piring ayam bakar dari nampan ke atas meja.

"Wah~ Kelihatannya enak! Aku rindu banget gara-gara tempat ini tutup seminggu pas ada Undead nyasar! Pake saus yang banyak ah!" Vivi pun melampiaskan kerinduannya dengan menuangkan BANYAAAAAAK sekali saus ke ayamnya.

"Vivi-chan, hati-hati! Entar sakit perut lho!" nasihat Lucy.

"Tenang aja!" balas Vivi santai sambil memakan ayamnya.

* * *

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aduh, sakit perut! Bentar ya, aku mau cari toilet dulu!" ujar Vivi yang langsung kabur terbirit-birit.

* * *

Vivi melihat sekitarnya dan mendapati satu toilet perempuan yang antriannya nauzubillah.

Toilet laki-laki? Iiih, jijik! (Begitulah menurutnya.)

Kemudian matanya mendapati sebuah toilet perempuan yang kosong.

"Waaah, akhirnyaaaaa!" teriaknya sambil menangis bahagia.

Sampai tiba-tiba toilet itu berubah menjadi monster raksasa (3).

"Hah?! Apa-apaan ini?! Sialan!" umpat Vivi.

"Vivi-chan!" Kedua temannya datang menghampiri.

"Lucy-chan, Rina-chan!"

Mereka bertiga pun segera menyiapkan senjata untuk menghadapi monster itu.

Tiba-tiba...

PREEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Lucy pingsan, Rina juga pingsan, bahkan monsternya pun ikut pingsan. Hanya Vivi sendiri yang terlihat memasang tampang bodoh di wajahnya.

"Y-yang kentut... Aku ya?"

* * *

 ** _5\. Unexpected_**

Dia menatap wajah Thundy begitu lama dan entah kenapa, Elemy selalu merasa kalau wajah itu terlalu tampan.

Apalagi ketika dia sedang bermain dengan Tsuchi-tan sekarang ini. Kucing itu melompat ke pangkuan Thundy dan pemuda itu mengelusnya serta membiarkan kucing itu menggigiti tangannya dengan manja.

"Ahaha, hentikan!"

Perlahan Elemy mendekati sang pujaan hati yang sepertinya tidak tau kalau dia ada di sana.

Oke, sepertinya memang harus diingatkan!

"Thun-kun..."

"Hah, ada apa? Sejak kapan ka-"

Cup!

"KURANG AJAR!"

PLAK!

Thundy pun langsung pergi dengan kesal meninggalkan Elemy yang masih duduk sambil tersenyum puas.

Dan menariknya, wajah mereka sama-sama merah sekarang.

* * *

 _ **6\. Ambush Attack**_

Suatu hari, Mathias dan Alpha sedang mengendap-endap untuk melancarkan serangan dadakan dari belakang ke arah Teiron yang sedang membaca.

"Sekarang!"

"Oke!"

Mereka berdua langsung menyerang, tapi...

Sriiiiing!

"A-apa?"

Tring! Tring!

Kedua orang itu langsung terdorong ke belakang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Wah, sayang sekali! Gerakan kalian masih lambat ya!" ujar Teiron yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sepasang kapak (4) di tangannya.

"Eh sebentar..." Alpha yang menyadari sesuatu langsung bangun dengan wajah kesal. "Woy Ron, sejak kapan lu bisa pake kapak itu?!"

"Eh, sejak kapan ya? Lupa aku! Etto..." Anak berkacamata itu malah berpikir sambil memiringkan kepala.

* * *

 _ **7\. Mesum**_

Saat ini Elemy sedang mesum-mesumnya. Lihat saja cara dia memeluk Thundy yang sibuk memasak dan hampir saja terkena pukulan di wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!"

Tapi gadis itu pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mencium lehernya.

"Bisa tolong dihentikan?" tanya Thundy dengan aura gelap di tubuhnya serta menggenggam pisau dapur.

Hal itu pun sukses membuat Elemy menelan ludah.

* * *

 ** _8\. Rebutan_**

"Minggir! Adelia itu milikku!" Alisa mengarahkan Iron Stick-nya ke arah Rina dan Vivi yang menempel di tangan Adelia.

"Adel-chan punyaku!" ujar Rina setengah berteriak.

"Siapa bilang?" Vivi mempererat pelukannya di tangan Adelia.

"Aku mau bantalan di Adel-chan!" Lucy mendekati kaki Adelia dan mengambil posisi ternyamannya, kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Bersebelahan dengan Adel-chan membuatku senang!" Lisa memiringkan badannya ke arah Adelia (yang sayangnya dihalangi Vivi).

"Oh ayolah kalian! Aku ini bukan barang yang bisa dibagi lima!"

Adelia selaku korban hanya bisa frustasi selagi pasrah ditempeli kelima temannya yang menjadi korban ramuan percobaan Elemy dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada penawarnya.

* * *

 _ **9\. A bit Romantic Screen with KyoAdel**_

"Kyo, apa kau mau segelas kopi? Kurasa aku tidak bisa menghabiskannya..." tawar Adelia ramah.

"Aku tidak suka kopi (5)..." tolak yang bersangkutan datar sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Tap beberapa saat kemudian...

"Adelia, kau masih punya kopi?" tanya Ikyo yang entah datang dari mana.

Yang dipanggil hanya menghentikan kegiatan baca bukunya sebentar dan menoleh ke arah si Gumiho.

"Maaf Kyo, aku baru saja menghabiskannya... Tapi aku yakin masih banyak sisa yang menempel di bibir dan lidahku, mau mencobanya?" balas Adelia sambil tersenyum misterius.

Balasan itu pun sontak membuat Ikyo salah tingkah dan rona merah mulai muncul di pipinya, kemudian kembali meninggalkan Adelia dengan sedikit menggerutu. Gadis Hades itu hanya tersenyum puas dengan keberhasilannya menggoda si Gumiho.

* * *

Adelia mungkin memang seorang jenius, tapi dia tidak tau kalau Ikyo mengetahui tatapan matanya yang tak lepas dari rubah berambut putih itu.

Si Gumiho akan membalasnya dengan sedikit tatapan tajam sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan tempat dia biasa tidur (dan tentunya tempat dimana dia terus diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata itu).

Skor 1-1 untuk Ikyo.

* * *

Saat Ikyo tertidur pulas dan teman-temannya tidak bisa membangunkannya, Adelia punya cara ampuh untuk membangunkannya.

"Cerberus, jilati dia!"

Dengan begitu, si Gumiho akan terbangun dengan tampang sebal.

"Apa maumu, hah?!"

Sekali lagi, 2-1 untuk Adelia.

* * *

Rambut salju milik Ikyo kadang membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan orang-orang (seperti Alpha dan Salem misalnya), tapi hal itu malah membuat Adelia semakin menikmati sensasi di saat membelai rambut Ikyo yang sedang tertidur.

* * *

"Hey, apa-apaan kau membelai rambut orang saat tidur hah?!" seru Ikyo kesal.

Ups, keceplosan! Semua temannya tau apa yang dilakukannya saat hanya berdua dengan Adelia.

Ikyo langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah disertai lipatan di telinga rubahnya. "Maaf, kutarik kata-kataku... Lupakan saja..."

* * *

 _ **10\. ThunEmy Poetry Editon**_

Mari kita lihat pasangan sejoli yang sedang membaca puisi karangan masing-masing.

* * *

 **-Elemy Part-**

 _Apa artinya harta dan tahta jika gebetan tersayang tak kunjung melirik._

 _Apa artinya wajah cantik kalau yang dipandang langsung membuang muka._

 _Apa artinya menjadi Sorcerer bila tak mampu menarik hati sang pujaan yang galak tapi diam-diam berhati lembut._

 _Apa artinya ratu tanpa raja?_

* * *

"Kalau kau ngelantur sekali lagi, akan kubuang kau ke Volcano dalam keadaan terikat!"

"Maaf..."

* * *

 **-Thundy Part-**

 _Apa artinya sepiring kue tanpa ada teh atau kopi yang menemani._

 _Apa artinya umur seabad lebih jika tampang masih seperti remaja._

 _Apa artinya sebuah Thunderbolt bila terus digoda oleh seorang gadis biadab._

 _Apa artinya raja tanpa ra- Oh tunggu, itu tidak masalah! Mana ada raja yang butuh ratu arogan?_

* * *

"Err, Thun-kun... Buatanmu tidak romantis sama sekali..."

"Memang TIDAK!"

End of Story!

* * *

 ** _11\. Useless?_** (Sebenarnya ini sedikit sarkasme untuk diri sendiri... ^^a)

"Menurutku Hero Mage itu sangat tidak berguna!"

Rendy yang sedang membaca koran hanya mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan Edgar barusan. "Apa maksudmu, Gar?"

"Aku tanya padamu, Ren, berapa banyak Hero Mage di sini? Lima orang (6)! Kau harus tau ya, aku pernah dengar dari sebuah grup kalau Hero Mage paling tidak berguna di dunia LS ini adalah Lightning Mage, dan satu-satunya yang cocok dengan kategori itu adalah Thundy!"

Thundy langsung bersin di kamarnya.

"Oh iya, bukannya Teiron sering menjadi andalan Ketua dalam battle? Menurutku dia nggak cocok untuk pertarungan satu lawan satu! Hero Mage bukan spesialis 'Solo Battle', apalagi stat-nya sangat rendah dan badannya sangat kurus ('Apa hubungannya ya?' batin Rendy yang berusaha untuk tidak sweatdrop.), jadi aku yakin dia pasti sering kalah dalam Ladder!"

Rendy hanya memutar mata dengan penjelasan panjang lebar itu. "Ya ya ya, tapi kau harus tau kalau Earth Mage yang mengamuk lebih mengerikan daripada sayap Mephisto yang belum di-nerf!"

"Apa maksudmu?" Edgar mengerutkan kening.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya jika menengok ke belakang!"

Begitu Edgar menengok, dia mendapati...

"Halo Edgar, boleh kuikat dirimu untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan bumerang Alpha?"

Teiron yang menggertakkan tangannya dengan senyum angker plus aura mengerikan di tubuhnya.

"Dia tidak bercanda kan?" Edgar yang berniat melirik Rendy langsung shock, karena rupanya yang bersangkutan udah kabur.

Oke Edgar, selamat menempuh perjalanan ke alam sana ya!

* * *

 _ **12\. Gender**_

Sesekali terbesit rasa jahil sekaligus penasaran dalam diri sang pengguna Twin Blade itu tentang si Earth Mage.

Kelihatan seperti perempuan yang sedang... Anu. Ya, anu!

Kalau Teiron perempuan, mungkin sangat cocok jika disamakan dengan kepribadiannya: Sensitif, ceroboh, pemalu, tapi kadang murah senyum.

Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tau kalau mata si Saladin diam-diam meliriknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Teiron sedikit bingung disertai alis berkerut.

"Kau ini... Perempuan ya?"

Bodoh!

Salahkan mulut Salem yang lepas kendali.

Perempatan pun langsung muncul di sudut kepala anak berkacamata itu.

"ERUPTION!"

Baiklah Salem, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia!

* * *

 _ **13\. Cahaya Misterius**_

Pada suatu malam, Mathias dan Edgar sedang tertidur lelap ketika...

Sriiiiiiing!

"Argh, apa-apaan ini?! Mataku! Mataku terbakar!" gerutu Mathias.

"Ini masih belum pagi!" keluh Edgar. "Dari mana datangnya cahaya ini?"

"Datangnya dari luar! Terang sekali!"

"Apa kita sedang diserang atau semacamnya?"

"Entahlah... Aku melihat seseorang di luar... Itu Alisa! Ayo Gar, kita lihat apa yang terjadi!"

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Tidak, tidak, Rina, itu terlalu terang!" seru Alisa.

"Cahaya apa itu?! Apa ada yang menyerang kita?" tanya Mathias yang membawa kapaknya. "Kapakku sudah siap!"

"Alisa, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Edgar.

"Oh maaf, kawan! Ini bukan serangan dari siapapun kok!" jelas Alisa. "Ini hanya aku dan Rina yang sedang menyusun dekorasi taman saja!"

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini, Alisa?" tanya Rina.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

"Oh, hanya sesuatu yang kami temukan di Alola..." jawab Alisa seadanya. "Kami pikir dia cukup sempurna untuk hiasan di pohon!"

"Yang ini bagaimana, Alisa?" tanya Rina di atas sebuah pohon dengan sesosok makhluk bercahaya di dekatnya.

"Hampir! Hey, Xurkitree, sekarang cobalah lebih terang! Sedikit saja!" perintah Alisa.

* * *

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau selalu bawa kapak?" tanya Edgar penasaran.

"Aku selalu menyimpannya di ruanganku, karena terlalu berbahaya jika tidak ada senjata di kamar untuk perlindungan atau latihan!" jelas Mathias.

"Lalu kenapa ada tanda bertuliskan nama Ketua di kapak itu?" tanya Alisa melihat sesuatu di gagang kapak yang dipegang Mathias.

Mathias yang melihat kembali kapaknya langsung gelagapan. "Oh nej, aku mengambil kapak yang salah! Sebenarnya kapak ini mau kujadikan kado untuk Kaichou-chan yang ultah beberapa bulan lagi!"

"Sebuah kapak? Yang benar saja?" Edgar hanya memasang tampang skeptis.

* * *

 _ **14\. Cerberus Incident** _ (A part from 'The Story of Tsuchi-tan' with normal POV)

"Tsuchi-tan, mau main denganku?" tanya Rina kepada Tsuchi-tan yang sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi-tan membolehkan, kemudian gadis itu pun menggendongnya dan membawanya keluar.

Ketika berada di depan markas, mereka bertemu dengan Adelia.

"Halo Adel-chan!" sapa Rina.

"Oh, Rina-chan!" balas Adelia. "Mau kemana?"

"Main~" jawab Rina.

"Oooh..." Gadis itu meninggalkan mereka, kemudian kembali lagi dengan peliharaannya. "Mau sekalian sama Cerberus?"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaw!" Tsuchi-tan langsung memberontak dari gendongan Rina dan pergi sejauh mungkin.

"Tsuchi-tan!" pekik Rina kaget.

"Guk guk guk!" Cerberus pun berlari mengejarnya.

"Cerberus, kembali!" seru Adelia.

* * *

Kucing itu terus berlari menghindari Cerberus, sampai dia melihat Teiron sedang menyiram tanaman sambil mengobrol dengan Lisa.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaw!"

"Eh, Tsuchi-tan?"

Tsuchi-tan segera melompat ke arah Teiron, kemudian memanjat tubuhnya dan ketika mencapai kepalanya, dia segera mencengkeram rambut papanya.

"Tei-kun, kucingmu kenapa?" tanya Lisa.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Lisa..." Teiron mengangkat tangannya untuk melepaskan Tsuchi-tan dari kepalanya. "Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lihat, Tsuchi-tan?"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!" jelas kucing itu ketakutan.

"Guk guk guk!"

"A-ah..."

Teiron langsung merinding ketakutan begitu mendengar suara tadi, dan ketika menengok ke arah suara itu...

"CERBERUS!" jerit Teiron yang langsung kabur dengan Tsuchi-tan di atas kepalanya.

Teiron berlari ke pohon terdekat dan segera memanjatnya, kemudian dia bergelantungan di salah satu dahan pohon itu ditemani Tsuchi-tan yang ikut gelantungan di atas kepalanya.

"Lisa, itu tadi siapa yang teriak sih?" tanya Alisa sambil menghampiri Lisa.

Ketika dia menengadah ke atas pohon, gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kucing dan majikan kelakuannya sama saja!"

"Jangan bilang begitu ke Tei-kun dan Tsuchi-tan, Alisa!" nasihat Lisa.

"Cerberus!" Adelia mendatangi mereka bersama Rina.

"Oh, Adelia!" Alisa menengok ke arah kedua gadis itu. "Cerberus-mu membuat masalah lagi?"

Adelia hanya menggaruk kepalanya. "Maaf maaf, padahal aku hanya ingin mengajak Tsuchi-tan dan Cerberus main bareng..."

"Justru yang kau lakukan tadi membuatnya ketakutan, liat aja tuh! Dia sampai ikut gelantungan bareng majikannya!" Alisa menunjuk Teiron dan Tsuchi-tan yang masih gelantungan.

Adelia hanya menghela nafas. "Iya iya..."

Adelia bersiul dan Cerberus menghampirinya, kemudian mereka berdua pergi dari situ.

"Turunlah, Teiron! Cerberus-nya sudah pergi!" seru Rina dari bawah.

Perlahan Teiron mulai merangkak turun dari atas pohon dan setelah dia turun, Tsuchi-tan pun ikut turun dari kepalanya.

BRUK!

"Nyaw!" pekik Tsuchi-tan kaget karena ternyata Teiron jatuh pingsan.

"Tei-kun!" Lisa juga sama kagetnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa Teiron masuk!" Alisa langsung mengangkat tubuh anak itu dengan satu tangan sampai berada di atas kepalanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya Teiron itu cukup ringan, jadi jangan heran kalau dia bisa diangkat dengan satu tangan.

Tsuchi-tan, Lisa, dan Rina segera mengikuti Alisa dan ketika mereka tiba di ruang tengah, Alisa langsung melempar Teiron ke sofa dan sukses menimpa Edgar yang sedang baca novel sambil tiduran.

"Woy, kalau mau lempar bilang-bilang dong!" sembur Edgar kesal. "Udah gitu yang dilempar orang pingsan pula!"

"Siapa suruh tiduran di situ?" balas Alisa ketus sambil pergi meninggalkan ketiga makhluk (kedua gadis dan satu kucing) itu.

Edgar segera bangun dan menjatuhkan tubuh Teiron ke lantai, kemudian ikut pergi ke arah lain.

"Nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi-tan cemas.

Lisa hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menghampiri Teiron dan menaikkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa.

"Aku akan ambilkan kotak P3K!" Rina langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Lisa mengelus kepala Teiron dan Tsuchi-tan hanya bisa memperhatikannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Rina pun kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Tsuchi-tan, waktunya makan!" Terdengar suara Bibi Rilen memanggil kucing itu.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi-tan khawatir.

Rina mengelus kepala kucing itu. "Tenang saja, kami akan menjaganya!"

Tsuchi-tan hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk memenuhi panggilan itu.

* * *

 _ **15\. Go Go Mario GGS Version**_ (Joke lama yang terinspirasi dari video 'Vocaloid Petit Drama'... ^^a)

"Surat!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Ah, ini dari Ali-hime! Apa ya isinya?" tanya Maurice sambil melihat isi surat itu.

* * *

 _Halo semuanya, apa kabar kalian? Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan kue, harap datang ya!_

 _Alisa_

* * *

"Kue, ya?"

"Oy, Rice! Ada apa? Surat dari siapa itu?" tanya Vience.

Maurice segera menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya. "A-ah, bukan apa-apa kok! Hanya surat tidak penting! Aku ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Oh, selamat bersenang-senang!" balas Vience agak bingung saat melihat Maurice pergi perlahan.

Tanpa Maurice sadari, surat di tangannya terlepas dan jatuh.

* * *

Di tempat Alisa...

"Hime~"

"Wah, Maurice! Terima kasih telah datang!" kata Alisa senang.

"Hime, aku senang sekali bisa menerima-" ujar Maurice yang terpotong karena...

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Dia melihat Alpha yang sudah duduk di kursi tamu sambil bergumam, "Kue, kue~"

"Oy, Alpha! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" tanya Maurice kaget.

"Eh, sejak kapan dia di situ?" tanya Alisa heran.

"Memangnya aku hanya diam saja mendengar Ali-chan membuat kue yang enak itu?" tanya Alpha dengan mulut terbuka yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya plus air liur yang menetes.

"Jangan bersikap sok keren, lihat saja mulutmu!" balas Maurice yang agak jijik dengan hal itu. "Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh memakan kue Ali-hime! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Baik, aku akan membuatmu menyesalinya!"

* * *

Alhasil, mereka berdua pun langsung berantem dengan hebohnya dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hahaha, keadilan selalu menang!" kata Maurice dengan sedikit babak belur setelah berhasil menghajar Alpha.

"Kuso..." umpat Alpha yang udah tepar digebukin Maurice lengkap dengan Wolf Sword yang menancap di kepalanya.

"Nah, nah, sekarang saatnya makan kue bua- Hieaaaaaaaaaah?!"

Maurice langsung cengo begitu melihat kue-nya sudah dihabiskan oleh Vience, Thundy, dan Teiron. Sementara Alisa, dia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"Ah, kenyangnya! Kue-nya enak sekali!" kata Teiron senang.

"Jangan bilang kalau kue-nya enak! Betapa teganya kalian menghabiskan kue itu tanpa menyisakannya untukku!" bentak Maurice nggak nyelow.

"Kau tidak bilang kalau kita diundang Alisa, dasar kejam!" seru Vience emosi.

"Vience?"

"Benar, benar! Kau mau menghabiskan kue itu sendirian, ya?!" timpal Thundy kesal.

"Geez... Dari mana kalian tau hal itu?" tanya Maurice yang langsung tertohok seketika.

"Kau menjatuhkan ini, bukan?" tanya Teiron sambil memegang sebuah surat.

"A-aku minta maaf!"

"Aaaah, aku dapat balasannya! Tapi aku masih mau makan kue itu!" gumam Maurice dengan tampang ngenes.

"Maurice-kun, apa kau mau makan kue buatanku?" tanya Rina (yang muncul entah dari mana) di belakangnya.

"Ah, Rina-hime! Betapa baiknya dirimu!" balas Maurice yang kembali bersemangat.

* * *

Tapi beberapa saat kemudian...

JRENG JRENG JRENG! TRENG TRENG TERERERERENG!

Suara backsound aneh itu pun mengiringi suasana horror yang dialami Maurice saat melihat kue buatan Rina yang dipenuh oleh berbagai macam benda aneh di dalamnya.

"Nah, silakan dimakan!" ujar Rina.

"Hieeeeeeeeh! Ada banyak sekali benda yang seharusnya tidak boleh berada di dalam kueeeeee!" seru Maurice merinding.

"Ah, Rina-hime! Aku ada urusan di suatu tempat, jadi aku harus segera pergi!" Maurice berniat kabur sebelum...

KREEET!

"Woah?!" Maurice langsung kaget karena dicegat dari belakang sama Alpha.

"Yokatta na, Maurice-kun! Akhirnya kau bisa makan kue buatan Rina!" ujar Alpha dengan dark aura.

"Alpha kisamaaaa!" umpat Maurice kesal.

"Baik, buka mulut~" kata Rina sambil memberikan sesendok kue dengan sebuah baut (?) di atasnya.

"Hieeeeeeeeh! Berikan bagian apa saja, asal jangan yang itu!" seru Maurice yang sayangnya tidak dihiraukan karena dipaksakan oleh Rina.

"Buka mulut~"

"Buka mulut~"

"Buka mulut~"

"Apa kau tidak ingin memakan kue buatanku?!" tanya Rina marah dengan aura mengerikan di tubuhnya plus background api di belakangnya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi bentuknya tidak terlihat seperti kue!" bantah Maurice gelagapan.

"Diam kau! Rendy!" seru Rina memanggil pelayannya.

"Ha'i?" Rendy langsung muncul di belakang Rina.

"Cepat buat mulut Maurice terbuka!" perintah Rina.

"Siap laksanakan!" balas Rendy tegas.

"Hieeeh! Rendy, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?!" tanya Maurice ketakutan.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku hanya seorang pelayan!" balas Rendy dengan tampang miris.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tebang Bayangan Curang (?)...**

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Salah satu umpatan dalam bahasa Jerman, yah anggaplah Thundy itu keturunan German. ^^/

(2): Well, aslinya Maid Dress itu 'Costume' sih... ^^a

(3): Monster seperti apa silakan bayangkan sendiri... ^^/

(4): Kapak Barbarian untuk lebih jelasnya, mungkin dia belajar dari Natalia... :V a *plak!*

(5): Sebenarnya perut Gumiho tidak toleran dengan minuman dan makanan apapun (selain daging), tapi Ikyo tidak keberatan jika meminum jenis teh tertentu. (Tehnya yang tawar lho ya, soalnya dia tidak suka gula!)

(6): Teiron, Lisa, Thundy, Elemy, dan Tumma adalah Hero Mage di squad ini.

* * *

Yap, sepertinya ini sedikit absurd ya... ^^/

Review! :D


	11. Onsen Time!

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku tidak begitu ingin membahasnya... Lagipula, Kaichou-chan itu hanya salah satu panggilan untukku lho... ^^a**

 **Ikyo: "Walaupun hanya makan daging, tapi aku masih bisa minum air putih (terkadang juga teh sih)..." =.=a**

 **Thundy: "Biarkan Teiron yang melakukannya, itu urusannya! Lagipula elemen petirku hanya kugunakan untuk menyetrum gadis menyebalkan itu!" *yang namanya Lightning Mage pasti elemennya petir saja!***

 **Oke, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Onsen Time!**

* * *

"Hey, teman-teman! Kita ke onsen yuk!" ajak Salem suatu hari kepada para anggota cowok lainnya.

"Onsen?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

Edgar memutar mata. "Pemandian air panas, memangnya kalian nggak pernah berendam di dalam air hangat gitu?"

"Pernah sekali, waktu dipaksa mandi karena basah kuyup gara-gara hujan!" celetuk Ikyo tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu mah lain cerita, Kyo..." timpal Teiron sweatdrop.

"Sesekali liburan ke onsen nggak apa kan?" tanya Salem memelas.

"Boleh juga sih... Aku sangat ingin mencobanya dari dulu..." gumam Mathias sambil manggut-manggut.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Tumma.

"HARUS!" Mereka semua (kecuali Mathias) langsung memasang evil face.

Yah taulah, mereka dari dulu sangat penasaran dengan tampang asli si 'bebek santet' itu.

Tumma menelan ludah, tapi dia langsung teringat sesuatu. "Tapi sayangnya nggak bisa, Ketua menyuruhku untuk menjaga markas bersama Bibi Rilen selama dia dan para gadis lainnya pergi ke onsen..."

"CURANG!" pekik mereka semua (kecuali Tumma) kaget berjamaah.

"Kok mereka nggak bilang-bilang?!" tanya Mathias.

"Konspirasi wahyudi!" seru Alpha yang langsung dijitak Vience.

"Konspirasi endasmu?!" bentak Vience.

"Langsung susul aja yuk!" usul Rendy beringasan.

"AYOOOOOOOOO!"

Dan Tumma pun langsung ditinggal sendirian oleh teman-temannya.

"Mereka langsung pergi tanpa persiapan, benar-benar deh..." gumam Tumma sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, para cowok pun sudah sampai di sebuah onsen yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari markas (yang diduga tempat para cewek berada mengingat onsen itu satu-satunya di sana). Mereka pun masuk ke bagian pria dan berendam di sana.

"Aaah, rasanya enak sekali! Lelahnya jadi hilang!" ujar Alpha setelah memasukkan kakinya.

"Kau benar..." timpal Maurice sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Belagu kalian, padahal aku yang paling capek di sini!" sembur Teiron kesal.

"Maaf, Tei..." balas kedua temannya risih.

* * *

"Aku merasa muda..." gumam Ikyo sambil meniru gaya kakek-kakek.

"Syukurlah, kek..." balas Vience datar.

"Iya, cu..."

"Jangan berlagak kayak kakek-cucu kalian!" sembur Edgar yang masih berpakaian lengkap dan belum masuk sambil menjitak kedua orang itu.

"Lho, Gar, nggak masuk?" tanya Thundy yang kondisinya sama kayak Edgar.

"Kau sendiri nggak, Thun?" Edgar nanya balik.

"Tidak..." jawab Thundy datar. "Gar, kalau nggak mau mandi, jangan berdiri di si-"

BYUR!

"-tu..."

"Kampret! Jangan tarik gue!" sembur Edgar yang ditarik masuk dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Nikmati saja, Edgy~" ujar Salem sambil membuka baju Edgar.

"Woy brengsek, lepasin gue!" Edgar berontak selagi ditahan oleh Ikyo dan Vience agar tidak kabur.

"Telat ngomong lu, Thun..." Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan nista itu.

* * *

Sementara di bagian wanita...

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa, Lucy?" tanya Alisa heran saat melihat Lucy menunjukkan ekspresi aneh.

"Kok airnya jadi panas ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Namanya juga pemandian air panas, ya pasti panas lha!" jawab Alisa sweatdrop.

"Bukan itu... Ini lebih panas lagi..."

Wajah Lucy perlahan memerah karena kepanasan dan sukses membuat para gadis lainnya terheran-heran melihatnya, apalagi saat air di sekitar Lucy mulai mendidih.

"PANAAAAAAS!" jerit Lucy yang langsung melompat keluar, kemudian menabrak pembatas antara bagian pria dan wanita sampai rubuh.

Parahnya lagi, rupanya di bagian pria terdapat para anggota cowok yang sukses membuat suasana semakin heboh karena jeritan mereka.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

"ASTAGA KAMBING!"

"SEJAK KAPAN MEREKA ADA DI SANA?!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Suara tawa pun terdengar di suatu tempat dan ketika mereka semua menengok...

"Emy?!"

Rupanya terdapat seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail yang tertawa di pojokan.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TADI ITU LUCU SEKALI!" Sang pelaku, Elemy, memukuli tembok di dekatnya untuk mengurangi tawa.

"Jadi semua ini karena ulahmu?!" tanya seluruh orang di tempat itu berjamaah.

Thundy pun berjalan menyambangi bagian wanita dan langsung menjewer telinga Elemy.

"Aduh duh duh!" Gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi telinganya yang dijewer barusan.

"Kita perlu bicara saat pulang nanti!" ujar Thundy ketus sambil melirik para gadis lainnya. "Lebih baik kalian dirikan lagi pembatasnya! Nanti kita bisa ditendang rame-rame!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh seorang cowok gendut berkacamata.

"Tadi ribut kenapa sih?" tanya cowok itu.

"Biasa, ulah cewek rese ini..." Thundy menunjuk Elemy dengan tambang sebal.

"Kita balik aja yuk!" ajak seorang pria berambut pirang dengan baju besi dan topi koboi di belakang cowok tadi.

"Ya udah deh, Russell!" balas cowok itu.

Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sepulang dari onsen...

"BAKAYARO!" bentak Thundy sambil menabok Elemy dengan buku tebal.

"Ugh..." Elemy memegangi wajahnya yang ditabok barusan. "Apa salahku sih?"

"Banyak! Kau mau kusetrum sampai mati, hah?!" jawab Thundy sewot.

"Te-tenanglah, Thun!" ujar Teiron yang berusaha menenangkan temannya.

"Cuma segitu doang kok emosi?" tanya Alpha watados.

"CUMA?! YANG KAYAK GITU LU BILANG CUMA?!" sembur Thundy makin emosi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar kalian!" lerai Girl-chan yang berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. "Sekarang mau kita apakan si Emy?"

"Aku tau!" seru Mathias tiba-tiba.

"Apa itu?" tanya mereka semua (Golden Rare Trio, Thundy, Elemy, dan Girl-chan) penasaran.

"SURUH DIA PAKE SWEATER INI!" teriak Mathias sambil memperlihatkan sebuah sweater dengan bolongan di bagian belakang (yang entah didapatnya dari mana).

"I-itu kan, Virgin Killer Sweater!" Alpha langsung terbelalak melihat sweater itu.

Ikyo langsung menutup hidung karena takut ketauan nosebleed bayangin Elemy pakai sweater itu.

'Tolong jangan pakai itu, tolong jangan pakai itu!' pinta Teiron dalam hati karena nggak kuat bayangin apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu, Mathy?" tanya Girl-chan agak skeptis.

"Itu rahasia, Kaichou-chan~" jawab Mathias sambil nyengir lebar (dan sukses membuat gadis itu sweatdrop) sambil melirik Elemy. "Gimana?"

"Ehehe, dengan senang hati~" Elemy nyengir watados. "Dari dulu aku sangat ingin memakainya!"

GUBRAK!

Kelima orang lainnya langsung tumbang mendengar hal itu.

* * *

Setelah adegan ganti baju yang sengaja dilewatkan demi menghemat words...

"Wow..." Golden Rare Trio langsung kagum melihat seberapa seksinya Elemy dengan sweater itu.

"Gimana pendapatmu, Thun?" tanya Mathias sambil menyikut Thundy dengan cengiran jahil. "Pacarmu cantik kan?"

Si rambut biru hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. "No comment..."

Girl-chan sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Kita main apa, nih?" tanya Teiron kepada teman-temannya untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Main TeNyaSamKa aja!" usul Mathias.

Webek, webek...

"Itu permainan apaan ya?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Singkatan dari TEpuk NYAmuk SAMbung KAta dabe~" jelas Mathias watados.

"Cara mainnya gimana tuh?" tanya Salem penasaran.

"Lu baca aja fic-nya Dissa yang 'JaNime High School Day 3' Chapter 3, BATU JUMRAH!" jawab Mathias sewot.

Alhasil, para cowok lainnya pun langsung ngakak mendengar hal itu.

"Sal, kayaknya julukan itu cocok banget sama lu!" komentar Alpha di tengah tawanya.

Mereka semua tambah ngakak, sementara Salem hanya bisa manyun.

"Sudahlah, mendingan lu jelasin aja!" usul Edgar.

"Oke, aturannya begini! Kita membentuk lingkaran, lalu lakukan senam tepuk nyamuk sambil mengucapkan satu kata, kemudian orang di sebelahnya melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan kata yang suku kata pertamanya sama dengan suku kata terakhir dari kata sebelumnya!" jelas Mathias panjang lebar. "Oh iya, yang salah atau kelamaan harus push up! Paham dabe?"

"Pahamin aja deh..." balas mereka semua yang sweatdrop mendengar penjelasan panjang itu.

"Nah, mari kita mulai dabe!" seru Mathias.

* * *

Sebelum kita lihat permainan mereka, perhatikan susunan barisan melingkar (?) berikut ini!

Ikyo - Alpha - Teiron - Thundy - Maurice - Vience - Rendy - Salem - Edgar - Tumma - Mathias

Yosh, kita mulai saja!

* * *

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Mawar!" kata Ikyo.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Waras!" lanjut Alpha.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Rasi!" sambung Teiron.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Sisi..." ujar Thundy datar.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" jerit Maurice gelagapan.

"Lanjut aja!" seru Edgar.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"SIMULASI!" pekik Maurice.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Vience stress.

"Abisnya aku bingung mau jawab apa..." balas Maurice risih.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"SIRKULASI!" pekik Vience

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Rendy.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"SILIKON!" sambung Rendy.

"Cepet amat berakhirnya..." komentar Thundy.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Kondisi!" lanjut Salem.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Situasi..." sambung Edgar datar.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit Tumma.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Sikat!" ujar Tumma agak jengkel.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Alpha.

"Udah deh, jangan lebay!" sembur Ikyo.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Katun!" kata Mathias.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Unggas!" sambung Ikyo.

Tiba-tiba Alpha langsung nyengir jahil.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"ASASI!" pekik Alpha bersemangat.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Teiron yang langsung ambruk dan para penonton malah tepuk tangan.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Siesta!" seru Teiron setelah bangkit dari masa tepar (?).

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Tato!" lanjut Thundy.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Tofu!" sambung Maurice sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Vience yang udah nyengir jahil.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"FUNGSI~"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" pekik Rendy.

"Cepetan jawabnya!" seru Tumma.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Siasat!" ujar Rendy.

PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!

"Saturasi!" sambung Salem kalem. (Yo dawg!)

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Edgar yang langsung stress dan berlari memutari ruangan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Woy Edgar, balik ke sini atau push up!" ancam Ikyo.

Edgar pun langsung kembali ke dalam lingkaran.

"Permainan ini gila banget ya..." bisik Teiron kepada Thundy.

"Aku setuju..." balas Thundy pelan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tarian Balap Cacing (?)...**

* * *

Ah iya, karena aku kepikiran dari fic lain, jadi maaf kalau aneh... ^^/

Review! :D


	12. Random Complications

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, sejujurnya aku tau soal baju itu setelah tak sengaja liat salah satu fanart pas lagi nyari di sebuah fanpage FB... ^^a Aku tak tau harus balas apa lagi, jadi terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Random Complications**

* * *

Drabble kali ini sedikit pendek karena buntu ide, so enjoy... ^^/

* * *

 _ **~Secret Birthday Surprise~**_

Yah, suasana selalu ramai seperti biasanya di markas Garuchan Squad. Tapi...

"Muahahaha~ Adelia ngompol~"

"Ayo mbak, gue mandiin yaaaa~"

Eh? Ngompol? Mandiin?

Ternyata ada yang sedang DIKERJAI oleh teman-temannya di KAMAR MANDI.

Awalnya Adelia (yang waktu itu sedang bermain Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes dengan Alisa) dipanggil ke kamar mandi oleh Elemy dan dia pun memenuhi panggilan itu.

Tapi sesampainya di sana, dia malah diseret Alpha untuk duduk di kloset dan kejadian selanjutnya sudah kita ketahui sendiri.

* * *

Karena penasaran, Alisa menuju kamar mandi bersama Lucy yang juga penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu di sana.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, hal menakjubkan yang mereka lihat adalah Adelia yang basah kuyup duduk di kloset dalam keadaan diikat dengan selotip, bagian tengah rok pendeknya basah kuyup akibat disiram air oleh Alpha dan Elemy (serta Mathias yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam membasahi rok Adelia) sehingga membuatnya terlihat mengompol, serta kepala yang dipenuhi terigu dan telur (hasil pekerjaan Vience).

Intinya, keadaan Adelia **SANGAT MENGENASKAN**!

Udah diseret buat duduk di kloset, malah disiksa begini.

Apes banget ya!

"Ya ampun... Del, ngenes banget sih..." komentar Lucy sambil menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Aaaaah, malu! Jangan diliat apa!" seru Adelia sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Terus, itu kenapa Ikyo kena juga?" tanya Alisa sambil menunjuk Ikyo yang berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil mengumpati Mathias yang menertawakannya dan jika dilihat lebih dekat, keadaannya hampir sama dengan Adelia: Sama-sama dihujani terigu dan telur.

"Salah sendiri kenapa dia nyelonong masuk dabe!" jawab Mathias watados sambil menunjuk Ikyo yang terus mengumpatinya.

"Kalau Adelia dikerjain, berarti pacarnya juga harus ikut dikerjain dong! Biar adil!" timpal Elemy sambil high five dengan Vience yang membasahi Adelia dengan shower.

"Teiron mana, biar gue tunjukin!" ujar Alpha sambil berlari keluar kamar mandi diiringi teriakan "AAAAAARGH! JANGAN DIKASIH TAU!" dari Ikyo.

Alpha memang kembali ke kamar mandi, tapi sambil menarik Teiron yang jawdrop melihat keadaan si rubah yang MENGENASKAN.

"Ya Tuhan..." komentar Teiron speechless, kemudian makin speechless saat melihat keadaan Adelia. "Dia kena juga?!"

"Iya dong, biar adil gitu lho!" jawab Elemy sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus terigu. "Tei-kun mau juga?"

"Errrrr, tidak terima kasih!" Teiron mundur perlahan dan langsung kabur.

"Iiiih, kalian pake acara ceplokin segala sih!" gerutu Adelia sambil menatap tajam Mathias, Alpha, Vience, dan Elemy yang nyengir lebar di depannya, sementara Lucy dan Alisa hanya tertawa cekikikan sambil melepaskan lilitan selotip dari gadis itu.

"Ya udah, biar aku aja yang ambilin bajumu!" ujar Ikyo sambil berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAH! MONSTER ADONAAAN!"

Maurice, Salem, dan Teiron yang berada di dapur langsung teriak saat Ikyo menghampiri mereka, bahkan Thundy nyaris tersedak teh yang diminumnya.

Kasihan...

"Anjir, bau amis lu!" gerutu Thundy sambil menutup hidungnya karena mencium bau yang tercipta dari hasil campuran terigu, telur, dan air.

"Gile lu Kyo, bau banget!" Salem ikut menutup hidung.

"Balik nggak lu!" seru Alpha sambil menunjuk kamar mandi.

"Gue mau ngambil baju buat Adelia, kasian tau!" sahut Ikyo sambil menaiki tangga serta mengabaikan Salem, Maurice, dan Vience yang menghujaninya dengan krim kue.

"Eh ciyeee~ So sweet banget siiih~" celetuk Alpha dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Del, pacarmu so sweet ya~" celetuk Elemy sambil menyikut Adelia yang blushing berat.

Teiron ikut-ikutan menyikut Adelia, sementara Thundy hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Del, nih bajunya!" Si rubah pun kembali sambil membawa sebuah daster untuk Adelia.

Hal ini membuktikan kalau cinta itu indah! Aaaaaaaaww~

"Makasih ya, Kyo... Nggak ganti baju?" tanya Adelia sambil mendekap baju yang diberikan Ikyo barusan.

"Udah, pake aja! Kyo nggak mau lu depresi tuh!" celetuk Alpha tiba-tiba sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"DIEM LU!" sahut Ikyo sewot, kemudian mendorong Adelia ke dalam kamar mandi. "Lebih baik kau saja yang ganti baju, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

"Awas aja kalau ada yang ngintip!" ujar Adelia sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia pun keluar dengan mengenakan daster pemberian Ikyo barusan.

* * *

Di taman markas Garuchan Squad...

"Oy Kyo!" panggil Alpha sambil menghampiri Ikyo yang duduk di tepi air mancur taman markas mereka dan yang bersangkutan segera menengok ke arahnya.

"Lu mau tau nggak, kenapa lu ikut diceplokin sama kita-kita?" tanya Alpha sambil duduk di sebelah kiri si rubah.

"Begini lho..." timpal Elemy sambil duduk di samping kanan Ikyo. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Adelia cerita kalau lu sering depresi tanpa alasan, jadinya gue sama Alpha berinisiatif bikin tanggal 25 Januari ini berkesan buat lu!"

"Terus Alpha minta bantuan sama gue!" timpal Vience sambil duduk di samping Alpha. "Karena itu kita bikin acara penceplokan, biar seru!"

"Kyo, dia nggak suka liat lu depresi mulu!" sahut Mathias tiba-tiba. "Lu nggak awesome banget kalau galau kayak gitu, mau sampe kapan?"

Si rubah hanya terdiam mendengar alasan teman-temannya dan setitik air mata mulai terlihat di sudut matanya karena berusaha menahan keinginan untuk menangis.

Mana mau dia menangis di depan teman-temannya, bisa-bisa malah diledekin gara-gara itu.

"M-makasih banget ya..." kata Ikyo sedikit gugup.

"Eits! Bilangnya jangan sama kita, sama pacar lu dong!" sahut Vience.

"Tuh, dia ada di belakang!" timpal Alpha sambil menunjuk ke belakang si rubah.

Ikyo menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan mendapati Adelia duduk di belakangnya. Dia pun langsung memeluk erat si gadis yang kebingungan dengan perilakunya.

"Eh, kau kenapa?" tanya Adelia sambil membalas pelukan Ikyo.

"Tidak ada..." jawab Ikyo sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"PACARAN JANGAN DI SINI!" teriak Alpha, Teiron, dan Thundy bersamaan sambil mendorong mereka berdua ke dalam air mancur.

BYUUUUUUR!

Ikyo dan Adelia kecebur, begitu juga Alpha, Teiron, dan Thundy yang ikut kecebur.

"Muahahaha, mampus lu!" seru Vience setengah meledek. "Sini sini, gue bantu- WUAAAAAH!"

BYUUUUR!

"Gantian gan!" seru Ikyo sambil tertawa cekikikan. "Rice, bantuin dong!"

Maurice dengan polosnya berdiri di tepi air mancur untuk membantu temannya keluar, tapi bukannya membantu keluar, dia malah ditarik masuk.

"Para cewek nggak ikutan ya~" ujar Elemy sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Curang lu, Emy!" umpat Thundy sambil menunjuk Elemy yang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Nih gue kasih temen!" ujar Elemy sambil membantu Vivi mendorong Edgar, Salem, Rendy, dan Tumma ke air mancur.

BYUUUUUUUUUUR!

"Ini yang ultah siapa, yang diceburin siapa..." gumam Edgar yang diceburin Vivi.

"Wah curang tuh Mathias nggak diceburin!" seru para cowok sambil menarik Mathias rame-rame.

BYUUUUUUR!

"Curang kalian!" gerutu Mathias.

Yah, akhirnya mereka saling cebur-ceburan dalam suasana ulang tahun salah satu teman mereka, dan pastinya tanggal 25 Januari itu sangat terkesan bagi para anggota squad yang berpartisipasi.

* * *

 _ **~Chaotic Snowball Fight~**_

Apa jadinya kalau Lisa dan Alisa melawan Alpha dan Teiron dalam perang bola salju?

"Sepertinya sangat sulit dijelaskan..." gumam Alisa datar.

Yah, bisa dilihat kalau kedua gadis itu beserta Vience (yang entah gimana caranya bisa ikut keseret) terdesak oleh mereka.

"Sial, kita bisa kalah kalau begini terus!" gerutu Vience.

"Apa maksudmu? Menantang Tei-kun dalam perang bola salju sama saja dengan kekalahan telak..." balas Lisa datar.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku sudah tau cara menghadapi Teiron, tapi masalahnya adalah kakakmu!" seru Vience sewot.

"Yah..."

* * *

Sementara di pihak lawan, rupanya...

"Itu pasti 'Regice Machine Gun' yang memproduksi bola salju dan menembakkannya! Kak Alpha membuat itu untuk menghabisi para pengganggu di sekolahnya dulu!" jelas Lisa tentang mesin milik Alpha.

"MONSTER MACAM APA DIA?! SEBERAPA BANYAK PERSENJATAAN MILIKNYA?!" pekik Vience emosi.

* * *

"Ayolah kalian!" seru Alpha di dalam mesin itu.

'Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi itu sangat tidak adil...' batin Teiron sambil melipat tangan dengan tampang skeptis.

* * *

"Lisa, lebih baik kita pulang saja! Aku ingin menghangatkan diri di depan perapian dan minum cokelat panas!" ajak Alisa.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi, Alisa!" balas Lisa.

"Sial! Pertahanan kita bisa hancur jika dia terus menembakkan bola salju seperti itu!" gerutu Vience melihat keadaan mereka.

"VIIIIEEEEENYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ketiga orang tadi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hah?" Teiron dan Alpha menengok ke arah sumber suara.

CLING!

Terlihat sesuatu dari langit yang menuju ke arah mereka dan...

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

* * *

Kondisi TKP beserta para korban setelah ledakan itu?

Teiron jungkir balik di antara tumpukan salju, mesin RMG milik Alpha hancur, Vience sedikit hangus, sementara Alisa berhasil selamat dengan Lisa di gendongannya.

"A-a..." Vience hanya bisa tercengang dengan kondisi sekitar.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alisa.

"Ya..." jawab Lisa.

"Seharusnya kau selamatkan aku juga!" sembur Vience sambil melirik sinis kedua gadis itu dengan sudut matanya.

"Wah, ini hebat!" Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut ungu yang langsung memeluk Vience. "Vieny, aku sangat merindukanmu! Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan sampai menjelajahi Alola! Ketika aku dengar kalau kau berada di Garuchan Squad, aku menyusulmu sampai ke sini!"

"O-oh..."

* * *

'Siapa dia?' batin kedua gadis itu bingung.

Krak!

Ketika kedua gadis tadi menengok ke arah suara barusan...

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Lisa langsung shock melihat aura mengerikan di antara puing mesin RMG yang rupanya berasal dari sang kakak.

"Kau..."

"Tenanglah, Kak Al, tenanglah!" ujar Lisa panik.

* * *

Kemudian, gadis itu memperkenalkan sesosok makhluk aneh di depan mereka. "Ah iya, ini temanku Buster! Aku menemukannya saat mencarimu di Alola, aku tidak tau pasti apa spesiesnya! ('Terlihat seperti salah satu bentuk mesin aneh milik Alpha...' batin Vience tercengang.) Tapi aku sengaja membawanya karena dia bisa menggunakan ledakan dan-"

BRAAAAAAK!

"Buster?!"

Tiba-tiba makhluk itu langsung tumbang karena dihantam kerumunan banteng (yang entah datang dari mana).

"Vience, bisakah kau minggir?!" pinta Alpha dengan aura mengerikan plus senyum angker sambil membawa palu raksasa di tangannya.

Vience langsung shock melihat temannya, sementara gadis itu hanya bisa merinding ketika merasakan aura mengerikan tersebut.

* * *

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat kakakku semarah itu sebelum ini, saat ada yang menghancurkan peralatannya..." gumam Lisa sedikit risih dan mengabaikan pembantaian di depan mereka.

Alisa sendiri hanya bisa memasang tampang skeptis.

* * *

 _ **~Julukan Ajaib Salem~**_

Setiap anggota Garuchan Squad punya julukan sendiri, tapi kadang bisa sedikit absurd seperti di bawah ini!

Di saat sang pemimpin squad dan Bibi Rilen pergi belanja, para anggota lainnya sedang bermalas-malasan. Tapi semuanya berubah saat...

"Kira-kira julukan yang bagus untuk kita apa ya?"

Mereka yang berada di ruang tengah langsung menatap Teiron sang pencetus pertanyaan dengan tampang bingung.

"Harus banget gitu?" Edgar mengangkat alis.

Teiron hanya angkat bahu dengan wajah cuek. "Nggak juga sih..."

"Apa kita semua harus punya?" tanya Salem sedikit skeptis.

Dia dan para anggota squad lainnya tidak menyadari kalau Alpha diam-diam berseringai jahil.

"Sepertinya aku tau panggilan yang cocok untukmu!" Alpha menunjuk Salem. "Mulai sekarang julukanmu adalah..."

"Apa? Apa? Julukan apa? Apa?" tanya Rina antusias.

Bagi yang penasaran dengan julukan Salem, terdiri dari dua kata dan merupakan nama hewan. Ada yang bisa nebak?

"Julukannya adalaaaaaaaah..."

"TIDAK ADAAAAAAA!" teriak Salem yang 'anti julukan'.

"PASTI ADA!" koor anggota cowok lainnya, bahkan Edgar sampai mengangkat kertas karton bertuliskan 'BERIKAN JULUKAN PADA SALEM!'.

Elemy yang mendengar dari kejauhan langsung ikutan teriak dengan nada ala Jojo, "ADAADAADAADAADA!"

"UNICORN EMAS!" seru Alpha.

Satu detik, Alpha nyengir jahil.

Lima detik, Alpha joget-joget gaje.

Sepuluh detik...

"UNICORN EMAAAAAAAS?!" pekik Salem tidak terima.

"Mau nanya asal-usulnya?" tanya Alpha.

"Banget, sangat, pake wow wow!" jawab Salem agak lebay saking penasarannya.

"Oke, oke! Karena armor-mu berwarna emas dan tanduk di helm-mu kayak tanduk Unicorn, jadi deh Unicorn Emas!" jelas Alpha watados.

Salem menggangguk paham. "Begitu ya, ngerti ngerti! Makasih banget ya, Al- NGGAK BISAAA! NGGAK BISA!"

Para anggota squad lainnya langsung ngakak mendengar itu.

"Rendy, kukira kau di pihakku!" Salem men-death glare Rendy yang ngakak di sebelahnya.

"Maaf Unicorn Emas, tapi julukan itu keren banget!" balas Rendy watados.

"APAAA?!" pekik Salem makin nggak terima.

"MINNA, MARI SORAKIN SALEM RAME-RAME!" seru Vience heboh.

Alhasil, seluruh anggota squad (selain Salem) langsung meneriakkan julukan itu dengan sangat kompak.

"HIDUP UNCORN EMAS, HIDUP UNICORN EMAS!"

Salem sendiri hanya bisa facepalm.

Sabar ya Sal, hidup bersama para anggota di squad ajaib itu memang berat lho! (Note: Jangan dipanggil 'Lem', takutnya dia marah-marah gara-gara dikira 'lem fox'!)

* * *

 _ **~The Absurd Badminton Game~**_

Mathias sedang duduk-duduk di teras Homebase Garuchan Squad ketika...

"Mathias! Mau main sama kita nggak?" tawar Salem yang menghampirinya.

"Hmm, boleh! Main apa?" tanya Mathias.

"Fur bloking!" jawab Salem bersemangat.

Webek, webek... (Note: Fur bloking = Bulu tangkis...)

"Ma-maksudnya badminton!" ralat Rendy.

"Iya, badminton!"

"Oooh, badminton! Bilang kek dari tadi!" Mathias langsung mengeluarkan raket (yang entah dapat dari mana) dan berjalan ke sisi kanan lapangan. "Nah, udah siap?"

"Siap!"

"Mulai!" kata Tumma yang menjadi wasit.

* * *

Beberapa set kemudian...

"Masuk! 50-6!" ujar Tumma.

Salem ngos-ngosan, sementara Mathias terlihat santai sambil memainkan raketnya.

"Masih mau lanjut, nggak?" tanya Mathias yang sebenarnya agak kasihan mengingat dia dari tadi jump smash terus.

"Sebentar ya!" Salem pun segera berjalan ke tempat lain. "Oy, Edgar!"

"Apa?"

"Boleh pinjem raketnya, nggak?"

"Buat apaan?"

"Pinjem aja, kok!"

Edgar pun melemparkan raketnya dan ditangkap oleh Salem, sehingga...

"Kok pake dua raket?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Nggak apa kan, sekalian nabokin lalat!" jawab Salem watados sambil memasang kuda-kuda ala Kung Fu Panda (?).

"Nah, siap ya?" Mathias pun mulai memukul kok-nya.

"STAR BUST STREAM!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Masuk! 70-26! Mathias menang!" ujar Tumma.

* * *

 ** _~Watermelon War~_**

Suatu hari, Maurice sedang makan semangka dengan khidmat-nya ketika...

Pletuk pletuk pletuk!

Maurice menengok dengan tampang sebal dan rupanya pelaku yang menyemburkan biji semangka barusan adalah Alpha.

"Awas kau!"

Pletuk pletuk pletuk!

Maurice pun membalasnya dan mereka pun saling menyemburkan biji semangka sampai semangka mereka habis.

'Kalau begini nggak bakalan selesai!' batin mereka berdua.

"Ayo kita perang lagi!" seru keduanya bersamaan.

"Aku mau ngambil semangka di kulkas dulu, jangan kabur ya!" kata Alpha sambil pergi ke dapur.

"Nggak bakalan, yang penting cepetan!" balas Maurice.

* * *

Setelah semangka dibawakan, mereka pun perang lagi. Tapi...

"Hey hey, semangkaku nggak ada bijinya! Ulang lagi dari awal!" protes Maurice.

"Ulang apanya? Ayo balas serang!" Alpha terus melancarkan serangan tanpa memperdulikan keluhan Maurice.

'Ehehe, sebenarnya itu semangka tanpa biji yang ditemukan Profesor Yu Zong Xiong dari Taiwan!' batinnya dengan sangat laknat.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jangan lari! Rasakan bom semangkaku ini!" teriak Maurice sambil melempar semangkanya dan sukses mengenai kepala Alpha.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Timmy Beli Camilan (?)...**

* * *

Karena ide kali ini sedikit ngadat, jadi maaf kalau makin absurd... ^^a

Review! :D


	13. Garuchan Squad and Truth or Dare

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, ultah Adel-chan kelewat telat banget ya... ^^a**

 **Adelia dan Alisa: "Karakter apa saja pun jadi..."**

 **Salem: "Julukan itu lebih aneh tau nggak?" -w-**

 **Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Garuchan Squad and Truth or Dare**

* * *

"Guys, main ToD yuk!" ajak Edgar tiba-tiba.

Semua cowok di ruang tengah langsung menatap bingung si Hawkeye sambil membatin, 'Tumben Edgar ngajakin main, biasanya cuma ikutan doang!'

"Ciyus lu, Gar?" tanya Rendy sambil mengangkat alis.

"Iyalah, emangnya kenapa?" Edgar nanya balik ke arah si Geomje.

Rendy hanya memutar mata. "Nggak ada..."

"ToD ya?" Ikyo memasang tampang berpikir. "Boleh aja sih, daripada bosen!"

"Ajakin para cewek biar rame!" usul Tumma.

"Ya udahlah, gue panggilin ya!" Mathias pun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk memanggil para cewek.

"Asal jangan bangunin Ketua aja..." gumam Thundy agak risih.

Mathias menengok sesaat. "Siapa juga yang mau bangunin si 'ratu nista' itu? Entar kita malah disuruh yang aneh-aneh!"

Thundy hanya manggut-manggut selagi Mathias berjalan pergi ke lantai atas.

"Ron, Bibi Rilen latihan lagi?" tanya Maurice.

"Besok pagi baru pulang..." balas Teiron datar.

Maurice hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Moncong-moncong soal Ketua, apa nanti dia nggak terbangun kalau ada yang teriak?" tanya Tumma agak cemas.

"Tenang aja! Kamar dia kedap suara, jadi dia nggak bakalan dengerin suara dari luar!" jelas Alpha meyakinkan.

"Ya baguslah..." timpal Teiron agak lega.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oy, ayo cepetan!" kata Salem sambil mengisyaratkan para gadis yang baru turun dari surga (?) tersebut.

Mereka semua sudah duduk melingkar dengan meja di tengah-tengah dan botol plastik yang siap diputar. Para cewek beserta Mathias juga ikut duduk di tempat yang kosong.

"Aku duluan ya!" kata Alpha sambil memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Adelia.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Alpha sambil main game. (Nih orang serius main nggak sih?)

"Truth!" kata Adelia.

"Pilih Cerberus atau Ikyo?" tanya Alpha.

Adelia bimbang, sementara Ikyo mulai blushing.

"Pilih Kyo aja deh..." jawab Adelia yang mulai merona.

Ikyo pun tambah blushing mendengarnya.

Adelia memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Rendy.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Adelia.

"Dare aja, sesekali..." jawab Rendy datar.

Tanpa disadari, senyum licik terlihat di wajah gadis Hades itu.

"Cosplay jadi Thundy sampai permainan selesai!" tantang Adelia.

Yang bersangkutan pun langsung membatu sampai akhirnya dia digeret paksa oleh Vience dan Mathias.

"WHOAAA! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" teriak Rendy saat digeret oleh dua makhluk pirang yang akan mengubahnya menjadi Thundy.

* * *

Lima menit kemudian...

"Coba tebak mana yang Thundy?" tanya Mathias sambil menarik turun dua orang cowok.

Mereka sama-sama berpenampilan serba biru (dari warna rambut, mata, dan baju). Tapi bedanya, yang satu terlihat normal dan yang lainnya malah cemberut.

"Yang cemberut itu Rendy kan?" tanya Maurice.

"SELAMAT! Anda benar!" jawab Vience sambil menyalami Maurice seperti pemenang kuis lima miliyar. *plak!*

Rendy hanya menatap tajam Adelia (yang duduk agak jauh dari lingkaran sambil tersenyum puas), kemudian memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Teiron.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Rendy.

"Dare..." jawab Teiron.

'Semoga bukan nyatain perasaan atau crossdress...' batinnya harap-harap cemas.

"Oy, Rice! Ambilin 'itu' dong!" Rendy memerintahkan Maurice untuk mengambil sesuatu di dapur markas.

* * *

Setelah Maurice memberikan benda 'itu', Rendy pun menjelaskan Dare-nya.

"Nah! Lu liatin ini, tapi jangan ngi-" Perkataan Rendy langsung terputus karena munculnya 'danau dadakan' di mulut Teiron.

"Ambil aja nih!" Rendy pun melempar benda 'itu' keluar ruangan dan duduk di belakang lingkaran, sementara Teiron langsung mengejarnya kayak anjing kelaperan. *plak!*

"Hmm, jadi yang udah dikasih dan ngasih tantangan boleh keluar?" gumam Ikyo manggut-manggut sendiri.

* * *

Setelah kembali, Teiron memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Lucy.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Teiron.

"Dare!" jawab Lucy.

"Hmmm, gendong ala bridal style satu cowok di sini, terus bawa keliling mar- Whoa!" tantang Teiron yang sekarang berada di gendongan Lucy.

Karena Teiron yang notabene merupakan cowok paling pendek di antara para cowok lainnya (Teiron: *nyiapin batu bata.*/Me: "A-ampun, Bantet-sa-" *ditimpuk duluan.*), jadi Lucy langsung kepikiran buat gendong dia.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"U-udah kan?" tanya Lucy yang ngos-ngosan.

Teiron pun turun dan duduk di sebelah Adelia, sementara Lucy memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Alisa.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Lucy.

"Dare!" jawab Alisa tegas.

"Tidur di pangkuan Alpha sampai aku bilang cukup!" tantang Lucy.

Alisa pun beranjak ke tempat Alpha yang sibuk main game dan tidur di pangkuannya. Alpha yang merasa beban tambahan langsung berhenti main dan melihat Alisa yang tiduran di atas pangkuannya. Entah kenapa, dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Alisa, tapi...

"CUKUUUUP!" teriak Lucy. "Lu mau ngapain, BakAlpha?"

Alisa yang mendengar teriakan barusan langsung membuka matanya dan...

"Maaf..." gumam Alpha dengan tampang polos.

"HENTAI!"

PLAK!

Alisa pun langsung menampar Alpha dan kembali ke tempatnya, kemudian memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Vience.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Alisa.

"Truth!" jawab Vience.

"Kalau ada kesempatan untuk membuka aib orang, siapa yang ingin kau buka aibnya?" tanya Alisa.

"Pastinya Edgy dong~" jawab Vience yang sukses membuat Edgar kabur ke toilet (?). *apa hubungannya?*

Alisa pun duduk di sebelah Lucy, sementara Vience memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Rina.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Vience.

"Truth!" jawab Rina.

"Dari semua cowok di sini, suka sama siapa?" tanya Vience sedikit jahil.

"Nggak ada!" jawab Rina watados.

Vience hanya manggut-manggut dan duduk di sebelah 'Thundy' karena Rina udah jujur. *ditebas Rendy.*

Rina pun memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Thundy.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Rina.

"Dare!" kata Thundy.

Tiba-tiba Elemy langsung bersin (?).

"Silakan setrum Emy dengan listrikmu!" perintah Rina watados.

"Dengan senang hati~" Thundy langsung men-cast Thunderbolt dan mengarahkannya ke Elemy.

Elemy marah? Nggak lha, dia kan pacarnya Thundy~

Rina duduk di sebelah Alisa, sementara Thundy memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Salem.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Thundy.

"Untuk main aman, Truth!" kata Salem santai.

"Lu suka makan apa aja sih?" tanya Thundy.

"Soto, bakso, sate, gulai, rendang, ketoprak, sushi, hamburger, pokoknya macem-macem deh!" jawab Salem watados.

Yang lainnya pun hanya bisa sweatdrop. Thundy duduk di sebelah Teiron (secara mereka soulmate gitu lho~ *plak!*), sementara Salem memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Ikyo.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Salem.

"Truth..." jawab Ikyo yang paling malas main ToD.

"Hmhmhm... Gue pengen nanya ini dari dulu, ngehehe~" gumam Salem dengan tawa laknat dan sukses membuat Ikyo menelan ludah.

"Lu suka sama cewek pertama di squad ini ya?" tanya Salem dengan gaya ala detektif gadungan. *plak!*

Webek, webek...

"Oy, oy! Kyo, daijobu?" tanya Teiron panik karena Ikyo hanya membatu.

"Lu nggak usah sefrontal itu juga dong!" bentak Thundy kepada Salem.

Tapi...

"Salem..." Adelia yang sudah dikelilingi dark aura di tubuhnya mulai mendekati Salem.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Rendy yang nyuruh, sumpah!"

"Kalian..."

* * *

Layar pun berubah putih dan muncullah Jeronium yang membawa papan peringatan bertuliskan 'Adegan ini tidak lulus sensor!' di mulutnya dan menaruh papan itu di lantai.

* * *

Setelah mereka berdua kembali dari RS Express, Salem pun mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama (Dasar bodoh!) dan sukses membuat Adelia berniat menghajar mereka lagi. Tapi...

"He-hentikan itu!" cegat Ikyo sambil memeluk Adelia dari belakang. (So sweet sekali ya~)

"Wiiiih, mesra bangeeet~" celetuk Mathias sambil siul-siul.

"Kamera mana kamera?" tanya Vience girang.

JEPRET!

Tiba-tiba Chiki muncul dan mengabadikan momen yang 'oh-so-sweet' itu.

"Jaa, aku permisi dulu..." kata Chiki sambil keluar dengan gaya ninja gaje.

Webek, webek...

"Sebentaaaaaaar!" teriak Rendy sambil gebukin meja. "Waktu kamu akan habis, Subuuuuuur!"

"Demi TUHAAAAAAN!" Meja yang digebukin Rendy pun langsung patah.

"Udah nggak zaman, Thundy..." Edgar yang salah ngomong langsung dilempar keluar jendela oleh Rendy. (Note: Hanya mengingatkan kalau Rendy masih cosplay jadi Thundy di sini! :p *ditebas Rendy.*)

Salem pun duduk di sebelah Thundy karena takut dengan 'Thundy' yang kelihatannya masih marah-marah. *ditebas Rendy (lagi).*

"Pssst, awas lu Salem..." bisik Rendy kesal dan sukses membuat yang bersangkutan bergidik ngeri.

"Kyo, putar botolnya!" ujar Teiron sedikit berhati-hati mengingat insiden sebelumnya.

Ikyo pun memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Alpha.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Ikyo.

"Truth!" jawab Alpha.

"Lu dari tadi ngapain sih? Kok nggak serius banget?" tanya Ikyo yang penasaran dengan sikap masa bodoh Alpha. (Note: FYI, Alpha tidak memperhatikan insiden barusan!)

"Oooh... Dari tadi gue main ini..." jawab Alpha sambil memperlihatkan game yang dimainkannya (apa itu Pokemon Sun and Moon? *plak!*) dan sukses membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Gue mesti keluar kan? Gimana lanjutinnya?" tanya Alpha.

"Tunjuk seseorang buat muter botolnya!" usul Thundy.

"Oke! Thias, giliran lu nih!" seru Alpha.

"Oke!" balas Mathias sambil memutar botol itu.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Edgar baru kembali dengan pecahan kaca yang menancap di seluruh tubuhnya (?!). (CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UGD!)

Botol itu pun berhenti di Vivi.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Mathias.

"Dare!" jawab Vivi.

"Peluk Vience sono!" perintah Mathias jahil.

Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa blushing dan langsung pelukan, setelahnya Vivi memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Maurice.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Vivi.

"Truth..." jawab Maurice yang berharap Vivi nggak nanya yang aneh-aneh.

"Kau ini... Memang werewolf dari lahir ya?" tanya Vivi yang agak ngeri dengan fakta bahwa Maurice adalah werewolf.

"Itu sudah turun-temurun di keluargaku..." balas Maurice tanpa ekspresi dan sukses membuat teman-temannya cengo seketika. (Note: Bagi yang nggak tau silakan searching 'Story Quest Werewolf'!)

"Giliranku kan?" tanya Maurice sambil memutar botol itu dan berhenti di Elemy.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Maurice.

"Truth!" balas Elemy.

Maurice berpikir sebentar, kemudian dapat ide. "Coba ceritain aib lu!"

"Aib ya..." Elemy menghela nafas.

Semua orang di sana langsung pasang telinga.

"Kayaknya gue pernah ngancurin markas entah kapan!" Elemy memiringkan kepala dengan tampang berpikir.

"Ngancurin markas?" Beberapa orang hanya bisa saling berpandangan.

Entah kenapa, Thundy teringat sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan di markas mereka saat teman-temannya liburan.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Eh? Emy sakit?" tanya Thundy kepada seseorang di teleponnya.

"Iya, kata Bibi Rilen sih begitu..." jawab orang di telepon tersebut.

"Ah, baiklah! Aku akan melihat keadaan markas dulu! Jaa!" Thundy pun menutup panggilan teleponnya dan segera menuju ke Homebase Garuchan Squad.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Emy?" tanya Thundy sambil mengetuk pintu markas, tapi tidak ada suara di dalam.

'Apa dia sedang tidur?' batin Thundy bingung.

PRANG!

"Eh?! Apaan tuh?!" tanya Thundy heran.

PRANG! TRENG! BRAK!

Thundy pun langsung mencari kunci cadangan di dalam salah satu pot bunga di halaman depan.

"Ah, ini dia!" kata Thundy setelah menemukan kunci itu dan langsung membuka kunci pintu markas, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Thundy kaget saat melihat Elemy yang sedang mabuk berada di ruang tengah yang udah kayak kapal pecah.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Thundy pun langsung merinding sendiri.

"Kenapa, Thun?" tanya Teiron.

"Eh? Nggak kok..." jawab Thundy sekenanya.

"Gue puter ya..." Elemy pun memutar botol itu daaaaaaaan...

Botol tersebut berhenti di Lisa.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Elemy.

"Hmm... Truth kurasa..." balas Lisa pelan.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Elemy mengeluarkan evil smirk.

'Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk...' batin Lisa melihat ekspresi Elemy.

"Lisa, jawablah yang jujur! Apa saja yang kau ingat saat kita (para cewek) mabuk gara-gara Mathias nawarin Akvavit?" tanya Elemy agak jahil.

Sontak, wajah Lisa langsung merah padam dan menghela nafas pelan. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanya Alisa penasaran dan membuat wajah gadis Medic itu semakin merah.

"Kak Al bilang padaku, kalau aku meminta Tei-kun menggendongku..." jawab Lisa sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Ron, apa itu benar?" tanya Ikyo memastikan.

Teiron memejamkan mata sebentar untuk mengingat-ingat, kemudian memiringkan kepala dengan tampang berpikir. "Ya begitulah, waktu itu Lisa aneh sekali! Dia memintaku menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, terus memintaku untuk mengelus dagunya, dan juga ingin menyuapiku..."

"Wah, Lisa~" sahut Elemy sambil tersenyum senang sekaligus genit.

"Eeeh?! Bu-bukan begitu, a-aku..." Lisa mulai frustasi karena bingung harus menjawab apa untuk menghadapi kenyataan tersebut.

* * *

Setelah di-bully cukup lama, akhirnya dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja!" teriak Lisa sambil mengambil botol itu dan memutarnya tanpa persetujuan.

Akhirnya mereka berhenti mem-bully Lisa dan melanjutkan permainan saat botol itu berhenti di Tumma.

"Truth or Dare, Tum-Tum?" tanya Lisa.

"Ermmm, Dare..." balas Tumma agak risih dengan panggilan barusan.

"Dare apa ya?" Lisa berpikir sejenak.

Tiba-tiba, Alpha yang duduk di belakang Lisa memunculkan bohlam dan menempelkannya di atas kepala sang adik.

"Thun..." Alpha memberikan kode kepada Thundy di seberang.

Yang bersangkutan diam-diam men-cast listrik kecil dengan tangan di belakang kepala, kemudian mengarahkannya ke bohlam itu agar bisa menyala.

"AHA!" teriak Lisa spontan sambil menjentikkan jari.

"Ada apa, Lis?" tanya Vivi agak kaget.

Lisa hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada, aku hanya baru saja mendapatkan ide untuk mengatakan apa yang akan kuminta pada Tumma..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau minta?" tanya Rina penasaran.

"Teriak 'aku padamu' ke Ashley!" jawab Lisa watados.

"HAAAAAH?!" Mereka semua langsung kaget berjamaah.

"Kenapa nggak suruh dia buka topeng bebeknya saja?" protes Edgar.

"Percuma, di dalamnya masih ada topeng yang lain..." timpal Teiron lemes mengingat kejadian 'Kakashi Kedua'. (Salem: "Kakashi? Maksudnya yang lagu 'Kakashi yang dulu hilang' itu?"/Me: "ITU **KEKASIH** , JUMRAH GEBLEK!" *lempar pecahan keramik.*)

"Baiklah..." Tumma pun segera berjalan keluar markas.

* * *

Setelah itu, terdengar teriakan yang menggema di luar. "ASHLEY, ASHLEY, AKU PADAMU!"

'Buset, dia beneran lakuin itu!' batin para cowok shock.

"Udah kan?" tanya Tumma yang baru kembali. "Mari kita lanjutkan!"

Botol pun diputar dan setelah agak lama, akhirnya mulai berhenti di Edgar.

"Truth or Dare, Gar?" tanya Tumma.

"Truth!" balas Edgar.

"Siapa first kiss lu?" tanya Tumma yang sukses membuat anggota squad lainnya (selain Edgar) ngakak di tempat.

Sementara Edgar langsung sewot. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!"

"Cepet jawab, Gar!" seru Salem yang penasaran dengan jawaban Edgar.

Edgar pun menelan ludah. "First kiss gue..."

Mereka semua mulai tegang ketika Edgar menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak.

"Ara..."

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua langsung shock.

Betewe, Ara itu siapa ya? Ara Niesha? Ara Haan? Atau 'Arangkah indahnya hidup ini bersamamu'? *plak!* (Itu 'alangkah', sengklek!)

"HUAPAAAAAA?! WHAT THE DENMARK?! BUKANNYA ARA TUH ANJING BETINA PELIHARAAN SQUAD SEBELAH?!" teriak para cowok kaget berjamaah.

Well, setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau Edgar bukan maho (tapi nggak elit juga sih kalau sama hewan)...

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Tumma.

"Info lebih lanjut silakan tanyakan Bibi Rilen, dia saksi mata yang melihat kejadian itu!" usul Edgar dengan ekspresi ala kadarnya.

Mereka pun sepakat untuk bertanya kepada Bibi Rilen saat dia pulang besok pagi.

"Nggak perlu muter botol lagi kan?" tanya Edgar yang tiba-tiba memasang cengiran laknat. "Truth or dare, Mathias?"

"Truth..." jawab Mathias pasrah karena yakin dia pasti bakalan dinistain.

Para gadis hanya menatap prihatin Mathias, sementara para cowok lainnya tidak sabar untuk menonton Edgar yang akan 'mengeksekusi' Mathias.

"Kejahatan apa yang diam-diam pernah lu lakuin ke kita semua? Jujur!" rongrong Edgar sangar.

GLEK!

Mathias langsung menelan ludah.

"Jawab aja!" ujar Thundy kalem, tapi terdengar seperti ancaman hukuman mati.

Akhirnya Mathias memberanikan diri untuk menjawab sebagian kecil dari kebejatan yang sudah dilakukannya.

"Yang pertama..." Mathias menghela nafas sejenak. "Gue pernah nggak sengaja nuang oli mesin ke dalam kopi Vience, dan anehnya dia nggak nyadar! Cuma setengah doang lho ya, sumpah deh!"

Vience langsung memasang tampang horror, entah antara marah atau mual.

"Yang kedua..." lanjut Mathias takut-takut. "Gue pernah nuker kacamata Teiron dan Maurice waktu mereka berdua bobo di kamar gue!"

Alpha menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, entah apa yang ingin ditertawakan olehnya.

"Demi apa?" Kedua orang yang bersangkutan mulai emosi.

"Yang ketiga, gue pernah nggak sengaja jatohin buku kesayangan Thundy di atas kotoran Cerberus... Tapi begonya, dia nggak berhasil nemu pelakunya dan bukunya jadi bau kotoran anjing..."

Thundy yang mendengarnya langsung gondok sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Yang keempat-"

"KAMPRET LU, JABRIK SIALAN! GUE SETRUM MATI LU!"

Sebelum Mathias sempat melanjutkan, Thundy langsung melompat dan menjambaki rambutnya, Teiron dan Maurice ikut menyerang Mathias dengan cara menggelitiki pinggangnya, Vience kabur ke toilet untuk muntah mengingat dia pernah nggak sengaja minum oli mesin, Alpha ngakak sejadi-jadinya, sementara sisanya hanya bisa cengo parah dengan situasi yang tak terkendali di hadapan mereka.

Keadaan semakin tak terkendali ketika para cewek lebih memilih untuk kabur meninggalkan para cowok yang masih waras karena tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana untuk menghadapi para makhluk nista di ruang tengah.

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

Kondisi Mathias sekarang ini, dia sekarat karena gosong disetrum Thundy, kepalanya ditancepin Wolf Sword sama Maurice, dan punggungnya ditimpa batu besar yang di-summon Teiron.

Intinya, mengenaskan...

Untung dia Nation yang Immortal, jadinya nggak apa-apa. Kalau manusia pasti udah mati tuh!

Vience yang baru selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya (setelah mendengar fakta tentang oli mesin barusan) memutuskan untuk naik duluan ke lantai atas sambil menyeret Mathias.

* * *

"Betewe, ToD-nya udah selesai kan? Mau ganti baju nih!" tanya Rendy.

"Iya, iya! Permainan ini selesai! Semuanya tidur ya!" balas Edgar.

Para cowok yang tersisa pun langsung naik ke lantai atas, kecuali dua orang.

"Kyo, lu kenapa? Ayo naik!" ajak Tumma.

Ikyo hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak ada apa-apa..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan True Ballad Composer (?)...**

* * *

Well, ToD itu game yang cukup menyenangkan ya? ^^a

Review! :D


	14. Random Complications (Again)

Balas Review! :D

 **ReHabiLiTASi (namanya susah amat!): Sejujurnya, Vience minum kopi campur oli mesin (yang nggak sengaja dicampur sama Mathias) itu sebelum main ToD lho... ^^/ Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **Catatan: Kalau mau add FB kasih tau dulu namanya biar nanti bisa di-confirm...**

 **RosyMiranto18: Kalau main itu sambil mabuk pasti hasilnya buruk, jadi aku nggak yakin buat lakuin itu... Tapi mungkin benda itu disimpan dulu untuk sementara... ^^a**

 **Edgar: "Emangnya sesekali ngajak main nggak boleh ya?" -_-**

 **Salem: "Kebab? Aku belum pernah coba, tapi boleh juga sih..."**

 **Aku akan mencoba membuatnya, Enara, aku janji... ^^V Baiklah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **4** **: Random Complications (Again)**

* * *

 ** _~Civil War?~_** (Alpha, Salem, Ikyo)

"Enakan Hotdog!"

"Enakan Kebab!"

Ketika Alpha dan Salem lagi berdebat soal makanan, tiba-tiba...

WUUUUSH!

Muncullah Ikyo di antara mereka dan mendarat dengan sekeranjang pakaian di tangannya. "Perdebatan bisa memicu pertengkaran antar teman!"

"Wuih, Super Hero Landing!" seru Alpha kagum sambil tepuk tangan.

"Keren!" puji Salem ikutan tepuk tangan.

"Kyo, cuciannya udah kering?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

* * *

 _ **~Remes~**_ (Lisa, Teiron, Thundy)

"Tei-kun, coba remes deh!" pinta Lisa.

Gyout gyout!

"Wah, kenyal banget!" ujar Teiron kagum.

"Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Thundy yang baru nongol.

"Eh, ada Thundy!" sahut Teiron.

"Ini lho, aku minta Tei-kun remes milikku!" jelas Lisa.

"Mana sini aku coba!" Thundy mendekati kedua orang itu.

Gyout gyout!

"Bagus kan?" tanya Lisa.

"Lebih kenyal lho!" timpal Teiron.

"Iya sih, ini kan 'Squishy' mahal, wajar lebih kenyal!" ujar Thundy sambil meremas sebuah mainan di tangannya.

"Yoi, aku kan nabung buat beli itu! Mumpung limited edition!" balas Lisa bangga.

* * *

 _ **~Band~**_ (Lucy, Alisa, Rina, Emy, Vivi, Vience)

"Halo, hari ini kami akan membawakan empat buah lagu! Oke, kita mulai dari lagu pertama, judulnya 'Galau Tuh Ada Lima'!" ujar Lucy sebagai vokalis.

"Galau tuh ada lima, rupa-rupa namanya~ Nangis, pusing, kelabu~ Mau muntah dan pilu~"

"Auwo auwo, hiz hiz!" Vivi mulai heboh.

"Oh kasihan..." (Vience)

"Sedih gue dengernya..." (Emy)

"Kita ngapain ya?" tanya Rina.

"Mau ruqiyah lu!" jawab Alisa.

* * *

"Oke, kita akan membawakan lagu kedua yang berjudul 'Potong Bebek Angsa'!"

"Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali~ Jomblo udah lama, nyesek tiap hari~ Galau ke sini, galau ke sana~ La la la la la la la la la, tai!"

"Auwo, auwo, auwo!" Vivi heboh lagi.

"Ya ampun, sedih cyin!" (Emy)

"Parah, parah..." (Vience)

"Aku galham sama lagunya..." gumam Rina bingung.

"Bodoh amat!" balas Alisa rada sebal.

* * *

"Kami akan bawakan lagu ketiga, judulnya 'Aku yang Dulu'!"

"Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~ Dulu di kandang, sekarang ku di empang~ Dulu dulu dulu kulitku hitam, sekarang ku cantik rupawan~ Hidupku dulunya seorang sarjana, pulang malam digoda om-om~ Gara-gara wajahku terlalu cantik, lebih cantik dari Lady Gaga~ Sekolah dulu tak punya rok panjang, terpaksa kumaling jemuran tante-tante~ Tetapi ternyata ku salah bawa, malah ambil seprei bekas ompol~ Aku yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang, dulu ku waras sekarang udah sableng~ Dulu dulu dulu ku tidur di kos, sekarang nginep di kuburan~"

"Auwo, auwo! Sepreiku bekas ompol, auwo!" Vivi kembali heboh.

"Coeg sekali!" (Emy)

"Bangke, curhatan anak kos!" (Vience)

"Tempat macam apa ini? Berisik amat!" keluh Rina.

"Lu ke kuburan aja sono kalau mau sepi!" sembur Alisa sewot.

* * *

"Oke, kami akan membawakan lagu terakhir berjudul 'Kolam Susu'!"

"Perasaan gue nggak enak nih..." gumam Vience.

"Bukan lautan, oppai dalam kutang~ Enak dipegang, empuk tak bertulang~ Kata orang bikin bayi itu gampang~ Buka baju, masuk kamar, mesra-mesraan~"

"Oh no, oh yes, auwo auwo!"

"Bazeng! Saya suka, saya suka!"

"Kampret, lagu macam apa itu?"

"Warbyadab!"

"Oh no, oh yeah, ikkeh-ikkeh kimochi, crot!" (EH?!)

* * *

 _ **~Icip-Icip~**_ (Edgar, Maurice)

Sekarang Edgar sedang memasak karena Bibi Rilen pergi latihan.

"Hari ini masak buncis ah!"

"Hmm, kurang garam kayaknya!"

"Kurang pedas, tambah cabe!"

"Pedes, tambah gula deh!"

"Pas! Tapi, kok kurang renyah ya? Masak lebih lama aja deh!"

"Sedikit lagi! Oh, tambah lada aja biar mantep!"

* * *

Setelah selesai...

"Punyaku kok dikit ya?" tanya Maurice bingung saat melihat buncisnya.

"Ehehe..." Edgar hanya masang tampang watados.

* * *

 _ **~Pesan Ayam~**_ (Mathias)

Suatu hari, Mathias sedang berada di sebuah restoran.

"Mbak, pesen ayam krispinya satu ya!" ujar Mathias.

Tiba-tiba pelayannya buka baju. "Mas maunya yang dada..."

"Eeeeh?! Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kemudian si pelayan pamerin kakinya. "Atau yang paha?"

"Bazeeeeng!"

* * *

"HUWAAAAARGH! MIMPI APA GUE BARUSAN?!" jerit Mathias stress di tempat tidurnya.

Ternyata hanya mimpi.

* * *

 _ **~Password Wi-Fi~**_ (Adelia)

"Chiki-chan, boleh minta hotspot nggak?" tanya Adelia saat berkunjung ke rumah Chiki.

"Boleh kok!" jawab Chiki sambil main HP.

"Password-nya apa?"

"AdelsayangKyo!"

Tiba-tiba Adelia langsung blushing. "A-apa? Coba ulang lagi!"

"AdelsayangKyo, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Chiki bingung.

"Ya nggak ada sih..." balas Adelia yang masih blushing. "Ini nggak pake spasi kan?"

"Nggak kok!"

* * *

 _ **~Lampu Lalu Lintas~**_ (Ashley)

Suatu hari, Ashley sedang berada di pinggir jalan raya dan ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas, dia teringat teman-temannya di Garuchan Squad.

"Hmm, lampu hijau itu Thundy... Lampu kuning itu Lisa, Vience, Edgar, Salem, dan Mathias... Dan lampu merah itu Teiron..."

(Catatan: Ashley sebagai hantu yang lebih sering muncul di malam hari hampir tidak pernah melihat warna biru, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia salah mengira kalau warna rambut Thundy itu hijau!)

* * *

 _ **~Gangguin Orang Pacaran~**_ (Emy, Lucy, Vience, Vivi)

"Eh Lucy, ada yang pacaran tuh!" seru Emy kepada Lucy saat melihat Vivi dan Vience berduaan.

"Gangguin yuk!" ajak Lucy dan kedua gadis itu pun langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi..." ujar Emy.

"Di suatu hari, tanpa sengaja kita bertemu~" Lucy bernyanyi sambil main gitar.

"Vivi-chan, kalau denger lagu ini jadi inget kamu deh!" kata Vience menggombal.

"Ah Vieny~" Vivi tersipu mendengarnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Lucy langsung nyanyi heboh. "IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK! IWAK PEYEK SEGO JAGUNG!"

"Demi dewa..." gumam Vivi dengan tampang Yao Ming versi cewek.

Vience dan Emy juga ikutan pasang tampang Yao Ming.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ganggu orang pacaran aja lu nyet!" sembur Vivi sambil melempar sepatu ke arah kedua gadis tadi.

"Lari coeg!" seru Emy sambil kabur bareng Lucy.

* * *

 _ **~Pacaran di Toilet~**_ (Ikyo, Adelia, Thundy)

"Oy Del, kau mau bawa aku kemana sih?!"

"Bentar lagi juga nyampe kok, Kyo! Nah, di sini!"

"Masa harus ke toilet?!"

"Biarin aja, kan asik kalau terkunci berdua di sini!"

"Yang bener aja?! Kau sih enak, tapi malah aku yang sengsara!"

"Ah, udahlah! Meskipun sengsara dibawa asik aja, lagipula kalau kita berdua di sini kan bisa... Hehehehe~" Adelia mulai tertawa laknat dan sukses membuat Ikyo blushing nggak karuan.

"Bisa apaan?! Lu serem banget, deh! Gue mau keluar!" teriak Ikyo dengan sangat lebay-nya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, hanya satu hal!"

"Apaan?!"

"Ciumlah aku sekali saja ya!" Gadis berkacamata itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ikyo.

"A-Adelia..."

Si rubah pun terpaksa mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bersiap mencium Adelia, tapi...

"CIUM NIH LAKBAN!"

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan langsung menempelkan lakban di bibir kedua orang yang monyong kayak ikan cucut dan sukses membuat mereka kaget setengah sekarat (?).

"Dilarang pacaran di dalam markas, apalagi di toilet! ITU DILARANG!" omel Thundy yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam jamban. (HOEK!)

"DAFUQ?! SEJAK KAPAN LU ADA DI SITU, THUN?!" teriak Ikyo dengan lebay-nya (dan juga entah gimana cara lakban di mulutnya bisa lepas begitu saja).

"Sejak Negara Baltic bersatu Menyerang Russia, dogol! Gue udah tau niat bejat lu berdua, jadi gue langsung ngumpet di dalem jamban! Lu berdua keluar dari sini dan awas saja kalau pacaran lagi, gue setrum lu berdua!" bentak Thundy panjang lebar dan langsung memasuki jamban.

Yuck! Tuh orang jijay banget sih!

* * *

 _ **~Macan Lepas~**_ (Rina, Alisa)

"Rina, gue beliin baju buat lu nih! Buat jalan-jalan!" kata Alisa sambil menyerahkan sebuah pakaian.

"Wah, makasih ya Ali-chan!" balas Rina senang.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gimana?" tanya Rina setelah ganti baju.

"Cocok banget!" puji Alisa sambil mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

Saat jalan-jalan...

"Kok orang-orang pada ngeliatin ya?" tanya Rina bingung saat melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Udah biarin aja!" balas Alisa cuek.

DOR!

"HYAAAH!" jerit Rina yang nyaris terkena peluru nyasar.

"Macan lepas nggak boleh berkeliaran sembarangan!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata biru dan pakaian ala prajurit Revolusi Amerika yang menembaki Rina barusan.

"Huwaaaa! Aku bukan macan lepas!" seru Rina yang langsung kabur.

"Lari aja Rina, biar sehat!" usul Alisa sambil ikutan lari.

* * *

 _ **~Racun atau Amanah?~**_ (Alpha, Teiron)

"Huuh, lagi asik main game malah disuruh beli buku sama Teiron!" gerutu Alpha di depan sebuah gramedia.

"Jadi ini bukunya?" Kemudian perhatian Alpha teralihkan oleh...

"Waaah, ada kaset game diskon!"

Tiba-tiba dia teringat Teiron yang memohon kepadanya dengan puppy eyes. "Tolong beliin ya? Aku sudah lama pengen beli, tapi nggak sempet!"

'Aku juga sudah lama nabung, tapi game itu nggak pernah kebeli...' batin Alpha pusing, kemudian muncullah iblis dan malaikat di sebelahnya.

"Udah beli aja, entar keburu nggak diskon lagi lho!" kata sang iblis.

"Jangan, beli bukunya saja! Amanah orang jangan dilanggar!" seru si malaikat.

Alpha pun mulai bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.

* * *

Setelah sejam kemudian...

"Haah, aku nggak tega nih! Jadinya terpaksa beli buku buat Teiron!" keluh Alpha tidak enak hati.

Dia pun menghampiri Teiron yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop-nya. "Ron, nih bukunya!"

"Wah, makasih ya Al!" sahut anak itu senang.

"Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Alpha sambil duduk di sebelah temannya.

"Liat-liat internet doang!" jawab Teiron singkat. "Oh iya, tadi ada yang jual kaset game murah lho! Mau nggak?"

Alpha langsung nimbrung di sebelahnya. "Eh, benarkah?! Wah, lebih murah dari yang di gramed! Rezeki emang nggak kemana ya!"

"Jadi mau nggak?" tanya Teiron sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Gerhana~**_ (Lisa, Ashley)

"Huwaaaaa!" jerit Lisa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, Lis?" tanya Ashley bingung.

"Tadi aku abis ngeliat gerhana dengan mata telanjang..." jelas Lisa.

Ashley sedikit shock. "Waduh! Gerhana matahari?"

"Bu-bukan, tapi dompetku yang gerhana! Ketutupan sama daftar hutang dan tagihan!" balas Lisa sambil menutup sebelah mata dan memperlihatkan dompetnya.

"Gyaaaah! Ngeri!" Ashley ikut menutup mata.

* * *

 _ **~Tebakan Garing~**_ (Salem, Maurice)

Mari kita lihat percakapan kedua orang berikut ini.

* * *

 **-Part 1-**

"Rice, Rice, gue punya tebakan nih!"

"Tebakan apa?"

"Apa nama daerah di Jakarta yang pedeeees banget?"

"Errr, Pondok Cabe bukan?"

"Salah! Yang bener, **Chili** litan!"

"Eeeh? Itu mah Cililitan!"

* * *

 **-Part 2-**

"Rice, mau tebakan lain nggak?"

"Iya deh, apaan?"

"Apa nama daerah di Jakarta yang tiap tahun selalu diganti?"

"Etto, emangnya ada ya?"

"Ada dong! Jawabannya, **Klender**!"

"Sal, itu mah kalender! Ka-len-der!"

* * *

 **-Part 3-**

"Rice, gue ada tebakan lagi nih!"

"Tebakan apalagi, Sal?"

"Sayur-sayur apa yang gedeeee banget?"

"Errr, terong belanda bukan?"

"Salah! Yang bener... Dino **sayur** us!"

"I-itu mah dinosaurus, Sal..."

* * *

 **-Part 4-**

"Rice, gue punya tebakan baru lho!"

"Apa itu?"

"Hitam, lonjong, panjang, letaknya di selangkangan, apa hayo?"

"Eeeh?! Itu kan, anu, errr..."

"Jawabannya adalah rem becak!"

"Be-benar juga sih, kukira jawabannya..."

* * *

 _ **~Sahur~**_ (Edgar, Mathias)

"Thias, kalau mau bangunin sahur jangan rusuh ya!" nasihat Edgar suatu hari.

"Yoi, santai aja bro!" balas Mathias.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, yang penting kedengeran!"

"Iya, Gar, iya!"

* * *

Saat dini hari...

"Sahuuuur... Sahur Gar... Sahuuuuur..."

"Iya sih nggak teriak-teriak, tapi nggak gini juga keles..." gumam Edgar risih karena rupanya Mathias bangunin dia dengan cara bisik-bisik di sebelahnya. "Dan jauh-jauh lu dari kasur gue!"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Pagi ini para anggota Garuchan Squad melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka: sarapan dengan makanan kesukaan masing-masing.

Adelia hanya bengong melihat makanannya dan saking bengongnya, matanya nggak berkedip saat dihinggapi lalat. (HEH!)

"Del, lu kena-" Sebelum Emy selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba keluar lampu dari atas kepalanya.

"Pssst, Kyo~ Sini deh!" seru Emy manggil Ikyo.

"Ada apaan?" tanya Ikyo.

"Liatin Adelia tuh, kayaknya lagi bengong!" jawab Emy watados.

"Del? Adelia!" Ikyo mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu.

"Aaah, ma-maaf Kyo... Aku sedang melamun..." kata Adelia seadanya.

"Emangnya lagi ngelamunin apa sih?" tanya Ikyo.

"Kalau itu, dia lagi ngelamuni- Hyaargh!" Perkataan Emy langsung dipotong oleh sebuah pisau yang menancap di kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan dengarkan dia!" ujar Adelia mengalihkan topik.

Ikyo langsung sweatdrop dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya, sementara Thundy yang melihat kejadian itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Dasar, dibilangin jangan digangguin..." gumam Thundy pelan.

"Oke, abaikan saja pertanyaan barusan! Jaa na!" Emy langsung keluar lewat jendela (?).

Eh, tunggu dulu! Jendela?

PRAAAANG!

"WOY SORCERER AUTIS, LIAT-LIAT DULU KALAU MAU KELUAR!" pekik Thundy emosi.

"Jangan samain gue dengan bocah autis dari Italia itu!" balas Emy dari luar markas.

Beberapa orang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah dengan kejadian itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tampar Bakul Cece (?)...**

* * *

Yah, sebenarnya drabble belakangan ini sih hasil stalking beberapa fanpage, so jangan tanya apa yang mirip... -w-/

Review! :D


	15. Mini Complications Season 3

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, setidaknya itu lebih baik... ^^a**

 **Thundy: "Kenapa aku dipanggil 'Om' coba?" =w=a**

 **Ikyo: =_= "Nggak ngerti, orang bukan buat gaya-gayaan..."**

 **Yah, terima kasih telah me-Review! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Senang bisa membantu... :V /**

 **Lucy: "Lagunya didapat dari MRCI, jadi emang sesingkat itu..."**

 **Vience: "Vivi-chan nggak rabies..." TwT**

 **Soal password wi-fi, yah karena Chiki-chan itu penggemar pair KyoAdel... :V a**

 **Maurice: "Sejujurnya, tebakan itu dari komik di Fanpage 'Lina dan Raka'..."**

 **Salem: "Tong Fang, atau Tong Feng? Argh, aku bingung yang bener yang mana!"**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Mini Complications Season 3**

* * *

 _ **~Kolam Dewi~**_

"Yo minna~"

Edgar dan Mathias yang sedang main Jankenpo di depan markas Garuchan Squad menengok ke arah sumber suara dan langsung mangap lebar begitu mendapati...

Seorang gadis yang sedang membawa sebuah kolam besar di atas kepalanya.

"Astaga Kambing/Demi Dewa..." gumam kedua orang itu cengo.

Gadis itu meletakkan kolam tadi di area yang agak luas. "Kutitip ini ya, mau nyari Kidori dulu! Capcus, bye bye~"

Sang gadis pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua makhluk pirang yang sweatdrop melihatnya.

'Datang tak diundang, perginya pun cepet banget!' batin mereka berdua risih.

Setelah itu datanglah Adelia yang terheran-heran melihat kolam yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan markas mereka.

"Itu kolam dari mana?" tanya Adelia bingung.

"Tadi ada yang nitip..." jawab Edgar datar.

Adelia memasang wajah skeptis. "Errr, emangnya bisa dititip?"

"Entah..." Mathias angkat bahu.

Adelia pun berjalan ke arah kolam itu dan berjongkok di pinggirnya.

'Kuharap kau tidak tercemplung ke dalamnya!' batin kedua cowok itu rada was-was.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Vience dan Ikyo yang sedang dorong-dorongan dari dalam markas. Vience maju dan Ikyo mundur, gitu aja terus sampai ke arah kolam dan...

BYUUUUUR!

"ADELIA!" pekik Edgar dan Mathias panik.

Ikyo yang mendengar nama barusan saat jatuh terduduk segera berbalik dan langsung memasang wajah horror ketika melihat sebuah tangan yang dikenalinya melambai-lambai di tengah kolam.

"Kenapa ada kolam di sini?" tanya Vience rada bego dan sukses dihadiahi tinju di perut dari Ikyo.

"Kita lagi nggak bahas kolamnya, yang perlu diurus itu Adelia! Lu sih pake dorong-dorong gue, jadi nyemplung kan orangnya!" bentak Ikyo kesal.

"Santai aja keles!" hibur Vience buta sikon.

Ikyo malah semakin kesal mendengarnya. "Santai ndasmu?! Gue nggak bisa santai kalau Adelia bermasalah!"

Sebenarnya Mathias dan Edgar ingin sekali menggoda Ikyo, tapi tidak dalam keadaan badmood setelah (tanpa sengaja) mendorong Adelia barusan. Bisa-bisa mereka malah dicakar nantinya.

Si rubah pun hanya bisa duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir kolam, sementara Vience yang tidak tau harus bagaimana memilih untuk bergabung dengan Mathias dan Edgar.

Oke, sepertinya Ikyo mulai nangis...

Atau emang dia lagi nangis ya?

Tanpa diduga, sesuatu mulai muncul dari dalam kolam dan memperlihatkan sesosok wanita.

"Wahai sang rubah ekor sembilan, kenapa engkau menangis?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hiks, a-aku menjatuhkan gadisku ke dalam kolam..." gumam Ikyo yang masih terisak.

Wait, bagian 'gadisku' itu nggak salah nulis ya!

"Tunggu di sini!" Wanita itu masuk ke dalam kolam, kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa sesosok gadis berambut biru yang... Errr, familiar.

'Itu mah Natalia, bukan Adelia...' batin mereka bertiga sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Ada dia gadis yang kau jatuhkan?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"B-bukan, warna kulit dan rambutnya lebih gelap dari itu..." jawab Ikyo.

"Atas hadiah kejujuranmu, kuberikan Natalia padamu!" Wanita itu menaruh Natalia di pinggir kolam dan langsung menghilang ditelan ombak.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau Natalia, aku hanya mau Adel-ku!"

'Adel-ku?' batin ketiga makhluk pirang itu makin sweatdrop.

Well, sepertinya Ikyo beneran nangis nih!

Natalia yang kebingungan memilih untuk menjauh dan bergabung dengan para makhluk pirang di sana. Kemudian muncullah sebuah portal di dekat mereka.

"Natty!" panggil seseorang dari dalam portal itu.

Natalia yang mengenalinya langsung menyahuti panggilan itu. "Kak Johnny!"

"Oh iya, aku mau membawa pulang gadis ini ke tempat asalnya!" ujar Johnny sambil mendorong keluar sesosok gadis berambut ungu.

"Adelia!" seru ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Kak Johnny, ayo pulang!" ajak Natalia sambil masuk ke dalam portal.

"Iya, iya!" balas Johnny.

Dan kedua orang itu pun langsung menghilang bersama portalnya.

Adelia memperhatikan sekitar dan mendapati si rubah yang nangis sambil duduk memeluk lutut di pinggir kolam. "Kyo kenapa?"

"Coba kau hibur, kasihan dia!" usul Mathias agak risih.

Adelia berjalan ke arah Ikyo dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Kyo..."

Yang bersangkutan menengok dan mendapati 'gadisnya' berada di sebelah. "A-de-lia?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut. "Ya, ini aku..."

Tanpa diduga, Adelia langsung mendapat pelukan disertai isakan dari si rubah.

"Hiks, hiks... Jangan pergi dariku lagi... Aku, tidak mau, kehilanganmu... Hiks..."

Adelia masih tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan itu. "Tenang saja Kyo, aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi kok..."

Reaksi ketiga makhluk pirang yang melihat itu?

"HUWEEEEEEEEE!" Mathias udah nangis kejer dua ember.

"Hiks, aku tersentuh..." Vience memotret momen mengharukan itu sambil menahan air mata.

"..." Edgar malah bersikap biasa saja.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat Chiki dan Kidori yang berada agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Kapan kita ambil kolamnya?" tanya Kidori dengan tampang bosan.

"Setelah mereka pergi!" balas Chiki yang sedang merekam momen mengharukan itu.

* * *

 _ **~Foto dengan 'Penunggu'~**_

"Maurice!" teriak Rina dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Cepetan ke sini, yang lainnya mau foto nih!"

"Iya!" balas Maurice sambil berlari kecil ke tempat Rina.

Maurice berlari ke sebuah bangunan kecil bertingkat dua yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Coretan-coretan dengan cat semprot memenuhi dindingnya dan benda-benda tak terpakai pun berserakan di sekitarnya.

* * *

Saat Maurice sampai di sana, suasananya langsung berubah. Walaupun samar-samar, ada sedikit aura mistis yang terasa di sana.

'Kok suasananya jadi aneh begini?' pikir Maurice yang merasa tidak enak.

Kemudian, para anggota Garuchan Squad pun mulai berfoto dengan SANGAT SANGAT RUSUH. Bahkan Salem sampai masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan TANPA SENGAJA menemukan sebuah gambar p07n0 (sensor dipaksakan). Alhasil, para cowok pervert pun ingin segera melihat gambar itu.

Maurice terlihat penasaran, tapi Teiron langsung menariknya. "Mendingan lu jauh-jauh dari gedung itu deh!"

"WOY, GUE YANG NEMU DULUAN FOTONYA!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"WOY VIENCE, JANGAN BERGERAK!"

"Yah pokoknya jangan aja!"

"DIEM AJA LU, KYO!"

"BEGO LU!"

"Kenapa?"

"TEMPAT INI MENAKUTKAN!"

"Lu jangan marah ya, soalnya di situ ada-"

"Pe-penunggu-nya ba-ngun!"

Semua orang di sana menengok ke arah Thundy yang ketakutan saat melihat ke arah gedung tersebut dan langsung heran. Thundy kan orang yang dingin, cuek bebek, dan juga Tsundere, kok bisa ketakutan begitu?

"Thun, lu kenapa?" tanya Edgar.

"Tempat ini ada penunggunya dan dia marah gara-gara kita rusuh dan bangunin dia!" jelas cowok berambut biru itu sambil merinding.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam, entah karena takut atau menganggap Thundy bohong.

Tumma memperhatikan gedung itu. Memang samar sih, tapi dia bisa melihat ada bayangan hitam besar di sana dan sukses membuatnya merinding sendiri.

Alhasil, mereka semua pergi jauh-jauh dari gedung itu dengan pelan-pelan tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, mereka pun langsung berlarian ke segala arah sambil berteriak dalam berbagai macam bahasa.

* * *

 _ **~Mouse Hunters~**_

Pada suatu hari, terdengar keributan di markas Garuchan Squad.

GROMPYANG! PRAK! GEDUBRAK! PRANG! GEROMPYANG!

"JANGAN KABUR LU!"

PRANG!

"SINI LU! TERIMA TENDANGAN GUE!"

BRAK!

"TERIMALAH SABETAN SPESIAL DARIKU!"

CRAT!

"ATAS NAMA DEVELOPER K, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

GUBRAK!

Krieeeet!

"Aku pu-"

Teiron yang baru pulang dari latihan langsung mangap lebar disertai sweatdrop besar di kepalanya begitu mendapati...

Teman-temannya sedang berburu tikus.

"JANGAN BIARKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKKAN ITU HIDUP, KITA HARUS BERI DIA PELAJARAN KARENA TELAH MEMASUKI JAKETKU!" perintah Alpha yang paling takut dengan tikus.

"SIAP!" koor Rendy, Salem, Edgar, Rina, Alisa, Lucy, Vivi, dan Emy.

"Ya ampun..." gumam Teiron sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Alisa udah nyiapin Iron Stick-nya, Vivi udah salto-salto dan lompat-lompat gaje sampai jatuh bangun mengejar tikus, Emy udah bekuin semua benda di ruang tengah, Salem dan Rendy udah siap dengan pedang masing-masing dan sukses membuat semua benda yang beku di sana langsung terbelah oleh mereka, sementara Alpha? Jangan ditanya, karena badannya masih gatal-gatal gara-gara dimasukin tikus.

Nggak kebayang kan seberapa hancurnya tempat tersebut?

Dasar mereka itu, mau ditempeleng Golem rupanya!

Mata kehijauan sang Earth Mage mulai bergerak mengikuti arah tikus itu berlari.

Kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, muter, zig-zag, berhenti.

Eh?

TIKUSNYA BERHENTI, COY!

Udah gitu di depan Teiron pula!

"HIYAAAAAAAAAT!"

"TERIMA INI!"

"RASAKAN INI!"

CLING! PLETAK! GUBRAK!

Sontak, seisi ruangan (kecuali Alpha) langsung terjun bebas mencium lantai karena sang tikus telah menghilang begitu saja.

"Sakit coeg!" koor mereka semua yang terjun barusan sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Turun dari gue, Ren!" bentak Emy kepada Rendy.

"Turun dari gue, Alisa!" bentak Rendy kepada Alisa.

"Turun dari gue, Sal!" bentak Alisa kepada Salem.

"Turun dari gue, Vi!" bentak Salem kepada Vivi.

"Turun dari gue, Gar!" bentak Vivi kepada Edgar.

Enak banget Edgar di atas sendiri!

"Moncong-moncong..." kata Lucy menggantung.

"Tikusnya mana?" tanya Rina melanjutkan perkataan Lucy.

"Nyari tikus?"

Mereka semua menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Teiron memegang tikus yang sudah mati tersebut.

Ternyata tikus itu udah koit digampar Teiron yang bahkan lebih cepat dari mereka semua.

Walah, kayaknya dia abis berguru sama Minato Namikaze tuh!

"Akhirnya!"

"Makasih, Ron!"

"Hore, bebas!"

"Merdeka!"

"UDAH SONO KALIAN BERES-BERES! BENTAR LAGI KETUA MAU PULANG!" perintah Teiron lantang.

* * *

 _ **~Pilihan~**_

Suatu hari, Rina dan Alisa sedang mengobrol di depan markas Garuchan Squad.

"Ali-chan, kamu pilih yang mana antara merah dan coklat?"

"Aku pilih merah!"

"Kalau antara teh dan kopi?"

"Hmmm... Kopi!"

"Api dan bunga?"

"Api!"

"Tombak dan pedang?"

"Pedang!"

"Alpha dan Maurice?"

"Uhmm... Boleh pilih 'dan'?"

* * *

 _ **~Crossdress~**_

Semuanya berawal dari taruhan konyol di antara para cowok dan Teiron selaku penjudi paling sial akhirnya kalah taruhan dan menanggung akibatnya.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya melibatkan gaun, wig, hak tinggi, lipstick, dan kawan-kawannya.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya berlangsung sehari di markas Garuchan Squad.

Taruhannya tidak sulit! Hanya berdandan sebagai wanita.

Intinya sih... Sehari jadi bencong!

Belum pernah Teiron dipermalukan separah ini!

"Suit suiit, amboi cantiknya!" siul Mathias.

"Mbak, mau nikahan dimana mbak? Kok rapi betul?" tanya Alpha jahil.

"Cocok juga lho~" seru Rina watados.

"Wow, lebih seksi dari Em-"

PRANG!

Salem pun langsung ditendang keluar jendela oleh Thundy.

Teiron hanya bisa pasrah dilecehkan plus dihina-dina sedemikian rupa.

"Gimana, Lis? Pacarmu cantik, kan?" tanya Emy meminta pendapat Lisa.

Yang bersangkutan hanya merona. "Aku tidak tau..."

* * *

 _ **~Bad Luck Edgar~**_

Saat ini Edgar sedang 'bertapa' di ruang makan alias memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu aku juga nggak tau, yang jelas dia melamun aja dari tadi.

Sesosok makhluk serba emas pun nongol dari balik pintu dan melihat Edgar sedang melakukan kegiatannya dengan khusyuk. Senyum nista pun menghiasi wajahnya dan dia pun langsung melemparkan sebuah panci besar ke wajah Edgar.

DUNG!

"ADAW, SAKIT!" jeritnya sambil terjengkang ke belakang.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Salem sang pelempar panci pun langsung ngakak melihatnya.

"Heh, Bocah Unicorn! Ngapain lu lemparin panci ke muka gue, hah?!" bentak Edgar sambil mendekati Salem.

"Udah kebiasaan gue, keles!" balas cowok berambut pirang tersebut.

"Sialan, muka gue lecet kan jadinya!" umpat Edgar sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Dari dulu muka lu emang udah lecet kayak gitu!"

"Ya nggaklah!"

"Lecet!"

"Nggak!"

"Lecet!"

"Nggak!"

"Lecet!"

"BISA DIEM NGGAK SIH?! GUE LAGI BOBO GANTENG NIH!"

Terdengar Ikyo yang berkoar-koar dari luar dan sukses membuat kedua orang itu hening seketika.

Iya, bobo ganteng di atas pohon biar anti-mainstream!

"Tuh kan, abang marah gara-gara lu tuh!" celetuk si Hawkeye.

DUNG!

Edgar pun kembali ditimpuk panci, kali ini dari sang Gumiho.

"GUE BUKAN ABANG LU, GAR!" bentak Ikyo yang nongol dari jendela dengan rambut ketutupan daun.

Salem hanya bisa cengo melihat penampilan Ikyo dan pengen ngakak guling-guling di lantai, tapi terpaksa harus dipendam dulu karena nggak mau terkena panci dari si rubah.

"SEKALI LAGI BERISIK, GUE SIRAM LU BERDUA PAKE LUMPUR!" teriak Ikyo sambil keluar lewat jendela untuk meneruskan bobo gantengnya.

Salem pun langsung cekikikan gaje.

"Aduh, muka gue..." gerutu Edgar sambil bangun dan mengelus wajahnya lagi.

"Duh Gar, tadi itu lucu banget!" komentar Salem yang masih ketawa nista.

"Lu seneng banget liat gue sengsara!" bentak Edgar kesal.

"Ohoho, iya dongsee!" balas Salem bangga plus alay.

"Terserah!" Edgar pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

* * *

Ketika melewati ruang tengah, dia melihat Teiron dan Lisa sedang berduaan dan langsung mengintip kedua makhluk tersebut.

"Lis, aku punya tebakan! Binatang apa yang mirip kurma?" tanya Teiron yang sukses membuat Lisa langsung bingung.

'Emangnya ada ya binatang yang mirip kurma?' batinnya.

"Nyerah?" tanya Teiron sambil nyengir dan gadis itu mengangguk. "Jawabannya... Kecoak~"

Sang Medic pun hanya memasang pose 'sudah kuduga'. *plak!*

"Sekarang aku!" ujar Lisa. "Kata orang, masa depan itu seperti sekumpulan tempe! Kenapa hayo?"

"Hah? Sekumpulan tempe?" tanya Teiron keheranan dan langsung berpikir keras. "Emangnya kenapa? Kok tempe?"

Kali ini giliran Lisa yang nyengir. "Karena tidak ada yang tahu!"

Anak berambut merah itu langsung ngakak seketika, apalagi saat membayangkan semangkuk penuh tempe tanpa tahu di dalamnya dan orang-orang akan berkata kalau itu masa depan. Lisa sendiri hanya tersenyum puas melihat kekasihnya tertawa seperti itu.

* * *

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba perut Edgar mengeluarkan suara kayak mesin traktor.

Ajaib banget ya!

"Lapeeer! Gue jadi pengen makan deh!" gumam sang Hawkeye sambil memegangi perutnya.

Tiba-tiba sensor di hidungnya menemukan sebuah 'harta karun' yang terpendam jauh di dalam dapur (yang sebenarnya cuma makanan sih). Aromanya terlalu menggiurkan sampai-sampai air liurnya nggak bisa ditahan lagi dan langsung tumpah kayak air terjun. *Jijay banget sumpah!*

Cowok berambut pirang itu pun langsung menerobos pintu dapur dan berlari menuju asal aroma tersebut tanpa menghiraukan apa yang berada di jalannya.

KLONTANG!

"OH MY GOD, EDGAR!" seru Teiron sambil menuju TKP diikuti Lisa. "Lu nggak apa-apa, kan?"

"Gue jatuh begini masih dibilang nggak apa-apa?! TEGA KAMU!" protes sang korban dengan lebay-nya.

"Ish, ngalay banget lu!" balas Teiron sweatdrop.

Ketika Edgar berusaha untuk berdiri, sesuatu yang tak diduga pun terjadi.

KREK!

"ADOOH, SAKIT!" teriak Edgar kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

Bongkok deh! Ternyata sepotong kejulah yang membuatnya terpeleset.

"Kenapa lu, Gar? Encok?" tanya Teiron setengah bercanda sambil berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Nggak tau, tiba-tiba pinggang gue sakit begini!" balas Edgar yang ingin mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kepada benda yang telah membuatnya terjatuh dengan sangat 'epic' tersebut.

Sang Earth Mage pun langsung tertawa nista. "Maklumlah, lu kan udah tua!"

"BELUM KELES!" bantah sang Hawkeye.

Alpha pun muncul tanpa diundang dari dalam dapur dan menyadari kalau kedua kakinya terkena cairan lengket (yang sebenernya air liur Edgar).

"Ish, ini apaan? Di kaki eike kok ada yang basah-basah gitu ya?" tanya Alpha sambil memperhatikan kakinya.

"Kak Al ngondek?" tanya Lisa yang menyadari gaya bicara kakaknya barusan.

"Hiih, eike mah tinta- Eh, maksud gue kagaklah!" balas Alpha sewot.

Webek, webek...

"Errr, di depan pintu ada air apaan ya?" tanya Alpha mengalihkan topik.

"Air? Air apa?" Lisa nanya balik.

"Ini nih, gilingan internasional tau nggak!" balas Alpha lebay sambil mengangkat kakinya.

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Gilingan?"

"E-eh, maksudnya gila!" ralat Alpha.

"Kalau gue kasih tau, lu bakalan bantuin gue nggak?" tanya Edgar yang ingin mengakui apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Alpha pun menengok dan langsung heran melihat Edgar yang bongkok tersebut. "Lu kenapa, Gar?"

"Encok!" jawab Teiron singkat plus watados.

"Ish! Udahlah, Ron!" bantah Edgar.

"Emangnya itu air apaan?" tanya Alpha.

"Err, itu... Iler gue..." ungkap cowok berambut pirang itu malu-malu.

"WHAT?! INI MAH HARUS MANDI TUJUH KEMBANG!" pekik Alpha super lebay.

"Udahlah, sekarang bantuin gue!" seru Edgar.

"Iya iya!" balas Alpha.

* * *

Alpha, Teiron, dan Lisa pun mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyembuhkan sakit pinggang 'Om' Edgar.

Sebenarnya dia nggak tua-tua amat sih, tapi aneh juga kalau encok tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Jarang minum susu kali ya?

Pertama, Lisa mencoba menegakkan badan sang Hawkeye, tapi tidak berhasil.

Kedua, Teiron memukul pinggang Edgar dengan panci penggorengan sekeras-kerasnya.

"ADOOH, PELAN-PELAN! SAKIT!" pekik cowok berambut pirang itu kesakitan.

Karena Alpha nggak mau ambil pusing, sebuah bohlam pun muncul di kepalanya.

"Eh, di-roket aja yuk!" bisik pemuda berambut coklat muda itu kepada Lisa dan Teiron.

"Di-roket?" tanya Teiron heran.

"Iya!" Alpha mengangguk mantap. "Lu sama Lisa angkat gue, terus tabrakin ke punggung Edgar, beres deh!"

"Cerdas..." gumam Teiron agak risih.

"Iya dong, gue gitu lho!" balas Alpha sambil tersenyum bangga dan menaruh tangannya di depan dada (padahal sebenarnya itu bukan pujian).

"Tapi, kau yakin?" tanya Lisa agak ragu.

"Sembilan puluh sembilan koma sembilan puluh sembilan persen yakin!"

Alpha mulai nge-troll nih!

"Yang nol koma nol satu persennya kemana?" tanya Lisa lagi.

"Dibawa kawin lari sama suaminya!"

Webek, webek...

"Ya sudah..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Langsung tabrak aja nih, Al?" tanya Teiron.

Mereka sudah siap di posisi masing-masing dan tinggal menunggu sang wasit meniup peluitnya untuk menendang bola. *Please deh, ini bukan sepak bola keles!*

"Iyalah Ron, asal jangan diarahin ke bawah aja!" balas Alpha pelan.

"Kalian lagi ngapain sih? Lama banget!" gerutu Edgar yang mulai bosan.

Ketika sang Hawkeye menengok ke belakang, dia mendapati ketiga temannya sedang dalam posisi siap untuk menerjangnya.

"Ka-kalian mau ngapain?" tanya Edgar yang mendadak ketakutan, tapi sayangnya nggak mendapat jawaban dari ketiga makhluk tersebut.

"Sekarang!" seru Alpha dan mereka pun langsung berlari ke arah Edgar.

Cowok berambut pirang itu pun merinding disko dan langsung berteriak panik. "E-EH, TUNGGU SEBENTAR! TUNGGU DULUUUUUUU!"

DUK! GUBRAK!

Edgar pun langsung mental menabrak tembok dengan wajah mendarat duluan.

Dindingnya sih nggak kenapa-napa, tapi Edgar-nya?

"YES, WOOHOO! BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HORE!" seru Teiron sambil berjoget gaje dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan Alpha.

"ADUH!" Alpha hanya bisa meringis kesakitan, kemudian berdiri dan mendekati Edgar. "Gar?"

"Ngggh, aduh..."

Edgar kembali ber-aduh ria sambil mencoba berdiri dan ternyata berhasil. "Eh? Gue sembuh?"

"Nah, sama gue manjur kan!" seru Alpha bangga.

"Iya sih, tapi nggak usah kayak gini juga keles!" bantah sang Hawkeye yang masih nggak terima karena diterjang secara tidak profesional.

* * *

 _ **~Perang dengan Laron~**_

Sekarang para anggota Garuchan Squad sedang makan malam dengan makanan kesukaan masing-masing di ruang makan markas mereka.

Acara makan mereka awalnya berlangsung normal dan tenteram, tapi semuanya berubah saat Negara Laron menyerang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BENERAN! NEGARA LARON MENYERANG! *Girl-chan ditimpuk sepatu.*

"Kyaaa! Ali-chan! Di sampingmu! Di sampingmu ada sesuatu!" pekik Rina ketakutan saat melihat sesuatu di samping temannya.

"Hah? Apaan? Undead nyasar?" tanya Alisa bingung.

Vivi yang penasaran segera melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Rina dan langsung memucat seketika.

"Kyaaaaaa! Apa itu?! Kecoak? Kumbang? Lalat? Kepik? Jangkrik? Rayap? Apa itu?!" teriak Vivi kaget.

PLETAK!

Alisa dengan tidak keperike'serangga'an (?) langsung memukul makhluk aneh itu dengan sebuah botol plastik dan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"Lihat? Semua baik-baik saja! Makhluk itu sudah mati! Ayo makan!" kata Alisa sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa yang sukses membuat Vivi dan Rina semakin ketakutan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan dengan tenang. Tapi ketenangan mereka terusik kembali karena sebuah kejadian yang menimpa semua orang yang berada di ruang makan.

"APA ITU?!"

"KYAAAA! LEPASKAN MAKHLUK INI DARIKU!"

"SERANGGA APA ITU?! BESAR SEKALI!"

"MENURUT BUKU SERANGGA, ITU ADALAH LARON!"

"BESAR BANGET!"

"REN, TEBAS MAKHLUK NISTA ITU DENGAN PEDANGMU!"

"OKE! GEOM SLASH!"

"BAKARENDY! KAU NYARIS MENEBAS RAMBUTKU!"

"MAAF, VIENCE!"

SLASH!

"WOY, KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMENGGAL KEPALAKU!"

"MAAF, EMY!"

SLASH!

"UWAAA! JAMBULKU! JAMBULKU! MASIH ADA?! PUJI TUHAN! UNTUNG JAMBULKU NGGAK KENAPA-NAPA!"

"AWAAAS! MAKHLUK ITU MENYERANG!"

"MAKANANKU! MAKANANKU! MAKANANKU SUDAH TERKONTAMINASI MAKHLUK ITU!"

"KYAAAA! MAKHLUK ITU NEMPEL DI BAJUKU! PERGI! PERGI!"

"VIENY, TOLONG AKU!"

"PERANG MELAWAN LAROOOOOOOON!"

"LARON MENYERBU!"

"BEER PUNCH! EH?! AAAAAAAAH! BIR-KU!"

"KETIKA DUA MAGE BERGABUNG, KEKUATAN MEREKA MENINGKAT! RASAKAN KEKUATAN KAMI, KALAHKAN LARON MASTER!"

"KEKUATAN DARI DALAM! HYAAAAT! RASAKAN INI!"

Kegiatan nista itu pun terus terjadi selama makan malam berlangsung. Mereka harus bertempur melawan laron agar bisa makan dengan tenang.

HIDUP KETENANGAN MAKAN! MERDEKA! *ngaco!*

* * *

 _ **~Mengamen~**_

Treeeeenngg~

Alpha membunyikan gitarnya.

Criiiiing~

Rendy membunyikan tamborine-nya.

Edgar, Salem, dan Tumma pun membuka mulut.

 _JIKA KAMI BERSAMAAAAA!_

 _NYALAKAN TANDA BAHAYA~_

 _JIKA KAMI BERPESTA_

 _HENING AKAN TERPECAH..._

 _AKU DIA DAN MEREKA!_

 _MEMANG GILA MEMANG BEDA!_

 _TAK PERLU BERPURA-PURA~_

 _MEMANG BEGINI ADANYA!_

Beberapa orang pun memberikan sejumlah uang. Mulai dari recehan sampe kertas. Mulai dari Dollar, Pounsterling, Euro, Yuan, Yen, Won, Kron, dan lain-lain.

Lucy pun menerima uang-uang itu ke dalam sebuah kantong kresek dengan senang hati.

Tiba-tiba Lisa lewat dan langsung sweatdrop melihat mereka berenam mengamen dengan gaje-nya.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Lisa.

"Kami nggak punya uang buat beli makanan, jadinya kami ngamen!" jawab Alpha santai sambil kembali memetik gitar dan bernyanyi dengan suara yang sangat cempreng.

Lisa pun hanya bisa berlalu dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

* * *

 ** _~V4g!n4~_** *Sensor dipaksakan!*

"Jangan katakan itu di depan para cewek, dasar bocah unicorn keparat!"

"Gyaaaaaah! Singkirkan pisau dapur itu, Ikyo! Ketua, Adelia! Tolooong!"

Walaupun sebenarnya Salem hanya ingin tau, tapi seharusnya dia perlu diajarkan sopan santun.

* * *

 ** _~Need, Like, and Love~_**

Jam enam pagi, hanya ada dua orang cowok berambut putih dan pirang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu di ruang tengah markas Garuchan Squad.

"Jadi, kau menyukai dia kan?"

Vience, si cowok pirang yang sedang bersender di tembok, bertanya kepada si rubah dengan tatapan penasaran. Ikyo yang sedang bertopang dagu di jendela hanya bisa menghela nafas karena bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Vience.

"Entahlah... Awalnya aku takut padanya... Tapi... Sikapnya yang selalu perduli padaku itu, membuatku sedikit bergantung padanya..."

Keheningan mulai melanda mereka dan hanya suara jarum jam yang terdengar.

Ikyo mulai menatap Vience. Manik emas yang bertemu dengan manik hijau daun itu mencoba mencari maksud tersembunyi.

"Kau, membutuhkan gadis itu ya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat sang pemilik rambut salju kembali menghela nafas. "Yah, kurasa begitu... Terkadang aku tidak tau harus apa saat tidak ada dia..."

"Kau tau... Butuh, suka, dan cinta itu hampir tidak berjarak... Ketiganya begitu mirip, tapi tetap saja berbeda..." Vience menjelaskan dengan wajah datarnya. "Butuh, belum tentu kau menyukainya! Suka, belum tentu kau mencintainya! Tapi cinta, kau menyukai dan membutuhkannya, dan juga ingin memilikinya! Jadi, apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Ikyo terdiam dan mencoba memahami pertanyaan itu.

Dia memang membutuhkan Adelia dan juga sangat menyukai semua yang dimiliki gadis itu. Suara lembutnya, penampilannya, wajah manisnya, cara bicaranya, kekhawatirannya, tertawanya, senyumannya...

Ikyo memang menyukai semua itu, tapi keinginan untuk memilikinya? Apa dia merasakan hal itu?

"Aku, tidak tau, apa aku ingin memilikinya atau tidak..."

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kau pasti ingin memilikinya! Jangan bersikap munafik dengan mengatakan 'cinta tidak harus memiliki', karena itu hanya akan meninggalkan luka! Lebih baik jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri!"

Ikyo kembali terdiam dan entah kenapa, dia teringat pada sesosok cowok Gangrim dari squad tetangga yang terkadang suka menggoda Adelia dari kejauhan. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali melihat hal itu.

Dia tidak ingin Adelia diambil orang lain. Dia ingin, Adelia hanya untuknya. Ya, hanya untuknya seorang.

Rona merah tipis di wajah si rubah disertai bibir yang mulai memperlihatkan senyuman kecil itu sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Vience.

"Kupikir, aku memang mencintainya..."

Vience tersenyum dan sang 'Pawang Naga' menepuk pundak temannya tersebut. "Kalau begitu berjuanglah!"

Tanpa disadari, keduanya tersenyum tulus bersama ditambah dengan jarak wajah mereka yang tidak lebih dari lima senti dan di saat itulah, muncul sosok yang tidak diinginkan kedua cowok itu.

* * *

Vivi dan Adelia yang melihat posisi Ikyo dan Vience langsung cengo di tempat karena posisi mereka seperti orang yang akan... Errr, berciuman.

Bisa tebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"YAOI!"

PLAK!

* * *

Tapi di sisi lain, seseorang diam-diam mengambil foto saat wajah mereka berdekatan.

"Hehe, dapat koleksi~ Emy, ayo kita sebar!"

"Oke, Al!"

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ikyo dan Vience terlihat sedang headbang di tembok pojok dapur. Dahi mereka mengeluarkan darah dan juga terdapat cap merah berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi mereka.

Mau tau kenapa mereka headbang?

Karena rupanya Emy dan Alpha menyebar foto Ikyo dan Vience saat wajah mereka sedang berdekatan.

Sementara Adelia dan Vivi, mereka merasa bersalah dengan cap tangan di pipi kedua cowok itu setelah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya (walaupun Vience nggak cerita kalau Ikyo curhat soal Adelia).

"Etto... Kyo/Vieny, maaf ya... Apa kau mau daging panggang/telur dadar?" tanya Adelia dan Vivi gugup.

Kedua orang itu tidak mendengarkan dan justru malah bergumam. "Bunuh saja aku sekarang..."

Turut berduka cita atas insiden yang dialami mereka!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Thor Baking Cake (?)...**

* * *

Makin absurd heh? Yah, tergantung pendapat kalian... ^^/

Review! :D


	16. Liburan dan Labirin

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, setidaknya dia berusaha... ^^a**

 **Ikyo: =_= "Sebenarnya sebutan lain Gumiho itu 'Nine Tailed Fox'..."**

 **Teiron: *merenggut.* "Jangan bahas soal 'crossdress' itu lagi!"**

 **Edgar: "Bukan itu 'harta karun' yang dibahas..." =.=a**

 **Negara Laron hanyalah perumpamaan dan aku rada begitu deh soal English... ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Soal bagian berkeluarga, ada sih fic tersendiri tentang itu, tapi entar post-nya di FB... ^^/ Sebenarnya aku nulis 'bobo ganteng' bukan karena tidur cantik itu mainstream, tapi karena Ikyo itu cowok... :V a *ditendang orangnya.* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Liburan dan Labirin**

* * *

Suatu hari, beberapa anggota Garuchan Squad sedang berada di sebuah villa milik ayah Kidori dalam rangka liburan.

"Kidori-kyun~" panggil Vivi dengan wajah memelas.

Kidori yang mengetahui maksud dari 'wajah' itu hanya memutar mata dan berkata dengan malas, "Kebun buah dan sayuran di belakang villa sudah siap dipanen..."

Perkataan Kidori barusan sukses membuat semua orang di sana langsung menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seperti mengatakan 'bolehkah kami ke sana?'

Kidori kembali memutar mata, kemudian berjalan duluan sambil memberi isyarat 'Ikuti aku!' dan yang lainnya mengikuti dengan antusias, kecuali Thundy yang sibuk baca buku. (Betewe, dia bawa semua buku koleksinya beserta raknya, itupun rak portable! Pokoknya jangan ditanya aja deh alasannya!)

Tapi ketika Thundy baru saja selesai membaca buku dan melihat teman-temannya pergi bersama Kidori, mata biru itu langsung membulat begitu menyadari Kidori sedang menjebak mereka.

* * *

Di halaman belakang villa...

"Kidori-san, kebunnya dimana?" tanya Adelia.

"Aku sedang malas ke kebun, kalian ikuti saja jalan setelah gerbang itu!" jelas Kidori sambil menunjuk tepat di depan mereka dimana terdapat sebuah gerbang dengan sebuah ukiran aneh di atasnya.

 _|/| i ~| i d 4 _|_

Sepertinya tidak ada yang mau ambil pusing mengenai ukiran itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Seruan yang keluar entah dari siapa sukses membuat mereka langsung menyerbu gerbang itu dan meninggalkan Kidori yang sedang menyeringai.

"Wah wah wah! Sebuah permainan aneh untuk liburan ekstrim yang kau siapkan seorang diri itu tidak akan membuatku ikut terjebak, wahai Kidori Cherlin!"

Sebuah perkataan sinis yang keluar dari sang Lightning Mage sukses membuat orang yang bersangkutan langsung mematung. Apalagi ketika dia mendapati kilatan marah pada manik biru yang seolah ingin meminta penjelasan darinya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, sebenarnya-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membaca tulisan di atas gerbang itu, hah?! Kau membuat teman-temanku tersesat di dalam labirin!" lanjut Thundy galak.

Kidori tersenyum mengejek. "Bukannya kalian butuh liburan? Jadi aku memberi kalian liburan yang berbeda dari biasanya, bukankah itu menarik?"

"Liburan yang berbeda dari biasanya?! Menarik?! Tapi kenapa kau malah MENYESATKAN TEMAN-TEMANKU KE DALAM LABIRIN?!" sembur Thundy dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Sekarang Kidori bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan sifat Thundy yang sekarang sudah seperti monster yang mengamuk karena kehilangan anaknya.

Well, sebenarnya Thundy sedang kehilangan teman-temannya...

"Aku hanya ingin menjahili mereka!"

"Tapi itu sudah keterlaluan! Mereka akan tersesat di dalam labirin itu!"

"Maafkan aku..."

Kidori tak menyangka kalau rencananya untuk menyesatkan para anggota Garuchan Squad akan berakhir seperti ini.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Masih lama ya?" tanya Rina.

"Bisa jadi..." jawab Alisa yang terkapar di tanah bersama Lucy.

"Di sini terlalu gelap, aku takut!" seru Lisa bergidik ngeri.

Sebuah tangan menggenggam erat tangan Lisa dan membuatnya mendongak untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan, Alpha.

"Kau pegang saja tanganku kalau takut!" ujar Alpha santai.

Teiron mengangguk, kemudian berjalan di samping Lisa.

Sudah satu jam lebih mereka berputar-putar di dalam labirin perkarangan villa Kidori, dan bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Hei, selfie yang ini bagus!" seru Vience girang saat melihat salah satu foto selfie-nya yang berada di depan gerbang.

Maurice mendekat untuk melihat foto yang dimaksud Vience. Dia pun langsung merebut HP Vience (dan tentu saja membuat yang bersangkutan agak kesal), kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada Emy yang sedang bercermin.

"Emy, lihat!" seru Maurice sambil memperlihatkan HP Vience.

Emy melirik malas ke arah HP itu melalui cermin yang sedang digenggamnya dan langsung memekik tertahan sampai membuat Edgar menghampirinya. "Kenapa?"

"Gar, Gar, lihat!" pekik Emy sambil menunjuk-nunjuk cermin, atau tepatnya pada pantulan foto gerbang menuju ke kebun tadi.

Edgar hanya menatapnya dengan malas. "Terus kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Tulisan aneh di atas gerbang itu membentuk sebuah kata jika kita melihatnya dari cermin!" jelas Emy sebal.

Ikyo yang menyadari arah pembicaraan mereka langsung merebut HP Vience beserta cermin Emy, kemudian memperhatikan dengan detail tulisan di atas gerbang yang terdapat di foto Vience. Setelah itu, dia langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut saljunya sambil menggerutu. "Argh! Sialan! Ternyata kita berputar-putar di dalam labirin!"

"Cih, kenapa hari ini semakin buruk saja?!" umpat Rendy kesal.

"Errr, sepertinya Thundy tidak ada di sini..." gumam Tumma yang sukses membuat suara jeritan alay bin lebay dari Alpha dan Salem langsung pecah tanpa bisa dicegah.

* * *

Back to Thundy and Kidori...

"APA?! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!" bentak Thundy galak dan sukses membuat Kidori langsung menciut karenanya.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya..." Perkataannya sukses dihadiahi jitakan maut dari si rambut biru.

"Dasar kau ini! Antar aku sekarang!" Thundy langsung menyeret Kidori tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara lebih jauh.

* * *

Di dalam labirin...

Lelah, frustasi, lapar, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Apalagi ketika perdebatan terus terjadi di antara mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

"Jalan buntu!"

"Belok kiri!"

"BakAlpha, seharusnya belok kanan!"

"Harusnya lurus terus!"

Alhasil, mereka semua mulai muak dengan perdebatan yang tidak ada habisnya.

"Aku... sudah... tidak... kuat... lagi..." lirih Adelia yang jatuh terduduk.

Ikyo menggangguk setuju, kemudian menempatkan diri untuk duduk di samping Adelia.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar, oke?" pinta Teiron.

Mereka semua menggangguk setuju dan langsung duduk di tempat masing-masing.

Emy masih memasang wajah garang setelah mengetahui Thundy tidak ada di antara mereka. Rasa frustasi membuatnya kalut sampai akhirnya dia menendang batu besar di depannya dan sukses membuat gadis itu mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah.

GREK!

"Gyaaaaaaaaah!" Salem yang duduk menyandar di dinding tiba-tiba langsung jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena dinding yang disandarinya bergeser sampai menampilkan sebuah pintu rahasia.

"Ugh, sakit..." gumam Salem yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengelus punggungnya dan mencoba duduk, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah belakang.

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka yang saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dan sebuah senyuman lebar langsung mengembang di wajah mereka semua disusul oleh sorakan-sorakan gembira.

"Yeay! Kita selamat!"

* * *

Di Villa Kidori...

Thundy yang ngos-ngosan setelah berlari sambil menyeret Kidori melihat labirin yang terbuka dari balkon lantai dua villa itu, tapi dia tidak melihat salah satu temannya di sana.

"Thun, mereka sudah tidak ada!" seru Kidori panik.

Thundy yang kelelahan dengan sangat berat hati memaksa kakinya melangkah menuju ke ruang cctv. Ketika melihat layar monitor cctv labirin, dia langsung membulatkan mata dan bergegas kembali berlari menuju ke lantai satu, tepatnya ke gerbang menuju labirin yang membuat teman-temannya tersesat.

* * *

Thundy berhenti saat berada beberapa meter dari tempat teman-temannya yang sedang terkapar dengan wajah dibanjiri keringat dan tubuh gemetaran.

Tapi walaupun begitu, tetap saja dia sangat 'lega' melihat hal itu. "Teman-teman?"

Panggilan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian para makhluk yang tengah terkapar tersebut.

"THUNDY!" seru mereka semua kompak sambil berdiri dan langsung memeluk Thundy dengan erat disertai isakan dari beberapa orang.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk ke villa! Kalian pasti sangat lelah, bukan?" ajak Thundy.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kidori?" tanya Edgar.

"Tenang saja, aku tau hukuman yang bagus untuknya..." jawab Thundy berseringai.

Semua orang langsung bergidik ngeri dan segera berlari menuju villa untuk beristirahat (atau mungkin untuk menghindari seringai mengerikan barusan).

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Hari sudah mulai pagi dan suara ayam jantan yang berkokok mulai terdengar nyaring untuk menyambut warna keemasan yang mulai menghiasi langit.

Para anggota Garuchan Squad bergegas untuk pulang dan ketika berjalan menuju ke garasi villa, mereka mendapati Kidori yang sedang menyiapkan mobil dan Thundy yang mengomel nggak jelas di belakang.

"Thun, ada apa ini?" tanya Tumma penasaran.

"Kita pulang naik kereta..." jelas Thundy datar. "Kidori yang akan mengantarkan kita ke stasiun, itu sebagai hukuman atas apa yang dilakukannya kemarin..."

Kidori mendengus kesal. "Bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"APANYA YANG MENYENANGKAN?!" bentak semua orang yang sukses membuat Kidori langsung menciut di pojokan.

"Etto, ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya Rendy dan sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung panik.

"Tunggu apa lagi?! Ayo pergi!" seru Vivi sambil melayangkan tangannya yang terkepal dengan kuat dan mereka semua langsung sweatdrop seketika.

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

Sang pemimpin Garuchan Squad tersenyum saat menyambut kepulangan para anggotanya dari liburan mereka.

"Selamat datang, apa perjalanan kalian menyenangkan?" tanya gadis itu ramah.

"Menyeramkan!" jawab Lisa.

"Menyakitkan!" timpal Alpha.

"Bikin pusing!" sahut Maurice.

"Gila!" lanjut Vience.

"Nyeret rak buku Thundy..." sambung Teiron yang langsung pingsan.

"Ini bukan liburan, tapi hukuman!" seru Ikyo sambil garuk-garuk tanah, sementara Adelia hanya mengangguk setuju.

Girl-chan langsung sweatdrop akut mendengar cerita mereka, kemudian hanya geleng-geleng. "Ya ampun, menyedihkan sekali..."

"Oh iya!" Girl-chan yang teringat sesuatu mengorek-ngorek saku celananya dan mengeluarkan banyak tiket.

"Apa itu?" tanya Thundy sambil menunjuk tiket yang dipegang pemimpin mereka.

"Minggu lalu squad kita memenangkan sebuah undian pergi liburan dan tempat liburannya dipenuhi labirin!" jelas Girl-chan watados.

Sontak, hal itu sukses membuat mereka semua langsung shock.

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH! JANGAN LAGIIIIIIIIIIII!" jerit seluruh anggota Garuchan Squad sambil kabur pontang-panting ke dalam markas sekaligus meninggalkan sang pemimpin squad yang cengo dengan ulah mereka.

"Rak bukunya ketinggalan!" seru Emy sambil kembali dan menyeret rak buku Thundy menuju ke dalam markas.

Girl-chan pun kembali sweatdrop. "Mereka semua kenapa ya?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Time Back Crew (?)...**

* * *

Well untuk Chiki-chan, maaf ya kalau OC-nya agak OOC... ^^/

Review! :D


	17. Atarashī menbā no debyū

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sayangnya mereka nggak bawa senjata kalau sedang liburan... ^^a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Rak portable tuh ukurannya setengah kali rak biasa, jadi jangan heran kenapa bisa dibawa-bawa ke dalam kereta... ^^/**

 **Thundy: "Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, Kidori OC orang lho!"**

 **Kapan-kapan mampirlah ke fic 'Heroes Gakuen', walaupun humor-nya nggak terlalu lucu sih... ^^/ *promosi terselubung.* Yah, terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Atarashī menbā no debyū** (Hasil Google translate... :V / *plak!*)

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Suara dari telepon rumah itu, akan menjadi awal dari debut pertama anggota baru Garuchan Squad.

* * *

 _ **~Mysterious Message~**_

Setelah beberapa menit telepon itu berbunyi, Teiron pun segera mengangkat panggilan. "Halo?"

"Apa benar ini Garuchan Squad?"

"Iya benar, ada apa ya?"

"Bisa panggilkan yang namanya Alisa?"

"Errr, baiklah... Tunggu sebentar!" Teiron menaruh gagang telepon di atas meja, kemudian pergi ke ruang tengah. "Aliiisaaaaaa!"

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Alisa ketus ketika sedang main 'Game of Doubt' dengan para cewek.

Cowok berkacamata itu menunjuk ke belakang. "Telepon untukmu!"

"Iya iya, dan lain kali manggilnya biasa aja! Suara lu cempreng banget, tau!" Alisa berdiri dan segera menuju ke tempat telepon.

Setelah itu, dia mengangkat gagang telepon. "Ada apa?"

"Besok aku akan menyusulmu sebagai anggota squad, jadi tunggu aku di sana! Dadah sepupu!"

Panggilan pun berakhir dan Alisa yang kebingungan karena belum sempat membalas menaruh gagang telepon di tempatnya.

* * *

 _ **~Kedatangan~**_

Sehari setelah telepon itu...

"Anggota baru itu akan datang hari ini, tapi aku ada urusan! Jadi tolong gantikan aku buat nyambut dia ya!" pinta Girl-chan sambil menepuk pelan pundak Alisa yang duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian berbisik. "Itupun kalau dia memang kerabatmu..."

"Baiklah..." balas Alisa.

Sang pemimpin squad pun berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah kepergian gadis itu, Alisa terlihat bertopang dagu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Tapi tiba-tiba...

SYUUUUUNG!

Dia melihat sesuatu di atas langit dan jika dilihat lebih dekat...

Rupanya ada seorang gadis yang menaiki paralayang menuju ke markas Garuchan Squad, tepatnya ke arah...

BRAAAAAAAK!

Alisa mangap, beberapa orang yang keluar markas karena suara barusan pun juga ikutan mangap.

"Oy, tadi ada suara ap- Mein Gott..." Thundy langsung cengo begitu melihat...

Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tersangkut bersama paralayang-nya di atas pohon (dan parahnya lagi, pohon yang dimaksud adalah pohon tempat Ikyo biasa tidur-tiduran).

* * *

Setelah setengah jam kemudian...

"Perkenalkan! Ini sepupuku, Monika Merirosvo! Teman baru kita!" ujar Alisa memperkenalkan gadis tadi di depan teman-temannya.

"Alisa!" panggil Monika. "Kemana pemimpin squad ini?"

"Dia pergi!" Thundy yang menjawab pertanyaan barusan. "Nanti juga balik lagi kok!"

"Oooh..." Monika manggut-manggut. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan paralayang-ku?"

"Tenang saja, Nik! Ikyo jagonya melepaskan barang di atas pohon lho!" hibur Alpha watados. "Lagipula, aku bisa memperbaikinya jika ada yang rusak!"

"Tega kalian, mentang-mentang nyangkut di pohon kesayangan gue juga..." keluh Ikyo sambil sibuk misuh-misuh dan berusaha melepaskan paralayang Monika dari atas pohon.

* * *

Setelah itu, Alisa mengantar Monika ke kamarnya.

Urusan paralayang? Ikyo sudah melepaskannya dari atas pohon dan Alpha hanya perlu mengecek kondisinya untuk memastikan tidak ada yang rusak.

Lagipula, untuk apa Monika pakai bawa paralayang ke Garuchan Squad? Kayak nggak ada kendaraan aja!

"Kenapa kamarnya kurang luas begini ya?" keluh Monika rada sebal.

"Pemimpin kami kadang suka menerima tamu yang menginap!" jelas Alisa. "Lagipula, tidak semua orang di sini yang punya kamar pribadi! Ikyo misalnya, dia suka tidur dimana saja: di sofa, di pohon, di pojok ruangan, bahkan kalau perlu, dia mau aja tidur di genteng dengan senang hati!"

Monika sweatdrop, sementara yang dibicarakan langsung bersin di depan Maurice yang sedang nyusun kartu remi menjadi menara. Alhasil, menara kartu itu pun langsung rubuh berhamburan.

* * *

"Kyo, hidungmu mampet?" tanya Maurice rada ambigu (entah antara nanya atau nyumpahin).

Ikyo mengusap hidungnya dengan sebal. "Gue juga nggak tau kenapa bisa bersin begini..."

"Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin lu deh..."

"Masa sih?"

"Iyo, mas rubah..."

"Oooh..."

* * *

Back to Monika and Alisa...

"Mendingan lu cepet beres-beres deh! Oh iya, nih!" Alisa melemparkan gulungan kertas ke arah Monika.

Monika menangkap kertas itu dan membukanya. "Apa ini?"

Alisa melipat tangan. "Denah markas, hafalin aja biar lu nggak nyasar!"

"Kayak gue pernah nyasar aja!" Monika sweatdrop kuadrat mendengar alasan sepupunya barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Muntah Mie~**_

Setelah Monika selesai unpacking...

"Yosh! Sebagai penyambutan, ayo makan-makan!" ajak Alpha bersemangat. "Bagaimana kalau masak mie?"

"Ide bagus! Aku yang buat!" Emy langsung kabur ke dapur.

"Taruhan, ini pasti ada apa-apanya..." bisik Teiron.

"Ja, Ich stimme auch mit Ihnen _(aku juga sependapat denganmu)_..." balas Thundy pelan.

* * *

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Errr, nggak salah nih? Kenapa dilebihin satu?" tanya Alpha rada bingung saat menghitung jumlah mangkuk di atas meja.

Emy nyengir jahil. "Gue mau ngerjain Ikyo!"

Alpha mengangkat alis. "Caranya?"

"Gue bakalan kasih ilusi ke mangkuk mie-nya, terus gue kasih ke dia, biar entar dikiranya semur daging!" jelas Emy yang isengnya mulai kumat.

"Cerdas..." gumam Alpha dengan senyum miris.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kyo~" panggil Emy.

Yang bersangkutan menengok dengan cuek. "Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menyodorkan mangkuk yang dibawanya. "Nih, semur daging untukmu!"

"Oh, makasih ya!" Si rubah pun pergi membawa mangkuk itu untuk dimakan di tempat lain.

'Kyo, Kyo... Mau aja lu ditipu sama dia!' batin Thundy dan Teiron yang melihat itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

Ikyo melahap makanannya sampai habis, tapi setelah menaruh mangkuk itu di atas wastafel...

"Ughmm..."

Dia langsung menutup mulut dan kabur ke kamar mandi, kemudian...

"Hueeeeeeeeek!"

Suara yang tak enak didengar pun mulai terdengar di dalam sana.

Monika yang baru selesai makan dan meletakkan mangkuk-nya di wastafel hanya bisa speechless mendengar suara barusan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ikyo pun keluar kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Monika.

Ikyo memegangi perut dengan tangan kanan dan menyangga badan di atas meja dengan tangan kiri. "Aneh banget deh... Masa semur yang kumakan berubah jadi mie?"

"Oooh..." Monika manggut-manggut. "Mungkin kau baru saja ditipu..."

"Hah? Jangan-jangan-"

Ikyo langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dan segera keluar dari dapur, kemudian...

"EMY KAMPRET, SINI LU! BERANI-BERANINYA LU NIPU GUE!"

"Bener kan..." Monika langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan barusan.

* * *

 ** _~Pisang~_**

Bibi Rilen yang baru pulang belanja memasuki dapur dan menaruh belanjaan di atas meja makan, kemudian membuka lemari penyimpanan untuk meletakkan sebagian barang.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Monika terheran-heran melihat dua sisir pisang di atas meja makan.

"Errr, permisi?" panggil Monika.

"Iya?" tanya Bibi Rilen sambil menengok ke arah Monika. "Ada apa?"

Monika menunjuk pisang tadi. "Itu pisang siapa?"

Wanita itu melirik sesaat ke arah meja makan. "Oh itu? Tadi Bibi dikasih sama Manami-san pas lewat di depan rumah SDeath Squad! Nanti mau Bibi kasih buat Ketua, dia suka pisang lho!"

Monika hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Yo~" sapa Girl-chan yang baru nongol.

Bibi Rilen menengok. "Wah, kebetulan! Ada pisang untukmu!"

"Pisang?" Girl-chan melirik meja makan. "Padahal aku ngarep risol, tapi nggak apalah!"

"Mungkin lain kali..." balas Bibi Rilen.

"Ya sudah!" Gadis itu mengambil sesisir pisang. "Makasih, Bibi Rilen!"

"Kenapa bawanya cuma satu?" tanya Monika bingung.

"Kalau kau mau juga ya ambil saja!" balas Girl-chan.

Monika menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih... Aku tidak suka pisang..."

"Baiklah!" Girl-chan pun pergi dari dapur.

* * *

Karena tidak tau mau ngapain, Monika memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang baca dan melihat Teiron yang sedang serius membaca di sana. Dia pun mendekati cowok berkacamata itu dan duduk di depannya.

Ketika memperhatikan rambut merah Teiron, Monika teringat sesuatu. "Hey, bocah merah!"

Anak itu menurunkan bukunya sambil mengerutkan kening. "Namaku Teiron!"

"Oh, oke... Jadi, kau punya kerabat di sini?" tanya Monika to the point.

"Bibiku..." jawab Teiron singkat. "Kau sempat bertemu dengannya di dapur kan?"

Monika terheran-heran. "Jadi dia bibimu? Kukira kakakmu!"

"Sebenarnya dia terlalu tua untuk disebut 'Bibi' sih... Umurnya sudah kepala empat..." jelas Teiron agak risih.

"Begitu ya..." Monika manggut-manggut. "Lalu, aku dari tadi tidak melihat pemimpin di sini!"

Teiron langsung mangap. "Hah? Masa sih? Padahal kulit kecoklatannya mencolok lho!"

"Eh?" Monika langsung bengong.

"Aneh, padahal cuma dia saja yang kulitnya unik di sini! Atau jangan-jangan..." Teiron memasang wajah lugu sambil memperhatikan Monika dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau ini, anak baru ya?"

"Be-begitulah..." Monika hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah Teiron, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya, biasanya dia pergi kemana?"

"Ke kamarnya, lantai dua! Atau mungkin ke ruang tengah, tinggal nyebrang dari sini!"

"Baiklah..." Monika pun keluar dari ruang baca.

* * *

Ketika sampai di ruang tengah, dia langsung mangap begitu mendapati...

Si gadis berkulit coklat yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil asik makan pisang dan beberapa kulit pisang terlihat berserakan di atas meja di depannya.

Tidak jauh dari situ, rupanya ada Mathias dan Thundy yang memasang tampang nanar setelah melihat pemandangan absurd tersebut.

"En flok af bananer brugt alene?! Hvor forfærdeligt _(Sesisir pisang dihabiskan sendiri?! Mengerikan sekali)_!"

"Ja, schrecklich! Finde zehn Bananen allein ist nicht in der Lage, geschweige denn ein Bündel Bananen _(Iya, mengerikan! Makan sepuluh buah pisang saja sudah tidak sanggup, apalagi sesisir pisang)_!"

Sementara Girl-chan, dia masih asik makan pisang dan sudah melahap pisang terakhirnya. Begitu pisangnya habis, dia baru menyadari keberadaan Monika.

"Oh, hay! Ehehehe..." Gadis berambut hitam itu malah nyengir tanpa dosa karena menyadari kelakuannya barusan. "Kau baru tau kalau aku pemimpin di sini?"

"Iya, ternyata kau cukup pintar untuk menyamar sebagai anggota..." gumam Monika sweatdrop.

Girl-chan menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, soalnya aku senang berbaur dengan anggota lain... Lagipula, rata-rata anggota di sini masih remaja lho!"

Monika hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

Tanpa diduga, Ikyo nongol di belakang sofa. "Ngomongin apa?"

"Oh, halo Kyo!" sapa Girl-chan watados. "Eh iya, aku mau tanya sesuatu padamu..."

"Soal apa?"

"Coba kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa bisa ada bekas mie di kamar mandi?"

GLEK!

Ikyo langsung menjauh sepuluh meter setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

'Da-darimana dia tau itu?!'

"Kyo..." panggil Girl-chan sambil menengok dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat biasa, tapi terkesan mengerikan jika kau bisa merasakan aura hitam dari gadis itu.

Monika sendiri hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak tau harus bagaimana.

"Bersihkan itu, sekarang!" perintah Girl-chan.

"Ba-baik!" Ikyo langsung kabur ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan bekas muntahannya.

Monika pun segera pergi keluar dan membuat catatan mental untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan sang pemimpin squad.

* * *

 ** _~Aib Para Cowok~_**

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

Alpha dan Teiron sedang main Jankenpo di depan markas.

Monika pun datang menghampiri. "Lagi ngapain?"

"Main aja sih, mau ikut?" tawar Alpha.

Monika angkat bahu. "Boleh saja, aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun mulai bermain.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama batu.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama kertas.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama gunting.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama kertas.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama gunting.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama batu.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama gunting.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama batu.

"Gunting, batu, kertas!" Sama-sama kertas.

Kapan selesainya kalau begitu terus?

* * *

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Alpha berseringai licik. "Wah, kayaknya ada anjing nyasar tuh!"

"Hah?! Dimana?!" tanya Teiron panik.

"Kau kalah!"

"Eh?" Begitu Teiron melihat posisi tangannya...

Satu kertas lawan dua gunting.

"ALPHA KAMPRET! SINI LU!" pekik Teiron sambil mengejar Alpha yang langsung kabur.

Monika sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kedua orang itu.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit kejar-kejaran, Teiron berhasil menangkap Alpha dan memasukkan tikus ke dalam jaketnya.

"Gyaaaaaah! Aduhduhduhduh, gataaaaaal!" jerit Alpha sambil garuk-garuk punggung plus muter-muter di tempat.

Teiron malah ngakak guling-guling. "Ngoahahahaha! Rasain tuh dijejelin tikus!"

"Tega lu, Ron!"

* * *

Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan tikus dari jaketnya, Alpha pun mengeluarkan boneka Oddy.

Iya, Oddy yang itu, anjing temennya Garfield.

Teiron yang melihat boneka itu langsung menelan ludah, kemudian...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan cempreng Teiron langsung terdengar ke seluruh penjuru markas.

"BALIK LU KE SINI, BIAR GUE BISA BALAS DENDAM!" teriak Alpha sambil mengejar si Earth Mage Cynophobia itu.

"OGAH!" balas Teiron sambil mempercepat larinya.

Monika yang melihat itu hanya bisa melongo dan berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

'Jadi, Teiron takut anjing dan Alpha takut tikus?' batin Monika menyimpulkan. 'Aneh banget!'

Ikyo yang baru nongol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kedua temannya bertengkar seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar kalian!" lerai Ikyo. "Lebih baik nonton film yuk!"

"Eh?" Kedua orang yang sibuk adu gelut itu langsung berhenti ketika mendengar perkataan teman mereka barusan.

"Film apaan?" tanya Monika penasaran.

"Ikut aja sini!" Ikyo mengajak mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

Di ruang tengah markas, Mathias tengah sibuk mengobrak-abrik sekumpulan kaset untuk mencari film apa akan ditonton hari ini.

Beberapa anggota squad lainnya juga terlihat sedang duduk-duduk di lantai dan keempat orang yang baru masuk pun segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Enaknya nonton apa nih?" tanya Mathias meminta pendapat kawan-kawannya.

"Sinetron 'Sendal yang Tertukar'!" sahut Salem.

"Jangan, film 'Venus di Ujung Jari' saja!" ujar Vience.

"Film 'Tikus Loncat Indah'!" seru Teiron jahil.

"HEH!" timpal Alpha emosi.

"Drama 'Bola yang Tersangkut di Parabola'!" usul Tumma watados.

"Drama macam apa itu?!" sembur Rendy sambil melirik sinis Tumma.

"Yah, pokoknya lebih sedih dari 'SyT' gitu deh! Edgar aja sampe nangis lho!" jelas Tumma.

"HAH?! EDGAR NANGIS KARENA DRAMA?! LU PUNYA VIDEO-NYA?!" tanya Salem antusias.

Kemudian muncullah aura hitam pekat dari orang yang bersangkutan.

"Punya kok, tapi tolong iket Edgar dulu ya! Dia mau ngamuk tuh!" saran Tumma.

Alhasil, Ikyo dan Vience langsung mengikat Edgar sebelum dia benar-benar ngamuk.

Tumma mengeluarkan sebuah kaset dan memberikannya kepada Mathias yang langsung memutarnya.

* * *

Video pun memperlihatkan Edgar yang sedang menonton TV sendirian di ruang tengah.

Air mata terlihat menggenangi ujung mata cowok itu, sampai akhirnya...

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Reaksi mereka semua setelah menonton video itu?

"Ya Tuhan..."

"Ciyus itu Edgar?"

"Pffffft..."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua orang yang menonton video barusan langsung ngakak guling-guling. Edgar yang terlanjur malu langsung pundung di pojokan dalam keadaan masih terikat.

"Sabar ya..." hibur Monika sambil menepuk punggung Edgar.

 _(Cowok yang takut anjing dan tikus itu tidak normal, tapi cowok yang nangis cuma gara-gara drama picisan jauh lebih parah dari abnormal! -Monika-)_

* * *

 _ **~Salah Paham~**_

Alpha sedang jalan-jalan dengan hati yang riang, sampai dia tak sengaja melihat Alisa dengan seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dari kejauhan.

"Yo Alpha, apa kabar?" tanya Salem yang nggak nyadar dengan asap di kepala Alpha.

Tiba-tiba terdengarlah musik dramatis nan lebay.

Salem langsung cengo. "Hah? Apa ini?"

"Lumpuhkanlah-"

"Al, gue udah bosan sama lagu itu!"

"Lumpuhkanlah Mathias setelah aku bunuh diriiiiiiiii!"

"Eeeh?! Kok bunuh diri sih?! HUWAAAAA! AKU MASIH MAU MAIN GAME DENGANMU!"

Kemudian datanglah Monika yang memegang es krim. "Alisa sama Mathias bagi-bagi es krim gratis tuh, kalian mau nggak?"

"Tuh kan, cuma salah pa- Eh Alpha, tanganmu kok berdarah?!" jerit Salem panik.

Monika mencolek 'darah' itu dan mencicipinya. "Ini kan cuma saus tomat, nggak usah lebay deh!"

* * *

 ** _~Baseball dan 'Tiga Nasihat'~_**

Hari ini Garuchan Squad sedang bertanding baseball melawan Reha Squad.

Sekarang giliran Alex yang melempar, Rendy yang menjadi pemukul, serta Yosuke dari Kyou Squad sebagai penangkap.

"Reha Squad, Go! Alex, semangat!" teriak teman-teman Alex.

"Ayo, Garuchan Squad! Ayo, Rendy!" teriak para anggota cowok Garuchan Squad.

"Dengan dukungan teman-temanku, zekkouchou!" teriak Alex sambil melempar bola.

WUSSSSSH!

"Geom Slash!"

Bola pun langsung hancur berkeping-keping terkena jurus itu.

"Eh?" Para penonton langsung melongo.

* * *

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengajak 'Si Kembaran Thundy' ikutan main..." keluh Edgar yang menonton kejadian tersebut dari kejauhan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Alex sedang sedih karena pertandingannya dibatalkan.

Salem sangat marah karena ada yang mengejek Rendy akibat kejadian yang sama.

Dan Yosuke malu karena dia menceritakan kejadian itu juga di depan teman-teman Kyou Squad-nya.

Tiba-tiba muncullah Lucy, Vivi, dan Monika.

"Jika kau sedang sedih, hilangkanlah kesedihanmu!" ujar Lucy kepada Alex sambil memberikannya sekotak kue.

"Jika kau sedang marah, hilangkanlah kemarahanmu!" sahut Vivi sambil menepuk pundak Salem.

"Tapi jika kau malu... JANGAN PERNAH menghilangkan kemaluanmu!"

Semua orang yang berada di sana (baik Garuchan Squad, Reha Squad, maupun Kyou Squad) langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Kemudian...

"MONIKA, TIDAK SOPAN! KAU DIHUKUM MEMBERSIHKAN MARKAS SAAT PULANG NANTI!"

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ, Lucy dan Vivi terkekeh ria sambil high five karena berhasil menipu Monika.

* * *

 _ **~Keep Smile!~**_

"Ayam goreng itu milikku, kembalikan!" seru Alisa.

"Nggak! Aku yang lihat duluan, berarti ini punyaku! Menyerah sajalah!" balas Monika nggak mau kalah.

"Sudahlah dabe, Goldan Rare Trio punya kekuatan baru lho~" lerai Mathias.

"Hah? Kekuatan baru? Masa sih?" tanya Alisa dan Monika terheran-heran.

"Iya dabe! Tengok tuh! Mereka udah siap!" jawab Mathias sambil menunjuk...

Golden Rare Trio yang sedang mengeluarkan speaker.

Tiba-tiba terdengar musik yang... Gimana ngasih taunya ya? *plak!*

"PENONTON, KEEP SMILE!"

Alisa dan Monika langsung cengo, sementara Mathias mencari lagu Harlem Shake untuk mengalahkan mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Klinik Edgar~**_

"Kyo sayang, aku punya pantun lho~" kata Adelia tiba-tiba.

Ikyo sedikit bingung. "Pantunnya kayak gimana?"

"Di genteng ada pepaya!"

"Artinya?"

"Kyo ganteng, aku yang punya!"

Ikyo kaget, Monika dan Alisa yang mengintip dari belakang juga kaget.

"Bukan cuma dia, Nik! Tengok tuh!" ujar Alisa sambil menunjuk Thundy.

"Waaah! Ada permen! Emy-chan, bagi dong!" pinta Thundy dengan aura childish yang sangat mengganggu Emy.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Monika makin kaget.

"Dulu, saya kalem dan terlalu pemalu!" kata Adelia.

"Dulu, saya Tsundere dan suka marahin Emy!" kata Thundy.

"Setelah berobat ke Klinik Edgar, kami jadi OOC! Terimakasih, Klinik Edgar!" teriak mereka berdua kompak.

Emy dan Ikyo jawdrop, sementara Alisa dan Monika langsung teriak. "EDGAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

* * *

 _ **~Berburu Kutu dan 'Tenggelam'~**_

Monika sedang jalan-jalan keliling lantai dua markas Garuchan Squad ketika mendengar suara di salah satu kamar.

"Eh, dimana itunya sih?"

"Cari aja terus!"

"Aduh, aduh, jangan keras-keras!"

"Oy, gue dapet satu nih!"

"Cepet gituin!"

Monika yang curiga langsung menendang pintu dan...

BRAK!

"Eh?" Dia langsung bengong.

"Kenapa, Nik?"

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

"Berburu kutu!"

Rupanya hanya dua orang cowok berkacamata yang sedang berburu kutu di kepala sang pemimpin squad.

"Udah, Nik! Duduk aja sini!" ujar Girl-chan sambil menepuk lantai sebagai isyarat untuk duduk.

Monika pun duduk di lantai sambil menjaga jarak agar tidak ketularan. Teiron dan Maurice melanjutkan perburuan mereka.

"Kalian liat Thun-kun nggak?" tanya Emy yang berada di depan pintu.

"Kami nggak liat Thundy dari tadi!" balas Teiron tanpa menengok sama sekali.

"Mungkin dia 'tenggelam'..." timpal Maurice watados.

"Oooh..." Emy pun langsung pergi.

"Hah? 'Tenggelam'?" tanya Monika yang sempat bingung dengan maksud Maurice barusan.

"Itu istilah kalau kelamaan di kamar mandi..." jelas Girl-chan sambil 'membunuh' kutu hasil perburuan kedua temannya.

Monika pun hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Ada yang liat Thundy?" tanya Mathias.

"Dia 'tenggelam'!" jawab mereka berempat serentak.

Mathias langsung tepuk jidat. "Waduh, gawat deh!"

"Apanya yang gawat?" tanya Maurice.

"Tadi bir di kamar gue hilang satu kardus, terus gue sempet liat dia sempoyongan di dapur!" jelas Mathias sambil mijit kening.

'Jangan-jangan-'

Girl-chan dan Teiron langsung kabur keluar kamar.

* * *

Rupanya di depan kamar mandi sudah ada banyak orang yang berkerumun di sana.

"Minggir-minggir, ada yang 'tenggelam' di dalam!" perintah Girl-chan.

Mereka semua pun langsung menyingkir, kemudian Teiron segera melompat dan...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

"Wih, keren!" ujar Alpha dan Salem sambil tepuk tangan melihat aksi Teiron yang menendang pintu sampai terbuka, tapi...

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Mereka malah dilempari batu bata oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Ini bukan sirkus, bego!" bentak Teiron sebal.

Girl-chan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati...

Sesosok cowok berambut biru yang tergeletak di dalam bak mandi air hangat dengan wajah merah padam.

"CEPAT TELPON AMBULANS!"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Katanya ada anggota baru lagi ya?" tanya Ikyo.

"Kayaknya sih..." jawab Maurice seadanya.

Saat ini mereka berdua beserta Alpha, Vience, Salem, dan Edgar sedang ngumpul di restoran yang sama sewaktu Vivi, Lucy, dan Rina makan di sana (sebelum insiden 'Monster dan Kentut').

"Guys, lu pada mau nobar berita hari ini nggak? Bentar lagi mau tayang lho!" tawar Alpha yang lagi mainin gadget-nya.

Kelima cowok lainnya langsung mengerumuni Alpha yang membuka aplikasi 'TV Mobile'.

* * *

Layar pun berubah menjadi pemandangan dimana terdapat seorang cowok berambut biru yang sedang memegang mic.

"Berita terkini! Dikarenakan pemimpin kami kegirangan gara-gara dapet Skadi dari RHS (Rare Hero Scroll) dari Event hari ini, seorang OC dari fic ETP, sebut saja L.O, mendapat tawaran untuk ikutan mejeng di Garuchan Squad, ya begitulah..."

* * *

"Thundy jadi presenter? Lucu banget!" komentar Vience.

"L.O? Jadi penasaran..." gumam Salem antusias.

* * *

"Mari kita simak cuplikan penyambutan berikut ini!"

Kamera menghadap ke sudut lain HQ dimana terlihat sang pemimpin Garuchan Squad bersama seorang cowok berambut putih keperakan dengan gaya stylish.

"Welcome to the squad, Green-kun!" sambut Girl-chan kegirangan sambil tebar-tebar glitter.

"Ya, terima kasih..." balas cowok itu agak risih.

"Yo, ada apa ini?" sapa Mathias yang rada bingung.

"Oh, Mathy! Aku baru saja merekrut adik kesayanganmu, lho!" jawab Girl-chan.

Mathias yang baru nyadar memperhatikan cowok itu dari kepala sampai kaki. "Greeny?"

"Halo, Aniki..." sapa cowok itu rada risih.

"GREENY!" pekik Mathias yang langsung meluk cowok itu.

Cowok itu hanya memasang tampang skeptis. "Aku rapopo..."

Kamera pun kembali mengarah kepada Thundy. "Sekian berita hari ini, sampai jumpa di lain waktu!"

* * *

Reaksi keenam cowok itu setelah menyaksikan berita barusan?

'Jadi begitu rupa anggota barunya?' batin mereka semua yang langsung kabur ke Homebase Garuchan Squad.

* * *

Di depan Homebase...

"Mana yang lain?" tanya Tumma bingung.

"Mungkin ngumpul dulu..." jawab Rendy seadanya.

Kemudian muncullah keenam cowok barusan dengan cara yang tidak elit: Salem kesandung batu dan jatuh ke tanah, diikuti kelima temannya yang kesandung batu yang sama dan menimpa badannya.

"Ya elah..." gumam kedua orang itu sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kapan dia akan datang?" tanya Edgar ketika semua anggota cowok beserta sang pemimpin squad sedang ngumpul di depan Homebase.

"Bentar lagi sih..." balas Mathias.

Kemudian, muncullah sesuatu dari kejauhan dan...

"Aluu..." sapa seorang cowok berambut jabrik yang memegang Ice Spear sambil menaiki 'ice board' dan nge-drift (?). (Note: Kalau tau D Hold Skadi pasti ngerti deh!)

"Halo..." balas para cowok (kecuali Mathias) rada bingung.

"Luthiasimik ateqarpunga, Kalaallit Nunaatminngaaneerpunga..." ujar cowok itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Hah?" Kesepuluh anggota cowok yang mendengar itu langsung mangap.

"Errr, Greeny... Bisakah kau pakai bahasa yang mereka mengerti?" pinta Mathias agak risih dan cowok tadi langsung tepuk jidat.

"Aah, beklager... Kebiasaan..." gumamnya merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maaf kawan-kawan, kalimat yang dia katakan barusan adalah bahasa dari negaranya! Luthias itu orang Greenland!" jelas Girl-chan agak risih.

"Oooh, Greenland..." Mereka hanya manggut-manggut.

"Pertanyaan, apa di sana sangat dingin?" tanya Teiron sambil mengangkat tangan dan sukses membuat teman-temannya sweatdrop akut (bahkan Thundy sampai tepuk jidat mendengarnya).

"Untuk orang biasa tentu saja, tapi bagi orang di tempatku tidak terlalu..." jawab Luthias sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita masuk saja... Anggota yang lain sudah menunggu di dalam..." usul Mathias sambil menarik tangan Luthias memasuki Homebase diikuti yang lainnya.

"Psst, Ketua..." bisik Vience di sebelah Girl-chan. "Kalau boleh tau, tadi kenapa Luthias dipanggil 'Greeny'?"

"Kan tadi udah dibilangin, dia itu orang Greenland..." balas Girl-chan sweatdrop.

* * *

Di ruang tengah, rupanya para anggota cewek sudah menunggu di sana.

"Anggota barunya cowok?"

"Katanya dia orang Greenland, bener nggak sih?"

"Kok mirip Mathias ya? Cuma beda warna rambut sama mata doang!"

"Tapi gitu-gitu imut deh!"

"Gimana sifatnya tuh?"

"Kayaknya dia orang baik-baik..."

"Ehem!" Bibi Rilen berdehem untuk menghentikan suasana yang agak rame karena para cewek yang ngegosip, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Luthias. "Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, nak!"

"Dan cobalah untuk menggunakan bahasa yang normal..." nasihat Mathias yang berbisik di sebelahnya.

Anak itu mengangguk. "Errr, namaku Luthias Oersted! Sa-salam kenal semuanya!"

Mathias mengalihkan topik. "Ada pertanyaan?"

Rina mengangkat tangan. "Luthias dan Mathias saudara ya? Kok mirip sih?"

Webek, webek...

"Begitulah..." balas kedua orang itu agak skeptis.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Timbal Balik Cepat (?)...**

* * *

Yang kejadian pisang, muntah mie, dan berburu kutu itu true story sih, yah begitulah... ^^a

* * *

Mari kita rekap data anggota yang belum masuk perkenalan!

Monika Merirosvo (Captain Hook): Anggota baru yang judes dan rada tomboi. Sepupunya Alisa.

Lucia Mercowlya/Lucy (Desperado): Berbeda dengan yang di Heroes Gakuen, yang ini rada dingin dan cuek, yah walaupun somplaknya masih ada sih...

Vivi Violapayaso (Smile Joker): Tipe yang ceria dan akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi kalau marah sangat sadis. Pacarnya Vience.

Mathias Køhler (Terra): Aslinya personifikasi Denmark. Sifatnya rada somplak dan merupakan pemabuk kelas kakap. Kadang suka mengakhiri dialognya dengan suffix 'dabe'.

Luthias Oersted (Skadi): Anak baru setelah Monika. Adiknya Mathias merangkap personifikasi Greenland. Seorang anak pendiam dan kutu buku. Aslinya dia pakai kacamata, tapi kadang dilepas ketika akan bertempur atau kegiatan lainnya (lagipula dia tidak punya rabun mata sehingga tidak harus selalu pakai kacamata seperti Teiron).

* * *

Udah, itu aja! ^^/

Review! :D


	18. Observation Diary

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: No prob! :V /**

 **Teiron: "Sebagai Hero utama di squad, aku sering dipakai dalam berbagai kondisi pertempuran..." =w=a**

 **Well, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah soal pisang itu, aku hanya makan jika lagi pengen dan aku sering melakukan hal yang sama ketika menentukan nama marga untuk OC Heroes Gakuen... ^^a**

 **Mathias: "Terima kasih CD-nya dan salam kenal juga, kawan!" :D**

 **Ikyo: "Sayangnya aku hanya suka makan daging hewan..." =_=**

 **Kalau hubungan Edgy (Edgar Lammermoor) dengan kucing lebih ke arah benci daripada takut... ^^a**

 **Tumma: *nunjukin CD dari film-film di Chapter lalu.* "Kukirim lewat JNE ya?"**

 **Monika: "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, dan berpasangan denganmu? Nggak yakin..." -w-**

 **Teiron: *megang dinamit.* "Buat apaan coba?" =w= *lempar dinamit ke sembarang arah.***

 **DUAAAAAAAAR!**

 **Teiron: "Ora urus je..." =w='a**

 **Luthias: "Terima kasih telah menghiburku, Hans..." TwT**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Observation Diary** (Sambungan dari Bonus di Chapter sebelumnya...)

* * *

"Ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Girl-chan.

Seisi ruangan (selain pemimpin squad beserta Mathias dan Luthias) langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan antarkan dia ke kamarnya!" ujar Mathias sambil menarik tangan Luthias untuk pergi dari ruang tengah.

* * *

Di kamar baru Luthias...

"Nah! Di sini kamarmu dan biar kubantu beres-beres!"

"Baik, Aniki!"

* * *

Setelah selesai beres-beres, Luthias mencoba berkenalan dengan beberapa anggota squad lainnya, kemudian segera tidur agar bersiap untuk menghadapi hari yang 'indah' nantinya.

* * *

 _ **1\. Pagi yang Kacau**_

Keesokan paginya, Luthias terbangun dari tidur 'indah'-nya yang cerah.

Iya, 'indah'! 'Indah' di bagian bekas iler berbentuk pulau Greenland di bantalnya.

Anak itu mengucek mata dan bangun sambil duduk di atas kasur, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan untuk mengambil handuk. Setelah itu dia melangkah ke arah pintu kamar dan membukanya ketika...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka langsung ditutup lagi oleh Emy yang lewat di depan kamar dan sukses menghantam wajah Luthias.

"Aduuuh..." Luthias mengelus wajahnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggerutu.

* * *

Ketika sampai, Luthias berdiri di tembok dekat pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup karena menunggu orang di dalam.

Tapi kemudian...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Wajahnya pun kembali terhantam pintu dan sang pelaku, Emy, keluar kamar mandi tanpa menyadari bahaya yang mengintainya.

Luthias mengambil sapu di sudut dapur dan mengendap-endap di belakang Emy, sampai akhirnya...

"THIS IS GREENLAND!"

Emy yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menghindar, tapi sayangnya...

DUAAAAAAAK!

Pukulan Luthias...

Mengenai...

Seorang cowok berambut biru...

Yang ternyata berada di depan Emy...

Udah gitu kenanya di kepala pula!

GUBRAK!

Sampai akhirnya dia pingsan akibat pukulan keras barusan.

"HUWAAAAA! THUN-KUN!" jerit Emy histeris.

"Oy, apa yang terja- Ya Tuhan, Thundy!" Mathias yang baru tiba langsung kaget mendapati pemandangan di depannya.

"Eeeeeeh?!" Luthias sendiri langsung shock dengan apa yang dilakukannya (sampai-sampai sapu yang dipegangnya terjatuh). "Sekarang bagaimana?! Apa yang harus kita jelaskan pada gadis itu jika dia tau ini?!"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Greeny!" balas Mathias panik. "Tapi yang terpenting, apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Thundy?"

"Aku akan bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan!" ujar Emy sambil menggotong Thundy dengan bridal style. "Kalian duluan saja ya! Capcus~"

Emy pun langsung kabur ke ruang kesehatan bersama sang kekasih di gendongannya.

"Yuk Greeny, entar nggak dapet sarapan lagi!" ajak Mathias sambil menarik tangan adiknya pergi menuju ke ruang makan.

* * *

 _ **2\. Rebutan Makanan**_

"Oh, halo Luthias, Mathias!" sapa Bibi Rilen ketika melihat kedua orang jabrik itu memasuki dapur. "Bisa bantu Bibi menyiapkan sarapan?"

"Baik..." Mereka pun segera menghampiri wanita itu dan membantu menaruh makanan di atas meja.

Sedikit info, karena ruang makan dan dapur berada di ruangan yang sama dan cukup luas, jadi jangan heran jika bisa memuat banyak orang kalau ada acara makan bersama! ^^/

Tanpa diduga...

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH!

"BIBI RILEN, CEPAT SIAPKAN MAKANANNYA!"

"TOLONGLAH, PERUT KAMI KERONCONGAN NIH!"

"KUMOHON CEPATLAH!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BUKA PINTUNYA, BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGA! SEKARANG JUGA, SEKARANG JUGA!" (Bayangin aja pake nada lagu 'potong kue' versi rap, biar greget... :V /)

"MULAI LAPAR, MULAI LAPAR!"

"CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU MAKAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

"WOY KYO, LU MAU JADI KANIBAL?!"

PLAK! BRAK! DUAK!

Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar suara-suara barusan, sementara Mathias langsung memukul panci pakai sendok sayur dengan laknatnya di depan pintu.

TUNG TUNG TUNG TUNG TUNG!

"BERISIK! BENTAR LAGI JUGA UDAH SIAP!" teriak Mathias sangar.

Luthias pun makin sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Nah, kalian berdua ambil posisi ya! Bibi akan buka pintunya!" perintah Bibi Rilen sambil berjalan ke arah pintu.

Mathias langsung menarik Luthias untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Sama aku aja, Greeny!"

* * *

Saat pintu dibuka, para anggota squad lainnya langsung berebut masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing, kemudian makan dengan khidmat.

'Hmm, enaknya makan apa ya? Eh, tunggu bentar...' Luthias yang bingung memilih lauk langsung memperhatikan lebih detail makanan di depannya.

Tapi...

'Perasaan sardennya ada dua puluh potong deh, kok udah tinggal sepuluh potong ya?'

Luthias pun memperhatikan sekitar.

Kakaknya makan telur rebus. Salem makan kentang balado. Rendy makan tempe orek. Teiron makan tempe goreng dengan kuah sayur. Alpha makan nugget. Vience makan telur dadar. Maurice makan ayam goreng. Sementara Ikyo...

'Bujug dah!'

Di piringnya terdapat sembilan potong ikan sarden, dan potongan kesepuluh terdapat di mulutnya.

Luthias buru-buru ingin mengambil beberapa potong sarden, tapi...

'Hah?! Sejak kapan jadi lima potong?!'

Ketika diperhatikan lagi, rupanya Edgar yang mengambil lima potong lainnya.

Luthias segera mengambil dua potong dan makan secepatnya, dan ketika sarden tinggal satu potong...

Cliiiiing!

Garpu Luthias, Edgar, dan Ikyo beradu di atas potongan terakhir tersebut.

Ketiganya pun saling adu deathglare dan garpu mereka saling bertarung demi potongan sarden terakhir, sampai akhirnya mereka sama-sama menusuk garpu mereka ke sarden itu. Tapi...

TRAAAAAANG!

Sarden itu justru terpental dan jatuh ke lantai yang agak jauh dari meja makan. Kemudian, Tsuchi-tan yang baru nongol melihat sarden itu dan langsung membawanya pergi. Alhasil, mereka bertiga pun kecewa karenanya.

* * *

Tapi sayangnya, perang memperebutkan makanan masih terus berlanjut.

"Woy, itu ayam gue!"

"Enak aja lu, ini ayam gue!"

"Oh ayolah, gue belum makan ayam sama sekali nih!"

Ketika Salem, Alpha, dan Maurice sibuk rebutan paha ayam terakhir, tiba-tiba ayam itu langsung diambil Vience.

"Makanan aja direbutin, entar susah dapet ce-"

Syuuuung! Kraaaauk! Syuuuung!

Perkataannya terpotong oleh seseorang yang menyambar ayam itu dari tangan Vience.

Ketika mereka mengikuti gerakan si pelaku, rupanya Ikyo membawa ayam itu dengan mulutnya.

"Woy, tangkap dia!" seru Salem heboh.

Alhasil, beberapa cowok langsung mengejar Ikyo yang udah kabur.

Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pemandangan absurd tersebut.

"Yah, mereka memang selalu seperti itu setiap hari..." gumam Mathias sambil memasang wajah risih dan memakan telurnya.

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Luthias berniat menjenguk Thundy di ruang kesehatan setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

Tapi sayangnya, dia malah nyasar ke ruang baca dan kepergok Teiron di sana.

"Ngapain di sini?" tanya si rambut merah ketika mendapati Luthias terdiam di depan pintu ruang baca yang terbuka.

"A-aaah, kukira ini ruang kesehatan, hehehe..." Luthias tertawa garing.

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Untuk apa ke ruang kesehatan?"

"E-etto..." Luthias mulai gelagapan. "Aku hanya ingin keliling saja..."

Teiron memiringkan kepala. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Luthias menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak..."

Si rambut merah hanya menghela nafas. "Ya sudah! Lagipula aku sedang mencari Thundy karena tadi aku tidak melihatnya di ruang makan, kau tau dia dimana?"

GLEK!

Luthias menggaruk kepala dengan canggung. "A-aku tau, tapi tak bisa memberitahumu..."

CLIIIING!

"Benarkah?"

GLEK!

Luthias kembali menelan ludah karena rupanya...

Teiron sudah memasang mode serius...

Sambil melipat tangan...

Dengan wajah datar...

Disertai kilatan di kacamata...

Dan juga aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya...

Oke, sepertinya mode serius Teiron benar-benar membuat Luthias ketakutan sekarang.

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa ngerinya!

"Ba-baik, aku akan jelaskan! Tapi tolong jangan pasang wajah itu!"

Kilatan di kacamata Teiron menghilang, tapi wajah datarnya masih terlihat. "Aku mendengarkan..."

"Jadi... Aku tak sengaja memukul Thundy sampai pingsan, dan Emy membawanya ke ruang kesehatan..." jelas Luthias sedikit berhati-hati.

Teiron manggut-manggut. "Begitu..."

"Errr, mau ikut jenguk?" tawar Luthias.

Teiron memasang senyum tipis. "Boleh!"

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke ruangan kesehatan.

* * *

 _ **3\. OOC-ness?**_ (Referensi: Fancomic Blazblue yang nemu dari profil 'seseorang', nggak kuat ngeliat ekspresi Jin-nya... :V a)

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan...

"Dia masih belum sadar?" tanya Luthias.

"Begitulah!" balas Emy seadanya.

Teiron menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja..."

Kedua orang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Tapi tanpa diduga, si rambut biru mulai terbangun dan celingukan sesaat, kemudian dia duduk di ranjang.

"Thun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Teiron rada khawatir.

"Oh, Teiron..." sapa Thundy sambil tersenyum manis. "Jadi kamu yang membawaku ke sini? Aku minta maaf kalau merepotkanmu!"

Webek, webek...

Ketiga orang lainnya langsung terdiam sesaat dengan wajah shock.

"Aku sangat beruntung memiliki teman sebaik dirimu!" lanjut Thundy dengan aura bunga-bunga di sekitarnya.

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?!' batin Teiron cengo parah.

"Ah, Emy!" Thundy yang melihat keberadaan Emy langsung berdiri dari ranjang dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Wah, sekarang ini kamu semakin cantik saja ya! Bagaimana keadaanmu? Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja, karena aku sangat khawatir!"

"He-hey, hey! Apa yang salah denganmu?! Ini bukan Thun-kun yang kukenal! Biasanya setiap kali melihatku, kamu sering memasang wajah menggerutu atau semacamnya! Kenapa sekarang sifatmu jadi seperti ini?!" sembur Emy panjang lebar.

Thundy malah memasang wajah sedih. "Kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku sangat khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu, aku..."

Webek, webek...

Emy kicep, Teiron makin cengo, sementara Luthias hanya bisa terdiam.

"Terima kasih banyak telah perhatian padaku, maaf kalau merepotkan!" ujar Thundy sambil membungkuk.

"Yah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan..." balas Luthias ikut membungkuk sambil memasang senyum maklum.

Thundy pun langsung pergi dari ruangan itu dan Emy mengikutinya dengan takut-takut.

"Hey Luthias, tadi kau pukul Thundy di bagian mana?" tanya Teiron mengintrospeksi.

Luthias langsung berbalik dan menggaruk pipi sambil tersenyum gugup. "Errr... Ke-kepala?"

"Sudah kuduga..." Aura hitam kembali menguar dari tubuh si rambut merah. "Pokoknya, Luthias, sampai ada cara untuk bisa mengembalikan Thundy seperti semula, kau yang akan kusalahkan untuk semua ini!"

Luthias menengok sedikit dan hanya mengangguk takut.

Sebagai wakil squad yang (kelewat) sering bertarung di luar sana, dia tau betul kalau Teiron cukup mengerikan dalam mode seriusnya.

"A-aku akan diam untuk masalah ini..." Luthias pun langsung kabur karena takut dilempari batu bata.

* * *

 _ **4\. Catlicious, 'NTF', and Another New Member**_

Di luar markas, Luthias bertemu dengan Tsuchi-tan.

"Nyaw?"

"Ku-kucing?" Luthias celingukan sesaat, kemudian dia mengangkat kucing itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Nyaaa~ Kau ini lucu sekali~ Aku gemas~"

"Suka kucing, he?"

"Eh?" Luthias celingukan lagi. "Siapa yang bicara?"

"Di atas sini!"

Anak itu mendongak ke atas dan mendapati Ikyo sedang duduk di atas pohon dengan wajah datar serta tanpa aksen Gumiho-nya.

"Se-sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Luthias kaget.

"Dari tadi..." Ikyo melompat turun dan berkacak pinggang. "Suka kucing, he?"

"I-iya, hehehe..." Luthias tertawa garing.

Ikyo hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, tidak masalah..."

"Pe-permisi..."

Kedua orang itu menengok dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut merah twintail dan berkacamata di depan mereka.

"Apa di sini Garuchan Squad?"

Ikyo mengangguk. "Benar, ada perlu apa?"

"Kakakku mengirimku sebagai anggota kalian! Namaku Elwania Phoenixia, panggil saja Elwa! Tolong bantuannya!" ujar gadis itu sambil membungkuk.

Kedua orang itu hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Tapi sebelum kalian mengantarku menghadap pemimpin kalian, ada sesuatu yang perlu kutanyakan!" Elwa menunjuk Ikyo. "Kau itu, 'NTF' kan?"

Webek, webek...

"Apa itu 'NTF'?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Nine Tailed Fox!" jawab Elwa to the point. "Rubah ekor sembilan, atau istilah lainnya: 'Gumiho'!"

Luthias menengok ke arah Ikyo dengan wajah skeptis. "Aku nggak percaya! Yang benar saja kau-"

"Sayangnya itu memang kenyataan..." potong Ikyo sambil memunculkan aksen Gumiho-nya (sepasang telinga rubah dan sembilan ekor).

"Eeeeh?!" Luthias langsung menjauh beberapa meter.

"Nggak usah segitunya..." gumam Ikyo sweatdrop, kemudian beralih ke arah Elwa. "Sudah puas?"

Elwa tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!"

Ketiga orang itu pun memasuki markas.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" sapa Girl-chan sambil menepuk pundak Elwa. "Semoga betah di sini, kawanku!"

"Hmm..." Elwa hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia berjalan pergi bersama sang pemimpin squad.

"Ah iya! Aku ada janji, jadi aku harus pergi!" Luthias pun segera pergi keluar markas.

Ikyo yang ditinggal sendirian memilih untuk cuek dan pergi mencari kegiatan.

* * *

 _ **5\. Klakson Bus**_ (Referensi: Salah satu komik di fanpage 'Ghosty Comic'.)

Siang ini Luthias dan Monika sedang menjalani kerja paruh waktu sebagai supir bus.

Ketika mereka sedang berhenti sejenak, datanglah beberapa orang dari Reha Squad: Alex, Red, Rone, Lectro, Jung, Rei, dan Ethan.

"Om, om, telolet om!" pinta ketujuh orang itu di depan bus.

"Nik, tombol klakson dimana sih?" tanya Luthias kepada Monika yang menjadi supirnya.

"Entahlah, cari aja sendiri!" jawab Monika datar.

Luthias terlihat bingung saat memperhatikan tombol-tombol di depannya dan ketika menekan sembarang tombol...

 _DEJA VU! I've just been in this place before!_

"Dafuq, salah pencet!"

Tiba-tiba bus itu melesat kencang dan ketujuh orang tadi langsung kabur karena takut ditabrak.

"Nik, sadar, Nik! Ada orang di depan!" seru Luthias panik.

Takano dan Bibi Rilen yang melihat kejadian itu berusaha mengatasi keadaan dengan segala cara yang mereka bisa.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Pastikan tidak ada lagu 'Initial D' (cmiiw) di daftar pemutar musik jika tidak ingin itu terjadi...**

* * *

Setelah aksi penyelamatan yang tak bisa dijelaskan...

Ketujuh orang dari Reha Squad itu sibuk memeluk 'ayah' mereka sambil mengucapkan rasa syukur dengan sesenggukan karena nggak jadi ditabrak.

Tapi di sisi lain...

"Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kepada Ketua setelah pulang nanti..." nasihat Bibi Rilen sambil menepuk keras punggung Monika.

"Ba-baik..." balas Monika rada merinding.

Luthias sendiri memilih untuk diam dan mengajak Monika agar melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari kerja paruh waktu, Monika langsung pergi duluan karena ada janjian untuk misi paralayang dengan Alisa.

* * *

 _ **6\. Rahasia Tumma**_

Luthias langsung terheran-heran melihat kondisi markas yang sepi ketika pulang bersama Bibi Rilen.

"Yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Entahlah..." balas Bibi Rilen yang tak sengaja melihat sebuah kertas kecil di atas meja ruang tengah dan langsung mengambil kertas itu untuk membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

* * *

 _Kami pergi main futsal sama Kyou Squad, akan kembali nanti sore!_

 _C. T_

* * *

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tulisan tangan keponakannya.

"Yah, sepertinya mereka sedang bersenang-senang di luar..." gumam Bibi Rilen sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Luthias hanya angkat bahu dan pergi jalan-jalan keliling markas.

* * *

Ketika berada di koridor lantai atas, dia tak sengaja melihat salah satu pintu yang terbuka dan ketika mengintip sedikit...

Dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut hijau dengan kulit hijau dan luka bakar mengerikan di punggungnya, ditemani hantu berambut plum di dekatnya.

Luthias menutup mulut karena kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Yah, sejujurnya dia tidak begitu percaya dengan hantu atau makhluk astral lainnya (kecuali, dia baru percaya kalau membahas makhluk mitologi di negara Nordic).

Begitu pemuda itu menengok, anak itu langsung balik badan dan...

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Luthias langsung menjerit dan berniat kabur sebelum sebuah tangan mencegatnya.

"Tenanglah! Ini aku, Tumma!"

Luthias menengok dengan takut dan mendapati pemuda itu, Tumma, memegangi bahunya dari belakang.

Iya, Tumma! Tumma yang itu! Si Shaman yang sering pakai kostum bebek!

"Se-serius?" tanya Luthias agak ragu.

"Sepertinya aku perlu menceritakan masa laluku padamu, tapi tolong jangan beritahu yang lain! Ayo masuk!"

Luthias pun masuk ke kamar Tumma dengan ragu-ragu dan sang pemilik kamar menutup pintu.

"Ayo duduk!" Tumma mengajaknya duduk di lantai dan Luthias menurutinya.

"Tumma, apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya hantu tadi di sebelahnya.

Tumma hanya menghela nafas. "Dia perlu tau ini, Ashley..."

Ashley hanya mengangguk, kemudian melayang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Jadi begini, awalnya aku memiliki fisik yang normal seperti kalian semua!" Tumma memulai ceritanya. "Tapi kemudian, semuanya berubah sejak hari itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Tumma POV)**

Saat itu aku sedang mengikuti perkemahan di hutan dan tersesat, kemudian bertemu dengan segerombolan orang tak dikenal yang langsung menangkapku.

Mereka memaksaku untuk meminum sebuah ramuan yang membuat warna rambut dan kulitku berubah menjadi hijau.

Setelah itu, mereka memaksaku untuk bekerja sebagai budak. Punggungku dibakar saat mencoba melawan.

* * *

Tapi beberapa bulan kemudian, tempat mereka diserang dan aku berhasil melarikan diri dengan sebuah tongkat Shaman yang kutemukan tanpa sengaja.

Beberapa hari berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa makanan membuatku kelelahan. Aku hanya bisa duduk di bawah pohon dan jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan nyaris mati kelaparan, kalau saja...

* * *

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku terbangun di sebuah kamar dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan kulit coklat yang terlihat cemas sambil memberiku sepotong roti. "Ini, makanlah!"

Aku memakan roti itu karena sangat lapar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seperti ini?"

Aku menceritakan semua yang kualami padanya dan gadis itu sedikit terkejut.

"Aku merasa kasihan padamu, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dengan kami?"

Aku ingin, tapi aku takut mereka menjauhiku!

"Itu tidak masalah! Aku punya kostum yang bisa menyembunyikan penampilanmu, setidaknya sampai kau merasa siap untuk menunjukkan dirimu yang sebenarnya!"

Baiklah, aku bersedia!

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Tumma Hekikai Anatra Magia.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. "Nama yang bagus!"

Terima kasih...

"Ketua, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah mendatangi kami.

"Dia hanya kelaparan, Bibi Rilen! Selain itu, kurasa dia bisa menjadi bagian dari kita!"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan penampilannya?"

Sepertinya Bibi Rilen juga sedikit takut melihatku.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kami, kemudian kembali dengan sebuah kostum beberapa menit setelahnya. "Aku tidak yakin apa ukurannya sesuai, tapi cobalah!"

Aku mengambil kostum itu dan memakainya.

"Coba kau lihat di cermin!"

Aku menghadap ke arah cermin di kamar itu dan memperhatikan kostum yang kupakai.

Kostum berwarna kuning dengan sarung tangan putih, kaki hitam, telapak kaki yang mirip kaki bebek, lambang petir di dada, serta ekor berbentuk petir.

Ini kostum apa?

"Kostum Thunderbird, atau sederhananya: 'Bebek Petir', kalau ditambah kepalanya..."

Gadis itu membawa sebuah topeng berbentuk kepala bebek dan memberikannya padaku.

Bagaimana caranya aku melihat jika terhalang topeng ini?

"Kalau kau punya mata batin pasti bisa kok!"

Mata batin ya...

Aku memakai topeng itu dan setelahnya, gadis itu menjabat tanganku.

"Selamat datang di Garuchan Squad, Tumma-kun! Atau dengan nama samaran, 'Bebek Santet'!"

Sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal di sini!

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sejak saat itulah aku menyembunyikan wajah asliku..." Tumma mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah sedih. "Sejauh ini hanya Ketua dan Bibi Rilen yang memaklumi keadaanku, begitu juga dengan Ashley dan Tsuchi-tan yang mengetahuinya belakangan!"

Luthias merasa kasihan setelah mendengar cerita barusan. "Maaf telah membuatmu menceritakannya..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Tapi bagaimanapun, aku belum siap untuk memberitahu yang lainnya... Aku takut mereka akan menjauhiku..."

"Kalau kau sudah merasa siap untuk melakukannya, aku bisa membantu!" tawar Luthias sedikit prihatin.

Tumma merasa terharu dengan keperdulian Luthias. "Terima kasih, Luthias..."

"Tapi, aku ingin bertanya satu hal!"

"Apa itu?"

"Siapa Tsuchi-tan?"

Webek, webek...

"Kau tidak tau Tsuchi-tan?" tanya Tumma agak skeptis dan mendapat gelengan dari Luthias. "Seharusnya kau sudah bertemu dengannya di halaman depan!"

"Yang kau maksud itu, si rubah ekor sembilan bukan?" terka Luthias.

"Itu Ikyo!" ralat Tumma. "Tsuchi itu hewan beneran, lho!"

Luthias mencoba mengingat-ingat, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi, Tsuchi itu... Kucing?"

"Tepatnya, kucing peliharaan Teiron!" Tumma kembali tersenyum tipis.

Luthias langsung merinding mendengar nama barusan. Pasalnya, dia teringat ancaman di ruang kesehatan tadi pagi.

"Be-begitu ya..." Luthias tersenyum canggung. "A-aku harus pergi..."

Tumma melambaikan tangan. "Yah, terima kasih karena kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku..."

Luthias mengangguk kecil, kemudian dia keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar Tumma.

* * *

 _ **7\. Pembuat Martabak Misterius**_

Luthias melanjutkan jalan-jalannya dan turun ke lantai dasar.

"Are?" Luthias langsung tercengang ketika melihat sekumpulan martabak di atas meja makan.

"Kenapa, Thias?" tanya Maurice yang baru balik dari futsal.

Luthias menunjuk martabak di atas meja. "Ini siapa yang naruh martabak?"

"Entahlah..." Maurice angkat bahu.

Para cowok lainnya berkumpul di ruang makan dan langsung mangap melihat martabak tersebut.

"Kamu yang bikin, Greeny?" tanya Mathias.

"Bukan, aku aja baru ngeliat!" bantah Luthias.

Vience yang melihat seseorang langsung memanggilnya. "Bibi Rilen!"

"Iya?" Wanita itu berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ini buatan Bibi?"

"Eh? Bibi juga tidak tau itu buatan siapa!"

"Terus?" Semua orang langsung terheran-heran.

"Biarlah, yang penting makan!" Alpha langsung mengambil satu potong dan melahapnya. "Hmm, enak juga..."

Beberapa orang ikut mengambil bagian dan mencobanya.

Luthias yang melirik ke arah pintu sempat melihat sejumput rambut biru di balik tembok dan memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

Lagipula, dia tau kalau orang yang bersangkutan sedang bermasalah.

* * *

 _ **8\. Catlicious Part 2**_

Setelah memakan martabak (dari si pembuat yang tidak bisa diberitahu namanya), Luthias memilih untuk pergi ke ruang baca.

Ketika sedang membaca sebuah buku, dia mendapati Tsuchi-tan sedang mendekatinya.

"Nyaw?"

Luthias berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya mengingat Tumma memberitahu dia siapa pemilik kucing itu.

Tsuchi-tan mengusel kaki anak itu, kemudian naik ke atas pangkuannya sambil melingkarkan tubuh.

Yah bagaimanapun, Luthias tidak tahan melihatnya dan mengelus punggung kucing itu perlahan.

"Aku suka padamu, Tsuchi... Tapi aku takut dengan pemilikmu..."

Tsuchi-tan terbangun dan menatap intens Luthias. "Nyaw?"

Walaupun tidak mengerti bahasa kucing, Luthias yakin dia sedang bertanya 'kenapa'. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..."

Tsuchi-tan kembali tidur di pangkuan Luthias sambil mendengkur nyaman, terutama ketika tangan itu kembali mengelusnya.

* * *

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar panggilan dari depan pintu. "Tsuchi-tan, kau dimana?"

"Nyaw!" Kucing itu langsung bangun dan pergi untuk menghampiri sang 'papa' yang menggendongnya.

Luthias langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan buku karena takut melihat si rambut merah.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw!" jelas Tsuchi-tan di gendongan Teiron.

"Hah?" Teiron memperhatikan seseorang yang wajahnya tertutup buku, kemudian mendekatinya. "Luthias?"

Yang bersangkutan langsung terlonjak sampai bukunya jatuh di atas meja, kemudian menengok ke arah si rambut merah dengan wajah canggung. "Ha-hay!"

"Kau suka kucingku ya?" tanya Teiron sambil menurunkan kucingnya di atas meja.

Luthias sedikit memalingkan wajah. "Be-begitulah..."

Teiron tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau suka Tsuchi-tan, tapi aku punya satu syarat!"

"Kalau membantumu mengembalikan Thundy seperti semula, akan aku lakukan!"

"Baiklah!"

Kedua orang itu segera keluar dari ruang baca. Sementara Tsuchi-tan, dia malah asik mengejar lalat yang berterbangan di ruangan itu.

* * *

Ketika berada di ruang tengah, mereka mendapati sebuah pemandangan mencengangkan.

* * *

 _ **9\. Kelanjutan dari 'OOC-ness?'**_ (Aku males nyari judul yang lebih bagus... -w-/)

Elwa sempat mencemooh prediksi ramalan cuaca hari ini yang mengatakan bahwa 'langit berawan dan hujan merintik bumi', karena nyatanya matahari bersinar terang di langit.

Lagipula, dia tidak mau repot-repot membawa barang tambahan seperti baju ganti.

Tapi akhirnya, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Elwa harus mempelajari kembali kebijakan yang sempat terlupakan olehnya: Jangan pernah meremehkan sesuatu yang kecil, karena hal kecil itulah yang dapat menjadi besar.

Tapi untuk kasus ini, masalah yang super-duper-hyper teramat sangat besar.

Sejak baru pertama kali masuk Garuchan Squad hari ini, dia tidak melihat nada sinis, gumam gerutu, ataupun wajah cemberut dari si rambut biru sama sekali. Sekarang yang terlihat dari pemuda itu malah senyuman manis dan aura bunga-bunga yang sangat tidak Thundy sekali.

Iya, Thundy. Thundy yang itu. Si Lightning Mage. Si Tsundere yang selalu menyalak, memaki, dan menyemburkan umpatan-umpatan seolah mulutnya tak pernah disucikan kepada siapapun atau apapun yang dianggapnya menyebalkan.

Mimpi apa Elwa semalam sampai dia melihat Thundy menyapanya dengan suara LT2 (lembut-teduh-tenang), ditambah senyuman penuh cinta disertai efek 'bling-bling' dan sinar matahari dari jendela yang menyoroti wajahnya.

Ini akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar dibandingkan bajunya yang menjadi 'saputangan dadakan' oleh Emy yang entah sudah berapa jam menempelkan ingus karena shock dengan perubahan sifat kekasihnya.

Demi 'Lalat Hijau' yang berkeliaran, dia menyesal tidak bawa baju ganti.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Rina menempel erat pada Lisa yang sudah pasrah karena terlalu frustasi dengan masalah sekitar dan lebih memilih untuk diam sambil duduk manis di sofa (daripada menarik kakaknya yang sedang sesi tebar ejek kepada Maurice yang langsung tebar amuk di belakang).

Untuk pertama kalinya di dunia, dia merasa kalau rupa Thundy dalam konteks 'baik hati' dan 'sabar' yang sebenarnya adalah yang paling mengerikan dibandingkan hujan makian (kadang juga hujan barang sih).

Mungkinkah dia sakit? Apa karena Rina diam-diam memasukkan leci yang diblender ke dalam kue buatan Thundy tadi pagi? Atau seperti Teiron yang langsung sakau setelah makan cupcake buatan Alex ketika berkunjung ke Reha Squad?

Karena alasan-alasan yang makin absurd terus bermunculan di pikirannya akibat rasa penasaran, Rina mencolek lengan si rambut biru dan bertanya dengan ragu, "T-Thundy kenapa?"

Thundy hanya diam dan menggeleng. Rina semakin takut dan berharap bukan karena leci tadi pagi yang membuat pemuda itu sakit perut akut sampai mempengaruhi kinerja otaknya.

"Thundy tidak salah makan, kan?" Rina mengguncang bahu pemuda itu yang kembali dijawab gelengan disertai senyum tipis mendengus. Iya, senyum!

Rina semakin takut kalau pemuda itu kenapa-napa, tapi sepertinya dia baru saja mendapat pencerahan untuk alasan 'kenapa Thundy bertingkah layaknya putri istana' yang ternyata adalah: versi baru kemarahannya.

"Thundy marah padaku ya?" Rina bertanya dengan hati-hati (karena takut ada api yang menyembur telak di wajahnya) dan hanya bisa gemetar karena tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda itu.

Rina dengan menitikkan air mata langsung menerjang pemuda itu dan bersimpuh di kakinya. "Huwaaa! Aku minta maaf soal leci tadi pagi! Kumohon jangan marah! Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Ayo katakan sesuatu, aku takuuuut!"

Setelah merengek-rengek mengucapkan permohonan ampun, gadis itu menutup mata dengan ketakutan dan bersiap menghadapi semburan Thundy seperti biasanya.

Puk!

Bukannya mendapat bentakan, Rina malah merasakan hangat di kepalanya disertai senyum indah dari pemuda di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tapi kalau kau tau aku tidak suka, jangan coba-coba memasukkannya lagi... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan marah kok..."

Thundy masih tersenyum hangat sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rina.

"HUWAAAAAA! THUNDY JADI ANEEEEEH! HUWEEEEEEEEE!"

Kesalahan teknis dari otak seorang Thundy Shocka pun sukses membuat geger dan trauma beberapa anggota lainnya.

* * *

Ketika Tumma ditanyakan soal kemungkinan kerasukan, dia menjawab: "Tidak mungkin dia dirasuki, atau jangan-jangan... Apa mungkin dia berubah sifat karena terbentur ya?"

Dan kalimatnya barusan sukses menyadarkan mereka semua akan kemungkinan terjadinya perubahan sifat.

* * *

Setelah berhasil menidurkan Thundy dengan obat tidur dan mengikatnya di kursi agar tidak kabur, sebagian anggota squad langsung mengadakan rapat di ruang tengah untuk membahas masalah perubahan sifat si rambut biru dengan satu alasan: merepotkan!

Teiron tidak bisa terus-terusan mengasuh Rina yang horror dengan keanehan Thundy, atau mendengarkan curhatan Emy yang bisa menjadi dongeng pengantar tidur (kesampingkan dia akan memanggil Golem-nya untuk menampar gadis itu).

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan pada Thundy?" tanya Elwa memulai rapat dengan bersunggut-sunggut karena tidak rela bajunya terpeper ingus dari Emy dengan indahnya.

Setelah ini dia akan meminta Emy untuk membayar biaya laundry. Catat itu!

Semua orang langsung melirik si biang masalah yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam keadaan tak berdaya dan terikat.

"Kira-kira kenapa dia bisa sampai begitu?" tanya Monika dan menyadari betapa bodohnya berharap pertanyaan itu akan ditanggapi dengan normal oleh anggota squad lainnya.

"Penyakit menular?"

"Bakteri? Virus?"

"Sudah pasti karena alien!"

"Errr, sepertinya jawaban yang paling normal adalah benturan!" jelas Lisa. "Jika seseorang mendapat benturan keras di kepala karena dipukul atau menabrak sesuatu, dia akan mengalami berbagai macam kemungkinan seperti hilang ingatan atau perubahan sifat!"

"Begitu ya..." Ikyo mendengarkan sambil manggut-manggut. "Lalu, apa kau tau cara untuk mengembalikannya?"

Lisa menggaruk kepala. "Hmm, setauku... Satu-satunya cara adalah... Mengulangi hal yang sama dengan apa yang menyebabkannya berubah sifat!"

Webek, webek...

"Sebentar, bisa ulangi lagi intinya?" tanya Emy yang merasakan firasat buruk.

"Dengan kata lain, dipukul lagi..." jawab Luthias datar.

Seisi ruangan langsung hening tanpa ada yang menyela sama sekali.

"Kita hanya perlu memukul kepalanya saja, kan?"

Sampai Alisa angkat bicara untuk berbaik hati menjadi relawan dalam penyelesaian tercepat 'Peristiwa Ubah Sifat' dengan mengarahkan senjatanya kepada sang korban yang tengah mengerang terbangun.

Dan yang pasti, tidak ada kekasih yang mau begitu saja melihat belahan jiwanya terancam bahaya dan melihat wajah pasangannya berlumuran darah akibat ulah oknum tak bertanggung jawab yang inginnya main gampang.

Tentu saja Emy tidak akan mengizinkan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk hidup dengan suasana baru (dimana dia akan merindukan bentakan dan semburan yang biasa didengarnya setiap hari dan juga harus berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Thundy yang tersenyum) daripada melihat pacarnya terbaring tak berdaya.

Jadi penolakkan keraslah yang merespon tindakan (dengan niat baik tapi salah) dari Alisa.

Emy pun langsung mengambil benda terdekat untuk melemparkannya ke arah Alisa (yang menghantam wajahnya dengan telak).

"TIDAK AKAN! JANGAN HARAP BISA MENYENTUH THUN-KUN TANPA TERLUKA ATAU KUHAJAR KALIAN!"

Angin bertiup melambaikan poni-poni dan rambut mereka seperti opening adegan laga. Manik hazel berkacamata itu menatap Alisa setajam-tajamnya sambil membawa sang kekasih yang diam merona di dalam dekapan.

Di suatu sudut ruangan, terlihat kamera video yang menyorot adegan 'oh so dramatik sekali' itu dan tak lupa kipas angin yang menjadi alasan kenapa kertas-kertas di meja ruang tengah bertebangan dengan tidak elitnya di lantai.

Sebaiknya kau matikan itu, Salem! Karena sepertinya Ikyo ingin sekali memakan seseorang sekarang!

Teiron pun berusaha membujuk Emy yang sangat keras kepala itu. "Emy, pikirkan lagi! Kalau memang itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan dia seperti semula, kita harus melakukannya!"

Setidaknya kali ini saja dia berharap Emy bisa berpikir jernih (karena vaccum cleaner tercanggih sekalipun bisa soak mendadak jika harus membersihkan kabut di kepalanya).

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Thun-kun! Weeek!" Emy memeletkan lidah dan langsung kabur membawa Thundy.

Seharusnya Teiron tau kalau batu bata yang biasa dipakainya untuk menimpuk orang jauh lebih lunak dibandingkan kepala Emy.

* * *

Markas Garuchan Squad yang biasanya tenang dan damai telah diubah dengan tidak layak oleh para anggotanya sebagai medan pertempuran.

Mereka terus mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan. Mulai dari meja-kursi yang diterbalikkan, menyibak tirai-tirai, bahkan sampai ke lubang-lubang terkecil yang secara logika tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke dalam sana, sampai akhirnya tidak ada hasil sama sekali alias nihil.

Tapi sayangnya, mereka tidak cukup cerdas untuk mencari di balik tumpukan kardus (yang jelas berada di tengah koridor lantai atas yang bukan merupakan tempat semestinya) dan entah kenapa bagian itu tidak diperdulikan sama sekali, padahal kain penutupnya bergerak-gerak tanda ada kehidupan.

Hahaha... Ide-nya bagus juga sembunyi di situ!

* * *

Emy hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil melirik pemuda di dekatnya.

Thundy yang sekarang menjadi pendiam memang tidak wajar.

Thundy yang sekarang menyebut namanya dengan berbisik dan bukan berteriak memang nyaris tidak mungkin.

Dan Thundy yang sekarang menunjukkan kecintaannya dalam diam itu memang manis sekali.

"Emy?" Manik biru di tengah kegelapan itu terlonjak karena pelukan yang melingkarinya, kemudian bergidik geli ketika kepala gadis itu menyandar di bahunya dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku menyayangimu, Thun-kun..."

* * *

"Oy, mereka di sini!"

Momen indah di tengah gelap itu dikacaukan begitu saja oleh sebuah sibakan kain tempat mereka bersembunyi dan memperlihatkan wajah seorang Vivi yang nyengir lebar, kemudian langsung rusuh untuk memanggil kawan-kawan yang lain.

Alhasil, Emy langsung menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan yang cukup untuk menutup mulutnya sampai pingsan.

"Dasar mulut ember!" gerutu Emy.

Ketika mendengar suara derap kaki yang mendekat sudah cukup untuk menyadari kalau mereka akan terkepung.

Kalau Emy menerjang maju, itu sama saja dengan menyerahkan diri untuk dibantai.

Kalau begitu satu-satunya jalan...

Seringai pun mulai terlihat ketika melihat satu-satunya jalan yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari 'monster-monster' yang mendekat.

Gadis itu mengangkat kekasihnya dengan bridal style sambil menginjakkan kaki pada jendela yang terbuka, kemudian memperhatikan kondisi sekitar.

Seringai yang terpampang menyadarkan Thundy atas apa yang akan dilakukan pacarnya dan sukses membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"E-Emy... Kau tidak serius ingin melakukan ini kan?"

Senyum jahil yang terpampang di wajah cantik itu menatap sayang pada wajah ketakutan kekasihnya. Dia pun mencium dahi pemuda itu, kemudian membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya terdiam dan memerah.

"Tidak perduli seperti apapun dirimu, yang kucintai hanyalah sifatmu sebagai dirimu sendiri..."

Dan dia pun melompat ke bawah.

* * *

BRAAAAAK!

Satu lompatan dengan pendaratan yang sangat tidak mulus itu berdampak pada kepala yang membentur tanah. Setelah saling meringis selama beberapa saat, salah satu dari mereka langsung mengeluarkan raungan protes.

"SAKIT, BEGO! NGAPAIN LU PAKE LONCAT BEGITU, HAH?!"

Emy langsung tercengang.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia sadar kalau posisi mereka sangat mudah mengundang salah paham: bertumpuk dua, sebelum akhirnya Emy segera bangun dan menjauh.

Tapi karena hal lain...

"T-Thun-kun..."

Emy yakin kalau suara yang memaki tadi itu adalah suara Thundy.

Dan dia yakin betul kalau tamparan keras di pipi yang diterimanya memang berasal dari si rambut biru.

Mungkinkah...

Dia sudah...

Thundy hanya bingung melihat pacarnya yang diam saja. Mungkinkah dia menamparnya terlalu keras sampai otak Emy terbalik? (Tentu saja dia tak akan menyalahkan dirinya untuk itu...)

"Oy! Kau dengar nggak sih, be- Huwaaa!"

Thundy hanya bisa duduk terpaku karena tiba-tiba dia diterjang sang kekasih yang sesenggukan dan tidak berhenti mengucapkan kata syukur seakan dunia tidak jadi kiamat hari ini.

"Sorcerer bodoh, kau ini berat tau..." sembur Thundy sambil mengalungkan tangannya untuk mengusap pelan punggung Emy.

Cengiran lebar dari gadis itu membuat wajahnya memanas. "Walaupun dirimu yang pendiam sangat manis, tapi aku lebih suka dirimu yang begini, setidaknya kau memang 'Thundy' sekarang!"

Thundy mengangkat alis. "Kau itu bicara apa sih? Mabuk?"

Emy menggeleng. "Tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa! Moncong-moncong, aku belum menciummu kan?"

"A-a- Woy, jangan sekarang!"

Emy langsung menarik wajah kekasihnya ke dalam ciuman panas, sampai suara tembakan menyerempet mengakhiri semuanya.

* * *

Seorang Luthias Oersted memiliki insting kuat berkat pengalaman selama beberapa abad menjadi koloni Denmark yang telah mengasah firasat dan batinnya ketika menghadapi bahaya.

Dia melirik ke arah Elwa yang (entah sejak kapan) sudah siap mengokang senapan ' **curian** ' untuk menembak siapa saja yang memiliki rambut coklat twintail.

Jika dalam lima menit gadis Sorcerer itu tidak segera ditemukan, Luthias yakin pasti bakalan ada meteor yang akan menghanguskan kamar Emy.

Tapi sekarang, dia berharap untuk tidak menemukan mereka kali ini. Tidak dalam posisi menumpuk dan bercumbu buas yang sukses membuat banjir darah disertai kedipan flash bertebaran hingga menyulut amarah Elwa untuk menembaki Emy dengan brutal sampai menghancurkan sebagian halaman markas dan memulai adegan 'Tom and Jerry' sebagai bahan tontonan untuk disoraki.

Sisi baiknya, setidaknya orang yang dipermasalahkan sudah kembali normal sekarang.

* * *

Tapi baru beberapa menit, Luthias sudah ditarik oleh sang kakak yang memberikan sebuah note. "Bantuin aku ngecek daftar ya!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Ayolah~" Mathias memasang puppy eyes.

Luthias menghela nafas dan mengambil note itu. "Terserah Aniki..."

Mathias langsung nyengir dan segera menyeret adiknya pergi.

* * *

 _ **10\. Daftar Iseng**_

Luthias hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memeriksa daftar dari kakaknya.

* * *

 _Memasukkan cabe ke dalam cupcake Teiron, cek!_

 _Menukar salah satu buku milik Ikyo dengan sebuah album berisi foto-foto Adelia ganti baju, cek!_

 _Mengganti wallpaper laptop Alpha dengan gambar tikus, cek!_

 _Menyelipkan kondom di dalam buku yang biasa dibaca Thundy, cek!_

 _Menyemprot parfum berbau kucing di seluruh sudut kamar Edgar, cek!_

 _Menempelkan poster Ikyo tanpa baju di depan pintu kamar Adelia, cek!_

 _Meletakkan bangkai burung hantu di atas tempat tidur Lisa, cek!_

 _Menuang obat perangsang ke dalam jus Emy, cek!_

* * *

Wait, wait, wait! WHAT THE?!

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi para korban!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH! PEDAAAAAAAS!" (Teiron yang baru saja makan cupcake isi cabe.)

"I-ini..." (Ikyo menutup mata setelah melihat isi album yang dipegangnya.)

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" (Alpha langsung kabur saat melihat gambar tikus di wallpaper laptop-nya.)

"Mein Gott..." (Thundy shock plus blushing parah saat memegang kondom yang ditemukan di dalam buku kesayangannya.)

"KENAPA KAMAR GUE JADI BAU KUCING BEGINI?!" (Edgar yang jijik dengan bau kucing di kamarnya.)

"..." (Adelia berusaha untuk tidak nosebleed melihat poster barusan.)

"HUWAAAAAAAA! TOLOOONG! ADA BANGKAI BURUNG HANTU DI KASURKU!" (Lisa yang takut burung hantu segera meminta bantuan.)

"Aduh, kenapa ini? Thun-kun mana ya?" (Emy mulai tidak bisa menahan hasratnya setelah meminum jus campur perangsang barusan.)

* * *

Yah, doakan saja semoga Mathias selamat nanti... -w-/

* * *

Malam harinya, Luthias tergeletak dengan posisi tengkurap di atas kasur setelah beragam kenistaan yang dialaminya dan karena kelelahan, dia pun tertidur.

Mathias yang memasuki kamar Luthias hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian merapikan posisi tidur adiknya dan menyelimuti anak itu.

"God nat og sove godt, min lillebror..." gumam Mathias sambil mengelus rambut Luthias dan segera keluar kamar.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tampol Bantal Celeng (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Thundy tidak suka leci.

2\. Lisa takut burung hantu.

3\. Tumma memiliki kemampuan untuk mendeteksi kemungkinan kerasukan pada seseorang.

4\. Bibi Rilen hampir nggak pernah marah. Sekalinya marah, dia cuma ngasih kode keras doang.

5\. Di antara para anggota squad, cuma Luthias yang manggil Girl-chan dengan nama asli, itupun kalau cuma berdua (Mathias juga sih kadang-kadang). Berbeda dengan anggota squad lain yang rata-rata manggilnya 'Ketua', 'Kaichou-chan', atau 'Master' (Ashley only).

6\. Ikyo bisa menghilangkan aksen Gumiho-nya untuk sementara, itupun tergantung kondisi.

7\. Bagian Tsuchi-tan tau wajah asli Tumma bisa dilihat di fic 'The Story of Tsuchi-tan'.

8\. 'Lalat Hijau' adalah istilah untuk Tao Ulti Evo bersayap. (Bagi yang belum tau aja!)

9\. Martabak rasa coklat-kacang lumayan enak sih... *nggak nyambung.*

10\. Gambaran penampilan Tumma bisa dilihat di salah satu album foto FB-ku.

* * *

Bonus:

Elwania Phoenixia/Elwa (Fire Mage): Anggota baru yang dikirim ke Garuchan Squad atas permintaan kakak angkatnya. Gadis pendiam dan rada judes, tapi sebenarnya baik. Hanya saja, dia tidak suka melihat Emy bermesraan tanpa tau sikon (lebih tepatnya, dia benci orang yang nggak tau malu).

* * *

Haha, sedikit rumit untuk menjelaskan yang satu ini karena judul dan isi agak nggak nyambung... ^^a

* * *

Bocoran Chapter depan:

'The Melancholy of Tumma-kun': Di saat dia ingin membongkar wajah aslinya, tapi takut dijauhi karena penampilannya yang mengerikan...

* * *

Kira-kira begitulah... ^^/

Review! :D


	19. The Melancholy of Tumma-kun

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, aku tidak begitu pintar menebak sih... ^^a**

 **Ikyo: =_= "Udah dibilangin masih aja begitu... Lagipula, kenapa namaku kelebihan huruf 'u' sih?"**

 **Me: "Mungkin typo..." ^^a**

 **Luthias: "Ah ya, burung yang itu! Karena dia-lah Skipper benci Denmark (sepertinya)!"**

 **Me: "Kau suka kartun itu juga?"**

 **Luthias: "Yap, aku suka melihat beberapa episode yang menarik! Misalnya saat Skipper kabur karena takut jarum suntik, saat berusaha mengeluarkan bom di perut Rico, atau saat melawan tikus raksasa untuk mengambil mahkota raja Julien!"**

 **Me: "Yah, sebenarnya aku juga suka episode-episode itu sih... Ditambah episode 'Miracle on Ice', 'The Helmet', dan 'Eclipse'..."**

 **Tumma: "Thunderbird di LS kostumnya lebih mirip bebek, makanya disebut begitu... Cobalah cari artwork-nya, atau bisa lihat di salah satu album foto FB Ketua... Hmm, tawaran yang baik, tapi aku tidak suka naik mobil... Aku lebih suka makan sup lobak putih atau donat lobak merah... Lagipula, film-film itu isinya kebanyakan humor tanpa romance sih..."**

 **Me: "Tunggu bentar, donat lobak merah?" owo**

 **Tumma: "Memangnya ada yang suka itu juga?"**

 **Me: "Di BoBoiBoy ada satu, si penguasa bayang!"**

 **Tumma: "Oooh..."**

 **Aku lebih suka martabak coklat-kacang daripada keju, kadang ortuku suka beliin sih... ^^a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, begitulah! :V a Karena singkat aku nggak tau harus balas apa lagi, jadi makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 19: The Melancholy of Tumma-kun** (Thundy: "Entah kenapa, judulnya membuatku jadi deja vu dengan anime 'Haruhi' yang itu..." ._./Me: "Judulnya emang kepikiran dari situ!" :V a/Thundy: "Pantesan..." -w-')

* * *

Di hari yang secerah ini pada jam tujuh pagi, terlihat seorang Tumma yang tengah molor di kamarnya hanya dengan celana bermotif belang harimau sebagai penutup 'area keramat'-nya.

"Hoammm..." Pemuda itu membuka mata dan menutup mulutnya yang menguap, kemudian mengambil jam weker di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Jam 4 lewat 30 menit.

Sebentar...

Dia pun langsung bangun dengan wajah panik. "Astaga! Jam wekerku habis batere, pantesan aja nggak jalan!"

Alhasil, Tumma buru-buru mengambil handuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

'Semoga nggak ada orang!' batinnya harap-harap cemas.

* * *

Tapi sesampainya di sana, dia malah mendapati Mathias, Alpha, dan Vivi yang rebutan kamar mandi.

"Woy, gue yang mandi duluan!"

"Enak aja, gue yang mandi duluan!"

"Heh, biarin cewek duluan apa!"

"Nggak ada yang namanya 'Lady's First' di sini! Kalau mau, minta aja pacar lu mandiin di luar!"

"Sengklek lu, Alphamaret!"

"WOY!"

"Alpha-maret, Beta-april, Gamma-mei, Delta-juni, Epsilon-juli, Zeta-agustus, Eta-september, Theta-oktober, lota-november, Kappa-desember, Lambda-januari, Mu-februari, Nu-maret, Xi-april, Omicron-mei, Pi-juni, Rho-juli, Sigma-agustus, Tau-september, Upsilon-oktober, Phi-november, Chi-desember, Psi-januari, Zeta-februari..."

"Lu nggak usah ikut-ikutan, Mathias!"

Tumma hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka dan mencoba melerai. "Sudahlah kalian bertiga..."

Ketiga orang itu menengok ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba langsung shock.

"MONSTER!" teriak mereka bertiga sambil kabur dari tempat itu.

Tumma pun kembali sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka, kemudian memasuki kamar mandi.

Oh, apa aku lupa bilang kalau mereka nggak tau itu Tumma?

* * *

Setelah mandi, Tumma buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi sayangnya, dia malah bertabrakan dengan Luthias.

"Tu-Tumma, kamu abis mandi?" tanya Luthias.

"Iya! Seharusnya aku mandi jam setengah lima, tapi jam wekerku malah mati!" balas Tumma risih.

Luthias mengerutkan kening dengan sedikit bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi Mathias, Alpha, sama Vivi langsung kabur saat aku ingin melerai mereka... Mereka kan nggak tau wajah asliku..." jelas Tumma sambil mijit kening.

Luthias langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Jadi begitu..."

"Aku balik dulu ya!" Tumma pun segera kabur ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, ketiga orang tadi sibuk jerit-jerit karena keberadaan 'monster' barusan, sampai...

BLETAK BLETAK!

Tiga buah gantungan baju langsung melayang ke arah mereka. Alpha terjungkal karena terkena di belakang kepala, Vivi terkena di bagian punggung, sementara Mathias berhasil menangkap gantungan yang NYARIS mengenai pelipisnya.

"Aduduh!" Kedua korban tadi mengelus bagian tubuh mereka yang terkena gantungan barusan.

"Lu pada ngapain teriak-teriak?!"

Ketiganya menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati...

Pemimpin mereka...

Melipat tangan sambil memancarkan aura hitam pekat...

Dengan rambut acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur serta memakai kaos biru bergambar Spongebob main bola dan celana olahraga berwarna biru bertuliskan 'SMPN 107' secara vertikal di bagian garisnya...

Dan tentu saja pemandangan itu sukses membuat mereka merinding nggak karuan.

"Ke-Ketua?" Alpha langsung speechless melihatnya.

Aura hitam itu malah semakin besar. "Kalian..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, a-aku bisa jelaskan!" cegat Mathias panik.

Aura hitam itu mulai menghilang dan gadis di depan mereka hanya menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, tapi kalau sampai terjadi lagi akan kuhukum kalian! Paham?"

"Ba-baik!"

Girl-chan pun segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Aku serius, tadi aku melihatnya!"

Luthias yang baru tiba mendapati para anggota cowok lainnya (kecuali Tumma) lagi ngerumpi di sana.

"Nggak mungkin, pasti kepalamu abis kebentur!"

"Ya elah, kalau masih ngeyel tanya aja Mathias!"

"Dia benar! Aku juga melihatnya!"

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luthias ikutan nimbrung.

"Mereka bilang baru aja ketemu monster berkulit hijau di kamar mandi!" jelas Ikyo datar.

Luthias yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop akut.

"Oh ayolah Greeny, masa kamu nggak percaya sama abangmu ini?" Mathias memasang puppy eyes.

"Aku percaya kok..." ujar Luthias dengan senyum tipis yang sukses membuat sebagian orang cengo. "Percaya kalau itu hanya salah lihat..."

JLEB!

Panah imajiner langsung menusuk dada Mathias, sementara yang lainnya ngakak guling-guling.

"Ahahahaha! Good job, Luthias! Terbaik!" puji Thundy sambil mengancungkan jempol.

Mathias pun hanya bisa manyun. "Greeny kejam..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Tok tok tok!

"Tumma!" panggil Rina yang mengetuk pintu kamar barusan.

"Sebentar!" Pintu kamar pun terbuka dan terlihat Tumma yang tentu saja sudah memakai kostum bebeknya. "Ada apa?"

"Main bareng yuk!" ajak Rina

Tumma berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, baiklah!"

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"Main apa?"

"Fur blocking!"

Webek, webek...

Kayaknya nih anak ketularan Salem deh!

"Badminton kali maksudnya!" ralat Tumma sweatdrop.

Rina memeletkan lidah sambil menggaruk kepala. "Iya, badminton! Ehehehe..."

"Ya sudahlah! Raketnya mana?" tanya Tumma.

"Ada tuh, sama Monika!" Rina menunjuk seseorang yang baru datang dengan membawa...

Apa hanya aku yang salah lihat, atau yang dia bawa memang raket tenis?

"Kok bawa raket tenis?" tanya Tumma kembali sweatdrop.

"Kenapa? Kan sama-sama raket!" balas Monika sambil melempar salah satu raket ke arah Tumma yang langsung menangkapnya.

"Ya sudahlah!" Tumma pun berjalan ke sisi kanan lapangan. "Siapa yang mau duluan?"

"Monika, siniin raketnya dong!" pinta Rina.

Monika pun melempar raket beserta bolanya ke arah Rina dan ditangkap oleh gadis itu.

Iya, bola! Kalau biasanya badminton pake kok bulu, ini malah pake bola plastik mainan anak-anak! (Mathias: "Badminton macam apa itu?" =.=a)

Rina segera berlari ke sisi kiri lapangan. "Aku siap!"

"Aku akan jadi wasit!" ujar Monika sambil duduk di pohon dekat lapangan. "Mulai!"

* * *

Permainan pun dimulai dan beberapa menit kemudian mulai berlangsung seru. Rina dan Tumma saling membalas pukulan satu sama lain.

Tapi di tengah permainan...

"Hiyaaaaat!" Rina melompat tinggi untuk melancarkan jump smash.

Tumma langsung panik dan segera mengejar bola sambil mundur. Dia tak menyadari ada batu di belakang dan tersandung.

"Auh!"

Tumma langsung jatuh terguling ke samping dan topeng bebeknya terlepas.

"Oh tidak!" Tumma buru-buru bangkit untuk mengambil topeng itu dan memakainya kembali.

Sementara kedua gadis yang melihat itu hanya terheran-heran.

"Rina..."

"Ya?"

"Ternyata rambut Tumma hijau..."

"Hijau pohon?"

"Terserah kau saja..."

Tumma berdiri sambil membersihkan diri, kemudian memperhatikan kedua gadis tadi. "Maaf ya, aku harus pergi!"

"Tunggu!" cegat Monika.

Tumma berhenti. "Kenapa?"

"Perlihatkan wajahmu!"

"Cukup rambutku saja yang kalian lihat, wajahku jangan!" Tumma pun langsung kabur ke dalam, sementara kedua gadis itu hanya saling berpandangan.

Yah, untung mereka cuma ngeliat rambut Tumma karena posisinya yang membelakangi. Kalau sampai mukanya keliatan, bakalan kabur mereka!

* * *

Sementara itu, Tumma sedang berada di ruang makan. Dia melepas topeng bebeknya dan menghela nafas risih. "Apa aku bisa menjelaskannya sekarang?"

Tanpa diduga, Mathias nongol di ruangan itu dan ekspresinya langsung berubah saat melihat Tumma.

"MONSTER!"

Tumma langsung kaget dan mendapati Mathias yang berniat menyerangnya.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Tumma langsung menghindar sebelum kapak itu mengenainya, kemudian segera kabur secepatnya.

"JANGAN LARI!"

Kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat dicegah dan Tumma berusaha keras menghindari serangan brutal Mathias (yang ujung-ujungnya malah menghancurkan barang).

"Tolong, tolong! Siapapun tolong!"

Luthias yang mendengar teriakan barusan menengok dan langsung kaget melihat kakaknya kejar-kejaran dengan 'monster hijau' sambil membawa kapak.

"STOP JAGTER DET, BRODER!"

CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

Teriakan itu sukses membuat Mathias berhenti mengejar Tumma yang segera kabur ke lantai atas dan mengurung diri di kamar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aniki, aku tidak ingin memberitahumu sekarang, tapi sebenarnya dia itu si 'dia'!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Greeny!"

"Detail-nya nanti saja!"

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi Tumma!

Tok tok tok!

"Tumma?"

"Aku tidak bisa keluar sekarang, Bibi Rilen! Topengku ketinggalan di ruang makan!"

"Are?" Wanita itu langsung heran. "Kenapa?"

"Tadi Mathias melihatku dan mengira aku monster!"

"Oooh..." Bibi Rilen merasa prihatin. "Nanti Bibi ambilkan topengmu, mau sekalian Bibi bawakan makanan?"

"Sup lobak putih seperti biasanya..."

"Baiklah..." Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar Tumma.

* * *

Di dapur...

"Ada apa, Bibi Rilen?" tanya Teiron yang kebingungan melihat bibinya agak murung.

"Ah, maaf!" Wanita itu sedikit tersentak. "Bisa tolong bawakan sup lobak ke kamar Tumma? Bibi harus mencari sesuatu!"

"Baiklah..." Teiron membawa sup itu dan berjalan ke lantai atas.

* * *

Di kamar Tumma...

Tok tok tok!

"Tumma?"

"Ada ada, Teiron?"

"Aku bawakan sup lobak dari Bibi Rilen!"

"Masuklah, tidak dikunci!"

Teiron membuka pintu kamar Tumma dan melihat kondisi kamar yang sedikit gelap dengan hanya lampu meja yang menyala. Dia juga sempat melihat sepasang mata berwarna amethyst di pojok kamar yang gelap.

"Taruh saja sup-nya di atas meja..."

Teiron menaruh sup lobak itu di atas meja. "Ada apa masalah yang membebanimu?"

"Yah, sedikit... Tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahumu..."

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa mendengarkan jika membutuhkan saran!"

"Tidak perlu..."

"Hmm, oke!" Teiron segera keluar dan menutup pintu.

Setelah kepergian Teiron, Tumma hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak punya pilihan..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Hoyah?" Bibi Rilen langsung tercengang begitu melihat...

Mathias yang sedang push up dengan sang pemimpin squad yang menduduki punggungnya sambil melipat tangan disertai beberapa orang yang menonton.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Bibi Rilen kebingungan.

"Oh, Bibi Rilen!" Girl-chan langsung mendongak sesaat. "Begini, tadi Mathias menghancurkan beberapa barang, jadi kuhukum saja dia!"

"Oooh..." Wanita itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Ah iya, apa ada yang melihat topeng bebek di sekitar sini?"

"Maksudnya ini?" Elwa yang memegang topeng yang dimaksud langsung memberikannya kepada Bibi Rilen. "Tadi kutemukan di meja makan, untung nggak ikut rusak ditebas Mathias tadi!"

"Tunggu dulu! Topeng bebek?" Girl-chan yang sempat menyimak langsung jongkok di atas punggung Mathias.

"Aduh!" Mathias langsung tumbang karena kelebihan beban.

Girl-chan segera bangun dan menghampiri wanita itu. "Bibi Rilen, bisa kita bicarakan ini secara pribadi?"

Bibi Rilen mengangguk setuju dan keduanya segera pergi dari situ, Luthias diam-diam mengikuti mereka tanpa diketahui teman-temannya.

"Oy, gimana rasanya digencet pas push up tadi?" tanya Lucy sambil menoel Mathias yang udah tepar.

"Yang pasti sakit sekali!" timpal Alisa datar.

* * *

Di ruang baca...

"Sekarang bagaimana, Ketua? Bibi takut Tumma merasa terusir nantinya!"

"Aku juga tidak tau... Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa terus menyembunyikannya seperti ini..."

Luthias yang menguping pembicaraan merasa sedikit kasihan karena teringat cerita Tumma. Tapi tiba-tiba, dia mendapat sebuah ide dan segera pergi ke ruang tengah.

* * *

"Greeny, untuk apa kita semua berkumpul di sini?" tanya Mathias ketika para cowok (selain Tumma) ngumpul di ruang tengah.

"Main game!" jawab Luthias sambil mengeluarkan sebuah toples berisi banyak sumpit dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Game apa?" tanya Salem antusias.

"King of Truth or Dare..." balas Luthias to the point. "Jadi ini merupakan gabungan antara KoG dan ToD! Peraturannya, pemain yang mendapat sumpit 'King' harus mengajukan ToD kepada satu orang yang dipilih dan orang itu harus menjawab jujur atau melakukan apa yang diperintahkan!"

Edgar mendengarkan sambil manggut-manggut. "Menarik..."

"Mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi bagi yang menghindar atau bohong dalam KoToD ini, akan mendapat hukuman yang cukup sadis!" Luthias menyeringai tipis. "Pilihannya ada tiga: Nonton anime Haruhi Suzumiya atau anime Hentai tanpa di-skip sama sekali, merangsang partner yang sudah ditentukan, atau melakukan apa yang kalian benci selama seminggu penuh dengan pengawasan ketat! Bagaimana?"

Webek, webek...

"KEJAM AMAT HUKUMANNYA! LU MAU BUNUH HARGA DIRI ORANG YA?!" pekik semua cowok di sana (kecuali Mathias dan Luthias) sewot.

Sementara Mathias hanya bisa mijit kening. "Tidak kusangka Greeny bisa separah itu..."

Luthias sendiri malah tertawa laknat dalam hati, tapi dia teringat tujuan awalnya mengadakan game ini: Membantu Tumma agar mau memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

"Ah iya, karena sumpitnya ada 24, jadi tolong panggil yang lain untuk ikutan ya!" pinta Luthias.

"Termasuk Ketua dan Bibi Rilen?" tanya Teiron sambil mengangkat alis.

Luthias mengangguk. "Yap!"

Alhasil, beberapa orang langsung pergi untuk memanggil teman-teman lainnya.

* * *

Di kamar Tumma...

Tok tok tok!

"Ada apa?"

"Keluarlah, aku bawakan topengmu..."

"Sebentar, Ketua..." Pintu pun terbuka sedikit dan terlihat manik amethyst yang mengintip dari celah kecil itu, kemudian celah itu melebar untuk memperlihatkan wajah asli Tumma. "Apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang?"

Girl-chan menghela nafas risih. "Memang hanya itu yang harus dilakukan... Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko yang cukup buruk untuk diceritakan..."

Tumma mengangguk, kemudian menengadahkan tangan untuk meminta topengnya yang langsung diberikan gadis itu.

"R***-CHAN~ AYO MAIN GAME DI RUANG TENGAH~"

BLETAK!

Mathias yang baru datang langsung terjungkal karena wajahnya dilempari sepatu oleh sang pemimpin squad.

Bad Luck Mathias! Setelah dihukum push up dengan beban di punggung, malah dilempari sepatu tepat di wajah!

"Ya ampun! Galak amat sih!" keluh Mathias sambil mengelus wajahnya yang terkena sepatu barusan.

"BEGO! JANGAN MANGGIL PAKE NAMA ASLI JUGA KALE! DI SINI MASIH ADA TUMMA!" bentak Girl-chan emosi.

Mathias hanya bisa menunduk sambil menaruh tangannya di depan wajah. "Ma-maaf... Aku tidak tau..."

"Geez..." Girl-chan mendengus sebal, kemudian melirik Tumma (yang sudah memakai topengnya). "Mau ikutan?"

"Baiklah..." Tumma pun berjalan mengikuti kedua orang itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Semua orang sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah, dan tentu saja para cewek tidak diberitahu soal 'hukuman' itu dengan alasan bisa menimbulkan efek traumatis.

"Sumpitnya 24, tapi jumlah orangnya kurang satu..."

Luthias menyeringai licik karena Salem tidak tau kalau...

"Permisi..." Tiba-tiba Ashley langsung nongol di sebelah Salem.

"HYAAAAAAAA!" Salem langsung loncat ke arah Rendy dan memeluknya.

"Halo Ashley, mau ikutan?" tawar Luthias.

Ashley tersenyum lembut. "Boleh..."

"Se-serius, dia yang-"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" potong Luthias sambil nyengir melihat ekspresi ketakutan Rendy dan Salem yang saling pelukan tersebut.

Rendy menggeleng cepat. "Nggak ada sih!"

Yap, Ashley adalah orang ke-24 dalam permainan ini!

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" seru Luthias sambil mengocok sumpit dan mengambil satu, kemudian yang lainnya ikut mengambil sumpit masing-masing.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Luhias. "Tolong lihat sumpit kalian!"

Mereka semua segera mengecek sumpit, sampai...

"Wah, Bibi yang dapat ya?"

Semua orang melirik Bibi Rilen yang memegang sumpit 'King'.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Wanita itu berpikir sambil menopang dagu. "Ah iya! Monika, Truth or Dare?"

Yang bersangkutan langsung tersentak. "T-Truth!"

"Coba ceritakan kejadian saat kau hampir menabrak anak-anak Reha Squad!"

GLEK!

Monika menelan ludah dan langsung merinding, terutama ketika teman-temannya ngasih tatapan 'Lu hampir nabrak mereka?! Yang bener aja!' ke arahnya.

"B-boleh dioper?" tanya Monika rada takut.

"Kalau kau mengoper padaku, mungkin kau sudah kujadikan patung es dari tadi!" ujar Luthias santai, tapi terdengar sadis.

"Hmm, oke..." Monika kembali menelan ludah. "Jadi, begini... Waktu itu mereka minta 'telolet' pas gue sama Luthias lagi jadi supir bus... Terus pas Luthias nyari tombol klakson, tak taunya malah mencet tombol pemutar musik..."

Semua orang yang mendengarnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Bibi Rilen tersenyum puas. "Nah, mari lanjutkan!"

Mereka semua menaruh kembali sumpitnya dan Mathias mengocok sumpit itu untuk diambil kembali.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Mathias.

Edgar angkat tangan dan nunjuk Thundy. "Oy Thun, Truth or Dare?"

Si rambut biru berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, Truth..."

"Kasih tau kita umur asli lu!" perintah Edgar sangar.

"What?!" pekik Thundy kaget.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan umur Thun-kun?" tanya Emy bingung.

"Katanya umur aslinya lebih tua dari badannya!"

Thundy langsung death glare Ikyo di sebelahnya. "Kapan gue ngomong gitu?"

Ikyo memutar mata. "Nggak inget? Yang waktu itu lu abis mabok gara-gara minum jus leci campur sake itu tuh!"

"Nggak ada hubungannya ah!" bantah Thundy.

"Lha? Lu kan ngomong begitu pas lagi mabok! Kalau masih nggak percaya juga, gue bisa nyuruh Alpha nunjukin rekamannya!"

GLEK!

Hayoloh, Thundy!

"B-baiklah! Jadi..." Thundy memainkan jarinya karena gugup. "Begini aja! Penampilan gue kan kayak anak umur lima belas, terus dikali sepuluh dan jumlahin hasilnya sama angka tadi!"

Mereka semua langsung menggunakan 'kalkulator' di luar kepala, sampai akhirnya...

"Se-seratus enam puluh lima tahun?!" seru Teiron shock. "Tua amat!"

Thundy hanya angkat bahu. "Mau gimana lagi?"

"Ternyata tuaan dia daripada gue!" Ikyo langsung tepuk jidat.

"Emang lu sendiri berapa tahun?" tanya Vience penasaran.

Ikyo mijit kening. "Tujuh belas kali sembilan, udah itu aja!"

"Se-seratus lima puluh tiga? Cuma beda dua belas tahun doang?!" pekik Teiron makin shock.

"Oke, biar kusimpulkan!" sela Alpha. "Aku bisa memaklumi Ikyo karena Gumiho memiliki kemungkinan berumur panjang (dari yang kutau sih)! Tapi soal Thundy... BAGAIMANA BISA?!"

Thundy memasang tampang skeptis. "Ceritanya sangat panjang..."

"Awwh~ Setua apapun Thun-kun, aku tetap sayang kok~" Emy memeluk kekasihnya.

"Geh weg von mir!" sembur Thundy sambil mendorong gadis itu menjauh darinya. "Udah, udah! Ayo lanjutkan!"

"Tidak kusangka kalau permainan ini bisa membuka rahasia terdalam seseorang..." gumam Girl-chan risih.

Permainan pun kembali diteruskan.

* * *

Setelah beberapa babak kemudian...

"Endelig kan jeg konge!" ujar Luthias saat melihat sumpitnya, kemudian langsung tersenyum kecil. "Truth or Dare, Te-Ha-A-eM?"

Webek, webek...

Ashley mulai angkat bicara. "I-itu, bukannya-"

"Inisial... Namaku?" sambung Tumma yang merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku, pilih Dare..."

Luthias tersenyum puas. "Mungkin ini berat bagimu, tapi lakukanlah!"

Mathias mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, Greeny! Jangan bilang kalau-"

"A-aku, harus, membuka topengku?" tanya Tumma menyimpulkan.

"Yap!" Luthias mengangguk singkat.

"Mathy..." panggil Girl-chan. "Må ikke sige, hvis din lille broder-"

"Jeg kender ikke hans planer overhovedet, alvorligt!" potong Mathias meyakinkan.

Tumma terlihat ragu, sementara teman-temannya mulai ngobrol mengenai wujud aslinya.

"A-aku akan melakukannya..." Semua orang langsung cengo mendengar perkataannya barusan. "Tapi, sebenarnya wajahku sama dengan masa laluku: menakutkan..."

Tangan Tumma sudah bersiap untuk membuka topengnya. "Mungkin yang tadi pagi di kamar mandi sudah pernah melihatku..."

Ketiga orang yang dimaksud langsung terbelalak, terutama Mathias.

'J-jadi...'

Ketika topengnya sudah terbuka, beberapa orang yang tersisa ikut terbelalak.

Rambut hijau tua, kulit hijau pucat, dan sepasang mata ungu itu memancarkan rasa takut dan sedih yang begitu menyayat kalbu. Perpaduan mengerikan itu membuat beberapa orang yang telah mengetahui cerita di balik penampilan buruk rupanya merasa iba, apalagi ketika air mata mulai menggenangi manik amethyst itu.

"Beklager, Aniki... Ketua..." gumam Luthias lirih.

Mathias menggeleng pelan. "Det er ikke din skyld, Greeny..."

Girl-chan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tumma dan menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan anak itu.

* * *

Alhasil, permainan dihentikan karena masalah pribadi Tumma.

"Aku merasa kasihan padanya..." gumam Maurice.

"Yah, seharusnya dia bisa menjelaskannya lebih awal..." timpal Alpha sambil menghela nafas risih.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Tumma sedang menangis di kamarnya.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuklah..."

Pintu kamar terbuka dan Luthias mulai memasuki kamar. "Tumma?"

Anak itu mendongak sedikit. "Ada apa?"

"Maaf ya, aku hanya ingin membantumu..." Luthias menunduk sedih.

Tumma menggeleng pelan. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu... Kau orang yang baik, Luthias... Itu sudah cukup bagiku..."

Luthias berjalan menghampiri Tumma, kemudian berlutut dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Luthias..."

Luthias melepaskan pelukannya. "Utoqqatserpunga, maafkan aku atas semuanya..."

Dua pasang manik amethyst itu saling menatap dalam keadaan sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Tumma tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama aku tidak punya teman sebaik ini..."

Luthias meletakkan tangannya di atas pundak Tumma. "Kalau perlu kita bisa menjadi sahabat, apalagi kalau saling berbagi dan mengajarkan sesuatu!"

"Tentu saja!" Tumma menggenggam tangan Luthias. "Kau bisa mengajariku bahasa negaramu dan aku bisa mengajarimu resep makanan dari lobak!"

"Kau tau dari mana kalau aku suka lobak?" tanya Luthias heran.

"Kakakmu pernah cerita pada kami sebelum kau masuk squad ini, dia bilang di tempatmu hanya ditanami lobak!" jelas Tumma watados.

"Aniki itu emang mulut ember!" gerutu Luthias sebal.

Tumma sendiri malah tertawa kecil.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Hey Tumma, sudah siap bela-" Luthias yang menyelonong masuk ke kamar Tumma mendapati anak itu sedang memakai kostumnya.

"Ah, aku belum terbiasa pergi keluar tanpa kostumku, jadi sepertinya aku akan tetap memakainya!" jelas Tumma sambil memakai topengnya.

Luthias hanya angkat bahu dengan ekspresi ala kadarnya. "Baiklah!"

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama, sampai tak sengaja bertemu Teiron di depan tangga. "Hey, mau kemana?"

"Kami mau belanja buat bikin kudapan nanti!" jawab Tumma.

"Kudapan? Apa ada cupcake-nya?" tanya Teiron antusias.

Luthias mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

"Oke! Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!" Teiron langsung kabur dan sukses membuat kedua orang itu sweatdrop.

"Apa kakakmu tidak cerita kalau Teiron itu, maniak cupcake?" tanya Tumma rada risih.

"Sepertinya belum..." balas Luthias agak skeptis. "Aku akan menanyakannya nanti..."

Mereka pun segera pergi keluar markas.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Yosh, ayo kita mulai!" seru Tumma bersemangat.

Sekarang dia sudah melepas kostumnya dan memakai baju lengan panjang hijau, celana panjang coklat, sepatu kets hitam, dan juga sebuah apron.

Luthias mengangguk kecil. Dia sendiri memakai pakaian santainya (baju lengan panjang kuning, celana panjang biru, sepatu boots putih) beserta apron juga.

Di atas meja terdapat bahan-bahan yang sudah dibeli dan keduanya pun mulai memasak bersama.

* * *

Tapi mereka tidak tau kalau ada empat orang yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Kok mereka bisa akrab ya?" tanya Ikyo terheran-heran.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya mereka bisa menjadi teman yang baik!" jawab Maurice seadanya.

"Yap!" Mathias mengangguk setuju.

"Saatnya foto!" Alpha mengeluarkan kamera dan segera memotret kedua orang itu.

* * *

Criiiiiiiiiing!

Sebuah lirikan tajam dari Luthias sukses membuat keempat orang itu segera ngumpet di balik tembok.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tumma bingung.

Luthias menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa! Ayo lanjutkan!"

* * *

"Mathias, lu nggak cerita ya kalau adek lu bisa seserem itu?" tanya Maurice yang ketakutan melihat ekspresi barusan.

"Setauku dia jarang marah..." jelas Mathias seadanya.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Yo semuanya! Ayo kita ke onsen, dan kali ini semuanya harus ikut!" ajak Vience kepada semua anggota cowok lainnya di ruang tengah.

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Tanpa kecuali?"

"Tanpa kecuali!" ulang Vience. "Dan itu berarti, Tumma juga harus ikut!"

Semua orang langsung melirik seseorang yang ngumpet di belakang sofa dengan kepala nongol sedikit dan badan gemetar.

"Ayolah Tum, nggak ada yang akan memukulmu kali ini!" bujuk Rendy.

Perlahan-lahan Tumma mulai keluar dari balik sofa. "B-baiklah..."

"Yosh, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ajak Alpha bersemangat.

"Sekarang?" tanya Teiron agak skeptis.

"Iyalah, masa tahun depan?" balas Alpha rada garing.

* * *

Di onsen...

Tok tok tok!

Edgar mengetuk pintu kamar ganti. "Tum, keluarlah!"

"Aku takut..."

"Ayolah! Kau baru pertama kali masuk onsen rame-rame kan?"

Kriiieeeet!

Manik ungu itu mengintip sesaat dan mulai menampakkan diri.

Edgar melipat tangan. "Kau ini! Jangan malu, santai aja!"

"Maaf..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Lama amat!" keluh Salem dengan kepala yang ditaruh di tepi onsen.

"Bujukin Tumma itu rada-rada susah lho..." timpal Maurice risih.

"Tolonglah, jangan begini!"

Kemudian terlihat Edgar yang berusaha menarik Tumma agar mau bergabung.

"Oy, bantuin gue seret bocah ini dong! Susah banget bujuknya!" seru Edgar meminta bantuan.

"Benerkan..." gumam Maurice sweatdrop.

Thundy yang kebetulan belum masuk membantu Edgar untuk membujuk Tumma. "Di sini cuma ada kita doang! Nggak ada yang bakalan kabur melihatmu!"

"Ta-tapi..."

Thundy menghela nafas, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di pundak Tumma. "Aku tau kau masih belum terbiasa memperlihatkan penampilan aslimu di depan kami semua, tapi ayolah! Kita kan teman, harusnya saling mendukung dong!"

Air mata haru mulai menggenangi manik ungu itu. "Kalian..."

Edgar menepuk punggungnya. "Jangan nangis, ayo!"

Tumma menghapus air matanya dan mengikuti teman-teman yang lain ke dalam onsen.

"Hangat..." gumamnya setelah mencoba berendam.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan membuat yang seperti ini dalam iglo pribadiku di Greenland!" celetuk Luthias watados.

"Greeny..." tegur Mathias.

Luthias langsung nyengir. "Bercanda, Aniki!"

Mereka semua pun menikmati onsen dengan perasaan senang dan tenang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Teng Beng Ceng (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Yah, aku memang alumni 'Sertu' jika dilihat dari celana barusan... ^^a

2\. Mungkin yang pernah baca 'ETP' pasti tau game KoToD, aku sengaja mengubah sedikit peraturannya biar lebih mudah dipahami. ^^/

3\. Aku pernah baca di sebuah buku kalau Greenland hanya bisa ditanami beberapa tanaman keras seperti lobak, jadinya kubuat saja Luthias suka makan lobak. ^^a

4\. Satu tahun umur manusia sama dengan sembilan tahun umur Gumiho, jadi jangan heran kenapa Ikyo setua itu. (Ngarang dikit nggak apa ye, soalnya aslinya kurang tau! :V a *digaplok Ikyo.*)

5\. Super Ultimate Secret terungkap! Umur asli Thundy emang 165 tahun dan karena dia udah jadi 'Immortal' sejak umur 15 tahun, jadinya dia sudah hidup dalam keabadian selama 150 tahun! :V / *disetrum.*

* * *

Yah, terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskan ini, jadi tolong maklum... ^^V

Review! :D


	20. Malam Jumat Para Cowok

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Jangan diingetin lagi, entar dilempar bom lho! :V *dilempar beneran.***

 **Tumma: "Terima kasih banyak, Alex..." ^^**

 **Sejujurnya, aku bisa saja membuat style-nya beneran di game... Tapi sayangnya reward Daily Mission udah keganti jadi M-coin, makanya aku rada males soal itu... -w-/**

 **Thundy: "Salah siapa Paket Gaya dipake buat style yang nggak penting?"**

 **Me: "Orang waktu itu nggak kepikiran..." -3-**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, aku nggak begitu mengikuti PoM sih... ^^a**

 **Luthias: "Well, belakangan ini dia sering rewatch Kekkai Sensen di laptop-nya (itupun kadang di-skip cuma buat dengerin opening dan ending)..." ._.a**

 **Ikyo: "Dia mana ngerti huruf 'kanji' (baik Jepang maupun Mandarin), orang bisanya cuma 'katakana' atau 'hiragana'! Jadi nulisnya itu イキヨ (katakana) atau いきよ (hiragana)!" -w-/**

 **Alpha: "Ya ya, lelucon yang bagus, sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali menghajarmu..." *ngeluarin dark aura sambil megang senjata.***

 **Me: "Woah, woah! Tenanglah, Al!"**

 **Alpha: *menghela nafas dan dark aura mulai hilang.* "Okay..."**

 **Tumma: "Tidak masalah, semua orang pernah tertipu dengan hal tertentu... Aku hanya tidak suka jika hal itu dipermasalahkan terlalu berlebihan..." ^^**

 **Alpha: "Tum, kau jadi lebih ceria sekarang..."**

 **Tumma: "Kalau ada kalian, aku merasa lebih nyaman..." ^^**

 **Ikyo: "Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terus-terus mengurung diri..."**

 **Tumma: "Benar..." ^^**

 **Luthias: "Aku sangat senang melihatmu seperti ini..." ^^**

 **Ikyo: "Sepertinya kalian cukup akrab, he..." =_=**

 **Yeah, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Malam Jumat Para Cowok (feat Reha Squad)**

* * *

Seorang pemuda serba hijau dengan kostum bebek sedang membaca buku di kamarnya.

"Sekarang Malam Jumat ya?" gumam Tumma si pemuda hijau itu saat menatap kalender di atas meja dan meneruskan kegiatannya sebelum...

Kruuuuyuuuuk~

"Anjiiir! Gue laper!" gerutu Tumma sambil beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil topeng bebeknya yang berada di atas kasur, kemudian memakai topeng itu dan berjalan keluar untuk mencari makanan.

Dia berharap ada makanan yang pas dengan dompetnya sekarang.

* * *

"Oy Tum, mau ke bawah?"

Tumma yang hendak menuruni tangga menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berambut pirang spiky yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya Sal, lu sendiri?" Tumma nanya balik.

"Mau beli nasi goreng di bawah!" jawab Salem sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Tumma.

"Tumben beli nasi goreng, biasanya juga kebab!" ujar Tumma sambil tertawa renyah.

"Lagi males gue!" balas Salem sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong celana. "Eh, Tum! Lu ketawa Malam Jumat begini malah disamperin hantu, entar baru tau rasa lho!"

"Yang ada lu yang disamperin hantu!" celetuk Tumma usil. "Entar pas lu lagi nungguin pesanan, tau-tau tukang nasi gorengnya bermuka rata~"

"KUHAMPREEEEEET!" teriak Salem ketakutan. "Lu jangan nakut-nakutin gue deh!"

"Buahahaha! Ya elah, entar malem kita tidur bareng lagi ini!" hibur Tumma menenangkan Salem yang udah ketakutan setengah mati.

"Oh iya ya..." gumam Salem sambil manggut-manggut. "Eh, gue ke bawah dulu ya! Perut gue udah demo minta makan nih!"

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue nitip nasi goreng satu! Pedes, terus telornya diceplok aja!" seru Tumma kepada Salem yang berlari menuruni tangga. "Pake duit lu dulu, Sal! Nanti gue ganti!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"WOY, SAL! GUE JUGA NITIP NASI GORENG YA! JANGAN PEDES, TERUS TELORNYA DICAMPUR! PAKE DUIT LU DULU, ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"IYEEEEE, AL! NGGAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK DARI ATAS JUGA, NYET!"

"WOY, SAL! GUE NITIP NASI GORENG JUGA, JANGAN PEDES! DUITNYA ENTAR GUE GANTI!"

"ANJRIT! LU BELI AJA SENDIRI, GAR! TIGA AJA GUE UDAH RIBET, APALAGI EMPAT!"

"BAPET LU, SAL!"

"WOY, BERISIK! GUE LAGI MEDITASI, LU MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK!"

Sontak, Tumma, Alpha, dan Edgar yang berdiri di dekat tangga langsung masuk ke kamar mereka dengan cepat ketika melihat Thundy keluar kamar sambil memegang senjatanya.

Mereka sudah tau resiko macam-macam dengan Thundy.

Mungkin...

* * *

"Kamu udah booking, Eudo?"

Eudo mengangguk sambil membetulkan selimut yang ditaruhnya di atas pundak, sementara Teiron si pemuda berambut merah dengan piyama hijau itu berjalan di sampingnya sambil menenteng bantal.

"Dari kemaren malah udah bilang sama Ikyo!" lanjut Eudo sambil menutup mulut karena menguap. "Kalau nggak bilang, bisa-bisa malah ditempatin orang!"

"Bener juga sih..." gumam Teiron sambil melihat layar HP-nya.

* * *

Yah, saat para cowok Reha Squad menginap di markas Garuchan Squad bersama para cowok di sana (dan kadang sebaliknya), mereka punya kebiasaan unik: tidur bersama di ruang tengah setiap Malam Jumat.

Sebenarnya, mereka melakukan kebiasaan itu karena...

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat tengah malam...

"THUNDY, BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"RENDY, BUKAIN PINTUNYA! BURUAN, NGGAK PAKE LAMA!"

"EDGAR, BUKA PINTUNYA SEKARANG JUGAAAA!"

"EUDO, TEMENIN GUE TIDUR DONG!"

"GREENY! BIARIN GUE TIDUR SAMA LU, PLEASEEEEE!"

"REVAAAAAN! TIDUR BARENG DOOONG, SEREM NIIIH!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Seperti itulah...

Ketika diselidiki, ternyata penyebabnya adalah suara tangisan yang konon berasal dari sebuah pohon mangga besar yang letaknya di sebelah markas Garuchan Squad.

Alhasil, mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan kebiasaan itu dan karena diketahui berkonsep 'siapa cepat dia dapat', mereka sering 'booking' untuk tempat tidur mereka nanti.

* * *

"Oy, Eu, Tei!"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati Red berlari menghampiri mereka sambil menenteng bantalnya.

"Lho, nggak bareng Revan?" tanya Eudo kepada Red yang sekarang berjalan bersama mereka.

"Dianya nggak mau!" jawab Red singkat.

Eudo dan Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Dianya yang nggak mau atau udah jalan duluan?" tanya Teiron.

"Tau deh, kayaknya dua-duanya!" jawab Red sambil manyun. "Oh iya, kita udah nyampe nih!"

* * *

Mereka pun segera berhamburan menuju tempat yang akan mereka tiduri, walaupun sempat membuat kecelakaan kecil karena Teiron nggak sengaja menginjak punggung Rei yang lagi tidur tengkurep dan Eudo nggak sengaja menginjak betis Edgar.

"Hadoooh... Yang barusan nginjek punggung gue siapaaa..." rintih Rei yang hampir sekarat.

"Eudo! Lu kalau mau lewat bilang permisi apa, jangan pake acara nginjek betis gue segala!" gerutu Edgar sambil memijit betisnya yang sakit karena diinjak Eudo barusan.

"Sorry, nggak sengaja! Ehehe!" balas Eudo yang langsung merebahkan diri di tempatnya.

"Tinggal siapa lagi yang belum ke sini?" tanya Ikyo sambil tidur tengkurap di tempatnya.

"Kayaknya udah nggak ada lagi deh!" jawab Rone sambil menengok ke arah tangga.

"Sekarang udah jam berapa sih?" tanya Teiron sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"Sekarang jam..." Tumma melirik layar HP-nya. "Jam setengah sepuluh!"

"Oy, oy! Yang bawa lotion nyamuk bagi doong~" kata Alpha sambil membalikkan badan.

"Gue nggak bawa!" balas Rendy sambil menyelimuti diri. "Ketinggalan di kamar gue!"

"Gue lupa beli!" sahut Eris.

"Gue nggak punya..." timpal Lectro datar.

"Kalau nggak punya nggak usah bilang!" sembur Edgar agak kesal.

"Udah, beli aja sekarang!" seru Vience sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas bantal.

"Lu aja yang beli, gue mager nih!" celetuk Jung sambil menyelimuti diri.

"Gue juga mager tau!" gerutu Vience sedikit kesal.

"Ya udah, biar gue yang beliin!" seru Ethan sambil beranjak bangun dan berjalan keluar.

"Buruan, jangan lama-lama!" seru Eris dari tempatnya.

"Revan, aku pinjem selimut kamu dooong!" seru Red sambil memegangi salah satu ujung selimut yang dipakai Revan.

Revan menunjuk tangga dengan dagunya. "Ambil sendiri sana!"

"Nggak mau, aah! Di atas gelap!" sahut Red sambil menutupi diri dengan bantal.

"Kalau nggak mau ambil ya nggak gue pinjemin!" balas Revan santai sambil membalikkan badan.

"Aaah, Revan tega!"

"Woy, ini udah gue beliin!" seru Ethan tiba-tiba sambil melempari satu per satu lotion nyamuk yang dibelinya barusan.

"Thanks banget ya!" seru Eris sambil menangkap lotion nyamuk yang dilempar Ethan barusan.

"Udah yuk! Langsung tidur! Hoaeem~" ajak Luthias sambil merebahkan dirinya.

"Lampunya gue matiin ye!" ujar Ikyo yang mengantuk berat sambil mematikan lampu.

CEKLIK!

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, hampir semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi tiba-tiba, terdengar suara cekikikan yang sedikit mengganggu.

"Hnn! Siapa sih yang ketawa cekikikan?" tanya Rone yang terbangun karena suara itu.

"Anjir! Berisik woy!" gerutu Salem sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Woy, yang ketawa siapa sih?!" gerutu Mathias.

"Eh, ini udah malem! Jangan ketawa!" nasihat Maurice yang ikut terbangun.

"Ya Tuhan! Itu siapa yang ketawa cekikikan?!" tanya Eudo agak kesal.

"Nyalain lampunya, Red!" perintah Rei.

"Oke, Aniki!"

CEKLEK!

Ketauan sudah siapa yang tertawa cekikikan barusan dan ternyata dia adalah...

Lectro yang lagi tertawa cekikikan sambil baca doujin Yaoi di HP.

"Ya Tuhan!" Vience langsung facepalm.

"Lectro!" seru Ethan agak frustasi. "Lu ngapain baca begituan malem-malem?!"

Lectro yang tadinya asyik dengan kegiatan sendiri langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati teman-temannya menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'Tidur lu! Jangan ketawa cekikikan!' sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan.

"Lectro! Tidur sekarang juga!" perintah Eudo geram.

"Ma-maaf ya!" kata Lectro agak ketakutan sambil menyelimuti diri.

"Udaah! Tidur, tidur!" seru Rendy sambil mematikan lampu ruangan.

CEKLEK!

Setelah lampunya dimatikan, suasana pun kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Tapi...

"Pppppffffttt!"

"Pppppppffftt! Aduuh! Goblok bener tuh!"

"Ikutan liat dong! Pppffftt!"

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali!

"Woy! Yang ketawa siapa lagi tuh?!" gerutu Teiron sambil menutup kepalanya dengan bantal. "Kasihani gue apa!"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

CEKLEK!

Tiga gamparan sadis dari Edgar diarahkan kepada Vience, Salem, dan Eris yang menghasilkan sebuah cap tangan di pipi mereka.

"Lu bertiga bukannya tidur, malah nonton video lucu!" komentar Maurice sambil melihat layar HP mereka.

"Udah ya, ini terakhir ada yang ketawa di sini!" gerutu Mathias sambil bangun untuk mematikan lampu.

CEKLEK!

* * *

"Heeeeeey~ Sexy Foxy~ Opp, opp, opp, opp, opp~ Oppa Gangnam Style~"

"Anjrit! Siapa yang nyanyi tuh?" tanya Jung setengah berbisik sambil menahan tawa.

"Kayaknya gue tau siapa yang nyanyi!" timpal Ikyo yang juga ikut menahan tawa, kemudian...

BUUUUK!

CEKLEK!

Hampir semua yang tadinya tertidur pulas langsung terbangun ketika melihat Ikyo memberikan hadiah untuk Alpha berupa...

Hantaman palu di kepala.

"Kenapa ada yang pake acara nyanyi segala coba?" gumam Luthias sambil facepalm meratapi nasib mereka yang selalu gagal tidur kali ini.

"Ka-ka-katanya ketawa nggak boleh, ja-jadinya gue nyanyi..." ujar Alpha yang hampir sekarat karena dihantam palu oleh temannya sendiri.

"Tidur lu pada!" gerutu Ethan setengah mengantuk sambil berjalan menuju sakelar lampu dan mematikannya.

CEKLEK!

* * *

Suasana pun kembali hening, bahkan lebih hening dari sebelumnya. Sayangnya, keadaan yang diimpikan beberapa orang itu hanya bertahan sebentar karena...

"Fukai fukai, kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe... Oide oide, kono mori no motto okufukaku made..."

"Mein Gott! Itu siapa yang nyanyi sambil bisik-bisik?!" gerutu Thundy setengah berbisik sambil terus menyelimuti diri dengan selimut.

"Eh, Malam Jumat woy! Nyadar kek aah! Serem nih!" timpal Maurice yang sudah gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Yang nyanyi siapa sih?!" tanya Eudo yang sepertinya mulai frustasi.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..."

"Woy! Jangan bikin suasana tambah horror!" Teiron yang setengah ketakutan (atau mungkin benar-benar sudah ketakutan) mengeratkan pelukan pada bantalnya.

"Woy, gue ingetin ya! Malem Jumat jangan nyanyi yang nggak-nggak!" gerutu Thundy.

"Noh, yang nyanyi tuh! Udah stop woy!" timpal Luthias yang sudah menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Karena kesal, Thundy mengambil bantal dan mengarahkannya ke...

BUUUGGH! BUUUGGGGH!

CEKLEK!

Rendy yang sekarang babak belur dipukul bantal oleh Thundy dan Vience (yang ikut terganggu).

"Udah kek aaah!" gerutu Rei sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Ini lama-lama nggak bakalan tidur semua deh!" cerocos Ethan kesal.

"Betewe enewe beswe, gue mau ke toilet dulu! Kebelet nih!" ujar Vience sambil berlari kecil ke arah toilet.

"Udah gitu AC-nya dingin banget lagi!" komentar Red sambil merapatkan selimutnya dan melihat pengaturan suhu AC. "Alamak! Suhu-nya enam belas derajat!"

"Pantesan dingin!" ujar Revan yang baru saja terbangun.

"Gedein dong! Gue nggak kuat dingin niiih~" pinta Maurice sambil gemetaran di balik selimutnya.

"Dua derajat ya?" tanya Luthias datar sambil meraih remote AC.

"Gile lu, Greeny! Itu udah dingin banget, tau!" seru Mathias.

"Muke gileee! Lu mau bekuin satu ruangan?!" sembur Ikyo. "Dua puluh satu derajat aja!"

Luthias segera mengatur suhu AC yang kelewat dingin dan berjalan menuju sakelar.

Tapi saat dia ingin mematikan lampu, tiba-tiba...

BYAAAR! PETTT!

"Wah, mati sendiri... Padahal belum ditekan sakelarnya..." komentar Luthias yang masih berdiri di depan sakelar.

"WOY! YANG ISENG MATIIN LAMPU TOILET SIAPA SIH?!" teriak Vience dari toilet.

"NGGAK ADA YANG ISENGIN LU, VIENCE! YANG LAIN MASIH DI SINI SEMUA!" balas Eris.

"Aaah! Nggak lucu, nih!" gerutu Rone. "Lu sih, Rendy! Pake acara nyanyi segala!"

"Tau tuh! Suara jelek kayak gitu juga!" timpal Mathias.

"Kenapa lu berdua malah nyalahin gue?!" gerutu Rendy agak kesal.

"Karena lu yang terakhir nyanyi!" sahut mereka semua (kecuali Rendy dan Vience) bersamaan.

"Sebentar deh! Kok hawanya panas begini?" tanya Tumma sambil mengipasi diri.

"Iya ya! Gerah!" timpal Teiron sambil ikut mengipasi diri.

"Orang AC-nya mati, mau gimana lagi?" sahut Alpha sambil melepaskan selimutnya.

"Ah~ Buka baju aja ah~" celetuk Red sambil melepas baju yang dikenakannya.

"HADOOOOOOH! JANGAN LEPAS BAJU APAAA!"

"BAKAJIN! PAKE BAJUNYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Maaf! Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jung mengalihkan suasana yang sempat ricuh tersebut.

"Gue liat HP dulu!" jawab Thundy sambil menatap layar HP-nya. "Jam dua belas kurang..."

"Sebentar! LU BARUSAN BILANG JAM BERAPA, THUNDY?!" tanya Ikyo panik.

"Jam dua belas kurang..." jawab Thundy datar.

"Jadi kita dari jam setengah sepuluh sampe jam dua belas kurang nggak tidur-tidur?!" tanya Ethan nggak kalah panik.

"Lha, di sini gelap juga?" tanya Vience yang baru balik dari toilet. "Gue kira cuma di toilet doang yang gelap!"

"Dari tadi lu di toilet ngapain aja, nyeeeeet?!" tanya Salem sebal.

"Gue keluar sebentar ya! Mau ngadem sekalian nanya orang!" kata Ikyo sambil berjalan keluar.

"Kyo, gue ikut!" seru Thundy sambil berlari keluar mengikuti Ikyo.

"Gue juga, Kyo!" seru Edgar sambil berlari menghampiri temannya yang sekarang berada di luar.

"Sekalian aja kita begadang!" gerutu Rei sambil melepaskan selimutnya.

"Gue setuju tuh!" sahut Alpha.

"Eh, lu semua! Keluar yuk!"

Tiba-tiba Thundy menyembulkan kepala dari luar dan tangannya memegang sekaleng root beer dingin.

Walah! Malam-malam malah minum es!

"Lho, emangnya kenapa?" tanya Red heran.

"Pemadaman bergilir, satu kompleks mati semua!" jawab Thundy sambil menutup pintu.

Webek, webek...

"MATI LAMPU?!"

"PEMADAMAN BERGILIR?!"

Itu-lah efek pemadaman bergilir secara tiba-tiba!

"Bad luck anak squad..."

"Bakar PLN, bakar PLN!"

"Teiron menggila, Teiron menggila!"

"Gue tabok mulut lu, Alpha!"

"Keluar, keluar!"

* * *

Acara tidur bersama pun gagal dan berganti menjadi acara begadang bersama.

"Eh, cuy! Di luar adem bener ya!" ujar Mathias sambil rebahan di teras markas Garuchan Squad.

"Gue pengen jajan..." gumam Maurice sambil ngulet di lantai teras.

"Warung sebelah buka tuh! Barusan gue beli root beer di sono!" timpal Thundy sambil meneguk root beer kalengnya.

"Hadeeeh... Ya Tuhan! Gue pewe di sini..." gumam Eris sambil rebahan di lantai teras kayak ikan teri yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan dan siap dijual (?).

Baru saja mereka merasakan kedamaian, tiba-tiba terusik oleh...

Huuhuuhuuhuu~

"Ya ampun! Baru juga gue merasa tenang di sini!" gumam Rei sambil facepalm.

"Sampe sekarang masih nggak tau juga itu suara apaan!" komentar Alpha.

"Nah itu, gue setuju!" sahut Lectro.

"Rev! Temenin ke atas yuk!" ajak Red sambil menggandeng tangan Revan.

"Mau ngapain?!" tanya Revan setengah panik karena tangannya ditarik seenak pantatnya oleh _ehem_ **Seme-nya** _ehem_ itu.

"Mau ngambil senter di kamar!" jawab Red santai sambil terus menarik tangan Revan dan masuk ke dalam.

"Eh? Ngambil senter ya? Gue juga ambil senter deh!" ujar Edgar sambil masuk.

"Gue ambil pedang dulu!" seru Vience sambil berlari memasuki markas.

"Mereka berempat mau ngapain sih? Bunuh diri bareng?" tanya Tumma sambil menengok ke arah pintu.

"Muke gile! Masa bunuh diri pake senter segala?!" celetuk Maurice kaget.

"Ya habisnya, Vience sampe ngambil senjatanya segala!" timpal Jung datar.

"Guys! Kayaknya mereka mau ngecek itu deh!" seru Teiron sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon mangga besar yang dekat dengan markas Garuchan Squad.

"Kata orang sering kedengeran suara nangis di situ kan?" tanya Ethan sambil menunjuk pohon itu.

"Katanya, makanya mereka inisiatif buat ngecek pohon itu!" jawab Rone.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Edgar kembali sambil membawa senter, diikuti Red dan Revan yang membawa senter masing-masing, serta Vience yang membawa senjatanya.

"Oy! Lu mau ngapain sih?" tanya Eudo sambil menunjuk pedang yang dibawa Vience.

"Menurut lu?" jawab Vience singkat. "Oy! Langsung ke sono aja yuk!"

"Ya udah, ayo!" sahut Red sambil berlari menuju pohon mangga besar itu diikuti Rone, Revan, Edgar, dan Vience. "Gue yang manjat pohonnya ya!"

"Hati-hati, Red!" seru Teiron sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oke deh!" sahut Red yang sekarang sedang memanjat pohon tersebut sambil membawa senter. "Oh iya, sumber suaranya dari mana?"

"Kayaknya dari dahan yang itu deh!" seru Edgar sambil menunjuk dengan senternya yang menyala.

"Awas! Entar jatuh!" seru Revan khawatir.

"Ciye, perhatian! Uhuk!" celetuk Alpha sambil pura-pura batuk.

"Uhuk, ciye, uhuk!" timpal Eris ikut-ikutan.

"Apaan sih lu berdua?! Siapa tau aja kan dia tiba-tiba jatuh?!" sanggah Revan sewot.

"WOY! KE BAWAH SINI DEH!" teriak Red dari atas pohon.

"Ada apaan? Maling ya?" tanya Vience sambil menyiapkan pedangnya.

"Nih, tangkep!" seru Red sambil melempar sesuatu dari atas dan ditangkap oleh Rone.

"Apaan nih? Lucu bener!" gumam Rone sambil menggendong sesuatu yang dilempar Red barusan.

"Barusan lu nemu beginian di atas?!" tanya Edgar setengah terkejut sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang digendong Rone.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Teiron sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Rone yang tengah menggendong sesuatu.

"Gue nemu di atas sono! Ternyata sumber suaranya dari situ!" jawab Red sambil turun dari pohon.

"Rone! Lu gendong apaan sih?" tanya Maurice sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Musang!"

Ternyata selama ini, seekor musang yang sekarang berada di gendongan Rone itu-lah yang selalu mengganggu para cowok dengan mengumandangkan suara tangisan dari atas pohon mangga besar tersebut.

"Akhirnya ketauan juga siapa yang bikin gue nggak bisa tidur tiap malem Jumat!" ujar Mathias lega sambil mengusap dadanya.

"Eits! Musangnya gue foto dulu~" seru Alpha sambil memotret musang itu dengan kamera HP-nya.

"Lu mah apa-apa pasti difoto!" komentar Eudo singkat.

"Maklum! Demi blog-nya itu!" sahut Edgar sweatdrop.

"Al! Bagi foto musangnya, dong! Biar dimasukin ke FB, nih!" kata Vience sambil menyalakan bluetooth HP-nya.

"Gue juga, dong! Buat instagram gue~" timpal Salem yang ikut menyalakan bluetooth HP-nya.

"Wah~ Kayaknya kamu laris difotoin nih..." gumam Luthias gemas sambil menyentuh pipi musang itu dengan ujung jarinya.

Belum berakhir kebahagiaan mereka, tiba-tiba...

"Woy! Lampunya udah nyala!" seru Ikyo saat melihat lampu yang menyala kembali.

"Akhirnya nyala juga~" seru mereka semua kompak sambil sujud syukur dengan bahagia karena lampu menyala kembali dan mereka bisa melanjutkan...

"Tapi, tiba-tiba gue jadi nggak bisa tidur nih!" ujar Ethan spontan.

"Sama! Tiba-tiba nggak ngantuk gue!" sahut Maurice.

"Terus, musangnya gimana?" tanya Jung.

"Gampang! Kita pelihara aja musangnya! Problem solved, kan?" jawab Vience santai.

"Betul juga! Nanti kan ada yang bisa diajakin main kalau bosan!" sahut Tumma bersemangat.

"Oh iya ya! Tapi, biaya makannya gimana?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Patungan atuh, makanya mikir dong!" jawab Rendy sambil menoel dahi Salem.

"Masuk yuk! Banyak nyamuk nih!" ajak Rei sambil menepuki nyamuk yang hinggap di lengannya.

"Udah yuk, masuk!" ajak Mathias sambil membuka pintu markas Garuchan Squad dan masuk ke dalam diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka tidak pernah mendengar suara tangisan lagi.

Meskipun demikian, mereka tetap melakukan tradisi tidur bersama tiap Malam Jumat dan mereka juga mendapatkan peliharaan baru...

Seekor musang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tampar Baka Candela (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Rendy judulnya 'Trick and Treat' dari Kagamine Twins.

2\. Tumma masih memakai kostumnya kalau mau keluar markas, dia masih belum terbiasa keluar tanpa kostum.

* * *

Sebenarnya ini udah pernah di fic ETP dan HGAD, entah kenapa pengen aja bikin kayak gini... -w-/

Karena ini hanya menceritakan para cowok, jadi jangan tanya kemana para ceweknya! :V /

Chapter depan akan menceritakan kejadian yang nggak tercantum di Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya, jadi tunggu saja! ^^/

Review! :D


	21. Hidden Screen

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yang penting Malam Jumat... ^^/**

 **Ikyo: "Terserah..." =_=**

 **Tumma: "Itu bisa dipikirkan nanti..." ^^**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Hidden Screen**

* * *

Beberapa momen yang tidak sempat diceritakan dari Chapter-Chapter sebelumnya di GSS, cekidot! ^^/

* * *

 ** _Screen 1: Saat Tumma menjalankan Dare dari Lisa (Garuchan Squad and Truth or Dare)_**

Ketika Tumma baru saja keluar dan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba muncullah Ashley di depannya.

"Tumma, kamu ngapain keluar malam-malam begini?" tanya hantu itu bingung.

"Hmm, sebenarnya... Tadi Lisa memberiku Dare untuk bilang 'aku padamu' untukmu..." jelas Tumma seadanya.

"Begitu ya..." Ashley manggut-manggut. "Boleh saja..."

"Baiklah!" Tumma menarik nafas. "ASHLEY, ASHLEY, AKU PADAMU!"

Ashley tersenyum puas, kemudian melayang pergi. "Sampai jumpa!"

Setelah kepergian hantu itu, Tumma pun kembali memasuki markas.

* * *

 _ **Screen 2: Saat Ikyo dihukum karena muntah di kamar mandi (Atarashī menbā no debyū)**_

"Tuh cewek rese emang kampret banget, gue terpaksa harus bersihin ini!" gerutu Ikyo sambil membersihkan bekas muntahannya.

Yah, dia lagi ngomel gara-gara Emy menipunya dengan 'semur daging' yang ternyata malah mie.

* * *

Setelah selesai bersih-bersih, Ikyo berniat istirahat di pojok dapur ketika...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan yang sangat dia kenal entah dari mana asalnya.

Ikyo hanya menghela nafas frustasi, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Kyo!" panggil Mathias sambil melambaikan tangan dari ruang tengah. "Nonton film yuk! Ajak temen lu juga sekalian!"

Si rubah hanya mengangguk kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya.

* * *

Ketika sampai di depan markas, dia mendapati...

"BALIK LU KE SINI, BIAR GUE BISA BALAS DENDAM!"

"OGAH!"

Alpha dan Teiron yang sedang kejar-kejaran.

Selain itu, dia juga melihat Monika yang hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan mereka.

Ikyo kembali menghela nafas, kemudian dia teringat ajakan Mathias di ruang tengah. "Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar kalian! Lebih baik nonton film yuk!"

"Eh?" Kedua temannya yang sibuk adu gelut langsung berhenti ketika mendengar perkataannya barusan.

"Film apaan?" tanya Monika penasaran.

"Ikut aja sini!" Ikyo mengajak mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

Sesampainya di ruang tengah...

"Yo, duduk sini!" seru Emy saat melihat mereka berempat sambil menepuk lantai.

"Terima kasih..." Ikyo merenggut sebal sambil duduk agak jauh dari kerumunan.

Sepertinya dia masih marah dengan Emy gara-gara kejadian itu.

* * *

 ** _Screen 3: Saat sebagian cowok Garuchan Squad main futsal dengan sebagian cowok Kyou Squad (Observation Diary) *feat some character from Bigfoot's Fic.*_**

(Di sini ada tiga orang yang tidak muncul karena alasan khusus: Tumma berada di kamarnya, Thundy masih korslet, dan Ikyo sedang tidur di pohon.)

"Oy, ayo balik! Futsalnya udah kelar, kan?" ajak Edgar sambil menenteng sport bag-nya.

"Ayolah! Badan gue keringetan semua nih!" sahut Alpha sambil mengelap lehernya dengan sehelai handuk kecil yang mengalungi lehernya.

Yap, rupanya mereka baru aja selesai main futsal.

Berterima kasihlah kepada John D Hopper yang mengajak mereka bermain futsal di sport club dekat markas Kyou Squad, jadi mereka bermain futsal dengan serunya dan memutuskan untuk pulang saat petang.

"Pengen mandi gue, lengket banget nih badan~" ujar Yosuke sambil mengipasi badan dengan bagian bawah jersey-nya.

"Oy Sal, lu masih lama nggak beres-beresnya? Kita pengen balik nih!" tanya Park sambil menengok ke arah Salem yang berjongkok di depan sport bag-nya untuk membereskan barang-barang.

"Bentar lagi, nanggung!" jawab Salem sambil sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya sebelum...

"Bentar dulu deh, ini..." lanjutnya pelan sambil mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan terlihat jelas kalau wajahnya lagi pucat dan aura ungu mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Pasti ada masalah!

"Lu kenapa, Sal?" tanya Vience yang sepertinya penasaran dengan raut wajah Salem yang mendadak memucat.

"Guys! Lu liat HP gue nggak?" tanya Salem sambil menunjukkan wajah pucatnya. "HP gue nggak ada di tas nih!"

Tuh kan!

"Lho, bukannya tadi HP-nya lu yang megang sendiri?" tanya Maurice yang mulai terbawa suasana dan panik.

"Demi Tuhan, HP gue nggak ada di tas!" jawab Salem yang mulai 'kebakaran jenggot' gara-gara HP-nya hilang tanpa sebab.

Sontak, mereka pun ikut-ikutan 'kebakaran jenggot'.

Mereka semua langsung panik, saudara-saudara!

"Min gud, Sal! Sini gue cariin!" seru Mathias sambil ikut berjongkok dekat tas Salem yang sibuk mencari HP-nya.

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa! HP jangan ditaruh sembarangan!" ujar Rendy sambil berjongkok di dekat sobatnya.

"Selow, Sal! Selow aja nyarinya, jangan pake mulut!" ujar Pete sambil berjongkok di dekat Salem yang sekarang makin panik.

Wahai Pete, seandainya engkau ngerti betapa lemesnya Salem pas tau HP-nya raib.

"Ceroboh banget sih lu!" gerutu Alpha yang mulai kesal karena niatnya untuk pulang tertunda dan dalam hatinya udah berkoar-koar memekikkan 'GUE PENGEN MANDIIIIIIII!'

"Oy, mendingan kita misscall HP-nya Salem aja! Siapa tau aja ketemu!" usul Vience tenang.

"Oh iya! Ya udah, Vience! Gue pinjem HP lu!" sahut Ronnie sambil menengadahkan tangannya kepada Vience.

"Tapi gue nggak bawa HP!" jawab Vience datar. "Pake HP lu aja, Ron!"

"Ogah, entar pulsa gue abis!" tolak Ronnie. "Noh, Edgar aja tuh!"

"HP gue lowbatt, bego!" sembur Edgar.

"Ah, nggak elit banget! Gue bisa aja misscall, tapi HP gue lagi lowbatt!" timpal Mathias sambil terus membantu Salem mencari HP-nya.

"Sama aja, dogol!" celetuk Yosuke sambil jongkok. "Eh, coba pake HP-nya John!"

"Gue nggak bawa HP!" timpal John.

"Sama, gue juga nggak bawa!" lanjut Jack.

"Aish, semprul lu berdua!" gerutu Park.

"Halah! Memangnya lu sendiri bawa HP?!" tanya Alpha rada sewot.

"Nggak..." jawab Park datar.

Webek, webek...

Sepatu kuda mana sepatu kuda?!

"Lu yang lebih semprul!" bentak Alpha dan John bersamaan di depan Park.

"Coba pakai HP-nya Yosuke!" usul Jack.

"Gue juga nggak bawa HP, ketinggalan di markas!" timpal Yosuke.

"Harapan kita cuma Rendy, Pete, dan Maurice!" ujar Vience sambil menghela nafas.

"Bagus banget lu, Vience! Ceritanya lagi nggak mau jadi sukarelawan, hah?" tanya Salem setengah menyindir.

"Diem lu!"

"Gue bawa HP dan emang nggak lowbatt sih, cuma..." ujar Pete sambil memperhatikan layar HP-nya.

"Cuma apa?" tanya Ronnie.

"Pulsanya tinggal lima ratus perak!" jawab Pete sedikit frustasi dengan aura suram di tubuhnya.

"Ya elah, lima ratus perak ini! Bisalah buat misscall doang!" timpal John santai.

"Heh, sengklek! Lima ratus perak mana bisa buat nelpon?! Kalau SMS-an mah baru bisa!" sembur Edgar. "Ren, coba pake HP lu!"

"Nih HP-nya!" kata Rendy sambil menyerahkan HP-nya kepada Edgar yang langsung menghubungi HP Salem.

Bukannya mendapat konfirmasi dari HP Salem, tapi malah...

 _Maaf, sisa pulsa anda tidak mencukupi untuk melakukan pang-_

Tut!

"Anjrit, pulsanya abis!" gerutu Edgar sambil menyerahkan HP Rendy kepada sang pemilik.

"Oh my god! Gue baru inget kalau pulsanya tadi tinggal dua ratus perak!" seru Rendy sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Ternyata keadaannya lebih ngenes dari Pete!

"Satu-satunya harapan kita cuma Maurice!" kata Alpha yang sukses membuat beberapa tatapan mata tertuju ke arah Maurice yang memasang tampang pokerface.

Kayaknya dia lagi bingung tuh!

"Rice, pinjem HP lu dong!"

Maurice pun langsung menyerahkan HP-nya kepada Alpha yang langsung menghubungi HP Salem.

"Al, percuma lu misscall HP gue! HP-nya lagi silent mode!" ujar Salem frustasi.

Webek, webek...

Sontak, Salem langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari para cowok lainnya.

"KENAPA NGGAK BILANG DARI TADIIIIIIIII?!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

"Salah sendiri kenapa nggak nanya dulu sama gue!" sahut Salem datar.

"BANGKE! GUE KIRA HP LU NGGAK DI-SILENT, GOBLOK!" bentak Mathias sambil menjitak kepala Salem.

"Terpaksa kita harus nyari secara manual!" ujar Jack sambil menghela nafas.

Salem pun hanya mengangguk sambil mengaduk-aduk sport bag-nya, sampai tiba-tiba dia membulatkan mata begitu melihat...

Sebuah HP yang terbaring dengan tenangnya di sela-sela handuk dan tumbler hitamnya.

"Eh, ketemu deng! Ternyata HP gue nyelip, ehehehehe!" seru Salem senang sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya dari dalam tas tanpa memperdulikan serangan tatapan tajam yang kembali menghujaninya.

"Kenapa lu pada natap gue kayak gitu? Ada yang aneh dari gue?" tanya Salem polos dan tak menyadari kalau...

"HAJAR DIA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lemparan sepatu bola pun langsung menghujaninya.

* * *

 _ **Screen 4: Kejadian setelah Thundy menjelaskan umur aslinya (The Melancholy of Tumma-kun)**_

Sumpit pun dikocok dan mereka semua segera mengambil bagian.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Monika.

Emy angkat tangan. "Truth or Dare, Elwa?"

"Oke, Truth!" balas Elwa datar.

"Hmmm..." Wajah Emy langsung berubah mesum. "Berapa ukuran dada-mu?"

Sebuah buku sihir langsung melayang ke wajah Emy, dan Elwa dengan wajah yang luar biasa merah menjawab pelan, "Ukuran A plus..."

Gelak tawa langsung meledak dan Elwa berusaha mengabaikannya.

Mungkin dia bisa balas dendam kepada Emy lain kali.

"Lanjutkan!" ujar Rendy sambil mengocok sumpit.

"Oke, gue dapet raja!" seru Alpha seneng. "Truth or Dare, Lisa?"

"Dare..." jawab Lisa.

Seringai jahil muncul di wajah Alpha. "Coba ciuman sama Teiron!"

"Apa?!" Wajah Teiron langsung merah padam mendengarnya.

Sementara Lisa mendekati anak itu dengan wajah yang nggak kalah merahnya. "Maaf, Tei-kun..."

Setelah kalimat itu, sebuah ciuman langsung mendarat di bibir Teiron. Vivi, Emy, Lucy, dan Rina jerit-jerit, Alpha dan Vience segera memotret momen itu, sementara sisanya hanya terdiam.

* * *

Setelah semenit ciuman, Teiron langsung kabur ke pojokan buat jedukin kepala di sana.

'Ya elah...' batin beberapa orang sweatdrop.

"Al, iseng amat lu sama mereka..." gumam Ikyo sambil melirik Alpha yang udah nyengir kuda laut.

* * *

Setelah sepuluh menit kemudian...

"Siapa raja?" tanya Teiron dengan kepala yang diperban setelah acara jedukin kepala barusan.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam, sampai...

"Aku..." Ashley angkat tangan. "Truth or Dare, Master?"

"Truth!" balas Girl-chan singkat.

"Sejauh ini kami belum tau nama aslimu, bisa beritahu?" pinta Ashley.

GLEK!

"O-oh, begitu..." Gadis itu mulai gelagapan. "Kalau kalian mau tau, baiklah..."

Semua orang mulai pasang telinga.

"Jadi, nama asliku ini berawal dari huruf kedelapan belas, diakhiri dengan huruf pertama, dan diulang sekali!"

'Kok jadi main tebak-tebakan?' batin para cowok (kecuali Mathias dan Luthias) bengong.

Alhasil, mereka semua berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Jadi intinya, huruf kedelapan belas adalah huruf 'R' dan huruf pertama adalah huruf 'A', benarkah begitu Ketua?" jelas Bibi Rilen dan yang bersangkutan mengangguk. "Kalau diulang sekali, berarti jadi..."

"Ra-ra?" tanya Salem menyimpulkan.

Gadis itu memasang senyum tertahan, sepertinya sedang menahan tawa.

"EEEEEEEH?! JADI NAMA ASLI KETUA TUH RARA?!" pekik semua orang (kecuali Bibi Rilen, Ashley, Girl-chan, Luthias, dan Mathias) shock berjamaah.

"Ehehe..." Sang pemimpin squad hanya tertawa garing sambil menunjuk Duo Jabrik di sebelahnya. "Kalau nggak percaya tanyalah mereka..."

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, namamu bagus juga ya!" celetuk Bibi Rilen.

"Jangan terlalu memuji..." balas gadis itu sedikit tersipu. "Lagipula aku lebih suka pakai nama 'Girl-chan' sebagai samaran ketika berada di depan orang-orang..."

"Sudahlah, ayo kocok lagi sumpitnya!" ujar Vience dan mereka semua segera melanjutkan permainan.

"Siapa raja?" tanya Lucy.

Luthias yang melihat sumpitnya hanya tersenyum tipis.

Kejadian selanjutnya pasti udah tau sendiri deh...

* * *

 ** _Screen 5: Saat para cowok Reha Squad akan menginap di markas Garuchan Squad (Malam Jumat Para Cowok)_**

"Guys! Para cowok Reha Squad mau nginep di sini!"

Semua cowok di ruang tengah langsung melirik Teiron yang ngomong barusan.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Vience sambil mengangkat alis.

"Tadi Ketua nelpon, katanya mereka mau dateng sekarang..."

Beberapa orang yang sedang makan atau minum langsung tersedak.

"Apa?! Sekarang?!" pekik mereka semua kaget.

"Udah gitu para cewek pergi semua lagi!" timpal Rendy.

"Ayo kita cepat beres-beres!" perintah Mathias.

"YOOOOOOOOO!" koor teman-temannya lantang.

Para cowok pun segera bersih-bersih sebisa mereka.

* * *

"Coba kalau para cewek masih di sini, lebih cepat selesai deh!" keluh Salem sambil mengelap jendela.

"Ya elah, biasa aja kale!" sindir Alpha yang menyapu di belakangnya.

Salem melempar kain lap-nya ke arah Alpha dan yang bersangkutan membalasnya dengan menyodok pakai sapu. Alhasil, keduanya langsung rusuh seketika.

Tapi...

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Mereka pun sukses dihantam batu bata dengan telak.

"Kerja lu berdua, jangan berantem!" perintah Teiron sangar dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Ba-baik, Teiron-sama!" Kedua orang itu segera melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

* * *

Yah, walaupun sempat ricuh karena ulah Alpha dan Salem barusan, tapi untungnya mereka berhasil membereskan markas sampai bersih dan rapi.

"Moncong-moncong, ini kan hari Kamis, sofa-nya udah dipindahin ke gudang?" tanya Rendy.

"Udah lha, orang dari awal udah inisiatif juga!" jawab Vience.

"Eh iya juga ya, entar malem kan Malam Jumat..." Maurice yang teringat sesuatu langsung merinding.

Ting tong!

"Kayaknya itu mereka..." Ikyo segera berlari untuk membuka pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, kerumunan orang pun mulai terlihat di depannya.

"Welcome to Youkoso Japari- Huwaaaaa!" Ikyo langsung ditonjok Teiron sampai mental keluar jendela dan sukses membuat kerumunan itu sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Rubah Kampret! Begini nih kalau kebanyakan nonton 'Kemono Friends'!" gerutu Teiron sebal. "Masuk aja gih!"

Mereka semua pun masuk ke dalam dan duduk di lantai ruang tengah yang cukup luas karena sofa-nya sudah dipindahkan ke gudang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, para cewek pada kemana ya?" tanya Eris.

"Pergi ke suatu tempat nan jauh di sana..." balas Alpha rada garing dan langsung dijitak Vience.

"Emangnya napa nanyain? Katanya ada yang mau seling- Gyaaah!" Rendy dan Salem langsung dicekik sama Thundy dan Red.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi!" bentak Red emosi.

"Gue bukannya nggak seneng denger itu, tapi gue cuma kesel aja tau nggak?!" sembur Thundy rada sewot.

"Le-lepasin!"

Kedua orang itu pun langsung dibanting ke lantai.

"ADAW, SAKIT!" jerit keduanya.

Thundy melipat tangan. "Lagian ngapain coba pake nanya yang nggak-nggak?"

"Oh iya, Tumma mana? Tumben nggak keliatan!" tanya Jung.

Edgar angkat bahu. "Entar juga ke sini, justru kita yang mau nanyain Alex!"

"Bukannya Alex masih belum balik ya?" tanya Mathias memastikan.

Rone mengangguk. "Iya! Kau benar, Mathias!"

Mathias manggut-manggut, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Katanya Eudo punya adek bungsu, kok nggak diajak?"

"Jangan dulu deh, Mita kan masih baru..." jelas Eudo seadanya.

Mathias hanya angkat bahu. "Ya sudah!"

"Toilet dimana ya? Kebelet nih!" tanya Ethan yang sedang menahan 'hajatan'-nya.

"Dari sini, terus belok kiri!" jelas Luthias singkat.

"Makasih!" Ethan langsung kabur ke toilet.

* * *

Tapi begitu sampai di sana, dia malah melihat...

"GYAAAAAAA! ADA HULK NYASAR!"

Beberapa orang segera menghampiri TKP dimana Ethan lagi jerit-jerit gaje di sana.

Tapi di sisi lain...

Terlihat sesosok makhluk serba hijau yang menangis di dekat pintu toilet.

"Eh bego, itu Tumma tau! Dia lagi biasain diri tanpa kostum!" sembur Mathias.

"Kasihan dia, jadi nangis tuh!" sambung Red rada prihatin.

Luthias mendatangi Tumma dan menenangkan dia dengan menepuk punggungnya.

Para cowok Reha Squad (selain Red) langsung terbelalak. "Eh? Itu Tumma? Tapi kok tampilannya-"

"Jangan ditanya, terlalu menakutkan untuk dibahas..." potong Luthias sambil menuntun Tumma ke kamarnya.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam seketika.

"Oke, oke! Sekarang kita biarkan saja dia!" usul Rei.

Para cowok Garuchan Squad kembali ke kamar masing-masing, sementara para cowok Reha Squad memilih untuk main poker di ruang tengah.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tambang Blue Coin (?)...**

* * *

Udah, aku nggak tau harus ngomong gimana lagi... -w-/

Chapter depan akan ada karakter baru, yang sering pantengin FB-ku pasti udah tau lha! :V /

Review! :D


	22. ERL Double Activity

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha, bersiaplah melihat kenistaan mereka! :V / *ditendang Edgar.* Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 21: ERL Double Activity**

* * *

(Peringatan: Chapter ini terjadi seminggu setelah 'Kemunculan Adik Edgar' di note FB-ku... ^^/)

Pagi ini cukup damai di Garuchan Squad. Well, walaupun ujung-ujungnya pasti ada yang nggak beres sih...

 _Buppanashite sakende tondetta, aware na himei no dangan wa._

 _Dokka douke butte butsukatte, kietettanda._

 _Yukai na DEAD LINE CIRCUS, fuzaketa yume ni tandeki shiyou ka._

 _Detarame na, yoru o utae!_

Nah kan!

"Hmm..." Manik rubi seorang Edgar Razorfall Lammermoor mulai terbuka setelah mendengar bunyi yang entah datang dari mana.

Dia pun terbangun dan mendapati HP-nya bergetar di atas meja sambil melantunkan musik dari lagu 'Dead Line Circus'. (Ternyata seleranya Edgar begituan ya! :V *ditendang Edgar.*)

Dia segera mengambil HP-nya untuk mengecek kenapa benda itu berbunyi.

* * *

 _Edward calling..._

* * *

"Cih..." Edgar mengangkat panggilan. "Ada apa?"

"Kak Edgar, alamat markasnya dimana ya? Aku nyasar nih!" tanya seseorang di seberang sana.

"Mau tau aja atau mau tau banget?!" balas Edgar ketus.

"Kak Edgar kok gitu sih?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Cari aja sendiri, ogah gue kasih tau lu!" Edgar segera memutuskan panggilan dan pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

Ketika dia pergi ke dapur untuk menanyakan menu sarapan, dia malah mendapati Mathias di sana.

"Mathias? Bibi Rilen kemana? Kok jadi lu yang masak?" tanya Edgar bingung.

"Oooh, itu? Katanya Bibi Rilen mau bawa Teiron ke dokter!" jawab Mathias.

Edgar mengerutkan kening. "Ngapain? Emangnya dia sakit apa?"

Pria jabrik itu memutar mata. "Well, hanya sekedar pemeriksaan gula darah... Dia takut keponakannya kena diabetes dini... Lu kan tau sendiri Teiron tuh kayak gimana..."

"Oh..." Edgar hanya memasang tampang skeptis. "Terus, lu lagi masak apa?"

"Ikan fermentasi?" Edgar yang mendengarnya langsung jijik. "Bercanda deng, orang gue bikin smørrebrød!"

Edgar langsung bengong. "Smo- Apa?"

"Smørrebrød, open-faced sandwich yang terdiri dari selembar roti yang diberi potongan seafood dan sayur. Terdengar biasa sih, tapi makanan khas Denmark ini memiliki variasi dalam kombinasi isi lho!" jelas Mathias sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ya sudah..." Edgar pun duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu makanannya disiapkan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Seorang pria pirang dengan baju besi dan topi koboi tak sengaja melihat seorang anak berambut coklat yang celingukan di depan markas Kyou Squad. Dia pun menghampiri anak itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Hey nak, apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"A-ah!" Anak itu langsung kaget. "A-aku sedang mencari markas Garuchan Squad!"

Pria itu mengerutkan kening. "Garuchan Squad? Setauku tidak jauh dari sini... Coba cari rumah tingkat dua bercat kuning, di situlah tempatnya!"

"Terima kasih!" Anak itu segera membuka sebuah portal dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Tu-tunggu!" Pria itu terlambat mencegahnya karena portal buatan anak itu sudah menghilang begitu saja dan dia pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepala. "Aneh! Untuk apa dia ke sana? Emangnya dia anggota baru squad itu?"

* * *

Anak itu berhasil sampai di markas Garuchan Squad dengan selamat, walaupun...

GEDUBRAK!

"UHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Dia sempat membuat kecelakaan kecil dengan menimpa badan Vience yang tiduran di atas rumput. (Vience: "Kecelakaan kecil endasmu?!")

Anak itu segera bangun dan berdiri dengan panik. "Ma-maaf Kak, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ugh..." Vience ikut bangun dan duduk sambil mengelus punggung dengan sedikit menggerutu. "Heh, kau ini gima- Lho? Bukannya kau anak yang waktu itu, adeknya Edgar?"

"I-iya Kak!"

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Tadi kayaknya gue denger Vience teriak deh..." gumam Edgar sambil menghabiskan smørrebrød buatan Mathias.

"Hmm, benar juga..." Mathias langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Mau liatin nggak?"

Edgar mengangguk dan ikut berdiri, kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi ke halaman depan markas.

* * *

Ketika sampai di sana, mereka melihat Vience sedang menceramahi anak tadi.

"Cepet amat sampenya..." gumam Edgar yang tiba-tiba lemes.

Anak itu menengok ke arah kedua orang yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya dan mengenali salah satu dari mereka.

"Kak Edgar~"

"Woy, aku belum selesai ngomong!"

Anak itu segera berlari ke arah Edgar yang langsung menghindar ke samping dan dia tak menyadari kalau...

DUAK!

Di depannya terdapat sebuah pohon, dan anak itu sukses menabraknya dengan wajah menempel duluan.

"Aw, itu pasti sakit!" celetuk Mathias prihatin.

"Ugh, Kak Edgar jahat!" keluh anak itu sambil mengelus wajahnya yang ringsek akibat tertabrak pohon barusan.

Edgar melipat tangan. "Lain kali jangan main peluk sembarangan lagi, Edward!"

Edward langsung mencembungkan pipi, sementara Edgar hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, jangan merajuk begitu! Ayo peluk sini!"

"Yeay!" Edward langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan senang.

"Lho? Ada apa ini? Drama?" tanya seseorang yang baru nongol sambil berdiri di dekat Vience.

Vience menengok dan sedikit terkejut. "Lho, Alex? Tumben, ada angin apaan?"

"Yah, hanya ingin berkunjung saja..." Alex menggaruk kepala, kemudian menunjuk ke arah Edward. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa ya?"

"Adeknya Edgar!" jawab Mathias watados.

"Diem lu!" sembur Edgar sebal dan menengok ke arah Alex. "Oh iya, kok lu pake penutup mata?"

"Ah nggak udah dipikirin, mendingan masuk aja yuk!" ajak Alex.

Mereka berlima pun berjalan memasuki markas Garuchan Squad.

* * *

"Gue mau ngajak Edward jalan-jalan keliling markas dulu, kalian ke ruang tengah saja!" ujar Edgar sambil menuntun adiknya pergi.

Ketika Mathias, Vience, dan Alex duduk di sofa, tiba-tiba Teiron langsung nongol dengan wajah cemberut.

"Lha, lu kenapa Ron?" tanya Alex heran.

Mathias yang teringat sesuatu memberanikan diri bertanya. "Ron, hasil tes lu gimana?"

Teiron tidak menjawab, dia malah makin cemberut dengan pipi yang mengembung kayak ikan kembung. (Kok gue bayanginnya rada geli gitu ya? :V *dilempar batu bata.*)

Mathias hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Kalau nggak mau bilang ya nggak apa-apa sih..."

Anak itu langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Thias, tadi tes yang lu tanyain tuh tes apaan?" tanya Vience.

"Tes kadar gula darah, gue berani taruhan Teiron pasti bakalan disuruh diet rendah gula besok..." jelas Mathias rada risih.

Alex mengangkat alis. "Tau dari mana?"

Mathias menghela nafas. "Tadi Bibi Rilen nyuruh gue gantiin dia masak sarapan buat nganter keponakannya ke dokter..."

Alex hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Eh iya, Tumma mana ya?"

"Ngapain nanyain di- Oh, gue tau! Lu pasti belum liat wajah aslinya kan?" terka Vience dan Alex membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Dia lagi manggang kue sama Gre- Maksud gue Luthias!" jelas Mathias.

Alex mengangkat alis lagi. "Tadi lu mau ngomong Gre apa?"

"Dia suka manggil adeknya 'Greeny'!" timpal Vience. "Tapi pertanyaan gue, Luthias kan Skadi dan warna dasar Skadi tuh biru, masa dipanggil 'Greeny'?"

Mathias memutar mata. "Lu lupa ya? Bukannya Rara-chan udah ngasih tau waktu itu?"

Vience mengerutkan kening. "Tapi gue masih nggak ngerti!"

"Lu berdua bikin gue bingung deh!" sela Alex. "Bisa jelasin intinya?"

Mathias menggaruk kepala. "Kalau mau tau, gini aja deh! Skadi kan 'Dewa Es', nah sekarang gue tanya, negara mana yang sering tertutup es?"

Vience dan Alex berpikir sejenak. "Kutub Utara, Kutub Selatan, Antartika, Alaska... Greenland?"

Mathias tersenyum lebar. "Yap, Greenland!"

"Jadi 'Greeny' singkatan dari Greenland, terus apa hubungannya dengan Luthias?" tanya Alex masih bingung.

"Dia itu orang Greenland, dan alasan kenapa dia milih jadi Skadi karena rindu kampung halamannya yang tertutup es..." jelas Mathias yang masih tersenyum lebar.

Keduanya pun manggut-manggut. "Begitu, pantesan..."

"Oh iya, gue mau ngasih makan Jeronium dulu! Bye!" Vience langsung melompat keluar jendela dan sukses membuat kedua orang lainnya sweatdrop.

Mathias yang teringat sesuatu langsung berdiri. "Ah iya, gue juga ada urusan! Lu nggak apa kan ditinggalin di sini, Lex?"

Alex hanya angkat bahu. "Nggak apa-apa sih..."

"Ya sudah..." Mathias pun berjalan pergi.

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi Edgar dan Edward!

"Nah, di sini kamarnya!" Edgar membuka pintu kamarnya. "Karena tidak ada kamar kosong, jadi Ketua memintaku untuk menempatkanmu berdua denganku! Masuklah dan jangan pergi kemana-mana, aku akan kembali nanti!"

"Iya Kak Edgar!" Edward memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu, sementara Edgar pergi ke lantai dasar.

* * *

Di dapur...

"Wah, akhirnya jadi juga~" seru Tumma setelah mengangkat kue buatannya dari panggangan.

Luthias hanya mengangguk kecil. "Oh iya, Aniki bilang di depan ada tamu! Kau saja yang bawa kue-nya ke sana!"

"Baik!" Tumma pun membawa kue itu ke ruang tengah.

Edgar yang baru nongol dan melihat Tumma keluar barusan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Luthias!"

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Iya?"

"I-itu, si Tumma, bawa kue ke ruang tengah?" tanya Edgar sedikit khawatir.

Luthias mengangguk dengan wajah bingung. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"S-soalnya, d-di ruang tengah, a-ada..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Tumma sedang membawa kue dengan senyum manis dan aura bunga-bunga. (Kok gue bayanginnya rada geli gitu ya? :V *dilempar sepatu.*)

Tapi ketika sampai di ruang tengah...

"HUWAAAAAA! SIAPA KAU?!"

Sebuah teriakan sukses membuat Tumma kaget sampai-sampai nampan yang dibawanya jatuh ke lantai, dan di depannya terdapat Alex yang berdiri sambil menunjuknya dengan wajah shock.

"A-Alex?" Tumma gemetaran dan air mata mulai menggenangi manik amethyst-nya. "A-aku minta maaf, a-aku tidak tau kau berkunjung ke sini, a-aku..."

"Eh?" Alex langsung cengo seketika.

* * *

Back to the kitchen...

"Itu yang teriak siapa?" tanya Luthias yang kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Edgar risih. "Lebih baik kita liatin saja!"

* * *

Kedua orang itu segera pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendapati...

Alex yang terdiam di tempatnya, dan juga Tumma yang gemetaran dengan nampan yang tergeletak di lantai disertai kue-kue yang berserakkan di depan anak itu.

Luthias mendekati Tumma dan berusaha menenangkannya, sementara Edgar mendekati Alex untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Tenanglah Tumma, dia hanya belum tau saja..." hibur Luthias sambil memeluk Tumma dan menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Maaf Lex... Kami lupa bilang kalau Tumma memiliki sedikit masalah dengan penampilannya, sepertinya teman-temanmu tidak ada yang cerita soal itu..." jelas Edgar sambil menepuk pundak Alex dengan wajah risih.

"Ma-maaf, Tumma... Gue nggak tau lu punya masalah kayak gitu, sumpah!" ujar Alex sedikit iba.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Tumma menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaanku sekarang..."

"Sebaiknya kau ke kamar saja, biar aku yang membereskan kue-nya!" usul Luthias sambil berjongkok dan memunggut nampan.

"Ba-baiklah..." Tumma pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Luthias yang melihat kepergian Tumma hanya menghela nafas sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja, kemudian duduk di sofa diikuti Alex dan Edgar.

"Luthias, itu kue apa?" tanya Edgar.

"Cinnamon Roll..." jawab Luthias singkat.

Alex mengambil sebuah dan mencicipinya. "Hmm, rasanya lumayan juga! Ternyata kau bisa masak juga ya!"

Luthias menunduk sedih. "Sebenarnya, itu buatan Tumma... Aku hanya mengajarinya sedikit..."

"Oooh..."

* * *

Setelah memakan tujuh potong Cinnamon Roll, Alex pun kembali ke markas Reha Squad. "Gue balik dulu ya! Nitip salam buat Tumma, kue buatannya lumayan enak!"

* * *

Di ruang baca...

Rendy sedikit heran melihat Teiron yang dari tadi manyun di pojokan.

"Dia kenapa coba?" tanya Rendy bingung.

"Belakangan ini Bibi Rilen khawatir keponakannya kena diabet, jadi dia membawanya ke dokter... Hasilnya, dia harus diet rendah gula selama dua minggu..." jelas Thundy yang baru nongol di sebelah Rendy.

"Oooh..." Rendy langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, kemudian tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang lewat di depan pintu. "Tumma!"

Yang bersangkutan menghampiri mereka. "Ada apa?"

Rendy menggeleng. "Hanya manggil saja..."

Tumma mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan mendapati Teiron yang masih manyun. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Diet rendah gula..." balas Thundy singkat.

Tumma malah tertawa kecil. "Hanya itu? Aku jadi ingat sesuatu!"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Tumma yang saat itu masih memakai kostumnya sedang jalan-jalan di koridor lantai atas ketika melihat salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka. Anak itu masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Teiron sedang memperhatikan diri di depan cermin dengan wajah cemberut.

"Teiron? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Anak itu menengok ke arahnya. "Oh, hay! Menurutmu aku kurus banget ya?"

Tumma memperhatikan Teiron dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Hmm, tidak terlalu! Memangnya kenapa?"

Si rambut merah mencembungkan pipinya. "Berat badanku nggak pernah naik dari angka 34, padahal sudah makan banyak!"

'Ringan amat! Itu berat badan atau ukuran sepatu?' batin Tumma sweatdrop. "Begitu... Sayangnya aku nggak bisa bantu, maaf ya..."

"Nggak apa..." Teiron tersenyum tipis. "Yah, sepertinya aku harus makan lebih banyak lagi..."

"Aku pergi dulu ya..."

"Oh, oke!"

Tumma pun keluar dari kamar Teiron sambil menutup pintu.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Se-segitunya?" tanya Thundy dan Rendy cengo.

Tumma hanya angkat bahu. "Yah begitulah..."

Webek, webek...

Suasana mulai hening beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Emy muncul dan memeluk kekasihnya si rambut biru. Tapi...

GEDUBRAK!

Thundy yang emosi langsung membanting Emy ke belakang, sementara Tumma dan Rendy malah ngangkat papan bertuliskan 88 dan 95.

"Thun, suplex lu greget banget ya!" celetuk Rendy watados.

"Sialan lu, Rendy!" umpat Thundy sebal dan pergi meninggalkan Emy yang sekarat.

"Aku ke kamar dulu ya..." gumam Tumma sambil berjalan pergi.

"Oh oke, sampai nanti!" balas Rendy sambil melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Di sudut lain ruangan, Vience sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil berdiri dan di depannya terdapat Salem yang sedang mengusap hidung. Tapi...

"Haa, haa, HAATCHIUUU!"

SYUUUNG!

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa!"

GEDUBRAK!

Bad Luck Vience, abis ketiban Edward malah mental kena bersin Salem! :V *digigit Jeronium.*

"Vience, lu nggak apa kan?" tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri Vience yang udah jungkir balik ketiban buku-buku yang berjatuhan dari tempatnya.

Vience memunculkan kepala dari tumpukan buku dan menggeleng cepat. "Ya ya, gue nggak apa-apa... Geez, bersinnya kuat sekali..."

"Ma-maaf Vience..." gumam Salem risih.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin!" Vience menyingkirkan buku-buku yang menghalanginya untuk bangun, kemudian berdiri sambil membersihkan badan.

"Yo minna, kita karaoke di luar yuk!" ajak Alpha yang baru masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ayo ayo!" seru beberapa cewek serentak.

Alpha melirik Teiron yang masih manyun sampai sekarang. "Dia kenapa ya?"

"Jangan ditanya, entar dia ngamuk!" balas Vience sambil menarik kerah baju Alpha dan menyeretnya pergi.

Beberapa orang lainnya pun mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan Teiron sendirian di ruangan itu.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, sepuluh cowok dan sembilan cewek Garuchan Squad sudah berada di dalam sebuah tempat karaoke yang jaraknya agak jauh dari markas.

"Kalian udah ngasih tau Ketua belum?" tanya Adelia rada cemas.

"Gue udah SMS dia dan bilang kita bakalan pulang jam sepuluh!" balas Mathias. "Oke, siapa yang mau nyanyi pertama?"

"Undi lha!" usul Vivi sambil menaruh sebuah toples berisi banyak sumpit di atas meja.

Semua orang mengambil sumpit masing-masing dan hasilnya...

"Yes, gue pertama!" seru Rendy seneng dan langsung kabur ke dalam ruang karaoke.

"Hmm, nyanyi apa ya?" Rendy melihat daftar lagu dan matanya berbinar ketika melihat sebuah judul. "Ah, ini aja deh!"

Musik pun mulai terdengar, dan entah kenapa para cowok yang mendengarnya langsung merinding.

"La-lagu ini kan..." gumam Salem yang nyadar duluan.

"Tuh anak udah gila kali ya nyanyi lagu itu?" gerutu Thundy.

* * *

 _fukai fukai, kiri no naka youen ni hibiku koe_

 _oide oide, kono mori no motto okufukaku made_

 _hayaku hayaku, isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

 _oide oide, saa tanoshii_

 _asobi wo hajimeyou_

 _SHINAMONSUTIKKU (Cinnamon Stick) wa mahou no SUTEKKI (Stick)_

 _hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU (Syrup) ga fueru_

 _nigasa sae wasurete, amai yume no naka_

 _tengai ni mamorarete_

 _nemuri ni ochiru_

 _gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

 _mekakushi wo hazushicha, omoshiroku nai desho_

 _ashimoto gochuui, sono te wa boku ga hiku kara_

 _sono mi wo ima sugu ni_

 _yudanenasai, saa_

* * *

"Entah kenapa gue jadi ikut merinding nih..." celetuk Monika agak merinding.

"Sama..." timpal Alisa ikutan merinding.

"Lain kali jangan pernah biarin Rendy nyanyi lagu horor, bikin takut nih!" nasihat Luthias yang berusaha untuk tidak ketakutan.

* * *

 _itsukaraka, ginen no ha ga miegakure suru_

 _ai to iu, menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to_

 _mekakushi no, sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN (Lantern) ga_

 _utsushi dashita, kage ni omowazu_

 _mi no ke ga yodatta_

 _oya oya warui ko, mou omezame desu ka?_

 _mekakushi ga toketa nara, moumoku ni shiyou ka?_

 _hora hora warainasai, kawaii okao de_

 _kegawa wo mata kabutte_

 _shibai ni modoru_

 _"...Nee, choudai?"_

 _doushita no sonna me de, karada wo furuwasete_

 _atatakai MIRUKU (Milk) de motenashite hoshii no?_

 _saa naka ni ohairi, koko wa totemo atatakai_

 _mikaeri wa POKETTO (Pocket) no nakami de ii kara_

 _choudai, hayaku hayaku_

 _nee hora, ima sugu ni_

 _nisha takuitsu no gensoku wo kanagurisute_

 _mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte_

 _choudai, yokose, hora, ima sugu ni_

 _choudai_

* * *

Setelah lagu selesai, Rendy keluar dan langsung tercengang melihat teman-temannya mengeluarkan aura suram. "Ka-kalian kenapa?"

"Nggak usah nanya!" balas para cowok.

"Gu-gue masuk ya..." ujar Ikyo sambil masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Tapi baru semenit, Ikyo malah keluar lagi. "Oy, ada yang mau nemenin nggak? Lagunya butuh dua orang nih!"

"Emangnya lagunya apaan?" tanya Elwa.

Ikyo menengok ke arah Elwa dengan wajah datar. "Happy Synthesizer..."

"Sama Adelia aja sana!" seru para cowok jahil.

"Woy, gue lagi nggak minat sama di- A-a-ah..." Ikyo langsung merinding ketika mendapati Adelia memeluknya dari belakang. "A-Adelia... Tolong, menjauhlah, dariku..."

"Udahlah, nyanyi aja sama dia!" sorak para cowok makin jahil.

"Ba-baiklah..." Kedua orang itu langsung masuk ke dalam.

* * *

 _(Adelia) happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made_

 _todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo_

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" Para cewek langsung jejeritan, sementara para cowok hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 _(Adelia) hakanaku chitta awai kataomoi_

 _waraibanashi dane ima tonareba_

 _miru mono subete kagayaite mieta_

 _ano hibi ga kirei ni waratteruyo_

 _(Ikyo) gaman suru koto dake oboe nakyaikenaino?_

 _"otona ninatte choudaine?" naranakute iiyo_

 _shiranai koto bakari shira nainante ie nakute_

 _"taihen o niai de" usotsuite gomenne_

 _(Both) happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made_

 _todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo_

 _tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

 _keshite agerukara kono oto de_

 _(Ikyo) nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

 _sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

 _kokoro odoraseru kazaranai kotoba_

 _denshion de tsutaeruyo_

 _suki ninaru koto rikutsu nankajanakute_

 _"kojitsuke" nante iranainjanai?_

 _jidai noseito akirametara sokomade_

 _fumidasa nakucha nanimo hajimaranai_

 _(Adelia) "gomenne yoruosokuneru to korodattadesho?"_

 _"odoroita watashi mo kakeyoutoshiteta"_

 _kokoro no uragawa wo kusugurareteru youna_

 _hikareau futari ni shiawasena oto wo_

 _(Both) happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo_

 _namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo_

 _tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni_

 _jibun ni sunao ninarebaii_

 _(Ikyo) nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

 _sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

 _(Adelia) chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi_

 _denshion de tsutaeruyo_

* * *

"Well, harus kuakui kalau suara Ikyo lumayan juga!" celetuk Mathias.

* * *

 _(Both) happii shinsesaiza kimi no mune no oku made_

 _todoku youna merodei kanaderuyo_

 _tsumaranai "tatemae" ya ya na koto zenbu_

 _keshite agerukara kono oto de_

 _(Adelia) nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

 _sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

 _(Ikyo) kokoro odora serukazaranai kotoba_

 _denshion de tsutaeruyo_

 _(Both) happii shinsesaiza horane tanoshi kunaruyo_

 _namida nuguu merodei kanaderuyo_

 _tsuyogaranakutatte iinjanai? betsuni_

 _jibun ni sunao ninarebaii_

 _(Ikyo) nanno torie mo nai boku ni tada hitotsu_

 _sukoshi dakedo dekiru koto_

 _(Adelia) chotto tereruyouna tanjunna kimochi_

 _denshion de tsutaeruyo_

* * *

Setelah lagu selesai, Ikyo keluar ruangan dengan wajah merah padam serta aksen-nya yang keluar tiba-tiba (dari tadi dia ngumpetin aksen-nya lho). Kemudian dia pergi ke pojokan dan jedukin kepala di sana.

"Ya elah..." Para cowok langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kelakuan konyol Ikyo barusan.

"Del, tadi kamu apain dia?" tanya Lisa kepada Adelia yang baru keluar.

"A-aku nggak sengaja cium pipinya..." jawab Adelia yang sukses membuat para cowok sweatdrop kuadrat.

Tanpa diduga, terdengar musik yang rupanya berasal dari ruangan itu pertanda ada orang di dalamnya.

* * *

 _haizai ni PAIPU (Pipe) sabita sharin_

 _meimei ni kurutta kaiga no ichi_

 _kiiroi DAATSUban ni chuusha no hari to_

 _HOOMU BEESU (Home Base) ni houshi no te_

 _o-komari naraba aitsu o yobe_

 _soudentou ga kakomu GURANDO (Grand)_

 _shirokuro aimai na seigi no HIIROO (Hero)_

 _hidarite ni wa kinzoku BATTO (Bat)_

* * *

"I-itu yang nyanyi Edgar kan?" tanya Rina.

"Kayaknya..." balas Maurice.

* * *

 _NOIZU (Noise) dake haite inu RAJIO (Radio)_

 _FURAFURA ni NEON BANII GAARU (Bunny Girl)_

 _souba wa OPIUMU (Opium) no tane hitotsubu_

 _oku no hou ni nomarete'ku_

 _"hitotsu tanomu ze, onegai da"_

 _KARAKARA no ringo sashidashite_

 _nan de mo nai you na koe de guzutte_

 _saa doko ni mo ikenai na_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _kemuru jouki kensou no me_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _koko de toujou PINCHI HITTAA (Pinch Hitter)_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _are wa kitto PANDA HIIROO_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA (Liner)_

* * *

"Ternyata dia punya bakat juga ya!" celetuk Vience watados.

* * *

 _KANIBARIZUMU (Canibalisme) to kotoba dake_

 _utau ANDOROIDO (Android) to asonde'ru_

 _kitto kirawarete'n da waga HIIROO_

 _kitto nozomarete'n da hora HIIROO_

 _KANIBARIZUMU to kotoba dake_

 _utau ANDOROIDO to asonde'ru_

 _kitto kirawarete'n da waga HIIROO_

 _kitto nozomarete'n da hora HIIROO_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _nerai kuramu san'yuukan_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _koko de toujou PINCHI RANNAA (Pinch Runner)_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _tsumari niten BIHAINDO (Behind)_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _umaku ikanai kanjou seigen_

 _kanjou seigen, kanjou seigen, kanjou seigen_

* * *

"Lagunya boleh juga sih!" ujar Alpha.

* * *

 _BAKETSU (Bucket) kabutta neko ga naku_

 _hitori mata hitori kiete yuku_

 _imasara dou shiyou mo nai kono GEEMU (Game)_

 _saa doko ni mo ikenai na_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _ganaru baita bougen no me_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _BUZAA (Buzzer) kumo no ko keihoutou_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _are wa kitto PANDA HIIROO_

 _PAPPAPPARAP-PAPAPARAPA_

 _saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA_

 _kowashite maware BURAUNkan_

 _saraba ototoi satsujin RAINAA_

* * *

"Ternyata selera Edgar Gumi toh!" celetuk Salem watados saat Edgar keluar ruangan.

"Masbuloh?" balas Edgar sinis sambil pergi mengambil minuman dari vending machine. (Yang nggak tau silakan goggling! :V / *plak!*)

Tiba-tiba muncul Emy yang keluar dari ruangan dan menyeret Lisa. "Lis, gantian ya! Gue nemu lagu kesukaan pacar lu nih!"

"La-lagu apa?" tanya Lisa gelagapan karena ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Shuumatsu no Shounen Hänsel, udah masuk sana!" Emy mendorong Lisa masuk ke dalam.

* * *

 _BIIKAA (Beaker) no naka de ugomeita, chicchana chicchana akui no tane_

 _Umareta kataware no hitotsu, sono na mo HENZERU (Hänsel)_

 _Tatoe sono mi ga kuchiyou to, nando demo kurikaesu tensei_

 _Sore wa kami no shogyou sashite, akuma no itazura_

 _Aru toki wa mori ni sumu kikori no ko, warui majo o kamado ni hourikome_

 _Aru toki wa akujiki no meshitsukai, atama no warui kachiku sewa gakari_

 _Mata aru toki wa gobanme no PIERO (Pierrot), idai na SANTAKUROUSU (Santa Claus) no musuko_

 _Soshite sono shoutai wa seitou naru, shuumatsu no shito_

 _Mangetsu no kagayaku yoru, HENZERU wa arawareru_

 _Hikari obita kyouki o, sono te ni mochi_

 _Sore wa gin no NAIFU (Knife) ka, aruiha GARASU (Glass) no kobin ka wa_

 _Kare no me no mae ni tatsu, anata shidai_

* * *

"Thun, bisa jelaskan maksud Emy tadi?" tanya Luthias.

"Aku sering dengar Teiron nyanyi ini setiap kali masak di dapur, jadi aku sudah menduga maksud si bodoh itu barusan!" jelas Thundy.

* * *

 _Shichyu no kami ni tsukurareta, chicchana chicchana kono sekai_

 _Akui o haijo shita hazu no, sen nen oukoku_

 _RUURU (Rule) no naka de youisareta, yottsu no kotonaru ENDINGU (Ending)_

 _Shounen o te ni shita mono ga, sore o erabu darou_

 _Hakaba no nushi wa shi o motarasu, subete no mono wa nushi no ibukuro ni_

 _Houtei no nushi wa shinpan o motarasu, subete no mono wa sabaki o ukeru_

 _Meikai no nushi wa jigoku o motarasu, subete no mono wa towa ni yurusarenai_

 _Tenkai no nushi wa shokuzai o motarashi, YUUTOPIA (Utopia) kedo michibiku darou_

 _Izureka no shuumatsu ga, sekai ni otozureru_

 _Sore o sakeru koto wa kesshite dekinai_

 _Sadamerareta ketsumatsu ka, yugamerareta IREGYURAA (Irregular) ka_

 _Batsu wa hitoshiku mina ni, kudasareru_

* * *

"Sayang orangnya lagi nggak ada, kalau iya gimana reaksinya tuh!" celetuk Emy jahil.

"Jangan ditanya deh, pasti udah merah banget tuh!" timpal Alpha.

"Entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin sekali menyetrum kedua orang itu..." gumam Thundy.

* * *

 _Sen nen no toki o koe, HENZERU wa arawareru_

 _Mizukara no shukumei o, shiranu mama ni_

 _Kare o tenshi ni suru ka, kyouki no tsukai ma ni suru ka wa_

 _Kare no me no mae ni tatsu, anata shidai_

* * *

Lisa keluar ruangan bersamaan dengan Mathias yang masuk ke dalam.

* * *

"Gar Gar, katanya lu punya adek ya? Kapan diajak ke markas?" tanya Monika menepuk keras punggung Edgar yang sedang minum.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk! Edgar pun langsung tersedak.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya kaget.

Edgar segera pergi sambil menepuk-nepuk dada-nya dan setelah berhenti tersedak, dia langsung tepuk jidat. "Demi dewa, gue lupa!"

"Kenapa, Gar?" tanya Vience yang menghampiri Edgar diikuti Luthias.

Edgar menengok dengan wajah pucat. "E-Edward, gue tinggal di kamar, dan di markas masih ada Tumma! Lu kan tau sendiri gimana reaksi orang yang baru ngeliat dia nanti!"

"Tapi, bukannya di markas ada Teiron juga?" tanya Luthias memastikan.

"Sayangnya dia kalau udah ngambek nggak bakalan keluar kamar selama berminggu-minggu!" jelas Vience risih.

"Hah? Ngambek soal apa?" tanya Luthias bingung.

"Terlalu rumit untuk diceritakan..." balas Vience makin risih.

Edgar menempelkan kepala di tembok terdekat dengan wajah frustasi. "Gue udah jadi kakak yang buruk buat Edward, ninggalin dia sama orang yang akan dikiranya 'monster'..."

* * *

Sekarang kita liat kondisi Edward di markas!

"Kak Edgar kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Edward yang mulai bosan dan memilih untuk pergi keluar kamar.

Tapi ketika baru membuka pintu, dia malah melihat...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Monster!"

Tumma yang berdiri di depan kamar hanya memakai celana motif belang harimau.

Edward langsung kabur ke pojok kamar dengan wajah ketakutan. "Pergi, menjauh dariku!"

Tumma yang dari tadi hanya diam memasang wajah sedih dan air mata mulai membasahi manik amethyst-nya. Anak itu berlutut dan menutup wajahnya. "Hiks, hiks... Maaf..."

Edward yang awalnya ketakutan mulai tidak enak hati melihat Tumma menangis. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan HP-nya bergetar dan mengeceknya, rupanya panggilan dari Edgar. "Kak Edgar dimana? Di depanku ada monster mengerikan! Cepat kembali, aku ta-"

"Edward, tenanglah! Dengarkan aku dulu!" potong Edgar di seberang sana. "Aku tau kau takut dengannya, tapi kau harus tau kalau, 'monster' itu temanku..."

Edward langsung terdiam.

"Mungkin penampilannya memang mengerikan, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang baik... Hanya saja dia memiliki masalah dengan itu dan butuh sedikit dorongan untuk beradaptasi..." jelas Edgar sambil menghela nafas. "Sekarang kau mengerti kan?"

"I-iya... Tapi, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Hiburlah dia, minta maaflah padanya, itu bisa sedikit membantu..."

"Ba-baik... Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Edgar dimana?"

"Aku sedang ngumpul dengan kawan-kawan yang lain, kemungkinan pulang malam... Nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah pulang, tapi jika aku masih belum pulang, kau bisa meminta dia menyanyikan lagu untukmu..."

"Jaga diri Kak Edgar ya..."

"Jangan lupa dirimu juga..."

Edward menutup panggilan dan mendekati Tumma yang baru berhenti menangis. "Ma-maaf Kak, aku tidak tau... Aku hanya kaget melihatmu tadi..."

Tumma menggeleng pelan, kemudian mengangkat tangan untuk mengusap kepala Edward. "Aku mengerti, semua orang yang melihatku juga bersikap seperti itu setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya..."

"Ah iya Kak, namaku-"

"Aku tau, kau Edward kan?" potong Tumma sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nama lengkapku sedikit panjang, jadi panggil saja aku Tumma..."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Edgar kembali ke rombongan setelah selesai menelpon Edward.

"Abis nelpon siapa, Gar? Kok mukanya cemas gitu?" tanya Lucy jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Edgar ketus.

"Guys! Kayaknya kita mesti balik deh, udah setengah sebelas nih!" ujar Maurice yang sukses membuat mereka semua panik.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?!" koor yang lainnya serentak.

Alhasil, mereka semua buru-buru merapikan tempat itu, kemudian langsung bergegas kembali ke markas.

* * *

Back to Edward and Tumma...

"Kak Tumma..." panggil Edward yang sedang duduk di kasur kamar Edgar.

Tumma yang duduk di sebelahnya menengok. "Iya?"

"Bisa nyanyikan lagu tidur untukku?" pinta Edward.

"Tapi, aku tidak tau lagu apa yang biasa dinyanyikan Edgar untukmu..."

"Lagu yang Kak Tumma tau juga tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku bisa tidur sampai Kak Edgar kembali..."

Tumma tersenyum kecil dan mengusap lembut kepala Edward. "Baiklah..."

Edward pun berbaring di atas kasur, sementara Tumma kembali mengusap kepalanya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

 _Kono heya no naka ni wa, anata to watashi dake_

 _Futari de uta o utai tsuzukemashou_

 _Soto no sekai nante, shiranakute ii_

 _Anata ga sore o nozomu nara_

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Mampus, kita tiba jam setengah dua belas! Entar bakalan digeplak Ketua nih!" seru Salem panik.

"Tenanglah, paling tuh anak udah ti-"

SYUUUUNG! BLETAK! BRAK! DUAK! GEDUBRAK! GROMPYANG! TOWEWEWEW!

Sebuah lemparan sepatu yang mendarat di wajah Mathias saat membuka pintu sukses membuatnya terjungkal ke belakang sampai orang-orang di belakangnya ikut terjungkal dengan efek domino (kecuali Ikyo yang berhasil menghindar ke samping karena berada paling belakang).

Lebih parahnya lagi, terdapat sang pemimpin squad yang melipat tangan sambil berdiri di depan mereka dengan memakai baju merah dan celana ungu bergambar Hello Kitty berkostum kelinci serta aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"KENAPA KALIAN BARU PULANG SEKARANG?!" omel gadis itu sangar.

"A-ampuni kami, Ketua! Kami nggak bakalan ngulang lagi!" seru mereka semua panik sambil sujud sembah.

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudahlah, cepat masuk!"

Mereka semua berebut masuk dan Girl-chan yang sedang menghitung jumlah anggota yang ada langsung terheran-heran. "Lho? Teiron mana?

"Lagi ngambek!" koor beberapa cowok sambil ngacir ke lantai atas.

"Ketua, kenapa jam segini belum tidur?" tanya Adelia.

"Seharusnya aku tidur jam sembilan, tapi malah nggak bisa tidur gara-gara kalian!" jawab Girl-chan sambil menyusul para cowok ke lantai atas dan para cewek mengikutinya sambil jaga jarak.

* * *

Edgar segera bergegas ke kamarnya dan begitu sampai di sana dengan ngos-ngosan, dia mendapati Tumma sedang mengusap kepala Edward yang tidur di kasurnya.

Tumma yang menyadari kedatangan Edgar menengok dengan senyum tipis. "Hay Gar, aku iri padamu deh!"

Edgar menghampiri dengan wajah bingung. "Iri kenapa?"

"Aku sangat ingin punya adik, tapi sayangnya orang tuaku tidak menginginkannya..." jelas Tumma sambil berdiri. "Aku balik dulu ya, Gar!"

"Oh, baiklah! Dan terima kasih telah menjaga Edward..."

Tumma mengangguk pelan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Edgar memperhatikan adiknya sebentar dan mulai menguap lebar, kemudian dia mengambil selimut dari lemari kecil di samping kasur dan tidur di lantai.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Edward terbangun dari tidurnya sambil mengucek mata. Tapi...

"Grooooook! Zzzzzz..."

Anak itu menengok ke bawah kasur hanya untuk mendapati Edgar yang tidur di lantai dengan selimut abu-abu menutupi tubuhnya.

Edward turun dari kasur dan menghampiri sang kakak, kemudian mengguncang tubuhnya perlahan. "Kak Edgar..."

"Hmm..." Edgar membuka mata dan mulai bangun sambil menguap lebar. "Ah, selamat pagi Edward... Maafkan aku ya..."

"Soal apa?"

"Soal yang kemarin, aku tidak memberitahumu tentang Tumma dan kemana aku pergi sampai malam..."

"Kak Edgar tidak perlu minta maaf..." Edward menaruh kepala di atas dada kakaknya.

Edgar hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengusap pelan kepala adiknya.

JEPRET!

Kedua orang itu menengok ke arah pintu dan mendapati Alpha memotret mereka barusan.

"Ternyata diem-diem Edgar sayang adek ya!" celetuk Alpha sambil cengengesan.

"Eh kampret, sini lu!" Edgar langsung berdiri dan mengejar Alpha yang udah kabur duluan.

"WOY SEMUANYA, BREAKING NEWS! TERNYATA EDGAR DIEM-DIEM SAYANG ADEK!"

"ALPHA SIALAN, NGGAK USAH DISEBAR JUGA KALE!"

"Kak Edgar..." Edward yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Yah, kehidupan kakak-beradik Lammermoor di Garuchan Squad baru saja dimulai!

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Setelah sarapan di ruang tengah, para cewek terlihat mengerumuni Edward dengan wajah penasaran.

"Woah, jadi ini adiknya Edgar ya?" tanya Emy sambil memperhatikan Edward dengan antusias.

"Ternyata dia imut juga ya~" celetuk Vivi sambil mencubit pipi Edward.

"Setidaknya dia tidak segalak kakaknya..." gumam Elwa watados.

"Aaah, aku jadi iri~ Coba Otou-chan masuk squad juga!" keluh Lucy sambil manyun.

Adelia dan Lisa terlihat mengelus rambut Edward bergantian, Alisa dan Monika menoel pipinya dengan gemas, sementara Rina memeluknya dengan erat.

Edward yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan para cewek tidak bisa apa-apa dan hanya diam saja. "Su-sudahlah..."

* * *

"Aku udah nggak ngerti lagi dengan mereka..." gumam Edgar sedikit risih melihat adiknya dikerumuni para cewek seperti itu.

"Cewek-cewek emang gitu ya, ada yang imut dikit dikerubutin!" timpal Salem di sebelahnya.

"Minna, ada yang mau Cinnamon Roll?" tawar Tumma sambil membawa sebuah nampan dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

Para cewek segera berkumpul untuk mengambil kue bagian masing-masing dan mencicipinya.

"Kak Tumma bikin sendiri?" tanya Edward.

Tumma mengangguk kecil. "Iya, makanlah!"

Anak itu mengambil sepotong dan mencobanya. "Hmhmm, enak sekali!"

"Tumma-kun, aku baru tau kalau kau bisa masak kue seenak ini!" celetuk Rina mengambil sepotong kue lagi.

"Iya, ini enak banget lho!" timpal Salem setelah makan satu.

"Ah, itu bukan seberapa... Sebenarnya aku masih belajar..." balas Tumma agak tersipu.

Edgar hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengambil sepotong kue untuk dirinya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tembak Benda Challenge (?)...**

* * *

Yah, terserah mau bilang apa untuk ini, yang penting jadi! :V /

Judulnya absurd ya? Entah kenapa iseng aja judulnya pake inisial nama biar greget! :V a

Review! :D


	23. Squadlicious Day

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah nggak apa sih... ^^/**

 **Ikyo: =_= "Nggak kepikiran sampe situ..."**

 **Edgar: "Yah, kalau Edward udah kambuh kayak gitu deh..." =_=**

 **Thundy: *men-charge listrik di tangan dengan evil smile.* "Kau yang akan jadi korban selanjutnya jika berani macam-macam..."**

 **Me: "Woah, calm down Thun!"**

 **Edgar: "Selain itu, aku alergi dengan ikan fermentasi, lebih baik kasih saja ke Mathias!" =_=/**

 **Mathias: "Sayangnya aku sedang tidak berminat dengan itu, terutama surstromming. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingat 'dia' sekarang ini..." =w=**

 **Luthias: "Boleh bagi Hakarl-nya? Aku ingin tau seperti apa rasa hiu fermentasi..." (Kalau emang Hakarl itu terbuat dari ikan hiu...)**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, karena Mathias berasal dari salah satu negara Nordic, jadi dia tau beberapa jenis ikan fermentasi! :V /**

 **Teiron: *manyun.* "Jangan bahas itu lagi!"**

 **Tumma: "Tidak perlu repot-repot menggantinya, setidaknya aku cukup senang jika ada yang mau makan kue buatanku..." ^^**

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Squadlicious Day**

* * *

Para anggota Garuchan Squad mulai berdatangan ke ruang makan untuk mengambil jatah sarapan mereka.

"Oh iya, ada yang liat Tumma nggak?" tanya Luthias celingukan sambil menghabiskan sup lobaknya.

"Nggak tau, kayaknya tadi masih di kamar!" jawab Rina sambil mengunyah roti isinya.

"Tapi pas selesai mandi udah nggak ada orangnya! Aku pikir udah di bawah, eh nggak ada juga!" balas Luthias yang masih celingukan.

BRAK!

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Girl-chan sambil mendobrak pintu yang tidak bersalah.

"Ah, Ketua rupanya..." balas Lucy yang sama sekali nggak keliatan ekspresi kagetnya.

"Oh iya, Ketua! Kalau boleh tau, Tumma dimana?" tanya Luthias.

"Tumma? Oh, dia lagi di depan kok!" jawab Girl-chan santai.

Luthias pun hanya mengangguk paham, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan pergi. "Aku mau ke toilet..."

Pintu pun ditutup, tapi beberapa saat kemudian...

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu kembali didobrak, kali ini oleh Emy yang terlihat pucat. "Ketua, ini gawat! Anak baru itu bermasalah!"

Webek, webek...

"Edward, bermasalah?! Bermasalah gimana?!" tanya Girl-chan panik.

"Udah, ayo cepat!" Emy segera menarik sang pemimpin squad keluar ruangan.

* * *

Ketika sampai di ruang baca, mereka mendapati Edward sedang mojokin Edgar di ujung rak buku.

"E-Edward, lepasin nggak?!"

"Nggak bisa~ Aku nggak bakalan biarin Kak Edgar kabur~"

"Ya ampun, dia beneran incest parah..." komentar Girl-chan sambil facepalm.

"Kita harus menghentikannya!" Emy segera berlari menerjang mereka sebelum...

"Tunggu, Emy! Jangan bertindak gega-"

DUAAAAAAK!

"Bah..."

Rupanya Emy udah mental duluan ditonjok Edward dan sukses membuat Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Thundy yang baru muncul.

Girl-chan menengok dengan tampang risih. "Edward kambuh..."

Thundy malah mangap. "Hah? Kambuh gimana?"

Gadis itu mijit kening. "Edgar nggak cerita ya kalau adeknya tuh incest?"

Si rambut biru langsung terbelalak. "Incest?! Waduh, bahaya banget tuh!"

"Makanya itu, kita harus tolongin Edgar! Tuh, liat aja sendiri!" Girl-chan nunjuk Edgar yang masih dipojokin adiknya.

"Oke!" Thundy langsung teleport ke belakang Edward tanpa disadari olehnya. "Chain Spark!"

Edward yang tersetrum langsung pingsan di tempat dan tubuhnya segera ditangkap Edgar sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

Thundy menghela nafas risih. "Maaf Gar, kalau nggak digituin entar bakalan kebablasan..."

"Nggak apa dah, gue mau bawa dia ke kamar dulu..." Edgar menggendong adiknya dan pergi dari situ.

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat seseorang yang lagi baca puisi di halaman depan!

 _Iwak teri-ku_

 _Pagi ini aku makan iwak teri_

 _Teri enak, dagingnya empuk_

 _Lahap, aku makan lahap sekali_

 _Tambah enak pake krupuk_

 _Iwak teri-ku_

 _Kini kau tinggal tulang belulang_

 _Dan aku kini terlilit utang_

 _Karena nekat membeli kamu hanya dengan modal kantong tipis nan amat kering_

 _Entahlah, mungkin karena aku segitu laparnya sampai otakku rada miring_

 _Sehingga dirimu terlihat bagai iwak ayam, seakan mataku lagi juling_

 _Tanpa sadar aku melahapmu dan tiba-tiba yang tersisa hanyalah piring_

 _Oh, iwak teri-ku sayang_

 _Kubeli dengan semua yang ada di kantong_

 _Oh, iwak teri-ku malang_

 _Kini kau tinggal puing-puing jerangkong_

 _Ihik, kucoba hapus air mataku_

 _Meratapi kepergianmu itu_

 _Yang tercinta Iwak teri-ku_

 _Rest in peace di perutku_

"Tumma, itu puisi apaan sih?"

Tumma yang membaca puisi barusan langsung menengok ke belakang hanya untuk mendapati Monika dan Alisa yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya sambil memasang tampang skeptis.

"Heeeh?! Bukan apa-apa!" balas Tumma gelagapan sambil menyembunyikan puisi yang dibacanya karena tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari tadi.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan?" tanya Alisa saat melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda itu.

"Dibilangin bukan apa-apa juga!" jawab Tumma sambil ngacir secepat kilat dan sukses membuat kedua gadis yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Luthias yang baru selesai 'hajatan' langsung disambut oleh lemparan kue coklat saat ingin memasuki ruang tengah. Pemuda jabrik itu mengelap wajahnya dan menjilati krim kue itu.

"Hmm, chokoladekage... Pasti ini bikinan Lisa..." gumamnya.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Kue-nya tadi meleset kemana ya?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Lu sih, Sal! Lain kali lemparnya jangan ke pintu!" nasihat Elwa.

"Kayaknya tadi ada orang di sana deh!" seru Vivi yang hendak melempar kue ke arah Salem.

"Benarkah?" tanya Elwa.

"Aku kan bilang 'kayaknya', tapi nggak tau lagi deh!" jawab Vivi sambil melempar sepotong kue. "Hyaah, terima lemparan kue dariku!"

Kue itu pun melesat ke arah Salem, tapi dia berhasil merunduk dan malah mengenai Maurice yang kebetulan lewat di belakangnya.

Maurice pun langsung emosi dan menyiapkan kaos kaki miliknya. "I WANT REVENGE!"

"Gawat!" seru Salem dan Vivi ketakutan sambil pelukan kayak Teletubbies.

"Jangan takut ya! ANE AKAN MELEMPAR MY LOVELY STOCKING!"

"Eeh, tunggu! Ada yang bilang 'stocking'?" tanya Vience yang langsung menonton adegan aneh tersebut.

"Aku juga nonton ah!" seru Rendy sambil ikutan nonton.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Kaos kaki itu pun terlempar dengan mulusnya. Tapi sayangnya, tiba-tiba Vivi dan Salem malah ngilang ke sudut lain ruangan.

"Eh, tunggu..." seru Rendy sambil menunjuk sesuatu. "Apa itu?"

Vience pun melihatnya dan langsung kaget karena yang akan berhadapan dengan kaos kaki itu adalah...

"AWAS, SEPERTINYA ITU LUTHIAS!"

Vivi dan Salem yang baru tau keadaan langsung ikutan kaget, Maurice nggak tau sama sekali, Elwa dan Rendy panik, sementara Lisa hanya duduk tenang di sofa karena nggak mau ikut campur. (Padahal kue itu buatannya lho! -_-)

"MINGGIR, MINGGIR! LUTHIAS, GET OUT!" seru Elwa.

Tapi...

DUAK!

Terlambat! Luthias sudah terkena lemparan kaos kaki tersebut tepat di wajahnya.

"Aduh, apaan nih?!" tanya Luthias sambil memegang kaos kaki tersebut.

Kelima orang itu langsung duduk di lantai dengan setengah merinding, sementara Luthias hanya memasang tampang miris.

"Siapa yang nyuruh kalian lempar-lemparan, hah?!" tanya Luthias ganas mode on.

"Maaf! Tadi Lisa abis bagi kue, terus gue sama Salem main lempar-lemparan pake kue bikinan dia!" jelas Vivi.

"Dan nggak sengaja kena Maurice yang langsung melempar kaos kakinya!" lanjut Salem.

Setelah mendengar hal itu, pemuda jabrik itu langsung ngeluarin aura mengerikan. "Kimi-tachi..."

'Waduh, mampus nih kita!' batin Vience ketakutan.

Tapi sebelum Luthias ngamuk, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dua orang yang sangat familiar mengobrol di halaman belakang.

"Hey, masih sakit?"

"Iya nih!"

"Pahanya masih sakit ya? Makanya gue bilang pelan-pelan!"

Semua orang yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang tersebut memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama: "Kok ambigu ya?"

"Pegel banget, tau!"

"Hmmm... Makanya pemanasan dulu dong!"

Mereka semua udah langsung ber-'WTF' ria mendengarnya.

"Tapi pemanasan nggak enak!"

"Yah, tapi setidaknya lebih aman! Nggak terlalu boros tenaga! Masa segitu aja udah capek?"

Seisi ruangan langsung cengo mendengarnya.

"Tapi pemanasan merepotkan!"

"Tapi harus! Aku udah nyoba pelan-pelan, tapi karena nggak pemanasan jadinya begitu!"

'Harus menyegarkan pikiran!' batin mereka semua sambil berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran yang menjurus ke 'iykwim'.

"Tetap aja sakit!"

"Namanya juga pertama, nanti juga terbiasa! Gue juga udah pelan-pelan!"

"Sekarang malah punggung yang pegel!"

"Kebanyakan nekuk atau tegang kali! Masih muda tenaganya kan gede, masa baru bentar aja udah langsung capek?"

"Tetap aja capek, stamina gue kan dikit!"

"Badan lu pendek sih!"

"Nusuk tau, nusuk!"

"Ya memang harus begitu, kan? Mau gimana lagi?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Minum jus aja, lumayan lho!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Yup, seger!"

"Mereka abis ngapain sih?" tanya seisi ruangan pelan plus bersamaan.

"Makanya kalau lay up basket tuh pelan-pelan, Teiron! Udah tau badan lu pendek!"

"Aku nggak pendek, Alpha!"

"Tetap aja! Udah gitu pemanasan kurang lagi! Gue kan udah jelasin pelan-pelan!"

Sontak, seisi ruangan langsung hening seketika.

* * *

"Jadi kalian abis latihan lay up basket?" tanya Ikyo cengo saat mengecek keadaan halaman belakang, kemudian dibalas anggukan dari Alpha dan Teiron.

Sementara di belakang kedua orang itu, terlihat Emy yang langsung mendarat dengan ngenesnya akibat mental ditonjok Edward barusan.

"BISA NGGAK NGOMONG DENGAN CARA YANG NORMAL DAN BUKAN DENGAN CARA YANG AMBIGU?!" teriak Mathias emosi. (Nongol dari mana coba nih orang?)

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tiara Bunga Cempaka (?)...**

* * *

Biarlah absurd, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Review! :D


	24. Ultah si Pawang Naga

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V**

 **Edgar: "Dia emang begitu kalau udah kambuh..." =_=**

 **Maurice: "Sebenarnya, kaos kaki itu belum dicuci tiga hari..." ._.**

 **Luthias: "Pantesan kayak ada bau-bau aneh gitu..." -w-**

 **Maurice: "Maaf..." ._.**

 **Teiron: "Sepertinya ada yang minta dihajar nih..." *nyiapin Wand dengan dark aura.***

 **Maurice: oAo "Calm down Tei, calm down!" *nahan Teiron.***

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Hmm...**

 **Thundy: "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan duel, tapi menarik... Hitung-hitung latihan..." *teleport ke Mikawa.***

 **Me: "Aku berharap dia bisa bertahan di sana..." -w-**

 **Luthias: "Akan kutunggu..."**

 **Mathias: "Aku dengar ada insiden di tempatnya dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana memikirkan itu..." =w=a**

 **Edgar: "Sebenarnya aku tidak masalah punya adik, tapi kalau incest-nya udah kambuh susah ngurusnya..." =_=**

 **Alpha: "Itu cuma salah paham kan, kok sampe muntah?" 'w'a**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Ultah si Pawang Naga**

* * *

30 April merupakan ultah seseorang di Garuchan Squad. Siapakah dia? Yuk kita cekidot!

* * *

 **Someone POV**

Hari ini cerah-cerah aja sih! Kalau di cerita novel atau komik, biasanya hari kayak gini diawali dengan cicitan burung, sinar matahari, dan berbagai macam embel-embel lainnya. Tambahan, di sfx-nya suka ada suara 'Kriiiiing kriiiiing', 'Piiiiip piiiiip', 'kukuruyuuuuk', pokoknya kayak bunyi alarm gitu.

Itu artinya: 'Pagi sudah dimulai, pembaca. Mari kita intip kehidupan karakter utama kita. Namanya adalah Similikiti, dia merupakan orang abnormal yang blablablabla, dan blablabla, sampai suatu hari dia blablabla...' dan bacotan mainstream ala Narator biasanya.

Tapi, jangan salah sangka dulu! Bukan berarti gue nggak suka sama awalan cerita kayak gitu, yang ada mah gue malah pengen banget.

Kenapa? Yah, soalnya kesannya kayak suasana yang peaceful gitu. Tenang, damai...

Daripada pagi harinya diawali kayak gue!

"ALPHA, MANA TOPI GUE YANG KEMAREN LU PAKE BUAT NYIRAM API UNGGUN GARA-GARA DIKIRA EMBER?!"

"IH, BORO-BORO GUE LIAT! JAKET COKLAT GUE JUGA ILANG, PEA! GUE LAGI NYARI NIH!"

"JAKET LU MAH ADA DI KERANJANG COKELATNYA RINA! MAKANYA UDAH GUE BILANGIN NARUHNYA JANGAN SEMBARANGAN! SEMUA BENDA WARNA COKLAT DI MATA RINA TUH KELIATAN KAYAK COKELAT SEMUA! KETUA AJA NYARIS DIMASUKIN!"

"HAH?! WADUH! APALAGI HARI INI DIA MAU MASAK KUE COKELAT LAGI! GYAAAA, JAKET GUEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WOY ALPHA, BANTUIN CARI TOPI GUE DULU! ENTAR GUE BISA TELAT, DODOL! WOY, DENGER NGGAK LU?! "

Bisa bandingkan mana yang lebih baik kan?

Aaah, serius deh! Kuping gue sakit tiap pagi dibangunin pake alarm kayak gitu. Nyesel gue tinggal semarkas bareng Teiron dan Alpha yang berisiknya nauzubileh.

Asal tau aja, suara mereka yang udah kayak keselek toa itu bisa menjalar sampe sepuluh kilometer di sekitarnya.

Huh! Kalau bisa pindah mah gue udah pindah aja dari dulu!

Tapi masalahnya, gue nggak bisa pindah! Soalnya di tempat yang sama ada...

"Pagi Vieny, hari ini kupingmu bermasalah lagi ya?"

"Eh? AH! Vivi-chan! Selamat pagi!"

Vivi-chan~

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Oh iya, Vivi-chan nggak apa-apa?" tanya Vience sambil mendekati Vivi. "Nggak ada yang sakit kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Vivi nanya balik sambil mengerutkan kening karena bingung.

"Ah, maksudku teriakan Teiron dan Alpha hari ini lebih keras dari biasanya! Aku khawatir kalau kau bangun dengan cara yang tidak wa-"

"Hahaha, jangan meremehkanku! Aku sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan mereka, beda denganmu!" potong Vivi sambil tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pelan pundak kekasihnya.

Cowok pirang Wild Ponytail itu langsung blushing berat karena tindakan gadis itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Kau nggak apa-apa, Vieny?"

"Eh?! Ah, i-iya! Aku nggak apa-apa, telingaku hanya sakit sedikit! Moncong-moncong, Vi-"

"Oh iya, aku ada urusan, jadi tak bisa lama-lama! Sudah dulu ya, bye!" Vivi langsung pergi dari kamarnya.

'Hidup ini nggak adil!' pikir Vience yang langsung manyun.

Tapi, benarkah hidup itu nggak adil?

Hei Vience, sepertinya mulai hari ini kau akan mengubah cara pikirmu itu!

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"KENAPA GUE BISA KALAH LAGI SIH?!"

"LHA, BUKANNYA GUE UDAH BILANG KALAU GUE MASIH PEMULA?!"

"ARRRRRRRRGH! POKOKNYA GUE NGGAK TERIMA!"

"Huh, berisik!" keluh Vience sambil menutup telinga karena sebal. "Nggak di dalam, nggak di luar, pasti ada aja yang teriak! Ngomong biasa aja kenapa sih?!"

"Kan udah gue bilangin, kalau masuk squad ini nggak ada yang namanya 'damai'..." balas Teiron datar. "Tiap hari pasti aja ada kejadian ngaco yang bikin berisik satu markas, tapi lu masih ngotot mau masuk squad ini!"

Vience hanya mendengus sebal sambil memainkan batu di dekat kakinya dan sesekali melirik ke arah Alpha dan Salem yang masih teriak-teriak gaje karena hasil duel yang (menurut Alpha) sangat tidak seimbang.

Rendy dan Ikyo hanya bisa memasang tampang capek karena kebiasaan teman mereka yang seringkali merugikan: Yang berantem mereka, yang dibacok malah berempat.

"VIENCEEEEEE, MANA YANG NAMANYA VIENCEEEEEE?!"

PLETAK!

Vience langsung melempar batu yang dimainkannya akibat teriakan yang berasal dari dalam markas. Dia langsung menengok dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu sambil celingukan.

Oh, ternyata hanya Edgar si Hawkeye.

"WOY, JANGAN DIKACANGIN! INI PENTING BANGET! CEPET, MANA VIENCE?! GUE LAGI NYARI! INI EMERGENCY, COY! MANA VIENCE?! VIENCEEEEEE! VI-"

"I'M HEREEEEEEEE!" potong Vience sambil melempar lima buah batu yang sukses nyungsep di lubang hidung Edgar (?). "GUE DI SINI! NGGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK NAPA, NGOMONG BIASA AJA! KUPING GUE BUDEG LAMA-LAMA!"

"GUE NGGAK TERIAK BEGO, LU YANG TERIAK!"

"GUE TERIAK KARENA LU TERIAK!"

"DAN GUE SEKARANG TERIAK KARENA LU TERIAK BILANG GUE TERIAK!"

"GUE INI TERIAK KARENA LU TERIAK BILANGNYA GUE YANG TERIAK PADAHAL LU YANG TERIAK DAN LU NYALAHIN GUE YANG TERIAK!"

"GUE TERIAK KARENA-"

"BERISIK!" potong Luthias kesal.

Semua orang (termasuk Tsuchi-tan yang udah siap-siap pasang pose 'yo dawg badum tss' (?) di sebelah Teiron) langsung menoleh ke arah Luthias.

"AKU TIDAK BISA KONSEN NYIKSA SIMSIMI SI AYAM PEMBUAT STRESS (?) INI TAU! KECILIN SEDIKIT VOLUME SUARA KALIAN! MENGGANGGU TAU NGGAK?! KALAU MAU BERANTEM DI TEMPAT LAIN AJA SANA!"

Webek, webek...

Mereka semua langsung masang pokerface.

Beberapa mikir 'Wah, ternyata dia bisa marah juga!' atau 'Tumben banget dia teriak-teriak kayak gitu!', bahkan ada juga yang mikir 'Nggak elit banget Luthias nyiksa ayam pembuat stress! Yang bego gue atau Author sih?'.

"Cieeeeeeee~ Luthias ternyata bisa marah juga ya?" komentar Maurice yang tiba-tiba sudah nemplok di pohon terdekat sambil nyengir gaje. "Lu ngakak ya kalau teriak, sekali lagi dong!"

"Diam kau Maurice, mood-ku lagi rusak tau!" balas Luthias dengan tatapan ala guru killer sedunia (?). "Teriakan dua orang itu udah bikin aku stress, jangan sampai kau ikut-ikutan juga ya!"

"Wessss, sabar! I know your feel!"

"Halah, bacot lu!"

"Bujug dah, Luthias OOC!"

"Bukan gue yang mau, Author-nya yang bikin gue kayak gini! Gyaaaa, kok aku jadi ngomong lu-gue?! Kok jadi kayak gini?! Siapa aku, dimana aku?! Kyaaah, kau apakan aku?! Kampret, OOC-nya terlalu! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASEEEEEEEE!"

"I WILL HELP YOU LUTHIAS, TAPI GOCAP DULU!"

"What the?! Nego aja deh! Gocengan aja, gue cuma punya goceng!"

"Sok banget goceng, orang gue udah baik sama lu! Eh jangan deng, entar gue rugi! Gope aja ya?"

"Gue bingung deh, yang blekok di sini siapa sih?!"

"Ajegile Luthias, kok bahasa lu bisa kayak gitu sih?" potong Salem yang masuk ke dalam pembicaraan.

"Woy Sal, masalah kita belum selesai!"

"Nanti aja Al, gue mau perhatiin bahasa Luthias dulu!"

"Emangnya gue makhluk apaan pake lu perhatiin segala?! Kelinci percobaan?!"

"Et deh Luthias, bahasa lu unik banget sumpah! Kesambet setan apaan sih tuh orang?"

"ARGH, OOT! Waktu woi, waktu! Durasi!" potong Teiron kesal karena inti pembicaraan sudah jauh melenceng dari perkiraan.

Tiba-tiba Edgar ikut-ikutan nemplok sambil tertawa nggak jelas gara-gara teriakan Teiron barusan.

"Ceileh Ron, ini mah FFN, bukan syuting film emak lu! Nggak ada durasi-durasian, sutradara aja nggak ada, jadi kalau mau OOT mah bebaaas!" ujarnya sambil goyang itik bareng Jeronium (?). (EH?!)

"Cih, entar kapan selesainya blekok?! Lagian, kalau nggak ada sutradara, gue aja yang jadi sutradaranya!"

"Halah, emangnya lu bisa jadi sutradara?!" potong Salem sambil masang muka 'ini pasti hanya mitos'.

"Yeeeeee, jadi sutradara mah gampang! Tinggal ngomong 'Cut!' atau 'Action!' sesuka hati, terus tinggal teriak-teriak 'Ekspresinya mana?!' sambil mukul-mukulin naskah dialog! Huh, cetek!"

"Gileee! Tuh anak udah pernah jadi sutradara BollyHollyMollywood (?) kale ya..." komentar Maurice sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Mungkin dia mulai lapar, kasih dia Snikers!"

"Eh jangan, iklan Snikers mah udah zaman kapan! Sekarang kan yang lagi ngetrend itu, nastar spesial pake ke-"

"Itu juga nggak zaman! Lebih update yang kabar gembira untuk kita semua! Good!" Alpha motong perkataan Rendy sambil ngeluarin sebotol vitamin (?) dari saku celananya.

"Yeeeeee, lagunya juga udah diganti! Nggak zaman ah! Sekarang yang lagi nge-trend kan itu tuh-"

Maurice masang aba-aba sambil tepuk tangan. Sontak, Alpha dan Salem langsung berdiri saling berhadapan dan menari sesuai irama. (Halah!)

"AMBUREGUUUUUL! EMESEYUUUU! BAHRELWAY, BAHRELWAY!"

"SUMIDAUUUN! AWUNGOOOT! AIII EMMM TITANIGOOOOOOOOOO!"

"What the Hell?! Liriknya misheard ngaco! Iklan apaan tuh!?" tanya Luthias cengo.

"Astaga Kambing, Luthias! Nggak update banget sih! Itu tuh, iklannya Klos Up!"

"Klos Up apaan?"

"WHAT?! LU NGGAK TAU?! Klos Up tuh yang odol warna hijau itu lhoooo!"

"Iiiih, Gar! Jijay ah!"

"SERIUS!"

"Suuuuuuut, ah! Malah ngomongin beginian! Cepetan, balik lagi ke topik!" Teiron marah-marah lagi sambil ngacungin Wand-nya ke seluruh penjuru.

"Ehem, ehem! Baiklah! Pemirsa, anda masih bersama saya, Je-Je-Je-Je-Jeremi Teti! Di Bogor, di Bogor-gor! Dari Bogor kita menuju ke Cilegon!"

"SUBUUURR! LIHAT MUKA SAYA! SAYA TIDAK TAKUT, SAYA TAU DI BELAKANG KAMU SIAPA!"

"Good Job!"

"Jika ingin membenar-benarkan sesuatu, ngaca dulu deh!"

"SOBHOOEERR, INI GAYA KAMU, KAN?! DAN SEMUA, YANG MASIH MEMBELA SUBUR, AKAN HABIS SEHABIS-HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYA, HABISNYAAAAAHHHH! DEMI TUUUUHHAANNNN!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" potong Vience sambil meledakkan sebuah bazzoka yang entah dapat dari mana. "Ini kenapa jadi menggila semua?! Gue mah bukannya gimana, tapi kasihan orang yang lagunya lu cemarin! Lagian, itu nge-trend zaman kapan coba?! Bisa balik ke topik nggak?!"

"Iya iya, woles aja keles!" balas Edgar sambil masang tampang cuek yang... Menyebalkan.

"Bodoh amat dah! Gar, tadi lu mau ngomong apa sama gue?! Mau nyatain cinta? Sorry ya, hati gue cuma buat Vivi-chan seorang!" tanya Vience ke'PD'an tingkat tinggi.

Edgar langsung nyari clurit yang baru aja pre-order tahun lalu (?).

"Sorry ya! Gue bukan maho, gue ke sini cuma mau nyampein kalau lu dipanggil sama Mathias! Ditunggu di atap katanya!" balas Edgar yang mulai masuk ke pembicaraan sebenarnya.

Vience hanya mengangguk. Setidaknya dia normal, nggak kayak Salem, Alpha, Rendy, Ikyo, Maurice, Luthias, dan Teiron yang dengan lebay-nya langsung pasang muka kesambar petir.

"APAAAAAAA?! GUE NGGAK PERCAYA! KENAPA VIENCE YANG DIPILIH UNTUK MENEMUI MATHIAS DI ATAP?!" teriak Salem sambil melempar Rendy sampai nyungsep ke lubang galian sumur terdekat (?).

"WHAT THE HELL?! INI NGGAK MUNGKIN! PASTI ADA KECURANGAN DALAM MK!"

"GUE NGGAK TERIMA! GUE MINTA PEMILU-NYA DIULANG!"

"SUBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

'Abaikan saja mereka!' batin Vience sambil berlari ke dalam markas.

* * *

Di atap markas...

"Kau sudah datang, Vience!"

Mathias tersenyum saat melihat sosok cowok pirang Wild Ponytail itu tengah membuka pintu atap dan menatap balik dirinya dengan tatapan tajam plus tidak suka. Setelah menutup pintu, dia maju beberapa langkah ke depan Mathias.

"Ada urusan apa? Kalau nggak penting-penting banget, mending gue balik ke ruang tengah aja!" sahut Vience kesal.

"Eh tunggu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu sebentar!" tahan Mathias. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"Mending sama orang lain aja kalau minta bantuan!" Vience mengangkat tangan pertanda tidak perduli. "Ya u-"

"Ini tentang Vivi!"

Gerakan Vience langsung terhenti saat mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Barusan ngomong apa?" tanya Vience sambil menoleh sedikit ke arah Mathias. "Tentang Vivi-chan?"

"Yap!" Mathias mengangguk dan mengeluarkan selembar surat dari dalam saku celananya.

"Aku ingin minta tolong! Sampaikan surat ini untuk Vivi, bilang kalau ini dariku! Surat ini sangat penting! Untuk sisanya, serahkan saja padaku!" jelas Mathias dengan mantap sambil menyerahkan surat itu ke tangan Vience yang matanya langsung meneliti surat beramplop putih itu.

"Apa isinya?" Vience berniat membuka isi amplop tersebut untuk mengintip.

Tapi sebelum sempat melihat sepatah kata dari surat itu, Mathias keburu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya pertanda dia melarang untuk melihatnya.

"Jangan dilihat, itu surat pribadi! Vivi juga pasti tidak ingin kau melihatnya!" kata Mathias.

Kalimat itu cukup kuat untuk membuat Vience mengurungkan niatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya.

"Eh? Jadi gue fungsinya cuma sebagai tukang pos doang gitu?" tanya Vience tidak terima. "Tadi lu bilang butuh bantuan gue, kalau cuma ngepos surat mah yang lain juga bisa!"

"Tidak, surat ini hanya bisa diantar olehmu!" balas Mathias kalem sambil tersenyum kecil, kemudian memelankan sedikit suara yang keluar sehingga terdengar seperti berbisik. "Untuk hari ini..."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Vience yang sepertinya mendengar bisikan itu.

"Hm? Hahahaha, nggak! Aku hanya bicara sendiri!" jawab Mathias santai. "Cepat antarkan surat itu! Itu hanya berlaku hari ini, besok tidak bisa!"

"Apaan sih isinya, sampai ada tanggal kadaluwarsanya segala?" Vience malah makin penasaran dengan isi surat itu.

Maklumlah, dia kan manusia biasa! Penasaran itu nggak bisa ditahan begitu aja!

"Nanti kau tau sendiri!"

"Tapi gue pengen taunya sekarang, buka di sini boleh ya? Vivi-chan kan nggak tau!"

"Jangan! Sudah kubilang Vivi tidak akan senang kalau kau ikut-ikutan membaca isinya, karena ini surat pribadi!"

"Terus apa hubungannya sama gue kalau ini surat pribadi?! Pasti ada apa-apanya nih!"

"Sudah, cepat sana! Antarkan surat ini!"

"Tapi gue penasaran!"

"Tadi kan aku bilang kalau kau akan tau sendiri! Cepetan!"

"Gue pengen bukaaaa!"

"Kubilang barusan-"

"Penasaran gilaaa! Gue buka ya?"

"Vience, please deh!" Mathias yang mulai kehabisan kesabaran terpaksa jadi OOC, karena kalau sabar terus nggak bakalan ada abisnya. "Lu udah gue bilangin taunya nanti, masih aja penasaran kayak adek gue yang suka nanyain 'Jaket gue mana, Aniki?!' pake suara ala Kazune dijahatin Karin yang selingkuh sama Kirika (?)! Udah cepetan sono! Kalau lu nggak pergi juga, entar gue penggal kepala lu atau bacokin lu pake cluritnya Edgar! Atau lu mau gue bacok sekarang juga?!"

"E-eh, nggak jadi deh!" Nyali Vience langsung menurun drastis gara-gara ke-OOC-an Mathias yang melebihi Luthias.

Dia bukannya takut sama Mathias, tapi takut kalau kebanyakan bacot entar dijadiin OOC juga kayak Luthias dan Mathias. Apalagi saat ini kepala Author penuh dengan imajinasi gila yang bisa membuat Vience OOC saat itu juga.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan atap untuk melaksanakan misinya: Menyerahkan surat untuk Vivi.

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"Lho?" Vience langsung celingukan begitu melihat kekasihnya tidak ada di sana. "Vivi-chan mana?"

"Ah Vience, akhirnya lu dateng juga!" Emy mengabaikan pertanyaan Vience sambil nyengir jahat dengan sikap mencurigakan, apalagi saat melihat amplop surat yang dibawa Vience. "Gue tau dia dimana, tapi gue nggak mau kasih tau lu karena informasi itu mahal!"

"Kena angin apaan sih lu? Mabok ya?" Vience langsung curiga dengan sikap Emy. "Udah, bacot lu! Gue dengerinnya nanti aja! Vivi-chan mana?"

"Gue bukan ngebacot! Gue tau Vivi dimana, tapi gue nggak mau ngasih tau! Harusnya lu maksa gue ngasih tau dong!" Emy melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memasang wajah capek.

Vience malah makin curiga. "Nggak ah, mending gue tanya orang lain aja! Sikap lu nyebelin!"

"Gitu banget lu ya, padahal gue udah bela-belain mau ngelakuin misi ini!" Emy langsung natap Vience dengan kesal. "Udah ah, gue males ngasih tau! Lu cari aja tuh anak sendiri! Bodoh amat sama nasib lu gimana!"

"Misi apaan?" tanya Vience tanpa menghiraukan ambekan Emy.

"Au ah gelap, kamu jahat!" Emy memalingkan wajahnya dengan gaya sok marah. (Jijay banget sumpah!)

"Ceileeeeh, gitu aja marah! Jangan ngambek dong, gue dengerin deh bacotan lu!"

"Udah gue bilangin gue bukan ngebacot, gue lagi ngasih kode buat lu!" kata Emy dengan perkataan yang rada-rada lebih ke arah 'romantis'.

Mau nggak mau, Vience terpaksa mundur karena takut diapa-apain. "Gue nggak ngerti, mau lu apa sih?"

"Gue mau lu dengerin gue! Udah itu aja, biar cepet selesai misi gue juga!"

"Misi mulu dari tadi, misi apaan sih?!" Vience mulai kesal dengan sikap misterius Emy yang mendadak ngomongin misi.

Emy hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Misi ya misi! Itu urusan gue, bukan urusan lu! Yang penting, lu mau dengerin gue nggak?!"

"Ya udah, cepetan! Lu mau ngomong apa?! Risih gue di sini terus, eneg sama sikap lu!" Sepertinya Vience udah nggak sabar sama sikap Emy.

"Ya udah, dengerin ya!" Emy langsung pura-pura batuk sambil narik nafas dalem-dalem. "Ekhem, ekhem! Gue cantik!"

"Hah?" Vience cengo setelah mendengar perkataan Emy tadi. "Apa tadi lu bilang?"

"Gue cantik! Gue pengen lu ngomong gue cantik, baru gue kasih tau cewek lu dimana!" Emy mulai memperjelas situasi sambil nyengir kayak orang gila.

Sontak, Vience langsung merinding karena persyaratan yang membahayakan nyawa itu.

"Hah? Bilang lu cantik? Nggak ada pilihan lain nih? Disuruh joget atau apa gitu?" Vience garuk-garuk kepala sambil nyari cara terlembut untuk menyampaikannya.

'Soalnya kalau gue ngomong lu cantik, kehidupan manusia bakalan terancam! Tepatnya kiamat, coy!' batin Vience.

"Cuma ngomong dua kata doang apa susahnya sih?! Dan nggak ada pilihan lain! Lu harus ngomong gue cantik, baru gue kasih tau cewek lu dimana!" Emy ngotot dibilang cantik sambil ngacungin staft-nya.

Karena merasa dipojokkan, Vience hanya bisa menelan ludah karena tidak punya pilihan lain. "Serius lu? Gue nggak mau tanggung ja-"

"IYEEEE, GUE SERIUS! CEPETAN!" teriak Emy nggak sabaran.

Vience pun menelan ludah lagi. "Ng... Uh..."

"Apa? Nggak kedengeran!"

"Kh... E-E-Emy..."

"Yang tegas!"

"Emy..."

"Apa? Emy apa?"

"Emy... Uh... Argh... Can-can... Tik..."

"Ulangi yang keras!"

"Emy, can-tik..."

"Nah, bagus!" Emy langsung tertawa bangga tanpa memperhatikan wajah pucat Vience. "Sebagai hadiah, gue kasih informasi yang lu mau! Dengerin ya! Cewek lu sekarang berada di ruang tengah, tepatnya di-"

TET TERETETET TERETETET! (?)

Vience dan Emy langsung diem saat mendengar suara aneh barusan.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Emy cengo.

Vience langsung merinding saat melihat meteor segede gajah jatuh dari langit dengan suara keras.

SYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! JEDEEEEEEEEEEEER!

"ANJEEEEEEER! TEROMPET SANGKAKALA! BENER KAN FIRASAT GUE! AAAAH, LU SIH NYURUH GUE BILANG LU CANTIK! MAAFKAN AKU, WAHAI UMAT MANUSIA! TAPI JANGAN SALAHIN GUE, SALAHIN EMY!"

"WHAT?! SALAH GUE APA COBA?!"

Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka! Anggap saja adegan tadi tidak ada, oke?

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Vivi-chan tadi ke sini?" tanya Vience saat tidak melihat kekasihnya di ruang tengah.

Padahal, dia sudah sampai di tempat yang disebutkan Emy secara detail.

Monika dan Alisa yang berada di ruangan itu langsung mengalihkan perhatian penuh kepada cowok itu.

"Tadi gue lihat sih, tapi buat apa gue ngasih tau lu? Nggak ada untungnya juga!" kata Monika dengan seringai ala setan (?) yang persis kayak Emy.

Cewek-cewek rambut coklat kayak mereka emang gitu semua kali ya?

"Kalau ingin dikasih tau, bagaimana kalau kita kasih tantangan? Kalau berhasil, nanti baru kita kasih tau dimana dia!" tambah Alisa.

Vience langsung curiga. Kok kayaknya mirip banget sama Emy ya?

"Kalian sekongkol ya?" tanya Vience ragu. "Jangan-jangan ini yang dimaksud Emy dengan 'misi'?"

"Misi?" Alisa malah balik nanya dengan wajah datarnya. "Bukan misi juga sih, kita hanya disuruh untuk- Hmppph!"

"Gimana? Terima tantangan kita nggak?!" tanya Monika sambil mendekap mulut Alisa dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Vience. "Kalau terima, entar kita kasih tau cewek lu ada dimana! Kalau nggak, lu cari aja Vivi sendiri!"

"Ya udahlah, gue capek dari tadi selalu kejadian ngaco yang dateng..." jawab Vience pasrah sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

Alisa yang memperhatikan sikap Vience yang tidak biasanya langsung melempar sebuah pedang tepat di depannya.

"Oi Vience, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam duel, nanti kuberi tau dimana Vivi!" teriak Alisa bersemangat. "Kau harus berusaha! Karena kami berdu-"

"Alisa, siapa bilang tantangannya begituan?!" protes Monika memotong perkataan Alisa. "Tantangannya kan main catur!"

"Lho kok?! Barusan yang kita sepakati duel!" balas Alisa.

"Nggak! Tadi kita udah tentuin pake hompimpah dan yang kalah itu gue! Kan yang kalah yang dapet!"

"Nggak! Orang dimana-mana yang menang yang dapet juga!"

"Licik ah lu, kan udah gue bilang yang kalah dapet!"

"Enak saja licik! Lagian, gue nggak ingat soal aturan itu! Seingat gue, kita sepakat kalau yang menang yang dapet!"

"Eh, masih ngotot aja lu! Nih ya gue ingetin! Tadi sebelum kita hompimpah, gue bilang nggak rame kalau yang menang terus yang dapet! Jadi siapapun yang kalah, boleh nantang si Vience apapun, terus entar ngasih tau kalau Vivi ada di kamar Luthias!"

"Tapi gue nggak bilang setuju!"

"Tadi udah!"

"Nggak!"

"Udah!"

"Terima kasih!" kata Vience sambil nyengir nista dan langsung lari ke kamar Luthias tanpa menghiraukan tatapan cengo dari Monika dan Alisa.

Monika langsung facepalm menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"AAAH, SIALAN! GUE KECEPLOSAN! LU SIH!"

"GUE YANG SALAH!? JELAS-JELAS LU YANG KELEPASAN!"

"SIAPA YANG BIKIN GUE KECEPLOSAN?!"

"LU YANG MULAI SENDIRI!"

"BUKAN GUE! LU!"

"LU!"

"LU!"

"LU!"

* * *

Di kamar Luthias...

"Biar gue tebak!" Vience menggelengkan kepala sambil menghela nafas berat. "Lu udah nyangka kalau gue bakalan nanya soal Vivi-chan, terus lu bakalan bilang lu tau dia ada dimana, setelah itu ngasih satu cobaan berat buat gue biar gue bisa tau dimana Vivi-chan bera-"

"Pertanyaan bodoh!" potong Luthias datar. "Aku memang melihat Vivi dan tau dia ada dimana, tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu dengan cobaan berat! Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu sebagai ganti informasi yang kuberikan!"

'Sama aja itu mah!' batin Vience kesal. "Ya udah, capek nih gue! Lu mau gue ngapain sebagai gantinya?"

"Dan biar kutebak juga!" Luthias malah membetulkan kacamatanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Vience. "Emy, Monika, dan Alisa bersikap sangat tidak wajar sampai kau ikut-ikutan curiga padaku kan?"

"Eh? Yah, begitulah!" jawab Vience singkat. "Sikap mereka sedikit tidak wajar waktu tadi gue-"

"Lupakan!" potong Luthias sambil menghela nafas dan matanya terlihat... Ganas.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku! Kalau berhasil aku akan beritahu dimana Vivi, tapi kalau gagal..." Luthias sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar terdengar misterius. "LU BAKALAN GUE SIKSA PAKE CAMBUK! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Vience langsung kaget karena ternyata ke-OOC-an Luthias masih berlanjut. "Ogah gue kalau disiksa, entar kulit mulus gue rusak! Mending tanya sama yang lain a-"

"PERTANYAAN PERTAMA!" potong Luthias sambil membuka buku catatan. "SIAPA NAMA LENGKAP KAKAK CEWEK SALEM?!"

"Haaaah?! Salem punya kakak?! Emang gue bapaknya sampe tau begituan?!"

"SALAH! KAU KENA LIMA KALI PUKULAN CAMBUK! HYAAAAAAT!"

"ADUH, ADUH! SAKIT, KAMPRET! STOOOOOP! ADUH!"

"PERTANYAAN KEDUA! ADELIA NAKSIR SAMA SIAPA?!"

"Awww! Ah gampang itu mah, sama Ikyo! ADUH!"

"BENAR SEKALI! PERTANYAAN KETIGA!"

"ADUH! AW AW AW! GUE UDAH BENER KENAPA MASIH DIPUKUL SEGALA?! UDAAAH!"

"APA JUDUL LAGU FAVORIT EDGAR?!"

"ADUH! GUE JAWAB, TAPI JANGAN PUKUL GUE!"

"SALAH! DELAPAN KALI PUKULAN CAMBUK! HYAAAAAAAAAT!"

"ANJROT! SAKIT WOY, GUE BUKAN SEMUT YANG BISA LU INJEK SEENAK PAN- ADAW! ADUH!"

"PERTANYAAN KEEMPAT!"

"SAMPE BERAPA SIH PERTANYAANNYA?!"

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Kayaknya di sini nggak ada yang jaga..." keluh Vience yang terkulai lemas di depan kamar Vivi setelah melewati pertanyaan Luthias.

"Seumur hidup baru kali ini gue bener-bener berkorban buat Vivi-chan sampe segreget ini! Dosa gue apa sih? Dari tadi nasib sial mulu yang berjejer!" keluh Vience lagi sambil mengelus tangannya yang merah gara-gara dipukul Luthias pake cambuk barusan.

Pertama: teriakan Alpha dan Teiron, kedua: Vivi langsung pergi dari kamarnya tak seperti biasa, ketiga: Salem dan Alpha berisik, keempat: Edgar manggil dengan nada yang merusak mood, kelima: orang-orang menggila di saat dia jengkel, keenam: disuruh jadi tukang pos sama orang yang disebelin, ketujuh: Emy minta dibilang cantik, kedelapan: Alisa dan Monika gagal ngasih tantangan, kesembilan: dipukuli Luthias gara-gara disuruh jawab pertanyaannya.

Sekarang kejadian kesepuluh dan siap-siap mampus aja deh!

"Ah, mau gimana lagi? Nasib gue hari ini emang sial banget ya! Cepet kasih surat ini ke Vivi-chan ah, biar bisa cepet-cepet tidur!" Vience bersiap membuka pintu kamar sambil menggenggam erat surat beramplop yang merupakan penyebab kesialannya.

Entah kenapa, meskipun Vience sendiri babak belur, dia tetap menjaga agar surat itu tidak ada kerutan sedikitpun.

* * *

Krieeeet!

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

"Eh?"

"CIEEEE! Yang ultah! CIEEE! Gue minta PU-nya dong!" Emy tertawa sambil menepuk Vience yang masih cengo. "PU-nya cukup bilang gue cantik ya!"

"Enak aja! Pohon kesayangan gue jadi tumbang gara-gara kesamber meteor tadi! Lu gara-garanya!" protes Ikyo sambil melancarkan bogem mentah ke arah Emy. "Awas ya kalau diulang, nggak ada ampun!"

"Huh, benar-benar buang waktu!" keluh Luthias yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Vience. "Kau harus berterima kasih padaku, karena tantanganku yang paling berkesan!"

"Argh, kesel gue nggak bisa ngasih tantangan buat Vience! Lu sih gara-garanya!" gerutu Monika sambil menunjuk sepupunya.

"Lho, kok gue yang salah?! Udah gue bilangin lu yang salah karena keceplosan!" balas Alisa nggak mau kalah.

"Kan lu duluan!"

"Bukan gue! Lu!"

"LU!"

"Sudah, sudah! Mau diapain lagi?" lerai Lucy. "Daripada berantem, gimana kalau kalian ambil kue ulang tahun Vience di meja sana?"

"Oh, iya! Gue yang ambil!"

"Gue!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"HOMPIMPAH AJA NAPA SIH?!"

"Vience, lu enak banget ya diperhatiin sampe segitunya! Ulang tahun gue aja nggak ada yang inget!" komentar Rendy sambil ikut-ikutan menepuk punggung Vience. "Tapi buat lu, tentu aja gue inget! Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Eh? I-iya, makasih!" Vience masih cengo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sial! Dia sendiri lupa dengan ulang tahunnya, tapi malah teman-temannya yang ingat!

"Vience, selamat atas kerja kerasnya!" Mathias datang sambil menepuk pundak Vience dengan cengiran khas-nya.

Vience menengok ke arah Mathias yang dipikir-pikir adalah 'pelaku utama' dari kejadian ini. Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia udah nggak sebel lagi melihat cengiran si jabrik itu?

"Lu ya, mau jahilin gue nggak bilang-bilang dulu!"

"Gimana mau rame kalau begitu caranya?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara membalas perkataan Vience dari belakang. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padanya, bukannya protes nggak jelas begitu!"

"Hm? AH! Tumma! Akhirnya lu nongol juga!" Vience tertawa senang sambil memeluk si cowok Shaman berkulit hijau yang dari awal lupa dimunculin sama Author.

"Tentu saja... Kalau soal ultah temen, gue nggak bisa nggak ikutan!" Tumma memasang senyum terbaiknya sambil menyerahkan kotak kado berwarna merah. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

"Gracias!" Mood Vience mulai terangkat kembali.

Dia senang sekali karena teman-temannya sampai rela menjahilinya dengan ide bodoh hanya demi dirinya.

Ternyata hari ini nggak sepenuhnya sial, atau mungkin nggak sial sama sekali...

"Vieny..." panggil seorang gadis berambut ungu yang dari tadi dicari Vience setengah mati. "Terima kasih untuk kerja kerasmu, selamat ulang ta-"

"VIVI-CHAN, MATHIAS MENYURUHKU MEMBERIKAN SURAT INI PADAMU!" Vience memotong perkataan Vivi sambil menyodorkan surat beramplop putih tadi. "MAAF TERLAMBAT, KARENA BARUSAN-"

"Bodoh, itu untukmu!" sela Vivi sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya dari awal surat itu bukan untukku, tapi untukmu! Coba kau buka!"

Vience kembali cengo ketika mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya seperti kesambar petir di siang bolong. "Eh? Jadi, suratnya bukan untuk Vivi-chan? Surat ini, untukku?"

"Iya! Kalau reaksimu begitu, aku yakin kau pasti belum mengintip isinya!" balas Mathias sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tadinya aku ragu kalau kau tidak akan membukanya, karena kalau dibuka, rencana kami pasti akan kacau balau! Tapi ternyata kesetiaanmu dengan Vivi berhasil menahanmu membukanya! Hebat juga kau!" puji Mathias sambil kembali memasang senyuman khas-nya.

Sedikit rona merah muncul di pipi Vience, apalagi saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak bangga.

"Karena sekarang kau udah bekerja keras, ayo dibuka suratnya!"

Vience kembali bingung karena penjelasan yang terbelit-belit barusan. "Hah? Eh? I-iya!"

Sesaat kemudian, tangannya sudah bergerak pelan untuk membuka penutup amplop yang ditahan oleh stiker berwarna merah. Saat dibuka, ternyata isinya adalah beberapa lembar kartu ucapan dari teman-temannya.

* * *

 _Vience, selamat ulang tahun! Aku harap Vivi semakin bangga dengan kejadianmu kali ini! ;)_

 _(Mathias)_

* * *

 _HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wish you all the best!_

 _(Teiron dan Maurice)_

* * *

 _Vience, selamat ulang tahun! Aku doakan yang terbaik untukmu, terutama soal Vivi-chan!_

 _(Lucy, Alisa, Monika)_

* * *

 _Karena Tumma susah bikin kata-kata, jadinya digabungin sama punyaku aja! Met ultah ya, HBD! Semoga makin ganteng di ultahmu yang ke... Ke... Ini yang keberapa ya? ._._

 _(Luthias dan Tumma)_

* * *

 _HBD, WYATB!_

 _(Ikyo dan Edgar)_

* * *

 _Wesssss-lah yang ultah! Iri gue, iri! Traktir gue kapan-kapan, met ulang tahun ya!_

 _(Emy, Alpha, Salem)_

* * *

 _Vience, gue minta maaf ya kalau gue punya salah sama lu! Selamat ulang tahun, semoga makin sukses ya!_

 _(Rendy)_

* * *

 _Vieny, maaf kalau selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu! Aku berterima kasih kepadamu selama ini, selamat ulang tahun!_

 _(Vivi)_

* * *

"Terima kasih banyak!" kata Vience sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Rasanya dia tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, apalagi dengan kehangatan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Mungkin, senyuman untuk lima tahun juga bisa kali ya?

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Turney Bad Cover (?)...**

* * *

Yeay yeay yeay, HBD for our Dragon Rider! \ :V / *digigit Jeronium.*

Biarlah hasilnya gaje, yang penting jadi! :V / *digigit lagi.*

Review! :D


	25. Another Random Complications

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha, salam kenal... ^^**

 **Vience: "Anjir, pake dipraktekin!" *Yao Ming face.***

 **Thundy: "Gue cuma kesel aja dipanggil 'Kakek'... Siapa sih yang nyebarin itu?" =_=**

 **Mathias: "Emang kenapa? Umur lu kan emang lebih tua dari badan lu!" :V**

 **Thundy: "Urusai!" *setrum Mathias di tempat.***

 **Mathias: *tepar dengan badan gosong.***

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Jadi...**

 **Thundy: =_= "Soal duel? Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, soalnya terlalu capek sampai nggak muncul Chapter kemaren..." *pergi dengan langkah gontai.***

 **Me: "Bener juga ya..." ._.a**

 **Rina: "Eh? Ajarin bikin kue cokelat? Boleh saja sih..."**

 **Me: "Asal jangan masukin benda aneh aja..." -w-a**

 **Alpha: "Sebenarnya kami hanya latihan basket, cuma entah kenapa pas Luthias cerita waktu dia dengerin kami ngobrol dari ruang tengah, aku nggak tau kalau itu bisa bikin ambigu..." ._.a**

 **Vience: "Astaga, namaku diplesetin seenak pantatnya!" =w= "Oh, dan jangan ingatkan aku dengan screen 'kiamat' itu..."**

 **Salem: "Hanya duel kartu semacam Yugi-Oh, tidak lebih sih, dan..." *tiba-tiba jadi murung.***

 **Rendy: "Se-sepertinya dia sedang tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang..." *menyeret Salem pergi.***

 **Luthias: *baru balik setelah ngasih paket ke tempat asalnya.* "Aku di-troll lagi..." TwT**

 **Mathias: *nepuk punggung adiknya.***

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Another Random Complications**

* * *

Mari kita lihat kenistaan lain dari Garuchan Squad!

* * *

 ** _~Lampu Kamar Mandi~_** (Vience dan Mathias)

"Vience, gantian pake kamar mandinya!" seru Mathias sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi dari luar.

"Sabar atuh, mandi tuh harus pake perasaan!" balas Vience yang masih sabunan.

"Huh, dasar!" keluh Mathias sebal.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba lampu kamar mandi kedap-kedip secara bergantian.

* * *

Di luar kamar mandi, Mathias yang iseng sibuk memainkan tombol lampu. "Lampu disko! Jeb, ajeb ajeb, ajeb ajeb!"

"WOY, LU BOSEN HIDUP YA?!" omel Vience emosi.

* * *

 ** _~Sibuk~_** (TeiLisa)

Suatu hari, Teiron dan Lisa sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Tapi...

"Lis, kamu ngapain ngeliatin dari tadi? Nggak makan?" tanya Teiron bingung ketika gadis itu memperhatikannya terus.

"Aku udah makan kok, itupun juga cuma pesen jus..." jawab Lisa.

Teiron malah makin bingung. "Eh? Terus kenapa ngajakin makan di sini?"

"Abisnya, belakangan ini kamu sibuk terus, jadinya aku jarang banget ketemu sama kamu... Karena itu, nggak apa kan ngeliatin kamu seharian?" jelas Lisa malu-malu.

"Huwaaaa- Uhuk uhuk, uhuk uhuk!" Teiron yang kaget saat sedang makan tiba-tiba tersedak.

Lisa yang melihatnya langsung panik. "T-Tei-kun, kamu baik-baik saja? Pelayan, cepat ambilkan air putih!"

* * *

 ** _~Bakteri~_** (Maurice, Girl-chan, dan Alpha, feat KyoAdel)

Di ruang tengah markas Garuchan Squad, Girl-chan dan Maurice sedang ngumpet di belakang sofa demi menghindari sepatu kets milik Maurice yang mengeluarkan bau busuk disertai aura kematian.

"Rice, sepatu lu serem amat sih!" komentar Girl-chan.

"Kemaren kehujanan, terus lupa dicuci, jadinya gitu deh..." jelas Maurice risih.

"Tenang, pake ini dong! Ampuh buat ngilangin bau nggak sedap!" ujar Alpha sambil mengeluarkan sebuah botol semprotan dan menyemprotkannya ke arah sepatu itu.

Alhasil, bau dan aura dari sepatu itu pun langsung lenyap seketika.

"Wah, hebat ya!" puji Girl-chan.

"Iya dong! Kalau pake itu, dijamin bakterinya langsung hilang!" balas Alpha bangga.

"Al, kalau bakteri yang itu bisa lenyap nggak?" tanya Maurice sambil menunjuk...

"Kyo, kamu sakit? Kok mukamu pucat?" tanya Adelia khawatir.

"Eeeh, Adel?! Ugh... Nggak nggak, aku sehat kok..." balas Ikyo gelagapan.

"Bener nih?" tanya Adelia makin khawatir.

"Iya, aku nggak apa-apa..." elak Ikyo yang blushing.

"Wah, kalau bakteri cinta mereka mah nggak ada obatnya Rice!" celetuk Alpha agak skeptis.

* * *

 ** _~Tebakan~_** (Alisa dan Monika)

"Alisa, lu tau nggak hewan apa yang paling kejam sama temannya sendiri?" tanya Monika yang lagi tengkurep.

Alisa yang lagi main HP sambil tiduran nyahutin. "Apaan? Buaya?"

"Salah!"

"Hiu? Serigala? Anjing?"

"Bukan!"

"Terus apa dong?" tanya Alisa sambil bangun dan ikut tengkurep.

"Nyamuk TIKUNGunya..." jawab Monika datar.

Webek, webek...

"Mati aja lu setan!" bentak Alisa sambil menekan kepala Monika dengan bantal.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 ** _~Cake-Fork?~_** (Luthias, Tumma, dan Edward)

"Aku punya garpu!"

"Aku punya kue!"

"AH!"

"Jangan ditusuk!" seru Tumma dan Edward bersamaan.

"Mau dong, Kak Luthias!" (Edward)

"Buat aku aja, Luthias!" (Tumma)

"Lha?" Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop selagi memegang garpu dan sepiring kue di tangannya.

* * *

 ** _~Mic Mati~_** (Lucy, Vivi, Edgar, Salem, dan Rendy)

Saat ini beberapa anggota squad sedang kerja paruh waktu sebagai penyiar radio.

"Gue dapet salam dari Ethan, katanya mic gue nggak ada bunyinya!" ujar Lucy.

"Yaaah, berarti gue dari tadi cuap-cuap sendiri dong!" keluh Vivi.

"Oy, mic-nya mati nih!" seru Lucy saat seorang teknisi mendatangi mereka.

"Ya udah, tunggu bentar ya!" ujar teknisi itu sambil berjalan pergi.

"Jangan lama-lama!" seru Vivi.

* * *

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian...

"Gimana? Udah nyala kan?" tanya sang teknisi sambil ngancungin jempol.

"Nyala sih nyala, tapi nggak gini juga kale..." gumam Lucy dan Vivi sweatdrop karena ternyata...

Mic-nya malah dikasih lampu kerlap-kerlip kayak lampu disko.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Et dah, mereka berdua kenapa coba?" tanya Edgar saat melihat Rendy dan Salem lagi nangis di pojokan, kemudian menghampiri mereka. "Oy, lu pada kenapa sih?"

"Ini Gar, mic radio-nya mati... Hiks, hiks..." jawab Salem sesegukan.

"Lu nangisin mic mati juga, Ren?" tanya Edgar ke Rendy.

"Iya, Gar... Hiks hiks..." balas Rendy masih terisak.

Tapi tak taunya...

"Ren, kita doain yuk..."

"Iya Sal, keluarganya udah dikabarin?"

Mic-nya malah dikubur kayak orang meninggal.

"Ya Tuhan, temen-temen gue pada stress semua..." gumam Edgar sambil mijit kening.

* * *

 ** _~Sate~_** (Elwa, feat Reha Squad)

"Red, lu mau sate nggak?" tanya Revan sambil nunjuk Elwa yang lagi bakar sate di depan markas Garuchan Squad dan dikelilingi oleh para cowok Reha Squad lainnya.

"Maaf Rev, aku nggak suka sate, tapi..." Red menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Aku sukanya kamu!"

DUAAAAAAAAR!

"HUWAAAAAA! ELWA MELEDAK!"

Red dan Revan yang melihat kejadian itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Lu sih pake gombal segala..." gumam Revan risih.

* * *

 ** _~Artinya?~_** (ThunEmy)

"Thun-kun, 'ich liebe dich' itu artinya apa?" tanya Emy suatu hari.

"Hmm, artinya 'aku cinta kamu'..." balas Thundy yang lagi baca buku.

"Oh, makasih ya!"

"Iya..."

Tapi begitu Thundy menyadari sesuatu...

"Bego, itu cuma artinya doang! Doyan amat lu modus sama gue!" bentak Thundy blushing berat.

Emy malah meletin lidah sambil garuk kepala. "Ketauan ya? Ehe~"

* * *

 ** _~Pertanyaan~_** (Bibi Rilen dan Rina)

"Bibi Rilen, aku boleh nanya nggak?" tanya Rina.

Bibi Rilen yang sedang memotong sayuran menengok ke arahnya. "Mau nanya apa, Rina?"

"Anu, perkosa itu apa ya?"

KRAK!

Webek, webek...

Suasana pun mulai hening setelah suara pisau yang menghentak talenan barusan.

'Aku harus jawab apa ya?' batin Bibi Rilen yang bingung harus menjelaskan apa ke Rina.

* * *

 ** _~Tong Seng~_** (Ashley, feat Alexia dan Exoray dari fic 'Heroes Gakuen')

Ashley sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota ketika mendengar sesuatu.

"Tong!"

"Seng!"

"Tong!"

"Seng!"

"TONG!"

"SENG!"

* * *

Begitu Ashley menemukan asal suara, ternyata...

"TONG!"

"SENG!"

Dia mendapati Alexia sedang megang sebuah tong besi dan Exoray sedang megang selembar seng.

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya Ashley yang kebingungan melihat kelakuan kedua kakak-beradik Mercowlya itu.

* * *

 ** _~Phobia~_** (KyoAdel)

Ikyo sedang membaca buku tentang phobia ditemani Adelia di sebelahnya.

"Ailurophobia takut kucing, Arachnophobia takut laba-laba, Cynophobia takut anjing, Entomophobia takut serangga, Equinophobia takut kuda..." Ikyo menengok ke arah Adelia. "Oh iya, Del, kau ini punya phobia nggak sih?"

"Hmm, aku tuh takutnya kamu Philophobia sama aku..." jawab Adelia malu-malu.

"Philophobia? Apaan tuh?" tanya Ikyo bingung.

"Cari aja di buku itu..."

Ikyo segera mencari phobia yang dimaksud di bukunya. "Philo, Philo, Philo..."

Tapi setelah melihat artinya...

"Eeeeh?! A-aku nggak Philophobia sama kamu!" bantah Ikyo blushing berat.

'Kyo emang manis kalau lagi salting!' batin Adelia dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

 ** _~Pukul Tikus di Lubang~_** (Teiron, Emy, Thundy, dan Elwa)

"Emy tangani bagian kanan, Thundy bagian kiri, dan aku bagian tengah!" komando Teiron.

"Oke!" balas kedua temannya bersamaan.

Kemudian...

PLUK!

Ada yang keluar dari lubang paling tengah.

"Itu dia!"

Mereka bertiga pun langsung heboh mukul-mukul.

"Pukul!"

"Itu di sana!"

"Baru mau dipukul!"

"Ada lagi tuh!"

"Hey kalian, itu bukan untuk 'three player'..." gumam Elwa yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan ketiga orang itu.

* * *

 ** _~Mentahan~_** (Edgar dan Edward)

"Edward, kalau mau kasih kue nanti nggak usah repot-repot, mending kasih mentahannya aja!" nasihat Edgar suatu hari.

"Oooh, oke Kak!" balas Edward.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kak Edgar, aku udah nyiapin yang Kakak minta!"

"Mana?"

"Tadaaaa!"

Edward malah nunjukin bahan-bahan yang biasa dipakai untuk membuat kue. You know-lah, kayak terigu, telur, baking soda, dan kawan-kawannya.

"Ya Tuhan... Punya adek kok gini amat ya?" keluh Edgar yang langsung pundung di pojokan.

* * *

 ** _~Kucing Makan Rumput~_** (Rina dan Tumma)

Rina dan Tumma sedang duduk-duduk di teras depan markas.

"Tum, liat deh! Tsuchi lagi makan rumput tuh!" ujar Rina sambil menunjuk Tsuchi-tan yang makan rumput tak jauh dari mereka. "Bukannya kucing itu karnivora, kok makan rumput juga?"

"Hmm, itu karena... Sebentar!" Tumma sibuk menghabiskan jus yang diminumnya, kemudian menjelaskan dengan nada ala profesor. "Kucing memakan rumput untuk membantu proses pencernaannya. Serat pada rumput mempermudah kucing untuk memuntahkan bulu-bulu yang tertelan saat dia menjilati tubuhnya dan benda asing lain yang termakan. Karena jika tidak dimuntahkan, itu akan menyebabkan kucing susah BAB, mengurangi nafsu makan, lemas, dan sebagainya."

Rina yang mendengarkan penjelasan Tumma hanya manggut-manggut. "Oooh, begitu ya..."

* * *

 ** _~Merusak Hubungan~_** (Rendy)

"Ugh, bosan... Jadi pengen ngerusak hubungan orang deh..." keluh Rendy yang lagi jalan-jalan.

Tapi tiba-tiba, dia melihat sesuatu.

"Mbak, itu cowok mbak ya?" tanya Rendy sambil menghampiri sepasang kekasih.

"Iya..." jawab si cewek.

"Cowoknya nggak sayang sama mbak deh! Masa tega nyebar asap rokok di depan cewek? Kan racun tuh!"

"Auh nih, udah dikasih tau masih aja bandel!"

"Lagian, kalau cowoknya nggak bisa jaga kesehatan sendiri, gimana mau jagain mbak?"

"Ooh, jadi kamu nggak sayang lagi sama aku?"

"Lho, kok kamu jadi nggak percaya sama aku?"

"Kamu pilih aku atau rokok?! Kalau rokok, kita putus saja!"

"Apa-apaan sih?! Ini kan hak aku ngerokok!"

"Ehehe, hati jadi lega..." celetuk Rendy yang pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

 ** _~Nembak~_** (Salem, Vience, dan Ashley, feat Kidori dari fic Bessekai buatan AriFuKi)

"Guys! Gue abis nembak cewek di SDeath Squad!" seru Salem suatu hari.

"Wah hebat!" ujar Vience kagum.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Kidori penasaran.

"Dia bilangnya 'kita temenan aja ya', perih cuy..." Salem malah nangis sambil megang dada.

Webek, webek...

"Pelaku Friendzone arah jam 12, bonceng tiga, tembak aja ban-nya biar jatoh!" komando Vience sambil menggertakkan tangan disertai dark aura.

"Okay!" balas Kidori sambil nyiapin sniper.

"Jangan nangis Sal, nggak ada balon nih..." hibur Ashley prihatin.

"Bacot!" sembur Salem yang pundung di pojokan.

* * *

 ** _~Sirine~_** (Girl-chan)

Wiiuu wiiuu! Ngibuul ngibuul!

"Ngapain sih nyalain sirine? Berisik! Udah malem juga!" keluh Girl-chan setengah ngantuk serta memakai daster kuning, dan di depannya terdapat tiga orang pria berseragam coklat yang naik motor.

"Hak kita dong, kita ini kan petugas!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Tapi kan ada aturannya juga!" balas Girl-chan sedikit sebal.

"Kayak situ tau aturan aja!" timpal salah satu dari temannya.

"Iye, yang bunyiin kan kita, bukan situ!" sambung teman yang satunya.

"Masalahnya, ngapain kalian naik motor pake sirine di dalam markas gue?!" bentak Girl-chan sambil nyalain lampu dan...

DOEEEEENG!

Ternyata mereka bertiga emang lagi di dalam ruang tengah markasnya.

"Lha, iya juga ya..."

* * *

 ** _~Parodi Star Wars~_** (Maurice, feat John D Hopper OC-nya Bigfoot)

"Johnsith, kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi!" seru Maurice yang berperan sebagai 'Jedi' kepada John yang menjadi 'Dark Sith'. "Kau harus membayar semua roti yang telah kau makan diam-diam!"

CRASH!

Ketika Maurice mengarahkan force-nya ke arah John, force itu malah hancur.

Maurice langsung cengo melihat force-nya yang hancur. "Lha, kok malah hancur?! Apa kabar force gue coba?!"

Ketika dilihat, ternyata...

"Walah, ternyata benda itu lebih kuat dari force toh!" ujar Maurice kagum sambil memegang kacamatanya.

Di balik jubah John yang robek kena tebasan force Maurice, terdapat kumpulan HP Nokia 3310 yang diikat di badannya dan yang bersangkutan malah tertidur pulas.

* * *

 ** _~Bebek Goreng~_** (Vivi dan Monika)

"Nik, bebek goreng itu paling enak apanya hayoh?" tanya Vivi.

"Bagian dadanya, kan banyak daging tuh!" jawab Monika.

"Salah, ada yang lebih enak selain itu!" balas Vivi.

"Masa sih? Apaan tuh?" tanya Monika penasaran.

"Huruf 'B'-nya, coba bayangin aja tanpa huruf 'B'!" jelas Vivi watados.

"Anjir, eek goreng! Kampret lu!" umpat Monika.

* * *

 ** _~Lagu Hujan~_** (Bibi Rilen)

"Wah, hujan gede!" ujar Bibi Rilen yang melihat kondisi cuaca dari jendela, kemudian dia melihat sebuah gitar nyender di dekat kursi. "Eh, ada gitar nganggur! Coba mainin deh, daripada bosan!"

Bibi Rilen mengambil gitar itu dan duduk di kursi. "Ah, nyanyi lagu itu aja biar nggak bete!"

"Tik tik tik, bunyi hujan di atas genteng. Airnya turun, tidak terkira. Cobalah tengok, keluar jendela. Kain jemuran, basah semua."

Webek, webek...

"Waduh, lupa! Jemuran belum diangkat semua, entar jadi basah deh!" Bibi Rilen langsung kabur dengan panik.

* * *

 ** _~Lelucon Garing~_** (Alpha dan Lisa)

"Lis, gue punya tebakan! Siapa pembalap motor yang punya kerja sambilan sebagai pembaca?" tanya Alpha.

"Eh, siapa Kak? Aku nggak tau!" Lisa mulai mikir. "Errr, Lorenzo bukan?"

"Salah!" balas Alpha. "Yang benar adalah... Valentino 'Rossi'-Miranto~"

"Ya-yang bener tuh Rosy, Kak Al! Tulisannya tuh eR-O-eS-Ye..." ralat Lisa sweatdrop.

* * *

 ** _~Korban Spoiler~_** (Luthias)

Suatu hari, Luthias sedang berada di toko buku dan melihat buku best seller yang telah diangkat ke layar kaca. "Wih, kayaknya seru nih!"

Ketika pergi ke kasir untuk membayar buku yang dibelinya, dia melihat dua orang sedang mengobrol di depannya.

"Eh, udah nonton film-nya kan?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

'Wah, apa mereka sedang membicarakan film dari buku yang akan kubeli ya?' batin Luthias menyimak pembicaraan.

"Udah, seru banget! Apalagi pas tokoh utamanya mati di akhir film!" jawab temannya.

JEGEEEEEEEER!

"Spoiler bro!"

"Ups, maaf!"

'Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku sampai kena spoiler begini?' batin Luthias yang berusaha menahan air mata setelah mendengar hal itu.

* * *

 ** _~Pacaran~_** (Mathias)

Mathias sedang jalan-jalan ketika mendengar sebuah percakapan.

"Aku minta putus!"

"Kok minta putus?"

'Pacaran siang-siang?' batin Mathias bingung.

"Kita udah nggak cocok lagi!"

"Kok bisa gitu? Jelasin dong say!"

"Hadeh, itu siapa sih?" Mathias segera mencari sumber suara dan ternyata...

"Aku sukanya tulang ikan dingin, tapi kamu sukanya tulang ikan langsung!"

Sepasang kucing.

GUBRAK!

Alhasil, Mathias langsung tumbang melihatnya.

* * *

 ** _~Bakar-Bakaran~_** (Alisa, feat Enara OC-nya Rosy-san)

Alisa sedang bakar-bakaran di halaman belakang markas.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menyadari kalau apinya semakin kecil akibat menipisnya bahan bakar.

"Ngapain?" tanya Enara yang kebetulan lewat.

"Bakar-bakaran!" jawab Alisa. "Oh iya, bisa cariin bahan bakar nggak?"

"Gampang!" balas Enara yang langsung kabur dan kembali dengan setumpuk kertas.

Alisa langsung membakar kertas-kertas itu dan tak sengaja melihat tulisan 'Daftar Mengerjai Orang' di salah satu kertas.

"Dari mana lu dapat kertas ini?" tanya Alisa.

"Dari kamar Boss Dan!" jawab Enara enteng.

"ENARAAAAAAAA, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Jangan ditanya siapa yang teriak di atas barusan.

* * *

 ** _~Kode Pamer~_** (Lucy, feat Austin OC-nya Aiko-san)

"Wah, ada paket nyasar nih!" ujar Austin setelah menerima sebuah paket.

"Paket nyasar kok dipamerin?" tanya Lucy bingung.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Waduh, ini mah rezeki anak soleh!" celetuk Austin sambil memperlihatkan figure terbarunya.

"Terserah deh!" balas Lucy cuek.

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi...

"Gue nggak mau nebar garam sih, tapi-"

"Lu pengen pamerin SSR kan?" tanya Lucy memotong perkataan Austin. "Sorry ya, gue masih punya banyak garam di markas!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya lagi dan lagi...

"Wih, ada anugerah yang jatuh dari dimensi sebelah nih!" seru Austin sambil memperlihatkan barang yang baru dibelinya.

"Tinggal bilang 'gue pengen pamer' bisa nggak sih?!" tanya Lucy agak emosi.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ada yang liat topiku nggak?" tanya Teiron kepada beberapa orang di teras markas.

"Nggak tau..." jawab mereka semua datar.

Teiron hanya garuk-garuk kepala dan berjalan pergi. "Aneh, kok bisa hilang ya?"

* * *

Ketika dia sedang keliling halaman depan, ada seekor anjing husky datang menghampirinya dengan benda yang dia cari di kepala anjing itu.

Dan kejadian selanjutnya bisa diliat di akhir Chapter 11 fic Reha Squad! :V / *bilang aja males ceritain ulang!*

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Kambuh lagi?" tanya Ikyo yang terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat familiar dari halaman depan.

Thundy menutup buku yang dibacanya dan menaruh buku itu di atas meja, kemudian berdiri dari sofa. "Liatin yuk!"

Ikyo mengangguk setuju dan bangun dari tempatnya tidur di pojok ruang tengah, kemudian kedua orang itu pergi ke halaman depan.

* * *

Ketika sampai di sana, mereka melihat Teiron nemplok di atas pohon, beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya di bawah, beserta anjing tadi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ikyo sambil menepuk pundak Vience yang berada di kerumunan paling belakang.

Vience hanya menunjuk ke arah anjing yang masih memakai topi Teiron.

"I-itu Hato kan?" tanya Ikyo yang mengenali anjing tadi.

"Sepertinya..." Thundy berjalan ke arah anjing itu dan mengambil topi di atas kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang kamu kembali ke pemilikmu ya!"

"Woof!" Hato pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ron, turunlah! Anjingnya udah pergi!" seru Emy meyakinkan.

"Iya iya..." Teiron langsung turun dari pohon, tapi begitu sampai di bawah...

"Kenapa?" tanya Maurice saat Teiron memasang tampang jijik ke arah topinya yang berada di tangan Thundy.

"Topiku bersihin dulu dong! Aku jijik sama bekas liurnya!"

GUBRAK!

"Baik, baik..." Thundy yang sweatdrop mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan dan membersihkan bekas liur Hato di topi Teiron, kemudian dia memberikannya setelah selesai dibersihkan. "Nih!"

"Wah, makasih ya Thun!" Teiron memakai topinya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hmm..." Thundy hanya mengangguk kecil dengan senyum tulus.

Wait, wait, WAIT!

NGIIUUUNG, NGIIUUUNG!

MAYDAY, MAYDAY!

Semua orang langsung cengo melihat Thundy senyum.

"What the Hell, Thundy?!" (Ikyo langsung mangap lebar)

"Demi Dewa, apaan tuh?!" (Maurice speechless parah dengan hal itu)

"Sialan, kamera gue pake ketinggalan lagi!" (Vience mengutuk dirinya yang lupa bawa kamera)

"Ya Tuhan... Dia beneran senyum?" (Teiron langsung pingsan)

"Wadoh, gue jadi gatel pengen cubit pipinya!" (Emy gemes sendiri dengan senyuman pacarnya)

"VEEERDAAAAAAAAAMNT!" Thundy langsung kabur ke dalam markas dengan wajah merah padam.

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Tadi di depan ada kejadian apaan sih?" tanya Vivi.

Vience menghela nafas risih. "Itu, tadi anjingnya Red balikin topi Teiron, terus Thundy senyum..."

"Eh? Senyum? Masa sih? Bukannya dia nggak pernah senyum ya? Ada buktinya nggak?" tanya Vivi bertubi-tubi.

Vience menggeleng. "Nggak... Kamera gue ketinggalan soalnya..."

Vivi langsung kecewa. "Yaaah, berarti hoax do-"

"Vi, Lucy punya foto Thundy lagi senyum tuh!" seru Monika memotong pembicaraan dari ruang tengah.

Alhasil, mereka berdua langsung pergi ke ruang tengah dan mendapati beberapa anggota cewek (ditambah Silica dan Mia yang datang berkunjung) mengerumuni Lucy. Keduanya pun ikut mengerumuni Lucy karena penasaran.

"Eh buset, itu beneran Thundy?"

"Alamak, senyumnya kok cakep amat ya?"

"Lucy, bagi fotonya dong! Mau gue sebar ke FB nih!"

"Gue juga, Lucy! Buat pajangan di kamar gue!"

"Ah elah lu, Emy! Pengen amat sih ngeliat pacar senyum tiap hari!"

"Ya iya dong, abisnya dia ogah senyum sih!"

* * *

Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Bunuh saja aku sekarang..." gumam Thundy frustasi.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Salem sedang jalan-jalan keliling markas dan melihat beberapa hal.

Di koridor terlihat Edgar dan Edward lagi kejar-kejaran.

Di ruang baca ada Alpha yang lagi ngajarin Lisa gunain laptop.

Di dapur terdapat Luthias yang nyuruh Mathias bawain beberapa bahan buat masak kue.

Salem hanya menghela nafas risih.

"Aku iri dengan mereka..." gumamnya sambil naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

Di kamarnya, dia sedang duduk di atas kasur sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto di tangannya.

"Sudah dua tahun ya..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan This's Break Comment (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Walaupun kadang Mathias dan Vience suka kerja sama ngerjain orang, tapi mereka sendiri nggak pernah akrab satu sama lain.

2\. Monika dan Alisa kadang bisa ribut soal masalah sepele, padahal saudara sepupu.

3\. Elwa alergi pasangan Yaoi dan dia bisa saja meledak jika ada pasangan yang menggombal di dekatnya.

4\. Sengaja cantumin beberapa OC tamu biar greget! :V /

5\. Hmm, perlukan kubikin fic spin-off untuk bagian terakhir itu? *lirik seseorang.*

* * *

Ahaha, aku tak harus ngomong gimana lagi untuk ini... ^^a

Oh, dan jangan ingatkan tentang kejadian 'OOC-ness' di Chapter 'Observation Diary', itu udah lain cerita... :V /

Review! :D


	26. Absurdness Everywhere

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Wah wah, masa parodi PPAP nggak tau? :V**

 **Mathias: "Ya abisnya Vience lama banget mandinya..." -3-**

 **Vience: "Tapi nggak usah segitunya lha!" =w=**

 **Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, sebenarnya nama kakaknya Salem masih rahasia lho, yohoho... :V / *tawa Brook ngapain lu tiru?!***

 **Elwa: "Yah, tidak masalah..."**

 **Rendy: "Kalau mood-nya agak baikan sih boleh saja..."**

 **Me: "Masih murung?"**

 **Rendy: "Begitulah, nanti juga balik lagi walaupun sebentar..." *mijit kening.***

 **Me: "Oke..." ._.**

 **Luthias: "Setauku HP itu tidak bisa dihancurkan, dan aku tidak sempat melihat judul bukunya..." TwT**

 **JEGEEEEEEEEER!**

 **All: "Apaan tuh?!"**

 **Me: "Semoga dia baik-baik saja..." -w-a**

 **Teiron: "Biar kutebak, lelucon konyol?"**

 **Me: "Yap..." -w-b**

 **Teiron: "Sudah kuduga..." -w-'**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Absurdness Everywhere**

* * *

Biasanya sering sekali terjadi 'konser' di pagi hari yang biasa disebut 'Morning Madness', dan semuanya berawal dari gedoran pintu yang brutal.

DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH DUGH!

"WOY, LU MEDITASI DI TOILET YA?!" teriak Vience di depan kamar mandi.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! LU MANDI LAMA BANGET, JANGAN-JANGAN LU LULURAN LAGI!" timpal Maurice.

"LU MANDI ATAU NYARI PACAR?! KOK LAMA BANGET?!" bentak Rendy.

"GUE HARUS PERGI PAGI NIH, CEPETAN APA!" keluh Edgar.

"CANGCIMEN?!" Alpha malah menambah ricuh suasana.

Sementara itu, sang biang kerok yang berada di dalam kamar mandi tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal.

"KALIAN PERNAH DIAJARIN SABAR NGGAK SIH?! GUE LAGI PAKE BAJU NIH!" balas Salem selaku biang kerok yang membuat suasana semakin ricuh.

"MEMANGNYA LU BISA PAKE BAJU?!" balas Maurice kesal.

"SEKARANG KASIH TAU GUE, ZAMAN APA LU PAKE BAJU?!" tanya Alpha sewot.

"HALAH! SOK PAKE BAJU AJA LU, BIASANYA KE WARUNG JUGA PAKE SARUNG!" ledek Rendy.

"LU PUNYA BAJU?!" tanya Vience nggak nyelow.

"SETAU GUE, GUE UDAH BAKAR SEMUA BAJU LU!" sahut Edgar emosi.

'Sial!' batin Salem kesal karena menyesal punya teman satu squad yang membuatnya ingin sekali menelan sabun.

Oh, apa dia perlu telan sabunnya sekarang aja ya?

"BURUAN KELUAR! JANGAN MATI DI DALEM SONO, MATINYA DI LUAR AJA! GUE BUTUH KAMAR MANDINYA!" seru Rendy.

"LU BUANG HAJAT DI SANA YA?!" tuduh Alpha.

"UDAH LU SIRAM BELUM?!" Edgar ikut-ikutan nuduh.

"ISH, AMIT-AMIT GUE MANDI SAMA HAJATAN ORANG!" ujar Maurice memperburuk suasana

"GIMANA LU BISA DAPET CEWEK?!" sambung Vience yang malah membuat Salem semakin ingin menelan sabun.

"KALIAN MAU MANDI?! NIH, MANDI AJA! GUE UDAH KELUAR! PUAS?!" teriak Salem sambil keluar dari kamar mandi yang sukses membuat mereka semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa? Gue ganteng?" tanya Salem.

"Najes!" balas Alpha jijik.

"Ew, no!" sahut Rendy bergelidik geli.

"Gini nih yang nggak pernah ngaca..." gumam Maurice datar.

"Muka bokong panci begitu!" celetuk Vience.

"Terlalu jelek untuk menjadi tampan!" cetus Edgar.

'Kampret!' batin Salem emosi sambil meninggalkan kamar mandi beserta kelima orang tersebut.

"Abis ini gue yang mandi!" ujar Edgar.

"Gue!" balas Vience.

"Gue yang pertama ngantri!" timpal Alpha.

"Gue udah booking!" sahut Rendy.

Sontak, suasana pun kembali ricuh.

"Dasar bodoh..." gumam beberapa anggota squad lainnya yang udah mandi di kamar mandi lain.

* * *

Saat ini Teiron, Thundy, Emy, dan Elwa sedang belanja awal bulan di sebuah supermarket.

"Oy, udahan yuk! Gue udah selesai nih, tinggal bayar!" ajak Elwa sambil berjalan menuju kasir.

"Gue juga, yuk langsung bayar!" sahut Thundy sambil berjalan ke kasir.

Setelah berbelanja, mereka bertiga langsung berjalan menuju kasir dan selagi menunggu giliran, ketiganya mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong si 'entuh' gimana kabarnya?" tanya Thundy sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Entahlah!" jawab Teiron sambil angkat bahu. "Moncong-moncong, Emy kemana?"

"Tuh!" sahut Elwa cuek sambil menunjuk Emy yang sampai sekarang masih berdiri di depan lemari es yang terbuka layaknya orang yang baru pertama kali mengenal lemari es. "Oy Emy, lu masih lama nggak?"

"Cepetan milihnya, kita bertiga udah kelar nih!" seru Thundy sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi belanjaannya.

"Jangan lama-lama, kita mau balik soalnya!" timpal Teiron sambil menenteng kantong plastik belanjaannya.

"Eh, lu bertiga udah kelar?" sahut Emy sambil menengok ke arah ketiga temannya dan menutup pintu lemari es. "Ya udah, gue juga udah kelar! Kulkasnya ternyata adem banget!"

Webek, webek...

"MUKE GILEEEEEEE!" teriak Thundy dan sang penjaga kasir bersamaan.

Elwa langsung menatap tajam Emy yang malah nyengir tanpa dosa, sementara Teiron?

Dia udah keburu pingsan duluan.

* * *

Sepulangnya dari supermarket, Emy langsung digebukin habis-habisan dengan sepatu oleh Thundy dan Elwa.

* * *

"Lu dari mana aja, Kyo?" tanya Monika kepada Ikyo yang baru aja masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Halaman belakang..." jawab Ikyo singkat.

"Pundung?" tanya Luthias.

"Ya nggak lha!" balas Ikyo agak kesal.

"KALAU GITU KAPAN MAIN PINGPONG-NYA, HAH?!" teriak Mathias.

"Oh iya ya!" balas yang lainnya sambil facepalm.

* * *

Di arena pingpong...

"Baiklah! Pertanyaan pertama, siap?" tanya Tumma. "Sebutkan nama-nama Vocaloid!"

"Gakupo!" teriak Mathias sambil mukul bola ke arah Alisa.

"Megurine Luka!" Alisa mukul ke arah Luthias.

"Kaito!" Luthias mukul ke arah Monika.

"Lily!" Monika mukul ke arah Ikyo.

"EH?!" tanya Ikyo cengo.

Skor sementara: Mathias 1, Monika 1, Alisa 1, Luthias 1, Ikyo 0

* * *

"Pertanyaan kedua!" kata Tumma. "Sebutkan nama monster di Dungeon Elsword!"

"WALLY NO. 8!" teriak Luthias sambil mukul ke arah Alisa.

"UNO HOUND!" Alisa mukul ke arah Monika.

"WILLIAM PHORU!" Monika mukul ke arah Mathias.

"CROW RIDER!" Mathias mukul ke arah Ikyo.

"WHAT?!" pekik Ikyo kaget.

Skor sementara: Mathias 2, Monika 2, Alisa 2, Luthias 2, Ikyo 0

* * *

"KALIAN SEMUA JANJIAN YA?!" tanya Ikyo emosi.

"OTAK LU LOLA, JADINYA KALAH!" balas Mathias.

"PERTANYAAN TERAKHIR!" teriak Tumma. "SEBUTKAN NAMA KUCING YANG TERKENAL DI INTERNET!"

"LUNA ROSE!" teriak Mathias sambi mukul ke arah Monika.

"NALA CAT!" Monika mukul ke arah Alisa.

"NAPOLEON CAT!" Alisa mukul bola ke arah Luthias.

"WHITE COFFEE CAT!" Luthias mukul ke arah Ikyo.

"Cih!" dengus Ikyo kesal.

* * *

"Ikyo kena hukuman!" kata Luthias.

"Apa hukumannya?" tanya Ikyo.

"Aku nggak ikutan ya, kalian aja deh!" balas Luthias sambil berjalan pergi.

Sontak, Mathias, Alisa, Monika, dan Tumma langsung masang troll face.

"Hukumannya adalah..." kata mereka berempat menggantung dan sukses membuat Ikyo menelan ludah.

"JAMBAK RAMBUT LUCY!" teriak keempatnya bersamaan.

"WHAT?! NGGAK MAU GUE!" pekik Ikyo kagak terima.

"HARUS!" balas Mathias maksa.

"Pasrah aja deh..." gumam Ikyo miris.

* * *

"Gue mau liat oy!" kata Alisa yang mau ngintip.

"Gue duluan!" balas Mathias.

"Lucy..." panggil Ikyo.

"Kenapa, I- Kyaaaaaaa!" jerit Lucy yang rambutnya dijambak oleh Ikyo.

"WHAT THE HELL?! TERNYATA DIA BERANI!" ujar keempat orang tadi jawdrop.

"RASAKAN INI!" teriak Lucy sambil menendang Ikyo keluar jendela.

"Semoga diterima di sisi-Nya..." kata mereka berempat watados.

* * *

Saat sedang bermain ToD, Rendy menerima sebuah Dare gaje dan mendatangi pemimpin squad.

"Ketua, lu tau password wi-fi markas nggak?" tanya Rendy sambil menepuk bahu Girl-chan yang sedang menggambar.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Girl-chan watados sambil melanjutkan gambarnya.

"Hah, nggak tau? Payah ih!" sembur Monika sebal.

"Masa ketua kita nggak tau password wi-fi markas?" tanya Rina sambil menghitung uangnya yang mungkin saja cukup untuk membeli sebuah jajanan sebagai penawaran. "Nanti aku beliin kue sepuluh biji deh!"

"Heh, jangan kue! Kesannya murahan banget!" timpal Maurice sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Vience mulai ikut ambil bagian karena punya banyak strategi sebagai seorang stalker. "Naikin tawaran! Lu kasih tau password wi-fi dan gue bikinin makanan spesial buat lu!"

"Masih enakan smørrebrød buatan Mathias daripada makanan buatan lu!" ejek Edgar di pojokan.

"APA LU BILANG?!" pekik Vience yang langsung menyambar Edgar.

Kemudian Emy ikutan nongol. "Ah lu pada, gue selalu punya cara keren buat urusan kayak gini!"

"Kaichou, beri aku password wi-fi markas dan nanti malam kau tidur sama aku ya?" godanya sambil memegang dagu si Ketua yang sukses membuatnya ketakutan.

"Mau di kamarmu atau di kamar- AW!" Tiba-tiba perkataan Emy terpotong karena kakinya diinjak oleh Lucy dan Vivi.

"GILE LU, EMY! KALAU LU PAKE CARA KAYAK GITU, BISA-BISA LU BAKALAN DISETRUM SAMA THUNDY!" bentak Lucy sambil menampar Emy berkali-kali.

"TAU NIH, BISA-BISA LU BAKALAN DITEMPELENG SAMA MATHIAS!" Vivi yang ikut-ikutan emosi menonjok gadis itu dengan kesalnya.

"CARA LU MURAHAN BANGET, GOBLOK! MALU GUE PUNYA TEMEN KAYAK LU!" umpat mereka berdua kepada Emy yang sukses membuat beberapa orang lainnya speechless.

'Si Lucy sama Vivi mulai ngamuk nih!' batin mereka semua merinding.

"Udah, selow aja... Gue kan cuma bercanda..." balas Emy dengan wajah memar dan bonyok akibat perbuatan kedua gadis barusan.

"Bercanda tapi bikin gue jijik!" desis Monika dengan tampang 'ilfeel gue sama lu!'.

* * *

Di sudut lain ruangan, Adelia dan Lisa juga sempat mendengar kalimat menjijikan barusan.

"Aku yang denger, tapi kenapa pengen muntah ya?" tanya Lisa di sebelah Adelia.

"Sama!" balas Adelia singkat.

* * *

"Ih, berisik banget sih! Gue jadi nggak bisa nonton 'Ordinal Scale' nih!" sembur Alpha yang dari tadi menatap layar laptop-nya untuk menonton film.

"Udah deh, mending lu nonton 'Jungle Book' aja sama gue!" saran Tumma sambil mengeluarkan DVD film yang dimaksud.

Kemudian Alisa dan Salem mendatangi kedua orang itu.

"Sudahlah, mending kita nonton 'Boruto' aja deh!" usul Salem.

"Gaya lu, ngikutin aja nggak!" balas Alisa sambil menatap Salem dengan wajah datar.

* * *

Kemudian, mereka semua berusaha mengutak-atik password wi-fi markas tanpa bantuan pemimpin mereka.

"Coba pake password angka!" usul Maurice.

"Oke!" balas Rendy sambil mengetik delapan digit angka, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Kok nggak bisa sih?"

"Coba 'Wild Tiger'!" usul Vience sambil memegang dagu.

Rendy mengetik nama itu di kolom Wi-Fi password, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. "Nggak bisa juga!"

"Coba pakai inisial selingkuhannya!" usul Ikyo.

"Hah?" sahut Rendy bengong karena ternyata gagal paham dengan maksud Ikyo barusan.

"Ketua, emangnya lu beneran nggak tau password wi-fi markas?" tanya Teiron sambil menghampiri Girl-chan dengan ekspresi 'kok tumben ya?'.

"Kasih tau atau gue cekokin lu pake lagu horror!" ancam Salem sambil mengeluarkan HP-nya. "Mau lagu 'Trick and Treat' atau yang lain?"

"Eh jangan, itu mah nggak ngaruh!" balas Alisa.

Salem sibuk mencari lagu lain. Mungkin lagu 'Karl Mayer' atau 'Gloomy Sunday' bisa menjadi pilihan lain yang terbaik (atau menakutkan) bagi telinga para anggota squad.

Kemudian sesosok makhluk dari negeri antah barantah memasuki ruangan nista tersebut.

"Iya jangan, mending lagu 'Kagome Kagome' aja!" usul Miku bersemangat.

Eh, sebentar! Miku kan Vocaloid, ngapain dia ikut-ikutan?

Mereka melihat penampakan Miku di ruang tengah, tapi kembali mengabaikannya.

"Ih, dirasa!" gerutu Miku agak kesal. "Eh, kenapa gue dikacangin?"

"LU KAN BUKAN ORANG FANDOM SINI!" koor mereka semua lantang.

"WOI, SELOW AJA KELES! GUE BELUM BUDEG!" balas Miku sewot.

Mereka semua langsung ketawa gaje mendengarnya.

"Gue pergi dulu!" kata Miku sambil meninggalkan ruang tengah.

Entah kenapa, Edgar mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hilang. Iya, dia dari tadi tidak mendengar suara adiknya. "Moncong-moncong, Edward mana?"

Ikyo yang mendengarnya malah tertawa kecil. "Kenapa, Gar? Kangen?"

Edgar hanya memalingkan wajah. "Nggak, cuma nanya aja!"

"Mungkin dia lagi bikin makanan di dapur sama Luthias!" jelas Tumma sambil memegang dagu dan Edgar hanya mengangguk.

"Hei kalian, jangan bahas apa-apa dulu kek! Ini urusin dulu masalah wi-fi!" ujar Lucy yang berusaha mengembalikan topik. "Biar kita bisa lanjut main lagi nih!"

"Eh iya, gue lupa!" kata Rendy sambil tepuk jidat, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Girl-chan. "Ketua! Buruan kasih tau password-nya, gue mau nyolong foto dari Goggle nih!"

"Nyolong foto apaan sih? Foto gebetan lu?" tanya Girl-chan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku gambarnya.

"Heh, bukan kok!" timpal Vivi. "Paling foto artis itu tuh!"

"Jangan sok tau kalian!" bantah Rendy nggak sabaran. "Kasih tau aja! Ingat, orang pelit itu cocoknya jadi jomblo!"

Entah kenapa, Girl-chan malah tersenyum nista dan mereka semua mulai curiga karena dia seperti ingin tertawa tapi ditahan.

"Kalau soal itu, kalian tulis aja 'nggak tau'! Emang kata sandinya gitu kok!" usul Girl-chan watados.

Webek, webek...

Tik tok tik tok tik tok!

GUBRAK!

"ANJRIIIIIIIT!" jerit Vience kesal.

"KAMPREEEEET!" pekik Maurice ikut-ikutan pake 'kata mutiara'.

"Berisik lu berdua!" umpat Teiron sambil melempar batu bata ke arah Maurice dan Vience.

"WHAT THE HELL?! BARU KALI INI KITA DI-TROLL SAMA KETUA!" jerit Monika, Lucy, dan Vivi.

"Cie di-troll, emang enak?" gumam Elwa pelan sambil menertawakan teman-temannya dalam hati.

"Jebakan Batman!" celetuk Alisa sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bukan, ini mah Jebakan Kaichou!" balas Rina.

"BESOK GUE GUNA-GUNA MATHIAS BIAR DIA CEPET-CEPET MENGGAL PALA LU, BAKAICHOU YARO!"

Girl-chan langsung merasakan uratnya yang terputus begitu mendengar ada orang yang mengancam nyawanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tembang Bawang Cinta (?)...**

* * *

Well well well, yah terserah deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	27. Adu Humor Garing

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, password paling laknat sejagat raya... :V /**

 **Rendy: "Kau tidak akan memberitahukannya lewat FB kan?"**

 **Me: "Kenapa emangnya?"**

 **Rendy: "Yah, nanya aja sih..."**

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Mereka kan nggak kepikiran soal itu... :V a**

 **Rendy: "Tanpa dibilangin juga ogah gue ngerusak hubungan lu berdua!" =w=a**

 **Yah, di sini yang belanja selalu bergantian sih... ^^a**

 **Thundy: "Sepertinya aku punya firasat buruk soal ini..." =_=a**

 **Ikyo: "Yap! Bagaimanapun, kurasa dia akan tetap takut dengan makhluk setengah anjing yang pengen main sama dia..." =_=**

 **Edward: "Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, kok Kak Teiron nggak takut sama Kak Ikyo? Bukannya rubah itu satu spesies dengan anjing ya?"**

 **Edgar: "Kurasa butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskan itu..." =_=**

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Adu Humor Garing**

* * *

Suatu hari, Salem dan Alpha sedang membuktikan siapa yang bisa membuat cerita terlucu di antara mereka berdua dan yang menjadi jurinya adalah Rendy, Ikyo, Teiron, dan Thundy.

Kenapa kedua cowok itu berlomba ya? Mari kita telusuri kejadian sebelumnya!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Al, bagaimana kalau kita bertanding siapa yang paling humoris di sini?" tantang Salem.

"Boleh saja, pasti aku yang menang!" terima Alpha dengan senang hati.

"Baiklah! Kalian berempat jadi juri ya!" perintah Salem sambil menunjuk keempat cowok yang lagi main poker di pojokan.

"Oh, oke!" jawab mereka berempat kaget karena mendadak disuruh jadi juri.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku duluan ya!" kata Salem.

"Terserah!" balas Alpha santai.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa tipe pedagang berdasarkan jenis barang dagangannya! Pertama, pedagang yang selalu tukang bohong adalah tukang roti! Mau tau kenapa?" tanya Salem.

Alpha hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Yang lainnya?" tanya Salem kepada para juri.

"Mungkin karena suka korupsi!" (Rendy)

"Suka ngumpetin wurst (?)!" (Thundy)

"Karena benci dengan sesuatu!" (Ikyo)

"Karena katanya rotinya dari bahan alami, taunya nggak!" (Teiron)

"Salah semua! Yang benar adalah... Bilangnya roti tawar, tapi nggak bisa ditawar! Payah!" balas Salem.

Mereka semua langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Terus, pedagang yang tak kenal menyesal itu tukang bubur! Kenapa, hayo?" tanya Salem.

"Mungkin karena senang bisa naik haji kayak film 'Tukang Bubur Naik Haji' itu lho!" (Rendy)

"Mungkin tidak menyesal karena tukang bubur naik Itachi (dari Naruto)!" (Alpha)

Yang lainnya pun langsung cengo dan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Alpha barusan.

"Mungkin karena buburnya enak, makanya dia tidak menyesal jadi tukang bubur!" (Ikyo)

"Mungkin tukang buburnya kagak nyesel masukin kue (?) ke dalam buburnya!" (Teiron)

Teman-temannya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Karena ada jampi-jampi (?) di dalamnya!" (Thundy)

"Salah! Yang benar adalah... Biar nasi udah jadi bubur, tetap aja dijual!" jawab Salem watados.

Yang lainnya kembali sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar itu.

"Nah, pedagang yang nggak ada kerjaan adalah tukang nasi goreng! Kalian tau kenapa?" tanya Salem.

Mereka semua hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Nasi udah mateng masih aja digoreng!" jawab Salem.

Mereka pun sweatdrop lagi dan langsung facepalm.

"Baiklah! Giliranmu, Al!" kata Salem.

"Oke! Aku punya solusi agar kalian bisa hemat duit karena aku punya pengganti BBM, mau tau?" tanya Alpha.

Para juri (kecuali Ikyo) plus Salem langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Akan aku beritahu! Khusus untuk pengendara motor, nggak usah khawatir dengan efek kenaikan BBM atau pembatasan Subsidi BBM jenis premium karena ada solusi yang sangat jitu dan telah terbukti oleh para ilmuwan di dunia! Hasil uji lab yang dilakukan oleh para ilmuwan membuktikan bahwa AIR TEH bisa dijadikan alternatif baru sebagai pengganti BBM!" jelas Alpha panjang lebar. "Apa kalian mau tau cara membuatnya?"

Keempat cowok itu mengangguk dengan tidak sabaran, kemudian mengeluarkan kertas dan pulpen untuk mencatat.

"Pertama: siapkan wadah berupa gelas, cangkir, dan lain-lain (asal jangan baskom). Kedua: siapkan teh apa saja secukupnya. Ketiga: siapkan gula pasir satu sendok makan. Keempat: didihkan air panas hingga 90 derajat celcius! Kelima: masukkan teh ke dalam air mendidih, kemudian masukkan gula. Keenam: campurkan dengan es dan masukkan ke dalam botol. Selesai!" jelas Alpha sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berempat sudah selesai mencatat dan memasang tampang bahagia.

'Dengan begini gue nggak usah buang-buang duit lagi buat beli BBM!' batin mereka dengan pelitnya.

'Dasar manusia!' cibir Ikyo dalam hati.

"Mudah, bukan?" tanya Alpha.

Keempatnya mengangguk-angguk.

"Setelah itu, kalian tinggal mendorong motor kalian dan kalau haus, kalian bisa meminum teh yang telah kalian buat! Terbukti motor kalian akan tetap jalan tanpa menggunakan BBM! Silahkan mencoba~" lanjut Alpha watados.

GUBRAK!

Mereka berempat langsung tumbang, sementara Ikyo malah tertawa.

"Good job, Al! Kau hebat sekali mengerjai mereka!" puji Ikyo sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Alpha sendiri langsung nyengir lebar.

"Baiklah, giliranku!" kata Salem.

"Pada suatu hari, ada dua sahabat! Namanya Thundy dan Teiron!" lanjut Salem yang langsung diprotes kedua orang yang bersangkutan karena punya firasat buruk. "Mereka berdua baru punya HP! Suatu hari, Teiron melewati rumah Thundy dan melihatnya memegang pagar!"

* * *

"Thun, kamu ngapain megang pagar?"

"Ini Ron, gue mau isi pulsa!"

"Eh, apa hubungannya nempel di pagar sama isi pulsa? Nelpon operator-nya aja susah amat sih!"

"Itu dia masalahnya! Dari tadi gue disuruh sama operator buat pencet pager! Nah, gue udah teken pager berkali-kali! Tapi kok nggak bisa juga ya? Sampe bonyok nih jempol gue!"

"Aku lebih parah!"

"Emangnya lu kenapa?"

"Aku malah disuruh pencet bintang, bingung gimana caranya!"

* * *

"Seperti itulah kisahnya!" kata Salem mengakhiri ceritanya.

Sontak, ketiga orang lainnya langsung ngakak mendengar cerita itu.

"HAHAHAHA! Kalian bego banget di ceritanya Salem!" teriak ketiganya sambil ngakak guling-guling.

"Masa kami dibuat sebego itu?!" keluh Thundy dan Teiron yang pundung di pojokan.

"Baiklah, ini giliranku!" kata Alpha. "Penyakit yang menular pada karyawan! Kalian mau tau penyakit apa aja?"

Mereka semua langsung mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memberitahu untuk berhati-hati terhadap penyakit menular yang banyak diderita oleh para karyawan!" kata Alpha. "Penyakitnya adalah:

1\. GINJAL: Gaji Ingin Naik, tapi kerJA Lamban.

2\. RADANG PARU: RAjin DAtaNG telat, PulAng pun buru-buRU.

3\. BATUK: BAwaannya nganTUK.

4\. JANTUNG: Jarang mAsuk kaNtor, Tapi terUs Ngarep Gaji.

5\. FLU: Facebook meluLU.

6\. TUMOR: Terus-terusan hUMOR.

7\. TBC: Tidak Bisa Computer.

8\. ASMA: ASal Mengisi Absen.

9\. PILEK: Pingin Income Lebih, tapi Enggan Kerja.

10\. AIDS: Alfa, Izin, Dikit-dikit Sakit.

11\. KRAM: KuRang terAMpil.

12\. ASAM URAT: Asal SAMpai kantor, URing-uringan Atau Tidur.

Itulah penyakit-penyakit yang menular!" jelas Alpha sambil tersenyum puas.

GUBRAK!

Sekarang giliran mereka berlima yang ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya.

Dasar penghancur mood! *Girl-chan dilempar dengan Mega Suplex.*

"Baiklah, ini giliranku!" kata Salem sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan akibat terjatuh barusan. "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang banci yang pergi ke pemakaman!"

Yang lainnya langsung melirik Ikyo.

"HEI, KENAPA KALIAN MELIRIKKU SEPERTI ITU?! MEMANGNYA AKU INI BANCI?!" pekik Ikyo tidak terima dilirik seperti itu.

Mereka tetap melirik Ikyo tanpa komentar apapun.

"Ehem! Aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku!" ujar Salem sambil ber-dehem ria.

Mereka mendengarkan cerita Salem dengan seksama untuk mengetahui kelanjutannya.

"Setelah selesai penguburan, si Banci bertanya kepada Pak Haji!"

* * *

"Pak Haji! Kalau perempuan yang meninggal disebut Almarhumah dan laki-laki disebut Almarhum, tapi kalau yang meninggal banci disebut apa?"

"Kalau banci yang meninggal disebut Aluminium!"

"Eike ini BANCI, bukan PANCI!"

* * *

"Itulah pertanyaan Ikyo nanti saat berbicara dengan Pak Haji kalau bertemu di pemakaman!" kata Salem mengakhiri ceritanya dan sukses membuat yang lainnya (kecuali Ikyo) langsung ngakak mendengarnya.

"KENAPA GUE YANG DIEJEK SIH?!" teriak Ikyo emosi.

Mereka semua langsung terpingkal-pingkal tanpa memperdulikan Ikyo yang gondok.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Alpha dan Salem bersamaan.

Keempat cowok itu langsung berpikir keras.

Tiba-tiba Girl-chan datang sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kertas besar dan menempelkannya ke tembok.

* * *

Kertas itu bertuliskan:

 _KUMPULAN PERIBAHASA GAGAL:_

 _1\. Sepandai-pandainya sapi melompat, akhirnya dikurban juga (?)._

 _2\. Karena sperma setitik, bengkak perut tetangga._

 _3\. Rajin mangkal di tukang ojek jadi tukang ojek beneran (?)._

 _4\. Bersatu kita teguh, bercerai kita kawin lagi (?)._

 _5\. Sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama jadi BOSAN._

 _6\. Air susu dibalas air kopi, jadi starbucks (?)._

 _7\. Berat sama dipikul, ringan sama dijinjing, sama-sama berat dipaketin aja._

 _8\. Ringan sama dipikul, berat minta dibawain._

 _9\. Emak lu bertanya, Bapak gue yang jawab._

 _10\. Jagung udah jadi popcorn (?)._

 _11\. Maksud hati ingin memeluk Iceland, tapi keburu digampar Norway (?)._ (Thundy: "Mbak, ini bukan Hetalia tau!" *langsung menyetrum Girl-chan.*/Me: *gosong.*)

 _12\. Dimana ada kemaluan, di situ ada nafsu (?)._

 _13\. Dunia maya tak selebar layar monitor._

 _14\. Dimana ada jalan, di situ banyak kendaraan._

 _15\. Buruk muka nggak berani pasang foto profil (?)._ (Teiron: "Ini absurd banget sumpah!" *sweatdrop.*)

 _16\. Peluru jatuh tak jauh dari selongsongnya (?)._

 _17\. Setinggi-tingginya burung hantu terbang, akhirnya kena sial juga (?)._

 _18\. Malu bertanya sesat di jalan, besar kemaluan susah di jalan._ (Teiron: *langsung melempar batu bata ke arah Girl-chan sebelum mulai berpikiran yang nggak bener.*/Me: *tepar dengan kepala benjol.*)

 _19\. Ada udang di balik batu. Karena udangnya pemalu, dia ngumpet di balik batu (?)._

 _20\. Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya, karena di dalamnya ada orang yang suka teriak-teriak (?)._

* * *

Mereka semua hanya bisa cengo melihat tulisan di kertas tersebut.

'Apa maksudnya ini?!' batin Alpha dan Salem.

"Baiklah! Pemenangnya adalah Kaichou!" seru Teiron.

"AYEY!" pekik Girl-chan senang.

"APA?! PADAHAL ITU GAJE BANGET!" protes Salem dan Alpha.

'Untung Ketua dateng tepat waktu! Soalnya kalau nggak, gue takut salah milih dan dibunuh sama yang kalah!' batin Teiron, Thundy, Ikyo, dan Rendy sambil menghela nafas lega.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Kalian lihat Teiron tidak?" tanya Bibi Rilen kepada Alpha, Edward, dan Salem yang sedang main PS 3 di ruang tengah.

"Nggak liat, Bibi!" jawab mereka bertiga serentak.

"Aneh, pergi kemana anak itu?" Bibi Rilen pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

Saat Bibi Rilen mengecek kamar, kamarnya malah kosong. Ketika mencari ke dapur, dia hanya mendapati Luthias dan Tumma. Di ruang baca hanya ada Thundy. Di halaman belakang ada para cewek yang main bola voli. Di halaman depan terdapat Vience yang ngasih makan Jeronium dan Ikyo yang tidur di atas pohon seperti biasanya.

Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak melihat sesuatu di atas pohon kelapa.

* * *

"Sudahlah, Bibi, nanti dia juga balik lagi kok! Paling nyangkut di suatu tempat!" hibur Girl-chan agak prihatin begitu mendengar wanita itu sangat cemas dengan keponakannya.

Bibi Rilen hanya menghela nafas risih. "Mungkin kau benar juga, Ketua..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Tumma yang baru bangun tidur membuka jendela kamarnya untuk mendapat asupan sinar matahari, tapi...

"Astaga Kambing!"

Dia malah mendapati seseorang nemplok di puncak pohon kelapa.

FYI, jendela kamar Tumma emang menghadap ke arah salah satu pohon kelapa di halaman depan markas.

Shaman berkulit hijau itu segera memakai kostumnya dan langsung keluar kamar untuk memberitahu yang lain.

* * *

BRAAAAAAK!

"Tum, kalau buka pintu tuh woles aja kale!" nasihat Alpha risih begitu mendapati Tumma mendobrak pintu ruang baca seenak pantatnya.

Tapi Tumma tanpa banyak bicara langsung menarik Alpha keluar ruangan dan beberapa orang lainnya mengikuti mereka.

* * *

Begitu sampai di pohon kelapa yang dimaksud, Tumma menunjuk ke arah puncak pohon itu. Alhasil, Alpha dan beberapa orang lainnya langsung mangap lebar begitu melihat...

Si rambut merah yang nemplok di atas sana.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WOY TEIRON, SEJAK KAPAN LU DI ATAS SITU?!" teriak Alpha.

"Semalaman..." jawab Teiron lirih. "Tolongin dong, nggak bisa turun nih..."

"Greeny, Rendy, dan Salem, tolong kalian ambilkan matras di gudang ya!" perintah Mathias.

Luthias langsung terbelalak karena menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan rencana kakaknya. "Buat apaan, Aniki?!"

"Fordi jeg har tænkt mig at banke ham nedefra, ngoehehe..." jelas Mathias dengan senyum angker.

Luthias langsung menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Ma-maksudnya apa?" tanya Teiron ketakutan.

"Teiron, Aniki bilang dia mau jatohin kamu dari bawah..."

Webek, webek...

"Ja-jatohin?!" Teiron langsung menancapkan kuku ke batang pohon kelapa yang dipeluknya. "Nggak ada cara yang lebih elit gitu?!"

"Nej!" Mathias menggeleng watados, kemudian langsung mengeluarkan kapaknya. "Kalian semua mundur dulu ya, soalnya ini berbahaya lho!"

Semua orang langsung mundur sepuluh kilometer karena takut terkena dampaknya, atau mungkin malah takut dengan rencana Mathias yang membahayakan nyawa.

Mathias langsung pasang kuda-kuda. "Siap ya?"

Teiron malah menancapkan kukunya lebih dalam. Persetan kukunya rusak, dia terlalu takut untuk dijatuhkan dari bawah.

"EARTHSHATTER!"

Satu ayunan dari kapak Mathias yang menghantam tanah sukses mengguncang pohon kelapa itu dan Teiron yang kehilangan pegangan langsung jatuh ke bawah.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rendy dan Salem yang membawa matras segera melemparnya ke bawah pohon kelapa dan...

Pluk!

Manik kehijauan yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka perlahan begitu mendapati...

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Ron?"

Dia berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di atas matras, dan di depannya terdapat Luthias yang mengulurkan tangan.

"Hmm, yah begitulah..." Teiron memegangi tangan Luthias untuk membantunya berdiri.

"Gimana? Rencana gue sukses kan?" tanya Mathias watados.

Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuat Teiron lega, dia malah men-summon batu bata di tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya ke wajah Mathias.

BLETAK!

"Sukses sih iya, tapi jangan bikin orang jantungan tau!" bentak Teiron emosi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kamu dari mana saja? Bibi mencarimu kemana-mana!" tanya Bibi Rilen khawatir sambil memberikan secangkir teh kepada keponakannya.

Si rambut merah hanya menunduk malu. "Maaf Bibi, aku nyangkut di pohon kelapa semalaman..."

"Eh? Kok bisa?"

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Teiron sedang merawat bunga di depan markas ketika didatangi sesosok pria berambut silver dengan telinga dan ekor anjing.

"Halo kucing berkacamata, aku suka kamu! Ayo main, woof!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Alhasil, Teiron langsung loncat ke pohon kelapa terdekat. (Wow, rekor dunia! :V b *dilempar batu bata.*)

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah..."

Bibi Rilen hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar cerita barusan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tako Basi Coy (?)...**

* * *

Well, ini memang gaje sih, tapi aku suka aja bikin ini walaupun remake... ^^a

Entah kenapa gue ngakak pas bagian 'Ikyo dikira banci'. Abisnya kalau bayangin dia gerai rambut kayak Tomoe di 'anime itu', entah kenapa rada gimana gitu deh... :V a *dicakar.*

Review! :D


	28. Balada Cynophobia

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Tomoe yang kumaksud itu dari anime 'Kamisama Hajimemashita' (kalau nggak salah), soalnya sama-sama punya telinga hewan sih... :V a *digeplak.***

 **Salem: "Yang lebih tawar dari tawar? Ikan air tawar!" :V *yo dawg!***

 **Alpha: "HP macam apa yang ada alternate-nya?" =w=a**

 **Luthias: "Kurasa tidak perlu, Aniki sendiri bisa melakukannya..." *makan Hakarl kiriman beberapa minggu yang lalu.***

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V**

 **Ikyo: "Lebih parahan itu malah..." =_=**

 **Thundy: "Aku merasa ada yang nggak beres nantinya..." *merinding.***

 **Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Balada Cynophobia**

* * *

Tsuchi-tan sedang asik tidur di atas meja ruang tengah ketika merasakan sesuatu yang menyentuh telinganya.

"Nyaw?" Kucing itu terbangun dan mendapati mainan bulu di depan wajahnya.

Dia ingin menggigit bulu itu, tapi bulu itu terangkat dengan sendirinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya, diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Halo Tsuchi, maaf mengganggu tidurmu!" sapa Teiron sambil tersenyum ramah dan menggaruk bagian belakang telinga kucingnya.

"Nyaaaw~" Kucing itu merasa keenakan dengan garukan di telinganya, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Teiron terkikik geli dengan kelakuan kucingnya, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

Sebuah mainan berbentuk ikan yang diberi tali pada mulutnya.

Seharusnya mainan itu berbentuk tikus, tapi sayangnya malah dirusak Alpha yang mengira itu tikus beneran.

Anak itu menepuk pelan kepala kucingnya dan memperlihatkan mainan itu. "Mau main ini? Ada bau catnip kesukaanmu lho!"

Tsuchi-tan menguap lebar dan meregangkan tubuhnya, Teiron kembali terkikik geli. "Baiklah, ayo keluar!"

* * *

Kedua makhluk itu pergi ke halaman belakang dan mulai bermain.

Teiron melemparkan mainan ikan itu dan Tsuchi-tan mengejarnya. Dia hampir menangkap ikan itu ketika sang 'papa' menarik talinya dan membuat kucing itu harus kembali mengejarnya.

Please deh, Ron! Itu kucing lu udah kayak an- Errr, lupakan saja! Kau pasti tau sendirilah!

Tapi di saat tengah asik bermain, Tsuchi-tan melihat sesuatu di dekat semak-semak. Dia mengabaikan ikannya dan berlari ke arah semak-semak itu.

"Hey, Tsuchi!" Teiron segera mengejar kucingnya.

Begitu sampai di semak-semak, mereka melihat sebuah lubang di sana.

"Sejak kapan ada lubang di sini?" tanya Teiron bingung sambil menghampiri lubang itu.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" seru Tsuchi-tan was-was.

Teiron berjongkok di depan lubang dan menunduk sedikit untuk melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya, tapi...

SYUUUUT! GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba dia diterjang sesosok pria berambut silver dengan telinga dan ekor anjing yang sukses menimpa badannya.

"Nyaaaw!" pekik Tsuchi-tan kaget.

Teiron langsung terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang menimpanya. "Kau lagi?!"

"Halo MegaNeko, main yuk! Woof!" sahut pria itu sambil menjilati anak di bawahnya.

"Argh, lepaskan aku! Lagipula itu bukan namaku, tau!" berontak Teiron sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari pria yang lebih besar darinya.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Tsuchi-tan langsung kabur ke dalam markas untuk memberitahu yang lainnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tsuchi-tan kembali lagi bersama Girl-chan dan para anggota cowok lainnya. Mereka semua langsung terkejut begitu melihat Teiron yang ditimpa pria anjing itu.

"Da-dari mana dia muncul?" tanya Girl-chan cengo.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi-tan memperlihatkan lubang di dekat semak-semak.

"Sejak kapan ada lubang di situ?" tanya para cowok sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Namaku Hato, woof!" Pria anjing itu memperkenalkan diri.

Ikyo mengerutkan kening. "Hato? Anjing peliharaannya Red? Pantesan aura-nya rada familiar!"

"Tapi bagaimana dia bisa jadi manusia?" bisik Alpha.

"Entahlah..." Thundy hanya angkat bahu.

"Jadi Hato, kau ke sini cuma mau main sama Teiron?" tanya Girl-chan sambil melipat tangan.

"Iya, woof!" jawab Hato bersemangat.

Bicara soal Teiron, dia langsung kabur ke kamarnya dan mengurung diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Errr, gimana ya jelasinnya?" Girl-chan berpikir keras. "Hato, kamu harus tau kalau Teiron itu Cynophobia akut! Dia nggak bakalan mau dekat-dekat dengan anjing manapun, bahkan makhluk setengah anjing sepertimu! Kamu itu nggak ada bedanya dengan Cerberus, jadi kurasa percuma saja! Aku berharap sebaiknya kamu menyerah dan pulanglah ke rumahmu!"

Hato yang mendengarnya malah manyun. "Tidak mau!"

Girl-chan mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai bisa bermain dengannya!" balas Hato.

'Dasar anjing keras kepala!' batin Girl-chan sambil menghela nafas risih. "Aku akan menelpon Reha untuk masalah ini!"

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam markas untuk menelpon, sementara para cowok hanya saling berpandangan.

"Hato, mau main lempar tangkap?" tawar Edward sambil menghampiri Hato dan memegang sebuah bola.

Hato yang melihat bola itu kembali bersemangat. "Mau, woof!"

Edward melempar bola itu dan dikejar oleh Hato, kemudian dia kembali setelah mendapatkan bolanya. Edward mengambil bola di mulutnya dan mengelus kepala Hato, kemudian mendapat jilatan di wajah. "Aduh, geli, ahaha!"

"Baiklah! Kurasa kita biarkan saja Hato dan Edward main!" usul Edgar sambil masuk ke dalam markas.

Di saat Edward dan Hato asik bermain, yang lainnya mengikuti Edgar masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Karena Hato masih bersikeras mendekati Teiron, kita jalankan rencana OPCPT!" seru Girl-chan memulai rapat darurat.

"OPCPT?" tanya semua orang yang saling berpandangan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Girl-chan membanting sebuah buku di atas meja dan mereka semua langsung terbelalak begitu membaca judul pada sampul buku itu.

* * *

 _ **Operasi Penyembuhan Cynophobia Pada Teiron**_

* * *

Apakah rencana itu akan berjalan lancar?

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Di tanggal 9 Mei hari ini adalah ulang tahun si ketua squad.

"Selamat pagi, Kaichou!" sapa Maurice kepada Girl-chan yang baru keluar kamar.

"Pagi, Maurice! Hoaaaam!" Gadis itu menguap lebar. "Ada perlu apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, tapi..." Maurice mengeluarkan sebuah penutup mata dan memakaikannya ke gadis itu.

"Hey, hey!" Dia ingin protes tapi langsung ditarik oleh Maurice.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang bukalah!"

Gadis itu membuka penutup matanya dan mendapati ruang tengah yang dihiasi balon dan berbagai macam hiasan. Selain itu, dia juga mendapati para anggota cowok yang nyengir kuda laut.

"Ya ampun, kalian ini!" Girl-chan tersenyum miris karena teringat ulang tahunnya.

"Sudahlah, Kaichou! Sekarang ayo tiup lilinnya!" ajak Maurice sambil mendorong si ketua squad.

"Oke..." Gadis itu berjalan ke arah meja yang di atasnya terdapat kue ulang tahunnya.

Kue cokelat dengan tulisan 'HBD, Kaichou!' di permukaan atasnya disertai lilin yang menancap di atas tulisan itu.

Akhirnya Girl-chan meniup lilin diiringi tepuk tangan dari para cowok.

Tapi begitu selesai potong kue...

"Teiron kemana ya?"

Semua orang langsung celingukan karena menyadari ketidak hadiran si rambut merah.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Tiba-tiba muncullah Tsuchi-tan dari halaman belakang.

"Tsuchi, kau kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!" Tsuchi-tan langsung kabur lagi.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di halaman belakang..." gumam Thundy menyimpulkan. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Mereka semua segera pergi ke halaman belakang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trial Battle Campaign (?)...**

* * *

Ahaha, bikin Chapter tentang si pengidap Cynophobia akut ini emang koplak sangat ya... :V a *dilempar batu bata.*

Lanjutan akan di-publish Chapter depan! :V / *dilempar lagi.*

Review! :D


	29. Balada Cynophobia Part 2

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Hmm, yah terima kasih... ^^a**

 **Alpha: "Oooh, begitu..." 'w'a**

 **Luthias: "Lumayan, tapi masih lebih enak daging anjing laut..."**

 **Ikyo: "Seumur hidup aku belum pernah mencoba daging anjing laut..." =_=**

 **Luthias: "Itu wajar, Kyo... Kau kan pernah tinggal di hutan, sementara anjing laut tinggal di kutub..."**

 **Ikyo: "Oke oke..." =_=**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, sekarang umurku 17 sih, tinggal bikin KTP aja... ^^a**

 **Teiron: "Oh bagus, dan sekarang majikannya malah ngedoain sejelek itu..." =w=**

 **Tenang saja, Teiron itu punya tenaga cadangan walaupun beratnya sangat ringan! :V /**

 **Emy: "Hmm, sepertinya menarik juga bikin dou-" *ditodong staft dari belakang.***

 **Thundy: *ngeluarin dark aura.* "Kalau kau berani macam-macam, tau sendiri akibatnya..."**

 **Emy: "Ehehehehe..." *nyengir.***

 **Baiklah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Bagian Sebelumnya...

"Karena Hato masih bersikeras mendekati Teiron, kita jalankan rencana OPCPT!" seru Girl-chan memulai rapat darurat.

"OPCPT?" tanya semua orang yang saling berpandangan.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Girl-chan membanting sebuah buku di atas meja dan mereka semua langsung terbelalak begitu membaca judul pada sampul buku itu.

* * *

 ** _Operasi Penyembuhan Cynophobia Pada Teiron_**

* * *

Apakah rencana itu akan berjalan lancar?

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Balada Cynophobia Part 2**

* * *

"Kurasa itu mustahil..." gumam Alpha tanpa terdengar yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, ada yang punya cerita tentang kejadian sebelumnya?" tanya Girl-chan dan tiba-tiba Vience mengangkat tangan. "Iya, Vieny?"

"Setau gue, kemaren Teiron dihukum nggak boleh makan cupcake selama sebulan sama Bibi Rilen gara-gara nyolong buatan Alex dan dia disuruh main sama Hato seharian!" jelas Vience.

"Pantesan aja semalem dia gedor-gedor kamar gue dan curhat sambil nangis..." gumam Girl-chan sweatdrop.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH BUGH!

"Siapa sih yang gedor-gedor semalem ini?" keluh Girl-chan setengah mengantuk sambil membuka pintu dan dia langsung disambut dengan sebuah pelukan dari si rambut merah. "Ya Tuhan, Teiron!"

"Ketua, aku nggak boleh makan cupcake lagi! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!" jerit Teiron sambil nangis kejer. "Parahnya lagi, Bibi Rilen nyuruh aku main sama 'makhluk itu'! HUWEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Hah?" Gadis itu langsung bengong mendengarnya.

"Teiron..." Tangan seorang wanita mencolek punggungnya.

Anak itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menengok ke belakang. "Iya, Bibi?"

"Kembali ke kamarmu!" perintah Bibi Rilen.

"Baik, Bibi!" Teiron yang manyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya diikuti sang bibi.

Girl-chan hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Girl-chan hanya bisa geleng-geleng dan berusaha mengembalikan topik pembicaraan. "Sekarang mana Hato-nya?"

"Main sama Edward!" Edgar menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya.

Girl-chan hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ini apa?" tanya Hato saat si ketua Garuchan Squad memberinya sebuah buku.

"Itu buku... Untuk dibaca, bukan dimakan..." jawab Girl-chan datar.

Hato memasang wajah bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Gadis itu menggaruk rambutnya. "Teiron itu tidak mudah akrab dengan orang yang dianggapnya menakutkan..."

Hato memperhatikan buku yang dipegangnya dengan seksama. "Lalu, buku ini untuk apa?"

"Setidaknya kamu bisa mencoba mendekatinya dengan cara-cara di buku itu..." jelas Girl-chan seadanya.

* * *

Operasi Penyembuhan Cynophobia Pada Teiron

Dinyatakan telah dimulai!

* * *

 ** _Cara pertama: Temani dia nonton bareng._**

"Tenang saja, Mathias pasti bisa menyeretnya kok!" ujar Alpha selagi dia dan Hato menunggu di ruang tengah.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dan terlihat Mathias yang membawa Teiron di pundaknya layaknya kuli bangunan membawa kayu.

"Yah, walaupun caranya harus seaneh itu..." lanjut Alpha dengan senyum miris.

Mathias langsung mendudukkan Teiron di atas sofa (dan tentu saja kakinya sudah diikat sebelumnya agar dia tidak kabur). Kemudian Alpha menaruh sebungkus 'tortilla chips' di atas pangkuannya. "Cobalah makan ini, setidaknya untuk pengganti cupcake-mu yang dibuang Bibi Rilen kemaren! Hidup itu tidak harus selalu makan yang manis-manis!"

Teiron hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membuka bungkus snack yang diberikan Alpha barusan, kemudian mengambil segenggam dan memakannya.

Begitu layar TV menayangkan opening 'kartun anjing', tiba-tiba Teiron langsung memuntahkan kepingan snack yang dimakannya.

"Double Therapy..." gumam Alpha watados.

* * *

Dan kalian mau tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

"Gimana?" tanya Ikyo.

"Gagal, dia malah jerit-jerit sambil mukulin Hato..." jawab Alpha lesu. "Sekarang Hato lagi diobatin sama Vience..."

"Padahal itu kan cuma kartun, masa dia jerit-jerit kayak liat film horror?" tanya Edgar rada bingung.

"Masalahnya, kartun yang tadi diputer Alpha tuh 'kartun anjing'..." jelas Girl-chan risih.

Webek, webek...

"Pantesan..." Edgar langsung sweatdrop setelah menyadari maksudnya.

* * *

 ** _Cara kedua: Turuti apa yang dia mau._**

"Apa maumu?" tanya Teiron ketus sambil melipat tangan ketika mendapati Hato mengikutinya ke ruang baca.

"Beri aku perintah, woof!"

Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Ambilkan buku kesukaanku, itupun jika kau tau judulnya!"

"Baik, woof!" Hato langsung pergi ke rak buku.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hato kembali ke hadapannya. Tapi...

"Ya ampun!" Teiron langsung tepuk jidat. "Apa kau tidak pernah diajari cara membawa barang yang benar?"

Rupanya Hato membawa buku dengan mulutnya.

Teiron kembali melipat tangan. "Lagipula, buku yang kau bawa itu salah satu koleksi Ikyo..."

Di sudut lain ruangan, terlihat Ikyo yang pundung setelah mendapati salah satu koleksinya tercemar air liur Hato.

* * *

 ** _Cara ketiga: Cobalah memahami kesukaannya, kalau bingung silakan bertanya pada makhluk hidup terdekatnya._**

"Kamu pasti sudah pernah bertemu Tsuchi, bukan? Dia itu kucing peliharaan Teiron!" jelas Tumma sambil mengelus Mocha yang melingkar di pangkuannya.

Masih ingat dengan musang di Chapter 'Malam Jumat Para Cowok'? Nah, setelah diskusi yang cukup panjang, akhirnya para cowok memutuskan untuk memberikan tugas perawatan musang itu pada Tumma.

Ngomong-ngomong, Tumma juga yang disuruh ngasih nama buat musangnya, jadi dia memberi nama musang itu 'Mocha' dan harap jangan tanya alasan dia ngasih nama itu.

"Begitu ya..." Hato mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya! Tapi..."

Tumma sedikit bingung. "Ada apa? Katakan saja!"

"Kamu ini makhluk apa sebelumnya? Iguana?"

Webek, webek...

Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Hato tau soal iguana?

Tumma langsung sweatdrop mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Aku ini manusia dari lahir, hanya saja kulitku berubah warna karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan..."

"Oooh..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi-tan memiringkan kepala begitu mendapati Hato memperhatikannya dari tadi.

Hato mengelus pelan punggung kucing itu. "Kamu tidak takut padaku?"

"Nyaw? Nyaw nyaw?"

"Pemilikmu takut padaku..."

"Nyaw?"

"Aku ini dulunya anjing, yah..." Hato menghela nafas kecil. "Kalau boleh tau, pemilikmu itu suka apa saja?"

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw!"

"Terima kasih..."

Tapi Teiron yang melihat mereka mengobrol langsung menendang Hato keluar jendela. "JANGAN COBA-COBA DEKATI TSUCHI!"

* * *

 ** _Cara keempat: Mintalah dia memanjakanmu, kalau perlu ikuti saja dia kemanapun._**

"Tei, sekarang gantian lu yang deketin Hato!" ujar Salem sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

Teiron yang menerima kotak itu hanya memasang tampang skeptis. "Ini kan kotak daging milik Ikyo, buat apa coba?"

"Ketua bilang Reha ngasih tau dia kalau Hato cuma makan daging, lagipula Ikyo tidak keberatan kok! Liat aja tuh!" Salem nunjuk Ikyo yang sibuk melahap sepiring ikan lele goreng di pojokan.

'Pantesan aja ikan masakan Bibi Rilen sering lenyap sebelum makan malam...' batin Teiron sweatdrop.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Oy!"

Hato yang sedang mencari tulang tersembunyi langsung menyembulkan kepala dari dalam lubang buatannya.

"Ini!" Teiron melempar sepotong daging sejauh-jauhnya dan Hato segera mengejar daging itu.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kira-kira yang ini lancar nggak ya?" tanya Maurice.

"Entahlah, aku masih ragu..." balas Rendy sambil angkat bahu.

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

Kedua orang itu segera menuju ke arah sumber teriakan dan mereka langsung jawdrop begitu mendapati...

Teiron pingsan di depan kloset karena ternyata Hato ngikutin dia ke toilet.

'Ternyata gagal juga...'

* * *

 ** _Cara kelima: Jika semua cara di atas gagal, kami hanya bisa membantu dengan doa._**

"Cara macam apa ini?" tanya Thundy sweatdrop setelah membaca kalimat barusan.

"Ternyata sulit juga membuat Teiron dan Hato akrab..." keluh Luthias sambil mijit kening.

"Cara-cara yang kita pakai malah membuat level hubungannya berubah dari takut ke benci!" timpal Mathias skeptis.

"Sudah cukup!"

Ketiga orang itu menengok dan mendapati Teiron sedang memarahi Hato.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini! Sekarang pilih, kau atau aku yang keluar?!"

Hato hanya menunduk takut, sementara orang-orang sekitar hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

"Oh bagus, sepertinya kau mau aku yang keluar heh? Ya sudah!" Teiron langsung pergi dan membanting pintu depan dengan kasar.

"Bener kan..." Mathias makin skeptis melihat kejadian itu.

 _Tanoshimuppe, moriagappe, ore no uta, kiite kuncho~_

Mathias segera mengangkat panggilan. "Halo?"

Pria jabrik itu mendengarkan dan sesekali mengangguk, tapi kemudian...

"Apa?! Dia kabur?!" seru Mathias kaget, kemudian mendengarkan kembali perkataan lawan bicaranya. "Ba-baiklah! Akan kukabari kalau ketemu!"

"Kenapa, Aniki?" tanya Luthias setelah kakaknya menutup panggilan.

Mathias celingukan sesaat dan berbisik kepada adiknya. "Hanatamago kabur..."

"Hah?!"

"Parahnya lagi, dia nggak sendirian..." lanjut Mathias sambil mijit kening.

"Terus gimana?" tanya Luthias khawatir.

"Makanya itu aku juga bingung..."

"Kak Mathias, Kak Luthias, liat skateboard-ku nggak?" tanya Edward menyela pembicaraan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Teiron sedang jalan-jalan menaiki skateboard Edward dengan perasaan gondok.

"Geez, dosaku apa coba?! Dari kemaren ketiban sial mulu ketemu makhluk brengsek itu! Asdfghjkl!" Dia terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan.

Tanpa diduga, sepasang hewan langsung lewat di depannya.

"Huwaaa!" Teiron langsung membelokkan skateboard-nya untuk menghindari mereka.

Tapi sialnya, dia malah berbelok ke tempat pembangunan terbengkalai. Skateboard yang dinaikinya tersandung batu besar dan Teiron langsung terlempar ke depan.

"AAH! OOH! EEE! AAH! OH! OOH! EEE! OOH! AAH!"

Anak itu terguling-guling di tanah, sampai akhirnya...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dia terjatuh ke dalam sebuah lubang sedalam lima meter dan langsung pingsan karena kepalanya membentur dinding lubang dengan keras.

* * *

"Halo, Ethan? Liat Teiron nggak?" tanya Vience dari telepon dan menggigit sedikit bibir bawahnya, setelah itu mencoret nama Ethan dari daftar di tangannya.

Sebagian anak cowok Garuchan Squad dan Reha Squad ditugaskan menyebar ke seluruh kota untuk mencari Teiron.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Tumma cemas.

"Aku juga tidak tau..." jawab Maurice seadanya.

"Auk auk!"

Mereka bertiga menengok dan mendapati seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih bersama seekor kucing berbulu coklat-putih dengan pita merah-putih di lehernya.

'Dari mana mereka datang?' tanya ketiga orang itu cengo.

Luthias yang lewat langsung terbelalak melihat kedua hewan itu dan segera kabur. "Aniki, Aniki, mereka ketemu!"

Setelahnya, dia kembali bersama Mathias yang langsung terkejut begitu mengenali kedua hewan itu. "Ka-kalian?!"

"Auk auk!" Si anjing langsung berlari ke arah Mathias yang berjongkok untuk menangkapnya, kemudian dia menjilati wajah pria jabrik itu.

"Ya ampun, ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Mathias sambil mengusap kepala anjing itu.

"Kopen, sini!" perintah Luthias kepada si kucing yang langsung mendekat dan mengusel kakinya, kemudian dia berjongkok sambil mengelus punggung kucing itu. "Lain kali jangan kabur sembarangan lagi!"

"Meong!" balas kucing itu.

"Lho, ada apa ya?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Ini, anjing peliharaan temen gue kabur sama kucingnya Greeny dan mereka ke sini karena kangen..." jelas Mathias risih.

"Ooh..."

"Gue mau balikin Hanatamago ke pemiliknya dulu!" Mathias langsung pergi membawa anjing itu.

"Aku mau bawa kucingku ke kamar sebentar..." Luthias menggendong kucingnya dan berjalan pergi ke lantai atas.

"Kalian liat Hato nggak?" tanya Red nongol tiba-tiba. "Tadi dia di sekitar sini, apa jangan-jangan..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Gar, lu udah cek tempat pembangunan terbengkalai?"

"Belum deh, Thun! Ini gue lagi mau ke sana sama Lectro!"

"Ya udah, entar kabarin gue lagi kalau Teiron emang di situ!"

"Iya iya..." Edgar menutup panggilan. "Langsung ke sono aja yuk!"

Lectro mengangguk dan mereka berdua berniat pergi ke sana. Tapi tiba-tiba, mereka malah disalip sesuatu yang berlari dengan cepat.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lectro kaget.

"Ayo susul!" seru Edgar.

Keduanya segera mengejar sosok itu.

* * *

Ketika tiba di tempat pembangunan terbengkalai, mereka melihat sebuah skateboard tergeletak di dekat bebatuan. Edgar yang mengenali benda itu langsung mengambilnya. "Ini kan skateboard Edward!"

"Woof, woof! Teiron ketemu, woof!"

"Itu kan suara Hato!" seru Lectro yang mengenali suara tadi.

Keduanya segera berlari ke sumber suara dan mendapati Hato sedang berjongkok di depan lubang. Begitu menghampiri lubang itu...

Mereka mendapati Teiron tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di dalam lubang.

Edgar buru-buru mengeluarkan HP-nya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat kepada seseorang.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!_

 _Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf!_

Thundy memeriksa pesan yang diterimanya.

* * *

 ** _From: Edgar_**

 ** _Thun! Teiron ketemu di pembangunan terbengkalai! Dia jatoh ke dalam lubang! Cepat kasih tau Vience buat bawa kotak P3K dan tangga ke sana!_**

* * *

"Waduh!"

"Kenapa, Thun?" tanya Revan sambil menghampiri si rambut biru.

Thundy menengok dengan wajah horror. "Teiron, jatoh, ke dalam lubang, di pembangunan terbengkalai..."

* * *

Back to Homebase...

"Ini buruk..." gumam Vience saat membaca pesan dari Thundy.

"Kenapa, Vience?" tanya Maurice.

"Thundy bilang Teiron jatoh ke dalam lubang di pembangunan terbengkalai..." jelas Vience dengan wajah horror. "Red, lu bantuin gue ambil tangga di gudang buat dibawa ke sana! Maurice sama Tumma siapin kotak P3K!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Di pembangunan terbengkalai...

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu bantuan lebih lama lagi, woof!" Hato langsung melompat ke dalam lubang.

"Tunggu, Hato!"

Lectro tidak sempat mencegahnya, tapi untungnya Hato bisa mendarat dengan baik.

Hato mendekati Teiron perlahan dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melakukan...

.

.

.

.

.

Jilatan.

Iya, dia menjilati wajah Teiron.

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa gelinya!

Tapi tanpa diduga, jilatan itu mulai menunjukkan reaksi dari si rambut merah. Dia mulai mengerang pelan dan membuka mata.

"Ugh, hmm, ini, siapa yang jilat?" Dia mulai bangun dan mencoba duduk, kemudian meraba tanah unuk mencari kacamatanya yang terlepas.

Tapi begitu memakai kacamatanya dan melihat siapa yang berada di depannya...

"HUWAAAAAAAA!" Jeritan nyaring langsung keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tenanglah, aku hanya mau menolongmu, woof!"

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

"Ron, kami bawa tangga nih!" seru Vience dari atas lubang sambil menurunkan tangga ke bawah.

Teiron menjauhi Hato dan berusaha untuk berdiri, tapi dia malah tidak bisa bangun dan meringis kesakitan. "Aduh duh!"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Hato yang memegangi kaki kirinya malah membuat anak itu semakin kesakitan.

"Jangan pegang itu!" Teiron menepis tangan Hato dengan kasar.

"Kurasa kakinya patah..." ujar Tumma (yang tumben-tumbenan tidak memakai kostumnya, mungkin karena sedang buru-buru saking paniknya pas tau Teiron jatuh ke dalam lubang). "Errr, Hato, sepertinya kau harus menggendongnya sampai atas..."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Nggak ada pilihan lain, Ron! Jadi sebaiknya abaikan phobia-mu dan biarkan dia melakukannya!" seru Edgar.

Teiron terpaksa menurut dan naik ke punggung Hato.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik!" Hato berdiri dan mulai menaiki tangga, tangan kirinya memegangi anak tangga satu per satu dan tangan kanannya menopang badan Teiron agar tidak jatuh dari punggungnya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kaki kirimu memang patah..." kata Maurice setelah mengecek kondisi Teiron. "Tapi setidaknya, kau harus berterimakasih pada Hato yang menemukanmu duluan..."

Manik kehijauan itu melirik yang bersangkutan dan merasa sedikit bersalah karenanya. "Terima kasih..."

Hato membalasnya dengan sebuah jilatan di pipi. "Kapan-kapan kita main lagi, woof!"

"Jangan harap!" Teiron menyingkirkan wajah Hato darinya.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian, Teiron sedang sibuk nonton TV sambil makan 'tortilla chips'. Kaki kirinya yang masih dalam tahap pemulihan disangga dengan kursi kecil di bawahnya.

"Teiwoof!" panggil Hato dari belakang sofa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Teiron sambil menengok dengan wajah cuek.

Hato mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dan memberikannya kepada anak itu. "Ini untukmu, woof!"

Teiron mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya, tapi setelah melihat isinya...

"Hato..." Senyum angker mulai menghiasi wajah Teiron dengan aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dan tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah tulang besar dari dalam kotak itu.

Nah lho?

"UNTUK APA KAU MEMBERIKU TULANG, HAH?!"

"K-kamu nggak suka?"

"YA JELAS NGGAK! GUE BUKAN KAYAK LU YANG SUKA JILATIN TULANG! MAKAN NIH!"

DUAAAAAAAAK!

Hato langsung dilempar tulang sampai pingsan.

'Mereka nggak berubah...' batin Girl-chan dan Reha sweatdrop.

Jadi intinya, mereka nggak bakalan bisa akrab sampai kapanpun.

Tapi, Teiron tidak menyadari kalau ada yang memberikan tatapan tajam dari kejauhan.

Jangan tanya siapa yang menatapnya seperti itu...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Girl-chan sedang membuka sejumlah kado dari anak buahnya mengingat dia sedang ulang tahun dan banyak benda yang didapatkannya.

Ada yang memberinya rok panjang berwarna kuning (entah dari siapa, tapi dia tidak begitu suka rok dan memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sebagai cadangan), buku dongeng karangan Hans Christian Andersen (dari Mathias tentunya), buku kamus bahasa Inuit (dia curiga kalau Luthias yang memberikan buku itu), kumpulan buku cerita karangan penulis kesukaannya (dari bungkus berwarna biru dan ucapan berbahasa Jerman, sudah dipastikan berasal dari Thundy), buku panduan menyiksa anak buah (dia bersumpah akan menghajar Vience besok setelah membaca surat yang tertera di dalamnya), dan masih banyak lagi.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk merapikan semua kadonya besok, kemudian dia memilih untuk berbaring dan tidur.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tinker Bell Cherry (?)...**

* * *

Yah, bagian kedua ini memang sedikit absurd... ^^a

Review! :D


	30. Drabble Collections (Phobia)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Agak ngeri juga kalau dia sampai tau soal 'hadiah' itu... *merinding.***

 **Alpha: "Aku bisa kirim sekardus kalau mau!"**

 **Ikyo: "Itu rahasia..." =_=**

 **Tumma: "Yah, walaupun aneh, tapi aku maklumi saja..." ^^**

 **Emy: "Ohoho, makasih~"**

 **Thundy: *melipat tangan.* "Emy..."**

 **Emy: "Oh ayolah~" *puppy eyes.***

 **Thundy: *memutar mata.* "Terserah..."**

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya, Hato itu dulunya memang anjing jenis husky sebelum dia berubah jadi manusia (yang ngasih tatapan tajam di sana itu majikannya Hato). Kalau nggak percaya silakan tanya temanku yang review fic ini juga... ^^/**

 **Teiron: "Hmm, terima kasih atas makanan dan doa-nya..." =w=**

 **Tumma: "Yah, sebenarnya aku kepikiran nama itu setelah menonton iklan kopi di TV, tapi itu pendapat yang bagus..." ^^a**

 **Mathias: "Aku juga bertanya-tanya seperti apa peliharaan Norge..." =.=a**

 **Luthias: "Yah, sepertinya lebih baik kubiarkan saja Kopen tinggal di sini..." ._.**

 **Thundy: =_= "Kau yakin mau terima hadiah itu? Bukannya kau juga tidak bisa naik motor? Apalagi kau itu anak perempuan dan belum punya SIM, bahaya-nya lebih besar lho!"**

 **Me: "Sekalian mau nyiksa seseorang..." *lirik seseorang di pojokan.***

 **Vience: *merasakan firasat buruk.* "Ada yang salah?"**

 **Me: "Nggak..." *masang senyum kecil dengan aura hitam pekat yang nyaris tak terlihat.***

 **Vience: *agak merinding.* "Ba-baiklah..."**

 **Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **9** **: Drabble Collections (Phobia)**

* * *

Hampir semua orang di Garuchan Squad punya ketakutan masing-masing, dari yang normal sampai yang aneh, dari yang umum sampai yang tidak biasa.

Yah, mungkin yang paling sering muncul di sini adalah Cynophobia-nya Teiron, tapi kali ini kita akan membahas phobia dari anggota squad lainnya.

Are you ready? Check it out!

* * *

 ** _1\. Thundy: Thalassophobia (Takut laut)_**

Setiap kali para anggota squad berlibur ke pantai, Thundy selalu menolak naik perahu.

"Hey, Thun! Mau naik perahu?" tanya Adelia.

"Hmm, aku sedang tidak ingin melakukannya..." tolak Thundy datar.

"Eeeh, kenapa?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

Thundy memalingkan wajah. "Tidak ada, hanya tidak mau saja..."

Sebenarnya dia menolaknya karena punya phobia dengan laut.

Tapi masalahnya, Emy nggak mau berangkat kalau pacarnya nggak ikut.

"Emy, udah biarin aja! Kalau pacar lu emang nggak mau ya nggak usah paksain!" bujuk Vience risih.

"Ogah, maunya sama Thun-kun!" tolak Emy sambil cembungin pipi.

Mathias langsung melirik Thundy dengan tampang sebal. "Oy Thun, ini cewek lu urusin apa?! Capek banget bujukinnya, kepala batu banget tau nggak?!"

"I don't care..." Thundy memasang wajah cuek dan berniat meninggalkan dermaga ketika mendapati Emy langsung memeluk kakinya.

"Thun-kun, ayolah~" Emy masang puppy eyes andalan-nya.

"Pergi lu!" Thundy langsung menendang Emy sampai nyebur ke laut. *kejam banget emang!* Tapi untungnya, Emy bisa berenang sampai ke perahu sih...

Begitu ingin pergi dari dermaga, tiba-tiba dia langsung disergap dari belakang oleh Duo Pirang yang memasang seringai angker.

"Jangan kabur lu ye..."

"Hvis du ikke ønsker at komme, så vil vi begge tvinge dig til at komme, Herre Shocka..."

Alhasil, Thundy langsung digeret paksa ke dalam perahu diiringi sebuah jeritan nyaring.

"NEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIN!"

* * *

Separuh perjalanan...

"Udahlah, Thun! Nggak ada yang nakutin dari laut juga!" ujar Alpha sambil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Thundy yang menutupi wajahnya sendiri.

"Nggak mau, nggak mau!"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain..."

Alpha menjentikkan jari dan Duo Pirang kembali menyergap Thundy, kemudian anak berambut beige itu mengeluarkan tali sambil memasang seringai angker.

Thundy yang melihat tali itu langsung menelan ludah. "Nein, jangan coba-coba!"

"Yohoho, tapi ini harus lho~" ujar Alpha dengan meniru suara Brook.

Alhasil, jeritan nyaring pun kembali terdengar di perahu itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Thundy terlihat diikat di tiang kapal sambil jerit-jerit nggak karuan.

"Jangan melihat laut, JANGAN MELIHAT LAUT! Apapun yang terjadi, jangan melihat laut!"

"Emy, sepertinya pacarmu punya phobia dengan laut..." bisik Adelia agak risih.

"Hem!" Emy hanya mengangguk setuju.

Thundy masih terus jerit-jerit sepanjang perjalanan, sampai akhirnya nahkoda perahu itu mulai capek karena terganggu dan terpaksa memberikan penyumbat telinga kepada kelima penumpang lainnya.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Thundy dan phobia lautnya jauh lebih parah daripada Teiron yang Cynophobia-nya kambuh.**

* * *

Selesai perjalanan...

"Gimana perjalanan kalian?" tanya Ikyo ketika menemui rombongan yang baru turun di dermaga bersama Girl-chan dan Luthias.

"Kacau banget, sekarang gue tau kenapa Thundy nggak mau naik perahu..." jelas Alpha risih.

"Emang dia kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan penasaran.

"Phobia laut!"

"Hah?" Mereka bertiga langsung mangap plus sweatdrop.

"Terus, mana orangnya?" tanya Luthias.

Alpha, Mathias, dan Vience langsung menunjuk ke arah Thundy yang masih nangis sambil meluk Emy yang menggendongnya kayak bayi.

Adelia yang turun belakangan hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, setidaknya dia tidak sampai mun-"

"Hueeeeeeeek!"

"Tah..."

Ketujuh makhluk itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah mendapati pemandangan absurd barusan.

* * *

 ** _2\. Rendy dan Salem: Phasmophobia/Spectrophobia (Takut hantu)_** *entah mana yang bener di antara kedua itu, tapi bodoh amat deh!*

Saat ini para cowok Garuchan Squad dan Reha Squad sedang berada di sebuah amusement park. Tapi, ada sedikit masalah ketika mereka hendak memasuki rumah hantu.

"Kalian berdua beneran nggak mau ke rumah hantu nih?" tanya Jung ke Salem dan Rendy.

"Ng-ng-nggak, ki-kita la-gi ng-gak pe-pengen ke si-tu..." jawab keduanya rada gugup.

"Halah, jangankan rumah hantu, ketemu Ashley aja udah ngibrit!" ujar Mathias ngumbar aib.

"Hah? Yang benar aja lu berdua takut hantu?" tanya Alex agak skeptis.

"Gue nggak percaya! Sini lu berdua!"

"Ja-jangan!"

Mereka berdua langsung digeret paksa oleh Ethan dan Eudo ke dalam rumah hantu.

Tapi tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Ashley muncul di depan mereka. "Hay..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Salem dan Rendy langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

 ** _3\. Ashley: Athazagoraphobia (Takut dilupakan)_**

Sebagai hantu, Ashley memang jarang terlihat di sekitar markas. Tapi terkadang, dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan itu.

"Hey Tum, menurutmu kapan seseorang akan dilupakan setelah dia mati?" tanya Ashley yang saat ini sedang duduk di jendela kamar Tumma.

"Hmm, entahlah... Mungkin tergantung waktu..." Tumma menyeruput tehnya. "Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

"Terkadang aku sering bertanya-tanya, apa semua orang yang dulu mengenalku saat masih hidup sudah melupakanku, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku merasa kalau dilupakan itu tidak enak..."

"Yah, dilupakan itu memang tidak enak, baik saat masih hidup maupun ketika sudah meninggal..."

"Lalu?"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya?" Tumma berpikir sejenak sambil meletakkan cangkir teh di atas meja. "Sebenarnya apa sih yang membuatmu jadi hantu?"

"Keingintahuan akan rasa terlupakan..."

"Lalu, apa kau sering dilupakan sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak tau... Tapi terkadang aku merasa banyak orang yang memperhatikanku hanya untuk sementara..."

"Apa kau takut dilupakan?"

Gadis itu menunduk sedih. "Sangat..."

Tumma hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Dia sendiri juga sering merasa dilupakan setelah penculikkan yang telah mengubah hidupnya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, setidaknya kita harus bersyukur kalau masih ada orang yang mengingat kita..." Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Ash, ini sudah malam... Aku harus tidur..."

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat malam..." Ashley langsung melayang keluar dari kamar Tumma.

Dan pada malam itu, keduanya masih memikirkan orang-orang yang mungkin sudah melupakan mereka.

* * *

 ** _4\. Emy: Chiroptophobia (Takut kelelawar)_**

Beberapa cewek sedang menjalani misi malam hari dan petang ini mereka berada di depan sebuah goa.

"Iiih, kenapa harus ke goa coba?" tanya Emy sedikit merinding.

"Mau-nya Kaichou emang gitu..." balas Lucy datar.

"Yo masuk aje lha!" ajak Alisa.

Mereka berniat masuk ke dalam, tapi tiba-tiba kerumunan kelelawar keluar dari goa itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAH!" Emy langsung kabur dan ngumpet di semak-semak.

"Oy, Emy!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Adelia.

"Kita kasih tau Kaichou dulu!" usul Lisa sambil mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

* * *

Di Homebase...

"Iya Lisa?" tanya Girl-chan mengangkat panggilan.

"Kaichou, ada sedikit masalah di sini! Bisa suruh Thundy ke sini?"

"Masalah apa?"

"Si Emy, dia takut kelelawar!"

Webek, webek...

Girl-chan langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Oooh... Oke, akan kulakukan..."

"Ada apa, Kaichou?" tanya Thundy saat si ketua squad menutup panggilan.

"Thun, susul pacar lu gidah!" perintah Girl-chan datar.

"Ogah, nggak sudi gue!" tolak Thundy sewot.

Gadis itu hanya geleng-geleng, kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Mathy!"

"Siap, Kaichou!" Mathias langsung muncul sambil ngasih hormat bendera dan segera menyeret Thundy sampai keluar markas, kemudian melempar anak itu sejauh-jauhnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Si rambut biru pun langsung terbang sampai menjadi bintang di langit.

"Kaichou, apa itu nggak keterlaluan?" tanya Luthias agak skeptis.

Girl-chan hanya melipat tangan. "Kalau dia udah nolak nyusul pacarnya, dia harus dipaksa dulu dengan cara dilempar!"

* * *

Back to the cave...

"Kau yakin dia akan datang?" tanya Monika.

"Dia pasti datang kok, walaupun dengan cara yang aneh..." jawab Lisa datar. "Terakhir kali Thundy disuruh (baca: dipaksa) nyusul Emy, dia dilontarin pake meriam sama Kak Alpha..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Para cewek yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung celingukan, sampai akhirnya...

BRUUUUUUUUUK!

Thundy langsung muncul di depan mereka dengan pantat mendarat duluan dan terseret beberapa meter sampai membuat lintasan di tanah.

"Ugh, aduh..." Thundy berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah sambil mengelus pantatnya.

Emy keluar dari semak-semak dan langsung memeluk pemuda biru itu sambil merengek. "Thun-kun, aku takut kelelawar! Temani aku ya!"

Thundy yang tidak tega hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Geez, baiklah..."

Para cewek plus Thundy pun memasuki goa.

Harap jangan tanya apa yang terjadi setelahnya!

* * *

 ** _5\. Bibi Rilen: Angrophobia (Takut marah)_**

"Ron, bibimu pernah marah nggak sih?" tanya Luthias di ruang baca.

Teiron mengangkat alis mendengar pertanyaan barusan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Luthias menopang dagu. "Yah, aku hanya penasaran saja! Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihat bibimu marah kepada siapapun!"

Teiron memutar mata ke atas dan menutup buku yang dibacanya. "Hmm, soal itu... Dulu pernah sih... Cuma..."

"Cuma apa?"

"Sebenarnya itu masalah pribadi, dia tidak mau ada yang tau..."

"Oooh..."

Bibi Rilen tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka dan segera pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Ketika berada di dapur, wanita itu teringat sesuatu yang menyakitkan dalam hidupnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 _Saat itu dia memarahi Carlina yang terlalu berharap suaminya akan kembali mengisi keluarga kecilnya._

 _"Carly! Aku kan sudah bilang, jangan pernah berharap pria itu akan kembali! Dia sudah pergi, kau harus menerima kenyataan!"_

 _PLAK!_

 _"Kakak tidak mengerti perasaanku!" Sang adik langsung berlari meninggalkannya._

 _Wanita itu jatuh berlutut dan mulai berurai air mata._

 _"Maafkan aku Carly, seharusnya aku tidak marah... Sekarang aku sudah tau, rasa sakit dari kemarahanmu..."_

* * *

"Bibi Rilen?"

Bibi Rilen tersentak sesaat dan menoleh, kemudian menghapus air matanya yang sempat muncul dan menggeleng pelan. "Ah, maaf Vience..."

"Sepertinya Bibi perlu istirahat, aku bisa menggantikan Bibi untuk memasak makan siang..."

"Tidak perlu... Bibi tidak apa-apa..."

"Tapi..."

Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin kau benar juga, Vience..."

Vience hanya terdiam melihat kepergian Bibi Rilen.

"Aneh, ada apa ya dengannya?"

* * *

 ** _6\. Luthias: Lachanophobia (Takut sayuran)_**

Luthias menelan ludah ketika mendapati menu makan siang hari ini adalah sayur bayam.

"Kamu kenapa, Luthias? Ada masalah?"

Luthias menggeleng cepat. "N-nej! Ingen ingenting, Tante Rilen..." (Tante di sini artinya Bibi dalam bahasa Denmark.)

"Kalau begitu makanlah!"

Luthias kembali menelan ludah.

"Thias..." panggil Vience yang berbisik di sebelah Mathias. "Itu adek lu kenapa coba?"

"Entar gue jelasin..." balas Mathias pelan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku makan di luar saja..."

Semua orang hanya terdiam begitu melihat Luthias berdiri dan pergi dari ruang makan.

"Mathias, ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

"Dia rada pemilih, di tempat tinggalnya dulu nggak ada sayuran..." jelas Mathias risih.

Bibi Rilen hanya ber-'oh' ria, sementara yang lainnya hanya saling berpandangan.

* * *

 ** _7\. Maurice: Homichlophobia (Takut kabut)_**

"Kalian liat Maurice nggak?" tanya Ikyo kepada kedua gadis di ruang tengah.

"Katanya dia pergi sebentar, emang kenapa?" Alisa nanya balik.

Manik emas itu sedikit terbelalak. "Eeeh, dia pergi keluar? Padahal cuacanya sedang berkabut hari ini!"

Monika mengangkat alis. "Apa hubungannya dengan kabut?"

Ikyo menggaruk kuping rubahnya. "Errr, apa dia tidak memberitahu kalian kalau dia takut kabut?"

"Takut kabut?" Alisa dan Monika hanya saling berpandangan.

"Aku akan mencarinya..." Ikyo langsung pergi keluar.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Maurice mulai kelabakan ketika seluruh jalan di sekitarnya tertutup kabut. Anak itu mulai kebingungan dan berjalan tak tentu arah sampai tanpa sadar telah memasuki hutan.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Ikyo sedang mencari dari atas pohon dan ketika berada cukup jauh di dalam hutan, dia melihat sepucuk rambut abu-abu di dalam kabut.

"Maurice!" Si rubah segera melompat turun dan menghampirinya.

"K-Kyo?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ikyo dan Maurice hanya mengangguk, kemudian si rubah berbalik dan memberikan punggungnya untuk menggendong anak itu. "Naiklah, akan kubawa kau keluar dari sini!"

Maurice naik ke punggung Ikyo dan mereka berdua segera pergi dari hutan.

* * *

Di Homebase...

"Aku sangat cemas dengan anak itu, apalagi dalam situasi berkabut seperti ini..." gumam Grayson yang berkunjung sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Tenang saja Grayson, insting rubah Gumiho bisa diandalkan untuk situasi ini!" hibur Bibi Rilen sambil membawa secangkir teh untuk sang tamu.

"Yah, kuharap begitu..."

BRAK!

Pintu ditendang dengan kasar dan si rubah muncul sambil membawa Maurice yang tertidur di punggungnya.

"Haduh, Kyo... Bibi kan sudah bilang, jangan menendang pintu sembarangan..." nasihat Bibi Rilen.

"Maaf, Bibi..." balas Ikyo datar sambil berjalan pergi. "Aku mau bawa anak ini ke kamarnya dulu..."

Grayson hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kepergian mereka.

* * *

 ** _8\. Tsuchi-tan dan Kopenhagen: Ligyrophobia (Takut suara keras)_** *kucing pun dibahas juga?!*

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi-tan kebingungan ketika mendapati penghuni baru di markas.

"Meong, meong meong!" sapa Kopenhagen ramah.

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" balas Tsuchi-tan.

Aku tidak sedang menyediakan translate sekarang ini, tapi intinya mereka saling berkenalan.

Kedua kucing itu terus mengobrol dengan asiknya, sampai...

TREEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Suara terompet yang entah datang dari mana sukses membuat kedua kucing itu kaget dan langsung kabur.

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

Alpha sang pelaku terompet barusan langsung ngakak sejadi-jadinya sambil memukuli tembok di sebelah, sampai akhirnya dia diberi jitakan keras oleh Mathias.

* * *

 ** _9\. Alpha: Musophobia (Takut tikus)_** *pernah dimunculin juga sih!*

"Ah elah lu Al, kucing adek gue lu gangguin!" sembur Mathias sebal.

Alpha ngangkat alis. "Emang napa? Masalah ya?"

"Iye, masalah banget buat gue!" Mathias langsung keluarin boneka tikus dan jejelin benda itu di depan wajah Alpha.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH! SINGKIRKAN ITU DARIKU!"

"HAH, MAKAN NIH BONEKA TIKUS!"

Alpha yang udah nggak tahan langsung menonjok perut Mathias dan yang bersangkutan membalas dengan menarik ahoge-nya. (Ahoge = Bagian rambut yang mencuat. -cmiiw-)

Alhasil, perang pun tak dapat dihindari. Sampai kemudian...

"KALIAN KALAU MAU BERANTEM DI ALAM MIMPI AJA SANA!"

BLETAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Dua buah batu bata langsung menghantam wajah mereka sampai pingsan.

* * *

 ** _10\. Edward: Iatrophobia (Takut dokter)_**

"Gar, adikmu harus pemeriksaan rutin sekarang! Ayah sudah menunggu di rumah sakit!"

'Rumah sakit?' Edward yang menguping pembicaraan kakaknya dengan ibu mereka di telepon langsung kabur keluar kamar.

"Oh, hari ini ya Bu? Hmm, nanti akan kubawa dia ke sana, kalau saja tidak kabur..." Edgar menutup panggilan.

Tapi begitu menengok, dia terbelalak begitu mendapati adiknya sudah menghilang dari kamar dan langsung membanting HP-nya di atas kasur dengan kesal.

"Sial! Anak itu sudah kabur duluan!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kalian liat adek gue nggak?" tanya Edgar kepada tiga makhluk pirang yang lagi main monopoli di pojok ruang tengah.

"Kenapa, Gar?" Salem nanya balik.

Edgar memijat kening dengan tampang frustasi. "Tadi ibu gue nelpon, katanya Edward harus pemeriksaan rutin ke dokter, tapi dia malah kabur entah kemana!"

"Thias, bantuin nyari yuk!" ajak Vience.

"Iyo aja deh!" balas Mathias.

* * *

Keempat makhluk pirang itu segera mencari Edward ke seluruh penjuru markas, tapi dicari kemanapun, hasilnya malah nihil.

"Ngumpet dimana coba tuh anak?!" pekik Edgar stress.

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk capek di depan gudang, sampai Salem tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang bergerak di balik tumpukan kardus di dalam gudang. Dia mengendap-endap perlahan dan segera menerjang sosok di sana.

BRAK! GUBRAK! GEDUBRAK!

"Gar, adek lu ketemu nih!" seru Salem yang berhasil menibani Edward agar tidak kabur.

"Hayoh, mau kemana lagi lu? Ayo sini!" Edgar langsung menggeret adiknya.

"Nggak mau, Kak! Aku nggak mau ke dokter!" Edward terus berontak karena tidak mau pergi.

"Lu ya, udah 16 tahun masih takut dokter! Vience, siapin Jeronium! Anterin gue ke rumah sakit!" perintah Edgar.

"Siap, Gar!" Vience langsung ngacir untuk menyiapkan naga-nya.

* * *

Di depan rumah sakit...

"Kenapa mereka belum datang juga?" Eugene terus celingukan, sampai akhirnya melihat sesosok naga merah dengan tiga penumpang di atasnya.

Naga itu turun beberapa meter dari Eugene dan kedua penumpang yang diketahui merupakan anaknya mulai turun, tapi...

"Kak, aku nggak mau ke dokter! Lepaskan aku!" Edward masih berontak sambil nangis di pundak kakaknya dengan badan terikat.

"Maaf terlambat, Ayah! Tadi Edward kuiket dulu biar nggak kabur!" jelas Edgar sambil membawa adiknya yang terikat di pundak sambil berjalan menghampiri ayah mereka.

"Oooh..." Eugene hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, temanmu nggak diajak?"

"Nggak usah, dia mau balik lagi soalnya!" Edgar melirik Vience yang melambaikan tangan dan mulai pergi bersama Jeronium, kemudian sang ayah hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Seperti itulah...

Sebenarnya nggak cuma itu sih!

Misalnya: Lisa takut burung hantu, Vience takut labu (apalagi kalau udah menyangkut Jack O'Lantern), Elwa alergi orang 'Homo', Tumma takut keluar rumah (sekalipun keluar masih pakai kostum bebeknya mengingat penampilannya yang buruk rupa), sebagian anak cewek takut serangga (terutama kecoak), dan masih banyak lagi.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Nah lho?" Vience hanya bisa tercengang begitu melihat sesuatu saat lewat di depan kamar Teiron.

Sebuah papan peringatan bertuliskan 'kamar ini sedang dibongkar, penghuninya ngungsi ke kamar Bibi Rilen' tertempel jelas di pintu kamar itu.

"Emangnya kamar Teiron kenapa ya?" tanya Vience kebingungan tingkat dewa.

"Kamarnya abis dijadiin bahan terror, jadinya dikunci dulu sampai bisa dibalikin ke kondisi semula..." jelas Girl-chan yang nongol bareng Thundy.

Vience langsung mangap. "Hah? Terror dari siapa?"

"Lu bakalan nyesel kalau tau, soalnya ini ada hubungannya sama yang terakhir berkunjung tadi..." jelas Thundy sambil melipat tangan.

Vience hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan tampang skeptis.

"Udah dulu ya, gue lagi janjian sama seseorang! Bye!" Thundy langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua orang lainnya.

Girl-chan yang masih diam tiba-tiba menyeringai licik saat teringat sesuatu dari Vience. Dia menyiapkan sebuah pentungan yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya.

"Oh iya Vieny, nengok sini bentar deh!"

"Hah, ada a-"

DUAAAAAAAK!

Hal terakhir yang diingat sebelum pingsan adalah seringai tipis dari gadis yang memukulnya barusan.

* * *

Vience terbangun di atas rumput dengan badan yang terikat di pasak kayu dan langsung panik tingkat dewa. "A-ada apa ini?!"

"Halo, Vieny..."

Tidak jauh dari situ, terdapat si ketua squad yang memasang seringai angker sambil menaiki sebuah motor berwarna orange dengan loreng harimau.

"Makasih ya buat buku yang kemaren, jadinya gue praktekin ke lu aja deh, ngehehe..."

Mesin dinyalakan dan motor itu pun melesat kencang ke arah si Dragon Rider yang tergeletak tak berdaya sambil memanjatkan doa pengampunan dosa.

Kejadian selanjutnya silakan bayangkan sendiri!

* * *

Di sisi lain, para cowok lainnya sedang menyaksikan adegan penyiksaan itu dengan ekspresi macam-macam. Ada yang bengong (Maurice), ada yang watados (Ikyo), ada yang skeptis (Edgar), ada yang biasa-biasa saja (Luthias dan Tumma), ada yang makan popcorn (Salem dan Rendy), ada yang merekam/memotret (Alpha dan Mathias), dan ada yang matanya ditutup (Edward).

"BaKaichou itu, sejak kapan dia bisa naik motor?" tanya Edgar sambil menutup mata adiknya yang terlalu suci *hoek!* tanpa memperdulikan Edward yang bertanya kenapa matanya ditutup.

"Entahlah, tapi melihat Vience disiksa merupakan pemandangan paling indah yang pernah ada!" balas Alpha watados sambil merekam adegan itu.

"Yap!" timpal Mathias yang sibuk memotret.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu motor apa ya?" tanya Tumma yang bingung karena baru pertama kali melihat motor stylish tersebut.

"Principe Lectro. The aggressive styling and hyper tuned engine make this a bike that's ready for a fight. Most likely it'll be fighting the back of a truck or a highway barrier, but that'll be down to you. Features KERS, Kinetic Energy Recovery System, which uses the bike's axle power to generate energy for the hyper cell battery. This power can be delivered to the back wheel via a direct drive brushless motor, giving the bike a hi torque speed boost." jelas Luthias dengan ekspresi datar sambil membaca sebuah kertas bertuliskan deskripsi motor tersebut.

"Dapat dari mana?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

"Ada yang ngasih kemarin..." balas Luthias sambil mijit kening.

"Semoga Vience diterima di sisi-Nya..." gumam Ikyo watados.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tebak Bingkisan Cermin (?)...**

* * *

Auh ah gelap, yang penting Chapter ini jadi... :V

Mulai Chapter depan anggota nambah satu dan kalian pasti taulah dari fic spin-off (nggak resmi juga sih sejujurnya)... :V /

Review! :D


	31. Daily Life of The Blind Girl

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, kalau aku suka makan apa saja yang mengandung rasa cokelat, pisang, alpukat (kalau dijadiin jus), jeruk dan mangga (yang manis sih, aku kurang suka yang asam), serta salak, hanya saja aku tidak suka ada semut yang menempel di makanan... :p**

 **Thundy: "Itu sebabnya kenapa aku lebih suka berada di pantai daripada menyeberangi samudra... Sebenarnya aku bisa berenang, tapi bukan di laut! Aku lebih suka di sungai atau kolam renang!"**

 **Alpha: "Situ laki? Masa berenang cuma di kolam renang?"**

 **Thundy: "Berisik!" *setrum Alpha.***

 **Alpha: *gosong.***

 **Hmm, aku tidak yakin untuk itu, Zhunei... 'w'a**

 **Tumma: "Aku suka sekali keluar rumah saat masih kecil, setidaknya sebelum, yah, 'kejadian itu'..." *mulai murung karena teringat masa lalu.***

 **Ashley: *menepuk pundak Tumma.* "Yah, terkadang aku suka mengunjungi makamku sendiri untuk mengetahui hal itu..."**

 **Teiron: "Terkadang aku pernah memergoki Bibi Rilen menangis di kamarnya setiap kali numpang tidur... Dia sering bilang padaku, 'kemarahan adalah cara lain untuk sakit hati'..."**

 **Mathias: =w= "Aku rasa itu bukan ide yang bagus, dia pernah muntah karena dipaksa makan sup jagung... Yah, sepertinya rebung bisa jadi alternatif selain lobak..."**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V**

 **Thundy: "Nggak sudi gue jadi harem!" =w=**

 **Me: "Cie yang setia sama pacar!" :V**

 **Thundy: "Diem lu!" *setrum Girl-chan.***

 **Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Daily Life of The Blind Girl**

* * *

Sanaya Morihayashi Al-Qamariah, anggota terbaru Garuchan Squad. Panggilannya Naya. Kakak perempuan Salem.

Terpisah selama dua tahun karena badai pasir dan ditemukan oleh seorang pedagang kaya. Entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menemukan markas Garuchan Squad, tapi dia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kembali dengan adiknya.

Sepertinya apakah kisah barunya di Garuchan Squad?

Yo kita liat aja!

* * *

 _ **~Sister Complex~**_

"Kak Naya?" Salem kebingungan melihat kakaknya memakai gaun putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naya bingung.

"Kenapa kakak pakai gaun?"

"Kakak mau menikah."

Si Saladin mengerutkan kening. "Dengan siapa?"

"Nanti kamu juga akan tau." Jawaban itu membuat alis si pirang spiky mengerut semakin dalam.

* * *

Tiba-tiba sekitarnya berubah jadi putih dan Salem berpindah tempat secara ajaib ke sebuah taman. Dia melihat beberapa orang sedang duduk di kursi dan kakaknya berdiri paling depan, kemudian seorang pria dengan jas putih mendatanginya.

Tapi, kok pengantin prianya kayak kenal ya?

Rambut pirang, cek! Mata merah rubi, cek! Badan agak kekar, cek! Wajah rada sinis, cek!

Wait a second...

Salem langsung tercengang seketika begitu mendapati...

'What the Hell?! Bukannya itu Edgar?!'

Kakaknya...

Menikah...

Dengan si Hawkeye?!

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Teriak nggak usah sekenceng itu juga lha, ini masih jam enam pagi!"

Salem celingukan sesaat di sofa ruang tengah, kemudian mendapati Tumma berdiri di depannya hanya memakai celana loreng harimau dengan segelas air putih di tangannya.

Tunggu sebentar!

JADI YANG TADI ITU HANYA MIMPI?!

TERUS KENAPA DIA BISA TIDUR DI SOFA COBA?!

"Eh? Tumben lu bangun jam segini, Tum!" Salem kebingungan dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku biasa bangun jam setengah lima..." Tumma meminum airnya. "Justru aku yang mau tanya, sejak kapan kau tidur di sofa?"

Salem memiringkan kepala. "Hmm, entahlah... Seingatku aku tidur berdiri di depan dispenser, tau-tau udah di sini..."

Tumma langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Sepertinya Ikyo memindahkanmu ke sofa saat sedang patroli..."

Salem menaikkan alis. "Patroli? Dia demen banget begadang ya?"

"Begitulah... Dia bilang dia tidak butuh tidur, setidaknya sampai siang..." Tumma berbalik dan berjalan pergi. "Sebentar lagi sarapan, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu!"

Salem hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Sebenarnya dia ingin bertanya tentang luka bakar di punggung Tumma, tapi mengurungkan niat karena takut mengungkit masa lalu.

* * *

Siang harinya di ruang baca...

"Yosh, gimana kalau main UNO dabe?" ajak Mathias sambil mengocok kartu yang dibawanya. "Tapi biar lebih seru, yang kalah harus dikasih ToD!"

"Ayo aje lha!"

Mereka pun mulai bermain.

* * *

Beberapa babak kemudian...

"Aku kalah..." keluh Tumma karena kartunya masih 12 buah, sementara yang lainnya sudah habis. "Truth saja, untuk main aman..."

"Hmm..." Mathias berpikir sejenak. "Begini saja! Kasih tau aja tampang asli lu kayak gimana, maksud gue yang pas sebelum kayak sekarang!"

Tumma langsung menghilang seketika, kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya muncul lagi dengan membawa sebuah foto.

Mathias mengambil foto itu dan yang lainnya ikut mengintip, kemudian mereka semua langsung mangap lebar.

Tumma sendiri hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, memang begitu adanya..."

Mau tau seperti apa fotonya?

Foto itu memperlihatkan diri Tumma secara full body, hanya saja rambutnya hitam dan kulitnya putih, serta memakai baju training berwarna kuning.

Mereka semua hanya memasang wajah skeptis, tapi dalam hati berkoar-koar seperti ini: 'ANJRIT! INI MAH CAKEPAN TUMMA YANG DULU!'

"Udah puas kan?" tanya Tumma sambil menengadahkan tangan untuk meminta fotonya kembali.

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan memberikan foto itu.

Kemudian Salem muncul di ruang baca.

"Lho? Thun, bukannya kau- Ah lupakan!" Salem memalingkan wajah karena teringat sesuatu dan mulai salah tingkat.

Alpha, Vience, dan Mathias menahan tawa melihat Salem yang salah tingkat.

Sebenarnya Thundy yang asli sedang pergi keluar, jadi tau sendiri lha siapa 'Thundy kw' di sini!

"Udah, duduk aja sini! Asal jangan ikutan aja, udah kebanyakan orang soalnya!" 'Thundy' bergeser sedikit agar bisa ngasih tempat duduk untuk Salem yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lanjutin aja lha!" usul Edgar.

Permainan pun kembali dilanjutkan.

* * *

"GAME!" teriak Vience sambil membanting kartu terakhirnya.

"Geez, baiklah..." Ikyo yang kartunya masih 10 buah hanya bisa pasrah karena kalah. "Beri aku Truth..."

"Kalau ada kesempatan buat comblangin orang, lu mau jodohin siapa?" tanya Vience.

Ikyo melihat sekitar dan tanpa sengaja mendapati Naya sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, kemudian sifat liciknya langsung keluar.

'Kok firasatku buruk ya?' batin Salem agak merinding.

"Kalau boleh nih ye..." Ikyo menyeringai licik. "Apa kita perlu jodohin Edgar sama Naya?"

Webek, webek...

Ups! SP 1 untuk Ikyo!

'Thundy' yang merasakan aura hitam di sebelahnya mulai jaga jarak dan langsung ngumpet di belakang Tumma.

"Iya, perlu sekali, sangat perlu untuk menghajarmu..."

Yang lainnya langsung tercengang melihat aura hitam di tubuh Salem.

"Ada yang salah? Kupikir mereka cocok lho!"

Selamat Ikyo, SP 2 untukmu!

"Cocok endasmu?!" sembur Edgar pelan karena dia juga tau kalau Naya berada di dekat mereka.

"Emang bener kan? Bukannya tadi pagi lu nggak mau ngobrol sama dia pas sarapan? Jangan-jangan, lu emang suka sama dia ya? Oh, apa gue perlu kasih tau ke dia aja? Mumpung orangnya lagi di sini!"

Tanpa diduga, aura hitam itu malah semakin besar.

SP 3, ini yang terakhir! Berjuanglah Kyo, semoga masih hidup!

"KITSUKAMI IKYO, KESEMPATAN HIDUP EKORMU SUDAH HABIS!" Salem langsung mengejar Ikyo yang kabur duluan demi menyelamatkan nyawa(beserta ekor)nya.

Sepertinya terlalu lama terpisah dengan Naya membuat Salem menjadi pengidap 'Sister Complex'.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka semua dihukum membersihkan ruang baca yang berantakan (akibat ulah Salem yang melempar buku-buku) oleh sang ketua squad karena terlalu ribut.

* * *

 _ **~Tragedy on the Sofa~**_

"Hergh, capek..." keluh Ikyo lemes sambil berjalan ke sofa dengan langkah gontai, kemudian berbaring dengan posisi tengkurep.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naya muncul dan duduk di sofa tanpa menyadari sesuatu.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Hey, siapa yang teri-" Bibi Rilen yang baru nongol di depan pintu ruang tengah langsung cengo begitu mendapati...

Naya menduduki punggung Ikyo yang tengkurep di sofa.

Ah iya, karena saat ini Ikyo sedang menyembunyikan aksen rubahnya, jadi ekornya tidak ikut kegencet.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Naya bingung.

"Errr, tolong kamu berdiri dulu!" perintah Bibi Rilen.

Naya pun berdiri dan Ikyo segera bangun sambil mengelus punggungnya.

"Ugh..." Dia hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Naya, seharusnya kamu mengecek sofa dulu sebelum duduk! Tadi kamu menduduki punggung Ikyo!" nasihat Bibi Rilen.

Naya sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf."

"Yah, tidak masalah..." Ikyo beranjak pergi dari ruang tengah.

* * *

Di lain kesempatan, lagi-lagi Naya tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang tidur di atas sofa.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Kak Naya, cepat berdiri! Di sofa ada Tsuchi!"

Baiklah Salem, lain kali ingatkan kakakmu untuk memeriksa sofa sebelum mendudukinya!

* * *

 _ **~Naya and Edgar~**_

Naya ingin tau, apa benar Edgar adalah orang yang pernah menyelamatkannya dulu.

Walaupun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia sangat hafal dengan suaranya yang terkesan ketus.

Tapi dia harus membuktikannya dulu, karena apa yang dia dengar dari Ikyo di ruang baca tadi masih belum meyakinkan.

"Apa ada yang bernama Edgar di sini?" tanya Naya kepada Rina.

"Oh, itu? Dia sedang berada di sofa sana!" Rina menunjuk Edgar yang sedang baca koran di sofa.

"Terima kasih." Naya segera menghampirinya. "Permisi."

Edgar mendongak sesaat dan langsung terbelalak sampai menjatuhkan korannya.

"Apa benar kau Edgar?"

'Tau dari mana dia? Apa harus gue jawab?'

Edgar mulai bimbang, saudara-saudara! :V

'Jawab nggak ya? Jawab nggak ya?'

Jawab aja Gar, biar lu nggak sengsara ngejomblo mulu! :V (Edgar: "Apa hubungannya woy?!")

"Gar, lu kenapa diem?" tanya Thundy yang baru balik.

'Jangan jawab, jangan jawab, jangan jawab!'

"Hmm, kau ini beneran Edgar kan?"

"Gar, ditanya tuh!"

 _ **Oke Thun, coba beri dia 'terapi anti gugup'!**_

"Terapi- Apa?" Thundy menaikkan alis sambil menatap langit-langit.

 _ **Maaf, ini bukan saatnya untuk 'Break the Fourth Wall', jadi lupakan saja!**_

Thundy langsung sweatdrop.

"Tadi yang bicara itu siapa?" tanya Naya.

"Abaikan saja!" usul Thundy datar, kemudian melipat tangan. "Gar, jangan bilang lu beneran homo ya, sampe nggak mau ngobrol sama cewek!"

"GUE BUKAN HOMO!" bentak Edgar sebal, kemudian langsung tutup mulut dan melirik Naya. "Errr, maaf... Naya, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Tentu, ayo kita di belakang." Naya pun berjalan pergi diikuti Edgar.

"Yah, semoga nggak nyasar aja..." gumam Thundy was-was.

Tenang aja Thun, dia punya ekolokasi tersendiri lho! :V (Salem: "Emangnya lu kate lumba-lumba?" =w=")

* * *

Di halaman belakang...

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih untuk yang waktu itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya."

"Hmm, tidak masalah..."

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam untuk melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Singkat amat! -w-'

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Tuan Edgar, bisa temani aku belanja?" pinta Naya. "Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Salem, tapi dia terlalu sibuk hari ini."

"Hmm, baiklah, tidak masalah..." Edgar berdiri dari sofa dan mereka berdua pergi keluar markas.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Wih, kayaknya bakalan seru nih!" seru Teiron yang lagi dipeluk Hato dan langsung mendorong pria anjing itu. "Minggir lu!"

"Kamera siap!" Vience mengeluarkan kameranya.

"Buku catatan siap!" Mathias menyiapkan buku catatan.

"Pasukan stalker siap mengintai!" Rendy memakai kacamata hitam.

* * *

Di supermarket...

"Tuan Edgar, menurutku apa yang harus kumasak hari ini? Sup bayam atau sup jagung?"

"Hmm, mungkin sup jagung..."

* * *

"Edgar kalau ngomong sama Naya suaranya berubah jadi pelan!" ujar Vience melalui walkie-talkie sambil bersembunyi di balik rak penyimpanan bunga kol.

"Oke!" Mathias yang berada di belakang pot bunga samping meja kasir langsung mencatatnya.

* * *

Ketika Naya berjalan sendirian di depan lemari es, tiba-tiba segerombolan pria datang mendekat dan berniat menggodanya. Edgar yang melihat itu langsung mengusir mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan (ajaibnya) mereka segera pergi dari situ.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah..." Edgar memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

* * *

"Jangan ganggu Naya kalau Edgar (dan juga Salem) berada di dekatnya!" jelas Rendy di balik tempat penyimpanan es krim.

"Hem, Roger!" Mathias mencatat lagi.

* * *

Edgar berhenti sebentar karena melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada apa, Tuan Edgar?" tanya Naya bingung.

"Tidak ada..." balas Edgar.

"Katakan saja, aku bisa membantu."

"Errr, mau jalan-jalan?"

"Boleh."

* * *

"Mereka mau jalan-jalan, tapi sepertinya ajakan Edgar terdengar meragukan!" Pemberitahuan dari Teiron yang ngumpet di balik tumpukan snack dalam rak makanan ringan langsung dicatat oleh Mathias.

"Oke, mari kita lihat sejauh mana mereka!" Mathias langsung pindah tempat persembunyian.

* * *

"Butuh sesuatu?" tanya Edgar selagi menunggu antrian di depan kasir.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu." tolak Naya.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau berubah pikiran..."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau minum smoothie setelah keluar?"

"Hmm, ide yang bagus..."

* * *

"Naya tetap menerima tawaran Edgar walaupun sebelumnya menolak karena takut merepotkan!" Mathias yang ngumpet di dalam tong sampah yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka langsung menulis apa yang dilihatnya.

Tapi tanpa diduga, terdengar suara gaduh dari walkie-talkie di saku long coat Mathias.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! NGAPAIN LU NGIKUTIN KE SINIIIIIIIII?!"

PRANG! BRAK! DUAK!

* * *

"Ren, itu Teiron kenapa?" tanya Vience yang sweatdrop setelah mendengar suara barusan.

* * *

"Errr, kurasa Hato ngikutin dia dari tadi dan sekarang dia lagi ngobrak-abrik rak makanan ringan!" jelas Rendy yang masih ngumpet di tempatnya dengan wajah risih.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Teiron lagi mengobrak-abrik rak makanan ringan dan melempar beberapa snack ke arah Hato yang sukses membuat panik pengunjung sekitar.

Kalau udah begini mah siap-siap dieksekusi lagi deh!

* * *

"Wadoh, bakalan berabe dah tuh! Mending kalian urusin dia dulu, entar gue nyusul!" usul Mathias yang langsung mematikan walkie-talkie miliknya, kemudian mengirim pesan melalui Handphone-nya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kata Mathias kita disuruh ngikutin mereka duluan pas keluar nanti, entar yang lainnya nyusul, soalnya di dalam lagi ada masalah gara-gara Teiron diikutin Hato dan sekarang dia lagi ngobrak-abrik rak makanan ringan..." jelas Salem dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya setelah membaca pesan yang diterimanya.

"Wadoh, kacau dah tuh!" Alpha langsung tepuk jidat. "Ya udah deh, kuy ajalah!"

* * *

Ketika kedua orang itu telah keluar dari supermarket, Salem dan Alpha keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka di balik tong sampah, kemudian mengikuti diam-diam dengan menyamar memakai jubah panjang bertudung.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, untuk apa Salem berpartisipasi dalam misi stalking ini?

Oh, sepertinya dia masih mengidap 'Siscon' sekarang ini...

* * *

Kedua orang itu pergi ke sebuah café dekat supermarket dan membeli smoothie. Setelah mereka selesai, kedua stalker itu kembali mengikuti setelah sebelumnya membeli milkshake.

* * *

Mereka pun berhenti di taman dan duduk di kursi taman, sementara Duo Stalker segera ngumpet di semak-semak terdekat. (Awas ada Mbah Lauren mengintai! :V)

* * *

"Tuan Edgar, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

"Katakan saja..."

"Apa, kau mau menjadi suamiku?"

KREK!

Salem langsung meremas gelas milkshake-nya begitu mendengar pertanyaan barusan, sementara Alpha sendiri hanya mangap lebar.

Edgar langsung nengok dengan wajah shock. "A-apa? Su-suami?"

"Iya. Aku merasa kita sangat dekat walaupun baru kenal beberapa hari. Jadi sepertinya kita bisa memulai hubungan yang lebih jauh."

Edgar mulai bimbang, saudara-saudara! :V

"Errr, anu, bagaimana ya? Aku, merasa tidak yakin..."

* * *

Yang lainnya sudah bergabung dengan kedua orang itu.

"Ada perkembangan apa?" tanya Vience.

"Naya nembak Edgar!" jelas Alpha singkat dan melirik mereka. "Tapi moncong-moncong, Teiron mana?"

"Jangan ditanya, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hato bisa membuatnya dieksekusi..." jelas Mathias sambil mijit kening dengan wajah risih.

Alpha yang mendengarnya langsung merinding, dia tidak berani membayangkan eksekusi Red yang akan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang pernah dia lakukan sebelumnya.

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa memakluminya."

"Tapi, soal adikmu bagaimana?"

"Dia pasti akan mengerti."

Edgar melakukan apa yang tidak pernah dilihat orang lain sebelumnya.

Dia tersenyum.

Walaupun hanya 5 detik dan itu pun senyum tipis pula!

* * *

Para stalker pun langsung cengo di tempat.

"Apa itu, apa itu?!" (Mathias)

"Tolong diulang, tolong diulang! Gue belum ambil kamera!" (Vience)

* * *

"Baiklah... Aku, bersedia..."

Kemudian mereka melakukan hal yang (sebenarnya) sangat mudah ditebak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ciuman.

* * *

Salem yang melihat kakaknya ciuman dengan Edgar langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Woy Salem, lu ngapain pingsan?!" pekik Alpha kaget.

* * *

Edgar langsung menengok begitu mendapati keempat temannya menggotong Salem kembali ke markas.

'Sejak kapan mereka di sana?' tanya Edgar bingung.

* * *

 _ **~Little Brother's Instinct~**_

Insting Salem terhadap apa yang akan terjadi pada kakaknya hampir tidak pernah meleset.

Dia teringat mimpi pertamanya saat masih kecil, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu, dimana mata sang kakak berubah putih seluruhnya. Kemudian seminggu setelahnya, Naya mengorbankan matanya demi sang adik hingga membuatnya menjadi buta.

Dan hal itu masih terbawa sampai sekarang.

Sebelumnya dia bermimpi Naya menikah dengan Edgar dan dua hari kemudian, kakaknya mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan pada Edgar saat mereka jalan-jalan: Dia ingin Edgar jadi suaminya, coy!

Kali ini dia memimpikan kakaknya melahirkan anak kembar, dan Salem hanya bisa berharap Naya dan Edgar tidak melakukan 'itu' sebelum mereka benar-benar menikah.

* * *

 _ **~Your Eyes~**_ (Plesetan dari judul English 'Kimi no Na wa'... :V a *plak!*)

Edgar sering bertanya-tanya: seperti apa bentuk mata Naya sebelum dia jadi buta?

Sebenarnya dia bisa saja bertanya pada Salem, hanya saja dia masih sayang nyawa setelah apa yang (hampir) menimpa Ikyo sebelumnya.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, Edgar mencurigai Ikyo sempat melihatnya menyelamatkan Naya waktu itu, mengingat dia satu-satunya orang yang bersamanya saat itu.

Bertanya langsung pada orangnya? Entahlah, dia sedikit tidak yakin.

Tapi bagaimanapun, dia terpaksa memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya.

* * *

"Hmm, Naya..."

"Iya, Tuan Edgar?"

"Aku, boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Errr, kalau boleh tau, seperti apa matamu dulu?"

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu?"

"Aku hanya penasaran..."

"Ikut aku."

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka tiba di kamar Salem (iya, Naya numpang di kamar adiknya). Naya membuka laci samping tempat duduk, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku dan menyodorkannya kepada Edgar.

Edgar mengambil buku itu dan membukanya, rupanya sebuah album foto.

Setelah melihat semua foto di dalam album itu, Edgar menarik satu kesimpulan: Naya memiliki mata coklat yang indah.

"Tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi buta?"

"Ini sebagai bukti, pengorbanan besar untuk adikku."

Edgar hanya mengangguk, tapi pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal: 'Pantesan Salem jadi murung kalau ditanya soal mata kakaknya...'

"Jadi, kau masih mencintaiku, Tuan Edgar?"

"Tentu saja..." Edgar tersenyum tipis. "Kita kan sama-sama punya adik, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama jika terjadi sesuatu pada Edward..."

Naya tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih."

"Ehem!"

Begitu menengok, rupanya Salem sudah berada di depan pintu sambil melipat tangan. Mathias dan Vience juga ikutan nyempil di balik pintu.

"Mau apa lu pada?!" tanya Edgar sewot.

"Nggak, cuma ngeliatin aja!" jawab Salem dengan cengiran watados.

"Gar, bisa senyum lagi nggak? Gue gemes liatnya!" pinta Mathias jahil.

"Iya, sekalian difoto ya!" timpal Vience sambil keluarin kamera.

"Aaargh! Pergi lu semua!" Edgar langsung keluarin sebuah scythe dan segera mengejar ketiga makhluk pirang yang udah kabur duluan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Sabitku kemana ya?" tanya Eugene kebingungan.

* * *

 **Bonus:** (Lanjutan 'Sister Complex')

"Kita lanjutkan saja di ruang tengah!" usul Alpha setelah mereka selesai dihukum.

Yang lainnya mengangguk dan bergegas ke ruang tengah, tapi ketika mereka baru mulai...

Ting tong!

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya!" Tumma memakai topeng bebeknya dan langsung teleport ke depan pintu.

Oh iya, FYI, yang bisa teleport di squad ini hanya Teiron, Thundy, Tumma, Emy, dan Elwa. (Alpha: "Eh? Lisa tidak dihitung?"/Me: "Maaf Al, tapi senjatanya suntikan, jadi tidak masuk hitungan walaupun dia Hero Magic!"/Alpha: "Oke..." *Saitama face.*)

* * *

Tumma membuka pintu dan mendapati Eris berdiri di depannya.

"Hey Tum, lu kenapa masih pake kostum?" tanya Eris bingung.

"Yah, aku hanya takut ada orang asing yang ketakutan melihatku nanti, misalnya dia..." Tumma menunjuk seorang pria di belakang Eris.

Eris hanya geleng-geleng. "Udahlah, nggak usah malu! Dia nggak bakalan takut kok!"

"Hmm, baiklah..." Tumma membuka topengnya sambil menunduk karena takut menunggu reaksi dari pria itu.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut. "Penampilanmu tidak buruk kok!"

"Hmm, terima kasih..." balas Tumma dengan senyum tipis. "Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Di ruang tengah, semua orang langsung terkejut melihat Eris datang bersama seorang pria berambut merah muda.

"Wah, Eris! Eh, siapa yang di belakangmu itu?" tanya Alpha sambil menunjuk pria di belakang Eris.

"Errr, ini... 'Mantan' gue..." jelas Eris agak risih.

"Salam kenal! Aku Alfredo Lanceford, panggil saja Alfred!" ujar pria itu ramah.

"Kukira cuma Revan doang yang pacarnya cowok..." celetuk Vience sambil nahan tawa.

"Kok lu nyebutnya 'mantan' sih, Ris?" tanya Mathias bingung.

Eris sedikit gelagapan. "Errr, soalnya..."

'Thundy' memperhatikan Alfred dengan detail, tapi...

Dia terbelalak begitu melihat kaki Alfred yang melayang.

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUU!" jeritnya sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

"Lho, kok Thundy kabur? Bukannya yang takut hantu itu Rendy?" tanya Eris bingung.

"Itu emang Rendy, dia lagi cosplay jadi Thundy!" jawab Mathias watados.

"Oooh..." Eris langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Jadi ini alasan Reha bikin gue jadi hantu...' batin Alfred ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Master, untuk apa guci itu?" tanya Ashley ketika mendapati Girl-chan membawa sebuah guci Amrita.

"Oooh, ini di dalamnya ada 'holy water', buat netralisir kamar Teiron!" jelas Girl-chan watados.

Ashley hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Eh iya, kenapa Master memutuskan kontak dengan Bigfoot?"

"Dia hanya masa lalu..." balas sang ketua squad dengan senyum tipis. "Lagipula, kudengar dia sudah lulus dan mungkin sedang cari kerja sekarang... Selain itu, dia juga sudah tertarik dengan dunia baru dan membuatnya melupakan Kyou Squad... Jadi lebih baik kami berpisah saja untuk masa depan masing-masing..."

Ashley tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu dan melayang pergi, sementara Girl-chan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Timbang Baju Cewek (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Salem terkadang suka tidur berdiri kalau terbangun tengah malam, paling sering di depan dispenser.

2\. Setelah ditemukan oleh sang pedagang, Naya sempat ditawari untuk mendapatkan mata pengganti, tapi sayangnya dia menolak dengan alasan tertentu.

* * *

Hmm, yah agak sulit juga membuat ini karena aku tidak begitu bisa menghayati sudut pandang orang buta (maksudku yang benar-benar nggak bisa melihat lho, nggak kayak 'seseorang' yang penglihatannya agak buram)... ^^a

Sebenarnya gue rada geli bayangin Naya ngomong dengan suara Nico Robin dan Edgar ngomong dengan suara Raven 'si tangan nasod', lucu kalau mereka ngobrol satu sama lain... :V a

Oh iya, di sini ada sedikit easter egg yang berhubungan dengan Chapter depan. Silakan ditebak! ^^/

Review! :D


	32. Tsuchi-tan become Human, again?

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Semoga dia selamat... -w-a**

 **Salem: "Kurasa tidak perlu, kakakku sering mempertajam telinganya setelah jadi buta... Karena itu dia bisa mengenali orang lain hanya dari suara..." -w-/**

 **Edgar: "Doa macam apa itu?" =_=**

 **Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Maaf, bukan itu 'easter egg'-nya, aku udah ngasih tau di FB... ^^/**

 **Edgar: "Hah? Perasaan gue belum kenal Naya pas dia hampir tabrakan dengan truk deh!" =_= (Coba baca lagi 'The Long Lost Big Sister'!)**

 **Alpha: "Awalnya aku mau nyusul mereka ke supermarket, tapi Salem malah maksa ikut gara-gara takut kakaknya bermasalah..." 'w'a**

 **Vience: "Sepertinya isinya sudah dimakan Jeronium sebelum dicampur dengan 'holy water', soalnya gucinya berada di halaman depan saat diterima..." -w-a**

 **Yah, aku agak mual kalau semutnya kecil dan jumlahnya banyak... =w=a**

 **Mathias: "Tenang saja, aku menyimpannya kok, nanti akan kugantung di kamarnya!" *seringai licik.***

 **Eugene: "Sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa mendapati anak itu mencurinya, karena dari dulu aku ingin dia jadi Grim Reaper juga..."**

 **Elena: "Dan tolong peti matinya ambil kembali, kami tidak berminat menyimpannya..."**

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Tsuchi-tan become Human, again?**

* * *

Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat kehitaman dengan telinga dan ekor kucing terbangun di lantai kamar Lammermoor bersaudara.

"Nyaw?" Anak itu bingung sendiri ketika melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Hoaaam..." Edward yang baru bangun langsung terkejut melihat anak itu. "Si-siapa kau?"

"Nyaw? Nyaw nyaw?" Anak itu berdiri dan mendekati Edward.

"A-aku tidak mengerti bahasamu!"

Edgar yang baru selesai mandi langsung terbelalak melihatnya. "A-apa yang-"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi..." Ikyo melipat tangan sambil memperhatikan anak tadi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw?"

Edgar dan Edward saling berpandangan karena tidak mengerti artinya, sementara si rubah hanya manggut-manggut.

"Kak Ikyo, dia bilang apa?" tanya Edward.

"Tsuchi tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa jadi manusia saat tidur di kamarmu..."

Webek, webek...

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Edgar cengo dan Tsuchi hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, dia Tsuchi?" tanya Edward kebingungan.

"Yap!" Ikyo mengangguk. "Aku tidak kaget melihat wujud manusianya karena sudah pernah melihat hal itu sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa dia berubah dalam semalam..."

Tsuchi memiringkan kepala. "Nyaaa..."

Ikyo menghela nafas panjang. "Sepertinya kau perlu belajar tentang manusia sekali lagi..."

* * *

 ** _~Awal~_** (Tsuchi POV)

Nyaw, aku jadi manusia lagi, tapi kali ini aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa!

Aku hanya ingat sedang tidur di kamar Om Edgar dalam wujud kucing, tapi paginya malah berubah jadi manusia.

Tapi, seperti yang dikatakan Paman Ikyo, aku harus belajar jadi manusia sekali lagi!

Aku akan berjuang nyaw~

* * *

 ** _~Sarapan~_**

"Selamat pagi, I- Siapa anak ini?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang sepertinya kebingungan melihatku.

Aku rasa Bibi Rilen sudah lupa dengan wujud manusiaku karena umurnya yang hampir 40 tahun. (Me: "Apa hubungannya ya?" :V a)

"Dia Tsuchi, Bibi..." jawab Paman Ikyo.

"Tsuchi?" Bibi Rilen memperhatikanku dengan detail. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

Paman Ikyo hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah..."

Papa terlihat muncul dari pintu dapur sambil menguap lebar. "Hoaaaam, hmm... Selamat pa- Tsuchi?!"

 _'Papa!'_ Aku berlari untuk memeluk Papa.

Papa mendekapku. "Ya ampun! Bagaimana bisa kamu berubah seperti ini? Emy memberimu ramuan itu lagi?"

 _'Bukan!'_ Aku menggeleng. _'Kali ini aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa!'_

"Ooh, begitu..." Papa mengelus kepalaku. "Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu!"

* * *

Aku mengikuti Papa pergi ke ruang makan dan duduk di kursi yang ada selagi Papa membantu Bibi Rilen menyiapkan makanan di dapur, kemudian aku melihat beberapa orang memasuki ruang makan dan menghampiriku.

"Hey, siapa anak ini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang.

"Coba lihat telinganya, terlihat asli!" Seorang gadis berambut merah menyentuh telinga kucingku.

"Ekornya juga bergerak dengan sendirinya!" Seorang gadis berambut ungu mencolek ekorku.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik keperakan memperhatikanku dengan detail sambil memasang tampang berpikir. "Entah kenapa, aura-nya mengingatkanku pada sesuatu..."

"Hmm, benar juga!" Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik yang mirip pemuda tadi ikut memperhatikanku.

Aku melihat Paman Tumma masuk ke ruang makan dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Hey, kamu Tsuchi kan?" tanya Paman Tumma sambil menggaruk telingaku.

 _'Iya Paman!'_ balasku senang.

"EEEEEH?!" Orang-orang lainnya langsung kaget.

"Lho, kalian baru tau ya?" tanya Paman Tumma bingung.

"Kami bahkan baru pertama kali liat!" balas si gadis ungu.

"Kok dia nggak takut ngeliat muka lu yang buruk rupa itu?" tanya si pria pirang jabrik yang tanpa sadar membuat Paman Tumma sedikit tertohok.

Nyaw, Paman Tumma itu memang buruk rupa. Warna rambut dan kulitnya hijau, sementara matanya berwarna ungu seperti permata amethyst.

Tapi yang kudengar, dia bisa seperti itu karena suatu kejadian yang dialaminya di masa lalu.

"Hmm yah, soal itu..." Paman Tumma memasang cengiran lebar. "Dia sudah pernah melihatku dalam wujud kucing, bahkan sebelum kalian!"

"CURANG!"

"Berisik!" Papa muncul dari belakang sambil membawa setumpuk piring. "Lebih baik kalian duduk dulu sana!"

Mereka semua langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong selagi Papa menaruh piring di atas meja.

Beberapa orang lainnya terlihat memasuki ruang makan dan kali ini aku sangat mengenal mereka.

"Tsuchi? Ini kamu kan?" tanya Paman Maurice dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"Emy, apa ini ulahmu?" tanya Paman Thundy sambil melirik Emy dengan wajah sinis.

"Bukan, Thun-kun!" Emy mengibaskan tangan.

Aku kembali melirik pintu dan melihat Paman Salem menggandeng seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata diperban yang baru pertama kali kulihat.

 _'Paman Salem, dia siapa?'_ tanyaku.

"Oh, Tsuchi ya? Ini kakakku, Naya!"

"Tsuchi?" Wanita bernama Naya itu terlihat bingung.

"Dia kucing peliharaan Teiron, Kak, tapi entah kenapa bisa jadi manusia!"

"Oooh..."

Kemudian kulihat si ketua squad masuk ke ruang makan. Kali ini aku akan memanggilnya dengan nama asli, Rara.

"Hoyah? Tsuchi?"

 _'Iya, Kaichou?'_ tanyaku.

Rara tersenyum tipis. "Senang melihatmu dengan tubuh anak kecil..."

Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar juga sih...

Aku ini kucing berumur sekitar 1 tahun lebih, jadi jika dihitung dengan umur manusia, seharusnya umurku sekitar 15 tahun.

Tapi tubuh manusiaku sedikit... Nyaw, pendek... Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Paman Maurice yang terbilang paling pendek di kalangan laki-laki, aku masih kalah tinggi darinya.

Bibi Rilen datang dari dapur sambil membawa makanan dibantu Paman Ikyo dan Papa.

Menu sarapan hari ini adalah telur dadar (Om Vience menyebutnya omelet, tapi itu tidak ada bedanya bagiku). Tapi khusus untukku, Papa memberikan semangkuk sarden.

Aku tidak keberatan, nyaw! Aku sangat suka makan ikan, terutama sarden.

Aku memakan sardenku dengan lahap, tapi aku masih makan menggunakan tangan karena tidak tau cara menggunakan sendok.

"Makannya lahap sekali ya!"

"Tapi cara makannya itu lho..."

Baiklah Papa, lain kali aku akan belajar menggunakan sendok nyaw!

* * *

 ** _~Tidur di Sofa~_**

Nyaw, tidur di sofa memang enak walaupun aku bukan kucing lagi!

Tapi tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang menduduki badanku.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Aku menjerit keras sekali.

"Kak Naya, cepat berdiri! Di sofa ada Tsuchi!"

Orang itu bangun dari badanku. "Maaf, aku tidak tau kau di situ."

 _'Tidak apa-apa!'_

Aku bisa memaklumi karena kakaknya Paman Salem itu buta.

Nyaw, maksudku benar-benar buta. Tidak seperti seseorang di suatu tempat yang pengelihatannya buram (tapi belakangan kuketahui, ternyata dia menggunakan alat bantu melihat buatan kakaknya).

"Maaf nak, tapi aku tidak mengerti bahasamu."

Aku melihat Paman Salem tepuk jidat di depan pintu ruang tengah.

Ah iya, yang bisa mengerti bahasaku hanya Papa, Paman Ikyo, Paman Thundy, Paman Tumma, dan juga Kak Hato. (Teiron: "Hato dipanggil 'kakak'? Yang benar saja? =w=a)

* * *

 ** _~Berkunjung~_**

 _'Papa, aku mau main!'_ Aku mengguncang badan Papa yang berbaring di atas kasur.

"Aku sedang malas, Tsuchi..." Papa membalikkan badannya dan itu membuatku sedikit sebal.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Rara di depan pintu.

"Kaichou, ajak Tsuchi jalan... Aku sedang tidak mau keluar..." gumam Papa sambil menyelimuti diri.

"Ooh, oke! Kebetulan aku mau main ke markas Reha Squad sih!"

Tiba-tiba Papa terbangun dengan tampang sebal. "KEMANA SAJA ASAL JANGAN KE SITU!"

Rara melipat tangan dengan wajah datar. "Masih benci sama Hato?"

Perkataannya tadi sukses membuat Papa terdiam.

"Terserah..." Papa kembali berbaring dan menyelimuti diri.

"Ayo Tsuchi!" Rara menarik tanganku keluar dari kamar Papa.

* * *

Sejujurnya aku belum pernah ke markas Reha Squad, aku penasaran seperti apa orang-orang di sana.

"Wah, tumben ketua Garuchan mampir!" ujar seorang pria yang menyambut kami di depan sebuah rumah besar.

Aku bersembunyi di belakang Rara karena takut dengan wajahnya yang menyeramkan: Bola mata hitam dengan iris merah.

"Yah, sesekali..." balas Rara dengan cengiran kecil.

"Oh, dan siapa anak yang di belakangmu itu?" Pria itu menunjukku.

"Ini hanya Tsuchi kok!" Rara menepuk punggungku. "Masih ingat kucingnya Teiron? Ini wujud manusianya!"

Pria itu manggut-manggut. "Oooh, Tsuchi ya! Kalau mau nyari Hato pergi saja ke belakang!"

 _'Kak Hato tinggal di sini?'_ tanyaku.

"Benar sekali, Tsuchi! Makanya itu papamu tidak mau ke sini!" Rara tertawa garing dan kembali menepuk punggungku, kemudian dia pergi bersama pria tadi ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Aku tidak yakin apa gadis itu memang mengerti bahasaku setelah mendengar jawaban tadi, terkadang Rara sangat sulit ditebak.

* * *

Aku pergi ke belakang rumah itu dan melihat sebuah lubang.

Nyaw, biasanya kalau ada lubang, dia pasti di sana!

Aku segera berlari ke arah lubang itu dan mengintip sedikit, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah kepala menyembul dari dalam lubang dan sukses membuatku kaget sampai jatuh terduduk.

 _'Kak Hato! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!'_ seruku sebal.

"Maaf, woof! Aku tidak tau!" Kak Hato keluar dari lubang dan menghampiriku. "Kau ini siapa ya? Sepertinya pernah kenal!"

 _'Aku Tsuchi, Kak Hato!'_

"Wah, Tsuchi!" Kak Hato memelukku dengan erat. "Aku tak menyangka kau jadi manusia juga woof!"

Aku hanya memutar mata. Apa anjing Siberian Husky selalu seperti ini nyaw?

 _'Sudahlah, Kak Hato! Bagaimana kalau kita main saja?'_ ajakku sambil mendorongnya agar melepaskan pelukan.

"Main? Baiklah!" balas Kak Hato bersemangat. "Mau main apa?"

 _'Kejar-kejaran?'_ usulku.

"Woof, ide bagus!"

Tapi seorang pria mendatangi kami dan aku sembunyi di punggung Kak Hato karena takut melihat wajahnya yang tidak jauh beda dengan pria yang tadi menyambut di depan.

"Hay Hato, siapa anak itu?"

"Ini Tsuchi, Ayah!"

Nyaw, dia ayahnya?

"Jangan takut nak, aku tidak akan menyakitimu!"

Perlahan aku keluar dari punggung Kak Hato. _'Salam kenal...'_

"Kalian lanjutkan mainnya ya!" Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan pergi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

 ** _~My Animal Friends~_**

Nyaw, aku punya banyak teman hewan sewaktu masih jadi kucing.

Pertama ada Jeronium, naga peliharaan Om Vience. Waktu masih jadi kucing, aku paling senang naik di atas kepalanya. Aku masih suka naik di atasnya setelah jadi manusia, walaupun hanya di atas punggung.

* * *

Kemudian ada Mocha, musang peliharaan Paman Tumma. Papa pernah cerita kalau dia ditemukan di atas pohon dekat markas saat para anggota laki-laki sedang tidur bersama di Malam Jumat.

Aku teringat bagaimana Paman Tumma memberi nama musangnya.

Saat itu dia sedang menonton TV dan aku asik guling-guling di karpet. Nyaw, itu salah satu hobi nistaku sebagai kucing.

"Hmm, Luwak White Coffee ya..."

Aku berhenti guling-guling dan memperhatikan Paman Tumma yang masih fokus pada TV.

"Luwak dan musang itu, satu famili kan?"

Dari kopi ke famili hewan, sedikit tidak nyambung emang.

 _'Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau, Paman!'_ balasku sambil naik ke sofa.

"Eeeh, Tsuchi?" Paman Tumma mengelus kepalaku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

 _'Guling-guling!'_

"Hee, dasar kucing!"

 _'Kuanggap itu sebagai pujian!'_

Paman Tumma hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk punggungku.

 _'Jadi...'_

"Awalnya aku bingung bagaimana memberi nama pada musang itu, tapi sekarang aku punya ide!"

 _'Apa itu?'_ tanyaku penasaran.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, warna kopi itu mengingatkanku pada warna bulu musang yang agak kecoklatan, jadi... Aku ingin menamainya 'Mocha'. Bagaimana pendapatmu, Tsuchi?"

 _'Kurasa itu nama yang unik!'_

"Baguslah!"

Nyaw, setidaknya selera Paman Tumma dalam menamai sesuatu tidak buruk sih...

* * *

Lalu ada Kopenhagen, biasa dipanggil Kopen. Dia juga kucing sepertiku, hanya saja bulunya lebih lebat dan warnanya coklat-putih. Oh, dia juga punya pita berwarna merah-putih di lehernya.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia iri begitu tau aku jadi manusia.

 _'Aku iri padamu!'_ kata Kopen. _'Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari, tapi kau sudah jadi manusia!'_

Aku mengelus punggung Kopen. _'Tenang saja, lagipula aku kan masih kucing!'_

Tapi bagaimanapun, dia akan tetap iri padaku.

* * *

Nah, yang terakhir Kak Hato. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat sedang jalan-jalan sendirian.

Kalau boleh jujur, rasanya agak aneh berteman dengan musuh bebuyutan, karena dia itu aslinya... Seekor anjing.

Aku ingat betul saat melihat papaku menendangnya ketika mengobrol denganku. Sepertinya Papa sangat tidak suka dengannya, nyaw...

Itu sih wajar bagiku, karena semua orang di Garuchan Squad sudah tau kalau papa punya Cynophobia.

Kak Hato pernah bilang kalau aku satu-satunya kucing yang tidak benci padanya, yah karena saat itu aku tidak tau kalau dia anjing.

* * *

Bicara soal anjing, ada satu lagi anjing yang tidak ingin kuingat sih! Mereka disebut Cerberus.

Aku masih takut dengan keberadaan mereka, walaupun Adelia sudah memindahkan mereka ke tempat yang agak jauh dari markas. Tiga kepala anjing itu sangat menakutkan, sampai terkadang membuatku terbawa mimpi.

Tapi yang membuatku penasaran, Adelia punya berapa banyak Cerberus nyaw? Perkiraanku sih sekitar lima ekor, tapi entahlah... Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau!

* * *

 ** _~Another Friends~_**

Nyaw, mungkin aku perlu berkenalan dengan beberapa orang baru.

Pertama ada Paman Luthias. Rambutnya putih keperakan, matanya ungu, badannya lumayan tinggi tapi kurang kekar, dan memakai kacamata. Ngomong-ngomong, dia ini pemiliknya Kopen.

* * *

Kemudian ada Paman Mathias, kakaknya Paman Luthias. Rambutnya pirang, matanya biru, berbadan tinggi kekar, dan sering memakai baju merah. Sifatnya iseng bin jahil tingkat dewa. Aku pernah melihatnya menggantung sebuah boneka di langit-langit kamar Om Vience dan keesokan paginya, dia malah terkekeh ria di saat yang empunya kamar jerit-jerit nggak karuan.

* * *

Selain itu ada Paman Edward, adiknya Om Edgar. Mereka 180 derajat berbanding terbalik: Kalau Om Edgar sangat membenciku, Paman Edward justru malah menyukaiku. Dia berambut coklat, bermata hitam, berpostur agak pendek (kira-kira setinggi Papa), dan memakai baju sekolah biru.

* * *

Selanjutnya ada Ashley. Rambutnya ungu muda, matanya coklat, bergaun ungu, dan sering melayang di sekitar markas. Aku jarang melihatnya karena dia hantu, tapi sekalinya muncul, pasti ada saja yang ketakutan (biasanya Paman Rendy dan Paman Salem).

* * *

Lalu ada Monika, sepupunya Alisa. Rambutnya coklat, matanya hijau, memakai eyepatch, dan juga baju hitam. Aku kurang begitu akrab dengannya, jadi hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan.

* * *

Sebenarnya masih ada yang lainnya: Vivi (pacarnya Om Vience), Naya (kakaknya Paman Salem), Lucy, dan Elwa.

Tapi, kurasa hanya segitu dulu nyaw...

* * *

 ** _~Cat Snack~_**

"Yo Tsuchi!" sapa Paman Alpha yang baru pulang belanja. "Aku beli sesuatu untukmu, sebentar ya!"

Dia memeriksa kantung belanjanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah snack berbentuk pipa, kemudian dia merobek ujung bungkusnya dan memberikannya padaku. "Nah, pencet saja jika kau ingin memakannya!"

Aku menekan sedikit bungkusnya dan menjilat apa yang keluar di ujungnya.

"Nyaaa~"

Paman Alpha mengelus kepalaku. "Kau menyukainya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menikmati snack pemberiannya.

Snack kucing memang yang terenak nyaw~

* * *

 ** _~Hiding from Bathing~_**

Aku harus sembunyi, aku harus sembunyi!

Tapi celah-celah yang biasa kugunakan untuk sembunyi dari Papa saat masih menjadi kucing tidak bisa kupakai lagi karena tubuh manusiaku yang lebih besar.

* * *

Aku membuka pintu lemari dan masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian menyelinap di antara pakaian yang ada.

"Tsuchi, jangan ngumpet dong! Kamu harus mandi!"

Nyaw, sekarang kalian sudah tau kan kenapa aku sembunyi?

"Ron, lu ngapain di kamar gue?"

"Tsuchi kabur, Sal, padahal dia harus mandi!"

"Oh gitu, gue bantu cari deh!"

Nyaw, sepertinya aku sembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian Paman Salem.

Aku terus meringkuk di dalam lemari, sampai seseorang membuka lemari dan meraba kepalaku.

"Eh? Hey Salem, sepertinya ada seseorang di dalam lemari."

Aku mendongak sedikit dan mendapati Naya berada di depanku, Papa dan Paman Salem juga muncul di belakangnya.

"Tsuchi, anak nakal! Sini kamu!" Papa langsung menarikku keluar dari lemari.

 _'Nggak mau! Aku nggak mau mandi!'_

Paman Salem juga ikut menarikku dan akhirnya mereka berhasil menyeretku ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Tsuchi, kamu kan sudah jadi manusia, jadi kamu harus mandi dua kali sehari!" nasihat Paman Salem selagi menyikat punggungku, sementara Papa mengoleskan shampo di kepalaku.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa pasrah dimandikan seperti ini.

* * *

Di lain kesempatan, aku mencoba bersembunyi di luar markas, tapi selalu saja ada yang berhasil menemukanku.

"Ayolah Tsuchi, kamu harus mandi!" Paman Mathias yang menemukanku di semak-semak langsung membawaku dengan menjepitkan badanku di antara pinggang dan tangannya.

Aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. _'Nggak mau, Paman! Aku nggak mau mandi!'_

"Mandi atau dihukum papamu heh?"

Mendengar ancaman itu membuatku hanya bisa merenggut sebal selagi Paman Mathias membawaku ke kamar mandi untuk dimandikan Papa.

Walaupun tubuhku manusia, tapi jiwaku tetaplah seekor kucing yang tidak suka mandi.

* * *

 ** _~New Clothes~_**

"Tei, kucingmu butuh baju baru deh!"

"Hmm yah, sepertinya begitu..."

"Jadi, aku boleh kan ngajak dia ke mall?"

"Asal jangan pakaikan dia baju maid, cukup aku saja yang trauma dengan itu!"

"Tenang saja, itu bisa diatur!"

"Dan belikan saja snack kucing kalau dia lapar, Tsuchi tidak boleh makan sembarangan!"

"Oke, akan kuingat!"

* * *

Setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan Papa, Emy membawaku ke mall bersama para perempuan lainnya.

Mall yang kami kunjungi sangat luas, aku bisa tersesat jika berjalan sendirian.

* * *

"Emy, kau serius di sini?" tanya Elwa dengan wajah skeptis.

Pasalnya, dia mengajak kami ke tempat pakaian untuk anak-anak.

Nyaw, sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, karena tubuhku sendiri memang terlihat seperti anak kecil...

Emy menarikku ke barisan pakaian untuk anak laki-laki. "Nah Tsuchi, silakan pilih yang kau suka!"

Kalau disuruh memilih, aku sedikit bingung karena pakaian di sini jumlahnya cukup banyak dan bermacam-macam.

"Tidak bisakah kita pakaikan dia gaun saja?"

"Tsuchi bukan perempuan, Vivi! Kalau kita pakaikan dia gaun, nanti Teiron bisa ngamuk!"

Aku mengambil satu set pakaian berupa baju lengan panjang berwarna kuning dengan celana pendek dan sepatu berwarna senada, kemudian aku memperlihatkannya pada mereka. _'Ini bagaimana?'_

"Coba kamu ganti di sana!" Monika menunjuk sebuah kotak raksasa di ujung ruangan.

"Errr, Monika, dia belum bisa ganti baju sendiri!" timpal Alisa.

"Sebaiknya kita temani dia!"

Lisa menuntunku menuju kotak itu dan kami berdua masuk ke dalamnya, kemudian dia membantuku ganti baju.

* * *

Setelah aku selesai ganti baju, para perempuan terdiam melihatku. Tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman di bagian belakang.

"Ada yang salah, Tsuchi?"

"Rina, celana manusia tidak menyediakan lubang untuk ekor kucing, jadi kurasa ekornya kejepit..." Adelia mendekatiku dan berdiri di belakang sambil memegangi celanaku. "Jangan bergerak ya!"

"Ekornya kejepit? Kayak para cowok kalau lagi kejepit resleting di bagian pe- Hmmph!" Mulut Lucy langsung dibekap Monika dan Emy.

"Jangan dengarkan dia, Tsuchi! Dia cuma ngelantur doang kok!" Kemudian Emy membisikkan sesuatu kepada Lucy yang aku tidak tau apa itu.

"Nah, selesai!"

Entah apa yang dilakukan Adelia pada celanaku, yang penting ekorku tidak kejepit lagi.

 _'Terima kasih!'_

"Butuh baju yang lain?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kita langsung bayar saja!"

* * *

Kami pun pergi ke tempat dimana seseorang menunggu kita untuk membayar apa yang akan kita beli, mereka menyebutnya kasir.

"Mbak, kami beli yang ini saja!" Elwa menunjuk baju yang kupakai.

"Harganya 98 ribu Peso!"

Tunggu! Tadi aku lihat di labelnya tertulis '100 ribu Peso', kenapa bisa dikurangi begitu?

"Ada diskon khusus sebesar 2 ribu Peso untuk mereka yang membayar baju yang dipakai langsung!"

 _'Diskon yang aneh...'_ gumamku sedikit skeptis.

"Maaf nak, tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Emy menepuk kepalaku. "Abaikan saja, dia punya kelainan verbal..."

* * *

Setelah itu kami mampir sebentar ke sebuah tempat makan karena kelaparan.

Lisa memberiku sebungkus snack kucing. "Nah, untukmu!"

"Kenapa diberi snack kucing?" tanya Monika.

"Tei-kun memberitahuku dan Emy untuk membelikan snack kucing kalau Tsuchi lapar, katanya dia tidak boleh makan sembarangan!"

Monika hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, terserah deh!"

* * *

Kami pun kembali ke markas setelah makan sampai kenyang.

* * *

Setibanya di markas, para laki-laki menyambut kami.

"Woah, baju yang bagus!"

"Walah Tsuchi, kamu jadi makin imut deh!"

Nyaw, semua orang sangat menyukai baju baruku.

* * *

 ** _~Book and Writing~_**

Aku asik menggaruk telingaku ketika melihat Rara membawa sebuah benda berbentuk persegi panjang.

 _'Kaichou!'_ Aku menghampirinya.

"Oh, Tsuchi!" Gadis itu menengok ke arahku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menunjuk benda yang dibawanya.

"Ini?" Rara memperlihatkan benda di tangannya dan aku hanya mengangguk. "Ini hanya buku kok!"

Aku memiringkan kepala. _'Papa juga sering baca buku...'_

Rara hanya tertawa kecil. "Memang, tapi ini buku kosong!"

Gadis itu membuka buku yang dibawanya dan ternyata memang kosong.

 _'Lalu untuk apa ada buku kosong?'_

"Buku kosong ini bisa digunakan untuk menggambar atau menulis! Oh, bagaimana kalau kuajari menulis?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Rara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk batang yang runcing di salah satu ujungnya, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. "Nah, ini!"

Aku mengambil benda itu. _'Ini apa?'_

"Itu pensil, gunanya untuk media menulis!"

Gadis itu mengajariku cara memegang pensil yang benar, kemudian aku diajarkan cara menulis huruf dan angka serta membuat berbagai bentuk seperti garis lurus dan melengkung.

Setelah itu dia memberiku buku dan pensil untuk mencoba sendiri apa yang telah kupelajari.

* * *

"Kamu sedang apa, Tsuchi?"

Aku menengok dan melihat Papa menghampiriku.

 _'Belajar menulis!'_

"Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

 _'Kaichou!'_

"Boleh kulihat?"

Aku menunjukkan halaman tengah buku yang penuh dengan berbagai macam tulisan yang kubuat.

Papa tersenyum puas. "Lumayan... Coba kamu tulis namamu sendiri!"

Aku membalikkan halaman buku dan mencoba menulis namaku.

Papa masih tersenyum melihat hasil tulisanku dan mengambil pensil di tanganku, kemudian dia menambahkan huruf 'T' di depan huruf 'S', mengubah huruf 'I' menjadi huruf 'H', dan menambahkan huruf 'I' di belakang huruf 'H'.

"Setidaknya kamu berusaha..." Papa mengelus kepalaku dan berjalan pergi.

Aku kembali meneruskan kegiatanku belajar menulis.

* * *

 ** _~Innocent~_**

Banyak yang bilang kalau aku itu sangat polos dalam wujud manusia dan kalian pasti juga berpikir demikian jika sudah tau seperti apa tubuh manusiaku.

Aku mudah penasaran dengan hal-hal yang tidak kuketahui sebagai kucing. Nyaw, setidaknya menurutku...

Tapi masih ada yang lebih polos dariku, misalnya Rina. Aku sudah pernah melihat kepolosannya tiga kali.

* * *

Pertama, sewaktu dapat peran 'Guardian Angel' dalam Werewolf Game. Dia malah menunjukku ketika ditanya 'siapa orang yang ingin dilindungi'.

* * *

Kedua, saat main badminton dengan Paman Tumma. Entah kenapa dia malah mengganti raketnya dengan raket tenis dan kok-nya dengan bola mainan.

* * *

Dan ketiga, dia tidak bisa membedakan antara badminton dengan tenis meja ketika seseorang berwajah menyeramkan berkunjung ke markas.

Nyaw, setidaknya itu yang kutau...

* * *

 ** _~Tsundere~_**

"Thun-kun, aku ikut kamu ya?"

"Ish, ogah! Entar lu ngerecokin lagi!"

"Oh ayolah~"

"Nggak, jangan ikutin gue!"

"Pokoknya ikut!"

"Nggak!"

"Ikut!"

"Nggak!"

"Ikut!"

"Nggak!"

"Ikut!"

"Nggak!"

"Ikut!"

* * *

 _'Gitu aja terus sampai ekor Paman Ikyo dipotong lagi...'_ gumamku sambil menopang dagu.

Kemudian ada yang bersin di atas pohon tempatku memperhatikan mereka.

Seperti biasanya, Paman Thundy ribut lagi dengan Emy.

Terkadang aku bingung, mereka itu beneran pacaran nggak sih?

"Bisa nggak kalian nggak usah berantem kayak pasangan baru lagi KDRT? Diliatin Tsuchi tuh!"

Mereka langsung melirik ke arahku dan aku melirik Paman Ikyo yang berada di atas pohon.

Oh, pantesan ada suara bersin dari atas pohon, ternyata dia udah ada di sana dari tadi.

"Siapa yang KDRT coba?!"

Paman Ikyo melipat tangan di belakang kepala dan bersender di batang pohon. "Yah, menurutmu saja!"

 _'Memangnya KDRT itu apa, Paman?'_ tanyaku.

"Kamu nggak usah tau, Tsuchi!"

Aku hanya menguap lebar mendengar alasan itu. _'Paman Thundy sebenarnya suka, tapi ungkapinnya pakai tindakan kasar ya?'_

Sepertinya perkataanku tadi sukses membuatnya memerah.

"Nggak! Teori macam apa itu?! Ngarang ih! Denger dari mana kamu?!"

 _'Paman nggak bisa jujur ya? Jadi itu yang dimaksud Paman Alpha dengan 'Tsundere'?'_

Apa hanya perasaanku, atau tadi aku sempat mendengar suara anak panah yang menusuk dadanya?

"Ups, sungguh menohok sekali..." gumam Paman Ikyo sambil menahan tawa.

Paman Thundy langsung kabur ke dalam markas, setelah itu terdengar sebuah teriakan yang menggelegar.

"ALPHAAAAAA! LU BILANG APA SAMA TSUCHI, HAH?! SINI LU, KAMPRET!"

Nyaw, kurasa Paman Thundy memang Tsundere yang tidak mau mengaku...

* * *

 ** _~My Claw~_**

Aku iri dengan Paman Ikyo.

Dia masih punya cakar, walaupun sering disembunyikan karena merupakan bagian dari aksen rubahnya.

Tapi aku tidak punya cakar lagi setelah jadi manusia. Cakar adalah bagian paling penting bagi kucing (dan juga hewan karnivora lainnya).

Aku benar-benar iri.

* * *

 _'Aku ingin punya cakar!'_ keluhku di depan Paman Ikyo yang sedang mengasah cakarnya.

TRANG!

"Tsuchi..." Paman Ikyo berdehem sedikit. "Memangnya untuk apa kau ingin punya cakar?"

Aku mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. _'Aku kan kucing, Paman! Masa aku tidak boleh punya cakar walaupun dalam wujud manusia?'_

Paman Ikyo mengambil pengasah cakarnya yang terjatuh dan menghela nafas kecil. "Kau ini sama saja dengan Teiron..."

 _'Apanya?'_

"Ngambeknya!"

Aku kembali mencembungkan pipi.

Paman Ikyo menggelengkan kepala sambil menaruh pengasah cakarnya di atas meja. "Tsuchi... Dengar, aku tidak melarangmu, tapi segala sesuatu itu ada resiko-nya..."

Dia meraih tanganku dan mengelusnya. "Cakarku hanya digunakan untuk berburu dan bertarung, kalau untukmu lebih sederhana..."

Dia melepaskan tanganku dan mengelus kepalaku, kemudian berjalan pergi.

* * *

Aku pergi ke halaman belakang dan duduk di bawah pohon, kemudian menatap tanganku sendiri.

 _'Menyebalkan!'_ Aku menampar batang pohon di belakangku.

KRAK!

Batang pohon itu mendapat bekas cakaran besar dari tamparanku.

Aku kembali memperhatikan tanganku dan mendapati cakar besar yang diselimuti aura gelap.

Apa ini cakar baruku?

"Tsuchi..."

Aku menengok dan melihat Paman Maurice berdiri di depanku dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana bisa kamu mendapatkan cakar seperti itu?"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku sudah berada di ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa. Di depanku sudah ada tiga orang yang mempertanyakan cakar baruku.

 _'Aku tidak tau apa-apa...'_ gumamku sambil menunduk takut.

"Aku mengerti, Tsuchi..." Papa hanya menghela nafas. "Tapi keberadaan cakarmu itu bisa saja membahayakan!"

"Thun, ada penjelasan masuk akal untuk ini?" tanya Rara sambil melirik Paman Thundy yang memasang tampang berpikir.

"Sejauh ini cakarnya hanya keluar kalau dia sedang kesal, jadi kurasa dia perlu dilatih sedikit..."

Di belakang mereka ada Paman Maurice yang sedang membaca sebuah buku.

"Struktur cakarnya tidak terlihat seperti cakar binatang, entah aku harus bilang apa untuk ini..." Dia memperlihatkan halaman tengah dari buku itu dan menunjuk gambar cakar yang sama persis dengan cakar milikku barusan.

Paman Thundy terbelalak melihat gambar cakar yang ditunjuk. "Cakar itu..."

"Apa efeknya cukup berbahaya untuk kita semua?" tanya Rara terlihat was-was.

Paman Maurice menutup bukunya. "Hanya kalau dia tertekan atau emosinya sedang tidak stabil..."

Papa kembali menghela nafas dan mengelus kepalaku dengan wajah prihatin. "Semoga saja cakarmu tidak membuat masalah di kemudian hari..."

Nyaw, kuharap juga begitu...

* * *

 ** _~Behavior~_**

Ada beberapa kebiasaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan sekalipun jadi manusia.

Aku masih suka mengejar sesuatu, seperti mainan berbau catnip atau titik merah kecil yang bergerak di tembok dan bisa menghilang (Paman Alpha menyebutnya sinar laser).

Aku masih senang dielus di bagian kepala. Nyaw, itu bagian tubuh yang paling sering dielus bagi sejuta umat hewan peliharaan...

Aku masih suka tidur di mana saja, walaupun sekarang hanya bisa di dua tempat: Kamar Papa dan sofa ruang tengah. Terkadang juga di kamar para laki-laki, kecuali kamar Om Edgar (itupun kalau Paman Edward memohon dengan puppy eyes).

Terkadang aku masih suka menjilati bagian tubuhku, walaupun hanya tangan saja. Aku pernah kepergok mencoba menjilati kaki sama Om Edgar yang segera menutupi mata Paman Edward entah apa alasannya, dan setelah itu aku langsung dimarahi abis-abisan sama Papa.

Dan terakhir merupakan bagian yang paling menyebalkan: Aku tidak suka mandi, bahkan Papa sampai harus meminta bantuan salah satu temannya untuk menyeretku ke kamar mandi.

* * *

 ** _~Female Cat~_** (Nanti akan ada pergantian POV)

Setiap kali aku jalan-jalan, biasanya Papa selalu mengawasiku atau meminta salah satu temannya menemaniku.

Nyaw, dia sedikit overprotektif padaku, hanya saja itu terjadi karena aku pernah pergi darinya dua kali.

Pertama, saat dibuang Om Edgar.

Dan yang kedua... Nyaw, sejujurnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya, tapi aku pernah tidak pulang selama dua minggu hanya karena berhubungan dengan seekor kucing betina.

* * *

Ceritanya berawal saat aku masih jadi kucing dan sedang jalan-jalan sendirian, kemudian aku melihat seekor kucing cantik sedang berada di dekat tempat sampah.

Nyaw, memang aneh sih! Kucing seperti itu seharusnya tidak pantas berkeliaran di jalanan, dia lebih cocok jadi kucing rumahan.

Aku menghampiri kucing itu dan menyapanya. _'Hay!'_

 _'Oh, hay juga!'_ balasnya.

 _'Kenapa kamu di sini?'_ tanyaku.

 _'Aku dibuang pemilikku, dia tidak bisa merawatku saat istrinya hamil...'_ jawabnya sedih.

Nyaw, kejam sekali!

 _'Begitu ya...'_

 _'Namamu siapa?'_

 _'Tsuchi, aku kucing jantan!'_

 _'Aku betina, namaku Marinka!'_

Nyaw, ini pertama kalinya aku berteman dengan kucing betina!

Tapi entah kenapa, aku teringat sesuatu yang lucu saat mendengar namanya tadi. Terdengar seperti salah satu kata pada lirik lagu yang pernah dinyanyikan Papa dan Paman Maurice ketika mereka duet karaoke di markas. Bunyinya kalau tidak salah 'karinka, marinka' gitu deh!

 _'Mau jalan-jalan?'_

 _'Boleh...'_

Kami pun jalan-jalan bersama dan bercerita banyak hal sampai malam.

* * *

(Teiron POV)

Ini sudah malam, tapi kenapa Tsuchi belum pulang juga?

"Ron, jangan berdiri di luar malam-malam!" seru Rendy dari depan pintu.

"Aku sedang menunggu Tsuchi..."

"Nanti juga balik sendiri, ayo masuk!"

Aku terpaksa masuk ke dalam dan berharap Tsuchi segera pulang.

* * *

Tapi keesokan harinya, dia masih belum pulang juga.

Hujan turun sejak tadi pagi dan aku hanya bisa menunggu dari jendela.

Aku teringat waktu pertama kali bertemu Tsuchi. Saat itu dia kehujanan dan aku membawanya berteduh di teras markas.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku harus menemukan Tsuchi!

Aku segera berlari keluar tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari Thundy.

* * *

Aku mencari ke seluruh tempat yang kuketahui, mulai dari taman kota sampai tempat pembangunan terbengkalai. Tapi aku tidak melihat keberadaan Tsuchi dimanapun.

Tubuhku mulai melemah karena terlalu lama terpapar hujan, tapi aku memaksakan diri untuk tetap mencari.

"Tsuchi... Kau... Dimana?"

Aku hanya bisa menangis sampai akhirnya pingsan di tengah jalan.

* * *

(Girl-chan POV)

Saat Thundy memberitahuku kalau dia mencari kucingnya, kami bergegas mencarinya.

Teiron ditemukan pingsan di tengah jalan dan kami membawanya pulang.

* * *

Tapi belakangan, keadaannya terus memburuk sejak lima hari terakhir ini. Dia tidak mau makan apa-apa sama sekali, bahkan terus menangis semalaman.

Setiap kali dia memaksakan diri untuk keluar mencari kucingnya lagi, aku terpaksa menyuruh Thundy memberikan setruman berskala kecil untuk membuatnya tertidur.

Aku tidak tega membiarkannya menderita tanpa Tsuchi, jadi aku memerintahkan para laki-laki untuk mencari kucing itu ke seluruh tempat. Selagi mereka mencari, para perempuan menjaga Teiron secara bergantian untuk memastikan dia tidak memaksakan diri lagi.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak Tsuchi menghilang dan kondisi Teiron semakin parah.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

Aku hanya menghela nafas mendengar pertanyaan Lisa. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi..."

Kami memperhatikan Teiron yang hanya menatap cangkir tehnya di sofa. Tatapan matanya terlihat hampa, sepertinya dia cukup kehilangan sekarang ini.

Tsuchi, seandainya kau menyadari betapa menderitanya dia karenamu...

* * *

(Tsuchi POV)

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini aku dan Marinka bersama dan sekarang kami sedang menjalani hubungan khusus di tengah hutan.

Tapi kami mendengar suara lolongan yang menggema, kemudian muncullah segerombolan serigala di sekitar kami.

Bagaimana ini? Kami bisa diterkam kalau tidak segera kabur.

 _'Pergi!'_

 _'Tapi bagaimana denganmu?'_

 _'Kamu masih punya orang yang menyayangimu, mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanmu!'_

 _'Aku tidak mau pergi tanpamu!'_

 _'Tsuchi... Hanya salah satu dari kita yang bisa selamat dari serigala, jadi kamu yang harus pergi!'_

 _'Marinka...'_

 _'Cepat pergi!'_

Aku segera berlari sejauh mungkin di saat para serigala memfokuskan pandangan pada Marinka, setelah itu aku tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi padanya.

* * *

Setelah berada agak jauh dari serigala, aku menemukan sebuah goa dan masuk ke dalam. Kemudian aku melingkarkan tubuh dan tertidur.

* * *

Aku bermimpi melihat seseorang yang menangis di bawah pohon dan berniat menghampirinya, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak.

"K-kumohon... Hiks... Kembalilah..."

Suara ini, kenapa terdengar familiar?

"Aku, hiks, kehilanganmu, hiks... Tsuchi..."

Papa?

* * *

Aku terbangun seketika melihat mimpi itu.

Aku masih punya Garuchan Squad, masih punya Papa, kenapa aku meninggalkan mereka demi Marinka?

Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Papa? Apa mereka masih mau menerimaku?

Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera berlari keluar goa dan menerobos hutan.

Aku harus pulang! Demi Papa!

* * *

Aku tiba di depan markas dan melihat gerbangnya tertutup. Tapi itu tidak masalah, aku berhasil menerobos celah di pintu gerbang.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu markas, aku meraung sekeras mungkin dan berharap ada yang mendengarnya.

Pintu markas terbuka dan aku melihat Paman Thundy segera menghampiriku. "Tsuchi, dari mana saja kamu?"

Aku segera melompat ke pelukannya. _'Paman, maafkan aku karena tidak pulang!'_

Paman Thundy mengelus kepalaku. "Aku mengerti, Tsuchi... Ayo masuk, semua orang menunggumu..."

* * *

Kami masuk ke dalam markas dan semua orang yang melihat kami menyambutku dengan perasaan lega karena aku telah kembali.

Tapi, dimana Papa?

Aku menanyakan keberadaan Papa, tapi semua orang terlihat bingung karena tidak mengerti bahasaku. Aku sempat melihat Paman Ikyo memalingkan wajah seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tsuchi..." Rara mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan aku bisa melihat keprihatinan di matanya. "Dia sakit-sakitan karenamu..."

Aku segera turun dari pangkuan Paman Thundy dan berlari ke kamar Papa.

* * *

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan aku segera masuk ke sana. Aku melihat tubuh Papa terbaring lemah di atas kasur dan dia terdengar memanggilku dengan suara pelan.

"Tsu-chi..."

Aku melompat ke atas kasur dan menaiki tubuhnya, kemudian melingkarkan tubuhku di atas dada Papa dan tertidur sambil mendengkur pelan untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

(Teiron POV)

Pagi ini aku terbangun dan merasakan sesuatu yang berat pada tubuhku, kemudian kulihat seekor kucing sedang tidur di atas dadaku.

"Nyaaaaa..." Kucing itu menguap lebar dan terbangun, kemudian dia duduk di perutku. "Nyaw?"

"Tsu-chi?" Aku berusaha bangun dan menyender di kepala kasur, kemudian tanganku mengelus kepalanya. "Kau... Kembali... Untukku, kan?"

Dia mengangguk dan mengusel kepalanya di dadaku, dengkurannya membuatku merasa lebih nyaman dan hangat. Perlahan air mataku mulai menetes.

"Hiks... Jangan, pergi lagi, Tsuchi... Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaa!" Aku langsung menangis sambil memeluk erat Tsuchi.

* * *

(Tsuchi POV)

Nyaw, begitulah...

Setelah kejadian itu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Papa lagi.

Nyaaaaa~ Sepertinya aku harus tidur, jadi cukup sampai sini dulu! Sampai jumpa, nyaw~

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Terkam Bayi Cilik (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Aku kurang pintar menjabarkan seperti apa 'Cat Snack', tapi setidaknya begitulah... -w-/

2\. Baju baru Tsuchi itu sebenarnya costume 'School Uniform' khusus anak-anak yang ada bebeknya (sebelumnya dia pakai 'Cat Costume' khusus anak-anak juga, dan kebetulan warnanya sama-sama kuning).

* * *

Bio tiga orang baru (sengaja nambahin Edward buat lengkapin yang udah ada di FB):

Edward Rockyville Lammermoor (Jumper): Adeknya Edgar, pengidap incest akut dan sering banget nempel sama abangnya. Walaupun begitu, dia sangat polos dan juga pencinta binatang (berbeda dengan kakaknya yang membenci hampir semua binatang).

Sanaya Morihayashi Al-Qamariah/Naya (Kage Ninja): Kakak perempuan Salem. Saat berumur 17 tahun, dia memberikan matanya demi menyelamatkan sang adik yang disandera para bandit. Seorang vegetarian dan penyuka hewan. Diam-diam jatuh cinta pada Edgar karena pernah menyelamatkannya saat hampir tertabrak truk.

Chairone Tsuchi (Hwamna): Sebelumnya merupakan kucing peliharaan Teiron. Anaknya rada polos dan lugu, tapi sayangnya tidak bisa bicara bahasa manusia. Dia menganggap Teiron sebagai 'papa' dan para anggota cowok lainnya sebagai 'paman', tapi anehnya malah menganggap Hato sebagai 'kakak' (padahal Hato itu aslinya seekor anjing :V).

* * *

Oh well, i don't know how to say... -w-/

Sebenarnya aku mau bikin Tsuchi jadi Tiger, tapi sayangnya aku udah pakai itu duluan, jadi pikiranku malah tertuju ke Hwamna... Emang sama-sama cakar sih... -w-a

Chapter selanjutnya akan sangat singkat, jadi dipastikan akan muncul secepatnya... ^^/

Review! :D


	33. A Long Waiting for Fried Chicken

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Hmm, aku sedikit kasihan padanya... 'w'a**

 **Vience: "Bagus endasmu?!" =.=**

 **Edgar: "Sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi aku sudah diajarkan menggunakan scythe sejak umur 10 tahun... Aku menggunakan Glaives karena tidak mau bergantung pada keturunan..." =_=a**

 **Teiron: "Maaf, gaun-nya tidak diterima, tolong jangan menambah trauma lagi..." =w=/**

 **Thundy: "Bukan cakar yang seperti itu sih, tapi... Sulit dijelaskan... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kami tidak menerima barang curian, jadi tolong kembalikan saja..."**

 **Tau aja soal itu... :V a Tapi, soal si 'Mentor', aku emang udah lama mau pisah darinya karena suatu alasan... ^^a**

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw!"**

 **Edgar: "Dia ngomong apa sih?" =_=**

 **Thundy: "Dia bilang begini: 'Marinka mungkin sudah dimakan serigala, tapi jangan menyalahkan Paman Maurice, dia orang yang baik walaupun setengah serigala'!"**

 **Maurice: owo "Siapa itu Marinka?"**

 **Thundy: "Entahlah..." *angkat bahu.***

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 32: A Long Waiting for Fried Chicken**

* * *

"Sudah, sangat lama... Kenapa, masih belum datang?" keluh Emy. "Ayam goreng yang kupesan belum selesai dibuat."

"Hanya karena ayam goreng?" tanya Thundy.

"Ayam goreng ka~ la~ la~"

"Sejujurnya kau tidak perlu menyanyikannya..."

"Aku sangat suka ayam goreng di sini, sangat lezat sampai ingin membuatku..."

"Fly~"

"Ayam goreng tidak bisa terbang!"

* * *

"Ayam goreng yang kupesan akhirnya tiba!" seru Emy ketika melihat pelayan membawa ayam.

"Syukurlah..." gumam Thundy lega.

"Tapi ternyata untuk meja lain..." keluh Emy yang melihat ayam itu untuk orang lain di meja sebelah.

"Pesanan orang lain?"

"Kenapa pesananku belum datang juga?" tanya Emy bosan sambil memainkan sendok. "La la la~"

"Bukan seperti itu liriknya!" ralat Thundy. "Seharusnya itu 'chan chan chan'..."

* * *

Satu jam kemudian...

"Kenapa, masih belum juga?"

"Kau masih menunggu?" tanya Thundy.

"Kenapa, belum datang juga?"

"Ayam goreng pesananku masih belum datang..." keluh Emy yang mulai kesal. "Di sini, di sana, di mana-mana..."

"Hey? Kau mendengarku?" tanya Thundy agak was-was.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" Emy langsung berdiri. "Aku harus memeriksa pesananku!"

"Ya ya, mungkin kau harus memeriksanya..." usul Thundy.

Entah kenapa Emy malah lari sambil nangis. "Cry~"

"Kau tidak perlu menangis!"

* * *

"Errr, permisi..."

"Ya?" tanya seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut hitam ponytail yang menjadi pelayan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan ayam goreng dari tadi, tapi-"

"Ayam goreng?"

"Iya!"

"Ah maaf ya, sepertinya pesananmu belum dicatat..."

"Eh? EH?!"

"Maaf ya, aku akan segera membuatkan pesananmu sekarang juga..."

"Pesananku belum dicatat?!"

"Ayam goreng kan?"

"Iya!"

"Maaf ya..."

"Ah, begitu ya..."

* * *

Emy yang mendengar fakta barusan mulai nangis. "Ternyata ayam goreng pesananku, sama sekali belum dicatat..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Apa-apaan pelayan itu? Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan rambutnya!" sembur Thundy.

* * *

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang ikut nyanyi bareng Emy. "Apa-apaan pelayan itu? Kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang?"

"Kalian kan saling kenal!"

* * *

Si pelayan hanya kebingungan.

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Tidak ada hubungan dengan rambutnya!"

* * *

Seisi restoran malah ikutan nyanyi. "Apa-apaan pelayan itu? (Apa? Apa? Siapa?!) Kenapa wajahnya mirip seseorang?"

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN DENGAN RAMBUTNYA!" bentak Thundy kesal. "Kau masih mau melanjutkannya?!"

"Thun, ayo ikutan nyanyi!" seru seseorang.

Thundy terpaksa ikut nyanyi. "Pelayan itu... Asdfghjkl, ugh, la la la~"

"Ternyata pesananku tidak dicatat! Kenapa rambutnya seperti perempuan?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi!" gerutu Thundy.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Emy-pyon, aku buatkan ayam goreng yang lebih besar dari biasanya untukmu..." ujar si pelayan.

"Ayam goreng~" seru Emy kegirangan.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Thundy.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Saat ini sedang terjadi sebuah drama di Garuchan Squad. Mari kita lihat lengkapnya!

 _(Thundy) If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

 _I guess I've already won that_ (Thundy mendorong Teiron sampai jatuh.)

 _No man is worth the aggravation_

 _That's ancient history_

 _Been there, done that_

 _(Golden Rare Trio) Who'd you think you're kiddin'_

 _He's the Earth and Heaven to you_

 _Try to keep it hidden_

 _Honey, we can see right through you ((Thundy) Oh no...)_

 _Girl, you can't conceal it_

 _We know how you feel and_

 _Who you're thinking of_

 _(Thundy) No chance, no way_

 _I won't say it, no, no_ (Teiron jatuh saat berlari di atas pagar tembok dan Thundy berjalan menjauhi ketiga temannya.)

 _(Golden Rare Trio) You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh_

 _(Thundy) It's too cliché_

 _I won't say I'm in love_ (Alpha dan Ikyo saling angkat bahu, sementara Teiron hanya menghela nafas.)

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

 _It feels so good when you start out_

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

 _Oh_

 _(Golden Rare Trio) You keep on denying_

 _Who you are and how you're feeling_

 _Baby, we're not buying_

 _Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling_ (Teiron langsung melempar Alpha ke bangku di sebelahnya.)

 _Face it like a grown-up_

 _When you gonna own up_

 _That you got, got, got it bad?_

 _(Thundy) No chance, no way, i won't say it, no, no_ (Tiba-tiba Thundy bertabrakan dengan Elemy dan gadis itu langsung pergi.)

 _(Golden Rare Trio) Give up, give in_

 _Check the grin you're in love_

 _(Thundy) This scene won't play, i won't say I'm in love_ (Thundy berjalan ke sebuah bangku dimana terdapat Alpha dan Ikyo yang duduk di sana disusul Teiron.)

 _(Golden Rare Trio) You're doin' flips, read our lips: You're in love_

 _(Thundy) You're way off base, i won't say it_

 _Get off my case, i won't say it_

 _(Golden Rare Trio) Girl, don't be proud_

 _It's ok you're in love_

 _(Thundy) Oh_

 _At least out loud, i won't say I'm in love_

 _(Golden Rare Trio) Sha la la la la la..._

Yah, begitulah drama yang terjadi... ^^a (Bagi yang nggak ngerti silakan cari di Youtube dengan keyword 'i won't say i'm in love mmd'!)

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trik Bakar Cemburu (?)...**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari sebuah video. Cari aja, pokoknya ngakak deh! :V /

Review! :D


	34. The Boring Danish

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Kalau kau baca dialog terakhir si pelayan, pasti bakalan tau dia siapa... :V /**

 **Edgar: "Yah, tidak juga... Tapi ayahku sampai menaruh scythe di kamarku saat dia berkunjung..." *mijit kening.***

 **Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Soal drama itu, coba baca lagi kalimat dalam kurung di paragraf terakhir... ^^/**

 **Tsuchi: *menunduk takut.* "Nyaw nyaw..." (Maafkan aku...)**

 **Me: "Itu bukan salahmu juga, walaupun terdengar kejam sih..." *menepuk kepala Tsuchi.* "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kamu masih menganggap Red dan bapaknya serem ya?"**

 **Tsuchi: *mengangguk.***

 **Me: *sweatdrop.* "Oke fix... Sepertinya lain kali aku saja yang panggil Hato, tapi tanpa satupun jilatan ya... Aku punya pantangan untuk tidak dijilati anjing..."**

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw?" (Kenapa?)**

 **Me: "Rahasia pribadi..."**

 **Tsuchi: *memiringkan kepala.* "Nyaaa..."**

 **Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 33: The Boring Danish**

* * *

Si pemilik surai pirang jabrik itu sekarang sedang menguap lebar karena bosan. Dia bosan melihat beberapa orang (termasuk adiknya, Luthias) yang sibuk baca buku, atau melihat Ashley yang melayang tak tentu arah di sekitarnya.

Mathias menaruh dagunya di atas meja. Dia ingin berkeluh kesah, tapi bisa disemprot habis-habisan jika didengar orang-orang di ruang baca.

Dia pun hanya memainkan mouse komputer dengan iseng. (Iya, di ruang baca ada lima komputer dan dia pakai salah satunya.)

Geser sana, geser sini, klik sana, klik sini.

'Ah, daripada bosen, buka FB aja deh!'

Seorang Mathias Køhler memang memiliki akun situs tersebut, tapi sekarang sudah berdebu karena jarang dibuka.

Ketika dibuka, dia mendapatkan sebuah notifikasi.

FYI, teman Mathias hanya beberapa orang: empat akun temannya di Nordic, beberapa akun teman lama di luar negeri, akun para cowok satu squad (kecuali Edward yang nggak punya, Tsuchi nggak dihitung karena dia kucing yang nggak ngerti sama sekali tentang teknologi), beberapa akun cewek satu squad, dan juga beberapa akun dari para anggota Reha Squad. (Segitu dibilang 'hanya beberapa'?)

Notifikasi dari 'entahlah siapa itu Mathias tidak perduli' menampilkan kalau dia di-tag untuk mengisi... Daftar pertanyaan?

Mathias meng-klik notif itu dan terlanjur membacanya.

* * *

 _WAJIB DIISI! Kalau tidak diisi akan tertimpa kesialan selama 40 hari ke depan._

 _Tag teman kamu minimal 20 orang atau kamu akan ketiban sial._

* * *

Mathias sebenarnya nggak percaya begituan, tapi daripada bosan, lebih baik dia mencoba mengisinya.

* * *

1\. Apa inisial nama kamu?

MK, Mahkamah Konstitusi (?). Bercanda deng, Mathias Køhler~

2\. Jam berapa kamu bangun pagi ini?

Jam lima pagi, Greeny yang bangunin, disiram pake air sebaskom.

3\. Kamu masih sekolah, kerja, atau nganggur?

Kerja dong~

4\. Hobimu apa?

Ngerjain orang, main sama Greeny, dinner sama singa (?), dan lain-lain.

5\. Buku apa yang kamu suka?

Panduan mengerjai orang 300 triliun. (Emangnya buku kamus? -_-)

6\. Apa film terakhir yang kamu tonton?

Entahlah, orang ganteng mah sibuk~ Palingan nonton Boruto sama Alpha.

7\. Musik favorit kamu?

Mungkin Rock klasik (?).

8\. Jika kamu bebas memilih, kamu mau tinggal dimana?

Dimana aja boleh~

9\. Tipe pasangan kesukaanmu?

Entahlah...

10\. Benda-benda apa yang sering kamu bawa saat pergi?

Kapakku, Greeny (?), dan lain-lain.

11\. Makanan yang tidak kamu sukai?

Mungkin makanan basi atau makanan buatan 'dia'. (Di Inggris, seseorang beralis tebal langsung bersin di tempat.)

12\. Angka yang kamu sukai?

Ada deh~

13\. Jika diberi kesempatan kemana saja, kamu mau kemana?

Nggak kemana-mana...

14\. Apa pakaian paling memalukan yang pernah dipakai?

Baju mermaid pas ngasih kejutan buat ultah temen.

15\. Hal yang tidak kamu sukai?

KAMBING. Dikatain kambing kek, kambing cosplay jadi Edgar kek, atau Edgar cosplay jadi kambing. (Di lain tempat, tiba-tiba Edgar merasa ingin sekali menendang Mathias.)

16\. Hal yang kamu sukai?

Bir, lumayan buat mabok-mabokan.

17\. Hari apa yang kamu sukai?

Hari Rabu, soalnya bisa liat Tumma break dance di halaman belakang (?). (Entah kenapa Tumma langsung merinding di kamarnya.)

18\. Warna apa yang kamu benci?

Nggak ada tuh~

19\. Dimana kamu lahir?

Denmark.

20\. Apa warna rambut kamu?

Pirang.

21\. Olahraga apa yang sering kamu tonton?

Badminton, sepakbola juga walaupun jarang.

22\. Adakah seseorang yang istimewa untukmu?

Ada dong~

23\. Siapa?

Rahasia~

24\. Punya hewan peliharaan?

Teiron si kucing merah unyu~ (Tidak jauh dari Mathias, tiba-tiba Teiron merinding.)

25\. Zodiak kamu apa?

Umm... Gemini.

26\. Waktu kecil ingin jadi apa?

Jadi Viking~

27\. Tempat yang kamu suka dimana?

Dimana aja boleh kok~

28\. Apa pakaian yang terbaik saat kamu kecil?

Entahlah...

29\. Berapa cm tinggi kamu?

180-an. Tinggi kan? Tinggi dong, emangnya Teiron? (Teiron mendadak pengen nabok Mathias.)

30\. Hewan yang membuatmu jengkel?

Maurice dalam bentuk serigala (?). (Di sisi lain, Maurice merasa ingin segera mengasah pedangnya.)

31\. Kata yang paling sering kamu ucapkan?

Nggak ada deh kayaknya...

32\. Apa yang kamu lakukan saat bosan?

Ngisi beginian.

33\. Jam berapa kamu tidur malam?

Bisa sampe tengah malem sih...

34\. Kalau udah dewasa mau jadi apa?

Jadi penghulu pernikahan Ikyo (?). (Di luar markas, Ikyo langsung jatuh dari pohon.)

35\. Hal yang sering kamu khayalin?

Ada deh~

36\. Bagian yang kamu suka dari tubuh kamu?

Otot-otot gue... (Eh?)

37\. Kamu tipe yang bagaimana menurut teman kamu?

Tipe yang gimana gitu deh~

38\. Kamu tidur sama siapa?

Sendirian...

39\. Banyakan makan, minum, apa jajan?

Banyakan minum bir mungkin...

40\. Paling nggak suka disuruh apa? Dan siapa yang nyuruh?

Disuruh yang macem-macem sama Kaichou.

41\. Pernah ciuman? Kalau pernah sama siapa?

Rahasia dong~

42\. Paling illfeel lihat orang ngapain?

Rubah Kampret lagi marah-marah kayak cewek PMS. (Ikyo langsung OTW ke tempat Mathias.)

43\. Siapa musisi yang kamu kagumi?

Siapapun yang ikut Eurovision.

44\. Musim favorit kamu?

Musim dingin, biar bisa main salju.

45\. Kamu benci dengan siapa?

Kambingnya Edgar. (Padahal Edgar nggak punya kambing.)

46\. Bedcover kamu gambarnya apa?

Bendera negara gue dong~

47\. Bantal kamu gambarnya apa?

Peta negara gue (?).

48\. Lagu yang selalu kamu dengarkan?

Lagu buatan gue, ehehe~

49\. Baju yang kamu suka pakai keluar rumah?

Kemeja sama celana panjang doang, nggak lebih. Oh, tambahkan sepatu boot juga.

50\. Biasanya sebelum tidur ngapain?

Ledekin orang dulu. (Hah?)

51\. Orang yang terakhir SMS kamu?

Vience.

52\. Dia siapa?

Temen doang kok~

53\. Isinya tentang apa?

Lu lagi dimana? Edgar marah-marah nih!

54\. Kamu jawabnya?

Cie perhatian nanya dimana, bentar lagi OTW kok!

55\. Dia balesnya?

Nggak gitu juga kale!

56\. Mau udahan nggak?

Yah, nggak seru nih!

57\. Udahan sekarang boleh?

Yaaah~

58\. Oke, udahan.

Yaaaaah~

* * *

Mathias tersenyum puas dengan hasil jerih payahnya mengisi tag berantai tersebut.

'Sip deh, tinggal nge-tag temen!'

Dia langsung nge-tag semua temen FB-nya.

Mathias membaca ulang hasil kerjanya beberapa menit lalu, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mendobrak pintu ruangan.

BRAK!

"Mana yang namanya Mathias?!"

Dan pelakunya adalah Kitsukami Ikyo, orang yang sempat disinggung sebelumnya.

"Oh, Kyo~" sapa Mathias (sok) ramah. "Ada apa nyariin? Kangen?"

"Iya, kangen..." Ikyo langsung mendatangi Mathias. "Kangen pengen nonjokin lu!"

DUAAAAAAAK!

Alhasil, Mathias langsung ditonjok Ikyo yang segera keluar ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Aniki, tadi dia kenapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Nggak tau..." balas Mathias sambil mengusap wajahnya yang menjadi korban tinju maut Ikyo.

Mathias mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Halo Norge?" Padahal belum diangkat udah ngomong duluan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada yang mengangkat telepon. "Apaan?"

"Yo Norge, buka FB ya!"

"Ngapa-"

TUT TUT TUT!

Mathias memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, irit pulsa katanya. Dia pun tersenyum ke arah adiknya. "Oh ya, Greeny, mau isi ini nggak?"

"Isi apaan, Aniki?"

Mathias pun mulai nebar virus gaje.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tuang Buah Ceri (?)...**

* * *

Happy Birthday for Mathy in 6th June~ :V / *bodoh amat kecepetan dua hari, yang penting update!*

Review! :D


	35. Drabble Collections (Puasa)

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Betul sekali! :V b *dilempar tongkat gesek biola.***

 **Mathias: "Terima kasih banyak!" XD "Dan soal itu, aku nggak kepikiran, maaf..." 'w'/ "Tapi moncong-moncong, aura hitam dari mana ini?" *nengok ke belakang dan segera kabur.***

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Drabble Collections (Puasa)**

* * *

Apa jadinya kalau para anggota Garuchan Squad puasa?

Mari kita lihat drabble berikut ini!

* * *

 ** _1\. Bangunin Sahur_**

TREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"SAHUR WOY, SAHUR!"

"Woy, bangunin sahur mah boleh aja, tapi jangan nakutin Tsuchi juga kale!" sembur Teiron sambil menenangkan Tsuchi yang ketakutan karena suara barusan.

"Kopen juga terganggu nih!" protes Luthias.

"Yeee, sorry!"

* * *

Di ruang makan...

Bibi Rilen sedikit risih melihat keponakannya dan Luthias hanya manyun saja dari tadi.

"Maklumi saja Bibi, kucing mereka baru saja jadi 'korban' tadi..." jelas Rendy sambil menyantap telurnya.

"Yeee, gue minta maaf, Ron, Thias..." ujar Maurice sedikit tidak enak hati mengingat dia-lah yang bangunin pake terompet.

"Iye, nggak apa!" Kedua makhluk pencinta kucing itu malah mengeluarkan aura suram.

'Kayaknya mereka masih marah nih...' batin Maurice sweatdrop.

* * *

 ** _2\. Haid_**

"Edward..." Edgar menatap geram adiknya yang ternyata makan diam-diam. "Ngapain lu nggak puasa?"

"Kata Kak Naya kalau haid boleh nggak puasa!" jawab Edward watados.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Cewek mah enak ya, bisa nggak puasa karena haid!" gerutu Alpha sambil garuk-garuk tembok saking bosannya.

DUAAAAAAAAAAK!

"NYADAR DIRI COEG, LU TUH COWOK, MANA MUNGKIN BISA HAID?!"

'Ini pasti Edgar...' batin Alpha sweatdrop setelah mendengar keributan barusan.

* * *

 ** _3\. Menunggu_**

"Kapan sih bukanya? Lama amat..." keluh Teiron sambil tengkurep di sofa.

"Sabar Ron, biasanya Magrib tuh sekitar jam enam sore..." balas Salem sambil mengusap kepala Tsuchi yang tidur di pangkuannya.

Teiron memperhatikan Alpha yang masih garuk-garuk tembok. "Mau sampe kapan lu kayak gitu terus?"

"Sampe waktunya buka!" balas Alpha sambil terus garuk-garuk tembok.

Salem melihat kakaknya berniat keluar. "Mau kemana, Kak?"

"Mau mengunjungi Andre." jawab Naya.

"Aku ikut deh, takutnya Kak Naya nyasar!" Salem memindahkan kepala Tsuchi ke lantai dan berdiri, kemudian berjalan menyusul kakaknya.

Teiron kembali menunggu sambil manyun, sementara Tsuchi hanya balik badan dan meneruskan tidurnya.

* * *

 ** _4\. Horror Story_**

"Aku pulang..." Vience yang udah lemes langsung ambruk di depan pintu.

"Oy Vience, kalau lu mau jadi keset mah silakan aja tepar di situ, tapi lu ngalangin jalan!"

Vience hanya mengabaikan ejekan Alisa. "Bodoh amat..."

"Ya udah sih..." Alisa dengan cueknya mengabaikan Vience dan kembali nonton bareng Mathias cs yang asyik nonton Toy Story.

Di ruang baca saat ini hanya ada Mathias, Tumma, Maurice, Alisa, Rina, Adelia, dan Lisa. Oh, jangan lupakan Vience yang tepar di depan pintu.

Sementara yang lainnya?

Alpha masih garuk-garuk tembok, Salem nemenin kakaknya berkunjung ke Reha Squad, Teiron tepar di sofa ditemani kucingnya yang masih tidur di lantai, Ikyo tidur siang di atas pohon seperti biasanya, Luthias dan Rendy nemenin Bibi Rilen belanja buat menu berbuka, sisanya entah lagi ngapain.

"Kebayang nggak sih kalau mainan kita ditinggal terus tiba-tiba jadi hidup kayak gitu?" Rina yang terbawa suasana memecah keheningan dengan mata masih menatap layar proyektor ruang baca. "Dan pas kita balik kayak nggak ada apa-apa padahal sebelumnya mereka gerak, kitanya aja yang nggak nyadar!"

"Hmm, iya sih... Serem juga ya, gimana kalau beneran?"

"Bisa aja sebenernya mereka semua hidup tapi kita nggak sadar..."

"Bukan nggak mungkin... Mereka kan emang nggak mau ketauan kalau mereka hidup..."

"Kayaknya boneka juga punya Hak Asasi..."

"Bener juga..." Mathias manggut-manggut dengan sok pintarnya (kenapa topiknya jadi serius begini coba?). "Moncong-moncong, kalau kalian bilang begitu, aku jadi kebayang, boneka bayi adik perempuanku yang sudah rusak tiga tahun yang lalu, ternyata memiliki nyawa..."

JEGEEEEEEEEEEER!

"Rusak?" tanya Lisa sambil menatap horror Mathias. "Dia pasti, dendam sekali ya? Sudah dirusak, dibuang pula..."

"Iya, apalagi tangan kanannya nggak bisa dibetulin sama sekali, jadinya terpaksa..."

"Kalau dia hidup..." Tumma menahan nada suaranya. "Dia pasti akan balas dendam..."

JEGEEEEEEEEEEER!

"Hati-hati Thias, jagalah adikmu baik-baik tiap malam..." Alisa menepuk punggung si jabrik Denmark itu. "Siapa tau aja dia datang untuk balas dendam..."

"Yap! Dan aku bisa membayangkan..."

PEEET!

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu langsung mati lampu mendadak.

"Boneka tanpa tangan kanan itu, berjalan tanpa suara menuju rumahku..."

GLEK!

"Saat suasana masih gelap, dia masuk melalui celah tak terlihat dan mengendap-endap menuju kamar adikku. Tangannya membawa sesuatu yang panjang dan cukup untuk melukai atau bahkan membunuh orang lain. Dia mendekat dari belakang, di balik sosok adikku yang tertidur..."

Maurice nyaris ngompol, Adelia mulai dempet ke sebelah Tumma karena takut.

Ngomong-ngomong, Mathias tuh ternyata abang durhaka ya! Bikin skenario beginian buat adek ceweknya yang polos.

"Lalu, dengan mata tajamnya, dia mengangkat benda itu dengan tangan kirinya yang tersisa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat kurang... Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan mengayunkan benda itu sambil berteriak..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BANGUN WOY BANGUN, SAHUUUR! UDAH MAU JAM EMPAT! TONG TONG TONG!"

Webek, webek...

.

.

.

.

.

PRANG! GEDUBRAK! DUAK! BRAK! SYUUUUUUNG! GROMPYANG!

Mathias pun langsung digebukin seisi ruang baca.

* * *

 ** _5\. Bingungmaubikinjudulapauntukyangini_**

"Tumben tuh 'Singa Biru' lagi jinak hari ini..." komentar Edgar ketika mendapati Thundy sedang mojok di dapur.

"Emangnya lu, yang tadi abis jitakin Edward heh?" tanya Alpha yang masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya. (Segitu bosannya kah sampai garuk-garuk tembok dari tadi?)

"Itu karena tadi dia ngomongnya nggak bener, mana mungkin cowok bisa haid?!" balas Edgar sebal. "Oh, dan lagipula, ngapain aja lu garuk-garuk tembok dari tadi? Kayak nggak ada kerjaan aja!"

"Gue lagi bosen..."

"Bosen nggak usah segitunya! Kenapa nggak main game aja sono?"

"Salem nemenin kakaknya, terus lu kan abis jitakin adek lu, jadinya gue nggak ada temen main..."

"Ajakin Mathias sama Vience aje lha, gitu aja kok nggak bisa mikir?"

"Lu tadi lagi ngomongin Thundy kenapa malah ngobrol sama gue?"

"Kan lu yang ngajakin!"

"Iya juga sih..." Alpha berhenti garuk-garuk tembok. "Tapi bicara soal Thundy, kayaknya gue nggak liat Emy dari tadi deh!"

"Eh bener juga, biasanya tuh 'Singa Biru' bakalan jadi buas kalau digodain! Tapi, kok tumben ya tuh cewek nggak godain dia?"

"Biasa, paling Kaichou larang dia buat godain orang!"

Edgar hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Duh, nggak tahan nih... Jadi pengen digodain lagi deh..."

Wew, ternyata diam-diam dia kangen digodain toh...

* * *

 ** _6\. Nitip_**

Kita beralih kepada mereka yang sedang belanja.

Rendy sedang mengecek handphone-nya ketika menerima sebuah pesan masuk.

* * *

 _Thundy: Ren, lu kemana sih?_

 _Rendy: Beli makanan buat buka!_

 _Thundy: Ya udah, gue nitip lontong lima biji, nggak usah pake sambel..._

 _Rendy: Tumben, biasanya juga kue!_

 _Thundy: Gue lagi males..._

 _Rendy: Serah lu aja... -_-_

* * *

"Banyak amat ya yang nitip... Kaichou minta risol 10 potong, para cewek nitip bakwan jagung, Vience sama Mathias nitip kolak, terus Thundy barusan SMS gue nitip lontong 5 biji, belum lagi yang lainnya, apalagi si Teiron minta cupcake satu karung..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ren, lu mau belanja ya? Nitip dong!" ujar Teiron yang ngeliat Rendy mau pergi belanja.

"Nitip apaan, Ron?"

"Cupcake satu karung..."

Webek, webek...

"Nitip tuh yang normal dikit kek, lu nggak takut kena dia- Yah, malah tepar dia! Bodoh amat dah!" Rendy langsung pergi ninggalin Teiron yang tepar di sofa.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Luthias langsung sweatdrop mendengar cerita barusan. "Cupcake satu karung? Yang bener aja?"

Rendy hanya angkat bahu. "Namanya juga Teiron..."

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Oh, udah pulang?" tanya Thundy yang baru keluar dari dapur. "Mana lontongnya?"

"Nih..." Rendy nyerahin sebungkus plastik berisi lontong titipan Thundy.

"Cupcake-ku mana, Ren?"

"Toko kue pada tutup semua, Ron, maaf..."

Teiron langsung manyun karena kecewa nggak bisa makan cupcake.

* * *

 ** _7\. Obat Mata_**

Elwa yang sedang baca buku membuka kacamatanya dan mengucek-ngucek mata dengan punggung tangan. Matanya gatal dan perih.

Mungkin karena terlalu lama baca buku di tempat remang kali ya?

"Matamu kenapa, Elwa?" tanya Ashley yang melihat mata Elwa mirip orang abis kena kebakaran besar dan menangisi nasibnya, merah banget.

"Pake obat mata, nih gue punya."

Emy melempar obat mata ke arah Elwa dan sukses ditangkap oleh gadis itu.

Ashley hanya bisa sweatdrop. Sejak kapan Emy ngantongin obat mata?

"Eh? Tapi bukannya batal kalau masukin sesuatu ke dalem lubang?" tanya Elwa bingung.

"Lubang apaan, emangnya obat sembelit? Pake obat mata tuh nggak kenape-nape, gue pernah baca di internet!" jelas Emy datar.

Elwa hanya mengangguk paham. Tumben Emy jadi pinter plus alim sampe baca begituan di internet. Ck ck ck ck ck...

* * *

 ** _8\. Koleksi_**

"Itu koleksi gue mau diapain?" tanya Ikyo saat mendapati si ketua squad tengah mengikat buku-buku koleksinya menjadi satu tumpukan.

"Gue taroh dulu di gudang!" jawab Girl-chan datar.

"Napa emang?"

"Puasa nggak boleh liat begituan, Kyo!"

"Terus kapan lu mau balikin koleksi gue?"

"Kalau udah lebaran, itu pun kalau nggak lupa!"

"Serah..." Ikyo langsung pergi.

* * *

 ** _9\. Lebaran_**

"Kita kapan lebaran ya?"

"KALAU MAU CEPET LEBARAN MENDING LU IKUTAN IKLAN SIRUP AJA SONO!"

Lucy hanya sweatdrop mendengar semburan Monika barusan. "Ya elah, gue kan cuma nanya..."

* * *

 ** _10\. Manis_**

"Berbuka itu harus dengan yang manis-manis!" kata Girl-chan sambil mengambil dua buah kurma untuk takjil berbukanya.

"Apa melihat senyuman manis Adelia juga termasuk?"

Webek, webek...

Para cowok mangap, para cewek terkekeh ria, Girl-chan dan Bibi Rilen sweatdrop, Adelia blushing, sementara Ikyo menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Kitsukami Ikyo, salah fokus.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Teiron sedang menyiram tanaman ketika ada seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"AAAAAARGH! NGAPAIN LU KE SINI LAGI?!"

Sepertinya jangan ditanya siapa yang memeluknya barusan.

"Woof! Woof! Teiron, woof! Ayo sini aku kenalkan ke adikku! Woof!"

"OGAH! PASTI ADEK LU ANJING JUGA!"

"Yap, kau benar woof!"

"NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK MAU! LEPASIN GUE SEKARANG!"

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ, Tsuchi dan seekor anjing Shiba Inu berwarna coklat muda yang melihat mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Arf arf?"

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw..."

* * *

Hato masuk ke dalam markas bersama anjing itu, kemudian memperkenalkannya sebagai adiknya, Nigou.

Para anak perempuan segera mengerumuninya sambil mencubit pipi Nigou karena gemas.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" tanya Mathias yang tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Mathiwoof, kenalkan ini adikku, Nigou!" jawab Hato sambil memperlihatkan Nigou ke Mathias.

"Arf!"

"Ya ampun! Imutnya!" seru Mathias, kemudian para anak laki-laki langsung nimbrung semua (kecuali Teiron dan Edgar).

"Dasar mereka itu..." gumam Edgar rada skeptis sambil melipat tangan, sementara Teiron terlihat ngumpet di belakangnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Teri Bakwan Cumi (?)...**

* * *

Kepikiran aja sih, makanya jadi sedikit absurd... ^^a

Oh, dan satu hal lagi...

GUE LUPA KALAU TERNYATA ULTAH MATHY TUH TANGGAL LIMA, BUKAN TANGGAL ENAM! *sabar, mbak!*

Udah itu aja, lagi stress gue... TwT/

Chapter depan bakalan masuk reguler time lagi (maksudnya cuma Chapter ini doang yang ada momen puasanya)... ^^/

Review! :D


	36. Sometimes Always Like That

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, sebenarnya karakter di fic ini berdasarkan yang ada pada char-ku di game LS (kecuali Naya dan Tsuchi yang belum punya Hero-nya), tapi mungkin dia bisa kumunculkan kalau kau mau... ^^a**

 **Teiron: *merasakan firasat buruk.* "Kalau yang kayak gini, kayaknya gue nggak bakalan mau makan deh..." =w=**

 **Kurasa kau harus minta izin ke Reha Squad dulu untuk itu, Zhunei... 'w'/**

 **Alpha: "Aku terlalu bosan sampai nggak pengen main game, jadinya cuma bisa garuk-garuk tembok..." =w=/**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ada yang kuat ada yang nggak, ehe... :V a Oh ya, semoga cepat sembuh dan terima kasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Sometimes Always Like That...**

* * *

"Haaaah... Akhirnya sampe juga..." kata Lucy setelah sampai di depan markas.

"Iya... Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini dingin sekali ya?" tanya Naya dan Adelia sambil menggosokkan tangan masing-masing (padahal sama-sama pake syal).

"Masa? Kok gue nggak kedinginan ya?" tanya Alisa dan Elwa bersamaan.

"Itu karena lu berdua punya elemen api!" jawab Monika singkat.

"Eh, Kaichou-chan mana? Kok dari tadi nggak keliatan?" tanya Vivi.

"Oh iya ya... Dari tadi belum keliatan, padahal kuncinya sama dia kan?" Lisa nanya balik.

Webek, webek...

Emy memasang muka 'Yang bener lu?' yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'Beneran deh, suwer!' dari Lisa. Emy membalas dengan tatapan 'Ciyus? Miapah?' yang hanya dibalas dengan 'Jangan mulai alay deh!' dari Lisa.

"Yaaah... Nggak bisa masuk dong..." ujar Rina kecewa.

Webek, webek...

"DOBRAAAAK!"

Para perempuan (kecuali Naya) langsung menabrakkan badan mereka ke pintu markas. Girl-chan yang baru kembali langsung jawdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

"WOOOOOOOY! Lu pada ngapain sih?! Sini gue bukain pintunya!" teriak Girl-chan sambil membuka kunci pintu markas.

CKLEK CKLEK!

"Eh?" Gadis itu memiringkan kepala sejenak.

"Kenapa, Kaichou-chan?" tanya Lisa.

"Kunci yang satu lagi di dalam, jadi nggak bisa dibuka dari sini..." jawab Girl-chan watados.

Webek, webek...

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

"WOY, BUKA PINTUNYA! SIAPAPUN YANG DI DALAM! SOMEONE! BUKAIN DONG! HOOOOOY, KAU DENGAR APA YANG AKU TERIAKKAN?! PLIIIIIIISSS! YANG LAINNYA KASIHAN, BELUM PADA MAKAN (?)!" teriak Girl-chan sambil menggedor-gedor pintu dengan kedua tangannya secepat kilat (?).

Yang lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat melihat kekonyolan si ketua squad.

"Iya iya, gue bu-"

BUK! BUK! BUK! BUK! DUAK!

Pemuda berambut beige yang membuka pintu dari dalam langsung bernasib naas karena mental oleh pukulan telak plus membabi-buta dari gadis itu.

Girl-chan yang merasakan sesuatu menghilang dari gedorannya berhenti sesaat dan mendapati pintu markas yang sudah terbuka beserta seorang pemuda berambut beige yang tersungkur di pojokan dengan wajah mengenaskan.

"Are?" Girl-chan hanya memasang wajah bingung.

Webek, webek...

Mau tau reaksinya melihat itu?

"YEEEY! TERNYATA GUE PUNYA KEKUATAN SUPER! YEEEY!" teriak si ketua squad sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

'Kaichou-chan lagi gila nih...' pikir para perempuan (kecuali Naya) sweatdrop.

'Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.' batin Naya bingung.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Thias, kok muka lu kayak kambing sih?" tanya Maurice sambil memutar pedangnya.

"Itu karena gue kambing juga, ya nggak lha! Emangnya lu pikir gue ini kambing apaan?! Orang gue ganteng gini!" jawab Mathias sambil meneguk birnya.

Vience, Edgar, dan Salem langsung muntah berjamaah.

"Lha, lu sendiri ngapain makan pedang (?)?" tanya Mathias memergoki Maurice sedang mengemut pedangnya.

"E-eh, ini..." jawab Maurice sambil mengemut pedangnya dengan santai.

"Nggak bisa dimakan..." lanjutnya yang masih mengemut pedang.

"Huuh..." gerutu Mathias kesal.

"Oke, CUT! Rice, Thias! Kok lu berdua menghayati banget sih? Orang cuma RP juga!" tegur Rendy selaku sutradara dari adegan iklan barusan.

"Lho, emangnya kenapa? Bukannya menghayati itu bagus?" tanya Mathias berargumen.

"Yah bagus sih, tapi lantainya gimana?" balas Rendy sambil menunjuk lantai yang bernasib malang (?) tersebut.

Maurice, Mathias, dan para cowok lainnya langsung cengo melihat bekas muntahan dengan warna dan bau yang nggak karuan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Vience, Edgar, dan Salem yang merupakan pelaku perenggut kesucian lantai (?) tersebut. (Kenapa mesti ditulis 'perenggut kesucian' sih?! Apa nggak terlalu ambigu?!)

"Eh? Ehehehe..." Salem hanya bisa nyengir gaje.

"O-oke deh... Kita bersihin ya..." Edgar langsung ngacir keluar diikuti Salem dan Vience yang masih tertawa garing.

"Ck ck ck... Akting sih akting... Tapi ini keterlaluan..." komentar Tumma sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Betul..." balas Luthias sambil memperhatikan 'genangan' itu dengan tatapan jijik.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Vience, lu jualan telor dadar ya?" tanya Edgar.

"Iye dong!" balas Vience dengan smirk kecil, kemudian...

BYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

"DIBELI DIBELI! TELUR DADAR BUAT PENGGANJEL PERUT! BELI TIGA POTONG GRATIS SEBOTOL BON CABE!"

"BELI DONG!"

"GUA JUGA!"

"VIENY, BIAR AKU BELI!"

"VIENCE, KAULAH PENYELAMAT KAMI!"

Alhasil, sebagian anak langsung membeli dagangan Vience.

Maklum, mereka lagi malas makan di luar. Apalagi Bibi Rilen sedang pergi latihan dan dapurnya direnovasi gara-gara diancurin Maurice yang melempar bom milik Monika ketika perang dengan Alpha. Saat itu juga Vience dielu-elukan sebagai penyelamat.

"Ya ampun..."

Sriiiiing...

Mereka semua langsung melirik ke arah pintu dan terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang menyandarkan punggung di pintu.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok!" balas Alpha sambil melirik Lisa dan menyikut lengannya.

"Kenapa, Kak Al?" tanya Lisa.

"TEIRON, LISA PENGEN NGOMONG SESUATU SAMA LU!" teriak Alpha.

"Hah?" Teiron yang kebingungan langsung melangkah masuk.

"NGGAK! AKU NGGAK NGOMONG APA-APA! ITU FITNAH!" sahut Lisa.

"Iye, aku percaya..." balas Teiron dengan tampang pokerface sambil mengeluarkan pocky rasa coklat dan memakannya.

CLING!

Sebuah bohlam langsung nongol di kepala Alpha.

"LISA PENGEN POCKY GAME SAMA LU!" pekik Alpha.

"ITU FITNAH, FITNAH!" bantah Lisa.

"Fitnah laris ye..." gumam Thundy sweatdrop.

"MASA LU NGGAK MAU SIH?" tanya Alpha.

"STOP DEH, KAK AL! TEI-KUN, KAMU PERCAYA SAMA AKU KAN?" tanya Lisa.

Teiron mengangguk dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"AYOLAH RON, NANTI LU BISA DEKET SAMA LISA LHO!"

"JANGAN PERCAYA, TEI-KUN!"

"AYO!"

"JANGAN!"

"AYO!"

"JANGAN!"

KRAAAAAK!

Semua orang langsung diam karena sebuah pukulan yang melubangi tembok di sebelah pintu pun telah dihempaskan dengan tidak elitnya.

Ron, jangan lupa bayar ganti rugi ya! Betulin tembok tuh pake biaya lho!

"Tolong jangan ribut..." pinta Teiron dengan nada sadis serta diselimuti aura hitam di tubuhnya.

Semua orang hanya bisa menatap si rambut merah dengan tampang horror.

* * *

Di kamar Edgar pada malam hari...

"Gue nggak mau banyak cingcong, tapi intinya semoga lu bahagia selalu!" (Ikyo)

"Congrats Gar, akhirnya lu bisa hidup selama delapan belas tahun tanpa jadi gila! Traktirannya gue tunggu~" (Mathias)

"Gar, HBD ya!" (Salem dan Alpha)

"Selamat ya Gar, semoga gue langgeng sama Vivi-chan! Hahaha, bercanda! Yang penting, Wish You All The Best!" (Vience)

"Edgar, met ultah ya! Thun, mau ngomong nggak?" (Teiron)

"..." (Thundy diam, kamera mengarah ke Edward dan Naya)

"HBD, Kak Edgar!" (Edward)

"Semoga tetap bahagia dan... Love you." (Naya)

"CIE NAYA~"

* * *

Sudah lima puluh kali sang Hawkeye menonton video dua menit yang didapatnya seminggu lalu.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Emy menggigil sendirian di kamarnya.

Karena teman-temannya sudah tidur duluan, dia pun terpaksa mengambil obat demam sendirian di ruang tengah.

* * *

"Brrrr, dingin banget hari ini..." gumam Emy sambil memeluk diri sendiri dan membuka kotak P3K.

Sang Sorcerer mencari obat yang dimaksud. Setelah mendapatkan obatnya, dia langsung mengambil sebutir dan hendak meminumnya.

Tapi saat Emy hendak menaruh obat itu di mulutnya, dia melupakan sesuatu.

Dia lupa kalau air minum di markas habis dan baru akan diisi besok pagi.

Emy kebingungan dan berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk membantunya menenggak obat tersebut. Bodoh amat kalau efek obatnya berkurang, yang penting obat itu masuk dulu ke tubuh gadis berambut coklat twintail tersebut.

* * *

"Jiah, adanya jus lobak yang udah basi!" gerutu Emy sambil memegang sebotol jus lobak yang warnanya sudah mulai keungu-unguan.

"Oh iya, gue kan masih punya 'itu'..." gumam Emy sambil tepuk jidat.

Dia langsung menggeser isi kulkas dan mengambil sebuah botol yang diragukan isinya.

"Nah, selamat minum~" kata Emy sambil meminum cairan di botol tersebut.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dia ditemukan pingsan di depan kulkas oleh Alisa.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Jangan pernah menelan obat dengan minum sake jika kalian tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Emy!**

* * *

Yah, setidaknya sampai sini dulu... -w-/

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Nah lho? Ada apa ini?" tanya Girl-chan kebingungan ketika mendapati Elwa dibawa pake tandu dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Dia meledak lagi, Kaichou..." jelas Lisa singkat.

"Oooh..." Si ketua squad langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, kemudian berjalan pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Dia melihat pintu kamar seseorang yang terbuka dan masuk tanpa izin.

Kondisi kamar terlihat kosong, tapi gadis itu melihat sesuatu di atas kasur dan mengambilnya. "Benda apa ini?"

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya...

"Sal, bisa ngobrol sebentar?"

Salem yang terpanggil langsung menghampiri si ketua squad. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa jelaskan dari mana kau dapat benda ini?" Girl-chan memperlihatkan sepasang gelang yang dipegangnya.

"Errr, soal itu..." Salem mulai gugup. "Waktu kami mengunjungi Andre, kebetulan kakaknya, Ars, juga di sana, terus dia ngasih itu ke Kak Naya..."

"Sekarang kakakmu dimana?"

"Di depan..."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud.

* * *

"Nay, boleh aku bicara sebentar?"

Naya yang sedang duduk di teras sambil mengelus Mocha yang tidur di pangkuannya hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Naya. "Katanya kau dikasih gelang sama Ars ya?"

"Yah, dia bilang itu hadiah karena aku telah menghibur Andre."

"Kenapa tidak dipakai?"

"Aku tidak begitu menginginkannya."

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas. "Nay, kau tau balas budi kan?"

Naya hanya mengangguk.

"Kupikir apa yang dilakukan Ars memang atas dasar balas budi... Bukannya kau juga begitu ketika diselamatkan Edgar?"

"Benar."

"Kalau begitu pakailah!" Si ketua squad meraih tangan Naya dan memakaikan gelang yang dibawanya. "Mungkin awalnya memang tidak suka, tapi lama-lama akan betah, jadi biasakanlah!"

Naya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Yah, kurasa kau benar juga."

Girl-chan ikut tersenyum, kemudian dia berjongkok di depan Naya dan berniat mengujinya. "Coba kau jelaskan penampilanku!"

Naya terdiam sejenak. Awalnya dia melihat sesuatu yang buram, tapi perlahan-lahan semakin jelas dan dia bisa melihat siapa yang berada di depannya. "Gadis berambut hitam dikuncir kuda, bermata hitam, berkulit kecoklatan, memakai baju putih, celana hitam, dan sendal jepit."

Si ketua squad kembali tersenyum. "Yap, sepertinya keputusan Ars membuatkan gelang itu untukmu memang sudah tepat!"

"EMY, CEPAT UNGSIKAN THUNDY SEKARANG!"

"Heh?" Mereka berdua itu menengok ketika mendapati...

Revan dan Emy (beserta Thundy yang digotong bridal style) sedang dikejar-kejar sesosok pria.

"Kenapa kalian bawa dia kabur?"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN THUN-KUN PADAMU!"

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya keduanya dengan wajah bingung (Naya) dan sweatdrop (Girl-chan).

"Kaichou..." Seseorang menepuk pundak Girl-chan.

Yang bersangkutan menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa, Luthias?"

"Maurice, bermasalah..."

"HAH?! BERMASALAH GIMANA?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tiap Biji Cemara (?)...**

* * *

Yah, yang ini entahlah harus bilang apa... ^^a

Review! :D


	37. Half Wolf Syndrome

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Beberapa bagian di Chapter kemarin sebenarnya dari fic HGAD... ^^a Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Gelang itu sebenarnya alat bantu melihat, lengkapnya tanyakan saja Ars di fic Author sebelah... ^^/**

 **Edgar: "Hah? Perasaan yang ngomong 'langgeng sama Vivi' itu si Vience deh..." =_=**

 **Aha, hampir, yang penting lihat saja! ^^/ And Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Kaichou..." Seseorang menepuk pundak Girl-chan.

Yang bersangkutan menengok ke belakang. "Ada apa, Luthias?"

"Maurice, bermasalah..."

"HAH?! BERMASALAH GIMANA?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Half Wolf Syndrome**

* * *

"Ceritanya panjang, lebih baik lihat saja sendiri!" usul Luthias yang langsung pergi.

"Oh, oke..." Girl-chan segera berdiri. "Nay, sebaiknya kita masuk saja!"

Naya hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Ada apa, Naya-san?" tanya Adelia ketika melihat Naya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu.

Naya menunjuk sesuatu di pojok ruang tengah. "Kalau boleh tau, siapa ya yang berambut abu-abu dengan telinga dan ekor itu?"

Adelia melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Naya dan langsung terbelalak melihatnya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba...

"Bagaimana kau bisa melihat lagi?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya." Naya berjalan pergi dan Adelia kebingungan mendengarnya.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Girl-chan melihat pemandangan absurd berupa Maurice yang sedang menggaruk telinga hewan yang entah sejak kapan muncul di kepalanya.

"Tumma? Bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya gadis itu sambil menepuk si Shaman berkulit hijau.

"Errr, soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Hey, Rice!"

"Iya?" tanya Maurice yang melihat keberadaan Tumma dan Luthias.

"Bisa jelaskan gimana caranya kau bisa punya kuping dan buntut?"

"Ini?" Maurice memegang telinga di kepalanya. "Entah, tiba-tiba bisa muncul begitu saja, tapi... Aku merasa jadi ingin bertingkah seperti anak anjing..."

Kemudian dia mulai menggaruk-garuk telinga itu dengan wajah tidak nyaman.

"Itu tidak bagus..." gumam Luthias yang merasakan firasat buruk. "Aku akan panggil Kaichou..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi padanya..." gumam Girl-chan sweatdrop. "Haruskah kita panggil Paman Grayson untuk ini?"

"Siapa itu Grayson?" tanya Luthias yang muncul di sebelah Girl-chan.

"Pamannya Maurice..." jelas Girl-chan sambil berjalan menuju ke telepon rumah.

* * *

Dia melakukan panggilan dan menunggu, kemudian mendapat jawaban beberapa detik setelahnya. "Iya, Grayson di sini?"

"Ini Ketua Garuchan, bisa tolong datang ke markasku secepatnya?" pinta gadis itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini soal Maurice, sepertinya dia agak... Bermasalah hari ini..."

"Hmm, baiklah! Aku akan segera ke sana!"

Dan panggilan pun berakhir sampai di sini.

"Kami permisi dulu, Kaichou! Kami tidak punya kepentingan di sini!" Tumma langsung pergi sambil menarik Luthias.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Terima kasih sudah mau datang ke sini!" ujar Girl-chan menyambut Grayson yang baru datang.

Grayson sedikit terheran-heran melihat gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau ketuanya? Tidak kusangka kau lebih muda dari yang kuduga..."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum miris. "Yah, begitulah..."

"Sekarang mana anak itu?"

"Mari kuantarkan!" Girl-chan berjalan ke ruang tengah diikuti Grayson.

* * *

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang dimaksud, gadis itu menunjuk ke pojokan. "Dia di sana!"

Grayson langsung terbelalak setelah melihat apa yang terjadi pada keponakannya. "Oh, ya ampun!"

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Girl-chan meminta pendapat.

Grayson berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa, dia mengalami sindrom langka yang hanya dialami oleh keturunan Werewolf..."

"Heee..."

"Ini sedikit sulit untuk dijelaskan, tapi intinya sindrom ini ditandai dengan telinga dan ekor yang muncul tiba-tiba, serta memiliki gejala bertingkah seperti anak anjing..."

"Apa kau pernah mengalaminya juga?"

Grayson menggeleng. "Tidak! Walaupun aku mengambil nama marga 'Wolvine' dari istriku, tapi aku bukan keturunan Werewolf!"

"Begitu ya..." Girl-chan mangut-mangut. "Lalu, apa ada cara untuk menyembuhkannya?"

"Tidak ada, tapi sindrom ini bisa hilang setelah sebulan..."

Si ketua squad memutar mata ke atas. "Baiklah... Kurasa masalah ini akan semakin panjang..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Aku akan berkunjung dua hari sekali untuk memantau kondisinya!"

"Yah, tolong bantuannya!"

Sekarang kita lihat keseharian Maurice dengan sindrom yang dialaminya.

* * *

 ** _~Tamu~_**

"Kutitip dia bentar ye!" Reha memberikan Nigou kepada si ketua squad.

Gadis itu menerima anjing itu dengan sedikit risih. "Yah, baiklah..."

Setelahnya Reha langsung pergi dari situ.

"Kaichou, itu tadi siapa yang da- UNTUK APA MAKHLUK ITU ADA DI SINI?!" pekik Teiron yang langsung jaga jarak karena melihat Nigou yang berada di tangan Girl-chan.

"Reha nitip..." balas Girl-chan singkat sambil menaruh Nigou di tanah.

Anjing itu langsung berlari ke arah Teiron. "Arf arf!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teiron langsung kabur sekenceng-kencengnya.

Girl-chan hanya geleng-geleng dan segera mengejar mereka.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Haaah, kalau nggak disuruh nginep sama Nii-san mah juga ogah gue ke sini..." keluh seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian koboi yang berada di depan gerbang.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu gerbang dan berjalan memasuki perkarangan, tapi...

WUUUUSH! SYUUUUNG!

"Huwaaaa!"

Pemuda itu langsung diterjang Maurice.

"Wadoh, dia kenapa coba?" tanya pemuda itu kebingungan dan berusaha mencegah Maurice menjilati wajahnya.

Terdengar suara siulan yang membuat Maurice menjauhi pemuda tadi dan segera menghampiri sumbernya.

"Haaah, kau ini..." Grayson mengelus kepala sang keponakan yang memeluknya dengan manja.

"Ugh..." Pemuda itu segera bangun dan membersihkan diri.

"Hey, kau ini anggota baru ya?" tanya Grayson.

"Bukan, aku hanya berkunjung! Kebetulan kakak perempuanku anggota sini!" jawab pemuda itu.

Grayson hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Aku masuk ya!" Pemuda itu berjalan ke dalam markas.

"Nah, ayo kita ke belakang!" Grayson menuntun Maurice pergi ke halaman belakang.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam ponytail berkacamata, memakai baju biru dan topi sedang berjalan di sekitar markas.

"Kurasa di sini..." gumamnya sambil melangkah ke arah gerbang yang terbuka dan masuk sambil menutup pintu gerbang.

Tapi tanpa diduga, dia melihat Teiron sedang dikejar-kejar Nigou.

"JAUHKAN MAKHLUK ITU DARIKU!"

"Arf arf!"

Girl-chan langsung berhenti tepat di depan laki-laki tadi. "Hay, ah maaf, Nigou baru saja datang dan Teiron ketakutan lagi seperti biasanya..."

Dia hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa anjing yang mengejarnya itu jenis Shiba Inu?"

"Hmm, yah, kurasa, aku tidak begitu tau jenis anjing karena lebih suka kucing..."

GUBRAK!

Mereka berdua menengok ke arah Teiron yang jatuh terjelembab karena tersandung semak-semak. Nigou segera melompat dan menaiki punggungnya.

"Huh, apes apes..." keluh Teiron meratapi nasib dan menatap kesal Nigou. "Turun dariku!"

"Arf!" Nigou langsung turun dari punggung Teiron dan anak itu segera duduk sambil mengelus punggungnya.

Girl-chan dan laki-laki itu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ron?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Lu pikir dikejar-kejar anjing sampe muter lima kali itu nggak apa-apa?! TEGA LU YA!" bentak Teiron kesal.

Gadis itu langsung sweatdrop. "Sabar mas, gue juga capek ngejar lu berdua..."

"Hey, sini!" Laki-laki itu memanggil Nigou.

"Arf!" Nigou segera berlari dan melompat ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan Zhunei datang ke sini?" tanya Teiron yang baru menyadari keberadaan laki-laki tadi.

"Barusan..." jawab Girl-chan singkat.

"Hey, boleh kupinjam Nigou sebentar? Aku sangat ingin memiliki Shiba Inu!" tanya Zhunei.

Gadis itu hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, tidak masalah..."

Teiron langsung kabur ke dalam markas karena tidak mau lama-lama melihat Nigou.

* * *

 ** _~Membujuk~_**

"Ngapain dia di atas pohon?" tanya Tumma yang melihat sesuatu dari jendela.

"Entah..." Edgar hanya angkat bahu.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Oy, turunlah!" seru Vience dari bawah pohon.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Thundy yang baru nongol.

"Dia nggak mau turun entah karena apa..." Vience menunjuk ke atas pohon.

"Eh?" Thundy mendongak ke atas dan mendapati...

Maurice nemplok di atas pohon.

"Sekarang gimana?" tanya Vience meminta pendapat.

Thundy berpikir sejenak dan menjentikkan jari. "Hey Rice, pamanmu mau bikin makanan enak lho!"

"Hmm?"

"Katanya kamu tidak akan dibagi jika nakal!"

WUUUSSSSSH!

Thundy hanya tersenyum puas, sementara Vience langsung sweatdrop begitu mendapati Maurice melesat turun dari pohon dan masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

"Paman, aku mau mandi!"

"Ah iya, baiklah!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nah!" Grayson menyajikan sepotong daging panggang untuk keponakannya.

Maurice langsung menyantap daging itu dengan lahap dan Grayson mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Anak pintar!"

* * *

 ** _~Lempar Tangkap~_**

"Kak Maurice, ayo main lempar tangkap!" ajak Edward sambil berlari keluar diikuti yang bersangkutan.

Mereka berdua mulai bermain layaknya anjing dan majikannya, sampai bola lemparan Edward melewati seseorang dan Maurice segera melesat ke arah...

"Kak Maurice, awas ada Kak Tei-"

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

BYUUUUUUUUUR!

"Ron..."

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Maurice menerjang Teiron yang sedang menyiram tanaman dan menutup mata anak itu sampai berjalan tak tentu arah dan akhirnya terjungkal ke air mancur. Edward sendiri hanya bisa kicep melihatnya.

"Kenapa ya gue ketiban sial mulu dari kemaren?" gerutu Teiron yang basah kuyup.

* * *

 ** _~Jilatan~_**

Girl-chan memiliki satu pantangan dalam hidupnya: dia tidak mau dijilati anjing jenis manapun.

Tapi masalahnya, Maurice mulai ingin menjilati orang sekarang.

"Eh?" Gadis itu sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati anak itu berdiri di depannya dengan puppy eyes ketika dia sedang membaca buku. "Kau mau apa?"

Maurice mulai mendekati Girl-chan, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di depan wajah si ketua squad yang mulai terlihat risih.

"Errr, kalau kau mau menjilati seseorang, sebaiknya kau jilati saja Tsuchi..."

Anak itu menggeleng dan mengusel kepalanya di dada gadis itu. Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas risih sambil menutup buku dan menaruhnya di atas meja, kemudian menjauhkan kepala Maurice dari dadanya.

Si pemilik surai abu-abu itu kembali menatapnya dengan puppy eyes dan gadis itu kembali menghela nafas.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, oke? Kalau kau kebablasan, aku akan mengurungmu di gudang, mengerti?"

Anak itu mengangguk dan menjilati pipi gadis itu sekali, kemudian menaruh kepalanya di pundak gadis itu.

Girl-chan menghela nafas lagi sambil mengelus kepala Maurice yang tertidur di pundaknya. "Dasar manja!"

* * *

 ** _~Aggressive Mode and Full Moon~_**

Maurice tak sengaja merusak barang kesayangan Alpha yang diletakkan di halaman depan.

Dia ingin minta maaf, tapi malah mendapat perlakuan buruk.

Dia ditendang, dipukuli, dipatahkan kacamatanya, ditarik ekornya sampai kesakitan, dan diusir dengan kalimat yang sangat menusuk.

"Pergi dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!"

Maurice yang sakit hati segera pergi dari markas dan terus berlari sampai tanpa disadari, hari sudah malam dan dia telah berada di tengah hutan.

Ketika sedang memperhatikan bulan purnama, sesuatu di dalam dirinya telah mengubahnya menjadi makhluk yang liar dan agresif.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Alpha, aku bisa saja meminta temanku dari Amerika untuk mengirimkan penggantinya, karena benda itu cukup banyak di sana!"

Perkataan Mathias tadi membuatnya menyesal.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan?'

Alpha memperhatikan pemandangan dari luar jendela untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi begitu melihat bulan, dia menyadari sesuatu.

Dia segera pergi keluar markas dan berlari menuju hutan untuk mencari Maurice.

* * *

Dia terus mencari ke seluruh penjuru hutan, sampai akhirnya dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang berada di tepi sungai.

"Maurice!"

Anak itu menengok dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey, ini aku! Kau masih ingat kan?"

Tanpa diduga, sebuah cakar tajam nyaris mengenai wajah Alpha yang sempat menghindarinya.

"Maurice..."

Maurice terus menyerang Alpha tanpa henti dan membuatnya menerima banyak luka cakar.

"Ugh..."

Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah Alpha yang terus menahan rasa sakit karena luka di tubuhnya dan juga rasa bersalah yang memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kau, membenciku ya?"

"Aku mengerti... Aku tau aku salah... Aku terlalu emosi... Aku sudah, melukai perasaanmu..."

"Maafkan aku, Maurice..."

Alpha langsung jatuh pingsan dan Maurice meninggalkannya begitu saja.

* * *

Anak itu berjalan mencari tempat istirahat dan menemukan sebuah goa, kemudian dia tertidur di dalamnya.

* * *

Dia bermimpi berada di tengah kabut dan berjalan tanpa tau arah, sampai akhirnya melihat sepasang manusia di tengah kobaran api.

"Ayah, ibu..."

Pasangan itu menengok ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Jaga dirimu, Maurice..."

Kobaran api itu semakin besar dan melahap kedua orang tuanya. Dia hanya bisa menangis melihatnya.

* * *

Kemudian sekitarnya berubah menjadi putih dan dia berpindah tempat ke depan sebuah rumah tingkat dua bercat kuning yang dikenalinya.

Dia mencoba mengetuk pintu rumah itu, tapi sekitarnya kembali berubah dan sekarang dia berada di depan seseorang yang telah dilukainya beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Maurice..."

* * *

Dia langsung terbangun dengan air mata mulai mengaliri wajahnya karena menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya dan merasa menyesal karenanya.

Maurice segera berlari keluar goa ketika menyadari bahwa hari sudah pagi. Dia kembali ke tepi sungai dan menemukan Alpha yang masih tergeletak dengan kumpulan luka cakar di tubuhnya.

Anak itu membopong Alpha di atas punggungnya dan segera berlari keluar hutan untuk kembali ke markas.

Dia hanya bisa berharap mereka semua masih mau menerimanya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan markas, dia membuka pintu gerbang dan masuk ke perkarangan, kemudian dia meletakkan Alpha di atas rumput dan melolong sebisanya.

Pintu depan markas terbuka dan terlihat tiga orang yang keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Maurice, dari mana saja kamu?"

"Oh astaga, apa yang terjadi dengan Alpha?"

"Cepat bawa mereka masuk!"

Mathias segera membawa Alpha masuk, sementara Luthias dan Girl-chan menuntun Maurice.

* * *

Di dalam markas, semua orang menyambut mereka dengan perasaan cemas.

Tiba-tiba Maurice jatuh berlutut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Hiks, maaf... Aku sudah melukainya..."

Bibi Rilen mendekatinya dan mengusap kepala anak itu. "Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian sudah kembali..."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Tok tok!

"Masuk saja!"

Maurice membuka pintu kamar Alpha dan sang penghuni kamar tengah membaca buku dengan badan terbalut perban.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Alpha sambil menutup buku.

"Maaf..." gumam Maurice lirih.

Alpha menggeleng. "Aku yang harus minta maaf, aku yang menyakitimu duluan!"

Maurice masuk ke dalam kamar, kemudian duduk di atas kasur dengan wajah murung.

Alpha menepuk pelan kepalanya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, kawan... Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong..."

Alpha mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata dan memakaikannya di wajah Maurice.

"Itu untuk menggantikan kacamatamu yang kupatahkan kemarin..."

Maurice tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih..."

Alpha ikut tersenyum, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau boleh tau, sindrom-mu sudah hilang ya? Karena tadi aku lihat telingamu sudah tidak ada!"

Maurice memegangi kepalanya dan dia memang tidak merasakan sesuatu yang dimaksud di sana. "Kurasa memang sudah hilang..."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu pamanmu tidak akan kerepotan lagi berkunjung dua hari sekali!"

"Memang tidak, tapi dia akan tetap berkunjung kok! Lagipula aku sudah menganggap Paman Grayson seperti ayahku sendiri setelah orang tuaku, mengalami kejadian itu..."

Alpha merasa kasihan. "Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu!"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Maurice berdiri dari atas kasur. "Cepat sembuh ya!"

Kemudian anak itu keluar dari kamar Alpha.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Beberapa jam sebelum berangkat ke markas Reha Squad...

"Errr, kalian serius memintaku ikut? Tanpa kostum sama sekali?" tanya Tumma sedikit ragu.

"Iyelah, kalau nggak ada lu jadi nggak rame!" balas Alpha.

Anak itu menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Entahlah... Aku tidak yakin..."

Salem melipat tangan. "Ayolah, lagian mereka kan udah tau tampang lu kayak gimana!" (Padahal nggak semuanya sih...)

Akhirnya Tumma mengalah dan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

"Nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi yang nimbrung.

"Oh, Tsuchi!" Teiron mengelus kepala kucing kesayangannya. "Kami mau menginap, kamu sama Kaichou saja ya!"

"Nyaw!" Kucing itu melenggang pergi ke tempat lain.

Luthias celingukan karena merasa ada yang hilang. "Thundy mana ya? Tumben nggak kelihatan!"

"Lagi dibujukin sama kembarannya, tuh anak nggak tau kenapa malah nggak mau ikut!" jawab Vience sambil minum.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Thun, ayolah! Yang lainnya udah nunggu!"

"Ogah! Tinggalin gue sendiri!"

"Ya elah, emangnya napa sih?"

"Lu nggak usah tau, Ren!"

"Ren, satu-satunya cara agar dia mau ikut adalah memaksanya!" usul Girl-chan yang nongol di sebelahnya.

"Gimana caranya?"

Entah kenapa, seringai licik dari gadis itu sukses membuat Rendy merinding dan segera jaga jarak.

"JERONIUUUUM!" pekik gadis itu sambil mendobrak pintu kamar Thundy.

* * *

Di tempat lain, tiba-tiba Vience langsung tersedak minumannya sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Oy, daijoudabe?" tanya Mathias sambil menepuk punggung Vience.

Vience mengelap mulutnya. "Entah, kayaknya ada yang nyebut nama nagaku deh..."

"Heee..."

"Yo!"

Semua orang menengok dan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah begitu melihat...

Si ketua squad...

Menarik...

Sebuah tali...

Yang mengikat...

Kumpulan balon berhelium...

Dan di bawahnya...

Ada Thundy yang diikat terbalik...

Kebayang nggak tuh seberapa anehnya?

"Itu cara menyeret paling aneh yang pernah kulihat..." komentar Edgar dengan wajah skeptis sambil menutup mata adiknya.

* * *

Setelah sebuah penyeretan absurd kemudian...

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru beberapa orang setelah tiba di depan markas Reha Squad.

Ikyo yang berada paling depan menekan bel rumah itu.

Ting tong!

Pintu pun terbuka dan terlihat Romi yang membukanya, tapi dia malah memasang wajah eneg karena...

"Hai Sayang... Huwaaaaa!"

Dan tragedi Rubah Kampret ditonjok pun kembali terjadi.

"Rubah Kampret! Gini nih keseringan nonton Spongebob yang episode cokelat!" gerutu Teiron kesal.

"Hoho... Hee... Silahkan masuk!"

* * *

Mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam, tapi Tumma yang pengen 'hajatan' malah cabut ke toilet.

Tapi dia nggak tau kalau di sana ada...

"HYAAAAA! KAK ALEX, TOLONG! ADA 'ITU' KAK!"

Seseorang yang belum pernah melihatnya.

BRAK!

Alex yang mendobrak pintu sambil membawa sniper langsung menurunkan senjatanya ketika melihat Tumma dan Andre nangis di pojokan.

"Damn! Aku lupa bilang!" ujar Alex sambil facepalm.

* * *

Beberapa penjelasan kemudian...

"Oh... Maaf ya, aku nggak tau kalau kamu seperti itu." kata Andre sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tumma hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yah, terima kasih..."

"Ada apa nih?" tanya Lectro yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang.

"Biasalah... Baru pertama kali liat Tumma pasti tau." balas Alex miris.

Lectro ber-'oh' ria sambil mengangguk.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang tengah...

"Yang tadi itu ada apa ya?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"You know lah... Kalau baru liat Tumma gimana..." jawab Alex sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Mathias hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Kambing Edition :V**

"Thias, kakakmu sama yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Tumma begitu mendapati hanya ada dia dan Luthias di markas.

"Katanya mau dangdutan di squad sebelah..." jawab Luthias datar sambil mengelus Kopen di pangkuannya.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu didobrak oleh Mathias yang entah kenapa memasang wajah masam dan melewati kedua anak itu.

"Itu kakakmu kenapa?" tanya Tumma heran.

"Kayaknya dia lagi bad mood..." balas Luthias agak risih.

Mau tau kenapa Mathias bad mood?

Ini dia alasannya!

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Alucard yang baru balik dan melihat sebuah spanduk bertuliskan 'merayakan kemenangan Alucard nggak _coret_ **ngerape** _coret_ ngerayu Thundy lagi' beserta dangdutan massal di ruang tengah markas Reha Squad.

"TEGANGAN CINTA TAK DAPAT DIHINDAR LAGI, KUCOBA MENYAPAMU!"

"ASTUTIIIIII!"

"Demi dewa! Pada ngapain dangdutan di sini!?" Alucard hanya bisa facepalm karena dikacangin semua orang.

"Sabar ya mas, kacang mahal kayak hero unique." hibur Mathias.

"Iye, gue tau, Kambing."

CIIIIIT! SYUUUT! GUBRAAAK! TOWEWEWEW!

Semua orang langsung kicep dengan apa yang diucapkan Alucard barusan.

"Alucard, tadi lu ngomong apa ke Mathias?" tanya Alpha sambil berjalan ke arah Alucard dengan membawa mic-nya.

"Hah? Kenapa? 'Gue' hanya ngomong 'KAMBING' kok ke dia." jawab Alucard watados (tapi pas dia ngomong 'Kambing', Alpha sengaja mendekatkan mic-nya).

"Kambing!? Alucard ngomong Kambing!? Ke Mathias!?"

"Ayo sini nyanyi bareng!" ajak mereka semua sambil menyeret Alucard ke atas panggung.

Musik pun disetel, kemudian...

"Tu, wa, ga!" komando Alpha dan Teiron.

"POTONG BEBEK ANGSA, MASAK DI KUALI! MATHIAS ITU **KAMBING** , MINTA DISEMBELIH! POTONG DI SINI, POTONG DI SANA! LALALALALALALALALA~ **KAMBING**!" nyanyi mereka semua dengan penekanan di bagian 'Kambing' sambil nari gaje.

Mathias yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"I know what you feel, bro." hibur Alfred di belakangnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Tadi Bibi baru saja melihat Mathias, kenapa wajahnya ketekuk begitu ya?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang baru datang dari dapur.

"Dia bad mood, Bibi..." balas Tumma dan Luthias bersamaan.

Bibi Rilen sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tembakau Bakau Cawang (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Untuk memperjelas maksud Grayson, sebenarnya istrinya adalah adik dari ibunya Maurice, jadi dia hanya mengambil nama marganya saja. Nama aslinya adalah Grayson Harmaacinzenta.

2\. Orang tua Maurice meninggal dalam sebuah kebakaran dan dia diadopsi oleh pamannya.

3\. 'Daijoudabe' itu gabungan dari 'daijoubu' dan 'dabe'.

4\. Ikyo suka meniru hal-hal absurd yang pernah ditontonnya, padahal dia yang paling jarang nonton TV.

5\. Akhirnya julukan nista Mathias di dua Universe (NNG dan HG) kepake di sini! :V / *dilempar kapak.*

* * *

Aku tau ini agak absurd dan kurang baper, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	38. Chaotic Art

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan:** **Nigou sekarang lagi sama Zhunei, entar juga dibalikin kok... .w./**

 **Thundy: "Ya syukur deh..." -w- "Dan ngomong-ngomong, sepulangnya dari nginep kemaren, gue sama para korban Eudo langsung kumur-kumur pake L1st3r1n!" *sensor dipaksakan biar nggak dikira promosi.***

 **Mathias: "Asal nebak?" *dark aura.***

 **Me: "Oh, itu tidak bagus!" *lempar salah satu botol bir Mathias.***

 **Mathias: "Argh! Bir gue jangan dilempar!" *langsung kabur nyelametin bir-nya.***

 **Alexia: "Apa kita pernah berpapasan?"**

 **Me: "Et dah lu, udah nongol dimari aja!"**

 **Alexia: "Aku bosan, jadinya pengen numpang nimbrung aja!"**

 **Me: -_- "Terserah..."**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Hmm, kalau boleh kasih tau, dia anjing jantan... .w./**

 **Teiron: "Tanpa kacang lima bungkus..."**

 **Alpha: "Maaf, itu rahasia..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 37: Chaotic Art**

* * *

Sebagian anggota squad sedang beristirahat setelah selesai latihan dan ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengisi waktu luang.

"Errr, kita ngapain nih?" tanya Rina.

"Yah, ngapain aja yang enak!" jawab Maurice.

"Hmm, gue pengen belanja ke sebelah, mau nitip apaan?" tanya Monika yang ingin pergi ke warung dekat markas.

"Cupcake!" seru Teiron, semua orang langsung sweatdrop.

"Milkshake!" Emy ikut-ikutan nitip.

"Ikan bakar saja!" timpal Ikyo.

"Bakso pake sambel!" Alisa nggak mau kalah.

"Lobak goreng (?)!" ujar Luthias.

"Jus mangga!" sahut Vience yang baru balik setelah memberi makan Jeronium.

"Udah nih? Oy Kaichou, lu mau apa?" tanya Monika ketika melihat si ketua squad yang sedang...

Menggambar.

"Hah? Umm, Ultramilk cokelat aja deh!" jawab Girl-chan yang masih memperhatikan buku sketsanya.

"Oh oke, gue pergi dulu ya!" Monika langsung keluar dengan kecepatan suara (?).

"Anjrit, cepet banget perginya!" komentar Rendy sweatdrop.

"Sambil nungguin Monika, kita mau ngapain?" tanya Elwa.

"Gue pengen mandi!" balas Lucy yang udah bawa handuk plus baju ganti dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mau main 'Game of Doubt'?" tanya Alpha sambil mengeluarkan satu pack kartu remi dari saku celananya.

"Oke, ayo!" jawab Salem.

Akhirnya Alpha, Salem, Emy, Rendy, Alisa, Luthias, Vience, Vivi, Rina, Edgar, Ikyo, Tumma, Elwa, Maurice, dan Lisa duduk melingkar mengelilingi meja di lantai ruang tengah.

"Tei, Kaichou, kalian berdua mau ikutan nggak?" tanya Lisa.

"Nggak deh, ogah banget main begituan!" tolak Teiron.

Tadinya Lisa juga mau nanyain Girl-chan, tapi dia udah punya kesibukan sendiri. Akhirnya dimulailah permainan 'Game of Doubt' beranggotakan lima belas orang tersebut.

"Nah, Ace of Club!" kata Alpha sambil menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah lingkaran.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Eight of Diamond!" kata Vivi sambil menaruh satu kartu di tengah.

Edgar langsung berdiri dan berteriak. "Doubt!"

"Jiah!" Vivi dengan pasrah membuka kartunya yang ternyata bukan delapan wajik, melainkan sembilan sekop.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Terima kasih!" kata Monika sambil mengangkat pesanan teman-temannya.

"Sama-sama!" balas sang penjaga warung.

Monika langsung pergi setelah berpamitan.

* * *

Back to the squad...

Permainan 'Game of Doubt' pun masih berlanjut.

* * *

Mari kita lihat dua orang yang nggak ngapa-ngapain!

"Kaichou!" panggil Teiron.

"Hmm, ya?" Girl-chan nanya balik sambil menutup buku sketsa bersampul coklat.

"Gambar-gambar lu masih disimpen?" tanya Teiron.

"Masih kok, kalau mau liat ambil aja satu!" Girl-chan mengeluarkan tiga buku sketsa bersampul kuning, putih, dan jingga.

"Oke, thanks!" Teiron mengambil buku bersampul putih dan membawanya ke pojok ruangan.

* * *

"Haaah, segernya abis mandi!" kata Lucy yang baru selesai mandi.

Lucy yang sekarang memakai baju santai melirik dua buku milik si ketua squad.

"Kaichou, boleh liat satu nggak?" tanya Lucy.

Sayangnya dia malah dikacangin begitu saja sama Girl-chan yang sibuk gambar dan akhirnya Lucy dengan iseng menepuk kepalanya.

PUK!

"Apaan sih?!" tanya Girl-chan kesal.

"Gue pinjem buku lu satu!" balas Lucy to the point.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi? Ya udah, ambil aja satu! Oh iya, entar balikin kalau udah selesai!"

Lucy mengambil buku bersampul kuning dan duduk di dekat Alpha cs yang lagi main 'Game of Doubt'.

Dia mulai melihat satu per satu gambar dan membolak-balik halaman buku tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, dia menemukan sesuatu yang akan menggemparkan seisi markas.

"Woy, Emy!" panggil Lucy sambil mencolek pundak Emy.

"Apaan sih?! Lu nggak liat gue lagi main? Hora, Jack of Clover!" balas Emy sewot sambil menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah.

"Yeee, bentaran doang! Psst! Liat ini deh!" bisik Lucy sambil memberikan buku sketsa tadi.

Emy melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Lucy dan bibirnya mengeluarkan smirk jahil, entah mau diapakan buku malang tersebut.

Setelah Emy selesai melihat gambar tersebut, dia memberikan buku itu kepada si rubah.

"Psst, hey Kyo, liat gambar ini deh! Kalau udah, oper ke sebelah!" bisik Emy.

Ikyo melihat buku sketsa itu setelah dia menaruh satu kartu tertutup di tengah dan setelah melihat gambar yang dimaksud, dia malah blushing sendiri. Ikyo menyuruh Edgar yang duduk di sebelahnya untuk melihat gambar tersebut.

Edgar dan Tumma yang ikutan melihat hanya bisa speechless, kemudian Edgar menyerahkan buku itu kepada Luthias.

"Ah, kalau ini mah aku udah pernah liat!" kata Luthias santai sambil ngasih buku itu ke Vience.

Vience yang melihat gambar itu langsung nosebleed. "Ke-keren!"

Krieeeet!

"Aku pulang!" kata Monika yang baru selesai belanja.

"Yo Nik, mana pesenannya?" tanya Vience yang udah normal lagi.

"Nih!" jawab Monika sambil menaruh plastik belanjaannya di atas meja.

Mereka yang nitip pun langsung mengambil pesenan masing-masing

"Oy, lu kenapa sampe nosebleed begitu?" tanya Monika yang melihat bekas darah di hidung Vience.

"Heh?" Vience yang menyadarinya segera menghapus bekas darah di hidungnya.

"Nih, gara-gara ini!" Vience memberikan buku sketsa itu kepada Monika.

Monika yang melihatnya hanya bisa blushing.

"Errr, bagus sih gambarnya, hanya saja..." Monika menggantungkan kalimat karena tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu dari gambar itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Kaichou! Buku lu yang kuning kemana?" tanya Teiron sambil memakan cupcake-nya.

"Umm, nggak tau deh! Tadi si Lucy minjem, terus gue keluarin aja semuanya! Sebentar..."

'Wah, mampus nih Lucy!' batin Teiron sweatdrop.

"Errr, Kaichou, gambar lu yang 'itu' masih ada di buku kuning?" tanya Teiron memastikan sesuatu.

Girl-chan hanya diam saja dengan aura mengerikan di tubuhnya.

'Yah, beneran mampus nih Lucy!' batin Teiron makin sweatdrop.

* * *

"BAKALUCY, BALIKIN BUKU GUE!" teriak Girl-chan emosi.

Seisi ruangan langsung merinding karena aura mengerikan ketua mereka.

"A-apa?" tanya Lucy gemetaran dengan tampang watados (?).

"GROAAAARGH!"

* * *

Setelah sebuah pembantaian kemudian...

"Ugh, aduh..." Lucy hanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi tubuhnya.

"Cie cie, Kaichou! Bilang aja suka, jangan sok tsundere deh!" ledek Alpha.

CESSS!

"Tembak, tembak!" Salem mulai elu-eluin si ketua squad.

CESSS!

"Eaaa, jangan ditunda terus, nanti malah diambil orang!" Rendy mulai ikut-ikutan.

CESSS!

"Udah napa, tembak aja!" seru Vivi ngeledek.

CESSS!

"Dari fanart ke orangnya beneran!" ledek Emy sambil menyeruput milkshake-nya.

CESSS!

"Kalau perlu 'makan' aja orangnya!" usul Ikyo yang mulai mesum.

Webek, webek...

"Di-'makan' gimana?" tanya Girl-chan heran.

"Ketauan nih anak nggak kayak si Rubah Kampret!" celetuk Edgar santai.

'Yah, mungkin setelah ini mereka bakalan dihajar habis-habisan...' batin Teiron dan Luthias sweatdrop kuadrat.

* * *

Mau tau gambarnya kayak gimana? Kepo ya? *ditabok.*

Oke, gambar itu sebetulnya adalah fanart dua Nation dimana Seychelles sedang _ehem_ **kissu** _ehem_ dengan Netherlands. Tapi karena mata mereka tertutup, semua orang jadi salah paham kalau itu adalah gambar Mathias dan Girl-chan.

* * *

"Yah, tepat sesuai perkiraan..." koor Teiron dan Luthias pelan.

Kenapa mereka berdua tau? Karena dulu mereka pernah melihat gambar itu, salah paham, dan dihajar ketua mereka. XD

"Udah, balikin bukunya!" Girl-chan yang emosi langsung mengambil buku sketsa kuningnya dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk memesan tiket pergi ke pulau kapuk (baca: tidur).

* * *

Setelah sepuluh menit dalam keheningan, si ketua squad sudah sampai di pulau kapuk.

"MathyKaichou..." gumam Lucy pelan tapi bisa terdengar semua orang yang berada di sana.

Alhasil, dia langsung dihadiahi bogem mentah oleh yang lainnya.

"Lu nggak kapok ya dihajar mulu?! Gue baru sekali dihajar udah trauma!" bentak Monika ke Lucy.

"Ya udahlah, mending kita tidur aja deh!" usul Tumma menyudahi kenistaan mereka yang kelewat batas.

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi tidur.

"MathyKai- Apkh!" Bisikan Lucy terpotong oleh lemparan buku dari Luthias yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"Et dah, udah napa!" sembur Luthias sambil masuk ke kamarnya.

Sementara itu, ada yang langsung tidur dan ada juga yang menghabiskan pesanannya sebelum tidur.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Ting tong!

Suara bel berbunyi ketika Teiron sedang menonton TV.

"Iya, sebentar!"

* * *

Di depan pintu...

"Siang! Eeeeeh?" Teiron langsung cengo melihat seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan eyepatch di mata kiri yang berada di depannya.

'Waduh! Siapa nih bule? Kok dia pake nyasar ke sini? Udah gitu matanya kenapa lagi? Kasihan amat!' batin Teiron heran.

"Hello! My name is Victor and my brother has calling me! Nice to meet you!" kata bule itu.

"Ah, yes yes..." jawab Teiron bingung. "Haduh, dia ngomong apaan sih? Aku nggak ngerti nih, siapapun tolongin aku dong!"

"Hahaha, pasti nggak ngerti ya?" tanya Victor.

"Eeh? Kamu bisa ngomong Bahasa Indonesia?" tanya Teiron kaget.

"Iya, walau masih belum lancar! Dan kakakku udah ngasih tau kalau kamu nggak bisa English, jadinya aku pengen ngerjain kamu sebentar!" jawab Victor.

"AAAAAARGH, SIAL KAU!" teriak Teiron kesal dan Victor hanya tertawa kecil.

"Oh iya, mau nanya nih!" kata Teiron.

"Yes?"

"Itu mata kamu kenapa? Kamu habis dianiaya?" tanya Teiron.

Victor hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Hmm, nanti aku jelaskan..."

* * *

Sore harinya, suasana markas Garuchan Squad terkesan damai. Tapi semuanya rusak ketika...

"Ah, AAAH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dengan kadar keambiguan yang sangat tinggi dan beberapa orang menyiapkan senjata masing-masing.

"Idih... Suara siapa tuh?" tanya Victor yang merasa risih dengan suara berkadar ambigu kelewat tinggi barusan.

"Itu loh, kakakmu pernah cerita tentang pasangan yaoi itu kan?" tanya Girl-chan.

Victor hanya mengangguk. "Vience dan si rubah itu kan?"

Kali ini gantian Girl-chan yang mengangguk.

"Mungkin aja mereka lagi 'itu'..." Girl-chan segera pergi keluar markas sebelum mereka keburu diamuk massa.

* * *

BRAK!

"Woy, lu pada ngapa- In?" tanya Girl-chan yang langsung sweatdrop karena melihat...

Vience yang nungging dan Ikyo duduk di belakangnya. Mereka masih berpakaian yang berarti mereka nggak saling grape satu sama lain.

"Ini, tadi pantatnya Vience kena landak lewat, jadinya kayak gini..." jelas Ikyo datar.

Girl-chan hanya bisa facepalm mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Mending lu berdua masuk aja, daripada menambah kadar keambiguan!" perintah Girl-chan menyuruh mereka masuk.

* * *

Mereka berdua langsung masuk dan yang lainnya sweatdrop seketika.

"Cih, bener-bener mereka itu..." Monika hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah mereka.

"Tau tuh!" timpal Alisa sambil menyimpan kembali senjatanya.

* * *

Malamnya, seluruh penghuni markas (plus Victor) tengah sibuk sendiri. Ada yang duduk termenung (Thundy), ada yang masih nungging (Vience), dan ada juga yang masih normal kayak Edward, Rina, dan Tsuchi yang masih polos. Tapi semuanya berubah ketika si Rubah Kampret menyerang. *dicakar.*

* * *

Di dekat pintu ruang tengah itu, ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan pakaian koboi, seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal, dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat spiky. Mereka semua langsung sweatdrop begitu melihat kondisi markas tersebut.

"Ah, makasih udah mau dateng!" kata si ketua squad menyambut mereka.

"Etto, apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa mereka diperkaos?" tanya si pemuda coklat spiky, Saphire Andreas.

Si pemuda pirang dan si pemuda coklat ikal langsung facepalm mendengar jawaban 'cemerlang' dari Saphire.

"Tidak, mereka hanya mengalami masa jenuh saja kok..." jawab Girl-chan watados.

"Yang benar saja..." gumam Daren, si pemuda coklat ikal, sambil memasang wajah 'you don't say' melihat kondisi para penghuni markas yang udah kayak penghuni Citadel Cemetery. *dihajar massa.*

"Terus, dia kenapa?" tanya si pemuda pirang, Alexia, sambil menunjuk seseorang yang posisinya sangat tidak enak dilihat dengan beberapa duri landak menancap di bagian belakangnya.

"Ah, dia? Tadi dia menduduki landak lewat..." jawab Girl-chan watados (lagi).

Alexia dan Saphire hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kondisi Vience dan mendengar penjelasan si ketua squad yang tidak membantu sama sekali, sementara Daren mendatangi kakak sulungnya yang bernasib naas tersebut sambil membawa tang karatan yang entah dapat dari mana.

Tanpa pemberitahuan, Vience langsung di-'operasi' saat itu juga dengan cara yang (bisa dibilang) sangat menyakitkan.

TUING!

"ADAW!"

Proses 'cabut teriak' pun berlangsung lebih dari tiga jam.

* * *

Setelah proses 'operasi' itu selesai, Daren menghampiri ketiga orang lainnya. Alexia, Saphire, dan Girl-chan hanya bisa membatu melihat Vience yang sekarang pingsan dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit.

"Vieny... Huwaaaaa!" Vivi langsung menangis meraung-raung karena ditinggal mati sang pacar tercinta. *digigit Jeronium.* (Vience: "GUE BELUM MATI!")

"Errr, Dary... Apa harus separah itu caranya?" tanya Saphire cengo.

"Nggak juga sih... Ehehe..." jawab Daren sambil nyengir kuda laut dan Alexia sukses dibuat sweatdrop kuadrat karenanya.

"Oh iya, karena sekarang udah malam... Jadi tolong kembali ke kamar masing-masing ya!" perintah Girl-chan.

"YAAAAH!"

"Di sini kan seru!" protes Emy.

"Bisa, hik, buka aib si, hik, Edgy, hik..." ujar Mathias yang ketauan udah mabuk dari tadi sambil menunjuk Edgar yang sesegera mungkin ingin membalas si jabrik pemabuk itu.

"Sudah sudah, masuk dulu sana! Besok kan kalian masih bisa ketemu lagi!" ujar si ketua squad.

Akhirnya mereka semua dengan berat hati berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trap Blueray Combine (?)...**

* * *

Aneh? Yah begitulah... -w-/

Review! :D


	39. Balada Kucing Baru

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Bawa ke sini aja, entar ada yang jemput kok... .w./**

 **Teiron: "Aku tidak begitu suka cokelat sih, tapi entah kenapa pengen makan aja..."**

 **Kalau boleh jujur, ini memang beda universe dengan NNG... -w-a Okay, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 38: Balada Kucing Baru**

* * *

"Nay-chan, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Mathias sambil nyempil di belakang Naya yang sedang duduk di sofa.

Naya hanya mengangguk. "Tentu saja, silakan."

"Bisa nggak perban matamu dibuka?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Yah, penasaran saja..."

"Hmm, baiklah..."

Naya membuka perban matanya. Entah kenapa, Rendy yang kebetulan lewat langsung pingsan di tempat begitu melihat...

'Itu, matanya bolong kan?' batin Mathias yang mulai risih. "O-oke, itu sudah cukup, silakan dipakai lagi..."

Naya memakai kembali perban matanya, sementara Mathias bergegas pergi sambil menyeret Rendy yang masih tergeletak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Tadi ada apa ya? Kok Rendy diseret Mathias?" tanya Maurice yang baru nongol.

"Ehm, entah..." Naya hanya angkat bahu.

"Nyaaaw~"

"Oh, Tsu- Ya ampun! Kotor sekali kamu!" Maurice langsung terbelalak melihat Tsuchi yang pulang-pulang sudah kotor berbalut lumpur. "Nanti kamu bisa diomelin Teiron kalau ketauan kotor begitu!"

"Tsuchi, kamu bawa siapa di kaki kamu?" tanya Naya.

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi menengok ke bawah dan mendapati seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam-putih yang nggak kalah kotornya berdiri di dekat kakinya.

"Miaw!" Kucing itu mengusel kepalanya di kaki Tsuchi.

"Nyaaa..." Tsuchi berjongkok dan mengangkat kucing itu. "Nyaw, nyaw?"

"Miaw!"

"Hey, apa tidak apa-apa kita rawat dia?" tanya Naya.

Maurice memutar mata. "Entahlah... Aku tidak yakin apa Kaichou mengizinkannya, soalnya udah kebanyakan hewan peliharaan di sini..."

"Ada apa ya? Kok aku dibicarakan?" tanya Girl-chan yang nongol tiba-tiba dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Tsuchi. "Waduh, Tsuchi, kamu abis main ke tempat sampah sampai bawa kucing kecil itu?"

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi menggeleng. "Nyaw nyaw!"

"Mengikuti ya..." Gadis itu hanya mangut-mangut. "Lalu, dia kucing jantan atau betina?"

Tsuchi mengendus kucing kecil itu, kemudian memperlihatkan apa yang berada di bawah ekornya.

"Betina?" Girl-chan mendekati Tsuchi dan mengambil kucing itu, kemudian mengembalikannya setelah mengecek sendiri kelaminnya. "Ah ya, benar juga!"

"Meong!" Tiba-tiba Kopen muncul di belakang punggung Tsuchi dengan keadaan yang lebih kotor.

Maurice yang melihat itu hanya bisa mijit kening. "Astaga, nambah satu lagi kucing kotor!"

"Yah, sebaiknya kita mandikan mereka!" usul Girl-chan.

Tapi kemudian, ketiga kucing itu langsung lenyap!

Maurice hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "Kenapa ya sebagian besar kucing di dunia ini tidak ada yang suka mandi?"

* * *

 ** _~Mandi~_**

Ikyo terheran-heran melihat sebuah kotak kardus berada di dekat pintu dapur.

"Kardus apaan ini?" Dia mengangkat kardus itu dan langsung kaget. "Astaga! Tsuchi!"

Si rubah segera menangkap kucing itu sebelum dia keburu kabur dan Tsuchi berusaha melepaskan diri. "Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!"

"Oy, siapapun tolongin gue! Ada kucing kotor nih!"

Beberapa orang segera menghampiri.

"Oy, tangkap mereka juga!" seru Salem saat melihat Kopen dan si kucing kecil berlari di koridor.

Sebagian dari mereka segera mengejar kedua kucing itu.

* * *

Setelah pengejaran kucing kotor kemudian...

"Kau ini masih saja tidak mau mandi!" keluh Teiron sambil menyikat kepala kucingnya.

Di sisi lain, Mathias sibuk memandikan Kopen dan Luthias membersihkan si kucing kecil.

* * *

 ** _~Nama~_**

"Harus kita beri nama siapa dia?" tanya Girl-chan sambil mengelus si kucing kecil yang tidur di pangkuannya dengan berbalut saputangan bekas. "Soalnya dia betina lho!"

Sebagian orang langsung berpikir keras.

"Hmm, Kuroko?"

"Itu nama pemain basket, Kak Naya..." balas Salem sweatdrop, entah tau dari mana dia soal itu.

"Ada yang lain?" tanya Girl-chan meminta saran sebelum dia ikutan sweatdrop mendengar usul Naya yang terkesan absurd.

"Meltdown?"

"Itu nama lagu, BakAlisa..." Kali ini giliran Monika yang sweatdrop.

"Kuroneko?"

"Itu udah mainstream, Rina! Lagian juga dia punya belang putih!" sahut Vivi.

"Salmijirou?"

"Entah kenapa perkataanmu tadi mengingatkan kami pada seseorang di Finlandia..." Mathias dan Luthias melirik Edward dengan sweatdrop besar di kepala mereka.

Dan beberapa usulan nama yang cukup absurd pun dilontarkan beberapa anggota lainnya.

"Ada nggak sih nama yang normal untuk kucing ini?" Girl-chan sudah sweatdrop akut mendengar usul para anggotanya yang aneh-aneh.

Vience melirik Tumma yang sedang makan kacang. "Tum-Tum saja bagaimana?"

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Tumma langsung tersedak.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus..."

Manik hitam si ketua squad melirik Lisa yang membawa pot bunga dan terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya, kemudian dia mulai mengeluarkan senyum tipis.

"Biar aku saja yang mencarikan nama untuknya, lanjutkan saja kegiatan pribadi kalian..."

Setelah mereka semua pergi dari ruang tengah, si ketua squad mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan membuka...

Google Translate?

"Ehehe..." Seringai licik langsung bertengger di wajah gadis itu.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Flore Blanca Noir, seriously?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Dasar aneh..."

Oke fix, lain kali jangan biarkan dia memberi nama secara sepihak!

* * *

 ** _~Bermain~_**

Setiap kali ada hewan baru di markas, pasti hanya Edgar yang terlihat tidak senang.

"Mau apa kau?" Manik rubi itu menatap sinis Flore yang berada di depan kakinya.

"Miaw!" Kucing itu melompat ke arah kaki Edgar dan memanjatnya.

Dia bisa saja menendangnya, tapi tidak berani karena bisa dilihat beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Edgar hanya membiarkan Flore naik dan mengayunkan kakinya pelan-pelan.

'Tidak ada salahnya bermain sebentar...'

Dia mendiamkan kakinya dan Flore kembali memanjat sampai ke pangkuannya.

"Miaw!"

Edgar mengangkat kucing kecil itu dengan senyum tipis, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Yah, semoga saja setelah ini dia mengubah pandangannya!

* * *

 ** _~Cat and Dog~_**

"Woof, sudah sampai!" Hato tiba di halaman depan markas lewat lubang buatannya. "Sekarang tinggal cari Nigou, woof!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Di depan pintu gerbang, Girl-chan sedang mengobrol dengan Zhunei.

"Terima kasih ya sudah meminjamkan Nigou! Tadi aku kenalkan dia dengan Koromaru lho!" kata Zhunei sambil menaruh Nigou di tanah.

Girl-chan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Yah tidak masalah, mungkin pemiliknya bisa sedikit lebih lega jika dia dikembalikan secepatnya..."

"Woof woof, Nigou, dimana kau?"

"Ah, sepertinya sudah ada yang menjemputnya!" Girl-chan mengambil Nigou dan segera menuju asal suara sambil melambaikan tangan. "Hay, Hato!"

"Woof!" Hato segera berlari ke arah si ketua squad.

Gadis itu menaruh Nigou. "Nah, kukembalikan dia!"

"Arf arf!" Nigou segera menghampiri kakaknya dan mengusel kepala di kaki Hato, kemudian Hato berjongkok untuk mengusap kepala Nigou.

"Aku pergi ya! Daaah!" Zhunei langsung pergi sambil melambaikan tangan.

Girl-chan ikut melambaikan tangan memandangi kepergian Zhunei, kemudian kembali melirik Hato. "Hato mau langsung pulang atau main dulu?"

"Mungkin main dulu sebentar, benar kan Nigou?"

"Arf!"

"Nggak dicari nih?" tanya Girl-chan sambil mengangkat alis.

Kedua anjing itu hanya menggeleng.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi yang baru nimbrung.

"Tsuchi~" Hato langsung berdiri dan berlari untuk memeluk Tsuchi.

"Nyaaaaaaaaa!" Tsuchi menjerit karena sesak.

Girl-chan hanya geleng-geleng. "Hato..."

"Ah, maaf..." Hato segera melepaskan Tsuchi.

"Miaaaaaaw!"

"Arf arf!"

Mereka bertiga menengok begitu mendapati...

Flore berada di atas pohon dan diperhatikan Nigou dari bawah.

"Maaf Hato, aku lupa cerita kalau ada kucing baru di sini, dan dia sama parahnya dengan Teiron..." jelas Girl-chan sweatdrop.

* * *

Setelah penurunan kucing kecil kemudian...

"Jadi namanya Flore ya?" Hato memperhatikan Flore yang bertengger di bahu Tsuchi dengan badan gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi mengangguk.

Sepertinya butuh waktu lama bagi Flore untuk terbiasa berada di dekat anjing.

* * *

 ** _~Ekor~_**

Tsuchi cukup iri dengan ekor Flore dan Kopen yang lebih panjang darinya, kadang juga ekor Ikyo (jika aksen rubahnya sedang keluar).

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!" keluh Tsuchi sambil memainkan ekor Ikyo yang sedang tengkurep di lantai.

Ikyo bangun dan duduk di lantai, kemudian menatap si kucing dengan wajah datar. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw? Nyaw?" Tsuchi menunjukkan ekornya yang pendek melengkung.

'Kemaren ngeluh soal cakar, sekarang soal ekor, nih kucing maunya apa coba?' batin Ikyo sedikit risih dengan curhatan Tsuchi, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Kamu curhat sama yang lain saja, aku mau bikin teh!"

Tsuchi langsung manyun begitu memandangi Ikyo yang pergi ke dapur.

Kemudian datanglah Flore di sebelah Tsuchi. "Miaw?"

Tsuchi yang menyadari kehadirannya menatap intens Flore, kemudian menarik ekornya sampai terangkat.

"Miaaaaaaw!"

"Nyaw nyaw!"

Tanpa diduga, cakar Hwanma muncul di tangan kiri Tsuchi dan berniat mengarahkannya ke Flore. Tapi...

GREP!

Sebuah tangan mencegahnya.

Tsuchi menengok dan mendapati seseorang di belakangnya. "Nyaw?"

"Tolong lepaskan dia, Tsuchi..." pinta Maurice dengan wajah datar dan terasa aura hitam di tubuhnya.

Tsuchi menurunkan Flore dengan hati-hati dan cakar di tangan kirinya mulai menghilang.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jangan begitu, Tsuchi! Lagipula nanti ekormu juga akan memanjang dengan sendirinya!" nasihat Maurice sambil menepuk kepala Tsuchi.

Tsuchi hanya menunduk takut, sementara Flore sedang ditenangkan Salem.

"Nyaw..."

Si pirang spiky melirik Flore yang berada di dekapannya. "Flore, kamu mau maafin dia kan?"

Kucing kecil itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian Salem melepaskannya dan Flore mendekati Tsuchi.

* * *

 ** _~Kakek~_**

"Miaw!" Flore mengusel manja kepalanya di perut Tsuchi yang hanya mengusap pelan punggung kucing kecil itu.

"Flore, manggil ayah, ke Tsuchi?"

"Kalau Flore manggil Tsuchi 'ayah', berarti..."

Maurice dan Salem melirik Teiron yang sedang makan cokelat di pojokan.

"Apa?" tanya anak itu agak bingung.

"Ron, kayaknya lu cocok jadi 'kakek' deh..."

Webek, webek...

Teiron malah sweatdrop. "Cocok dari Greenland? Gue kan nggak tua-tua amir kayak si Kyo!"

BRUUUUUSH!

"Hachiu!"

Suara minuman disembur dan bersin pun sukses menjadi backsound tepat beberapa saat setelah kalimat barusan.

"Siapa yang lu sebut tua-tua amir barusan?!" protes Ikyo sambil menghampiri mereka dan mengelap mulutnya yang basah karena menyemburkan teh barusan.

"Ya sorry, Kyo! Abisnya tadi Salem ngomong gue cocok jadi 'kakek'! Kakek dari siapa coba? Cucu masa depan gue sama Li-" Teiron langsung tutup mulut karena nyaris keceplosan, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Lupakan saja!"

"Miaw?" tanya Flore kebingungan setelah tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw..." jelas Tsuchi sweatdrop.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, kayaknya Teiron cocok juga sih jadi kakeknya Flore! :V *langsung kabur sebelum dilempar batu bata.*

* * *

 ** _~Alexia~_**

"Otou-chan mau kemana?" tanya Lucy saat melihat adiknya mau keluar kamar.

"Nyari makanan..." balas Alexia sambil keluar kamar.

* * *

"Geez, baru dua hari nginep udah dibikin ngenes..." gerutu si pirang sambil mencari sesuatu di kulkas.

"Miaw?"

Manik coklat itu mendapati Flore sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Oh, kucing kecil... Kau mau apa?"

Flore mendekati Alexia dan nimbrung di depan kulkas.

"Kau lapar ya?"

"Miaw!" Flore menghampiri salah satu sudut pintu kulkas dan menarik sebungkus snack kucing dengan mulutnya.

Alexia mengambil snack itu dan membuka ujungnya, kemudian menyodorkan ujung yang terbuka kepada Flore. Kucing kecil itu berdiri dengan kaki belakangnya dan memegangi tangan Alexia untuk menjilati snack itu.

Si pirang memasang senyum tipis. 'Aku tidak begitu suka kucing, tapi entah kenapa dia cukup menggemaskan...'

"Hey, kamu ngapain di depan kulkas?"

Rupanya mereka kepergok Bibi Rilen.

"Ah, maaf!" Alexia menyingkirkan Flore dan menutup pintu kulkas.

"Flore, kamu minta makanan lagi ya?"

"Miaw!"

"Yah, sebaiknya kalian pindah saja! Tidak enak dilihat orang!" usul Bibi Rilen.

"Iya, Bibi!"

"Miaw!"

Mereka berdua pun pindah ke tempat lain.

* * *

Di ruang baca...

Alexia menaruh Flore di atas meja, kemudian menyodorkan kembali snack kucing yang dipegangnya dan kucing kecil itu kembali menjilatinya dengan senang hati.

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu suka kucing sih, tapi..."

"Ahaha, aku dulu juga tidak begitu suka, tapi sejak ada Tsuchi membuatku merasa lebih nyaman berada di dekat kucing!" timpal Salem yang sedang menemani Tsuchi belajar menulis.

Alexia melirik si pirang spiky dengan wajah ala kadarnya. "Hmm, begitu..."

Yah, sesuatu pasti akan berjalan indah pada waktunya...

* * *

 ** _~Bingo~_**

"Hey, main bingo yuk!"

"Ogah gue main itu! Main scramble aja udah puyeng, apalagi bingo!"

"Gue jadi inget sesuatu..."

Vience sukses dihadiahi tatapan penasaran oleh Rendy dan Monika.

"Kaichou paling sebel sama event 'Bingo'! Waktu pertama nyoba, dia hampir all bingo untuk pertama kalinya, tapi lupa pakai kupon 4 biji, udah gitu parahnya lagi besok mau MT dan dia baru nyadar pas udah pulang dari warnet! Terus kali ini dia panik pas nggak sengaja bug karena DC, Reward-nya sih dia nggak perduli (Crow Package gitu lho, dia nggak doyan Hero kekinian), tapi sisa angka di papan bingo tinggal 3 biji, ya dia reset aja angkanya! Sayang-sayang sih, tapi dia masih sayang char (CMD kelas 3 gitu lho, mana EM-nya level 77 pula), orang itu char satu-satunya yang dia rawat sampai sekarang, apalagi misi login 1 tahun itu udah mau 300-an! Ya berharap aja nggak di-banned lagi kayak waktu itu (yang pas satu guild sama cheater), kan rugi banget tuh!"

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan sweatdrop besar di kepala mereka.

"Lu disuruh bawain curhatan Kaichou?" tanya Monika agak risih.

Vience hanya angkat bahu. "Ya gitu deh..."

Kemudian muncullah Tumma yang membawa sebuah kotak. "Ada yang bisa ajarin main bingo?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tinggal satu tempat lagi, tapi semua angka udah keisi..."

"Jangan-jangan ada yang hilang satu..."

"Tadi pas nemu di gudang, kotaknya kebuka setengah..."

Tanpa diduga, Flore muncul sambil memainkan sesuatu.

Rendy yang nyadar duluan langsung berseru. "PERIKSA FLORE!"

"Miaw?" Kucing kecil itu langsung kabur membawa benda tersebut dengan mulutnya dan kejar-kejaran pun tak dapat dihindari.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Nah, selesai..." Tumma meletakkan keping angka terakhir di tempatnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba Flore malah melompat ke arah papan bingo dan merusak hasil kerja keras mereka.

"FLOOREEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Yah Flore, ternyata kau itu cukup polos juga untuk menghancurkan sesuatu tanpa berpikir...

* * *

 ** _~Petak Umpet~_**

"Nyaw, nyaaaaw?" Tsuchi terlihat celingukan di sekitar ruang makan.

"Kamu ngapain, Tsuchi?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang melihat kelakuan kucing itu sambil membawa sebuah kertas dan pulpen yang terselip di telinga.

Tsuchi terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan sesuatu karena dia tau Bibi Rilen tidak mengerti bahasanya.

Bibi Rilen yang menyadari hal itu memberikan kertas dan pulpennya. "Kamu bisa menulis kan?"

Tsuchi mengangguk dan mengambil kedua benda itu, kemudian duduk di meja ruang makan dan menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu, setelahnya menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut.

Bibi Rilen sedikit mengerutkan kening membaca tulisan Tsuchi. "Main petak umpet?"

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati ya! Kaichou sedikit sensitif kalau ada barang yang rusak di sini!" nasihat Bibi Rilen.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi pun pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

Tsuchi terus mencari dan ketika sampai di ruang baca, dia berpapasan dengan Thundy.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi menghampirinya.

Pemuda biru itu menengok dengan wajah bingung sambil mengelus punggungnya. "Hmm, kenapa Tsuchi? Maaf aku tidak bisa main, entah kenapa punggungku seperti bengkak tiba-tiba..."

Tsuchi berjalan ke belakang Thundy dan melihat tonjolan di punggungnya, dia menepuknya dan tonjolan itu keluar dari kerah belakang yang ternyata adalah Mocha yang bersembunyi di dalam baju Thundy.

"Nyaaaaw!" Tsuchi menarik keluar Mocha.

Thundy berbalik dan cukup terkejut melihat pelaku dibalik masalah punggungnya. "Pantesan punggungku kayak ada yang bengkak, rupanya dia!"

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" Tsuchi langsung pergi keluar ruang baca sambil membawa Mocha.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Kopen sedang bersembunyi di bawah bak mandi.

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi baru masuk ke kamar mandi bersama Mocha di pundak kanannya.

Tsuchi tak sengaja melihat ekor lebat berwarna kecoklatan nyempil di bawah bak mandi. Dia dengan iseng mengambil semprotan dan...

BRUUUUUUUUSH!

"MEOOOONG!" Kopen langsung keluar dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Nyanyanyanyanya..." Tsuchi malah tertawa melihat keadaan Kopen sambil menaruh kembali semprotan itu.

"Meong meong, meooong!" gerutu Kopen sambil mengibaskan (atau entah apa namanya) bulu-bulunya yang basah, tapi entah kenapa yang dilakukannya tadi malah membuat bulunya mengembang.

"Nyaw nyaw!" seru Tsuchi sambil berjongkok, kemudian Kopen melompat dan menaiki pundak kirinya. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!"

* * *

Mereka bertiga mencari Flore, tapi entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa menemukannya dimanapun.

Akhirnya Tsuchi memberitahu para anggota squad dan mereka segera membantu mencari Flore sampai nyaris semalaman.

"Flore ngumpet dimana ya?" tanya Edward celingukan.

Rendy hanya angkat bahu. "Ya menekedele, aing mah mana tau atuh?"

Webek, webek...

"Lu ngondek?" tanya Edgar agak skeptis.

"Sedikit..." balas Rendy datar dan sukses membuat Edgar sweatdrop.

"Oy kalian, cepat kumpul sini!"

Para laki-laki segera berkumpul dan mengerumuni Alisa yang membawa sebuah tas terbuka...

Beserta kucing kecil yang tertidur di dalamnya.

"Ternyata dari tadi dia bersembunyi di dalam tasku!"

Semua orang langsung menghela nafas lega.

Luthias dengan hati-hati mengangkat Flore tanpa membuatnya terbangun, kemudian memindahkannya ke atas kotak kardus di pojok ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 ** _~Cat Tower~_**

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Oy, ngapa-"

SYUUUT! BLETAK!

"AAAAARGH!"

"S-sorry!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lagi bikin apa sih?" tanya Alpha agak sebal sambil mengelus mata kanannya yang menjadi korban lemparan palu dari Luthias.

"Bikin Cat Tower..." jawab Luthias seadanya sambil minum kopi untuk istirahat sebentar. "Buat Flore sama Kopen, Tsuchi mah kegedean buat naik..."

"Ya ya ya, tau tau, semoga beruntung, gue mau perbanin mata dulu!" Alpha berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luthias.

Luthias hanya menghela nafas kecil sambil melirik pekerjaannya yang baru setengah jadi.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Miaw?" Flore terheran-heran melihat Cat Tower yang berdiri di pojok ruang baca, kemudian menaiki benda itu sampai ke puncak.

"Benda dari mana ini?" tanya Edward yang baru datang dan sedikit terheran-heran, kemudian melihat Flore di atasnya. "Kamu ngapain, Flore?"

"Miaw!" Flore melompati pijakan lain di Cat Tower itu.

"Jadi ini Cat Tower-nya? Boleh juga sih..." komentar Alpha dengan mata diperban.

"Mata Kak Alpha kenapa?" tanya Edward bingung.

"Tadi abis dilempar palu doang..." jawab Alpha datar.

"Oooh..." Edward hanya memasang ekspresi ala kadarnya, entah harus ngomong gimana lagi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tembaga Besi Cawat (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Tambahkan Maurice dalam daftar 'orang yang ngerti bahasa hewan'.

2\. Alexia nginep di markas selama seminggu karena permintaan kakak sulungnya.

* * *

Aku tidak tau seperti apa suara musang jadi kubuat Mocha jadi musang pendiam, tapi entah kenapa kesannya sama seperti dalam lagu konyol itu: WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY? *tiba-tiba bayangin Ikyo nari pake lagu itu.* *langsung dilempar ranting kayu sama Ikyo.*

Yah, entahlah, ini sedikit... Tau sendiri deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	40. Drabble Collections (ForbiddenQuestions)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, kurang lebih begitulah artinya... :V a**

 **Teiron: "Sebenarnya Tsuchi kucing juga sih, tapi dalam bentuk manusia... Hanya saja, aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya dia bisa memiliki cakar itu..." -w-a**

 **Cuma seminggu sih, tapi misi login 1 tahun gue yang baru jalan beberapa hari saat itu langsung hangus setelahnya... TwT Gue udah keluar dari guild itu sebelum kena banned dan beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, ada temen yang invite guild dan untungnya nggak bermasalah kayak yang sebelumnya, walaupun aku masih nggak yakin kebanyakan anggota di sana tuh emang bener sultan atau cuma player gratisan yang doyan diskon (atau bahkan suntikers), susah bedainnya... =w=a**

 **Thundy: "Soal itu, aku pakai kaos di balik Robe-ku sih, jadi kurasa Mocha mencengkeram di bagian itu..." ._.a**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebaiknya jangan bahas mata Naya dulu, soalnya... *mulai merinding.***

 **Salem: *ngasah pisau di pojokan dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.***

 **Naya: "Salem? Kamu ngapain?"**

 **Me: "Nay, kurasa adikmu sedang sensitif saat ini, jadi jangan diganggu dulu..."**

 **Naya: "Kenapa?"**

 **Me: "Soalnya dia nggak suka kalau ada yang bahas matamu dan dia udah kayak gitu sejak kau di sini..."**

 **Naya: "Heee..." *bingung.***

 **Me: "Tapi sebaiknya kau coba tenangkan dia, mungkin saja dia bisa sedikit melunak..."**

 **Naya: "Baiklah." *pergi ke tempat Salem.***

 **Me: "Kalau boleh kasih tau satu hal (dan semoga saja Salem tidak melempar pisau ke sini), mata Naya jadi bolong karena dia meminta para bandit mengambil matanya sebagai bayaran untuk menyelamatkan adiknya... Well yeah, begitulah..." *pasang benteng buat lindungin diri dari lemparan pisau Salem.* "Tum, bisa gantikan aku sebentar? Tsuchi mau ngasih tau sesuatu!" *ngumpet di dalem benteng.***

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" *ngasih kertas.***

 **Tumma: *membaca isi kertas itu.* "Kami tidak suka kue, tapi akan lebih baik jika diberi makanan kucing... Rasa ikan salmon?" *menaikkan alis.***

 **Ikyo: *dengerin suara barusan.* "Aku tidak tau, harus komentar apa untuk hal itu..." =_=**

 **Monika: "Yah terima kasih pembenarannya, tapi kurasa tidak usah, sudah kubilang kepalaku pusing kalau main game kayak gitu..."**

 **Luthias: *tangkap 'kapak' itu dengan satu tangan.* "Kau tidak tau ya? Fin-nii pernah nyaranin nama itu untuk Hanatamago, kalau nggak percaya cari aja comic strip yang judulnya 'Su-san and the dog'!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 39: Drabble Collections (Forbidden Questions)**

* * *

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak boleh ditanyakan dari para anggota squad.

Berikut ini adalah pembahasannya!

* * *

 ** _1\. Kemiripan Thundy dan Rendy_**

Yah, ini cukup absurd emang, tapi jangan pernah tanyakan ini pada salah satu dari mereka!

Apalagi kalau pertanyaannya kayak gini:

"Kak Thundy dan Kak Rendy saudara kembar ya?"

BRUUUUUUUSH!

"E-Edward..." Thundy mengelap mulutnya yang basah karena menyemburkan minuman barusan. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Abisnya kalian mirip sih, cuma beda warna rambut doang!" keluh Edward.

Rendy mengangkat alis. "Nggak sekalian Mathias sama Luthias?"

Thundy menepuk pundak Rendy. "Mereka mah masih bisa dibedain, Ren! Kalau Red sama Rone baru tuh susah dibedain!"

"Ya ya ya, ngerti ngerti!" Rendy bangun dari sofa dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

 ** _2\. Masa Lalu Rina_**

Walaupun sebenarnya ini tidak pantas masuk daftar, tapi jangan ditanya deh!

Soalnya kalau ditanya kayak gini:

"Rina, masa lalu-mu kayak gimana sih?"

"Hmm, entahlah, aku tidak ingat..."

Pasti dijawabnya begitu!

* * *

 ** _3\. Pilihan Alisa_**

Hampir semua orang tau kalau Alpha dan Maurice sering memperebutkan Alisa.

Tapi... Alisa-nya sendiri milih siapa ya?

"Gue nggak milih siapa-siapa..." ujar Alisa ketika ditanya soal itu oleh sepupunya.

Monika mengerutkan kening. "Terus?"

"Kalau mau lu ambil aja salah satu dari mereka, gue mah nggak perduli!"

Kriieet!

Seorang wanita Hakumen berambut perak dengan mata biru membuka pintu kamar Alisa.

"Ne-nenek?!"

Iya, wanita itu adalah nenek mereka, Kivosya Silfursverd.

Tapi jangan salah lho! Biarpun tampangnya muda begitu, umurnya udah 99 tahun!

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya Kivosya.

"Alisa direbutin dua cowok, tapi nggak milih siapa-siapa, kan aneh!" jelas Monika.

Sang nenek hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 ** _4\. Pacar si ketua squad_**

Harap jangan tanyakan ini, terutama jika kalian sudah baca Chapter 'Chaotic Art'!

Kenapa? Karena bahaya-nya cukup besar!

"Kaichou, kamu sudah punya pacar?"

"Kamu ngapain nanya itu, Del? Jelas-jelas nggak punya lha!"

"Tapi Emy cerita kalau kamu pacaran sama Mathias..."

JLEB!

"Bentar, aku cari orangnya dulu!" Girl-chan langsung pergi.

Kemudian setelah itu...

"EMY GOBLOK, MAU NYARI MATI LU YA?!"

"Eh?" Adelia langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan barusan.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Emangnya Kaichou lu pacaran sama siapa?" tanya Revan ke Thundy pas lagi ngobrol berdua.

Mathias yang kebetulan lewat nguping di belakang mereka.

"Kata Alpha sih sama Mathias!"

JLEB!

"Oh, si Kambing itu ya?"

JLEB!

Double bahaya!

"Bentar, aura hitam dari mana ini?"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati...

Mathias...

Berada di belakang mereka...

Dengan dark aura...

Serta membawa kapak!

"MANTEK AJA LU BERDUA!"

Dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi.

Thias, kalau Revan sampe terluka gara-gara lu, mungkin tau sendiri akibatnya... *melirik seseorang.*

* * *

 ** _5\. Mata Naya_**

Nah, jangan pernah mempertanyakan yang satu ini, apalagi kalau yang ditanya itu Salem!

Dia paling benci kalau ada yang membahas mata kakaknya, entah itu soal penampilan di balik perban matanya, atau alasan bagaimana cara Naya bisa jadi buta, pokoknya di sekitar situ deh!

Alpha pun pernah kena imbasnya.

"Sal, gue pengen nanya!"

"Nanya apaan?"

Rendy yang melihat mereka merasakan firasat buruk. 'Perasaan gue nggak enak nih! Jangan-jangan dia mau nanya soal-'

"Kok kakak lu bisa buta sih?"

Sriiiiiing!

'Mampus!' Dia buru-buru kabur karena...

Salem...

Sudah mengeluarkan dark aura...

Dan membawa...

Kumpulan pisau!

"Oy, itu pisau buat apaan?!"

"Memotong ahoge-mu..."

Setelah itu terjadilah kejar-kejaran disertai hujan pisau.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam ponytail, bermata coklat dengan kacamata, memakai kemeja putih yang tertutup jaket coklat, celana hitam, dan sepatu boot coklat, serta membawa kuas besar di punggungnya sedang berdiri di depan markas Garuchan Squad.

"Oke, jadi di sini tempatnya..."

Pemuda itu membuka pintu gerbang dan menutupnya kembali, kemudian berjalan memasuki perkarangan. Tapi...

Syuuuuung!

Sebuah pisau langsung melayang entah dari mana asalnya dan untungnya bisa dihindari olehnya.

Syuuuuuung!

Tapi kumpulan pisau lainnya menyusul dan dia langsung berlari menghindarinya.

"Dare ga, tasukete yo!" teriak pemuda itu.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kayaknya aku denger suara 'dia' deh, apa jangan-jangan 'dia' ke sini ya?" tanya Luthias.

"Mungkin, liatin aja sendiri!" usul Girl-chan watados sambil menaikkan Flore di atas kepalanya.

Luthias hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

Ketika berada di depan pintu, dia melihat...

Pemuda tadi...

Sedang lari...

Bersama Alpha di belakangnya...

Dan di belakang mereka...

Ada Salem...

Yang melempar pisau...

Absurd? Sangat!

"Min gud..." Luthias hanya bisa geleng-geleng, kemudian berlari menyusul mereka.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nah, sudah beres!" Luthias menepuk tangannya setelah berhasil menjitak Salem sampai kepalanya benjol.

Salem hanya mengelus benjolan di kepalanya. "Maaf... Padahal cuma mau lemparin Alpha, tapi karena terlalu emosi, jadinya lemparin dia juga!"

"Alasan yang aneh..." gumam pemuda itu sweatdrop. "Tapi, danke, Luthias-pyon..."

Webek, webek...

"Kalian saling kenal ya?" tanya Alpha.

Luthias hanya menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Ya begitu deh..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tuing Boing Cling (?)...**

* * *

Chapter kali ini agak rumit, jadi tolong maklumi saja... -w-/

Kalau di LS ada event diskon 90 persen all Hero Normal dan Rare (kayaknya pas lebaran, tapi semoga saja), pengennya beli Ninja, Hwanma, dan Gangrim buat koleksi (sekalian Hunter dan Sapper buat si 'you know' kalau bisa)... Hmm yah, semoga... -w-a

Review! :D


	41. Giro-nian Absurd Time

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Oke, aku nggak ngurus buat itu... -w-a**

 **Alisa: "I don't care..." -.-/**

 **Salem: "Panggilan macam apa itu?" =.=a**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, selamat ulang tahun... ^^/ *telat!***

 **Monika: "Kalau boleh meralat, yang terlibat kisah cinta segitiga itu sepupuku Alisa..." -.-/**

 **Giro: "Terima kasih..." -w-**

 **Thanks for Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Nah, sudah beres!" Luthias menepuk tangannya setelah berhasil menjitak Salem sampai kepalanya benjol.

Salem hanya mengelus benjolan di kepalanya. "Maaf... Padahal cuma mau lemparin Alpha, tapi karena terlalu emosi, jadinya lemparin dia juga!"

"Alasan yang aneh..." gumam pemuda itu sweatdrop. "Tapi, danke, Luthias-pyon..."

Webek, webek...

"Kalian saling kenal ya?" tanya Alpha.

Luthias hanya menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Ya begitu deh..."

* * *

 **Chapter 40: Giro-nian Absurd Time** (Giro: "Judul macam apa itu?!" *lempar tongkat gesek biola ke Girl-chan.*)

* * *

"Aku akan antarkan kau ke Kaichou!" Luthias menarik tangan pemuda itu, kemudian melirik Salem dan Alpha. "Kalian bereskan sisa pisau yang berserakan!

"Baik!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Woah, kau ke sini? Bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Girl-chan rada shock begitu mengenail pemuda itu.

"Entahlah... Semalam aku mimpi terlempar keluar angkasa, terus tak taunya malah terbangun di depan seorang pria kribo yang menyambutku di depan sebuah gerbang aneh... Dia memberiku sebuah kuas besar dan mengajariku bertarung dengan kuas itu, kemudian menyuruhku ke sini karena dia seperti tau aku punya hubungan dengan orang-orang di tempat ini..." jelas pemuda itu panjang lebar.

"Hmm, aku tidak tau harus bilang apa..." gumam gadis itu sweatdrop. "Tapi karena kau sudah di sini, aku izinkan kau jadi anggota!"

"Oke, tapi... Nggak apa nih kalau manggil pake nama asli?"

"Nggak apa, mereka semua udah tau kok! Tinggal perkenalkan diri saja di depan mereka!"

"Baiklah!"

* * *

 ** _~Gender~_**

"Anggota baru?" tanya Thundy.

"Yap!" Girl-chan mengangguk.

"Seperti apa?" tanya Rina antusias.

"Liat aja nanti!" Si ketua squad mengedipkan mata.

Semua anggota sudah berkumpul di ruang baca untuk melihat anggota baru mereka.

Kriiiet!

Luthias masuk ke dalam bersama pemuda tadi.

"Oke... Jadi, kita kedatangan teman baru... Yah, begitulah..." jelas Luthias dengan ekspresi ala kadarnya sambil menyikut pemuda di sebelahnya. "Nah, kenalin diri sana!"

"Dan usahakan pakai bahasa yang normal..." bisik Luthias sebelum dia berjalan pergi ke bangku kosong.

Pemuda itu berdehem sejenak. "Ehem! Errr, namaku Giro Catlite, salam kenal..."

(Note: Nama marganya dibaca 'Kyat-lait', kalau dibikin Jepang jadinya 'Kyatto-raito'.)

"Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Girl-chan.

Edward angkat tangan. "Kak Giro itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Webek, webek...

"Laki-laki..." jawab Giro seadanya.

Monika mengerutkan kening. "Masa? Kok mukanya kayak cewek ya?"

JLEB!

"Suaranya juga nggak mirip cowok!" timpal Alisa.

JLEB!

"Apa perlu kita telanjangi saja ya?"

Usul laknat dari Ikyo barusan sukses membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan wajah horror.

"IDE BAGUS!" sahut Mathias.

GLEK!

Giro yang melihat tanda bahaya berniat kabur dari ruangan itu, tapi pintunya malah ditutup sama Edgar.

"Maaf ya, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari sini..." ujar Edgar dengan wajah datar dan aura hitam disertai sabit di tangan kiri.

Mathias langsung menariknya dan menahan Giro agar tidak kabur saat proses 'ditelanjangi'.

* * *

Begitu bajunya dibuka...

"ANJRIT, TWO PACK!"

Giro yang berhasil melepaskan diri langsung memakai kembali bajunya dan segera pergi dari situ.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

Giro yang baru bangun tidur hanya memakai piyama setengah terbuka dan membawa handuk coklat berniat mandi, tapi malah dicegat seseorang berambut beige di depan kamar mandi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Ini kamar mandi cowok, kamar mandi cewek di sebelah!"

NGEK!

"Oh begitu... Boleh kubisikin sesuatu?" pinta Giro.

Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke Giro, kemudian...

"GUE INI **COWOK** , BUKAN **CEWEK** , BUKAN JUGA **HIDEYOSHI** (?), APALAGI **PICO** (?!)!"

GUBRAK!

Dia langsung pingsan di tempat.

Giro hanya memasang tampang cuek, kemudian dia memilih untuk masuk dan mandi.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ, Teiron ngakak guling-guling melihat sobatnya yang diteriaki sampai pingsan.

* * *

 ** _~Lari Pagi~_**

Giro dan Teiron sedang lari pagi di taman kota.

"Giro, tungguin dong!"

"Ayolah, lambat banget sih!"

* * *

Kemudian mereka berdua berhenti untuk istirahat sejenak.

"Semangat dong, kan masih muda!" ujar Giro sambil melipat tangan.

Teiron hanya ngos-ngosan. "Capek tau, Giro! Lagian kenapa kamu masih olahraga sih? Badanmu kan udah bagus begitu!"

"Ya iya dong harus tetap olahraga, kalau rajin bisa manjangin umur!" balas Giro.

"Nggak mungkin!" sahut seseorang. "Kesehatan dan umur itu Tuhan yang menentukan!"

"Siapa itu?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Nggak tau tuh, Teiron-pyon, tapi kayaknya dia ngomong ke kita deh!" balas Giro.

* * *

Mereka berdua menghampiri orang tadi.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Teiron.

"Iya, ada apa nih sampe mau ngomong sama kita?" sambung Giro.

"Kalian jangan sok tau ya! Kesehatan dan umur tuh di tangan Tuhan, jadi nggak ada yang namanya manjangin umur!" jelas orang itu.

"Oh gitu ya?" Tiba-tiba Giro mengeluarkan dark aura sambil menggertakkan tangannya. "Coba sini, tadi situ bilangnya sehat sama umur di tangan Tuhan kan?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ayo pulang!" ajak Giro sambil menarik Teiron.

"Eeeh? Gi-Giro, itu dia nggak apa-apa kan? Maafkan teman saya ya!" tanya Teiron yang sedikit kasihan dengan kondisi orang itu.

"Tenang aja! Sehat dan umur di tangan Tuhan, kalau belum waktunya juga nggak bakalan mati dia! Kan dia udah bilang sendiri!"

Jangan ditanya apa yang baru saja Giro lakukan ke orang itu!

* * *

 ** _~Chase, Gift, and Dynamite~_**

Sepasang kakak beradik terlihat memasuki perkarangan markas.

"Hey, kalian siapa ya?" tanya Giro yang berpapasan dengan mereka di depan pintu masuk.

"Kau anggota baru?" Salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan sang kakak nanya balik.

Giro hanya mengangguk. "Ja, namaku Giro..."

"Oh... Aku Alex dan ini adikku Andre!" Dia menepuk punggung adiknya.

"Salam kenal Kak!"

"Hem!" Giro kembali mengangguk.

"WOY KAMBING, SINI LU! KITA MAU BALAS DENDAM KARENA TELAH MELUKAI REVAN!"

Mereka bertiga menengok dan mendapati sepasang pria kembar mengejar Mathias.

"Itu Red sama Rone ngapain ngejar Mathias?" tanya Alex sweatdrop.

"Nggak tau!" balas Giro ikutan sweatdrop.

Luthias ikutan nimbrung. "Tadi itu siapa yang teri- Oh, Alex dan Andre! Kalian nyari Naya ya? Masuk aja, dia di dalam kok!"

"Makasih Kak Luthias!"

"Aku nitip Andre dulu bentar, soalnya ada kerjaan!"

"Ah iya, nggak apa kok!"

Alex hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

"Ayo masuk!" Luthias menuntun Andre masuk diikuti Giro.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Oh, ada Andre. Ayo sini, aku baru saja membuat teh." ajak Naya yang duduk di sofa.

Andre ikut duduk di sofa dan mereka berdua mulai mengobrol.

* * *

Giro yang berniat menanyakan sesuatu langsung ditarik menjauh oleh Rendy.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Jangan tanyakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan mata Naya!" nasihat Rendy datar.

Giro menaikkan alis. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia tuh punya adek 'SisCon' parah! Kalau lu nanyain matanya Naya, lu bisa dilempar pisau sama dia!" jelas Rendy sambil melipat tangan.

"Adeknya siapa?" tanya Giro penasaran.

"Tuh, yang rambutnya pirang spiky di sono, namanya Salem!" Rendy nunjuk Salem yang lagi main UNO bareng Alpha, Maurice, dan Teiron di pojokan. "Mumpung mood-nya lagi baik, jangan pernah nanyain itu deh!"

"Oke oke..." Giro hanya mangut-mangut, walaupun sebenarnya masih penasaran. "Makasih info-nya, hmm..."

"Rendy..."

"Ah iya, makasih Rendy-pyon!"

"-pyon?" Rendy mengerutkan kening.

Girl-chan yang muncul entah sejak kapan di belakang Rendy menepuk punggungnya. "Dia kebiasaan manggil orang seperti itu, Ren, jadi maklumi saja!"

"Baiklah..." Rendy langsung pergi.

"Oh iya, Luthias mana?" tanya si ketua squad ke Giro.

"Luthias-pyon? Katanya dia keluar lagi abis nganterin Andre-pyon ke ruang tengah nemuin Naya-pyon!" jelas Giro.

Gadis itu hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Mau susulin?"

Giro hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi keluar.

* * *

Back to the outside...

"Oh, cuma nganterin paket toh?" tanya Luthias sambil melipat tangan ketika seorang gadis pirang muncul sambil membawa paket di tangannya.

"Begitulah, ketua-nya ada?"

"Ada apa nyari?" Girl-chan nongol bareng Giro di belakang.

"Ini, paket dari Rosy-san!" Gadis itu menyerahkan paket yang dibawanya.

"Makasih!" Si ketua squad menerima paket itu.

"Udah kan? Aku mau masuk!" sela Luthias sedikit risih.

"Tapi sebelum itu..." Gadis pirang tadi menengadahkan tangan. "Mana tongkatku?"

"Nih!" Luthias mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir dan menyerahkan ke gadis pirang itu. "Lain kali jangan lempar sembarangan lagi, Enara!"

"Akan kuingat itu, kembarannya Boss Dan!" Enara langsung pergi.

Ketiga orang itu hanya sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kepergiannya.

"Oke, sebaiknya aku harus cepat-cepat bawa ini ke dalam!" Girl-chan masuk ke dalam sambil membawa paket itu.

"Moncong-moncong, itu apa ya?" Giro menunjuk sesuatu di depan.

Luthias menengok dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat...

Di depan pintu gerbang...

Ada sedrum dinamit...

Yang ternyata...

TERSULUT!

Luthias yang panik tingkat dewa langsung berlari ke arah benda itu dan...

DUAAAAAAK! SYUUUUUUUUUNG!

Menendangnya sekuat tenaga sampai terbang entah kemana.

Giro langsung jawdrop melihat kejadian barusan.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" Luthias menepuk tangannya setelah menendang dinamit barusan.

* * *

 ** _~Ghost and Beast~_**

"Di sini yang tinggal berapa banyak sih?" tanya Giro penasaran sambil duduk-duduk di lantai ruang baca.

Maurice yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya ikut nimbrung. "Dua puluh lima orang manusia, sesosok hantu, seekor rubah, tiga ekor kucing, seekor musang, seekor naga, dan beberapa ekor Cerberus..."

"Detail amat..." gumam Giro risih. "Tapi, kok aku nggak liat rubah di sekitar sini ya?"

"Oh itu? 'Rubah' yang kumaksud ada di sana!" Maurice menunjuk Ikyo yang tidur tengkurap di pojokan dengan aksen rubahnya.

Giro yang melihatnya hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

Ketika mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, dia melihat sesosok gadis yang melayang di rak tinggi.

"Maurice-pyon, dia itu, hantu kan?" Giro menunjuk gadis tadi.

Maurice melihat arah yang ditunjuk dan mengangguk. "Iya, Ashley memang hantu, kau takut ya?"

Giro menggeleng pelan. "Nein, aku hanya kaget saja!"

"Oh iya, di sini ada 13 laki-laki dan 13 perempuan!"

"Tunggu, dia nggak dihitung?" Giro menunjuk Tsuchi yang sedang belajar menulis.

"Tsuchi itu aslinya kucing, jadi tidak dihitung!"

Giro ber-'oh' ria lagi.

"Tapi kau perlu tau satu hal, ada seseorang di sini yang sedikit... Errr, penakut... Dia punya masalah dengan penampilan, jadi dia tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang baru untuk sementara..." Maurice menggaruk kepala. "Mungkin kalau kau mau melihatnya sendiri silakan saja, tapi jangan kaget ya!"

* * *

Di lantai atas...

"Kamarnya di sekitar sini kan?"

Giro berkeliling koridor lantai atas, sampai akhirnya melihat salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka.

"Mungkin di sini..."

Dia berjalan ke arah kamar itu dan mengintip sedikit dan melihat...

'M-monster buruk rupa?'

Giro perlahan-lahan menjauh dari kamar itu dan segera kabur.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Monster? Kurasa itu si 'dia' yang dilihat Giro barusan!"

"Aku sudah mengingatkannya untuk tidak kaget, tapi sepertinya percuma saja..."

"Kalian membicarakan apa?"

Ketiga anak berkacamata itu menengok dan mendapati Tumma nimbrung di dekat mereka.

Teiron berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Errr, kami sedang membicarakan si Gi- Ah iya, kau kan tidak ada saat perkenalan anak baru..."

"Anak baru ya?" Tumma menunduk sedih. "Sepertinya dia akan takut padaku..."

'Mulai lagi deh...' batin mereka bertiga sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Aku akan cari dia..." bisik Luthias sambil berjalan pergi dari ruang baca.

* * *

Di ruang tengah, Giro terlihat gemetar sambil duduk di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa, dulu kami juga kaget melihatnya seperti itu..." ujar Bibi Rilen sambil membawakan teh untuk menenangkan si pemuda yang ketakutan barusan. "Tumma itu anak yang baik, hanya saja dia sedikit penakut karena penampilannya yang buruk rupa..."

Luthias pun masuk ke ruang tengah. "Permisi..."

Bibi Rilen menengok. "Iya, Luthias?"

"Tadi Giro, baru saja melihat Tumma ya?" tanya Luthias memastikan.

Giro mengangguk. "Dari mana kau tau?"

Luthias menghela nafas. "Tadi aku sedang ngobrol dengan Teiron dan Maurice di ruang baca, Tumma nggak sengaja nimbrung dan... Yah, terjadi lagi..."

Bibi Rilen menyodorkan cangkir teh yang dibawanya. "Nah, kamu minum dulu teh-nya!"

Giro hanya mengangguk dan meminum teh-nya.

Kemudian Tumma muncul dari pintu depan dan berniat ke dapur. Dia sempat melihat Giro sebentar, tapi langsung memalingkan wajah dan pergi.

Giro merasa agak kasihan dan sedikit bersalah karenanya. "Begitu ya..."

* * *

Tumma mengambil air di dispenser dan meminumnya. Air mata sempat menggenangi wajahnya sebelum...

Puk puk!

Dia menengok dan mendapati Giro menepuk pundaknya.

"Hay..."

Tumma menghapus air matanya. "Hay..."

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, maaf ya..."

Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Iya, tidak apa-apa..."

Suasana mulai hening sesaat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namamu Tumma ya? Aku Giro, anak baru..."

Tumma mengangguk kecil. "Hmm, salam kenal..."

* * *

"Aku harap mereka bisa mengakrabkan diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan..." gumam Luthias yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

 ** _~Karaoke~_**

"Karaoke yok, biar nggak bosen!" ajak Lucy.

"Kuy ajalah!" sahut Alpha.

"Undi, undi!" seru Vivi.

Setelah diundi, Edgar dapat giliran pertama. Tapi saat memilih lagu...

"Gue butuh dua orang lagi, soalnya lagunya buat bertiga!"

"Apa judulnya?" tanya Rendy.

"Dead Line Circus!"

"Gue nggak ikutan ya! Gue solo singer aja!" ujar Mathias watados.

Edgar langsung sweatdrop. "Siapa juga yang mau nawarin lu?"

"Gar, gue ikut ya!" seru Vience.

"Hmm, gue juga deh..." gumam Salem agak ragu.

Dan mereka mulai bersiap.

* * *

 _(Edgar) Doukashitenda hiasobi SHOWTIME, odoketa PIERO (Pierrot) moyase_

 _Doukasen ni hi o tsukero, itsuwari no emi wa Guilty_

 _(Salem) "Kyou seikyou!" tte kyousei shichattenda_

 _Kuukyo ni juuji kittara. Saa, ikuze? Stand up! Ready?_

 _DEAD LINE de odore_

 _(Vience) Shuumatsu o, shuumatsu ni [ Week End — World's End ]_

 _Bouzen, kono yoru o nurikaeteku shuumaku no nai CIRCUS_

 _(Salem) Kami-sama datte gussuri neteru jikan nan ja nee?_

 _Donna inori mo todokya shinai sa_

 _(All) Bukkowareta yoru ni mayocchatte, fuange na kao mo itoshii ne_

 _Nani mo kamo wasurete, asobimasho?_

 _Nannara mou kurucchatte, kimi mo kochiragawa e oide yo_

 _Hashagou ze, moetsukiru made_

 _(Salem) Issee notte notte miro dootai? Ima ni mo okkochi sou daro_

 _Tamanori nante fuantei sa, kimi no kokoro no you ni_

 _(Vience) Rakka shitenda shiten mawattenda_

 _Ikite chakuchi suru made. Saa, agake! Stand up! Baby?_

 _DEAD LINE o kizame_

 _(Edgar) Shounen kara, shoujo made [ Boy's End — Girl's End ]_

 _Totsuzen, saitei na yoru ni tsuresararete GAME OVER_

 _(Vience) Hako o aketara kawaii BUNNY-chan ga toujou?_

 _Joudan daro? Naka ni wa zetsubou dake sa_

 _(All) Buppanashite sakende tondetta, aware na himei no dangan wa_

 _Dokka douke butte butsukatte, kietettanda_

 _Yukai na DEAD LINE CIRCUS, fuzaketa yume ni tandeki shiyou ka_

 _Detarame na yoru o utae!_

 _(Edgar) Soko no kimi mo SUTEEJI (Stage) ni tatte minaikai?_

 _Choudo sakki PIERO yaku ga hai ni natta... ja nai ya_

 _Inaku natta tokoro da. Saa, youkoso!_

 _(Salem) Bukkowareta yoru ni mayochatte, fuange na kao mo itoshii ne_

 _Nani mo kamo wasurete, asobimasho?_

 _(All) Nannara mou kurucchatte, kimi mo kochiragawa e oide yo_

 _Hashagouze, come on! Lady!_

 _Itsuka sakende tondetta, aware na himei no dangan wa_

 _Dokka douke butte butsukatte, kietettanda_

 _Yukai na DEAD LINE CIRCUS, fuzaketa yume ni tandeki shiyou ka_

 _Detarame na yoru o utae!_

* * *

"Oke, apa selanjutnya?" tanya Ikyo.

Thundy mengecek daftar lagu. "Lagu untuk berdua, judulnya 'Magnet'! Kalau bisa sih cowok dengan cowok atau cewek dengan cewek, soalnya lagunya tentang hubungan terlarang!"

Mathias melirik adiknya yang sedang minum dan memasang seringai licik.

"Greeny sama Giro aja gimana?"

BRUUUUUUUUSH!

"A-apa?!" Giro langsung kaget.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" Beberapa orang langsung menyoraki mereka.

"Gimana nih?" bisik Giro meminta saran.

Luthias mengelap mulutnya dan memasang ekspresi seadanya. "Mau gimana lagi? Ayo ajalah!"

Mau tidak mau mereka terpaksa melakukannya.

* * *

 _(Giro) kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

 _itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

 _watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

 _anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

 _(Luthias) karamiau yubi hodoite_

 _kuchibiru kara shita e to_

 _yurusarenai koto naraba_

 _naosara moeagaru no_

 _(Both) dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

 _machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

 _kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

 _miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

 _(Luthias) sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

 _itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

 _"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

 _ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

 _(Giro) mayoikonda kokoro nara_

 _kantan ni tokete yuku_

 _yasashisa nante kanjiru_

 _hima nado nai kurai ni_

 _(Both) kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

 _magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

 _furete kara modorenai to shiru_

 _sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

 _(Giro) yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

 _naite shimau watashi ni_

 _"daijoubu" to sasayaita_

 _anata mo naite ita no_

 _(Both) dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

 _machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

 _kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

 _miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai_

 _(Luthias) hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

 _tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

 _(Both) furete ite modorenakute ii_

 _sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

* * *

Mereka pun langsung mendapat tepuk tangan meriah.

"Lagu solo, tapi judulnya..." Teiron sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Kenapa?" tanya Maurice bingung.

Teiron memasang wajah datar. "Ini mah lagu yang biasa dinyanyiin Mathias sampe nangis-nangis..."

"Apaan judulnya?" tanya Emy.

"Servant of Evil..."

Sriiiiiiing!

Semua orang langsung melirik Mathias.

"Nyanyi nggak lu?" Edgar masang evil smirk. "Katanya solo singer, heh?"

Skakmat!

Mathias hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Haaah, oke oke..."

Dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi.

* * *

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

 _Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta_

 _Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane_

 _Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de_

 _Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa_

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo_

 _Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara_

 _Kimi wa soko de waratte ite_

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

 _Tonari no kuni e dekaketa toki ni_

 _Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko_

 _Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni_

 _Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita_

 _Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto_

 _Keshite hoshii to negau nara_

 _Boku wa sore ni kotaeyou_

 _Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai_

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago_

 _"Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU da yo"_

 _Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau_

 _Mou sugu kono kuni wa owaru darou_

 _Ikareru kokumintachi no te de_

 _Kore ga mukui da to iu no naraba_

 _Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou_

 _"Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru"_

 _"Kore wo kite sugu onigenasai"_

 _"Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"_

 _"Kitto dare ni mo wakaranai sa"_

 _Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha_

 _Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago_

 _Kimi wo aku da to iu no naraba_

 _Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru_

 _Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

 _Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no_

 _Chouten ni kunrin shiteta_

 _Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai_

 _Tatoe sekai no subete ga (Tsui ni sono toki wa yatte kite)_

 _Kimi no teki ni narou to mo (Owari wo tsugeru kane ga naru)_

 _Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara (Minshuu nado ni wa me mo kurezu)_

 _Kimi wa dokoka de waratte ite (Kimi wa watashi no kuchiguse wo iu)_

 _Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai_

 _Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

 _Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

 _Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru_

 _Moshimo umarekawareru naraba_

 _Sono toki wa mata asonde ne_

* * *

"Udah kan? Gue mau ke toilet dulu!" Mathias langsung kabur.

Kemudian setelah itu...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua orang langsung sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar jeritan barusan.

"Gue yang udah sering denger lagunya aja nggak separah itu..." gumam Giro risih.

Karaoke terakhir dengan absurd-nya! :V

* * *

 ** _~Kerja Sambilan~_**

"Rara-pyon, ada kerjaan bagus nggak sih di sekitar sini? Aku bosan!"

Si ketua squad berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah, kalau ngecek iklan di koran juga belum tentu dapet sih..."

Giro hanya mengetuk meja sambil menopang dagu. "Haaah, aku bisa mati bosan tanpa biola..."

"Ya ya ya, aku tau kau mudah bosan jika tidak main biola..." Girl-chan menepuk pundak pemuda di sebelahnya. "Tapi aku janji akan mencarikan biola baru untukmu!"

Giro hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Oy Gir, mau main?" tanya Alpha yang main PS di ruang tengah.

"Manggil tuh yang lengkap, aku tuh bukan 'Gear' otomotif tau!" sembur Giro sambil pergi keluar markas.

* * *

Dia duduk di teras dengan wajah bosan dan menopang dagu.

"Lagi bosan?"

Giro mendongak dan mendapati Thundy berdiri di depannya. "Begitulah..."

Si pemuda biru duduk di sebelahnya. "Mungkin ini terdengar kurang menarik, tapi ada kerja sambilan sebagai tukang cat di kota, mau ambil?"

"Yah mau aja sih, daripada mati bosan karena tidak ada biola..."

"Serius nih? Bahkan pakai 'kuas' itu?"

Giro hanya mengangguk.

"Apa itu tidak masalah? Soalnya 'kuas' itu, punya fungsi lain..."

"Fungsi lain seperti 'talisman' dan patung neraka?"

"Kukira kau tidak tau!"

"Aku masih belajar menggunakan 'kuas' itu, tapi sekarang aku perlu menggunakannya untuk hal lain..."

"Terserah padamu!"

* * *

Sekarang Giro sedang berada di depan tembok pada salah satu sudut kota dengan memegang 'kuas'-nya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai..."

Dan dia pun mulai mengecat.

* * *

 ** _~Tragedi Keju Cair~_**

"Lapar..." keluh Giro yang lemes di sofa.

"Kebetulan Tumma dan aku baru manggang kue, kau mau?" tanya Teiron yang baru muncul dari dapur.

Giro hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofa, kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan dengan langkah gontai.

* * *

"Inuugujaq, Giro! Kau kelaparan ya?" tanya Tumma yang melihat keberadaan Giro di depan pintu.

"Hmm yah, begitu deh..." balas Giro lesu. "Sejak kapan kau bisa bicara bahasa dari tempat Luthias-pyon?"

Tumma malah nyengir. "Aku belajar!"

Giro hanya menghela nafas dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, kemudian dia mengambil sepotong kue dari loyang di atas meja dan memakannya.

"Hmm, kok krim kuenya agak asin ya?" tanya Giro kebingungan.

"Itu keju cair, bukan krim kue..." ralat Teiron.

"Ugh..." Tiba-tiba wajah Giro mulai memucat dan menutup mulut, kemudian langsung kabur ke wastafel dapur dan...

"HUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Tumma dan Teiron hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar suara absurd barusan.

"Kok dia muntah ya? Emangnya aku masukin bahan yang salah?" tanya Tumma agak risih.

Teiron hanya angkat bahu.

Luthias yang baru nongol mencoba kue tadi dan mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa ini bukan salah bahan kue-nya, tapi salah krimnya! Kenapa kalian pakai keju cair buat krimnya?"

"Krim kue-nya udah abis gara-gara dipake perang sama Alpha dan Maurice..." jelas Teiron datar dan sukses membuat Luthias sweatdrop.

"Emangnya ada yang salah dengan keju cair?" tanya Tumma bingung.

Luthias hanya menghela nafas dan mengelus dada dengan tampang frustasi. "Giro alergi keju..."

Giro kembali ke ruang makan setelah selesai muntah dan kumur-kumur dengan air keran yang dicampur lIstErIn (?).

"Kenapa kalian nggak bilang kalau pake keju cair?!" omel Giro sebal.

"Ya maaf, kami kan tidak tau..." balas Tumma merasa bersalah.

* * *

 ** _~Dangerous SisCon~_**

Giro masih penasaran dengan mata Naya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menanyakan langsung ke orangnya tanpa tau bahaya yang akan terjadi.

"Naya-pyon, boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Matamu kenapa ya? Kok bisa begitu?"

Teiron dan Luthias yang mendengar pertanyaan barusan langsung panik seketika. "JANGAN TANYAKAN ITU PADANYA!"

Tapi sayangnya terlambat, karena...

Sriiiiiiiing!

"Tadi apa yang baru saja kau tanyakan ke kakakku, heh?"

Sebuah pisau...

Sudah menempel...

Di dekat lehernya...

Dan di belakangnya...

Ada Salem...

Yang memasang...

Senyum angker...

Serem? **SANGAT** PAKE **BANGET**!

'Buset, beneran SisCon nih orang! Gue aja nggak separah ini sama Schwester!' batin Giro shock berat.

(Schwester = Kakak perempuan dalam Bahasa Jerman. Giro emang punya sih, tapi itu udah lain cerita kalau dibahas di sini.)

"Salem, sudahlah! Dia hanya bertanya saja, tidak apa-apa kok!" nasihat Naya.

"Cih!" Salem terpaksa menjauhkan pisaunya dari leher Giro.

Giro memegangi lehernya untuk memastikan tidak ada luka gores.

"Aku perlu mendinginkan kepala sejenak..." Salem berjalan pergi.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia melirik Giro dengan tatapan 'Lain kali awas saja ya!' dan segera pergi.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Berhati-hatilah jika Salem sudah memasuki mode 'SisCon', karena bisa saja dia bakalan membuat hujan pisau di sini!**

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ternyata yang dikatakan Rendy-pyon itu benar, Salem-pyon emang SisCon!" ujar Giro sedikit merinding.

"Kan udah dibilangin, makanya jangan tanyakan itu!" nasihat Luthias sambil mengelus dada dengan tampang frustasi.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran!"

"Tapi masih untung dia restuin Edgar karena status-nya sebagai a- Udah napa, nggak usah segitunya!" Teiron langsung risih melihat tatapan tajam Salem dari kejauhan.

* * *

 ** _~Percakapan Ambigu~_**

"Aku masukin ya, Giro! Kamu yakin udah aman?"

"J-ja, udah aku cek kok, aman..."

Tapi kemudian...

"Aaaaaaaargh!"

"Lu-Luthias-pyon? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Giro panik.

"Katanya udah aman! Makanya cek sakelar-nya dua kali dong! Kesetrum kan jadinya!" nasihat Luthias sambil memegangi tangannya yang kesetrum karena baru saja mengganti bohlam pada lampu kamarnya.

Giro hanya menggaruk kepala. "Be-beklager..."

* * *

Di lain kesempatan...

"Siap ya, aku basahin dulu nih!"

"J-ja, pelan-pelan ya..."

"Iya, aku pegang ya?"

"A-aah, pelan-pelan... Sa-sakit... A-ah..."

"Tahan ya, ini udah dikasih alkohol kok, tinggal diperban! Makanya kalau lari tuh hati-hati!" nasihat Luthias sambil mengusap luka di lutut Giro dengan kain yang dibasahi alkohol.

Giro hanya duduk di kursi taman selagi Luthias mengobati lukanya. "I-iya, maaf..."

"Kalian nggak mau es krim nih?" tanya Mathias sambil menjilati es krim batangan.

"Bentar, aku obati Giro dulu!" balas Luthias.

"Aku mau es krim, Mathias-pyon! Rasa cokelat ya!" sahut Giro.

"Oke deh!" Mathias langsung pergi.

* * *

 ** _~Hubungan~_**

"Thias, boleh nanya nggak?" tanya Emy.

"Nanya apaan?" Luthias nanya balik sambil minum kopi.

"Kamu punya hubungan khusus dengan Giro ya?"

BRUUUUUUUSH!

"Hah? Tau dari mana tuh?! Ngaco ih!" bantah Luthias agak sebal sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Abisnya kalian kayaknya udah lama kenal sampe sedeket itu!" balas Emy watados.

Luthias memutar mata dan meletakkan gelas kopi-nya di atas meja. "Kami hanya teman dekat saja, tidak lebih..."

"Aaaah, masa? Tapi kalian lebih mirip sepasang kekasih deh, jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya?"

Oke fix, lain kali jangan biarkan dia keseringan main sama Iris! Mode fujo-nya parah banget! =w="a

GLEK!

Kalau udah panik begini, Luthias terpaksa pakai cara yang diajarkan kakaknya, yaitu...

"EMY, DI LUAR ADA KELELAWAR RAKSASA MAU NYULIK THUNDY!"

Ngibul...

"Hah? Mana?!"

Dan begonya Emy mau aja ditipu!

Luthias langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

* * *

"Haciuh! Siapa yang membicarakanku ya?" (Giro)

"Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi sepertinya aku ingin sekali menghajar seseorang hari ini..." (Thundy)

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Thun-kun no Jirenma**

Saat ini Thundy sedang mengalami dilema paling besar dalam hidupnya.

Seperti apa? Lihat saja di bawah ini!

* * *

 ** _~Emy and Alucard~_**

Nggak cuma Alfred yang benci sama Alucard, Emy juga!

Alasannya terdengar sepele, tapi cukup absurd: Ternyata Alucard nembak Thundy.

* * *

"Van, kalau lu mau nyamperin jangan nunggu di depan markas gue! Takutnya kalau dia ngikutin bakalan runyam entar, soalnya belakangan ini Emy lagi ngambek!"

Revan mengingat-ingat pesan Thundy di telepon ketika berjalan ke markas Garuchan Squad (tentunya setelah memastikan tidak ada yang mengikuti).

* * *

Mereka memutuskan untuk ketemuan di depan pohon tempat Mocha ditemukan. (Entah kenapa pasti ada yang nggak beres!)

"Nggak ada yang ngikutin kan?" tanya Thundy memastikan.

"Kurasa aman, ayo ajalah!" ajak Revan.

Tapi belum selangkah mereka pergi, tiba-tiba Thundy sudah dirangkul dari belakang oleh Emy yang mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Thun-kun, pilih aku atau Alucard?"

'Waduh, si Emy jadi Yandere nih!' batin Revan cengo.

"A-ah..." Sepertinya Thundy mulai bimbang. "Bi-bisa lepaskan?"

"Nggak mau! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

Thundy hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan membalikkan badan. "Baik, ini jawabanku!"

Setelah itu kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Sudah puas?"

Emy hanya mengangguk.

Revan yang awalnya hanya cuek tiba-tiba menatap horror ke arah seseorang di semak-semak.

"EMY, CEPAT UNGSIKAN THUNDY SEKARANG!" pekik Revan sambil kabur.

Melihat keberadaan Alucard, Emy langsung ikutan kabur sambil menggotong Thundy dengan bridal style.

"Kenapa kalian bawa dia kabur?" tanya Alucard.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAHKAN THUN-KUN PADAMU!" pekik Emy sambil mempercepat larinya.

* * *

 ** _~That Nightmare...~_**

Thundy bermimpi terikat rantai dan melihat dua orang yang familiar saling bertarung di hadapannya.

"Itu kan..."

Rupanya mereka Emy dan Alucard.

"Nein, kumohon, hentikan..."

Tapi suaranya tidak terdengar oleh mereka yang terus bertarung, sampai akhirnya...

Slash!

Dia melihat Emy mendapat tebasan di bagian perut dari Alucard dan tergeletak di tanah.

Setelah memastikan lawannya sudah tak berdaya, Alucard mulai mendekati Thundy.

"Jangan, menjauhlah dariku..."

Alucard tidak mendengarkan dan semakin dekat, tapi kemudian...

Emy menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk teleport dan memunggungi Alucard untuk melindungi Thundy.

Manik biru itu terbelalak ketika melihat Alucard mulai mengangkat pedangnya dan bersiap menebas...

* * *

"TIDAAAAAK!"

Thundy terbangun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dan wajah pucat.

"Thun-kun?"

Dia menengok dan mendapati Emy yang baru terbangun di kasurnya.

Sepertinya dia lupa kalau Emy sering numpang tidur di kamarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau baru saja mimpi buruk!"

Thundy hanya menggeleng. "Nein..."

Emy mengerutkan kening. "Jangan bohong, Thun-kun! Aku tau kau pasti baru saja mimpi buruk!"

Thundy membalikkan badan dan berusaha menahan apa yang tidak ingin dia keluarkan.

Emy memperhatikan Thundy lebih dekat dan mendapati air mata yang hampir menetes.

"Thun-kun..." Gadis itu memeluk Thundy dari belakang. "Tidak apa-apa, keluarkan saja..."

Setelah pelukan dilepaskan, air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya dan dia mencoba menatap Emy.

"A-aku..."

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan..."

Kemudian sebuah pelukan hangat langsung diarahkan pada gadis itu.

"Kumohon... Bantu aku... Aku, tidak mau, dihantui, Alucard..."

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantumu..."

Kemudian bibir mereka saling bersentuhan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Kaichou, bisa tolong bangunkan mereka?" pinta Bibi Rilen mengingat Thundy dan Emy belum kelihatan di ruang makan.

"Baiklah, Bibi..." Girl-chan segera pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Dia melihat pintu kamar seseorang yang terbuka sedikit dan mengintip sebentar ke dalam. Tapi...

"Oh my..." Gadis itu langsung menutup rapat pintu kamar.

"Ada apa, Kaichou?" tanya Tumma yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Errr, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tau..." usul si ketua squad sambil mendorong Tumma menjauh dari kamar itu.

Jangan ditanya apa yang baru saja dia lihat!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Touring Bait Crime (?)...**

* * *

Giro Catlite (Gangrim): Anggota baru dengan muka kayak cewek. Doyan makan yang manis, tapi alergi keju. Suka manggil orang dengan suffix '-pyon'. Punya hubungan 'khusus' dengan Luthias.

* * *

Bingung kan? Sama, gue juga... *plak!*

Kalau boleh kasih tau satu hal, sebenarnya senjata Giro itu biola, tapi karena di LS nggak ada Hero dengan senjata itu, jadinya aku bikin dia jadi Gangrim dengan senjata kuas. Hmm, yah... -w-a

Chapter depan masuk Hidden Screen lagi, silakan request jika berminat... -w-/

Review! :D


	42. Hidden Screen Part 2

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Hmm, telingaku kurang tajam kalau bedain suara dalam lagu duet atau grup, jadi maaf... -w-/**

 **Ikyo: "Abisnya dia nggak keliatan kayak cowok sih..."**

 **Emy: "Yoi!" :V b**

 **Thundy: =_=**

 **Luthias: "Aku berani taruhan kalau doujin itu bakalan disebar..." =.="**

 **Giro: "Sama..." =w="**

 **Jawabannya... Lihat saja entar! ^^/ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ah iya, entah kenapa aku belum kalah puasa tahun ini, padahal dua tahun sebelumnya udah kalah gara-gara haid! :V a**

 **Giro: "Si kribo? Namanya Dev K, aneh emang..." =w=a**

 **Salem: "Aku nggak incest kayak Edward sama kakaknya, okay?" =.=/**

 **Kurasa dinamit itu bukan ide yang bagus... *melirik Luthias.***

 **Luthias: "Hah? Kenapa?"**

 **Me: "Nggak!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Hidden Screen Part 2**

* * *

Mari kita bahas lagi beberapa kejadian yang tak tersorot di fic ini! ^^/

* * *

 _Screen 6: Duel Gaje (Sebelum Chapter 'Ultah si Pawang Naga')_

Di ruang baca...

"Oy Sal, duel!" ajak Alpha sambil menaruh sebuah tumpukan kartu di atas meja tempat Salem duduk.

"Hooo, oke! Siapa takut?" balas Salem sambil menaruh kartu miliknya.

"Eh? Ternyata Salem duelist toh?" tanya Maurice yang mulai menonton Salem dan Alpha.

Salem hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil sebuah kartu. "Masih pemula!"

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

"AAARGH! MANA PEMULA SIH?!" tanya Alpha kesal.

"Lho, kenapa? Gue emang pemula kan?" tanya Salem santai sambil membereskan kartunya.

"PEMULA APANYA?! LU MENANG TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT, BEGO!" teriak Alpha yang masih kesal.

"Lha, orang gue pake atribut acak doang..." jawab Salem santai.

"PALA LU PEYANG, SINI GUE LIAT KARTU LU APA AJA!" tantang Alpha.

"Yeee, nggak percaya amat sih..." balas Salem sweatdrop sambil menyodorkan kartunya.

Alpha langsung melihat isi kartunya.

'Anjrit! Random banget kartu-nya!' batin Alpha kaget.

"Udah puas kan?" tanya Salem.

"Kok punya lu aneh banget isinya?" tanya Alpha penasaran dan memberikan kartu tadi kepada sang empunya.

"Yah emang kayak gitu kok, mau diapain lagi coba?" jawab Salem seadanya dan Alpha hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Di lain kesempatan, Alpha duel dengan Monika dan hasilnya, duel dimenangkan oleh Monika dan Alpha langsung pundung.

"Argh! Lagi?!" gerutu Alpha sambil ngacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Al, kau itu terlalu lemah sih!" timpal Lucy dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

Alpha hanya bisa manyun. Teiron yang mendengar keributan di sana dari tempat duduknya menutup buku bacaan sebentar dan menghampiri mereka.

"Oy Al, lu lawan Salem yang deck-nya acak-acakan begitu aja kalah, gimana lawan deck-nya Monika?" tanya Teiron sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari saku celana Alpha dan melihatnya sebentar, kemudian memasukannya kembali ke tempat semula.

* * *

 _Screen 7: Salem and Alpha Stalking Part (Daily Life of The Blind Girl)_

"Lu mau kemana, Al?" tanya Salem yang melihat Alpha berniat keluar.

"Ke Supermarket doang!" jawab Alpha singkat.

"Mau ngapain? Stalking orang?"

GLEK!

Alpha gelagapan mendengar pertanyaan tadi. "Errr, nggak juga..."

"Gue ikut!"

"Eh?!"

"Pokoknya ikut!"

"Serah lu deh..." Alpha hanya bisa pasrah. 'Aura SisCon-nya kuat banget jiiir!'

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Al, entar kita ngikutinnya pake ini aja!" Salem ngasih sebuah tudung ke Alpha.

Alpha memasang wajah skeptis. "Serius?"

Salem mengangguk. "Emangnya ada yang salah?"

Alpha hanya menggeleng. "Nggak!"

'Padahal Eris udah bilang jangan pake penyamaran yang mencolok! Haduuuh...' batin Alpha yang ingin sekali facepalm saat itu juga.

* * *

 _Screen 8: Meet and Greet Mercowlya Siblings (Half Wolf Syndrome)_

"Permisi..." Pemuda pirang itu membuka pintu depan markas.

"Oh, Alexia! Nyari kakakmu ya? Dia di ruang baca!" ujar Bibi Rilen yang baru keluar dari ruang tengah.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke ruang baca.

* * *

"Kak Lucy!"

Yang bersangkutan menengok.

"Otou-chan!" Lucy langsung bangun dari duduknya dan berlari untuk memeluk sang adik.

"Dia adikmu?" tanya Naya.

Lucy melepaskan pelukannya. "Iya, ini adikku Alexia!"

"Salam kenal! Ngomong-ngomong, kau buta ya?" tanya Alexia menyadari mata Naya yang diperban.

"Iya benar, tapi aku bisa melihat lagi berkat ini." Naya memperlihatkan gelang di tangannya.

Alexia hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Untung Salem lagi keluar, soalnya kalau nggak, bisa terancam leher Alexia!

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelahnya...

"Lex, sini bentar deh!" panggil Emy.

Alexia yang sedang berkunjung menghampirinya. "Hah? Ada ap-"

SYUUUT!

Alexia langsung dibungkus pake karung oleh Emy yang segera membawanya pergi.

* * *

Dua jam kemudian...

"Ada yang liat Otou-chan nggak?" tanya Lucy ke para cowok yang main UNO.

"Kita nggak tau, Lucy, maaf..." balas Rendy datar.

BRAK!

Pintu pun dibanting oleh Alexia yang manyun dan segera pergi ke lantai atas.

"Dia kenapa coba?" tanya Alpha bingung.

Kemudian datanglah Emy yang cengar-cengir.

"Lu kenapa sih?" tanya Thundy risih.

"Nggak!" balas Emy watados.

Thundy hanya geleng-geleng. "Oh iya, kegiatan lu di sono gimana?"

"Lumayan lancar deh~" Emy melenggang pergi dari situ.

Thundy pun sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _Screen 9: Nigou and Flore (Balada Kucing Baru)_

Di saat Hato, Tsuchi, dan Girl-chan sedang mengobrol, Nigou menyelonong pergi entah kemana, sampai akhirnya melihat seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam-putih di bawah pohon.

Nigou mendekati kucing itu dan mengendusinya dari belakang, tapi si kucing kecil yang menyadari dirinya diendus langsung berbalik dan...

"Miaaaaaaw!"

Dia langsung memanjat ke atas pohon.

"Arf arf!"

Dan ketiga makhluk yang sedang mengobrol langsung menengok ke arah mereka.

"Maaf Hato, aku lupa cerita kalau ada kucing baru di sini, dan dia sama parahnya dengan Teiron..." jelas Girl-chan sweatdrop. "Tsuchi, kamu turunkan Flore ya!"

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi langsung menghampiri pohon itu dan memanjatnya sampai tiba ke tempat Flore, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw!"

Flore perlahan mendekati tangan Tsuchi dan dia mengangkat si kucing kecil yang langsung memanjat ke pundaknya, kemudian Tsuchi perlahan turun dari pohon dan kembali menghampiri mereka. Nigou sendiri mengikutinya dan berdiri di dekat kaki Hato.

"Jadi namanya Flore ya?" Hato memperhatikan Flore yang bertengger di bahu Tsuchi dengan badan gemetar karena ketakutan.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi mengangguk.

"Miaaaaw..." ajak Flore yang masih ketakutan.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaaaw!" Tsuchi segera pergi ke dalam markas.

"Hnnn!" Nigou hanya menunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nigou! Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan kita, woof!" hibur Hato.

* * *

 _Screen 10: Tiga Tamu, Teriakan Everywhere, dan Cara Membedakan (Giro-nian Absurd Time -plus sambungan ke Chapter 29 fic Reha Squad-)_

Ting tong!

"Sepertinya ada tamu..." gumam Tumma saat mendengar suara barusan. "Aku pergi dulu!"

Tumma langsung menghilang dari hadapan Giro dan sukses membuatnya jawdrop.

Luthias menghampiri Giro dan menepuk pundaknya. "Dia punya kemampuan teleport, jadi jangan kaget jika dia menghilang begitu saja..."

* * *

Di depan pintu, terlihat tiga orang tamu di sana.

"Inget, peraturan pertama jangan ketakutan melihat salah satu anggotanya... Emangnya ada apa ya dengan anggotanya?"

Kriiieet!

"Ya?" Tumma pun membukakan pintu, tapi...

GEDEBUGH!

"Jeff! Oi! Jangan pingsan!"

"Kadal, eh, kadal! Anjrit, kaget gue!"

Kondisi para tamu? Seorang Black Spear pingsan, seorang Mutant kaget plus panik, dan seorang Crow melatah.

"Hiks... Maaf, kalian takut ya, melihatku?"

Ya ampun, dia baru pulih malah dibikin nangis lagi! =w="

"Ah! Bukan bukan, aku biasa aja kok, nggak apa-apa." hibur si Mutant (Gumo) sambil menyadarkan si Black Spear yang pingsan (Jeff) dengan menamparnya berkali-kali. "Oi! Bangun!"

"Aku hanya kaget saja melihatmu... Ya, kecuali dia... Dia dari sananya emang udah panikan, jadi bakalan pingsan kalau panik banget." jelas si Crow (Karasuma) datar.

"Oh... Ya udah, kalian mau masuk? Silahkan..."

"Permisi, maaf merepotkan..."

* * *

Di ruang tengah, ketiga tamu yang duduk di sofa disajikan teh dan sepiring Cinammon Roll oleh Tumma.

Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, Andre masih ada kok! Hanya saja dia dan Naya pindah ke ruang baca. Lagipula Salem nggak bakalan marah kalau Andre nanya soal 'itu' ke kakaknya karena dia masih sayang nyawa agar Naya tidak sedih kalau tau adiknya tewas setelah dia tunangan.

* * *

Salem: "Sebentar! Sejak kapan Kak Naya dan Edgar tunangan?" oAo

Edward: "Dari bulan lalu, Kak Salem! Waktu itu ayahku datang ke markas, terus pas tau Kak Edgar suka sama Kak Naya, mereka langsung disuruh tunangan!"

Salem: "Oooh..." =.=

* * *

"GYAAAAA! LEPASIN GUE! KENAPA LU KE SINI LAGI SIH?! DAN KENAPA ADA GUE JUGA DI SITU!?"

"Teriakan siapa itu?" tanya Gumo risih saat mendengar teriakan barusan.

"HOI! TOLONGIN GUE LEPAS DARI MAKHLUK INI! GYAAA!"

"Itu temanku, mungkin ada anjing nyasar yang berkunjung, soalnya dia Cynophobia..." jelas Tumma seadanya. "Ayo dimakan kue-nya!"

Mereka bertiga mengambil sepotong untuk masing-masing dan memakannya.

* * *

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak kenal..." gumam Tumma sweatdrop sebelum ada yang bertanya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kenapa banyak banget yang teriak ya?" tanya Jeff bingung.

"Entahlah..." Tumma hanya angkat bahu.

* * *

Kemudian terdengar suara teriakan beberapa orang disertai suara ledakan dan tembakan.

"EH KAMBING, BALIK LU KE SINI! JANGAN LARI!"

"HUWAAAA! MAAFIN GUE, RED! RONE! GUE HANYA KEBAWA EMOSI!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN! LU HARUS JADI BONEKA LATIHAN TEMBAK GUE DI MARKAS! BALIK SINI LU, KAMBING!"

"Siapa itu 'Kambing'?" tanya Karasuma sweatdrop.

"Itu julukan salah satu temanku..." jelas Tumma seadanya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Ketiga tamu itu sukses dibuat sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya akan ada yang dieksekusi hari ini..." gumam Tumma sedikit merinding.

* * *

SYUUUUT! JEGEEEEER!

Kemudian terjadi guncangan sesaat di seluruh markas.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di luar?"

"Aku tidak tau, kalaupun tau juga tidak penting..."

"GYAAAAAAAAA! KENAPA HARUS LU LAGI SIH?!"

Keempat orang itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau dengan apa yang terjadi di luar..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hei! Ini roti dengan selai ka- Huwa! Moku! Teiron!"

Giro yang baru nongol di ruang makan langsung jawdrop begitu melihat...

Seorang Lightning Mage diterjang dua Earth Mage yang SANGAT MIRIP!

"Kok, Teiron-pyon, ada dua?"

Teiron yang menyadari keberadaan Giro langsung panik seketika. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Giro! A-aku bisa jelaskan!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Oooh, begitu..." Giro hanya mangut-mangut setelah mendengar penjelasan Teiron barusan. "Tapi bagaimana cara membedakan kalian ya? Habisnya mirip sih!"

"Teiron takut anjing dan suka cupcake!" jelas Alpha.

"Moku takut kucing dan doyan makan roti selai kacang!" sambung Pyro.

"Yang lebih spesifik?"

Teiron menggulung salah satu lengan bajunya dan terlihat banyak bekas luka cakar di lengannya.

(Note: Di sini Teiron pakai baju lengan panjang warna coklat dan celana jeans, sementara Moku pakai baju Earth Mage yang biasanya.)

"Dari mana kau dapat luka itu?" tanya Moku.

"Waktu Tsuchi masih jadi kucing, dia sering mencakarku saat dimandikan..." jelas Teiron datar sambil membetulkan lengan bajunya.

Moku hanya ber-'oh' ria, walaupun sempat merinding setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Tsuchi aslinya seekor kucing.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Hmm..." Girl-chan terlihat merenung di sofa.

Teiron yang melihat si ketua squad menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Kaichou?"

"Aku barusan dapat pesan dari Reha, katanya dia bikin squad baru..."

"Eh? Serius? Terus, nasib mereka gimana?"

"Mereka masih di squad lama kok, cuma katanya buat jaga-jaga aja..."

Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Ah iya, satu hal!"

"Kenapa lagi?"

"Belakangan ini aku sering merasa kalau ada yang mengikuti salah satu dari kita... Entah siapa aku tidak tau, tapi takutnya dia bukan orang baik-baik..."

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Sejak kapan ada besi batangan menancap di sini?" tanya seorang pria yang kebingungan melihat kumpulan besi batangan menancap di halaman depan markas.

"Entahlah, mungkin itu ulah Tieying..." jawab si gadis pirang yang bersamanya.

"Wah, Enara, apa kabar?" sapa Mathias ke gadis pirang tadi.

"Yo, Boss Dan! Aku baik kok!" balas Enara. "Sekalian bawa Stephan juga!"

Sebuah mobil Ferrari Enzo berhenti di depan markas dan dua orang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Kau yakin di sini?" tanya si gadis.

"Yap, sepertinya memang di sini tempatnya..." jawab si pria.

"Hay, Eddie, Tanya!" sapa Enara kepada kedua orang itu.

"Wah, Enara udah sampai duluan!" celetuk Tanya.

"Mana Hans?" tanya 'Eddie', lengkapnya Edgar Van Enzo.

"Entar juga ke sini kok!" balas Enara.

"Halo semua!" sapa seorang pria pirang yang baru sampai.

"Baru dibicarakan udah datang! Hay Hans!" sahut Enara.

"Kalian ke sini mau ngapain ya?" tanya Mathias.

"Hanya berkunjung..." jawab Stephan datar.

"Luthias mana ya?" tanya Hans.

"Nyari aku?" Tiba-tiba yang bersangkutan nongol di belakang Mathias.

"Nah, sudah lengkap! Ayo kita main badminton!" ajak Hans.

"Boleh!" sahut Mathias bersemangat.

"Tapi itu bisa dibersihin dulu nggak nih?" Stephan menunjuk ke halaman depan yang dihiasi besi batangan.

Duo Jabrik yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ayo Boss Dan, kita main badminton yang lain daripada yang lain! Soalnya kok-nya kita ganti dengan-"

Tiba-tiba perkataan Enara terpotong oleh melayangnya sebuah dinamit yang TERSULUT ke arah Duo Jabrik itu.

"HYAAAAH! Luthias refleks menendangnya ke sembarang arah dan...

DUAAAAR!

Dinamit itu langsung meledak di semak-semak sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Semua orang yang melihat aksi Luthias barusan malah tepuk tangan.

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi setelahnya...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Terangkan Bangunan Cuaca (?)...**

* * *

Kepalaku pusing pas bikin ini, jadi maaf kalau makin aneh... -w-/

Bocoran buat Chapter depan: Kisah empat musim 'si hijau' dan pertemuan dengan teman lama.

Clue buat character baru: Iblis bersenjatakan panah api.

Review! :D


	43. Tum-Tum Four Season Story

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Lucy suka menyingkat panggilan, walaupun dia nggak tau kalau itu bisa menimbulkan salah pengartian bagi orang lain... ^^a Kalau soal itu, liat aja entar... ^^/ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 41: Tum-Tum Four Season Story**

* * *

Bagaimana cara Tumma yang notabene paling jarang keluar rumah menjalani keseharian dalam empat musim?

Yah, mari kita lihat yang berikut ini!

* * *

 ** _~Spring: Teman Lama~_**

Tumma sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman dengan memakai kaos hitam tertutup jaket biru, celana hitam, dan sepatu biru (Crow Costume FYI), tentu saja tujuannya unuk beradaptasi.

"Bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burung berkicauan, musim semi hari ini cukup cerah sih..."

Tumma hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Tapi tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari atas pohon.

"Mitsuketa!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya, dia kembali duduk di tempat itu sambil bernyanyi.

* * *

 _deai ha arashi no youni otozurete_

 _watashi no kokoro kaete shimau_

 _isshoni ireba nanimo kowakunai_

 _kono sekai no owari sae_

 _wakari aeru koto mo, wakachi au koto mo, utakata no youni_

 _toki no suna ni magire, tsukami kirenai to, akirameteta anata ni au made ha_

 _"dore kurai itami wo, hitori de kakaete kite tano?_

 _"dore kurai sabashisa, hitomi ni kakushite hohoen dano?"_

 _deai no kiseki wo ima dakishimete_

 _mitsume attara tsuyoku nareru_

 _kore wo ai to yobanai tosuru nara_

 _ima, dore wo ai to yobu no?_

 _deai no kiseki wo ima dakishimete_

 _mitsume attara tsuyoku nareru_

 _kore wo ai to yobanai tosuru nara_

 _ima, dore wo ai to yobu no?_

* * *

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Dia berdiri dan menengok ke atas pohon begitu mendapati sesosok pria berambut hitam emo sedang tepuk tangan sambil duduk di dahan pohon.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tumma sedikit terkejut.

"Eh? Kau tidak mengenaliku?" Pria itu melompat turun dari pohon. "Padahal kita ini teman dari kecil! Oh iya, kurasa kau akan mengenaliku jika seperti ini!"

Kemudian muncullah sepasang tanduk merah di atas kepala pria itu dan juga sepasang sayap ungu-hitam di punggungnya.

Manik amethyst itu langsung terbelalak melihatnya. Dia merasa sangat mengenali orang itu.

"Kau..."

Tanpa diduga, dia mendapat pelukan hangat dari pria itu.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa, kau mencariku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku dengan wujud seperti ini?" tanya Tumma.

"Karena aku tau kau pasti masih hidup saat menghilang dari perkemahan!" balas pria itu. "Suaramu yang lembut dan melankolis, permata amethyst di matamu, hanya itu yang tidak berubah darimu! Karena itu aku bisa mengenalimu seperti apapun dirimu!"

Perasaan hangat mulai menjalar di dalam hati Tumma, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes dan dia membalas pelukan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, karena kau masih mengingatku, dan mencariku sampai seperti ini..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Oh ayolah, untuk apa sih bikin piramida domino?"

"Liat aja entar!"

Kriieet!

Thundy yang mendengar suara pintu mengabaikan Alisa dan Monika yang berdebat, kemudian menengok begitu mendapati Tumma yang baru masuk. "Udah pulang?"

Tumma hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke lantai atas.

* * *

Di kamar, dia melepas jaket dan merenung sesaat karena teringat pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang itu, kemudian memasang senyum tipis.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Arie..."

* * *

 ** _~Summer: Balada Kepanasan, Nyasar, dan Tragedi Es Krim Jatuh~_**

Sebagian cowok tengah berada di ruang tengah saat musim panas. Ada yang memakai kaos lengan pendek, kaos kutang, atau bahkan tanpa baju sama sekali (biasanya ini khusus para cowok dewasa).

"Haaah, panas ya..." keluh Edward (yang pake kaos kutang) sambil duduk di depan kipas.

"Yah, lebih panas dari biasanya..." timpal Teiron sambil menjilati es krim dan memakai kaos lengan pendek coklat.

Edward ngiler melihat es krim yang dipegang Teiron. "Kak Teiron, aku juga mau!"

Teiron memberikan es krimnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil es krim baru.

* * *

Tapi ketika membuka kulkas, dia malah mendapat sebuah kejutan. "Astaganaga, Luthias?!"

"Terlalu panas!" keluh Luthias yang berada di dalam kulkas hanya memakai celana panjang biru.

"Tapi nggak usah mendem di kulkas juga kale, cepat keluar!" sembur Teiron sambil menarik keluar Luthias.

"Oy oy, gue bawa semangka nih!"

"Semangka?" Kedua orang itu segera keluar dari dapur.

* * *

Mathias (yang cuma pake celana panjang merah) datang ke ruang tengah sambil membawa 13 piring semangka. (Wih, kuat juga dia!)

Alhasil, mereka semua langsung berebutan mengambil semangka masing-masing dan hanya tersisa satu piring.

"Kyo sama Tumma mana ya?" tanya Mathias.

"Tumma mendem di kamar, terus Ikyo berendem di bak mandi!" jelas Vience. "Lagian ngapain juga lu bawa 13 piring? Lu kan tau sendiri tuh Rubah Kampret nggak suka semangka! Mending lu kasih aja sisanya ke Giro, entar juga tuh anak balik pas udah selesai ngecat!"

"Iye juga sih..." gumam Mathias. "Ya udahlah, gue mau bawa semangka buat Tumma dulu!"

Mathias pergi ke lantai atas dan menuju ke kamar Tumma.

* * *

"Oy Tum, lu mau semang- MIN GUD!" Mathias langsung shock begitu melihat...

Tumma...

Cuma pake celana pendek loreng harimau...

Telentang di atas kasur...

Dengan es batu berbungkus plastik di atas kepala...

Lima kipas yang mengelilingi kasurnya...

Serta dua AC yang dinyalakan dengan suhu serendahnya...

Absurd? Sangat!

"Woy, lu mau mati kena hipotermia kalau kayak gitu caranya?!" bentak Mathias sewot.

"Berisik lu, Kambing! Gue lagi kepanasan!"

Wow, baru kali ini Tumma menggerutu SECARA LANGSUNG!

JLEB!

"Oke fine..." Mathias mulai mengeluarkan dark aura, kemudian...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Kamar Tumma langsung kena gempa bumi dadakan.

Tumma langsung merinding karena Mathias sudah mengeluarkan kapaknya.

"MATIIN KIPAS DAN AC-NYA SEKARANG JUGA ATAU GUE OBRAK-ABRIK KAMAR LU!"

"Ba-baik, Mathias-sama!"

* * *

Setelah tragedi Kambing (nyaris) mengamuk kemudian...

"Udah deh! Daripada stress, mending kita ke pantai aja!" usul Edgar.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" tanya Tumma.

Vience melirik si Shaman berkulit hijau. "Kau belum pernah ke pantai kan? Aku sarankan kau harus ikut!"

Tumma memutar mata ke atas. "Yah, baiklah... Tapi hanya di tepi pantai saja, aku tidak begitu suka berenang..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Para cowok naik bus ke pantai, tapi entah kenapa perjalanan berlangsung agak lama.

Oh iya, hampir lupa! Karena yang ada di dalam bus cowok semua, jadi Monika nggak nyetir kali ini!

Lagian siapa juga yang mau jantungan liat tuh cewek nyetir sambil nyetel lagu Initial D?

Tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau seseorang sedang nangkring di atap bus mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

"Kapan sampainya sih?" (Salem)

"Bentar lagi, paling tinggal beberapa kilometer..." (Vience)

"Rasanya gue pengen balik lagi ke bak mandi aja deh!" (Ikyo)

"Si Teiron enak amat tidur dari awal jalan!" (Rendy)

"Tau tuh!" (Maurice)

Mathias selaku supir bus yang mengangkut para cowok nista itu hanya menghela nafas capek.

"Oy Greeny, setel lagu dong, buat moodbooster..." pinta Mathias.

Luthias mengerutkan kening. "Lagu apaan? Orang playlist musikku isinya Eurobeat sama Initial D semua!"

"Yah masalahnya gue nggak bawa HP, disita sama Kaichou..." Mathias hanya bisa manyun.

Tumma yang duduk paling belakang merasa janggal ketika sedang memperhatikan pemandangan. "Errr, kalian nyadar nggak kalau kita udah lewat sini berkali-kali?"

CIIIIIIT!

Bus itu langsung berhenti mendadak.

Alpha yang duduk di belakang Mathias membuka GPS dan sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Thias, lu tadi belok kiri atau kanan?"

"Seingatku kiri, kenapa ya?"

Alpha menyetel mode hologram pada GPS-nya yang menampakkan sebuah peta, kemudian men-zoom posisi mereka dan memasang wajah datar. "Sepertinya kita salah jalan..."

Webek, webek...

"SALAH JALAN?!" koor sebagian orang mengulangi maksud Alpha barusan.

"Berarti kita nyasar dong?" tanya Teiron yang terbangun entah sejak kapan.

Webek, webek...

"BAKANIKI!" Luthias langsung menabok kepala kakaknya dengan buku tebal (yang entah dapat dari mana).

"Udahlah, muter balik aja sekalian!" usul Thundy.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Jangan biarkan Mathias menyetir jika kalian tidak mau nyasar!**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah kejadian nyasar barusan, mereka pun sampai di pantai.

Tapi begitu turun dari bus, Mathias langsung digebukin abis-abisan oleh teman-temannya.

"Ganti baju yok!" ajak Giro setelah puas menghajar Mathias.

Sebagian dari mereka segera ke tempat ganti dan setelah selesai ganti baju, mereka berenang dengan asiknya.

* * *

"Yok kita naik perahu, gue udah nyewa!" ajak Vience.

"Kak Edgar, aku mau ikut naik perahu juga!" pinta Edward.

Edgar hanya menghela nafas risih. "Geez, terserah deh!"

Mereka semua pun naik perahu, kecuali tiga orang: Thundy phobia laut, Teiron nggak tertarik naik perahu, dan Tumma... Kurasa dia tidak perlu ditanya!

* * *

Meanwhile di tepi pantai...

"Aku mau makan es krim!" ujar Teiron sambil pergi ke tempat penjual es krim.

* * *

"Nyanyanyanyanya~"

Tiba-tiba Teiron menabrak seseorang yang memunggunginya sampai es krim yang dibawanya terjatuh dan isinya berceceran.

"Maaf nak, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Teiron hanya diam sambil menatap nanar es krimnya yang jatuh, sampai akhirnya...

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

BUK!

Tiba-tiba badan Thundy kejepit payung setelah membukanya sampai membuat dia berjalan mundur dan jatuh di atas istana pasir yang ditinggalkan pembuatnya.

Tumma yang melihat itu langsung panik dan segera menolongnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Thun?"

"Yap, dan aku punya firasat dia pasti menangisi sesuatu yang tidak penting..."

* * *

Di atas perahu...

"Kalian merasakan sesuatu nggak?" tanya Edward.

"Nggak tuh!" balas Giro datar.

"Aku merasa lautnya seperti bergetar deh, mau tsunami ya?"

BLETAK!

"Jangan bikin panik!" bentak Edgar setelah menjitak Edward.

"Tapi ini beneran lho!"

Alpha dan Ikyo yang mendengar percakapan mereka saling berpandangan karena satu hal.

"Apa jangan-jangan di pantai..."

"Tidak salah lagi, pasti karena anak itu..."

* * *

Back to the Beach...

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Teiron masih nangis di tempatnya sampai akhirnya kedua temannya datang dan langsung sweatdrop begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kau ini, cuma es krim jatuh saja sampe nangis?"

Teiron hanya menunduk malu, kemudian Tumma datang membawakan es krim baru untuknya.

"Tadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luthias yang baru kembali bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

"Jangan ditanya, terlalu memalukan untuk dibahas!" balas Thundy sambil mijit kening.

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Ah, enaknya udah pulang~" celetuk Edward setelah tiba di markas.

Tumma sempat melirik atap bus dan mengerutkan kening sesaat.

"Kenapa, Tum?" tanya Rendy bingung.

Tumma menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa!"

Kedua orang itu segera menyusul yang lainnya masuk ke dalam markas.

Sementara orang yang tadi berada di atap bus bergegas pergi dari situ, tapi sebelumnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tunggu saja, kawan! Aku akan menemuimu jika sudah tiba waktunya!"

* * *

 ** _~Autumn: Kenangan Masa Lalu~_**

Beberapa cowok tengah membersihkan halaman depan markas dari daun-daun yang berguguran.

"Banyak juga yang terkumpul..." gumam Mathias sambil mengelap keringat melihat hasil kerja keras mereka di dalam gerobak.

Luthias hanya mengangguk, kemudian tak sengaja melihat Alpha yang berniat pergi. "Kau mau kemana, Al?"

Alpha menengok sebentar. "Hmm, jalan-jalan saja..."

Kemudian dia pergi keluar markas.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Seorang pria menunggu di tempat dimana Tumma biasa duduk sambil merenung sejenak dan mengingat masa lalu.

* * *

 _Mereka pertama kali bertemu saat masih TK._

 _Saat itu dia iseng melompat ke dalam gerobak yang didorong Tumma sampai daun-daun di dalamnya terbang berserakan, tapi Tumma yang kaget dengan itu malah menangis dan pergi dari situ._

 _Alhasil, perbuatannya tadi menimbulkan spekulasi negatif dari anak-anak sekitar._

 _"Anak iblis itu berulah lagi!"_

 _"Dan sekarang korbannya si melankolis!"_

 _Anak itu mulai tidak tega dan langsung mengejar Tumma._

* * *

 _"Hay..."_

 _Tumma yang duduk memeluk lutut di bawah pohon maple menengok dan melihat anak itu di sebelahnya. "Hay juga..."_

 _Anak tadi duduk di sebelahnya. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis..."_

 _Tumma menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa..."_

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Arie, kau sendiri?"_

 _"Tumma..."_

 _Sejak saat itulah mereka berteman._

* * *

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau disebut 'anak iblis'?" tanya Tumma saat mereka masih sekolah dasar._

 _Arie tersenyum. "Karena tentu saja aku ini iblis, kau mau bukti?"_

 _Kemudian Arie memunculkan sepasang tanduk merah di kepalanya dan sepasang sayap ungu-hitam di punggungnya._

 _Tumma terdiam sesaat melihatnya dan Arie menunduk sedih. "Kau takut ya?"_

 _Tumma menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya kagum, aku belum pernah melihat iblis seunik dirimu sebelumnya..."_

 _Arie menghela nafas lega. "Oooh, terima kasih ya!"_

* * *

 _"Apa kita akan terus berteman?"_

 _Tumma sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Arie tadi. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _"Aku sedikit ragu, kita ini sangat berbeda, aku takut kita akan berpisah entah kapan..."_

 _"Jangan begitu, Arie!" Tumma menepuk punggungnya. "Berjanjilah padaku! Kalau salah satu dari kita menghilang, yang lain akan mencari bagaimanapun caranya!"_

 _"Hmm, aku janji!"_

 _Dan mereka saling mengaitkan jari kelingking._

* * *

 _Ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Tumma menghilang di tengah hutan saat perkemahan, Arie sangat shock dan terpukul._

 _"Apa dia masih belum ditemukan?"_

 _"Tidak, bahkan mereka memutuskan akan menghentikan pencarian dan menyatakan kalau dia sudah mati!"_

 _Arie hanya meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk bingkai foto dirinya dan Tumma._

 _"Karena saat itu kita sudah berjanji, aku akan mencarimu suatu hari nanti, Tumma..."_

* * *

"Arie?"

Yang bersangkutan tersentak dan mendapati Tumma sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Oh maaf, aku melamun tadi!" Arie menggaruk kepala dengan tawa canggung.

"Kau masih ingat masa lalu ya?"

Arie hanya menunduk sedih. "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..."

Mereka berdua mulai berbincang sebagai obrolan pelepas rindu, sampai akhirnya berpisah setelah menyadari bahwa hari telah sore.

* * *

 ** _~Winter: Balada Pintu Terkunci dan Perang Salju~_**

Tumma sedang duduk di depan jendela sambil memperhatikan pemandangan di luar markas yang tertutup salju.

"Hey Tum, mau main di luar?" tanya Alpha yang memakai baju tebal.

Tumma menengok dengan wajah datar. "Entahlah... Aku tidak yakin..."

Alpha melipat tangan. "Oh ayolah, biar rame! Kita kekurangan orang nih, soalnya Ikyo lagi hibernasi!"

Shaman berkulit hijau itu mengerutkan kening. "Hibernasi?"

"Ya namanya juga setengah rubah, hibernasi di musim dingin adalah prioritas utamanya..." Alpha angkat bahu dengan ekspresi seadanya. "Bahkan dia udah minta numpang di kamar Kaichou sepanjang musim dingin dari jauh-jauh hari, nggak mau diganggu katanya!"

"Ya wajarlah nggak mau diganggu, bukannya kau yang waktu itu menyeretnya ikutan perang bola salju pas dia mau tidur di sofa?" tanya Tumma sedikit menggoda yang mengingatkan Alpha akan kejadian dimana Ikyo memukulinya karena kesal dan menguburnya di antara tumpukan salju sampai terkena hipotermia. (Referensi: Fic 'Shiki no Monogatari'.)

Alpha langsung manyun. "Jangan bahas itu lagi!"

"Hahaha..." Tumma hanya tertawa garing. "Baiklah, aku akan ambil baju hangatku!"

* * *

Di lantai atas...

Edgar yang berniat masuk ke kamarnya sedikit keheranan begitu menyadari pintunya terkunci.

"Kenapa, Gar?" tanya Tumma heran saat melihat Edgar kesulitan.

"Pintunya nggak bisa dibuka, kayaknya Edward ngunci dari dalam!"

Tumma mengerutkan kening. "Perasaan tadi aku liat Edward lagi main sama Flore di bawah!"

"Te-terus, ini siapa yang kunci dari dalam?!" tanya Edgar panik.

"Coba aku teleport dulu ke dalam!" Tumma langsung menghilang.

* * *

Ketika berhasil teleport ke dalam kamar Edgar, dia melihat pengait pintu yang menempel dan langsung sweatdrop.

Ceklek! Kriieet!

"Pengait pintunya nempel sendiri, tadi kau membanting pintu saat keluar ya?" tanya Tumma memastikan sambil keluar kamar.

Edgar hanya diam, sepertinya dia baru ngudeng.

"Ah, sudahlah! Makasih!" Edgar langsung masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu.

Tumma langsung kabur ke kamarnya untuk ngakak sepuasnya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Sebagian anggota squad melakukan apa yang biasa dilakukan pada musim dingin di halaman depan markas, misalnya membuat boneka salju atau...

BUK!

Sebuah bola salju mendarat di wajah Vience yang langsung menatap kesal ke arah sang pelaku. "Awas kau!"

Dia melempar sebuah bola salju ke arah Mathias tapi malah mengenai Giro, yang bersangkutan balas melempar tapi malah kena Thundy, sampai akhirnya perang bola salju tak dapat dihindari.

Tapi sebuah bola salju lemparan salah satu dari mereka meleset ke dalam markas lewat jendela ruang tengah yang terbuka dan...

"Aduh!"

"Mampus, malah kena Naya!" seru Rendy panik.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Monika bingung.

"Soalnya-"

BRAK!

Rendy belum sempat menjawab ketika pintu depan dibanting dan terlihat Salem yang mengeluarkan aura hitam di sana.

"Siapa tadi yang lempar?!"

Semua orang refleks menunjuk Alpha dan yang bersangkutan langsung kabur sebelum menjadi korban lemparan pisau.

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, sisa musim dingin hari ini mereka habiskan dengan menyaksikan kegilaan Duo Ailurophilia yang tengah nge-fans dengan kucing-kucing terkenal di internet.

"Oh ya ampun, suaranya terlalu kawaii~"

"Pecahkan saja kokoro-ku, Luna-chan~"

* * *

"Mereka itu udah kayak cewek ketemu idola aja deh..." komentar Edgar dengan wajah risih.

"Ahaha..." Tumma sendiri hanya tertawa garing.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Luthias dan Teiron sedang menonton video Luna Rose kecil yang mengeong sambil telentang ala kucing di laptop Luthias.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Pagi ini Tumma baru saja membuka jendela kamarnya begitu melihat...

"Halo Tum-Tum!" sapa Arie yang terbang di depan jendela kamarnya.

"ASTAGAKUCINGBONARJADISEJUTA!" pekik Tumma kaget. "Ya ampun, Arie! Jangan membuatku jantungan dengan terbang di depan jendela!"

Arie hanya memasang senyum miris plus sweatdrop. "Maaf maaf, tapi aku mau masuk!"

"Masuk tuh lewat pintu, bukan lewat jendela!" sembur Tumma sambil mengelus dada dengan tampang frustasi.

Arie memasang wajah murung (yang dibuat-buat). "Aku nggak berani, soalnya nggak kenal orang-orang sini!"

"Kenalan dulu sono, baru masuk!" Tumma langsung menutup jendela kamar.

Arie hanya bisa manyun. "Ugu~ Tum-Tum kejam ih!"

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Kok sepi ya?" tanya Arie yang celingukan di ruang tengah setelah masuk lewat jendela.

Tuh orang bener-bener deh, emangnya dia sejak kecil nggak pernah diajarin masuk lewat pintu kali ya? =w="a

"Huwaaaa! Ada iblis!"

"Eh?"

"Mana iblisnya?! Oh, itu dia! Hajar!"

"GYAAAAAAH!"

Arie langsung kabur menghindari kejaran para cowok yang melihatnya.

* * *

Tumma yang membuka kembali jendela kamar melihat Arie sedang dikejar-kejar oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ya ampun..." Tumma segera keluar kamar.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Girl-chan saat melihat kerumunan cowok yang sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Kak Rara, tadi ada iblis masuk ke markas!" seru Edward.

"Hah?! Iblis?! Mana iblisnya?!"

Beberapa orang segera menyingkir dan terlihat Arie yang terikat.

"Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya masuk ke markasku!" bentak gadis itu. "Enaknya diapain nih?!"

"Bakar!" (Salem)

"Kuliti!" (Ikyo)

"Setrum!" (Mathias)

"Lempar ke jarum pentul Colloseum!" (Alpha)

"Cincang kecil-kecil terus jadiin santapan Jeronium! Aduh!" (Vience langsung dijitak Edgar)

"Yang bener aja lu?!" (Edgar)

"Hentikan! Jangan sakiti dia!"

Semua orang menengok dan mendapati Tumma yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak Tumma?" tanya Edward.

Tumma menggaruk kepala. "Dia itu, temanku..."

"APA?!"

"Kaichou, bisa bicara berdua saja?" pinta Tumma ke Girl-chan.

Girl-chan mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi ke tempat yang agak jauh.

"Jadi, dia itu teman kecilku, namanya Arie, dan dia emang iblis..." jelas Tumma sedikit tidak enak hati.

Si ketua squad hanya ber-'oh' ria, kemudian kembali ke kerumunan. "Lepaskan dia!"

Mereka pun segera melepaskan ikatan Arie dan dia berdiri sambil membersihkan diri.

"Jadi, boleh aku tinggal di sini?" pinta Arie tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tinggal?" Semua orang langsung kaget.

Arie mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama mencari Tumma sejak dia menghilang dari perkemahan dan begitu tau dia di sini, aku... Entah harus bilang apa, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi..."

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu... Baiklah, aku izinkan..."

Arie langsung terbelalak. "Serius?"

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Yah, rasanya tidak tega juga kalau kau sampai tidak melihat teman lamamu lagi... Soalnya di sini ada yang pernah kehilangan kakaknya sampai dua tahun..."

Salem langsung tertohok mendengar dirinya disinggung.

Arie menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Oh terima kasih banyak, Rara-sama! Aku janji akan bersikap baik di sini!"

"Sama-sama... Tapi jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Arie... Itu terlalu formal..." balas Girl-chan agak risih. "Dan jangan pakai '-san' juga, aku lebih muda darimu..."

Arie memiringkan kepala. "Lalu, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Kaichou saja, atau Rara-chan juga tidak apa-apa!" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Arie sedikit blushing melihat senyum manis itu dan tanpa sengaja berceletuk, "Mau jadi istriku?"

"Hah?!" Para cowok (kecuali Edward) langsung jawdrop, bahkan Mathias sampai shock berat mendengarnya.

Girl-chan langsung sweatdrop. "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak berminat punya pacar..."

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria, sementara Mathias diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Terang Bulan Cokelat (?)...**

* * *

Aku tidak tau harus bilang gimana lagi untuk ini... -w-/

Yah ini terlalu berfokus pada Tumma, soalnya untuk menyesuaikan judul Chapter... 'w'a

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Tumma itu judulnya 'Unlimited'. Tau lagu itu gara-gara video 'Hetalia Unlimited' di YT, entah kenapa rasanya rada ngena kalau dia yang nyanyiin... 'w'a

Yang pintu terkunci itu kejadian nyata dimana bapakku ngira aku di kamar mandi gara-gara pintu diselongket dari dalam, padahal lagi tiduran di kamar... :V a *laknat amat, mbak!*

Profile Arie akan muncul Chapter depan... ^^/

Review! :D


	44. The Devil in Squad

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, dia bisa cengeng di saat tertentu, jadi maklumi saja... 'w'/**

 **Salem: "Masih untung aku tidak melukainya..." =w="/**

 **Yah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku nggak ngerti otomotif sama sekali, jadi tidak yakin untuk bikin itu... .w.a Dan ngomong-ngomong, namanya Purno, bukan Purwo!**

 **Mathias: "Purnomo?" owo**

 **Me: "Yah, namanya emang terinspirasi dari Tukang Ojek Pengkolan sih..." .w.a**

 **Mathias: "Kalau boleh tau, Greeny mana ya?"**

 **Me: *nunjuk ke atas.***

 **Mathias: *mendongak ke atas dan langsung mangap.***

 **Luthias: *nemplok di lampu gantung.* "Mau mercon kek, mau dinamit kek, mau petasan kek, jangan dilempar please!"**

 **Tumma: "Ngomong-ngomong, Arie itu bukan sepenuhnya Succubus (walaupun sayapnya emang nunjukin setengahnya sih)... Tanduknya merah runcing kalau dibandingkan dengan tanduk Succubus yang melengkung ke bawah..."**

 **Sebenarnya yang pakai nama Kirana sebagai OC Indo nggak banyak sih, cuma aku bingung mau gimana lagi jelasinnya... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Jadi, boleh aku tinggal di sini?" pinta Arie tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Tinggal?" Semua orang langsung kaget.

Arie mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama mencari Tumma sejak dia menghilang dari perkemahan dan begitu tau dia di sini, aku... Entah harus bilang apa, tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya lagi..."

Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu... Baiklah, aku izinkan..."

Arie langsung terbelalak. "Serius?"

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Yah, rasanya tidak tega juga kalau kau sampai tidak melihat teman lamamu lagi... Soalnya di sini ada yang pernah kehilangan kakaknya sampai dua tahun..."

Salem langsung tertohok mendengar dirinya disinggung.

Arie menjabat tangan gadis itu. "Oh terima kasih banyak, Rara-sama! Aku janji akan bersikap baik di sini!"

"Sama-sama... Tapi jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Arie... Itu terlalu formal..." balas Girl-chan agak risih. "Dan jangan pakai '-san' juga, aku lebih muda darimu..."

Arie memiringkan kepala. "Lalu, aku harus panggil apa?"

"Kaichou saja, atau Rara-chan juga tidak apa-apa!" balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Arie sedikit blushing melihat senyum manis itu dan tanpa sengaja berceletuk, "Mau jadi istriku?"

"Hah?!" Para cowok (kecuali Edward) langsung jawdrop, bahkan Mathias sampai shock berat mendengarnya.

Girl-chan langsung sweatdrop. "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak berminat punya pacar..."

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria, sementara Mathias diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

* * *

 **Chapter 42: The Devil in Squad**

* * *

"Tapi sebelum masuk, kau harus sembunyikan tanduk dan sayapmu dulu!"

"Oke, itu bisa diatur!" Arie menjentikkan jari, kemudian tanduk dan sayapnya menghilang seketika.

Girl-chan menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tidak ada kamar kosong saat ini, jadi kau harus menumpang di kamar orang untuk sementara..." ujar Girl-chan.

"Aku bisa numpang di kamar Tumma, jika tidak keberatan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Arie agak ragu dan Tumma hanya mengangguk. "Hmm, oke..."

"Temui aku di ruang baca jika sudah selesai!" Girl-chan berjalan pergi ke lantai dasar.

"Baiklah, Kaichou!"

* * *

Di kamar Tumma...

"Aku tidak yakin apa kau mau tidur di lantai, dan juga aku sedikit risih kalau harus tidur satu ranjang denganmu, takutnya ada fujo ngintip..." jelas Tumma sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Memangnya tidak ada yang punya kasur gantung?" tanya Arie.

Tumma angkat bahu. "Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada yang kepikiran..."

"Kalau begitu akan kulakukan!" Arie mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam tasnya dan mulai melakukan sesuatu di salah satu sudut kamar.

Setengah menit kemudian, sebuah kasur gantung pun sudah tersedia di sana.

Iye, setengah **MENIT** (sengaja ditekankan lho)! Cepet kan?

"Hebat..." gumam Tumma kagum.

"Dengan begini problem solved kan?" tanya Arie sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kasur gantung itu. "Udah ya, aku harus menemui gadis itu dulu!"

Mari kita lihat keseharian Arie pada hari pertamanya di Garuchan Squad!

* * *

 ** _~Rule~_**

"Karena sekarang kau sudah resmi menjadi anggota, aku ingin kau mematuhi beberapa peraturan di sini!" Girl-chan menyerahkan sebuah kertas. "Nah, baca ini!"

Arie mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 **Peraturan resmi Garuchan Squad**

 _Pertama: Salah satu dari anggota cowok punya masalah dengan penampilan, jadi jangan kaget bahkan takut melihatnya atau dia bakalan nangis!_

 _Kedua: Jangan mempertanyakan beberapa hal atau hasilnya akan buruk!_

 _Ketiga: Jangan memperlakukan hewan dengan kasar, karena di sini kami punya tiga ekor kucing, seekor musang, seekor naga, dan beberapa ekor Cerberus!_

* * *

"Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi yang lainnya, tapi tiga poin itu sangat penting untuk dipatuhi! Ada pertanyaan?"

"Entah kenapa bagian pertamanya mengingatkanku pada Tumma..." gumam Arie sedikit risih.

"Yah, poin pertama itu dibuat karena belakangan ini Tumma sering nangis... Hampir setiap bulan dia nangis, berapa banyaknya tergantung berapa kali dia bertemu orang asing yang kaget atau takut melihatnya..." jelas Girl-chan seadanya.

Arie langsung sweatdrop mendengar hal itu. 'Ternyata dia masih saja melankolis seperti dulu...'

"Kalau soal poin kedua?"

"Salah satunya itu!" Girl-chan menunjuk Naya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Ashley. "Jika kau bertanya tentang matanya yang diperban, aku tidak akan menjamin kau bisa selamat dari adiknya nanti!"

Arie hanya mangut-mangut.

"Kaichou!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Girl-chan.

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Kenapa, Rendy?"

"Boleh kupinjam Arie sebentar?"

"Silakan, kebetulan aku sudah selesai dengannya!" Girl-chan melirik Arie sesaat ketika akan pergi. "Aku tinggalkan dengan Rendy ya! Silakan tanyakan apa saja padanya, atau mungkin kau bisa menjawab apa yang ingin dia tanyakan!"

Gadis itu pun keluar dari ruang baca.

* * *

 ** _~Devil Race~_**

"Jadi, Arie..." Rendy memasang tampang berpikir. "Aku penasaran denganmu!"

Arie memiringkan kepala. "Penasaran kenapa?"

"Kau ini iblis jenis apa sih? Tandukmu merah runcing, tapi sayapmu ungu-hitam!"

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Aku ini, ras campuran..."

"Hah?"

"Iya, ras campuran... Ayahku iblis murni, ibuku Succubus..." jelas Arie singkat.

Rendy melirik Vience yang (kebetulan) berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan 'Sepertinya kita harus hati-hati dengan orang ini!' dan Vience mengangguk setuju, sementara Arie sendiri hanya memasang wajah bingung dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

 ** _~Gangrim~_**

Arie yang berniat keluar berpapasan dengan Giro yang baru pulang sambil membawa kuas-nya. (Note: Dia biasa bawa kuas-nya kalau lagi kerja!)

"Ma-maaf, kau ini... Gangrim ya?"

"Hmm, ya! Ada apa ya?"

Tapi tanpa diduga...

GREEEEK!

"Aaaaaah! Si-a-pa-pun, to-to-long..."

Mathias yang melihat kejadian itu segera bertindak dengan menjitak kepala Arie.

"Jangan sakiti dia!"

Giro berhasil dilepaskan dan dia jatuh terduduk sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Ke-kenapa?!" tanya Arie sedikit tidak terima.

"Dia anggota sini juga!" balas Mathias datar.

"Ya ampun, Giro!" Bibi Rilen yang melihat kondisinya langsung panik dan menghampiri anak itu. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Giro hanya mengangguk dan Bibi Rilen membantunya berdiri. "Tadi apa yang terjadi, Mathias?"

"Barusan Arie, mencekik Giro..." jelas Mathias singkat.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak tau dia anggota sini juga... Tadi pas liat dia bawa kuas dan tau dia tuh Gangrim, entah kenapa aku jadi ingin membu-"

"Kau punya kebencian khusus dengan Gangrim?" potong Giro dengan suara serak.

Arie hanya menunduk takut. "Begitulah..."

"That's okay..." Giro terbatuk sesaat. "Sepertinya aku perlu air putih..."

Bibi Rilen mengantarkan Giro ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa, kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air putih.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Aku mengerti, Arie, tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu..." Girl-chan menepuk punggung Arie.

Arie hanya mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih..."

* * *

 ** _~Arie's Catlicious~_**

Arie sangat bosan.

Tumma sedang pergi belanja dengan Bibi Rilen, dan dia tidak begitu kenal anggota squad lainnya. Apalagi Arie masih merasa bersalah setelah apa yang dia lakukan pada Giro sebelumnya.

Dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Flore yang sedang asik memainkan bola benang.

Flore yang merasa diperhatikan mengabaikan bola benangnya dan mendatangi Arie.

"Miaw?"

Arie berjongkok untuk memperhatikan Flore lebih dekat dan menatap intens Flore yang ikut menatapnya dengan penasaran. Kucing kecil itu berdiri dan meletakkan kaki depannya di lutut Arie yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap kepala Flore.

"Kau suka kucing juga ya?"

Arie mendongak dan melihat Luthias berdiri di depannya sambil menggendong Kopen.

"Hmm, ya... Begitulah..."

Luthias menaruh Kopen di lantai, kemudian menghampiri Arie dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Apa kau juga punya kucing sebelumnya?"

"Yah, namanya Marlie, seekor Scottish Fold..."

Luthias hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Arie mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan Flore melompat ke pangkuannya. Luthias juga ikut duduk dan memangku Kopen.

"Kucingmu bagus..." ujar Arie.

Luthias tersenyum kecil. "Yah, aku sudah lama merawatnya..."

Dan mereka pun terus mengobrol tentang kucing seharian.

* * *

 ** _~Visit Reha Squad~_**

"Kau pernah dengar tentang Reha Squad, Arie?" tanya Tumma yang main catur dengan Arie.

Arie memutar mata ke atas, kemudian memindahkan bidak caturnya. "Pernah sih, tapi aku kurang tau tentang mereka, kenapa ya?"

Tumma memindahkan bidak caturnya. "Squad kami menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka, dan saling mengunjungi secara bergantian!"

"Tapi, apa mereka tidak takut dengan penampilanmu?" tanya Arie sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Awalnya memang takut, tapi setelah itu mereka mengerti kok!" balas Tumma dengan senyum tipis.

"Apa aku boleh berkunjung ke sana?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Mereka orang-orang baik kok, tapi walaupun kami berhubungan baik, terkadang selalu muncul kejadian a-"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Neh..." Tumma hanya memasang wajah skeptis.

* * *

Di seberang jalan sana, terlihat Teiron yang nemplok di tiang lampu dan diperhatikan Hato.

"Teiwoof, ayo turun!"

"OGAH! PERGI NGGAK LU?! JANGAN SAMPE GUE LEMPAR BATU BATA YA!"

* * *

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Arie sambil menunjuk ke seberang jalan.

Tumma menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk. "Yang nemplok di atas itu temanku, Teiron! Yang di bawahnya salah satu dari mereka, Hato!"

"Kenapa Teiron seperti itu ke Hato?"

"Hato itu aslinya seekor anjing, dan Teiron punya Cynophobia, jadi maklumi saja!"

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di depan markas Reha Squad.

Tapi begitu memasuki perkarangan...

PLOK!

"Huwaaa! Arie, kau baik-baik saja?!"

Sebagian cowok di sana langsung kaget melihat Arie yang pingsan karena terkena lemparan (entah benda apa dan dari siapa) di bagian wajah beserta Tumma yang panik.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruang farmasi!"

Arie pun langsung digotong ke dalam markas Reha Squad.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ugh..." Arie terbangun sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya.

"Hmm, selain merasakan wajahku yang ringsek, aku baik-baik saja..." balas Arie rada garing. "Tumma mana?"

"Di luar, sedang main dengan Nigou!" jelas Yuki singkat.

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Kemudian masuklah Tumma yang membawa Nigou. "Sudah bangun?"

"Nggak, masih mimpi..." balas Arie rada garing (lagi).

Tumma menghampiri Arie dan menaruh Nigou di lantai, kemudian...

Puk!

"Aduh!" Arie menjerit kesakitan saat tangan Tumma menepuk wajahnya yang diperban dan dia segera memegangi bagian yang sakit tersebut.

"Maaf..." Tumma menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah Arie.

* * *

Di sisi lain, ternyata ada yang diem-diem ngintip.

"Hmm, mereka terlihat akrab sekali! Cocok jadi bahan doujin!"

Sepertinya jangan ditanya siapa sang pengintip itu...

* * *

 ** _~Kue Beracun~_**

"Kami pulang!"

"Ah, selamat da- Wajahmu kenapa, Arie?" tanya Mathias agak terkejut melihat wajah Arie yang diperban.

"Tadi dia nggak sengaja kena lemparan seseorang..." jelas Tumma risih.

Mathias hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Yo!" Teiron nongol dari belakang Tumma sambil membawa sebuah kotak.

"Hej, kau bawa apa?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

"Kue dari Red, katanya buat kita berdua!"

Gue curiga kalau Red ngasih sesuatu, pasti ada yang nggak beres! =w="a

Mathias kembali ber-'oh' ria. "Kebetulan gue lagi laper, ayo makan!"

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke ruang makan.

'Kok firasatku buruk ya?' batin Tumma rada cemas. "Arie, kita ke kamar saja yuk!"

Arie hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Tumma ke lantai atas.

* * *

Teiron membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan kue di dalamnya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja. Mathias mengambil dua sendok dan memberikan salah satu ke Teiron, kemudian mereka langsung memotong sedikit kue itu dan memakannya.

Tapi...

GLEK!

"Ugh..."

BRUK!

Nah kan! Kubilang juga apa, pasti ada yang nggak beres! =w="a

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Arie yang sempat melihat ekspresi Tumma.

"Sebenarnya..."

"WOY, LU BERDUA KENAPA PINGSAN?!"

Mereka berdua segera bergegas ke ruang makan dimana...

Di lantai...

Teiron dan Mathias...

Pingsan...

Dengan mulut berbusa...

Arie langsung mangap melihat kejadian itu, sementara Tumma menghampiri kue di atas meja dan mencicipinya sedikit.

"Yuck!" Tumma langsung eneg setelah mencicipi kue itu. "Kue beracun, pantesan..."

Alpha sibuk menepuk-nepuk wajah Teiron dengan panik, kemudian datanglah dua orang lainnya.

"Mereka kenapa?" tanya Ikyo kaget.

"Karena mereka makan ini..." Tumma nunjuk kue di atas meja.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya Edgar.

"Tadi kucicipi sedikit dan rasanya kacau banget, terus mulut mereka udah berbusa gitu..." jelas Tumma datar.

'Kebal juga dia...' batin mereka berdua kagum.

"Errr, terus mereka gimana? Apa perlu dibawa ke tempat lain?" tanya Arie meminta saran.

Tumma melirik temannya. "Kau benar juga, Arie!"

"Baiklah, kita bawa saja mereka!"

Kedua orang itu langsung dibawa ke kamar masing-masing. Mathias digotong Ikyo dan Edgar, sementara Teiron digendong Alpha.

"Aku akan buang kue-nya, kau jalan-jalan saja dulu!" usul Tumma sambil membawa kue itu untuk dibuang agar tidak ada korban lain yang berjatuhan.

Arie hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

 ** _~E-mail Misterius~_**

"Tadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luthias sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop saat melirik Arie yang mendatanginya.

"Ada yang pingsan karena kue beracun..." jelas Arie risih.

Luthias hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan sweatdrop di kepalanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa?" tanya Arie penasaran.

"Bantuin makalah kerja Aniki, kebetulan aku lagi pake laptop-nya!" jelas Luthias yang kembali fokus ke layar laptop.

Arie mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya kau sendiri tidak punya?"

"Punya sih, tapi lagi dibajak sama dia!" Luthias menunjuk Maurice yang berada di pojokan sambil menonton sesuatu di laptop Luthias.

Tapi Arie melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Maurice.

"Sejak kapan dia punya telinga dan ekor?" tanya Arie bingung.

"Soal itu... Dia punya 'Half Wolf Syndrome', gejala langka yang hanya dialami oleh keturunan Werewolf... Sebenarnya dia sudah mengalaminya sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa bisa kambuh lagi... Kalau udah kayak gitu, dia nggak bisa ngomong ke orang lain, kecuali pamannya..."

Arie langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar itu karena bingung mau bilang apa, sementara Luthias meneruskan pekerjaannya sampai tak sengaja mendapati sesuatu. "Eh, ada e-mail masuk!"

Ketika Luthias membukanya...

"Link apa ini?"

Dia pun meng-klik link itu dan menyelusurinya setelah selesai loading. Tapi...

"GYAAAAAH!"

Laptop kakaknya nyaris terbanting ke lantai.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Arie sedikit terkejut.

Luthias menggeleng cepat sambil menutup laptop. "Ne-nej, aku hanya kaget!"

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria dan berjalan pergi.

Luthias membuka kembali laptop dan buru-buru menghapus e-mail itu beserta link di history.

* * *

 ** _~Tragedi di Gudang~_**

"Kalian liat Emy nggak?" tanya Monika.

"Maaf Nik, kita dari tadi juga lagi nyari Thundy!" balas Tumma.

"Kok mereka bisa ngilang barengan ya?" tanya Red yang gendong pacarnya dengan bridal style.

Wait, tadi itu... Beneran Revan yang digendong kan?

"Nggak tau, dan bisa nggak lu turunin gue?!" sembur Revan sebal.

"Nggak mau, abisnya gendong Re-chan enak banget sih!"

"Oy, gue bukan boneka yang bisa lu gendong seenaknya!"

Abaikan saja mereka berdua!

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka di gudang ya?"

Webek, webek...

'Kenapa kita nggak kepikiran ya?' batin mereka semua setelah mendengar perkataan Arie barusan.

"Ada yang punya senter nggak? Soalnya lampu gudang lagi mati dan belum diganti!" tanya Girl-chan.

"Aku bawa!" Adelia menunjukkan senter di tangannya.

"Baguslah, ayo cek ke sana!"

* * *

Setelah sampai di gudang, Girl-chan membuka pintu dan menyinari daerah yang gelap dengan senter.

Tapi yang mereka lihat adalah...

"Eh buset, Thundy menggerayangi Emy!"

"Gile, tsundere gitu bisa juga dia! Re-chan, kamu bisa kayak gitu nggak?"

"Lu mau dijejelin granat hah?!"

"Tumma, aku malu..."

"Aku iri..."

"Ah maaf ya, sepertinya kami datang di saat yang kurang tepat..."

Suasana mulai hening ketika kedua orang yang dicari tengah disinari cahaya senter dari si ketua squad dan ditonton oleh beberapa orang lainnya yang mangap selebar-lebarnya, kecuali Adelia yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

Tunggu, apa tadi yang mengaliri hidung Adelia itu... Darah?

Demi ekor Ikyo yang dipotong untuk dijadikan syal oleh Chiki, bahkan sampai Adelia mimisan melihat mereka?

"Ahaha... Jadi, umm... Enaknya lanjutin dimana ya?" tanya Emy yang tertawa gugup karena kehabisan kata-kata.

Wajah Thundy memerah seketika karena murka dan dia langsung berdiri sambil mengeluarkan dark aura plus Dual Gun yang entah dapat dari mana.

Mereka semua, termasuk Emy, langsung bungkam begitu melihat senjata api tersebut.

"LUPAKAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KALIAN LIHAAAAAAT!"

* * *

"Berisik sekali!" gerutu Alisa sambil menumpuk kumpulan domino menjadi piramida.

Dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan dan juga... Apa yang barusan itu suara tembakan?

Ah, hanya orang kelewat paranoid yang cukup sinting untuk membawa senjata api!

BRAK!

Suara pintu dibanting sukses meruntuhkan piramida itu.

Alisa yang kesal melirik sepupunya yang bersender di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang sedikit pucat dan terengah-engah.

"Oy Nik, lu kenapa sih?"

Yang ditanya hanya menutup pintu perlahan dan tampak malu karena tadi sempat lepas kendali sesaat.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan bercak cat yang menodai lengan siku bajunya.

Untung saja Thundy masih cukup waras untuk hanya mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru cat. Kalau sampai peluru beneran, pasti nyawa Red sudah melayang karena kena tembak tepat di jidat (sampai membuatnya jatuh terjengkang bersama Revan dan berakhir dengan posisi... Silakan bayangkan sendiri!) dan Tumma yang terkena di 'bagian yang sangat menyakitkan bagi kaum pria'.

* * *

 ** _~Tumma's Nightmare~_**

Dia terbangun dalam keadaan terikat.

"Minum!"

Dia dipaksa meminum ramuan itu.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Setelah ikatannya dilepas, perlahan seluruh tubuhnya berubah jadi hijau.

"Sekarang kau jadi budak kami!"

Dia tidak mau dan berusaha melawan, tapi dua orang yang lebih besar darinya menahan tangannya agar tidak kabur, kemudian sebuah bara api diarahkan ke punggungnya dan...

* * *

"AAAAAH!"

Tumma langsung bangun dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Tumma?"

Dia menengok dan mendapati Arie yang ikut terbangun karena teriakannya tadi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa..."

Arie menghampirinya dan menaruh punggung tangannya di atas kening Tumma. "Kau terlihat pucat, mimpi buruk ya?"

Tumma hanya diam. Arie memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut tentang mimpi buruk yang dialami temannya.

"Kau mau kutemani tidur?"

Tumma menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau perlu menenangkan diri dulu untuk sementara... Aku akan kembali tidur..."

Arie kembali ke tempatnya dan tidur lagi. Tumma berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

Di dapur, dia mengambil air putih dari dispenser. Setelah minum, dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman untuk kembali ke kamar dan malah meringkuk di pojokan sambil menangis sesegukan.

"Tumma?"

Dia mendongak, rupanya Arie masih belum tidur.

Dia berjongkok di depan Tumma. "Masih belum tenang?"

Tumma masih diam dan air mata terus mengalir di wajahnya.

Arie mengelap air matanya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti..."

Tumma langsung memeluk erat temannya. "Hiks... Terima kasih, Arie..."

* * *

 ** _~Comeback to Old Home~_**

"Mereka apa kabar ya?"

Arie yang melihat Tumma sedang merenung tentang keluarganya menepuk pundak anak itu. "Mau mengunjungi mereka?"

"Kau yakin? Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Kalau kau yang meminta aku tidak keberatan, tapi sebelumnya kita kunjungi orang tuaku dulu!"

Tumma hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Arie, apa harus seperti ini caranya?"

"Hmm, mau gimana lagi ya? Aku tidak punya ide..."

Tebak apa yang terjadi?

Tidak? Baiklah!

Soalnya...

Arie...

Terbang...

Sambil gotong Tumma...

Dengan bridal style...

Tolong kontrol hasrat kalian, wahai para fujo!

* * *

"Ah, hampir sampai!"

Kemudian mereka turun di depan sebuah rumah besar.

"Tidak banyak berubah ya..." gumam Tumma ketika diturunkan Arie.

Arie terbang ke depan pintu dan menekan bel disusul Tumma yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita membuka pintunya.

"Selamat datang! Wah, Tuan Muda! Silakan masuk!"

"Terima kasih, Yima!"

Mereka berdua memasuki rumah.

* * *

Tumma duduk di sofa selagi menunggu Arie menyiapkan kudapan.

"Meong!"

Seekor kucing Scottish Fold datang menghampiri dan mengusel kepala di kakinya. Tumma hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangkat kucing itu.

"Halo Marlie, kau sudah besar ya..."

Dia meletakkan kembali kucing itu di lantai dan Marlie pergi ke tempat lain.

Kemudian datanglah seorang pria berambut pirang lemon panjang dengan tanduk merah dan sayap kelelawar.

"Hoyah? Kamu Tumma kan? Sepertinya kamu banyak berubah sekarang!" kata pria itu.

"Begitulah, Paman..." balas Tumma pelan.

"Femuto, apa tadi aku dengar suara Tumma?" tanya seorang wanita.

"Ah, tentu saja, Gluaria! Kemarilah!"

Kemudian seorang wanita Succubus berambut hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Hay, Tante..." sapa Tumma.

"Hay juga nak, dimana Arie? Kamu bersamanya kan?" tanya Gluaria.

"Aku di sini, Bu!" Arie muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir teh dan sepiring Cinnamon Roll.

* * *

"Aku turut prihatin dengan apa yang terjadi padamu dulu..."

"Terima kasih..."

"Dan bicara soal kejadian itu, ada kabar buruk untukmu..."

"Orang tuamu sudah lama pindah ke kota lain setelah kamu menghilang dari perkemahan dan tidak terdengar lagi kabarnya..."

"Mereka meninggalkan rumah beserta barang-barang milikmu di sana..."

"Dan yang lebih buruk, rumah itu akan digusur minggu depan..."

Tumma cukup shock mendengar apa yang terjadi saat itu tepat setelah kabar menghilangnya dia dari perkemahan akibat kejadian itu.

"Arie... Boleh aku pergi ke sana untuk terakhir kalinya?" pinta Tumma lirih.

Arie mengangguk. "Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu..."

* * *

Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke rumah lama Tumma.

"Yah, tidak banyak berubah..."

Mereka masuk ke dalam dan menyelusuri isi rumah, sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah kamar.

"Mungkin aku akan mengambil sebagian barang dan membiarkan sisanya hancur bersama rumah ini..."

Tumma mengambil sebuah tas besar dari dalam lemari pakaian dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian (dia hanya berharap itu masih muat di badannya), tiga album foto, dan juga sebuah busur.

"Untuk apa busur itu?" tanya Arie.

Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Ayahku dulu menghadiahkan ini pada ulang tahunku yang ketujuh, saat itu aku suka membaca buku tentang Robin Hood dan ingin sekali memanah... Sepertinya aku perlu berlatih lagi saat kembali ke markas..."

Setelah selesai berkemas, mereka segera kembali ke rumah Arie.

* * *

"Kamu sudah mengambil semuanya?" tanya Femuto.

Tumma hanya mengangguk. "Sepertinya kami harus kembali ke markas..."

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang kalau sekarang kami tinggal di Garuchan Squad!" jelas Arie.

"Begitu ya... Kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung ke saja!" ujar Gluaria.

"Akan kutunggu!"

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Hay Tum, tadi dari ma- Eh, sejak kapan kau bawa tas besar itu?" tanya Rendy agak bingung.

"Ada deh!" balas Tumma watados sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Arie yang melayang rendah di belakangnya.

Tunggu bentar! Barusan Rendy nggak salah lihat kan?

Tadi Arie... Melayang rendah?

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rendy langsung kabur tunggang-langgang.

* * *

Di lantai atas...

"Arie..." Tumma melirik temannya dengan wajah skeptis.

Arie malah nyengir. "Maaf, abisnya nggak enak kalau jalan kaki terus..."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ahn, AAAAAH!"

"Buset, siapa yang nyetel bokep siang bolong begini?!" tanya Vience kaget.

"Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau!" balas Edgar sambil menutup telinga adiknya yang masih perawan.

"Itu ada yang nyetel video bokep, atau ada yang numpang 'nganu' di sini?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Heh, yang bener aja lu!" Monika langsung menjitak kepala Lucy.

Giro hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan keributan di dekatnya dan berusaha memfokuskan diri pada buku bacaannya, walaupun dia sendiri juga terganggu dengan suara aneh itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Thun, ayo jalan-jalan kemana gitu! Ke kolam renang, ke gunung, ke laut, ke pulau, ke negara lain, ke Jerman! Gue mau pergi dulu buat penghilang stress!" ajak Revan.

"Main ke Taman Tivoli aja, sekalian palak Mathias!" usul Thundy.

"Oke, ayo potong tabungan si Kambing!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Aku punya firasat buruk! Sorry Aniki, aku pergi dulu!" Luthias langsung kabur.

Mathias langsung kaget melihat adiknya kabur. "Eh? Mau kemana?"

Tiba-tiba Revan nyamperin dengan seringai licik. "Oy Kambing! Jajanin kita berdua, atau lu gue kutuk jadi uke Alucard selamanya!"

"HAH?!" Mathias langsung shock.

"Ayolah..." Thundy ikutan masang seringai licik.

Mathias terpaksa menurut. "Hmm, oke..."

"Yey! Oke, gue hanya mau jamur truffle langka itu doang kok! Mumpung katanya murah dan enak dimakan, apalagi Alex katanya bisa masaknya! Sama ini deh, beliin gue lobster! Itu doang, murah juga kok!" jelas Revan yang masih berseringai licik.

"Sekalian beberapa kue enak di tempatmu!" timpal Thundy.

"Hmm..." Mathias sibuk mencatat pesanan mereka berdua, tapi di hatinya, dia udah mau nangis sambil membatin: 'Poor my wallet...'

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Ewaw, ternyata mereka bisa jadi sangat matre ya!"

"Kau salah! Revan sama Thundy tuh nggak matre, hanya saja mereka ingin menghabiskan uang si Kambing!"

"Hooh! Kalau dengan pacar mereka mah mana mau?"

"Siapa 'Kambing' itu?"

"Lihat si pria pirang jabrik itu? Dia namanya Mathias, tapi dipanggilnya 'Kambing'!"

"Hoo..."

* * *

'Perasaanku nggak enak...' batin Mathias rada cemas. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Muka lu kok gitu sih?" tanya Vience bingung saat mendapati Mathias baru datang dengan muka ketekuk.

"Tabungan gue abis dirampok sama dua bocah Tsundere itu!" sembur Mathias sebal sambil berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

Vience langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya ketika menatap kepergian si jabrik.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Alpha and His Memorial Parents**

Pada suatu musim gugur, Alpha pergi ke Citadel Cemetery.

"Sudah tujuh tahun ya..." gumamnya sambil menghampiri dua makam yang bersebelahan di dekat pohon oak dan menaruh dua tangkai bunga anyelir di atas masing-masing makam.

"Hay Ayah, Ibu, apa kabar? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Mereka juga kok, terutama Lisa!"

"Selama mereka mengasuhku, aku bertemu teman-teman yang baik! Setidaknya itu membuatku lebih bahagia tanpa kalian!"

"Tapi aku hanya berharap kalian masih hidup..."

Ujung matanya mulai terlihat cairan bening dan dia berusaha menahannya agar tidak menetes.

"Aku janji tidak akan menangis di depan kalian..."

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, aku akan datang lagi bulan depan..."

"Iya, aku akan jaga diri..."

"Selamat tinggal..."

Dia meninggalkan kedua makam itu dan keluar dari Citadel Cemetery.

* * *

Sepulangnya, dia langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu.

"Lis, kakakmu kenapa?" tanya Teiron yang kebingungan melihatnya.

Lisa yang juga melihatnya memasang wajah khawatir. "Sepertinya dia baru saja mengunjungi makam orang tuanya..."

"Hah?" Teiron makin bingung mendengar hal itu.

"Begini... Kak Alpha itu, orang tua kandungnya sudah meninggal tujuh tahun yang lalu..." jelas Lisa sedikit tidak enak hati.

Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah prihatin.

* * *

Di dalam kamar, dia tengah memperhatikan foto masa kecilnya dan air mata terlihat menetes di ujung matanya. Dia memeluk foto itu dan menangis sesegukan.

"Ayah... Ibu..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Thailand Belanda China (?)...**

* * *

Arie Feuerpfeil (Devil Ranger): Teman lama Tumma sejak TK. Sebenarnya merupakan seorang iblis yang menyamar sebagai manusia. Mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, tapi lebih dekat ke Tumma.

* * *

Soal penjelasan Arie tentang ras campuran itu, bayangin aja Male Devil dan Female Succubus menikah dan lahirlah Devil Ranger kayak dia! :V /

Sangat panjang dan agak baper di bagian akhir, tapi nggak yakin juga sih seberapa bapernya... .w.a

Review! :D


	45. Happy (Touching) Birthday, Alpha!

Balas Review! :D

 **Shoraiyume: Yah, tidak apa-apa... ^^/ Padahal peraturan itu kucoba bikin serius tanpa humor sama sekali, hmm... ._.a Oke, semoga terhibur! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Beda dikit... ._. Baiklah, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, sebenarnya aku bisa saja sih bikin itu, tapi sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskan bagaimana screen-nya... .w.a Ngomong-ngomong, dia liat doujin dimana kakaknya jadi uke lho... :V / *dilempar kapak.***

 **Luthias: "Kalau Nokia mah nggak perduli, tapi kalau yang bisa meledak kayak HP itu... No way!" *angry react.***

 **Me: "Slow aja..." -w-"/**

 **Tumma: "Mungkin akan kucoba lain kali... Tapi, kau salah nyebut namanya... Dia bukan (gula) aren..." ._./**

 **Aku udah liat salah satu dan seperti yang pernah kubilang, lumayan cantik... Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 43: Happy (Touching) Birthday, Alpha!**

* * *

Ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Alpha hari ini!

"Kok dia mendem di kamar mulu ya?" tanya Luthias bingung.

Teiron hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah..."

* * *

Sebenarnya Lisa sudah tau kenapa 'kakak'-nya seperti itu, tapi dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Kalau kalian tidak paham kenapa ada kata yang kukasih tanda kutip tadi, silakan baca ulang fic 'The Long Lost Big Sister'!

* * *

"Moncong-moncong, sekarang tanggal 10 kan?" tanya Emy.

Lisa mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dan hari ini ultah Kak Al..."

"Eh? Kakakmu ulang tahun?" tanya Naya.

Lisa kembali mengangguk. "Walaupun dia bukan kakak kandungku sih... Tapi aku sedikit kasihan..."

"Kasihan kenapa?" tanya Monika penasaran.

Lisa menghela nafas. "Saat Kak Al masih berumur 9 tahun, orang tua kandungnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan itu tepat dua hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang kesepuluh..."

Semua perempuan yang mendengar cerita barusan merasa prihatin mendengarnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita..." gumam Ashley yang baru bergabung dengan mereka dan sempat mendengar cerita barusan.

* * *

Mathias dan Vience yang kebetulan menguping di depan pintu ruang tengah saling berpandangan.

"Gue punya ide! Bikin pesta yuk!"

"Ayo!"

* * *

Di depan teras, Arie dan Tumma yang baru pulang langsung mangap begitu melihat Duo Pirang yang sedang mendekorasi.

"Ini mau ada pesta apa ya?" tanya Arie bingung.

"Oh, kalian nggak tau ya? Katanya hari ini Alpha ultah lho!" jelas Mathias.

"Jadi kami bikin pesta aja buat dia!" sambung Vience.

Para cowok lainnya langsung nongol. "Ikutan dong!"

"Boleh, tapi kasih tau yang lainnya juga!" usul Vience. "Terus harus ada yang manggil Alpha ke sini! Kasihan banget dia mendem di kamar terus!"

"Soal kue-nya?" tanya Tumma.

Giro angkat tangan. "Kemaren aku sempat manggang kue cokelat, tapi nggak ada yang makan, jadinya kusimpan di kulkas!"

"Tinggal dihias aja, Giro! Kebetulan di kulkas juga ada sisa krim karamel buatanku!" usul Luthias.

"Oke!" Giro segera pergi ke dapur.

"Aku saja yang panggil dia!" Teiron pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Pintu kamar Alpha terbuka ketika sang empunya kamar sedang meringkuk di pojokan.

"Hey Al!"

Yang bersangkutan mendongak dan mendapati Teiron di depannya. "Kenapa?"

"Ke bawah yuk! Yang lainnya udah nyiapin pesta buat lu!" ajak Teiron. "Oh iya, hapus tuh air mata! Harusnya lu tuh seneng kalau lagi ultah, bukannya nangis!"

Alpha hanya mengangguk dan berdiri sambil menghapus air matanya, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Teiron keluar kamar.

* * *

Di lantai bawah...

"Yang lagi ultah mana nih? Tiup lilinnya woy!" seru Elwa sambil menyalakan lilin yang dipasang di kue.

"Buruan, jangan lama-lama!" seru Alisa sambil menahan angin agar tidak mematikan api yang dinyalakan barusan.

"Oke, oke!" Alpha berlari kecil ke arah Lisa yang membawa kue ulang tahunnya.

Kue cokelat berbentuk lingkaran dilumuri krim caramel dan cokelat tabur plus tulisan dengan krim kue berwarna biru yang isinya 'Semoga tetap bahagia, Alphamaret! :v' beserta sebuah lilin kecil terlihat di atasnya.

'Ini pasti Mathias yang nulis!' batin Alpha yang agak gondok membaca tulisan barusan.

"Ayo ditiup lilinnya~" kata Rina sambil membawa piring kertas.

"Jangan lupa make a wish-nya, Al!" ujar Emy.

"Buruan ditiup lilinnya, Al! Nungguin apaan sih lu?" tanya Edgar.

"Iya tuh, kita kan juga pengen makan kue-nya!" sahut Teiron.

"Oke deh, gue tiup lilinnya!" seru Alpha bersemangat, kemudian dia mengucapkan harapannya dalam hati dan langsung meniup lilin yang disambut dengan sorakan gembira.

"Betewe, pisaunya mana?" tanya Giro.

"Bentar, gue cari dulu!" jawab Lucy sambil berjalan ke dapur dan menghampiri lemari piring. "Oy, pisau dapur nggak apa kan?"

"Udah, nggak apa! Udah kepepet nih!" sahut Monika. "Lis, lu taruh kue-nya dulu di meja!"

Kemudian Lucy mendatangi meja yang dipindahkan ke halaman depan (tempat Lisa menaruh kue ulang tahun 'kakak'-nya) sambil membawa pisau dapur.

"Buset, lu bawa pisau dapur buat apaan?!" tanya Rendy sambil membulatkan mata saat melihat Lucy membawa pisau dapur.

"Udahlah Ren, namanya juga kepepet..." timpal Adelia.

Alpha pun menghampiri kue-nya. "Pisaunya mana cuy?"

"Ini pisaunya!" seru Edward sambil menyerahkan pisau dapur.

"Kok pisau dapur? Emangnya nggak ada pisau kue?" tanya Alpha sedikit terkejut.

"Gue males nyari, lagian namanya juga sama-sama pisau..." jawab Lucy.

Alpha pun memotong kue diiringi paduan suara yang menyanyikan lagu 'Potong Kue' dengan Salem sebagai dirigennya.

"Piring kertasnya di sini~" ujar Rina sambil menaruh tumpukan piring kertas.

"SAATNYA HUJAN TEPUNG!" teriak Mathias dan Vience berbarengan sambil menuangkan sebungkus terigu di atas Alpha.

Rupanya mereka sengaja menghilang untuk menyiapkan kejutan tersebut.

"ARGH! SINI LU BERDUA, JANGAN LARI!" teriak Alpha sambil mengejar Mathias dan Vience yang tertawa bahagia.

"Oy! Makan kue-nya yuk, entar mubazir lho!" ajak Luthias sambil memotong kue.

Mereka pun segera menuju ke meja tempat kue diletakkan untuk memotong bagian kue masing-masing.

"Eit, lu mandi dulu kalau mau makan kue!" Ikyo menahan Alpha yang ingin makan kue dengan badan berbalut terigu.

"Iye iye..." Alpha segera pergi ke dalam markas.

Teiron dan Maurice saling berpandangan dengan seringai jahil saat melihat kesempatan barusan.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Al, nih kue lu!" Teiron nyodorin kue bagian Alpha yang (entah kenapa) terlihat ada kumpulan serbuk merah di atasnya.

"Makasih!" Alpha langsung melahap kue bagiannya, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya mendadak merah. "Hah, hah, pedas! Dicampurin apaan sih?!"

"Kue-nya kutaburin 'Bon Cabe'..." jelas Teiron watados.

"Air mana air?!"

"Sirup aja nih!" Maurice ngasih segelas sirup ke Alpha yang segera meminumnya, tapi masalahnya...

"What the?! Ini mah 'Fanta'!"

"Tepat sekali!"

Alpha segera kabur mencari air ke dapur, Teiron dan Maurice langsung ngakak guling-guling karena sukses mengerjai Alpha, sementara yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hey Al, sini!" Tumma menarik tangan Alpha.

"Emangnya kenapa sih?"

"Entar juga tau!"

* * *

Tumma pun menggiringnya ke Citadel Cemetery.

"Ngapain ke sini sih?"

"Kudengar orang tuamu di sini kan?"

Alpha hanya mengangguk.

"Aku dan Arie sudah merencanakannya, jadi lihat saja!"

Kemudian Arie datang dan memasangkan sebuah kalung ke leher Alpha.

"Untuk apa?"

"Itu untuk melihat apa yang tidak bisa kau lihat! Gunakan itu jika kau ingin mengunjungi mereka!"

Alpha memilih untuk diam dan pergi ke makam orang tuanya. Dia melihat dua bayangan samar-samar di atas makam dan semakin jelas membentuk sosok yang sangat dia kenali.

"Ayah? Ibu?"

Seorang pria berambut pirang mendekatinya dan mengusap pipinya.

"Hay nak, kau sudah besar ya?"

Air mata mulai menetes di wajahnya dan seorang wanita berambut beige ikut menghampirinya.

"Kau sangat merindukan kami kan?"

Alpha hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Iya, aku sangat merindukan kalian..."

Mereka berdua memeluk putra tunggal mereka yang masih hidup tersebut dan Alpha merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak pernah dirasakannya lagi tujuh tahun sebelumnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Alpha!"

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Dia terlihat bahagia ya?" tanya Arie yang menaiki pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat Alpha.

"Yah, aku terharu melihatnya..." balas Tumma yang bersender di pohon yang sama.

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Moncong-moncong, kalian nggak punya kado ya?" tanya Alpha agak skeptis.

Mathias nyengir. "Kita juga nyiapin pestanya dadakan, Al, entar malem aja ya!"

Alpha hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Serah lu pada deh!"

* * *

Dan malam harinya, kamar Alpha sudah dibanjiri kumpulan hadiah dari teman-temannya.

"Dasar mereka itu!"

* * *

"Oy Al, lu udah buka kado-nya?" tanya Ikyo sambil duduk di samping Alpha yang duduk di ranjang dan memperhatikan kumpulan kado di depannya.

"Belum sih, kayaknya gue buka sekarang aja deh..." jawab Alpha agak ragu.

"Buka aja! Nih, dari adek lu dulu!" kata Ikyo sambil menyodorkan kado dari Lisa.

Alpha merobek pembungkusnya dan menemukan sebuah buku komik kesukaannya. "Yah, lumayan sih..."

"Terus dari Vience, tipis juga hadiahnya..."

Alpha membukanya dan mendapatkan...

Foto-foto saat dia dihujani terigu dan dikerjain pake 'kue rasa Bon Cabe' tadi siang.

"Mending dibuang aja, besok gue mau hajar tuh orang!" usul Alpha datar sambil menyingkirkan foto-foto itu.

"Ya udah! Nih, buka kado dari Duo Jabrik itu!"

Alpha membuka bungkusan tebal dari Mathias dan Luthias. Saat dirobek, di dalamnya ada bungkusan lagi. Dirobek lagi, bungkusan lagi. Gitu aja terus sampai sepuluh kali, dan akhirnya terlihat selembar kertas bergambar Juki 'Pacman Version' plus tulisan 'Cie di-troll!' di bawahnya beserta seekor ikan tuna segar.

"Demi Dewa! Ini pasti ulah Tapa- Eh, Mathias!" seru Alpha kaget.

"Lu cowok demen nonton Uttaran ye?" tanya Ikyo skeptis.

"Nggak, gue cuma ikut-ikutan doang!" balas Alpha datar.

Kemudian Alpha membuka kado dari Emy dan isinya...

"Anjrit! Emy!" pekik Alpha shock.

"Bazeng! Dikasih dua doujin Yaoi!" seru Ikyo ikutan shock.

"Buang, Kyo, buang! Bakar aja kalau bisa! Sekarang! Dua-duanya!" pinta Alpha sambil melempar doujin itu ke Ikyo.

"Oke!"

Sementara Ikyo pergi membuang kedua doujin itu, Alpha membuka kado lain yang tersisa dan ternyata isinya lebih normal.

Jaket baru dari Adelia, buku komik limited edition dari Giro, buku panduan tentang mesin dari Alisa dan Monika, headphone dari Lucy, action figure karakter favoritnya dari Edgar dan Edward, sebungkus snack dari Teiron (entah karena dia lagi tongkring atau nggak tau harus ngasih apa), wadah beranyaman bambu dari Salem dan Naya, lima botol minuman berenergi dari Maurice (sama aja kayak Teiron), serta masih banyak lagi.

Ketika Ikyo kembali, Alpha sudah selesai membuka semua kadonya.

"Udah beres?" tanya Ikyo.

Alpha hanya mengangguk. "Lu buang dimana doujin-nya?"

"Ada deh..." Ikyo memasang senyum tipis.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Thundy yang sedang tiduran di kamar merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di bawah bantalnya dan ketika diperiksa...

"What The?! Doujin dari mana ini?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Touching Birthday Cry (?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku agak bingung mau gimana lagi untuk ini... Mungkin lebih banyak lucunya daripada bapernya... ^^a

Review! :D


	46. Drabble Collections (Family Moment)

Balas Review! :D

 **Tsumitsuki: Masih main kok, add saja kalau mau, nick sudah tercantum di summary! ^^/ Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **Shoraiyume: Bukan Mathias namanya kalau nggak jahil! :V / Oke, makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Salam kenal... ^^**

 **Arie: "Aku tidak tau harus diapakan gula arennya, tapi kalau kastengel... Mungkin akan kubagi untuk yang mau makan saja..."**

 **Luthias: *mengelap wajahnya yang terkena cat.* "Aku sengaja mengusulkan karamel karena warna rambutnya..."**

 **Alpha: "Itu terdengar aneh bagiku..." =.=a "Oh, kurasa akan kupaku saja semua boneka itu di kamarnya saat dia pergi..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 44: Drabble Collections (Family Moment)**

* * *

Mari kita lihat kegiatan sebagian anggota squad bersama keluarga mereka.

* * *

 ** _1\. Chairone Family (Teiron, Tsuchi, Rilen, Teira, Carlina)_**

"Mama, kapan mereka datang?" keluh Teira sambil bertopang dagu di jendela.

"Sabarlah, Teira! Mereka pasti datang kok!" balas Carlina sambil menepuk pelan kepala putrinya.

Kemudian manik coklat Teira melihat sebuah bus turun di seberang jalan dan berjalan lagi meninggalkan dua penumpang yang baru turun.

"Mereka datang!" Teira langsung pergi keluar untuk menyambut mereka.

Carlina hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan menyusul putrinya.

* * *

"Teiron-nii~" Teira langsung menerjang kakaknya sampai jatuh.

"Aduh aduh, kau ini!" Teiron hanya mengusap kepala adiknya.

"Kak, siapa yang kau bawa di gendonganmu?" tanya Carlina sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang digendong Rilen di punggungnya.

"Oh, dia? Hanya kucing kecil kita!" jawab Rilen santai.

"Nyaaa..." Tsuchi mendengkur nyaman di gendongan Rilen.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Carlina.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

* * *

"Tidurnya nyenyak sekali!" ujar Teira sambil memperhatikan Tsuchi yang tertidur di sofa.

"Dia sudah tidur sejak awal jalan..." gumam Teiron seadanya.

"Sudah sudah, biarkan saja dia! Ayo makan dulu!" ajak Rilen sambil menuntun kedua keponakannya pergi ke ruang makan.

* * *

Keempat orang itu sudah berada di meja makan dengan menu ikan goreng di atas meja.

"Nyaw?" Sepucuk kepala dengan telinga kucing nongol di sebelah Carlina.

"Tsuchi! Sejak kapan kau bangun?" tanya Teiron sedikit kaget.

"Hey, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Carlina sambil mengelus kepala Tsuchi.

"Kurasa dia juga lapar..." ujar Rilen.

Carlina tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah... Sepertinya ada sedikit sisa untukmu..."

"Nyaaaa~" Tsuchi mengeong antusias.

Carlina mengambil sebuah piring kecil dan menaruh beberapa potong ikan, kemudian memberikannya pada Tsuchi.

Tsuchi menerimanya dengan senang hati dan langsung duduk di lantai sambil melahap sedikit ikannya.

Teira tertawa kecil. "Dia lucu!"

Teiron hanya tersenyum tipis.

* * *

Setelah makan, Teira asik bermain dengan Tsuchi, Teiron membaca buku, Rilen mencuci piring, sementara Carlina sibuk merenung di depan jendela.

'Keluarga kecil ini akan lebih lengkap jika kau masih di sini, Mayganor...'

"Kau masih memikirkan dia?" tanya Rilen yang baru selesai cuci piring.

"Begitulah, Kak..." jawab Carlina. "Aku tidak tau sampai kapan mereka akan terus menunggu kapan ayahnya kembali..."

Rilen menepuk punggungnya. "Aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi kita harus bisa menjalani semuanya..."

Carlina mengangguk setuju. "Setidaknya sampai dia kembali..."

"Yah, masih ada harapan jika dia memang ingin kembali..."

* * *

Teiron memperhatikan ibu dan bibinya mengobrol di depan jendela.

'Sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol seperti itu...' batin anak itu sambil menutup buku dan menopang dagu. 'Ibu dan Bibi Rilen itu saudara kembar yang beda 10 menit, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Bibi Rilen yang lebih tua tidak punya kemampuan sihir sama sekali... Aku dan Teira juga kembar dan aku lebih tua sepuluh menit, tapi entah kenapa penampilan kami tidak mirip sama sekali...'

"Teiron-nii, tolongin dong! Tsuchi melompat ke atas tembok karena melihat cicak dan sekarang masih nempel di sana!"

Teiron yang mendengar itu langsung panik dan buru-buru menolong adik dan kucingnya.

* * *

 ** _2\. Lammermoor Family (Edgar, Edward, Eugene, Elena) + Morihayashi Siblings (Salem, Naya)_**

Suatu hari, Eugene sedang berkunjung ke markas.

"Selamat datang, anda mencari siapa?" sapa Naya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kedua anakku saja!" balas Eugene.

"Hay Ayah!" Tiba-tiba Edward nongol dan memeluk ayahnya.

"Ah, Eddie! Kamu rindu ayah ya?" Eugene membalas pelukan anak bungsunya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian, permisi." Naya berniat pergi, tapi...

"Kak Naya jangan pergi, kenalan dulu sama Ayah! Kan Kak Naya mau menikah sama Kak Edgar!"

"Oy Edward, ngomong apa kau tadi?!" Edgar langsung muncul dari atas langit-langit (?). (Me: "Gar, lu lagi jadi Spiderman ya?"/Edgar: "BACOT!" *lempar Glaive ke arah Girl-chan.*)

"Tunggu dulu! Edgar, kamu beneran suka sama dia?" tanya Eugene sambil menunjuk Naya.

Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan sesaat dan langsung memalingkan wajah yang merona merah.

"Itu benar, Ayah..."

"Iya, aku memang menyukainya..."

Eugene hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Kalau begitu aku restui kalian! Sekarang kalian resmi tunangan ya!"

"HAH?!" Edgar langsung mangap lebar saking kagetnya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naya sedikit ragu.

Eugene mengangguk. "Oh, dan satu lagi, kapan-kapan ajak dia ke rumah ya! Mungkin saja Ibu juga suka dengannya!"

Kemudian Eugene berjalan pergi ke ruang tengah.

Edgar langsung menatap tajam adiknya. "Edward, lu cerita apa aja sama Ayah soal Naya hah?!"

"Semuanya!" jawab Edward watados.

Naya sendiri hanya menahan tawa dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Oh Eugene, bagaimana harimu?" tanya Elena yang sedang menyapu halaman ketika mendapati suaminya baru pulang.

"Cukup baik, apalagi sebentar lagi kita akan punya menantu!" balas Eugene santai.

"Menantu?" Elena langsung bengong.

"Kau tidak tau ya? Edgar ternyata sudah punya kekasih!"

"Secepat itu? Oh Eugene, kau terlalu cepat merestui mereka!"

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula mereka saling menyukai kok!" Eugene berjalan memasuki rumah diikut Elena yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Dua bulan kemudian...

"Gar, beneran nih ayah lu ngundang kita ke rumahnya?" tanya Salem agak risih.

Edgar hanya menghela nafas. "Mau gimana lagi? Dia ingin mengenal lebih dekat calon menantunya!"

"Terlalu cepat bagiku untuk jadi adik iparmu!" Salem mijit kening.

Edgar angkat bahu. "Terserah..."

Kemudian sebuah mobil berhenti di depan markas.

"Halo!" sapa Eugene dari dalam mobil. "Masuklah!"

* * *

"Kalian sudah berapa lama berhubungan?" tanya Eugene selagi menyetir.

"Sekitar lima bulan..." jawab Naya seadanya.

"Osoreirimasu, sumimasen!" Edward malah nyanyi di kursi belakang.

"Edward!" protes Edgar dari kursi depan.

"Maaf, Kak!"

Naya hanya menahan tawa dengan ulah Edward.

Salem sendiri memilih untuk diam. Dia tidak ingin tau apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka beneran menjadi bagian dari keluarga Lammermoor.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah keluarga Lammermoor.

"Selamat datang!" sapa Elena yang menyambut mereka ketika turun dari mobil.

* * *

Di dalam rumah...

"Edward cerita banyak tentang kalian, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalian menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini..." ujar Elena sambil menuang teh untuk semua orang di ruangan.

"Yah, terima kasih..." balas Naya.

"Kak Salem kenapa diam saja dari tadi?" tanya Edward bingung.

"Aku sedang malas bicara saat ini..." jawab Salem datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian?"

Naya terdiam sesaat. "Soal itu..."

"Mereka sudah tiada, lama sekali..." sambung Salem.

Elena sedikit prihatin. "Maaf ya..."

"Tapi kalian cukup kuat juga hanya hidup berdua, kalian beda berapa tahun?" tanya Eugene.

Salem memutar mata ke atas. "E-nam, tahun, kurasa..."

Dan obrolan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya mereka berempat pulang ke markas pada sore hari.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Kau terlihat murung, ada masalah?" tanya Naya sedikit bingung dengan sikap adiknya seharian ini.

"Yah... Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan Edgar... Kami tidak begitu akrab satu sama lain, terutama karena sifatnya yang tidak begitu menyukai hewan..." jelas Salem sambil memainkan jari.

Naya mengelus kepala adiknya. "Dia pasti akan berubah, hanya waktu saja yang bisa menjawabnya..."

Salem menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga, Kak Naya..."

Kemudian mereka berdua beranjak tidur.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Kak Edgar? Kakak marah ya kalau aku menceritakan hubungan Kakak dengan Kak Naya?" tanya Edward sedikit bersalah.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kita tidur saja..." gumam Edgar sambil beranjak tidur.

Edward hanya bisa bingung dan memilih untuk ikut tidur.

* * *

 ** _3\. Danish Family (Mathias, Luthias, Fiorel, Andersen, Margie, Victor, Aksel, Mathilda, Ema, 'Nuuk', 'Torshavn') + Giro_** (banyak amat ya!)

"Seriously, kenapa kalian mengajakku mengunjungi 'mereka'?" tanya Giro agak risih.

Sekarang dia, Luthias, dan Mathias sedang naik pesawat dalam perjalanan ke Denmark.

Oh iya, 'mereka' yang dimaksud adalah adik-adik Mathias yang lainnya.

"Nggak apa kan? Hitung-hitung kunjungan!" jawab Mathias watados.

Giro hanya memutar mata. "Terserah..."

* * *

Di bandara...

"Ayo cepat, dia pasti sudah menunggu!"

Begitu keluar bandara, mereka sudah disambut sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang dikemudikan Andersen. Mathias masuk ke kursi depan, sementara kedua orang lainnya masuk ke kursi belakang.

* * *

"Jalanan agak macet hari ini, soalnya ada kecelakaan kecil..."

"Giro, kau masih punya 'alat'-nya?" tanya Luthias mewanti-wanti.

Giro hanya mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah MP3 Player beserta earphone dari saku jaketnya. Dia segera memakai earphone di kedua telinga dan menyalakan MP3 Player-nya.

"Kenapa dia pakai earphone?" tanya Andersen bingung ketika melihat kursi belakang dari kaca spion.

"Dia punya Ligyrophobia, jadi harus menyumbat telinga kalau terjebak di tengah kemacetan, dia nggak suka suara klakson!" jelas Luthias.

Andersen hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Setelah terjebak kemacetan selama setengah jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah besar.

"Aku akan bawa barang-barang ke dalam, tolong bangunkan Giro ya!" ujar Luthias sambil pergi ke bagasi diikuti Andersen yang membantu membawa barang.

Mathias membangunkan Giro yang ketiduran di tengah jalan. "Giro, bangunlah! Kita sudah sampai!"

Anak itu terbangun sambil menguap lebar dan melepaskan earphone. "Hoaam, sudah sampai ya?"

"Yap, ayo masuk! Mereka sudah menunggu di dalam!"

* * *

Kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah dan ketika berada di depan pintu, mereka disambut oleh...

"Yeay, Aniki pulang!" seru tiga orang anak yang langsung memeluk Mathias.

Mathias hanya mengelus kepala mereka satu per satu. "Haduh, haduh, kalian ini!"

Mereka melepaskan pelukan.

Mathilda tak sengaja melihat Giro. "Kakak siapa?"

"Dia hanya temannya Greeny kok!" jawab Mathias santai.

Giro membenarkan perkataan Mathias dengan anggukan kecil. "Mit navn er Giro..."

"Salam kenal Kak!" balas mereka bertiga yang langsung pergi.

Giro mulai celingukan karena sesuatu. "Luthias-pyon kemana?"

"Mungkin Greeny di dapur, coba kau cek saja! Dari sini tinggal lurus, lalu belok kiri!" jelas Mathias.

Giro segera pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Tapi begitu sampai, dia malah melihat...

"Ayo kita bertarung, Greeny!" seru Victor yang berlari dari koridor dapur dan langsung melompat ke arah Luthias.

Luthias yang sedang menuangkan minuman melepaskan gelasnya dan segera melancarkan berbagai pukulan DENGAN SATU TANGAN pada Victor.

"HIIIEEEEEEEEH?!" Giro yang melihatnya langsung shock.

Gelas yang melayang dan terisi penuh segera ditangkap sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Yo, mau minum dulu, Giro?" tanya Luthias dengan tangan kanan memegang gelas, tangan kiri memegang teko, dan kaki kanan terangkat untuk menopang Victor yang tepar digebukin barusan.

"Nein..."

(Note: Bagian itu terinspirasi dari episode 7 'Kekkai Sensen', maaf kalau nggak mirip... ^^/)

* * *

Setelah sebuah aksi spektakuler kemudian...

"Kakak teman dekat Greeny ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih dengan telinga beruang di kepalanya, mata hitam, baju tebal serba putih, dan topi rajut.

Giro mengangguk.

"Aku Nuuk, human name Vinter Isbjørnen, salam kenal..."

"Hey! Hvussu gongur?" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat ikal dengan sepasang bagian rambut yang menyerupai tanduk domba, mata hijau, dan memakai sweater kuning, celana hitam, sepatu boot, serta syal abu-abu memeluk Giro dari belakang. "Eg eiti Torshavn, tapi panggil saja Froya! Stuttligt at hitta teg!"

"Ya ya ya, tapi bisa tolong lepaskan?" pinta Giro rada risih.

Froya melepaskan pelukan.

"Ayo semuanya, kita makan bersama!" ajak Margie dari ruang makan.

Giro berniat ke sana, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah ditarik seseorang.

* * *

Sebagian orang sudah berada di meja makan, tapi...

"Mana Faroe-chan?" tanya Margie celingukan karena menyadari ada yang tidak hadir di ruang makan.

"Kalian liat Bornholm nggak?" tanya Andersen yang baru datang.

"Kak Giro juga belum datang!" celetuk Ema.

Mathias dan Luthias saling berpandangan. 'Jangan-jangan...'

"Aku akan ke gudang sebentar!" Luthias langsung pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, hey, mau apa kau?!" protes Giro yang ditarik Victor ke dalam gudang dan langsung dipojokkan ke tembok dengan pose kabedon.

Victor menyeringai. "Kau tidak perlu tau, khukhukhu..."

Giro mulai merinding karena wajah mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin de-

BLETAK!

"JANGAN COBA-COBA MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK SENONOH PADANYA, BORNLOCK SIALAN!"

Sebuah pukulan tangan yang dilancarkan Luthias tepat di kepala sukses membuat Victor tersungkur sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Luthias menghampiri Giro dan menariknya menjauh dari Victor. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Giro hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi dari gudang.

"Aduh..." Victor berdiri dan terlihat bingung. "Kenapa aku di sini ya?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luthias heran.

"Perasaan tadi aku main sama Faroe-chan, kok bisa ke sini?"

"Sebentar, bisa jelaskan lebih detail?"

"Tadi Faroe-chan mengajakku main keluar, tapi aku agak bingung kenapa rambutnya berubah jadi coklat dan matanya jadi ungu, kupikir dia iseng mengecat rambut dan pakai softlens, kemudian dia memainkan pendulum di depan wajahku, setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa..."

"Fiona..." gumam Luthias sedikit geram. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke ruang makan!"

* * *

Setelah acara makan-makan yang kurang lengkap satu orang...

"Jadi Bornholm nyaris gituin Giro karena 'dia'?" tanya Mathias dengan wajah serius, walaupun agak shock mendengarnya.

Luthias mengangguk. "Setidaknya begitulah dugaanku..."

"Kita awasi saja dulu, akan lebih baik jika langsung bergerak kalau ada yang mencurigakan!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Tidak jauh dari mereka...

"Permisi!"

Giro menengok dan melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat twintail dengan mata ungu menghampirinya.

"Bisa ikut sebentar?" pinta gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi.

Giro hanya mengangguk dan mengikutinya tanpa curiga.

* * *

Luthias yang melihat mereka memberi kode. "Aniki!"

"Dimengerti!" Mathias segera membuntuti mereka diam-diam.

* * *

Di luar...

"Mau minum ini?" tawar gadis itu sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang warnanya diragukan.

Giro sedikit curiga, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa tidak enak hati. Dia mengambil gelas itu dan berniat meminu-

"Ada apa ini?"

Gelas itu langsung jatuh dan menumpahkan isinya.

"Mein Gott, kau mengagetkanku saja!" gerutu Giro.

Mathias nyengir watados. "Oh iya, aku mau bicara dengan gadis itu sebentar!"

"Oke..." Giro langsung pergi.

Gadis itu mendengus kesal, sementara Mathias menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Apapun rencanamu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Dia sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku dan Greeny selama di sini, jadi kau tidak boleh macam-macam!"

Gadis melipat tangan. "Baiklah, kau menang! Sekarang pukul kepalaku jika kau ingin dia kembali!"

"Dengan senang hati!" Mathias memukul kepala gadis itu yang membuatnya langsung pingsan dan dia segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu, kemudian membawanya masuk.

* * *

Di dalam rumah, Mathias meletakkan gadis itu di atas sofa dan menunggunya sampai bangun.

Perlahan rambutnya berubah jadi pirang dan ketika matanya terbuka, terlihat sepasang manik hijau yang menatap si Danish.

"Aniki? Tadi aku kenapa?" tanya gadis itu sambil bangun dan duduk bersender di sofa.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, mungkin hanya kelelahan!" jawab Mathias seadanya.

Kemudian datanglah Luthias dan Giro.

"Hay Faroe-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Luthias dengan senyum kecil.

"Hmm, hmm..." Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Kurasa lumayan... Entah kenapa aku jadi lapar sekarang..."

"Mau ikut beli kue, Fiorel-pyon?" tawar Giro.

Fiorel langsung memasang wajah antusias dan segera berdiri. "Kue?! Mau, mau!"

"Ahaha, kau bersemangat sekali! Kalau begitu ayo!"

"Yeay!" Fiorel langsung melompat ke pelukan Luthias.

Kemudian mereka bertiga pergi keluar, Mathias yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Masalah selesai untuk sementara..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Hoaaaam..." Giro menguap lebar karena baru bangun.

"Selamat pagi, Giro! Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Luthias yang baru masuk kamar.

"Lumayan, walaupun semalam mimpi yang aneh-aneh..." jawab Giro sambil berdiri dan mengambil handuk. "Aku mau mandi..."

* * *

Ketika keluar kamar, mereka tak sengaja melihat Mathias yang agak semerawut.

"Aniki, kau kenapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya beres-beres saja kok!" balas Mathias santai.

Giro memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit tidak nya- HIIEEEEEH?!" Giro yang melewati ruang tengah langsung shock begitu melihat...

Victor digantung terbalik di langit-langit beserta Aksel, Ema, Mathilda, dan Fiorel yang mengecat seluruh badannya.

"Godmorgen Kak Giro, mau ikut mengecat badan orang?" tawar Aksel watados.

Giro hanya menggeleng dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Saat melewati dapur, dia melihat Andersen memeluk Margie dari belakang dengan mesra dan langsung meninggalkan mereka tanpa banyak bertanya.

* * *

Ketika selesai mandi, Giro tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Froya yang memakai gaun coklat berenda bersama Vinter yang memakai gaun putih mengembang dan hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Mereka benar-benar keluarga yang aneh..." gumam Giro risih.

* * *

 ** _4\. Mercowlya Siblings (Exoray, Lucy, Alexia)_**

"Nii-san, apa tidak apa-apa aku masuk squad itu?" tanya Alexia agak ragu.

Exoray hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Nii-chan?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Aku bisa jaga diri, lagipula aku bisa berkunjung kapan saja jika rindu..."

Alexia hanya angkat bahu. "Well, terserah sih..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

Girl-chan sedang memeriksa kotak surat dan membaca sebuah surat dengan sampul coklat, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Menarik... Semakin lama akan semakin ramai..."

* * *

 ** _5\. Wolvine Family (Maurice, Grayson)_** (Tenang saja, yang kali ini udah sembuh sebelum ulang tahun Alpha kok! ^^/)

"Ugh..." Maurice yang sedang duduk di sofa menggaruk kepalanya karena merasa gatal dan tidak nyaman.

"Kau kenapa, Maurice-pyon?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Kepalaku terasa gatal, dan juga, bagian belakangku terasa tidak nyaman..." jelas Maurice.

"Mau kugaruk?"

"Boleh..."

Giro mendekati Maurice dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudah baikan?" tanya Giro.

Maurice hanya mengangguk.

"Eh sebentar..." Giro merasakan sesuatu di kepala Maurice dan ketika dilihat...

"Sejak kapan kau punya telinga hewan?"

Maurice langsung kaget dan meraba kepalanya.

'Jangan-jangan...'

Dia segera bangun dan mulai meraba bagian belakangnya dari dalam celana dan menarik...

"E-ekor?!"

"Ugh, sindromku, kambuh lagi, hmm..." Maurice semakin tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya dan mulai menggeram. "Grr, Giro..."

"Mein Gott, aku harus bagaimana?!"

* * *

Setelah sebuah kepanikan kemudian...

"Jadi..." Giro hanya bengong setelah mendengar penjelasan Luthias.

Luthias menepuk punggung Maurice yang memeluknya. "Yah, ini hanya Half Wolf Syndrome..."

"Aku tidak tau kalau Maurice-pyon itu Werewolf..."

"Yah, memang hanya sebagian orang yang tau... Tapi sindrom ini cukup berbahaya saat bulan purnama, dia pernah sampai melukai Alpha..."

Giro hanya bisa prihatin.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sindrommu kambuh lagi?" tanya Grayson sedikit terkejut begitu mendapati keponakannya memiliki telinga dan ekor untuk kedua kalinya.

Maurice hanya menunduk. "Begitulah..."

Grayson hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, baiklah... Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sebentar?"

Anak itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua pergi keluar.

* * *

"Apa di squad-mu masih ada tempat?"

"Entahlah, mungkin akan kutanyakan pada Kaichou... Tapi, memangnya kenapa, Paman?"

"Masa sewa kamar penginapan sudah hampir berakhir, jadi aku perlu mencari tempat tinggal baru..."

"Akan kutanyakan padanya saat pulang nanti..."

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika pamanmu tinggal di sini..." ujar Girl-chan setelah mendengar penjelasan Maurice.

"Tapi, kau tidak merencanakan renovasi atau semacamnya? Rumah ini tidak cukup besar untuk menampung lebih banyak orang yang tinggal..."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak yakin..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Dia mengizinkan?" tanya Grayson.

Maurice mengangguk. "Iya, tapi akan sedikit merepotkan karena tidak banyak kamar yang tersedia..."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

 ** _6\. Kikuni Family (Lisa, Yato, Anisa) + Alpha -Sambungan Chapter sebelumnya setelah bagian di pemakaman-_**

"Makasih ya, Tum, Arie! Perasaanku jadi lebih baik!" ujar Alpha saat mereka bertiga keluar dari Citadel Cemetery.

"Sama-sama, nanti hadiah utamanya nyusul!" balas Arie sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali, mereka pasti menunggu!" usul Tumma.

Alpha hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi ke rumah 'keluarga'-nya.

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, Alpha!" ujar Anisa kepada putra angkatnya.

"Kak Al sudah lebih ceria sekarang!" timpa Lisa.

Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Tentu saja! Kalau sedih terus kasihan mereka!"

"Ah iya, aku ingat satu hal!" Yato pergi sebentar, kemudian kembali lagi dengan sebuah kotak besar. "Ini peninggalan ayahmu, mungkin sudah saatnya kau menyimpan benda ini!"

Alpha membuka kotak itu, kemudian mendapati sebuah palu dan beberapa peralatan (senjata Engineer FYI) di dalamnya.

"Peralatan Engineer Ayah..." gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan palu itu. "Dulu dia pernah bilang untuk mewariskan ini padaku, karena itu aku akan menjaganya baik-baik!"

"Bagus, nak!" Yato menepuk kepala Alpha. "Dia pasti bangga padamu!"

Dia hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian mengembalikan palu itu ke dalam kotak dan menutupnya lagi. "Mungkin aku akan membawanya saat pulang ke markas nanti..."

"Ayo makan dulu!" ajak Anisa.

"Ibu, aku sudah makan..." keluh Alpha.

"Ayolah Kak, nggak mungkin bisa kenyang kalau cuma makan kue doang!" timpal Lisa.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau dia ikut makan juga.

* * *

Di meja makan, Anisa menaruh makanan yang ditutupi tudung saji di depan Alpha.

Entah kenapa dia curiga dengan makanan yang disediakan 'ibu'-nya, dan ketika dibuka...

Wajahnya langsung berubah ngeri, bahkan ahoge-nya sampai kusut saking ngerinya.

"IBUUUUU! LISAAA! KENAPA AKU DIBERI MAKANAN BERBENTUK COLOSSAL TITAN?!"

Anisa dan Lisa langsung cekikikan melihat reaksi Alpha, sementara Yato sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat hasil kejahilan istri dan putrinya kepada sang anak angkat.

* * *

 ** _7\. 'Unname' Family (Alisa, Monika, Kivosya) -Sambungan dari Chapter 'Forbidden Questions'-_** (bingung gimana ngasih namanya, soalnya nama marga mereka beda semua... *plak!*)

"Monika sendiri mau milih siapa kalau jadi Alisa?" tanya Kivosya.

"Aku sih nyari yang rada pendekan!" jawab Monika.

"Lu punya fetish cowok pendek ya?" tanya Alisa risih.

"Emang nggak boleh?" Monika nanya balik.

"Udah udah!" lerai Kivosya. "Memangnya siapa yang pendek di sini?"

"Ada beberapa sih, tapi yang lebih menarik bagiku cuma si 'Kacamata'..."

"Yang pakai kacamata ada dua, lu pasti mau milih Maurice kan? Soalnya Teiron udah ada yang punya!"

"Ah, begitu..." Kivosya hanya mangut-mangut.

* * *

 ** _8\. Avelon Family (Adelia, Jioru, empat character lain) + Ikyo_**

Di pojok dapur, ada si rubah yang dipojokkan oleh gadis yang (dirumorkan) merupakan pacarnya dengan pose kabedon.

"A-Adel, a-ayolah, aku tidak bisa!"

"Kumohon, Kyo... Aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk membawamu ke Mansion..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa, dan kenapa kau harus memojokkanku seperti ini?!"

"Aku mohon..." Adelia memasang wajah sedih.

Kalau sudah seperti itu, Ikyo pasti tidak tega melihatnya dan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik, baik... Kita pergi..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tidak beda jauh dengan markas..." gumam Ikyo saat tiba di depan Mansion Keluarga Avelon. "Tapi terkesan lebih antik..."

"Mansion ini sudah ditinggali keluarga kami secara turun-temurun..." jelas Adelia sambil menekan bel pintu gerbang.

Ting tong!

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang wanita Terra berambut ungu membuka pintu gerbang. "Oh, kalian! Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Di dalam Mansion, tepatnya di sebuah kamar...

"Jadi, Jioru, katanya dia mau bawa 'pangeran'-nya ke sini ya?" tanya seorang pria Vampire berambut merah muda bermata merah darah yang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Si Zeus pirang yang ditanya mengangguk. "Benar, Nii-sama..."

"Hooo, menarik..."

Kriieet!

Wanita tadi membuka pintu kamar. "Nii-sama, Adel-chan sudah pulang!"

Pria itu langsung berdiri. "Sudah pulang ya? Aku akan menemuinya!"

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Kau ini punya berapa banyak saudara sih?" tanya Ikyo yang duduk di sofa dengan Adelia.

"Satu kakak laki-laki dan empat kakak sepupu..." jawab Adelia singkat.

"Oh bagus, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak enak mendengarnya..." gumam Ikyo sedikit risih.

Kemudian pria tadi datang ke ruang tengah sambil melipat tangan di depan mereka. "Hmm, hmm, kau 'pangeran'-nya kan?"

"HEEEH?!" Ikyo langsung shock dengan pertanyaan dadakan itu, sampai-sampai telinga dan ekornya keluar tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Kak Eiuron..." jawab Adelia pelan.

Eiuron ber-'oh' ria. "Lumayan... Seleramu bagus juga punya pacar setengah hewan..."

"Halo!" Jioru muncul di antara mereka dari belakang dan sukses mengagetkan sepasang sejoli itu.

"Ternyata 'pangeran' Adel-chan tampan juga ya!" ujar seorang gadis Chain Mage berambut ungu dengan kulit biru muncul di sebelah Ikyo sambil mencolek telinga rubahnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Ikyo menepis tangan yang mencolek telinganya.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Adel-chan~" celetuk wanita Terra tadi di sebelah Adelia.

"Iih, Kak Eira!" balas Adelia sedikit risih.

"Kurasa Eira benar juga, kau sangat beruntung ya!" timpal gadis Chain Mage tadi.

"Kak Oberia!" Wajah Adelia mulai merona.

Seorang pemuda Magic Swordman berambut ungu muncul di sebelah Eiuron. "Jadi bagaimana, Nii-sama?"

Eiuron tersenyum. "Tentu saja kurestui mereka, Yorei! Mereka cukup serasi!"

* * *

"Aku tidak yakin apa bisa betah dengan mereka..." gumam Ikyo risih.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Kalau dibiasakan pasti betah kok!" ujar Adelia dengan senyum manis.

Ikyo mijit kening dengan wajah skeptis. "Mudah mengatakannya, tapi melakukannya tidak semudah itu!"

Adelia hanya tertawa kecil.

* * *

 ** _9\. Scorcas Siblings (Emy, Albert -dengan tambahan salah satu Hero Unique-) + Thundy_**

Hari ini Emy mengajak Thundy ke rumah kakaknya.

"Oh ayolah, Thun-kun! Jangan cemberut gitu, senyum dong!" pinta Emy sedikit risih.

Thundy masih manyun sejak awal jalan. "Ogah!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, mereka sudah sampai di rumah Albert.

Tok tok tok!

"Sebentar!" Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang wanita Stranger berambut biru muda diikat ponytail. "Wah, Emy-chan! Kamu bawa teman ya? Masuk saja!"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Thundy.

"Kakak ipar!" jawab Emy watados.

Thundy langsung kaget. "Wait, jadi kakakmu sudah menikah?!"

"Yap, dan yap! Ayo masuk, Thun-kun!" Emy menarik tangan si rambut biru memasuki rumah.

* * *

Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa yang berseberangan, kemudian datanglah Albert.

"Hay Emy-chan, dan halo calon adik ipar!" sapa Albert iseng.

Thundy kembali manyun.

"Manyun terus, nanti gantengnya hilang lho!" ujar Albert.

"Biarin, lagi kesel!" gerutu Thundy ketus.

"Pacarmu lucu, Emy-chan!" celetuk wanita itu.

Emy nyengir lebar. "Tentu saja, Nee-chan~ Thun-kun yang terbaik~"

"Hey Izca, bukumu masih ada kan?" tanya Albert.

Izca mengeluarkan buku birunya, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengar Thundy. Tapi yang jelas, pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, dia mulai merasakan sesuatu di bagian 'keramat'-nya dan berusaha menahannya. "Ugh... Hgh..."

Emy kembali nyengir sambil mengacungkan jempol. "Good job, Nee-chan!"

Dia langsung menyadari maksudnya. "Ka-li-an se-kong-kol un-tuk i-ni?!"

"Yap, dan yap! Sekarang mari kita mulai~" Emy menggendong si rambut biru dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar.

Kejadian selanjutnya terpaksa dipotong karena membahayakan rating.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Thundy terbangun di sebuah ranjang dan memegangi kepala karena pusing dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Pagi, Thun-kun! Sehat?" sapa Emy yang masuk kamar.

"Setelah menyiksaku selama tiga ronde, kau malah bertanya sehat?!" tanya Thundy sewot.

"Ehehe..." Emy nyengir. "Mau ikut sarapan?"

"Bantu aku bangun dulu!" perintah Thundy.

"Oke, oke!" Emy segera membantu si rambut biru.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Mereka berempat sarapan bersama dengan suasana sedikit suram karena Thundy yang terus merenggut.

* * *

Dan ketika mereka berniat pulang ke markas, Emy menggendong Thundy (yang masih belum sanggup berjalan) di punggungnya dengan senang hati, walaupun harus mendengarkan omelan si rambut biru sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

 ** _10\. Andreas Family (Daren, Saphire, Vience, 'New Character')_**

Vience yang baru pulang ke markas langsung mangap lebar begitu melihat...

"Yo, Vieny!"

Seorang pria berambut Wild Ponytail coklat tua, bermata hitam, serta memakai jaket coklat tanpa kaos (alias bagian dadanya keliatan), kalung dengan liotin berbentuk tengkorak, celana jeans, sepatu hitam, dan sarung tangan coklat sedang duduk di sofa. (Note: Baju yang dipakainya itu sebenarnya 'Breaker Costume'.)

"Mau apa lu di sini?!"

"Ne? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi sepupu kesayanganku, tidak boleh ya?"

Vience menggertakkan gigi dengan geram, tapi tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu bentar, gimana lu bisa tau tempat ini? Perasaan gue nggak pernah cerita ke lu!"

"Oh, itu? Aku hanya iseng mengikuti mereka kok! Soalnya tadi aku dengar mereka mengunjungimu ke sini, jadi kuikuti saja!"

Vience bengong sesaat, tapi setelah menyadari kalau 'mereka' yang dimaksud adalah adik-adiknya, aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuhnya.

KRETEK KRETEK!

"Oh gitu ya..." Vience menggertakkan tangan dengan senyum angker di wajahnya. "Sebagai ucapan selamat datang, bagaimana kalau kuhajar dulu wajahmu sampai bonyok?"

Alhasil, terjadilah kejar-kejaran keliling markas antara Vience dan orang itu sampai tak sengaja dilihat oleh dua orang yang sedang memberi makan Jeronium.

"Dary, sejak kapan Sepupu ke sini?" tanya Saphire sweatdrop.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia mengikuti kita deh..." balas Daren ikutan sweatdrop.

Vience berhasil menangkap orang itu dan langsung memberikan German Suplex padanya. Saphire dan Daren malah ngangkat papan bertuliskan angka 99,99 dan -999.

"Hey, tadi apa yang terja- di?" Si ketua squad langsung cengo begitu melihat pemandangan absurd di depannya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi..." Girl-chan memperhatikan orang itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Kau sepupu mereka?"

Orang itu mengangguk.

"Dan mau jadi bagian dari squad ini?"

Dia kembali mengangguk.

Si ketua squad berpikir sejenak. "Bukannya aku melarang atau gimana, tapi rumah ini tidak terlalu besar untuk menampung orang baru, bahkan ada yang harus numpang di kamar anggota lama..."

"Aku bisa tidur di tempat lain kok!" balasnya watados.

Girl-chan malah sweatdrop. "Kau mau menyamakan dirimu dengan Ikyo?"

* * *

Di sisi lain, Ikyo langsung bersin.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyo?" tanya Adelia.

Ikyo hanya menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

"Gue maunya Saphire sama Dary yang masuk squad ini, tapi malah dia yang curi start duluan!" gerutu Vience manyun.

"Lu kayaknya kesel banget sama dia, benci ya?" tanya Girl-chan risih.

Vience makin manyun. "Sangat!"

"Maaf ya, sebaiknya kami bawa dia dulu ke tempat lain..." Daren langsung mendorong kakak sulungnya pergi keluar ruangan diikuti Saphire.

Girl-chan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian kembali melirik pria di depannya sambil melipat tangan. "Baiklah, kau resmi jadi anggota! Tapi sebaiknya kau berhati-hatilah dengan Vience, sepertinya dia punya dendam kesumat padamu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa!" Dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Tartagus Andreas, tolong bantuannya!"

Gadis itu ikut tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya. "Ya, semoga kau terbiasa di sini!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kau masih kesal dengan yang tadi?" tanya Daren.

Vience hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merenggut.

"Santai aja, entar kami nyusul kok!" ujar Saphire.

Vience mengangkat alis. "Serius nih?"

"Iye lha, masa bohong?" balas kedua adiknya bersamaan.

Vience hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Yah, baiklah..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tina Brings Cola (?)...**

* * *

Soal karakter baru di bagian akhir, Chapter depan bakalan dapet debut kok (sekalian beberapa character lain sih)! ^^/

Review! :D


	47. Six New Member is Too Much for Our Squad

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Entah kenapa aku jadi prihatin... .w.**

 **Alpha: "Bukan itu maksudnya..." =_="**

 **Grayson: "Aku merasa tidak enak mendengar itu..." ._.**

 **Edgar: "Bagaimanapun, aku hanya risih dengan Salem..." =.=/**

 **Salem: "Ho-oh..." =w=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, mungkin perlu kupertimbangkan dulu... ._.a**

 **Teiron: "Aku sudah bahagia dengan Earth Magic-ku, aku tidak suka bela diri..." =w=/ (Pantesan nilai olahraganya di bawah rata-rata! *SALAH UNIVERSE!*)**

 **Alpha: "Eh?" *mengecek salah satu boneka.* "Oh, baiklah, ide bagus..." *seringai angker.***

 **Kalau soal Danish Family lainnya, coba baca lagi fic 'The Long Lost Big Sister', penjelasan mereka itu personifikasi mana saja pernah dicantumkan di situ... 'w'/**

 **Thundy: "Nambah satu lagi makhluk mesum..." =w="**

 **Rilen: "Soal itu... Mayganor sudah lama pergi sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah anak kembarnya (Teiron dan Teira) lahir... Sampai sekarang keberadaannya masih belum diketahui..."**

 **Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaan Enara... .w.**

 **Kivosya: "Aku nenek mereka!" :)**

 **Monika: "Aku dan Alisa itu saudara sepupu... Oh, dan soal nama margaku, Merirosvo itu sebenarnya bahasa Finland, artinya 'bajak laut'... Yah, cukup aneh emang..." =_=a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 45: Six New Member is Too Much for Our Squad**

* * *

"Ada berita baru apa?" tanya Giro sambil mengelap gagang kuasnya.

"Anggota baru lagi, dan kali ini cukup banyak, enam orang! Salah satunya seumuran Bibi Rilen!" jelas Thundy.

BRUUUUUUUUUUUSH!

Beberapa orang langsung menyemburkan minuman mereka.

"Dan katanya mereka akan masuk hari ini!"

"Uhuk uhuk!" Tiba-tiba Vience tersedak kacang.

Mathias menepuk punggungnya. "Daijoudabe?"

Vience hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

"Mereka nggak datang sekaligus sih, tapi kita disuruh Kaichou untuk menyambut mereka dengan baik..."

"Kapan datangnya? Detail-nya, jam berapa?" tanya Ikyo.

Thundy memutar mata ke atas. "Kemungkinan siang ini..."

"Thun-kun, Tum-Tum~ Tolong kalian belanja sekalian jemput seseorang ya~" seru si ketua squad dari kejauhan.

"Ayo Tum!" Thundy tanpa basa-basi langsung menarik Tumma menjauh dari kerumunan dan pergi keluar.

'Siapa yang dijemput? Dan kenapa harus mereka?' batin yang lainnya bingung.

"Woy, Sepupu Kampret! Dibilangin jangan nyelonong lewat jendela!"

Semua orang langsung menengok, kemudian hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah begitu mendapati Vience sedang memarahi seseorang yang masuk lewat jendela.

"Maaf ya, sepupu kami memang begitu..."

Mereka semua kembali menengok, kali ini ke arah pintu dimana ada sepasang pemuda berambut coklat (yang satu spiky dan yang satu lagi rada bergelombang) berdiri di depan sana.

'Mereka bukannya adik-adik Vience? Terus yang di jendela itu sepupunya?' batin mereka semua terheran-heran.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Lucky Musketeer?" tanya Tumma bingung.

"Itu hanya julukan saja, sebenarnya dia anak yang sedikit aneh... Kaichou bertemu dengannya karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'..." jelas Thundy.

"Heeeh?"

* * *

Thundy melanjutkan penjelasan sambil mengambil beberapa belanjaan. "Tidak ada yang tau asal-usul anak itu, bahkan tidak bisa diceritakan dengan detail... Katanya dia memiliki kutukan yang cukup berbahaya, 11-12 mirip 'Lucky Abrams'... Apa kau pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sedikit..." balas Tumma.

* * *

"Tapi walaupun begitu, kemungkinan dia menikmati keadaan atau malah terpuruk, itu masih menjadi misteri..." sambung Thundy ketika mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Tumma.

* * *

Di seberang jalan sana, ada seseorang yang menunjuk mereka.

"Thundy! Mitsuketa dayo!"

* * *

Mereka berdua menengok dan bertepatan dengan itu, ada dua truk yang saling bertabrakkan di antara mereka dan menghasilkan sebuah ledakan besar.

Sebuah pecahan kaca muncul entah dari mana dan menancap di dahi Thundy sampai memuncratkan banyak darah.

Tumma langsung shock melihat kejadian itu, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh terjengkang karena wajahnya terkena lempengan besi yang entah datang dari mana.

"Wah, apa kabar dayo? Apa aku merepotkanmu lagi?" tanya seorang pemuda Musketeer berambut hitam bermata biru dengan wajah kelewat ceria di tengah situasi yang kacau sambil menghampiri mereka. "Berapapun nyawamu, itu tidaklah cukup dayo!"

"Errr, permisi, Musket-kun..." gumam Thundy. "Tapi bisakah kau menjauh sedikit dariku?"

* * *

Sepulangnya...

Ting tong!

"Selamat da- Astaga Kambing! Thundy, dahimu kenapa?!" Teiron yang membuka pintu langsung shock melihat dahi Thundy yang berdarah.

"Hanya kecelakaan kecil..." Thundy masuk ke dalam sambil memegangi dahinya. "Sekarang aku permisi dulu, kepalaku perlu diperban sebelum darahnya semakin banyak..."

"Errr, Tumma, apa yang terjadi dengannya? Dan siapa yang di belakangmu itu?" tanya Teiron sambil menunjuk Musket di belakang Tumma.

"Sangat panjang untuk diceritakan..." jawab Tumma seadanya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Baru empat..." gumam Ikyo sambil memperhatikan keempat orang baru yang duduk di sofa.

"Bagaimana keadaan dahimu?" tanya Tumma ke Thundy yang kepalanya diperban.

"Vielleicht gut, vielleicht nicht..." balas Thundy datar.

Tap tap tap!

Seorang pemuda pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan sukses membuat sebagian orang kaget.

"Halo..." sapa pemuda pirang itu sambil melambaikan tangan dengan wajah datar.

"KAU KAN-"

"Yeay, Otou(tou)-chan datang!" Lucy yang muncul entah dari mana langsung memeluk si pemuda merangkap adiknya.

"Udahlah Kak, nggak enak dilihatnya..." gumam pemuda itu risih.

"Ehehehehe..." Lucy segera melepaskan pelukan.

"Oke, jadi Alexia masuk sini pasti karena 'diminta' (baca: dipaksa) kakak sulungnya!" ujar Ikyo menyimpulkan.

"Terima kasih telah menebak dengan benar..." gumam Alexia skeptis.

"Berarti tinggal satu orang lagi..." gumam Teiron.

"Mungkinkah yang terakhir itu lebih tua dari kita semua?" tanya Rendy.

"Mungkin..." jawab Maurice dengan senyuman penuh arti, entah apa yang disembunyikannya.

Ting tong!

"Biar aku yang buka!" Maurice langsung kabur ke pintu depan.

'Kok dia semangat sekali ya?' batin sebagian orang sweatdrop.

* * *

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria yang dikenalinya.

"Halo Paman, ayo masuk!" Maurice langsung menarik pamannya masuk ke dalam.

"Iya, iya..."

* * *

Dan begitu mereka masuk...

"Eh, itu bukannya..."

"Pamannya Maurice?" tanya Luthias melanjutkan perkataan Edward yang agak menggantung.

Webek, webek...

"MAURICE, SERIUSAN PAMANMU MASUK SINI JUGA?!" pekik semua penghuni lama shock.

"Yap, dan yap!" jawab Maurice watados.

"Sudah datang semua?" tanya Girl-chan yang muncul entah dari mana dan memperhatikan keenam penghuni baru secara detail. "Oh baguslah! Kalau begitu, selamat datang! Semoga betah dan terbiasa di sini! Ehehehe..."

'Ketua yang aneh...' batin Daren dan Alexia sweatdrop.

Sementara keempat orang yang tersisa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban seadanya.

Sekarang inilah keseharian para anggota baru!

* * *

 ** _~Tartagus~_**

"Vieny, mau kemana?" tanya Tartagus yang melihat sepupunya berniat keluar markas.

"Ngumpul sama anak squad sebelah!" jawab Vience singkat.

Tartagus memiringkan kepala. "Boleh ikut?"

"Ogah! Entar lu ngerecokin lagi!" sembur Vience yang langsung pergi.

* * *

Sekarang Vience lagi ngumpul dengan beberapa anak Reha Squad.

"Sorry telat, ada sepupu gue baru masuk squad soalnya!" seru Vience.

"Jadi Viencchi punya sepupu toh... Hmm..." gumam Eris sambil mikir.

"Emang napa?" tanya Vience.

Eris menggeleng. "Ora opo-opo sih... Tapi inget, jangan sampe ketauan... Lu pasti tau kan?"

"Apa dia itu hantu, Vien?" tanya Alfred.

"Bukan, dia hanya makhluk gila perusak keluarga saja!" jawab Vience santai.

Lu ngomong gitu udah kayak nganggep dia anak haram aja deh... =w=a

Eris manggut-manggut. "Ehm... Mudah-mudahan jangan sampe ketauan 'dia', entar senasib kayak kedua adek lu!"

"Masih inget doujin yang nimpa lu?" tanya Lectro.

Vience mengangguk. "Iye, gue rada kesel sama doujin itu..."

"Mudah-mudahan terulang lagi..." (Eh?)

Vience memasang wajah skeptis. "Doainnya jelek amat!"

"Gue salah ucap, mas, bukan doain lu biar bisa incest sama sepupu lu itu ye!" ralat Lectro.

"Wuih, B aja mas!" sela Eris.

Vience hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Tiba-tiba Iris nongol. "Ada apa nih? Mau apa ada empat cowok di sini? Foursome kah?"

Mereka semua langsung kicep.

"Hanya bercerita saja kok..." jawab Alfred.

Vience kembali memasang wajah skeptis, kemudian Eris membisikkan sesuatu padanya. "Apapun itu, jangan sampe si 'Saos Tartar' itu ke sini, dan jangan sampai dia tau tentang si pasta ikan itu..."

"Paham paham..." balas Vience mangut-mangut.

"Hayo, ngomongin apa? Eh, itu siapa yang pake jaket coklat berambut coklat?" Iris menunjuk Tartagus yang ternyata ngikutin Vience.

Eris yang melihatnya langsung kaget. "LUTUNG! BUANG DIA!"

Vience langsung melempar Tartagus sampai menjadi bintang di langit. Eris dan Lectro tepuk tangan, sementara Alfred hanya diam saja.

"Tadi siapa? Kok dibuang?" tanya Iris.

"Makhluk nyasar doang, abaikan saja!" balas Vience watados.

"Oh, ya udah!" Iris nyamperin Alfred. "Hupla, Alfred~ Boleh kasih tau tadi yang dilempar Vien siapa?"

Alfred masih diam.

"Dibilangin bukan siapa-siapa!" seru Vience.

"Diem lu, atau gue bikin saudara lu minum Jus Rajaijah biar incest sama lu!" sembur Iris. "Alfred~ Siapa dia barusan?"

"Um..." Alfred ngeliatin adiknya (Eris) dan Vience.

"Orang bukan siapa-siapa, ngeyel amat!" sahut Vience.

"Hmm..." Iris mikir sebentar. "Bagaimana dengan foto Eris lagi nggak pake baju? Mau berapa aja boleh kok!"

"Aa... Aa... Bagaimana ya?" tanya Alfred ragu-ragu.

"Huapah?!" Eris langsung kaget.

Tiba-tiba Tartagus mendarat dengan ngenesnya (alias pantat mendarat duluan) di tengah mereka semua.

"Asem!" umpat Vience.

Iris yang kegirangan langsung meluk Tartagus. "Yes! Nah, siapa namamu?"

"Eh?" Tartagus bengong sesaat. "Oh, aku Tartagus!"

"Panggil saja Agustus!" timpal Vience ngejek.

"Aku Iris, salam kenal! Eh, kamu ganteng deh, Tart!" celetuk Iris.

"Ada yang curiga?" tanya Eris was-was.

"Semoga bukan hal 'itu'..." jawab Vience mewanti-wanti.

"Gue yakin Iris-"

"Aku suka kamu! Mau nggak jadi pendampingku?" tanya Iris.

"Ada yang tersirat lho!" lanjut Eris.

Tartagus merasa tidak yakin.

Vience melipat tangan. "Kalau ada apa-apa sama lu, gue nggak tanggung jawab!"

"Ayo dong mau, aku lagi nyari pendamping hidup nih! Masa nggak mau sama cewek sih?" pinta Iris dengan puppy eyes.

"Teknik rayuan ultimate dia keluar tuh! Hampir semua cowok kalau udah digituin dia bakalan terpana lho!" bisik Eris.

"Helo, sudah waktunya acara keluarga! Gue serudukin lu pake Jeronium kalau nggak dateng!" ancam Vience (yang sebenarnya cuma alibi biar dia nggak lama-lama deket sama Iris).

"NYAH! JANGAN, VIENY! AMPUN NDORO!" pekik Tartagus yang langsung kabur.

"Ngoehehehehe..." Vience ketawa laknat.

"Gooood!" Eris mengacungkan jempol, kemudian memperhatikan Iris yang cengar-cengir sendiri. "Ngapa lu?"

"Gue barusan naruh nomor HP, FB, IG, Twitter, sama Line gue di saku celana dan jaket dia lho, jadi nggak bakalan lupa atau jatuh deh! Gue bakalan dapetin hatinya! Yuhuuu~" Iris langsung kabur sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan.

Eris langsung shock. "WAIT, JADI TADI ITU-"

"Cih..." Vience mendengus sebal.

"Oke fix, tadi dia nembak beneran! Gimana nih? Bikin acara kencan mereka runyam gitu?" tanya Eris meminta saran.

Vience mijit kening. "Entah, kalau entar dia nemu kertas di jaketnya, pasti gue yang ditanyain..."

"Bilang aja nggak tau, mungkin juga dibuang sama dia, kecuali kalau dia... You know, nyari pacar..." usul Eris.

Vience memutar mata ke atas. "Bisa aja sih..."

Eris melipat tangan. "Yah, jangan sampe tuh anak malah jadian! Gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa soal couple itu, entar takutnya dia malah disuruh macarin cowok juga lagi..."

Vience mengangguk. "Kalau yang itu jangan sampai terjadi..."

Eris menghela nafas. "Yah, aku berharap saja... Karena efek rayuan cinta Iris cepet meresap ke jiwa, dan juga dia ninggalin namanya di kertas itu! Gue pernah jadi korban sih, untung Alfred nolongin gue, jadinya nggak kena deh..."

Vience hanya mangut-mangut dengan wajah skeptis.

* * *

Di kediaman keluarga Andreas...

"Vieny!" panggil Tartagus.

"Ape?" tanya Vience ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaan.

Tartagus memperlihatkan kertas di tangannya. "Ini dari siapa ya?"

GLEK!

"Vieny?" Tartagus agak bingung karena sepupunya diam saja.

Vience kembali memasang wajah ketus dan melanjutkan bacaan. "Nggak tau!"

"Ya udah..." Tartagus langsung pergi.

* * *

Malam harinya, Tartagus (yang memakai piyama coklat bergaris hitam) masih memperhatikan kertas itu dengan penasaran sambil duduk-duduk di kasurnya.

"Apa ini dari gadis tadi ya? Ah, coba besok aja deh, siapa tau aja bener!"

Dia melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya kembali di dalam saku celana yang tergantung di pintu kamar, kemudian beranjak tidur.

* * *

 ** _~Saphire~_**

Saphire sedang bermain Dance Dance Revolution dengan Alpha dan mereka tengah bertarung dance, anehnya skor mereka terus sama persis sampai tinggal satu panah yang tersisa.

'Sedikit lagi... Kalau aku bisa menginjaknya dengan nilai 'Perfect', aku pasti menang!' batin Alpha.

Panah itu semakin dekat...

Dekat...

Dekat sekali...

Dan...

MISS!

"WUAAAAARGH!" teriak Alpha frustasi.

Sementara Saphire berhasil menginjaknya dengan 'Perfect'.

"Aku kalah..." gumam Alpha.

"Al, sekarang main 'Pump It Up' yuk!" ajak Saphire.

"Ayo! Kita battle lagi, dan kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Alpha.

Sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi rival deh!

* * *

 ** _~Daren~_**

"Hey Dary, entah kenapa kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang..." celetuk Vivi.

Daren mengangkat alis. "Je veux dire, j'aime le caractère d'un anime?"

"Yah, kurang lebih begitulah..." balas Vivi seadanya.

Daren hanya ber-'oh' ria.

FYI, Vivi ngerti bahasa Prancis karena kakaknya juga orang Prancis.

* * *

Emy dan Mathias tak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka.

'Rambut bergelombang, mata ungu, ngomong bahasa Prancis...'

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Mathias.

Emy mengangguk, kemudian langsung pergi.

* * *

"Daren~" panggil Mathias sambil menghampiri kedua orang itu.

"Qu'est-ce, Monsieur le Danemark?" tanya Daren.

'Positive thinking: dia pikir aku mirip Denmark, padahal emang bener sih...' batin Mathias tersenyum miris. "Pernah cosplay nggak?"

Daren menggeleng.

"Kebetulan ada yang punya kostum karakter France, tapi tidak ada yang mau pakai, dan karena sepertinya kau cocok dengan itu..."

"Kau ingin aku memakainya?" potong Daren menyimpulkan.

"Ja!" Mathias mengangguk.

Kemudian Emy balik lagi dengan kostum yang dimaksud. "Entah apa ukurannya pas atau tidak, tapi cobalah..."

"Eh bien, si tel est votre désir!" Daren mengambil baju itu dan pergi ke tempat lain untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Daren kembali lagi dengan memakai kostum itu beserta syal biru-putih-merah (warna bendera France... :V a) miliknya.

"Præcis som forventet, han er meget lig Frankrig..." gumam Mathias kagum.

"Tinggal lepas syal dan cat rambut jadi pirang, dia bisa jadi France versi mini (baca: pendek)!" celetuk Emy watados.

Entah kenapa Daren malah menunduk sedih. "Je ne veux pas laisser mon écharpe..."

"Apa?" Emy bengong sesaat dan melirik Mathias yang hanya angkat bahu.

"Dia bilang tidak mau melepas syalnya!" timpal Vivi.

"Kenapa?"

Daren mengeratkan sedikit syalnya. "Syal ini peninggalan ibuku..."

Mereka bertiga merasa sedikit prihatin.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mau melepasnya..." ujar Emy. "Kostum itu untukmu saja, kau bisa memakainya kapanpun!"

"Merci..." Daren tersenyum tipis dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Ketika berjalan melewati ruang tengah, dia tak sengaja menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang mulai bisik-bisik.

"Bajunya keren juga ya..."

"Kok dia pakai kostum France yang itu?"

"Nggak tau, tapi lumayan mirip sih..."

"Dapet dari mana coba?"

"Kak Daren cosplay ya?" tanya Edward yang muncul entah dari mana dan sukses membuat semua orang di ruang tengah mangap lebar karena dia bertanya terang-terangan.

"Tidak juga... Aku hanya diberi kostum saja kok..." jawab Daren dengan senyum tipis, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Edward hanya ber-'oh' ria selagi melihat kepergiannya.

Luthias yang melihat kakaknya baru datang langsung menyikut lengannya. "Kau yang ngasih baju itu ke dia?"

"Bukan, itu buatan Emy!" balas Mathias.

* * *

 ** _~Alexia~_**

"Jadi asisten?" tanya Alexia sambil mengerutkan kening.

Emy mengangguk. "Kali ini nggak ada acara pake baju yang aneh-aneh deh!"

"Ogah! Masalahnya gue lebih doyan Yuri (tapi bukan berarti gue suka fandom idol macam LoveLive ya), sementara temen lu benci itu kan?"

"Emang sih... Tapi apa susahnya jadi asisten? Orang cuma bantu-bantu doang!"

"Nope! Tangan gue terlalu suci buat jadi asisten lu!" Alexia berjalan pergi.

"Yee, terserah! Kalau nggak mau ditraktir juga nggak apa!"

Telinga si pirang langsung berdiri mendengar itu, kemudian dia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Traktir?"

"Iye, lima bungkus kue setiap bulan, mau nggak?"

Alexia mikir sesaat. "Kalau tiramisu mau sih..."

"Itu mah bisa diatur, yang penting deal nggak nih?"

Si pirang berbalik dan berjalan menghampiri Emy, kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Deal!"

Mereka pun berjabat tangan sebagai tanda dimulainya kontrak.

* * *

 ** _~Musket~_**

Musket yang sedang makan sekaleng sarden didatangi Alexia.

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu!" ujar Alexia tiba-tiba.

Musket memiringkan kepala. "Apa itu dayo?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau 'terdampar' di squad aneh ini?" tanya Alexia sambil melipat tangan.

Musket tersenyum miris. "Kecelakaan..."

"Kecelakaan?" Alexia mengerutkan kening.

Musket hanya mengangguk. "Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Miaw!"

Musket yang sedang duduk di kursi halte bus menunduk dan melihat seekor kucing kecil di depan kakinya.

"Oh, kucing kecil, ada apa dayo?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kucing itu.

"Miaw!" Kucing itu menunjuk seorang anak kecil di bawah sebuah pohon dengan kaki depannya.

"Hey, kau! Kemarilah dayo!"

Anak itu menghampirinya. "Nyaw?"

"Ini kucingmu dayo?" Musket memberikan kucing itu ke anak tadi.

Anak itu mengangguk dan mengambil kucingnya, kemudian segera pergi menyebrangi jalan.

Tapi dari arah lain, terlihat sebuah mobil yang melaju cepat ke arah mereka.

Musket segera berlari ke arah mereka dan pengemudi mobil yang melihatnya langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke sembarang arah sampai menabrak gerobak penjual makanan keliling terdekat.

Musket buru-buru menuntun kedua makhluk itu ke seberang jalan dan mereka bertiga segera pergi.

* * *

Kemudian datanglah si ketua squad. "Tsuchi, Flore, kalian tidak apa-apa?"

Kedua makhluk yang dimaksud mengangguk.

"Maaf..." gumam Musket menunduk sedih dan meninggalkan mereka.

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaannya. "Eh? Tunggu dulu!"

Musket berhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Justru aku mau berterima kasih, tapi kenapa malah minta maaf?"

Musket menunjuk kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tapi bagaimanapun, kau telah menyelamatkan kedua kucing kami..."

"Tidak perlu balas budi, lagipula semuanya terjadi karena kutukanku..."

"Jangan begitu!" Gadis itu menghampiri Musket dan menepuk pundaknya. "Katakan saja, aku bisa membantu!"

"Aku... Sedang mencari squad untuk tinggal... Tapi dengan kutukan yang kumiliki, sepertinya tidak ada yang mau menerimaku..."

"Kau datang pada orang yang tepat!"

"Hah?"

Gadis itu menjabat tangannya. "Perkenalkan, ketua Garuchan Squad, menerimamu dengan senang hati!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Musket sedikit terkejut sekaligus senang.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan orang di depannya langsung membungkuk. "Ka-kalau begitu, to-tolong bantuannya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah sambil menepuk pundaknya lagi. "Tentu saja, kawan!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Itu 'kecelakaan' paling aneh yang pernah kudengar..." gumam Alexia sweatdrop.

Teiron yang mendengarnya dari kejauhan entah kenapa malah merinding. "Kok kedengeran kayak 'Lucky Abrams' ya?"

* * *

 ** _~Grayson~_**

Sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut si pria berambut perak setelah mendapati fakta bahwa squad yang ditinggalinya sekarang ini kekurangan tempat untuk orang baru.

"Apa kau tidak terpikirkan untuk merenovasi rumah ini menjadi lebih luas, atau pindah ke tempat yang lebih besar?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Aku tidak tau..."

Grayson mengangkat alis. "Untuk apa?"

"Merenovasi rumah supaya lebih besar membutuhkan daerah yang lebih luas, dan pindah rumah juga memerlukan persiapan yang lama..."

'Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana anak perempuan seperti dia bisa menjadi pemimpin squad ini...' batin Grayson sweatdrop. "Lalu, mungkin ini terdengar lancang, tapi untuk apa kau membuat squad ini?"

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. "Aku hanya ingin berteman dengan semua orang, bahkan menolongnya menjadi lebih baik jika diperlukan..."

Grayson hanya mangut-mangut dan teringat perubahan besar Maurice yang awalnya tidak pernah akrab dengan orang lain menjadi orang yang bisa bergaul.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Aku kesulitan mencari apartemen Paman..."

Saat itu Grayson tinggal di sebuah apartemen kecil dan Maurice kesulitan mencarinya karena tempat itu cukup jauh dari markas, apalagi dia hanya diminta mencari penunjuk jalan yang bisa mengantarkannya ke sana.

Bukannya dikasih peta, malah diberi petunjuk jalan yang membingungkan. Sungguh paman yang kejam... =w="a

"Maaf merepotkanmu, nak! Anggap saja latihan!" Grayson hanya tersenyum maklum, kemudian dia tak sengaja melihat seseorang di belakang keponakannya. "Itu siapa ya?"

"Oh, hanya te-" Maurice yang berbalik langsung memasang wajah datar begitu melihat...

Teman berambut merahnya sedang bermain dengan seekor induk kucing dan anak-anaknya.

"Teiron, kamu ngapain sih?"

Yang bersangkutan menengok dengan cengiran kecil. "Maaf, aku terlalu suka kucing sampai ingin mengajak mereka bermain..."

Maurice melipat tangan. "Kamu kan sudah punya Tsuchi, masa induk kucing sama anak-anaknya diambil juga?"

Cengiran si rambut merah malah tambah lebar.

Jangan tanya kenapa Teiron ngikutin Maurice, gue juga nggak tau! =3=/

"Sebaiknya kita masuk saja, akan kubuatkan biskuit untuk kalian..." ajak Grayson.

* * *

"Tempat ini tidak terlalu luas ya..." gumam Teiron sambil memperhatikan sekitar dan duduk di lantai.

"Memang, lagipula aku hanya menetap sementara di sini..." timpal Grayson yang berada di dapur.

Teiron memiringkan kepala. "Sementara?"

"Ini apartemen sewaan, dia tinggal di sini hanya beberapa bulan saja..." jelas Maurice yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Teiron hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Grayson datang sambil membawa nampan berisi sepiring biskuit dan dua gelas susu cokelat. "Nah, makanlah! Tidak usah malu-malu!"

Kedua anak itu mengambil sepotong biskuit masing-masing.

"Hmm, enak juga..."

"Rasa biskuit buatan Paman Grayson masih enak seperti biasanya..."

Grayson hanya tersenyum tipis. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabar squad kalian?"

"Cukup baik! Teman-teman yang lain sangat ramah dan bersahabat, walaupun ada juga yang menyebalkan!" jelas Teiron sambil menyantap biskuit ketiga.

"Karena itu kami betah di sana!" timpal Maurice.

"Ah, begitu..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Terima kasih untuk biskuitnya! Oh iya, apa kucingnya boleh kubawa pulang?"

Sriiiiiing!

"Teiron..."

Yang bersangkutan langsung menelan ludah karena ternyata Maurice sudah masuk mode serigala.

"HUWAAA! AMPUNI AKU, MAURICE! AMPUNI AKU!" Teiron langsung kabur dikejar-kejar si serigala.

Grayson sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Setidaknya aku berterima kasih karena telah merawat keponakanku selama ini..." ujar Grayson dengan senyum tipis.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Tidak masalah..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tresno Buang Cireng (?)...**

* * *

Tartagus Andreas (Trapper): Sepupu dari Andreas Trio. Vience hampir setiap hari ribut sama dia (entah karena benci atau apa). Hanya dia yang tidak suka makan telur di antara keluarga Andreas. Bisa dipanggil Arta atau Agus, atau kalau mau ngeledek, panggil saja dia Agustus atau 'Saus Tartar'! :V / (Vience: "Untuk yang satu ini, sangat setuju!" :V b/Thundy: "Perasaan ini udah pernah deh..." =_=a/Me: *nyengir.* "Ini sengaja ditulis ulang dengan sedikit perubahan..."/Thundy: "Pantesan..." =_=")

Daren Andreas (Treasure Hunter): Anak bungsu dari Andreas Trio. Terkesan lebih dewasa dari umurnya. Suka memakai syal dan berbicara dengan bahasa Prancis. Karena rambut bergelombang dan mata ungunya, dia sering disebut 'France-nya keluarga Andreas'.

Saphire Andreas (Crazy Sapper): Anak tengah dari Andreas Trio. Suka memainkan berbagai macam game (dan berpotensi menjadi saingan berat Alpha). Kadang suka ribut dengan Daren.

Alexia Mercowlya (Cowboy): Adiknya Lucy. Sedikit sarkastik dan Tsundere. Suka makan Tiramisu, tapi takut kadal. Diam-diam Fudanshi. Masakannya sangat beracun (bahkan lebih berbahaya dari England).

Musket Liferpoint (Musketeer): Anak aneh yang tak sengaja masuk squad karena sebuah 'kecelakaan'. Suka makan sarden dan mengakhiri dialognya dengan suffix 'dayo' (kecuali kalau sedang serius atau sedih). Dia punya kutukan yang bisa membuat orang lain di sekitarnya terkena musibah. (Tau Blitz T. Abrams dari Kekkai Sensen? Kurang lebih kayak gitu! Tonton aja episode 4 anime-nya biar tau kayak gimana! ^^/)

Grayson Harmaacinzenta/Wolvine (Zorro): Pamannya Maurice. Orang yang cukup berwibawa, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit risih sebagai pria tertua di squad (tidak menghitung Ikyo dan Thundy di sini).

* * *

Well yeah, sesuai judul Chapter ini, makin lama makin banyak yang masuk... ^^a

Sebenarnya Musket dan Grayson nggak resmi sih... Aku belum punya Musketeer permanen dan Zorro yang kudapat dari PHS event -sekitar- dua minggu sebelumnya masih dalam 'default style' (usahain dapet Paket Gaya kalau bisa)... -w-/

Oh, Chapter Tartagus-nya nggak jadi soalnya udah post di Note FB, tapi dia tetap muncul di sini kok... ^^/

Review! :D


	48. Another Absurdness Again

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, walaupun anime Kekkai Sensen (maybe) sedikit gore karena unsur darah, tapi beberapa screen humornya itu yang membuatku terinspirasi... 'v'/**

 **Vience: "Gue nggak berharap dia jadian sih, tapi karena dia itu 'jo-nes', kemungkinan aja setelah itu bakalan diterima..." =w=/**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, liat aja Chapter depan... ^^/**

 **Daren: *bayangin Francis pakai baju Treasure Hunter-nya dan langsung merinding.* "Aku tidak yakin..."**

 **Vience: "Iris itu lebih ke fujo-stalker..." =_=/**

 **Kalau pesertanya mereka... Kayaknya nggak ada yang mau jadi juri deh... Kecuali kalau ada yang perutnya kebal racun atau tipe robotic kayak Eve si Nasod dari Elsword... ._.a**

 **Musket: "Kalau kami para OC berada di universe yang berbeda, karakteristiknya bisa berubah sedikit dayo!" :3**

 **Teiron: =w= *keinget pernah ngancurin tembok.***

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note buat kalian berdua: Please deh, gue nggak pernah main dan males buka YT, jadi sorry kalau nggak bisa... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 46: Another Absurdness Again**

* * *

Semakin banyak anggota squad, semakin sering juga kenistaan yang terjadi. Lihat saja yang berikut ini! :V /

* * *

 ** _~Dua Earth Mage yang Mirip tapi Tak Sama~_**

Salem yang sedang jalan-jalan melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya asik bermain dengan Nigou di halaman depan markas Reha Squad.

"Hey Teiron, tumben main sama Nigou!"

Anak itu mengerutkan kening. "Hah? Namaku Moku, bukan Teiron!"

Webek, webek...

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama, sampai akhirnya...

GEDUBRAK!

"Oy, jangan pingsan!" seru Moku kaget.

"Eh, Teiron? Kenapa Salem pingsan?" tanya Naya yang baru datang.

'Kayaknya mereka belum tau soal aku deh...' batin Moku agak risih, kemudian hanya angkat bahu. "Nggak tau juga deh..."

"Errr, Naya-san..."

Naya menengok ke belakang dan sedikit terkejut melihat Teiron, kemudian menengok lagi ke arah Moku, dan gitu aja terus secara bergantian. Moku kebingungan karena tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Naya bisa melihat dengan mata diperban.

"Eh? Kalian saudara kembar ya?" tanya Naya kebingungan.

"Bukan, hanya kebetulan mirip..." jawab Teiron datar. "Dia itu Moku..."

Salem terbangun dan langsung cengo melihat kedua EM yang sama persis itu, kemudian pingsan lagi.

"Pingsan lagi..." gumam Moku sweatdrop.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu ya?" tanya Naya penasaran.

"Salem sering pingsan kalau melihat orang yang penampilannya sama, misalnya Thundy dan Rendy (yang dipaksa cosplay) atau Red dan Rone..." jelas Teiron seadanya.

Naya dan Moku hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa dia pulang dulu..." usul Teiron yang sedikit kasihan dengan kondisi Salem.

"Baiklah." Naya mengangkat adiknya. "Maaf merepotkan ya, Moku."

Moku hanya mengangguk dan kedua orang lainnya segera pergi.

* * *

 ** _~Balada Doujin Laknat~_**

Alexia adalah seorang Fudan yang punya kerja sambilan sebagai asisten pribadi Emy (dengan bayaran lima bungkus tiramisu setiap bulan).

Terkadang dia mencoba membuat doujin sendiri, walaupun harus menanggung resiko yang cukup besar jika ketauan korban doujin buatannya.

* * *

Misalnya seperti ini...

 _Sejujurnya dia benci mengatakan ini, tapi..._

 _Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa, senikmat ini, dengan, orang itu..._

 _"Ahn, Alu, ngh..."_

 _Orang itu membisikkan sesuatu padanya dan membuatnya semakin keena-_

* * *

SREEEEEEEET!

Alexia hanya bisa kicep dan langsung menelan ludah begitu mendapati...

Doujin buatannya yang baru setengah jadi dirobek habis-habisan oleh Thundy.

"Kau..."

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya, tangannya sudah diselimuti percikan listrik, dan tatapan tajam dari manik biru itu tak lepas dari si pemuda pirang.

"INI SUDAH KEDUA KALINYA AKU JADI KORBAN DOUJIN, SEKARANG TIDAK ADA AMPUN UNTUKMU!"

Dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi di seluruh penjuru markas.

* * *

Oh, tadi ada yang bertanya kenapa dia bilang 'kedua kalinya'?

Thundy pernah jadi korban doujin Alexia sebelumnya, tapi yang jadi Seme-nya saat itu Revan! :V / *dilempar granat.* *dikejar-kejar pacar Revan (iykwim).*

* * *

 ** _~Denah~_**

Grayson mendatangi Teiron dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Katanya bulan depan markas ini akan diperluas, apa dia sudah membuat blueprint untuk itu?"

"Sebentar..." Teiron mengecek rak buku dan mengambil sebuah gulungan, kemudian memberikannya.

Grayson membuka gulungan itu dan melihat...

"Ini denah atau kotak bilangan Fibonacci?" tanya Grayson skeptis.

"Mau gimana lagi, saya kan hanya wakil..." jawab Teiron watados.

* * *

 ** _~Salah Sangka~_**

Musket tak sengaja melihat Daren sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di handphone-nya dan datang menghampiri. "Hayo, lagi nonton apa dayo? Videonya burem amat, pasti lagi nonton 3gp! Masa siang-siang nonton begituan?"

Musket yang makin jahil melihat lebih dekat. "Film apaan sih? Kok angle kameranya nggak berubah dayo? Udah gitu ceweknya bohay banget lagi! Hentai ya?"

DUAAAAAK!

"BERISIK! GUE LAGI VIDEOCALL SAMA SEPUPU GUE!" bentak Daren sambil menonjok Musket.

"Aku pantas dipukul, maaf dayo..."

* * *

 ** _~Insiden Boneka Berhantu~_**

"Wah, ini kan Furby lamaku!" ujar Monika yang menemukan sebuah boneka aneh di gudang rumah neneknya.

"I'm hungry!" kata boneka itu.

"Aku lupa seberapa creepy-nya benda ini, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau baterainya sudah lama kucabut..."

Webek, webek...

Monika menjerit dalam hati karena boneka itu memang tidak ada baterainya.

* * *

KRAK!

Alisa yang kebetulan sedang berada di luar mengetuk pintu. "Hey Nik, apa semuanya baik-baik saja di dalam?"

Monika langsung keluar dengan wajah panik. "ALISA, KAU HARUS BANTU AKU!"

* * *

"Furby-ku berhantu! Benda itu tidak ada baterainya, tapi masih bisa bicara!"

'Kasihan sekali...' batin Alisa sweatdrop melihat boneka itu menancap di tembok karena dilempar Monika dan mengambilnya.

"ALISA, JANGAN SENTUH ITU!"

"Ah, masa sih? Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja!"

Kemudian, boneka itu berbicara lagi. "Feed me!"

Webek, webek...

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Tadi aku dengar ada suara teriakan, apa yang terjadi? Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kivosya yang baru datang.

"Nenek!"

"Tolong bantu kami!"

Kemudian boneka itu dilempar ke arah Kivosya.

"Benda itu berhantu!"

"Bonekanya masih bisa bicara tanpa baterai!"

"Dia mau memakan kita!"

"Feed me!" kata boneka itu lagi.

"Tidak..." Kivosya malah menghancurkan boneka itu HANYA DENGAN MEREMASNYA.

'Nenek menghancurkannya hanya dengan tangan kosong?!' batin kedua gadis yang melihatnya shock.

* * *

 ** _~Qurban~_**

Suatu hari, Edgar dan Edward sedang memperhatikan kambing di sebuah lapangan berumput.

"Itu kambing yang akan dipotong nanti..." kata Edgar sambil menunjuk seekor kambing yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Dipotong?" Edward langsung memegangi kaki kakaknya. "Jangan, kasihan..."

"Itu hewan qurban untuk Idul Adha... Emang harus gitu..." jelas Edgar sambil berjongkok di depan adiknya dengan senyum tipis. "Lagipula nanti dagingnya bisa dibuat sate atau semur daging..."

Edward hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Halo mbek!" Tiba-tiba Edward berlari ke arah si kambing dengan membawa kapak raksasa yang sukses membuat Edgar dan kambing itu kaget.

"WOY!" pekik Edgar. 'Dapet dari mana coba tuh kapak?!'

* * *

 ** _~Cat Dictionary~_**

Ada dua tipe orang di dunia ini:

* * *

Orang yang suka kucing disebut Ailurophilia.

"Nyanyanya~" Teiron terlihat asik bermain dengan sekumpulan kucing.

* * *

Dan orang yang takut kucing disebut Ailurophobia.

"GYAAAAAAAAH!" Terlihat Moku yang dikejar-kejar sekerumunan kucing.

* * *

 ** _~VieVi~_**

Vience mungkin acuh tak acuh menanggapi sikap Tartagus yang suka menggoda para gadis. Tapi di lubuk hatinya, dia sangat ingin mencaci maki sepupunya ketika melihatnya menggoda Vivi.

"Dasar Saus Tartar Playboy! Vivi-chan, kau tidak terganggu dengan sikapnya itu?" tanya Vience kesal sambil memperhatikan Tartagus yang mulai menjauh.

Vivi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pacarnya mengomel. "Setidaknya kau tidak seperti itu, Vieny!"

* * *

 ** _~Jomblo~_**

Alpha itu orang yang jenius serta rendah hati (preeet!), karena itu dia bersedia mengemukakan pendapat di depan teman-temannya.

Misalnya...

"Iklan truk gandeng itu pelecehan!"

Atau...

"Memangnya kenapa kalau sendal itu sepasang? Gue bisa keliling markas walau pake sepatu sebelah kiri sendal sebelah kanan, nggak ada bedanya!"

Maurice hanya menatapnya lama sebelum bertanya, "Jomblo ya?"

Alpha langsung terdiam.

"Cie, jomblo! Hahaha!"

"Lu juga jomblo, kale!"

"Eits, gue nggak jomblo, gue single! Beda derajat ya!"

Webek, webek...

"Rice, lu pernah keselek palu nggak?"

Dan hanya cengengesan yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban.

* * *

 ** _~Honey~_**

Tidak banyak yang tau kalau sebenarnya Edgar pernah memberitahukan kesukaannya pada Naya.

"Hari ini aku tidak butuh kopi..."

"Lalu kau ingin apa, Tuan Edgar?"

"Sesuatu yang manis..."

"Seperti madu?" tanya wanita itu polos.

Edgar hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian dia membawakannya segelas minuman baru, teh madu.

"Kau selalu tau apa yang kupikirkan..." gumam Edgar pelan.

Naya hanya tersenyum manis.

* * *

 ** _~Cermin~_**

Saphire adalah seorang narsis nomor satu yang kenarsisannya menyamai 'Negara Awesome yang sudah tidak eksis lagi' dan itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di keluarga Andreas.

Daren yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan merasa sangat jengkel karena setiap hari melihat sang kakak bergaya di depan cermin kamar mandi sambil berkata "Hai tampan!" dan berkedip genit.

Dia juga tanpa kenal lelah meminjam handphone hanya untuk mengecek apakah tatanan rambutnya berubah walau hanya sejengkal saja.

Bahkan dia sampai mendobrak pintu kamar adiknya dengan beberapa setel baju di tangan hanya untuk bertanya apakah dia lebih cocok memakai jaket yang pertama atau yang kedua, padahal keduanya sama saja.

* * *

Seperti sekarang ini, Saphire kembali membajak handphone sang adik untuk melihat tatanan rambutnya.

"Sap?" sela Daren.

"Apa?" tanya Saphire sambil bercermin di handphone adiknya.

"Ulang tahun lu udah deket kan?"

"Iya, kenapa? Lu mau ngasih hadiah?" tanya Saphire yang masih setia menatap handphone Daren dengan senyum (sok) tampan.

Daren hanya mengangguk.

"Apaan?" tanya Saphire antusias.

Daren menyeringai kecil dengan maksud menghina. "Cermin..."

"Bagus dong! Beliin yang gede ya, biar gue bisa puas ngeliat wajah tampan gue!"

Tanggapan sang kakak tidak sesuai dengan perkiraan.

* * *

Daren yang terpuruk dalam kesedihan plus rasa malu hanya bisa memukuli lantai sambil mengutuk orang yang pertama kali menemukan cermin.

* * *

 ** _~Begadang~_**

"Keluar dari kamarku, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat ini baru jam tiga pagi?!"

"Tapi aku lapar!"

"Itu karena kau tidak segera tidur! Kau tidak terbiasa begadang, jangan meniru Ikyo!"

"Tapi aku lapar!"

Vience langsung bangun sambil mengucek mata dengan wajah sebal, sepupunya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku akan membuatkanmu sandwich, tapi tanpa daging!"

"Sayuran pun jadi! Oh, oh, ada mayonaise-nya kan?"

"Jangan keras-keras, bodoh! Aku akan memukulmu jika sampai yang lain terbangun!"

* * *

 ** _~Hanafuda~_**

"Giro, daripada duduk sendirian, mending kita main Hanafuda yuk!" ajak Rina sambil mengeluarkan setumpuk kartu.

"NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Giro sambil kabur tunggang-langgang.

"Lho? Kok dia malah kabur?" tanya Rina heran.

"Rina, mending kamu jangan ajakin Giro main itu dulu deh, soalnya dia masih trauma gara-gara waktu itu dia disuruh Emy pakai gaun maid..." jelas Ashley risih.

Rina hanya menggaruk kepala. "Oh iya, aku lupa!"

* * *

 ** _~Kulit~_**

"Kenapa Mathias yang berkulit putih mulus seperti itu malah menyukai gadis berkulit sawo matang seperti Kaichou-mu ya?" tanya Kazegami bingung.

"Justru karena itulah dia terlihat lebih manis..." jawab Luthias watados.

* * *

 ** _~Kamera~_**

"Aku lupa bawa kamera!" seru Monika panik.

"Kalau begitu pakai saja punyaku!" ujar Lucy sambil memberikan kameranya.

"Terima kasih!" balas Monika sambil pergi keluar ruangan.

* * *

Dia mengklik sana-sini untuk mencoba bagaimana menggunakan kamera tersebut, tapi malah berakhir melihat tempat galeri foto dimana dia melihat banyak sekali foto dirinya dalam berbagai macam pakaian yang memalukan.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, kamera itu telah terbelah menjadi dua.

* * *

 ** _~Hantu~_**

Rendy bilang pohon besar di dekat hutan itu berhantu dan tentu saja Salem tidak mempercayainya.

Kemudian dia mengajak temannya bertaruh. Jika pohon itu benar-benar berhantu, Salem harus traktir sate ayam. Tapi jika pohon itu tidak berhantu, Rendy yang harus mentraktir.

* * *

Malamnya mereka berdua mengunjungi pohon itu.

"Tidak ada apapun di sini! Buang-buang waktu saja!"

"Oh iya? Terus kenapa kau menarik bajuku terus?"

"AKU TIDAK MENARIK BAJUMU!"

"Lalu ini a-" Rendy tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya...

...saat melihat sepotong tangan tengah menarik bajunya!

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 ** _~'NoTitle'~_** (Nggak tau harus ngasih judul apa, singkat banget soalnya... -w-/)

Berciuman di tengah hujan merupakan 'mimpi romantis' Adelia dari dulu.

Tapi ketika Ikyo melakukan itu padanya, mereka tidak tau kalau Alpha dan kameranya memotret semua kejadian itu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Ikyo langsung shock begitu melihat dia di-tag pada foto itu di Facebook.

* * *

 ** _~Amusement Park~_**

Teiron dan Lisa sedang berada di Amusement Park untuk refreshing sebentar.

Yah, walaupun Teiron sedikit lelah karena kejadian yang tidak mau diingatnya.

Entah karena apa, mereka berdua sedikit terpisah, walaupun nggak jauh-jauh banget sih. Salahkan para gadis yang mengerumuni Teiron tiba-tiba.

Teiron menengok ke arah Lisa yang dikerumuni laki-laki dan dia tidak suka itu.

"Wah, manis sekali~"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Apa nona bidadari sendirian? Mau kutemani?"

Begitulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut para pemuda di sana dan itu membuat Teiron merasa cemburu. Tanpa memperdulikan para gadis yang mengerumuninya, dia langsung menarik tangan Lisa dan membuat gadis itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Maaf ya, tapi bidadari ini sudah bersamaku!"

Lisa hanya merona mendengar perkataannya barusan.

Para pemuda dan gadis yang melihat itu hanya bisa kecewa dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Errr, maaf…" Teiron melepaskan pelukannya dari Lisa yang hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban dan mereka pun kembali ke tujuan awal untuk bersenang-senang.

* * *

Perhatian Teiron tertuju pada stand menembak dan langsung menarik Lisa menuju stand itu.

Setelah membayar, Teiron mencoba menembak ke arah target yang bergerak dan hanya berhasil mengenai sasaran lima kali yang berarti dia hanya mendapat gantungan kunci.

"Haaah, padahal aku sudah berusaha..."

Lisa hanya cekikikan dan mengambil giliran.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung cengo begitu melihat Lisa berhasil menembak semua sasaran tanpa meleset sedikitpun dan mendapat poin penuh yang berarti dia mendapat boneka berukuran jumbo.

"Hadiahnya untukmu saja, jadi pilihlah!"

"Be-benarkah?"

Lisa hanya mengangguk dan Teiron langsung nyengir lebar.

Bisa tebak apa yang dipilih Teiron?

Yup, boneka kucing berukuran jumbo.

Lisa hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya. "Kau ini..."

"Ngehehehe..." Teiron malah cengengesan.

* * *

 ** _~Martabak~_**

Thundy dan Emy sedang duduk-duduk di kedai martabak saat menunggu pesanan martabak cokelat-kacang yang baru tiba.

Potongan pertama diambil Emy dan potongan selanjutnya diambil Thundy.

"Hmm, enak juga..."

"Ya iyalah enak, makannya sambil liatin aku sih!"

Emy langsung nyangkut di tiang listrik terdekat.

* * *

 ** _~Tragedi Salah Minum~_**

"Sap, tumben adek lu yang ribut sama Tartagus! Biasanya Vience!" ujar Mathias saat melihat Daren sedang mengejar Tartagus dengan membawa senapan.

Saphire hanya menghela nafas. "Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Setengah jam sebelumnya di ruang baca...

"Ini bukan air pipis kan?" tanya Daren sambil memperhatikan air di cangkirnya.

"Itu teh!" jawab Alexia agak risih.

"Dary masih tengsin sama kejadian itu?" tanya Saphire.

"Apaan sih?!" bantah Daren sewot.

"Terus kenapa situ masih suka parnoan?" tanya Saphire lagi dengan cengiran jahil.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

"Dulu waktu kami masih kecil, Dary pernah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan!" jelas Saphire.

"Bisa diceritakan?" pinta Rendy sambil melipat tangan.

"Hey, itu kan rahasia!" seru Daren tidak terima.

"Oh, sudah saatnya dibocorkan~" sahut Saphire sambil nyengir nista. "Jadi begini ceritanya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback di dalam Flashback :V-**

Tujuh tahun sebelumnya di kediaman keluarga Andreas...

"Aku haus!" kata Daren.

"Bentar dulu, ini kan lagi serunya!" balas Saphire yang lagi nonton 'How to Train Your Dragon'.

"Aku bikinin ya!" ujar seorang gadis berambut jingga twintail sambil berjalan ke dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu datang membawa tiga gelas teh dan ikut menonton bersama kedua sepupunya. Dia menghabiskan minumannya dan meletakkan gelas di atas meja.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Tartagus datang dan pipis di gelas itu.

Daren yang masih haus segera mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya tanpa bertanya.

"Lho, Dary, itu air siapa?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Ini punyamu kan?" Daren malah nanya balik.

"Airku sudah habis!" balas gadis itu bingung.

"Terus itu air apa?" tanya Saphire yang juga bingung.

"Maaf, tadi aku pipis di situ!" kata Tartagus.

"JADI YANG KUMINUM TADI AIR PIPIS?!"

 **-Flashback di dalam Flashback End :V-**

* * *

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Beberapa orang di ruang baca yang mendengar cerita barusan langsung ngakak gegulingan di lantai.

"Aduh, sakit perut..." gumam Alpha sambil memegangi perut. "Aku nggak nyangka kalau Daren minum air kencing!"

"Vience?" Maurice melirik si Dragon Rider di pojok ruangan.

"Pffffffft!" Vience menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Rendy bingung.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Vience langsung ngakak menggelegar.

"Tertawa di atas penderitaan adik sendiri..." gumam Alexia sweatdrop.

"AAAAARGH, RASAKAN RENTETAN KEMARAHANKU INI!" teriak Daren murka sambil mengeluarkan senapan plus dark aura super sadis.

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUUR!" jerit yang lainnya sambil kabur tunggang-langgang demi menyelamatkan diri dari hujan peluru Daren.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah..." Saphire mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mijit kening.

Mathias langsung sweatdrop mendengar cerita aneh barusan.

* * *

 ** _~Mesra~_**

Ada sepasang sejoli yang sedang makan di ruang baca.

"Enak, tapi sejak kapan kau bisa memasak?" tanya Ikyo sambil mencicipi makanan buatan Adelia.

"Seorang wanita harus bisa memasak, jadi aku belajar memasak sejak kecil..." jawab Adelia santai.

Ikyo hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

Tanpa disadari, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dengan berbagai tatapan. Ada yang memasang tatapan cemburu, tatapan 'pasangan suami-istri yang serasi', dan lain-lain.

Yah, seakan dunia milik berdua...

"Tidak baik mengumbar kemesraan di sini!"

Ikyo menengok ke belakang (dimana terdapat si pirang jabrik) dengan tatapan sinis. "Aku tidak terima dengan perkataanmu itu! Oh, dan lagipula, kami tidak sedang bermesraan, Kambing!"

Mathias menatap heran si rubah. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau sendiri juga mengumbar kemesraan dengan Kaichou kan?" tanya Ikyo sambil menunjuk gadis yang bersangkutan di sudut ruangan.

"Nej, aku tidak bermesraan dengannya!" bantah Mathias.

"Maaf ya... Dia memang seperti itu, Mathias-san..." lerai Adelia.

* * *

 ** _~'Ranjau'~_**

"Ranjau itu apa sih?" tanya Edward polos.

Salem langsung facepalm, sementara Edgar hanya menatap jijik adiknya.

"Masa kamu tidak tau sih? Sebenarnya itu cuma sebutan, aslinya bukan ranjau namanya..." jelas Salem agak risih.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?!" tanya Edward kesal.

Salem langsung ngumpet di belakang Edgar yang tetap tegar sambil menunjuk sepatu Edward. "Sebenarnya 'ranjau' yang dimaksud itu, ada di sepatumu..."

Edward langsung pucat dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan sepatunya yang sudah ternodai 'ranjau'.

* * *

 ** _~Mandi Pagi~_**

Mandi pagi di markas terkadang rada rusuh, apalagi kalau penghuninya lebih banyak laki-laki daripada perempuan. Selain itu, ada aja kenistaan di sana.

* * *

Contohnya saja Edgar. Dia suka bawa koran ke kamar mandi, mandinya pun lama banget, pas keluar mukanya masih aja kucel dan sabun berkurang banyak entah kenapa.

* * *

Kemudian ada Arie yang entah gimana caranya bisa mandi cepet, belum lima menit udah selesai aja!

"Gile, nggak sampe lima menit!" ujar Alpha kagum.

Yah, sebenernya bagus juga sih!

* * *

Lain lagi dengan Saphire yang sebelum mandi malah selfie dulu sama peralatan mandinya.

* * *

Tapi masalahnya pagi ini Thundy ada janjian sama Revan dan kalau harus nungguin Saphire selesai mandi, entar yang ada dia malah telat dan keburu diuber-uber sama Alucard.

Alhasil, Thundy berniat melakukan sesuatu yang licik.

"KEBAKARAN, NGUNGSI!"

"Apa?! Kebakaran?!" Saphire langsung panik sambil keluar dari kamar mandi hanya pake handuk plus busa sampo di rambutnya.

"Lho, mana kebakaran?" tanya Saphire bingung dan tak menyadari kalau Thundy udah masuk kamar mandi.

"Noh, sate ayam di depan jalan kebakaran! Gue duluan ya!" balas Thundy di dalam kamar mandi.

"Grrrrr, sialan lu!" umpat Saphire geram karena ditipu.

* * *

 ** _~Yoyo~_**

"Yoyo itu mainan yang asik!" (Vience)

"Berarti Frére masih MKKB!" (Daren)

* * *

 ** _~Mimpi Teraneh~_**

Suatu hari, Tartagus sedang berhadapan dengan tiga gadis yang 'tidak asing': gadis berkacamata dengan rambut merah dikepang empat (dua di depan telinga dan dua di belakang kepala), gadis berambut beige dikepang satu ke belakang dengan helai rambut mencuat di puncak kepalanya, dan gadis berambut putih dengan aksen hewan di tubuhnya.

"Kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan kalian, kalian harus menjadi milikku!" seru Tartagus.

"Tidak akan!" balas si gadis merah. "Kami akan mengalahkanmu, karena kami adalah... POWER,"

"PUFF,"

"GIRLS!"

Ketiganya langsung berpose ala 'Power Puff Girls' yang sukses membuat Tartagus sweatdrop dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit di antara mereka.

Tapi semakin lama, Tartagus semakin terdesak dan langsung kabur tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

Alhasil, ketika mereka bertiga mengejarnya, dia tersandung batu sampai jatuh terjerembab dengan kepala menghantam tanah dan...

* * *

Tartagus tersentak dari tempat tidur dan melihat sekeliling dengan panik, kemudian menghela nafas lega karena mendapati kamar dan bukan tempat dimana dia bertarung melawan ketiga gadis itu.

Untungnya hanya mimpi buruk dan semoga saja hal itu tidak terjadi selamanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Top Baseball Company (?)...**

* * *

Geez, terserah kalian mau bilang apa untuk yang satu ini... -w-/

Review! :D


	49. Expansion and Idol Girl

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Biar nggak mainstream! :V / *dilempar granat.***

 **Edgar: "Mesum endasmu?!" =_=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, maklumi saja kalau petanya membingungkan... ^^a**

 **Naya: "Kalau aku biasa saja, tapi kalau Salem aku tidak yakin..."**

 **Edgar: "Aku saja!" *ambil kapaknya dan langsung pergi nyari Saphire.***

 **Teiron: "Boneka yang buat Moku dialihkan ke Luthias saja, dia (mungkin) tidak akan mau menerimanya!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 47: Expansion and Idol Girl**

* * *

Pagi ini para anggota laki-laki di Garuchan Squad tengah dilanda kepanikan massal karena dua hal.

Pertama, para perempuan pergi liburan sejak kemarin.

Kedua, tidak ada yang memasak sehingga mereka tidak punya makanan saat ini.

Tapi untungnya, Mathias, Vience, dan Grayson berbaik hati menjadi koki sementara.

Yah, walaupun menu sarapannya hanya sekedar sandwich, telur dadar, dan pancake.

"Maaf ya anak-anak, hanya itu yang bisa kami buat..." ujar Grayson sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan Grayson. Itu sudah cukup." balas Naya sambil menyantap sandwich tanpa daging bagiannya.

Tunggu, kok Naya masih ada di markas?

"Panggil Paman saja..." gumam Grayson sambil melirik ke arah lain. "Kalian ngapain makan daging mentah?"

Jangan lupakan Ikyo yang punya cadangan daging untuk dimakan (dan tentu saja dia berbaik hati membaginya untuk Tsuchi mengingat kucing sepertinya juga butuh daging).

"Kami hanya bisa makan daging, Pak!" jawab Ikyo datar.

Grayson hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah sarapan...

"Apa benar rumah ini mau diperluas?" tanya Naya di sebelah adiknya.

"Katanya sih begitu..." jawab Salem yang main catur sama Rendy.

"Siapa yang bayar?" tanya Naya lagi.

Salem angkat bahu. "Entahlah, Kaichou nggak mau kasih tau..."

"Kalian liat Tumma nggak?" tanya Arie yang menghampiri mereka.

"Dia bilang mau keluar sebentar, ngajak Tsuchi jalan-jalan..." balas Rendy.

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria dan berjalan pergi.

"Terus kalau tempat ini diperluas, kita mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Rendy. "Kalau ke Reha Squad mah ogah, entar malah kena 'ceramah no jutsu' dari Takano gara-gara bikin rumahnya porak-poranda kayak waktu itu!"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Suasana di markas Reha Squad terlihat ricuh karena Lucy mulai menyanyi dengan absurd-nya.

"Cio, cio, cio, cio werwekewer! Cio, cio, cio, cio werwekewer! Aku anak Indonesia, sehat dan kuat. Karena mama memberi, batu batere ABC. Sehat, kuat, rajin begadang, setiap, malam, mencuri ayam. Ssttt... Ayam jago Pak RT~"

"Uwo, uwo, ayam jago Pak RT!" (Vivi)

"Asem, lagu macam apa ini!?" (Rei)

"Warbyazah!" (Alpha)

"Lucy mulai nyanyi lagi!" (Vience)

"Cio, cio, cio, cio werwekewer! Cio, cio, cio, cio werwekewer! Pok... Ame, ame. Belalang, kupu-kupu. Siang makan nasi, kalo malam minum Ciu~"

"Minum Ciu~" (Vivi)

"What the hell?!" (Alex)

"Biadab nih lagu!" (Maya)

"Au ah!" (Catherine)

"Oh Ibu dan Ayah, selamat malam~ Kupergi begadang sampai tahun depan~ Selamat begadang nak penuh semangat, rajinlah begadang agar engkau jadi Bastard~ Bohongi gurumu, tampolin temanmu~ Itulah namanya kau murid bajingan!"

"Uwo, uwo, kau murid bajingan!" (Vivi)

"Hadeh! Gue nyerah dah!" (Emy)

"Bodoh amat!" (Alisa)

"Warbyadab dasar!" (Rendy)

Tiba-tiba...

"Kami pu-"

Yuki yang membuka pintu hanya terdiam melihat keadaan markas yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah disertai konser dadakan.

Tiba-tiba Bibi Rilen muncul entah dari mana dan menjewer Lucy turun dari meja yang dijadikan panggung dadakan. Yuki membuka pintu yang sebelah dan langsung kabur sambil menarik Bibi Rilen.

"KALIAN SEMUA! BERESKAN SEKARANG JUGA! AYAH TAK MAU TAU!" teriak Takano dengan dark aura dari pintu yang dibukakan Yuki barusan.

Mereka semua langsung kelabakan membereskan ruang tengah yang berantakan kayak kapal pecah, sementara Takano memperhatikan mereka sambil mengeluarkan death aura dan memakai topi tentara yang entah dapet dari mana.

BRAK!

"CEPET! JANGAN KELAMAAN! HEH! JANGAN KELELAT-KELELET AJA, YANG BENER KERJANYA!"

"Siap Pak!"

* * *

Setelah agak lama kemudian...

"Huaah! Capek!" kata Teiron yang ambruk di sofa setelah ikut bersihin ruang tengah Reha Squad.

Mereka bersihinnya bukan hanya diberesin doang, tapi sampe disapu, dipel, dilap, dicelupin (!?) ruangannya sampai bersih bening seperti tanpa kaca (eh?) di bawah pengawasan mandor terganas.

"Capeeeek!" timpal Silica ikut tiduran di lantai.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, paham?" kata Takano sambil minum teh yang disiapkan Mia.

"Paham!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Salem memutar mata. "Iya juga sih..."

Naya tak sengaja melihat Giro yang berjalan sambil baca koran. "Kau sedang baca apa, Giro?"

"Ini, berita hari ini sedikit... Gimana ya?" Giro menghampiri mereka dan memberikan korannya. "Pokoknya baca saja!"

Naya mengambil koran itu dan membaca sebuah berita yang terdapat foto seorang gadis berambut coklat tua beserta tulisan seperti ini:

* * *

 _Seorang Idol Girl sedang mencari squad setelah keluar dari agensi yang menaunginya._

 _Konon kabarnya, kriteria squad yang ingin dimasukinya hanya satu: pemimpinnya harus perempuan asli._

* * *

'Berita macam apa ini?' batin Rendy dan Salem skeptis.

Kriiiiiiiiiiing!

Giro segera pergi untuk mengangkat telepon. "Halo?"

"Hay Giro, ini aku!"

"Oh, Adelia-pyon, kenapa?"

"Begini, kakak sepupuku mau meminjamkan rumahnya untuk kita tinggali sementara selama markas diperluas!"

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iya, tapi apa Kaichou mau?"

"Entahlah, beritahu saja dia!"

"Oke, akan kuberitahu! Sampai jumpa!"

Giro menutup panggilan dan kembali menghampiri mereka.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naya.

"Adelia-pyon, kakak sepupunya mau pinjami rumah untuk tempat tinggal sementara saat markas diperluas..." jelas Giro.

Kedua cowok di depannya mengangkat alis. "Serius?"

Giro mengangguk. "Yap, makanya itu dia mau ngasih tau Rara-pyon..."

* * *

Tapi bicara soal Idol Girl di bagian sebelumnya...

"Cih, rata-rata squad yang kutemui ketuanya hode semua!" gerutu seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata hitam, jaket bertudung, dan celana panjang.

(Hode = Cowok yang nyamar jadi cewek, yang seperti ini cukup banyak di game online dan media sosial. Kalau udah tau ya udah, cuma ingetin aja! -w-/)

Kemudian dia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang anak kecil yang berlari dari arah berlawanan.

"Nyaaa!" Anak itu jatuh terduduk.

"Wah, maaf maaf!" seru gadis itu panik dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu? Apa orang tuamu di sini?"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!"

"Eh?" Gadis itu langsung bingung karena tidak paham. 'Kok ngomongnya kayak suara kucing?'

Anak itu malah memasang tatapan 'Kau tidak mengerti bahasaku ya?', kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

Si gadis segera mengikutinya. "Hey, tunggu!"

Anak itu tidak berhenti berlari, sampai...

"Tsuchi, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Tumma yang ternyata mencarinya.

"Kyaaaah!" Gadis itu terkejut melihat Tumma.

Dan terjadi lagi, kejadian lama yang terulang~ *lu nyanyi?*

"Pe-permisi..." Tumma langsung pergi tanpa alasan.

"Nyaw, nyaaaw!" Tsuchi segera menyusul Tumma.

Gadis itu mengikuti mereka sampai akhirnya tiba di depan markas Garuchan Squad.

* * *

"Tum, tadi aku mencari- Kau kenapa?" Arie kaget ketika tiba-tiba Tumma memeluknya dan menangis sesegukan.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw..." jelas Tsuchi.

Arie yang sedikit paham bahasa kucing mencoba menenangkan temannya. "Hey sudahlah, jangan sedih!"

Si gadis yang merasa bersalah menghampiri mereka. "Pe-permisi... Maaf ya... Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, dia selalu begini..." potong Arie. "Tum, ayolah, dia udah minta maaf!"

"Nyaw nyaw!" timpal Tsuchi.

Tumma melepaskan pelukan dan menghapus air matanya, kemudian mendekati gadis itu. "Yah, tidak masalah..."

"Tapi kalau boleh bertanya..." Gadis itu menunjuk Tsuchi. "Kenapa dia berbicara seperti kucing?"

Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Tsuchi itu memang kucing..."

"Hah?" Gadis itu memperhatikan Tsuchi lebih detail dan baru menyadari keberadaan telinga dan ekor kucingnya.

Tsuchi hanya memiringkan kepala. "Nyaw nyaw?"

Gadis itu terlihat bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti bahasamu, bisa gunakan bahasa manusia?"

Tsuchi menggeleng.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja?" usul Arie.

* * *

"Sebenarnya kulitku putih, tapi berubah warna karena suatu kejadian..."

"Begitu ya..."

Si gadis dan Tumma saling mengobrol ketika Arie datang membawa sepiring Cinnamon Roll dan dua gelas teh.

Tsuchi mendekati gadis itu dengan wajah penasaran. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw?"

"Dia bilang kau belum memberitahu namamu pada kami!" jelas Tumma.

"Ah iya, benar juga!" Gadis itu tepuk jidat. "Namaku Primarin! Aku sedang mencari squad saat ini, tapi yang ketuanya beneran cewek!"

Tumma dan Arie saling berpandangan dan Primarin tidak tau kalau mereka sedang telepati.

'Apa Kaichou perlu tau ini?' (Arie)

'Entahlah, aku tidak yakin...' (Tumma)

"Nyaw nyaw?" Sepertinya Tsuchi juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan.

BRAAAAK!

"Nyaaaa!" Tsuchi langsung melompat ke pangkuan Primarin karena kaget.

"Hej, I'm- Eh?" Mathias yang baru pulang sambil mendobrak pintu langsung cengo melihat Primarin. "Dia siapa ya?"

Tumma menggaruk kepala. "Errr, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

* * *

Rendy yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu ruang tengah langsung mangap lebar.

"Rendy-pyon, tadi Mathias-pyon baru pu- Hey hey!" Giro yang baru datang langsung didorong Rendy menjauhi pintu.

"Sssst!" Rendy memberi isyarat untuk diam.

"Apaan sih?!" tanya Giro agak sewot.

"Gadis itu, gadis di berita itu, dia di sini!" balas Rendy panik.

Grio sedikit kaget. "Eh? Serius?"

Rendy mengeluarkan koran tadi dan mereka berdua mengintip dari balik pintu untuk membandingkan foto di berita dengan 'sang tamu'.

"Eh buset, ternyata emang bener!" celetuk Giro. "Terus mau ngapain dia di sini?"

Rendy angkat bahu. "Nggak tau! Tapi kalau ada Tumma, pasti dia abis ka-"

BLETAK! BLETAK!

Entah kenapa mereka malah dipukul seseorang dari belakang dan begitu menengok...

"Ikyo(-pyon)?!"

"Kalian berdua ngalangin jalan, minggir minggir!" Ikyo mendorong mereka berdua.

Tapi entah karena kepeleset atau apa...

GUBRAK!

Ketiganya malah jatuh bersamaan di depan pintu.

"Lu pada ngapain sih? Kalau mau main smackdown jangan di depan pintu!" nasihat Mathias dengan wajah datar.

Ikyo yang tidak terima langsung bangun dengan tampang sebal. "Siapa juga yang mau gulat?! Mereka yang ngalangin jalan!"

Mathias malah sweatdrop. "Ya udah sih, nggak usah ngotot..."

"Au ah!" Si rubah langsung pergi ke dapur.

Webek, webek...

Suasana mulai hening seketika, apalagi ketika Rendy dan Giro memilih untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, di sini yang jadi ketua siapa ya?" tanya Primarin memecah keheningan.

"Orangnya lagi pergi, mungkin akan kembali nanti..." jawab Mathias seadanya.

"Tapi dia beneran cewek kan? Soalnya squad yang kutemui sebelumnya hode semua!"

Mathias dan Tumma langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, sementara Arie hanya bingung karena tidak tau maksud dari 'hode' barusan.

Tumma melirik Mathias dengan tatapan 'Kurasa dia perlu bukti!' dan si jabrik hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Ikyo saat menyambut para perempuan yang baru pulang dari liburan.

"Ahaha, lumayan!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

"Oh iya, tadi ada cewek di ruang tengah! Orang baru ya?"

"Eh?"

Webek, webek...

Suasana mulai hening sesaat, sampai...

WUUUUUUSSSH!

"Woy, jawab pertanyaan gue dulu!" seru Ikyo sewot ketika mendapati si ketua squad langsung kabur begitu saja.

* * *

BRAAAAAAAK!

Pintu kembali didobrak dan semua orang di ruang tengah langsung tersentak sesaat.

Mathias kembali memasang wajah datar. "Kaichou, lain kali jangan dobrak sembarangan!"

"Gue yang jadi ketua kenapa lu yang nasehatin?!" tanya Girl-chan sewot. "Lagian lu kan juga suka dobrak pintu!"

Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Selow aja kale, ini kan lagi ada tamu..."

"Hah?" Gadis itu baru menyadari keberadaan Primarin dan hanya bisa menggaruk kepala dengan cengiran lebar. "Ehehehe... Maaf..."

Primarin mengerutkan kening karena tidak yakin kalau gadis di depannya itu adalah sang ketua.

Mathias mencolek Primarin dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Percaya atau tidak, gadis itu ketua squad ini! Hanya saja dia emang begitu!"

"Kaichou, ada apa ini?" tanya Bibi Rilen yang baru masuk.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Bibi... Hanya ada tamu saja..." jelas Girl-chan watados.

Bibi Rilen hanya ber-'oh' ria dan pergi ke dapur.

Tiba-tiba Primarin berdiri dan menghampiri si ketua squad. "Aku mau jadi anggota!"

"Hah?!" Gadis itu mangap lebar. "K-k-ka-kau se-se-serius?!"

"Iya!" Primarin mengangguk dan memegangi kedua tangan si ketua squad. "Jadi kumohon, terima aku sebagai anggota!"

"Errr, gimana ya?" Girl-chan mendongak sedikit dan berpikir sebentar. "Boleh saja kok... Walaupun tadi sempat kaget sih..."

Primarin membungkuk sebentar. "Kalau begitu tolong bantuannya, Kaichou-san!"

Girl-chan memutar mata ke atas. "Yah, baiklah..."

"Kakak bukannya Idol Girl yang itu ya?" tanya Edward yang kebetulan lewat sambil makan permen.

"Idol Girl?!" Si ketua squad kembali mangap.

"EEEEEEEEEEH?!" Sebagian anggota squad lainnya ikutan kaget.

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Salem, Rendy, dan Giro yang ternyata udah tau dari awal.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi memberikan koran pada Girl-chan yang langsung mengambilnya dan membaca sebuah berita.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung terbelalak melihat berita itu, kemudian memperhatikan Primarin dan foto di koran itu secara bergantian.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau anggota baru squad-ku adalah seorang Idol Girl... Sungguh luar bi(n)asa..." gumam si ketua squad sambil memegangi kening dan berniat pergi. "Aku permisi dulu, kepalaku perlu pendinginan untuk sementara..."

Primarin kebingungan melihat gadis itu pergi. "Dia kenapa ya?"

Semua orang kebingungan karena tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa, sampai akhirnya Thundy datang menghampiri.

"Biar kujelaskan saja, jadi begini..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-** (Timeline: Kira-kira sebelum Chapter 'Daily Life of The Blind Girl'.)

"Si Bigfoot kampret ngapain coba ngasih ginian?!" gerutu Girl-chan yang memegang sebuah kaset.

"Emangnya itu apaan?" tanya Thundy yang muncul dari belakang.

Si ketua squad menengok dengan wajah sebal. "Kaset video Fighter Idol dari squad sebelah, lu pada mau nonton?"

Si rambut biru hanya angkat bahu. "Ya boleh aja sih, kebetulan kami lagi nggak ada tontonan..."

Gadis itu melempar kaset tadi ke Thundy dan duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangan dan kakinya, kemudian Thundy memasukkan kaset itu ketika kelima orang lainnya duduk di lantai karena penasaran.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ikyo.

"Liat aja!" balas Girl-chan singkat.

* * *

 _"Semuanya, salam kenal! Kami dari Gonyako dan kami adalah Fighter Idol!"_

 _"Kami semua akan membuat jiwa kalian nyan-nyan dengan irama serangan kami."_

* * *

"Well, kayaknya boleh juga..." gumam Alpha sedikit antusias.

* * *

 _"Dimulai dari perkenalan, aku Shuri. Dengan shuriken dan pisau ini, kemampuanku berguna dengan serangan semi-range. Bisa memantulkan musuh dengan kekuatan besar."_

* * *

"Yah, pisau yang berbahaya..." gumam Teiron dengan tampang bosan.

* * *

 _"Aku Angel, monster imut dari neraka yang menyegel musuh di udara dan membawanya ke neraka. Jangan khawatir, karena untuk fans-ku, mereka akan kubawa ke dalam duniaku yang sangat menyenangkan, hehehehe." Angel mengedipkan mata._

* * *

Keenam cowok yang menonton langsung bergidik geli.

"Entahlah, sepertinya kita kurang sreg dengan mereka..." gumam Ikyo sambil melipat tangan.

* * *

 _"Perkenalkan, Desper, seorang ahli Desert Eagle. Pistolku menembak semua orang yang menghalangi jalan kami menuju puncak. Ya, kalau kalian mau ditembak pun, aku akan menembak kalian dengan cintaku, chuu!"_

* * *

Vience menyemburkan minumannya. "Bahkan Lucy aja nggak kayak gitu!"

"Kalau adeknya di sini, paling lu udah ditembak di kepala setelah ngomong yang tadi!" timpal Ikyo datar plus sedikit sinis.

* * *

 _"Joker, nyan! Dari anggota Gonyako, akulah kucing pertama yang paling imut di sini, nyan. Diriku sangat ringan, makanya sering membuat musuh bingung karena aku suka melompat."_

* * *

"Imutan kucing gue daripada lu!" komentar Teiron yang mulai mengeluarkan dark aura.

"Ron, jangan ngamuk!" pinta Maurice sedikit ketakutan.

* * *

 _"S-sebenarnya aku hanya seorang inisiator combo biasa. Tapi, aku janji akan membuat kalian terpukau dengan aura-ku, nyan."_

 _"A-aku Yun, Spearmaster di sini. Kalau memojokkan musuh, aku dan tombakku adalah ahlinya. Aku jamin musuh akan sulit menyerang karena aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka membuka serangan, n-nyan..."_

* * *

Thundy melirik si ketua squad yang terlihat stress dan hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "Kurasa Fighter Idol bukanlah hal yang bagus..."

* * *

 _"Mulai sekarang, untuk seluruh fans yang ada di sana, kami mohon bantuannya! Tunggulah debut pertarungan pertama kami!"_

* * *

"Ada yang mau jadi fans-nya?" tanya Alpha.

"Nggak, makasih!" jawab Girl-chan datar, kemudian berdiri dan pergi.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Dia tidak begitu suka Idol Girl karena hal itu..." jelas Thundy menyimpulkan.

Primarin hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kau terlihat stress..." ujar Luthias yang melihat si ketua squad duduk bersender pada salah satu kursi beroda (yang kayak kursi kantoran) di ruang baca dengan kepala dikompres kain basah. "Ada masalah?"

"Sedikit, tapi tidak apa-apa..." jawab Girl-chan seadanya.

Luthias melihat koran yang berada di atas meja dan membacanya.

"Seorang Idol Girl sedang mencari squad..." Luthias mengerutkan kening. "Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan kita kan?"

"Sayangnya iya..." Gadis itu melebarkan kain dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. "Dan percaya atau tidak, dia anggota baru di sini..."

Webek, webek...

Luthias hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah risih.

* * *

"Aku Primarin Ghiamelis! Kalian bisa panggil Prima, Marin, atau Ghia!"

"Terdengar kayak nama evolusi terakhir dari Popplio di Pokemon Sun and Moon!" celetuk Alpha.

"Itu mah Primarina!" timpal Saphire sweatdrop.

"Lu main juga, Sap?"

"Yoi, gue main yang Moon! Lu main yang Sun nggak? Starter lu apaan?"

"Main kok! Gue milihnya Rowlet, soalnya evolusi akhirnya keren banget, kayak Robin Hood!"

"Gue mah Litten, soalnya evolusi akhirnya sangar! Eh iya, kapan-kapan transfer Pokemon yuk!"

"Oke!"

Abaikan saja kedua cowok gamer itu! Nggak ada pentingnya kok!

"Ada alasan lain kenapa masuk squad ini?" tanya Mathias penasaran. "Soalnya alasanmu yang tadi itu... Errr, maaf ya, agak ngaco..."

"Nggak..." jawab Primarin watados.

Mathias hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Oke, fine..."

Kemudian si ketua squad masuk ke ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan kepalamu?" tanya Thundy.

"Agak baikan..." jawab Girl-chan seadanya. "Oh iya, malam ini kita harus siap-siap pindah!"

Primarin terbelalak. "Hah?! Pindah?! Padahal kan aku baru masuk!"

"Pindahnya cuma sebentar doang! Lagipula ini bukan digusur, cuma diperluas saja kok! Kami kekurangan tempat untuk orang baru dan ada yang berbaik hati membayar biaya ekspansi tempat ini, jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan!" jelas gadis itu sambil mijit kening. "Haaah, sepertinya kepalaku perlu dikompres lagi..."

Luthias datang membawa sekantong es batu dan meletakkannya di atas kepala gadis itu.

"Terima kasih..."

"Terus kenapa harus malam ini?" tanya Thundy.

"Karena tempat ini mau diperluas besok pagi..." balas gadis itu datar. "Walaupun cuma diperluas buat penambahan ruangan di bagian belakang markas, tapi kalau sampai mengganggu ya sama aja bohong!"

'Sepertinya nanti aku harus memindahkan kandang Jeronium ke tempat lain...' batin Vience agak was-was mengingat kandang naganya berada di belakang.

* * *

Setelah pembicaraan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka semua sepakat untuk pindah sementara.

Tapi tidak semuanya sih...

"Ashley, bisa awasi tempat ini selagi kami pindah sebentar? Setidaknya awasi proses ekspansi tanpa mengganggu pekerjanya!"

"Baiklah, Master!"

Biarkan saja Ashley jadi pengawas untuk sementara, selama dia tidak mengganggu proses ekspansi.

* * *

"Nah, di sini!" Adelia menunjuk sebuah rumah besar yang jaraknya agak jauh dari markas mereka.

"Jauh juga ya!" celetuk Alpha.

"Hanya ini yang terdekat, sisanya jauh semua, bahkan ada yang letaknya berseberangan dengan markas baru squad sebelah!" jelas Adelia datar.

"Kenapa nggak ke situ aja?" tanya Tartagus yang sukses dijitak Vience.

"Sama aja jauhnya, bego! Oh, jangan bilang lu mau modus ya?" sembur Vience sinis.

"Modus?" Semua orang kebingungan mendengarnya.

"Belakangan ini dia sering chatting sama Iris!" jelas Vience.

Golden Rare Trio plus Thundy langsung masang wajah horror seolah mengatakan 'Iris si Fujo yang itu?!' ke Vience.

"Maaf Arta-san, ruangan di rumah yang itu tidak cukup untuk kita semua!" Adelia berjalan ke depan rumah untuk membuka pintu.

Tartagus langsung kecewa. "Baiklah..."

* * *

"Kamarnya di lantai atas dan ada 16 ruangan, kita ada 35 orang, jadi ada ruangan yang ditempati lebih dari dua orang! Kamar mandinya hanya ada dua, jadi kalau mau mandi harus ngantri!"

"Tsuchi sama Teiron dan Bibi Rilen, para Andreas satu kamar, sisanya cari teman kamar sendiri, usahakan cewek-cewek atau cowok-cowok!"

Tapi entah kenapa, Emy dan Adelia malah meluk pasangan masing-masing. "Kami nggak mau pisah!"

Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Terserah kalian..."

Kemudian Girl-chan menunjuk Salem dan Alexia. "Khusus kalian, temani kakak-kakak kalian!"

"Kaichou, apa itu tidak curang?" tanya Alpha agak risih.

"Napa? Mereka berdua tuh siscon! Emangnya lu, si lolicon yang pernah dihajar kakeknya Iris?"

JLEB!

Alpha langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram.

"Terus, kau sendiri sama siapa?" tanya Elwa.

"Sendirian pun jadi~" Girl-chan nyengir watados. "Kalau kau tidak ada teman juga nggak apa kok!"

Elwa menggeleng. "Nggak usah, aku sama Lisa aja..."

"Nggak apa sih!" Girl-chan angkat bahu dengan senyum miris. "Oh iya, Primarin, mending sekamar sama aku aja sini!"

Primarin menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Jadi pembagian kamarnya adalah...

1\. Teiron-Tsuchi-Bibi Rilen

2\. Adelia-Ikyo (Ikyo: "Beneran dimasukin?" =_=/Me: "Sorry Kyo, itu permintaan Adel-nya sendiri!")

3\. Grayson-Maurice

4\. Emy-Thundy

5\. Tartagus-Vience-Saphire-Daren

6\. Alisa-Monika

7\. Mathias-Luthias

8\. Naya-Salem

9\. Musket-Rendy (Rendy: "Kenapa harus dia?" =w=/Me: "Aku nggak punya ide, emangnya lu mau tukeran sama Alpha? Dia sekamar sama Giro lho!"/Rendy: "Nggak usah, ogah gue sama trap!" =w=)

10\. Arie-Tumma

11\. Alexia-Lucy

12\. Vivi-Rina

13\. Giro-Alpha (Alpha: "Kenapa harus sama makhluk jejadian itu sih?" =w=/Me: "Lu mau tukeran sama Rendy, sekamar bareng Lucky Abrams kedua?"/Alpha: "Nggak, makasih!" =w=)

14\. Lisa-Elwa

15\. Kaichou-Primarin

16\. Edgar-Edward

Udah itu aja!

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Hoaaaaam..." Arie berjalan di koridor lantai dua sambil menguap lebar dan bertemu Luthias. "Pagi, Luth..."

Luthias (yang saat ini belum pakai kacamata) mengucek mata. "Hmm... Kumoorn..."

Arie sedikit bingung. "A-apa?"

"Selamat pagi dalam bahasa Greenland..." jelas Luthias to the point.

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Primarin yang masih tidur merasa ada yang nyelip di dalam selimutnya dan ketika dilihat...

"KYAAAAAAAH! INI KUCING SIAPA?!"

Kedua orang tadi segera ke kamar Primarin dan melihat gadis itu memegangi seekor kucing kecil di bagian tengkuk.

"Tadi aku dengar ada teria-" Teiron yang baru datang langsung kaget saat mengenali kucing itu. "Flore!"

"Miaw..."

"Kenapa harus ada kucing di sini?!" Primarin berniat melempar Flore keluar jendela, tapi segera dicegat oleh Luthias dan Teiron segera mengamankan kucing kecil itu.

"Walaupun dia suka nyelip di dalam selimut orang, tapi kau tidak boleh melakukan itu! Sebagian orang di sini suka kucing, termasuk Kaichou!" nasihat Luthias.

"Lagipula, di dalam peraturan resmi Garuchan Squad nomor tiga, kita tidak boleh memperlakukan hewan dengan kasar karena ada tiga ekor kucing, seekor musang, seekor naga, dan beberapa ekor Cerberus!" jelas Arie mengutip peraturan yang pernah dia baca.

'Bisa juga dia hafal peraturan...' batin Teiron dan Luthias kagum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita harus segera bergegas, karena nanti bakalan panjang antriannya..." Arie segera melesat keluar kamar.

"Antrian apa?" tanya Primarin bingung.

"Antrian kamar mandi, emangnya apaan lagi? Kata Adelia kamar mandi di sini cuma ada dua..." balas Teiron datar.

Kedua orang lainnya segera pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

"Oy, cepetan mandinya!"

"Iya nih, gue ada jadwal latihan tau nggak?!"

"Lu kate kita demen nunggu lama gitu?!"

Primarin yang keluar paling akhir hanya bisa mangap melihat antrian kamar mandi perempuan yang cukup rusuh dan terpaksa menunggu sampai semua perempuan selesai mandi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tinta Bercak Cuka (?)...**

* * *

Primarin Ghiamelis (Idol Destroyer): Idol Girl yang masuk squad karena alasan sepele. Hal-hal lainnya belum diketahui untuk saat ini.

* * *

Salahkan event login yang dapet Hero Idol sampai-sampai gue masukin anak baru itu, dengan begini jadi makin rame... :V a

Q: Kenapa nggak milih Hero Idol lain aja?

A: Gue milihnya Hero Idol yang tipe Range karena Hero tipe Melee di squad udah kebanyakan! :V /

Q: Kok milih Idol Destroyer? Idol Robin kan bisa buat support tuh!

A: Persetan dengan support, orang char gue cuma buat pajangan karakter fic doang! :V a

Ah sudahlah, yang penting begitulah... :V /

Review! :D


	50. Drabble Collections (The Rules)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Kurasa dia akan memaklumi itu... .w.a**

 **Ashley: "Yah, agak jauh dari markas kami memang..."**

 **Alpha: "Oh ayolah..." =w=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku tidak begitu suka durian, jadi...**

 **Naya: "Hmm, buah yang kulitnya berduri itu ya? Aku jadi tertarik ingin mencobanya."**

 **Salem: "Dia bisa memasak sih, hanya saja perlu ditemani agar tidak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan..."**

 **Kalau soal Gonyako, silakan cari sendiri penciptanya untuk menanyakan hal itu... .w./**

 **Tartagus: "Aku lebih tertarik dengan roti melon (meronpan), tapi kalau anpan sih juga tidak apa-apa!"**

 **Teiron: "Aku punya firasat buruk dengan apa yang terjadi pada proses ekspansi, tapi semoga saja tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 48: Drabble Collections (The Rules)**

* * *

Drabble kali akan merekap ulang tiga peraturan yang pernah muncul di Chapter 'The Devil in Squad' beserta beberapa peraturan lainnya!

If you want to know, just check it out by yourself!

* * *

 ** _1\. Salah satu dari anggota cowok punya masalah dengan penampilan, jadi jangan kaget bahkan takut melihatnya atau dia bakalan nangis_**!

Well, kalian pasti udah tau kan siapa yang kumaksud?

Kasus pertama di Chapter 'Observation Diary', pengungkapan di 'The Melancholy of Tumma-kun', kemudian 'ERL Double Activity', dan beberapa kasus lainnya sampai yang terbaru di Chapter sebelumnya!

Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa dijelaskan...

* * *

 ** _2\. Jangan mempertanyakan beberapa hal atau hasilnya akan buruk!_**

Untuk info lebih lanjut, silakan baca ulang Chapter 'Forbidden Questions'!

Udah, itu aja!

* * *

 _ **3\. Jangan memperlakukan hewan dengan kasar, karena di sini kami punya tiga ekor kucing, seekor musang, seekor naga, dan beberapa ekor Cerberus!**_ (Tsuchi dihitung dalam kasus ini karena walaupun dia berbadan manusia, tapi dia tetaplah seekor kucing!)

Bagian ini dibuat setelah insiden Edgar membuang Tsuchi (Chapter 'Tsuchi-tan yang Terbuang').

Berhati-hatilah jika mau coba-coba menyakiti hewan-hewan di sini, karena siapa tau aja pemiliknya melihat dan langsung menjadi agresif.

* * *

Alexia sedang duduk di teras markas dan melihat Jeronium yang berkeliaran di depannya.

Entah karena iseng atau bosan atau takut atau benci atau yang lainnya (?), dia mengeluarkan ketapel yang entah dapat dari mana, kemudian membidik si naga dan...

PLETAK!

Raungan Jeronium menggelegar setelah terkena peluru ketapel barusan. *jangan bilang lu nggak tau suara raungan naga?*

Tapi Alexia tidak menyadari kalau sang pemilik naga berada di belakangnya dari tadi, kemudian kerah bajunya langsung ditarik sampai terangkat ke atas dan Vience membalikkan badan Alexia sambil memasang senyum angker.

"Oh bagus ya! Berani sekali nembak Jeronium pake ketapel!"

GLEK!

Hayoloh!

* * *

"Masih untung dia tidak buta..." gumam Daren sambil mengusap mata Jeronium yang terkena ketapel.

Nasib Alexia sekarang sangatlah memprihatinkan setelah dipukul dengan ranjau, ditusuk pedang, ditembak, dan digetok pake sekop oleh para Andreas yang marah karena naga mereka terluka olehnya.

* * *

Itu baru Jeronium lho!

Kalau sampai Tsuchi atau Flore yang terluka, Teiron sebagai 'ayah' mereka bisa melakukan yang lebih kejam dari itu.

* * *

Contohnya seperti ini!

Flore yang sedang jalan-jalan sendirian berpapasan dengan tiga anak tidak dikenal.

"Hey lihat, ada kucing kecil!"

"Ayo jahili dia!"

Salah satu dari mereka menarik tengkuk Flore dan mengangkatnya.

"Miaaaaw!"

"Enaknya diapain ya?"

"Gini aja!" Salah satu temannya menarik ekor Flore dan membuat kucing kecil itu menjerit kesakitan.

Mereka malah tertawa dan anak yang satu lagi menarik kuping Flore untuk membuatnya menjerit lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi kalian, sebaiknya turunkan dia dan pergi!"

Mereka bertiga menengok dan mendapati...

Teiron...

Berdiri di depan mereka...

Sambil melipat tangan...

Dan mengeluarkan dark aura...

Beserta Golem di belakangnya...

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa seremnya!

Anak yang memegang Flore tadi menurunkan kucing kecil itu pelan-pelan, kemudian dia dan kedua temannya mundur perlahan dan langsung kabur tunggang-langgang karena takut dihajar Golem.

"Miaw!" Flore mendekati Teiron dan mengusel kakinya.

Teiron mengangkat kucing kecil itu dalam sebuah gendongan dan mengusap kepalanya. "Lain kali jangan pergi sendirian, bahaya lho!"

"Miaw!"

* * *

Di sisi lain, Ikyo yang melihat kejadian itu dari atas gedung yang berseberangan dengan posisi mereka hanya bisa tepuk jidat.

"Hadeh, ngapain juga dia pake summon Golem?" tanya Ikyo sambil mijit kening.

Pokoknya nggak bakalan kebayang gimana jadinya kalau Golem Teiron sampai beneran menghajar anak-anak tadi!

* * *

 _ **4\. Jangan pernah menyuruh Rendy memukul sesuatu, bahaya!**_

Mungkin ini terdengar sepele, tapi sebenarnya patut diwaspadai!

Setiap kali dia ngomong 'Geom Slash', pasti ada aja benda yang kebelah sama dia. Entah itu mukul semangka pake koran bekas, piñata yang digantung di atas pohon, atau bahkan mukul bola baseball.

Karena aku udah pernah bahas bagian bola baseball dan bagian semangka udah dibahas di fic Author sebelah (fic Reha Squad if you don't get it), aku akan ceritakan bagian piñata-nya saja!

* * *

"Untuk apa sih itu digantung?" tanya Maurice bingung saat melihat Mathias menggantung sebuah boneka kuda yang terbuat dari kertas warna-warni.

"Kalau kalian bisa memukulnya sampai pecah dengan mata tertutup, kalian bisa dapat permen!" jelas Mathias.

"Permen?!" Tiba-tiba Edward nongol. "Aku mau nyoba dong!"

"Bentar ya!"

Mathias turun dari pohon dan pergi ke dalam markas, kemudian kembali lagi dengan membawa tongkat panjang.

"Pegang ini dulu!" Mathias memberikan tongkat itu ke Edward, kemudian berdiri di belakang sambil mengeluarkan saputangan dan menutup matanya. "Sekarang cobalah berjalan lima langkah ke depan!"

"Baik!"

Edward berjalan ke depan dan mencoba memukul, tapi entah kenapa tongkatnya malah lepas dan melayang ke...

PLETAK!

Mathias kicep, Maurice segera ngumpet ke belakang Mathias, sementara Edward yang membuka penutup matanya langsung shock karena melihat...

Kepala kakaknya benjol kena tongkat tadi.

"EEEEEDWAAAAAAAAAARD!"

* * *

"Hiks, hiks..." Edward hanya bisa menangis setelah dipukuli abis-abisan oleh kakaknya sampai babak belur.

"Gar, kejam amat sih sama adek sendiri..." gumam Arie sweatdrop saat melihat Edgar masih duduk diam di pojok teras sambil melipat tangan dan mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." ujar Naya sambil membawa kotak P3K dan mendekati korban kekejaman Edgar (alias adiknya sendiri). "Edward, sini Kakak obati."

Edward berhenti menangis dan membiarkan Naya mengobatinya.

"Emangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Tumma.

"Edgar marah gara-gara kepalanya benjol dilempar tongkat sama Edward, padahal itu nggak sengaja! Kasihan banget dipukulin sampe segitunya..." jelas Salem sambil mijit kening.

* * *

"Itu apa ya?" tanya Rendy saat melihat benda yang tergantung di atas pohon.

Dia tak sengaja melihat tongkat tadi dan mengambilnya, kemudian memfokuskan pandangan pada benda itu dan...

"Geom Slash!"

Satu pukulan darinya sukses membuat benda itu terbelah dua dan menjatuhkan hujan permen di atasnya.

* * *

"Nah, selesai." Naya menepuk tangannya setelah mengobati Edward.

Kemudian Rendy datang membawa setumpuk permen.

Edward yang melihatnya langsung berbinar-binar. "Permen!"

"Untukmu saja, tadi munggut pas mecahin benda di atas pohon!" Rendy memberikan permen itu ke Edward.

"Makasih, Kak Rendy!"

Oke, ini absurd, tapi biarlah...

* * *

 _ **5\. Baik pairing Straight, Yaoi, maupun Yuri, semuanya diizinkan di sini, asal jangan kebablasan!**_

Di sebuah squad, terkadang ada banyak kisah cinta lho!

Di sini pun juga sama...

Entah itu yang resmi kayak TeiLisa, KyoAdel, ThunEmy, VieVi, EdgarNaya (bahkan yang ini udah tunangan lho!), LuthiasGiro (eh?), ataupun yang belum diketahui kebenarannya macam MathiasKaichou (ups!).

Kalau cuma bermesraan mah boleh aja sih...

Tapi kalau udah kebablasan ke adegan 'itu'... Sebaiknya tanya Emy saja, dia udah sering 'begitu' sama Thundy lho! (Tapi semoga aja dia nggak... You know lha!)

* * *

 ** _6\. Jika sampai merusak barang di markas, hukumannya sangat berat!_**

Dua contoh:

Ketika Mathias merusak beberapa barang karena kaget setelah tak sengaja melihat Tumma tanpa kostum, dia dihukum push up plus didudukin si ketua squad (Chapter 'The Melancholy of Tumma-kun').

Ketika Teiron menghancurkan tembok karena mendengar perdebatan Alpha dan Lisa (Chapter 'Sometime Always Like That...'), selain harus bayar ganti rugi dengan tabungan beli cupcake-nya selama dua bulan, dia juga dihukum jalan-jalan dengan Hato seharian dan diawasi ketat. (Awal mula doujin HatoTei kah? :V *ditimpuk batu bata.*)

Sisanya tidak bisa dijelaskan, jadi jangan sampai merusak barang baik disengaja maupun tidak!

* * *

 _ **7\. Biasakanlah dirimu dengan anggota squad lainnya, karena terkadang mereka rada sableng!**_

"Squad ini dari luar emang terlihat normal, tapi kalau udah agak lama di sini, pasti bakalan ketauan sablengnya!" ujar Girl-chan ke Primarin.

Primarin mengangkat alis. "Contohnya?"

"Tuh!" Si ketua squad nunjuk ke arah...

Rendy dan Salem yang lagi perang kayak ninja Konoha, kemudian diganggu Mathias dengan...

"Yuurei no jutsu!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH! HENTIKAN!" jerit Salem sambil kabur.

"KAMPRET LU, MATHIAS!" umpat Rendy ikutan kabur plus ngancungin jari tengah.

"SINI KALIAN!" Mathias nyodorin pancingan dengan boneka hantu di ujungnya sambil mengejar mereka.

'Serius aku harus tinggal sama mereka?' batin Primarin sweatdrop. "Kaichou, kau pasti bercanda!"

* * *

 **Bonus:** (Sedikit alternate timeline -kalau bisa dibilang begitu- dari Chapter 'Amnesia' di fic Reha Squad, ini terjadi sebelum kedatangan Primarin dan acara pindahan karena ekspansi.)

Teiron sedang jalan-jalan ketika...

"Teiwoof~"

Dia melihat Hato ingin menerjangnya.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dia langsung loncat ke pohon jambu sebelum berhasil ditangkap.

"Teiwoof, ayo turun!"

"NGGAK MAU! PERGI NGGAK LU!" usir Teiron yang nemplok di dahan pohon.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari situ, ada Red dan Rone yang sweatdrop melihatnya.

"A... Hah? Sampe segitunya?" tanya Red bingung.

"Pernah lebih parah lagi, dia sampe ngelemparin Hato pake kaleng makanan di supermarket karena diikutin." jelas Rone.

"Hee..."

* * *

"PERGI NGGAK LU ATAU GUE TIMPUK PAKE JAMBU!" bentak Teiron.

Hato diam saja, bahkan sekarang Nigou malah ikut-ikutan melihat Teiron nangkring di pohon jambu.

Nah lho!

"Teiwoof, sini, aku mau main!"

"Arf arf!"

"Red, Rone, tolongin gue dong! Anjingnya dibawa dulu!" pinta Teiron.

"Tinggalin aja yuk!" ajak Red.

Mereka berdua langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan Teiron yang masih nangkring di atas pohon hanya bisa menjerit frustasi.

Kasihan, oh kasihan, oh kasihan, aduh kasihan! :V *dilempar jambu.*

* * *

Di depan markas Garuchan Squad, kedua orang tadi memencet bel pintu dan tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, kemudian Rone membuat sebuah candaan ke Red.

"Hei Red, coba deh gini!" Rone menirukan orang menendang bola. "Nah, terus bilang 'Bazeng' pas mau nendang ke depan!"

"Hmm, menarik... Biar kucoba!" Red mengambil ancang-ancang dan bersiap menendang udara.

Tapi...

"BA-"

"Ya? Siapa?" Pintu terbuka dan...

"ZENG!"

DUAGH!

"Aaah, pasti sakit..."

* * *

Sekarang ini Mathias sedang menjadi 'Bebek Nungging' sambil memegangi area keramatnya di pojok ruang tengah.

"Dia baik-baik saja kan? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tumma yang agak risih melihat kondisi Mathias dan menaruh teh untuk kedua tamu di atas meja.

"Tadi 'anu'-nya abis ditendang sama Red..." jelas Rone.

"Oh, jadi gitu toh..." gumam Tumma sweatdrop setelah mendengar cerita barusan. "Ngenes amat hidupnya..."

"Oh iya, sebelumnya aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu yang agak penting." ujar Rone setelah menyeruput teh-nya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tumma.

"Red... Dia... Amnesia total, dia tidak mengingat siapapun, apapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri..." jawab Rone sambil melipat tangan.

"Eh? Red, dia lupa ingatan?" tanya Alpha yang numpang lewat.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Apa yang menjadi penyebab amnesianya Red?" tanya Lisa.

"Gini..."

Rone menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari Ryuuga yang berusaha berdamai dengan anak kandungnya setelah sebuah kejadian di masa lalu mereka, sampai Red yang kepeleset dan jatuh dari atap dengan bagian belakang kepala mendarat duluan.

* * *

"Setelah itu dia dilarikan ke ICU dan koma selama seminggu. Tapi setelah itu dia dipindahkan ke ruangan biasa setelah kondisinya stabil, tapi masih belum sadarkan diri." ujar Rone.

Tanpa diduga, para penyimak ceritanya malah tambah rame, bahkan mereka sampai prihatin dengan Red yang kebingungan melihat mereka semua.

"Ada yang salah?"

"Kasihan... Dia baru mau mendapatkan kebahagiaan, tapi malah mendapatkan sebuah cobaan." gumam Naya yang merenung karena mendengar cerita Rone barusan.

"Berarti dia tidak ingat siapa kita semua?" tanya Edward yang matanya udah basah.

"Nggak, seratus persen dia tidak tau siapa kalian sama sekali... FYI, dia sempat mau kabur dari rumah sakit saat baru sadar." jawab Rone.

"Hiks... Kenapa gue jadi nangis sih?" gumam Ikyo yang tersentuh dengan cerita Rone.

"Huweeeee! Sedih, dayo!" Musket udah nangis duluan.

"Terlalu memprihatinkan..." komentar Edgar datar, padahal sebenernya mau nangis juga.

"Aduh, kasihannya..." timpal Adelia dan Elwa sambil menutup hidung dengan tisu.

Bahkan Rina, Vivi, Lucy, dan Lisa udah nangis duluan.

"Berarti kita harus kenalin diri lagi dong sama Red?" tanya Saphire yang meperin ingus di baju Daren dan berakhir dengan tabokan di kepala.

"Mau nggak mau, tapi harus iya..." jawab Rone seadanya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang untuk Red...

* * *

"Aku sedikit prihatin padamu, Red... Tapi mau gimana lagi?" ujar si ketua squad sambil menghela nafas. "Sebagai pengingat, aku ketua di sini! Namaku Rara, tapi panggil saja Girl-chan!"

Kemudian gadis itu menyikut Giro di sebelahnya dan dia terlihat agak canggung. "Errr... Mein name ist Giro Catlite, salam kenal Red-pyon!"

"-pyon?" tanya Red bingung.

"Dia biasa manggil orang seperti itu, maklumi saja..." jelas Luthias seadanya. "Luthias Oersted, dan orang yang tadi kau tendang di bagian 'anu'-nya itu kakakku, Mathias Køhler!"

"Kalian saudara, tapi kok beda marga ya?" tanya Red kembali bingung.

"Yah, sejujurnya kami berasal dari negara yang berbeda... Aku dari Greenland, sementara Aniki dari Denmark..." jelas Luthias sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

Red hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Arie Feuerpfeil, dan aku ini iblis, lihat?" Arie menunjuk tanduk dan mengepak sedikit sayapnya.

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi nongol dari belakang sofa yang diduduki kedua tamu sambil menggendong Mocha serta di kedua pundaknya ada Flore dan Kopen.

"Itu Tsuchi, dan dia kucing!" jelas Tumma. "Yang di gendongannya itu musangku, Mocha! Kucing kecil hitam-putih di pundak kirinya Flore, sementara kucing coklat-putih berbulu lebat di pundak kanannya Kopen!"

Kemudian para anggota lainnya ikut memperkenalkan diri, kecuali yang sempat ketemu di tempat lain kayak Thundy dan Teiron.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rone yang duduk di sebelah Red.

"Yah, lumayan..." jawab Red.

"Ingatlah, mereka adalah teman-teman kita semua. Ya, biarpun ada yang ngeselin juga sih." kata Rone sambil melipat tangan.

"Misalnya?"

"Teiron, suka cupcake, orangnya blak-blakan ("Sebenarnya nggak juga sih..." ralat Bibi Rilen.) dan benci sama anjing. Mathias, si Kambing yang tadi jadi korbanmu. Emy, ca(disensor demi keselamatan dunia) tapi agak sedeng. Salem si Siscon yang suka pingsan kalau liat anak kembar, dan masih banyak lagi sih..." jelas Rone.

"Owh..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trap Build Credit (?)...**

* * *

Chapter tentang peraturan ini agak aneh sih, jadi ya begitulah... ^^a

Review! :D


	51. More Member, More Absurdness

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Begitulah... :V / *plak!* Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **Note: Kalau mau main bareng, tunggu Sabtu atau Minggu sekitar jam setengah satu, biasanya aku main di warnet lho... -w-/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Buat aja, buat aja, biar bisa puas-puasin sekalian! :V / *dikeroyok.***

 **Alexia: "Nggak lucu!" =.="**

 **Teiron: "Laknat amat..." =w="**

 **Emy: "Sejauh ini belum ada tanda kok!" :3**

 **Thundy: "Sorry ye, nggak sudi!" =_=/**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **Note: Gue bayangin Nigou jadi manusia kayak bayangin Revan versi shota, apa perlu gue bikin screen-nya dua Chapter mendatang? :V / *dilempar granat.***

 **RosyMiranto18: Intro yang bagus... ^^ Tapi bicara soal Red, sepertinya butuh waktu lama sampai ingatannya bisa kembali... 'w'a**

 **Primarin: "Boleh saja kalau tukar tanda tangan..."**

 **Itu sengaja kubuat singkat karena sedikit bingung untuk menjelaskannya... 'w'a**

 **Vience: *datang-datang udah gosong.* "Kenapa mesti 'Naga Indosiar'? Kalau itu aku nggak tau!" =.=a**

 **Sebenarnya aku bisa saja bikin alternate screen dimana Rendy motong pohon pake tongkat, tapi dia malah ketiban pohonnya... :V a *ditebas.***

 **Teiron: "Hah? Kayaknya itu beda deh..." =w=a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 49: More Member, More Absurdness**

* * *

Mungkin judul ini nggak nyambung dengan isinya nanti, tapi lihat saja! ^^/

* * *

 ** _~Tragedi 'Es Serut'~_**

Biasanya di musim panas, ada beberapa cowok yang buka baju karena kepanasan.

"Paanaaaas, jadi pengen makan es serut deh..." keluh Tartagus yang telanjang dada di depan teras.

Waspada aja mas, 'roti sobek'-nya menggoda iman cewek lewat tuh! *nunjuk Iris.*

"Asal bukan Aniki aja yang beli, takutnya bakalan ada tragedi 'es serut' kedua entar..." gumam Luthias (yang pakai kaos lengan pendek putih gambar White Coffee Cat megang balon berbentuk kepala Luna Rose) mewanti-wanti.

"Emangnya abang lu ngapain? Kok bisa ada tragedi 'es serut'?" tanya Tartagus bingung.

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Wei, nih kita beliin es serut!" seru Mathias sambil membagikan es serut yang dibelinya bareng Luthias.

"Makasih Mathy, Luthy!"

"Sama-sama!"

* * *

Semuanya berjalan lancar, sampai tiba-tiba Silica merasa badannya jadi aneh.

"Oi, Silica, kau..."

"A-Alex... Jangan sentuh aku dulu." kata Silica dengan wajah blushing di depan Alex.

Alex yang melihat itu juga ikutan blushing dan saling bertatapan dengan Silica.

* * *

"S-Sialan k-k-kau, A-Alex!" seru Eudo sambil menyeret badan karena juga merasa aneh.

"Eu~ Do~" seru Eris yang meluk Eudo dari belakang.

"Tolong bantu aku melepaskan hasrat ini dong~ Dengan tubuhmu itu~" goda Eris sambil mengusap badan Eudo.

"Menjauh dari gue!"

* * *

"Ah jangan, bukan seperti itu, itu kurang bagus!" Alisa memotret dadanya sendiri.

* * *

"Thun-kun~ Ayo kita itu~" goda Emy.

"Ish! Pakai bikini-mu yang benar!" omel Thundy sambil memaksakan diri untuk mendekati Emy yang mulai membuka bikini-nya.

Tapi dia malah kepeleset di depan Emy dan mendarat di dadanya.

"Kyaa! Thun-kun no Ecchi! Nnh~"

* * *

"Kak Edgar~ Aku mau sama kakak sekarang~" goda Edward yang duduk di paha Edgar.

"Lepasin! Menjauh dari gue lu!" bentak Edgar sambil mendorong adiknya yang Incest itu.

* * *

"Re-chan~ Ini untuk- Eh~ Jangan ditahan~ Ini kan buat kamu~" goda Red yang mau membuka boxer-nya dan ditahan sama Revan.

"B-B-BakaJin! Kita ini di depan umum tau nggak!" bentak Revan sambil nahan boxer-nya Red.

"Re-chan~ Kamuh~ Kelihatannya enak dan siap disantap bersama aku dan Red~" goda Rone sambil memeluk Revan dari belakang dan mengusap badannya, kemudian tangannya mulai memasuki area sensitif Revan.

* * *

"Oi, Aniki... Kau, masukkan, obat, perangsang, ke, es serutnya, ya?" tanya Luthias (yang juga kena efek es serut itu) sambil menyeret badan ke kakaknya.

Mathias yang duduk sambil makan es serutnya malah nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ja, du har ret!"

"Sialan kau!" umpat Luthias.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Pokoknya begitulah..." gumam Luthias datar.

Tartagus sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 ** _~Orang~_**

"Ron, orang apa yang dibacok nggak mempan?" tanya Alpha suatu hari.

Teiron yang sedang baca buku menjawab dengan nada tidak perduli. "Orang sakti?"

"Salah!" balas Alpha.

Teiron menutup buku dan menengok ke arah Alpha. "Terus apaan?"

"Orang nggak kena!"

Webek, webek...

PRAAAAAAAAANG!

"MATI AJA LU, KAMPRET!" bentak Teiron emosi sambil melempar Alpha keluar jendela.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 ** _~Dandanan~_**

"Marin keren deh bisa dandanin orang!" ujar Adelia (yang pakai baju elf warna pink) kagum dan rambutnya sedang disisir Primarin.

"Hehehe, siapa dulu dong~" balas Primarin bangga.

"Oh iya, buat Kyo sama Giro juga udah kan?" tanya Adelia.

"Iya!" jawab Primarin singkat.

"Apaan ini?!"

"Sssst, berisik lu!"

Setelah diselidiki, tak taunya...

"Kalau tau kostumnya kayak gini mah ogah gue!" gerutu Giro yang rambutnya dikepang dua, kacamatanya dilepas, dan pakai baju maid warna hitam. "Gerah tau nggak?! Gue mau pulang!"

"Ih, jangan galak gitu atuh!" balas Ikyo yang rambutnya digerai dan pakai Chinese Costume cewek warna putih. "Oh em ji helooo, sayang bulu mata badai kita entar!"

"Marin..." Adelia hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat dandanan kedua cowok itu.

"Mereka cantik kan?" tanya Primarin watados.

Note: Kalau nggak bisa bayangin ya nggak usah, gue aja yang ngetik ini sampe nggak kuat nahan geli bayanginnya! :V / *dilempar biola.*

* * *

 ** _~Menjalin Hubungan~_**

"Haah... Aku benci dengan fakta kalau aku tidak bisa menjalin hubungan apapun yang kulakukan... Aku iri padamu, Lisa!" keluh Primarin sambil topang dagu.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Lisa yang sedang menyikat bulu Mocha.

"Kau dan Teiron pacaran ya? Bisa beri aku saran?" tanya Primarin penasaran.

"Eeeh?! Ma-maksudku, seperti itulah, yah... Kami hanya jarang kencan sa- Lupakan itu! Aku hanya ngomong sendiri, oke?" jelas Lisa gelagapan karena sebenarnya mereka memang pacaran. "Ja-jadi, bagaimana cara kau menjalin hubungan, Marin?"

"Well, aku sudah pernah menjalin beberapa hubungan sebelumnya, tapi malah berakhir putus yang aku tidak tau kenapa!"

"Hah? Memangnya apa alasan hubunganmu gagal?"

"Mereka memberikan alasan yang tidak jelas, biasanya tentang ketertarikan yang berbeda dan tidak kompatibel! Aku jadi depresi setelahnya dan memikirkan sesuatu yang salah dariku!"

"Malang sekali, tapi apa kau berpikir tentang apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat hubunganmu berakhir?"

"Tidak terlalu, aku melakukan apa yang dilakukan pasangan normal lainnya! Aku pernah merayakan ulang tahun pacar pertamaku dengan kembang api dan ledakan untuk memeriahkan suasana, dan itu cukup menyenangkan selama sejam!" jelas Primarin panjang lebar. "Terakhir kali aku pacaran, aku membantu menghilangkan rasa takut pacarku dengan suara berisik karena dia ingin melihat konserku dulu, jadi aku memasang beberapa alarm kejutan di sekitar rumahnya untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan suara itu!"

Lisa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memasang wajah skeptis. "Baiklah, saran dariku: jangan ada ledakan lagi..."

* * *

 ** _~Jaga~_**

"Edward edan, gue mau udahan aja abis ini!" gerutu Rendy yang ngumpet bareng Salem dan Tumma di balik tumpukan pelampung.

"Berisik! Entar bisa ketauan, bego!" sembur Salem.

Tumma yang melihat bahaya segera ngumpet lagi, sementara kedua temannya terkena semprotan air dari...

"Ciluk ba, kalian jaga lagi ya!" seru Edward yang ternyata menggunakan dua pistol air.

"TIIIDAAAAAAAAAAK!"

* * *

"Edward hebat juga ya!" ujar Naya kagum sambil minum jus alpukat.

"..." Edgar hanya diam saja dengan wajah skeptis.

* * *

 ** _~Kenapa Bisa Lupa?~_**

Suatu hari, Tumma sedang dalam kondisi senang disertai aura bunga-bunga.

"Kenapa si Tumma senang begitu?" tanya Maurice bingung.

"Katanya mau makan lobak!" jawab Vience datar.

"Tapi bukannya udah dimakan sama Jeronium kemarin?"

"Benar juga ya!"

Tumma yang mendengar itu terdiam seketika dan langsung pundung dengan aura suram.

"Sepertinya dia baru ingat..." gumam Vience sweatdrop.

"Aku kira ada lagi..." timpal Maurice risih.

* * *

 ** _~Awal dan Akhir Bulan~_**

Ada dua efek saat awal dan akhir bulan:

* * *

Efek saat awal bulan: Sindrom Sultanisme.

"Yo! I'm rich af! Saya beli semuanya!"

* * *

Dan efek saat akhir bulan: Sindrom Bokekisme.

"Dary, lihat! Aku nemu duit seribuan! Rezeki nggak kemana ya! Aku mendengar nyanyian dari surga!" seru Saphire kegirangan dengan efek cahaya di depannya plus backsound nyanyian.

"Aku udah nggak paham lagi sama tuh orang..." gumam Daren sweatdrop. "Halusinasinya lebih parah dari nyimeng micin..."

* * *

 ** _~Sosok Mengerikan~_**

Suatu hari, Salem dan Rendy sedang menonton film horror.

"Ren, serem banget nih!"

"Lu mah penakut ah, volume-nya gue kecilin ya!"

Krieeeeeet!

Suara tadi sukses membuat mereka kaget dan...

"SAL, JANGAN TARIK SELIMUT GUE!"

"INI KAN KAMAR GUE, REN!"

* * *

Karena penasaran, mereka berdua mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi dan ketika melihat ke dapur...

"Ha-hantuuuuu!" Salem gemetar melihat sesosok makhluk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jangan berisik, Sal!" nasihat Rendy. "Ayo kita kejutkan dia!"

Kemudian Rendy menyorotkan senter ke sosok itu. "Te-tertangkap kau, hantu!"

Tapi...

"Hah?!"

"I-I-"

Rupanya mereka menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menakutkan dari hantu, yaitu...

"Lu berdua ya! Udah tengah malem begini bikin ribut aja, pake ngatain hantu lagi!" bentak Ikyo panjang lebar.

* * *

 ** _~Giro's Secret Job~_**

Selain jadi tukang cat, Giro juga punya kerja sambilan yang sangat dirahasiakan.

Sejauh ini hanya Luthias, Mathias, dan si ketua squad yang tau pekerjaan rahasianya itu.

* * *

Semuanya berawal dari CitaCafé, saat itu beberapa anak Reha Squad sedang ngumpul di depan Café dan bertemu dengan...

"Ahoy, Luthy! Kau bawa siapa itu?" tanya Eris sambil menunjuk Giro di sebelah Luthias.

"Ini temanku, Giro!" Luthias menyikut lengan Giro. "Kenalan aja, mereka teman-teman dari squad sebelah!"

Giro menggaruk kepala dengan wajah gugup. "Sa-salam kenal..."

Setelah mengobrol sebentar, Giro dan Luthias memutuskan untuk pergi duluan.

"Kalian laper nggak? Makan dulu yuk!" ajak Lectro.

"Iyo aja deh!" balas Rone seadanya.

* * *

Para cowok Reha Squad masuk ke dalam Café dan duduk di tempat kosong, kemudian didatangi seorang gadis berambut hitam tergerai dengan mata coklat dan memakai baju maid.

"Entschuldigen Sie... Sie wollen?"

Mereka menyebutkan pesanan masing-masing dan gadis itu mencatat pesanan, kemudian pergi.

"Cantik juga ya pelayannya!" celetuk Ethan.

"Tapi kok mukanya mirip anak yang tadi sama Luthias ya?" tanya Eudo merasa janggal.

"Perasaan lu doang kali, Eu!" timpal Alex.

* * *

Di meja lain...

"Kenapa, Luth?" tanya Arie bingung karena melihat gelagat aneh Luthias yang seperti menahan senyum ketika menguping pembicaraan meja sebelah.

"Na-naamik!" Luthias buru-buru mengibaskan tangan.

'Mereka nggak tau aja kalau itu Giro yang nyamar jadi maid...' batin Luthias yang masih menahan senyum, bahkan sampai ingin menahan tawa.

Tapi sayangnya, semua itu akan terbongkar karena sebuah kejadian sepele!

* * *

 ** _~Ketauan~_**

"Ugh... Iris-pyon, aku nggak enak nih! Eudo-pyon masih marah nggak?"

"Yah, dia shock pas tau kamu yang kerja jadi maid di CitaCafé waktu lagi nggak pake kacamata!"

"A-aku nggak pake kacamata kalau lagi kerja di café, tidur, dan... Man-"

"Iya, dia nggak sengaja liat kamu lari nggak pake handuk abis numpang mandi di markas squad baru!" jelas Iris watados. "Ngomong-ngomong, bukain aja pintunya! Dia nggak marah kok!"

"APANYA YANG NGGAK MARAH?! DIA PAKE BAWA-BAWA BAZZOKA TAU! MAU BUNUH GUE ITU!" bentak Giro panik.

"Giro, main petasan yuk! Buka pintunya dong!" pinta Eudo yang sudah mengeluarkan dark aura.

* * *

 ** _~Hayoloh!~_**

Kejadian sebelumnya...

"Waduh, lupa bawa handuk! Harus balik ke mar-" Giro yang panik segera pergi keluar untuk mengambil handuk di markasnya, tapi...

Dia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Eudo yang kebetulan lewat.

"Lho? Jadi selama ini kau yang kerja jadi maid di café itu?!"

Giro langsung panik seketika. "Tu-tunggu dulu! A-aku bisa jelas-"

"ITU 'ANU'-NYA TOLONG DIKONDISIKAN! ADA ANAK KECIL DI SINI!" pekik Eudo sambil menutup mata Mita yang berada di sebelahnya.

* * *

"Begitulah..." gumam Eudo datar sambil melipat tangan.

"Sabar ya, Kak Giro!" hibur Mita sambil menepuk punggung Giro yang pundung di pojokan.

* * *

 ** _~After Incident~_**

"Ada apa ini?" Luthias terheran-heran ketika melihat Teiron dan Maurice terdiam di depan kamar Giro yang mengeluarkan aura suram.

Maurice menengok dengan wajah takut. "Giro lagi ngamuk atau apa ya? Kok aura-nya serem amat?"

Luthias menghampiri pintu kamar dan membukanya, tapi...

"Min gud..."

Isinya hancur berantakan karena diobrak-abrik sang empunya sendiri.

Kedua orang lainnya langsung kicep melihat pemandangan itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah botol parfum melayang dan sukses membuat ketiga orang itu segera menghindarinya.

"Giro beneran ngamuk!" pekik Teiron dan Maurice yang langsung kabur.

Luthias masih diam dan masuk ke dalam sambil menghindari setiap barang yang dilempar sang empunya kamar, kemudian dia berhasil mendekati Giro dan mengunci lengannya di belakang.

"Aku tau kau kesal karena kejadian itu, tapi tolong jangan seperti ini..." Tangannya mulai mengangkat wajah pemuda di depannya. "Lad mig underholde dig med min krop..."

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya tidak mau dan tidak akan mau kujelaskan karena bisa membuat para Fujo heboh!

* * *

 ** _~Lagu~_**

Alexia sedang menyetel lagu di handphone dengan volume penuh.

 _Pabu- Pabu- Pabu 'tte GO! Fuisshu ando chippusu! Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete! Yousei-san, yousei-san! Aha-ha-ha-ha~! Ware wa yuku~!_

"Oh... Mau nantang?" tanya Saphire yang sedang main laptop sambil pake headphone.

Kabel headphone dilepas dan Saphire langsung heboh. "ORESAMA SAIKOU! SAIKYOU! SAIGO NI WARAU NOWA JA! ORESAMA! KIMATTA ZE!"

Tapi tak taunya, mereka malah dikalahkan oleh...

 _VORWÄRTS MARSCH! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! KISOKU TADASHIKU! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! HOHABA SOROETE! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! KEWASHII MICHI WO! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! VORWÄRTS MARSCH! MUNE HATTE IKU ZO!_

Thundy yang menyetel lagu dengan speaker full bass.

* * *

 ** _~Receh~_**

"Duuuh, bokek..." keluh Tartagus.

Cring!

"I-itu..."

BRAAAAAAK!

"Yeay, nemu receh!" seru Tartagus kegirangan setelah menjungkirbalikkan kursi karena menemukan sekeping uang logam.

Tapi dia tidak tau kalau ada...

"TARTAGUS BEGO! ASDFGHJKL!" umpat Edgar yang terjengkang dari kursi barusan.

* * *

 ** _~Di Kebun Binatang...~_**

"Ali-chan, liat-liat! Ada kedelai!" Rina menunjuk seekor keledai.

"Itu keledai, Rina!" ralat Alisa.

* * *

Di kandang komodo...

"Wah, kodomo!"

"Komodo!"

* * *

Di kandang gajah...

"Jerapah~"

"Ya Tuhan, dosa gue apa coba punya temen kayak gini?" gumam Alisa bete.

* * *

 ** _~Mode Lapar~_**

"Ron, kok mereka ngeliatinnya jutek gitu ya?" tanya Luthias bingung ketika diperhatikan dua orang cewek.

"Makan aja yuk, laper nih!" ajak Teiron.

"Ih, itu si kacamata merah masih aja kurus ya!" kata salah satu dari mereka diikuti tawa dari temannya.

Tiba-tiba Luthias nyamperin mereka sambil ngeluarin dark aura dan megangin baju cewek yang ngomong barusan. "Bacot! Heh cabe, gue lagi laper, jangan sampe lu yang gue jadiin sambel ya!"

"Ma-maaf, mas..." gumam cewek tadi ketakutan.

"Tahan mode laparnya oy!" pinta Teiron panik.

* * *

 ** _~Idol Costume~_**

"Kiriman paket!" seru seorang tukang pos di depan markas.

Pintu markas terbuka.

"Atas nama Edgar Razorfall Lammermoor?"

"Ya, saya sendiri!"

"Tanda tangan di sini!"

Setelah sebuah tanda tangan kemudian, tukang pos itu pergi dan Edgar membawa sebuah kotak ke dalam markas.

* * *

"Ini markas lagi kosong kan?" tanya Edgar sambil celingukan. "Oke sip!"

Dia menaruh kotak itu di atas meja ruang tengah dan membukanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah baju biru, celana biru, sepatu putih, dan aksesoris sayap kecil (baju Hero Idol versi cowok). "Kostum pesenan cepet juga datengnya! Coba pake ah!"

Setelah ganti baju, dia memperhatikan diri di depan cermin dan bergaya sekeren mungkin.

"Hmm, cocok juga!"

Cekrek! Cekrek! Cekrek!

"Suara apa itu?"

Ketika melihat ke depan pintu...

GUBRAK!

Rupanya dia dilihat oleh tujuh orang dan tiga dari mereka bawa handphone buat motret Edgar.

"Waduh, si Edgar ya..." (Tumma)

"Wih, cakep banget!" (Arie)

"Wow, kostum idol..." (Primarin)

"Kak Edgar keren!" (Edward)

"Tampan..." (Naya)

"Mantap!" (Salem)

"Wah, wah..." (Rendy)

"UDAH, STOP WOY! JANGAN DIFOTO LAGI! GUE BISA JELASIN!" pekik Edgar yang udah malu tingkat dewa.

(Note: Versi Screenshot bisa liat di FB! :V / *ditendang Edgar.*)

* * *

 ** _~Cocok~_**

"Tum, menurutmu aku cocok nggak sama Adelia?" tanya Arie suatu hari.

Tumma yang mendengarnya hanya bingung. "Adelia? Emangnya kenapa?"

"Dia baik banget lho! Udah gitu imut juga pula!" jawab Arie.

"Dia mah emang baik ke semua orang, tapi sebaiknya kamu nyerah aja deh kalau mau dapetin perhatiannya!" usul Tumma datar.

"Eh? Kok nyerah?" tanya Arie kaget.

"Iya, soalnya ada satu hal yang nggak bakalan bisa bikin Adelia berpaling ke cowok lain!" jelas Tumma singkat.

"Emangnya apaan?" tanya Arie bingung.

"Liat aja sono!" Tumma menunjuk ke pojok ruang baca dengan jempol dimana...

"Kyo, daging kamu yang kemarin habis ya? Ini, aku baru beli buat kamu!" Adelia mendatangi Ikyo sambil membawa sebungkus plastik berisi beberapa potong daging mentah.

Yang didatangi langsung blushing. "E-eeeh? Tau dari mana?"

"Abis, muka kamu yang kelaperan itu gampang ditebak!"

"Kau itu tidak seperti Ikyo!" ujar Tumma.

* * *

 ** _~Puding~_**

"Ambil secukupnya aja!" kata Mathias ketika Tartagus ingin memakan puding buatannya.

Tapi dia malah memotongnya sedikit saja.

"Dikit amat! Katanya suka puding!"

"Hmm..."

Tak taunya...

"Yeay!"

Seloyang puding malah dibawa pergi sama Tartagus.

"NGGAK GITU JUGA KELES! BALIKIN!" bentak Mathias emosi.

* * *

"Sepupu lu tuh!" Edgar nunjuk kejadian barusan.

"..." Vience hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

* * *

 ** _~Fujodan in Nutshell~_** (Judulnya kok nggak banget ya? :V)

Ada bagian tidak enaknya jika punya teman Fujodan!

Alexia juga pernah kena imbasnya.

* * *

Saat itu dia dipanggil Emy, tapi pas dateng malah dibungkus pake karung kayak korban penculikkan.

* * *

"Thun-kun, aku pergi ke rumah temen dulu ya!" ujar Emy yang berniat keluar.

"Mau ngapain? Rapat Fujo?" tanya Thundy datar sambil melipat tangan.

"Nggak juga ah, cuma ngumpul doang!" jawab Emy watados.

"Yakin? Terus yang lu bawa di dalam karung tuh apaan? Kok gerak-gerak?" tanya Thundy sambil menunjuk karung yang dibawa Emy.

"Cuma mainan doang kok! Please lha, Thun-kun! Bolehin ya? Ya? Ya?" Emy masang puppy eyes-nya.

Thundy hanya memutar mata dan menghela nafas, kemudian mengusap pipi gadis itu dan mencium keningnya. "Serah lu aja, yang penting jangan rusuh!"

"Yeay, makasih Thun-kun!" Emy langsung melesat keluar markas.

Thundy yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Dasar aneh..."

* * *

Di sebuah rumah yang merupakan tempat perkumpulan rahasia para Fujodan...

BRAK!

"Maaf telat semuanya, soalnya abis memohon sama doi gue biar diizinin ke sini!" seru Emy yang baru datang sambil mendobrak pintu dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Oi! Kenapa gue dibawa ke sini sih?!" bentak Alexia sambil keluar dari dalam karung setelah diturunkan di lantai.

"Katanya mau ketemu Sensei kerja! Ya udah, gue bawa lu ke rumah temen gue karena kita butuh bantuan lagi dari tenaga ahli (baca: kuli) karena Lectro sama Red ora iso dateng!" jawab Emy dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Yakin ini kalian mau ngerjain doujin semua?" tanya Alexia kurang percaya.

"Iye beneran! Makanya kita butuh bantuan lu, tapi pertama-tama lu harus pake baju yang diperlukan dulu!" jelas Terri sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju.

Alexia menatap horror baju itu karena...

"Nah pakailah~"

Terri memberikan baju maid berwarna pink ke Alexia.

"A-apa nggak ada yang lain!?" tanya Alexia agak ketakutan melihat baju di tangan Terri.

Terri mengobrak-abrik lemarinya lagi dan menemukan baju sekolah berwarna kuning dengan bebek di atasnya dan juga baju kucing berwarna kuning untuk cewek. "Pilih salah satu! Jika tidak, kau akan dipaksa memakai baju maid pink itu!"

"Emm... Yang mana ya?"

"Sepuluh detik dari sekarang! Sembilan..."

"Hah!?"

"Delapan..."

"Yang mana ya!?"

"Tujuh... Enam... Lima..."

"Yang... Emm..."

"Empat... Tiga..."

"Kucing! Eh, sekolah aja!" pekik Alexia terpaksa.

Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada memakai baju maid pink dan akan dibilang crossdress oleh orang banyak.

"Bagus! Ini pakailah~" kata Terri sambil menyodorkan baju sekolah bebek itu ke Alexia.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aih, imutnya~ Sini foto dulu~" ujar Yukari sambil menarik tangan Alexia dan foto bareng.

"Gue juga!"

"Idem!"

"Mau dong!"

"Udah rame-rame aja! Katakan kejuuuuu!"

Di antara semua foto itu, ekspresi Alexia hanya manyun karena jadi korban para Fujo dan terus memasang ekspresi itu sampai pulang ke markas. :V *ditembak.*

* * *

Ada sih kejadian saat dia beneran dipakaikan baju maid pink itu, tapi lain kali saja ya! :V / *ditembak lagi.*

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Ulang Tahun Tartagus** (Sebenarnya pernah post di FB, tapi sengaja post di sini karena sekarang tanggal sepuluh! :V / *plak!*)

Seorang pria sedang memperhatikan kalender bulan Agustus dengan tanggal 10 yang dilingkari.

"Hari itu, akhirnya telah tiba..." gumamnya.

* * *

Terdengar dering dari handphone seseorang dan sang empunya langsung mengangkatnya.

"Ah, halo?" sapa Mathias. "Oh, Tartagus!"

"Eh, ada sesuatu yang spesial hari ini?" tanya Mathias bingung. "Apa itu 'sesuatu yang spesial'?"

Tiba-tiba sambungan terputus.

"Eh, halo? Halo?" Mathias malah kebingungan. "Aneh sekali..."

DRAK!

Muncullah Tartagus di belakangnya dengan aura mengerikan plus sekop di tangannya.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ARWAH PEKERJA KONSTRUKSI TELAH DATANG!" teriak Mathias panik melihat sosok itu.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan melakukan hal ini padaku! Betapa jahatnya dirimu! Katakan permintaan terakhirmu sebelum mati, atau haruskah aku memberimu kesempatan terakhir?!" seru Tartagus sambil menyerang Mathias.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya! Siapapun, SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" jerit Mathias histeris sambil menahan serangan pria di depannya.

DUAK!

Datanglah Vience yang langsung menghantam kepala Tartagus dengan palu Grand Templar (yang entah dapat dari mana).

"Mission Complete!" ujar Vience datar sambil menegakkan palunya.

Tartagus pun langsung tepar dengan kepala benjol plus nyawa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan? Kau baik-baik saja, Tartagus?" tanya Mathias khawatir.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah lebih baik!" kata Ikyo setelah mengobati Tartagus.

"Terima kasih..." balas Tartagus.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Tartagus!" ujar Mathias.

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu berlebihan! Maafkan aku juga!" balas Tartagus sambil tersenyum miris.

"Oh ya! Vience, kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Mathias.

"Maaf ya! Tadi aku agak kesal, jadi-"

"Ah iya, hari ini ulang tahun Tartagus kan?" tanya Saphire memotong perkataan Vience. "Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang tahun, Sepupu!"

"Terima kasih, Saphire-kun..." Tartagus langsung terharu.

"Maafkan kami, Tartagus! Kami, umm, anu, sedang menyiapkan sesuatu!" jelas Daren.

"Oooh, kalian sedang mengerjakan misi atau semacamnya?" tanya Tartagus.

"Tidak! Kami sedang membuat pesta kejutan untuk Ikyo!" jawab Vience datar.

"Tunggu dulu, Vie-nii! Jangan katakan sekarang!" seru Saphire yang sayangnya terlambat karena...

TENG!

"Aku mengerti... Kalian melupakan ulang tahunku, tapi mengingat ulang tahun si rubah..." gumam Tartagus sambil menunduk dengan aura suram. "Aku tau kalau aku ini masih anggota baru dan belum pantas menjadi bagian dari kalian..."

"Lihat, kau membuatnya sedih! Minta maaf sana!" perintah Saphire risih.

"Maafkan aku, karena telah membuatmu merasa berbeda..." ujar Vience tak membantu sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kau tidak katakan itu!" seru Saphire.

* * *

"Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah padamu?" tanya Tartagus dengan wajah ngenes.

"Sesuatu? Bukan apa-apa..." jawab Vience tanpa ekspresi.

Tapi pikirannya terbayang suatu kejadian.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Vience sedang memperhatikan diri di cermin.

"Awalnya aku pikir akan menjadi yang paling menarik dalam keluarga, tapi..."

"Pakaianku yang modis,"

"Tubuh gagahku,"

"Dan wajah tampanku,"

"Itu akan menjadi daya tarikku!"

* * *

Tapi begitu melihat Tartagus pada acara keluarga Andreas, dia menganalisa sesuatu.

 _Laki-laki._

 _Rambut coklat tua._

 _Gaya rambut sama persis._

 _Mata hitam._

 _Tampang lumayan._

 _Jaket coklat._

 _Kok bentuk badannya bagus banget?_

 _Apa yang dia pegang itu... Sebuah sekop?_

Vience langsung histeris seketika. "BETAPA KERENNYA DIA!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hah, tidak ada yang salah dari itu..." gumam Vience sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Vience? Hey, Vience! Apa yang kau lakukan sambil bicara sendiri?!" tanya Ikyo panik karena ternyata...

Vience mencekik Tartagus.

"Hah?"

Edgar langsung muncul di belakang Vience dan memukul kepalanya dengan harisen. (Harisen = Kipas Kertas. -cmiiw-)

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Aaah, tadi itu aneh sekali..." gumam Tartagus dengan wajah ngenes.

"Hey, Tartagus!" panggil Ikyo di belakangnya.

"Hoyah, Ikyo-kun! Ada perlu apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Hmm, sebenarnya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Nah, kau lupa membawa ini!" Rupanya Ikyo hanya mau mengembalikan sekop Tartagus yang ketinggalan.

"Terima kasih telah membawakannya..." balas Tartagus yang kembali memasang wajah ngenes.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tuak Bir Champagne (?)...**

* * *

Ehehe, yang empat drabble paling tengah itu rada nista ya sampai ke-post di FB... :V a *dilempar biola.*

Review! :D


	52. The Story of He and She

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Cocok juga! :V b *plak!***

 **Tumma: "Pelesetan macam apa itu?" -w-"**

 **Giro: "Oh no!" *langsung kabur.***

 **Tartagus: "Kutunggu, sayang~" :***

 **Vience: "Astaga..." *tepuk jidat.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, sekitar jam setengah satu dan biasanya selama dua sampai tiga jam... ^^a Oke, ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Si pembuat ide sengaja misahin es serutnya yang nggak dikasih obat itu biar nggak kena! :V /**

 **Edgar: "JANGAN DIFOTO LAGI!" *ngumpet di bawah meja.***

 **Primarin: *baru balik setelah tukeran tanda tangan.* "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu..."**

 **Mathias: "Dia itu nyolong terang-terangan, bukan nyuri diam-diam!" =w="**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 50: The Story of He and** **She**

* * *

Di ruang tengah, Grayson sedang membaca koran di atas sofa ditemani secangkir kopi.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Alpha dan Saphire sedang balapan skor di game 'entah apa itu aku tidak mau tau' disertai sorakan dari Musket, Edward, dan Salem.

"Dasar anak-anak..." gumam Grayson yang mengintip keramaian di sudut lain ruangan dari balik koran.

"Paman, apa di koran ada jadwal penerbangan?" tanya Tumma yang muncul dari belakang.

Grayson menengok sambil mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa?"

Anak itu hanya menggaruk kepala. "Hanya ingin melihatnya saja..."

Grayson melepas salah satu lembaran koran dan menyodorkannya ke Tumma. "Ini..."

"Terima kasih..." Tumma langsung pergi membawa lembaran koran itu.

* * *

"Ron, kayaknya bibi lu cocok sama Paman Grayson deh! Mending nikahin aja mereka, biar lu sama Maurice bisa jadi saudara!" celetuk Emy tiba-tiba.

"Jangan harap..." balas Teiron dengan wajah datar dan menutup buku bacaannya, kemudian menabok wajah Emy dengan buku itu.

* * *

"Hmm... Pesawat yang terbang dari Mesir akan mendarat di Citadel Airport pada pukul-"

"Tumma!"

SREEEEET!

Koran pun terbelah menjadi dua. (Kalau tersobek mah nggak enak bacanya!)

"Ugh, Arie..." Tumma menengok ke belakang dengan tampang frustasi. "Bisa nggak manggilnya nggak usah pake ngagetin segala?"

"Ehehehe... Maaf..." Arie malah ngancungin tanda 'peace'. "Lagian tadi kamu ngapain sih? Tumben ngeliat koran!"

"Hanya melihat jadwal penerbangan... Kebetulan ada teman dari luar negeri yang mau berkunjung ke sini, jadi aku sedang mencari tau kapan pesawatnya akan mendarat agar bisa jemput..." jelas Tumma.

"Heee..." Arie memiringkan kepala.

"Lagipula sudah ketemu kok! Siang ini, jam setengah dua!"

"Ini baru jam setengah satu, apa mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau yang nyetir motornya!"

* * *

Kemudian mereka berdua berniat pergi ke Citadel Airport dengan motor si ketua squad. (Yang nggak tau dari mana dapetnya coba ingat-ingat lagi beberapa Chapter sebelumnya!)

"Apa kau yakin dia punya surat perlengkapan untuk motor itu?" tanya Arie sedikit ragu.

"Entahlah... Soalnya waktu Kaichou dikasih ini, motornya malah dipake buat nyiksa Vi- Aduh!" Tiba-tiba kepala Tumma ditimpuk batu.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Girl-chan sang pelempar batu tadi.

"Ke bandara!"

"Hah? Ngapain?"

Tumma mendekati gadis itu dan membisikkan sesuatu, sementara Arie terlihat bingung dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Oke, akan kuizinkan jika aku ikut!" Si ketua squad nunjukin kunci motor di tangannya.

Tumma menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, Kaichou... Terserah padamu..."

"Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang mau nyetir? Emangnya Arie bisa nyetir?"

Arie malah nyengir. "Kalau nyetir BomBomCar sih bisa..."

Girl-chan hanya tepuk jidat. "Sebenarnya aku mau minta bantuan Mathias atau Vience, tapi sayangnya mereka sibuk (entah mau ngapain) dan kita nggak bisa boncengan lebih dari tiga orang!"

Arie angkat bahu dengan senyum miris. "Yah, setidaknya coba aja deh..."

* * *

Saat ini Iris sedang berkunjung dan disajikan beberapa makanan yang dibuat Tartagus.

"Hmm, enak juga! Kau selalu membuat makanan ini setiap kali aku berkunjung!" komentar Iris.

"Kau tau, kalau kau menikah denganku, kau bisa mendapatkan makanan seperti ini setiap hari!" ujar Tartagus bangga.

Webek, webek...

Keheningan berlangsung cukup lama di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Tartagus menggaruk kepala dengan tangan kiri dan mengibaskan tangan kanannya untuk memecah keheningan. "Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Jangan terlalu dianggap serius!"

* * *

Setelah cukup kenyang, Iris pamitan untuk pulang.

"Aku harus membuat yang lebih enak lain kali!" ujarnya bersemangat.

Tapi tiba-tiba dia langsung blushing karena melihat ketiga sepupunya ngintip dari balik pintu.

"Jadi kau sengaja membuat makanan itu untuk menarik perhatiannya?" tanya Daren.

"Aku mendukungmu, Sepupu!" ujar Saphire watados.

Vience sendiri hanya bisa mewanti-wanti agar sepupunya yang rada sableng itu tidak menjadi korban doujin dari _coret_ **pacarnya** _coret_ si Iris.

* * *

Kita lihat kembali tiga orang yang pergi ke bandara, yah walaupun mereka sempat digandrungi hal-hal aneh di perjalanan.

* * *

Misalnya:

Nyaris diserempet cabe-cabean.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Arie nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan karena disalip tiga cewek yang boncengan dalam satu motor.

"Woy cabe, kalau ketemu lagi gue jadiin sambel lu!"

Oke, sepertinya mendengar Tumma marah-marah merupakan hal yang paling langka.

* * *

Berhenti di depan gerobak penjual ketoprak.

"BERHENTIIIIII!"

CRIIIIT!

Arie segera ngerem mendadak dan membuat penumpang lainnya nyaris terjungkal. Girl-chan segera turun dan menghampiri sebuah gerobak di seberang jalan, kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

"Bang, ketoprak satu ya, dibungkus, jangan pedes, terus lontongnya banyakin, nggak usah pake kerupuk!"

GUBRAK!

Tumma dan Arie langsung ber-gubrak ria mendengarnya.

* * *

Setelah agak lama, si ketua squad kembali lagi dengan ketopraknya.

"Bilang kek kalau lagi laper..." gumam Tumma sweatdrop.

* * *

Sampai pengen ditilang tapi nggak jadi hanya karena Arie tak sengaja mengeluarkan aksen iblisnya dan membuat polantas yang mau menilang mereka malah kabur ketakutan.

"AWAS POLISI!"

CRIIIIIIIIIT!

Arie ngerem mendadak (lagi) tepat di depan seorang polantas sampai Tumma dan Girl-chan terjengkang ke belakang plus jatuh dari motor.

"A-ada apa ya, pak?" tanya Arie watados tanpa menyadari aksen iblisnya yang keluar.

Entah kenapa sang polantas malah kaget melihat aksen iblis Arie.

"SETAAAAAAN!"

Arie yang melihat polantas itu kabur malah memiringkan kepala.

* * *

Setibanya di depan bandara...

"Oke, yang tadi itu emang gila..." gumam Tumma sambil turun dari motor dan mijit kening karena teringat kejadian Arie bikin takut polantas dengan aksen iblisnya. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

Girl-chan memeriksa handphone. "Jam satu lewat tiga puluh dua! Cuma telat dua menit doang kan? Masuk aja, kali aja dia nungguin!"

* * *

Tumma masuk duluan ke dalam bandara dan mencari seseorang di tengah kerumunan, sampai...

"Tumma-kun!"

Seorang gadis berambut biru pendek melambaikan tangan di tempat yang agak jauh darinya.

"Yubi!"

Dia menghampirinya dan mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

"Aku kangen padamu, Yubi!"

"Aku juga! Bagaimana keadaan squad-mu?"

"Cukup baik, banyak teman baru kok!"

"Oh iya, tadi kamu jemput pake apa?" tanya Yubi.

Tumma mijit kening. "Pake motor, walaupun dipinjem sih, cuma Kaichou (yang punya motor) sama salah satu temenku pengen ikut, jadinya boncengan bertiga..."

Yubi hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Ting tong!

Pintu pun terbuka dan...

"Iya, ada a-"

GEDUBRAK!

Rendy langsung pingsan begitu melihat...

"Errr... Ashley-pyon, dia baik-baik saja kan? Dan siapa yang di belakangmu itu?" tanya Giro risih.

"Kurasa..." Ashley hanya menatap prihatin Rendy yang tergeletak dengan tidak elit di depannya. "Oh, ini Alfred-san, dan dia juga hantu..."

Giro hanya ber-'oh' ria (walaupun agak takut juga sih). "Salam kenal... Alfred-pyon..."

Alfred hanya mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Master dimana ya?" tanya Ashley.

"Entahlah, coba tanya yang lain!" usul Giro sambil menyeret Rendy pergi.

* * *

Kedua hantu itu masuk ke dalam dan...

GEDUBRAK!

"Huwaaaa! Salem, kau baik-baik saja dayo?!" tanya Musket panik.

"Kayaknya dia kambuh lagi deh..." gumam Alpha sweatdrop.

"Kambuh apanya, dayo?" tanya Musket bingung.

"Tuh!" Alpha nunjuk Ashley dan Alfred dengan jempol.

"Kalian liat Master nggak?" tanya Ashley.

"Katanya Kak Rara pergi sama Kak Tumma dan Kak Arie, tapi nggak tau kemana... Tapi tadi kulihat mereka naik motor..." jelas Edward.

"Sejak kapan dia punya motor?" tanya Saphire sambil melirik Alpha.

"Ceritanya panjang..." balas Alpha datar.

* * *

Back to Airport...

"Kaichou, kau itu pemilih ya?" tanya Arie agak skeptis karena Girl-chan cuma makan lontong dan bumbu di ketopraknya, sementara tahu, bihun, dan toge-nya malah dibiarkan begitu saja (walaupun ada yang dimakan sedikit).

"Kenapa? Emangnya lu mau abisin sisa gue?" tanya si ketua squad.

"Ogah gue makan bekas orang!" tolak Arie sinis.

"Terserah, entar juga gue buang kok!"

"Nggak mubazir?"

"Katanya ogah makan bekas orang!"

"Tapi setidaknya kasih ke orang lain gitu!"

Kemudian datanglah Tumma dan Yubi.

"Eh? Dia siapa?" tanya Arie yang baru pertama kali melihat Yubi.

Gadis biru itu membungkuk sopan. "Yubi Canisaba Egypti, baru datang dari Mesir!"

Arie hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Sekarang gimana? Nggak mungkin kan boncengan berempat?" tanya Girl-chan sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Yubi dan aku akan pulang naik taksi, kalian duluan saja!" usul Tumma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau makan ini nggak?" Girl-chan nyodorin bungkusan ketopraknya. "Bekas sih (soalnya cuma makan lontong doang), tapi sayang-sayang kalau dibuang!"

Tumma hanya bisa sweatdrop dan mengambil bungkusan itu. "Iyain aja!"

* * *

"Aku bingung deh, kok Tumma bisa kenal dia?" tanya Arie selagi menyetir kepada Girl-chan yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi intinya hampir sama seperti biasanya..." jawab Girl-chan singkat.

* * *

Sementara kedua orang lainnya sudah naik taksi.

"Cowok yang tadi siapa ya?" tanya Yubi.

"Itu Arie, teman lamaku!" jelas Tumma singkat sambil membuka bungkusan tadi, tapi setelahnya memasang wajah skeptis. "Astaga, Kaichou emang cuma ninggalin bekas doang!"

"Ninggalin apa?"

"Tahu, bihun, dan toge, sama bumbu dikit!"

"Aku mau deh!" Yubi mengambil bungkusan itu dan memakan tahu-nya.

Tumma sendiri memilih untuk memakan sedikit bihun yang ada.

* * *

Irama lagu upbeat menyelimuti suasana kamar yang dipenuhi berbagai macam peralatan canggih dan Ikyo sibuk menggoyangkan pinggulnya sesuai irama lagu milik seorang artis berinisial JT yang berjudul 'Sexyback'.

Mengingat Alpha yang notabene adalah penunggu kamar tersebut menitipkan barang-barangnya karena sedang absen ke toilet untuk melaksanakan 'kewajiban makhluk hidup setiap hari', Ikyo memanfaatkan komputer canggih di sana hanya untuk sekedar memutar lagu dengan sound system mantap.

Tapi serius lho! Kenapa Alpha bisa punya sound system super keren di kamarnya?

Mari bertanya kepada Strider yang bergoyang! (?)

Tanpa disadari, ternyata Lucy dan Adelia memperhatikannya dari pintu sejak semenit yang lalu.

Menyadari telah diperhatikan, Ikyo segera menghentikan goyangan aduhai-nya dan menatap mereka dengan wajah merah padam, entah karena malu, marah, atau gabungan dari keduanya.

"Wow, Kyo! Yang tadi itu luar biasa!" seru Lucy watados.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN?! Sejak kapan kalian di situ?!" tanya Ikyo sewot.

"Errr, tidak lama... Tapi kau tau? Goyanganmu bagus juga lho!" celetuk Adelia dengan senyum tipis.

"Ba-bagus apanya?! Yang tadi itu cuma-"

"Ada apa ini? Berisik sekali!"

Tidak ada yang berani menjawab pertanyaan tadi dan ketiga orang yang berada di kamar itu melirik sang pemilik suara dengan tatapan awas.

Edgar melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan suara dentuman sepatunya yang menyaingi suara bass dari lagu yang masih berputar plus tampang datar yang membuat ketiga orang itu sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Kalau mau mencari lagu yang bagus, seharusnya pakai lagu 'SEXY AND I KNOW IT'!"

* * *

"Akhirnya pulang juga kalian!" sapa Thundy saat menyambut Arie dan Girl-chan. "Kaichou, kau dicari Ashley lho! Ditunggu di dalam!"

"Oke oke!" Si ketua squad segera masuk ke dalam.

Thundy yang merasa ada yang aneh bertanya ke Arie. "Ngomong-ngomong, Tumma mana ya? Perasaan tadi perginya bertiga deh!"

"Dia naik taksi sama temennya yang dari Mesir!" jawab Arie.

Thundy hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Saat ini Girl-chan sedang minum air putih di dapur mengingat dia lupa beli minuman setelah makan (lontong) ketoprak.

"Master!" Tiba-Tiba Ashley melayang ke arahnya.

"Oh, Ash-chan! Thundy bilang kau mencariku, mau bicara soal proses ekspansi ya?" tanya gadis itu menerka maksud gadis hantu di depannya.

Ashley mengangguk. "Iya, tapi..."

Si ketua squad mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Entah aku harus bilang ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk... Tapi katanya markas kita tidak hanya diperluas, tapi dirombak menjadi bangunan seperti kastil tujuh lantai..."

BRUUUUUUUUUSH!

"Kastil tujuh lantai?!" pekik Girl-chan setelah menyemburkan airnya, kemudian menaruh gelas di atas meja dan mijit kening. "Geez... Aku bukannya gimana, tapi kalau kamarnya di lantai atas, aku bisa gempor naik tangga, dan juga aku agak takut naik lift... Entah apa mereka mau menyediakan eskalator, tapi repot juga kalau harus sediakan dua eskalator (seperti yang pernah kulihat di Mall) pada setiap lantai..."

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, tadi pas aku ke sini, Rendy pingsan di depan pintu..." ujar Ashley mengalihkan topik.

Girl-chan mengerutkan kening. "Kau tidak menakutinya kan?"

Ashley menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi aku bawa Alfred-san ke sini..."

Si ketua squad malah sweatdrop. "Sama aja itu mah..."

* * *

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan Mansion tempat para anggota Gaurchan Squad menetap sementara.

"Markas kami sedang diperluas, jadinya kami pindah ke sini..." jelas Tumma setelah turun dari taksi.

"Nyaaaw!" sapa Tsuchi yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Oh, Tsuchi!" Tumma menyambut si kucing yang segera memeluknya.

Yubi sedikit heran melihat Tsuchi. "Apa dia itu... Kucing?"

"Iya, kucing... Tapi penjelasannya nanti saja!" balas Tumma singkat.

Mereka bertiga berniat masuk ke dalam. Tapi begitu melihat Maurice keluar sambil membawa sebuah sikat, Tsuchi malah kabur.

"Tsuchi, jangan lari! Kamu harus mandi!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Eris yang baru nongol dari dalam portal.

"Tsuchi selalu menolak mandi, yah tau sendiri deh..." jawab Tumma seadanya. "Oh iya, Eris, sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Barusan... Soalnya lagi nyari Alfred, katanya dia ke sini..." balas Eris datar dan Tumma hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Tapi Tum, lu sejak kapan ya punya temen cewek?"

"Aaah, entar aja bahasnya, mending masuk yuk!" ajak Tumma yang buru-buru masuk sambil menarik Yubi diikuti Eris.

* * *

Di dalam, sebagian orang terkejut melihat Yubi.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Daren bisik-bisik.

"Entahlah, aku juga baru lihat..." jawab Primarin pelan.

"Dia pacar Kak Tumma?" tanya Edward yang sukses membuat seisi ruangan sweatdrop akut mendengarnya.

"Naluara..." jawab Tumma watados.

Edward hanya ber-'oh' ria, walaupun dia nggak ngerti artinya. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa bengong.

Oh iya, Luthias sendiri tidak terlalu sering pakai bahasa negaranya dan lebih sering menggunakan bahasa Denmark (wong dulu dia tuh koloni kakaknya). Sekalipun ngomong satu-dua kata dalam bahasa negaranya, nggak ada yang ngerti sama sekali karena jarang dikenal, bahkan gue sendiri terpaksa harus nyari kamusnya di Google. *jangan curhat!* *ini kenapa malah jadi bahas Luthias sama bahasa Greenland woy?!*

Oke, harap abaikan saja paragraf random tadi!

"Itu artinya apa?" tanya Yubi yang nggak paham sama sekali.

Tumma malah nyengir. "Aku tidak tau~"

* * *

 **Momen langka Garuchan Squad nomor sekian: Tumma nge-troll!**

* * *

"Oke..." Yubi memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Kemudian datanglah Girl-chan yang muncul dari dapur.

"Ah, halo Yubi!"

"Halo juga, Kaichou-san!"

Si ketua squad hanya geleng-geleng dengan wajah risih. "Jangan pakai '-san', aku lebih muda darimu..."

Yubi agak bingung. "Lalu?"

"Hanya 'Kaichou', itu saja! Atau kalau kau mau manggil dengan nama asli, akan kuberitahu nanti!"

Yubi hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu selama di sana?"

"Cukup baik!"

Kedua gadis itu terus mengobrol tanpa duduk sama sekali.

* * *

"Oy Tum!" Alexia mencolek pundak Tumma dan yang bersangkutan menengok. "Kok dia bisa akrab begitu sih?"

"Dia sudah kenal squad ini sejak lama, sebelum ada kalian..." balas Tumma dengan senyum tipis.

"Dan pada akhirnya, aku memutuskan akan masuk squad ini sebagai hadiah pelepas rindu!" ujar Yubi.

Tiba-tiba wajah Tumma langsung merona. "A-apa?!"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau merindukanku?" tanya Yubi bingung.

Wajah Tumma semakin merona. "Errr, iya sih... Tapi..."

"Ngaku aja udah!" Alexia menepuk punggung Tumma dan berjalan pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!" Girl-chan tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang di squad ya!"

Setelah itu Tumma dan Yubi langsung di-'cie cie'-in seisi ruangan.

* * *

Vience sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu di handphone via headset di koridor.

Mau tau lagu apa yang didengarnya?

"Despa-"

"ETA TERANGKANLAH~"

Tiba-tiba pas pengen nyanyi malah diganggu sama Mathias yang heboh sendiri sambil joget-joget nggak jelas, bahkan beberapa orang ikut joget juga, termasuk seseorang yang mirip Revan versi shota.

Wait, Revan versi shota?

Vience yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu langsung kaget. "KAU SIAPA?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Teddy Bear Cute (?)...**

* * *

Yubi Canisaba Egypti (Anubis): Gadis yang berstatus sebagai teman _ehem_ **sekaliguspacar** _ehem_ Tumma. Bergabung ke squad setelah kembali dari Mesir selama beberapa bulan. Paling senang mempelajari mitologi dari berbagai negara (terutama Yunani dan Mesir).

* * *

Entah kenapa belakangan ini judul agak nggak nyambung sama isi cerita, tapi biarlah... .w./

Gimana caranya Tumma kenal Yubi akan kujelaskan di fic spin-off (di FB pernah publish summary cerita dan penampilan Yubi), tapi agak lama lho ya karena masih kurang ide plus ada fic lain yang belum dikerjakan... -w-/

Review! :D


	53. Hallo, Nigou!

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

Vience sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu di handphone via headset di koridor.

Mau tau lagu apa yang didengarnya?

"Despa-"

"ETA TERANGKANLAH~"

Tiba-tiba pas pengen nyanyi malah diganggu sama Mathias yang heboh sendiri sambil joget-joget nggak jelas, bahkan beberapa orang ikut joget juga, termasuk seseorang yang mirip Revan versi shota.

Wait, Revan versi shota?

Vience yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu langsung kaget. "KAU SIAPA?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 51: Hallo, Nigou!**

* * *

"Aku Nigou!"

Bentar, kayaknya nama itu rada familiar deh...

Nigou...

Nigou...

Nigou...

Nigou...

Ni-

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sudah kuduga...

Kalau berhubungan dengan apa yang ditakuti, otak Teiron yang paling cepat merespon.

Bahkan sekarang dia malah gelayutan di lampu gantung pula!

"Nigou-pyon, kau itu bukannya... Anjing Shiba Inu yang itu? Yang adeknya Hato-pyon?" tanya Giro memastikan.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT THE?! DIA BENERAN NIGOU?! TAPI SEJAK KAPAN?!" pekik semua orang kaget.

"Errr, gimana ya?" Sepertinya Nigou bingung mau menjelaskan apa.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Alfred yang mulai angkat bicara.

"Cuma mau main aja!" balas Nigou singkat.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi sedikit bingung melihat Nigou, entah siapa yang paling tinggi di antara mereka. (Antara Tsuchi sama Nigou tinggian siapa ya? Tsuchi tingginya 140 lho... :V a)

"Halo Tsuchi!"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw?"

"Kamu tidak tau ya? Aku Nigou!"

"Nyaaaaa..." Tsuchi mangut-mangut.

Dan kedua makhluk beda spesies itu terus mengobrol seharian.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Oy kalian, besok kita balik ke markas!" seru Girl-chan.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!" sorak para cowok kegirangan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Seriously?" tanya Daren cengo.

"Membingungkan..." gumam Teiron.

"Bukan hanya kau yang bingung, tapi aku juga!" timpal Luthias.

"Oy BaKaichou, kau bilang hanya 'diperluas' kan?" tanya Alexia yang mendapat sebuah anggukan dari si ketua squad sebagai jawaban.

"Tapi kenapa..." tanya Saphire menggantung.

"Markas kita..." lanjut Maurice.

"DIROMBAK KAYAK GINIIIIII?!" pekik semua orang (kecuali Girl-chan, Ashley, Bibi Rilen, dan Grayson) shock.

Mungkin ini membingungkan, tapi akan kujelaskan!

Markas mereka yang awalnya hanya rumah biasa bertingkat dua malah berubah menjadi kastil besar tujuh tingkat.

Gimana nggak bingung tuh?

Si ketua squad segera menjauh dari kerumunan sebelum akhirnya...

"ROOOOOOSYYYYYYYYY! AKU BUTUH PENJELASAN!"

* * *

"Udahlah, pasrahin aja!" Thundy berusaha menenangkan si ketua squad yang tengah menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat.

Ikyo yang sedang memeriksa kotak surat terlihat mengerutkan kening ketika melihat sekumpulan kertas. "Oy, Kaichou! Coba lihat ini!"

Gadis itu berhenti menjedukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri si rubah, kemudian mengambil kertas-kertas di tangannya.

"Ini..."

Beberapa orang lainnya segera mengerumuni gadis itu.

"Ternyata dia meninggalkan denah, setidaknya kita terselamatkan!" celetuk Mathias.

"Tapi ini, terlalu mewah... Aku lebih suka yang sederhana..."

Alpha menepuk punggung gadis itu. "Nikmati saja, jarang-jarang ada yang mau merombak sampai segitunya!"

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya udah deh..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tiang Bendera Camar (?)...**

* * *

Au ah, yang penting lanjut! :V a

Review! :D


	54. Our New Homebase

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Maaf, karena yang masuk squad cuma Hero yang kupunya di char, jadi mereka tidak kumasukkan ke situ... -w-/ Ngomong-ngomong, aku cuma main kalau ada duit plus nggak bisa main malem... *maklum, dia cewek yang dilarang keluar malem-malem!* Nah, udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Bukannya aku pernah bilang kalau ada Ashley di markas selama proses ekspansi? Kurasa tidak ada yang menyadarinya mengingat dia itu hantu... -w-a**

 **Yubi: "Di Game LS, cuma Anubis satu-satunya Dewa Mesir yang dijadikan Hero, Dewa Yunani yang jadi Hero ada Zeus dan Hades (katanya Poseidon juga sih, tapi sedang dibuat Developer-nya), kalau Dewa dari mitologi Nordic yang kutau ada Hero-nya cuma Valkyrie..."**

 **Tumma: "Yah, agak sulit kalau harus menjelaskan tentang 'Gender Hero' di Game LS..." ._.a**

 **Kurasa dia meminta bantuan orang lain untuk masalah itu... .w.a**

 **Grayson: "Entahlah, koran di Citadel memang lain daripada yang lain, bahkan ada berita Event di Game LS jika kau beruntung menemukannya..."**

 **Mathias: "Bukan Alfred yang 'itu', Alfred yang ini nama belakangnya Lanceford, rambutnya merah muda, dan di fic Reha Squad, dia itu Hero Lancer (tapi jangan disamakan dengan yang ada di Fate Series itu lho ya)..." =w="/**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Walaupun jarang dipakai juga harus sering dicuci lho... -w-/**

 **Tumma: *berusaha nahan malu.***

 **Arie: "Setidaknya itu nggak separah beli ketoprak cuma makan lontongnya doang..." -w-"**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 52: Our New Homebase**

* * *

Girl-chan dan delapan anggota inti (Teiron, Ikyo, Alpha, Thundy, Maurice, Mathias, Luthias, Giro) tengah mengamati dan mempelajari denah markas baru mereka, sementara anggota lainnya memilih beristirahat di luar.

"Jadi..." Gadis itu memperhatikan salah satu denah di tangannya. "Kita mulai dari halamannya. Di sisi barat daya ada kebun Jepang, di sisi tenggara ada tempat parkir (taruh saja motornya di situ), di sisi timur ada danau dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir ke bawah gedung hingga ke barat, di sisi barat ada jembatan di atas sungai kecil, di sisi barat laut ada kebun dengan berbagai macam komoditas, di sisi timur laut ada kandang (yang sepertinya cocok untuk Jeronium) dengan gudang di sebelahnya. Dua pintu di utara-selatan serta 6 tangga dengan 2 tangga di sisi utara-selatan dan 4 tangga di sisi barat-timur."

"Rumit..." komentar Giro, kemudian dia mengambil denah yang dipegang si ketua squad. "Di lantai satu ada kolam renang dengan jembatan di atasnya, fitting room, serta eskalator yang terhubung ke lantai dua."

"Eskalator? Kukira mereka pakai tangga!" timpal Teiron.

Gadis itu melipat tangan. "Aku tidak suka naik tangga! Bukannya aku pernah cerita sering gempor waktu masih sekolah karena letak kelasnya berada di lantai atas?"

"Oke..." Teiron mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan mengerutkan kening ketika melihat denah lantai dua yang lebih sederhana. "Lantai dua cuma balkon, tapi ada patung di tengahnya."

"Kalau nggak ada patung lain (entah itu patung si om kumis lele atau si om janggut panjang atau si om 'kecoak') di sana, sebaiknya kita buat saja patung Mathias jadi mermaid, terus pajang di situ buat hiburan gratis." usul Alpha yang langsung dijitak oleh orang yang bersangkutan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, coba lihat tanda yang ada! Kotak merah untuk naik, kotak biru untuk turun!"

"Lanjut ke lantai tiga!" Thundy membaca denah lantai tiga. "Dapur dan ruang makan di sebelah kiri, ruang tengah, kamar mandi di bagian selatan, serta perpustakaan dan juga gym di bagian ka- Tunggu sebentar! Untuk apa ada gym?!"

"Paling untuk mereka yang ingin mempertahankan bentuk otot..." Ikyo melirik Mathias dengan cengiran jahil.

Mathias memasang wajah masam. "Bentuk ototku ini alami, tau!"

"Lantai 4 dan 5 adalah ruang kamar. 49 kamar, 24 di lantai 4, 24 di lantai 5 ditambah... Presidential Suite?" Maurice memiringkan kepala membaca bagian terakhir.

"Kamar pribadi untuk Kaichou? Tapi kan-"

Girl-chan langsung membungkam mulut Teiron dengan tangannya. "Gue bisa beresin kamar sendiri, walaupun kurang rapi karena-"

"Mager!" sambung yang lainnya serentak.

"Ya udah sih!"

"Ada 4 kamar mandi di masing-masing dua lantai, tapi ada kamar mandi khusus di Presidential Suite." lanjut Maurice.

"Enak amat tuh kayaknya..." gumam Alpha sambil menunjuk kotak kecil di dekat kotak yang terdapat tulisan 'kantor'. "Dan kenapa ada teleporter-nya?"

"Entahlah..." Yang lainnya hanya angkat bahu.

"Lantai 6 ya..." Luthias melihat kertas yang dipegangnya. "Ruang kontrol, studio musik ("Emangnya kita mau nge-band?" tanya Mathias bingung. "Kalau ada pianonya mah gue mau..." timpal Giro.), fine art room, arcade room, ruang latihan, dan... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus ada ruang anak-anak di sini, emangnya ada anak-anak di antara kita ya?"

"Kalau Edward dan Tsuchi bisa dihitung sebagai 'anak-anak', kurasa iya..." gumam Ikyo datar.

"Lantai tujuh..." Alpha melihat denah lantai terakhir (sekaligus atap) di tangannya. "Sama sederhananya dengan lantai dua, tapi ini bisa dipakai untuk banyak kegiatan, jadi kurasa ini cocok jika kita malas liburan keluar rumah..."

"Sebaiknya kita semua keliling seluruh bagian, kemudian unpacking di lantai 5!" perintah gadis itu datar.

* * *

Setelah selesai keliling dan unpacking...

 _Hane otoshita datenshi wa, kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete, aishiatta kako de sae mo, sono te de keshisatte shimatta no~_

"Ya?" Si ketua squad mengangkat panggilan yang masuk dan mendengarkan sambil mengangguk sesekali, tapi kemudian...

"Yang bener aja lu?!"

Dia mendengarkan lagi dan hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. "Terserah!"

Dan panggilan pun diputus secara sepihak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Mereka mau pindah ke sini..."

"HAH?!"

"Ternyata markas mereka juga ikut direnovasi, tapi sama orang lain, bukan sama 'dia'..." jelas gadis itu datar.

Vience yang ngeliat sepupunya mesem-mesem sendiri langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Jangan kebanyakan modus lu entar, mentang-mentang pacar mau ke sini juga!"

"WHAT?! OGAH GUE KETEMU SAMA HANTU (Rendy dan Salem)/ANJING (Teiron)/BAPAK-BAPAK BERMULUT PEDAS (Alexia) ITU!" sembur empat orang nggak terima.

"Mumpung kamar di sini lumayan banyak, ya manfaatin aja deh!" balas si ketua squad seadanya. "Makanya itu aku bilang unpacking di kamar lantai 5 saja, jadi mereka tidur di kamar lantai 4 (biarpun entar keenakan karena ada hiburan kecil di sekitar kamarnya)!"

Thundy yang mendengar itu langsung merinding karena tidak bisa membayangkan keributan macam apa yang akan dibuat Emy jika Alucard ikutan pindah ke sini.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika dua squad nista di dunia Citadel bergabung dalam satu rumah..." komentar Edgar dengan wajah risih. "Walaupun masih ada yang waras, tapi tetap saja..."

Sepertinya mereka akan sangat sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Terrible Big Construction (?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku agak kurang pandai menjelaskan tentang denah markas baru (yang sedikit membingungkan untuk dibayangkan), jadinya nyolong sedikit deskripsi dari suatu 'tempat' aja deh... -w-a Kalau nggak sesuai ya maaf aja... -w-/

Bicara soal bagian 'Mathias jadi mermaid', cari aja fanart 'mermaid Denmark' di Google, tapi awas muntah ya! :V / *dilempar kapak.*

Review! :D


	55. Pengungsi dari Squad Sebelah

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok! ^^"/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Lantai 3 saat kelas 6 SD serta kelas 7 dan 8, lantai 2 di kelas 9, dan lantai 4 di kelas 10, ugh... -w-a**

 **Mathias: "Nej, jangan coba-coba!"**

 **Yubi: "Yah, aku hanya ingin belajar tentang sejarahnya saja, tidak lebih..."**

 **Kalau itu aku juga lupa bilang sih... .w.a Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, walaupun Hades di Game LS senjatanya berbeda dari yang kau pikirkan (Chain Sickle, info lebih lanjut silakan cari tau di website terpercaya), setidaknya itu pendapat yang bagus... ^^/**

 **Luthias: "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia tertawakan..." -w-' "Oh iya! Yubi, sepertinya kau lupa menyebut Skadi si dewa es, dia pernah dekat dengan Odin kan?" 'w'**

 **Yubi: "Ah iya, benar juga! Terima kasih telah mengingatkanku!"**

 **Luthias: "Illillu, artinya sama-sama!" :)**

 **Mathias: "Tolong buatkan patung yang lebih bagus, gue nggak mau ada anak polos yang tercemar gara-gara melihat patung nista itu dipajang di sana! Coba patung yang lebih imut, Tsuchi pose cheerleader misalnya!" *dilempar batu bata sama Teiron yang nggak sengaja denger.***

 **Teiron: "Jangan dengerin, dia dilumuri kotoran kambing!"**

 **Ashley: "Alfred-san pernah cerita kalau dia dulu anggota keluarga kerajaan yang dihukum dengan guillotine, karena itu lehernya selalu dijahit..."**

 **Setauku Odin ada set gear-nya di game LS, tapi belum ada Hero-nya sih, entah kapan akan dibuat... 'w'a Tapi bicara soal Hero Viking... Sebenarnya ada sih, tapi... Aku bingung menjelaskannya... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

 _Hane otoshita datenshi wa, kegareta chigiri ni mi o yudanete, aishiatta kako de sae mo, sono te de keshisatte shimatta no~_

"Ya?" Si ketua squad mengangkat panggilan yang masuk dan mendengarkan sambil mengangguk sesekali, tapi kemudian...

"Yang bener aja lu?!"

Dia mendengarkan lagi dan hanya bisa menghela nafas frustasi. "Terserah!"

Dan panggilan pun diputus secara sepihak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Mereka mau pindah ke sini..."

"HAH?!"

"Ternyata markas mereka juga ikut direnovasi, tapi sama orang lain, bukan sama 'dia'..." jelas gadis itu datar.

Vience yang ngeliat sepupunya mesem-mesem sendiri langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Jangan kebanyakan modus lu entar, mentang-mentang pacar mau ke sini juga!"

"WHAT?! OGAH GUE KETEMU SAMA HANTU (Rendy dan Salem)/ANJING (Teiron)/BAPAK-BAPAK BERMULUT PEDAS (Alexia) ITU!" sembur empat orang nggak terima.

"Mumpung kamar di sini lumayan banyak, ya manfaatin aja deh!" balas si ketua squad seadanya. "Makanya itu aku bilang unpacking di kamar lantai 5 saja, jadi mereka tidur di kamar lantai 4 (biarpun entar keenakan karena ada hiburan kecil di sekitar kamarnya)!"

Thundy yang mendengar itu langsung merinding karena tidak bisa membayangkan keributan macam apa yang akan dibuat Emy jika Alucard ikutan pindah ke sini.

"Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau dengan apa yang akan terjadi jika dua squad nista di dunia Citadel bergabung dalam satu rumah..." komentar Edgar dengan wajah risih. "Walaupun masih ada yang waras, tapi tetap saja..."

Sepertinya mereka akan sangat sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan...

* * *

 **Chapter 53: Pengungsi dari Squad Sebelah**

* * *

"Mereka akan datang siang ini... Setidaknya kita punya waktu untuk bersih-bersih sebelum mereka datang..." gumam Girl-chan yang baru datang ke ruang makan untuk ikut sarapan. "Tapi... Ini sup sayur siapa yang masak ya?"

"Entahlah, buatan Bibi Rilen tidak seenak ini, apalagi dia masih tidur karena kelelahan!" balas Teiron.

"Paman Grayson juga belum pernah masak sayuran sebelumnya..." timpal Maurice.

"Sepertinya aku tau..."

Sebagian orang langsung melirik Salem yang sepertinya mengenali sesuatu. "Buatan siapa?"

"Ini... Buatan Kak Naya..."

Edgar yang baru saja mencicipi sup sayur itu langsung tersedak.

"Selow aja, Gar, selow aja!" seru Mathias sambil menepuk punggung Edgar di sebelahnya.

"Mungkin dia baru tau kalau calon istrinya bisa masak..." gumam Tumma sambil nahan tawa.

"Ini airnya, Kak!" Edward menyodorkan air putih ke kakaknya.

Edgar meminum airnya dan mengatur nafas. "Se-serius?"

"Yap, dan yap... Soalnya aku sangat mengenali rasa ini..." balas Salem datar sambil melahap sup sayurnya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lex, lu ngapain ngumpet di situ?" tanya Daren yang heran melihat Alexia ngumpet di dalam pot bunga.

"Dia masih trauma setelah kejadian di lomba memasak waktu itu..." jelas Vience risih.

Daren hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Musket tak sengaja melihat Alpha main game dan menghampirinya. "Sedang main apa, dayo?"

"Persona!" jawab Alpha singkat.

"Tapi itu karakternya mirip Arie, dayo!"

"Bener juga ya, cocok tuh kalau Arie disuruh cosplay!"

"Daripada bicara soal Arie cosplay jadi Arisato, gue lebih suka nyari tau soal si kucing Morgana!" timpal Saphire yang muncul entah dari mana di sebelah Alpha.

"Tapi lebih parah lagi kalau Aniki cosplay jadi mermaid..."

Ketiganya melirik Luthias yang muncul entah sejak kapan dan memasang wajah datar di belakang mereka. "Mermaid?"

"Bayangin aja sendiri..." usul Luthias sambil berjalan pergi.

Mereka bertiga mulai membayangkan Mathias jadi mermaid, dan reaksinya...

Alpha mulai mual, Musket gagal paham, sementara Saphire malah menahan tawa.

"Gue mau ketawa takut dibantai, nggak ketawa percuma..." gumam Saphire sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

* * *

Giro menemukan sebuah paket di atas meja kamarnya dan membuka kotak itu, ternyata isinya sebuah biola dan sepucuk surat.

* * *

 _Halo, apa kabar?_

 _Aku baik-baik saja kok, aku harap kau juga baik-baik saja di sana!_

 _Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar kau masuk squad ya?_

 _Selamat ya, kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung!_

 _Aku sengaja mengirim biolamu karena aku tau kau mudah bosan tanpa bermain biola!_

 _Jaga dirimu, oke?_

* * *

Surat itu telah menorehkan senyum kecil di wajahnya. "Schwester..."

* * *

Siangnya...

Ting tong!

"Ya?" Girl-chan membuka pintu dan memasang wajah datar ketika melihat kerumunan di depan sana. "Uwah! Mereka datang!"

"Halo! Kami datang untuk mengungsi sebentar ya!" sapa Reha sambil nyengir kuda.

"Ya, masuklah... Kalian pakai lantai empatnya ya!" balas Girl-chan datar.

"Oke, sankyuu! Yok semuanya!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Mana yang namanya Alexia?!" teriak Takano sambil memainkan pisau peraknya.

"Emm..." Lucy melirik pot bunga tempat adiknya ngumpet.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu..."

Kemudian Takano menggunakan teknik jitu mencari orang: 'Sensor Guru Killer'.

"Hmm... Dimana kau, Koboi?" Takano men-scan setiap sudut ruangan, sampai akhirnya...

"Aha! Kau tak bisa lari dariku, Koboi! Sekarang waktunya kau belajar memasak dari dasar!" seru Takano sambil menarik kerah baju Alexia dan sang korban hanya bisa pasrah.

"Yang tabah ya, Otou-chan..." gumam Lucy prihatin dari kejauhan.

Mari kita doakan keselamatan jiwa Alexia yang diteror oleh Takano...

* * *

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" ajak Tsuchi sambil menggendong Flore.

"Ayo!" balas Nigou.

Dan mereka berdua pergi tanpa pamit.

* * *

"Teiwoof~ Kita satu markas!" Hato berusaha menerjang Teiron yang sedang duduk di sofa, tapi gagal karena yang bersangkutan udah gelayutan duluan di lampu gantung. "Teiron, ayo turun! Kita main!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

"Dan terjadi la- Gyaaaaaaaah!"

Moku ikut loncat karena ada Kopen yang mengusel kakinya di sebelah.

"Waduh... Bisa gitu ya?" tanya beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Oy, turun!" seru Mathias sambil menyodok kedua EM itu dengan ujung gagang kapaknya.

"Usir anjing/kucing itu dulu, baru gue mau turun!" sembur mereka berdua.

"Kopen, sini!" perintah Luthias.

Kopen segera berjalan ke arah pemiliknya, kemudian Luthias menggendong kucing itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Aku nggak mau pergi sebelum main sama Teiwoof!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Teiron mulai menjerit frustasi setelah mendengar Hato nggak mau pergi.

"Yang tabah ya, gue nggak bisa bantu soalnya..." hibur Moku prihatin.

Yah, kurasa ini akan semakin panjang...

* * *

"Eris, pinjem laptop do-"

GEDUBRAK!

"Hadeh, waktu itu Salem, sekarang Rendy..." gumam Eris sambil menghela nafas. "Kapan mereka bakalan ketok pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar gue?"

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena dia baru mau menjahit benang di leher kakaknya yang kendor ketika disamperin Rendy yang langsung pingsan melihat Alfred.

Dasar penakut!

* * *

"Iris!"

"Tartagus!"

Terjadilah adegan menghampiri pasangan satu sama lain dengan background pantai saat sunset disertai musik romantis yang mengiringi suasana sampai mereka pelukan.

"Tartagus, aku senang kita bisa bersama!"

"Aku juga, Iris!"

"Anjrit, aura bunga macam apa ini!?" pekik Vience yang numpang lewat.

"WTF?! Iris, sama Tartagus, pacaran?!" tanya Lectro yang melongo melihat adegan itu.

Abaikan saja itu!

* * *

"Tuan Shocka, untukmu~" Alucard memberikan Thundy buket bunganya.

"Emm... Maka-sih..." Thundy berusaha untuk tidak blushing saat menerima bunga itu.

Aku tak mau tau dengan mereka, jadi biarkan saja!

* * *

"Well, yang penting sikap mereka belum ada yang keterlaluan!" kata Reha santai sambil menikmati teh buatan Yamagi.

"Yah, biarpun udah ada yang aneh, tapi masih standar sih..." balas Girl-chan datar.

"Mungkin mereka bakalan terbiasa nanti!"

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Aku harap juga begitu..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan The Busy Conference (?)...**

* * *

Bodoh amat lha, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Review! :D


	56. Drabble Collections (Another OOC-ness)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Sayangnya dia nggak bakalan mau turun kalau udah berhadapan dengan anjing (bahkan makhluk setengah anjing sekalipun)... -w-/ Yah, ini sudah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Daripada itu, sepertinya aku akan memesan satu patung Morgana kucing saja... .w./**

 **Luthias: "Maaf ya..." ._.**

 **Yubi: "Tidak apa, aku juga masih harus belajar kok!" :)**

 **Yah, aku juga baru nyadar sih... .w.a**

 **Alexia: "Tunggu sampai aku bisa kabur dari bapak-bapak bermulut pedas itu!"**

 **Giro: *menghela nafas.* "Agak sulit menjelaskan ini, tapi aku ini aslinya versi genderbend Author-pyon, dan kakakku (Garu) adalah versi lain dirinya..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 54: Drabble Collections (Another OOC-ness)**

* * *

Jika sebagian anggota Garuchan Squad jadi OOC, apa yang akan terjadi?

* * *

 ** _1\. Saat Teiron tidak takut anjing... (Eh?)_**

Seperti yang kita ketahui, setiap kali Hato ingin memeluk Teiron, pasti anak berambut merah itu bakalan menghindar sambil jerit-jerit nggak karuan.

Tapi kali ini, suasananya sangat berbeda!

Sekarang coba kalian bayangkan Hato yang meluk Teiron...

Terus yang dipeluk bukannya takut, tapi malah menikmatinya...

Sekiranya itulah yang sedang dilihat Tumma saat ini.

"Aneh sekali... Tidak biasanya dia begitu..." gumam anak berkulit hijau itu bingung.

Kemudian muncullah seseorang di belakangnya. "Nyaw nyaw?"

"Oh, Tsuchi!" Tumma menyadari keberadaan si kucing. "Bisa ceritakan sejak kapan papamu begitu?"

"Nyaaa..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Teiwoof~" Hato memeluk si anak berambut merah yang sedang mengambil buku di sebuah rak.

"Hmm?" Yang bersangkutan hanya diam saja dan merelakan diri dipeluk.

"Eh?" Hato yang merasa aneh melepaskan pelukannya. "Tidak biasanya woof!"

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Apanya yang tidak biasa?"

"Teiwoof biasanya sering teriak minta dilepaskan kalau kupeluk, tapi kok sekarang diam saja?" tanya Hato bingung. "Kamu bukan Mowoof (baca: Moku) kan?"

Anak itu hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, biasa saja tuh!"

Tiba-tiba dia kembali dipeluk Hato yang kegirangan.

"Akhirnya Teiwoof tidak takut padaku lagi~ Aku senang~"

"Iya iya, aku tau kau senang, tapi bisa tolong lepaskan?" pinta Teiron.

"Oh, baiklah!" Hato kembali melepaskan pelukannya.

Teiron menggaruk telinga Hato dan yang bersangkutan merasa keenakan.

"Ngh, enak sekali, woof! Yah, terus di situ! Woof!"

Hato semakin keenakan, sampai akhirnya dia mulai menjilati wajah anak berambut merah itu.

"Hey hey, sudah! Aduh, hentikan!"

Alhasil, Tsuchi dan seisi perpustakaan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa melongo.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Aku punya firasat kepalanya pasti terbentur..." gumam Tumma sedikit risih mengingat kejadian yang dulu pernah menimpa Thundy. (Referensi: Chapter 'Observation Diary'.)

* * *

 ** _2\. Ketika Ikyo jadi manja ke Adelia... (Apaan ini?)_**

Alex sedikit bingung melihat Saphire dan Ethan yang mangap lebar karena sesuatu.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Alex sambil menepuk pundak Ethan.

Ethan hanya menunjuk alasan kenapa mereka mangap dan Alex yang melihatnya langsung ikutan mangap.

Pasalnya...

Adelia sedang ditempeli Ikyo yang memeluknya dengan manja.

Bentar...

ITU SERIUS IKYO KAN?!

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Alex.

"Aku juga tidak tau, dia udah kayak gitu dari tadi pagi!" balas Saphire datar.

* * *

Mari kita lihat dari sudut pandang pasangan sejoli itu!

"Errr, Kyo... Ayolah, aku merasa tidak nyaman..." pinta Adelia agak malu.

Si rubah yang masih manja malah memeluknya lebih erat. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu sehari saja, Adel!"

Oke, sepertinya itu sudah cukup!

* * *

 ** _3\. Kalau Thundy lebih milih Alucard... (Ini lebih apaan lagi?)_**

"Errr, Alu..."

"Ya, Tuan Shocka?"

"Mungkin ini agak aneh sih, tapi..."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau boleh memilikiku!"

BRUUUUUUUUSH!

Suara semburan minuman menjadi backsound saat itu juga.

* * *

"Dia tidak bercanda kan?!" tanya Rone shock.

"Setauku dia tidak pernah bercanda..." balas Alpha datar.

"Kalau udah begini, pasti bakalan runyam..." gumam Revan was-was.

Dan sisanya silakan bayangkan sendiri!

* * *

 ** _4\. Jika Salem tidak takut hantu... (Nah lho?)_**

"Ren, si Salem agak aneh deh hari ini!"

Rendy yang sedang mengelap pedangnya berhenti sejenak dan menatap Eris yang berada di sebelahnya. "Aneh kenapa?"

"Masa tadi disamperin Alfred diem aja? Biasanya sering pingsan kan?"

Rendy hanya memutar mata dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Iya juga sih..."

"Dan mau tau yang lebih aneh? Mereka malah ngobrol!"

Rendy langsung melirik Eris dengan tampang shock. "Masa sih?!"

"Noh, liat aja sendiri!" Eris nunjuk ke sudut ruangan dimana...

Alfred...

Dan Salem...

Tengah mengobrol...

Sambil minum teh?!

Rendy yang melihat itu hanya bisa jawdrop.

* * *

Cuma empat? Yah, begitulah... -w-/

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Sesosok makhluk mungil terlihat berlarian di eskalator markas karena sesuatu.

Tapi begitu sampai di lantai dua, tiba-tiba makhluk itu berhenti dan terbaring dalam kondisi kesakitan.

Kemudian dia ditemukan oleh seseorang yang panik melihatnya sekarat.

 _'Jangan perdulikan aku yang akan mati dengan tenang, kau boleh merawat hewan lain setelah aku mati...'_

Pesan terakhir itu membuat orang yang menemukannya merasa sangat terpukul ketika melihat makhluk mungil itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Timtam Biskuit Cokelat (?)...**

* * *

Entah kenapa aku rada geli bayanginnya, ya biarlah... :V /

Review! :D


	57. Four Leaf of Life

Balas Review! :D

 **AriFuKi24823: Pffft... *nahan tawa.***

 **Thundy: "Maksudnya?" =.="**

 **Yah, selamat membaca! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha! :V Nah, ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Mungkin... :V *dikeroyok yang bersangkutan.***

 **Ikyo: "Nikah aja belum..." =_=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Errr... *punya firasat buruk.***

 **Alexia: "Lelucon macam apa itu? Aku Alex, di sana ada dua Alex, di Reha Squad ada Alex yang lain, sekalian aja semua orang dipanggil Alex..." =w="**

 **Giro: "Kalau tidak mengerti juga tidak apa-apa sih..." ._.**

 **Akan dijelaskan setelah ini, tapi nggak tau deh bakalan baper atau nggak... .w./**

 **Thundy: "Tidak akan pernah!" =.=/**

 **Ashley: "Yah, aku kurang yakin soal itu..." '-'a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 55: Four Leaf of Life**

* * *

Pagi ini Tumma terlihat membawa sesuatu yang dibungkus plastik ke ujung kebun.

"Hey, kau sedang apa?"

Dia menengok dan mendapati Tartagus yang menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubur sesuatu..."

"Mau kubantu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tartagus menggali lubang yang agak besar dan Tumma memintanya untuk berbalik ke belakang selagi dia mengubur 'benda itu' sampai selesai.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau mengubur apa?" tanya Tartagus penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

Giro sedang memainkan biolanya di kamar ketika...

BRAK!

NGIK!

"Kucingku ganteng, eh kucingku ganteng!"

Luthias yang mendobrak pintu langsung melatah mendengar gesekan kasar barusan.

"Lu ya! Kalau mau masuk tuh ketok pintu dulu kek, jangan main dobrak aja!" sembur Giro sewot.

"Maaf maaf..." Luthias menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cih! Aku sedang main dalam kondisi berbunga-bunga, sampai ada lebah hama yang mengganggu suasana!" gerutu si Gangrim merangkap calon musisi itu sambil menaruh biolanya di atas meja.

(Note: Jangan suruh aku bikin Giro beradu main biola dengan Alucard!)

Manik ungu itu berkedip dua kali karena gagal paham. "Hama?"

"Iya, kau yang jadi lebahnya! Lebah sering mengganggu bunga kan?"

Luthias malah memiringkan kepala karena bingung untuk berdebat lebih lanjut.

Sepertinya mereka berdua melupakan pelajaran biologi.

* * *

"Papa, memangnya lebah itu hama ya?"

Revan langsung menyemburkan minumannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Nigou tadi.

* * *

Back to LuthiasGiro...

"Mau makan di luar?"

"Ya sudah, tapi kau yang bayar semuanya!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di sebuah café.

"Kamu mau pesan apa? Nanti aku ngikut ya!" tanya Luthias dengan senyum manis plus aura bunga-bunga.

(Note: Dia bersikap kayak gitu kalau cuma di depan Giro doang, kalau di depan yang lainnya mah biasanya malah adem-ayem kayak es ngapung di sungai (?).)

Cowok 'cantik' di depannya hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil membaca buku menu. "Jangan konyol! Memesan dua makanan yang sama itu menggelikan! Pesan saja yang lain!"

Luthias hanya mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal (dan entah kenapa agak geli kalau dibayangin).

"Ugh..." Tiba-tiba Giro merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahan. "Sepertinya aku mau pipis, nitip kue cokelat ya!"

Setelah melihat _coret_ **pacar** _coret_ teman baiknya itu kabur ke toilet, Luthias memasang seringai licik dan memanggil pelayan.

"Pesan dua kue cokelat dan satu minuman untuk berdua rasa vanila!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Pesanannya udah da- tang?" Giro hanya bisa melongo ketika melihat dua piring kue cokelat beserta segelas minuman rasa vanila dengan sebuah sedotan bercabang dua.

Luthias malah nyengir kuda melihat ekspresi si cowok 'cantik'.

"Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkanmu memesan!" gerutu Giro sambil kembali duduk.

Luthias masih nyengir. "Ayo minum!"

"Tidak mau!" tolak Giro tegas.

Tiba-tiba manik ungu itu meredup dalam kesedihan. "Ayolah..."

Giro hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik, baik! Aku minum deh!"

Raut sedih itu kembali ceria dalam sekejap.

'Cih, sikapnya di depanku tidak jauh beda dengan si Denmark!' batin Giro sambil mendekatkan mulutnya di depan salah satu ujung sedotan.

Luthias ikut mendekatkan mulutnya di ujung sedotan yang lain dan keduanya mulai minum bersama.

* * *

Di sisi lain, ternyata ada yang sedang men-stalking mereka.

"Khukhukhu~ Ternyata sikap Luthias sangat berbeda jauh kalau di depan Giro!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering Handphone berupa musik dari lagu 'Let's Enjoy Today' dan sang pemilik segera mengangkat panggilan.

"Alexia, lu kemana sih? Dicariin Emy nih!"

"Entar dulu, Rone! Gue lagi stalking Luthias sama Giro sekalian kabur dari bapak-bapak bermulut pedas itu!"

"Lex, kayaknya percuma aja deh lu kabur dari Ayah!"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Dia tuh instingnya mengerikan, mungkin dia sudah berada di belakangmu sekarang!"

"Di-di belakang?!"

Alexia perlahan-lahan mulai menengok dengan wajah pucat dan mendapati...

"Mau kabur kemana lagi kau, hah?"

Takano berdiri di belakangnya dengan aura hitam yang sangat pekat.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Luthias-pyon, tadi denger orang teriak nggak?"

"Denger sih, tapi cuma sebentar doang!"

* * *

Back to Homebase...

Daren mendapat sebuah surat tanpa nama pengirim.

* * *

 _Halo apa kabar? Kalian di sana baik-baik saja kan?_

 _Nanti aku main ke sana ya, soalnya ingin tau markas kalian seperti apa!_

 _Salam rusa terbang~ :*_

 _Runa_

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Daren langsung loncat ke belakang sampai menabrak Tartagus yang kebetulan lewat.

"Woah woah, kau kenapa Dary?"

"Dia mau ke sini!"

"Siapa?"

"Runa, si Runa! Masa lu lupa sama sepupu lu yang itu?!"

Tartagus hanya ber-'oh' ria, tapi setelahnya dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "HAH?! RUNA MAU KE SINI?! TAU DARI MANA?!"

Daren langsung menempelkan surat tadi ke wajah sepupunya, Tartagus menyingkirkan kertas itu dan membaca isinya. "Waduh, gawat nih!"

"Makanya itu..."

Sandra yang baru balik menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. "Ini kenapa ada gumpalan salju ya? Perasaan musim dingin udah lewat deh!"

Kedua orang yang mendengar perkataan Sandra tadi langsung mengetahui alasannya. 'Dia datang!'

"Yuhuuuuu!"

"Itu apa ya?" Mita menunjuk kereta salju terbang yang melintas di atas markas dan mendarat tepat di depan kedua Andreas yang masih diam di tempat.

"Halo Dary, Arta-kun!" sapa seorang gadis Rudolph berambut jingga twintail di atas kereta salju itu.

"Halo Runa..." balas kedua orang yang dimaksud risih.

Runa turun dari kereta saljunya dan memeluk Daren. "Oh Dary~ Panggil aku 'Nee-chan' ya~"

"Jamais!" tolak Daren tegas.

* * *

"Dia siapa ya?" tanya Jung yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka bersama Vience.

Vience yang melihatnya sempat kaget, tapi berusaha tetap tenang. "Itu sepupuku yang lain, Eiruna..."

"Kau itu punya berapa banyak sepupu sih?" tanya Jung.

Vience memasang wajah datar. "Haruskah kujelaskan?"

"Ya sudah..." Jung berjalan pergi.

"Vie-nii, tadi aku dengar suara Runa! Dia ke sini?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

Vience hanya mengangguk.

"Halo, Sap-kun!" Runa tiba-tiba muncul sambil memeluk Saphire dari belakang.

"Huwaaa! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru Saphire agak terkejut.

"Ehehe~" Runa melepaskan pelukan.

"Mau apa ke sini? Berkunjung?" tanya Vience.

"Tentunya, Vieny~" jawab Runa watados.

Vience hanya menghela nafas. "Kalau memang itu mau-mu ya terserah..."

* * *

Di lantai dua...

"Seriously, patung macam apa ini? Perasaan bukan ini yang kupesan kemaren..." tanya Girl-chan agak skeptis melihat patung yang baru datang tadi pagi. "Udah gitu ada lagu di dalemnya pula..."

Kemudian di belakangnya datanglah seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata coklat dan kulit kecoklatan. "Pe-permisi..."

"Ya?" Gadis itu menengok dan berbalik menghadap orang tadi.

"Apa ini markas Garuchan?" tanya orang itu.

Si ketua squad mengangguk. "Iya, benar! Ada apa ya?"

"Quero me registar como membro aqui..." jawab orang itu.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Bisa pakai bahasa yang dimengerti? Aku bukan orang Mediteranian walaupun kulitku kecoklatan!"

"Kalau kau bukan dari daerah Mediteranian, lalu dari mana?" tanya orang itu bingung.

"Asia Tenggara!" balas Girl-chan singkat.

Orang itu ber-'oh' ria. "Ah iya, namaku Raimundo Corazza Joaquín! Kalau boleh tau, ketuanya ada?"

"Tepat di depanmu..."

Mata Raimundo langsung terbelalak dan memperhatikan gadis di depannya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau ketuanya? Kukira ketua di sini seorang pria, tapi ternyata... Hanya gadis kecil?" tanya Raimundo agak shock.

Si ketua squad hanya menggaruk kepala. "Yah, memang terkesan aneh setelah mengetahuinya..."

Raimundo hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Sebaiknya kita keliling sebentar, supaya tidak nyasar..." ajak gadis itu sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Raimundo.

* * *

Di lantai 3, tepatnya di ruang tengah...

"Ini siapa yang nyetel lagu ya?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Nggak tau, kayaknya dari lantai bawah deh!" balas Amelia datar.

"Kuping gue sakit dengernya!" gerutu Ikyo sambil meringkuk di pojokan dan menutupi diri dengan ekor-ekornya.

Lectro tak sengaja melihat sesuatu. "Kenapa Luthias jadi dingin banget ya hari ini?"

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Greeny, jangan-jangan kambuh lagi..." gumam Mathias was-was.

"Kambuh apanya?"

* * *

"Luthias, kau tidak apa-apa dayo?" tanya Musket agak ragu sambil menepuk pundak si kacamata jabrik itu.

Manik ungu itu meliriknya dengan tampang jengkel. "Naamik! Belakangan ini aku sedang stress! Aku ini negara yang 'terpisah' dari negara Nordic lainnya, selain itu benderaku juga bukan 'Nordic Cross' seperti yang lainnya! Semua itu membuatku dianggap seperti 'orang asing'! Kalau terus begini, sebaiknya masukkan saja Estonia ke Nordic menggantikanku!"

Sriiiiiiiiing!

Seisi ruangan langsung melirik sofa yang ditempati Luthias dengan tatapan 'Dingin amat aura-nya!' dan mereka semua (termasuk Musket) segera jaga jarak demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Nah kan..." Mathias hanya menghela nafas.

"Tapi kenapa Luthias menyebut dirinya 'negara'?" tanya Yuki yang mendatangi Mathias.

Mathias hanya menggaruk kepala. "Be-begini, bu... Kami berdua ini... Personifikasi..."

Yuki hanya ber-'oh' ria (entah ngerti atau nggak), setelah itu dia pergi.

Kemudian Mathias melihat Moku sedang digotong Alpha dan Pyro.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

Alpha berhenti dan menengok sebentar. "Tadi dia pingsan gara-gara nemu patung kucing di dekat ruang kontrol!"

"Oy, jangan diem!" seru Pyro.

"Iye iye!"

Mereka pun membawa Moku ke perpustakaan untuk mendapatkan perawatan. (Note: Anggap saja perpustakaan di sini merangkap ruang kesehatan.)

"Tadi dia bilang apa? Patung kucing di dekat ruang kontrol?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru datang bareng Raimundo.

"Begitulah..." Mathias menengok dan sedikit kaget melihat Raimundo. "Dia siapa ya?"

"Anggota baru, Raimundo!" jelas gadis itu singkat.

Mathias menggaruk kepala. "Bagusnya dipanggil apa ya? Kalau Rai doang mah nggak enak, soalnya ada yang namanya Rai juga di sini!"

"Mundo juga tidak apa-apa!" balas Raimundo.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di sini!" perintah Girl-chan. "Mathy, ayo cek ke lantai 6!"

Mathias hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua segera berjalan pergi.

* * *

Di luar markas...

Salem paling malas diajak jalan-jalan pada weekend sore, apalagi kalau naik angkot.

"Jalanan macet banget, nggak gerak!"

"Kayak progress cinta lu ke si entuh ya?"

Celetukan Rendy barusan bikin sakit hati banget, sumpah!

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Selamat datang di KFC." Rendy disapa senyum cerah penjaga kasir begitu sampai di antrian paling depan. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Saya mau pesan ayam skripsi, mbak!"

Webek, webek...

Seisi restoran langsung mengheningkan cipta.

"Yee, mau pesan makanan aja revisi, nanti susah dapet acc lho!"

Yang ngomong di belakang itu Salem. Iya, dia masih dendam.

* * *

Back to Homebase...

"Aku punya firasat kalau pembuat patungnya kerja sama dengan tukang nge-troll, tapi siapa?" tanya Girl-chan bingung selagi melihat beberapa orang memindahkan patung aneh tadi untuk diganti dengan patung kucing yang ditemukan di dekat ruang kontrol.

"Entahlah..." jawab Taiga datar. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, kenapa nggak taruh aja patung buatan Ethan di situ?"

"Nggak usah, entar ada yang ngamuk lagi!" tolak gadis itu sedikit risih.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Tum, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arie sedikit bingung karena melihat Tumma duduk di pojok kamar seharian.

Tumma hanya diam saja. Dia tidak berani berbohong karena Arie bisa mengetahuinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Arie lagi. "Jangan diam saja!"

"Aku..."

"Ya?"

"Ini soal Mocha..."

"Musang yang itu?"

Tumma mengangguk. "Dia sudah mati..."

Arie langsung kaget. "Kapan?!"

"Semalam..." Tumma memeluk lutut. "Aku menemukannya di lantai dua dalam keadaan sekarat... Aku sangat kehilangan begitu melihatnya mati... Aku..."

Air mata mulai mengaliri manik amethyst Tumma.

Arie yang merasa tidak tega menghampiri dan memeluk teman baiknya yang langsung menangis sesegukan. "Tidak apa-apa... Jangan terlalu dipikirkan..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tumma mendatangi tempat dimana dia mengubur musangnya dan menanam bunga kecil di dekat makamnya.

"Terima kasih telah menemani kami selama ini, Mocha..."

* * *

 **Bonus:** (Anggap saja ini Hidden Screen di Chapter 38 fic Reha Squad.)

Saat ini Girl-chan sedang jalan-jalan keluar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan...

Sampai dia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis sedang dibekap dari belakang dan ditodong pisau oleh seorang pria bertudung gelap di jalan yang agak sepi.

"Hey kau!"

Menyadari telah dilihat orang, pria itu segera melepaskan korbannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Tunggu!"

Si ketua Garuchan segera mengejarnya dengan akselerasi mode harimau dan berniat menerkam pria itu dengan cakar yang diperkuat oleh Garudyne. *RECEH AMAT! LAGIAN INI JUGA BUKAN PERSONA, COEG!*

Tapi tiba-tiba, pria itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Eh, kemana dia?"

Gadis itu mempertajam semua indera miliknya dan karena merasa tidak menemukan apapun, dia kembali ke mode normal dan berniat pulang ke markas.

Tapi...

SYUUUUUUUT!

"Huwaaa!"

Girl-chan hampir terkena lemparan pisau.

Dia menengok ke atas dan mendapati pria yang dicarinya berada di atas gedung sambil tertawa jahat.

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab dan menghilang lagi, kemudian muncul di belakang dan membekap gadis itu.

"Itu tidak penting untuk gadis yang telah menangkap basah aksiku!"

Girl-chan berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menggigit lengan pria itu sekeras mungkin dan menendang lututnya begitu terlepas dari cengkeraman, kemudian segera pergi.

* * *

Di dalam markas, ada empat orang yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! Tolong!"

Alpha yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. "Suara itu?! Kaichou!"

Mereka semua turun ke lantai datar dan melihat Girl-chan sedang ketakutan

"Ada apa?" tanya Eris.

"A-aku dikejar-kejar seorang psikopat karena menangkap basah dia sedang menyekap wanita muda di jalan..." jelas gadis itu gemetaran.

Alpha segera membawa si ketua squad masuk ke dalam, sementara ketiga orang lainnya melanjutkan diskusi.

* * *

Yubi datang membawa secangkir teh untuk menenangkan si ketua squad yang masih gemetar dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ini teh-nya, Kaichou!"

"Terima kasih..." Gadis itu mengambil teh itu dan meminumnya, kemudian menaruh kembali cangkir di tempatnya.

"Sudah lebih tenang?"

Girl-chan hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau boleh tau, pria yang kau temui tadi itu, pakai jaket hitam kan?" tanya Alpha memastikan.

"Tau dari mana?"

"Ceritanya cukup panjang..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumis Bawang Capcay (?)...**

* * *

Raimundo Corazza Joaquín (Boxing Champ/Wild Boxer) (Dua-duanya sama aja sih... *plak!*): Anggota squad dari Mediteranian. Menguasai bahasa Spanyol, Portugis, dan Italia. Info lebih lanjut bakalan ketauan nanti. *woy!*

* * *

Kenapa judul dan isinya rada aneh ya salahkan otakku yang buntu ini... -w-/

Haruskah kusebut LuthiasGiro sebagai 'versi lain DenNor'? :V / *dilempar biola.*

Rasanya nggak tega juga sama Mocha, tapi... .w.a

Review! :D


	58. Just Another Absurd Day

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, nggak enak juga sih bawaannya... .w.a**

 **Alexia: *merinding.***

 **Giro: "Oh begitu..." =w= *baru inget kalau dia salah ngomong.***

 **Rendy: "No way!" =_=**

 **Salem: "Gue masih normal!" *angry react.***

 **Tumma: "Sepertinya aku belum siap merawat hewan lagi..." ._. "Tapi bicara soal rubah dan serigala, kami sudah punya mereka..." *nunjuk dua orang di pojokan.***

 **Ikyo dan Maurice: "Hah?" =A="**

 **Tumma: *memalingkan wajah.* "Nggak ada apa-apa!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, gitu deh... .w.a Ini udah lanjut! ._./ *nih orang kapan bisa Review panjang ya?***

 **RosyMiranto18: Akan dijelaskan nanti...**

 **Giro: "Bukan itu sih maksudnya..." ._.**

 **Mathias: "Kurasa bukan ide bagus kalau mereka sampai ke sini..." .v.a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 56: Just Another Absurd Day**

* * *

"Jadi namanya Raimundo?" tanya Reha ketika baru melihat Raimundo bersama Girl-chan.

"Haah!" Girl-chan mengangguk. "Walaupun baru datang dua hari yang lalu sih!"

"Ohayou, minna! Tebak siapa yang aku bawa?" sapa Harada bersama seseorang yang langsung dipelototi mereka semua.

"Oi, Jiji! Kau gila ya?!" bentak Takano.

"Tenang, tenang... Aku sudah menghilangkan seluruh ingatannya, jadi dia tidak akan ingat apapun." Harada melirik orang yang bersamanya. "Hei kau, kenalkan dirimu."

"Ah... Aku Vincent Alexander Jensen Mercer, Shadow Ranger... Umur 25 tahun... Sa-salam kenal..."

"Nah, Vincent, apa kau tau apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" tanya Harada.

"Emm... Aku hanya melakukan hal biasa, berkeliling kota di atap-atap karena aku menyukai olahraga parkour, dan aku selalu melakukannya setiap hari." jawab Vincent.

"Terserah..." balas Takano seadanya.

"Hei, kau mau bergabung dengan mereka kan? Bergabunglah! Mereka akan menerimamu kok!" usul Harada.

"A-aku akan menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati."

"Walaupun begitu, aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini..." gumam Girl-chan risih.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi, Mundo, ada cerita yang ingin kau bagikan kepada kami?" tanya Arie sambil memangku Flore.

"Errr, gimana ya?" Raimundo menggaruk kepala. "Aku ini berasal dari Italy, ayahku dari Spanyol dan ibuku dari Monako! Kehidupanku normal-normal saja selama di sana, walaupun ada yang aneh juga sih! Misalnya bertemu seseorang yang anehnya tidak pernah bertambah tua!"

Mathias yang sedang minum milkshake dari kejauhan langsung pasang telinga.

"Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

"Waktu aku berumur 10 tahun, aku bertemu seorang pria bernama Antonio. Dia orang yang baik sih, walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuatku risih padanya."

"Terus?"

"Ketika aku bertemu lagi dengannya tujuh tahun kemudian saat liburan ke Spanyol, penampilannya masih sama seperti pertama bertemu! Ketika kutanyakan kenapa, dia malah bilang kalau makan tomat bisa bikin awet muda!"

Mathias langsung menyemburkan minumannya saat mendengar itu.

"Du idiot Spanien, hvorfor siger du det til ham?!" umpat si jabrik Denmark.

* * *

Luthias sedang berada di ruang kontrol karena bosan dan tengah melihat-lihat sambil makan lobak mentah layaknya kelinci makan wortel (?).

Tapi manik ungunya tertuju pada dua gadis pirang yang terlihat di depan pintu markas pada salah satu layar monitor CCTV.

"Faen! Ngapain dia ke sini?! Pake ngajak Faroe-chan pula!"

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Woah, tidak kusangka rumahnya bisa berubah jadi sebesar ini!" ujar Fiorel kagum.

Enara hanya mengeluarkan tawa khas-nya dan memencet bel pintu.

Ting tong!

Pintu terbuka dan...

"Ya?"

"Kyaaaaaaah!" Fiorel langsung loncat ke Enara karena kaget.

Oh tidak...

BRAK!

Tumma malah membanting pintu dan langsung kabur ke lantai atas sambil menangis sesegukan.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya bisa memasang tatapan 'Terjadi lagi!' dengan prihatin.

"Aku akan periksa siapa yang datang!" Mathias langsung pergi ke lantai bawah.

* * *

Begitu turun ke lantai dasar, dia melihat Enara sedang menasihati Fiorel.

"Kalian ngapain ke sini?"

"Ah, Boss Dan!" Enara baru menyadari keberadaan Mathias. "Tadi Faroe-chan kaget liat Tumma dan... Sisanya kau pasti tau sendiri kan?"

'Oh iya, dia kan belum pernah liat Tumma waktu 'hari besar' gara-gara tuh anak ngumpet di kamarnya!' batin Mathias yang baru ingat sesuatu.

Fiorel hanya menunduk takut. "Maaf Aniki..."

Mathias hanya menghela nafas. "Sudahlah... Ayo ke atas!"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian bisa ke sini?"

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Enara yang baru tiba di Torshavn setelah terbang dari Mariehamn mengetuk pintu rumah Fiorel.

Tok tok tok!

"Sebentar!"

Pintu pun dibuka oleh Froya Brunefår si personifikasi Torshavn. "Ada perlu apa ya?"

"Fiorel-nya ada?"

"Tunggu ya!" Froya masuk ke dalam. "Faroe-chan, Åland-nee nyari nih!"

"Iya iya!" Fiorel segera berlari ke arah pintu. "Ah, Enara-chan! Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Ini, aku mau ngajak kamu berkunjung ke tempat Boss Dan!"

"Wah, boleh-boleh! Kebetulan aku lagi kangen sama Aniki dan Greeny!"

"Ayo pergi!"

Dan mereka berdua segera menuju ke markas Garuchan Squad.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, Greeny mana ya?" tanya Fiorel.

Mathias kembali menghela nafas. "Ngambek!"

"Ngambek kenapa?"

"Soal kasus 'itu' lagi..."

Di sisi lain, ada yang mengintip di balik tembok dan Mathias yang menyadari itu langsung memanggilnya. "Udah sini aja, Tum! Adek gue mau minta maaf tuh!"

Tumma mendekati mereka dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ma-maaf ya..." gumam Fiorel merasa bersalah.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa..." balas Tumma dengan senyum tipis.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera cari dia! Semoga saja dia mau memaafkanku atas apa yang kulakukan padanya!" ujar Enara sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Fiorel.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Lha, sepupu lu masih di sini? Gue kira udah pulang!" tanya Ikyo saat melihat Runa sedang bermain dengan Flore.

"Gue udah bilangin dia buat pulang, tapi orangnya malah ngotot mau nginep!" jawab Vience sambil mijit kening.

* * *

Kemudian Runa tak sengaja melihat Daren membawa bungkusan berwarna pink. "Dary, kamu abis ganti kela-"

"Bukan gitu maksudnya, coeg! Tadi gue disuruh beli pembalut sama si ketua rese itu!" bantah Daren sewot.

"Eh, bukannya ketua-nya si Re-" Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk Yamagi.

"Ketua asli di squad ini dia!" Yamagi menunjuk Girl-chan yang sedang menduduki Saphire di pojokan.

"Kalau dia ketua-nya, terus Reha itu-"

"Kami cuma numpang!" potong Yamagi lagi.

Runa hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Karaoke yuk!"

"Nyanyi lagu apa yang buat berlima?"

Runa menyetel sebuah lagu dan begitu musiknya terdengar, keempat sepupunya sangat mengenali lagu itu dan mulai bersiap.

* * *

( _All) get it... ah..._

 _(Saphire) Me o samashite ima hora, kimi no naka nemuru monster_

 _Sono kiba de kono kubisuji kamitsuite kite goran_

 _(Vience) Kimi ga kimeta sono boudaa_

 _Risei to iu merry go round_

 _Hanpana omoi wa sutete fuminijitte goran_

 _(Runa) Don't you wanna shoudou ni makase tako no kinchou kan_

 _Tenazukete saa number one_

 _(All) Subete o moyase burning_

 _Koko kara all along the line, yeah_

 _Kimi yo mukae saijoukai_

 _Te ni ireta hajimari, shinku no monogatari_

 _Your heart will be burnt_

 _Hibana chirasu kodou, stand by now_

 _get it... ah..._

 _(Tartagus) Kimi ga iki o suru sekai_

 _Me o sorashite iru daylight_

 _Kawaita kokoro kosuri kogetsukasete mite goran_

 _(Daren) Akaku yaketsuku kanjou I think it turns you on_

 _Kimi no shiranai kimi ga sono chi o koku suru_

 _more than now_

 _(All) Subete o moyase burning_

 _Kokoro omou mama ni, yeah_

 _Kimi dake no soudaina LIVE_

 _Sono me wa mou yokubari_

 _Ojiketsuku nante fanii_

 _Your heart will be burnt_

 _Hibana chirasu kodou, stand by now_

* * *

Tapi entah kenapa, musiknya malah berubah jadi lagu Nordic Five.

* * *

 _(Runa) "Oi, onee-chan ttsu yakusoku, mada hatasutenee beya!"_

 _(Daren) "Nande ima sore? Imi wakannai, iwanai!"_

 _(Vience) "In de ne?"_

 _(Daren) "Chotto, Frère!"_

 _(Saphire) "Ii naa, boku mo onii-chan tte yobarete mitai desu!"_

 _(Tartagus) "Nanda omeera, maada sore yatten no ke?"_

 _(Runa) "Onee-chan!"_

 _(Daren) "Shiranai!"_

 _(Runa) "Onee-chan!"_

 _(Daren) "Iwanai!"_

 _(Runa) "Okaa-chan!"_

 _(Daren) "Imi wakannai!"_

* * *

"Siapa yang ganti musiknya?!" pekik Daren emosi.

Enara malah tertawa dengan suara khas-nya dan mengganti kembali lagunya.

* * *

 _(Saphire and Daren) Aragatte unmei no slave_

 _Ima tokihanatsu your flame_

 _every time you burn_

 _Sou what a yuukan_

 _Omoikonde you can_

 _(Tartagus and Vience) Sekai wa like a coaster_

 _Abare mawaru monster you are_

 _Saa ima sugu burning_

 _(Runa) Don't you wanna yuiitsu muni no honshou kakushimotta_

 _Kimi koso ga sou number one_

 _(All) Hageshiku moyase burning_

 _Koko kara all along the line, yeah_

 _Kimi yo mukae saijoukai_

 _Te ni ireta hajimari, shinku no monogatari_

 _Your heart will be burnt_

 _It goes just as you want_

 _Subete o moyase burning_

 _Taiyou no youna burning_

 _Youen ni kuruoshiku moyu burning_

 _Akaku senmeina burning_

 _Kieru koto nai honoo_

 _Kimi no honnou_

 _get it... ah..._

* * *

"Lain kali aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu ke sini lagi!" Mathias menatap tajam Enara yang nyengir.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Badmood lagi soal si entuh?" tanya Rendy begitu mendapati Salem meringkuk di pojok kebun dengan aura suram.

"Hm..."

Alfred mendatangi mereka. "Oi Salem, Vincent nanyain mata kakakmu tuh!"

"Oh tidak..." Wajah Rendy langsung memucat begitu melihat aura suram Salem yang semakin pekat.

Lemparan pisau langsung diarahkan ke Alfred yang berhasil menghindar.

Tapi lemparan itu malah menggores pipi Vincent yang segera mengeluarkan aura hitam. "BERANINYA KAU!"

Rendy langsung berlindung ke semak-semak terdekat.

"Nantang?" Salem mengeluarkan senjata.

Vincent teleport ke belakang Salem dan menodong lehernya dengan pisau. "Ya!"

"Geez..."

"Bisa tolong dihentikan?" pinta Naya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di situ.

"Dari mana dia muncul?" tanya Rendy agak kaget.

"Kebetulan kami lewat dan ngeliat mereka mau perang..." jelas Edgar yang nongol di dekat Rendy.

Vincent mendengus dan melepaskan Salem. "Baiklah... Kalau aku lagi mood, mungkin aku sudah menggorok lehernya duluan!"

"Maaf, adikku selalu begitu..." Naya membungkuk sopan.

"Yah, tak apa... Buat dia menjaga sikapnya, atau..."

"Vin..." Alucard datang sambil membawa Nyanko.

"Kucing~" Wajah dingin Vincent langsung berubah jadi senang ketika melihat kucing itu.

"Eh?" Rupanya dia baru sadar kalau sedang diperhatikan keempat orang lainnya. (Note: Vincent nggak tau kalau Naya bisa melihat juga 'dalam konteks lain'!)

"OMAE-TACHI!" Vincent kembali mengeluarkan dark aura, kemudian...

"Lupakan apa yang kalian lihat!" Dia melemparkan beberapa duri ke arah mereka.

Tapi untungnya mereka segera menghindari duri-duri itu.

"Kalau kalian, tidak melupakan yang tadi... Aku akan..."

Alucard yang melihat tanda bahaya segera memperingatkan mereka. "Run for your life!"

Sriiing!

Tiba-tiba tangan Vincent berubah menjadi pedang raksasa.

Salem dan Rendy segera kabur diikuti Edgar yang menggendong Naya demi menghindari Vincent yang mengejar mereka sambil tertawa jahat.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Berhati-hatilah jika melihat orang yang kepribadiannya kejam ketika dia ketauan suka dengan hewan imut, dijamin nyawa kalianlah yang akan jadi taruhannya!**

* * *

Di luar markas...

Thundy sedang ketiban sial karena diajak kencan oleh dua orang sekaligus dan sekarang sedang berada di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta.

* * *

Tapi mereka bertiga tidak tau kalau ada orang yang men-stalking dari kejauhan.

"Aku punya pertanyaan!" ujar Kazegami. "Kenapa orang-orang di squad-mu memanggil Musket dengan julukan 'Lucky Musketeer'? Maksudku, memangnya dia selalu beruntung ya?"

"Beruntung dalam konteks buruk..." jawab Elwa datar.

Kazegami mengangkat alis. "Buruk gimana?"

"Kau akan mengetahui hal itu jika melihatnya sendiri!"

Sementara orang yang dibicarakan sibuk mengusap hidungnya yang gatal dan berbalik sebentar.

"Haciuh!"

* * *

Bersamaan dengan bersin itu, tiba-tiba ada kereta yang anjlok dan jungkir balik di dekat restoran tempat mereka stalking.

"Waduh!" Kazegami langsung mangap begitu melihat apa yang terjadi.

Elwa yang ikut melihat itu malah sweatdrop. "Yah, dan karena itulah julukan tadi berasal..."

* * *

Mari kita lihat kejadian dari sudut pandang yang di-stalking.

"Kok bisa ada kecelakaan kereta ya?" tanya Alucard bingung.

'Jangan-jangan ada yang lagi stalking di sekitar sini, terus Musket diajak!' batin Thundy.

* * *

"Ayo pergi, kita tidak boleh berada lama-lama di sini!" ajak Elwa sambil berjalan pergi.

Kedua cowok yang bersamanya hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti gadis itu.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Salem dan Rendy sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria berambut putih dengan kulit kecoklatan dan pakaian serba putih (kecuali kaos hitam) ketika berniat nonton pertandingan bola di sebuah stadion.

"Orang yang tidak punya rumah?"

"Tuna wisma!"

"Orang yang tidak bisa mendengar?"

"Tuna rungu!"

"Orang yang tidak bisa melihat?"

"Tuna netra!"

"Nah, kalau orang yang tidak punya pasangan disebut apa hayo?" tanya pria itu.

"Eh, tuna asmara bukan?" terka Salem.

"Bukan!" balas pria itu.

"Lha, terus apaan dong?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Tuna-sib namanya, bro!" jawab pria itu yang sukses membuat Salem tertohok.

'Waduh, gawat! Nggak ikut-ikutan ah, takut dibantai gue!' batin Rendy ketakutan.

"Zapp-san, ayolah! Udah mau mulai nih!" ajak seorang pemuda berambut kecoklatan dengan mata yang terpejam dan memakai baju biru-putih di belakang pria itu.

"Salem, jadi nontonnya kan?" tanya Naya yang baru datang dan melihat kedua orang di depannya. "Mereka siapa ya?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Travel Bus Cat (?)...**

* * *

Fun Fact:

1\. Para Danish Family (kecuali Mathias, Luthias, dan Fiorel) sering manggil Enara dengan sebutan 'Åland-nee' (Ema, Mathilda, Aksel, Vinter, Froya) atau 'Ōran-chan' (Andersen, Margie, Victor).

2\. Mereka nyanyi lagu 'Burning' dari Divine Diva. Entah kenapa pengen aja interupsi pake lagu Nordic, karena Runa dan Daren (bisa dikatakan) merupakan jelmaan NorIce. :V /

3\. Bagian kecelakaan itu sumbernya dari episode 4 Kekkai Sensen, dimana si 'Lucky Abrams' bersin di bandara dan pesawatnya meledak. :V

4\. Yang muncul di bagian bonus itu Zapp Renfro dan Leonardo Watch dari Kekkai Sensen.

* * *

Udah, itu aja! :V /

Review! :D


	59. Random Drabble Again

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha! :V Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku hanya mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati dengan 'ranjau' (baca: typo) yang bertebaran... .w./**

 **Fiorel: "Køben-nii (København/Andersen) dari pengarang buku, Bon-nii (Bornholm/Victor) dari atlet bulutangkis, Zea-nee (Zealand/Margie, lengkapnya Margrethe) dari Ratu Denmark!"**

 **Mathias: "Sayangnya Greeny masih ngambek dan nggak mau ngomong dulu untuk beberapa hari ke depan..." ._.**

 **Itu singkatan dari 'Ōrando'... .w /**

 **Raimundo: "Hmm, boleh juga... Perkenalan dengan scallop itu cukup menarik..." *dan ngomong-ngomong, umurnya sudah 20 tahun.***

 **Musket: *entah kenapa ombaknya malah kebelah jadi dua saat hampir menyentuh tubuhnya.* "Bukannya aku menolak, tapi... Walaupun aku bisa survive dari berbagai macam bencana yang kualami, sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa seberuntung itu dalam roulet atau semacamnya..." ._. *dia kalau lagi serius nggak pake suffix 'dayo'.***

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, bisa dibilang 'Lucky Curse' Musket lebih 'parah' daripada keabadian Thundy... .w./**

 **Tumma: "Aku tau bedanya kok, tapi..." ._.**

 **Salem: "Sekali ogah tetap ogah!" =_=**

 **Giro: *pundung di pojokan dengan aura suram sambil garuk-garuk tembok.* "KENAPA DIA MASIH DENDAM PADAKU?!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 57: Random Drabble Again**

* * *

Yah, liat aja sendiri... -w-/

* * *

 ** _~Kencan?~_**

"Hey Ron!" panggil Alpha.

"Apa?" tanya Teiron.

"Mereka sedikit aneh belakangan ini..."

"Hah?"

"Apa benar mereka itu..." Alpha membisikkan sesuatu dan...

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Maurice dan Monika langsung menengok ke arah Teiron yang sedang tertawa di pojokan.

"Guys, tadi si bodoh Alpha itu bilang kalau kalian berdua ka-e-en-ce-a-en!"

"Diam kau!"

Webek, webek...

Seisi ruangan langsung mengheningkan cipta, kemudian...

"APA?!"

Sisanya silakan tebak sendiri!

* * *

 ** _~Tukar Peran~_**

Dulu sekali, sewaktu anggota Garuchan Squad masih belum sebanyak sekarang, Rendy dan Thundy pernah bertukar peran karena persamaan penampilan.

* * *

Pertama kita lihat Rendy di posisi Thundy.

"Hay Thun-kun, apa kabar?" sapa Emy sambil merangkul Rendy.

"Hmm... Yah, aku baik-baik saja..."

"Eh?!" Emy yang menyadari sesuatu langsung kaget dan mencengkeram bahu Rendy dengan wajah panik. "Kau pasti sedang sakit, Thun-kun! Apa ada yang salah denganmu?! Kemana kalimat 'Emy bodoh' yang sering kau ucapkan?!"

Rendy langsung bingung setengah mati.

* * *

Sementara Thundy di posisi Rendy...

"Errr, Rendy..." sapa Ashley.

Tapi begitu Thundy berbalik, Ashley langsung kaget. "Ah, apa? Dia bukan Rendy!"

"Apa itu peri-mu?"

"Eh, kau tidak takut padaku?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kami berdua telah membentuk aliansi lho!" seru Ashley sambil melambaikan tangan.

Salem langsung menyemburkan minumannya karena shock mendengar berita barusan.

Soal aliansi itu cuma bercanda kok!

* * *

 ** _~Cookies~_**

"Kak, coba deh cookies-nya, enak lho~" kata Edward sambil menyodorkan sesuatu ke Edgar.

"Mana? Aa!" Dia membuka mulut dan memakannya. "Agak asin, dapet dari mana?"

Edward menunjuk ke pojokan. "Tuh, cookies-nya Flore!"

"..."

* * *

 ** _~Harmonis~_**

Tumma sedang asik mengelus Flore.

"Wah, kucing!" ujar Yubi yang melihat mereka.

"Lucu ya?"

"Cieee~ Bapak, ibu, dan anak harmonis sekali~" seru beberapa orang yang sukses membuat Tumma dan Yubi blushing, sementara Flore hanya bingung.

* * *

 ** _~Bersihin~_**

"Del, di pipimu ada cokelat tuh!" ujar Ikyo.

Adelia membersihkan pipinya dengan punggung tangan. "Udah hilang?"

'Itu malah nambah banyak!' batin Ikyo sambil mengambil tisu dan membersihkan pipi Adelia. "Sini aku aja yang bersihin!"

"Cieeee~ Mau dong jadi tisunya!"

Kedua orang itu langsung blushing berat karena diliatin seisi ruangan.

* * *

 ** _~Kick~_**

"Ih, si eneng cakep deh! Colek dikit ya!" Seorang pria di antrian belakang Naya mencolek lengannya.

Kretek kretek!

Tapi dia nggak tau kalau...

DUAAAAAK!

"NGGAK ADA YANG BOLEH NYENTUH KAKAK GUE! OTAK ISINYA SELANGKANGAN DOANG! MAKAN NIH!" pekik Salem sambil menendang pria itu.

"Maaf, adikku selalu begitu, ini uangnya." ujar Naya sambil menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"O-oke..." balas si penjaga kasir sweatdrop.

* * *

Yang jadi pertanyaan, gimana caranya Naya bisa terbiasa dengan Salem yang kelewat overprotektif?

Hanya Tuhan dan Naya yang tau!

* * *

 ** _~Palsu~_**

"Ugh, pusing nih!" keluh Iris.

"Pusing kenapa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Zaman sekarang banyak yang palsu! Nasi palsu, air palsu, daging palsu, madu palsu, pokoknya semuanya dibikin palsu!" jelas Iris.

"Iya juga sih..." gumam Tartagus. "Tapi ada juga yang nggak palsu kok!"

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Iris bingung.

"Cintaku ke kamu~"

"Ih, gombal!"

Salem yang saat itu jadi pelayan langsung melambaikan tangan dengan muka ngenes. "Nggak kuat, nggak kuat, PHK saja saya pak!"

* * *

 ** _~Genangan~_**

"Awas genangan air!"

"Wah, iya!"

"Tau nggak kenapa genangan air dihindari?" tanya Salem.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Saphire.

"Karena kalau kena bisa membekas, kayak masa lalu!"

Tapi ujung-ujungnya Salem malah pundung dengan aura suram dan Saphire hanya bisa memberinya 'puk-puk'.

* * *

 ** _~Rakun~_**

"Jadi begini, semuanya berawal saat-"

"Tumma! Tumma!" panggil Yubi yang berlari ke arahnya. "Aku menemukan seekor rakun! Lihat! Lihat! Dia sangat manis dan aku ingin memberi nama dia Miorin! Tidakkah dia imut? Dia sangat imut kan?"

"Ya, Yubi..." Tumma meraba pipi Yubi yang memasang wajah imut. "Dia sangat, sangat imut..."

"Awwwwwww~"

Tumma langsung blushing berat. "Waaah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sedang berada di tengah kerumunan?!"

* * *

 ** _~Marin's Kitchen~_**

"Hari ini kita akan membuat menu diet dengan mentega!"

"Pertama, lelehkan beberapa potong mentega di atas api kecil, kemudian panggang potongan salmon!"

"Dan ketika hampir matang, tambahkan beberapa potong mentega segar! Saran dari para Norwegian: Jika kau menggunakan banyak mentega, bau-nya akan lebih baik dari sebelumnya!"

"Setelah dibiarkan mendidih, maka masakannya sudah jadi! Ada baiknya jika menambahkan minyak mentega sesuai selera!"

* * *

'Jadi itu menu makan malam kemarin...' batin Tumma dan Arie sambil menahan mual.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Di Party Room lantai 4, Musket sedang mencoba roulet dengan seseorang yang berkunjung.

"Lihat? Aku nggak pernah beruntung dalam permainan ini..."

"Jangan menyerah, nah sekarang coba lagi!"

"Baiklah..."

"Yo! Masih ingat scallop-nya?" sapa Raimundo.

"Tentu saja, setelah ini ya!" jawab Felicienne.

"Oke oke, lagipula aku tidak buru-buru kok!" balas Raimundo. "Tapi kelihatannya kau pesimis sekali ya, Musket!"

"Julukan 'Lucky Musketeer' tidak berlaku untuk permainan roulet!" Kemudian muncul aura hitam di tubuh Musket. "Aku bisa saja menembak kepalamu dari lantai tujuh ketika kau sedang keluar, walaupun tidak seakurat Alex!"

"Iya iya!" Raimundo menenangkan Musket yang sepertinya mulai frustasi dan berniat pergi. "Aku mau mengambil minuman dulu!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tanah Berbatu Corak (?)...**

* * *

Terserah, terserah... :V /

Review! :D


	60. Drabble Collections (Secret)

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, salam kenal... ^^/ Tapi yang kudengar di lagu itu, Aland Island disebutnya 'Ōrando shotō' lho... Sepertinya ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dipercaya... .w.a**

 **Mathias: "Aku juga tidak tau, sebaiknya biarkan saja Greeny dengan urusannya..." ._./**

 **Ashley: "Sebenarnya bagian itu terinspirasi dari doujin 'Anko Uza Unlimited' dimana Norway dan Japan bertukar tempat, jadi bagian aliansi itu dianggap lelucon..."**

 **Sebenarnya aku mau post penampilan 'Danish Family' (beserta biodata dan beberapa fun fact kalau bisa), tapi bingung mau post dimana (di album itu atau di kronologiku)... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Nggak juga sih, paling juga digampar... *sama aja!***

 **Edgar: "Cuma dijitak doang..."**

 **Salem: *buang kotaknya karena punya firasat buruk.* "Tapi kalau sampe benjol dan orangnya nangis ya sama aja parahnya..." =w="**

 **Ikyo: "Hah? Nggak usah segitunya juga kan?" =A=a**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 58: Drabble Collections (Secret)**

* * *

Semua orang punya rahasia yang tak terduga. Mulai dari kisah cinta sesama jenis sampai _ehem_ **kecintaanVincentdengankucing** _ehem_ yang diam-diam difoto dan dijadikan koleksi pribadi oleh 'seseorang'. *langsung kabur sebelum dibantai oleh yang bersangkutan.*

Mari kita lihat rahasia dari beberapa orang berikut ini!

* * *

 ** _1\. Giro_**

"Ini siapa yang mainin musik jazz pake saxophone ya?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Liatin yuk!" ajak Revan.

Ketika mereka mencari sampai ke lantai 7, rupanya...

"What the?! Giro?! Sejak kapan lu bisa main saxophone?" tanya Thundy rada shock.

"Udah lama sih..." jawab Giro datar.

DOEEEEEEEEEEENG!

GEDUBRAK!

Giro langsung pingsan begitu mendengar suara gong dari...

"Ups, maaf!" ujar Ethan watados.

Kedua orang itu langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

Intinya, Giro bisa main saxophone dan punya Ligyrophobia.

* * *

 ** _2\. Teiron_**

Ada apa dengan Teiron dan kacang?

Itulah pertanyaan yang sering muncul di pikiran beberapa orang ketika mendapati Teiron sering memakan cokelat tanpa kacang.

* * *

Rina yang penasaran memasukkan kacang yang diblender ke dalam cokelat buatannya untuk sekedar mencari tau.

"Hm, untukku?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Oh, makasih!"

* * *

Tapi begitu Teiron baru makan dua potong...

"Ugh..." Dia terlihat menggaruk lehernya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Karasuma bingung.

"Ada yang punya salep anti gatel?"

"Hah?"

Sebagian orang yang sedang main Uno langsung melirik mereka berdua.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Karasuma lagi.

Teiron masih garuk-garuk, kali ini bagian lengan. "Nggak usah dibahas deh! Ada yang punya nggak?"

"Nih!" Edgar melempar sebuah salep.

Teiron segera menangkapnya dan langsung pergi.

'Dia kenapa ya?' batin semua orang bingung.

* * *

Di perpustakaan...

"Kamu gatel-gatel kenapa sih? Alergi?" tanya Lisa sambil mengoleskan salep ke badan Teiron.

"Yah gitu deh..." jawab Teiron seadanya.

"Terakhir makan apaan?"

"Cokelat doang, nggak pake kacang kok!"

"Siapa yang ngasih?"

"Rina!"

Webek, webek...

"Tei-kun, tadi pas aku lihat di dapur, dia masukin kacang yang diblender ke dalam cokelatnya..." jelas Lisa datar.

"HAH?! PANTESAN!"

'Jadi dia alergi kacang?!' batin beberapa orang yang mengintip agak kaget.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Maaf Ron, kalau dari awal kamu ngasih tau kalau kamu alergi kacang, aku nggak bakalan lakuin itu!" seru Rina sambil memohon di depan Teiron yang manyun.

Sekarang kita sudah tau kenapa dia hanya makan cokelat tanpa kacang!

* * *

 ** _3\. Alexia_**

Dibalik sosok yang payah dalam mengolah makanan tapi handal dalam menembak _ehem_ **danjugamembuatdoujin** _ehem_ , dia punya phobia yang... Bisa dibilang, cukup aneh.

Semuanya berawal saat sebagian anggota squad pergi ke kebun binatang.

"Jadi..." Grayson melihat denah kebun binatang. "Pertama kita menuju ke kandang burung, kemudian ke kandang reptil, terus berpisah ke kandang hewan-hewan lainnya, setelah itu berkumpul lagi di dekat kolam bebek!"

Andre sempat terheran-heran melihat Alexia yang gemetaran. "Kenapa Kak?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa!" balas Alexia.

Emang sih baik-baik aja, tapi dari kakinya yang bergetar itu udah keliatan jelas kalau dia takut.

* * *

Kemudian rombongan itu berjalan ke tempat tujuan, walaupun sebelumnya sempat diwarnai sebuah insiden...

"Ini sebabnya kenapa aku nggak mau ikut! Siapapun tolong singkirkan mereka!" rengek Teiron di atas tiang lampu karena tidak mau berdekatan dengan Hato dan Nigou.

Bukannya menyuruh kedua makhluk yang dimaksud pergi duluan, mereka malah menurunkan Teiron dengan cara yang tidak elit.

"Hey Tei, tangkap!" Alpha melempar sebuah boneka ke arahnya.

Tapi bukan boneka biasa sih, soalnya...

"GYAAA! KOROMARU!"

Teiron langsung jatuh dan ditangkap Hato, kali ini dia hanya bisa pasrah dipeluk.

"Ehehe~" Alpha mengambil boneka itu dan memasang cengiran lebar.

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit...

Sekarang sebagian dari rombongan tengah duduk-duduk di dekat kandang singa.

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari handphone Mathias. "Ya?"

"Kalian liat Alexia nggak? Dia ngilang pas kita keluar dari kandang reptil!"

"Eh? Dia ngilang?!" tanya Mathias kaget. "Terus kenapa nggak telpon aja?"

"Tadinya kita juga mau nyaranin begitu, tapi HP-nya dipegang Lucy!"

Webek, webek...

"Ya udah deh, kita bantu cariin!" Mathias menutup panggilan dan melirik si ketua squad. "Gimana nih?"

"Kita mencar cari dia! Kalau nggak ketemu juga, kalian lapor petugas keamanan!" perintah gadis itu.

Mereka segera mencar ke segala arah.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sial! Gue pengen muter biar nggak masuk kandang reptil malah nyasar begini! Udah gitu HP gue sama Kak Lucy pula!" gerutu Alexia sambil minum jus jeruk yang dibelinya dari pedagang keliling dan bersender di dekat kandang gajah. "Setidaknya tungguin mereka di sini deh!"

* * *

Back to the group...

"Jangan-jangan phobia-nya kambuh lagi..."

Semua orang langsung melirik Lucy. "Phobia apa?"

"Errr, begini... Otou-chan itu... Phobia dengan reptil... Kecuali ular dan kura-kura..."

Webek, webek...

"Jangan bilang dia nyasar karena muter jalan biar nggak masuk kandang reptil!" seru Daren yang baru ngudeng. "Sap, pinjem Gyro Bomber lu!"

"Buat apaan?!" tanya Saphire kaget.

Daren langsung mengambil Gyro Bomber kakaknya (iya, serius! Saphire punya Gyro Bomber lho!), kemudian segera menggunakannya dan pergi.

"Mau ngapain dia?" tanya Red sweatdrop.

"Mau bombadir si Alexia paling!" jawab Saphire risih.

Reha langsung terbelalak. "What?! Cepat hentikan dia sebelum-"

"Terlambat!" Vience menunjuk ke arah langit dimana Daren sudah terbang tinggi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Dan benar saja, seisi kebun binatang langsung dibombadir dari udara sama Daren.

"Waks?!" Alexia langsung shock melihat apa yang terjadi.

"ALEXIIAAAAAAA!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung kabur menghindari bombadir tersebut.

* * *

 ** _4\. Monika_**

Pada awal-awal kemunculannya di Garuchan Squad, dia pernah menyukai seseorang yang dikenal sebagai 'Serigala Berkacamata'.

* * *

"K-kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Maurice rada gugup saat Monika tengah menariknya menuju atap markas.

"Ikut saja!"

* * *

Begitu sampai di atap markas, Maurice dipojokkan Monika di tembok dekat pintu dengan pose kabedon.

"A-ada apa?" Anak berambut abu-abu itu sedikit risih dan tidak berani mendongak untuk menatap wajah gadis ber-eyepatch yang lebih tinggi di depannya. (Note: Tinggi mereka cuma beda 12 senti.)

"Kau itu, pendek..." Tangan kanannya mengambil kacamata pemuda di depannya. "Dan juga berkacamata, tipe idaman..."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Hm, baiklah..."

Kemudian manik biru itu terbelalak begitu bibir gadis itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak suka, aku tidak keberatan..." Monika memakaikan kembali kacamata anak itu dan menjauh.

* * *

Terkadang Maurice sedikit bersyukur first kiss-nya tidak diambil seorang pria, terutama setelah dia menjadi salah satu korban tragedi mabuknya Eudo.

* * *

 ** _5\. Tsuchi_**

Ada dua hal yang bisa membuat kucing ini menjadi galak.

Pertama, dimandikan.

Kedua, orang yang takut kucing.

* * *

Bicara soal takut kucing, Moku pernah menjadi korban kegalakan Tsuchi.

"Ayolah, kau harus mandi!" seru Ikyo sambil menyeret Tsuchi ke kamar mandi.

"Nyaaaaaa!"

* * *

Ketika sampai di kamar mandi...

"Lho? Ini Moku kan? Teiron mana?" tanya Ikyo agak bingung ketika mendapati anak berambut merah yang memakai kaos lengan pendek di depannya tidak punya bekas luka cakar pada lengannya.

(Note: Masih ingat kan kalau Teiron punya bekas luka cakar saat memandikan Tsuchi yang masih jadi kucing dulu?)

"Disuruh bawa Hato jalan-jalan..." jawab Moku datar.

Ikyo hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Nyaaaaaa!" Tsuchi masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Mereka pun memasuki kamar mandi.

* * *

Moku sedikit gemetar sambil memegang sikat karena (entah kenapa) Tsuchi terlihat sedang menggeram marah padanya.

Ketika dia mencoba menyikat kepala si kucing...

"Nyaaaaaaa!"

KRAUK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Tsuchi!"

Moku memegangi tangannya yang baru saja digigit dan Ikyo segera mengejar sang pelaku yang langsung kabur.

* * *

"Kyaaaaaaaah!" Para cewek langsung menjerit saat melihat Tsuchi lewat di depan mereka tanpa pakaian.

* * *

Setelah tragedi kucing kabur kemudian...

"Nah, selesai!" Frost menepuk tangannya setelah selesai membalut perban pada tangan Moku yang kena gigit.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Nyaw..." Tsuchi menunduk takut di depan Teiron yang menatap marah padanya sambil melipat tangan.

"Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi!"

Kucing itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan 'papa'-nya mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

* * *

 ** _6\. Arie_**

Tidak ada yang tau kalau diam-diam dia memiliki sisi kejam.

* * *

Misalnya:

"Alisa, gue heran deh! Yubi tuh kan cakep, langsing pula! Kok dia bisa pacaran sama Tumma sih?" tanya Primarin penasaran.

"Dia tuh ngeliatnya nggak dari penampilan, Marin!" jawab Alisa datar.

"Masa? Nggak mungkin cewek kayak dia suka sama ogre gadungan itu! Pasti ada maunya!"

"Mending lu tanya aja sama Arie, orangnya di belakang tuh!"

"Hah?"

Kretek kretek!

Kemudian aura hitam langsung menguar di belakang dan ternyata berasal dari...

"Tadi kau bilang Tumma itu apa barusan?!"

Arie yang menggertakkan tangan dengan senyum angker.

"Ti-tidak ada!" bantah Primarin yang udah ketakutan.

'Mampus dah gue!'

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Errrr..." Tumma rada shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Arie?"

"Ya, Tum-Tum?" tanya Arie dengan senyum watados.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Latihan menembak!"

"Tapi kenapa harus dia yang jadi sasaran tembaknya?" Tumma menunjuk Primarin yang diikat di sebuah tiang dengan mulut dilakban.

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan terbunuh kok! Aku jamin!" Arie kembali tersenyum watados sambil menyiapkan crossbow-nya.

Tumma hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

Atau yang lebih parah seperti ini:

Tumma menunggu di tempat parkir karena Arie pergi ke toilet.

Tiba-tiba dia didatangi tiga orang preman yang segera mengerumuni dan memojokkannya. Salah satu dari mereka mencengkram lehernya dan mencekik anak itu.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Mereka menengok dan melihat Arie yang baru datang dengan aura hitam pekat, aksen iblis yang keluar, dan warna matanya yang semula abu-abu berubah jadi merah.

"Lepaskan dia atau kalian yang akan mati!"

Mereka segera melepaskan Tumma dan kabur begitu saja.

Arie menghilangkan aksennya dan menghampiri anak itu untuk membawanya pulang, tapi matanya yang masih merah melirik ke sudut lain dimana...

"Ma-maaf, kami janji tak akan beritahu siapa-siapa!"

Seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan kunciran di belakang kepala dan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan eyepatch di mata kirinya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Warna mata Arie mulai kembali seperti semula, kemudian dia menunjuk motor di sudut terpencil. "Bisa bawakan motor di sudut sana ke markas kami?"

"Tentu saja, kebetulan kami mau mengunjungi saudara kami di sana!"

"Dan kalau ada yang bertanya aku kemana, bilang saja aku membawa temanku ke rumah sakit!" Arie memunculkan aksennya lagi dan menggendong Tumma, kemudian segera terbang meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lho? Køben? Bornholm? Kenapa kalian yang bawa motornya? Kemana Arie?" tanya Mathias begitu mendapati kedua saudaranya yang membawa motor si ketua squad ke markas.

"Dia membawa temannya ke rumah sakit..." jawab Køben, alias Andersen, sambil memarkir motor itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Tumma?"

Andersen menceritakan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat dan Mathias langsung kaget mendengar itu.

"Serius Aniki, kami tidak tau kalau dia itu iblis!" seru Victor agak ketakutan.

"Yah, aku juga baru tau kalau dia bisa sekejam itu..." gumam Mathias sambil menggaruk kepala.

* * *

 ** _7\. Vience_**

Vience itu kekanakan. Serius, nggak pake bohong!

* * *

"Yeay! Ahahahaha!"

Sekarang dia tengah menaiki sebuah mainan bersama sepupu sablengnya, sampai...

"Ehem!"

Terlihat Rone yang menggulung lengan bajunya dengan aura hitam di depan mereka. "Gantian atau tampol?!"

Di sebelahnya ada Nigou yang merengek. "Tampol aja, entar kebiasaan!"

"Ma-maaf Rone, abisnya suka lupa umur sih..." gumam Vience ketakutan.

* * *

 ** _8\. Tumma_**

Yah, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dia lebih sering nangis dibandingkan semua ekspresi yang ada.

Tapi bukan berarti dia nggak bisa ekspresi lainnya sih.

Dia pernah marah secara langsung dua kali: Waktu menggerutu di depan Mathias dan waktu ngomelin cabe-cabean di tengah jalan.

Kalau ketawa sih juga pernah dua kali.

Pertama, waktu Edgar baru sadar kalau dia membanting pintu sampai pengaitnya nempel.

Dan yang kedua...

"Hey, coba lihat aku beli apa!" Raimundo memperlihatkan sebuah baju.

"Baju itu... Bukannya tren-nya udah lama lewat ya?" tanya Yubi.

"Emang, tapi lihat aja tuh! Aku juga beliin satu buat dia!" Raimundo menunjuk ke arah...

"Sweater ini punya desain yang menarik, makasih ya Mundo!" seru Arie yang memakai 'Virgin Killer Sweater' dan kaos hitam.

"Yah, kurasa kau harus memakainya tanpa kaos, Arie!" ujar Primarin dengan pose berpikir.

"Apa?" tanya Yubi agak shock dengan perkataan orang di sebelah kirinya, kemudian dia melirik Tumma yang menahan tawa di sebelah kanannya. "Tum, jangan ketawa deh kamu!"

* * *

Jadi intinya, dia hanya tertawa dengan hal yang menurut orang lain garing.

(Note: Ini sedikit terinspirasi dari fanart Persona 5 dimana Yusuke dibelikan 'VKS' sama Futaba dan dia memakai itu tanpa melepas bajunya... :V a)

* * *

 ** _9\. Alpha_**

Selain dikenal sebagai 'gamer yang takut tikus', dia juga sering menjadi fotografer kelas kakap.

Taukah kalian kalau dia memotret banyak foto secara diam-diam untuk dijadikan koleksi pribadi?

Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Mathias dan Vience yang digabung menjadi satu, koleksi mereka masih belum bisa mengalahkannya sama sekali.

* * *

"Foto-fotonya banyak sekali!" ujar Yubi sambil melihat kumpulan foto milik Alpha.

"Yoi!" balas Alpha yang sibuk main Persona.

Yubi mengambil sebuah foto dan sedikit terheran-heran. "Ini, foto Lisa tiduran di bahu Teiron ya?"

Alpha mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar dari game dan melirik foto tadi. "Oh itu? Yah, sudah lama sekali!"

Yubi kembali melihat-lihat dan mendapati sebuah foto. "Ini siapa?"

Alpha memasang senyum miris disertai keringat dingin. "Wah, kalau yang ini mah jangan ditanya..."

Kemudian dia mengambil foto itu dan mengantonginya. "Ketauan orangnya bisa abis gue..."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Ting tong!

"Kiriman paket!"

"Ya?" Adelia membuka pintu.

"Ada Tuan Alucard?"

"Sebentar ya!" Adelia masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Kemudian beberapa menit setelahnya, Alucard muncul. "Ada apa?"

"Ini paket untuk anda, biola mahal dari pembuat terkenal."

"Sungguh?!" tanya Alucard sedikit terkejut.

"Ya." Tukang pos itu mengeluarkan sebuah dokumen. "Tanda tangan di sini."

* * *

Setelah menerima paket itu, Alucard membawanya dan membuka paket tadi. Dia mendapati sebuah biola beserta sebuah kertas.

"Hm?" Dia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya. "Jadi Luthias yang membayar semua ini?"

* * *

Sementara yang bersangkutan...

"Luth, Mathias kenapa ya?" tanya Hans yang sedang berkunjung ketika mendapati kamar Mathias yang mengeluarkan aura suram disertai tulisan 'Gue bukan KAMBING, jangan disembelih!' di pintu kamarnya.

"Dia stress gara-gara dibercandain mau disembelih pada Idul Adha sama anak-anak Reha Squad..." jawab Luthias datar sambil makan Radish Cake yang dibawa Hans.

"Hoooh..." Hans langsung sweatdrop. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, masih badmood?"

"Sedikit..."

"Memangnya ada apa sih? Enara bilang dia tidak tau apa yang membuatmu badmood selain troll-nya selama ini."

"Begini... Belakangan ini aku khawatir dengan kondisi di sana... Terakhir kali ada berita pencairan es karena global warming, aku terkena demam dan tidak bisa keluar rumah selama dua bulan..."

* * *

Ketika mereka jalan-jalan di lantai 3, tiba-tiba...

 _I knew you were trouble when you walked in_

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hans bingung.

Luthias hanya menunjuk ke ruang tengah yang sedang ada drama dimana Runa memegangi tangan Daren dari belakang. (Tuh cewek masih di sini?!)

 _So shame on me now_

 _Flew me to places I'd never been_

 _Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

Ketika Daren jatuh berlutut, tiba-tiba Tartagus nongol sambil menjerit aneh. "Baaaaaaaa! Baaaaaaaa!"

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

"Baaaaaaaa! Baaaaaaaa!"

 _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

Kedua orang itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Titan Bertolt Colossal (?)...**

* * *

*ngakak guling-guling.* TBC macam apa itu? *ngakak lagi.*

Dan sekarang gue nggak kuat bayangin si Saos Tartar segila itu kayak video aslinya! *kembali ngakak.*

Ah sudahlah, setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa kubuat! -v-/

Review! :D


	61. Random Daily

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V**

 **Teiron: "Kau mau membuatku gatal-gatal selama sebulan?" =w="**

 **Rendy: "Rasain! Mabok kok segitunya?" *salah satu korban juga.***

 **Tartagus: "Ampun..." ._.**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, salah paham yang buruk... .w.a**

 **Giro: "Aku tak mau jelaskan kapan, tapi kalau soal itu... Bisa saja sih..."**

 **Luthias: "Dan aku hanya bisa diam saja dengan keributan itu..." =w=a**

 **Mathias: "Mereka berbeda, walaupun sama-sama punya tanduk sih..."**

 **Arie: "Aku selalu menjenguknya setiap hari karena dia tidak punya keluarga lagi sejak 'kejadian itu'..." ._.**

 **Teiron: "Setauku yang dilemparnya tuh boneka berbentuk anjing albino itu..." =w="**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 59: Random Daily**

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Arie yang sedang menjenguk teman baiknya.

"Agak baikan, mungkin besok aku bisa pulang..." jawab Tumma.

Arie menggaruk kepala. "Ya baguslah! Satu markas sempat panik pas tau kamu masuk rumah sakit!"

Tumma tertawa kecil. "Mereka terlalu perhatian..."

"Kita seperti berada di dalam keluarga besar kalau bersama mereka..."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..."

"Ah iya, aku harus balik nih! Kalau udah diizinkan pulang hubungi aku ya!"

"Yah, makasih Arie!"

* * *

Intro-nya udah kan? Sekarang kita lihat yang di bawah ini!

* * *

 ** _~Momen Kurban Nista~_**

"Lho? Ini sapi dari mana?" tanya si ketua Garuchan sweatdrop ketika melihat seekor sapi di halaman squad-nya terikat di sebuah pohon dan dikerubutin sama anak-anak (polos).

"Nggak tau deh..." balas Jung.

Girl-chan berjalan mendekati sapi itu dan melihat sebuah lubang yang sudah dipasang kayu di atasnya.

'Please, jangan bilang entar ada yang motong kurban di sini...' batin gadis itu risih ketika melihat lubang tersebut.

* * *

"Sapinya mau diapain?" tanya Nigou watados ketika melihat sapi itu dibawa ke sebuah tempat yang ada lubangnya.

"Mau disembelih, Nigou." jawab Hato sambil menggenggam tangan Nigou.

"Eh~ Jangan disembelih, sapinya baru aja dateng." keluh Mita manyun.

"Tapi, entar kalau udah disembelih, dagingnya bisa dimasak lho. Biasanya Ibu suka bikin sop iga atau sop buntut, terus iga bakar, atau steak kalau ayah yang buat." ujar Silica sambil mengelus kepala Mita.

"Eh? Serius?"

"Iya, memangnya kakak pernah bohong?"

* * *

Kemudian datanglah beberapa orang yang sudah membawa golok.

"Semuanya udah siap?" tanya Takano yang membawa tali.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan langsung memulai prosesnya.

Pertama, mereka mengikat sapi itu di beberapa bagian. Kemudian sapi itu dijatuhkan dengan bagian leher di atas lubang, lalu mereka memegangi sapi itu dan salah satu di antara mereka memotong lehernya.

"Tro! Wei, Lectro!" seru Eris yang menahan Lectro agar tidak jatuh ke tanah karena nggak kuat liat darah (dengan kata lain, Hemophobia).

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya sekarang, jangan lupa siapkan ember sekalian!" perintah Takano.

"Woi! Ini kambing nggak dipotong!" seru Red sambil membawa Mathias dengan cara dibalik serta tangan dan kakinya terikat di sebuah tongkat kayu.

"Oh, kalau itu bukan dipotong." Takano nyengir jahat.

"Tapi langsung dibakar!" Takano menunjuk api unggun yang sudah dinyalakan Ethan, Jung, dan Alex.

"WOY, GUE BUKAN KAMBING! GUE MASIH ORANG!" jerit Mathias yang diikat terbalik.

"Eh? Kambingnya minta langsung dibakar? Oke, ayo semuanya! Kita bakar kambing!"

"Stop! Eh! Aduh! Gyaaaaaa! Jangan!"

"Permisi!"

Semua orang menengok ke arah seorang pria yang membawa dua ekor domba ala Karapan Sapi Madura.

"Saya menyumbangkan sepasang domba untuk kurban." kata pria itu tenang, walaupun dia sempat kaget melihat Mathias yang mau dibakar.

"Oh bagus, nambah lagi kurban hari ini, udah gitu dua ekor pula... Bisa-bisa bikin kenyang satu markas selama beberapa hari deh..." gumam Girl-chan sambil mijit kening.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Mathias mengurung diri di kamarnya selama beberapa hari.

* * *

 ** _~NoIdeaAboutTitle~_**

"BIIIBIIIIIIIIIII!"

Bibi Rilen langsung kaget melihat keponakannya yang datang-datang langsung main peluk dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kamu ketakutan begitu?" tanya Bibi Rilen panik.

"BIBI, AKU TAKUT! HATO KERJA JADI GURU TK! HUWAAAAAAAH!" jerit Teiron sambil nangis di pelukan bibinya.

"Hah?"

Semua orang langsung melirik mereka.

"Tadi dia bilang apa? Hato jadi guru TK?" tanya Rinona bingung.

"Aku nggak tau dan nggak mau tau soal itu..." balas Edgar cuek sambil baca koran.

"Baik, baik... Sebaiknya kita ke kamar saja ya..." usul Bibi Rilen sambil membawa keponakannya ke kamar.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Teiwoof! Aku mau bicara denganmu sebentar, woof!"

"OGAH! PERGI!"

* * *

 ** _~Pacaran~_**

"Cieeee~ Pacaran nih yeeee!" seru Maya ketika melihat Teiron dan Lisa jalan berdua.

"Ki-kita nggak pacaran!" bantah Teiron blushing.

"Kita nggak pacaran kok..." timpal Lisa datar.

"Tuh kan!"

"Setidaknya untuk sekarang!" lanjut Lisa dengan senyum manis yang sukses membuat Teiron blushing berat plus kepala berasap.

"Cie cie cie!"

* * *

 ** _~Gombalan~_**

"Hay Giro, apakah sakit saat kamu jatuh dari surga?" sapa Luthias.

"Hah? Maksudmu seperti... Lucifer?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Ya, karena kau adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah kulihat~" balas Luthias dengan aura 'sparkle' di sekitarnya.

Giro langsung blushing berat mendengar itu.

(Note: Referensi dari fanart Persona 5 -lagi- dan harap jangan undang Iselin ke sini, karena... Gurunya gombalin si protagonis di fanart itu... *langsung ngumpet di dalam benteng.*)

* * *

Di lain kesempatan...

"Gir, coba deh lu gombalin Luthias pake pantun! Gue pengen denger deh!" pinta Eris.

"Baiklah, Eris-pyon!" Giro berdehem sejenak. "Berjuta-juta pohon durian, hanya ada satu pohon manggis!"

"Artinya?"

Giro langsung nyengir. "Berjuta-juta kambing di peternakan, hanya Luthias-pyon yang mirip kambing nangis!"

Eris langsung ngakak seketika.

* * *

Tapi di sisi lain...

"Sabar ya..." hibur Alfred sambil menepuk punggung Luthias yang udah desperate akut di pojokan.

* * *

 ** _~Pahit~_**

"Kok kopinya pahit banget ya?" tanya Salem sedikit eneg setelah minum kopi.

"Kopi itu seperti kehidupan, kadang terasa sangat pahit. Tapi kalau kita tau cara menikmatinya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok." jelas Naya bijak.

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Salem menyerahkan gelasnya. "Ini pahitnya beda banget lho, aromanya juga aneh pula!"

Edgar yang mengambil gelas tadi langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Astaga, Sal! Ini mah oli bekas motor Kaichou!"

Alhasil, Salem langsung muntah di tempat.

* * *

 ** _~Luka~_**

"Ugh... Thun... Ngh..."

"Ah, ah, ah... Thun, aku udah nggak tahan..."

"Eh bego! Biasa aja napa?! Nggak usah mendesah!" bentak Thundy dengan muka merah padam sambil memegang betadine dan kapas.

Ternyata dia sedang mengobati lutut Emy yang terluka karena baru saja jatuh.

"Maaf... Abisnya sakit sih!"

* * *

 ** _~The Green Devil~_**

"Kita berhasil! Ini memang sulit, tapi kita berhasil keluar!" seru Vivi setelah keluar dari onsen bersama kedua temannya.

"It took away some years of my life!" timpal Lucy sambil menghela nafas.

"Vivi! Lucy!" Tiba-tiba muncul Tumma yang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Begitu kita kembali ke markas, jika kalian berdua bersedia menjadi budakku selama seminggu..." Tumma memasang senyum licik. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi tadi!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Aku mau jadi budakmu juga~" Ini mah jangan ditanya siapa!

"Tidak, bukan kau!" balas Tumma sambil melipat tangan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Biar kubawakan tasmu, tuan!" Vivi mengambil tas yang dibawa Tumma.

"Ini tehmu, tuan!" Lucy menyediakan teh untuk Tumma.

"Tante Vivi dan Tante Lucy telah banyak berubah sejak Paman Tumma kembali dari rumah sakit, bagaimana mereka bisa seperti itu?" tanya Nigou penasaran.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin tau ya? Jadi ceritanya begini..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 ** _~Run and Catch~_**

"Jika aku berlari dan melompat ke arah Arie, dia pasti akan menangkapku!" seru Rina ke Luthias yang sedang menyisir bulu Kopen.

Kemudian muncullah Arie yang berjalan sambil membawa secangkir kopi.

"Saatnya tiba!"

"Jangan! Aku sedang memegang kopi!"

Arie terpaksa menangkap Rina dan menjatuhkan cangkirnya sampai pecah. Luthias dan Kopen hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat itu.

* * *

 ** _~Go Home, Runa!~_**

Pagi ini suasana markas agak damai, sampai...

"PULANG NGGAK LU?! DICARIIN BIBI RHEA KELAR LU ENTAR!"

"Ah Vieny, aku masih mau di sini..."

"NGGAK PERDULI! LAGIAN JUGA LU KAN UDAH NGINEP SEMINGGU, JANGAN NGELUNJAK!"

Vience langsung pergi meninggalkan Runa.

* * *

Kedua adik Vience (beserta Tartagus) hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan.

"Vie-nii marah ya?" tanya Saphire.

"Sangat malah..." balas Daren pelan.

"Kayaknya Runa perlu dijemput Bibi Rhea dulu deh biar mau pulang..." gumam Tartagus risih.

* * *

"Huh, lama-lama stress gue ngurusin dia..." gerutu Vience yang mengambil minuman di dapur.

Terdengar dering handphone dari saku celananya dan Vience segera mengangkat panggilan. "Ya?"

"Vience, kamu tau Runa dimana? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak pulang!"

"Dia di markas squad-ku, Bi! Susulin dong! Stress banget nyuruh dia pulang, anaknya malah ngotot mau tetap di sini!"

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana!"

Panggilan berakhir sampai di situ.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Makan apa?" tanya Giro saat melihat Raimundo sedang asik makan di dapur.

"Keju Emmental dari Swiss, kau mau?" tawar Raimundo.

Giro menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih... Aku alergi keju..."

Raimundo hanya ber-'oh' ria dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Gir, hey Giro!" panggil seseorang.

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Ada apa, Saphire-pyon?"

Saphire menghampirinya. "Katanya lu bisa main saxophone ya? Tau Epic Sax Guy nggak?"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Mainin salah satu lagunya dong!"

"Hmm... Oke..." Giro langsung pergi untuk mengambil saxophone-nya.

* * *

Setelah kembali dengan saxophone-nya, dia memainkan lagu yang diminta Saphire.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hebat hebat!" Raimundo dan Saphire tepuk tangan setelah permainan selesai.

* * *

Di atap markas...

"Hm?" Yubi sedikit terheran-heran ketika meneropong sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tumma.

"Itu naga apa yang terbang di sana?" Yubi menunjuk ke arah langit.

"Coba kulihat!" Arie meminta Yubi menyingkir agar dia bisa ikut meneropong.

Terlihat sesosok naga berwarna hitam yang terbang ke arah markas.

"Oh, hanya Gargoyle..." gumam Arie datar, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. "HAH?! MAU NGAPAIN ADA GARGOYLE DI SINI?!"

"Tunggu, tunggu! Aku bisa jelaskan!"

"Eh?"

Gargoyle itu turun di depan mereka dan berubah menjadi seorang wanita dengan pakaian biarawati (cmiiw).

"Namaku Rhea Andreas, aku sedang mencari salah satu keponakanku di sini!"

"Andreas ya..." Tumma mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Apa yang anda maksud itu Runa?"

"Iya, benar sekali!"

"Ya, dia memang di sini!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aku nggak mau pulang!" seru Runa tidak terima.

Tartagus menghela nafas. "Tapi mau gimana lagi? Kau kan tau sendiri Vieny tuh kayak gimana kalau lagi stress, apalagi kalau Bibi Rhea sampai menjemputmu ke sini! Lagipula, aku yakin Kaichou tidak mau menerimamu sebagai anggota (karena dia nggak punya duit buat beli Rudolph sekalipun didiskon)!"

Ketika si ketua squad lewat, tiba-tiba Runa menghampirinya. "Tolong terima aku ya!"

"Nggak, makasih!" balas Girl-chan datar sambil berjalan pergi.

Setelah itu muncullah sang bibi. "Runa, ayo pulang!"

Gadis itu mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal, dia nggak bakalan bisa melawan kalau udah ada bibinya.

'Baru dibicarakan udah terjadi!' batin Tartagus.

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, Runa berhasil ditarik pulang oleh bibinya.

* * *

 ** _~Jahil~_**

Baik Garuchan Squad maupun Reha Squad, mereka sering menjahili satu sama lain.

Misalnya Rone yang menyuruh Nigou tidur di pangkuan Teiron yang sedang baca buku di sofa, Mathias yang iseng menaruh Kopen di pangkuan Moku yang sedang melamun, Eris yang sengaja menaruh kepala Alfred di sebelah tempat tidur Salem, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya.

Hampir semua orang pernah jadi korban kejahilan, tak terkecuali Alpha. Dia juga pernah jadi korban kejahilan teman-temannya.

* * *

Malam itu seperti malam yang biasanya. Sebagian anggota squad sedang menonton film di Home Theater lantai 4 dengan khusyuk dan serius, sampai akhirnya handphone Alpha berdering.

"Halo? Nggak, aku lagi nggak sibuk kok! Cuma lagi nonton film sama temen-temen, kenapa bu?"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Uang bulanan kamu udah ditransfer, jangan minta uang lagi ya bulan ini!" balas ibu angkatnya di seberang telepon.

"Oh? Udah ditransfer ya? Oke, makasih!"

Anggota squad lain memperhatikan teman mereka yang sekarang sedang berbicara dengan nada merajuk.

Dan seperti biasanya, pada momen-momen seperti ini, pasti akan ada yang jahil.

Sebagian dari mereka bertukar pandang dengan seringai nista, kemudian memulai aksi mereka.

"Al, isep lagi cimengnya!" seru Vience.

"Woi Al, celananya jangan dilepas! Pake lagi, 'itu' lu kemana-mana tuh!" timpal Ikyo yang nggak kalah isengnya.

"Lu berdua apaan sih? Diem deh!" bentak Alpha yang merasa terusik dengan ulah kedua temannya yang pasti akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

"Halo? Alpha? Kamu lagi ngapain sih? Kok berisik amat?"

"Nggak bu, ini-"

"OOH! Al! Lebih keras lagi! Aku sudah tidak tahan! OH~" erang Teiron yang ikutan jahil dan mendapat pelototan dari Rina.

"Ron, maksudmu lebih keras itu apanya? Volume TV-nya? Kenapa harus Alpha yang dipanggil?"

"Al, kamu lagi nonton video porno sambil threesome atau apa sih?" tanya ibu angkatnya.

"NGGAK, BU! INI MEREKA-" Wajah Alpha sudah merah padam karena malu plus panik kalau ibu angkatnya sampai menarik spekulasi yang salah gara-gara teriakan ambigu barusan, bisa-bisa dia bakalan dijemput pulang dan dimasukkan ke dalam kandungan. (Oke ini lebay!)

"Menurut badan meteorologi dan geofisika, dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit akan ada hujan badai di daerah sekitar sini. Saya menyarankan untuk menyelesaikan pembicaraan secepatnya sebelum koneksi memburuk karena cuaca." timpal Thundy datar.

Sebenarnya dia berniat tulus membantu, tapi itu justru malah membuat Alpha semakin frustrasi sampai ingin loncat ke laut dan berenang ke dasar samudra.

"Alpha, yang barusan itu apa? Kamu lagi dengerin radio ramalan cuaca?"

Karena merasa tidak ada gunanya menyela, Alpha memilih untuk duduk diam dan menghela nafas.

"OOH, AL, OOH!"

"Ron, kamu nggak apa-apa? Kebanyakan nonton film India?"

"Tinggal tiga menit tersisa sebelum badai datang."

Mathias pun ikut ambil bagian. "Al, kuat juga minumnya! Mau nambah bir lagi nggak? Gue ambilin deh! Eh, oper daunnya dong!"

"BACOT LU SEMUA!" pekik Alpha stress.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Sore itu seisi markas sedang dilanda kepanikan massal karena...

"Tei, gawat! Kucing lu ngamuk! Dia ngobrak-abrik perpus gara-gara ada anak kecil berambut hitam-putih!"

"HAH?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Topping Berry Candy (?)...**

* * *

Au dah, yang penting jadi... -w-/

Review! :D


	62. Another Cat Become Human, WHAT

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Sebenarnya ada sih, cuma males jelasin aja... -w-/ Oh, kalau mau add FB kasih tau namanya dulu biar bisa dikonfirm! ^^/ *dia biasa mengabaikan friend request kalau nggak begitu kenal.* Yah, ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku sih berani-berani aja liat sapi dipotong, cuma lagi males aja... .w.a**

 **Teiron: "Aku tak sengaja lewat di depan TK di kota dan ngeliat dia di sana..." TwT**

 **Raimundo: "Seppuku? Apa itu? Nama hewan?"**

 **Salem: *sweatdrop.* "Sepertinya bukan itu..."**

 **Tumma: "Tidak-tidak, mereka hanya mengintip cowok-cowok keren di onsen kok, tidak lebih..." :p**

 **Rudolph (dan Hero Rare lainnya) dijual seharga 15.900 Gcash dan kalau dijadikan rupiah (seribu Gcash itu sepuluh ribu rupiah), jumlahnya jadi 160 ribu (kalau dibulatkan)... .w./**

 **Luthias: "Percayalah, kau tidak akan tau seberapa repotnya dengan mereka!"**

 **Giro: "Entah siapa yang bikin ledakan itu, sepertinya dia orang yang mengerikan!" .w.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

Sore itu seisi markas sedang dilanda kepanikan massal karena...

"Tei, gawat! Kucing lu ngamuk! Dia ngobrak-abrik perpus gara-gara ada anak kecil berambut hitam-putih!"

"HAH?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 60: Another Cat Become Human, WHAT?!**

* * *

Teiron sedang frustasi setelah mengetahui bahwa Hato menjadi guru TK karena tak sengaja melihatnya sendiri saat melewati sebuah TK di kota.

Dan sekarang dia malah makin stress setelah mendengar kalau kucingnya mengamuk.

* * *

Perpustakaan yang semula rapi langsung berubah layaknya kapal pecah.

Tembok penuh bekas cakaran, buku-buku berserakan dan sebagian di antaranya tercabik-cabik, serta meja dan kursi yang jungkir balik.

Tapi yang lebih mengerikan dari semua itu...

Tsuchi memojokkan seorang anak kecil berambut hitam-putih sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dari tubuh dan 'cakar'-nya.

Teiron melirik Maurice selaku orang yang memanggilnya tadi. "Sekarang jelaskan padaku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?"

* * *

 ** _~Diskriminasi~_**

"Dia jadi begitu karena merasa di-diskriminasi..." gumam Maurice menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Paman Maurice, aku heran deh!"

"Heran kenapa?"

"Aku dan Kak Hato kan dulunya anjing dan bisa bicara setelah jadi manusia, tapi kenapa Tsuchi yang dulunya kucing masih mengeong walaupun udah berubah?"

Webek, webek...

"Errr, Nigou... Sebaiknya kamu jangan bahas itu dulu deh..."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia merasa di-diskriminasi tuh!" Maurice menunjuk Tsuchi yang garuk-garuk tembok dengan 'cakar'-nya di pojokan disertai aura suram.

Nigou yang melihat itu langsung merinding. "Errr, baiklah..."

* * *

Kemudian seorang anak kecil mendatanginya.

"Kak, Kakak tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu bingung.

Tsuchi menatap tajam anak itu dan aura-nya malah semakin pekat.

* * *

'Waduh, gawat nih!' batin Maurice yang buru-buru kabur untuk mencari Teiron.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya gitu deh..."

* * *

 ** _~Is He Angry at Me?~_**

(Someone POV)

Padahal aku tidak tau apa-apa! Tapi kenapa dia jadi seperti itu?

 _'Kau harus lenyap dari sini!'_

"Tu-tunggu dulu Kak, a-aku tidak mengerti!"

 _'Aku iri pada kau, Kak Hato, Nigou! Kenapa kalian bisa bicara bahasa manusia, sementara aku sendiri masih mengeong?!'_

Kak Tsuchi iri dengan itu?

 _'Sekarang aku tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup!'_

Aku harus bagaimana?!

* * *

 ** _~Obat Bius~_**

(Back to Normal POV)

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Maurice meminta saran. "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ada pembunuhan dan kehancuran massal di sini!"

Teiron sedang berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi di sini dayo?" tanya Musket yang kebetulan lewat.

"Ah, kebetulan! Bisa ambil senjatamu sebentar?"

"Buat apa dayo?"

"Ini penting! Nanti kujelaskan!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Memangnya ada apa dayo?" tanya Musket setelah kembali dan membawa senjatanya.

"Nah!" Teiron melempar sebuah benda ke Musket. "Tembak Tsuchi dengan itu!"

"Eh?!" Maurice dan Musket langsung shock.

"Daripada entar malah bikin hancur lebih parah, mending dibius dulu!"

"Errr... Baiklah..."

Musket memasukkan benda itu ke dalam senjatanya dan mulai membidik.

'Ini hanya satu kali kesempatan! Harus tepat sasaran!'

Satu tembakan dilepaskan dan obat bius itu menancap tepat di leher Tsuchi yang langsung pingsan.

"Setidaknya lebih baik..." gumam Teiron sambil menghampiri anak itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Sekarang kamu ikut kami sebentar!" Maurice membantu anak kecil itu untuk berdiri dan menuntunnya ke ruang tengah.

* * *

 ** _~The Child is...~_**

Sekarang terdapat seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam-putih dengan potongan rambut pendek, bermata abu-abu gelap dengan pupil seperti kucing, telinga dan ekor kucing berwarna hitam, baju sailor berkerah kuning dengan pita merah, rok kuning, beserta sepatu hitam dan kaos kaki putih yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan dikerubutin beberapa orang.

"Siapa namamu, nak?" tanya Grayson.

"Aku Flore Blanca Noir..." jawab anak itu polos.

Webek, webek...

"Tunggu, Flore tuh bukannya yang..." tanya Daren agak menggantung.

"Kucing kecil itu?" sambung Rendy.

Webek, webek...

"WHAT?! FLORE PUN IKUTAN JADI MANUSIA?! GIMANA BISA?!" pekik sebagian orang shock.

Flore menunduk. "Ceritanya panjang..."

"Tapi kamu ini imut lho!" Bibi Rilen mencubit pipi Flore karena gemas.

"Iiih Nenek, jangan gitu ah!" seru Flore tidak nyaman.

Bibi Rilen malah makin gemas mencubiti Flore. "Kamu ya, Bibi ini sudah setua apa sampai kamu panggil 'Nenek'?"

"Iiih, udah ah!"

'Kurasa ini akan semakin panjang...' batin Teiron risih sambil menghela nafas. "Bibi, bisa lepaskan dia?"

"Oh, baiklah..." Bibi Rilen berhenti mencubiti Flore.

"Flore, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti ini!"

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 ** _~Mama~_**

Setelah penjelasan mengejutkan kemudian...

"Flore, kalau Teiron jadi papa-mu, yang jadi mama-mu siapa?" tanya Silica.

"Mama?" Flore berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum tau..."

"Setidaknya pilih salah satu perempuan di sini untuk jadi mama-mu, kalau perlu yang paling dekat dengan papa-mu."

Ups! Sepertinya Adelia secara tidak langsung mengusulkan Lisa untuk menjadi mama-nya Flore.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Permisi..."

"Ya?" Lisa yang sedang memasak dengan Teiron menengok. "Ada apa, Flore?"

"Apa Lisa... boleh kupanggil Mama?"

TRAAAAAANG!

Teiron langsung menjatuhkan loyang kosong ke lantai saking kagetnya mendengar itu.

"Ma-mama?" tanya Lisa agak kaget.

"Iya! Kalau bukan Mama Lisa yang paling dekat dengan Papa, lalu siapa lagi?"

Teiron mengambil loyang yang dia jatuhkan dan melirik Lisa dengan tatapan 'Siapa yang mengusulkan semua ini?!' dengan wajah horror, kemudian menaruh loyang di atas meja dan mijit kening dengan tampang frustasi.

"Jadi... Boleh atau tidak?"

Lisa tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Flore. "Boleh saja sayang, kenapa tidak?"

"Yeay!" Flore memeluk Lisa dengan erat. "Aku sayang Mama!"

"Kami juga sayang padamu, Flore..." Lisa melirik Teiron. "Iya kan, Tei-kun?"

Teiron malah memasang senyum canggung. "I-iya..."

Lisa menahan tawa. "Itu terdengar meragukan!"

"AKU JUGA SAYANG PADAMU, FLORE! SEKARANG KAU PUAS?!" pekik Teiron panik dengan muka merah padam.

"Papa kenapa panik begitu?"

"Abisnya mama-mu maksa sih!"

* * *

Alpha yang mengintip dari pintu dapur langsung kabur untuk ngakak sepuasnya, tentunya setelah memotret beberapa momen barusan.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Emy lagi badmood.

Niatnya minta pelukan malah dikasih hantaman buku tebal di wajah.

"Thun-kun jahat!"

"Orang kayak lu emang pantes dijahatin!"

Emy tambah manyun, kemudian dia balik badan dan berniat pergi ketika mendapat pelukan dari belakang.

"Bodoh! Cantik-cantik kok baper?"

(Ingat! Kiamat nggak bakalan mempan kalau Thundy yang bilang cantik ke Emy!)

Emy tertawa kecil dan membalas pelukan pacarnya yang sudah memerah. "Thun-kun mah gitu!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kalian di sini dulu, gue mau masuk ke dalem!" perintah Ethan sambil membuka pintu Presidental Suite (alias kamar khusus si ketua squad).

* * *

"Hey, bisa bicara seben- tar?"

Dia malah melihat sebuah pemandangan absurd berupa si ketua Garuchan yang sedang tidur di lantai kamarnya beserta Luthias yang memojokkan Giro.

Giro yang menyadari keberadaannya langsung mendorong Luthias sampai terjungkal. "Ada apa, Ethan-pyon?"

"Gue cuma mau ngomong sama ketuanya doang!"

"Bentar!" Giro menghampiri gadis itu dan menyenggol sedikit tubuhnya dengan kaki. "Oy, bangun! Ada yang nyari tuh!"

"Ngh... Hoaaaam..." Girl-chan bangun dan menguap, kemudian melirik sebal ke arah orang yang membangunkannya. "Apaan sih?"

"Noh!" Giro menunjuk Ethan.

"Kenapa ya?" tanya si ketua Garuchan sambil mengucek mata.

"Sepupu gue pada mau nginep di sini!"

"Berapa orang?"

"Tujuh!"

"Yah, serah sih..." gumam gadis itu sambil balik tidur tanpa pindah ke kasur (alias mager).

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Ethan bingung.

"Dia agak capek ngurus beberapa hal yang tidak perlu kau ketahui!" balas Luthias yang baru bangun sambil menggotong Girl-chan dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. "Lagipula, dulu saudara-saudaraku juga pernah ke sini! Sembilan orang! Bahkan Aniki juga pernah mengundang teman-temannya sampai sekampung!"

Ethan hanya bisa kicep mendengar itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tulalit Berbelit Cepirit (?)...**

* * *

Serah dah, gue cuma bisa nulis segini doang... -w-/

Entah kenapa gue nggak kuat nahan tawa pas nulis bagian terakhir, fluffy sangat! :V a

Sengaja ganti cara manggil Flore ke beberapa orang biar lebih gimana gitu dah... -v-a

Review! :D


	63. Hidden Screen Part 3

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku tidak yakin... .w.a**

 **Raimundo: "Err, oke..." ._.**

 **Luthias: "Dia tidak akan memberitahumu, Enara! Dan bicara soal Kopen, aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan kalau itu sampai beneran terjadi..." =w="**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Itu rahasia Mathias! :p**

 **Tsuchi: *menunduk takut.***

 **Flore: *merasa prihatin dari kejauhan.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Hidden Screen Part 3**

* * *

I'm back with some hidden screen again... -w-/

* * *

 _Screen 11: Ini bukannya... (Sebelum Chapter 'Chaotic Art')_

"Kau suka menggambar ya, Kaichou?" tanya Luthias saat memperhatikan gadis itu sibuk membuat sketsa yang masih belum jelas.

"Yah, begitu deh..." balas gadis itu seadanya.

"Boleh liat?"

"Tuh!" Dia menunjuk kumpulan buku yang tersusun rapi dengan ujung pensil.

"Qujanaq!" Luthias mengambil salah satu buku dan pergi.

* * *

"Hmm, lumayan juga sih, walaupun terlalu sederhana..."

"Itu apaan?" tanya Teiron yang muncul dari belakang sambil makan cupcake.

Luthias menengok. "Gambar Kaichou!"

Teiron duduk di sebelah Luthias dan ikut melihat.

* * *

Tapi begitu sampai di sebuah gambar...

"Ini..." Teiron langsung tercengang.

"Bukannya..." Luthias hanya bisa cengo.

"Kaichou, sama Mathias/Aniki, ciuman?"

Well, yang udah baca Chapter 'Chaotic Art' pasti tau maksudnya!

"Kok firasatku buruk ya?"

"Sama, jangan-jangan..."

Mereka berdua langsung menelan ludah begitu merasakan aura hitam yang sangat pekat dari belakang.

"Omaera..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Mereka berdua kenapa?" tanya Mathias kaget begitu melihat Teiron dan Luthias tepar dengan kepala benjol.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, Mathy!" jawab Girl-chan sambil merapikan bukunya dan memasang senyum tanpa dosa (yang masih diselimuti aura hitam).

Mathias yang merasakan aura itu memilih untuk diam karena tidak mau mencari masalah. "Errr, oke..."

* * *

 _Screen 12: Sebulan yang lalu... (Setelah Chapter 'Four Leaf of Life')_

Tumma meminum kopi yang entah siapa yang meletakkannya dan sejak kapan berada di dekat makam Mocha dan teringat kejadian sebulan sebelumnya.

* * *

Saat itu Tumma sedang tidak ingin keluar kamar karena mengurus musangnya yang sakit.

"Kau tidak membawanya ke dokter hewan, Tum?"

"Tidak ada klinik hewan dekat sini, kalau yang ada sekarang sih cukup jauh dari sini..."

Arie hanya manggut-manggut dan keluar kamar.

Manik amethyst itu melirik Mocha yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan sedu.

"Maafkan aku, Mocha..."

* * *

"Nyaw!"

Yang bersangkutan tersentak sesaat dan menengok ke arah sang pemanggil.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Tsuchi?" tanya Tumma.

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan Mocha..." Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas makam Mocha. "Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kematiannya..."

"Nyaw nyaw!" seru Tsuchi. "Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw!"

"Kau benar..." Tumma tersenyum tipis dan mengusap kepala Tsuchi. "Terima kasih..."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan makam.

Tanpa disadari, ada sesosok roh berbentuk makhluk mungil yang mengawasi dari dekat makam dan mulai menghilang.

* * *

 _Screen 13: Naya's First Day (Setelah fic 'The Long Lost Big Sister' dan pertengahan awal Chapter 'Daily Life of The Blind Girl')_

Salem baru selesai mandi ketika melihat kakaknya baru bangun.

"Kak, sudah bangun?"

"Ya."

* * *

Setelah itu...

Edgar sedikit gelagapan begitu mendapati Naya duduk di sebelahnya saat sarapan.

"Kak-"

Mulut Edward segera dibungkam kakaknya dengan telunjuk sebelum dia sempat memanggil.

Semua orang langsung kebingungan dengan kelakuannya. 'Dia kenapa coba?'

* * *

"Salem, tadi ada yang aneh ya?" tanya Naya setelah sarapan.

"Yah, temanku yang duduk di sebelah Kak Naya nggak mau bicara entah karena apa..." jelas Salem risih.

* * *

 _Screen 14: Obrolan Kecil dan Awal Mula Flore jadi Manusia... (Prequel Chapter sebelumnya)_

"Katanya Tumma abis masuk rumah sakit, gara-garanya napa sih?" tanya Edgar penasaran.

"Kata saudaranya Luthias sih abis dicekik preman, tapi kurang tau juga deh lengkapnya! Mending lu tanya aja sama Arie, itupun kalau dia lagi nggak badmood!" usul Ikyo.

Edgar mengangkat alis. "Emang dia pernah badmood?"

"Pernah sekali, waktu dia nggak sengaja denger Marin bilang Tumma tuh ogre gadungan, sampai tuh cewek dijadiin sasaran tembak sama dia..." jelas Thundy datar.

'Itu mah bukan badmood lagi, tapi udah masuk level kejam!' batin kedua temannya shock.

* * *

Sementara itu, Monika dan Alisa sedang gabut di kamar Emy dan entah karena apa, mereka malah saling melempar benda di sana.

Tanpa diduga, Alisa mengambil salah satu botol ramuan Emy dan melemparnya ke Monika.

Monika bisa menghindari ramuan itu, tapi botolnya pecah saat menabrak tembok dan isinya tumpah mengenai Flore yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Pooooof!

Tiba-tiba asap mengepul di dalam kamar itu dan mereka berdua bersusah payah mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan asap.

Emy yang baru datang langsung kaget dan segera menyalakan kipas angin.

Begitu asap menghilang, Emy tambah kaget melihat kamarnya yang hancur lebur dan juga...

Terdapat seorang anak kecil yang tertidur di sudut kamarnya.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi di sini?!" tanya Emy sangar dan menunjuk anak tadi. "Dan jelaskan siapa anak di situ?!"

Kedua saudara sepupu itu langsung kicep.

"Ka-kami saling melempar barang dan Alisa tak sengaja melempar salah satu ramuanmu..." jelas Monika gelagapan. "Kalau soal anak itu, kami tidak tau!"

Emy hanya menghela nafas capek. "Bereskan semua ini!"

"Ba-baik..."

* * *

Setelah selesai beres-beres, ketiganya mengobrol dengan serius.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, anak itu terbangun dan pergi keluar kamar.

"Tadi ada orang lain nggak selain kalian?" tanya Emy.

"Nggak ada sih, tapi tadi Flore ngikutin ke sini..." jawab Alisa.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau anak yang tadi itu dia?!" pekik Monika yang baru ngudeng. "Perlukah kita kasih tau Teiron untuk ini?"

"Jangan! Dia lagi stress gara-gara Hato, kita tidak boleh menambah masalah untuknya!" seru Emy.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, anak itu pergi kemana?" tanya Alisa yang merasa janggal.

Kedua gadis lainnya langsung shock karena ternyata anak tadi menghilang begitu saja.

"Aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini..." gumam Emy.

* * *

 _Screen 15: Another Tragedy (Fic 'Tragedi Malam Jumat')_

Ketika mereka sedang asik main Uno, Rendy merasakan aura tidak enak.

Tiba-tiba mereka didatangi sesosok hantu yang sukses membuat Rendy kaget.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Semua orang langsung kaget dan ikutan teriak.

"HANTU APA ITU?!"

"PANGGIL PEMBASMI HANTU!"

Dan yang lebih buruk lagi...

SYUUUUUUUUNG!

Muncullah sebuah benda melayang entah dari mana dan sukses membuat mereka semua tia-

CRAAAAT!

Kecuali satu orang yang nggak nyadar.

Salem yang baru datang setelah 'hajatan' di toilet menyadari sesuatu menggelinding di bawah kakinya dan langsung pingsan begitu melihat benda apa itu.

Giro mengambil benda itu dan memberikannya ke Mathias yang segera memasang benda itu pada tempatnya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah, sudah!" Mathias menepuk tangannya setelah selesai memasang perban pada leher adiknya.

"Sal, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arie sambil menoel Salem yang masih pingsan.

"Biarkan dia dulu untuk sejenak, nanti juga bangun..." usul Rendy seadanya.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Hey! Oooy! Ayo cepat bangun, Salem!" Suara seorang gadis beserta ketukan tongkat membangunkan Salem dari tidurnya. "Kau punya keberanian untuk tertidur selama pidatoku!"

'Aku tak sengaja tertidur di perpus dan begitu terbangun...'

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Truth Behind Clan (?)...**

* * *

Aku agak bingung mau gimana lagi, tapi ya sudahlah... -w-/

Ada yang bisa tebak referensi di bagian bonus dari mana? Silakan dijawab! :V /

Review! :D


	64. Salem-kun get Overwhelmed by Heroines

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku kurang suka MotoGP sih... ^^'**

 **Emy: "Hah?" =A="**

 **Liat aja nanti! :V / Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Hey! Oooy! Ayo cepat bangun, Salem!" Suara seorang gadis beserta ketukan tongkat membangunkan Salem dari tidurnya. "Kau punya keberanian untuk tertidur selama pidatoku!"

'Aku tak sengaja tertidur di perpus dan begitu terbangun...'

"HIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

 **Chapter 61: Salem-kun get Overwhelmed by Heroines**

* * *

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dengan gaya 'Wild Wolf' dan bermata hitam sambil memegang sebuah tongkat di pundaknya tepat di depan Salem.

"Ta-Ta-Tartagus?!"

"Hentikan itu!" sela seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut yang sama dan bermata hijau di sebelahnya. "Memukul seseorang tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah!"

"E-etto... Vience?"

"Kau juga, Salem! Seharusnya kau tidak tertidur di perpustakaan!" nasihat gadis pirang tadi sambil memalingkan wajah.

"Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa harus memukul seseorang!"

Di sudut lain, ada seorang gadis berambut abu-abu sebahu dengan mata biru dan memakai kacamata. "Aku yakin Salem-kun tidak bermaksud melakukan kesalahan apapun..."

'Bukannya itu Maurice?!'

"E-E-Edward..." gumam Salem gemetar karena...

Di antara ketiga gadis tadi, ada gadis kecil berambut coklat pendek dengan mata hitam dan memakai baju sekolah biru nyempil di belakang mereka.

'Du-dunia macam apa ini?! Semua orang berubah jadi perempuan!' batin Salem frustasi.

"Tadi itu tidur yang nyenyak ya!" Seorang gadis duduk di atas meja tepat di sebelah Salem yang terpuruk sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Tertidur itu hal yang manusiawi bukan?"

Begitu Salem mendongak, rupanya gadis itu memiliki rambut merah dikepang empat dengan mata kehijauan dan memakai kacamata.

"Te-Teiron?!"

"Setelah ini mari kita makan sedikit dan tidur siang!" seru gadis itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata dan mengancungkan jempol dengan aura sparkle di sekitarnya.

"Dia terlihat sedikit menakutkan..." gumam Salem risih.

Kemudian gadis merah itu menunjuk ke sudut lain perpustakaan. "Hey! Kau yang di sana, penyebab semua penderitaan! Bisakah kau lebih ramah sedikit?"

"Mu-mungkinkah..." Salem langsung shock karena ternyata...

Di sudut itu ada seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan mata merah rubi dan memakai baju besi. "Eh? Aku?"

'Wawawawa, orang itu Edgar kan?!' batin Salem kembali shock.

"Aku hanya melumuri Salem-kun dengan sedikit madu dan meninggalkannya terguling di luar..." jelas gadis pirang itu watados.

"Kejamnya!" seru Salem.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat buruk dan...

"Salem!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut beige dengan rambut mencuat di atas kepala dan mata coklat muncul dari belakang sambil memeluknya. "Aku punya game yang bagus untukmu, Salem-kun! Kalau kau memainkannya bersamaku, aku akan senang dan kau juga akan senang!"

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!"

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seseorang dengan tubuh bercahaya di depan sana. "Ada sesuatu yang akan kujelaskan padamu!"

"Bu-bukannya kau dewa mencurigakan yang pernah mencoba menghasut seseorang di fandom sebelah?" tanya Salem yang meringkuk di bawah meja di saat para gadis ricuh di atas meja sambil merangkak keluar.

"Kau sepertinya sedang beruntung, jadi aku kabulkan keinginanmu." kata orang itu. "Jadi ini semua adalah hasil dari imajinasi liarmu."

"Bukannya itu malah membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang paling malang?!" pekik Salem frustasi.

"Nah, kau pasti akan bahagia di dunia ini!"

"Eeeh?!"

"Dengan semua gadis ini, kau bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti di langit ketujuh!"

"Salem~"

"Tapi, aku tidak mau merekaaaaaa!"

* * *

"HUWAAAAAAAAH!"

Salem terbangun di perpustakaan dan celingukan. "Eh? Eh?"

Kemudian ada dua orang yang mendatanginya.

"Salem?"

"Kak Salem baru saja mimpi buruk ya?"

Rupanya mereka Rendy dan Edward (versi normal).

Dia terheran-heran sesaat dan langsung menyenderkan diri di kursi dengan lega. "Syukurlah, hanya mimpi!"

"Apa yang kau mimpikan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Aku bermimpi mengerikan kalau semua orang berubah jadi perempuan!"

"Oh begitu..."

Rendy dan Edward langsung merinding karena rupanya Salem curhat sama Edgar yang menopang dagu di kepalanya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Throw Back Cash (?)...**

* * *

Episode itu beneran kocak lho, Estonia kasihan banget di mimpinya! :V a

Sebenernya pengen download yang episode spesial April Fool (judulnya 'Our Failure'), tapi nggak ketemu... TwT

Review! :D


	65. Flore Daily with Others

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V**

 **Salem: "Kalau cewek yang biasa aja mah mau! Lha, kalau ceweknya malah temen-temen gue yang berubah gender begini sih ogah banget!" =w=a**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Iya, ini udah lanjut kok! ^^'/ (Kapan nih orang satu bisa Review panjang? Rada bosan gimana gitu deh...)**

 **RosyMiranto18: Baiklah... .w.**

 **Salem: "Setidaknya hanya mimpi..." =w=**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 62: Flore Daily with Others**

* * *

Flore memperhatikan Tsuchi sedang dimarahi Hato dari kejauhan.

Dia merasa bersalah dan sangat mengerti perasaan kakaknya, karena itu dia bertekad minta maaf.

* * *

 _ **~Berdamai~**_

"Kak Tsuchi masih marah?" tanya Flore agak khawatir begitu melihat Tsuchi yang meringkuk di pojok perpustakaan dengan aura suram.

"Flore, sebaiknya kamu biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk sementara..." usul Ashley sambil menuntun anak itu pergi.

* * *

Teiron menghampiri Tsuchi dengan perasaan tidak tega.

"Tsuchi..." Dia berjongkok dan mengelus kepala anak itu. "Dengar, aku tau kau masih kesal, tapi aku perlu memberitahumu sesuatu. Flore sama sepertimu dulu, masih polos dan belum tau perihnya kehidupan manusia. Kau harus membimbingnya agar dia terbiasa dan bisa menerima kenyataan, karena dia menganggapmu sebagai kakak. Kau bisa melakukannya kan?"

Tsuchi mengangguk pelan dan mengusel kepala di dada 'papa'-nya.

Teiron tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepalanya. "Sekarang temui dia dan minta maaf, oke? Dia tidak akan marah kok!"

* * *

Tsuchi menemukan Flore sedang adu tatapan dengan Kopen di ruang makan.

"Nyaw..."

Mereka berdua menengok.

"Meong!"

"Hay Kak!"

Tsuchi mendekati Flore dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kak?"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw..."

"Aku juga minta maaf Kak, aku juga merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi..."

"Nyaaa..."

"Meong~" Kopen hanya tersenyum riang melihat momen mengharukan itu.

* * *

 _ **~Height~**_

"Gue heran deh sama Tsuchi!" ujar Monika.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Alisa penasaran.

Monika memasang tampang berpikir. "Perasaan kemaren dia masih setinggi Nigou deh, tapi kenapa sekarang malah tambah tinggi? Hampir nyamain Alexia pula!"

Alisa hanya angkat bahu. "Nggak tau juga deh..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Alexia sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika berhadapan dengan Tsuchi yang 'hampir' menyamai tingginya. (Note: Alexia tingginya 155 senti dan tinggi Tsuchi cuma nambah 13 senti dari tinggi awalnya yang 140 senti.)

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kau bisa tumbuh tinggi dalam sehari..."

"Nyaw nyaw..."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, tapi kuanggap saja kalau kau juga tidak tau soal itu..."

Tsuchi mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Alexia barusan.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Yang tegak ya!" perintah Yuki sambil menurunkan meteran yang menempel di dinding perpustakaan sampai mentok di kepala Flore. "Hmm, 135 senti..."

"Ini untuk apa?" tanya Flore.

"Mengukur tinggi badanmu!" jawab Yuki singkat.

Kemudian muncul Nigou dari balik pintu dan Flore segera bersembunyi di belakang Yuki.

"Flore, sudahlah! Itu hanya Nigou!"

Tapi itu malah membuatnya tetap bersembunyi. "Aku... Takut..."

Yuki yang menyadari sesuatu melirik Nigou sesaat. "Maaf ya Nigou, sepertinya dia takut padamu..."

"Oh, baiklah..." Nigou segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

* * *

 _ **~Kardus~**_

"Flore, kau dimana?"

"Aku di sini, Papa! Tolongin dong!"

Teiron menengok ke sudut ruang tengah dan langsung sweatdrop begitu melihat Flore terjelembab di kardus lamanya, kemudian dia menghampiri anak itu dan membantunya keluar. "Kardus itu terlalu kecil untuk ukuran tubuhmu!"

"Tapi, aku maunya tidur di dalam kardus!" Anak itu memelas di hadapan 'papa'-nya.

Teiron hanya bisa menghela nafas capek. "Aku akan carikan kardus yang lebih besar di gudang!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ngapain, Ron?" tanya Arie yang melihat anak berambut merah itu di gudang.

"Nyari kardus buat Flore, tuh anak maunya tidur di dalam kardus!" balas Teiron sambil mengobrak-abrik tumpukan kardus.

"Mau kubantu?"

"Yah, boleh saja sih..."

* * *

Arie mengambil kardus kipas angin. "Ini bagaimana?"

"Terlalu tinggi!"

* * *

Arie kembali lagi dengan kardus TV layar lebar. "Kalau ini?"

"Kurang besar!"

* * *

Kemudian Arie malah membawa kardus seukuran gelas. "Yang ini?"

"Itu malah lebih kecil dari kardus lamanya, Arie!" Teiron langsung facepalm.

Sepertinya Arie nggak ngudeng soal dunia perkardusan (?).

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau panggil saja Flore ke sini!" perintah Teiron yang kelewat frustasi.

"Oke!" Arie segera keluar dari gudang.

* * *

"Sekarang kamu cari sendiri kotak yang pas dengan ukuran tubuhmu!"

Flore berkeliling gudang sebentar dan menemukan sesuatu, kemudian dia mendorong sebuah kardus sebesar rak buku berukuran sedang.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu besar?" tanya Teiron yang sweatdrop bareng Arie.

"Ini cukup untukku kok!" balas Flore.

"Ya sudah, ini mau diletakkan di kamar Papa atau di tempat biasanya?"

"Yang kedua!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kalian ngapain bawa kardus sebesar itu ke sini?" tanya Reha sweatdrop begitu melihat Teiron dan Arie membawa kardus tadi ke ruang tengah.

"Permintaan Flore!" balas Teiron singkat sambil meletakkan kardus itu ke sudut ruangan.

* * *

"Siapa yang letakin kardus di sini ya?" tanya Moku sambil berusaha mengangkat kardus itu.

Tapi tanpa diduga, kepala Flore menyembul keluar dari dalam kardus. "Papa ngapain?"

Moku langsung kicep mendapati telinga kucing Flore dan berusaha tetap tegar. "Maaf nak, tapi aku bukan Teiron..."

Flore hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Aku akan pergi, lanjutkan saja tidurmu ya!" Moku mundur perlahan dan keluar.

Kemudian terdengar teriakan menggelegar dari Moku.

'Dia kenapa ya?' batin Flore bingung.

* * *

 _ **~Vaksin~**_

Bibi Rilen sedang menuntun Tsuchi dan Flore untuk mencegah mereka kabur saat diberi vaksin.

"Nah, siapa yang mau divaksin duluan?" tanya Silica.

Flore maju perlahan dan mulai mendekati Silica.

"Tahan ya!"

Flore mengangguk dan berusaha menahan sakit saat jarum suntik menusuk lengannya.

"Nah, sekarang giliran Tsuchi ya!"

Tsuchi yang ketakutan bersembunyi di belakang Bibi Rilen.

"Jangan takut sayang, ini kan demi kebaikanmu juga!" hibur Bibi Rilen.

"Iya Kak! Memang sakit sih, tapi kalau Kakak kuat pasti tidak akan terasa!" timpal Flore.

Tsuchi mulai maju perlahan untuk mendapat vaksin.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Karena kalian sudah menjadi kucing yang baik, ini untuk kalian!" Bibi Rilen memberikan dua snack kucing untuk mereka.

"Makasih Nenek!"

"Nyaw~"

* * *

 _ **~Akrab~**_

"Flore, ayo tos!"

"Jabat tangan!"

"Bilang 'Alpha keren'!"

"Paman Alpha keren!"

"Ohoho, iya dong~"

* * *

"Papa, Paman Alpha keren kan?" tanya Flore.

"Iya sayang!" jawab Teiron dengan senyum tipis dan aura hitam. 'Sikampret...'

"Aku lupa bilang kalau Kak Al pernah jadi dog trainer..." bisik Lisa dengan senyum miris.

* * *

 _ **~Flore dan Orangtua Lisa~**_

"Lis, besok pulang dulu yuk!"

"Hmm, ayo aja deh Kak Al..."

"Tapi bawa mereka juga ke sana!"

"Mereka?"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Yang bener aja lu Al, buat apa gue harus ngunjungin ortu lu sambil bawa Flore?!" tanya Teiron sebal.

"Biar akrab aja, soalnya entar mereka bakalan kaget kalau nanti berkunjung dan ngeliat Flore manggil Lisa 'Mama'!" balas Alpha sambil nyengir.

"Cih, serah lu aja!"

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, mereka pun sampai di rumah keluarga Kikuni.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian pu- Siapa anak itu?" tanya Anisa yang menyambut mereka saat melihat Flore ngumpet di belakang Teiron.

"Dia anaknya Lisa, Bu!" jawab Alpha watados. "Nah Flore, kenalan sama nenekmu ya!"

"Eh, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan kalian-"

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu, Bu! A-aku akan jelaskan nanti!" potong Teiron panik.

"Oooh, baiklah..." Anisa tersenyum lembut ke Flore. "Ayo sini sama Nenek, di dalam banyak makanan lho!"

"I-iya, Nek..."

* * *

"Flore, kamu tidak makan?" tanya Anisa begitu mendapati Flore tidak menyentuh biskuit yang ada di atas meja.

Flore menggeleng pelan dan memelas. "Tidak ada ikan..."

'Dia masih memiliki sifat kucingnya...' batin Teiron risih sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

Kemudian datanglah Yato yang baru pulang. "Halo semua! Wah, ada tamu rupanya!"

"Flore, kamu kenalan sama kakekmu ya!" pinta Anisa.

Flore melepaskan dekapan pada 'papa'-nya dan mulai mendekati Yato. "Sa-salam kenal, Kakek..."

"Kakek?" Yato mengangkat alis.

"Dia anaknya Lisa, tapi Teiron belum mau menjelaskannya!" jelas Anisa.

"Oooh..." Yato mengacak-acak rambut Flore. "Tapi kenapa dia punya aksen kucing ya?"

"Aslinya dia memang kucing..." gumam Teiron yang berusaha menahan malu.

"Hmm, menarik..."

* * *

 _ **~Foto Bareng~**_

"Makasih udah mau foto bareng, entar ditraktir snack rasa ikan salmon ya!" ujar Salem pada sebuah event.

"Oke, Paman!" balas Flore.

"Pfffft!" Entah kenapa Tumma malah menahan tawa setelah memotret mereka.

"Paman Tumma kenapa?" tanya Flore bingung.

"Nggak kok..." jawab Tumma yang masih menahan tawa, sampai akhirnya dia nggak kuat. "Puh... Ihihihi... Khukhukhukhu..."

"Paman Tumma ketawanya jelek ih!" celetuk Flore.

* * *

Mau tau kenapa Tumma ketawa?

Karena tak taunya...

"Jadiin PP FB ah, biar nggak keliatan jones ba-"

Foto itu memperlihatkan Flore yang berpose peace dengan tangan kanan dan mengancungkan jempol dengan tangan kiri beserta Salem yang berpose membentuk setengah hati dengan tangan kiri.

Dengan kata lain, friendzone pose.

* * *

 _ **~Berani~**_

Suatu hari, Luthias dan Margrethe (si personifikasi pulau Zealand yang biasa dipanggil Margie) sedang menonton berita tentang kasus kekerasan dan pemerkosaan terhadap wanita.

"Zea-san, kamu juga harus hati-hati lho! Kamu kan sering pulang sendirian, udah gitu cantik pula!" nasihat Luthias sambil mengelus Kopen.

"Aku? Nggak takut tuh sama begituan!" balas Margie yang tiduran di sofa.

"Kok bisa sih?" tanya Luthias heran.

"Lho, belum tau ya? Gini-gini aku juara bela diri internasional lho!" jawab Margie sambil turun dari sofa dan meminta Luthias geser. "Geser dong!"

"Meong!" Kopen menghampiri Margie.

"Kok aku nggak tau ya? Hebat dong!" ujar Luthias kagum.

"Iya dong! Green-kun nggak pernah nanya sih!" Margie mengangkat Kopen dengan senyum bangga. "Kopen~"

"Meong!"

"Pokoknya, kalau ada teman kamu yang macam-macam, kasih tau aku! Nanti aku tendang bokong mereka dan injak-injak 'burung' mereka sampai habis!" nasihat Margie dengan aura api di tubuhnya.

"Meeoooooong!" Kopen malah ketakutan.

"Lho lho, Kopen kenapa?" tanya Margie bingung.

"Kamu terlalu serem sih! Aku kan juga takut jadinya!" balas Luthias sedikit merinding.

* * *

 _ **~Trotoar~**_

"Heh, lu pikir nih trotoar punya nenek moyang lu apa?! Motor gue lecet tau disenggol sama lu!" omel seorang pengendara motor ke Margie.

Bets!

Margie mengangkat orang itu dan...

GUBRAK!

Membantingnya.

"SALAH SENDIRI JALAN DI TROTOAR! BEGO DIPELIHARA! LU BERANI SAMA GUE HAH?!" bentak Margie.

"A-ampun mbak..."

'Jadi ini alasan kenapa Mathias nggak cemas liat Margie jalan sendirian...' batin Daren kagum.

* * *

 _ **~Kejar-Kejaran~**_

Flore melihat Vience yang sedang mengejar Alexia sambil bawa cicak.

"Aaaaaah!"

"Paman!" panggil Flore.

"Wah, penyelamatku~" Alexia berbinar-binar.

"Aku mau melakukannya juga dong!"

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, Vience menggendong Flore ala Superman sambil mengejar Alexia dengan cicak yang dipegang Flore.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

 _ **~Goreng~**_

"Saphire, kamu jadi ikut Paman belanja kan?" tanya Grayson.

"Iya, bentar dulu!" balas Saphire.

Ceeeeesh!

"Eh? Kamu lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Grayson heran.

"Oh, ini..." Terlihat Saphire yang memakai helm dan memegang tutup panci sebagai tameng karena ternyata...

"Lagi goreng ikan, biar aman!"

"Dasar payah..." gumam Grayson skeptis.

* * *

 _ **~Confess~**_

Edgar sedang ngobrol sendiri sambil meluk pohon di kebun.

"Geez... Kau tau aku tidak terlalu bagus dengan ini, Nay... Ini, um... Sial, uh..."

"Argh, menyebalkan! Pokoknya aku sangat mencintaimu, Naya!"

Kemudian dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga dan...

"Um, Tuan Edgar..."

Dia kepergok Naya.

"Kenapa kamu mencium pohon?" tanya Naya yang berusaha menahan tawa.

"AKU BISA JELASKAN!" pekik Edgar yang wajahnya udah merah padam.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

 _ **~Jajan~**_

"Nenek Rilen!"

"Hm?"

"Nenek cantik lho, kayak aku~"

"Hayo, Flore mau minta jajan ya? Bukannya tadi kamu udah jajan ikan mentah di pasar?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

'Kok Nenek bisa tau sih?' batin Flore shock.

* * *

Sementara di belakang Flore...

"Kak Mundo, aku minta jajan dong!"

"Tadi kan udah sama kakakmu, jangan korup!"

* * *

 _ **~Keroncong-an~**_

"Semua siap?"

"Siap mang!"

"Bengawan Solo~ Riwayatmu ini~"

* * *

Kryuuuuuuk~

"Ah elah, udah keroncongan lagi..." keluh Tartagus.

* * *

 _ **~Festival~**_

"Tei-kun, Kak Al bawa petasan buat festival lho!" ujar Lisa.

"Ayo, Papa juga ikut ya!" ajak Flore.

"I-iya sayang..." balas Teiron dengan senyum kecil dan semburat merah tipis di wajahnya.

"Yeay!"

* * *

"Ron, hati-hati lho! Si Alpha bawa bazzoka tuh!" Maurice menunjuk Alpha yang bawa bazzoka lagi jalan bareng Tsuchi.

"Eh bener juga!" Teiron langsung menengok ke depan dengan kesal. "WOY ALPHA, BAZZOKA-NYA NGGAK USAH DIBAWA JUGA KALE!"

* * *

 _ **~Kekuatan Terpendam~**_

"Aku punya tepung, aku punya telur!"

"Ah!"

"HENTIKAN! NANTI BISA DIKIRA PPAP SIMULATOR!" pekik Hato dan Nigou.

"Eh?" Flore langsung kebingungan dengan sekarung tepung di tangan kanan dan sekotak telur di tangan kiri.

"Kamu kuat sekali!" seru Nigou kagum.

"Woof! Kamu nggak pegel, Flore?" tanya Hato khawatir.

* * *

 _ **~Lupa~**_

"Ah aku lupa, tadi aku mendesah terlalu keras!" seru Emy teringat sesuatu.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Thundy bingung.

"Soalnya... Kamar kita kan sebelah kamar Luthias!"

* * *

"Greeny, kamu lagi nonton bokep ya?" tanya salah satu saudara Luthias di seberang telpon.

"BUKAN! INI ADA TEMEN KAMAR SEBELAH LAGI BEGITUAN! BERISIK BANGET JIIIR!" pekik Luthias frustasi.

* * *

 _ **~How to Making Love~**_

"Ngapain?" tanya Tumma yang melihat Yubi sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Lagi nyoba 'how to making love'!" jawab Yubi dengan senyum manis.

"Eeeh? Making love?"

"Gini nih caranya! Buat lengkungan seperti ini, terus buat lengkungan baru dengan arah yang berlawanan! Nah, jadi deh!" jelas Yubi yang mempraktekkan caranya dengan kertas dan pensil.

"Ooh, kirain making love yang 'itu'..." gumam Tumma sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

* * *

 _ **~Renang~**_

Suatu hari di kolam renang...

"Jangan lupa pakai pelampung atau ban renang ya, buat jaga-jaga!" nasihat Bibi Rilen.

"Oke sudah!"

Elwa dan Rina membawa pelampung mereka, sementara Emy malah megang dadanya sendiri.

* * *

"Bisa nggak 'balon'-nya dikondisikan?! Malu tau!" sembur Elwa sebal.

Emy malah cengengesan. "Hehe, abisnya..."

"Yeaaaaaaay!" teriak Rina yang melompat dari papan loncat.

* * *

 _ **~Menjenguk~**_

"Hay Victor, udah sembuh lukanya?" tanya Tumma yang menjenguk Victor di rumah sakit sambil bawa bunga.

"Udah lumayan sembuh kok!" balas Victor sambil meraih tangan Tumma dan melempar bunga yang dibawanya (sampai mengenai wajah Luthias yang berada di belakang). "Nggak usah bawa bunga, kamu di sini aja udah cukup kok! Malah udah langsung baikan!"

PRAAAAAANG!

"BRENGSEK LU YA!" bentak Luthias sambil melempar Victor sampai memecahkan jendela rumah sakit dan membuatnya terjun bebas dari lantai lima. "Bornlock bego! Udah godain orang, pake lemparin bunga ke muka gue segala pula! Macem-macem tuh anak sama gue, Tumma kan udah ada yang punya!"

"I-iya sih, tapi masa dilempar lagi? Kemaren kan juga abis dilempar..." balas Tumma ketakutan.

(Note: Luthias nggak pernah akur sama Victor, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia begitu. Lagian si Victor emang geblek sih! Masa orang udah punya pacar digodain?)

* * *

 _ **~Salah Kamar~**_

"Kagetin Flore ah!" ujar Salem sambil membuka pintu sebuah kamar. "Huhu! Flo-"

"Ahn!"

"Ahn, nein!"

"Tahan ya, min elsker~"

"Ahn~ Ugh~"

* * *

"Paman Salem lagi bete ya?" tanya Flore bingung begitu mendapati Salem menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok pojok ruang tengah dengan aura suram.

"Dasar baper!" seru Mathias dengan senyum miris. 'Pasti salah kamar sampe kayak gini, makan tuh netnot!'

* * *

 _ **~Angguk-angguk~**_

Ikyo sedang melihat gerakan seekor burung ungu di layar laptop (pinjaman). Tapi perlahan dia mulai mengikuti gerakan burung itu dan...

"SAKIIIT JIWAAA! SAKIIIIIIT JIWAAA!"

"Waaaah, Kyo nge-headbang!" seru Adelia panik.

"Itu mah gerakan si burung sengklek..." timpal Rendy sweatdrop.

Entah kenapa gue pengen ngakak bayangin dia jadi sedeng begitu... :V a *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Ikyo.*

* * *

 _ **~Panik~**_

"Iiih, kecoak! Udah gitu kita di pojok lagi!" seru Vivi panik.

"Dia kayaknya mau bunuh kita! Tuh, tuh!" timpal Lucy ketakutan.

DUK!

Primarin dengan muka datar memukul kecoak itu dengan punggung tangan.

"Woah, Marin ternyata berani!"

"Cool banget, aku nge-fans!"

* * *

Padahal di dalam hatinya...

'Refleks gue... Itu tadi deket banget... Kecoaknya mau bunuh gue... Pengen mati... T-tolong... Jantung gue... Panggil ambulan? Nggak perlu amputasi kan? T-tangan gue ternodai... Abis ini mandi kembang tujuh rupa!'

Ternyata sama penakutnya... =w="

* * *

 _ **~Cosplay~**_

"Tumma, liat sini deh!"

Yang bersangkutan mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaannya dan melihat...

"Memperkenalkan, Minato ARIEsato!"

Saphire dan Alpha yang berpose layaknya sales yang memperlihatkan barang baru beserta Arie yang cosplay jadi protagonis Persona 3 di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana, Tum?" tanya Arie meminta pendapat.

"Errr, lumayan mirip sih... Tapi..." Sepertinya Tumma bingung mau bilang apa.

* * *

Sementara di dimensi lain, seorang cowok berambut biru langsung bersin.

(Note: Udah lama pengen bikin ini, tapi nggak kesampaian! Serius, mereka berdua tuh gaya rambutnya mirip lho! :V / Oh iya, nama Arie dibacanya biasa aja tanpa huruf 'e' dan kalau dibikin Jepang jadinya 'Arii'.)

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumbuh Besarlah Cintanya (?)...**

* * *

Flore Blanca Noir (Titan): Satu lagi kucing di squad yang berubah jadi manusia. Anak perempuan bertampang imut dengan kepribadian polos, tapi sayangnya sudah ternodai sejak masih berwujud kucing. Bisa disangka laki-laki jika tidak pakai rok atau gaun karena potongan rambutnya yang kelewat pendek. Lebih suka tidur di dalam kardus. Berbeda dengan Tsuchi, dia tidak bisa akrab dengan Hato dan Nigou.

* * *

Terserah terserah, hasilnya emang terlalu random... :V /

Aku hanya berharap ada yang mau gift Hero Ticket, soalnya butuh Anubis dan Titan biar Yubi dan Flore resmi jadi anggota squad... TwT/

Review! :D


	66. The Desperate Day for Some People

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Kurasa itu agak susah dicari... (Sebenarnya udah bikin yang versi FemProta, liat aja di FB-ku!) 'w'/**

 **Teiron: "Hah?" =A="**

 **Yah, ini udah lanjut kok! ^^**

 **Tambahan: Kau ini beneran sultan nggak sih? (BILANG AJA MAU MINTA DI-GIFT, DASAR KERE! *kalau nggak mau dibilang matre.*)**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku sedang mengerjakannya, jadi agak lama sih, mengingat aku sedang mencari sedikit info aja... ^^a**

 **Teiron: "Terima kasih sarannya, tapi dia sudah lama belajar menulis..." -w-/**

 **Flore: "Hanya kardus dengan selimut di dalamnya, tidak lebih!" :3**

 **Mathias: "Aku tidak tau, terlalu sibuk ngurus kerjaan sampai nggak bisa ngawasin mereka..." =w=a**

 **Edgar: "Aku hanya belajar mengungkapkan perasaan doang, nggak menjurus ke hal 'itu'!" =_="**

 **Arie: "Memangnya salah ya kalau cosplay jadi Minato?" ._.**

 **Tumma: "Sepertinya..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 63: The Desperate Day for Some People**

* * *

"Kesel gue, kesel! Masa gue harus nunggu lebaran tahun depan biar bisa beli Hero Ticket?!"

* * *

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Revan bingung begitu melihat si gadis merangkap ketua Garuchan itu stress sendiri di pojok perpustakaan.

"Biasa, stress berkepanjangan kalau lagi ngidam sesuatu..." jawab Thundy datar.

Revan langsung sweatdrop.

"Kalian liat Salem nggak?" tanya Edgar yang menghampiri mereka.

"Nggak tau, kenapa emang?"

"Depresi, semalem abis mimpi kakaknya berubah jadi cowok..." jelas Edgar tanpa ekspresi.

Kali ini giliran Duo Tsundere itu yang sweatdrop.

* * *

Bicara soal Salem, dia tengah menjedukkan kepalanya ke salah satu pohon di kebun.

* * *

"Kenapa dia?"

"Stress! Dulu dia pernah mimpi para cowok berubah jadi cewek, sekarang dia malah depresi gara-gara mimpi kakaknya jadi cowok!"

"Oooh..."

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir...

Rendy nyadar nggak sih dia ngobrol sama siapa?

Dia langsung menengok ke sebelah dengan wajah horror dan...

"Halo..."

"KEPALA BUNTUNG!"

* * *

"Daren?"

"Kenapa, Musket?"

"Tadi siapa yang teriak, dayo?" tanya Musket penasaran.

Daren hanya angkat bahu. "Paling juga Duo Penakut ngeliat hantu gentayangan..."

"Heee..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Kak Tsuchi!"

"Nyaw?" _(Kenapa?)_

"Main yuk!"

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!" _(Boleh saja sih, asal jangan sama pria yang namanya Vincent!)_

"Eh, kenapa? Paman Vincent kan orang baik!"

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw?" _(Kamu masih ingat nggak kejadian itu?)_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ada yang lihat Tsuchi dan Flore?" tanya Teiron.

"Ada yang liat Kopen?" tanya Luthias.

"Ada yang liat Nyanko?" tanya Kazegami.

* * *

Mereka bertiga mencari keempat kucing itu sampai ke kebun, tapi...

"NyanNyanNyanNyanNyanNyan!"

"MiawMiawMiaw!"

"NyawNyawNyawNyaw!"

"MeongMeongMeong!"

Bisa tebak siapa yang lagi dikerubutin kucing sambil tertawa dan memegang snack kucing?

"Uwah~ Imutnya~"

"Vi-Vin-"

Vincent mengeluarkan dark aura sambil memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Kalian... Lupakan semua ini!"

"Uwaaaah! Ampuni kami, Mercer-sama!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Oh iya ya..."

* * *

Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada sepasang Werewolf jantan yang ngomongin hal lain.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Hato dan Tsuchi, Flore dan Nigou, mereka punya banyak persamaan ya..." gumam Maurice sambil menopang dagu.

"Persamaan apa?" tanya Mitsumu.

"Tsuchi dan Hato jadi manusia tanpa diketahui sebabnya, Flore dan Nigou jadi manusia karena terkena ramuan Emy, terus mereka sama-sama berstatus adik-kakak di masing-masing kalangan (Tsuchi-Flore di kalangan kucing, Hato-Nigou di kalangan anjing)." jelas Maurice dengan pose berpikir.

Mitsumu hanya manggut-manggut. "Benar juga sih..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Tum?"

"Ya?"

"Kamu masih inget nggak pas kita dikejar-kejar sepupunya Ethan?"

"Masih..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ya, siapa?"

Ketika Tumma membuka pintu, tiba-tiba...

Kretek!

Klik!

Klotok klotok!

Psshhtt!

"Monster ogre harus masuk koleksi kami!"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

Tumma langsung dikejar-kejar keliling markas oleh tujuh orang tamu.

"Dia milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

"SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEEEE! ARIIIE!"

"Ya?" Arie malah langsung keluar dengan polosnya tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

"Wah, ada Devil Ranger! Aku mau sayapnya!" seru seorang gadis yang melihat Arie.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Dan kejar-kejaran pun terjadi sampai sepuluh kali putaran.

* * *

Setelah pengejaran kemudian...

"Emm... Maafkan kami ya... Kami tak tau kalau kalian anggota sini..." gumam mereka bertujuh bersamaan ke Tumma dan Arie.

"Baiklah... Than, mereka siapa emangnya?" tanya Arie.

"Sepupu gue... Sunny, Prisma, Eddie, Rama, Riri, Leon, dan Sisca..." jelas Ethan memperkenalkan sepupu-sepupunya.

"Kok mereka malah seneng liat monster-monsteran gitu ya?" tanya Tumma penasaran. "Biasanya orang-orang bakalan ketakutan..."

"Karena... Keluarga Goldwind itu Monster Hunter, jadi kalau liat monster yang ada malah dikejar-kejar." jawab Ethan datar.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Arie langsung merinding. "Ngeri ya?"

Tumma mengangguk. "Sangat..."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Gou!"

"Hm?"

"Gou!"

"Kenapa sih?"

"Gou!"

"Iya, siapa?"

"Gou!"

"Flore ya? Masih ngantuk nih..."

Yang bersangkutan malah nyanyi. "Gouchu-Gouchu di perut, curi semua nutrisiii~ Tapi tak perlu takuuut, ada konterpeeiin!"

"Kontermeks, Flore, Kontermeks!" ralat Nigou.

Flore meliriknya dengan wajah curiga. "Hmm, jadi selama ini kamu itu cacing ya?"

"Terus aku dikira nyeri otot gitu?" balas Nigou sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tuan Butuh Cerutu (?)...**

* * *

Awalannya emang curhatan saking stress-nya, jadi maklumi saja... -w-/

Chapter depan Flore mau bikin diary, silakan request apa yang mau ditanyakan... 'v'/

Review! :D


	67. Ex'Flore'ing Diary

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha... :V**

 **Salem: "Ngeri banget, bahkan udah kejadian di fic Reha Squad lho! Cari aja sendiri!" =w=/**

 **Ini udah update! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya, 'sultan' yang kumaksud itu orang yang sering beli cash untuk membeli item di game online... .w./**

 **Salem: "Kayaknya itu nggak bakalan ngaruh deh..." =w="**

 **Rendy: "BUKAN!" *kemudian langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Si Manis.***

 **Yah, aku juga baca fic-fic itu sih, tapi entah apa aku harus kembali membuat fic di fandom yang menjadi asal dari 'NNG Series'-ku... .w.a**

 **Tsuchi: *menggeleng.* "Nyaw!" (Tidak mau!)**

 **Teiron: "Kenapa?"**

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" (Kucing tanpa meongan itu tidak asik, membuatku seperti bukan kucing!)**

 **Teiron: *menghela nafas.* "Terserah padamu, tapi kau harus tetap belajar menulis..." *melipat tangan.***

 **Tsuchi: *mengangguk.***

 **Aku kurang tertarik soal game itu sih... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, tidak masalah... .w./ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 64: Ex'Flore'ing Diary**

* * *

Flore juga diajarkan menulis seperti Tsuchi dulu, dan percaya atau tidak, ternyata dia cepat belajar.

Jika Tsuchi belajar menulis agar orang-orang yang tidak mengerti bahasa kucing bisa memahaminya, justru Flore sedikit berbeda.

* * *

"Hmm, apa ini?" Ikyo menemukan sebuah buku di dalam kardus tempat Flore biasa tidur.

Dia membuka buku itu dan melihat tulisan yang sedikit kurang rapi seolah penulisnya baru belajar menulis. Tapi yang membuatnya penasaran...

"Diary? Milik Flore?" Ikyo sedikit mengerutkan kening.

Pasalnya, dia ingat betul kalau Flore baru jadi manusia sejak dua minggu sebelumnya dan dia baru belajar menulis dua hari yang lalu.

Karena penasaran seperti apa diary kucing mungil itu, dia menelaah setiap tulisan sambil duduk di dekat kardus.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 1: Perkenalan~**_

 _Namaku Flore Blanca Noir._

 _Oh, ada yang bertanya dari mana aku dapat nama itu?_

 _Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi nanti akan kuceritakan kok!_

 _Aku ini perempuan lho!_

 _Aku menulis diary ini untuk mengenang beberapa kejadian lama yang sayang kalau dilupakan dan aku akan terus menulis sampai dewasa, ehehe..._

* * *

'Awal yang lumayan, walaupun agak gimana gitu...'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 2: Awal Mula di Squad~**_

 _Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana aku bisa berada di squad ini, jadi akan kuceritakan di sini._

 _Awalnya aku hanya kucing kecil yang kehilangan induk karena terlindas kendaraan, kemudian saudara-saudaraku diambil orang dan meninggalkanku sendirian._

 _Aku yang kesepian berjalan tanpa arah mencari seseorang yang mau merawatku, sampai aku melihat seekor kucing berbulu lebat berlari ke arah seorang anak berambut coklat tua yang duduk di kubangan lumpur._

 _Kucing tadi melompat ke pundaknya._ _ **'Hey, ayo pulang!'**_

 _Dia mengangguk dan berdiri, kemudian mereka berdua pergi. Aku mengikuti mereka diam-diam dan berharap menemukan rumah untuk tinggal._

 _Setelah beberapa saat, kami tiba di sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua._

 _ **'Aku pulang~'**_

 _Aku melihat seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu berkacamata di dekat sebuah sofa. "Oh, Tsu- Ya ampun! Kotor sekali kamu! Nanti kamu bisa diomelin Teiron kalau ketauan kotor begitu!"_

 _"Tsuchi, kamu bawa siapa di kaki kamu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan mata diperban yang duduk di sofa itu._

 _Awalnya aku tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa melihatku dengan mata yang diperban. Tapi belakangan kuketahui, ternyata matanya diambil sekumpulan penjahat dan dia memakai sepasang gelang pemberian seseorang yang bisa membuatnya melihat tanpa mata._

 _ **'Eh?'**_ _Dia_ _menengok ke bawah dan melihatku berdiri di dekat kakinya._

 _ **'Hay!'**_ _Aku mengusel kepalaku di kakinya._

 _ **'Wah...'**_ _Dia berjongkok dan mengangkatku._ _ **'Hey, kau mengikuti ya?'**_

 _ **'Iya!'**_

 _"Hey, apa tidak apa-apa kita rawat dia?" tanya wanita itu._

 _Pemuda di sebelahnya terlihat memutar mata. "Entahlah... Aku tidak yakin apa Kaichou mengizinkannya, soalnya udah kebanyakan hewan peliharaan di sini..."_

 _"Ada apa ya? Kok aku dibicarakan?" Aku melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berkulit kecoklatan muncul di belakang mereka. "Waduh, Tsuchi, kamu abis main ke tempat sampah sampai bawa kucing kecil itu?"_

 _ **'Tidak! Dia mengikutiku!'**_

 _"Mengikuti ya..." Gadis itu manggut-manggut. "Lalu, dia kucing jantan atau betina?"_

 _Dia mengendus badanku, kemudian memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhku pada gadis itu._

 _"Betina?" Gadis itu mendekat dan mengangkatku, kemudian mengecek sendiri kelaminku. "Ah ya, benar juga!"_

 _ **'Hay!'**_ _Kucing berbulu lebat tadi muncul di belakang._

 _Pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat memegangi keningnya. "Astaga, nambah satu lagi kucing kotor!"_

 _"Yah, sebaiknya kita mandikan mereka!"_

 _Kami langsung kabur begitu mendengar kata 'mandi' tadi, kemudian bersembunyi di dalam kardus._

 _"Kardus apaan ini?" Kardus tempat kami sembunyi terangkat dan terlihat sesosok pria berambut putih. "Astaga! Tsuchi!"_

 _Pria itu segera menangkap anak itu dan dia berusaha melepaskan diri._ _ **'Lepaskan Paman, aku tidak mau mandi!'**_

 _"Oy, siapapun tolongin gue! Ada kucing kotor nih!"_

 _Kucing berbulu lebat itu segera pergi dan aku mengikutinya._

 _"Oy, tangkap mereka juga!"_

 _Kami segera berlari sekencang mungkin, tapi setelahnya berhasil ditangkap dan dimandikan._

 _Walaupun sempat membuat kericuhan, tapi lama-lama aku mulai betah karena bertemu banyak orang baik di sini._

* * *

'Di bagian awalnya kasihan sih, tapi syukurlah kalau dia betah di sini...'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 3: Asal Nama~**_

 _Setelah dimandikan, aku tertidur berselimutkan kain di pangkuan seseorang._

 _"Kaichou, kau sudah punya nama untuk kucing itu?"_

 _Aku terbangun dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru di depan kami._

 _"Yah, tentu saja, Thundy! Nah!" Gadis yang dipanggil 'Kaichou' itu menunjukkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang yang dipegangnya._

 _Pemuda bernama Thundy itu mengerutkan kening. "Flore Blanca Noir, seriously?"_

 _Gadis itu malah nyengir. "Kenapa tidak?"_

 _Dia memasang wajah skeptis. "Dasar aneh..."_

 _"Biarin!" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah._

 _ **'Aku suka nama itu kok!'**_

 _"Eh, kau setuju?"_

 _Aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkannya._

 _"Terserah deh..." Dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kami._

 _Begitu Kaichou memberitahu namaku ke semua orang di rumah itu, mereka mengeluarkan ekspresi bermacam-macam._

 _"Kau serius?" tanya seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik bermata biru dengan tatapan risih._

 _"Ya iyalah, dia aja juga suka namanya lho! Benarkan, Flore?"_

 _ **'Yap!'**_

 _Pria itu menghela nafas. "Oke fine..."_

 _"Bisa jelaskan arti namanya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan penutup mata di mata kirinya sambil melipat tangan._

 _"Flore artinya bunga, karena bunga identik dengan perempuan mengingat dia kucing betina. Blanca dan Noir artinya putih dan hitam karena warna bulunya!"_

 _Karena itulah aku sangat menyukai namaku!_

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 4: Papa Teiron~**_

 _Rambut semerah apel, mata sehijau zamrud._

 _Kira-kira begitulah yang bisa kugambarkan tentang Papa._

 _Namanya Teiron. Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya berwarna kehijauan, dan pakai kacamata._

 _Dia punya bibi, namanya Rilen. Tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Nenek karena (katanya) umurnya sudah 40 tahun._

 _Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan._

* * *

'Itu bukan 'katanya' lagi, tapi emang beneran!'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 5: Mama Lisa~**_

 _Aku melihat Papa sedang berada di dapur dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu._

 _ **"Flore, kalau Teiron jadi papa-mu, yang jadi mama-mu siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau padaku.**_

 _ **"Mama?" Aku berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum tau..."**_

 _ **"Setidaknya pilih salah satu perempuan di sini untuk jadi mama-mu, kalau perlu yang paling dekat dengan papa-mu." nasihat Bibi Adelia.**_

 _ **"Memangnya siapa yang paling dekat dengan Papa?" tanyaku penasaran.**_

 _ **"Kalau kamu melihat gadis berambut pirang yang bersama papa-mu, temui saja dia! Namanya Lisa!"**_

 _Aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Permisi..."_

 _"Ya?" Gadis itu menengok. "Ada apa, Flore?"_

 _"Apa Lisa... boleh kupanggil Mama?" tanyaku._

 _Dia terlihat kaget, entah karena pertanyaanku tadi atau sempat mendengar suara logam yang jatuh barusan._

 _"Ma-mama?"_

 _"Iya! Kalau bukan Mama Lisa yang paling dekat dengan Papa, lalu siapa lagi?" tanyaku polos. "Jadi... Boleh atau tidak?"_

 _Dia tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepalaku. "Boleh saja sayang, kenapa tidak?"_

 _"Yeay!" Aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sayang Mama!"_

 _Dia ikut memelukku. "Kami juga sayang padamu, Flore... Iya kan, Tei-kun?"_

 _"I-iya..."_

 _"Itu terdengar meragukan!"_

 _"AKU JUGA SAYANG PADAMU, FLORE! SEKARANG KAU PUAS?!"_

 _Aku kebingungan dengan teriakan Papa tadi dan melihat wajahnya yang memerah. "Papa kenapa panik begitu?"_

 _"Abisnya mama-mu maksa sih!"_

* * *

Ikyo mesem-mesem sendiri.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 6: Kak Tsuchi~**_

 _Kak Tsuchi sama sepertiku, sama-sama kucing._

 _Awalnya aku memanggilnya 'ayah', tapi dia memintaku mengubahnya menjadi 'kakak' karena perbandingan usia kami yang tidak begitu jauh. Umurku baru sekitar lima bulan, sementara dia berumur satu tahun lebih._ (Note: Ini dalam tahun kucing ya!)

 _Tapi terkadang dia bisa iri dengan beberapa hal, misalnya..._

 _ **'Ada apa?'**_ _tanyaku yang mendatanginya saat sedang manyun._

 _Dia menatap intens ke arahku, kemudian menarik ekorku sampai tubuhku terangkat._

 _ **'Kyaaaaaah!'**_

 _ **'Aku iri dengan ekormu!'**_

 _Sebuah cakar yang mengeluarkan asap hitam muncul di tangan kirinya dan dia mengarahkannya padaku, tapi dia berhenti dan menengok ke belakang karena ada yang memegangi tangannya._

 _ **'Paman Maurice?'**_

 _"Tolong lepaskan dia, Tsuchi..."_

 _Dia menurunkanku dengan hati-hati dan cakar di tangan kirinya mulai menghilang._

 _"Jangan begitu, Tsuchi! Lagipula nanti ekormu juga akan memanjang dengan sendirinya!" nasihat Paman Maurice sambil menepuk kepalanya._

 _Dia hanya menunduk. Aku sendiri sedang berada di dekapan Paman Salem karena ketakutan dengan kejadian tadi._

 _ **'Maaf...'**_

 _Paman Salem melirikku. "Flore, kamu mau maafin dia kan?"_

 _Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia melepaskanku dan aku mendekatinya. Aku mengusel manja kepalaku di perutnya dan dia mengusap pelan punggungku._

 _Kemudian saat aku jadi manusia, dia kembali iri karena dia masih mengeong di saat aku bisa bicara dan dia hampir membunuhku kalau saja Paman Musket tidak menembakkan obat bius padanya (seingat yang kudengar dari Paman Maurice sih)._

 _Saat aku sedang dikerubuti orang-orang, aku melihat Kak Tsuchi dimarahi seseorang di sudut lain ruang tengah._

 _Aku merasa bersalah dan sangat mengerti perasaannya, karena itu aku ingin minta maaf padanya._

 _"Kak Tsuchi masih marah?" tanyaku agak khawatir begitu melihatnya meringkuk di pojok perpustakaan._

 _"Flore, sebaiknya kamu biarkan dia sendiri dulu untuk sementara..." usul Bibi Ashley sambil menuntunku keluar dari perpustakaan._

 _Setelah itu aku pergi ke ruang makan dan bertemu si kucing berbulu lebat, dia naik ke atas meja makan dan mengajakku adu tatapan._

 _ **'Hay...'**_

 _Kami berdua menengok dan mendapati Kak Tsuchi di depan pintu._

 _ **'Hay!'**_

 _"Hay Kak!"_

 _Kak Tsuchi mendekatiku dan langsung memelukku dengan erat._

 _"Kak?"_

 _ **'Maafkan aku, aku terlalu emosi...'**_

 _"Aku juga minta maaf Kak, aku juga merasa bersalah karena kejadian tadi..."_

 _ **'Begitu...'**_

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tetap kakak kesayanganku!_

* * *

'Kau terlalu baik, Flore...'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 7: Kopen~**_

 _Aku baru ingat kalau kucing berbulu lebat itu punya nama._

 _Saat itu aku sedang duduk di pangkuan seorang pria berambut hitam yang tertutup poni di mata kanannya dan di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berambut putih jabrik dengan kacamata yang memangku kucing berbulu lebat itu._

 _"Namanya Kopen, singkatan dari 'Kopenhagen', ibukota Denmark..." jelas si pemuda berambut putih sambil mengelus kucing itu._

 _"Kenapa diberi nama begitu, Luthias?" tanya pria di sebelahnya._

 _"Begini, Arie... Dulu waktu aku masih tinggal dengan kakakku di Denmark, aku menemukannya di kota itu..."_

 _"Oooh..."_

 _Walaupun namanya singkat begitu, tapi aku sering salah menyebut namanya._

 _"Paman, si Koten kemana ya?" tanyaku pada Paman Luthias yang sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan._

 _Dia menengok ke arahku dengan tatapan aneh. "Maksudmu Kopen, Flore?"_

 _"Iya, Kogen!"_

 _Dia menghela nafas. "Dia dibawa Edward ke ruang anak-anak..."_

 _"Makasih, Paman!" Aku langsung pergi mencari mereka._

* * *

Ikyo mengerutkan kening. 'Dari Kopen ke Koten terus ke Kogen, kedengarannya aneh juga sih...'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 8: Mocha~**_

 _Mocha adalah musang paling baik yang pernah kutemui dan kami sering berbagi beberapa hal, dia memberikan sisa tulangnya dan aku membiarkannya tidur di dalam kardusku._

 _Tapi begitu tau dia mati, aku merasa kasihan dengan Paman Tumma. Dia yang paling terpukul karena sudah lama merawat Mocha._

 _Aku melihat Paman Tumma sedang berada di kebun dan menaruh beberapa bunga kecil di atas sebuah gundukan, kemudian aku memanggilnya. "Paman?"_

 _Dia menengok. "Oh, Flore... Ada apa?"_

 _"Paman mengunjungi makam Mocha lagi?" tanyaku memastikan._

 _Dia menunduk dengan wajah sedih. "Yah, begitulah..."_

 _Aku menghampiri Paman Tumma dan berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Paman jangan sedih! Walaupun Mocha sudah pergi, di sini kan masih ada aku, Kak Tsuchi, Kojen_ ('Kopen kali maksudmu!' ralat Ikyo dalam hati.) _, dan yang lainnya!"_

 _Paman Tumma mengusap kepalaku dan aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar, Flore! Aku memang belum bisa melupakannya, tapi keberadaan kalian adalah pengganti terbaik!"_

 _Dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku, kemudian aku memperhatikan makam Mocha._

 _"Mocha jangan khawatir! Paman Tumma hanya merindukanmu, aku yakin dia akan menerima keadaan suatu saat nanti!"_

 _Aku melihat sosok musang yang terlihat transparan di dekat makam, arwah Mocha._ _ **'Jaga Tumma untukku ya!'**_

 _"Aku janji!"_

 _Arwahnya mulai menghilang, kemudian aku berdiri dan pergi ke dalam markas._

* * *

'Sekali lagi kau terlalu baik...'

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 9: Petak Umpet~**_

 _Dulu kami berempat pernah bermain petak umpet di dalam markas. Aku bersembunyi di dalam tas Bibi Alisa dan tertidur semalaman, kemudian aku terbangun di dalam kardusku keesokan paginya._

 _Kami masih bermain, tapi hanya bertiga, karena Mocha sudah mati._

 _Aku yang sedang berjaga mencari ke seluruh penjuru lantai tiga, bahkan sempat mengangkat sofa bersama Kakek Grayson yang sedang membaca koran di atasnya._

* * *

Ikyo menahan tawa begitu mengingat ekspresi kaget Paman Grayson yang menyadari sofa-nya terangkat sendiri.

* * *

 _Aku turun ke lantai satu dan mencari ke gudang, sampai aku melihat seekor tikus kecil berbulu putih yang berada di dalam kurungan._

 _Aku menghampirinya dan mengeluarkan tikus itu dari kurungan, setelah itu mengusap kepalanya dengan jari. "Kamu imut ya, aku jadi pengen pelihara kamu deh!"_

 _Aku membawa tikus itu sambil terus mencari mereka._

 _"Kamu sedang apa, Flore?" tanya Paman Alpha ketika aku baru keluar dari gudang._

 _"Aku sedang main petak umpet, Paman!" jawabku. "Oh iya, aku punya peliharaan baru lho!"_

 _Aku memperlihatkan tikus itu kepadanya. Tapi entah kenapa, wajah Paman Alpha langsung pucat dan dia malah kabur._

 _Aku bingung dengan kelakuan Paman Alpha tadi dan memilih untuk kembali mencari mereka._

* * *

"Ahahahahaha!" Ikyo langsung tertawa.

"Ngetawain apa lu?"

"Eh?" Dia baru nyadar kalau lagi diliatin Jeff. "Errr, nggak ada kok!"

Jeff hanya angkat bahu dan pergi.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 10: Nigou~**_

 _Aku tidak begitu akrab dengan Nigou karena dia seekor anjing._

 _Semuanya berawal saat aku sedang bersantai di bawah pohon dan ada yang mengendusiku dari belakang._

 _Ketika aku menengok, ternyata ada seekor anjing Shiba Inu._

 _ **'Kyaaaaaaah!'**_

 _Aku langsung memanjat pohon di dekatku dan dia menggonggong ke arahku dari bawah._

 _Kak Tsuchi datang dan memanjat sampai tiba ke tempatku, kemudian mengulurkan tangan._ _ **'Flore, ayo turun!'**_

 _Aku perlahan mendekati tangan Kak Tsuchi dan langsung memanjat ke pundaknya saat dia mengangkatku, kemudian Kak Tsuchi perlahan turun dari pohon dan menghampiri dua orang._

 _"Jadi namanya Flore ya?" tanya seorang pria berambut perak dengan telinga anjing di kepalanya yang memperhatikanku._

 _Aku masih gemetar di pundak Kak Tsuchi karena ketakutan dengan kejadian sebelumnya, apalagi ketika anjing tadi berdiri di dekat kaki pria itu._

 _Belakangan kuketahui, ternyata pria itu kakaknya Nigou, namanya Hato._

 _ **'Iya!'**_

 _ **'Masuk yuk...'**_ _ajakku yang masih ketakutan._

 _ **'Baiklah, kami masuk dulu ya, daah!'**_ _Kami pun masuk ke markas._

 _Begitulah..._

* * *

'Pantesan aja Yuki cerita kalau Flore ngumpet di belakangnya pas ngeliat Nigou di perpus waktu itu...'

* * *

 _Tapi mengingat kami sama-sama berwujud manusia sekarang ini, terkadang aku ingin menggodanya sedikit._

 _Misalnya ketika memanggilnya saat sedang tidur._

 _"Gou!"_

 _Dia mengerang sedikit. "Hm?"_

 _"Gou!"_

 _Dia berbalik sedikit ke arahku. "Kenapa sih?"_

 _"Gou!"_

 _Matanya mulai terbuka sedikit. "Iya, siapa?"_

 _"Gou!"_

 _Dia mulai terbangun. "Flore ya? Masih ngantuk nih..."_

 _"Gouchu-Gouchu di perut, curi semua nutrisiii~ Tapi tak perlu takuuut, ada konterpeeiin!"_

 _"Kontermeks, Flore, Kontermeks!"_

 _Aku meliriknya dengan wajah curiga. "Hmm, jadi selama ini kamu itu cacing ya?"_

 _Dia menatapku dengan wajah aneh. "Terus aku dikira nyeri otot gitu?"_

* * *

'Korban iklan...' batin Ikyo sweatdrop.

Nyadar diri, Kyo! Lu sendiri juga pernah jadi korban kartun lho! *dilempar ranting kayu.*

(Note: Ini sedikit terinspirasi dari komik di Fanpage 'Tako dan Kawan-Kawan', aku udah pernah share lho! ^^/)

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 11: Orang Buta~**_

 _Aku sedang asik bermain dengan bola benangku di dalam kardus ketika melihat ada seseorang yang berjalan ke arah sofa._

 _Tapi dia tidak tau kalau ada Paman Ikyo yang tidur tengkurap di sana._

 _"Paman! Awas! Jangan duduk di si-"_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"_

 _"-tu..."_

 _Aku segera keluar dari kardus dan menghampiri mereka, kemudian Bibi Adelia mendatangi kami. "Yamemi-san, tolong berdiri dulu! Kamu menduduki Ikyo!"_

 _"Oh, maaf!" Orang itu segera berdiri._

 _Paman Ikyo langsung bangun dan duduk sambil mengelus punggungnya._

 _"Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku._

 _Dia hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dari sofa, kemudian berjalan pergi._

 _Aku sempat melihat Paman Salem bermain gitar di ujung ruangan sambil bernyanyi, "Dan terjadi lagi~ Kisah si rubah yang diduduki orang buta terulang kembali~"_

* * *

Ikyo hanya bisa memasang wajah ngenes karena teringat kejadian itu.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 12: Lagu~**_

 _Nenek Rilen membelikan sebuah CD berisi beberapa lagu anak-anak dalam Bahasa Inggris untukku._

 _Beberapa lagu dari CD itu cukup unik, tapi yang menjadi favoritku itu 'The Three Little Kittens'. Ceritanya tentang tiga anak kucing yang kehilangan sarung tangan mereka dan bagian akhirnya mereka makan pie bersama ibu mereka._

 _Mama pernah cerita kalau lagu itu sebenarnya berasal dari sebuah puisi dengan bagian akhir yang sedikit berbeda, tapi aku tidak perduli seperti apapun bagian akhirnya karena isinya sudah cukup membuatku senang._

(Note: Sebenarnya aku cantumin ini gara-gara keponakan yang berkunjung ke rumah... -w-/)

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 13: Foto~**_

 _"Bibi sedang melihat apa?" tanyaku pada Bibi Lucy yang membuka sebuah buku._

 _"Hanya album foto, mau lihat?"_

 _Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri Bibi Lucy, kemudian aku duduk di pangkuannya dan dia menunjukkan isi dari album itu padaku._

 _Ada foto Bibi Emy yang berdebat dengan seorang pria berambut perak, Papa yang gelayutan di lampu gantung beserta Hato di bawahnya, Paman Thundy yang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang pria berambut coklat, dan masih banyak lagi._

 _Tapi aku sedikit heran dengan foto seekor kucing berbulu hitam kecoklatan dengan belang putih di moncong, kaki, dan perutnya sedang tertidur di atas meja._

 _"Bibi, ini kucing siapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk foto itu._

 _"Oh, itu tampang kakak kamu waktu masih jadi kucing!" Bibi Lucy membalikkan beberapa halaman, kemudian menunjuk salah satu foto dimana terdapat seekor kucing kecil berbulu hitam dengan belang putih di moncong dan kakinya. "Nah, kalau yang ini tampang kamu dulu!"_

 _Aku memperhatikan foto diriku yang dulu. "Ternyata aku sekecil itu saat masih berwujud kucing!"_

 _"Memangnya dulu kamu tidak pernah melihat diri di cermin ya?" tanya Bibi Lucy._

 _"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa itu cermin!" balasku polos._

 _"Nanti akan kutunjukkan padamu, tapi kita lihat dulu sisa foto di sini!"_

 _"Baiklah!"_

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 14: Bercinta (?!)~**_

 _Aku sering melihat Paman Thundy dan Bibi Emy bercinta di kamar mereka, walaupun aku bingung kenapa kehidupan normal mereka selalu diisi pertengkaran._

 _Aku dan Kak Tsuchi juga pernah melakukannya, tapi sayangnya kami kepergok Papa dan dihukum tidak boleh makan snack kucing selama sebulan._

* * *

Ikyo langsung shock membaca bagian ini.

'Kau terlalu polos untuk hidup sebagai manusia, Flore...' batin si rubah sambil mijit kening.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 15: Paman Mathias dan Paman Luthias~**_

 _"Paman mau kemana?" tanyaku saat melihat Paman Mathias yang terburu-buru._

 _"Aku harus jemput adikku, dia dalam masalah sekarang!"_

 _"Boleh aku ikut?"_

 _Dia melirikku dengan tatapan aneh. "Kamu nggak punya baju ya? Kenapa pakai handuk?"_

 _Aku mencembungkan pipi. "Bajuku dicuci, Papa belum beli baju baru!"_

 _"Tunggu sini!" Paman Mathias segera pergi ke lantai atas._

 _Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dan memakaikan sebuah baju berwarna hitam yang terlalu besar di badanku._

 _"Jaketnya agak kegedean sih, tapi setidaknya pakai baju!" kata Paman Mathias sambil menaikkan tudung jaket ke kepalaku._

 _ **'Halo!'**_

 _Aku menengok ke bawah dan melihat Kopen, kemudian mengangkatnya. "Aku boleh bawa Kosen nggak?"_

 _Dia terlihat menghela nafas. "Terserah kamu deh!"_

 _Kemudian kami naik motor untuk menjemput Paman Luthias. Paman Mathias menyetir, aku berdiri di atas jok motor sambil memegangi pundaknya di belakang, sementara Kopen bertengger di kepalaku._

 _Aku sempat mendengarnya menggerutu seperti ini: "Kenapa kalian berdua harus ikut sih?!"_

 _Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, kami tiba di sebuah gedung besar._

 _"Paman, jangan seperti anjing mengejar ekornya deh!" nasihatku saat melihat Paman Mathias mondar-mandir di depan sebuah gudang._

 _"Tapi aku nggak bisa tenang, Flore! KAMU NGGAK TAU APA YANG AKAN TERJADI JIKA LUTHIAS OERSTED TERJEBAK BERSAMA ENARA KAKSISATAA DI SATU RUANGAN, HAAAH?!"_

 _"Mereka bercinta?" tanyaku polos._

 _Paman Mathias terdiam sesaat._

 _"BUKAN! DAN KENAPA KAMU BISA BERPIKIR SEJAUH ITU?!"_

 _"Bukannya itu wajar jika laki-laki dan perempuan berada di ruangan sempit dan mereka punya naluri untuk berhubungan intim?" tanyaku menjelaskan._

* * *

Ikyo langsung facepalm. 'Astaga, anak ini sudah ternodai terlalu jauh!'

* * *

 _"Kiamat! KIAMAT! KAMU DENGER NGGAK SIH?!" Kemudian Paman Mathias berbicara dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai aku tidak bisa mengulanginya di sini._

 _ **'Sudahlah kalian!'**_ _Kopen menyela pembicaraan kami._

 _"Argh, gue udah nggak tahan lagi!" Paman Mathias mengambil linggis yang sejak tadi berada di atas motor. "GUE BOBOL NIH PINTU SEKARANG JUGA!"_

 _Paman Mathias mencongkel engsel pintu dengan linggis, kemudian menendang pintu itu._

 _BRAK!_

 _Setelah pintu berhasil didobrak, Paman Mathias segera melihat ke dalam. "Greeny, kamu nggak a- ASTAGANAGASEMPAKJADITUJUH!"_

 _Aku mengintip dari balik pintu dan tersenyum ketika melihat posisi Paman Luthias yang ditimpa seorang gadis pirang. "Wah, ternyata benar! Mereka sedang bercin-"_

 _"DIAM! APAPUN YANG KAMU KATAKAN HANYA AKAN MEMBUAT SUASANANYA TAMBAH BURUK!"_

* * *

'Nih anak abis dijejelin apaan sampe segitunya?' batin Ikyo yang merasa prihatin dengan kondisi Mathias di bagian ini.

* * *

 _Gadis itu segera bangun dan menjauh dari Paman Luthias._

 _Kemudian Paman Luthias segera berdiri sambil membersihkan badan dan berjalan menghampiri kami._

 _"Hey, kalian yang di sana!" Terlihat sesosok laki-laki dari ujung koridor._

 _"KABOOOOOOR!" teriak Paman Mathias sambil ngacir._

 _Paman Luthias menarikku dan kami segera pergi dari tempat itu._

(Note: Sebenarnya ini dari fic terbaruku, judulnya agak panjang jadi nggak bisa dikasih tau di sini... ^^/)

* * *

"Paman baca diary-ku ya?"

Ikyo langsung kaget begitu mendapati Flore sudah berada di depannya dengan wajah bingung.

"Oh, Flore... Hmm, ya... Ehehe..."

Flore duduk di sebelah Ikyo. "Bagaimana menurut Paman?"

"Diary-mu cukup bagus kok!" Ikyo mengacak-acak rambut Flore.

'Tapi sayangnya kau terlalu cepat ternodai, nak...' batinnya melanjutkan dengan senyum miris, kemudian menyerahkan buku yang dipegangnya kepada sang pemilik dan pergi.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti di depan markas dan keluarlah seorang gadis berambut pink dari dalam mobil itu.

"Hmm, untuk apa mobil itu?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Hadiah dari Rosy-san!" jawab gadis itu watados.

Si ketua Garuchan berpikir sejenak. "Maaf, bukannya aku menolak sih, tapi aku tidak suka naik mobil, jadi... Well... Terserah jika memang mau ditaruh di sini..."

"Dia siapa?" tanya Daren yang baru keluar.

"Kimura Natsuko, adik dari Kimura Aki yang dulu telah merombak ulang markas ini!" jelas Girl-chan. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku mau mengunjungi Flore-chan, sekalian memberinya beberapa hadiah!"

"Dia di dalam, masuk saja!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

Natsuko melihat Flore sedang asik bermain dengan bola benangnya di dekat kardus dan menghampiri anak itu. "Flore-chan~"

Anak itu menengok. "Ah, Kak Natsuko! Ada apa?"

"Hehe, aku hanya ingin memberimu hadiah kok!" Natsuko mengeluarkan sebuah buku. "Nah, kamu kasih notebook ini untuk Tsuchi-kun, terus nanti ada kasur air yang akan kutaruh di ruang anak-anak!"

"Wah, makasih!" Flore menerima buku itu dengan senang hati.

"Oh iya, aku boleh nanya nggak?"

"Soal apa?"

"Kamu suka mengoleksi apa?"

"Belum ada! Tapi aku ingin mengoleksi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan namaku!"

"Bunga?" tanya Natsuko menebak.

Flore mengangguk. "Foto-foto bunga, kerajinan bunga, dan berbagai macam benda bermotif bunga!"

Natsuko ber-'oh' ria. "Eh iya, Flore-chan, mau jalan-jalan?"

"Mau, mau!" Kemudian Flore menghampiri Teiron yang sedang baca buku di sofa. "Papa, aku jalan-jalan sama Kak Natsuko ya!"

Teiron hanya mendongak dari buku bacaannya sesaat. "Ah iya, hati-hati!"

Flore hanya mengangguk, kemudian dia segera pergi bersama Natsuko.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Genderbend Reactions** (Sedikit random part yang belum ada di fic Reha Squad Chapter Genderbend. Udah di-post di FB sih, cuma ada yang diubah sedikit.)

Bagaimana reaksi beberapa orang dengan perubahan gender orang terdekat mereka?

* * *

 _ **~Yubi~**_

Tumma sedikit risih dengan seorang pemuda berambut biru bermata kuning yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Errr, Yubi... Bisa jaga jarak sebentar?"

"Oh, baiklah..." Dia segera menjauh setengah meter.

Saat ini mereka sedang menonton TV yang menayangkan channel dunia binatang, tapi entah kenapa...

"Tum!" Yubi terkejut melihat Tumma yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Mocha..."

Ternyata channel itu menayangkan kehidupan musang dan membuat Tumma teringat musangnya yang sudah lama mati.

Yubi mendekati Tumma dan merangkulnya. "Jangan menangis, ayo sini kupeluk!"

Mereka pun langsung pelukan dengan suasana menyentuh...

Jika saja tidak ada adegan Alucard yang gendong Thundy dikejar-kejar Emy yang berubah jadi cowok di belakang mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Lucy~**_

"Kak Lucy..." Alexia sedikit shock dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat di depannya.

Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Lucy itu terlihat murung. "Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, Otou-chan..."

* * *

 _ **~Vivi~**_

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Vivi?" tanya Daren sambil menepuk punggung seorang pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang depresi.

Si pemuda yang ternyata adalah Vivi itu malah manyun. "Aku takut Vieny nggak sayang aku dengan wujud ini!"

Daren menepuk punggungnya lagi. "Oh ayolah... Frère bisa mengerti keadaanmu kok!"

"Dary, kau lihat Vivi-"

"Oy, Vivi!" Daren kaget saat mendapati Vivi langsung kabur begitu mendengar suara Vience.

Vience yang baru datang terlihat kebingungan. "Dary, apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia depresi karena berubah jadi laki-laki..." jawab Daren risih.

Vience mengangkat alis. "Sepupu Kampret itu juga mendapati pacarnya jadi cowok lho!"

"Hah? Iris juga? Kok bisa?" tanya Daren kaget.

Vience hanya angkat bahu dan berniat pergi. "Aku harus menemui Vivi-chan dulu!"

* * *

 _ **~Lisa Part 2~**_ (Part 1 di fic sebelah... -w-/)

"Lis..." Entah kenapa Alpha hanya memasang wajah datar ketika melihat seorang pemuda pirang yang ternyata adiknya beserta temannya yang pingsan. "Sepertinya Teiron shock melihat perubahanmu deh..."

"Benarkah?" tanya Lisa.

Alpha hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian muncullah Flore yang memasang wajah bingung. "Paman, kenapa Papa pingsan?"

"Dia pingsan karena mama-mu jadi laki-laki, Flore..." jawab Alpha.

"Eh?" Flore memiringkan kepala. "Nenek Rilen juga berubah jadi laki-laki..."

"Bibi Rilen juga?" tanya Lisa kaget.

Alpha memasang pose berpikir. "Ini sangat mencurigakan..."

* * *

 _ **~Grayson~**_

"Maurice, bisa tolong ke sini?"

"Iya, seben- tar?" Maurice yang baru datang langsung bengong begitu melihat seorang wanita berambut perak bermata ungu di kamar pamannya.

Wanita itu terlihat bingung. "Ada yang salah?"

"Paman... Kenapa jadi perempuan?" tanya Maurice sedikit bingung.

Sang wanita yang ternyata pamannya hanya angkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau, nak... Tapi, bisa ke sini sebentar?"

Maurice mendekati pamannya dan...

"Aduh aduh aduh!"

Grayson malah iseng cubitin pipi keponakannya. "Sejak dulu aku pengen cubitin kamu kayak gini!"

"Paman, udah ah! Sakit!"

* * *

 _ **~Giro~**_

"Kenapa jadi begini sih?" keluh seseorang berambut hitam panjang sepungung dan memakai kacamata yang telanjang bulat sambil memperhatikan diri di cermin dan memegangi dadanya.

"Giro, ayo kita per-"

Luthias langsung melongo begitu melihat _ehem_ **Uke-nya** _ehem_ yang mendadak terlihat berbeda, tiba-tiba dia langsung berlutut dan memegangi pintu sambil menutupi hidung dengan wajah merah padam.

"Lu-Luthias-pyon!" Giro yang kaget melihat tamu tak diundang itu segera menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"J-ja... A-aku baik-baik saja kok..." balas Luthias dengan hidung yang sudah mengeluarkan darah.

"HIDUNG MIMISAN NGGAK BISA DIBILANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" pekik Giro panik.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Mathias sibuk menyumbat hidung adiknya dengan tisu di saat Giro kelabakan mencari sesuatu karena...

"Mathias-pyon, gue butuh bra nih! Bisa tolong pinjam punya Rara-pyon?"

"Hah? Masalahnya tuh anak lagi tidur jam segini dan gue bisa disangka maling kalau ngambil tanpa izin, kalaupun bangun juga gue bingung mesti bilang apa sama dia!"

Makhluk cantik (mau bilang cewek takut digampar, mau bilang cowok juga kayaknya kurang pas sama badannya) itu hanya bisa mijit kening.

 _Marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, marukaite chikyuu, Osutoria desu~_

Giro mengambil handphone-nya yang berbunyi di atas kasur dan segera mengangkat panggilan. "Ya?"

"Giro, kayaknya aku ninggalin beberapa bra di dalam paket biola-mu waktu itu deh! Kamu masih nyimpen nggak?"

"Eh? Kayaknya sih, entar aku periksa deh!" Panggilan pun ditutup.

Giro segera membuka lemari baju dan langsung mengobrak-abrik isinya sampai ke bagian sudut.

Setelah menemukan beberapa bra berwarna putih, dia malah cengengesan. "Hehe, ternyata ada gunanya juga Schwester ninggalin bra di dalam paket biola-ku waktu itu!"

Mathias langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Terserah..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Typing Budget Confirm (?)...**

* * *

Judulnya... Receh banget ya? (Pun-nya itu lho...)

Apalagi kelihatannya ini diary yang bukan diary karena nggak pake tanggal. (Iya, serius!)

Ya sudahlah, aku berusaha melanjutkan ini sih... -w-/

Aku sudah membuat fic yang berhubungan dengan bagian 14, tapi bingung mau post di mana... .w.a

Review! :D


	68. Jealous Everywhere

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 65: Jealous Everywhere**

* * *

"Sal, lu cemberut gitu kenapa sih?" tanya Emy.

"Kemaren gue abis ngeliat pacar lu di-'anu' sama Alucard!" balas Salem kesel.

"HAH?! MASA SIH?!"

"Iyo, mbak! Gini nih ceritanya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Huff, capeknya hari ini..." gumam Salem sambil menghela nafas.

Dia hanya ingin beristirahat dan tertidur pulas, bahkan kalau perlu tanpa ada gangguan dari makhluk iseng yang sengaja menaruh kepala Alfred di sebelahnya atau malah men-teleport Alfred ke sebelahnya untuk menggantikan guling.

Tapi dia salah membuka pintu dan malah membuka pintu kamar...

"Hmmh!"

"Ahn, Nein, Alu!"

"Tuan Shocka, kau sungguh imut. Nah, bersiaplah dan cobalah untuk rileks."

"Mnh~ Ahn~ Alu, hentikan!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah..."

"Hoooh..." Emy langsung memasang senyum angker disertai dark aura. "Makasih ya, Sal! Gue pengen labrak tuh orang!"

"Wey, lu serius mau labrak sekarang?! Kalau lu yang dibantai gimana?!" pekik Salem begitu mendapati Emy langsung ngacir buat labrak Alucard.

Abaikan saja mereka untuk sementara!

* * *

Tumma dan Arie sedang mengobrol tentang beberapa hal sambil berjalan menyusuri lantai tiga, sampai...

Tiba-tiba Arie merasakan aura suram dari temannya dan segera jaga jarak, karena pasalnya...

Mereka melihat Yubi dan Lectro sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah.

Yubi yang merasakan sesuatu menengok ke sumbernya. "Oh, hay Tumma-kun!"

"Lu cemburu, Tum?" tanya Lectro agak risih.

"Nggak, aku nggak cemburu kok!" balas Tumma dengan senyum tipis, tapi aura suramnya masih terasa.

"Aura-nya tolong dikondisikan, kasihan temen lu di belakang!" nasihat Lectro melihat keadaan Arie yang memprihatinkan karena terintimidasi aura tersebut.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kami hanya bicara soal mitologi saja kok, jangan cemberut gitu deh!" nasihat Yubi sambil mencubiti pipi Tumma dengan gemas.

Tumma masih cemberut, Arie pingsan karena terintimidasi terlalu lama, sementara Lectro hanya diam karena tidak tau harus apa menanggapi sisi lain Tumma yang baru pertama kali dia lihat.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"BAKALUCARD, BALIKIN THUN-KUN GUE!"

Emy segera menarik Thundy yang dipojokkan Alucard agar menjauh darinya.

Kemudian mereka berdua langsung berantem dengan hebohnya, sampai...

"HENTIKAN!"

Sepertinya Thundy mulai depresi.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU KALIAN LAGI!"

Dia langsung meninggalkan kedua orang yang terdiam di tempat.

* * *

Elwa yang melihat keadaan itu langsung panik. "Ini tidak bagus!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tipe Bujangan Cemburu (?)...**

* * *

Yeah, absurd, entah harus gimana lagi bikinnya... -w-/

Review! :D


	69. Akuma no Shinseki

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Pffft... *ditebas Salem.***

 **Teiron: *menatap tajam kedua kucingnya.***

 **Flore: *menunduk takut.* "A-aku bisa jelaskan, Papa..."**

 **Emy: "Kondisi hati Thun-kun lebih parah lagi dari itu..." ._.**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Hmm...**

 **Ikyo: "Hah? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" =A="**

 **Emy: "Bukan diduain sih, cuma rebutan, tapi... Aku tidak bisa beritahu..." ._.**

 **Yah, ini udah lanjut kok! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, nggak juga sih... .w.a**

 **Mathias: "Membayangkannya saja sudah ngeri..." *merinding.* "Oh, dia paling sering nonton Spongebob, Kemono Friends, PAW Patrol, Pengu-" *langsung digeplak Ikyo.***

 **Emy: "Aku rasa bukan itu juga sih..." ._.**

 **Aku akan mem-publish itu kapan-kapan... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 66: Akuma no Shinseki**

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Teiron heran begitu mendapati Flore pulang dalam keadaan pucat.

"Dia hanya sedikit shock karena sesuatu..." jawab Adelia sambil menenangkan Flore.

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Shock kenapa?"

"Tadi Natsuko cerita kalau dia nge-drift tiba-tiba pas nganterin Flore pulang!" jelas Ikyo datar.

Teiron langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, Girl-chan dan Reha sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa diikuti seseorang..." gumam Girl-chan sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Cuma perasaan doang kan? Santai aja lha!" balas Reha.

"Iya sih, tapi kan gue takut keulang kayak kejadian Vincent waktu itu..."

"Itu udah lama, jangan dibahas lagi!"

Gadis itu memilih untuk diam dan terus berjalan.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari, ada sesuatu yang terbang di atas langit dan menuju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Awas!"

Girl-chan segera mendorong pemuda di sebelahnya sampai tiarap sehingga mereka tidak terkena serangan tadi.

"Apa itu?"

Kemudian muncul seorang pria yang memakai jubah bertudung, bermata abu-abu, memegang sebuah pedang di tangan kanan, beserta sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggung sedang melayang di depan mereka.

"Ups, sepertinya aku tak sengaja menyerang kalian!" ujar pria itu watados sambil memanggul pedangnya (cmiiw).

"Tak sengaja katamu?! Tadi itu kau hampir saja membunuh kami, dasar iblis bodoh!" balas Girl-chan emosi.

"Woah, dari mana kau tau kalau aku ini iblis?"

"Dari sayapmu itu udah keliatan jelas, tau!"

"Ohoho, benar juga!" Dia perlahan mendarat dengan santai dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kalau boleh, siapa di antara kalian yang merupakan ketua Garuchan?"

Reha menunjuk gadis di sebelahnya dengan watados.

"Eh sikampret, gue belum ngomong udah main nunjuk aja!" umpat Girl-chan kesal. "Kalau lu bukan temen gue, udah dari dulu gue tendang kalian semua dari markas!"

"Hmm?" Pria itu mendekati gadis itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

'Pedang itu...' Reha terbelalak begitu menyadari pedang yang dipegangnya.

Sementara Girl-chan sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika adu tatapan dengannya. "Heeeh, kenapa matamu mengingatkanku pada Arie ya?"

"Arie Feuerpfeil?"

Gadis itu terkejut. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia kerabat jauhku!"

Reha menepuk pundak Girl-chan dan menariknya menjauh. "Lu inget nggak pas gue gift Jinrah kemaren?"

"Aha, napa emang?"

"Dia anggota baru lu..."

Webek, webek...

Aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. "Gue bener-bener pengen nendang squad lu keluar dari markas gue sekarang juga!"

"Ampun, mbak!"

Si ketua Garuchan hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali menghampiri pria tadi. "Jadi, kalau kau kenal dia, kau ingin masuk squad kan?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Yap!"

"Baik, kau diterima! Tapi aku berani jamin kedatanganmu tidak akan disambut baik oleh seseorang!"

"Aku tau kok!"

* * *

Di markas...

"Firasatku agak nggak enak belakangan ini..." gumam Arie agak merinding di saat sedang tiduran di kasur gantungnya.

Alexia mendatangi Arie dengan membawa sebuah amplop. "Oy Arie, ada surat buat lu nih!"

Arie mengerutkan kening, kemudian bangun dari kasurnya dan berdiri di hadapan pemuda pirang itu. "Dari siapa?"

"Nggak tau! Nggak ada nama pengirimnya, tapi ada nama lu soalnya!" Alexia memberikan surat itu dan pergi.

Kemudian Arie membuka amplopnya dan membaca isi surat tersebut.

* * *

 _Hola! Apa kabar, Arie?_

 _Aku ingin mengunjungimu hari ini, sekalian tinggal (aku udah minta izin sama ketuanya lho)!_

 _Be ready to welcome me, dude! ;)_

 _-Zen-_

* * *

Arie langsung merobek-robek surat itu dengan kesal. "Pantesan aja perasaanku nggak enak!"

"Ada apa, Arie?" tanya Tumma yang kebingungan dengan kejadian tadi.

Arie menengok dengan wajah horror. "Dia mau ke sini!"

"Siapa?"

"Ehm, soal i-"

"ARIE!"

"KODOK LOMPAT!" Arie langsung loncat ke arah Tumma dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ne? Masih kagetan seperti biasanya, Arie?"

Arie segera melepaskan diri dari Tumma dan melipat tangan dengan tampang sebal. "Cih, kau sendiri masih saja jahil seperti biasanya, Zen!"

Pria bernama Zen itu hanya tertawa selagi memanggul pedangnya di pundak. "Memang ada benarnya sih!"

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Tumma.

"Well, yeah! Benar sekali, Mr. Green Guy!"

"Dia punya nama, bodoh!" sembur Arie. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kau muncul sesaat setelah aku menerima suratmu?"

"Oh, itu? Ceritanya cukup panjang~"

"Kau mau dibakar, hah?!"

Tumma sedikit bingung dengan perubahan sikap Arie di depan Zen.

"Zen, ketua Garuchan mencarimu tuh! Disuruh ke perpus!" ujar Ethan yang muncul bareng Frost.

"Oh, baiklah!" Zen langsung pergi.

Ethan sedikit heran dengan Tumma. "Hey Tum, tumben nggak nangis! Biasanya kalau ada orang baru sering begitu!"

"Kalau Zen nggak kaget Tumma nggak bakalan nangis, bodoh!" sembur Arie sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Dia kenapa ya?" tanya Frost heran.

"Entah, sepertinya dia punya dendam kesumat dengan Zen..." jawab Tumma ikutan heran sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Mirip Vience sama Tartagus ya!" celetuk Ethan.

"Yap..." Tumma mengangguk setuju. "Mungkin kita perlu biarkan Arie dulu untuk sementara..."

* * *

Di tempat lain, kedua orang yang sempat dibicarakan langsung bersin bersamaan saat sedang double date dengan pacar masing-masing.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Jadi, anggota baru?" tanya Alpha ke Girl-chan.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan memasang tatapan 'sebutkan namamu' saat melirik Zen.

"Zen Húfurinn, itu lengkapnya!"

"Kaichou, jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini!" bentak Arie yang tiba-tiba masuk ke perpustakaan.

"Errr, soal itu..." Girl-chan menggaruk kepala, kemudian menunjuk Reha. "Salahkan si kampret ini! Kemaren dia abis gift Jinrah ke gue, jadinya Zen masuk ke sini!"

Arie sempat bengong sesaat, tapi begitu menyadari bentuk pedang yang dipegang Zen...

"JADI MAKSUDMU, ZEN JINRAH YANG DIDAPAT DARI GIFT?!" pekik Arie emosi dan sukses membuat semua orang di perpustakaan tutup kuping.

"Yap, dan yap..." balas gadis itu seadanya. "Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu dengannya, tapi serius! Kalian mirip Vience sama Tartagus tau nggak?"

* * *

Dan kejadian bersin pun terulang kembali.

* * *

"Keh..." Arie langsung pergi dengan kesal.

Zen yang melihat itu tersenyum miris. "Well... Dia sudah memusuhiku sejak lama sih, dan ceritanya cukup panjang..."

"Oke..." Si ketua Garuchan hanya memasang wajah risih. "Zen, kau bisa keliling sendiri kan? Aku tidak bisa menemani karena ada sedikit urusan!"

"Baiklah!" Zen segera keluar.

Setelah Zen pergi, Girl-chan baru teringat sesuatu. "Thundy kemana ya? Kok dari tadi nggak keliatan?"

"Au dah, kabur kali!" balas Alpha datar.

"Yang bener aja lu?!" sembur Revan kaget.

"Kalau emang beneran sih biarin aja, entar juga balik!" ujar gadis itu cuek.

"Kalau nggak balik juga?" tanya Reha.

"Aku akan menyalahkan Alucard untuk semua ini!" Si ketua Garuchan menatap tajam pemuda itu sesaat, kemudian langsung pergi.

"Tapi..." Sepertinya Reha belum memberitahu sesuatu.

Begitu Girl-chan berpapasan dengan Alucard yang baru lewat di depannya, gadis itu kembali menghampiri Reha. "Aku berubah pikiran, ternyata keadaannya kacau..."

"Itu yang mau gue bilang..."

* * *

Di tempat lain, sesosok rambut biru terlihat berlari ke arah hutan sampai tiba di depan sebuah jurang.

Karena merasa sesuatu yang membebaninya terlalu berat, akhirnya dia nekat melompat ke jurang itu.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat sebelum melompat adalah suara teriakan seseorang yang memanggilnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tren Baju Centil (?)...**

* * *

Zen Húfurinn (Jinrah): Kerabat jauh Arie. Dia juga iblis, tapi lebih sering memperlihatkan sayapnya (jangan tanyakan soal tanduknya). Orangnya rada easygoing, tapi sedikit menyebalkan di mata Arie. Dia mengetahui beberapa rahasia dari Arie yang tidak diketahui orang lain, begitu pula sebaliknya. Memelihara burung bernama Firen (spoiler: akan muncul Chapter depan).

* * *

Kalau inspirasi namanya itu antara Mystic Messenger dan Persona Q, yah dari dua itu aja sih... -w-/

Dan bagian akhirnya, jangan tanya aja deh! Sebenarnya sedikit spoiler buat side story, tapi aku nggak jamin bakalan baper ya... .w./

Chapter depan referensi Hetalia lagi, silakan ditebak! :V /

Review! :D


	70. Our Failure Garuchan Version

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, sebenernya nggak terlalu seneng sih, mengingat tuh bocah satu rada susah ditebak... -w-/**

 **Ikyo: "Aku aja kaget pas dia bisa tau begituan..." =_=**

 **Ini udah update! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya bukan itu sih maksudnya... .w.a**

 **Arie: "Yang bundir bukan aku..." -w-"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Kasihan amat dia... ._.**

 **Arie: "Fine... Walaupun Kaichou bukan penganut laler dan antek-anteknya, tapi aku nggak bisa bayangin seandainya ada robot beneran di markas..." =w="**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 67: Our Failure Garuchan Version**

* * *

Di sebuah taman...

"Dary~"

Daren menengok dengan wajah bingung. "Kenapa kau memakai baju itu?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan jika memasukkan kepala ke dalam lubang di sana! Ayo kita coba!" ajak Saphire sambil menunjuk sebuah papan yang memiliki dua lubang di dekat mereka.

"Oh, apaan sih? Baiklah, aku akan menghargainya..." Dia pun memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam salah satu lubang di papan itu. "Sebenarnya apa yang lucu dari ini?"

* * *

Di sisi yang berbeda, terdapat dua orang yang jalan-jalan di sana.

"Kuso! Kenapa aku harus memakai baju ini?!" tanya Arie yang memakai baju suster.

Zen yang cuma pakai celana pendek dan jubah bertudung berbentuk telinga hewan menaruh telunjuknya di atas dada Arie. "Karena ini April Fool!"

"Bukan itu! Semua ini salah seseorang!" sembur Arie. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan foto memalukan itu?"

"Tentunya sesuatu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan!" Zen mengeluarkan sebuah surat.

"Ini request dari seseorang, 'aku ingin melihat versi kecil semua orang'!" Zen mengedipkan sebelah mata. "Sayangnya, kata 'tidak mungkin' ada di kamusku!"

"Gunakan sihirmu dan buatlah itu terjadi!"

Arie langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat sihir disertai dark aura di tubuhnya. "Jadi kau ingin aku membuatmu jadi kecil ya?"

"A-ah, tu-tunggu..." Zen langsung merinding dan...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suara teriakan itu terdengar sampai ke tempat Luthias yang tertidur nyenyak di bawah pohon bersama Kopen di perutnya.

* * *

"Berikan foto itu!" perintah Arie sambil menimpa Zen yang berubah jadi kecil.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya!" balas Zen.

"Hey, jangan mem-bully anak kecil!" seru seseorang tiba-tiba.

"Tolong, aku sedang di-bully!" pinta Zen memelas.

"Are? Bukannya kalian Arie dan... Zen?" tanya Teiron yang memakai baju maid disertai aksesoris kucing. "Kenapa Zen jadi kecil dan Arie pakai baju seperti itu?"

"KAU JUGA! KENAPA PAKAI BAJU SEPERTI ITU?!" tanya Arie shock.

"Aku juga menanyakan hal itu!" balas Teiron.

"Aku menerima pakaian ini dan sebuah surat tadi pagi! Di situ tertulis jika aku tidak ke taman dengan memakai baju ini, mereka akan menyebarkan fotoku yang paling memalukan!" jelas Teiron agak malu. "Flore dan Tsuchi juga menerima surat yang sama, tapi mereka tidak terlalu perduli!"

* * *

 _"Itu tidak masalah bagiku!"_

 _"Nyaw!"_

* * *

'Mereka terlalu santai...' batin Arie.

"Aku juga menerima surat yang sama!"

"Hah?" Keduanya melihat ke atas pohon dan terdapat seorang pemuda berambut perak memakai Chinese Costume wanita berwarna hitam di sana. "Rendy?!"

"Ini serius, siapa yang membuat hal bodoh semacam ini? Foto memalukan seperti itu..." Kemudian dia melompat turun dari atas pohon. "Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Wah, syukurlah~" Muncul seorang pemuda berkacamata dari dalam gorong-gorong. "Ternyata kita mengalami nasib yang sama!"

"Eh?! Maurice?! Kenapa kau muncul dari tempat aneh seperti itu?!" tanya Arie kaget diiringi suara tawa dari Teiron.

"Cepat keluar dari situ sekarang juga!" seru Rendy.

"Aku malu!" Maurice langsung masuk kembali ke dalam gorong-gorong.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Otou-chan, Otou-chan! Mereka bilang ini foto memalukanku!" seru Lucy sambil menunjukkan foto yang dipegangnya.

"Hey, jangan diperlihatkan!" balas Alexia.

* * *

"Fo-foto apa ini? Mereka menyebutnya memalukan, tapi..." gumam Naya bingung diiringi suara 'oh' dari Salem.

* * *

"Jadi seperti itu tampang wajahku?" Adelia hanya tertawa kecil dengan foto yang didapatnya tanpa menyadari aura hitam dari Ikyo di sebelahnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, ada Monika dan Alisa yang sedang saling dorong dan diperhatikan Ashley.

"Fotoku! Kau pelakunya?! Aku merasa sangat malu!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kau yang pelakunya kan?! Bagaimana bisa kau berani mengambil foto aneh itu?!"

* * *

"Hentikan, kembalikan!" seru Lisa panik saat Alpha mengambil foto miliknya.

* * *

"Ini foto yang bagus dan lucu!" ujar Vivi yang melihat foto miliknya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Alexia yang diselimuti aura hitam hanya menatap horror baju maid yang dipegangnya.

"Fuh, baju macam apa itu?" tanya Vience yang melihat itu dari balik tembok.

* * *

Kembali ke taman...

Zen mencoba untuk kabur dan diketahui oleh Arie.

"Argh, sialan! Jadi kau pelaku dibalik semua ini?!" seru Arie sambil mengejar Zen diikuti Teiron.

"Apa maksudmu? Pelaku? Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Ka-kalian, t-tunggu..." Maurice keluar dari gorong-gorong dan ternyata dia memakai baju sekolah biru untuk anak perempuan lengkap dengan pita di rambutnya.

"Pa-pakaian itu benar-benar sangat memalukan..." komentar Rendy.

* * *

Setelah setengah jam kemudian, Zen berhasil ditangkap dan diikat. (Note: Jangan ditanya gimana cara nangkapnya karena ini ngambil dari versi anime 'April Fool 2011', lengkapnya bisa cari sendiri versi webcomic-nya... .w./)

"Nah, Zen kecil, sekarang menyerahlah dan berikan foto-foto itu!" pinta Teiron.

"Tapi bukan aku dalangnya!" bantah Zen.

"Hah? Lalu siapa?"

Kemudian muncullah seorang pemuda berambut coklat spiky yang mengeluarkan dark aura dari semak-semak di belakang Zen.

"J-jadi kau yang..." gumam Arie gelagapan.

"Ya, benar sekali! Ini aku!" balas pemuda itu sambil berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Dan aku benar-benar sangat marah sekarang!"

Suasana mulai tegang sesaat, tapi...

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat untuk berkumpul! Ini taman kan? Selain itu, pakaian kalian lebih lucu dariku!"

"Heh?" Teiron dan Arie langsung bengong.

"Tapi hanya melihat kalian di sini sudah membuatku sangat senang!"

"Saphire, tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi!" pinta Rendy.

"Ingat, ini hari April Fool kan? Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda, jadi aku berencana untuk mengumpulkan semua orang dan mengambil foto yang tidak mungkin, dan aku pikir itu sangat lucu!" jelas Saphire sambil memperlihatkan foto dia dan Daren di papan yang ternyata bergambar pasangan lagi pegangan tangan dengan lubang yang ditempati kepala mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Zen, untuk mengundang orang seperti ini, surat macam apa yang kau kirimkan?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

GLEK!

* * *

Ternyata di suatu tempat...

"Zen-kun membuatku mengambil foto semua orang, he's a bit of a slave driver..." gumam seorang gadis berambut coklat tua dengan kunciran berdiri di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Arie langsung menatapnya dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara sebentar?"

"FIIIREEEEEN!"

Seekor burung datang dan memotong tali yang mengikat Zen.

"Aku tau kalian tidak bisa diundang dengan cara biasa, jadi..." Zen mengeluarkan sekumpulan foto di tangannya. "Pokoknya aku akan membuang foto memalukan kalian, jadi jangan khawatir! Au revoir! Aku sangat senang hari i-"

Tapi foto-foto itu malah terbang tertiup angin.

"Aaaah! Foto memalukanku!"

* * *

Sementara itu, Alexia dan Vience sedang duduk di atas rumput sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang berterbangan.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Pada hari pertama Zen di squad, beberapa orang mempertanyakan satu hal: Kenapa dia selalu memakai tudung kepala?

Sebenarnya hanya Tuhan, Zen, dan Arie yang tau alasannya.

* * *

"Zen, kau masih menyembunyikannya?" tanya Arie sambil melipat tangan dan menyenderkan diri di tembok kamarnya.

"Yah..." Zen yang sedang bercermin memegangi tanduknya yang tinggal setengah karena patah, dan ternyata dia memiliki rambut hitam dengan potongan rapi di balik tudungnya.

Arie hanya menghela nafas panjang.

Dia teringat masa lalu dimana Zen mengalami kecelakaan saat belajar terbang dan berakhir dengan tanduk yang patah, kecacatan itu membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya.

"Arie, kau perduli padaku ya?" tanya Zen.

Arie memalingkan wajah. "Tidak juga..."

Zen menahan tawa. "Denial!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tiny Bird Cage (?)...**

* * *

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan episode Hetalia spesial April Fool, akhirnya bisa juga bikin ini! :V /

Walaupun nggak mirip banget, tapi setidaknya aku mencoba... ^^a

Review! :D


	71. Drabble Collections (Double Devils)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Aku nggak jamin lho ya... -w-/ Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, dia sangat menderita karena itu... .w.a**

 **Arie: "Tidak apa..." -w-**

 **Rendy: "Kurasa ini agak sulit dijelaskan, tapi nanti dia akan memberikan foto model wanita yang memakai baju itu..." -w-/**

 **Maurice: "Bukan kostum badut, tapi..." *malu untuk menjelaskannya.***

 **Soal gadis itu, masih rahasia! Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 68: Drabble Collections (Double Devil's Relationship)**

* * *

Ting tong!

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Luthias setelah membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang di depannya.

Orang itu terlihat gugup. "Apa benar ini markas Garuchan? Aku mau jadi anggota!"

"Yap! Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Ketika mereka melewati ruang tengah di lantai 3, tiba-tiba...

"Dia..." Orang itu menghampiri Rina yang sedang main dengan Kopen.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maaf, anda siapa ya?"

* * *

Eits, itu buat Chapter depan! Mari kita langsung ke inti Chapter ini!

Hmm, kira-kira apa ya persamaan dan perbedaan antara Arie dan Zen?

* * *

 ** _1\. Kesukaan_**

Mereka menyukai hal yang sama.

Misalnya makanan...

"Kemana Zen dan Arie?" tanya Grayson yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

Tiba-tiba kedua orang yang dibicarakan muncul. "Pancake sirup blueberry dong!"

Webek, webek...

"Aku duluan yang ngomong!"

"Aku duluan!"

Seisi ruang makan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat mereka berdua berdebat plus gulat di depan pintu.

* * *

Atau tontonan...

"Enaknya nonton apa ya?" tanya Mathias meminta saran.

"Asal jangan film badut psycho itu aja, soalnya gue punya penyakit jantung!" usul Alexia.

"Serius?!" pekik sebagian orang kaget.

Alexia hanya memutar mata. "Nggak juga sih..."

"Gimana kalau 'Ousama no Restaurant no Ousama' aja?"

Webek, webek...

Dua pasang manik abu-abu itu saling adu tatapan dan...

"Aku duluan yang ngomong!"

"Aku duluan!"

Pergulatan pun kembali terjadi.

'Serius deh! Bahkan Vience sama Tartagus aja nggak separah ini!' batin mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Tapi, kenapa mereka ngusulin OVA anime Kekkai Sensen ya?" tanya Tumma penasaran.

"Oh, itu? Katanya season dua-nya mau tayang tanggal 7 Oktober!" jelas Teiron seadanya.

Tumma hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 ** _2\. Rahasia_**

Kalau Arie mengetahui rahasia di balik tudung Zen, Zen mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan Arie.

Pertama, ulang tahunnya.

"Rie, ultahmu sebulan lagi kan?"

"Yap!"

"Mau kukasih sekardus pocky?"

"Hah?! Jangan ngaco ya! Entar semua orang pada tau kalau ultahku itu bertepatan dengan hari pocky!"

"Kali aja ada cewek yang mau ngajakin main 'Pocky Game'!"

"Ish, nggak sudi!"

* * *

Dan yang kedua, ketakutannya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang ditakuti Arie selain hantu dan Malam Jumat?" tanya Rendy penasaran.

"Aku tau!" timpal Zen tiba-tiba.

Dia langsung menengok. "Eh, lu tau ya?"

"Tau sih, cuma nggak bisa sekarang! Besok kan aku mau ngajak Arie dan si gadis kucing (baca: Flore) main ke sungai, jadi lihat saja nanti!" Zen mengedipkan sebelah mata.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Paman Arie, lihat deh aku bawa apa!"

Dia langsung menengok dan matanya terbelalak begitu melihat...

"KODOK LOMPAT!" Arie langsung loncat ke pohon terdekat.

"Eh? Paman Arie kenapa?" tanya Flore bingung.

"Dia takut kodok, nak!" jawab Zen dengan senyum miris.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Flore lagi.

"Soalnya... Dulu ada kodok beracun masuk ke mulutnya hidup-hidup dan hampir ditelan sama dia, setelah itu dia langsung trauma!" jelas Zen. "Karena itulah dia sering melatah 'kodok lompat'!"

* * *

Rendy yang mengikuti mereka diam-diam hanya bisa cengo dari kejauhan.

'Gue berani taruhan kalau mereka sampai tau ini, pasti kalimat 'iblis kok takut kodok' keluar dari mulut mereka...'

* * *

 ** _3\. Sisilah Keluarga_**

"Zen, hubunganmu dengan Arie itu apaan sih? Kalian kerabat kan?" tanya Yubi suatu hari.

"Yah, begitulah..." balas Zen seadanya. "Soalnya ayahku itu sepupu dari sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu kakak sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu sepupu ayahnya Arie..."

'Pa-panjang sekali!' batin Yubi cengo.

Yubi, kamu nyadar nggak sih kalau dia nyebutin satu kata yang berbeda?

* * *

 ** _4\. Keahlian_**

Sebenarnya Arie dan Zen sama-sama bisa memasak, tapi...

Sebagian orang di ruang makan hanya bisa menelan ludah saat mereka berdua menyajikan sepiring kue yang mengeluarkan aura kematian di sekitarnya.

"Errr, kalian yakin ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Teiron agak ragu.

"Dicoba dulu lha!" balas Arie.

"Hmm, oke..."

Teiron terpaksa mencicipi satu sendok, tapi setelahnya langsung pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan nyawa.

"TEIRON!" pekik Maurice panik.

"Kalau boleh tau, kue ini terbuat dari apaan sih?" tanya Giro penasaran.

"Telur asin, keripik kentang, parutan kelapa, kuah sayur, singkong rebus, salmiakki, keca-"

"Tunggu dulu, Zen!" potong Luthias. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Salmiakki?! Dapat dari mana?"

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ting tong!

Zen membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria berambut coklat tua di depannya. "Siapa ya?"

"Oh, kau orang baru di sini?" tanya pria itu.

Zen mengangguk. "Iya!"

"Aku Andersen, aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi saudaraku saja!" Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celananya dan menyodorkannya pada Zen. "Mau salmiakki?"

"Apa rasanya enak?" tanya Zen sambil memperhatikan kotak itu dan mengambilnya.

"Lumayan, jika dimakan langsung atau dicampur ke dalam makanan kesukaan!" jawab Andersen sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Zen, orang yang tadi memberimu salmiakki itu saudaraku..." jelas Luthias sweatdrop.

Zen hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Memangnya ada apa ya dengan salmiakki itu?"

Luthias hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Jika kau bukan orang Skandinavian, rasanya sangat beracun..."

'Mystery Food X Duo Devil Version...' batin beberapa orang lainnya risih.

* * *

 ** _5\. Bernyanyi_**

Gimana jadinya kalau mereka duet?

"Yosh, ayo karaoke!" ajak Alpha ke semua cowok Garuchan (kecuali Thundy, dia masih mengurung diri karena depresi).

"Karaoke?" tanya Zen bingung.

"Maksudnya kita nyanyi lagu yang ditentukan..." jelas Arie.

Zen hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Setelah para cowok melakukan undian...

"Fine... Gue punya firasat pasti lagunya nggak beres..." keluh Salem yang dapat giliran pertama. "Musik bentar dong!"

Setelah musik disetel selama beberapa detik, dia langsung sweatdrop. "Oh ayolah! Dari semua lagu di dunia ini, kenapa harus yang itu?"

"Karena emang cocok sama status lu sekarang!" balas Alpha watados.

Yah, mau nggak mau dia terpaksa nyanyi.

* * *

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Mou dare demo ii kara_

 _Otoko no mae de wa shaberetemo_

 _Onago no mae de wa shaberenai_

 _Torauma darake no boku no kako_

 _Namida na shite wa katarenai_

 _"Doushite kanojo ga dekinai no?"_

 _Sessha wa suteki to kimi wa iu_

 _Naraba sessha to tsukiatteyo_

 _Sono nigawarai no imi wa nani_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Mou dare demo ii kara_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Mou dare demo ii kara_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Dare demo ii kara tsuki aitai_

 _Mou dare demo ii kara_

 _Mou dare demo ii kara_

* * *

Setelah itu dia langsung pundung di pojokan dan sukses membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Lagu berikutnya..." Alexia sedikit mengerutkan kening. "Judulnya... 'Embrace the Très Bien me'?"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba suasananya jadi agak panas.

"Aura api dari mana ini?!" tanya Alexia kaget.

Alhasil, para cowok (kecuali Salem yang masih pundung) langsung melirik ke arah...

Daren yang sudah mengeluarkan aura api yang cukup besar.

"Slow aja Dary..." gumam Saphire agak risih di sebelahnya.

"Akan kutunjukkan kekuatan France pada kalian!" ujar Daren yang sudah memegang mic sambil memasang cengiran lebar, kemudian menjentikkan jari. "Musik!"

Musik diputar dan dia mulai bersiap.

* * *

 _Bonjour~ Je m'appelle France_

 _Seine-gawa nagareteku ai no seseragi_

 _toumei na hohoemi ga sekai wo tsutsumu_

 _jikanjiku kuruu hodo mitoreru hibi sa_

 _aa nante utsukushii pari no panorama_

 _e ni kaita you na machi sa supekutakeru de georgeous_

 _soredemo oyobanai no wa sou sa ore... très bien_

 _utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru_

 _sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare_

 _gaisenmon sobietatsu Charles de Gaulle_

 _itadaki wo sei suru no wa Montmartre de_

 _hanayaka ni misemashou Moulin Rouge_

 _kyuukyoku no bi no katachi pari no panorama_

 _katate ni wine glass romantikku de oshare san_

 _bi to ai no daimeishi nanda sou sa ore... très bien!_

 _airashiku airashisa wo me no mae de odotte ageru_

 _sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa_

 _utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane wa sasenai ze_

 _tarinai yo mittsuboshi de wa ore wo kataru narasou..._

 _"mazuwa jibun ga utsukushiku airashiku da"_

 _"boshi no kazu nante tanin ga kimeru mono ja nai"_

 _"soshite bi to ai ni kokkyou nante kankei nai no sa"_

 _utsukushiku utsukushisa wo mimimoto de katatte ageru_

 _sekaijuu mitasareteku suteki na ore ni dakare_

 _utsukushiku ai shimashou dare ni mo mane wa sasenai ze_

 _sekaijuu irozuiteku ore ni somaru toriko sa_

 _Au revoir_

* * *

"Oke..." Edgar melihat daftar lagu. "Hmm, kayaknya yang selanjutnya duet deh!"

"Judul?" tanya Ikyo.

"Rain over me!"

Sriiiiiing!

Mereka semua langsung melirik kedua iblis di antara mereka dengan tatapan 'Lu berdua belum pernah nyanyi kan?' dan mereka berdua langsung menelan ludah.

"Rie, mau nggak nih?" tanya Zen ragu.

"Ayo aja dah!" balas Arie pasrah.

"Nih liriknya!" Raimundo menyerahkan secarik kertas pada mereka.

"Zen, kau yang nyanyi bagian Pitbull, aku yang nyanyi bagian Marc Anthony, setuju?" tanya Arie yang dibalas anggukan dari Zen.

"Musiknya, Al!" pinta Arie.

* * *

 _(Arie) Girl my body don't lie ((Zen) Red One)_

 _I'm outta my mind_

 _Let it rain over me ((Zen) Mr. Worldwide)_

 _I'm rising so high_

 _Out of my mind ((Zen) Marc Anthony)_

 _So let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _(Zen) A billion's a new million_

 _Voli's a new vodka_

 _Forty is the new 30_

 _Baby you're a rock star_

 _Dale veterana, que tú sabe_

 _Más de la cuenta, no te hagas_

 _Teach me baby, or better yet,_

 _Freak me baby, yes, yes_

 _I'm freaky baby, I'mma make sure that your peach feels peachy baby_

 _No bullshit broads, I like my women sexy, classy, sassy_

 _Powerful yes, they love to get a little nasty, ow_

 _This ain't a game you'll see, you can put the blame on me_

 _Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me_

 _(Arie) Girl my body don't lie_

 _I'm outta my mind_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _I'm rising so high_

 _Out of my mind_

 _So let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _(Zen) A billion's a new million_

 _Voli's a new vodka_

 _Latin is the new majority, ya tú sabe_

 _Next step la Casablanca_

 _No hay carro, nos vamos en balsa_

 _Mami you know the drill, they won't know what I got 'til they read the will_

 _I ain't trying, I ain't trying to keep it real_

 _I'm trying to keep wealthy that's for real_

 _Pero mira que tú 'tas buena, y mira que tú 'tas dura_

 _Baby no me hables más, y tíramelo mami chula_

 _No games you'll see, you can put the blame on me_

 _Dale muñequita, abre ahí, and let it rain over me_

 _(Arie) Girl my body don't lie_

 _I'm outta my mind_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _I'm rising so high_

 _Out of my mind_

 _So let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _(Zen) Mr. Worldwide, Marc Anthony, tú sabe_

 _I was playing with her, she was playing with me_

 _Next thing you know, we were playing with three_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _I was playing with her, she was playing with me_

 _Next thing you know, we were playing with three_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Rain over me_

 _(Arie) Girl my body don't lie_

 _I'm outta my mind_

 _Let it rain over me_

 _I'm rising so high_

 _Out of my mind_

 _So let it rain over me (over me)_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me (over me)_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me (aa aaa)_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me._

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Ay ay ay_

 _Let it rain over me_

* * *

Semua orang langsung cengo seketika.

"Aku tidak menduga kalau kalian cukup berbakat..." gumam Raimundo kagum.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Thundy sedang duduk sendirian di tepi sungai untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya di sekitar tempat itu. Kemudian semak-semak di dekatnya bergemeresik sesaat.

"Siapa di situ?"

Sesuatu keluar dari semak-semak itu dan terlihat sesosok hewan berwarna biru berukuran anak singa dengan kepala, sayap, dan kaki depan yang menyerupai burung elang.

"Eh? Bayi Griffin?"

Girffin itu mendekat dan tangan Thundy mengusap kepalanya.

"Hey, kau mau kupelihara ya?"

Griffin itu mengangguk.

"Hmm, oke! Bagaimana kalau kuberi nama... Greif?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

Thundy tersenyum tipis dan mengangkatnya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang ke markas!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tembok Bendungan Cembung (?)...**

* * *

Sudah lama nggak bikin Drabble Collections dan... Yah, entahlah harus bilang apa untuk ini... ^^a

Selain itu aku juga baru nyadar kalau fic ini merupakan fic dengan Chapter terbanyak yang sejauh ini kubuat, well yeah... -v-a

Review! :D


	72. Forgotten Sibling and Blue Griffin

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, baiklah... .w.a**

 **Rendy: "Mungkin nanti kau bisa minta cewek yang pakai baju itu sama Kaichou..." -w-/**

 **Grayson: "Aku belum pernah mendengar merek pancake seperti itu..." ._.**

 **Alexia: "Aku hanya takut dengan reptil sebangsa kadal, tapi aku bisa pingsan kalau terlalu shock dengan sesuatu... Aku sudah lama punya penyakit jantung, tapi karena tidak mau membuat yang lain khawatir, jadinya aku pura-pura menganggapnya tidak serius..." ._.**

 **Zen: "Kontes apa ya? Dan apa itu 'ef-ou-i'?" .w. (Nama boleh sama, tapi tampang, sifat, dan senjata beda jauh!)**

 **Daren: "Ibuku orang Prancis, makanya aku bangga dengan itu!" -v-**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Makanya itu aku bilang nggak jamin... -w-/**

 **Zen: "Hah?" .w.a**

 **Ini udah update! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

Ting tong!

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Luthias setelah membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang di depannya.

Orang itu terlihat gugup. "Apa benar ini markas Garuchan? Aku mau jadi anggota!"

"Yap! Ayo masuk!"

* * *

Ketika mereka melewati ruang tengah di lantai 3, tiba-tiba...

"Dia..." Orang itu menghampiri Rina yang sedang main dengan Kopen.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan bingung. "Maaf, anda siapa ya?"

* * *

 **Chapter 69: Forgotten Sibling and Blue Griffin**

* * *

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya orang itu.

Rina menggeleng. "Bahkan aku tidak ingat masa laluku sama sekali!"

"Oooh... Baiklah..." Orang itu langsung pergi.

* * *

"Luthias, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru datang.

"Tadi ada yang mau jadi anggota, terus pas ngeliat Rina, entah kenapa dia kayak kenal gitu..." jelas Luthias agak bingung.

"Aku akan bicara dengannya..." Si ketua Garuchan segera pergi mengikuti orang itu.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan mata coklat dan armor serba hitam sedang memeluk lutut di pojok perpustakaan.

"Hey!"

Dia mendongak dan mendapati gadis berambut hitam di depannya. "Kau salah satu anggota sini?"

"Lebih tepatnya, aku ketuanya..." Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Walaupun aneh, tapi memang begitu kenyataannya..."

Pemuda itu hanya ber-'oh' ria dan kembali menunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya si ketua Garuchan.

Pemuda itu mendongak lagi. "Apa kau tau kenapa kakakku tidak ingat padaku?"

'Dia adiknya Rina?' batin Girl-chan agak kaget, kemudian dia berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, kau mau dengar bagaimana aku menemukannya?"

"Boleh..."

"Tapi aku perlu tau namamu dulu!"

"Jean..."

"Baiklah, Jean! Jadi begini..." Gadis itu memutar mata dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Dulu aku dan beberapa temanku menemukannya di sebuah laboratorium kosong, kemudian kami membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Saat dia terbangun, aku menanyakan beberapa hal padanya dan dia bilang tidak ingat apa-apa. Alpha yang memeriksa kondisinya memberitahuku kalau ingatannya dihapus karena telah dibangkitkan menjadi Cyborg, mungkin itu yang membuatnya tidak ingat padamu."

"Begitu ya..." Jean menunduk sedih.

"Maaf telah membuatmu sedih..." Girl-chan mengusap kepala Jean. "Tapi kalau kau mau menemani Rina untuk beberapa hari, mungkin dia bisa sedikit mengingatnya..."

Jean mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah... Terima kasih sarannya..."

"Tidak masalah!" Si ketua Garuchan menepuk pundaknya dan membantu anak itu berdiri. "Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggilku 'Kaichou', karena sekarang kau adalah bagian dari kami!"

"Tolong bantuannya, Kaichou!" Jean membungkuk sopan.

Gadis itu tersenyum ramah. "Tentu saja, dengan senang hati!"

* * *

The other side...

"Oy Zen!" panggil Arie.

"Kenapa, Rie?" tanya yang bersangkutan.

Arie melipat tangan di belakang kepala sambil bersender di tembok. "Hubunganmu sama si Meila gimana kabarnya?"

"Masih jalan kok!" jawab Zen singkat.

"Oh, kukira dia udah minta putus gara-gara disuruh motret foto-foto memalukan itu!" balas Arie watados.

"..." Zen langsung terdiam. "Kamu ngarep aku putus ya?"

"Sangat!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ada yang liat sepatuku?" tanya Vience yang bertelanjang kaki.

"Menekedele!" Mathias angkat bahu. "Emangnya lu taruh dimana?"

"Gue taruh di bawah kasur, tapi pagi-pagi langsung hilang!"

Giro mendongak ke atas dan melihat sesuatu. "Yang di atas situ, sepatumu bukan?"

Vience dan Mathias ikut mendongak dan mendapati...

Sepatu boot milik Vience tergeletak di atas lampu gantung.

"Ebuset, siapa yang naruh di atas situ?!" tanya Mathias kaget.

"Lu ya yang naruh?!" bentak Vience menuduh Mathias.

"Eh kampret, jangan nuduh gue! Gue dari tadi nggak di sini, bego!" bantah Mathias sewot.

"Terus siapa?!"

Di belakang mereka, Tartagus mencoba mengendap-endap untuk menjauhi tempat itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Tartagus-pyon?" tanya Giro yang melihatnya.

Kedua makhluk pirang itu menengok, dan tiba-tiba Vience langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam. "Kau..."

Alhasil, Mathias dan Giro segera jaga jarak sejauh mungkin dan...

* * *

"KEMBALI KE SINI, DASAR SAUS TARTAR SIALAN!"

"AMPUNI AKU, VIENY! AKU HANYA ISENG!"

"NGGAK ADA AMPUN!"

* * *

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya Andre kebingungan saat melihat kejar-kejaran di depannya.

"Nggak tau dan nggak mau tau..." balas Daren yang mengabaikan kedua orang itu.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ehm, Thun?"

"Ja?"

"Dari mana kau dapat Griffin itu?" Revan menunjuk makhluk biru di pangkuan temannya.

"Kemarin aku sedang duduk di tepi sungai dan dia muncul dari semak-semak. Karena dia ingin dipelihara, jadi kubawa pulang." jelas Thundy sambil mengusap kepala Greif dan tersenyum. "Lagipula, sejak kecil aku ingin sekali memelihara Griffin..."

"Tapi, masalahnya..." Revan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat Thundy sedang memeluk Greif dengan senyum bahagia dan mau tidak mau dia ikut tersenyum. 'Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebahagia itu sebelumnya, tapi syukur aja deh...'

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Our Blue Mage Birthday**

Ketika Thundy baru pulang ke markas, dia mendapat sambutan di pintu gerbang dari si ketua Garuchan dan Teiron yang memberinya masing-masing setangkai mawar biru. Dia hanya menerima mawar itu dan membawanya sambil memasuki markas dengan wajah bingung.

* * *

Begitu tiba di lantai 3, Elwa juga memberinya mawar biru, disusul Maurice dan pamannya, Mathias, Luthias, dan Giro, kemudian Rina, Adelia, Musket, serta Flore dan Tsuchi.

* * *

Di lantai 4, beberapa orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama, seperti Ikyo, Ashley, Alexia, Bibi Rilen, Alpha dan Lisa, bahkan sampai Alucard beserta kedua adik perempuannya, dan juga Greif.

* * *

Mawar biru lainnya terus berdatangan dan dia mengumpulkan semua mawar yang diterimanya menjadi sebuah buket besar untuk dibawa ke kamar.

* * *

Begitu sampai di depan kamarnya di lantai 5, Emy sudah berada di sana dan menyelipkan setangkai mawar merah di antara mawar biru yang dibawa Thundy. Kemudian gadis itu mencium keningnya dan berbisik:

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Liebhaber..."

Senyum bahagia mulai menghiasi wajah si pemuda biru yang mendekap buket mawarnya.

"Danke schön..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Turquoise Bleeding Curve (?)...**

* * *

Jean Cioccolato (Death Knight): Remaja yang dihidupkan kembali oleh seseorang dan mencari kakaknya yang hilang. (Kurasa hanya segini yang bisa kujelaskan...)

* * *

Jean kudapat dari PHS di Quest 365 hari Selasa kemaren. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka sih, tapi mau gimana lagi? Lagipula Hero Slot-ku tinggal 3 biji buat nampung Yubi, Flore, (someone gift me Permanent Hero Ticket for them please) dan juga satu PHS lagi dari mengulang Quest itu... -w-/

Bagian bonus itu terinspirasi dari sebuah komik tentang ulang tahun game 'yang tidak perlu kusebutkan, tapi barangkali ada yang tau' dan mengingat Thundy ultah tanggal 15 nanti (yah, ini kecepetan emang), jadi kubuat saja semirip mungkin dengan komiknya... ^^a

Review! :D


	73. Drabble Collections (Jean-ius Innocent)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Tidak, bahkan Tiger-ku yang baru first evo aja jadi pajangan... -w-a**

 **Vience: "Woy, balikin sepatu gue!" *ngejar Eris.***

 **Thundy: "Aku akan mengawasinya seketat mungkin..." ._.**

 **Yah, semoga beruntung! 'w'/ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, dia tidak ingin menganggapnya dengan serius walaupun tau resiko-nya cukup besar... .w.a**

 **Daren: "Yah, itu juga termasuk... Walaupun... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia, hmm... Lupakan saja!" .v./**

 **Zen: "Senjataku pedang, kalau crossbow itu keahlian Arie, walaupun dia megangnya hanya satu di tangan kiri..."**

 **Salem: "Sepertinya itu tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali..." =w="**

 **Rendy: "Soal Jumrah atau soal Castle?"**

 **Salem: "Dua-duanya..." =w=**

 **Thundy: "Hmm, Danke..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, aku anggap itu bukan apa-apa... ^^' Ini sudah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 70: Drabble Collections (Jean-ius Innocent)** (Oke, jangan tanya kenapa judulnya receh begitu!)

* * *

"Dua mawar pagi ini..." gumam Thundy sambil meletakkannya di atas meja, kemudian celingukan sesaat. "Kemana Greif?"

* * *

Dia keluar kamar dan mencari Griffin itu ke seluruh tempat, tapi begitu sampai di lantai enam...

"Paman, cepat tolong Nigou!" seru Flore yang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" tanya Thundy.

"Dia dipatuk burung aneh berwarna biru!"

* * *

Mereka segera ke ruang anak-anak dan mendapati Nigou sedang dikejar-kejar Greif.

"Huwaaaaaa! Papaaaaa!"

"Greif!"

Griffin itu berhenti mengejar Nigou dan segera menghampiri tuannya.

Thundy hanya menghela nafas selagi memeluk Griffin itu. "Dasar, jangan lakukan itu lagi!"

* * *

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi.

"Yah, sepertinya..." balas Nigou.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw..." usul Tsuchi.

"Iya, takutnya patukan itu bikin luka lho!" timpal Flore.

"Mereka benar, tubuhmu harus diperiksa untuk memastikan tidak ada yang terluka." saran Thundy.

"Baiklah..."

Ketiga anak itu segera pergi.

* * *

"Markas lu kapan selesai?" tanya Girl-chan ke Reha.

Pemuda itu hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah, gue belum ngeliat lagi sih..."

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Yah... Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak saja, karena... Kau tau, aku sudah punya 40 anggota di sini sejak kemunculan Jean kemarin..."

"Ya ya ya, mungkin akan kuperiksa nanti..." gumam Reha seadanya.

* * *

Kita sudahi dulu bagian random barusan!

Yah, sebenarnya Jean hampir sama polosnya dengan Rina, tapi entah karena DNA mereka sama atau yang lainnya (?).

Lengkapnya ada di bawah ini...

* * *

 ** _1\. Nama Lengkap_**

"Hey, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Namamu beneran Jean doang? Bukan kepanjangan dari Jeanne d'Arc?"

Webek, webek...

Sebagian orang di ruang tengah langsung sweatdrop berjamaah mendengar pertanyaan Alpha barusan.

"Bukan!" balas Jean singkat.

"Terus, nama lengkapmu apa dong?" tanya Alpha penasaran.

"Jean Cioccolato!" jawab anak itu polos.

Alpha hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 ** _2\. Boy Love_**

Entah kenapa Jean tertarik dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang spiky yang sedang berdiri di dekat patung kucing di lantai dua.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Permisi... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jean.

Pemuda itu menengok. "Ya, apa itu?"

"Aku... Boleh nggak... Jadi pacar kamu?"

Webek, webek...

Dia hanya sweatdrop. "Hmm, kamu lagi bercanda kan?"

Jean menggeleng. "Tidak!"

"Errr, biar kupikirkan dulu..." Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung kabur.

* * *

Sepertinya penyandang gelar 'anggota paling sial di Garuchan' pantas disematkan pada seorang Salem Morihayashi Al-Jumrah.

Bayangin aja! Udah di-friendzone berkali-kali, dikederin 'hantu kepala buntung' (baca: Alfred) berkali-kali, dibaperin berkali-kali, ditonjok sampai mental dua kali, sekarang malah ada cowok yang bilang mau jadi pacarnya! :V *ditebas.*

"Kenapa, harus, cowok?!" pekik Salem frustasi sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke pohon terdekat.

"Kali ini kenapa coba?" tanya Edgar.

"Ada anggota baru yang bilang mau jadi pacarnya, dan dia cowok! Lu kan tau sendiri dia tuh nggak suka punya pacar cowok..." jelas Rendy risih.

Edgar langsung sweatdrop. "Tidak bisakah kita carikan pasangan untuknya?"

"Aku tidak yakin..." Rendy menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Soalnya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kalau lu nggak berani nembak Mira dan udah ditolak Sarah, terus lu mau sama siapa?" tanya Rendy.

"Ehm..." Salem sibuk berpikir.

Rendy ikut berpikir. "Well, coba lu deketin cewek-cewek yang masih single di squad kita! Alisa misalnya!"

"Nggak, gue takut digebukin sama Alpha dan Maurice!"

"Kalau sepupunya?"

"Gue udah nyoba nembak Monika, tapi dia bilang gue bukan tipe-nya!"

"Rina?"

"Terlalu polos, bahkan dia bilang lebih seneng sama Arie!"

"Hmm, Marin?"

"Gue takut sama dia, soalnya penganut 'ajaran Deidara' (baca: Seni itu ledakan) sih!"

"Elwa?"

"Kelihatannya terlalu muda bagiku..."

"Gimana kalau Lucy?"

"Nggak yakin, takutnya gue dibantai sama Alexia..."

"Giro?"

"Please deh, dia tuh cowok! Lagian dia juga udah punya Luthias!"

"Serah, kayaknya lu nggak bakalan bisa dapetin cewek deh!"

"Lu nyumpahin?"

"Itu kenyataan kan?"

"..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Edgar kembali sweatdrop setelah mendengar cerita barusan. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ayolah, aku mau jadi milikmu!"

"Nggak mau! Pergi!"

Beberapa orang langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kejar-kejaran tersebut.

* * *

 ** _3\. Masa Lalu_**

"Hey Jean, kalau dilihat dari armor-mu... Kamu ini Death Knight kan?" tanya Tartagus.

"Hmm, iya..." jawab Jean.

"Memangnya kamu sudah pernah mati?" tanya Tartagus lagi.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?!" pekik Vience sambil menjitak kepala sepupunya.

(Note: Sebaiknya kalian mencari tentang 'Story Quest Death Knight', mungkin itu bisa menjelaskan sedikit maksud pertanyaan aneh tadi... .w./)

"Hmm, iya..."

Vience menengok dengan wajah terkejut. "Se-seriously?!"

"Ya..."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Vience mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Bagaimana kau bisa kenal Rina? Kalian itu dulunya teman masa kecil atau apa?"

"Kami saudara..."

"Hah?!" Mereka berdua langsung kaget.

"Yah... Bagaimana menceritakannya ya?" Jean menggaruk kepala. "Dulu saat kami masih kecil, kami ditelantarkan orangtua kami di sebuah panti asuhan... Saat kami mulai beranjak remaja, ada perang yang menghancurkan panti asuhan tempat kami tinggal dan kami mati tertimpa reruntuhan... Setelah itu aku tidak begitu ingat kenapa aku bisa hidup lagi dan berada di dalam hutan... Karena aku berpikir kakakku juga bernasib sama di suatu tempat, jadi aku mencarinya sampai ke sini..."

Vience dan Tartagus saling berpandangan.

"Mengerikan..." gumam Tartagus.

"Sangat..." balas Vience pelan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Jean menghampiri Rina di lantai tujuh dengan membawa dua bungkus cokelat.

"Mau cokelat?" tawar Jean.

"Tentu!" balas Rina.

Jean memberikan sebungkus cokelat pada Rina dan dia membuka bungkus yang satunya.

"Hey..." panggil Jean.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rina sambil membuka bungkus cokelatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat masa lalumu sama sekali?"

Rina hanya menggeleng selagi memakan cokelatnya.

"Karena aku tau semua yang kau tidak ingat, mungkin aku bisa membantumu mengingatnya..."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, kurasa..." Jean hanya menatap cokelatnya tanpa memakannya sama sekali. "Jadi... Boleh aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Ya! Apa itu?"

"Apa aku... Boleh memanggilmu... Kakak? Tapi... Hanya saat berdua saja..."

"Tentu!"

Jean tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih... Kak Rina..."

"Tidak masalah!" Rina menepuk punggungnya.

'Ini agak aneh, tapi kenapa aku merasa kalau dia benar-benar adikku?'

* * *

 ** _4\. Kak Ogre_**

Jean sedikit terheran-heran melihat Tumma memojokkan diri di perpustakaan tanpa alasan.

"Kakak kenapa di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri..."

Jean duduk di sebelahnya. "Penampilan kakak mirip ogre..."

"Yah, semua orang yang pertama kali melihatku juga bilang begitu..."

Dia langsung tidak tega melihat wajah Tumma yang mulai sedih. "Tapi hati kakak tidak seburuk penampilan kakak kan?"

"Yah..."

"Aku... Boleh berteman dengan Kak Ogre?"

Tumma tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya nama..."

Jean menunduk malu. "Maaf..."

Tumma menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau masih baru di sini..."

* * *

 ** _5\. Cooking Skill_**

"Aku punya firasat kalau masakan Jean hampir sama mengerikannya dengan Rina!" ujar Rendy tiba-tiba.

"Kau serius?" tanya Giro.

"Tidak juga sih..." balas Rendy sambil angkat bahu. "Tapi siapa tau aja kan?"

Giro berpikir sejenak. "Well... Kalau masakan Rina-pyon itu agak random (baca: kadang bagus kadang buruk, kadang enak kadang nggak), bisa saja masakan Jean-pyon bagus di luar tapi terasa mengerikan di lidah..."

Rendy mengangguk setuju. "Yap, itu yang aku takutkan..."

"Lebih menakutkan mana dengan masakan Arie-pyon dan Zen-pyon, atau Alexia-pyon?" tanya Giro.

"Mereka itu 'lethal chef' terparah di squad kita..." balas Rendy risih.

"Hmm, apa kau pernah mendengar 'lethal chef' dari Persona? Kalau mereka semua ikut lomba memasak bersama 'lethal chef' kita, mungkin para juri yang masih mau hidup akan segera kabur sebelum sempat mencicipi makanan mereka!" jelas Giro.

Rendy langsung merinding. "Pasti sangat buruk sampai segitunya, tidak heran kenapa setiap masakan yang buruk dan mengerikan selalu disebut 'Mystery Food X'..."

* * *

Di dapur...

"Kau buat sendiri, Jean?" tanya Daren saat anak itu menyajikan Ratatouille.

"Ya, begitulah..." jawab Jean seadanya.

"Boleh kucoba?" tanya Alpha.

"Silakan..."

Alpha memotong Ratatouille itu dan mencobanya, tapi...

"Hmm, rasanya seperti daging ti-"

Alpha yang menyadari sesuatu langsung kabur ke wastafel dapur dan muntah di situ.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Rendy yang baru datang dengan Giro.

Raimundo melihat lebih detail bagian yang dipotong Alpha pada Ratatouille Jean dan langsung memasang wajah jijik, kemudian memperlihatkannya kepada para cowok lainnya dan mereka juga ikutan jijik karena...

Di dalam Ratatouille itu, ada seekor bayi tikus.

'Daripada Ratatouille, itu lebih pantas disebut Rat-tatouille...' batin mereka semua.

"Baru dibicarakan udah terjadi..." gumam Giro risih.

Rendy hanya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah selesai muntah, Alpha malah pingsan.

"Woy, Alpha!" pekik Saphire panik.

Alhasil, beberapa cowok segera menggotongnya pergi.

"Errr, memangnya ada yang salah dengan masakanku?" tanya Jean bingung.

Sebenarnya para cowok lainnya pengen mencela, tapi karena tidak tega, mereka hanya bilang:

"Tidak ada kok..."

Dan mereka mengucapkan itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti Jean.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: 'Mystery Food X The Final Edition' Garuchan Version**

Pada suatu hari di dalam sebuah dungeon, si ketua Garuchan dan beberapa anggotanya sedang menjalankan sebuah misi.

"Ini pertarungan pertamaku, jadi aku tidak yakin harus bagaimana..." gumam Jean agak ragu.

"Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok!" balas Rina sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan antena bahayaku berada di level tiga!" Alpha melirik seseorang di dekatnya dengan wajah aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihat ke arahku?" tanya Ikyo yang menyadari tatapan aneh dari Alpha.

"Tidak ada!" balas Alpha.

"Aku juga merasakan ini sepanjang perjalanan, mungkinkah itu? Meskipun aku tidak tau apa..." gumam Thundy bingung.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Greif menggeram.

"Hah? Ada apa, Greif?" tanya Zen.

"Semuanya hati-hati, ada monster kuat terdeteksi di sekitar sini!" seru Tumma.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dan muncullah monster berbentuk pria macho di depan mereka. (Muehehe! :V)

"Aku tau makhluk seperti itu akan muncul!" pekik Alpha kaget.

"Se-sepertinya ini ide yang bagus untuk mundur..." gumam Salem.

"Hey, kenapa dia ke sini?! A-aku tidak mau tertangkap makhluk itu! Kita harus menjauh darinya! Lari!" seru Alpha yang segera kabur.

"Tunggu aku!" Saphire langsung menyusul.

Dan yang lainnya juga ikutan kabur dikejar-kejar monster itu.

* * *

"Kenapa dia mengejar kita?! Beri kami istirahat, sialan!" pekik Alpha.

"Hey, ada persimpangan di depan sana!" seru Mathias.

"Berpencar! Satu tim mengalihkan perhatiannya, yang lain menyerangnya selagi lengah!" usul Thundy.

"Gotcha! Aku akan ke kiri!" seru Alpha.

"Aku ke kanan!" timpal Maurice.

* * *

Di jalan kiri, terlihat Alpha, Ikyo, Teiron, Thundy, Mathias, Saphire, Salem, Edgar, dan Daren.

"Ikyo?! Kenapa kau lewat jalan ini?!" tanya Alpha.

"Hah? Lalu apa masalahmu?!" Ikyo nanya balik.

Kemudian terdengar suara monster tadi di belakang mereka.

"Lihat?! Aku tau dia akan lewat sini!" seru Alpha.

"Hey, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!" tanya Ikyo panik.

"Baik! Aku akan tinggal di belakang dan memancingnya pergi, kalian terus maju!" ujar Edgar.

"Apa kau mau mencoba bersikap keren sendirian? Aku yang akan mengurusnya!" balas Salem.

"Ayolah kalian, serahkan saja padaku!" timpal Mathias.

"Tidak, aku yang akan melakukannya! Aku sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini!" seru Alpha.

"Tidak, aku yang akan pergi!" ujar Thundy.

"Aku bisa melakukannya juga!" sambung Daren.

"Tidak, aku!" timpal Saphire.

"Tidak, aku yang akan pergi!" kata Teiron.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Teiron! Aku yang lebih tua di sini, jadi aku yang akan mengurusnya!" balas Ikyo.

"Itu yang kami ingin dengar! Yah, semoga beruntung, Kyo!" ujar Saphire.

"Maaf, Ikyo! Kami akan segera kembali untuk menyelamatkanmu, jadi bertahanlah sebisanya!" timpal Alpha.

"Ap- Hah- Hey- Sendirian?!" tanya Ikyo kaget.

Kemudian monster itu muncul di belakang dan menangkap Ikyo.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

"Kami akan datang mengumpulkan tulangmu, setelah itu tentunya!" seru Alpha.

* * *

Sementara di jalan kanan, terlihat sisa rombongan di sana.

"Hah? Kemana makhluk berotot tadi?" tanya Tumma.

"Sepertinya dia mengikuti tim lain." jawab Maurice.

Kemudian terdengar suara si monster dan teriakan dari tim yang satunya.

"Oh no! Makhluk macho itu datang ke sini!" seru Alexia.

"Tapi dia monster yang kuat, tidak mudah menghentikannya!" timpal Naya.

"Serangan fisik biasa tidak akan berhasil... Jadi kita perlu membuat serangan yang berbeda..." Tiba-tiba Maurice dapat ide. "Aku tau!"

"Apa itu?" tanya Alexia.

"Metode ini menggunakan makanan, jadi aku agak takut untuk melakukannya..." gumam Maurice agak ragu.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat tentang itu! Jika kita tertangkap, semuanya akan berakhir!" seru Tumma.

"Ya, beberapa pengorbanan harus dilakukan. Apa metode yang kau maksud?" tanya Naya.

"Luthias, apa kau membawa salmiakki bersamamu?" tanya Maurice.

"Eh? Hm! Ada di sini!" Luthias mengeluarkan sekotak salmiakki dari saku celananya. "Aku dan Aniki membawanya karena berpikir kita akan memakannya... Kau lapar?"

"Aku takut itu tidak akan cukup..." Maurice berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana denganmu, Alexia? Kau punya sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri?"

"Me specifically?" tanya Alexia sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu. "Te-tentu, tapi... Is this okay? Ini cinnamon bun yang kubuat tadi pagi."

Entah kenapa cinnamon bun itu berwarna hitam.

"Aku juga memanggang kue!" ujar Zen. "Aku memberikannya pada Alexia tadi dan memintanya untuk membagi kue itu kepada semua orang kalau kalian lelah!"

"Oh iya, ini dia!" Alexia mengeluarkan kue yang dimaksud.

Kue yang dipegang Alexia terlihat berwarna hijau entah kenapa.

"Ooh... Aku mulai menyadari apa yang akan terjadi..." gumam Tumma.

"Um, bagaimana dengan beberapa beef stroganoff?" tawar Jean. "Aku memasaknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam onigiri tadi. Aku memastikan untuk memberikannya pada Rina."

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak butuh makanan asli!" balas Maurice.

"Hah? Buatan kami juga makanan asli!" timpal Alexia.

"Jangan khawatir! Ini akan menjadi tambahan yang cukup menarik!" ujar Tumma.

"Ini onigiri buatan Jean!" kata Rina dengan sepiring onigiri di tangannya.

Tapi entah kenapa, uap naik deras dari onigiri yang dibawa Rina dan dia langsung kaget melihatnya. "Suhu interiornya berlipat ganda sejak dibuat, dan masih naik..."

"Ah, aku mengerti... Luar biasa..." gumam Maurice.

"Tapi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Luthias penasaran. "Jika kau ingin memberi makan yang lain, aku tidak yakin kita punya cukup waktu..."

"Kita akan melontarkannya!" jawab Maurice.

"Hah?!" Alexia langsung kaget.

"Jika kita meminta Arie menembakkannya satu per satu, aku yakin itu akan membuat damage yang cukup besar." jelas Maurice.

"Campurkan semuanya!" perintah Girl-chan.

"Ah, ide bagus! Ayo campurkan semuanya dan lemparkan ke arah musuh!" ujar Maurice.

"Wait... What?!" tanya Alexia kaget.

"Itu sangat kejam!" timpal Zen.

"Hanya itu kegunaan mereka!" kata si ketua Garuchan.

"Itu tidak benar! Makanan itu untuk dimakan!" bantah Luthias.

"Tidak ada waktu sekarang! Kita akan memakannya nanti!" seru Maurice.

"Fine..." balas Alexia.

"Kaichou, pastikan kau memakannya!" pinta Maurice.

* * *

Salmiakki Luthias, cinnamon bun Alexia, kue Zen, dan onigiri Jean dicampurkan.

Kemudian bau mengerikan segera menyebar di daerah tersebut.

Tumma langsung kaget melihat aura dari campuran makanan tadi yang dipasang pada crossbow Arie. "I-itu terlalu banyak!"

"Mataku! Mataku!" seru Edward sambil menutup mata.

"Ini senjata kimia!" kata Arie.

"Aku menyebutnya, 'Mystery Food X The Final Edition'! Ini adalah senjata yang melampaui semua harapanku!" jelas Maurice. "Arie, yang tersisa sekarang adalah menembakkannya pada monster itu!"

"Oke! Serahkan padaku!" seru Arie.

Kemudian suara monster itu terdengar lagi disertai teriakan seseorang.

"Bukannya itu... Suara Ikyo?!" tanya Maurice kaget.

Para laki-laki dari jalan kiri sampai di depan mereka dengan terengah-engah, tapi Ikyo tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Hey, bagaimana dengan Ikyo?!" tanya Alexia.

"Maaf, kami akan jelaskan nanti..." jawab Thundy.

"Iya, kita perlu mengurus makhluk macho itu dulu!" usul Alpha.

"Serahkan pada kami! Kami baru saja selesai membuat senjata yang mematikan secara brutal!" ujar Maurice.

"Bukannya 'mematikan secara brutal' itu agak berlebihan?" tanya Mathias.

"Ack, dia ke sini lagi!" seru Alexia.

Maurice menggaruk kepala. "Aku ragu untuk memberikan perintah karena tau apa yang akan terjadi, tapi... Arie, jika kau mau..."

Arie mengarahkan crossbow-nya. "Aku harus membidiknya pada makhluk itu, benar?"

* * *

Satu tembakan dilepaskan, tapi malah mengenai Ikyo yang dibekap si monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

"He-hey, itu hampir membunuh Ikyo!" seru Salem.

"Arie, salah sasaran! Aku tau mereka terlihat sama, tapi bukan yang itu!" ujar Luthias.

"Maaf... Aku sedikit bingung..." Arie kembali melepaskan tembakan.

* * *

Kali ini tembakan itu tepat mengenai si monster yang langsung tumbang.

"Ya, kita berhasil!" seru Luthias senang.

* * *

"A-apa tadi barusan?! Itu membunuh monster dalam satu serangan!" seru Edgar terkejut.

"Jadi itu yang kau maksud dengan mematikan secara brutal... Itu sama sekali tidak berlebihan." timpal Alpha.

"Tapi senjata apa yang tidak mematikan?" tanya Mathias.

"I-itu hanya sekedar pidato..." gumam Maurice agak malu.

"Amazing! Aku ingin memanfaatkan kekuatan penghancur itu untuk penelitianku nanti!" seru Saphire senang.

"Ugh, itu bukan reaksi yang kuharapkan saat memanggangnya..." gumam Alexia sebal.

* * *

Setelah berurusan dengan monster, mereka pun berkumpul kembali.

Alpha menghela nafas. "Tadi itu mengerikan... Semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Ya... Semuanya, selain Ikyo..." balas Maurice pelan.

Ikyo mendatangi mereka dengan sempoyongan. "Musuh yang sebenarnya... Ada di dalam diri kita... Tapi... Aku berhasil..."

"Hey Ikyo, bertahanlah!" pekik Teiron panik begitu mendapati Ikyo langsung tumbang.

* * *

"Guys, bagaimana kalian membuat senjata yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh monster dalam satu tembakan? Jika kita punya lebih dari itu, sisa misi ini akan sangat mudah!" ujar Edgar.

Keempat orang yang makanannya menjadi 'korban' hanya menggeram kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa membuatnya jadi mudah!" pekik Zen.

"Maaf..." Edgar hanya menggaruk kepala. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Yah... Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya... Itu satu-satunya pilihan kami saat itu... Bisa dibilang, ini adalah metode yang tidak akan bisa diulangi lagi." jelas Maurice.

"Hah?" Edgar langsung bingung.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja sebelum hari semakin gelap!" usul Daren.

"Ya, aku juga mau pulang!" timpal Edward.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua kembali ke markas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumpang Bocor Cerobong (?)...**

* * *

Absurd kan? Yah, begitulah... -w-/

Review! :D


	74. Balapan Bajaj ala Garuchan

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Benar sekali! :V b Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku ngambil bagian bonus itu dari salah satu video Persona Q di YT... ^^/**

 **Ikyo: "Gue belum mati oy!" =_="**

 **Ini sudah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, mungkin dia kurang tau sejarah... 'w'a**

 **Ikyo: "Nggak tau..." =_=**

 **Alpha: "Support? Sebenarnya bisa saja sih... Soalnya aku bisa menghentikan pergerakan musuh dengan mengarahkan tangan ke depannya..." .w./**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Angka macam apa itu? =w="**

 **Thundy: "Yah, sepertinya Greif tidak akan bisa mendekatinya dalam waktu dekat..." ._.**

 **Emy: "Oooh..." *menyeringai.***

 **Salem: "Terserah... Gue udah pasrah kena sial terus..." TwT/**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 71: Balapan Bajaj ala Garuchan**

* * *

Hari ini terlihat dua belas makhluk yang sedang berkumpul untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kita naik apaan nih?" tanya Raimundo.

"Apa aja kek yang lewat!" jawab Salem.

"Di sini kagak ada AC ya?" tanya Primarin kagak nyambung.

'Mana ada AC di sini, Marin? Kalau ada mah paling cuma AC alami alias angin!' batin mereka semua (min Primarin dan Naya) sweatdrop.

"Udah deh! Daripada kelamaan, panggilin aja kendaraannya!" usul Zen yang langsung disetujui oleh mereka semua.

"Bang! Bajaj empat, bang!" teriak Edgar cuek.

Beberapa menit kemudian, empat bajaj sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Mau kemana, neng?" tanya salah satu abang bajaj kepada Yubi.

"Mau ke rumah temen, bang! Lokasinya di jalan Volcano Nomor 666 ya, bang!" jawab gadis itu sopan.

Tanpa banyak ngomong, mereka pun langsung menaiki bajaj tersebut.

* * *

Urutannya seperti ini:

Bajaj 1: Salem, Rendy, Edgar

Bajaj 2: Zen, Rina, Primarin

Bajaj 3: Naya, Edward, Raimundo

Bajaj 4: Yubi, Tumma, Arie

* * *

Bajaj pertama mulai jalan duluan. Selang beberapa menit, bajaj kedua juga mulai melesat. Kedua bajaj lainnya juga tidak mau kalah.

Di perjalanan, Rendy melihat bajaj Zen berada di depan mereka.

"Hei, itu bajaj Zen di depan!" kata Rendy sambil menunjuk bajaj yang berada di depan. "Bang! Kejar bajaj di depan ya, bang!"

Tidak lama kemudian, bajaj mereka sudah melewati bajaj itu.

"Dadah, Zen!" kata Rendy sambil melambaikan tangan kepada bajaj di belakang yang sukses membuat Zen emosi.

"Wah, kita dibalap! Bang, kejar bang!" perintah Rina sambil menepuk punggung abang bajaj di depannya.

"Siap, neng!" jawab si abang bajaj dengan semangat Medan Area (?).

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara kedua bajaj itu.

* * *

Mari kita lihat keadaan kedua bajaj lainnya.

"Tum, ayo kita kejar bajaj mereka! Bang! Tolong kejar bajaj yang di depan itu ya, bang!" pinta Yubi yang sukses membuat Tumma dan Arie hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya.

Di bajaj yang satunya sih anteng-anteng aja, tapi sedetik kemudian...

CLING!

Mata Raimundo mulai berkilat dan senyumnya langsung berubah menjadi seringai.

WUUUSSSSSH!

Bajaj itu melesat dengan kecepatan kilat meninggalkan bajaj lainnya di belakang dan sukses membuat mereka semua langsung bengong melihat kejadian tersebut.

Zen mulai tersadar dari lamunannya dan...

"Wah, kagak bisa dibiarin! Minggir, bang!" seru Zen kayak preman pasar sambil menggeser si abang bajaj ke belakang dan mengambil alih kemudi bajaj-nya.

Rina dan Primarin langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

Zen mengendarai bajaj-nya dengan brutal dan sepuluh detik kemudian, dia sudah membalap yang lainnya.

"Duluan ya, minna!" ejek Zen penuh seringai.

"Mas Jumrah, duluan ya!" canda Primarin ke Salem.

NGEK!

Aura hitam langsung menyelimuti tubuh Salem yang mulai geram. "Jumrah?!"

"Waduh, dia ngamuk! Bakalan gawat nih!" seru Rendy panik.

"Udah, biarin aja! Kayaknya bakalan menarik nih!" balas Edgar santai.

"JANGAN MEMANGGILKU JUMRAH! AWAS KAU!" teriak Salem sambil menguasai setir bajaj-nya.

WUSSSH!

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Salem sudah berada di garis depan.

"Wah, pembalap kagak jadi kayak gini nih!" komentar Edgar datar.

"Ngajak ribut?! Oke!" balas Zen sambil menambah kecepatan bajaj-nya.

Para abang bajaj pun komat-kamit agar bajaj mereka selamat.

"Oh Jashin-sama, lindungi kami!" jerit si abang bajaj yang salah fandom.

* * *

Di tengah balapan yang menantang maut, tiba-tiba ada sebuah bajaj yang melewati mereka semua.

Bukan, bukan salah satu dari bajaj mereka. Terus siapa dong?

"Minna, duluan ya! Bye!"

Setelah berkata begitu, sang bajaj pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Bu-bukannya itu Teiron, Tsuchi, dan Flore?" tanya Naya heran.

Yang lainnya pun langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, kedua belas makhluk sarap itu sudah sampai di depan tempat tujuan alias rumah orangtua Arie.

"Makasih ya, bang! Ini ongkosnya!" kata Edward sambil memberikan uang yang disambut dengan tangan gemetar oleh para abang bajaj.

Sabar ya, wahai para abang bajaj!

"Lho, ada Teiron, Tsuchi, sama Flore! Berarti yang tadi itu beneran kalian ya?" tanya Yubi yang melihat ketiga makhluk itu di depan rumah itu.

"Hehehe, iya!" jawab Teiron sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Ting tong!

Arie menekan bel pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat sang tuan rumah di depan pintu.

"Lho, kenapa kalian keringetan begitu?" tanya Femuto heran.

"Nggak kenapa-napa, tadi abis adu adrenalin aja kok..." jawab Tumma tenang, padahal udah kecapean.

"Eh?" Dia semakin bingung mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kita nggak dikasih masuk nih?" tanya Salem yang dari tadi kegerahan di luar.

"Iya iya, ayo masuk!" ajak Femuto.

* * *

Sore harinya...

"Ayo kita mulai balapan ronde kedua!" tantang Salem.

"Siapa takut?" jawab Zen.

"Balapan?" tanya Femuto heran.

"Bang! Bajaj lima, bang!" panggil Raimundo.

Kenapa lima? Karena itu tambahan buat Teiron, Tsuchi, dan Flore.

Saat para abang bajaj menoleh untuk melihat siapa penumpangnya, mereka langsung shock berat.

"Jiah, mereka lagi! Apa salah saya sampe dapet penumpang kayak mereka?" keluh mereka semua sambil nangis.

Ternyata mereka adalah abang bajaj yang tadi.

"Let's party, guys!" teriak Edgar yang copas kalimat seseorang di fandom sebelah.

Balapan ronde kedua pun tidak terelakkan lagi dengan lagu 'Night on Fire' (cmiiw) sebagai BGM balapan mereka.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Apa nanti kita akan merayakan Halloween?" tanya Rinona.

"Nggak tau, tapi aku berharap si Kaichou rese itu nggak dandan jadi makhluk aneh lagi kayak waktu itu..." balas Edgar risih.

"Makhluk aneh apa?"

"Ehm, ceritanya cukup panjang..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari handphone Edgar dan dia segera mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

* * *

"Kau yakin kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya Salem agak ragu mengingat kakaknya menyimpan bunga yang didapat dari pernikahan Alex dan Silica.

"Tidak ada yang tau nasib kita selanjutnya, tapi mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi." balas Naya.

Salem hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, kalau memang itu benar... Selamat aja deh!"

"Kau tidak mencari pasangan untukmu sendiri?" tanya Naya.

Salem menggaruk kepala. "Aku bisa memikirkannya nanti, Kak! Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus mencari cara agar bisa menjauh dari si kepala buntung (dan juga anak) itu dulu!"

Tiba-tiba Edgar menghampiri mereka. "Ada berita penting!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Treadmill Burning Car (?)...**

* * *

Remake dari salah satu Chapter di fic lama, aku nggak tau harus bilang apa... :V /

Review! :D


	75. Another Marriage?

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yang penting happy! :V /**

 **Salem: "Mereka udah tunangan sejak lama..." =w=**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku tidak tau harus gimana lanjutinnya...**

 **Alpha: "Well, aku hanya bisa sekedar scanning sih..." .w.a**

 **Arie: "Yah, memang aneh sih..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Kau yakin kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya Salem agak ragu mengingat kakaknya menyimpan bunga yang didapat dari pernikahan Alex dan Silica.

"Tidak ada yang tau nasib kita selanjutnya, tapi mungkin saja itu bisa terjadi." balas Naya.

Salem hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, kalau memang itu benar... Selamat aja deh!"

"Kau tidak mencari pasangan untukmu sendiri?" tanya Naya.

Salem menggaruk kepala. "Aku bisa memikirkannya nanti, Kak! Tapi untuk sekarang, aku harus mencari cara agar bisa menjauh dari si kepala buntung (dan juga anak) itu dulu!"

Tiba-tiba Edgar menghampiri mereka. "Ada berita penting!"

* * *

 **Chapter 72: Another Marriage?**

* * *

"Masalah apa?" tanya Naya.

Edgar menggaruk kepala. "Errr, gue agak nggak enak ngomongin ini di depan lu, Sal... Tapi, ini soal-"

"Pernikahan?" potong Salem datar.

Edgar mengangkat alis. "Tau dari mana lu?"

"Kita juga baru ngomongin itu..."

Edgar hanya menghela nafas. "Jadi begini..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering dari handphone Edgar dan dia segera mengangkatnya. "Ya?"

"Edgar, sebaiknya kamu nikah secepatnya ya!"

Webek, webek...

"Hah? Nggak bisa nunggu tiga tahun lagi gitu?" tanya Edgar agak skeptis.

Note: Naya 4 tahun lebih tua dari Edgar dan kalau dihitung 3 tahun lagi, umur mereka 25 (Naya) dan 21 (Edgar). (Setauku menikah di umur 25 itu paling ideal untuk wanita.)

"Tidak bisa, nak!"

"Oh Eugene, kamu kebelet pengen punya cucu ya?"

Edgar langsung sweatdrop mendengar perkataan ibunya dari seberang telepon. "Mungkin perlu aku bicarakan dulu dengan Naya..."

"Harap bawa dia ke rumah kalau dia setuju!"

"Oke..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Oh gitu..." Salem hanya manggut-manggut dengan wajah datar.

"Sekarang gimana, Nay?" tanya Edgar meminta saran Naya.

"Kalau itu memang kemauannya aku tidak keberatan..." balas Naya.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Hay Nay, apa nanti setelah nikah pengen buat a- Hmph!" Emy langsung dibekap Thundy dan ditarik menjauh dari Naya.

"Jangan ngomongin 'itu' di depan Naya, bego! Lu bisa digebukin Salem entar!" omel Thundy di telinga Emy.

Naya memiringkan kepala. "Buat apa maksudnya?"

Emy melepaskan bekapan tangan Thundy dari mulutnya. "Lupakan saja, Nay! Tadi keceplo-"

"Tadi dia pengen nanya apa nanti kau mau buat anak!" potong Ikyo dari kejauhan dan sukses membuat kaget beberapa orang di sudut lain ruang tengah.

"Eh Kyo, lu sendiri kapan punya anak sama Adel?" tanya Ethan jahil.

"Eh bangke!" umpat Ikyo sewot.

"Buat anak ya?" Naya berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin akan kutanyakan pada Tuan Edgar nanti..."

"Sal, kakak lu kok bisa ya masih berpikiran positif begitu?" tanya Saphire.

"Nggak tau..." balas Salem datar.

"Kayaknya Naya cocok dengan Arcana 'The Sun' deh..." celetuk Alpha dengan pose berpikir.

"Terserah... Walaupun sebenarnya itu terdengar ironis karena nama belakangnya mengandung arti 'bulan'..."

Alpha dan Saphire langsung kicep mendengarnya.

* * *

"Kaichou, pinjem kunci motor!" pinta Edgar ke Girl-chan yang sedang baca salah satu doujin buatan Iris.

"Nih!" Gadis itu melempar kunci motor dan ditangkap Edgar. "Emang buat apaan?"

"Mau pulang bentar, buat ngurus sesuatu..." Edgar menghampiri Naya yang masih ngobrol sama Emy. "Nay, ayo jalan!"

"Oh, baiklah." Naya mengikuti Edgar pergi keluar markas.

"Jangan bilang mereka mau nyusul Alex dan Silica?" tanya Iris.

"Mungkin..." balas si ketua Garuchan watados.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sebenarnya kita bisa pakai mobil itu, tapi entah kenapa aku rada malas nyetirnya..." gumam Edgar selagi menyetir motor.

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Naya.

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka berdua tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Lammermoor.

* * *

"Jadi..."

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat untuk kalian, tapi pernikahan akan dilaksanakan seminggu dari sekarang!"

"APA?!"

* * *

Di markas...

"Gar, muka lu kok gitu sih?" tanya Vience begitu mendapati Edgar pulang dengan wajah kusut.

"Minggu depan gue mau nikah..." balas Edgar lesu.

"Eh, serius? Harusnya lu seneng kan?" tanya Tartagus.

"GUE GROGI, KAMPRET! GROGI!" pekik Edgar frustasi sambil menarik kerah jaket Tartagus. "Harusnya gue nikah tiga tahun lagi, tapi ayah gue kebelet pengen punya cucu!"

"Woah, woah! Selow aja, Gar!" lerai Vience menenangkan Edgar.

"Fine!" Edgar melepaskan Tartagus dan pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Pada hari H-nya...

"Kak Edgar grogi ya?" tanya Edward saat melihat kakaknya menarik kerah baju berkali-kali.

"Yah..."

Oke, sebaiknya kita skip ini karena aku agak malas ceritakan bagian pernikahannya. *plak!*

* * *

"Gar, kapan punya anak? Entar malem?" tanya Mathias jahil.

"Hah? Jangan ngaco lu!" balas Edgar sewot.

"Tapi entar mau bikin kan?"

"Dih, najis tralala!"

* * *

"Selamat ya Nay, akhirnya kamu menyusul Alex dan Silica!" seru Rina senang.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Sal, tumben lu nggak pundung!" ujar Rendy.

Salem hanya diam saja dengan wajah datar, bahkan nggak nengok sama sekali.

'Kepalanya lagi kebentur ya?' batin Rendy bingung.

Aku hanya bisa bilang selamat untuk mereka berdua! ^^/

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Yosh, sebagai perayaan tayangnya 'Kekkai Sensen and Beyond', akan kunyanyikan lagu openingnya!" seru Teiron bersemangat. "Musik!"

 _I'm sane, but it's trick or treat?_

 _I'm right, but it's truth certainly_

 _Well then "awesome!" welcome to tragedy_

 _Fake town, Fake town, baby?_

 _I'm sane, but it's trick or treat?_

 _I'm right, but it's truth certainly_

 _Well then "awesome!" welcome to tragedy_

 _Fake town, Fake town, baby?_

 _jou ni fusu nante toutei muda_

 _tsukanoma no ando wa toumen jama_

 _Hello me, hello you, "matte" wa kikanai_

 _Fake town, Fake town_

 _hora, itsukara sou omotte ita ka?_

 _wakara naku natteru_

 _sekkaku katei no junbi shite tanoni_

 _zannen da na souzoushiku te_

 _shiawase ni naru paasenteeji (percentage)_

 _wasure chimatta yo_

 _kamisama mo inai iranai_

 _itemo iranai_

 _koko wa, dare no genzaichi da?_

 _amai ka nigai ka wa kimi ga kimeyou_

 _"kirai na no wa kirai urusee damare"_

 _sore ja tabun dou ni kachinukanai_

 _gudaguda itteru dake ja_

 _minuki sou ne, dare ni mo ga kono machi no ruuru (rule)_

 _Ah, no time to wait_

 _kono fon doroppu (phone drop) ni noru dake_

 _akki no shien sae mo te o tataku_

 _saa kassai banrai o matase_

 _saa kassai banrai o matase_

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Segitu doang?"

"Lagu opening anime emang pendek, coeg! Versi full-nya aja belum keluar!" balas Teiron sewot.

"Oke..."

"Ada yang ngeliat Alexia?" tanya Daren yang baru datang.

* * *

Bicara soal anak itu, dia sedang berada di lantai tujuh dengan sebuah kotak yang diambil dari gudang di rumahnya.

Ketika dibuka, terdapat sebuah surat beserta foto seorang wanita di dalamnya. Dia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

Sesaat setelah selesai membaca surat itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa kesakitan di dadanya dan berusaha menahannya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak kuat dan pingsan di tempat saat itu juga.

"Hey, ada apa dengannya?!"

"Cepat beritahu gadis itu!"

"Bawa dia ke kamarnya!"

Tiga orang kembar yang saat itu melihatnya segera bergegas menolongnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tea Bride Caramel (?)...**

* * *

Hmm, yah begitulah...

Yang soal arcana... Aku kepikiran aja sih... .w.a

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk menjelaskan bagian terakhir, terutama isi surat itu... .w./

Review! :D


	76. Some Activity

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Soal itu, kau akan melihatnya nanti... .w./**

 **Edgar: "Makasih..." =_=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, aku pikir itu cocok dengannya karena Naya selalu berpikiran positif, tapi...**

 **Salem: "Itu sedikit ironis karena arti nama belakangnya (Al-Qamariah) adalah 'bulan'..." -w-a**

 **Edgar: "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, tapi tidak untuk masalah 'itu'..." =_=**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Aku hanya kepikiran saja mengingat salah satu temanku yang Review fic ini juga tau Persona... .w./ Oh, mereka memang jarang muncul sih... .w.a**

 **Ikyo: "Hah?" =A=**

 **Emy: "Hmm, kalau Thun-kun mau!" :3**

 **Naya: "Terima kasih."**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 73: Some Activity**

* * *

Pokoknya lihat saja... -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Griffin Guide~**_ (Timeline: Pertengahan Chapter 'Forgotten Sibling and Blue Griffin'.)

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling markas, tapi ada hal yang harus kuurus, jadi cobalah keliling sendiri." usul Girl-chan sambil berjalan pergi.

"Baiklah..." Jean hanya menatap kepergian gadis itu.

* * *

Tapi karena bingung harus mulai dari mana, dia berjalan tanpa arah sampai tak sengaja melihat seekor Griffin kecil lewat di depannya.

"Hey..."

Griffin itu menengok dan menghampiri Jean.

"Kau bisa memanduku keliling markas ini?"

Griffin itu mengangguk dan terbang, kemudian Jean mengikutinya sampai mereka tiba di ruang tengah.

Griffin itu menghampiri seorang pemuda berambut biru yang sedang baca buku di sofa dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Pemuda itu berhenti membaca dan menaruh bukunya di atas meja, kemudian mengusap kepala Griffin itu. "Hay Greif!"

"Pe-permisi..."

Pemuda itu menengok. "Oh, orang baru? Ada perlu apa?"

"Hmm, bisa bantu aku keliling markas ini?" pinta Jean agak malu.

Pemuda itu melirik Greif sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Jean dan berdiri dari sofa. "Tentu!"

Greif terbang dan bertengger di bahu pemuda itu saat menghampiri Jean, kemudian dia menepuk pundak anak itu. "Ayo kita keliling!"

"I-iya, errr..."

"Thundy, kau sendiri?"

"Aku Jean..."

"Nama yang bagus!"

Kemudian mereka terus mengobrol sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

 _ **~The Letter and Heartache~**_ (Timeline: Setelah bagian bonus di Chapter sebelumnya.)

Manik coklat pemuda pirang itu mulai terbuka dan menerawang sesaat, kemudian menyadari kalau dia sedang berada di kamarnya.

'Sejak kapan aku di sini?'

Dia berusaha bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tanpa diduga, ingatan tentang surat yang dia baca sebelumnya kembali muncul di pikirannya dan membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Alexia?"

Yang bersangkutan menengok dan mendapati Musket berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan membawa makanan di atas nampan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, dayo?" tanya Musket sambil menghampirinya. "Kau beruntung karena Red, Rone, dan Aka melihatmu dan memberitahu kami..."

"Begitu ya..."

"Aku akan meninggalkan makanannya di sini..." Musket meletakkan nampan makanan yang dibawanya di atas meja. "Kau bisa makan sendiri kan, dayo?"

Alexia hanya mengangguk. Musket pergi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Setelah temannya pergi, dia memeluk lutut dan menangis sesegukan.

"Ibu... Kenapa..."

Krieeet!

Pintu kembali dibuka dan terlihat kedua kakaknya di sana.

"Kalian..."

"Tadi kau menemukan kotak di gudang ya?" tanya Exoray memastikan.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk.

Sang kakak sulung hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf kami tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya... Aku takut kau belum siap menerima kenyataan yang sudah lama kami sembunyikan, apalagi kau punya penyakit jantung sejak tiga tahun yang lalu..."

Alexia kembali mengangguk dan menunduk sedih. "Yah..."

"Otou-chan..." Lucy mendekati adiknya dan mengusap rambut pirang itu. "Maaf telah membuat kondisimu semakin buruk..."

"Aku mengerti, Kak..."

"Alexia, aku perlu memberitahumu satu hal..." Exoray kembali menghela nafas. "Ibumu menulis surat itu dua hari sebelum kau lahir, karena dia sudah tau kalau dia akan mati setelah melahirkan... Dia punya penyakit yang mengharuskannya mengorbankan salah satu, antara keselamatan kandungan atau dirinya, tapi dia memilih untuk menyelamatkan kandungannya..."

Sang kakak sulung menghampiri dan menarik tangan adik bungsunya, kemudian menaruh sebuah foto di tangannya. "Dia ingin kau tetap hidup untuknya..."

Alexia memperhatikan foto di tangannya, foto seorang wanita berambut pirang yang merupakan gambaran sosok sang ibu yang tidak pernah dilihatnya seumur hidup. "Begitu..."

* * *

 _ **~A New Hat~**_

"Hey guys, lihat apa yang aku temukan di gudang rumahku!" seru Teiron yang membawa sebuah topi berwarna pink dengan wajah dan pucuk di atasnya.

Beberapa orang segera mengerumuninya.

"Woah, imut sekali!" (Flore)

"Bentuknya lucu juga ya!" (Adelia)

"Yah, walaupun pucuknya rada familiar sih..." (Ikyo)

"Sebenarnya aku udah sering lihat ini di toko mainan..." (Lisa)

"Nyaaaaa~" (Kalau yang ini mah udah ketauan siapa)

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Mereka semua segera menengok dan mendapati Jean yang berdiri agak jauh dari situ.

"Oh, hay Jean! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang benda ini?" tanya Emy sambil menunjuk topi yang dipegang Teiron.

Anak itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian...

"Boleh aku memilikinya?" pinta Jean. "Benda itu mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

Alpha memperhatikan topi itu lebih dekat. "Heeeh, benar juga! Kau tau, pucuk di topi ini mirip rambutnya Rina lho!"

"Jadi... Boleh tidak?"

"Tentu!" Teiron mendekati Jean dan memberikan topi itu. "Ini!"

Jean menerima topi itu dengan senyum kecil. "Terima kasih..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kau sedang apa, Jean?" tanya Rina saat melihat anak itu sibuk dengan sesuatu di kamar mereka. (Note: Iya, Jean dan Rina sekamar.)

"Hmm, hanya mengecat topi baru..." jawab Jean seadanya.

Rina mendekati Jean dan melihat hasil kerja anak itu. "Hmm, bagus... Tapi, kenapa kau membuatnya mirip denganku?"

"Yah, tadi aku meminta topi ini dari Kak Teiron karena kupikir itu mirip denganmu..." Jean menunjuk pucuk topi itu. "Kata Kak Alpha, bagian ini mirip dengan rambutmu..."

Rina memperhatikan topi itu lebih dekat, kemudian meraba pucuk di kepalanya. "Heeeh... Benar juga ya..."

"Hmm, aku ingin menjemur ini di atas, jadi kutinggal sebentar ya..." Jean berdiri dan berjalan pergi sambil membawa topi itu.

Rina hanya menatap kepergian anak itu sesaat sebelum tiba-tiba dia memegangi kepala karena merasa kesakitan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa... Aku tidak apa-apa..." gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepala untuk mengurangi rasa sakit.

* * *

 _ **~Strange Humor Sense~**_

Si pemuda pirang spiky sedang membaca sebuah buku, tapi...

'APA NGGAK ADA YANG LAIN SELAIN SI KEPALA BUNTUNG ITU!?' jerit Salem dalam hati.

Karena ternyata, dia membaca doujin buatan Alexia yang ditemukan di selipan rak novel.

"Kau baca apa?"

Salem langsung kaget dengan kemunculan Alfred dan melempar buku itu ke atas.

"Nggak baca apa-apa!" pekik Salem yang mundur tiba-tiba, tapi dia malah tertimpa hujan buku dari rak di belakangnya.

Sementara buku tadi?

Buku itu jatuh tepat di depan kaki Tumma dan yang bersangkutan mengambilnya. Dia membuka buku itu dan melihat isinya dengan seksama, kemudian menahan tawa.

"Pffft, serius ini? Kuhu! Huhaha! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Semua orang di perpustakaan langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Hahaha! Si Unicorn Emas, menikah, dengan, si Kepala Buntung? Ahahahahaha! Hahaha! Aku nggak kuat bayanginnya! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

'Memangnya buatanku selucu itu ya?' batin Alexia selaku sang pembuat doujin itu sweatdrop.

Yang lainnya juga ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

"Rie, temanmu punya selera humor yang aneh ya!" bisik Zen.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa seperti itu... Walaupun kami sudah lama berteman, tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang selama ini dia alami di squad ini sebelum aku bertemu lagi dengannya..." gumam Arie panjang lebar.

* * *

 _ **~Child Karaoke Time~**_

Di ruang anak-anak, Trio Kucing dan Nigou berniat karaoke.

Iya, karaoke! Biar nggak kalah sama 'orangtua' mereka.

"Aku duluan!" Flore menunjuk 'Three Little Kittens' pada katalog lagu. "Aku mau coba lagu ini, soalnya kesukaanku lho! Kroken jadi cameo meongannya!"

Kopen hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar Flore salah menyebutkan namanya. "Meong!" _(Baik!)_

Musik diputar dan Flore mulai bersiap.

 _Three little kittens, they lost their mittens, and they began to cry._

 _Oh, Mother Dear, we sadly fear_

 _Our mittens we have lost._

 _Lost your mittens, you naughty kittens!_

 _Then you shall have no pie._

 _Meow! Meow!_

 _No, you shall have no pie._

 _The three little kittens found their mittens, and they began to cry._

 _Oh, Mother Dear, see here, see here!_

 _Our mittens we have found._

 _Put on your mittens, you silly kittens, and you shall have some pie._

 _Meow! Meow!_

 _Oh, let us have some pie._

 _The three little kittens put on their mittens, and soon ate up the pie._

 _Oh, Mother Dear, we greatly fear_

 _Our mittens we have soiled._

 _Soiled your mittens, you naughty kittens!_

 _Then they began to sigh._

 _Meow! Meow!_

 _Then they began to sigh._

 _Three little kittens, they washed their mittens, and hung them out to dry._

 _Oh, Mother Dear, do you not hear?_

 _Our mittens we have washed._

 _Washed your mittens? Then you're good kittens._

 _Let's all have some pie._

 _Meow! Meow!_

 _Let's all have some pie._

"Nigou, kamu mau nyanyi nggak?" tawar Flore sambil menyodorkan mic ke Nigou.

"Errr, aku tidak yakin, Flore..." balas Nigou ragu.

Tiba-tiba Tsuchi menyodorkan tangannya. "Nyaw nyaw!" _(Berikan mic-nya padaku!)_

Kopen berniat mengejek. "Meong, meong meong meong? Meong meong meong!" _(Tsuchi, memangnya kamu bisa nyanyi? Ngomong aja nggak bisa!)_

Tsuchi mendesis sebal ke arah Kopen yang sukses dibuat kaget karenanya.

"Sudahlah Kak, ini!" Flore memberikan mic-nya ke Tsuchi. "Mau lagu apa?"

Tsuchi menunjuk salah satu judul di katalog lagu yang ternyata adalah:

Fat Cat Mat.

"Aku tidak yakin kamu bisa nyanyi, Tsuchi..." gumam Nigou ragu.

"Setidaknya dia mencoba, Nigou!" balas Flore sambil memutar musik.

 _I got a cat, who wears a white hat._

 _I got a cat who likes it like that._

 _I got a cat, who lies on the mat._

 _He's such a fat cat. He likes it like that._

 _I got a cat who looks like a rat._

 _I got a cat who can swing a bat._

 _I got a cat who purrs like a brat, when that cat doesn't get his snack._

 _That's my cat, Mat._

 _He's a really fat cat._

 _That's my cat, Mat._

 _He's a really fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat, Mat._

 _Mat Fat Cat._

 _Fat Cat Mat._

 _That's my fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat, Mat._

 _Mat Fat Cat._

 _Fat Cat Mat._

 _I got a cat, who wears a white hat._

 _I got a cat who likes it like that._

 _I got a cat, who lies on the mat._

 _He's such a fat cat. He likes it like that._

 _I got a cat who looks like a rat._

 _I got a cat who can swing a bat._

 _I got a cat who purrs like a brat, when that cat doesn't get his snack._

 _That's my cat, Mat._

 _He's a really fat cat._

 _That's my cat, Mat._

 _He's a really fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat, Mat._

 _Mat Fat Cat._

 _Fat Cat Mat._

 _That's my fat cat._

 _That's my fat cat, Mat._

 _Mat Fat Cat._

 _Fat Cat Mat._

Flore dan Nigou hanya bisa kicep setelah Tsuchi selesai nyanyi dan pemikiran mereka sama: 'Ternyata (Kak) Tsuchi punya bakat terpendam!'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tiny Butter Coffee (?)...**

* * *

Yah, ini aneh, tapi begitulah... ^^/

Spoiler Chapter selanjutnya: Kunjungan dari sembilan saudara (bonus dua orang dari Aland).

Review! :D


	77. Kunjungan Danish Family

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Selera humornya memang seperti itu kok... :p**

 **Tsuchi: *menggeleng.* "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw..." (Tidak, itu memang asli, walaupun aku tidak tau bagaimana bisa...)**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Trio Kucing itu Tsuchi-Flore-Kopen, kalau Nigou itu anjing... ^^/ Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku nggak suka nonton itu... .w.a**

 **Lucy: "Yah, begitulah..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 74: Kunjungan Danish Family (Bonus Enara dan Vilhelm)**

* * *

"Besar ya!" celetuk Ema kagum.

"Iya!" balas Aksel.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Mathilda bersemangat.

Para Danish Family yang berada di depan markas berjalan ke depan pintu dan Margie memencet bel pintu.

Ting tong!

Tiba-tiba Victor teringat sesuatu. "Køben, kita lupa cerita soal Tum-"

"Ya?"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"-ma..."

"Hey, apa yang terja- di?" Luthias langsung cengo karena mendapati...

Tumma sedang menangis di depan pintu, Andersen sedang menenangkan Margie di pelukannya, Victor berusaha menghibur Tumma, Fiorel hanya terdiam di tempat, dan saudara-saudara lainnya sembunyi di pohon terdekat.

"Greeny, tadi itu sia- Kalian ngapain ke sini?" tanya Mathias agak skeptis.

"Kami hanya berkunjung, Aniki..." balas Fiorel pelan.

"Dan mereka kaget melihat Tumma..." lanjut Andersen sambil menepuk punggung Margie. "Tenanglah, sayang..."

* * *

Setelah penjelasan kemudian...

"Oooh... Begitu..." gumam para Danish Family yang belum kenal Tumma.

"Kok rame ya?" tanya Lectro yang baru nongol.

"Ini, saudara-saudara gue berkunjung!" jawab Mathias.

"Oh, kirain adek lu cuma Luthias doang!" balas Lectro datar.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Sebuah mobil terlihat berhenti di depan markas.

"Kau yakin mereka ke sini, Syster?" tanya seorang anak kecil berambut putih dengan baju ala 'perompak'.

"Yap!" balas gadis pirang yang menyetir mobil itu sambil turun diikuti anak tadi.

* * *

Begitu masuk ke perkarangan, mereka melihat seekor domba yang makan rumput.

"Ini domba siapa?" tanya anak itu bingung.

'Ini nggak mungkin domba milik Aries, pasti ada orang lain yang punya domba di sini!' batin gadis pirang itu.

* * *

Back to Danish Family...

Ketika sedang berada di lantai dua, Luthias teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, Froya, kamu nggak bawa si Bin-"

"SIAPA YANG NARUH DOMBA DI SINI?!"

"-bo..."

Mereka semua melihat dari balkon dan mendapati Daren sedang marah-marah di depan Binbo beserta dua orang asing yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ.

Alhasil, mereka semua melirik Froya dan yang bersangkutan hanya menunduk takut. "Ja... Aku memang membawanya, Broder Grøn..."

"Kami sudah larang dia untuk bawa Binbo, tapi ya begitu deh..." jelas Andersen sambil mijit kening.

Mereka segera turun ke bawah dan menghampiri mereka.

* * *

"KAU!" seru Luthias sambil menunjuk gadis pirang itu.

"Wah, ketemu lagi sama tetangganya Matthew!" celetuk gadis pirang tadi watados.

Luthias menggertakkan gigi dengan wajah sebal dan berniat menghajar gadis itu kalau saja tidak ditahan Andersen dan Victor.

"Slow aja, Greeny! Slow aja!" pekik Victor panik.

"Jangan marah-marah, ini markas orang!" timpal Andersen.

"WOY! GUE KAN TINGGAL DI SINI, BODOH!" bentak Luthias sewot.

Daren hanya bisa sweatdrop karena baru pertama kali melihat Luthias marah-marah.

"Maaf Kak, itu dombaku..." gumam Froya tidak enak hati.

"Dan tolong maklumi Greeny, dia hanya marah-marah di depan orang yang menyebalkan baginya..." jelas Mathias risih.

Daren hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Setelah agak tenang, Luthias melepaskan diri dari kedua saudaranya dan baru menyadari keberadaan anak kecil tadi. "Du er Vilhelm, ikke?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Lebih baik kita masuk saja!" usul Mathias.

* * *

Well, mari kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan!

* * *

 ** _~Fiorel~_**

"Dia siapa, Kak?" tanya Nigou yang melihat Fiorel sedang asik bermain dengan Kopen di ruang anak-anak.

"Entahlah, kakak juga baru lihat, woof!" balas Hato.

"Itu saudaranya Mathias, Fiorel!" jelas Girl-chan yang menghampiri mereka.

Kedua anjing itu hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Kemudian datanglah Enara yang menghampiri Fiorel dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Kalau yang itu temannya, Enara!" jelas Girl-chan lagi.

* * *

 ** _~Andersen~_**

"Paman, liat Kowen nggak?"

"Uhuk!" Andersen langsung tersedak salmiakki yang dimakannya, kemudian menengok ke arah Flore di belakangnya. "Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

"Paman liat Kowen nggak?" ulang Flore polos.

"Maaf ya, biar kuurus anak ini sebentar!" Luthias segera menarik Flore menjauh dari Andersen menuju ke ujung ruang tengah, kemudian menjewer telinga kucingnya (yang lebih kecil dari telinga kucing biasa). "Kamu ya! Jangan tanya sama dia, dia cuma tamu! Mending kamu cari ke perpus aja!"

"Iya, Paman..." Flore langsung pergi.

"Anak itu siapa, Greeny?" tanya Andersen ketika Luthias kembali menghampirinya.

"Hanya salah satu orang sini, tadi dia nanyain Kopen!" jelas Luthias datar.

Andersen mengangkat alis. "Tapi kenapa tadi dia nyebutnya 'Kowen'?"

"Dia sering salah sebut..." balas Luthias agak risih.

Andersen hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _~Margie~_**

Margie sedang jalan-jalan bersama Emy dan Adelia, sampai tiba-tiba mereka dicegat seorang preman.

"Eh, ada tiga cewek cakep di sini! Eneng bertiga mau sama abang?"

Adelia memeluk tangan Emy karena ketakutan, sementara Margie hanya diam. Ketika preman itu mendekati mereka dan berniat menyentuh-

Greep!

Margie mencengkeram tangan preman itu dan...

GUBRAK!

Membantingnya dengan gaya judo.

"DASAR MESUM! GUE LAPORIN KE POLISI KELAR LU!" bentak Margie sangar.

"A-ampuuuun!" Preman itu langsung kabur.

Adelia hanya bisa terdiam melihat kejadian tadi, sementara Emy berbinar-binar.

"Woah, keren! Ajari aku dong, Margie-sensei!" seru Emy tiba-tiba.

"Heeeh?" Margie hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 ** _~Victor~_**

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jean yang dibalas anggukan dari Victor. "Kenapa Kakak pakai eyepatch?"

"Hmm, gimana ya..." Victor berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku punya luka di mata, kau yakin mau lihat?"

Jean hanya mengangguk.

"Oke..."

Victor membuka eyepatch-nya dan terlihat luka vertikal di mata kirinya.

"Sekarang sudah puas kan?" tanya Victor sambil memakai kembali eyepatch-nya.

Jean kembali mengangguk.

* * *

 ** _~Mathilda~_**

"Burungnya bagus Kak, bulunya biru dan sayapnya putih!" celetuk Mathilda polos saat melihat Greif di pundak Thundy.

Thundy menengok ke arahnya. "Oh, Greif bukan burung biasa! Dia Griffin!"

"Griffin?" tanya Mathilda bingung.

"Makhluk setengah elang setengah singa!" jelas Thundy sambil tersenyum.

Greif turun dari pundak Thundy dan mendarat di lantai.

Mathilda mengangkatnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Wah, ternyata dia punya empat kaki!"

* * *

'Apa dia nggak keberatan dengan Griffin seukuran anak singa yang bertengger di pundaknya?' batin Enara yang melihatnya dari kejauhan.

* * *

 ** _~Aksel~_**

"Vil, katanya kamu punya kapal layar ya?" tanya Aksel.

Vilhelm mengangguk. "Benar!"

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh naik nggak?" pinta Aksel. "Sebenarnya aku lebih suka kapal pesiar, tapi kapal layar juga cukup menarik!"

"Tentu!"

Dan mereka berdua terus mengobrol tentang perkapalan.

* * *

 ** _~Ema~_**

Ema memperhatikan Tsuchi dengan intens.

Tsuchi hanya memiringkan kepala. "Nyaw?"

"Kenapa 'nyaw'?" tanya Ema bingung.

"Dia hanya bisa mengeong, jadi maklumi saja..." jelas Lisa.

Ema ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 ** _~Froya~_**

"Domba-nya besar ya!" ujar Vilhelm.

Froya hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Froya, boleh aku bicara sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku suka padamu!"

Webek, webek...

"Heeeh?" Froya memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. "Tapi kita kan sama-sama cowok..."

JLEB!

"WAAAH, MAAFKAN AKU!" pekik Vilhelm yang langsung kabur.

Froya malah makin bingung dibuatnya.

* * *

 ** _~Vinter~_**

"Kamu nggak gerah pakai baju tebal?" tanya Ashley penasaran.

Vinter menggeleng. "Aku sudah terbiasa, karena di tempatku sangat dingin."

Ashley ber-'oh' ria.

"Hmm, sebentar..." Vinter berbalik sebentar, kemudian menunjukkan sebuah selaput di jarinya dan mata kirinya berwarna hitam sementara mata kanannya berwarna ungu. "Aku pakai softlens karena mataku minus dan tidak suka pakai kacamata."

"Ah iya, apa telinga di kepalamu itu hiasan?" tanya Ashley.

Vinter menggaruk kepala. "Hmm, sebenarnya ini asli..."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, jadi sampai jumpa!" Ashley melayang pergi meninggalkan Vinter.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Kemana gadis itu?" tanya Ryuuga saat mendapati Girl-chan tidak ada di ruang makan.

Teiron angkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin nanti akan kuperiksa ke kamarnya..."

* * *

Di kamar si ketua Garuchan...

"Hey, nggak sarapan?" tanya Teiron yang melihat gadis itu sedang meringkuk di kasurnya.

"Tidak selera..." balasnya dengan suara serak.

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Girl-chan terbatuk sesaat. "Tidak enak badan..."

Dia mendekati gadis itu dan meletakkan tangan di keningnya. "Hangat... Jangan bilang kau sedang demam?"

"Sedikit pusing, dan juga sakit tenggorokan..."

Teiron ber-'oh' ria. "Kalau begitu aku akan meminta Bibi Rilen membawakanmu bubur..."

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian Teiron keluar kamar.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Setelah ini kau harus ke dokter!" usul Bibi Rilen setelah meletakkan bubur di atas meja dan mengusap kepala gadis itu.

"Iya..." balas Girl-chan pelan.

Bibi Rilen keluar kamar dan si ketua Garuchan mengambil buburnya untuk dimakan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trash Blind Counterpart (?)...**

* * *

Setelah HP dan orangnya sakit (dalam arti konotasi dan denotasi) selama beberapa hari, akhirnya publish juga nih Chapter. Well, that's enough... -w-/

Review! :D


	78. Drabble Collections (ManyTypesofPeople)

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 75: Drabble Collections (Many Types of People)**

* * *

"Udah mendingan?" tanya Mathias yang menjenguk si ketua Garuchan di kamarnya.

"Yah..." balas gadis itu, kemudian dia terbatuk sesaat.

"Sudah minum obat?" tanya Mathias lagi.

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Ya, walaupun aku harus menghancurkannya dulu, soalnya nggak bisa nelen obat..."

"Heeeh... Baiklah..." Mathias mengusap kepalanya sebentar dan berniat pergi. "Aku masih harus mengerjakan makalah!"

"Jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, tugasmu lebih berat lho!" nasihat Girl-chan.

Si jabrik menengok sesaat. "Aku tau kok!"

Kemudian dia keluar kamar.

* * *

Kita sudahi bagian random tadi!

Ada banyak tipe orang di dunia ini, tergantung kegiatannya.

Misalnya:

* * *

 _ **1\. Saat di Kolam Renang**_

Tipe normal: untuk olahraga

"Yuk kita balapan renang dari ujung ke ujung!" seru Frost bersemangat.

"Ayo!" koor yang lainnya.

* * *

Tipe kampret: ngeliat cewek bening

"Yang itu cakep, yang itu juga cakep, tapi lebih cakep Adel sih..."

Jangan tanya siapa yang ngomong barusan!

* * *

Tipe bangke: melorotin celana orang

Giro yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan Teiron dan Maurice tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan tragedi 'The Mad Pantser'. (Referensi 'Diary of a Wimpy Kids The Third Wheel' :V)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit para cewek yang berada tak jauh dari lokasi.

"Waw, ternyata Paman Giro cowok tulen!" celetuk 'si kucing yang sudah tidak polos lagi' dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"What the?! Flore?! Kamu ngapain di situ?!" pekik Teiron yang menyadari keberadaan anak itu.

Sementara sang pelaku berinisial EG hanya terkekeh ria.

* * *

 _ **2\. Saat Ada Film Baru di Bioskop**_

Tipe biasa:

Daren beli tiket, nonton film-nya sampai habis, kemudian pulang.

* * *

Tipe alay:

Salem beli tiket, tiketnya difoto, foronya di-upload ke sosmed buat pamer biar update.

* * *

 **Bukan Jelmaan Jumrah**

Ada yang udah nonton belum nih? :V

* * *

"Serah lu dah..." gumam Rendy yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan temannya barusan.

* * *

Tipe bangke:

Alpha beli tiket, tiketnya difoto, fotonya di-upload ke sosmed, terus nyebar spoiler.

* * *

 **The Epicional Gamer**

Udah nonton NGNL Zero, akhirannya kembaran Sora dan Shiro mati. :V

* * *

'Anjer, malah nyebar spoiler!' umpat Musket dalam hati setelah baca status barusan.

(Soal spoiler, sebenarnya nggak tau juga sih itu bener atau nggak... ^^a)

* * *

 _ **3\. Saat Diajak Curhat**_

Tipe baik: ngasih solusi

"Tuan Shocka, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku mencari penggantimu?"

"Tidak masalah, Alucard! Jika kau ingin bahagia dengan orang lain, aku tidak keberatan!"

* * *

Tipe kampret: sok simpatik

"Kenapa gue selalu jadi korban crossdress?!" pekik Giro frustasi. "Gue mesti gimana?!"

"Sabar ya..." hibur Eris (pura-pura) prihatin.

* * *

Tipe bangke: manas-manasin masalah

"Sebel gue nggak ada pasangan mulu..." keluh Salem.

"Itu kan emang lu yang jones! Mendingan lu pacarin Alfred atau Jean!" usul Alexia dengan nada pedas.

JLEB!

"Kalau perlu nikah aja sekalian!"

JLEB JLEB!

"Terus bulan madu ke Segitiga Bermuda biar ex-"

"Bisa diem nggak lu?!" pinta Salem kesal.

Alexia malah angkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan si pirang spiky.

'Kapan gue berhenti jadi bujangan sengsara begini?!' batin Salem stress.

* * *

 _ **4\. Saat Download Anime**_

Wi-fi:

'Nggak ada wi-fi yang kebuka apa ya? Padahal ada anime yang bagus nih!' batin Pyro saat mendapati kumpulan wi-fi yang ditemukan dikunci semua.

Kemudian dia menghampiri Tumma yang kebetulan sedang baca buku di dekatnya. "Tum, password wi-fi lu apaan?"

"Pergi sana!" balas Tumma datar.

'Kejam amat!' batin Pyro yang langsung pergi.

Tumma menahan tawa saat melihat kepergian Pyro. "Padahal itu emang password-nya, gampang banget ditipu!"

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Tumma emang doyan nge-troll dalam diam!**

* * *

Pakai kuota:

"Mumpung baru isi kuota, download anime yang bagus ah!" ujar Emy sambil membuka laptop dan memasukkan modem.

Kemudian dia mencari beberapa anime dan men-download semua episode yang ada.

"Fufufu~ Setidaknya aku puas~"

* * *

Maling wi-fi:

"Aha, ada yang kebuka satu! Pakai ah! Biar bisa download anime!" seru Moku yang segera menghubungkan wi-fi yang tidak terkunci.

Tapi baru dua menit terhubung...

"Kenapa dimatiin?!" pekik Moku yang langsung depresi.

* * *

Pakai hotspot temen:

"Vieny, pinjem hotspot dong!" pinta Tartagus.

"Iye iye!" balas Vience.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"SAUS TARTAR KAMPRET! LU LAGI BUKA YOUTUBE ATAU APAAN?! KUOTA GUE LAGI SEKARAT TAU!" bentak Vience.

"Anjer, pantesan pas download anime langsung gagal di tengah jalan..." gumam Tartagus.

* * *

 ** _5\. Saat Kebelet Online_**

Kebelet streaming episode anime yang baru rilis:

"Mana nih yang upload 'Kekkai Sensen and Beyond' episode 2?! Gue pengen nonton!" pekik Teiron sambil mengklik tombol mouse dengan brutal.

"Slow aja kale, Ron! Nyarinya jangan pake mulut!" nasihat Alpha risih karena anak itu pakai laptop-nya.

* * *

Kebelet main game online sama temen:

"Argh, kenapa jaringannya ngedrop sih?! Gue kan ada janjian mau nge-war!" gerutu Saphire sebal.

* * *

Kebelet pengen chat gebetan:

"Ugh, pengen chat Iris nggak ada kuota..." keluh Tartagus lemes.

Ah elah, mas! Cuma beda satu lantai doang kok repot? -w-'

* * *

Kebelet browsing 'cara menghentikan kebelet boker' sambil kebelet boker (yo dawg :V):

Terlihat Raimundo yang sedang kebelet boker di depan toilet sambil megang HP.

Udah, itu aja!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tips Buang Curian (?)...**

* * *

Auh dah, yang penting jadi! :V /

Dan karena kebetulan tanggal 19 adalah hari berojol (?) fic ini, jadi langsung upload dua Chapter! :V /

Review! :D


	79. Some Random Daily

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Yap! :V b**

 **Luthias: "Yah..." ._.**

 **Victor: "Ceritanya cukup panjang..."**

 **Margie: "Boleh saja." :)**

 **Mathilda: "Sedikit, aku paling suka dengan speedboat!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha, yang jelas bukan mereka... ^^"**

 **Tartagus: "Apa masalahnya?" 'w'a**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 76: Some Random Daily**

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya si ketua Garuchan perihal masalah pergantian CCTV setelah insiden markas yang direntas.

"Yap, semuanya sudah diganti!" balas Aki.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Baguslah... Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerti kalau Warrend tidak bermaksud jahat, tapi... Ehm, maaf ya, agak keterlaluan..."

"Ja, merentas seluruh peralatan listrik dan jaringan handphone para penghuni markas adalah hal paling buruk yang pernah kita alami..." timpal Luthias yang mengangguk setuju.

Girl-chan menghampiri Warrend dan menepuk punggungnya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku tidak marah karena itu kok!"

Warrend hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

"Hey, aku melihat kepala apel berkacamata di sudut sini!" celetuk seorang gadis berambut jingga dengan kacamata dan jaket hijau yang sedang melihat salah satu monitor CCTV.

"Hmm, Futaba... Kalau Teiron mendengar itu, dia akan sangat emosi..." nasihat Girl-chan datar.

"Oh iya, apa mereka sudah menjemputku?" tanya Futaba.

Si ketua Garuchan itu memutar mata. "Hmm, kurasa..."

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Yap, di sini..." gumam seorang pria yang memberhentikan mobilnya di depan markas, kemudian dia turun bersama seorang pemuda berkacamata.

* * *

Back to Control Room...

"Sepertinya mereka sudah datang..." Luthias menunjuk salah satu monitor.

"Oke, aku akan turun!" Futaba segera keluar ruangan.

"Oh ya, aku juga harus pergi!" kata Aki yang ikut keluar.

* * *

Di garasi...

"Kalian tau nggak 'baby' itu apa?"

Mathias menyemburkan minumannya, Alpha kejedot bagian bawah motor yang diperbaikinya sampai mengalami benjol besar di kepalanya, sementara Zen hanya menatap Jean dengan tampang horror.

"Da-dari mana kamu dengar itu, Jean?" tanya Zen dengan wajah panik.

"Dari Saphire!"

"Kamu dihamili dia?" tanya Alpha sambil menyembul keluar dari bawah motor dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol barusan.

"Dihami- Apa tadi?"

"Astaga Kambing! Jean, kamu harus aborsi sekarang juga!" pekik Mathias panik sambil mengguncangkan bahu Jean.

"Kalian lebay! Aku tanya ini karena tadi pagi Saphire mengigau sambil nyanyi-nyanyi 'I love you baby, and if it's quite alright, I missed you baby' kayak gitu sampai aku hafal! Terus saat disiram air, igauannya malah jadi 'baby, baby, baby, noooooo' gitu! Makanya, 'baby' itu siapa? Sampai bikin dia galau dalam tidurnya?"

Mathias, Alpha, dan Zen saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Mereka mendapati sebuah fakta bahwa ternyata seorang Saphire Andreas merupakan mantan anak layangan.

'Gimana jelasinnya ya?' batin ketiganya bersamaan.

* * *

Di dapur...

Luthias hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat Flore sedang dimarahi Ikyo karena memecahkan piring.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat tragedi biola itu..." gumam Luthias sambil melipat tangan.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ikyo yang nggak sengaja dengar.

"Hmm, jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Alucard hanya menatap datar biola kesayangannya yang patah karena jatuh dari lantai tujuh (walaupun kesal campur sedih).

"Alucard-pyon, a-aku minta maaf! Serius, aku nggak sengaja! Ini gara-gara si Kampret itu!" ujar Giro sambil nunjuk Luthias.

"Hah, apa salahku?! Kau kan yang meronta-ronta, jadi aku lepaskan saja! Kau sendiri yang oleng!" bantah Luthias.

"Huff... Baiklah, yang terjadi biarlah terjadi." gumam Alucard merelakan biolanya.

"Emm... Mungkin aku bisa ganti rugi." ujar Giro.

"Yakin? Mau ganti rugi?" tanya Alucard sambil menghela nafas.

"Iya! Pake tabunganku kok!" jawab Giro yakin.

Alucard menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke Giro. "Itu harga biolanya, dibuat oleh pembuat terkenal dan dari kayu berkualitas tinggi."

Giro melihat isi kertas itu dan...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Gi-Giro?" Alucard langsung sweatdrop saat melihat Giro pingsan setelah teriak karena melihat kertas harga biolanya.

"Hei Alucard, memangnya ada apa dengan kertas itu?" tanya Luthias panik.

"Nggak ada apa-apa! Nih, liat aja sendiri!" Alucard menyerahkan kertasnya ke Luthias.

"Memangnya kenapa si- Serius nih harga biolanya!?" tanya Luthias kaget dan Alucard mengangguk. "Pantesan dia kaget!"

Mau tau harganya?

Harga biola Alucard adalah...

19 juta 780 ribu Peso (kalau dibuletin jadi 20 juta Peso).

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa mahalnya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya gitu deh..." Luthias hanya menggaruk kepala. "Dan untungnya aku yang bantuin bayar ganti rugi..."

Ikyo hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Di perpustakaan...

"Tei, kamu tau ini nggak? Sekarang dia cantik banget lho~" Rai memperlihatkan dua foto seorang artis yang namanya Cleopatra 'lupa-nama-belakangnya' *plak!* dalam versi kecil dan dewasanya.

"Ah, apa dia yang nyanyi lagu ini?" Teiron mulai ancang-ancang nyanyi. "Aing mah teu nyaho, aing mah teu nyaho~ Erek kitu, erek kieu sumpahna ge da teu nyaho~"

Webek, webek...

"Pffffffft..."

Mau tau reaksi mereka yang mendengar nyanyian barusan?

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"PERUT GUE, PERUT GUE!"

"ADUH, PINGGANG GUE!"

"LAGU MACAM APA ITU?!"

"ITU MAH LAGU SUNDA!"

"HARUSNYA KAN ZUNEA ZUNEA TUH!"

"LAIN KALI BACA LIRIKNYA DONG!"

Wajah anak itu mulai memerah karena kesal dan...

"Kau serius melakukan itu pada mereka?" tanya Moku sweatdrop setelah melihat sebuah pemandangan tidak elit.

Kejadian selanjutnya bisa tebak sendiri...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Ada lima anak berkacamata memakai baju EM di ruang makan.

"Mau sepotong keju lagi, Teiron?" tawar Adelia sambil menyerahkan sepotong pizza.

"Terima kasih, Teiron!" balas Maurice.

"Butuh ruang untuk yang lain, Teiron?" tanya Elwa sambil menggeser sekardus pizza ke sebelah.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, Teiron!" jawab Emy.

"Kalian tau, Teirons. Harus kuakui..." ujar Giro. "Pakaian ini membuatku merasa... Tampan."

Tanpa dia sadari, Teiron sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan dan yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah takut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan This Big Club (?)...**

* * *

Ugh, kubingung gimana lanjutinnya... -w-a

Review! :D


	80. Camp Trip Gaje

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Mungkin aku bukan ahli bahasa isyarat, tapi aku tersanjung kalau kau mau ikut membantu memperbaiki semuanya... ^^a**

 **Teiron: "Lagu apaan itu?" =w="**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya Peso itu mata uang di game LS, tapi emang ada negara yang mata uangnya juga 'Peso' (for example, Philipina)... 'w'/**

 **Alpha: "Yah, itu yang sebenarnya ingin kami jelaskan ke dia..." .w.a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Silakan tanya orang yang bersangkutan di fic sebelah... ^^/ Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 77: Camp Trip Gaje**

* * *

"Aku rada kesel sama kebijakan akhir bulan nanti!" gerutu Girl-chan.

"Soal regis ulang kartu pake NIK itu ya?" tanya Reha.

Si ketua Garuchan mengangguk.

"Aku juga bingung!"

"Makanya itu!"

"Oh iya, Edward kok dari tadi manyun sih?" Reha nunjuk si anak yang manyun tak jauh dari mereka.

"Soal itu lu tanya aja Salem, jangan ke gue!" Girl-chan nunjuk yang bersangkutan di pojok perpustakaan. "Sal, sini deh!"

Salem segera menghampiri mereka. "Apaan?"

"Itu si Edward gue liatin dari tadi manyun aja, kenapa emang?" tanya Reha.

"Kemaren dia nggak boleh ikut bulan madu kakaknya! Terus sebagai gantinya, gue disuruh ngajakin dia Camp Trip khusus para cowok Garuchan besok!" jelas Salem datar.

Reha memasang pose berpikir. "Camp Trip khusus cowok Garuchan hem..."

Salem mengangkat alis. "Napa emang?"

Reha angkat bahu. "Nggak ada sih, cuma ngomong doang..."

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Tei?"

"Ada apa, Kyo?"

"Kau serius biarin Flore ikut?"

"Ya..."

"Tapi kenapa dia pakai overall?"

"Itu overall lamaku waktu kecil dan Bibi bilang hanya itu yang ukurannya pas..."

"..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!" pekik Flore sambil lari-lari dengan riang.

"Nyaw nyaw!" sahut Tsuchi yang ikut acara 'mari kita lari-lari pagi sambil menunggu bus'.

"KAMI IKUT!" pekik Jean dan Edward yang tidak kalah labilnya ikutan aksi lari pagi tersebut.

"Oy Kambing, kapan bus-nya datang?" tanya Vience yang nggak tahan melihat mereka.

"Hah? Siapa bilang kita naik bus?" balas Mathias yang sukses membuat anak-anak yang sedang berlari berhenti.

Perkataannya barusan juga menghentikan aksi beberapa orang yang awalnya adalah:

Maurice yang sedang berdoa agar perjalanan mereka aman, damai, dan sentosa.

Arie yang sedang membuat diagram sihir di lantai dengan cat hitam yang entah dapat dari mana.

Teiron yang sedang cekik-mencekik dengan Alpha entah karena apa.

Untuk yang lain silakan tebak sendiri!

Mereka semua sekarang berfokus menatap si jabrik.

"Kita akan naik..." Perkataan Mathias terpotong oleh...

TIN TIN!

Mereka semua segera menatap ke arah sumber suara dan langsung terbelalak kaget setelah melihat apa yang akan mereka naiki.

Kendaraan itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

MOBIL JENAZAH?!

"EMANGNYA KITA MAU MATI PAKAI MOBIL JENAZAH SEGALA?!"

"Siapa yang mati di sini? Ada yang bunuh diri? Pedangku? Oh! Kupikir pedangku mati dan dimasukin ke mobil jenazah!"

BLETAK!

"BAKAZEN! MANA ADA PEDANG MATI DIMASUKIN KE MOBIL JENAZAH?!"

"Ya Tuhan! Semoga kita selamat sampai tujuan walaupun harus memakai mobil jenazah!"

"Eh Kambing, lu serius kita naik mobil jenazah?" tanya Vience.

"Hah? Nggak kok! Itu mobil jenazah buat masukin kecoak yang habis dibantai kemaren ke kuburan serangga (?)!" jelas si jabrik watados.

Penjelasan Mathias barusan sukses membuat yang lainnya langsung cengo mendengar itu.

"SERIUS?! KEREN AMAT KECOAK MENINGGAL PAKE MOBIL JENAZAH! MANA ADA KUBURAN KHUSUS SERANGGA?!" pekik mereka semua kaget.

"Kita akan naik itu kok!" balas Mathias sambil menunjuk ke arah mobil ambulans yang berada di depan gerbang.

Sontak, yang lainnya kembali membelalakkan mata.

"Ah maaf, maksudku yang itu!" Mathias menunjukkan sebuah...

Mobil tronton?

"KITA NAIK TRONTON?!"

''EMANGNYA KITA TAHANAN ATAU NARAPIDANA?!"

"Itu tronton, bukan mobil tahanan!"

"EMANGNYA KITA MAU PERANG?!"

"Kalian milih naik itu atau mobil jenazah? Kalian kan tau sendiri bus-nya udah dipake dan beda dengan kendaraan yang khusus kita!" jelas Mathias yang sukses membuat mereka semua berpikir keras.

"Baiklah, kita mau naik tronton!" seru yang lainnya pasrah.

Yah, mending naik begituan daripada naik mobil jenazah kan?

* * *

Di dalam mobil...

"DIRUJAK, DIRUJAK, DIRUJAK AJA!"

"KEEP SMILE! ASIK-ASIK JOS!"

"AKU ANAK INDONESIA! SEHAT DAN KUAT! KARENA MAMA MEMBERI, BATU BATERE ABC! SEHAT, KUAT, RAJIN BEGADANG, SETIAP SAAT! NYOLONG AYAM ORANG! BATU BATERE ABC!"

"PELANGI PELANGI~ ALANGKAH GELAPMU! HITAM HITAM HITAM, DI LANGIT YANG GELAP! SOALNYA UDAH MALAM, NGGAK ADA PELANGI! PELANGI PELANGI, CIPTAAN TUHAN~"

"KEBUNKU ADA LIMA! RUPA RUPA WARNANYA! HIJAU KUNING KELABU, MERAH MUDA DAN BIRU! MELETUS KEBUN HIJAU, DOR! HATIKU SANGAT KAGET! MANA ADA KEBUN MELEDAK! ITU MAH YANG ADA NGACO!"

"AITAKATA! AITAKATA! YEY! YEY! YEY! MINION GAMEEEEEEEEE~ PAPOY!"

"KEMANAAA~ KEMANAA~ KEMANA~ KUHARUS MENCARI KEMANA~ KENAPA KUCINGKU, TIDAK DATANG KE RUMAH~ JENG! JENG! JENG!"

"DIOBOK-OBOK, ABANGMU DIOBOK-OBOK!" (Memangnya lu kate abangmu itu air?!)

Cepat sekali anak-anak itu sembuh dari kekecewaannya barusan!

Beberapa orang yang masih normal hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah di tempat duduknya, apalagi saat mendengarkan suara anak-anak nista yang sedang konser.

"Ya Tuhan, kapan ini akan berakhir?" gumam Ikyo sambil mijit kening karena pusing.

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Jadi di sini kemahnya?" tanya Flore setelah para cowok nista itu sampai di Deep Forest.

"Yah, sepertinya!" jawab Luthias sambil membaca peta yang dibawanya.

"Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita dirikan tenda?" usul Saphire sambil mengambil sebuah benda. "Nah, ini dia! Tenda otomatis! Kalian perhatikan, ya!"

Teman-temannya langsung duduk untuk memperhatikan, bahkan Edward dan Jean udah nyiapin teropong dan buku catatan.

Saphire langsung melempar benda itu ke atas dan menekan sebuah tombol sampai benda berubah menjadi selembar kain lebar plus beberapa pasak.

"Bagus sekali, tapi gimana cara masuknya?" tanya Edward.

"Iya, bentuknya aja nggak beraturan!" sambung Jean.

"Ini belum berdiri, bodoh!" balas Saphire sambil mengobrak-abrik tenda sampai sobek.

"Catat, dia merobek tenda!"

"Baik!"

Pemuda itu memukuli tenda dengan rotan.

"Dia memukuli tenda!"

"Baik!"

Anak itu malah berantem dengan tendanya sampai guling-gulingan.

"Catat itu, catat!"

"Baik!"

Keliatannya memang nyatat, tapi kenyataannya? Jean malah main 'tic-tac-toc'.

Sampai akhirnya Saphire menendang tenda itu yang sukses membuatnya berbentuk seperti tenda biasa dan berdiri tegak.

Tapi ketika anak itu mau pamer, tendanya malah rubuh sendiri sampai dia terpaksa harus menyingkirkannya dan sukses membuat beberapa orang lainnya sweatdrop.

"Apa ada yang punya tenda manual di sini?" tanya Thundy.

"Aku punya!" ujar Tartagus sambil menyeret beberapa tenda bersama Vience.

Mereka pun mendirikan tenda tersebut.

* * *

Kalau berkemah ramai-ramai memang paling asyik ngumpul sambil dengerin cerita seram, apalagi kalau kemahnya di hutan.

"Ja-jadi organ dalamnya gantung gitu?" tanya Alpha sambil berpelukan erat dengan Salem.

"Yap! Kepalanya manusia normal, tapi nggak punya badan ataupun kulit! Jadi tenggorokan, ginjal, jantung, hati, dan lainnya nempel di tulang belakang!"

Semuanya langsung ber-'hiiii' ria. Ada yang berpelukan erat, ada yang tetap stay cool padahal duduknya udah mulai deket-deketan, ada yang memeluk lengan orang terdekat, bahkan ada yang mulai gelisah di tempat.

Tumma selaku orang yang menjelaskan cerita 'Palasik' tadi hanya biasa-biasa saja.

"Cara mengenali Palasik ada satu: perhatikan wajahnya! Palasik nggak punya cekungan di antara mulut dan hidung!"

Mereka semua langsung ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Paman Tumma pintar banget bikin cerita horror!" puji Flore.

"Iya, aku aja sampai deg-degan lho!" sahut Edward sambil mengelus dada diikuti gumaman setuju dari yang lainnya.

Tumma hanya tersenyum kecil. "Nah, mau dengar bagian paling seram tentang Palasik?"

Mereka semua langsung mengangguk.

"Dia ada di belakang kalian!"

* * *

Setelah cerita horror yang berakhir dengan teriakan karena ternyata mereka dikerjai Luthias yang menggunakan 'Palasik Palsu' (alias mainan yang dibuat mirip aslinya) untuk mendukung suasana horror barusan, mereka pun melakukan acara bakar-bakaran di depan api unggun.

"Kak Salem, aku tidak mau ikut bakar-bakaran!" ujar Edward sambil menarik jaket Salem.

"Ada kok makanan yang enak karena dibakar!" sahut Salem sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu?" tanya Edward penasaran.

"Marshmallow!" pekik semua orang di sana mendahului Salem yang mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak jadi bicara.

Mata Edward langsung berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Arie dengan baik hati memberikan marshmallow yang sudah dibakar. "Coba aja, pasti ketagihan!"

Edward mengangguk dan mulai memakannya. "Uum, enak!"

Tiba-tiba angin kencang menerpa mereka dan membuat salah satu pohon yang sudah mati langsung tumbang mengenai api unggun. Api pun semakin besar dan menjalar dengan sangat cepat.

"Huwaa, kebakaran!" teriak Teiron panik sambil lari pontang-panting, begitu juga dengan beberapa orang yang sibuk mencari air.

Teiron kembali dengan membawa dua APAR di tangannya. Tapi karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, kakinya malah tersandung batu sampai APAR yang dibawanya terpental. Salah satu APAR mendarat tepat di tengah-tengah kobaran api sampai akhirnya meledak dan membuat api itu langsung padam seketika.

Hening melanda, katak numpang lewat, dan semua orang langsung speechless di tempat.

* * *

Setelah tragedi bakar-bakaran...

"Haaah... Aku jadi rindu Kaichou-chan!" gumam Mathias lirih.

"Thias, mau kubuatkan surat cinta?" goda Ikyo sambil menyeringai jahil.

Sementara yang digoda hanya memerah, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Terserah kau saja!" balas Mathias datar.

Ikyo semakin gemas ingin menggoda temannya, kemudian...

"Tapi setelah itu kepalamu yang kupenggal ya!"

JEGEEEEEEEEEEEEER!

Background petir langsung muncul disertai Ikyo yang membatu di tempat.

"Mau dengar cerita supernatural?" tanya Daren mengalihkan topik.

Anak-anak lainnya mengangguk.

"Mau aku yang ceritakan?" tawar Giro.

"Terserah deh!" balas Maurice malas.

"Oke!" Cowok berambut ponytail itu mulai bercerita.

* * *

 _ **Pagi itu, seorang gadis melihat keluar rumahnya yang bersalju. Dia benci kalau dilarang keluar.**_

 _ **Tok! Tok!**_

 _ **Gadis bernama Diana itu berjalan keluar dan mendapati enam bunga cantik berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, biru, ungu, dan putih. Enam tetes darah terdapat di kertasnya.**_

 _ **"Di pagi natal, aku selalu mendapatkan ini!" kata Diana sambil menatap keluar.**_

 _ **Diana adalah keluarga onmyoji dan setiap tengah malam, dia harus menyegel enam Nine Tailed Fox. Setiap kali dia selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, enam tetes darah pun terasa jatuh.**_

* * *

Giro berhenti sejenak dan menatap yang lainnya.

Thundy mencondongkan badan, sementara Alpha berkata, "Teruskan! Teruskan!"

Beberapa anak juga mulai serius, pemuda berambut ponytail itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

* * *

 _ **Diana menatap keluar. Sebentar lagi dia harus menyegel, tapi dia merasa sangat bosan. Malam-malam dia keluar. Sebelum jam 11.30, dia bersender di batang pohon dan berbicara sendiri.**_

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Nine Tailed Fox! Aku terpaksa, seluruh keluargaku adalah onmyoji! Aku, aku..."**_

 _ **Dia merasakan enam orang memeluknya dengan hangat. Syal yang dipakainya pun melonggar.**_

 _ **Sakura merah pun jatuh dari atas diikuti sebuah tetesan darah dan bunga enam warna pun berjatuhan. Diana selalu ragu akan hal itu.**_

 _ **Dia sering menemukan hal-hal supernatural, tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. Diana memegang sakura merah itu dan mulai menyanyikan lagu.**_

 _ **White snow fall from the sky~  
Everything turn strange~  
I know must be the Nine Tailed Fox mad~  
But I must do it because it is my job~**_

* * *

Giro berhenti sejenak dan menatap sekitarnya. Aura-nya pun semakin terasa seolah mengatakan 'teruskan'.

* * *

 _ **Tiba-tiba...**_

 _ **BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK! BRAK!**_

 _ **Diana mendapati enam mayat dengan baju lusuh. Dia dapat melihat sembilan ekor yang keluar dari setiap orang dan seorang badut keluar sambil berkata, "Kau harus menghentikan tugasmu, sekarang!"**_

 _ **Diana pun mengangguk dan berlari pergi.**_

 _ **Keesokan harinya, dia melihat ibunya pulang dan berkata, "Bu! Aku ketemu dengan enam Nine Tailed Fox kemarin dan seorang badut!"**_

 _ **Ibunya tersenyum dan membalas, "Itu memang wajar, sayang! Ibu juga mengalaminya! Tentang badut, entahlah!"**_

 _ **Teman Diana, Ryan, selalu berkata kalau itu hanya khayalan.**_

 _ **Tapi malam harinya, dia bertemu dengan badut itu dan badut itu berkata, "Jangan pernah mengejeknya!"**_

 _ **Sepertinya badut itu penjaga Diana di masa yang akan datang.**_

 _ **Tapi itu belum diketahui!**_

* * *

Giro menghela nafas setelah bercerita dan yang lainnya langsung tepuk tangan.

* * *

Diam-diam, seorang badut mengintip dari kegelapan.

"Oy Zen, mending lu jangan ngumpet di sini deh! Kyo ngeliatin lu aneh tuh!" nasihat Raimundo sambil menepuk pundak Zen.

* * *

Ikyo langsung cengo saat melihat Zen yang berpakaian badut tersebut.

* * *

Giro tersenyum dan duduk di samping Luthias.

Sekarang giliran Mathias yang maju.

* * *

 ** _Setiap sekolah pasti memiliki rumor dan rumor yang dulu dipakai untuk menakuti para junior terbukti._**

 ** _Seorang gadis bernama Luna berjalan melewati koridor dan saat itu badai salju sedang melanda._**

 ** _"Hei Luna, dengarkan lagu ini!" teriak Mira sambil menarik lengan Luna._**

 ** _Tepat ketika badai salju...  
Para anggota OSIS akan patroli  
Menyanyikan lagu...  
Nina bobo~ Oh, nina bobo~_**

 ** _Luna langsung cemberut, sedangkan Mira hanya tertawa garing._**

 ** _Tap... Tap..._**

* * *

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Rendy yang langsung angkat tangan tanda menyerah.

Mathias pun memasang senyum kemenangan. Tujuan utamanya memang untuk membuat Rendy menyerah karena dia itu penakut tapi nekat.

"Yah, akhirnya Rendy nyerah!" celetuk Mathias watados.

Kemudian Rendy merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kertas. "Ayo baca cerita supernatural yang lain!"

Hal itu sukses membuat Mathias sweatdrop.

* * *

Tengah malamnya...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BADUT!"

Mereka semua menatap badut yang tidur di salah satu tenda.

"Woy, bisa diem nggak si- BADUT!"

"HYAAAAA!"

Arie, Vience, dan Ikyo bersiap untuk menghajar Zen yang masih berkostum badut mengerikan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tap Baby Clean (?)...**

* * *

Remake dari fic lama lagi, ugh... -w-a

Soal badut di bagian akhir... Tenang saja, itu bukan Pennywise kok! ^^/

Review! :D


	81. Camp Trip Gaje (Part 2)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoichan: Hehehe... :V a Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Itulah ajaibnya mereka! :V / Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Dia pengen ikut karena suatu alasan... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 78: Camp Trip Gaje (Part 2)**

* * *

Pada jam lima subuh, seorang Zen Húfurinn sudah tergeletak mengenaskan di tanah dengan sejumlah luka bekas keroyokan.

Salah sendiri bertingkah kayak Pennywise!

"Nah!" Arie menepuk tangan setelah selesai mengeroyok kerabatnya sendiri. "Sekarang aku akan bawa dia!"

Kedua orang lainnya hanya diam melihat Arie menyeret Zen pergi.

"Hey, aku baru ingat!" seru Vience tiba-tiba ketika Arie agak jauh dari mereka.

Ikyo mengangkat alis. "Soal apa?"

"Itu, si Zen, tanduknya patah ya?"

Baru nyadar?

"Emang dia punya tanduk?"

Vience langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

Seriously Kyo, emang lu nggak tau kalau Zen juga iblis kayak Arie?

* * *

Siang harinya...

"Serius deh Teiron-pyon, yang bener aja lu bawa Flore-pyon? Padahal dia tuh cewek!" ujar Giro agak risih.

Teiron hanya menghela nafas. "Mau gimana lagi? Dia mah nggak bakalan betah di markas kalau nggak ada Tsuchi!"

"Bukannya ada Nigou?" tanya Luthias.

"Sayangnya dia nggak terlalu akrab dengannya, mereka kan beda spesies!"

"Kalau mereka saling suka gimana?" tanya Maurice polos.

"Ya nggak mungkin juga kucing betina suka sama anjing jantan..." gumam mereka bertiga sweatdrop.

'Nggak kebayang kalau Flore beneran suka sama Nigou...' batin Tsuchi ikutan sweatdrop dari kejauhan.

* * *

Lima hari kemudian, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke markas.

"Pokoknya jangan kasih tau Red dan Rone soal kejadian kemaren! Mereka itu paranoid kalau udah ngomongin badut!" nasihat Vience. "Yah untung aja kita nggak ngajak mereka! Bakalan ada pembantaian massal nanti!"

"Kalau pun mereka tau, pasti Zen bakalan babak belur lagi pas pulang nanti!" timpal Arie datar.

Tartagus langsung merinding. "Ngeri kalau dibayangin!"

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada sesuatu yang membuatku kepikiran sejak kemarin!" ujar Salem dengan pose berpikir.

"Apaan, Sal?" tanya Alpha.

"Kok gue nggak ngeliat Alexia sama Musket ya? Perasaan setau gue yang nggak ikut cuma Edgar doang!"

"Emang Edgar kemana?" tanya Raimundo.

"Bulan madu!" balas Salem singkat sebelum menatap tajam ke bangku belakang. "Heh yang mikir mesum di situ, dilempar pisau mau?"

Sontak, beberapa orang di sana langsung kicep karena ketauan mikir yang nggak-nggak.

"Kita mah emang sengaja nggak ngajak Musket, takutnya entar bakalan ada bencana alam kalau dia ikut!" jelas Thundy datar. "Lagian dia juga nggak keberatan ditinggal, lebih seneng di kamar katanya!"

"Soal Alexia..." Daren mengeluarkan sebuah tape. "Coba kalian dengar ini!"

Dia menekan tombol play dan...

 _"Gue nggak bisa ikut Camp Trip, lagi ada masalah sama bapak-bapak bermulut pedas itu (baca: Takano), nitip salam aja!"_

Mereka semua langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Sementara yang dibicarakan...

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Nasib gue emang lagi apes..." gumam Alexia yang ketiban sial karena 'diterror' mentor masak paling ganas.

* * *

Di ruang tengah markas...

"Herghm..." Si ketua Garuchan hanya menggeram sambil melipat tangan dan duduk di sofa.

"Nape lu?" tanya Reha bingung.

"Cuma kepikiran!"

"Soal regis ulang kartu itu?"

"Bukan!"

Reha langsung mengangkat alis. "Lha? Terus?"

"Soal temen lama gue, si Bigfoot!" Gadis itu menengok ke arah Reha. "Dia hampir sama kayak lu, cuma lebih tua! Awalnya kami berdua lumayan akrab sih, tapi lama-lama malah semakin menjauh! Sampai akhirnya, aku terpaksa memilih untuk berpisah dengannya di saat dia lulus dan nyari kerja sementara aku sendiri berhenti sekolah karena masalah pribadi! Kadang aku mikir gini: kalau lu juga kayak gitu, gimana jadinya? Sebenarnya nggak serius amat sih, tapi terserah lu mau gimana nanggepinnya!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Beberapa cowok Garuchan (yang baru balik) dan Reha akan berlomba mengupas bawang merah sebanyak-banyaknya dalam waktu 30 menit.

Untuk membuat mereka semua bersemangat, Mathias akan memberikan hadiah kepada mereka yang berhasil mengupas paling banyak.

Ah, sepertinya mereka akan tetap saling bersaing tanpa perduli ada hadiah atau tidak, apalagi kalau Mathias yang menawarkan hadiah.

Bukan apa-apa sih! Menurut penuturan Luthias, hadiah dari Mathias selalu saja yang aneh-aneh.

Contohnya seperti ini: Saat ada lomba serupa pada awal Mathias menjadi anggota squad, tim yang menang diberi hadiah satu set DVD film.

Terus apa yang aneh?

Setelah diselidiki, ternyata DVD film yang cover-nya bergambar Rambo tersebut malah berisi film ketika para Nation sedang 'perang' dalam rangka lomba karambol.

Kita kembali ke lomba!

"Bersiap... MULAI!" teriak Mathias diikuti tembakan pistol (colongan) yang menandakan lomba dimulai.

"Ayo potong bawangnya! Umpamakan bawang itu adalah musuh kalian! Bayangkan bawang itu adalah orang yang sering mengganggu, pernah nyuruh yang aneh-aneh, sering ledekin, suka nakut-nakutin dengan sesuatu yang dibenci, atau bahkan orang yang pernah nolak cinta! Iris saja, iris terus sampai habis!"

Walaupun terdengar kayak curcol, tapi ternyata kata-kata barusan bereaksi kepada mereka semua.

Ketika mendengar kata 'sering mengganggu', Vience terlihat semakin menggebu-gebu.

Bawang sebagai tukang nyuruh? Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Daren semakin berapi-api.

Diledekin? Giro yang terlihat semakin panas.

Sering nakutin? Di benak Teiron tergambar Hato yang sering mengejarnya, dia merinding sebentar dan segera mengiris-iris bawang di tangannya dengan penuh dendam kesumat.

Tapi ketika mendengar kata 'orang yang nolak cinta', Salem yang paling merasakan efeknya. Tapi bukannya tambah bersemangat, dia malah nangis.

"Sal, lu kenapa nangis?" tanya Eudo.

"Ka-kagak kok! Gara-gara bawangnya nih! Hiks! Hiks!" balas Salem.

Tiga puluh menit benar-benar seperti waktu yang lama bagi mereka yang mengikuti lomba ini. Masalahnya, efek perih dari bawang merah yang dikupas baru terasa sepuluh menit setelah komando. Walaupun terlihat seperti lomba paling ringan, ternyata malah paling banyak memakan korban. Sudah berpuluh jari yang berdarah akibat kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengupas bawang.

"SELESAI!" teriak Mathias saat stopwatch-nya telah sampai di menit 30.

Dia pun segera mengecek satu per satu. Akhirnya, setelah memeriksa dan menimbang hasil bawang yang dikupas dari setiap orang, diumumkanlah siapa yang paling banyak mengupas bawangnya.

Jangan tanya siapa yang menang, hanya Tuhan dan mereka yang tau!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tunjangan Bayi Cengeng (?)...**

* * *

Yah, sebenarnya Chapter kemaren mau nyebutin semua cowok di Garuchan (selain Edgar) plus Flore, tapi ternyata kelupaan dua cecunggut! Daripada mengubah beberapa bagian, lebih baik jelasin aja kenapa mereka bisa tidak ada dalam rombongan! -w-a

Oh, bicara soal kebijakan 'regis ulang' yang pernah diomongin sebelumnya, itu emang kampret banget deh! Bingung gimana ngurusnya! -w-/

Spoiler Chapter depan: Munculin beberapa screen dari fic sebelah, sorry not sorry Reha... -w-/

Review! :D


	82. Some Flashback

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Biar greget! :V /**

 **Edgar: "Yah, tidak juga sih..." -_-**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, aku akan menderita karena itu... -w-/**

 **Tsuchi: *memutar mata.* "Nyaw nyaw..." (Tidak terlalu...)**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 79: Some Flashback**

* * *

"Oy, Alisa!"

"Apaan, Marin?"

"Lu main Doki-Doki Literature Club nggak? Di situ ada nama cewek yang namanya sama kayak sepupu lu lho!"

"Nggak demen begituan!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Game yang lagi tren itu ya, Al?"

"Yap!"

"Apa bagusnya sih?"

"Ada cewek cakepnya Sal! Cobain aja lha, setidaknya biar nggak jones banget!"

"Nggak usah!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Thun, kenapa melihat troli lama sekali?" tanya Tumma penasaran.

Thundy hanya menggeleng. "Nggak, cuma inget itu aja..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Mein Gott! Kenapa gue merinding mendadak ya?" gumam Thundy.

"Hei Thundy, lu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Revan.

"Entahlah, tapi gue merasa bakalan ada hal yang nyebelin nanti." balas Thundy datar.

"Hey! Sorry, am i make you wait for a long time?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut putih menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nah, just five minutes! It's okay..." jawab Revan.

"Oh, Thank God... Hey, who's he? Is he your lil' bro?" tanya pria itu sambil menunjuk Thundy.

JLEB!

Sebuah panah bertuliskan 'adek' menancap di punggung Thundy.

"N-no, he's my bestfriend. His name is Thundy Shocka. He's really fluent when speaking German." balas Revan yang sedikit menahan tawa.

Thundy hanya bisa manyun.

"Oh, sorry... Because he's smaller than Donnie, so i immediately calling him your lil' brother. Sorry lil' guy... I mean Thundy." kata pria itu sambil mengusap kepala Thundy.

JLEB!

Sebuah panah bertuliskan 'bontet' menusuk punggung Thundy.

"Stop it!" Thundy menepis tangan pria tersebut.

"Oh iya! Thun, ini temen SMA gue, namanya Michael! Kenalan dulu gih!" usul Revan.

"Hi, Thundy, Revan's best friend..." ujar Thundy.

"Hi, I'm Michael, Revan's highschool friend. Hey! Um... Are you single?"

"Nah, i already have an idiotic girlfriend, ya know..."

"Oh, and you Revan?"

"Meh... I already have two boyfriends." jawab Revan datar.

Michael hanya manggut-manggut dan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah troli kosong tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dan Revan manggut-manggut, kemudian mereka berdua melihat ke arah Thundy.

"Napa?" tanya Thundy yang punya perasaan nggak enak.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Awas yang di depan!"

Sebuah troli melaju dengan cepat dan Thundy berada di dalam troli itu sambil berpegangan di kedua sisinya, sementara Revan naik di belakangnya.

"Huwaa! Awas!"

Dan hampir menabrak dua orang cewek di depan markas Reha.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Pffft... Bontet..." Tumma berusaha menahan tawa.

"Ketawa aja situ, biar lecet tuh jakun!" sembur Thundy sebal dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Back to Homebase...

"Kak Tsuchi!"

"Nyaw?" _(Kenapa?)_

"Gimana ceritanya Kakak ketemu Nigou?" tanya Flore penasaran.

Tsuchi memutar mata ke atas. "Nyaaa..." _(Soal itu...)_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Nyaaaw!" sapa Tsuchi sambil menghampiri Hato.

"Tsuchi! Kakak datang untuk bermain denganmu~ Woof!" balas Hato yang memeluk Tsuchi dengan erat.

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tsuchi menjerit kesakitan.

"Hehe... Maaf." Hato melepaskan pelukannya.

"Arf... Arf arf? Arf?" _(Emm, Kak Hato... Dia siapa, Kak? Kok mirip kucing?)_

"Unyaa!" Tsuchi yang menyadari keberadaan seekor anjing Shiba Inu langsung kaget dan menggeram kesal. "Nyaw nyaw! Nyaw?! Nyaw nyaw nyaw?!" _(Ada anjing lain! Siapa kamu?! Kenapa memanggil Kak Hato dengan sebutan 'kakak'?!)_

"Sudah, sudah..." lerai Hato. "Tsuchi, kenalkan dia adikku, woof!"

"Arf arf! Arf!" _(Salam kenal! Aku Nigou!)_

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw! Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw!" _(Salam kenal, aku Tsuchi! Kamu jangan jahat ke Kak Hato, atau aku anggap musuh!)_

"Arf arf!" _(Mana mungkin aku jahat ke kakakku sendiri!)_

"Nyaw?" _(Yakin?)_

"Arf arf! Arf?" _(Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong! Master Revan aja disayang, masa dibedong?)_ (Waduh! :V *dilempar granat.*)

Tsuchi memutar mata. "Nyaw, nyaw... Nyaw, nyaw nyaw?" _(Baiklah, aku percaya... Ngomong-ngomong, Kak Hato mana?)_

Mereka berdua celingukan mencari Hato yang tiba-tiba hilang, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan seseorang.

"AAAAAARGH! NGAPAIN LU KE SINI LAGI?!"

"Woof! Woof! Teiron, woof! Ayo sini aku kenalkan ke adikku! Woof!"

"OGAH! PASTI ADEK LU ANJING JUGA!"

"Yap, kau benar woof!"

"NGGAK! NGGAK! NGGAK MAU! LEPASIN GUE SEKARANG!"

Dan mereka berdua langsung sweatdrop begitu melihat Hato sedang memeluk Teiron yang marah-marah.

Nigou menatap Tsuchi. "Arf arf?" _(Apa mereka selalu seperti itu?)_

Tsuchi mengangguk. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw..." _(Yap, kalau Kak Hato bertemu Papa pasti begitu...)_

"Nigou, ayo kita masuk!" seru Hato yang sudah berada di depan markas.

"Arf!" Nigou segera menyusul kakaknya.

Tsuchi hanya terdiam menatap kepergian mereka ke dalam markas.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Nyaw nyaw..." _(Pokoknya begitulah...)_

* * *

Di perpus...

"Kyo, kapan mau nyusul Edgar?" tanya Vience dengan seringai jahil.

Ikyo menatap tajam Dragon Rider di sebelahnya. "Jangan ingatkan aku dengan doujin laknat itu!"

Vience langsung mengangkat alis. "Doujin apa?"

"Errr..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ikyo sedang bersantai di atas pohon ketika tak sengaja melihat sebuah patung mirip kepala muncul di langit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulutnya, kemudian menghilang.

Dia turun dari pohon dan menghampiri benda itu, kemudian mengambil dan memeriksanya.

"Apaan nih? Enskripsi doujin?"

Ikyo langsung membuka halaman selanjutnya dan melihat sebuah catatan.

* * *

 _Enskripsi Doujin: Until be family. (Non-H) (normal pairing)  
Hmm... Aku sering melihat mereka bersama-sama walaupun kadang Ikyo-kun sendiri sepertinya ogah mendekati Adel-chan, tapi sebenarnya aku tau kalau Ikyo-kun itu mencintai Adel-chan, jadinya aku buatkan mereka doujin non-H untuk jaga-jaga. Semoga langgeng ya Ikyo-kun, aku doakan agar bisa berkeluarga sama Adel-chan. 'w'b  
Iris Lisabeth 'Nanairo Hikari'_

* * *

Entah kenapa perasaan Ikyo bercampur aduk antara kesal dan senang.

"Entahlah dengan doujin ini... Coba gue ce-"

Ikyo membalik halaman sebelum halaman terakhir dan mendapati...

Gambar dia dan Adelia punya anak kembar coy!

"Kyo, lagi liat a-"

Adelia yang baru datang langsung blushing melihat gambat tersebut.

"Maaf, gue ambil ya..." Iris langsung mengambil doujin dari tangan Ikyo dan kabur.

Suasana langsung hening sesaat.

"Kyo..."

"Ya?"

"Apa nanti kita akan punya anak kembar?"

Ikyo langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Aku tidak yakin..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ngerti kan sekarang?" Ikyo melipat tangan.

Vience hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Itu masih mending, daripada gue? Doujin threesome, incest pula!"

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Nay, dari dulu gue penasaran, gimana ceritanya lu bisa melihat lagi?" tanya Monika.

Naya mendongak sedikit. "Ehm, soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Ketika Naya dan Salem mengunjungi Andre di markas Reha, ada seseorang yang mendatangi mereka.

"Ah, permisi... Apakah kalian Naya dan Salem?"

"Ah iya, kau siapa ya?" tanya Salem.

"Aku Ars, kakaknya Andre... Sepertinya Andre benar soal keadaan kakakmu yang buta..."

Salem menunduk sedih. "Yah... Kakakku memang buta..."

"Emm... Bolehkah kami menemui Andre, Ars?" tanya Naya.

"Silahkan, sini kuantar."

Tanpa disadari, Ars memasangkan sebuah gelang ke tangan kanan Naya.

* * *

Di kamar Andre...

"Andre, kau di dalam?" tanya Ars.

"Ya, silahkan masuk..."

Andre membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hai Kak Ars, Kak Naya, dan Kak Salem..." sapa Andre sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Kau menangis lagi ya?" tanya Ars.

"Ya sedikit, sebentar doang kok..."

"Andre, kenapa menangis? Kakak sudah bilang nggak usah sedih." tanya Naya sambil meraba wajah Andre.

"Aku nggak menangis soal itu, aku barusan menonton film sedih Kak." balas Andre. "Oh iya, sejak kapan Kak Naya memakai gelang itu di tangan kakak?"

"Gelang?" Salem melihat tangan Naya dan mendapati dua buah gelang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ars? Kapan kau memakaikannya?" tanya Salem curiga.

"Haa~ Aku nggak tau juga kok~" jawab Ars pura-pura nggak tau, padahal dia yang memakaikannya.

"Hei, umm... Naya, kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Ars sambil tersenyum kecil dan berdiri di depan Naya.

"Yah... Aku merasakan sesuatu... Ah... Aku seperti melihat seseorang berambut coklat muda dan bermata merah... Walaupun masih buram... Eh... Lama-lama sudah jelas... Ada apa ini?" Naya mulai bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya mulai berkerja..."

"Hah?"

"Yah... Gelang itu bekerja dengan baik... Kau bisa melihat lagi, tapi belum sempurna..." jelas Ars.

"Maksudnya?" Naya semakin kebingungan di tengah rasa terharunya.

"Aku memasangkan alat yang kubuat diam-diam untukmu... Sepertinya kau ingin menolak, tapi itu hadiah dariku karena mau menolong Andre." jawab Ars.

"Jadi maksudnya, kakakku bisa melihat lagi?" tanya Salem.

"Yah... Biarpun belum sempurna..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Kira-kira begitulah..."

Monika hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Desmand?" panggil Raimundo.

"Ya?" tanya yang bersangkutan.

"Gue pengen ngomongin soal Vincent!" balas si Boxing sambil melipat tangan. "Kalau menurut gue nih ye, cowok kejam suka kucing itu wajar! Gue kenal seseorang yang badannya kekar tapi suka menjahit!"

Desmand mengangkat alis. "Siapa?"

"Dari Persona 4, Tatsumi Kanji!"

"Karakter game?"

Kali ini giliran Raimundo yang angkat alis. "Emang napa?"

Desmand menggeleng. "Nggak kenapa-napa!"

* * *

Di Inaba, orang yang dibicarakan langsung bersin.

* * *

"Oh, dan satu lagi!"

"Apa itu?"

"Soal dia!" Raimundo nunjuk Warrend yang sibuk dengan sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?"

"Ehm... Mungkin tidak sekarang, lain kali saja!"

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Halloween Costume** (Bodoh amat telat, yang penting jadi! -w-/)

Halloween adalah hari dimana banyak orang memakai kostum yang bermacam-macam beserta anak-anak yang berburu permen.

Well, walaupun mungkin sebagian dari mereka lebih cocok disebut 'cosplay'...

* * *

Saphire terdiam, Daren skeptis, sementara Vience facepalm. Tartagus sendiri hanya kebingungan dengan ekspresi sepupu-sepupunya.

Mau tau kenapa mereka berekspresi seperti itu?

"Sérieusement cousin, êtes-vous sûr de porter ce costume?" tanya Daren.

Vience geleng-geleng kepala dan melipat tangan. "Apa Iris yang menyuruhmu memakainya?"

"Yap, dan yap!" Tartagus mengangguk. "Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Tapi kenapa harus kostum kucing?" tanya Saphire yang mulai angkat bicara.

Yah, mereka berekspresi begitu karena Tartagus memakai kostum kucing warna hitam.

Tartagus malah nyengir dan menggaruk kepala. "Yah, mungkin karena dia pikir aku imut..."

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Serius deh, kenapa beberapa cowok di Reha Squad pada pake kostum Assassin Creed?" tanya Alexia skeptis.

"Auh dah!" Thundy angkat bahu.

"Alexia, Thundy, liat aku dayo!"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati...

Musket yang nyengir dan memakai kostum Konohana Sakuya (persona-nya Yukiko di Persona 4).

"Kostum macam apa itu?" tanya Alexia makin skeptis.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku pakai ini karena Alpha bilang beberapa dari kita akan pakai tema Persona..." jelas Musket watados. "Menurut kalian bagus nggak dayo?"

"Bagus sih... (*dalam batin.* Tapi masalahnya, kostum yang kau pakai itu persona punya cewek...)" balas Thundy datar, kemudian berbalik dan berniat pergi. "Sebaiknya aku harus pergi, takutnya si Emy bodoh itu muncul dan menggodaku sampai terbawa mimpi!"

"Emangnya dia pake kostum apa?" tanya Alexia.

"Succubus..." balas Thundy singkat dengan wajah suram dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Trick or Treat!"

"KADAL EH KADAL!" latah Alexia sambil loncat ke Musket.

"Paman kok kaget?"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati Flore yang memakai kostum Morgana dan membawa wadah berbentuk labu.

Alexia segera turun dari Musket dan menatap tajam anak itu. "Jangan ngagetin gitu deh, dan kenapa kau pakai kostum begituan?!"

"Paman Alpha yang memintaku memakainya!" balas Flore polos.

"Memangnya dia sendiri pakai kostum apa dayo?" tanya Musket penasaran.

"Namamuna Yosuke!"

Tumma yang kebetulan lewat di belakang mereka dan mendengar itu langsung menahan tawa sambil memukuli tembok di sebelahnya.

"Setauku nama marganya itu Hanamura deh..." gumam Alexia sweatdrop.

"Udah ya Paman, aku mau cari Kochen dulu! Dadah!" Flore segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kochen?" Mereka berdua hanya saling berpandangan.

Yah, mungkin mereka nggak tau kalau Flore suka salah menyebut nama kucing Luthias.

"Uuuuuuuu~ Kena tipuuuuuu~ Baraaang palsuuuuu~"

Mereka segera menengok dan mendapati Arie yang memakai kostum Minato Arisato (lagi) sedang bernyanyi di pojokan.

'Ngapain coba dia nyanyi lagu begituan?' batin Alexia double sweatdrop.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Mereka menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Tumma ngakak guling-guling di sana.

Alexia pun makin sweatdrop dibuatnya. 'Otaknya lagi korslet ya?'

* * *

Di ruang makan...

"Tsuchi, kamu pakai kostum apa?" tanya Nigou yang pakai kostum, errr... Seseorang di fandom sebelah yang mirip Revan.

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw... Nyaw?" _(Kata Paman Alpha, ini kostum beruang dari game Persona... Kau sendiri?)_

"Kostum seseorang yang mirip Papa, namanya Piers..."

Tsuchi hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

"Kalau menurutku, Tumma nggak usah pake kostum deh, penampilannya aja udah bikin takut banyak orang!" ujar Rina.

"Mending kamu jangan ngomong begitu deh, kalau Arie denger kamu bisa dipukul sama dia!" nasihat Adelia sambil melirik si rubah. "Kyo, nggak pakai kostum?"

"Nggak tertarik..." balas Ikyo datar.

Teiron yang baru datang langsung kicep begitu melihat kepala seekor anjing albino di samping Ikyo.

"GYAAAAAAH!" Dia langsung kabur dan bertabrakan dengan Luthias yang kebetulan masuk.

"Kau kenapa, Ron?" tanya Luthias kaget.

"Ko-Ko-Ko-Koro d-d-di..." Teiron hanya menunjuk ke bawah meja dengan gemetar.

"Hah?" Luthias hanya bengong.

Ikyo menengok ke bawah di samping kakinya dan mengangkat sosok yang dimaksud. "Ini hanya Kopen pakai kostum Koromaru..."

"Meong!"

"KENAPA DIA PAKAI KOSTUM BEGITUAN?!" pekik Teiron frustasi.

"Alpha yang menyuruhku memakaikannya..." balas Luthias datar.

"Tapi kenapa kau sendiri pakai kostum beruang kutub?" tanya Rina bingung.

Luthias hanya menghela nafas. "Daripada Aniki, dia dipaksa Edgar pakai kostum putri duyung..."

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung sweatdrop.

"Kyosen, aku cariin malah di sini!" seru Flore yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Nih, bawa aja!" Ikyo ngasih Kopen ke Flore.

"Makasih, Paman!" Flore mengambil Kopen dan segera menghampiri kedua anak lainnya. "Kak Tsuchi, Nigou, ayo berburu permen!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Mathias lagi manyun karena Edgar memaksanya memakai kostum putri duyung dan duduk di dalam troli.

"Selamat ya, kau korban kedua kejahilan Edgar setelah aku..."

Mathias menengok dan langsung kicep begitu mendapati Salem yang memasang wajah datar dan memakai kostum unicorn warna kuning.

"Kak Mathias dan Kak Salem kenapa bete begitu?" tanya Edward dengan wajah bingung dan memakai kostum si kelinci dari 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Kakakmu lagi korslet..." balas mereka berdua dengan wajah suram dan sukses membuat Edward terdiam seketika.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Yosh, sepertinya tahun ini lumayan seru!" ujar Alpha yang memakai kostum Namamuna Yosuke. *Jangan ngikutin Flore lu!*

"Yah, kecuali beberapa orang yang agak malu-maluin..." timpal Giro yang memakai kostum Ronan Erudon dari Grand Chase sambil melirik Mathias dan Salem yang masih menatap Edward dengan wajah suram.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trophy Black Care (?)...**

* * *

Sesuai judulnya, emang kebanyakan isinya Flashback random dari fic sebelah... Sorry not sorry, Reha... -w-/

Chapter depan akan bahas masa lalu beberapa orang, tapi aku nggak jamin bakalan keluar cepet ya! -w-/

Review! :D


	83. Drabble Collections (Masa Lalu)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Well, oke... 'w'a**

 **Thundy: "Nggak trauma, hanya kesal saja..." =w="**

 **Beberapa cowok: *ceburin Mathias berkostum putri duyung ke kolam renang.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Itu hanya Iris yang punya... ^^/**

 **Ikyo: "Sayangnya dia masih terlalu muda untuk dinikahi..." =_=**

 **Thundy: "Napa, masbuloh gitu?!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sepertinya kau perlu bertanya ke Ars... .w./**

 **Tumma: "Aku tidak begitu suka kopi, tapi baiklah..."**

 **Thundy: "Aku hanya kesal dipanggil 'bontet' gegara badanku yang nggak pernah nambah tinggi karena 'sesuatu'..."**

 **Sayangnya yang dimaksud itu... Emy pakai kostum Succubus... .w./**

 **Luthias: "Ehmm, karena Flore sudah jadi Morgana?"**

 **Mathias: "Salahkan Edgar!" TwT/**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 80: Drabble Collections (Masa Lalu)**

* * *

Ada beberapa orang yang masa lalunya agak sulit dijelaskan.

Yah, mungkin bisa dilihat di bawah sini! -w-/

* * *

 _ **1\. Ashley**_

Akan kuceritakan bagaimana dia bisa menjadi bagian dari squad.

"Kudengar ada rumor tentang hantu gadis kecil di Citadel Cemetery..." kata Adelia yang sedang baca buku.

"Hmm, aku juga penasaran soal itu!" Emy memasang pose berpikir. "Ada yang tertarik menyelidikinya?"

"Kenapa tidak suruh para cowok saja yang menyelidiki itu?" usul Alisa.

"Ketua sering menyuruh mereka ngerjain misi, jadinya susah!" balas Emy.

"Ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Girl-chan yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"Rumor di pemakaman, apa kau mau menyelidikinya?" tanya Lisa.

Si ketua Garuchan berpikir sejenak. "Yah, baiklah... Jika itu mau kalian..."

Alisa mengangkat alis. "Sendirian?"

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Ada yang salah?"

"Kau itu bukan orang yang paranoid kan?"

"Sedikit, tapi apa salahnya dicoba?"

* * *

Di Citadel Cemetery...

"Dimana sih makamnya?" Girl-chan celingukan di sekitar pemakaman.

Kemudian dia tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis berambut plum di dekat pohon tua.

"Hey, bisa kemari sebentar?"

Gadis itu menengok dan menghampiri. "Ya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Girl-chan yang berniat bertanya langsung terdiam begitu melihat kaki gadis itu.

'Ka-kakinya nggak napak? Apa dia-'

"Hm?" Gadis itu melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

"Ah, maaf!" Si ketua Garuchan tersentak sesaat.

"Kau terlihat pucat setelah melihatku, apa kau takut setelah menyadari aku hantu?" tanya gadis itu.

Girl-chan menggaruk kepala. "Hm, sedikit..."

Gadis hantu itu tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti... Takut itu wajar, terutama jika kau menyadari kalau baru saja bertemu hantu..."

Si ketua Garuchan hanya mengangguk dan teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya! Aku sedang mencari makam seseorang!"

"Ikut aku!"

Gadis hantu itu melayang pergi dan Girl-chan mengikutinya, sampai mereka tiba di sebuah makam di bawah pohon pinus.

* * *

"Ashley Yudori, meninggal tanggal 5 November 'tahun sekian' di usia 15 tahun..." Si ketua Garuchan mengerutkan kening saat membaca tulisan di batu nisan makam itu. "Kalau dihitung dari sekarang mah udah tiga tahun!"

"Dan kau baru saja bertemu orang yang dimaksud..."

"Hah?" Girl-chan terkejut mendengar itu dan baru menyadari satu hal. "Jangan bilang kau-"

Gadis hantu itu tersenyum kecil lagi. "Ya, aku Ashley, dan aku tau kau sedang mencariku..."

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Hmm, insting?"

"Oh, baiklah..."

Suasana mulai hening sesaat.

"Hmm, kau tau tentang hantu yang menjalin kontrak dengan manusia?" tanya Ashley.

Girl-chan memiringkan kepala. "Sedikit, memangnya untuk apa?"

"Terkadang ada hantu yang tidak ingin menakuti manusia dan berniat membantunya, tapi kebanyakan orang memanfaatkan mereka untuk tujuan tidak baik..." jelas Ashley sambil menengadah ke langit malam.

Girl-chan ikut menengadah sesaat. "Oh ya! Temanku pernah bilang di tempatnya banyak kejadian yang melibatkan hantu, kurang lebih seperti itu juga..."

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencari orang yang mau menjalin kontrak itu, tapi kebanyakan dari mereka yang kutemui memiliki sifat yang tidak baik, jadi kujauhi mereka..." Ashley menunduk sedih. "Apalagi, aku punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan... Sejak kecil aku sakit-sakitan dan tidak pernah keluar rumah, saudara-saudaraku sibuk dan tidak pernah merawatku sampai aku meninggal..."

Girl-chan merasa sedikit kasihan mendengar itu. "Hmm, kalau begitu aku mau..."

"Eh?"

"Well... Aku akan menjalin kontrak itu denganmu, tapi aku tidak memanfaatkanmu ya! Aku melakukan ini karena ingin menganggapmu sebagai teman!" Girl-chan tersenyum. "Lagipula, kau bisa menjauhiku jika merasa dimanfaatkan!"

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu!" Tangan berkulit coklat itu menggapai tangan pucat Ashley. "Aku selalu menerima siapa saja tanpa perduli seperti apa dia, entah itu manusia, hantu, atau makhluk lainnya!"

"Terima kasih telah menerimaku... Master..." Ashley membungkuk sopan.

Girl-chan kembali tersenyum. "Tidak masalah!"

* * *

 ** _2\. Musket_**

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang merenung di atap markas, pikirannya mulai menerawang ke masa lalu.

* * *

Saat dia berumur 9 tahun, sebuah ramalan telah mengubah hidupnya.

* * *

 _Anak sulung laki-laki dari keluarga Liferpoint adalah orang yang akan selamat dari setiap bencana di saat orang lain di sekitarnya terluka._

* * *

Sebulan setelah ramalan itu, bencana mulai menghampirinya.

Ketika acara makan bersama di sekolahnya, hanya dia yang baik-baik saja di saat murid-murid lainnya masuk rumah sakit karena mengalami keracunan.

* * *

Bencana lainnya terus berdatangan ke arahnya, sampai akhirnya dia mengalami kejadian paling buruk dalam hidupnya.

Ketika dia dan adik perempuannya sedang menyeberang jalan tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar, sang adik mendorongnya ke pinggir jalan dan membuat gadis itu tertabrak mobil sampai mengalami koma.

Karena takut disalahkan atas kejadian itu, dia memilih melarikan diri dari keluarganya dan mencari kehidupan baru.

* * *

Selama masa pelarian, dia selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan akibat kutukan yang dimilikinya dengan senyuman ceria. Tapi terkadang, dia sering mencari tempat sepi untuk melampiaskan seluruh isi hatinya yang telah hancur berkeping-keping karena selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri.

* * *

Manik biru cerahnya mulai mengeluarkan air mata karena teringat semua itu, dia pun segera menghapus air matanya dan pergi.

Setiap malam, bulan dan bintang di langit selalu menjadi saksi bisu kesedihannya.

* * *

 _ **3\. Rendy dan Salem**_

Seseorang berambut perak sedang menjelajahi gurun pasir begitu menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang spiky tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Karena merasa kasihan, dia membawanya ke sebuah gubuk kecil di hutan setelah keluar dari gurun.

* * *

Pemuda pirang spiky itu terbangun, kemudian melihat sekitar karena merasa ada yang kurang.

"Dimana kakakku?"

"Aku hanya menemukanmu sendiri..."

Dia memeluk lutut dan mulai menangis.

"Kakak..."

Pemuda perak itu mulai panik dan buru-buru menenangkannya. "Hey, jangan menangis! Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu mencari kakakmu?"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Pemuda pirang spiky itu menghapus air matanya. "Terima kasih..."

"Oh ya, namaku Rendy, kau sendiri?"

"Salem..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, seperti apa kakakmu?" tanya Rendy.

Salem mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pakaiannya dan rupanya itu sebuah foto yang memperlihatkan sepasang anak kecil: anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan anak perempuan berambut hitam.

"Apa gadis itu kakakmu?" tanya Rendy lagi, Salem mengangguk kecil.

"Dia wanita yang selalu menemaniku setiap saat. Dia baik, perhatian, mandiri, dan juga..." Salem berhenti sesaat. "Buta..."

Rendy sedikit terkejut. "Buta sejak lahir?"

"Bukan..." Salem menggeleng pelan, kemudian menunduk sedih. "Dia... Mengorbankan matanya... Untuk menyelamatkanku..."

Rendy merasa kasihan mendengar itu. "Ma-maaf..."

Salem kembali menggeleng dengan senyum miris. "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita berteman?"

"Boleh!"

* * *

Sejak saat itu mereka berteman baik dan menjelajah bersama selama dua tahun.

"Kenapa kita harus melewati pemakaman?"

"Aku juga tidak tau..."

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di dekat Citadel Cemetery.

Tiba-tiba mata Salem melihat sesosok hantu yang melintas di sebelahnya dan...

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Dia langsung loncat ke Rendy dan memeluknya dengan wajah ketakutan.

Tapi entah kenapa, keduanya saling berpandangan karena merasa berteriak bersamaan. Kemudian Rendy menurunkan Salem dan mereka malah tertawa garing.

"Tidak kusangka ketakutan kita sama..."

"Hehe..."

Kemudian ada hantu yang lewat di depan mereka.

"HUWAAAAAAAA!"

Keduanya segera lari dan tak menyadari kalau mereka terpisah.

* * *

Setelah merasa tidak dikejar, Salem segera berhenti dalam kondisi terengah-engah. "Hosh, hosh, hosh... Sepertinya aku terpisah darinya..."

Kemudian dia melihat sebuah rumah bertingkat dua.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk saja ke sana, mungkin aku bisa menanyai seseorang!" Dia pun segera pergi ke rumah itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, Rendy mulai kelabakan karena terpisah dari Salem.

'Pergi kemana dia?' batinnya kebingungan, sampai akhirnya dia melihat sebuah rumah (yang sama dengan yang dilihat Salem) tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'Aku punya firasat dia pasti ke sana...' Dia pun segera menuju ke rumah itu.

Dan tanpa disadari, itu akan menjadi awal dari masuknya mereka ke Garuchan Squad.

* * *

 ** _4\. Tartagus_**

"Nee, Vieny! Mau dengar cerita dariku?"

Vience hanya memutar mata. "Terserah padamu!"

"Jadi..."

* * *

Ada seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun dengan rambut coklat tua terbangun di sebuah tempat konstruksi tanpa ingatan tentang keluarga dan dalam kondisi kelaparan.

Dia memasuki tempat konstruksi itu dan bertemu beberapa pekerja.

"Hey nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kau bersama orang tua-mu."

Anak itu hanya menunduk dan dia mengatakan tidak ingat apa-apa tentang keluarganya.

Kryuuuuuuk~

"Sepertinya kau lapar, bagaimana kalau kau ikut makan bersama kami? Kebetulan sebentar lagi waktu makan siang."

Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti mereka.

* * *

"Siapa namamu, nak?"

Anak itu menjawab dengan mulut penuh, kemudian menelan makanannya dan menyebutkan namanya dengan jelas.

Para pekerja itu membiarkannya ikut bekerja bersama mereka, walaupun hanya sekedar pekerjaan ringan seperti membantu membawa bahan bangunan.

* * *

Tapi dua tahun kemudian, tempat konstruksi itu runtuh karena sesuatu dan menimpa semua pekerja yang ada.

Mereka semua tewas di sana, kecuali anak itu.

Dia dalam kondisi sekarat karena tertimpa tiang penyangga dan hanya bisa berharap akan ada yang menyelamatkannya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum matanya tertutup adalah cahaya yang muncul di depannya.

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya menemukannya tergeletak di depan puing konstruksi itu dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

* * *

Anak itu terbangun setelah koma selama beberapa minggu.

Wanita itu menanyakan tentang keluarganya, anak itu mengatakan dia tidak memilikinya dan wanita itu merasa kasihan padanya. Kemudian dia menawarkan anak itu untuk tinggal bersamanya dan anak itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

* * *

"Kau tidak sedang menceritakan diri sendiri kan?"

Tartagus hanya tertawa garing mendengar pertanyaan sepupunya. "Ya nggak lha!"

Sebenarnya itu memang masa lalunya sendiri, tapi dia sengaja menyamarkan nama agar Vience tidak kasihan padanya.

* * *

 ** _5\. Bibi Rilen_**

Di sebuah rumah kecil, terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang baru saja melahirkan sepasang anak kembar.

Anak kembar pertama adalah anak laki-laki dengan rambut merah seperti ibunya, sementara anak kembar kedua adalah anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang.

"Harus kita beri nama siapa mereka?" Wanita itu menanyai seorang pria berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

Sang pria yang merupakan suami wanita itu menyarankan nama untuk anak kembar mereka.

"Sepertinya itu nama yang bagus."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Tapi pada malamnya...

"Maaf Rilen, besok pagi aku harus segera pergi, mungkin tidak akan kembali..."

Rilen terkejut mendengar itu. "Apa maksudmu pergi seenaknya setelah anakmu lahir?! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan mereka melihatmu untuk beberapa tahun?!"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak bisa, aku terikat 'sesuatu' yang membuatku tidak bisa lama-lama bersama mereka..."

Rilen mulai curiga. "Kenapa? Apa 'sesuatu' yang membuatmu terikat, Mayganor?"

"Karena aku-"

* * *

"Biiibiii Riiileeeeen!"

"Eh?" Wanita itu tersentak sesaat ketika melamun di depan jendela dan menengok ke belakang. "Teira? Sejak kapan kamu di sini?"

Gadis pirang bermata coklat yang merupakan adiknya Teiron itu mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. "Dari tadi! Aku panggilin nggak nyahut, malah melamun aja!"

Dia hanya tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala keponakannya. "Maaf ya..."

Kemudian gadis itu segera pergi, Bibi Rilen sempat melirik keluar jendela sesaat sebelum akhirnya menyusul Teira.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Siang hari yang cerah, tenang, dan tenteram di Homebase Garuchan Squad...

Sampai terdengarnya suara kaca pecah plus teriakan alay di dalam sana.

Jika dilihat lebih teliti ke dalam, terdapat Zen dan seseorang yang berkunjung dengan inisial 'SR' sedang melakukan sesuatu.

"Yak, mantep! Rekor baru!" kata Zen sambil megang stopwatch.

"Sip, berapa detik?" tanya SR.

"5,6 detik! Sini gantian!" jawab Zen sambil memulai 'permainan' mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Terdengarlah suara alay yang berkumandang di suatu tempat.

"Berapa detik?" tanya Zen.

"Kamprot! 5,0 detik! Beda tipis!" balas SR.

Ternyata mereka sedang menyantet orang. Mereka sengaja memasang foto wajah Salem di tembok dan mengenainya dengan melemparkan bola basket. Oh, dan jangan lupakan stopwatch untuk menghitung seberapa cepat reaksinya akan muncul.

Akhirnya sang target pun mendatangi TKP dengan 'wajah yang tak bisa dijelaskan dengan perkataan'.

"Anjrit lu berdua! Muka gue ringsek sebelah nih! Dasar penggemar mainan limbad! Jangan sampe gue telpon psikiater ya!" bentak Salem.

"Kita bosen main PS mulu, jadinya puasin aja main ini!" balas Zen sok polos.

"Lu berdua nyadar umur! Harusnya kalian hangout atau nge-date atau segala macem, bukannya nyantet orang begini!" usul Salem sok bijak.

"Halah, lu sendiri? Dasar jomblo!" ejek Zen.

Jleb!

"Perjaka!"

Jleb jleb!

"Pedofil!"

Jleb jleb jleb!

"Mesum!"

"Sorry ye, tapi gue nggak mesum!" bantah Salem dengan wajah datar.

"Belum aja tuh!" balas SR jahil.

"Au ah, gue mau keluar!" Salem berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Nyari udara segar?" tanya Zen watados.

"Nggak, nyari cabe! Ya iyalah!" sembur Salem sewot sebelum akhirnya pergi.

* * *

Seseorang menepuk pundak si ketua Garuchan yang sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan dan gadis itu menengok ke belakang. "Ah, Warrend! Ada apa?"

Dia menunjuk gadis di depannya, kemudian membentuk jari seperti gunting yang diarahkan ke dekat rambut.

"Oh, ini?" Girl-chan menyisir rambutnya yang tergerai sebahu dengan jari. "Iya, aku baru saja potong rambut!"

Warrend hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

Zen dan SR sempat melihat kejadian itu.

"Kenapa dia menggunakan bahasa isyarat ya? Ngomong langsung bisa kan?" tanya SR bingung.

"Dia terkena afasia..." jawab Zen.

"Afasia? Memangnya itu apa? Kok bisa?" tanya SR bingung.

"Dia kehilangan kemampuan bicara karena kecelakaan..." jelas Desmand yang muncul di sebelah mereka.

SR hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan prihatin.

* * *

Di sudut lain, terdapat Lectro dan Luthias.

"Hmm, kira-kira abang lu cemburu nggak tuh liat dia ngobrol sama Warrend?" tanya Lectro agak was-was.

Luthias angkat bahu. "Entahlah, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nggak, gue cuma keinget Tumma aja..." balas Lectro. "Waktu itu gue lagi ngomongin mitologi sama Yubi, terus entah kenapa datang-datang langsung keluarin aura suram sampai Arie yang berada di belakangnya udah pingsan duluan..."

Luthias langsung merinding. "Sepertinya dia cemburu saat itu..."

* * *

Di kebun...

"Mathias-pyon, kita pergi yuk! Aku takut ketauan!" ajak Giro kepada Mathias yang masih sibuk makan telur di kebun milik Daren.

"Bentar dulu, belum puas nih!" tolak Mathias yang mengambil sebutir telur lagi.

"Tapi, aku takut kalau kita ketauan sama 'you know who I mean'..." balas Giro lirih.

"Ketauan sama siapa?"

"Ya sama Kalong lha!"

"Apa?"

"Ketauan sama siapa, Giro?!"

Tiba-tiba ada aura mengerikan di dekat mereka. Giro langsung menelan ludah, sementara Mathias memuntahkan kembali telur yang baru dimakannya.

Kedua orang itu menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sang pemilik kebun sedang berdiri di depan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"KALONG!" teriak Giro dan Mathias bersamaan.

BLETAK!

Mereka berdua mendapat pukulan 'khusus' dari Daren.

"Siapa yang kalian panggil 'Kalong' hah?!' bentak Daren galak. "Dan kau Mathias, jangan mencuri telurku lagi!"

"Ampun, Kalong-sama!" seru kedua orang itu dan langsung kabur secepat kilat.

"Awas aja kalau ketemu lagi!" gerutu Daren penuh emosi.

"Sabar ya, Daren-kun!" kata Lisa yang kebetulan melihat kejadian barusan.

"Terima ka-"

"Maaf salah, maksudku Kalong-kun!" potong Lisa.

"Nama sendiri lupa, dasar pikun!" timpal Alpha yang tiba-tiba nongol.

"KALIIIAAAAAAAAN!"

BRAGH! BRUGH! DUAR!

Selagi Daren sibuk memberikan 'pelajaran' kepada mereka, Mathias nekat kembali untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur milik Daren.

 _Akulah Kambing dan tak ada yang bisa menyaingiku, yeay! KAMBING IS MINE, muahahahahahaha!_

Daren, Lisa, dan Alpha langsung speechless mendengar ringtone aneh barusan. Mathias langsung mengambil HP-nya dengan wajah shock dan ternyata Giro yang menelepon.

'Ini pasti Giro yang ganti!' batin Mathias.

"MATHIAS! BERANINYA KAU MENCURI TELURKU LAGI!" teriak Daren.

Mathias langsung panik dan segera ambil langkah seribu dari tempat itu.

 _Akulah Kambing dan tak ada yang bisa menyaingiku, yeay! KAMBING IS MINE, muahahahahahaha!_

"Dia tidak dikejar?" tanya Lisa.

Sementara Alpha sibuk membuat status FB mengenai nada dering Mathias.

"Nggak usah, aku jadi nggak mood pas dengerin ringtone HP-nya!" jawab Daren sweatdrop.

* * *

"GIRO, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" (Mathias)

"Mathias-pyon yang nista!" (Giro)

"Mathias diselamatkan oleh ke'kambing'annya!' (Lisa)

"Jadi inget Trio Kwek-Kwek deh!" (Daren)

"Wow! Banyak yang langsung like!" (Alpha)

* * *

Back to Zen and SR...

"Ikyo kemana ya?" tanya SR.

Zen memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin lagi tiduran di sofa, napa emang?"

"Godain dia yuk!" ajak SR sambil menyeringai.

Zen ikut berseringai. "Oooh, oke!"

Mereka berdua segera keluar perpus dan pergi ke ruang tengah dimana si rubah sedang tertidur pulas di sofa.

* * *

SR mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan, Kitsukami Ikyo dan Adelia Avelon, dengan mas kawin sebuah doujin dibayar kredit. Bagaimana para saksi, sah?"

"SAAAAAAAAAH!" pekik Zen dengan penuh niat.

"WHAT?!" Ikyo langsung bangun dengan wajah panik.

Kedua orang yang mengerjainya langsung ngakak guling-guling.

Si rubah yang menyadari telah dikerjai langsung memerah karena kesal. "Eh bangke, ngapain ngerjain orang sih?!"

"Biarin, gue emang pengen godain lu aja!" balas SR watados.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tirai Bambu Centani (?)...**

* * *

Auh dah mau ngomong apa, aku memang kesulitan bikin screen masa lalu OC sendiri... -w-/

Soal si 'SR', dia salah satu Reviewer sini kok... ^^/

Bagian potong rambut itu aslinya emang udah lama, tapi di versi game aja yang nggak kesampaian karena... Ya gitu deh! -w-/

Review! :D


	84. Hidden Screen Part 4

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Hidden Screen Part 4**

* * *

Some Hidden Screen from this story... -w-/

* * *

 _Screen 16: EdNay's Honeymoon (Sebelum 'Camp Trip Gaje')_

Di saat teman-temannya sedang Camp Trip, Edgar sedang bulan madu dengan Naya di sebuah vila kecil milik kakek buyut keluarga Lammermoor.

* * *

Walaupun awalnya sempat diwarnai sedikit insiden...

"Kak Edgar, aku ikut dong!"

"Hah? Jangan ngaco ya! Entar ngerecokin lagi! Nggak boleh!"

Edward langsung manyun, Edgar sendiri berpikir sejenak untuk mencari jalan keluar, sampai akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu dan memanggil seseorang. "Oy Sal, sini!"

Yang bersangkutan menghampiri. "Apaan?"

"Lu mau Camp Trip kan? Ajakin Edward aja sekalian, biar dia nggak gangguin acara bulan madu gue sama kakak lu!" Edgar menunjuk adiknya dengan jari tengah.

Salem langsung sweatdrop. "Serah deh..."

* * *

Sesampainya di vila, mereka membuka amplop dari teman-teman yang lain, tapi...

"Tuan Edgar, ada yang memberikan amplop berisi lotion anti nyamuk dan uang lima ratus perak." kata Naya yang membuka salah satu amplop.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Edgar.

"Dari Ethan, katanya biar malam pertama kita nggak digigit nyamuk." jawab Naya.

"Kampret tuh anak!" umpat Edgar. "Terus duit lima ratusnya buat apaan?"

Naya memiringkan kepala. "Katanya itu uang kembalian lotion tadi."

"Hadeh..." Edgar hanya facepalm.

* * *

 _Screen 17: Pada Jam Delapan Pagi... (Chapter 'Camp Trip Gaje')_

"Kukuruyuk!"

Terdengar suara ayam berkokok dari salah satu tenda.

Eh bukan deng! Itu bukan suara ayam berkokok, melainkan alarm milik Luthias.

Tidak disangka! Rupanya orang paling kalem di Garuchan juga punya selera humor!

"Ah, selamat pagi dunia!" kata Tumma sambil keluar dari tendanya.

"Gimana caranya bangunin tiga kebo ini?" tanya Ikyo sambil menunjuk ke arah Tartagus, Mathias, dan Raimundo yang masih ngorok di luar tenda.

"Teriakin yang kenceng!" usul Daren datar.

"Ah, idemu bagus juga!" balas Thundy sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"WOY, BANGUN NGGAK?! KALAU NGGAK BANGUN JUGA, GUE JATUHIN LU BERTIGA DARI ATAP MARKAS DAN GUE BAKALAN BUKA BAJU LU SEMUA!"

Ancaman barusan sukses membuat sebagian cowok yang udah bangun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar kata 'buka baju' serta membangunkan Mathias dan Raimundo.

Sementara Tartagus? Dia malah balik badan dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ish, si kebo yang satu ini susah banget bangunnya!" sindir Thundy sambil berpikir untuk mencari cara membangunkan Tartagus.

"Gimana kalau kita siram dia pake air cabe (?) tambah cuka (?) tambah saus (?) tambah lada (?) tambah merica (?) tambah garam (?) tambah gula (?) tambah pasir (?) tambah kemiri (?) tambah sabun (?) tambah terigu (?)?" usul Rendy sambil membawa ember berisi air yang entah dapat dari mana dan telah dicampur bahan-bahan yang disebutkan.

"Ah, ide yang bagus!" balas Vience sambil mengambil (baca: merebut) ember itu dari tangan Rendy dan segera menuangkan air berisi zat-zat berbahaya (?) tersebut ke tubuh sepupunya.

"AAAAAAAAH! PEDAS, PEDAS, PEDAS! HUUWAAAAA, BASAH, BASAH, BASAH! HA-HA-HACHIUU! UHUK, UHUK!" jerit Tartagus dengan hebohnya dan sukses membuat kawan-kawannya langsung ngakak guling-guling.

* * *

 _Screen 18: Flore yang penasaran dengan Moku... (Ex'Flore'ing Diary)_

Seseorang tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku di atas sofa. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa pemilik buku itu, kemudian mengambilnya dan membuka beberapa halaman.

* * *

 _ **~Bagian 20: Kak Moku~**_

 _Ada seseorang yang sangat mirip Papa, namanya Moku. Bahkan saking miripnya, aku tidak bisa membedakannya._

 _Aku sedang tidur ketika merasakan ada yang mengangkat kardusku dan aku menyembulkan kepala dari dalam kardus. "Papa ngapain?"_

 _Dia langsung terdiam dan memasang senyum tipis. "Maaf nak, tapi aku bukan Teiron..."_

 _"Oooh..."_

 _"Aku akan pergi, lanjutkan saja tidurmu ya!" Dia mundur perlahan dan pergi._

 _Kemudian terdengar sebuah teriakan yang membuatku bingung._

* * *

 _Sejauh ini aku masih penasaran dengannya, terutama kalau teringat saat pertama kali bertemu._

 _Saat itu aku sedang bermain dengan Kak Tsuchi di teras ketika melihat sebuah lubang muncul di semak-semak._

 _"Yak, sudah sampai, woof!" Terlihat Hato yang keluar dari lubang itu bersama empat orang yang aku tidak kenal._

 _"Jadi ini tempatnya? Lumayan..." komentar seseorang berambut biru muda sambil melihat sekeliling._

 _Kak Tsuchi berdiri dan menghampiri mereka. **'Kak Hato!'**_

 _"Tsuchiii~" Hato langsung memeluk Kak Tsuchi dengan erat._

 _"Nyaaaaaaa!" Kak Tsuchi menjerit karena sesak dipeluk olehnya._

 _"Maaf..." Dia melepaskannya._

 _Kak Tsuchi terlihat bingung karena melihat seseorang yang mirip Papa. **'Papa, kok tidak seperti biasanya?'**_

 _"Eeh... Dia ngomong apa? Kok kayak ngeong sih?" tanya orang itu._

 _"Dia bilang 'Papa, kok tidak seperti biasanya?'." jawab Hato yang memeluk Kak Tsuchi dari belakang._

 _"Papa? Emm... Maaf nak, sepertinya kau salah orang deh... Tapi, kenapa Pa-"_

 _"Tsuchi, ada ap-"_

 _Kemudian Papa datang dan..._

 _"Teiron~" Hato mendekati Papa dan memeluknya erat-erat._

 _"GYAAAAA! LEPASIN GUE! KENAPA LU KE SINI LAGI SIH?! DAN KENAPA ADA GUE JUGA DI SITU!?" teriak Papa sambil berusaha melepaskan diri._

 _"Teiwoof, kenalkan mereka temannya Master Red. Yang mirip kamu itu namanya Moku."_

 _"HOI! TOLONGIN GUE LEPAS DARI MAKHLUK INI! GYAAA!" Papa masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hato._

 _"Maaf, gue nggak yakin sih, tapi coba deh..." 'Kembaran Papa' mendekati Hato sambil mengusap bagian belakang telinga anjingnya dan hal itu membuat Hato langsung tiduran di tanah sambil menggeliat keenakan._

 _"Woof! Hnn... Teruskan, woof! Ah~ Ya di situ woof!"_

 _Papa segera menjauhi Hato dan mendekati 'kembaran'-nya. "Oke, huff... Makasih ya udah nolongin gue dari dia."_

 _"Sama-sama." Dia tersenyum dan membenarkan kacamatanya._

 _Aku berniat menyapanya dengan muncul di dekat kakinya. **'Halo!'**_

 _Tapi..._

 _"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Dia malah loncat ke pohon kelapa terdekat._

* * *

"Ini Papa atau Kak Moku?"

Orang itu langsung jantungan seketika saat mendapati Flore sudah berada di depannya bersama seekor tikus kecil berwarna putih di kepalanya.

"Ha-hay... A-aku Moku..."

"Kakak baca diary-ku ya?" tanya Flore polos.

"Yah, walaupun sebagian..." Moku menyerahkan buku diary Flore dan segera pergi.

Flore hanya memiringkan kepala karena kebingungan dengan tingkah Moku, kemudian dia berjalan pergi sambil membawa bukunya.

* * *

 _Screen 19: Balada Ikan Mentah (Chapter 'Flore Daily with Others')_

Teiron celingukan di pasar swalayan karena Flore mendadak hilang saat mengikutinya pergi belanja.

Dia terus saja mondar-mandir di sekitar tempat itu, sampai...

"Mas, mas!"

Merasa dipanggil, dia segera menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pedagang. "Hah? Saya?"

"Iya, mas yang rambut merah! Anaknya tolong dijaga, dia makanin dagangan saya nih!" Si pedagang menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Flore yang sedang memakan ikan mentah dagangannya.

Teiron langsung ber-'gubrak' ria melihat itu.

* * *

Flore yang baru selesai makan menengok ke belakang dan langsung terkejut begitu mendapati sang 'Papa' sudah menghampiri dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Ma-maaf, Papa..." gumam Flore ketakutan.

Teiron hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Saya akan bayar ganti rugi, sekalian bungkusin beberapa buat dia!"

* * *

Setelah selesai membayar, akhirnya mereka pulang.

"Ugh, sial... Terpaksa harus ganti rugi..." keluh Teiron sambil menuntun Flore yang membawa sekantong ikan mentah.

* * *

Di markas...

"Flore kemana, Bibi?" tanya Lisa.

"Dia ikut Teiron pergi belan- Oh, sepertinya mereka sudah pulang!" Bibi Rilen yang melihat mereka berniat menyambut, tapi malah memasang wajah skeptis setelah melihat bungkusan di tangan Flore. "Kenapa kamu belikan dia ikan mentah?"

"Abisnya dia main makan dagangan orang sih..." jawab Teiron risih sambil melirik Flore yang sedang asik menyantap ikan mentah (lagi).

Kedua orang yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Screen 20: After the Arguing... (Setelah bagian terakhir dari Chapter 'Jealous Everywhere')_

"Thun-kun!" Emy segera mengejar pemuda biru itu.

Sementara Alucard... Sepertinya dia sangat terpukul dengan kalimat barusan.

* * *

"Jangan mendekatiku!" bentak Thundy ketika mereka tiba di tepi hutan.

"Thun-kun..."

Pemuda biru itu terlihat gemetar.

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak bertemu dia... Semua ini tidak akan terjadi..."

"Jangan seperti itu..." Emy menghampiri dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia menyukaimu, tapi... Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi..."

Thundy hanya menghela nafas. "Kau benar... Maafkan aku..."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Ayo pulang..."

Mereka pun kembali ke markas.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Alexia menerima sebuah surat misterius.

* * *

 _Halo Fudan-kun!_

 _Aku salah satu fans-mu lho!_

 _Boleh ketemuan nggak? Soalnya pas aku cek rumahmu, katanya kamu udah pindah._

 _Oh, sekalian cari squad juga sih, ehehe..._

 _Tsubame_

* * *

'Dafuq, mampus dah gue!'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Temporary Brave Captain (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

Flore manggil 'Kakak' pada tiga orang: Tsuchi, Natsuko, dan Moku.

* * *

Ah sudahlah, mau gimana lagi... -w-/

Chapter depan akan ada anggota baru, dan aku mau ngasih kejutan buat Rosy-san karena dua Reviewer lainnya udah kukasih tau lewat game, jadi hanya dia yang nggak tau! :V / *laknat amat, mbak!*

Review! :D


	85. Penggemar Seseorang menjadi Anggota Baru

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Ars itu kakaknya Alex di Reha Squad dan orang yang ngasih gelang mata untuk Naya... 'w'/**

 **Thundy: "Nyebelin banget kalau sampai kejadian..." =w=**

 **Ashley: "Yah, memang menyedihkan..." ._.**

 **Nope, i don't know anything about Fate Series... -w-/**

 **Musket: "Tidak tau..." *murung.***

 **Tartagus: "Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari tau keluarga asliku, tapi aku masih tetap berada di keluarga Andreas..." 'v'/**

 **Kalau kau baca lagi diary Flore bagian 'Petak Umpet', kau akan mengetahuinya... 'w'/**

 **Salem: "Dari mananya gue pedo?" =w="**

 **Tumma: "Yang foto sama Flore itu buat apaan?"**

 **Salem: *tertohok.***

 **Lihat saja nanti! ^^/ Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki (dan dua Reviewer lain paling atas, seriously dude?): Yah, gimana ya? .w.**

 **Edgar: "Suka-sukamu..." =_=**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

Alexia menerima sebuah surat misterius.

* * *

 _Halo Fudan-kun!_

 _Aku salah satu fans-mu lho!_

 _Boleh ketemuan nggak? Soalnya pas aku cek rumahmu, katanya kamu udah pindah._

 _Oh, sekalian cari squad juga sih, ehehe..._

 _Tsubame_

* * *

'Dafuq, mampus dah gue!'

* * *

 **Chapter 81: Penggemar Seseorang menjadi Anggota Baru**

* * *

"Kenapa sih? Abis baca surat ancaman?"

Alexia menengok ke belakang dan langsung kaget begitu mendapati keberadaan kakaknya, kemudian mengelus dada dengan wajah frustasi. "Jangan ngagetin Kak! Entar jantungku kambuh lagi!"

"Sorry..." balas Lucy risih.

Alexia hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Dia mendatangi kedua cewek fujo yang sedang asik ngobrol. "Iris, panggilin Lectro! Gue pengen ngomongin sesuatu!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Gue dapet surat penggemar yang nyebelin!" Si pirang menaruh surat yang didapatnya di atas meja.

Lectro mengambil surat itu dan mengerutkan kening. "Tsubame?"

Emy mengintip sedikit. "Paling cuma nama samaran!"

"Terus apanya yang nyebelin?" tanya Iris.

"Surat itu sebenernya dari temen sekolah gue dulu, namanya Hikari..."

"Kenapa dikasih tau ke kita?"

"Nggak apa sih, cuma minta pendapat aja!"

* * *

Alexia sedang mengecek FB dan ketika baru mau tukar akun, dia mendapat notif chat dan segera melihatnya.

Sekedar info, dia punya dua akun: 'The Western Shooter' untuk hal biasa dan 'Fudan-kun' untuk chat di forum fujodan.

* * *

 _Tsubame: Halo Fudan-kun! XD_

 _Fudan-kun: Mau apa lu?_

 _Tsubame: Cuma pengen chat aja! XD Oh ya, suratku udah diterima?_

 _Fudan-kun: Udeh! Kapan nih ketemuan?_

 _Tsubame: Besok aja!_

 _Fudan-kun: Dimana?_

 _Tsubame: Gimana kalau di RestoCafé?_

 _Fudan-kun: Baiklah!_

 _Tsubame: Pake baju apa? Apa nanti aku boleh ke squad-mu?_

 _Fudan-kun: Baju coklat. Udah ah, gue pengen tidur! Besok aja bahasnya!_

* * *

Chat pun berakhir sampai situ.

* * *

Tapi bukannya tidur, Alexia malah pergi ke kamar si ketua Garuchan.

"Heeeeh, teman lamamu mencari squad?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

Alexia mengangguk. "Yap, apa tidak masalah dia di sini?"

"Hmm..." Gadis itu berpikir sesaat. "Bisa saja sih, mungkin aku perlu memeriksa kotak surat besok pagi!"

"Terserah deh..." Alexia kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Iris, ikutin Alexia yuk!" ajak Emy tiba-tiba.

Iris mengangkat alis. "Emangnya dia mau pergi?"

"Tuh!" Emy nunjuk si pirang yang berpakaian rapi dan berniat keluar.

Kedua gadis itu segera mengikutinya.

* * *

Di luar markas...

Girl-chan memeriksa kotak surat dan menemukan sebuah surat yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

* * *

 _Kamu telah mendapatkan Valkyrie dari Hero Soul, sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan squad-mu._

* * *

'Aku punya firasat buruk untuk ini...' batin si ketua Garuchan sambil melipat surat itu lagi dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kotak surat, kemudian berjalan memasuki markas.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hmm, rambut pirang baju coklat..."

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata merah-hijau, bando merah, baju biru dengan jaket hitam, rok hitam, sepatu dan kaus kaki hitam, serta seekor kucing biru di pundaknya terlihat celingukan di sekitar RestoCafé Citadel.

Kemudian terlihat seseorang yang dicarinya.

"Ah, itu dia!" Gadis itu segera melambaikan tangan. "Fudan-kun!"

Yang bersangkutan segera menghampiri. "Kenape?"

"Manggil aja!" balas gadis itu watados.

Alexia hanya menghela nafas. "Mau ngomongin apa?"

* * *

"Jadi dia si 'Tsubame' itu..." gumam Iris yang meneropong dari kejauhan. "Hmm, menarik..."

* * *

"Squad-mu seperti apa sih?"

"Luarnya normal sih, tapi dalemnya rada sableng!"

"Menarik... Aku mau berkunjung sekarang, boleh kan?"

"Yah, terserah padamu..."

* * *

"Eh buset, kayaknya kita perlu kasih tau Kaichou nih!" usul Emy. "Ayo pergi!"

Kedua gadis itu segera kembali ke markas.

* * *

BRAK!

"Kaichou, ada yang penting!" seru Emy yang baru saja mendobrak pintu kamar si ketua Garuchan.

Girl-chan yang sedang baca buku di atas kasur menengok. "Hah? Soal apa? Anggota baru?"

"Eh? Kau sudah tau?" tanya Emy bingung.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berdiri. "Aku akan menyambutnya!"

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Jadi di sini ya? Besar juga!" ujar gadis itu kagum.

Alexia hanya diam dan memencet bel pintu.

"Masuk saja, tidak dikunci!" seru seseorang dari dalam.

"Ini Tumma ya?" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Oh, Alexia! Tunggu sebentar! Kaichou mau ke sini, biar dia yang buka pintu!"

* * *

Setelah hampir semenit menunggu, akhirnya pintu dibuka oleh si ketua Garuchan. "Oh, jadi dia yang mau masuk squad... Masuklah! Kau perlu memperkenalkan diri!"

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Alexia.

"Kalau sudah, baiklah! Hari ini ada orang baru yang masuk squad!" Girl-chan menyikut gadis itu. "Nah, sekarang giliranmu!"

"Jadi mulai hari ini aku adalah bagian dari squad ini, namaku Hikari Valencia! Tolong bantuannya!" Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

"Kau ini Hero apa?" tanya Rina.

Hikari memperlihatkan sebuah pedang dan perisai kecil berbentuk lingkaran. "Valkyrie dari mitologi Nordic!"

"Va-Valkyrie?!" Duo Jabrik langsung shock mendengar itu.

Girl-chan langsung terdiam seketika karena...

Dia teringat kejadian yang pernah dialami Reha.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu Desmand didatangi oleh pamannya dari Italia, Auditore.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana senjatamu? Biasanya kau membawanya!" tanya Desmand.

Auditore menunjukkan sebuah keranjang yang dia bawa dan ternyata isinya...

"Ada di sini, Passero!" jawab Auditore sambil menunjukkan isi keranjangnya.

Reha langsung kicep melihat itu dan teringat sesuatu.

"Umm... Des, gue... Etto, kayaknya dia ini anggota baru deh... Soalnya kemarin, gue dapet Red Hood permanen dari Hero Soul..." jelas Reha sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

Webek, webek...

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Terdengarlah sebuah teriakan yang sukses membuat Giro pingsan, Tsuchi dan Kopen kaget, tanah berguncang, air bergetar, bahkan Emy dan Iris langsung pundung karena hasil kerja mereka tercoret garis lurus besar.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Gadis itu segera menarik kerah baju Alexia dan menjauhi kerumunan.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Alexia sebal.

"Lex, gue mau ngasih tau sesuatu, tapi jangan marah ya..." balas si ketua Garuchan.

Alexia mengerutkan kening. "Emang napa?"

"Soalnya..." Girl-chan menghela nafas. "Gue dapet Valkyrie dari Hero Soul..."

Webek, webek...

Aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh si pirang dan menyadari bahaya yang mengancam, Girl-chan segera kabur menghindarinya.

"BAAKAAIIICHOOOOOOOOOOUU!"

PRAAAAAAANG!

Kaca jendela markas langsung pecah semua karena teriakan barusan.

"Hiiii! Ampuni aku!"

"Nggak akan! Sini lu!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara mereka.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Terdengar suara bel pintu yang dipencet dengan brutal.

"Tumma mana ya? Biasanya dia yang buka pintu!" tanya Raimundo pada tiga orang kembar.

"Mungkin dia lagi ngambek-" (Rone)

"Atau trauma-" (Red)

"Atau kencan sama cewek rambut biru yang sering bersamanya (baca: Yubi)..." (Aka)

Raimundo hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Yang bener yang mana sih?"

"Biar gue aja yang buka!" Mathias segera turun ke lantai dasar.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Kau tidak harus melakukan itu kan, Syster?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang sweatdrop karena melihat seorang gadis pirang sibuk memencet bel pintu berkali-kali.

Gadis itu malah nyengir.

Mathias yang membuka pintu malah memasang wajah datar begitu mengenali kedua orang itu. "Enara? Vilhelm? Kalian ngapain ke sini lagi?"

Enara nyengir lagi. "Kudengar ada anggota baru-"

"Dan Rosy-san mengira itu Syster..." lanjut Vilhelm.

"Kalau mau kenalan masuk aja, dia di dalam kok!" usul Mathias sambil menunjuk ke dalam.

"Makasih, Boss Dan! Ayo Vil!" Enara segera masuk diikuti Vilhelm.

Mathias hanya menghela nafas panjang dan masuk ke dalam markas menyusul mereka.

* * *

Di tempat lain, Alexia sedang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak karena suatu alasan.

"Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi sama cewek mesum itu! Harusnya dia lebih cocok sama Ikyo daripada Thundy, dunia emang udah terbalik!" Alexia sibuk menggerutu dengan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya.

* * *

Mau tau kenapa?

Soalnya dia melihat pemandangan tak enak yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh mereka yang menyukai hal-hal berbau hentai.

Bahkan saking nggak enaknya, aku sendiri juga tidak berani menjelaskannya!

Kalau kalian masih nekat ingin mengetahuinya, ya mau tak mau akan kujelaskan!

Sebenarnya...

"Aaahn... He-hentikan..."

"Ayolah Darling~ Kau suka disentuh di sini kan?"

"Tapi, i-ni, di tempat umum, ugh, kau tak takut, ada yang, me-melihat, kita, d-di sini, nyaah!"

"Eeeh? Apa maksudmu?"

Thundy mendorong gadis di depannya sejauh mungkin dan menyolot dengan wajah merah padam. "Dasar bodoh! Liat-liat dulu kita dimana! Daerah terbuka bukan tempat yang aman untuk 'bercinta'!"

Emy hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya, dari wajah yang memerah sampai 'area keramat' yang menonjol di balik celananya, sebelum akhirnya nyengir kuda laut. "Lalu, harusnya dimana?"

"Menurutmu?" Thundy memasang wajah sinis. "Yang penting jangan sampai fic ini masuk rate M karena ulahmu!"

* * *

'Itulah sebabnya kenapa setiap fic-nya selalu rate T...' batin Alexia sedikit skeptis. 'Bukan tidak mungkin 'adegan terlarang' bisa muncul secara terselubung...'

* * *

"Hey, sudahlah! Ayo kita lanjutkan saja, Darling~" Emy langsung merapatkan badan mereka dan menggesek-gesek 'area keramat' miliknya dengan Thundy.

"Oy, oy!"

* * *

'Emy benar-benar nggak tau malu, pantesan aja Thundy sebel sama dia!' batin Alexia sweatdrop.

Tapi tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya dan kemudian...

CIIIIT! GUBRAK! TOWEWEWEW!

Mau tau apa yang terjadi?

Alexia baru saja ditimpa oleh seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan posisi yang... Errr, ambigu.

Yang lebih parahnya lagi...

BIBIRNYA BERSENTUHAN DENGAN DAHI ANAK PIRANG ITU!

Bayangin aja sendiri seberapa ambigu-nya!

"Hyaaah! Maaf dayo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu sambil bangun dan menjauhi Alexia.

Wait! Kata 'dayo' itu, jangan bilang kalau...

JANGAN BILANG KALAU ORANG YANG MENABRAK ALEXIA TADI ITU MUSKET!

"Ugh..." Alexia bangun dan duduk sambil memegangi dahinya. "Oy!"

"I-iya, dayo?" tanya Musket sedikit was-was.

"Tadi barusan, lu nyium dahi gue ya?"

"Ka-kayaknya..."

Webek, webek...

Untung tadi cuma kena dahi, karena kalau sampai kena bibir, bisa mampus kuadrat tuh Musket!

Eh, tapi itu sama aja deng! Soalnya Alexia udah keburu ngamuk duluan.

"DEMI SCONE KERAMAT ARTHUR KIRKLAND, LU TADI NYIUM DAHI GUE KAN?!" bentak Alexia emosi.

"A-aku nggak sengaja, dayo!" Musket langsung kabur dari tempat itu.

"BALIK LU KE SINI, KAMPRET!" pekik Alexia kesal sambil mengejar Musket.

* * *

Alhasil, pasangan yang sedang 'bercinta' itu pun langsung kaget saat melihat mereka berdua keluar dari semak-semak dan saling kejar-kejaran.

'Sejak kapan mereka di situ?' batin keduanya sweatdrop.

Yap, biarlah kejadian selanjutnya menjadi rahasia mereka berdua...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trust Breaker Cup (?)...**

* * *

Hikari Valencia (Valkyrie): Gadis fujo sekaligus penggemar setia Alexia. Tertarik dengan hal-hal imut dan memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Punya kucing bernama Naoto (nah lho? :V). Dia bisa berubah jadi cowok bernama Federico Hotaru (akan muncul Chapter depan).

* * *

Auh dah, gue kepikiran aja buat ini! :V a

Review! :D


	86. Double Gender

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 82: Double Gender**

* * *

"Hikari itu double gender..."

Daren melirik si pirang dengan dahi berkerut. "Double gender apaan? Futanari?"

"Bukan..." Alexia menatap pemuda coklat ikal itu dengan wajah datar.

Daren langsung bingung. "Terus?"

"Dia bisa berubah gender dari cewek ke cowok dan sebaliknya..." jelas Alexia datar.

Daren langsung mangap. "Hah?"

"Susah jelasinnya..." Alexia memilih mengakhiri obrolan dengan menyantap telur bagiannya. "Hmm, kok nih telur jadi rasa kulit goreng ya?"

"Masa?"

Alexia menunjukkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti pecahan kulit telur di lidahnya.

"Oooh, itu? Gue yakin Frére pasti lagi ngantuk pas masak, jadi kulitnya ikut kegoreng..." jelas Daren sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Toilet~**_

Hikari kebelet pipis dan udah menunggu selama 15 menit di toilet cewek, tapi penghuni toilet itu masih saja tidak mau keluar.

"Anjrit, tuh orang ngapain sih?! Bokernya lama banget!" dumel Hikari sambil shuffle dance untuk menahan pipisnya yang udah di ujung tanduk.

"Keh, nggak tahan gue!" Hikari pun langsung melesat ke toilet cowok dan masuk ke sana.

* * *

"Fyuh~ Leganyaaa!" gumam Hikari.

Ketika dia baru mau membuka pintu, terdengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekati toilet.

'Celaka kalau sampai ada cowok yang tau gue pipis di sini!' batin Hikari panik, kemudian teringat sesuatu. 'Oh iya, gue kan bisa pakai cara 'itu'!'

* * *

"Itu yang di dalem siapa sih?" tanya Rone sambil memperhatikan pintu toilet yang tertutup.

Vience angkat bahu. "Au dah, gue aja juga baru ke sini!"

Kemudian pintu toilet terbuka dan terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang lemon panjang dengan mata merah-hijau dan memakai baju ungu-hitam, celana putih, serta sepatu dan sarung tangan hitam yang baru keluar.

'Eh buset, ini siapa lagi coba?!' batin kedua orang itu cengo plus mangap lebar.

Pria itu malah nyengir. "Oh, hay!"

* * *

 _ **~The Boy is...~**_

"Des, lu kenal orang yang baru keluar dari toilet cowok nggak?" tanya Taiga.

"Nggak, gue aja juga baru liat!" balas Desmand datar.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Girl-chan menatap curiga cowok barusan. "Jadi, kau ini siapa?"

"Federico Hotaru!"

"Dan kenapa kau bisa muncul dari dalam toilet cowok?"

"Terpaksa! Abisnya mau pake toilet cewek ada yang boker lama banget, jadinya langsung ke toilet cowok dan berubah jadi cowok!" jelas Federico watados.

Webek, webek...

"A-apa?!" Gadis itu langsung shock seketika, entah karena dia merasa ada yang aneh atau malah tidak bisa mencerna kalimat Federico.

Seseorang menepuk pundak si ketua Garuchan dan begitu dia menengok, ternyata berasal dari Alexia.

"Gue mau bilang kalau dia itu versi cowok Hikari..."

Webek, webek...

"BAGAIMANA BISA?!" pekik Girl-chan makin shock.

"Itu sangat panjang ceritanya..." balas Alexia risih sambil mijit kening, kemudian melirik Federico. "Ric, mending lu balik jadi cewek lagi deh, keburu curiga semua entar!"

"Oh, oke! Ada ruang ganti nggak sekitar sini?" tanya Federico.

"Pake kantorku saja..." Girl-chan menunjuk pintu dengan lesu.

"Makasih!" Federico segera masuk ke ruangan itu.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Hikari yang langsung sweatdrop begitu mendapati...

Girl-chan sedang menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok karena terlalu shock.

"Biarkan saja, dia memang begitu!" Alexia mengibaskan tangan.

* * *

 _ **~Teasing 'Unicorn' and 'Ex Idol'~**_

Hikari suka mengerjai orang dengan kemampuan 'Double Gender'-nya.

Misalnya...

"Hikari kayaknya cocok sama lu deh, Sal! Deketin gidah!" usul Ethan.

"Iya deh..." Salem dengan pasrah mencoba mendekati Hikari. "Ehm, Hika?"

"Ya?"

"Ehm, kamu... Mau... Jadi pacarku?"

POOOOOF!

Tiba-tiba muncul asap di tempat itu dan begitu asapnya menghilang...

"Eike mau jadi pacar yu!"

Hikari udah berubah jadi Federico yang pakai baju banci.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Salem langsung kabur, sementara Ethan hanya bisa mangap lebar.

* * *

Atau yang lebih parah kayak gini...

Primarin mendekati Federico dengan rona merah di wajahnya. "Federic?"

"Ya?"

"Aku suka kamu!"

"Maaf mbak, saya cewek!"

"Hah?"

POOOOOOF!

Asap kembali muncul dan...

DUAAAAAAAAK!

"GEBLEK LU, HIKARI! BILANG-BILANG KEK KALAU LU BISA BERUBAH JADI COWOK!" bentak Primarin setelah menendang Hikari yang telanjang bulat ke kolam renang.

* * *

 _ **~Ide Doujin~**_

"Keliatannya lagi jenuh, ada masalah?" tanya Hikari ketika melihat Alexia sedang menopang dagu di meja perpustakaan, kemudian duduk di atas meja di sebelahnya. "Kalau soal cewek mah gue bisa jadi pengganti!"

"Sorry ye, hati gue cuma buat Garcia seorang!" balas Alexia sambil menengok dengan wajah datar.

Hikari manyun. "Iya deh yang setia sama gebetan nan jauh di sana!"

Pemuda pirang itu memilih untuk diam dan menghela nafas panjang. "Well... Sebenarnya gue lagi bingung karena nggak ada ide buat bikin doujin... Kalaupun ada juga gue mesti mikir puluhan kali karena berpotensi membahayakan nyawa..."

Hikari hanya ber-'oh' ria, kemudian sebuah bohlam muncul di atas kepalanya. "Hey, bagaimana kalau bikin doujin tentang seseorang yang punya kemampuan sepertiku? Ceritanya dia menggoda para lelaki dalam wujud perempuan dan ketika mereka sudah mulai terperdaya, dia memperkaos dalam wujud laki-laki!"

Alexia berpikir sejenak untuk memperkirakan resiko yang akan didapat dari ide itu, kemudian dia langsung memasang seringai laknat. "Itu terdengar gila, tapi boleh juga! Nice idea!"

Hikari nyengir lebar karena telah berhasil menolong 'senior'-nya.

* * *

Untuk selanjutnya, silakan gebukin mereka jika sampai menemukan doujin itu!

* * *

 _ **~The Cause is...~**_

"Dia itu aslinya laki-laki atau perempuan sih?! Gender kok dibolak-balik?!" gerutu Alpha.

"Ngapa lu?" tanya Eris bingung.

"Gue bingung sama anak baru itu! Dikit-dikit jadi cewek, dikit-dikit jadi cowok! Bingung hayati!" jelas Alpha sebal. "Giro mah masih mending terdeteksi sebagai cowok walaupun mukanya kayak cewek, lha ini?! Parah banget tau nggak?!"

"Lu tanya aja kenapa dia bisa kayak gitu, susah amat sih!" usul Eris.

"Eh, bener juga ya..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hika, gimana ceritanya lu bisa ubah gender begitu?" tanya Alpha.

"Oh, mau tau ya?" Hikari nanya balik.

"Iye, sangat, penasaran banget, pake wow wow!" balas Alpha lebay.

"Jadi begini... Sebenarnya aku dan Federic adalah saudara sepupu, kami menyukai sihir. Suatu hari kami mencoba sebuah sihir yang bisa menyatukan dua jiwa menjadi satu, tapi malah membuat Federic terjebak di dalam tubuhku. Yah, begitulah kenapa kami bisa seperti sekarang." jelas Hikari panjang lebar.

Alpha hanya bisa mangap lebar karena nggak begitu ngerti hal-hal berbau magis.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Thun, kenapa belakangan ini kau jaga jarak dari Mitsumu?" tanya Maurice bingung.

Thundy hanya menggaruk kepala. "Errr, sebenarnya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Van, keluar yuk! Jalan-jalan gitu!" ajak Thundy.

"Oke!" balas Revan.

Mereka berjalan di koridor markas Reha dan tak sengaja melihat Mitsumu yang sedang duduk membelakangi.

"Van, ajak dia sekalian ya!" usul Thundy.

Awalnya Revan mau menerima, tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan. "Thun, bentar, jangan-"

"Oy Mitsumu, mau ikut?" seru Thundy.

Mitsumu menengok ke belakang dan menggeram ke arah mereka, kemudian langsung berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menggeram, sementara Duo Tsundere itu malah mundur.

"Van, Mitsumu kenapa?" tanya Thundy agak ketakutan.

"Gue lupa bilang kalau Mitsumu lagi HWS dan kalau nggak ada ayahnya pasti dia gitu!" jawab Revan.

Mitsumu langsung berlari ke arah mereka berdua dan mereka langsung melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, yaitu...

"Hiiii!"

Ngacir dari tempat itu secepat mungkin.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Maurice hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah risih.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!"

Arie masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dimana di dalamnya terdapat Girl-chan dan Reha.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Girl-chan.

Arie berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan mulai menceritakan sebuah 'rencana' untuk 'seseorang', sementara kedua orang itu hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Entah kenapa, ada seseorang yang memanfaatkan hal ini dengan menyetel lagu Project Pop 'Metal vs Dugem'.

Tanpa disangka, sebagian cowok dari dua squad berkumpul di ruangan itu. Semua orang yang berada di sana tiba-tiba dugem dan berpose ala anak punk sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Girl-chan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah pistol air berisi air comberan (?).

"Kalian ngapain di sini?! Ini kamar gue, bukan diskotik!" bentak sang ketua Garuchan sambil membubarkan pasukan disko dadakan tersebut.

Mereka semua langsung kabur begitu saja dari ruangan itu sebelum kepala mereka menjadi bau karena senjata baru gadis itu.

Girl-chan kembali menyimpan pistol air itu dan duduk, kemudian memasang pose berpikir. "Hmm, menarik! Akan kuusahakan!"

Arie hanya mengangguk dan segera keluar kamar.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Twice Billy Cyan (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

Mitsumu bisa terkena HWS (Half Wolf Syndrome) karena dia juga Werewolf seperti Maurice, silakan tanyakan Reha untuk info lebih lanjut. 'v'/

* * *

Hahaha, create the first 'Double Gender' character is very fun! :V /

Review! :D


	87. Epic Random Drabble

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku sudah membuatnya sih, jadi tunggu saja... 'v'/**

 **Emy: "Sayangnya entar aku bisa dipukuli Thun-kun kalau ngasih tau lebih lengkap..." -3-**

 **Hikari: "Itu rahasia (soal nama dan kucing), dan..."**

 **Pooof!**

 **Federico: "Kami sudah cukup bahagia dengan keadaan kami sekarang kok!" ;)**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha... :V Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 83: Epic Random Drabble**

* * *

Sebagian besar cowok Garuchan dan Reha akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Udin Sedunia'.

* * *

(Giro) "Udin yang pertama, namanya-"

(Daren, Desmand) "Awaludin!"

(Vincent) "Udin yang suka di kamar, namanya-"

(Alex, Alexia) "Kamarudin!"

(Jung) "Udin yang tidur di jalan, namanya-"

(Moku, Mathias, Musket) "Jalanudin (dayo)!"

(Ikyo) "Udin penggembala, namanya-"

(Maurice, Mitsumu) "Sapiudin!"

(Lectro) "Udin yang rajin ke masjid, namanya-"

(Eudo, Ethan, Eris, Edgar) "Alimudin!"

(Revan) "Udin yang rajin berdoa, namanya-"

(Red, Rone, Aka) "Animudin!"

(Pyro) "Udin yang agak stress, namanya-"

"Edgarudin, ahahahahaha!" Salem dan Rendy langsung tertawa setelah meledek Edgar.

"Hah?" Edgar langsung skeptis.

(Kazegami) "Udin yang nggak stress, namanya-"

(Zen) "Zenudin!"

"Hah? Nih lagu jadi makin kacau!" ujar Teiron bingung.

(Frost) "Udin yang sakit perut, namanya-"

(Thundy, Tumma, Teiron) "Maagmuludin!"

(Saphire) "Udin yang bau kambing, namanya-"

"Mathiasudin, wkwkwkwk!" Tartagus dan Vience langsung ngakak di tempat.

"Woy, nama gue jangan dibawa-bawa!" protes Mathias.

"Kenyataan, bro!" balas Vience dan Tartagus.

(Luthias) "Udin yang suka nyanyi, namanya-"

(Arie, Alpha) "Mikudin!"

"Bubar, bubar! Jangan bikin lagunya tambah ngawur!" teriak Haytham yang muncul entah dari mana sambil membawa selang yang terhubung dengan truk sedot tinja di luar markas.

Para cowok yang melihat itu langsung kabur seketika.

* * *

Itu saja intro-nya! Mari langsung ke inti Chapter ini! -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Women Day?~**_

"Giro, selamat hari _coret_ **ibu** _coret_ wanita!"

Webek, webek...

Duo Jabrik langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Giro yang emosi sambil melempar barang.

* * *

 _ **~Es Krim~**_

Part 1:

"Thun-kun, mau es krim!"

"Nggak!"

Emy langsung manyun. Thundy menyodorkan es krimnya. "Nih!"

Emy langsung melahap es krim itu sampai tinggal cone-nya, kemudian berakhir dikejar-kejar Thundy yang membawa bazzoka.

* * *

Part 2:

"Tum, bagi dong!"

"Jangan..."

"Oh, Tum!"

Tumma menyodorkan es krimnya dan Yubi berniat memakannya, tapi malah ditarik lagi dan dimakan Tumma.

"Tum-Tum jahat!" seru Yubi yang langsung kabur.

Tumma hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

Part 3:

"Lis, boleh minta?"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah!"

Lisa mengeluarkan es krim lain untuk Teiron. "Ini!"

"Makasih!"

Teiron yang berniat makan es krim itu malah keduluan Alpha dan dia segera mengejarnya sambil membawa palu raksasa, sementara Lisa hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan pacar dan kakaknya.

* * *

 _ **~Pangkuan~**_

"Kyo, bisakah kita istirahat?" pinta Adelia sedikit mengantuk saat mereka sedang jalan-jalan.

"Ya, kita bisa istirahat di bawah pohon itu..." Ikyo menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

* * *

Ikyo duduk dan bersender di pohon itu sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Ah, hari yang indah..."

Kemudian dia merasa sesuatu di pangkuannya dan itu adalah...

"Waaaah! Adel, apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Ikyo kaget begitu mendapati Adelia meletakkan kepala di pangkuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin istirahat di pangkuanmu, boleh kan?" pinta Adelia polos.

Ikyo hanya menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk disertai senyum canggung dan semburat merah. "Hmm... Tentu saja! Hahaha..."

* * *

Tujuh jam kemudian...

'Sampai kapan dia terus begini? Aku mau pipis...' keluh Ikyo dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **~Tantangan~**_

Maurice dan Monika sedang menonton sebuah acara di TV.

"Tantangan pertama: Siapa yang berani bilang 'I love you' lebih dulu? Kamu atau partnermu?" tanya host acara itu.

"I love you!" seru Monika tiba-tiba.

"Umm... Aku tidak perlu bilang 'I love you' juga kan?" tanya Maurice agak blushing.

"Kau baru saja melakukannya!" balas Monika datar.

Maurice semakin blushing di saat host acara itu mengatakan 'berikutnya'.

* * *

 _ **~Ayah~**_

Tumma main ToD dengan Duo Devil dan dia dapat Dare dari Zen untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Yubi.

"Umm, Yubi... A-apa pendapatmu tentang aku?" tanya Tumma agak malu.

"Ayah yang sempurna..." Yubi menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat.

* * *

Duo Devil yang mengintip dari belakang tembok langsung kaget.

"Anak ayah!" (Arie)

"Astaga, Ayahzone!" (Zen)

* * *

Tapi tanpa diduga, Yubi tersenyum manis. "Untuk anak-anak kita!"

Tumma langsung blushing. "Eh? Apa?!"

* * *

"Waw, dia benar-benar wanita dewasa!" ujar Arie kagum.

"Apa kau menyadari kalau dia bilang 'anak-anak' daripada 'anak'?" tanya Zen. (Maksudnya kalau di-English jadi gini: Did you notice that she said 'children' instead of 'child'?, kurang lebih gitu... .w.a)

* * *

 _ **~Sayuran~**_

"Heee... Sayuran lagi!" keluh Flore saat melihat sayuran di piring makanannya.

"Kamu harus makan sayur agar bisa tumbuh besar!" nasihat Bibi Rilen.

"Tapi aku ingin tetap jadi anak kecil..." balas Flore sambil cembungin pipi.

Tiba-tiba Bibi Rilen tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Ampun, Nenek!"

* * *

 _ **~Jus~**_

"Guys! Lihat apa yang kudapat! Tiket beli jus gratis! Aku traktir! Asal jangan beritau para gadis!" seru Alpha yang menunjukkan beberapa tiket pada teman-temannya.

"Wow, makasih Al!" seru beberapa cowok senang.

Teiron sendiri hanya terdiam, entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi..."

"Aku tidak begitu suka, jadi kau saja yang minum!" Teiron menyerahkan gelas jusnya. "Cepat minumlah, sebelum ada yang melihat!"

"Baiklah..." Lisa mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. "Hm, tomat?"

"Aku meminum seperempatnya, untuk sekedar mencicipi..."

Webek, webek...

'Be-berarti... Ini... Ci-ci-ci-ciuman tidak langsung?!' batin Lisa shock.

Teiron langsung bingung. "Eh? Kau tidak suka ya? Apa aku perlu memesan jus mangga lain kali?"

"Ah! Um... A-aku menyukainya kok!" Lisa langsung mengibaskan tangan, kemudian menghela nafas dan kembali minum. "Aku... Aku suka rasa ini... Rasanya benar-benar 'kau'..."

"Hah?"

Lisa langsung gelagapan. "Ma-maksudku... Ra-rambutmu kan merah... Da-dan... Tomat... Juga merah! Iya, merah! Jadi... Um..."

"Aku mengerti..." balas Teiron.

"Errr, baiklah..." Lisa agak lega mendengarnya. 'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan...'

* * *

 _ **~Hamil?~**_

"Papa, aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu!"

"Apa itu, Flore?"

"Aku hamil!" jawab Flore yang memakai gaun merah muda disertai perut menggembung.

JEGEEEEEEEEEER!

Teiron langsung shock seketika.

"Papa, sepertinya bayi-nya akan keluar..." Flore memegangi perutnya.

'Apa?!' Teiron makin shock melihat itu.

Tapi tak taunya...

Flore mengeluarkan sebuah boneka dari dalam gaunnya. "Tidakkah dia lucu seperti ibunya?"

Teiron menghela nafas lega sambil mengelus dada.

"Papa, ayolah! Aku hanya bercanda!" hibur Flore.

* * *

 _ **~Susah Tidur~**_

"Aduuuh, nggak bisa tidur..." keluh Salem di tempat tidurnya.

"Mau dibacain cerita?" tanya seseorang.

"Boleh deh..." balas Salem.

"Pada suatu malam, Salem tidak bisa tidur..."

"Wah, cerita tentangku ya? Terus terus?"

"Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara yang bercerita... Entah dari mana... Entah siapa..."

"Benar juga!" Salem langsung shock dan segera menarik selimut. "A-a-aku tidur sekarang! Tidak usah dilanjutkan!"

Eris yang berada di kejauhan hanya terkekeh ria.

* * *

 _ **~Setrika~**_

"Bro, lu ada setrika nggak? Setrika gue rusak nih!" tanya Raimundo.

"Wah, gue mah jarang pake setrika! Coba tanya Alpha!" usul Tartagus.

Raimundo langsung bingung. "Lha, lu jarang pake setrika? Jadi selama ini lu nyetrika pake apa?"

"Nah, sini gue tunjukin cara membuat baju rapi tanpa disetrika!" ujar Tartagus yang berniat mempraktekkan caranya.

"Cari koran bekas, kemudian bungkus pakaian dengan koran!"

"Masukkan pakaian terbungkus koran itu ke bawah kasur, kemudian timpa dan biarkan pakaian tersebut berada di bawah kasur semalaman!"

"Setelah itu ambil lagi besok pagi, dengan begitu bajunya akan rapi tanpa disetrika!"

"Bodoh amat, mending gue minjem setrika sama Alpha aja deh..." Raimundo langsung pergi.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Jung bingung begitu mendapati Zen sedang manyun di pojok perpus.

"Oh itu? Dia bete gara-gara kemarin nggak dapet kue ulang tahun dari Arie..." jelas Tumma datar.

Jung langsung sweatdrop. "Segitunya? Kenapa emang?"

Tumma memutar mata. "Sebenarnya salah dia sendiri mengerjai Arie dengan kado bom yang bikin wajah gosong..."

Jung makin sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

Musket yang mendengar percakapan mereka tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

* * *

Saat Musket masih kecil, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kue dari temannya yang berulang tahun dan dia sudah tau alasannya: Kutukan itu telah membuatnya dijauhi.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan sepiring kue. "Kue-nya untuk Kakak saja!"

* * *

Air mata mulai menetes dari manik biru itu begitu mengingatnya dan dia segera pergi sebelum ada yang melihatnya.

* * *

Di tempat lain, ada seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto, kemudian dia menengadah ke arah langit.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, Kakak..."

Gadis itu menyimpan foto yang dipegangnya di dalam saku baju dan berdiri dari bangku taman, kemudian berjalan pergi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumpeng Buncis Cumi (?)...**

* * *

Haha, bagian awalnya sebenarnya dapat dari salah satu gambar di Fanpage Hetalia dengan sedikit perubahan sih... :V a

Ide-ide di Chapter ini berasal dari komik-komik yang kutemukan di Fanpage Elsword (kecuali dua terakhir), yah begitulah... 'v'/

Well, bagian bonus-nya agak... Gimana ya? .w.a

Review! :D


	88. Trouble with Little Sister

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Jangan dianggap serius! ^^'**

 **Flore: "Oh ayolah, aku tidak hamil! Itu kan hanya lelucon!"**

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw nyaw nyaw..." (Tapi itu menimbulkan salah paham...)**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, aku tidak begitu berminat membuat bagian itu... -w-/**

 **Hikari: *angkat bahu.* "Terserah padamu..."**

 **Flore: *cembungin pipi.* "Ikan lebih enak daripada sayur!"**

 **Bibi Rilen: "Tapi kamu harus tetap makan sayur! Kamu jangan seperti Ikyo yang hanya makan daging!"**

 **Ikyo: "Kenapa harus aku sih, Bibi?" =w="**

 **Lihat saja nanti! ^^/ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 84: Trouble with Little Sister**

* * *

Ikyo hanya bisa mangap melihat Adelia memakai gaun maid, telinga rubah, dan ekor lebat berwarna abu-abu. (Note: Sebenarnya itu Maid Dress, Gumiho Ears, dan Fenrir Tail.)

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ikyo-sama?" tanya Adelia sambil tersenyum manis.

Ikyo masih mangap. "Kau habis makan apa hari ini?"

* * *

Ups, lupakan intro barusan! Mari lanjut ke inti Chapter ini!

Flore sedang lari-lari di sekitar taman dan tak sengaja menabrak punggung seorang gadis. "Aduh, maaf Kak!"

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Yah, tidak apa-apa..."

Flore melihat sebuah foto yang tergeletak di dekat kaki gadis itu dan mengambilnya, kemudian dia memiringkan kepala. "Kakak siapanya Paman Musket?"

"Kamu kenal dia?" tanya gadis itu.

Flore mengangguk. "Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia kakakku..." jawab gadis itu. "Oh, bisa kamu antarkan aku ke tempat tinggalnya sekarang?"

"Boleh!"

* * *

Di markas...

"Ini foto siapa?" tanya Rendy yang menemukan sebuah foto di kamar Musket saat bersih-bersih.

Tanpa diduga sang pemilik kamar masuk dan merebut foto itu dengan wajah masam.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, aku bisa je-"

"Pergi!"

'Kenapa dia?' batin Rendy bingung.

Tapi karena teringat kejadian yang dialami Teiron di kamar Salem (fic 'The Long Lost Big Sister'), Rendy memilih untuk menurut dan keluar.

Musket menutup pintu kamar dan bersender di pintu, kemudian dia memeluk lutut dan menangis sesegukan.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Dia tinggal di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Iya, soalnya kami anggota Garuchan Squad!" jawab Flore.

"Ah, squad yang katanya punya ketua perempuan itu ya?" tanya gadis itu.

Flore mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam markas diikuti gadis itu.

* * *

Mereka berjalan keliling markas, tapi gadis itu sempat melihat seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik tembok.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa bersembunyi?" tanya gadis itu.

Flore menengok dan mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud. "Oooh, itu Paman Tumma, dia selalu begitu kalau melihat orang baru karena penampilannya agak menakutkan bagi kebanyakan orang..."

Gadis itu hanya ber-'oh' ria. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kamu bisa punya telinga dan ekor kucing?"

"Aku ini aslinya kucing, tapi agak panjang ceritanya..." Flore mengibaskan tangan.

Kemudian mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

"Nah, kamarnya di sini, Kak!" Flore mengetuk pintu kamar itu. "Paman Musket, ada yang mencari Paman!"

"Hmm, sebentar..."

Musket membuka pintu dan langsung terbelalak begitu melihat gadis yang bersama Flore.

"Mi-Mira..."

Yang bersangkutan tersenyum manis. "Hisashiburi, nii-chan..."

Musket mundur selangkah dan segera membanting pintu.

"Lho, Paman, kenapa ditutup lagi?" tanya Flore.

"Pergilah, aku tidak mau kembali!"

Mira menunduk sedih. "Nii-chan..."

"Kak, memangnya ada apa dengan Kakak dan Paman Musket?" tanya Flore penasaran.

"Soal i-"

"Flore, kamu bawa siapa itu?" tanya Girl-chan yang menghampiri mereka.

Gadis kucing itu langsung kaget. "Muwaaa! Kaichou!"

"Sebaiknya kamu ikut aku sebentar..." Girl-chan segera menarik Mira pergi diikuti Flore.

* * *

Di kamar ketua Garuchan...

"Jadi kau adiknya Musket?"

Dia mengangguk. "Namaku Mira Liferpoint. Aku sedang mencari kakakku yang pergi dari rumah saat aku mengalami koma karena kecelakaan, kira-kira sekitar sepuluh bulan yang lalu..."

"Kenapa Paman Musket pergi dari rumah?" tanya Flore.

Mira mengangkat bahu. "Aku juga tidak tau..."

"Sepertinya dia menjauhimu karena suatu alasan..." ujar Girl-chan. "Apa kau tau kalau dia punya kutukan?"

Mira memutar mata sejenak. "Yang kuingat, dulu dia mendapat ramalan dari kakek buyut kami... Tapi aku tidak tau kalau ramalan untuk nii-chan... Berasa seperti kutukan baginya..."

"Aku yakin saat dia melihatmu mengalami kecelakaan, dia menganggap itu sebagai kesalahannya sendiri dan memilih untuk pergi karena tidak ingin melukaimu lagi..." Si ketua Garuchan menengadah ke langit-langit kamarnya sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Mira. "Setidaknya itu yang bisa kusimpulkan..."

Mira menunduk sedih. "Mungkin ada benarnya juga..."

Girl-chan melipat tangan. "Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari cara agar bisa bicara baik-baik dengan Musket, sepertinya dia akan sulit dibujuk dalam kondisi seperti ini!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

PRANG!

"Suara apa itu?"

"Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" _(Sepertinya dari dapur, ayo kita lihat!)_

Mereka berdua segera ke dapur dan mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan.

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw!" _(Nigou, panggil seseorang untuk menenangkannya, aku akan panggil Kaichou!)_

"Baik!"

Nigou segera melesat ke ruang tengah, sementara Tsuchi ke kamar si ketua Garuchan.

* * *

"Paman, Paman! Tolong!" seru Nigou ke Alexia dan Daren yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Kenapa, Nigou?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Ada yang mengamuk di dapur!" jelas Nigou panik.

"What?!" pekik Alexia kaget.

"Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu!" usul Daren sambil berdiri dan segera pergi.

Alexia ikut berdiri dan menyusul temannya.

* * *

BRAK!

"Nyaw, nyaw!" seru Tsuchi yang mendobrak pintu kamar Girl-chan.

"Kenapa, Kak Tsuchi?" tanya Flore.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw!" jelas Tsuchi panik.

"Hah?!" Flore langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Mira.

Flore hanya menelan ludah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Mira.

"Pa-Paman Musket... Mengamuk di dapur..."

* * *

Back to the kitchen...

"Hentikan, Musket!"

"Seharusnya kau bicarakan dulu kalau ada masalah!"

Alexia dan Daren berusaha menahan Musket agar tidak memecahkan lebih banyak piring dan gelas.

Tsuchi, Flore, Girl-chan, dan Mira langsung tiba di TKP.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Nigou kepada mereka yang baru sampai.

Girl-chan menggertakkan tangan dan mendekati mereka.

Alexia yang melihat itu langsung curiga. "Tunggu dulu, Kaichou! Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Musket.

"Ka-Kaichou..."

Girl-chan menepuk tangan dengan wajah datar. "Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik, oke?"

"Kami akan membersihkan sisa pecahannya!" ujar Flore yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang sapu.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hoooh, begitu..." Alexia dan Daren manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan Girl-chan.

Girl-chan melirik Mira. "Sekarang kau bisa bicara dengannya, Mira!"

Mira mengangguk, kemudian mendekati Musket yang sedang meringkuk di pojok kamar si ketua Garuchan.

"Nii-chan..." Mira mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk meraba wajah kakaknya, tapi malah ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku hanya pembawa petaka! Kutukan yang membawa bencana! Tinggalkan aku sendiri! Pergi dariku!"

JEGEEEEEEEER!

Terdengar suara petir yang menandakan munculnya badai di luar markas.

Alexia langsung kaget begitu mendengar suara barusan. "Ba-badai?!"

"Se-sepertinya dia sangat depresi sekarang! Kita harus buat dia pingsan!" usul Daren.

"Hey, yang benar saja?!"

"Daren benar, Lex, kita tidak punya pilihan! Dia akan semakin mengamuk jika dibiarkan!" timpal Girl-chan.

"Baiklah..."

Alexia mengeluarkan Revolver-nya dan mengisi salah satu lubang peluru dengan peluru bius.

Musket mulai berdiri, kemudian berniat memukuli orang di depannya dan Alexia segera membidik ke arahnya.

"Maaf kawan..."

Satu tembakan dilepaskan dan sukses mengenai bagian leher yang membuat anak itu langsung ambruk, kemudian badai di luar markas pun mereda.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mira khawatir.

Alexia mengangguk. "Yap! Aku hanya menembaknya dengan peluru bius, mungkin dia akan terbangun dalam sejam..."

"Hmm, boleh aku pinjam pulpen dan kertas?" pinta Mira.

"Untuk apa?" tanya ketiga orang lainnya penasaran.

* * *

Musket terbangun begitu mendapati dia sudah berada di kamarnya dan menemukan sebuah surat di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

* * *

 _Maafkan aku, nii-chan..._

 _Sebenarnya aku masih belum siuman dari koma, yang tadi itu hanya rohku yang sedang mencarimu..._

 _Aku merindukan nii-chan..._

 _Aku ingin kita kembali bersama seperti dulu lagi..._

 _Kumohon, nii-chan..._

 _Aku ingin nii-chan mengunjungiku sekali saja..._

 _Hanya itu yang kuminta darimu..._

 _Mira_

* * *

Air mata mengaliri manik biru itu, kemudian dia meremas surat itu dan memeluk lutut sambil menangis sesegukan.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Spoiler Trailer** (Wow, sungguh berima! :V *plak!*)

"Senja esok hari kau takkan terlihat lagi. Kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi dan terperangkap sepi. Jatuh ke kedalaman, jatuh ke kegelapan."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam para hadirin yang terhormat. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang ramalan seorang dukun tentang masa depan Alexia."

"Tapi kalau boleh... Aku ingin minta satu permintaan terakhir..."

"Aku tidak percaya Paman Alexia akan meninggal hari ini..."

"Lho, Kak Alexia kok masih hidup? Ini kan sudah lewat senja!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Think Bless Chemical (?)...**

* * *

Hmm, mau gimana lagi ya? Sebenarnya pengen masukin dia ke squad, tapi aku bingung mau pake Hero apa (kemungkinan sih pake Nephilim)... .w.a

Oh, sepertinya aku baru saja membuat 'plot twist' di bagian akhir... Tapi agak baper sih... 'w'/

Silakan tebak maksud dari bagian 'Spoiler Trailer'! :V /

Review! :D


	89. The Last Day?

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sayangnya ini tidak seperti yang kau maksud... -w-/**

 **Musket: *masih murung.***

 **Flore: *melihat semua paket yang diterima.* "Aku bingung harus makan yang mana..." 'w'a**

 **Teiron: "Asal jangan makan semuanya sekaligus, apalagi durian, bau-nya tidak enak!"**

 **Flore: "Papa sudah pernah coba?"**

 **Teiron: "Tidak, hanya menciumnya saja!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Nggak apa-apa sih... ^^a Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 85: The Last Day?**

* * *

"Senja esok hari kau takkan terlihat lagi. Kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi dan terperangkap sepi. Jatuh ke kedalaman, jatuh ke kegelapan."

Alexia tertawa keras sampai memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

Dia menertawakan dua hal: kalimat dukun barusan dan wajah dukun itu sendiri.

Anak itu tertawa memegangi perutnya untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya dia menyadari ada yang aneh dan berhenti tertawa.

Dia berbalik untuk melihat dua sosok lain di ruangan itu. Wajah kedua gadis di belakangnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa terhibur. Dua pasang mata merah-hijau dan coklat itu menatap Alexia dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

Dukun keriput yang duduk bersila di depannya pun hanya memasang tatapan seperti berkata: "Zaman telah berubah."

"Kak Lucy? Hikari? A-ada apa?" tanya Alexia bingung.

"Kamu ngerti kan apa arti kalimat dukun barusan?" Hikari bertanya balik dengan nada yang terdengar seperti baru saja menelan tulang ikan.

"Pfft! Tentu saja, bodoh!" balas Alexia sambil mengibaskan tangan.

"Memang apa artinya?" Lucy mulai angkat bicara dengan wajah yang masih belum santai.

"Artinya ini lelucon!"

Lucy langsung facepalm mendengar jawaban adiknya, kemudian memasang wajah serius. "Otou-chan, kita harus segera pulang!"

* * *

Lucy terlihat tidak nafsu makan sama sekali walaupun telah disajikan secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring penuh cinnamon roll, Alexia dengan senang hati menikmati camilan yang disediakan Mathias, sementara Hikari sibuk dengan handphone-nya sambil mengunyah dengan brutal.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Mathias penasaran.

"Ini yang dikatakan dukun itu, kutulis karena takut lupa!" Alexia menyodorkan secarik kertas lecek yang diambil dari saku celananya, Lucy dan Hikari menolak membawanya karena takut kertas itu membawa sial.

Mathias mengambil kertas itu dan mengerutkan kening. "Senja esok hari kau takkan terlihat lagi. Kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi dan terperangkap sepi. Jatuh ke kedalaman, jatuh ke kegelapan?"

"Kami tidak yakin sih... Tapi, bukankah itu ramalan yang buruk?" tanya Hikari dengan mulut penuh remah kue.

"Memang benar... Ini..." Anehnya Mathias terkesan tenang-tenang saja walaupun wajahnya serius.

"Berarti Otou-chan akan mati?" serobot Lucy.

Mathias menengadah ke langit-langit sesaat, kemudian kembali menatap Lucy. "Kurasa iya..."

"Untuk apa jeda yang tadi?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku sedang memikirkan akibat yang akan kudapat jika jawab iya. Tapi setelah kulihat Alexia tidak membawa Revolver-nya, kupastikan tubuhku akan baik-baik saja tanpa terkena lubang tembakan." jelas Mathias seadanya.

"Jadi... Aku bakalan mati besok?" tanya Alexia.

Sebelum Mathias sempat menjawab, Hikari langsung memukul meja. "KITA ADAKAN RAPAT SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ugh, padahal aku ada janji nanti malam..." keluh Mathias.

* * *

Atas permintaan Hikari, rapat dadakan langsung diadakan malam itu juga di perpustakaan markas.

Sebagian besar orang sudah tiba di sana dengan kondisi yang bermacam-macam, lebih dari setengahnya sedang dilanda rasa sebal, dan orang yang paling mudah dilanda hal ini adalah Edgar yang baru saja kembali dari rumah keluarganya.

"Yo Edgy~ Wajahmu mirip ayah muda yang baru saja berhasil mengganti popok anaknya dan ternyata dia belum selesai pup!" seru Tartagus watados.

"Ugh, berisik!" gerutu Edgar sambil menenggelamkan diri di sofa dan memijit kening karena pusing.

"Heiiiii! Permisi tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya! Kita akan segera mulai acaranya~ Mohon masuk ke ruangan ya~" Reha menepukkan kedua tangannya, kemudian mengarahkan mereka semua ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Edgar cukup lega mendapati kursinya tidak bersebelahan dengan beberapa orang yang pastinya hanya akan menambah pening. Dia pun dengan lemas berjalan mendekati kursinya dan duduk.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang belum masuk ke ruangan, Reha menutup pintu dan berjalan ke tengah kerumunan.

"Apa sih tujuan rapat ini? Ini kan mendadak banget!" celoteh Ethan.

Girl-chan berdehem sejenak. "Baiklah. Selamat malam para hadirin yang terhormat. Hari ini kita akan membahas tentang ramalan seorang dukun tentang masa depan Alexia."

"Kedengarannya tidak penting!" komentar Vincent dengan tangan menumpu dagu karena bosan.

Girl-chan hanya tersenyum karena sedikit bersyukur Vincent sedang tidak mood untuk membunuh orang (setaunya sih).

"Kronologinya akan disampaikan oleh Lucy karena aku ingin pipis, terima kasih!" Gadis itu langsung menyerahkan mikrofon kepada Lucy yang kebingungan, kemudian segera berlari keluar.

"Selanjutnya aku akan menyampaikan kronologi ramalan ini seperti yang telah dikatakan Kaichou." Lucy berdehem sesaat. "Berawal dengan kebosanan Hikari, dia memutuskan untuk mencari sensasi dengan menekan nomor random di handphone-nya dan berhasil membangunkan Mathias (yang saat itu sedang berada di negaranya) pada suatu tengah malam. Setelah Hikari berbasa-basi menyampaikan maksudnya menelepon, Mathias memberinya ide agar pergi ke dukun untuk meramal masa depan, kemudian dia menarikku dan Otou-chan (yang sedang menganggur) untuk ikut bersamanya."

Entah kenapa suasana mulai rusuh selama beberapa menit sampai...

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan didobrak dan memunculkan si gadis yang memasang wajah lega karena baru selesai pipis. "Ah, leganya!"

"Masuklah, Kaichou! Kita teruskan rapatnya!" ujar Lucy.

"Jadi, sampai mana tadi?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Sampai Hikari menyeretku dan Otou-chan..." jawab Lucy.

"Oh, oke oke! Jadi... Hikari, Lucy, dan Alexia pergi ke dukun pagi ini! Lucy dan Hikari mendapatkan ramalan yang tidak terlalu penting, tapi yang didapat Alexia..."

"SANGAT BURUK!" teriak Hikari lantang. "Dukunnya bilang dia akan mati sebelum senja besok!"

Reaksi mereka yang hadir berbeda-beda. Ada yang memekik khawatir, ada yang merengek sambil memeluk lengan orang terdekat, dan ada yang tersenyum lebar karena sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin itu ramalan dan bukannya kutukan?" Alfred secara mengejutkan mulai angkat suara, walaupun sebenarnya wajahnya memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang tidak tertarik.

Girl-chan menggeleng. "Meskipun Mbah Dukun bisa melakukan keduanya, kalau nggak diminta mengutuk juga dia nggak bakalan melakukannya. Lucy bilang mereka cuma minta ramalan kok. Soalnya kalau sekalian minta kutukan, bayarannya nggak hanya sepuluh ribu per orang."

"Atau jangan-jangan otak Lucy waktu itu sedang error? Mungkin saja terjadi kesalahpahaman." Ikyo nimbrung dari tempat duduknya di pojok ruangan.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arah Lucy dan banyak yang menyipitkan mata dengan curiga, yang bersangkutan langsung tidak terima. "Kubilang pada dukun itu kalau kami minta diramal!"

"Huweeeee! Berarti Alexia beneran akan mati?" Musket sudah menangis hebat dan Daren yang berada di sebelahnya terpaksa menepuk punggungnya dengan canggung.

"M-memangnya dia punya penyakit yang mengancam nyawa ya?" tanya Iris.

Sayang sekali kalau Alexia harus mati, dia akan kehilangan teman yang bisa diajak sharing tentang yaoi... Sekaligus dinistakan.

Beberapa orang juga mulai heboh sendiri sebelum akhirnya...

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Hikari histeris. "Seharusnya kalian mendiskusikan cara mencegah dia mati!"

"Memangnya ramalan itu sudah pasti tepat?" tanya Saphire.

"Jangan meremehkan kehebatan dukun..." balas Reha dengan wajah serius. "Mau coba menyantet orang? Atau susuk?"

Saphire menggeleng. "Nggak, makasih..."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Kalian sadar nggak kalau dari tadi Alexia santai-santai saja?" tanya Edgar.

Kali ini semua orang (kecuali dua ketua squad) melotot ke arah Alexia yang hanya tersenyum tenang sambil melipat tangan. "Ehmm... Aku tidak keberatan mati sekarang kok!"

"APA?!"

"Sungguh!"

"K-kau serius?!" pekik Hikari sambil mengguncang bahunya dengan panik plus tidak percaya.

Alexia mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Tapi kalau boleh... Aku ingin minta satu permintaan terakhir..."

Tanpa disadari, seisi ruangan telah diliputi keheningan dan sebagian besar orang mulai memasang wajah prihatin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tapi apa yang lain setuju?" Alexia mengalihkan pandangan ke semua orang di depannya.

"Yah, nggak masalah sih..." ujar Reha diikuti anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Girl-chan ikut mengangguk. "Iya! Apa sih yang nggak bisa kami lakukan?"

"Semuanya setuju?" tanya Alexia lagi dengan penuh harap.

"Iya..." jawab beberapa orang bersamaan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

Tapi bukan senyuman biasa. Senyumnya kali ini membuat beberapa orang yang mengenalnya dengan baik langsung menyesali keputusan mereka. Beberapa orang yang sensitif pun juga berpikiran sama.

"Wah... Ini tidak bagus..." gumam Elwa.

* * *

Setelah itu...

BUGH!

"APA-APAAN INI?!" pekik Revan yang baru saja membanting buku setebal tiga puluh halaman yang dibacanya ke atas meja.

Wajahnya merah karena banyak alasan. Pertama, dia marah. Kedua, dia malu. Ketiga, dia malu dengan apa yang baru dibacanya. Keempat, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibagikan kepada mereka bertiga.

"Itu naskah untuk mini drama yang akan kalian bintangi, Van!" jawab Alexia sambil tersenyum manis dan memainkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti stoking jala di tangannya. "Apa kau sudah hafal bagianmu?"

"SIAPA YANG SETUJU TENTANG INI?!"

"Wow, Re-chan! Tidakkah kau lihat ini? Aku akan menyelamatkan dunia, tapi tidak jadi karena kau yang cengeng!" seru Red senang sambil melambai-lambaikan buku naskahnya.

"Wow, aku tidak tau kalau Re-chan itu-"

DUAK!

Rone tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya karena naskah Revan sudah mendarat di wajahnya.

"A-anu... Alexia... A-apa aku benar-benar harus memakai k-kostum ini?" tanya Lisa yang muncul dari ruangan sebelah dengan memakai baju maid lolita (yang sepertinya kekurangan bahan tapi kelebihan renda) sambil berusaha keras menarik turun roknya (yang jatuh jauh di atas lutut dan lebih dekat dengan garis pakaian dalam) dengan wajah semerah rambut kekasihnya.

Semua orang yang melihatnya (kecuali Alexia) melongo seketika.

"Tentu saja, kau sangat cocok dengan pakaian itu~ Tinggal pakai telinga kucingnya saja, tidak usah malu-malu!"

Alexia sibuk memasangkan bando telinga kucing ke kepala Lisa yang terus-terusan berusaha menutupi tubuhnya dengan sesuatu ketika pintu ruangan sebelah terbanting dan muncullah Maurice yang memasang ekspresi tidak jelas karena kilatan di kacamatanya.

"Hoy Lex, kenapa si Alpha dapat bagian dalam acara pemotretan bersama Ali-chan sementara aku tidak?!" tanya anak itu marah-marah.

"Hmm... Mungkin karena kau pendek?"

"Tapi kau kan lebih pendek dariku!"

"Rice, kau itu cocoknya bergabung dengan Alex menyiapkan konsumsi..." timpal Teiron yang keluar hanya memakai celana selutut bermotif macan tutul dan bando telinga kucing yang matching. Oh, ada buntutnya juga ternyata!

Kemudian pemuda merah itu menyeret Maurice sebelum dia sempat berubah menjadi serigala dan memporak-porandakan seisi ruangan.

Alexia nyengir lebar, sementara Lisa menutupi wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya setelah melihat pakaian yang dipakai anak itu barusan.

"Lex, aku maunya baju kucing, bukan macan tutul..." protes Teiron setelah selesai mendorong Maurice keluar ruangan.

"Ayolah! Bukankah macan tutul dan kucing itu satu famili? Sama-sama Felidae kan?" hibur Alexia yang tidak mau Teiron melepas kostumnya dan pemotretan bertema 'Red Half-Naked Cheetah x Cute Maid Lolita Kitten' yang sudah diimpikannya gagal (jangan ditanya kenapa judulnya maksa begitu). "Lihat, Lisa sudah menggantikanmu jadi kucing~"

Kemudian Luthias muncul dengan memakai seragam militer khas Denmark.

"Lex, yang bener aja gue harus main satu film sama Aniki?! Dan kenapa juga lu harus ngangkat tema zaman Terusan Kiel?! Itu kan kuno banget!" bentak Luthias dalam mode badmood.

"Heee... Kukira mengangkat kembali tema di masa lalumu akan lebih mendalami, bukan begitu? Kau terlihat gagah dengan pakaian itu, sungguh!"

"Ya ampun, gue beneran nggak ngerti sama lu, Lex! Gue yakin naskahnya pasti cuma semacem makeshift dari fanfic lu di internet kan?! Tau nggak, dengan main di film ini, sama aja gue secara blak-blakan ngumumin apa yang pernah terjadi saat Aniki- Ups!"

"Jadi beneran ada sesuatu di antara kalian waktu itu ya? Ayo ceritakan!" Alexia mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pensil yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Nggak! Itu cuma asal ngomong!" Luthias langsung kabur.

Alexia hanya menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

Tsuchi menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai membaca buku tipis yang dipegangnya (dan pastinya juga dimiliki semua orang yang menghadiri rapat sebelumnya). Pemuda kucing itu tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur di saat sang 'Papa' sedang melakukan tugasnya.

Manik emas itu menatap jam dinding. Dia sudah diberi waktu tidur selama sepuluh jam sebelum bagiannya dimulai, tapi dia malah membaca ulang bukunya langsung ke bagian isi.

Tsuchi mengerutkan kening setelah membacanya. Dia tidak percaya kalau semua orang akan setuju untuk ini (yah, sebenarnya Alexia pakai cara licik agar semuanya setuju) dan dia jadi tidak bisa tidur karena gugup.

Karena apa? Karena banyak hal.

Dia sedih karena ramalan itu, tapi ketika mengingat Alexia akan mengandalkannya, Tsuchi memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Oy Lex..."

"Ya?"

Hikari bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya dan memperhatikan Alexia yang terlihat lelah. Anak itu seharusnya tidur sampai jam lima, tapi dia malah sibuk meng-edit hasil kerja mereka hari ini.

'Ruang kerja sementara' pemuda pirang itu gelap, satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah menyala adalah layar laptop di depannya yang terlihat persis seperti mangaka dikejar deadline. Kopi yang dibuatkan Bibi Rilen untuknya sudah dingin di sudut meja.

"Kau seharusnya tidur!" ujar Hikari sambil melipat tangan dan tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari rambut pirang itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak tidur?" tanya Alexia.

Hikari menghela nafas dan mendekati teman sekolahnya dulu. "Aku tidak butuh tidur! Kau sendiri, di lain pihak..."

"Heh, kenapa?"

"Kau akan mati besok... No offense, dude! Tapi setidaknya istirahatlah, masih ada tiga jam sebelum subuh..." Hikari menepuk bahu Alexia.

Akhirnya pemuda itu menghentikan aktivitasnya. Setelah menyimpan file di sana-sini, dia menatap Hikari yang masih memegangi bahunya dan tersenyum lelah. "Thanks. Kupikir aku akan membuat tubuhku sangat lelah sampai tidak kuat lagi sehingga nanti akan mati dengan mudah, tapi kalau dipikir lagi, itu bodoh ya?"

"Yep, berterima kasihlah padaku!"

"Makasih ya!" Alexia menyelonong pergi.

Hikari hanya tersenyum melihat kepergiannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Flore mencabuti gulma yang tumbuh di sekitar taman tempat bunga-bunga tumbuh untuk menyiapkan lokasi syuting selanjutnya sambil bersenandung pelan.

Nigou yang sedang mengecek apa semuanya sudah beres berjongkok di samping gadis kucing berambut hitam-putih itu dan menghela nafas.

"Nigou, sudah selesai dengan tugasmu?" tanya Flore.

"Ya. Yang lainnya sudah beres, tinggal bagianmu saja!" jawab Nigou sambil melirik keranjang anyaman yang dipenuhi gulma.

"Ah, aku terlalu banyak bersenandung! Sebentar lagi ya!" Flore langsung panik dan buru-buru mempercepat gerakannya.

Nigou hanya tersenyum sambil membaca ulang catatannya dan menambahkan tanda centang di kolom 'Pembersihan (Flore)'.

"Aku tidak percaya Paman Alexia akan meninggal hari ini..." gumam Flore dengan wajah sedih.

"Memang sulit dipercaya... Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dunia memang tidak bisa diprediksi..." Nigou menengadah ke langit cerah di atasnya.

"Makanya itu aku akan berusaha keras! Ayo semangat di bagian kita nanti!" Flore mengepalkan tangan dan Nigou mengangguk.

"Hey, Nigou, Flore! Lihat Tartagus nggak?" Tiba-tiba Vience muncul sambil membawa cangkul yang berlumuran tanah.

Flore menggeleng. "Tidak lihat, Paman!"

"Cih, baiklah kalau begitu! Daaah!" Vience melambaikan tangan dan pergi.

"Untuk apa dia bawa cangkul?" gumam Nigou yang tidak yakin kalau Vience punya tugas menggali di agendanya.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Hei Thun, ayo katakan!" seru Lectro dari tempatnya duduk di belakang kamera.

Mini drama bagiannya baru berjalan seperempat dan Thundy sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak mau lagi berakting.

Thundy mengepalkan tangan. Dia tidak percaya kalau dia benar-benar harus melakukan ini!

Meskipun Alexia sudah memberinya plot paling mudah (dia hanya perlu memperlakukan Emy seperti biasanya, marah-marah seperti biasanya, dan memukulnya seperti biasanya), dia tetap tidak mau mengucapkannya pada Emy!

"E-Emy, m-maukah, kau, tidur, denganku, malam ini?"

Yah, dia sangat tidak ingin mengucapkannya meskipun hanya untuk akting!

"Thun-kun?" Emy hendak menyentuh pipi pemuda biru di depannya, tapi ditepis dengan kasar.

"Aargh! Ini bodoh! Bodoh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" teriak Thundy marah dan berlari keluar ruangan.

"Thun-kun!"

Thundy tidak berhenti dan Emy langsung mengejarnya.

"L-Lex, bagaimana ini?" tanya Lectro panik sambil melirik Alexia yang agak shock.

"Tidak apa-apa! Cepat rekam mereka! Kejaaaaar!"

* * *

Thundy terus berlari tanpa arah.

Pokoknya dia tidak mau! Oke, mungkin dia sedikit perduli pada Alexia karena dia akan mati, tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau berakting begitu dengan Emy.

Menurutnya semua orang tampak bodoh dengan akting mereka. Tapi... Emy tadi sangat cantik dengan rambut yang sedikit ditata ulang oleh kru make up dan jantungnya mulai bertingkah.

Tidak, tidak, tidak! Bisa-bisa kalau dia mengucapkan bagiannya tadi, bakalan kelihatan jelas kalau...

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

Tiba-tiba Thundy terjembab ke dalam sebuah lubang sempit sedalam dua meter. Kepalanya terbentur tembok lubang dengan cukup keras dan dia merasa pusing hebat seketika.

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, dia berharap semua yang dilakukan Emy bukan hanya akting.

* * *

"Halo, Eris? Lihat Thundy nggak?" tanya Adelia lewat handphone dan menggigit kuku, kemudian mencoret nama Eris di kertasnya.

Alexia sudah membiarkan Lectro, Emy, dan Girl-chan untuk mencari Thundy. Semua orang menyarankan kalau sebaiknya syuting tetap dilanjutkan (bukan karena bersemangat, tapi karena ingin cepat selesai dan beristirahat). Adelia ditugaskan menghubungi orang-orang yang tersebar di kota untuk bertanya-tanya, sementara Alexia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan mini drama di hadapannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya jadwal sudah memasuki sesi terakhir dan Thundy belum juga ditemukan.

Orang-orang mulai gempar. Dua jam lagi senja dan Alexia...

Alexia yang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sambil berpikir akhirnya mulai angkat suara. "Hikari! Ayo susul Emy!"

"Heh? Kau di sini saja, biar aku yang susul!"

"Tidak bisa! Thundy hilang karena aku!"

"Tapi sebentar lagi senja! Kita tidak tau kapan kau-"

Alexia tidak mendengarkan dan hendak berlari keluar ruangan, tapi tangannya dicengkeram Paman Grayson yang berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kita tunggu setengah jam. Kalau masih tidak ada kabar, kita telepon polisi dan kau boleh ikut mencari."

* * *

Edward, Mita, dan Andre sedang jalan-jalan sambil mendiskusikan hilangnya Thundy, tapi topik mereka malah cepat berganti ke Skypee.

"Toilet dimana ya?" tanya Mita yang kebelet.

Edward menengok ke belakang sebentar. "Wah, sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke markas, mungkin di gedung itu ada!"

"Itu kan gedung belum jadi! Lihat, tanah di sekitarnya saja masih belum ditanami rumput!" celetuk Andre.

"Pipis di semak-semak?" usul Edward.

"Masalahnya aku nggak mau pipis!" balas Mita.

"Di lubang itu saja!" usul Andre yang menunjuk sebuah lubang.

* * *

Kembali ke rombongan...

"Sudah setengah jam! Aku pergi!" Alexia bangkit dari sofa dan Paman Grayson bergeser dari posisinya untuk membiarkan anak itu lewat.

Tapi ketika tangannya sudah terulur untuk membuka pintu, handphone seseorang berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Arie pada orang yang meneleponnya.

Sesaat wajahnya terlihat sebal, tapi kemudian dia terkejut. "Thundy ketemu!"

Semua orang langsung memperhatikan Arie dengan saksama, wajahnya tampak gugup ketika memutuskan telepon. "T-Thundy terjatuh ke dalam lubang galian di dekat gedung yang belum selesai dibangun..."

"Seseorang telepon Emy! Ada yang punya kotak P3K? Tangga juga!" seru Alexia.

Ketika semua orang tengah bergegas keluar, Daren melirik kakak sulungnya yang terlihat tidak nyaman.

"Kau kan yang menggali lubang itu?" tanya Daren setelah semua orang pergi.

Vience hanya menunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud menjebaknya, aku hanya berniat mengerjai Tartagus!"

Daren menghela nafas. "Yah, sebaiknya kau minta maaf nanti. Berdoa saja semoga Thundy tidak apa-apa."

* * *

"THUN-KUN!" teriak Emy sambil menerobos orang-orang yang berkumpul untuk melihat keadaan Thundy.

"E-Emy..." Thundy sudah hampir menangis ketika Emy mendekatinya.

Giro dan Naya yang baru selesai membalut luka-luka Thundy beranjak pergi.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Emy berlutut di depan Thundy sambil mengelus kepala dan pipi pemuda biru itu.

Setelah melihat Thundy mengangguk, Emy mendekapnya dengan pelukan hati-hati tapi tulus. "Syukurlah..."

Pasangan itu berpelukan di bawah cahaya jingga langit senja dan semua orang tersenyum lega. Teiron merasa sangat terharu sampai harus membuang ingus dua kali.

"SIAPA YANG MEREKAM ITU TADI?!" teriak Alexia dengan nada berapi-api yang mengagetkan semua orang. "LECTRO, LU DAPET KAN?!"

"Ma-maaf Lex, tadi kameranya kehabisan baterai di tengah jalan... Soalnya gue merekam semua yang dilakukan Emy sih..." Lectro menggaruk kepala.

"A-A-" Alexia langsung lemes. "Pa-padahal yang tadi itu..."

"Lex, ini..." Rendy secara mengejutkan menyodorkan sebuah handycam pada Alexia yang sesenggukan. "Tadi kurekam, soalnya disuruh Salem..."

"Huweeee! Rendyyyyyy! Makasiiih!" Alexia langsung memeluk pemuda perak itu.

Ketika suasana mulai damai, Mita yang baru selesai buang air besar muncul. "Lho, Kak Alexia kok masih hidup? Ini kan sudah lewat senja!"

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Mbah Dukun! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!" teriak Hikari kepada Mbah Dukun yang berada di layar proyektor.

Reha dan Girl-chan tidak hadir di ruangan karena mendampingi Mbah Dukun yang baru pertama kali pakai webcam dan Skypee.

"Ini Mbah, mic-nya dideketin mulut!" Terdengar suara Reha yang membimbing si Mbah.

"Oooh... Gadis pirang, lama ndak ketemu..." Si Mbah Dukun menyapa Hikari yang hampir mencak-mencak. "Apa kalian ndak pernah nonton Narnio?"

"Hah?"

"Mbah, kita ini tanya kenapa Alexia nggak jadi mati seperti yang sudah Mbah ramalkan! Jangan OOT dong!" protes Alpha.

"Sabar sabar... Saya ndak ngomong kalau dia akan mati... Ramalan saya kan cuma 'Senja esok hari kau takkan terlihat lagi. Kakimu akan terbelenggu bumi dan terperangkap sepi. Jatuh ke kedalaman, jatuh ke kegelapan'... Ndak ada kata-kata mati..."

"Bukannya ada pesan tersirat di dalamnya?" tanya Monika.

"Ndak ada..." jawab si Mbah.

"Terus, arti dari ramalan itu apa?" tanya Alisa.

"Dia bakalan jatuh ke lubang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Webek, webek...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ta-tapi Mbah, yang jatuh ke lubang bukan Alexia, tapi Thun-kun!" Emy mengangkat tangan untuk mencari pencerahan.

"Di film Narnio kan juga ada cara mematahkan sebuah ramalan... Nah yang bisa mematahkan ramalan buat dia ya si rambut biru itu... Pokoknya kalau ada yang tidak menuruti perintah dia hari itu, maka dialah yang akan menggantikannya jatuh ke lubang..."

.

.

.

.

.

Webek, webek...

.

.

.

.

.

"Mbah kok nggak bilang ke kita waktu itu?" tanya Lucy yang akhirnya mulai nimbrung.

"Saya mau bilang, tapi kalian sudah terlanjur pergi..."

"Nah, oke deh! Sekarang masalahnya beres kan? Sampai jumpa! Bye bye!" Girl-chan mendominasi layar dan koneksi diputus seketika.

Sayangnya, ketika sebagian besar orang sudah bersiap dengan senjata mereka untuk membantai Alexia, anak itu sudah menghilang begitu saja.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Tumma melewati koridor lantai tiga begitu melihat Yubi yang memasang wajah serius sedang memperhatikan sebuah papan bersama Primarin di depannya. Bahkan saking seriusnya, dia sampai tidak menyahuti panggilan Tumma.

Lagi ngapain dia? Mau jadi penghulu?

Tapi beneran lho! Walaupun mukanya serius, tapi bukan berarti mau jadi penghulu ya?

Karena penasaran, Tumma mendekati Yubi dan melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Yubi dan Primarin terlihat begitu serius dan sesekali menggelengkan kepala. Tampang mereka sudah seperti dua kubu yang sedang berperang.

Sang prajurit putih maju selangkah.

Kuda hitam maju dan mengalahkan sang prajurit putih.

Melihat salah satu prajuritnya dikalahkan, sang ratu putih maju dan langsung mengalahkan sang kuda hitam.

Karena terdesak, akhirnya sang menteri hitam meluncur ke depan rajanya. Tapi itu langkah yang salah.

Kuda putih yang tadi berada di baris depan langsung bergerak dan...

"Skakmat!" Primarin nyengir kuda laut.

Ternyata Yubi tidak mau kalah, dia pun ikutan nyengir dan kembali menggerakkan bidaknya. "Skakster!"

"Bilang-bilang kek kalau ternyata lagi main catur, kirain mau nikahin anak orang!" bentak Tumma sebal.

"Oh, Tumma-kun~" sapa Yubi senang. "Kok bisa ada di sini?"

"Tadi kebetulan lewat, terus dari tadi dipanggilin nggak nyahut, makanya ke sini!"

"Gitu toh~ Kamu manggil karena kangen ya?"

Tumma langsung blushing berat dan memalingkan wajah. "N-nggak kok!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Gue baru tau kalau ternyata Yubi ngerti banget main catur!" celetuk Primarin.

"Moncong-moncong, tadi kenapa Tumma blushing pas ngomong sama Yubi ya?" tanya Raimundo.

"Entah, demen kali!" jawab Zen.

"Kayak lu, yang demen sama Arie?" ledek Salem.

"Wahai bocah unicorn yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tapi nggak pernah traktir gue dan terkadang suka ngumpetin barang-barang gue, jelas-jelas Arie itu cowok dan gue juga cowok!" balas Zen sedikit jengkel dan tidak terima.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Terjangan Bangau Congkak (?)...**

* * *

Yah, ini absurd sih, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	90. Absurd War

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Kurasa tidak perlu ke situ, mungkin aku akan mencari beberapa bangkai cicak untuk dijejelin ke arahnya! *dilempar sepatu sama Alexia.***

 **Hikari: "Hmm, soalnya aku pake speed dial dan nomor-nomor yang kumasukkan di situ random semua..."**

 **Lisa: "Tentu..." *memberikan baju yang dimaksud.***

 **Tsuchi: *memutar mata.* "Nyaw nyaw nyaw..." (Aku hanya disuruh membantu menyiapkan perlengkapan...)**

 **Maksudmu Iris? (Kalau Eris beda orang!) Mungkin kau harus bertanya lebih lanjut pada Reha! 'w'/**

 **Edward: "Perasaan dia tidak pipis di situ..." ._.**

 **Yubi: "Boleh saja!"**

 **Tumma: "Asal bukan Salem atau Rendy, mereka itu penakut!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahahaha! :V *disetrum.* Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 86: Absurd War**

* * *

Vience, Alpha, dan Salem memergoki Ikyo dan Adelia berduaan di taman.

"Cie yang pacaran~"

"Eeeeh?! Kata siapa?!" bantah Ikyo.

"Dari tadi berduaan aja tuh!"

"Udahlah, orang kami cuma ngobrol doang!" jelas Adelia.

"Cie dibelain!"

"Aaaaargh! Pergi lu semua!" Ikyo langsung ngamuk dan segera mengejar mereka bertiga.

* * *

Itu hanya intro, hanya intro...

Di perpustakaan markas Garuchan, terdapat sebuah kerusuhan berupa...

"HOY SEMUANYA, GUE ADALAH HERO! BERI HORMAT KEPADA GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!" teriak Saphire dengan semangat yang meluap-luap plus pose yang aneh banget untuk dilihat.

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap Saphire dengan tampang seperti mengatakan 'pose lu kayak jerapah nyasar kejepit lift'.

"Kalian menatapku pasti karena kagum denganku ya! Hahahaha!" ujar Saphire dengan sotoy-nya.

Terdengarlah suara-suara gaje yang membahana di setiap sudut ruangan seperti ini:

"Kaguman gue melihat masakan Alexia daripada muka lu, keles!"

"Dia tadi ngomong apa sih?"

"Hero dari mana tuh?"

"Hero dari selokan kale!"

"Wuu, Hero kesiangan!"

"Lempar dia pake telur busuk!"

"Bantai dia!"

"Dasar Hero nggak AWESOME! Pergi sana lu ke segitiga bermuda!"

"Buang dia ke jurang!"

Suara-suara gaje itu sukses membuat Saphire langsung pundung di kolong meja mendengarnya.

Bukannya merasa iba melihat Saphire yang pundung, mereka malah ngacangin dia dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

* * *

"Hiks, hiks... Kenapa mereka begitu kejam padaku?" gumam Saphire yang masih pundung.

Tiba-tiba...

"Eh? Bau apa ini? Kok baunya kayak kue gosong buatan Alexia?" gumam Saphire saat mencium aroma tidak sedap di kolong meja.

Dia langsung mencari sumber bau itu dan ternyata berasal dari lima buah karung. Saphire langsung tersentak kaget melihat karung itu sampai-sampai kepalanya kejedot langit meja dan langsung keluar dari kolong meja.

"WOY, COBA LIHAT DI BAWAH MEJA!" teriak Saphire.

Seluruh orang sinting yang berada di sana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan melihat ke bawah meja dan ketika dilihat, aroma tidak sedap menyambut mereka dengan senang hati.

"ASTAGANAGA! DEMI DUNIA CITADEL YANG DAMAI, APAAN INI?! BAUNYA NAUZUBILAH, BIKIN ORANG MATI!" koor semua orang yang berada di sana.

"Nggak usah teriak kayak gitu juga, kale!" tegur Saphire sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

"Woy Saphire, tuh karung isinya apaan sih? Kok bau banget?" tanya Ethan sambil menutup hidung.

"Menekedele!" jawab Saphire sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Bau-nya mengerikan!" seru Luthias dan Arie yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh seluruh orang yang berada di sana.

"Aromanya mirip banget sama masakan Alexia deh!" celetuk Eudo datar.

"Ah iya, bener banget tuh!" seru Saphire meng'iya'kan perkataan Eudo.

"Daripada kita membahas isi karung yang baunya minta ampun ini, mending kita cek aja isi karungnya!" saran Edgar.

Mereka langsung menggotong semua karung yang ada di bawah meja dan meletakkannya di atas meja, setelah itu mereka langsung membuka ikatan karung goni tersebut.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak mereka semua saat melihat isi karung itu.

Ternyata, isi karung itu adalah...

KUE BUATAN ALEXIA YANG GAGAL!

Semua orang yang berada di sana langsung menutup hidung mereka karena bau yang sangat harum, seharum parfum bercampur limbah pabrik (?).

Hayoh, Readers! Ada yang berani mencoba kue made by Alexia nggak?

Kalau ada yang berani atau nekat memakan kue Alexia yang rasanya sederajat dengan scone England dari Hetalia tersebut, saya nggak tanggung jawab kalau kalian langsung dibawa ke TPU terdekat lho! *dibantai Readers.*

'Dari baunya aja udah ketauan, isinya pasti beginian!' batin Eudo saat melihat isi karung itu.

"Demi seluruh Undead di Crusade Mode, GUE NGGAK BAKALAN MAU MAKAN MAKANAN BEGINIAN!" teriak Saphire di dekat telinga Eudo.

"Woy, ngapain lu teriak di kuping gue?! Sakit tau! Lu mau bikin gue budeg, hah?!" sembur Eudo sambil memegangi telinganya yang sakit.

Saphire hanya nyengir kuda laut disembur Eudo.

"Astaga, gila tuh si pirang fudan! Ngapain coba naruh kue beracun di bawah meja?!" teriak Luthias shock.

"Iya, bener banget!" timpal Ethan meng'iya'kan perkataan Luthias.

"Ini emang masakan gagal atau sengaja dibuat kayak gini?" tanya Arie sambil mengambil salah satu kue yang berada di dalam karung tersebut.

"Ugh, bau banget!" seru Tartagus saat menyium aroma tidak sedap dari kue yang dipegang Arie tadi.

Omongan Tartagus tadi sukses membuat Arie kaget dan langsung melempar kue itu ke atas secara refleks. Entah kenapa, kue itu malah mendarat di atas baju Eudo yang (katanya) mahal dan bergaransi.

"GYAAAA! BAJUKU YANG MAHAL! SIAPA YANG MENODAI BAJUKU YANG MAHAL INI?!" teriak Eudo histeris saat melihat bajunya yang (katanya) mahal itu ternodai oleh kue gosong Alexia.

Arie langsung panik saat melihat Eudo ngamuk.

"Go-gomen!" pekik Arie yang (pastinya) tidak akan terdengar oleh yang bersangkutan.

Eudo yang ngamuk mode on langsung melempar kue yang ada di dalam karung itu ke arah orang yang telah menodai bajunya yang (katanya) mahal.

Karena kelewat panik, Arie langsung kabur dari ruangan itu dengan kecepatan Mach 9999999999999999 (?) dan nasibnya saat ini sangat beruntung. Karena...

Pertama, sebelum kue yang dilempar Eudo mengenainya, dia udah kabur duluan dari perpustakaan yang isinya orang-orang yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ tersebut.

Kedua, ternyata kue yang dilempar Eudo nggak mendarat ke kepala Arie, tapi malah mendarat di keranjang lobak milik Luthias yang tergeletak dengan (tidak) elitnya di lantai.

Luthias langsung melotot saat mendapati kue itu mendarat di atas keranjang berisi lobak yang baru dibelinya.

"KAMPREEEEEEEEET! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KUE TERKUTUK ITU KE LOBAK GUE, HAH?!" teriak Luthias dengan aura mengerikan yang sukses membuat semua orang di ruangan itu langsung bungkam seketika.

Entah kenapa, Edgar langsung kabur meninggalkan orang-orang nggak waras di perpustakaan.

Oh, Edgar kabur bukan karena takut melihat aura mengerikan Luthias, tapi karena dia emang SANGAT STRESS melihat kelakuan orang-orang nggak waras di perpustakaan!

"AWAS SAJA! KETAUAN SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR KUE TERKUTUK ITU KE LOBAK GUE, BAKALAN GUE LEMPAR DIA PAKE INI!" Luthias langsung mengeluarkan semua kue yang ada di kelima karung tersebut dan melemparkan salah satu kue itu ke sembarang arah.

Alhasil, gelas bir Mathias menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pelemparan kue beracun tersebut.

"MIN GUD! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPAR KUE GAGAL INI KE MINUMAN GUE?!" teriak Mathias.

'Mampus, salah lempar!' batin Luthias.

Mathias dengan penuh amarah langsung melempari kue yang ada di meja ke sumbernya. Tapi entah kenapa, kue yang dilemparnya barusan langsung mendarat ke arah senjata milik Ethan, Tartagus, dan Saphire.

"PISTOL LASER GUE!

"SEKOP GUE!"

"WHAT THE?! RANJAU KESAYANGAN GUE!"

Ethan, Tartagus, dan Saphire berteriak histeris saat melihat senjata kesayangan mereka terkontaminasi oleh kue beracun Alexia, kemudian mereka langsung melempar balik kue itu ke asalnya yang entah kenapa malah mengenai Eudo lagi (yang otomatis Eudo bakalan membalasnya lagi dan begitulah seterusnya).

"AYO KITA PERANG!" teriak Saphire dengan semangat yang meluap-meluap dan terdapat background gunung meletus di belakangnya.

"AYO!"

Terjadilah perang kue di dalam perpustakaan yang (kayaknya) sebentar lagi bakalan hancur!

"HAHAHA! GUE ADALAH HERO! GUE PASTI BAKALAN MENANG DALAM PERANG KUE INI! HAHAHA!"

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG AWESOME INI YANG BAKAL MENANG! HEYAAAA!"

"HIYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Tiga jam kemudian...

"RASAKAN INI!"

"HEYAAAA!"

"JURUS LEMPARAN HERO!"

"Aku tidak ikutan perang ini! Aku pergi dari sini saja!"

Seperti yang kita dengar dari teriakan orang-orang nggak waras barusan, perang kue di dalam perpustakaan pun masih berlangsung.

Padahal perpustakaan itu sebentar lagi bakalan hancur tuh!

"Rasakan ini! HEYAAA!"

Kue lemparan Luthias mendarat ke wajah Eudo yang langsung tepar di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

"HAHAHA! ADA SATU YANG KO! HAHAHAHA!"

Belum lima detik Luthias merayakan keberhasilannya, tiba-tiba sebuah kue nyasar sukses mendarat di wajahnya dan dia pun langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Eudo.

"GREENY!" Mathias langsung menghampiri Luthias yang tepar dengan gaya super lebay sambil memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"SIAPA YANG BERANI MELEMPARI WAJAH GREENY DENGAN KUE ITU?!" tanya Mathias dengan penuh amarah.

Saphire langsung menunjuk ke arah Ethan dan yang ditunjuk langsung merinding disko saat di-death glare Mathias.

"E-eh?! Bu-bu-" Mulut Ethan langsung berciuman dengan kue beracun yang dilempar Mathias dan membuatnya pingsan.

Parahnya lagi, kepala dan punggung Ethan tidak sengaja menabrak ujung meja (yang nggak terlalu runcing tapi menyakitkan) di belakangnya sebelum jatuh pingsan di lantai.

Kemungkinan besar Ethan bakalan dilarikan ke TPU terdekat karena RSUD dan RSJ terdekat tidak bisa lagi menangani pasien seperti Ethan. *ditembak yang bersangkutan.*

"Mathias!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan yang didapatnya malah lemparan mesra yang sukses menodai wajah dan mulutnya.

"HUWAAA! ENNAK (?)!" Mathias langsung tepar mengikuti jejak Ethan, Eudo, dan Luthias.

Ternyata yang melempar kue ke Mathias tadi adalah Saphire!

"HAHAHA! AKHIRNYA GUELAH YANG-"

Kriet!

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang terbuka.

Kalian mau tau siapa yang membuka pintu itu?

"Saphire, apa yang- WHAT THE HELL YOU BLOODY GIT?!"

Yap, orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah si pembuat kue gagal alias Alexia!

"APA YANG LU LAKUKAN DENGAN KUE BUATAN GUE DAN KENAPA DI SINI BANYAK KORBAN JIWA BERTEBARAN, HAH?!"

Saphire nggak bisa ngomong apapun saat Alexia mengeluarkan Revolver-nya beserta aura mengerikan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

"Saphire... I will kill you!"

Saphire langsung merinding ketakutan saat Alexia sudah bersiap melancarkan serangan mematikan untuknya.

"E-eh, lu ka-gak main-main k-kan?" tanya Saphire terbata-bata yang nggak digubris oleh Alexia sama sekali.

'Waduh! Bakalan mati nih gue!' batin Saphire meratapi nasib.

"MATILAH KAU! TRIPLE SHOT!"

"WAAAAA!"

Perpustakaan yang hampir hancur pun akhirnya hancur juga berkat ledakan dari tembakan Alexia.

Pemenang dari perang kue ini adalah... ALEXIA MERCOWLYA!

* * *

Di luar markas...

Suara ledakan dari perpustakaan barusan sukses membuat orang-orang yang lagi ngumpul di kebun yang agak jauh dari perpustakaan langsung kaget mendengarnya.

Selain perpustakaan yang hancur lebur, ledakan itu juga membuat efek kembang api yang indah.

"Wah, kembang api yang indah!" komentar Tartagus kagum.

"Bener banget!" balas Lucy.

"Aku setuju!" timpal Girl-chan.

"Hmm..." Edgar mengangguk dengan wajah datar.

"Iya juga sih!" ujar Arie.

"Tapi, bukannya asal suara ledakan dan kembang api itu berasal dari perpustakaan ya?" tanya Reha bingung.

"Ah iya, bener juga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan ya?" balas Lucy. 'Kayaknya gue pernah liat kembang api kayak gini deh!'

"Entahlah! Kita lihat saja besok!" balas Girl-chan sambil berseringai kecil. 'Gue udah tau kejadiannya dari Tartagus, jadi gue tinggal minta denda sama mereka yang berada di perpustakaan! Khukhukhu~"

Tartagus, Arie, dan Edgar langsung mengangguk setuju.

'Untung gue cepat-cepat kabur dari perpustakaan! Kalau nggak, nyawa gue bisa melayang dalam hitungan detik!' batin mereka bertiga.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Musket terlihat merenung di balkon lantai dua.

"Ada apa?" tanya Daren yang mendatanginya.

Musket menghela nafas. "Aku tidak yakin apa aku harus menjenguk adikku di rumah sakit nanti..."

"Memangnya adikmu kenapa?"

Musket memalingkan wajah dan Daren memutuskan untuk mengganti pertanyaan. "Lupakan itu! Sekarang begini saja, kau masih menyayanginya kan?"

Musket hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu jenguklah dia! Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu!" usul Daren.

Musket menghela nafas lagi. "Aku, tidak yakin..."

Daren menepuk pundaknya. "Yah, terserah padamu..."

Daren berjalan pergi meninggalkan Musket, sementara anak itu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Third Bolt Carter (?)...**

* * *

Chapter selanjutnya masih ada hubungan dengan Chapter 'Trouble with Little Sister' jika dilihat dari bonus-nya, well yeah... .w.a

Review! :D


	91. The Cursed Prince and His Blessed Sister

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoichan: Ehehe... :V a**

 **Arie: *ngumpet di bawah meja.***

 **Alexia: *kabur.***

 **Untuk orang yang kesulitan Review karena masalah pribadi akan kumaklumi saja... ^^/ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Mungkin akan kurealisasikan untuk beberapa Chapter ke depan, karena ada beberapa ide yang harus kubuat dulu... .w./**

 **Hikari: "Yah, begitulah... Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, bakso jenis apa itu?"**

 **Musket: *masih murung.***

 **Tumma: *nunjukin kaset yang dimaksud.* "Untung aku sempat mengambilnya sebelum dijadikan bahan peluru baru oleh Alexia (dan ya, dia menggunakan dinamit itu untuk ledakan tadi)!"**

 **Rendy: "Oke, kami menolak! Kalau cosplay aku masih sanggup, tapi si Emy nggak bakalan mau 'gituin' orang lain selain Thundy! Dia terlalu setia!"**

 **Salem: *bikin surat wasiat.***

 **Rendy: *sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Salem.* "Please deh, Sal! Emangnya lu bakalan mati?"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Si rubah itu denial lho! :V / *dicakar.***

 **Ikyo: "Nggak juga..." =w="**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 87: The Cursed Prince and His Blessed Sister**

* * *

Rina sedang asik beres-beres kamar ketika menemukan sebuah foto di bawah bantal tempat tidur Jean.

"Heeeh, kenapa dia menyimpan foto di sini?" tanya gadis itu bingung sambil mengambil foto itu.

Rina memperhatikan foto itu cukup lama sampai tiba-tiba dia jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Ka-Kak Rina!" Jean yang baru masuk langsung kaget dan segera menghampirinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku, ti-dak, apa-apa..."

Jean membantu Rina berdiri dan menolongnya duduk di atas kasur, kemudian dia melihat foto yang dipegang Rina dan mengambilnya. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat..."

Jean berniat keluar dan dicegat Rina. "Jean..."

Dia berhenti dan menengok. "Ya?"

"Kau tau, aku... Mulai mengingat kembali semuanya... Hanya sebagian, tapi-"

"Kak..." Jean kembali menghampiri Rina dan memegangi pundaknya. "Dengar! Aku akan terus menolongmu sampai ingatanmu sembuh! Karena kita saudara!"

Rina tersenyum dan meraba wajah Jean. "Terima kasih..."

* * *

Musket yang berada di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka segera pergi sebelum mereka melihatnya.

* * *

"Kau masih menyayanginya kan? Kalau begitu jenguklah dia! Dia pasti sangat merindukanmu!"

Perkataan Daren kembali terngiang di pikiran Musket dan anak itu hanya menggeleng sesaat.

'Aku masih belum siap...'

Kemudian dia turun dari atap.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Papa, siapa dia?" tanya Flore yang berdiri di belakang sofa sambil melihat Teira sedang mengelus kepala Tsuchi.

"Adikku, kalau mau ikut main ya bergabung saja!" balas Teiron yang sedang baca buku di sofa.

"Baiklah!" Flore menghampiri mereka berdua.

Kemudian Musket datang dan duduk di sebelah Teiron. "Aku tidak tau kau punya adik perempuan dayo..."

"Yah, begitulah..." Teiron menutup bukunya dan menatap Musket. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Ti-tidak kok!" bantah Musket.

Teiron mengerutkan kening, kemudian mendorong 'jembatan' kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri. "Jangan bohong! Tadi kau mendatangiku dengan suffix 'dayo'-mu yang terdengar hambar!"

Musket menghela nafas pasrah karena sudah ketauan. "Baiklah, kau menang... Aku memang sedang ada masalah... Ini soal adikku..."

"Kau punya adik juga?"

Musket mengangguk. "Namanya Mira. Kami sering bersama sejak kecil, tapi sebuah kecelakaan membuatnya koma dan aku merasa bersalah karena itu, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi darinya."

Teiron mulai prihatin mendengar itu dan menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar! Melarikan diri bukan cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah, kau harus bisa menghadapinya seburuk apapun itu, mungkin kau akan menemukan penyelesaian terbaik nantinya..."

Kemudian pemuda berambut hitam itu mendapat sebuah tepukan di pundak disertai senyuman tipis dari teman di sebelahnya.

"Jangan biarkan semua perasaan negatif di hatimu membuatmu terpuruk terlalu jauh..."

Musket hanya terdiam mendengar nasihat Teiron dan memilih untuk pergi, sementara pemuda berambut merah dengan kacamata itu kembali menghela nafas panjang melihat kepergiannya.

"Aku menasihatimu seperti itu karena aku juga pernah melarikan diri dari masalah..."

* * *

Pada malamnya, dia bermimpi sedang berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan tubuhnya mulai diselimuti bayangan hitam.

Saat seluruh tubuhnya hampir ditelan bayangan, sebuah cahaya kecil muncul di depannya.

"Nii-chan... Kumohon, ulurkan tanganmu!"

"Mira..."

Dia berusaha menggapai cahaya itu, tapi...

* * *

GUBRAK!

Dia malah terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ugh..." Musket mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur lantai, kemudian menatap bulan yang bersinar dari jendela.

'Haruskah aku menjenguknya?'

Kemudian dia teringat nasihat yang dia dapat sebelumnya.

"Melarikan diri bukan cara yang baik untuk menyelesaikan masalah, kau harus bisa menghadapinya seburuk apapun itu, mungkin kau akan menemukan penyelesaian terbaik nantinya... Jangan biarkan semua perasaan negatif di hatimu membuatmu terpuruk terlalu jauh..."

"Kau benar, Teiron!" Musket tersenyum miris. "Baiklah! Besok aku akan mencoba menjenguknya!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Monika, mau main ToD?" ajak Yubi. "Kau tau cara mainnya kan? Aku ingin mencobanya! Pasti menyenangkan!"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu!" tolak Monika yang sibuk membaca.

"Dia takut kalah ya?" tanya Yubi.

"Iya, dasar pecundang!" jawab Lisa.

Monika yang tidak terima langsung nimbrung. "Baiklah, aku ikut main! Akan kutunjukkan siapa pecundang sebenarnya!"

'Gampang sekali...' batin kedua gadis lainnya.

* * *

"Gunting, batu, kertas!"

"Apa?!" Monika terkejut karena kalah suit dari Yubi.

"Jadi, Truth or Dare?" tanya Yubi.

'Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu...' Monika menghela nafas. "Aku pilih Dare..."

"Oke! Jadi bagaimana kalau..." Yubi menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat. "Beritahu Maurice kalau kau mencintainya! Kalian berdua kan sering bersama, jadi itu bukan masalah besar kan?"

"Aku paham sekarang!" Monika langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Apa Tumma dan Teiron yang memberitahu kalian untuk melakukan ini?! Si bocah hijau dan kepala merah itu?!"

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yubi bingung.

"Kau bagus dalam berakting, tapi buruk dalam berbohong..." gumam Lisa.

"Dan kalian pasti sudah menebak pilihanku bukan?!" lanjut Monika kesal. "Sialan! Aku tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Heeee?! Itu tidak adil!"

"Jangan bermain sesuatu jika kau takut kalah sejak awal!"

Tiba-tiba seekor burung beo nongol. "Tolonglah, Nona! Aku mohon padamu! Aku sangat ingin melihatnya!"

"Figaro?! Kau juga?!" Akhirnya Monika terpaksa mengalah. "Baik, hanya kali ini saja... Demi Figaro..."

"Sepertinya burungnya lebih berharga daripada temannya..." gumam Lisa datar.

"Yeay, terima kasih Nona! Aku yakin Maurice akan-"

"Apa itu, Figaro?" tanya Maurice yang muncul entah dari mana.

Monika langsung kaget. "Defak?! Aku beritahu ya, dia itu siluman!"

"Dia/Nona ingin memberitahumu sesuatu!" seru Yubi dan Figaro bersamaan sambil menunjuk Monika.

Maurice terlihat bingung. "Hmm? Oke. Katakan saja, aku mendengarkan."

Monika langsung terdiam sesaat.

'Oh sial! Kenapa aku harus berada dalam situasi seperti ini?! Aku tidak mau mengatakan itu padanya, tapi aku ingin menunjukkan pada kedua gadis itu kalau mereka pecundang! Tapi demi Tuhan, wajah Maurice saat ini sangat mengerikan! Haruskah aku melewatinya?! Tapi harga diriku jauh lebih besar dari rasa maluku, tapi mengatakan hal cheesy itu padanya sangat memalukan dan aku akan membawa rasa malu itu sampai mati, tapi aku wanita yang memegang kata-kataku!'

'Sial!' Monika mengepalkan tangan dengan kesal.

"Hey! Kau tau kalau aku mencintaimu kan?!" seru Monika menahan malu.

Maurice memiringkan kepala sesaat. "Ya, aku tau itu... Dan aku juga merasakan hal yang sama..."

Monika langsung blushing.

"Aku juga mencintai diriku sendiri." ujar Maurice sambil menaruh tangan di dada.

"Jadi... Hanya itu? Ada yang lain?"

"Hanya itu... Maaf mengganggumu..."

"Baiklah..."

Maurice berjalan keluar dari perpus.

"Aku melakukannya!" bisik Monika sambil mengancungkan kedua jari tengahnya pada Yubi yang tepuk tangan dan Lisa yang merekam.

"Hey, Monika..." panggil Maurice dari balik pintu perpus dan yang bersangkutan menengok. "Kau juga tau kalau... Aku mencintaimu, bukan?"

Webek, webek...

Suasana mulai hening dan tanpa mereka sadari, Figaro berubah jadi manusia.

* * *

Di luar perpus...

"Aku mengatakannya! Aku bersumpah tidak akan bermain ToD denganmu lagi!" sembur Maurice sambil mendatangi Teiron dan Tumma.

"Itulah kawanku~" balas Teiron dengan cengiran lebar.

"No-Nona?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Medis! Medis!"

Ketiga cowok itu langsung terdiam di tempat mendengarnya.

* * *

Lupakan selingan itu, kita kembali ke inti cerita!

Sekarang Musket sudah berada di depan sebuah rumah sakit.

'Aku berharap dia masih di sini...' batinnya sambil masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Dia berjalan mencari kamar pasien, kemudian tak sengaja melihat sesuatu dan segera bersembunyi di balik tembok.

Rupanya terdapat orang tua Musket yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter.

Dia terus bersembunyi sampai mereka pergi.

Begitu orang tua Musket pergi, sang dokter menyadari keberadaan anak itu dan memanggilnya untuk keluar.

"Tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, aku tahu kamu kakak dari Mira."

"Bagaimana Dokter bisa tau?" tanya Musket sedikit terkejut.

"Aku ini penyihir yang bekerja sebagai dokter, aku bisa mengetahui siapa dan apa tujuan seseorang." jawab dokter itu sambil tersenyum ramah dan membuka pintu kamar di belakangnya. "Nah, masuklah!"

* * *

Musket masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan melihat seorang gadis yang merupakan adiknya sedang terbaring di atas ranjang, kemudian dia duduk di kursi samping ranjang dan dokter itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik sekarang. Sebenarnya dia sudah sadar sejak seminggu yang lalu, hanya saja sedang tertidur."

"Begitu ya..."

"Oh iya, Musket, kudengar kamu memiliki kutukan karena sebuah ramalan, apa itu benar?" tanya sang dokter.

Musket hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya ada cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." Dokter itu mengangguk. "Kamu hanya perlu menghilangkan semua pemikiran negatif bahwa kamu akan melukai semua orang yang kamu cintai. Mungkin itu terdengar sulit, tapi aku yakin kamu bisa melakukannya."

"Kalau kamu ragu untuk melakukannya, kamu perlu dorongan dari orang terdekat." lanjut sang dokter. "Mira pernah mengatakan dia melihat seseorang berpenampilan buruk rupa di tempat tinggalmu saat rohnya mengunjungimu, dia pasti selalu butuh dorongan."

Musket mengangguk. "Tumma sering merasa tertekan jika ada orang yang takut padanya, tapi dia punya pasangan dan sahabat yang selalu menghiburnya setiap saat..."

"Dia sangat beruntung. Kamu juga bisa sepertinya."

Musket menunduk sedih. "Tapi... Aku tidak punya orang yang bisa mendukungku..."

Dokter itu menggeleng. "Tidak, kamu memilikinya."

"Siapa?"

Sang dokter menunjuk Mira. "Dia selalu berdoa agar kamu bisa kuat menjalani hidup dan tetap tegar di setiap kondisi. Bisa dibilang, adikmu adalah keajaiban untuk 'pangeran terkutuk' sepertimu."

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan, jadi kutinggalkan kalian ya!" Dokter itu berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Musket melihat kepergian sang dokter sesaat sebelum kembali menatap adiknya, kemudian dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Mira dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Mira... Aku tidak menyadarinya... Aku tidak tau kalau aku bisa terus hidup karena doa-mu..." Air mata haru mulai mengaliri wajah pemuda bermata biru itu dan dia mengusapnya dengan lengan baju. "Aku memang kakak yang tidak berguna, tapi kalau diberi kesempatan kedua... Aku ingin... Melindungimu sekali lagi..."

Dia menjauhkan tangannya, kemudian segera berdiri dan berniat pergi.

"Jangan... Pergi..."

Gadis yang terbaring itu bergerak sesaat dan sang kakak mulai tidak tega meninggalkannya, akhirnya Musket memutuskan untuk tetap di sampingnya dan kembali duduk.

Akhirnya mata Mira mulai terbuka dan melihat sosok kakaknya.

"Nii-chan..."

"Mira..." Musket tersenyum tipis. "Hisashiburi dayo..."

* * *

"Kau dari mana saja? Tumben lebih ceria dari biasanya!" tanya Thundy begitu mendapati Musket yang baru pulang.

"Hehe, itu rahasia dayo~" balas Musket yang segera masuk ke dalam markas.

Thundy hanya memasang wajah bingung saat memperhatikan kepergiannya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Yosh, hari ini aku menje-"

"Musket, ada misi battle sama dungeon dari Kaichou buat lu!" potong Daren.

Yang bersangkutan langsung kaget. "A-ap- Sekarang?! Ta-tapi-"

"Katanya kalau udah selesai lu boleh cabut entar malem!" lanjut Daren.

"Hmm, ya udah deh!" Musket hanya pasrah. 'Semoga dia tidak lama menunggu...'

Sepertinya dia akan sibuk untuk hari ini...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Track Bizarre Colonel (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

Burung beo Monika, Figaro, adalah seekor 'shape-shifter' (kayak Morgana gitu deh).

* * *

Aku tau ini kurang gimana gitu, tapi... Hmm... .w.a

Review! :D


	92. Drabble Collections (ManyTypesofPeople2)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Hmm, ya... ^^**

 **Zen: "Ohoho, oke~" ;)**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Kurasa membuat cerita tentang Persona sedikit rumit karena pengetahuanku tentang fandom itu agak terbatas... 'w'/**

 **Hikari: *memutar mata.* "Entahlah..."**

 **Rendy: "Aku nggak bisa pura-pura, maaf..." =w=v**

 **Rina: "Aku akan berusaha!"**

 **Figaro (wujud burung beo warna merah.): "Tidak juga! Aku berubah wujud tergantung kondisi! Wujud manusiaku mirip Maurice, tapi berambut merah dan tanpa kacamata dengan mata berwarna hitam! Oh, namaku sebenarnya berasal dari salah satu episode Spongebob tentang paduan suara!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 88: Drabble Collections (Many Types of People Part 2)**

* * *

Kita kembali bahas tipe-tipe orang di dunia!

* * *

 ** _1\. Cara Memenangkan Debat Internet_** (Facebook Mode)

Betulkan grammar:

 **The Western Shooter** Jiah, lu bilang gue leger di game? Yang bener tuh lagger, bukan leger!

* * *

Ajak teman:

 **The Epitional Gamer** Tim bully datanglah! Ada mangsa empuk coeg!

* * *

Pengalihan isu:

 **Edgar yang Terlalu Mainstream** Sebelum kritik orang, mending ngaca dulu deh! Nggak punya? Saya jual lho, kondisi mulus seratus persen bisa nego. Minat PM.

* * *

Memaki:

 **Bukan Jelmaan Jumrah** Heh bocah! Otak lu di dengkul kan?! Harusnya lu bersyukur punya dua dengkul, berarti lu tuh dual core!

* * *

 ** _2\. Saat Mencicipi Makanan_**

Tipe biasa:

"Hmm, rasanya lumayan enak..." ujar Ikyo yang makan daging panggang buatan Adelia. (Prikitiew! :V *dilempar ranting kayu.*)

* * *

Tipe Chef:

"Rasanya ini dicampur dengan bumbu kenangan yang membuat rasa tidak pernah terlupakan..." gumam Rendy yang makan semangkuk bubur.

* * *

Tipe komentar:

"Rasanya nggak enak, kurang manis, nggak ada kecapnya!" keluh Saphire yang makan nasi goreng tanpa kecap (?).

* * *

Tipe bersyukur:

'Syukur deh bisa makan yang lain, dari kemaren mie instan mulu!' batin Hikari yang baru saja beli nasi padang di warung terdekat dengan uang terakhir di dompetnya pada akhir bulan.

* * *

 ** _3\. Orang yang Menjenguk_**

Teiron dirawat di rumah sakit karena mengalami luka-luka yang membuat kedua tangannya diperban.

* * *

Keluarga:

"Teiron, bagaimana keadaanmu? Ini, ibu bawakan makanan untukmu." tanya Carlina yang membawa sekeranjang makanan untuk putranya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok, Bu! Makasih banyak ya!"

* * *

Teman biasa:

"Tei, cepat sembuh ya!" seru Rina yang menjenguk bareng Jean.

"Iya Rina, makasih ya udah repot-repot datang!"

* * *

Teman lebay:

"Ya ampun, Ron! Gue dapet SMS katanya lu dirawat di rumah sakit! Kirain cuma pesan iseng doang, ternyata beneran! Lu nggak apa-apa kan? Maafin gue ya!" pekik Maurice panik plus panjang lebar.

"Hahaha, iya Rice... Ini cuma luka biasa, entar juga sembuh kok!" balas Teiron agak risih.

* * *

Teman 'spesial':

"Tanganmu udah nggak sakit lagi?" tanya Lisa yang memegangi tangannya.

"I-iya... Udah nggak sakit kok..." balas Teiron agak blushing.

* * *

Teman 'dekat':

"Masih hidup lu, Ron? Denger-denger tangan lu hilang ya? Nih gue bawa tangan pengganti buat lu, biar kayak si 'entuh'! Ahahaha!" ledek Alpha sambil membawa sepasang tangan robot.

"Jahat amat sih! Lagian juga ini luka biasa, nggak usah segitunya!" balas Teiron sebal.

* * *

 ** _4\. Saat Pakai Baju yang Sama dengan Orang Lain_**

Tipe benci:

"Masa bajunya sama denganku sih, Tum? Aku tetap lebih cantik kan?" tanya Yubi sebal karena bertemu seorang cewek memakai gaun hijau yang sama dengannya.

"Haha, itu mah cuma kebetulan! Iya Yubi, kamu tetap lebih cantik kok!" hibur Tumma.

* * *

Tipe langsung jadi teman:

Ada sepasang cewek pakai baju 'si gadis dari GoH' (iykwim) ketemuan di depan toko buku.

"Haha, Jin Mori best!"

"Park Il Pyo my husband!"

* * *

Tipe oportunis (plus modus):

"Wah, kok bajunya sama? Apa kita berjodoh?" Seorang pria mencegah Lucy yang memakai kaos merah dan jaket hitam yang sama dengannya ketika berada di supermarket.

"Huwaaa! Otou-chan, tolong!" seru Lucy meminta bantuan.

* * *

Tipe cuek karena merasa lebih cakep:

'Oh, bajunya sama...' batin Musket kalem saat melihat seseorang berkaos hitam, jaket putih, serta celana dan sepatu putih yang sama dengannya di halte bus.

'Sok-sokan pake baju sama! Nggak cocok coy! Cakepan juga gue!' batin orang itu.

* * *

 ** _5\. Saat Balas Chat_** (Chat Mode)

Tipe normal:

 _Thundy: Ron, besok lu ada acara nggak?_

 _Teiron: Nggak ada sih..._

 _Thundy: Kalau misi?_

 _Teiron: Kayaknya cuma battle lima kali deh..._

 _Thundy: Oke._

* * *

Tipe Spamming:

 _Alexia: Entar lu ada acara nggak?_

 _Musket: Ada_

 _Musket: Misi_

 _Musket: Battle_

 _Musket: Sama_

 _Musket: Dungeon_

 _Musket: Dari_

 _Musket: Kaichou_

 _Musket: Mana_

 _Musket: Aku_

 _Musket: Harus_

 _Musket: Jemput_

 _Musket: Adikku_

 _Musket: Baru_

 _Musket: Bisa_

 _Musket: Malamnya_

 _Musket: Pula_

 _Musket: orz_ (ekspresi kalau lagi depresi)

 _Alexia: Tabah ya..._

* * *

Tipe serba nggak tau:

 _Vience: Thias, besok lu ada acara nggak?_

 _Mathias: Nggak tau!_

 _Vience: Kalau misi?_

 _Mathias: Nggak tau juga deh!_

 _Vience: Bukannya lu disuruh Dungeon sama Kaichou?_

 _Mathias: Lupa, ehehe..._

 _Vience: Yeee, lu mah!_

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Kenapa jemputnya baru sekarang? Ini sudah larut malam." tanya Mira begitu mendapati kakaknya baru tiba di rumah sakit pada jam sepuluh malam.

Musket hanya menggaruk kepala. "Maaf ya Mira, tadi ada misi... Soalnya kalau tidak diselesaikan, entar bisa digebukin sama Kaichou..."

Mira hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau pulang?" tanya Musket.

Mira menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersama nii-chan saja."

"Eh? Ta-ta-" Tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dipegangi adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau terpisah dari nii-chan lagi, jadi biarkan aku ikut nii-chan..." Mira menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Musket lagi.

Mira tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah menelpon mereka tadi siang, mereka tidak keberatan jika aku bersamamu."

"Hmm..." Musket menengadah sesaat. "Baiklah... Tapi aku perlu beritahu Kaichou dulu..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trout Bit Col (?)...**

* * *

Aku agak kurang ide, jadi begitulah... .w.a

Review! :D


	93. The 'Big Day'

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Tapi entah kenapa aku rada kurang ngudeng dengan info di sana, mengingat English-ku agak payah sih... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Enaknya yang seorang 'sultan'! ~(-w-)~ *karena dia sendiri nggak pernah punya Hero Premium sampai sekarang karena derita makhluk kere.* Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Kenapa jemputnya baru sekarang? Ini sudah larut malam." tanya Mira begitu mendapati kakaknya baru tiba di rumah sakit pada jam sepuluh malam.

Musket hanya menggaruk kepala. "Maaf ya Mira, tadi ada misi... Soalnya kalau tidak diselesaikan, entar bisa digebukin sama Kaichou..."

Mira hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kau mau pulang?" tanya Musket.

Mira menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersama nii-chan saja."

"Eh? Ta-ta-" Tiba-tiba tangannya sudah dipegangi adiknya.

"Aku tidak mau terpisah dari nii-chan lagi, jadi biarkan aku ikut nii-chan..." Mira menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu?" tanya Musket lagi.

Mira tersenyum manis. "Aku sudah menelpon mereka tadi siang, mereka tidak keberatan jika aku bersamamu."

"Hmm..." Musket menengadah sesaat. "Baiklah... Tapi aku perlu beritahu Kaichou dulu..."

* * *

 **Chapter 89: The 'Big Day'**

* * *

"Katanya dia mau menjemput adiknya malam ini!"

"Emang, dia udah kasih tau gue di chat!"

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa si Mira..."

"Mira siapa? Mira Valiento?"

Daren, Alexia, dan Teiron menengok ke arah Kim dengan wajah skeptis.

"A-apa? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kim bingung.

"Bukan adeknya Alucard, Mira yang ini adeknya Musket!" ralat Teiron sweatdrop.

Kim mengangkat alis. "Dia punya adek?"

"Entar juga lu bakalan tau!"

Kim memilih untuk diam dan meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Reha?"

"Ape?"

"Sampe kapan lu mau numpang di sini?"

"Sampe markas gue kelar!"

"Terserah! Tapi kalau lu sampe nggak mau balik setelah markas lu kelar karena kelewat betah, gue tendang pantat lu pergi dari sini!"

"B aja mbak, gue bakalan balik kok!"

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas frustasi, sementara Reha sendiri memilih untuk diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, besok akan ada 'hari besar' di sini, jadi aku menyarankan agar kau harus mengungsikan squad-mu ke tempat lain..." Girl-chan menatap Reha dengan wajah datarnya.

Pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menggaruk kepala. "Errr, oke... Jika itu mau-mu... Akan kuberitahu mereka..."

"Bagus!" Gadis itu berdiri dari sofa dan pergi.

* * *

Back to Liferpoint Siblings...

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah tiba di markas dan segera masuk.

"Musket, siapa yang kamu bawa itu?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

"Ehm, adikku..." jawan Musket seadanya.

Mira membungkuk sopan. "Salam kenal, saya Mira Liferpoint."

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal, nak! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!" Bibi Rilen mengibaskan tangan. "Oh, namaku Chairone Rilen, kamu bisa memanggilku 'Bibi'!"

"I-iya, Bibi..." balas Mira agak canggung.

Kemudian Bibi Rilen pergi ke tempat lain dan keduanya segera bergegas ke eskalator.

* * *

Di lantai lima...

"Bisakah kita ke kamar saja? Aku mengantuk..." pinta Mira lemas.

"Sebaiknya kita temui Kaichou du-" Tiba-tiba Musket bertabrakkan dengan yang bersangkutan.

"Aduh, liat-liat kalau ja- Untuk apa kau bawa adikmu ke sini?" tanya Girl-chan bingung setelah melihat Mira di belakang Musket.

"Ehmm, dia mau tinggal..." jawab Musket seadanya.

Gadis itu hanya ber-'oh' ria dan melipat tangan, kemudian dia sempat memperhatikan wajah Mira yang terlihat mengantuk. "Sepertinya kau harus bawa dia ke kamar sekarang! Dia pasti lelah setelah perjalanan dan masa pemulihan. Aku akan ambilkan 'keperluan' untuknya."

Musket mengangguk dan segera menuntun adiknya ke kamar, sementara Girl-chan pergi ke kantornya untuk mengambil 'keperluan' Mira.

* * *

Mira duduk di atas ranjang kakaknya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh, sementara Musket sibuk merapikan barang-barang yang dibawa adiknya. Kemudian Girl-chan masuk ke kamar sambil membawa...

Kertas formulir dan pulpen?

Oh, apa aku lupa bilang kalau 'keperluan' yang dimaksud adalah mengurusi pendaftaran anggota baru?

Si ketua Garuchan memberikan kedua benda itu ke Mira. "Kau bisa menyerahkan itu besok siang."

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kau pasti lelah setelah hari ini, pergilah tidur." nasihat Naoto.

Hikari terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan kucingnya, kemudian di pikirannya terdapat tiga pilihan:

* * *

 _\- Pergi tidur._

 _\- Panggil Flore._

 _\- Button Smash._

* * *

Hikari memilih 'Button Smash' dan memegangi kepala Naoto.

Kucing itu kebingungan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan majikannya, sampai...

"MEOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Ternyata 'Button Smash' yang dimaksud adalah memainkan kepala kucing.

Note: Bagian ini dapet dari fancomic Persona 5 karya 'rainyazurehoodie', artist di Tumblr. Fancomic yang kukoleksi darinya di laptop kebanyakan tentang Pokemon Go (tapi nemu di FB sih, soalnya aku nggak ngeh kalau main di Tumblr, beneran deh! 'w'v). Fancomic Persona lain yang dia buat itu pas Ryuji mempertanyakan si Protagonis yang pakai kacamata palsu (alias tanpa lensa), terus dia ngambil kacamata si Protagonis dan mengira matanya akan membentuk angka tiga, tapi ternyata dugaan dia salah dan malah berakhir matahin kacamata si Protagonis di tangannya. :V a

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

 _yugande mo, nijinde mo~ Every Day Every Night, mada tsukamenai~_

"Edward, ganti lagunya dong! Bosen itu mulu!" kata Salem ke Edward yang sedang menyetel lagu 'Step Up Love' (Ending 'Kekkai Sensen and Beyond') via handphone di sebelahnya.

"Terus mau lagu apa, Kak?" tanya Edward.

"Yang menurutmu cocok denganku saja!" balas Salem seadanya.

"Oke!" Edward pun mengganti lagunya menjadi...

 _Sudah terlalu lama sendiri~ Sudah terlalu lama, aku asik sendiri~_

"Gimana, Kak? Cocok nggak?" tanya Edward lagi.

"Ngena banget, ngena banget!" balas Salem yang pengen nangis.

Baper lagi! :V *dikejar-kejar Salem.*

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Adek lu Hero apa?"

Musket menengadah sesaat, kemudian menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Lectro. "Tidak tau, mungkin akan kutanyakan padanya nanti..."

"Tro, ke lantai tujuh yuk!" ajak Eudo.

Lectro mengangguk dan berjalan mengikuti Eudo, sementara Musket sendiri memilih untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

"Jadi kau ingin kami pindah ke tempat lain untuk sementara?" tanya Takano.

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Iya pak, aku juga sudah membicarakannya dengan Reha!"

"Baiklah, kami akan meminta mereka untuk pindah." ujar Yuki.

* * *

Setelah para anggota Garuchan selesai bersih-bersih dan menyiapkan segala keperluan yang ada, mereka menunggu tamu yang datang.

Ting tong!

Ikyo membuka pintu dan terlihat sedikit bingung dengan orang di depannya.

Mau tau kenapa?

"Errr, perasaan tadi kau ada di atas, kenapa sekarang di sini?"

Terdapat seorang gadis yang mirip si ketua Garuchan, tapi gaya rambutnya dikuncir dua ke bawah dan memakai jepit rambut berbentuk kepala kucing warna kuning, baju olahraga warna biru muda, celana training warna biru tua, dan sepatu hitam.

Gadis itu memiringkan kepala. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kyo..." Seseorang mencolek pundak si rubah.

Begitu dia menengok, Girl-chan (yang memakai kemeja putih, celana coklat, dan sepasang sendal) sudah berada di belakangnya dengan wajah risih. "Kau salah orang, Bung!"

Ikyo memperhatikan gadis tadi, kemudian beralih ke si ketua Garuchan, dan begitu terus secara bergantian, sampai akhirnya dia bingung sendiri.

"Oy Ikyo-pyon! Itu kakak gue! Emang dari segi suara dan muka rada mirip Kaichou, tapi itu bukan dia!" seru Giro yang mendatangi mereka.

"Kenapa dia bingung melihatku ya?" tanya gadis itu heran.

"Yah, karena Schwester mirip ketua kami..." Giro menghampiri kakaknya, kemudian menarik tangannya untuk masuk ke dalam dan mereka berdua langsung pergi.

Sementara Ikyo dan Girl-chan hanya terdiam melihat kepergian mereka.

"Dia kakaknya Giro, namanya Garu Catlite..." jelas Girl-chan datar sambil menutup pintu. "Jangan tanya kenapa kami bisa mirip, kau tidak akan mengerti nanti!"

"Sekarang gue ngerti kenapa Salem sering pingsan ngeliat orang kembar, dua orang yang sama itu bikin bingung..." Ikyo menggaruk kepala. "Entah kenapa jadi keinget kejadian waktu main ToD sama Reha Squad, gue salah mengira Rone dengan Red..."

Girl-chan menggeleng sesaat. "Kalau aku tidak bisa membedakan Hikaru dan Kaoru dari Ouran High School Host Club, makanya itu aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh..."

Ting tong!

Pintu kembali dibuka dan terlihat kerumunan orang di depan mereka.

"Apa Aniki ada?" tanya mereka semua serentak.

"Masuklah, dia di belakang!" balas Girl-chan datar sambil menunjuk ke belakang dengan jempolnya.

Mereka semua segera berebutan masuk dan langsung ngacir ke belakang, kemudian Girl-chan kembali menutup pintu.

"Aku mau pergi ke dapur, tolong sambut tamu yang lain!" Si ketua Garuchan berjalan meninggalkan si rubah.

Ting tong!

'Siapa lagi nih?' batin Ikyo sambil membuka pintu, kemudian langsung memasang wajah datar karena...

Dia kedatangan kakak dan keempat sepupu Adelia.

"Halo Kyo, boleh masuk?" tanya Jioru dengan wajah sok imut.

"Masuk aja, nggak usah pake muka begituan, jijik liatnya!" Ikyo berjalan pergi diikuti kelima orang itu.

* * *

Luthias yang melihat pintu terbuka berniat menutupnya, tapi...

"Ka-kalian? Bagaimana bisa kalian ke sini?!" tanya Luthias shock karena...

Di depan pintu terdapat empat orang yang dikenalinya.

"Oh itu? Kami diberitahu Enara-chan!" balas seseorang berambut platinum blonde, mata ungu, memakai baju biru dan topi putih dengan wajah sumringah.

"Hm." Seorang pria pirang berkacamata dengan mata biru kehijauan dan memakai baju biru yang paling tinggi di antara mereka berempat membenarkan dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Apa Anko di sini, Green?" tanya seseorang berambut pirang disertai jepit salib di rambutnya dan memakai baju pelaut berwarna gelap dengan wajah datar.

"Oh iya, silakan masuk!" Luthias mempersilakan mereka masuk, kemudian menutup pintu setelah keempatnya masuk ke dalam. "Aniki sedang di belakang mengurusi saudara-saudara kami! Oh, bagaimana kalau kalian kuajak keliling dulu?"

"Baiklah..." balas seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan dengan mata ungu, memakai kemeja putih berpita yang ditutupi jaket coklat, celana coklat, dan sepatu boot putih.

Dan mereka berlima berjalan keliling markas.

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi yang lain dulu!

"Naya sayang, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Elena.

"Baik-baik saja, walaupun belakangan ini adikku sedang depresi karena gagal dapat pasangan." balas Naya.

Elena dan Edgar (yang berada di sebelah Naya) langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Tapi apa jadinya kalau dia... Terpaksa menerima cinta dari laki-laki karena terlalu depresi?"

"Aku akan memaklumi itu selama dia bahagia."

'Kakak yang perhatian...' batin Elena kagum.

'Aku tidak yakin itu akan berjalan lancar...' batin Edgar risih.

* * *

Sementara di belakang mereka terdapat Eugene yang sedang menggendong Edward di pundaknya.

* * *

"Kakakmu kemana, Lis?" tanya Anisa.

"Kak Al? Dia mengunjungi makam 'mereka'..." jelas Lisa seadanya.

* * *

Di Citadel Cemetery, Alpha sedang bercerita kepada orangtuanya di depan makam mereka.

"Ada dua orang teman yang rambutnya model duren (baca: spiky), dan ada anak polos yang mengira mereka itu karakter utama di film ninja! Padahal, yang satu rambut pirang mata coklat tua dan yang satu lagi rambut coklat mata biru terang!"

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Nenek Rilen!" panggil Flore.

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Papa mana?" tanya Flore.

"Entahlah, coba cari ke bawah!" usul Bibi Rilen.

"Baiklah!" Flore segera pergi.

"Dia siapa, Kak Rilly?" tanya Carlina.

"Itu Flore, anak kucing milik Teiron!" jelas Bibi Rilen watados.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Flore yang entah kenapa malah balik lagi.

"Tidak ada, nak!" balas Carlina seadanya.

Flore hanya ber-'oh' ria dan pergi.

"Permisi, anda ibunya Teiron?"

Carlina menengok begitu mendapati Yato sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Ya, ada apa ya?"

"Saya Yato, ayahnya Lisa. Saya ingin mengobrol tentang hubungan anak anda dan anak saya."

"Kak Rilly, sejak kapan Teiron pacaran?" tanya Carlina bingung.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Carly..." balas Bibi Rilen seadanya.

* * *

Entah kenapa, Teiron yang berada di gudang langsung bersin.

"Nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" balas 'papa'-nya seadanya.

"Teiron-nii/Papa!"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati...

"Kalian berdua ngapain nyusul ke sini?" tanya Teiron bingung.

Teira dan Flore malah manyun. "Abisnya dicariin ngilang sih!"

* * *

Di dapur...

"Hey, bisa nggak kalian berhenti bertengkar?" Girl-chan berusaha melerai Arie dan Zen yang sedang ribut di pojokan.

"Ahaha, biarkan saja mereka!"

Arie dan Zen langsung berhenti begitu mendengar suara tadi, sementara gadis itu menengok dan mendapati seorang pria yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah/Tuan Femuto?"

Femuto tertawa lagi. "Kalian semakin akrab saja sejak terakhir kali bersama saat itu!"

"Itu tidak lucu, Ayah!" sembur Arie sebal.

Zen melihat Girl-chan yang berniat pergi. "Kau mau kemana, Kaichou?"

"Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian, jadi aku ingin melihat yang lain dulu!" Gadis itu segera keluar dari dapur.

"Dia ketua-nya?" tanya Femuto bingung.

"Apa Tuan merasa aneh jika seorang gadis menjadi ketua?" Zen nanya balik.

Femuto mengusap dagu. "Aku baru pertama kali bertemu yang seperti itu, tapi memang sedikit aneh menurutku..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Nyonya Gluaria?" tanya Zen.

"Dia sedang berbicara dengan Tumma, aku baru tau kalau ternyata dia punya pacar!" balas Femuto. "Oh, dan bicara soal pacar, apa ada orang yang kau sukai, Arie?"

"Tidak ada..." jawab Arie datar.

* * *

Kita lihat dulu kondisi orang yang sempat mereka bicarakan!

Ternyata mereka sedang mengobrol sambil duduk di sofa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau masih ada gadis yang menyukaimu dengan wujud seperti itu, kalian benar-benar serasi!" celetuk Gluaria kagum.

Tumma hanya menunduk malu. "Yah... Begitulah..."

Sementara Yubi, dia sedang memeluk Miorin di sebelah Tumma.

Note: Miorin itu rakun yang ditemukan Yubi pada beberapa Chapter sebelumnya (agak lupa yang mana).

* * *

Kembali ke Duo Devil dan Femuto...

"Terus gimana dengan cewek berpucuk yang deketin lu terus?" tanya Zen jahil.

"Oy, Rina tuh polosnya kelewatan, nggak mungkin ada rasa suka sama gue!" bantah Arie sewot.

Kemudian keduanya langsung ribut lagi, sementara Femuto malah asik menonton keributan mereka sambil bergumam "pertengkaran membuat mereka semakin akrab".

Ah elah Pak, bukannya dilerai malah ditonton! =w="

* * *

Di perpus...

"Ashley, keluargamu tidak ada yang datang?" tanya Hikari sambil mengelus Naoto.

Gadis hantu itu menggeleng. "Mereka sudah melupakanku sejak aku meninggal..."

Hikari hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah prihatin. "Maaf ya..."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Ashley kembali menggeleng. "Lagipula, aku sudah senang menjadi keluarga di sini..."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Seperti apa orangtua Maurice?" tanya Kivosya.

"Dia hanya bersama pamannya, Nek..." jelas Monika seadanya.

Kivosya hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Monika menghampiri Maurice yang sedang menyapu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Oy!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Maurice sambil menengok dengan wajah bingung.

Monika menunjuk neneknya di belakang. "Panggil pamanmu dong! Nenekku mau bicara sama dia!"

"Ehmm... Baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Pamannya Maurice?" tanya Kivosya saat Grayson menghampirinya.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Aku neneknya Monika, aku ingin bicara soal... Hubungan keponakanmu dengan cucuku..."

Grayson melirik Maurice yang memalingkan wajah merahnya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, Paman..." gumam Maurice malu.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Seorang wanita berambut biru tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai lima dan membuka pintu sebuah kamar.

Kriiieet!

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah kamar! Ah, halo Musket-kun, Mira-chan!" sapa wanita itu.

"Untuk apa Dokter Izca ke sini dayo?" tanya Musket bingung.

"Panggil Izca saja." Ternyata dia adalah dokter yang pernah merawat Mira. "Aku ke sini mengunjungi adik iparku dan juga kalian. Oh, bagaimana keadaanmu, Mira-chan?"

"Sudah lebih baik, Izca-san." balas Mira ramah.

Izca tersenyum senang. "Baguslah!"

"Are? Nee-chan, kau kenal mereka?" tanya Emy yang nongol dari balik pintu.

Izca tertawa kecil. "Aku pernah merawat Mira-chan saat dia masih koma karena kecelakaan."

"Nee-chan nggak pernah cerita!"

"Kamu kerjaannya recokin pacar mulu sih, jadinya nggak denger!"

Musket langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

Kalau Izca dan Emy di kamar Musket, lalu kemana Albert?

Oh, rupanya dia sedang mencari 'calon' adik ipar (baca: Thundy)!

Sementara yang dicari sedang mengobrol dengan temannya dan begitu menyadari keberadaan Albert, dia refleks meninju orang di sebelahnya sampai nancep di langit-langit.

Albert langsung sweatdrop melihat itu. "Dia siapa?"

"Nggak, bukan siapa-siapa!" balas Thundy watados.

Padahal dia lagi panik karena tak sengaja meninju orang barusan.

'Bakalan mampus deh gue digebukin 'mereka'...'

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Mathias yang sedang berkumpul dengan saudara-saudaranya di halaman belakang markas dikejutkan dengan...

"Ka-kalian?!"

"Teman-teman Aniki kok bisa ke sini?"

Keempat orang yang merupakan temannya.

"Enara yang memberitahu mereka..." jelas Luthias di belakang mereka dengan wajah datar.

* * *

Kita lihat kembali kondisi di depan pintu!

Ting tong!

Musket segera menuju ke pintu dan begitu membukanya...

"Ka-kalian..."

"Musket? Itu kau?"

Rupanya dia bertemu orangtuanya.

Anak itu berniat pergi, tapi tangannya dicengkeram oleh seorang wanita yang segera memeluknya.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, nak! Kami sangat khawatir!"

Musket tidak bisa melawan dan memilih untuk membalas pelukan ibu-nya.

"Nii-chan..."

Dia melepaskan pelukan dan menengok ke belakang begitu mendapati adiknya di sana. "Kau yang memanggil mereka ke sini?"

Mira menggaruk kepala. "Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan Nii-chan..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Mira sedang menelpon orangtua-nya dengan telepon di kamar rumah sakit yang ditempatinya.

Setelah bebebrapa menit, terdengar suara seorang wanita. "Halo?"

"Ibu, boleh aku tinggal dengan Nii-chan?" tanya Mira.

"Kamu tau dia tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Ya, sebuah rumah besar seperti istana. Dia akan menjemputku nanti."

"Baiklah, besok kami akan mencari rumah itu. Jaga dirimu ya!"

Sambungan pun langsung diputus saat itu juga.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Ayah mereka mengusap kepala Musket. "Karena sekarang kita sudah berkumpul kembali, bagaimana kalau kalian mengajak kami berkeliling tempat ini?"

Musket tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah..."

Kemudian mereka berempat pergi berkeliling.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Seminggu setelah 'hari besar', beberapa cewek sedang bermain ping-pong.

Tapi Sarah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Rina karena dia mengayunkan bet-nya dengan sangat bernafsu.

"Etto... Rina, santai saja mengayunkannya, seperti ini!" Sarah memberikan sebuah servis pelan.

Rina tidak mendengarkan dan tetap saja memukul dengan kekuatan penuh plus gaya sentrifugal yang membuat bola tersebut berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Naasnya, bola tersebut mengenai mata kanan Monika yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dari belakang Sarah.

"UWOOOOOOOO!"

"MONIKA!" pekik beberapa cewek panik.

"Minna! Kita bawa Monika ke rumah sakit!" seru Sarah sambil menggotong Monika diikuti yang lainnya.

* * *

Operasi mata kanan Monika berhasil, tapi mata kanannya harus diperban selama seminggu. Alhasil, dia selalu dikerjai teman-temannya dengan cara diarahkan ke tembok saat berjalan.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Jangan memukul bola ping-pong terlalu keras seperti yang dilakukan Rina barusan!**

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Terdapat sepotong pizza terakhir di dalam kardusnya di atas meja perpus.

Rendy dan Zen sedang memperebutkan potongan terakhir tersebut.

"Hey lihat! Kekasihmu berdiri di belakang!" seru Rendy sambil menunjuk ke belakang Zen.

"Hah? Mana?" Zen langsung menengok dan...

Jreeeeeng!

Ternyata itu malah Arie yang memasang foto wajah Meila di kepalanya dan Rendy langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memakan pizza tadi.

"DASAR BOCAH SIALAN! KEMBALIKAN PIZZA-KU!"

"Tidak akan!"

Dan keduanya pun langsung rusuh.

* * *

"Hah? Garuchan Squad? Bukan, ini taman kanak-kanak..." kata Ikyo datar ketika sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang dan mengabaikan kerusuhan di belakangnya.

Note: Dari sebuah Fancomic sebuah fandom dengan singkatan DMC yang nemu di TL FB... .w./

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Taxi Bavarian Client (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

1\. Kucing milik Hikari itu sifatnya 11-12 mirip Morgana.

2\. Jangan tanya soal mata kiri Monika, itu rahasia.

* * *

Kalau kalian bertanya seperti apa 'hari besar' mereka, well... Sebenarnya itu agak sulit dijelaskan, tapi bisa dibilang seperti acara kumpul dari berbagai keluarga sih... ^^a

Yah, begini deh yang bisa kubuat... '-'/

Review! :D


	94. Deli-berry Daily

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Mungkin kau bisa mencarinya dengan kata kunci 'rainyazurehoodie'... Aku nemu di FB sih, tapi sumber gambarnya (kalau nggak salah) dari Tumblr... 'w'/**

 **Hikari: "Bukan, dia hanya bisa bicara saja, nggak bisa berubah..."**

 **Garu: "Karena kami ini 'another spirit' dari Author..."**

 **Giro: "Yap..." -w-b**

 **Sebenarnya... Kim yang ini kakaknya Iris, nama lengkapnya (kalau nggak salah) Kim Tae Yan dan dia nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama adiknya Alucard. Coba tanya Reha di FB-nya, tapi nggak jamin akan dijawab secepatnya karena katanya dia belum ada HP baru sih... 'w'/**

 **Mathias: "Kalau Fin mau mah, pengen sih ke sauna rame-rame..."**

 **Rendy: =w=" "Coba bandingkan dengan Red dan dua kembarannya (Rone dan Aka), lebih parah mana?"**

 **Monika: "Itu tidak lucu!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Terserah... -w-**

 **Maurice: *nahan malu.***

 **Ashley: "Hmm, terima kasih banyak..."**

 **Ini udah lanjut! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 90: Deli-berry Daily**

* * *

Kalau orang biasa rutinitas paginya adalah bangun tidur, mandi, dan sarapan.

Tapi khusus Mathias, rutinitas paginya adalah guling-guling gaje yang akan menumbuhkan kenistaan pagi ini!

Mathias bingung untuk mencari cara guling-guling nista hari ini, jadi dia langsung mengambil handphone dan mengirim SMS kepada seseorang.

* * *

 _Vience, ke kamar gue! GC! Ajak sepupu lu juga!_

* * *

Beberapa menit setelah SMS barusan, ada dua orang (dengan gaya rambut sama tapi beda warna) yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Vience.

"Begini, gue naruh sesuatu di sebelah kasur gue dan pasang papan, terus salah satu dari kita harus ada yang tiduran di bagian kanan papannya, kemudian gue pasang trampolin di sebelah tuas itu dan ada yang tiduran di atasnya!" jelas Mathias.

Mereka bertiga pun menyusun seperti yang telah direncanakan.

* * *

"Lintasan antik nih! Udah pasang kamera?" tanya Vience.

"Udah kok!" balas Tartagus.

"Oke! Gue mulai!" Mathias guling-guling di kasurnya.

"BONZOOII!" Dia jatuh dari kasur ke tuas Tartagus yang sukses membuatnya terlempar.

"TIRO FINALEEE!" Tartagus mendarat tepat di trampolin Vience.

"UNIVERSEEE!" Vience terlontar dari trampolin itu dan nancep di langit-langit kamar.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ikyo, Zen, dan Edgar memasuki kamar Mathias.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! KALAU MAU SIRKUS JANGAN DI SINI!" teriak Edgar melihat kenistaan ketiga orang itu.

"Seharusnya tadi kalian ngomong dulu dong! Soalnya gue pengen banget rekam nih!" seru Zen antusias.

"Udah, gue, rekam, tuh, di, meja, kameranya!" balas Tartagus sambil nunjuk kamera di meja dan masih lompat-lompat di trampolin.

Zen mengambil kamera tersebut, entah mau diapain sama dia.

"Sip! Udah di-upload dan sebentar lagi kalian bakalan jadi net idol!" ujar Zen happy.

"Tunggu dulu Zen, gue belum siap buat jadi net idol!" seru Vience sambil gerakin tangan dan masih nancep di langit-langit kamar.

"Berarti lu kurang beruntung!" balas Ikyo datar.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Hari ini sebagian cowok sedang melihat kumpulan foto (aib) yang dipasang Alpha pada sebuah papan di tembok dekat ruang kontrol.

"Si Kyo so sweet ya!" Vience menunjuk foto Ikyo memberikan setangkai bunga ke Adelia.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus sebal.

Salem melihat foto dirinya yang berusaha kabur dari Federico berbaju banci dan hanya tertawa pahit. "Hahaha..."

"SIAPA YANG NARUH FOTO GIRO PAKE BAJU MAID DI SINI?!" pekik Mathias sambil menunjuk foto yang dimaksud.

Beberapa orang segera berkerumun.

"Wadoh, cakep amat tuh!" celetuk Ikyo watados.

"Jelek ih! Masa cowok pake baju maid?" timpal Raimundo rada geli.

* * *

 _ **Fakta baru: Mundo nggak suka trap! :V**_

* * *

Vience nimbrung dengan seringai jahil. "Kenapa emang? Oh, bukannya lu suka sama cewek Monako itu ya? Gue liat kalian ngobrol lama waktu itu!"

"Gue nggak ada rasa sama Felicienne! Lagian, itu cuma ngobrol biasa doang!" bantah Raimundo.

"Tapi bicara soal jelek, sebenarnya lebih jelek ini sih..." Daren menunjuk foto Saphire yang berpose aneh disertai editan.

"Wanjer!" Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung ngakak guling-guling.

* * *

Tumma yang tidak ikut tertawa melihat sebuah foto di pojok papan dan memperhatikannya lebih dekat. "Ini..."

"Kenapa, Tum?" tanya Thundy yang juga tidak ikut tertawa.

Tumma menunjuk foto tadi. "Ini foto siapa ya? Kayak kenal..."

Semua orang yang mendengar itu langsung berkerumun untuk melihatnya.

Foto yang dimaksud adalah foto seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sepasang tanduk merah yang patah di kepalanya, bermata abu-abu, dan memakai jaket hoodie abu-abu sedang nyengir kecil sambil berkacak pinggang.

* * *

Vience mencolek Ikyo. "Hey, Kyo!"

"Apa?" tanya yang bersangkutan sambil nengok.

"Lu inget nggak pas kita abis gebukin Zen waktu Camp Trip?"

"Jangan bilang kalau..."

"Baru nyadar? Gue dari awal udah tau dari tanduknya, oh sama sayapnya juga!"

Emang sih di foto itu orangnya punya sayap, tapi kepotong setengah sama bingkai foto-nya.

* * *

Di saat Ikyo dan Vience baru menyadari siapa orang di foto itu, Rendy dan Salem membicarakan hal lain.

"Dare main game horror dan harus selesai kurang dari sehari?!" tanya Salem shock.

Ya iyalah dia shock! Mereka kan penakut, mana mau berhadapan dengan game horror?

Contoh simpel: Coba jejelin mereka game Five Nights at Freddy's, dipastikan mereka akan langsung banting gadget setelah beberapa menit main.

Rendy mengangguk. "Parahnya lagi, kalau kita gagal atau menolak, kita akan dapat 'neraka dunia' yang berbeda!"

"Apa maksudnya?!"

"Mau siapa dulu?"

"Lu duluan!"

"Gue disuruh cosplay jadi Thundy dan meniru sifatnya biar Emy mau 'gituin' gue... Masalahnya, gue nggak bisa pura-pura dan tuh cewek nggak bisa ditipu saking setianya! Gue udah pernah nyoba sebelumnya (Chapter 'Random Drabble Again' bagian 'Tukar Peran'), dan hasilnya gue langsung dibacok sama Emy!" jelas Rendy risih.

Salem menelan ludah. "Kalau buat gue?"

"Diarak rame-rame dalam keadaan terikat dari sini ke Tiang Jumrah yang nan jauh di sana dan dilempar ke situ..."

Keduanya langsung merinding seketika, kemudian Salem segera pergi.

"Mau kemana lu?" tanya Rendy.

"Bikin surat wasiat!" balas Salem.

Rendy langsung sweatdrop. "Emangnya lu bakalan mati?"

"Justru itu!" Salem langsung kabur.

Rendy hanya bisa facepalm mendengar alasan temannya barusan.

"Hey Ren, bisa tolo-"

CLIIIIIING!

Rendy men-summon pedang di tangannya dan...

SYUUUUNG! KRAK!

Melemparnya ke arah Federico yang hampir terkena lemparan tadi dan pedang itu tertancap di tembok tepat satu senti di sebelah lehernya.

"Nggak, makasih!" balas Rendy dengan nada dingin serta diselimuti aura hitam, kemudian langsung pergi.

Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung shock dan menelan ludah.

'Sekarang gue tau dari mana Salem belajar melempar pisau...' batin Edgar agak merinding.

Jangan tanya kenapa Rendy melakukan itu ke Federico, hanya Tuhan dan dia yang tau!

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Yubi-san, mau main Xiangqi?" tawar Zhunei yang sedang berkunjung.

"Boleh saja!" balas Yubi.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Beberapa babak kemudian...

"Kuakui ini cukup menyenangkan, walaupun aku baru pertama kali mencoba yang seperti ini! Kau tau, sejujurnya aku belum pernah memainkan yang sejenis Shougi!" ujar Yubi setelah selesai bermain dengan Zhunei.

"Sudah selesai main?"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati Tumma yang entah sejak kapan udah ada di situ.

"Oh, Tumma-kun! Ya, aku sudah selesai kok!" balas Yubi.

"Baguslah, ayo turun!" Tumma berjalan pergi.

"Dadah, Zhunei-san!" Yubi mengikuti Tumma sambil melambaikan tangan ke Zhunei.

Zhunei ikut melambaikan tangan, walaupun dia sempat merasakan aura cemburu pada Tumma.

'Ah, sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja...' batin Zhunei sambil menggelengkan kepala.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kali ini mau kerjain siapa lagi?" tanya Zen.

SR nyengir lebar sambil menunjuk Luthias yang sedang baca buku tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo kita cari Giro dan kejutkan dia!" usul SR.

Zen mengangguk dan mereka segera keluar dari perpus.

* * *

"Oh Giro~" panggil Zen sambil gedor-gedor pintu kamar Giro.

Yang bersangkutan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah jutek. "Ada apa, Zen-pyon?"

Zen nyengir lebar. "Boleh minta bantuan nggak? Bentar aja!"

'Pasti ada yang nggak beres!' batin Giro curiga. "Ya udah, apaan?"

Kemudian SR muncul di belakang Zen sambil membawa...

'Sudah kuduga! Pasti 'itu' lagi!' batin Giro dengan wajah datar karena...

Dia disodorkan baju maid warna hitam.

"Pakai ini dong!" pinta SR watados.

"Terserah..." Giro mengambil baju itu dan menutup pintu kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Errr... Luthias-pyon..."

Yang bersangkutan mendongak dari buku bacaannya dan langsung cengo begitu melihat...

Giro yang memakai baju maid hitam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Ba-baju dari mana itu?" tanya Luthias yang mulai merona.

Giro menunduk dengan wajah yang semakin merah. "Itu... Hm, tidak penting! Tapi... Hmm... Aku... Ingin melayanimu... Malam ini..."

"Se-serius?"

Mereka tidak tau kalau di belakang terdapat Zen dan SR yang cekikikan sambil merekam kejadian itu.

'Lumayan buat di-share ke grup fujodan!'

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Jadi kau ingin menunjukkannya?" tanya Girl-chan sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar anggota terbaru squad-nya ingin menunjukkan sesuatu.

Mira hanya mengangguk.

Girl-chan berpikir sesaat. "Baiklah... Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin kakakmu khawatir jika sampai kondisimu nge-drop nanti..."

"Aku akan berusaha."

* * *

Sekarang Girl-chan dan Mira sedang berada di halaman depan markas.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Reha yang datang bersama Yamagi.

Si ketua Garuchan menengok ke arah mereka dengan wajah datarnya. "Mira ingin menunjukkan kemampuannya sedikit..."

Gadis yang bersangkutan menengadahkan tangan kanannya, kemudian cahaya muncul membentuk sebuah palu besar di genggamannya.

"Itu... Heavenly Hammer?"

"Berarti dia... Nephilim?"

Girl-chan hanya terdiam melihat itu.

Dia mengayunkan palu itu ke depan, kemudian lingkaran cahaya muncul beberapa meter darinya. Setelah itu dia langsung teleport ke lingkaran cahaya tadi dan begitu berada di tengah lingkaran, tubuhnya berubah dua kali lebih besar. (Yah, sebenarnya agak susah jelasin kayak gimana D Hold-nya... .w.a)

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mira sambil berjalan keluar dari lingkaran cahaya itu dan ukurannya kembali seperti semula.

"Hmm, lumayan..." balas Girl-chan seadanya.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Balada Bahasa Bunga**

Saat ini Duo Spiky (Salem-Saphire) sedang berada di kebun bunga.

"Hey, mumpung kita lagi di antara bunga-bunga, gimana kalau ngomongin soal bahasa bunga?" tawar Saphire sambil mengeluarkan handphone.

Salem berpikir sejenak. "Boleh juga sih..."

"Oke..." Saphire membuka sesuatu di handphone-nya, kemudian menahan tawa karena apa yang dibacanya. "Sepertinya kau lebih cocok diberi Bachelor's Buttons!"

Salem mengangkat alis. "Maksud lu gue cocok banget jadi jomblo gitu?"

"Lu kan dari dulu udah jones!" ledek Saphire.

"Sialan!" umpat Salem.

"Atau bisa juga Carnation, tapi yang umum!" sela Saphire.

"Emang gue punya ikatan kasih sayang?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Bukan, ada arti lainnya lho!" Saphire menunjukkan handphone-nya yang ternyata sedang membuka sebuah artikel tentang bahasa bunga.

Salem langsung shock membaca bagian yang dimaksud. "What the?! 'Kasihannya hatiku yang malang'?!"

Kemudian dia menggertakkan tangan dengan wajah sebal. "Masih untung itu yang umum! Kalau yang warna kuning, gue udah bejek muka lu gara-gara hina orang!"

Saphire yang merasakan bahaya besar segera menenangkan Salem yang mulai emosi. "Slow aja, bro!"

Salem berusaha menenangkan diri dan mengelus dada, sementara Saphire men-scroll artikel itu. "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita kasih Ice Plant buat ultah Tumma? Cocok tuh buat dia, 'penampilanmu menakutiku'!"

Salem menggeleng. "Zen bilang Arie ngerti bahasa bunga, lu bisa digebukin kalau dia sampai tau itu!"

Saphire langsung merinding. "Nggak jadi deh!"

Kemudian dia men-scroll artikel itu lagi. "Narcissus cocok kali ya buat Alpha! Dia kan lebih suka diri sendiri!"

"Lu kali lebih pantes buat bunga itu! Daren pernah curhat kalau lu terlalu narsis dan sok 'Hero'!" ejek Salem.

Saphire langsung manyun, sementara Salem nyengir lebar. "Satu sama!"

Saphire kembali men-scroll. "Sekarang gue tau kenapa Lisa suka ngasih bunga Peony ke Teiron, mereka sama-sama pemalu!"

Salem menopang dagu. "Entahlah soal itu..."

Saphire nyengir jahil setelah menemukan sesuatu. "Hey Sal! Coba lu kasih Spiderflower ke Alfred, kali aja dia mau!"

Webek, webek...

Salem hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Lu abis terkontaminasi sama Alexia ya? Itu kan artinya ngajak kawin lari!"

Saphire kembali nyengir.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan The Boxer Cat (?)...**

* * *

Mira Liferpoint (Nephilim): Adik perempuan Musket. Pernah mengalami koma selama sepuluh bulan karena kecelakaan dan sekarang sudah pulih. Selama masa perawatan, dia berteman dengan seorang dokter yang juga merupakan seorang penyihir. Gadis yang memiliki keinginan kuat untuk membantu kakaknya yang sedang berusaha menghilangkan kutukannya.

* * *

Beneran pake Nephilim buat Mira walaupun belum resmi juga sih, oh well... -w-a

Judulnya agak absurd karena kurang ide, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Foto Zen yang dimaksud bisa dilihat di FB-ku pada album 'random digiart'... 'w'/

Bagian bonus itu kepikiran setelah nemu sebuah artikel tentang bahasa bunga di TL FB yang di-share oleh 'seseorang', pokoknya jangan tanya siapa!

Chapter depan akan ada ke-OOC-an lagi, tapi... Jangan terlalu serius ya nantinya! ^^/

Review! :D


	95. OOC-ness Again?

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well... .w.a**

 **Raimundo: *baca buku 'Daftar Karakter Trap Anime dan Game yang Harus Dihindari'.* "Karena mereka trap musim ini, jadi no!" *angkat papan dengan tanda silang.***

 **Me: "Bagaimana dengan Hideyoshi? Maksudku yang di anime 'Baka Test' itu?"**

 **Raimundo: "Itu tetap dihitung trap bagiku, walaupun banyak yang bilang dia punya gender sendiri!"**

 **Me: "Oke..." ._.**

 **Raimundo: "Tapi Felicienne, kalau kau memang menyukai yang lain, aku tidak keberatan dengan itu!"**

 **Kurasa kau harus baca lagi Chapter yang dimaksud, tapi selengkapnya tidak bisa dijelaskan (tapi aku berani bersumpah tidak ada hubungannya dengan 'itu')! -w-/**

 **Tumma: *menghela nafas.* "Baiklah, aku mengerti..."**

 **Yubi: "Oh ayolah! Jangan seperti itu, Tumma-kun! Aku masih suka kamu kok!" *cubiti pipi Tumma.***

 **Mira: "Terima kasih."**

 **Saphire: "Tidak juga, aku kan baca website tentang bahasa bunga!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Hahaha! :V *langsung ngumpet di dalam benteng sebelum dilempar pisau sama Salem.***

 **Zen: "Yang tau soal tandukku di squad cuma Arie..." 'v'/ "Soal video-nya, aku udah kasih ke Alexia buat disebar ke grup fujodan, ehehe... Oke, kapan-kapan kita cari korban lagi!" :V b**

 **Musket: "Aku tau dayo..." .v.**

 **Ini udah update! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 91: OOC-ness Again?**

* * *

Apa jadinya kalau peristiwa OOC-ness kembali terjadi di Garuchan?

Mari kita simak kelima kasus berikut! *detective mode.*

* * *

 **Case 1:**

Luthias terdiam, Lisa khawatir, Mathias garuk-garuk tembok dengan wajah horror plus nggak percaya, sementara Giro facepalm dengan tampang yang mengatakan 'gue nggak mau diplagiat sama dia'.

Yap, rupanya mereka berempat sedang bersembunyi di balik tembok dengan pintu terbuka sambil melihat seorang cewek berkacamata dengan rambut merah twintail dan mata merah sedang bermain piano dengan super duper lancarnya di dalam kamar Giro.

Mereka berempat mengenalinya sebagai Elwania Phoenixia, sang Fire Mage.

EH TUNGGU, ELWA BISA BERMAIN MUSIK?! Pantesan mereka shock banget!

Giro mencoba bertanya dengan lirih plus memasang wajah horror. "Hej, kenapa Elwa-pyon bisa berada di kamarku dan memainkan lagu Chopin-ku?! JANGAN BILANG KALAU DIA LAGI KESAMBET SETAN!"

"SSHHH! DIAM ATAU GUE TUSUK LU PAKE TOMBAK GUE! DARI TADI GUE JUGA MANGAP LIATNYA!" bentak Luthias misuh-misuh sambil mencengkeram kerah baju Giro.

"Su-sudahlah!" pekik Lisa panik untuk melerai Luthias dan Giro.

TAP!

Sontak, mereka berempat langsung bergidik ketakutan dan segera menoleh begitu mendapati Elwa sudah berada di depan mereka dengan membawa buku berisi not-not lagu.

"Yo minna, ada yang mau adu main piano denganku? Aku kesepian sekali nih." kata Elwa kepada mereka berempat dengan wajah yang sangat FRESH (ditambah senyuman manis yang jarang diperlihatkan).

Mathias langsung mangap lebar plus shock mendewa dengan background triliunan halilintar yang bergemuruh dengan super duper dahsyatnya dan langsung tewas, Lisa shock dan ikut tewas, Luthias panik dan menodong Elwa dengan tombaknya.

Sementara Giro?

"BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DI DEPANKU DAN MEMAINKAN PIANO KESAYANGANKU! MATEK AJA LU SANAAAA!" teriak Giro emosi.

"Oh? Kenapa kamu tidak main piano sama aku saja, Giro? Soalnya, aku kan juniormu, Giro- **SENPAI.** " tanya Elwa dengan SANGAT OOC BANGET.

Giro langsung tewas seketika karena tidak menyangka bakalan diserang dengan gilanya oleh sang Fire Mage yang tiba-tiba menjadi SANGAT OOC tersebut.

Sementara Luthias? Dia udah keburu kabur duluan.

* * *

 **Kesimpulan: Jika ketemu Elwa yang seperti ini, harap jangan tewas di tempat.**

* * *

 **Case 2:**

Suatu hari, terjadi sebuah kehebohan dan penyebabnya sangat sederhana.

Pasalnya, di meja ruang makan asrama itu, tersedia masakan yang rasanya sangat menggoda.

Taukah kalian siapa yang membuat masakan tersebut?

Rupanya yang memasak semua itu adalah Alexia Mercowlya.

WHAT?! COWOK YANG MASAKANNYA LEBIH BERACUN DARI ENGLAND ITU BISA MASAK SEDEMIKIAN RUPANYA?!

"Silakan dicicipi..." ujar Alexia harap-harap cemas.

"MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA UNTUK ALEXIA!" teriak Teiron yang udah mundur duluan.

Alexia mulai bad mood dan langsung menghampiri Teiron yang udah ngumpet di kolong meja makan, kemudian...

DUAK!

Kepala Teiron langsung ditumbuhi sebuah benjolan besar karena digetok pake panci penggorengan, sementara Alexia langsung ngomel dengan kasar. "BASTARD! CICIPI DULU APA?! KAGAK MENGHORMATI BA-"

Tiba-tiba acara omelan itu terpotong oleh...

"Kenapa masakan Alexia ENAK BANGET? Kok bisa ya? Padahal aku mengintip bagaimana cara memasaknya, sepertinya tidak ada asap kebakaran di dapur! Apa aku salah lihat ya?" tanya Vivi yang sangat shock setelah mencicipi masakan tersebut.

"Siapa dulu dong? Hehehehe!" sahut Alexia menyombongkan diri.

"He-eh! Biar kukasih MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA untukmu dayo~" celetuk Musket dengan wajah sumringah tapi hatinya kejam banget!

Alexia langsung pundung di pojokan dan berusaha menghibur diri atas mosi tidak percaya yang diberikan oleh kedua orang itu.

Tapi sialnya, sepertinya akan ada yang menambah mosi tidak percaya untuknya.

"Aku ragu kalau ini memang masakan Alexia, kuberi MOSI TIDAK PERCAYA untukmu." ujar Mira dengan wajah dan nada meragukan.

"TIDAAAAAAAAK! KALAU KALIAN EMANG RAGU, SINI GUE LAYANI DENGAN PERTARUNGAN MEMASAK!" teriak Alexia yang udah nggak tahan menghadapi ketidak percayaan ketiga orang itu terhadap masakannya.

CLING!

Alpha segera menyela dengan mupeng. "Baiklah, kita bertaruh! Aku bertaruh lima belas ribu Peso kalau Alexia nggak bisa masak, aku kasih untukmu kalau bener-bener bisa! Adakah yang mau menambahkan taruhan gila untuk pertarungan memasak Alexia versus beberapa orang lainnya ini?"

Alhasil, Vience segera mengancungkan tangan dengan wajah horror plus niat jahanam. "Aku bertaruh sembilan puluh ribu Peso jika Alexia nggak bisa masak, sekalian aku mau ikut bertarung memasak dengannya!"

Dua tangan segera menyusul Vience, pemilik kedua tangan tersebut ternyata adalah Mira dan Vivi.

"Kami ikutan deh! Kami bertarung masak dengannya sekaligus membuat taruhan! Aku bertaruh tiga puluh ribu (Mira)/seratus ribu Peso (Vivi)!"

"Oke, oke, kucatat ya!" Alpha menuliskan peserta sekaligus yang bertaruh.

Setelah selesai mencatat peserta, para peserta ditambah Alexia segera pergi menuju dapur sambil mempersiapkan mental dan spiritual.

* * *

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Taruhan itu RUGI BANGET!

Mira menangis karena terpaksa kehilangan tiga puluh ribu Peso-nya, Alpha pucat pasi karena terpaksa kehilangan lima belas ribu Peso yang sudah susah payah dipertahankannya mati-matian, Vience mencakar tubuh Jeronium saking kesalnya karena terpaksa kehilangan sembilan puluh ribu Peso-nya, Teiron terpaksa mengakui kalau masakan Alexia itu SUPER DUPER SANGAT ENAK dan juga terpaksa kehilangan lima puluh ribu Peso-nya, sementara Vivi tewas seketika karena tidak rela kehilangan seratus ribu Peso-nya.

"Kubilang juga apa, kalian sangat RUGI bertaruh sedemikian besarnya... AKU AMBIL SEMUA TARUHANNYA YA! HAHAHAHA! I'M TRULY A GENTLEMAN!" seru Alexia yang puas banget mengerjai kawan-kawannya yang shock dan tidak rela kalau uang mereka terpaksa pergi ke sisinya (?).

Sepertinya Alexia akan mengingat hari tersebut sebagai hari spesial baginya, karena dia telah sukses membuat seluruh orang RUGI BESAR dan juga mereka terpaksa mengakui bahwa masakannya memang SUPER DUPER SANGAT ENAK! Ck ck ck ck ck...

* * *

 **Kesimpulan: Kalau Alexia beneran bisa memasak, artinya kita RUGI taruhan! Dan satu lagi, walaupun nggak sudi sih, tetapi kita sebetulnya PATUT bersyukur!**

* * *

 **Case 3:**

Edward gemetar, Salem berbusa-busa mulutnya, Edgar ngumpet di belakang adiknya, Tumma mangap-mangap sambil berpelukan dengan Yubi plus Rendy (yang sekarang udah sekarat dan menanti nyawanya dicabut sama Malaikat Maut), Yubi mematung selagi dipeluk Tumma, ditambah Arie dan Zen yang malah manjat tembok saking takutnya.

Mau tau kenapa?

Karena mereka melihat Naya berubah menjadi sangat OOC, BANGET MALAH!

Aura Yandere-nya langsung terlihat di tubuhnya walaupun hanya berdiri di depan mereka semua, wajah yang sangat manis itu terlihat akan mengintimidasi semua korbannya.

Nggak kebayang kan?

"Ada yang mau BERSATU denganku?" tanya Naya dengan suara yang rendah tapi SANGAT mengintimidasi!

Edward pingsan, Salem tewas seketika karena tidak tahan diintimidasi oleh kakaknya yang sangat OOC tersebut, sementara Edgar? Justru itu, karena dialah yang paling gemetar berhadapan dengan Naya.

Tumma panik dan mencoba lari menuju pintu keluar. Tapi sialnya, dia malah pingsan karena menabrak pintu ruangan yang entah kenapa malah terkunci dengan suksesnya.

"TUMMAAAAAAA!" Yubi dan Rendy menjerit panik melihat kepala Tumma yang sudah tumbuh sebuah benjol besar.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Naya mendekati Edgar yang sudah gemetar dan menarik bajunya. "Mau menjadi SATU denganku? Tenang saja Edgy, tidak akan kusakiti kok~ Kol kol kol kol~"

Edgar langsung menjauhi Naya sambil nangis-nangis dan gilanya, air matanya malah membuat banjir bandang yang berhasil membanjiri 9/10 dari seluruh markas Garuchan!

Alhasil, Naya berhasil menggaet Edgar dan kawan-kawan dengan satu catatan: Setelahnya mereka semua langsung dikirim ke RSJ terdekat karena diduga telah menjadi gila oleh perlakuan kejam Naya yang Yandere banget tersebut.

* * *

 **Kesimpulan: Harap segera kabur secepat kilat jika berhadapan dengan Naya yang menjadi Yandere** **sebelum diberi trademark "Mau bersatu denganku?" karena kalau tidak, kalian akan dikirim ke RSJ dengan satu catatan: kena schizophrenia tingkat parah! *digebukin.***

* * *

 **Case 4:**

Thundy menghela nafas pasrah, Jean melongo plus ketakutan setengah mati, Adelia mematung saking shock-nya, Monika dan Maurice berwajah pucat plus gemetar ketakutan.

Kenapa mereka sedemikian muram suasananya?

Maklumlah, rupanya mereka sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang sangat mengerikan berupa empat orang yang sepertinya bertukar kepribadian mengerikannya.

Seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi paling kiri menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan maut disertai tangan kanan yang sudah siap dengan tongkat sihir plus menggumamkan beberapa mantera kutukan, sementara pria yang duduk di dekatnya hanya bersiul saja.

Yang lebih menakutkan, Rina yang biasanya bermuka ceria malah berubah menjadi khas Alisa yang jutek tiada duanya, sementara Alisa malah bermuka SANGAT ceria! Saking cerianya, Monika merasa sedikit jijik dengannya.

"KALIAN KALAU SUDAH PUNYA CUKUP UANG CEPAT LUNASI SELURUH UTANG KALIAN PADAKU!" teriak Emy dengan wajah ganas ditambah todongan senjata mautnya.

Yikes, dia udah kayak Dewa Kematian aja tuh!

"HIYAAAAAAAAAH!" jerit Monika dan kawan-kawan takut setengah mati sambil bersimpuh memohon ampunan kepada Dewa Kematian versi Garuchan itu.

Ampun deh, tubuh Emy tapi isinya Ikyo? Dijamin dunia Citadel akan mengalami kiamat besar!

Merasa jijik dengan wajah memohon ampunan mereka, Emy segera menggebrak meja dengan tongkatnya. "KEMANA HARGA DIRI KALIAN HAH?! KALAU NGGAK MAU LUNASIN UTANG, GUE KUTUK KALIAN SAMPE MATI DAN PERGI KE ALAM SANA, KEMUDIAN SELURUH ASET BERHARGA KALIAN AKAN KUSITA!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" jerit Monika dan kawan-kawan sambil memeluk dan menciumi kedua kaki Emy dengan wajah memohon ampunan.

* * *

Ikyo hanya bisa facepalm melihat keganasan Emy yang isinya dia sendiri, kemudian menghampiri Thundy yang merupakan satu-satunya orang yang nggak terpengaruh sifat keji Emy tersebut.

Dia segera memeluk Thundy dari belakang sambil berkata dengan nada MENGGOMBAL. "Kamu baik-baik saja, Thun-kun? Nggak kesambet OOC kan? Kalau ya, syukur deh..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Thundy panik to the over max sambil menginjak-injak kedua kaki Ikyo dengan kaki kanannya.

* * *

Ketika Ikyo dan Thundy sedang kacau-kacaunya, tiba-tiba Rina segera menggebrak meja sambil berteriak dengan galak. "BERISIK! KENAPA KALIAN JADI SUPER DUPER PENGECUT BEGITU SIH?! ARGH, STRESS! MENDING GUE PULKAM KE VOLCANO AJA SEKALIAN!"

Tiba-tiba Maurice menunjuk-nunjuk dan meneriaki Rina versi Alisa tersebut dengan nada keras disertai wajah horror. "Kau kan pulkamnya bukan ke sana, Rina-Alisa bego! Ikyo-Emy, gombalnya BUKAN ke Thundy, yang bener ke Adelia! Emy-Ikyo... Ja-JANGAN TAGIH KAMIIII!"

"BERISIK LU, MAURICE-IDIOT! LU KAN CUMA SERIGALA JEJADIAN, NGAPAIN GUE HARUS NURUTIN MAKHLUK KAYAK LU?! ATAU LU MAU GUE KUTUK SEKALIAN, HAH?!" bentak Emy versi Ikyo sambil menodong Maurice dengan senjatanya.

* * *

Ketika mereka sedang heboh-hebohnya, Jean hanya bisa facepalm plus jijik banget dengan seorang cewek yang entah kenapa kesambet setan menjadi Rina tersebut. Wajah cerianya saja sudah membuat Jean merasa mual, apalagi tingkahnya.

Jean mencoba memanggil Alisa versi Rina itu sambil bertanya dengan wajah ketakutan. "Ka-Kak Alisa... Kakak baik-baik saja?"

Alisa segera memeluk Jean dengan erat disertai wajah sumringah. "Iya~ Aku mau kue~"

Jean langsung tewas di TKP karena tidak kuat membayangkan wajah ceria Alisa disertai tingkahnya. Monika dan kawan-kawan yang sudah sangat ketakutan melihat tingkah keempat orang yang sangat OOC abis itu langsung tewas menyusul Jean.

Sepertinya yang masih nggak ngudeng kalau mereka bertukar kepribadian hanya Adelia saja.

"Eh? Kenapa Thundy, Monika, Maurice, dan Jean tewas di tempat ya?" tanya Adelia dengan wajah polos (baca: bodoh).

* * *

 **Kesimpulan: Jika Emy menjadi Ikyo, harap cepat-cepat membayar utang padanya! Jika Ikyo menjadi Emy, entahlah harus bilang apa, yang penting jangan tewas di TKP! Jika Rina menjadi Alisa, sepertinya Jean akan sangat menderita di dekatnya. Jika Alisa menjadi Rina, Monika akan malu abis karenanya. Sekian!**

* * *

 **Case 5:**

Raimundo hanya bisa mangap. Saking mangapnya, dia telah menyebabkan sebelas lalat menjadi korban tertelan di kerongkongannya. Untung saja tawon nggak ikutan jadi korban Raimundo yang hanya bisa mangap sehebat-hebatnya karena kalau sampai kejadian, bakalan tinggal nama dia akibat tewas terkena sengatan tawon.

Oke, abaikan yang barusan!

Selain Raimundo yang mangap menatap seseorang, beberapa orang lainnya juga ikutan mangap plus shock tiada tara melihat tingkah seorang cowok yang terasa sangat OOC tersebut.

Cowok ini terlihat 'sama' seperti orang yang hobi bilang HERO setiap hari.

Tau kan siapa yang dimaksud?

"I AM A HEROOO! *HAUP HAUP KRAUSK KRAUSK*" teriak seorang cowok berambut coklat ikal sambil memasang pose yang saking overactive-nya, kaki kanannya sampai menginjak meja disertai tangan kiri yang memegang hamburger dan tangan kanan yang menunjuk-nunjuk langit perpus dengan aneh.

Semua orang yang melihat itu segera menjadi HEBOH BANGET!

"DA-DA-DA-DAREN JADI OOC BANGET! SOS! SOS!" teriak Lucy panik sambil banting-banting kursi.

Raimundo segera menjauhi cowok bernama Daren tersebut dengan cepat dan menyahuti dengan panik. "MAY DAY! MAY DAY! MAY DAY! KEMANA TUH SAPHIRE?! KENAPA YANG JADI HERO-NYA MALAH ADEKNYA SENDIRI?! MAY DAY MAY DAY!"

Tartagus segera berteriak menyambut jeritan-jeritan yang berkumandang di perpus. "KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH OOC BANGET, DARY?! APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU?! ALARM! ALARM! ALARM KEBAKARAN! EH SALAH! ALARM KEBAKARAN! EH SALAH LAGI! APA YA NAMA ALARMNYA?!"

"KALIAN HARUS TENANG!" teriak Hikari yang mencoba menenangkan situasi panas tersebut.

Primarin segera menyela dengan santai disertai suara tongkat kayu yang dipukul-pukul di atas meja. "Sepertinya Saphire jadi makhluk invisible deh, mungkin kepribadian mereka tertukar..."

Tidak ada yang mengomentari karena Hikari masih berusaha menasihati Raimundo, Tartagus, dan Lucy yang sedang berpanik-panik ria.

"Marin, ada perlu apa denganku yang HERO BANGET? *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Daren sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Primarin dengan mupeng ditambah suara gemertakan gigi-giginya saat memakan hamburger dengan nggak AWESOME-nya.

Semua orang langsung ber-facepalm ria melihat wajah Daren yang 'sumpah sangat berbeda banget' dengan yang biasanya.

Idih! Kalau OOC begini, Daren jadi begitu MENGERIKAAAN!

"KENAPA BISA BEGINI?!" jerit Tartagus panik to the over max.

"Sepupu... Rupanya kau masih saja..." gumam sesosok makhluk invisible lirih.

Tartagus mencium gelagat bahwa ada yang membicarakannya dan segera meneliti setiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari tau siapa yang membicarakannya. Tapi sialnya, tidak ada yang membicarakannya.

Raimundo cs sudah bersembunyi di belakang Primarin karena takut membuat masalah dengan Daren yang tampaknya sangat OOC tersebut. Para cewek sudah tewas semua, hanya Hikari yang masih hidup.

"Sepupu... Aku di sini..." gumam makhluk itu lagi.

"TIIIDAAAAAK! BUBAR BUBAR!" teriak Tartagus ketakutan sambil ngibirit duluan.

Primarin diarak-arak keluar perpus oleh semua cowok yang ada, sementara Hikari terpaksa menyeret semua cewek yang sudah tewas.

* * *

Sementara Daren dan si makhluk invisible?

"Kenapa mereka bubar? *haup haup krausk krausk*" tanya Daren penasaran yang masih memakan hamburger-nya.

"Kenapa semua orang tidak menyadari keberadaanku? Hiks..." keluh makhluk itu, bahkan sampai curhat colongan dengan sesosok gadis hantu yang menepuk pundaknya di pojok perpus yang kacau balau tersebut.

Sepertinya Daren juga tidak menyadari keberadaan makhluk tersebut. Ck ck ck ck...

* * *

 **Kesimpulan: Jika Daren bertingkah seperti itu, lebih baik kalian segera menghujatnya dan kabur. Tapi kalau soal Saphire... Kita harus PATUT bersyukur! *dilempar ranjau.***

* * *

Jangan dianggap serius ya! Ini cuma candaan kok! ^^v

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Pada suatu hari, Girl-chan diundang ke rumah keluarga Lammermoor.

"Eh, kenapa aku harus ke sini?" tanya gadis itu ketika berada di depan kamar Edgar yang letaknya di dekat tangga lantai dua.

"Ehem!"

Rupanya di belakangnya terdapat Edward yang sedang memberi isyarat untuk melakukan sesuatu beserta Salem dan Naya yang hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Ah, benar juga!" ujar si ketua Garuchan disertai anggukan dari ketiga orang di belakangnya, kemudian dia menelan ludah. "Baiklah, akan aku lakukan!"

Kemudian dia membuka pintunya. "Pe-permisi! A-aku datang berkunjung!"

Ketika dilihat, tak taunya kondisi di dalam kamar Edgar sangat berantakan karena dipenuhi berbagai macam barang dan sampah, serta sang empunya kamar yang terlihat kagok sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

"A-ano..."

"A-a-a-a-ah..."

BRAAAAAK!

Girl-chan dilempari kursi sampai terjengkang keluar kamar, sementara Edgar yang sudah terlanjur malu langsung membanting pintu dan menjerit frustasi.

Salem dan Edward high five di belakang, sementara Naya malah mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Are, Kaichou-chan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Vivi bingung ketika melihat wajah si ketua Garuchan yang babak belur.

"Jangan bertanya, Vivi. Ah bukan. Maukah kau bertanya, Vivi?" balas Girl-chan murung dan Elwa yang berada di belakangnya memasang wajah suram.

"Mana yang benar?" Vivi semakin bingung.

"Tadi aku berkunjung ke rumah Edgar dan melakukan apa yang diperintahkan padaku, tapi lihatlah aku! Ini sangat tidak masuk akal kan?!" jelas Girl-chan frustasi.

"Hah?"

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Lammermoor, suasana kamar Edgar terlihat sedikit lebih rapi karena beberapa barang sudah disingkirkan dan yang bersangkutan sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk di pojokan sambil memeluk kantung plastik di pangkuannya.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Garuchan's Lethal Chefs Deadly Cooking** (Oh no! Dari judulnya aja udah serem, gimana isinya?)

"Kita mau masak apa?" tanya Jean.

"Kita masak sup 'spesial' saja, gimana?" usul Rina.

"Wah, ide bagus! Ayo siapkan bahan-bahannya!" seru Zen.

"Oke!" koor keempat orang lainnya.

* * *

"Masukin wortel, bawang bombay, negi (?), tuna (?), pisang (?), lada, bumbu nasi goreng (?), jeruk (?), dan sake (?)!" kata Rina sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan itu ke dalam panci.

"Jangan lupa daging salmon yang telah diberi formalin dan borax (?)!" ujar Zen sambil memasukkan daging tersebut.

"Ah, masukin juga balsem, cabe rawit, cabe merah, cabe hijau, cabe keriting, wasabi, dan jalapeno biar pedesnya mantap!" sahut Alexia sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan tadi.

"Jangan lupa garam 100 gram!" sambung Jean yang sukses membuat mereka semua hanya bisa cengo melihatnya.

"Masukin mie, ham, kuah ayam, daging sapi segar, telur ikan, hati ayam, kaki laba-laba, ekor cicak, lada, borax (?), kemenyan (Hah?), formalin (APA?!), toxic (Astaga Kambing!), dan racun tikus (?!)!" seru Arie sambil memasukkan bahan-bahan barusan.

* * *

Kalau dilihat, mereka bukannya memasak, tapi malah membuat racun yang khasiatnya 999999999999999999 persen cukup ampuh.

Mereka mau membunuh teman-temannya kali ya?

* * *

Setelah satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Seperti apa ya masakannya?" tanya Vivi.

"Entahlah, tapi semoga saja tidak berbahaya!" jawab Alisa datar.

"Ini dia~" kata Rina sambil membawa setumpuk piring makanan bersama keempat orang lainnya.

Orang-orang yang disajikan masakan tersebut berdoa dalam hati semoga nyawa mereka tidak melayang setelah menyantap hidangan tersebut.

* * *

Mari kita lihat reaksi mereka!

Saphire makan dengan rakus dan langsung sakit perut.

* * *

Rendy baru makan sesendok udah muntaber.

* * *

Thundy udah cabut ke toilet duluan.

* * *

Daren makan dan langsung kabur ke toilet untuk 'hajatan'.

* * *

Musket belum makan udah pingsan duluan.

* * *

Adelia mengikuti jejak Musket pingsan sebelum makan.

* * *

Salem menelan ludah. "Kak Naya, tolong buatkan surat wasiat seandainya aku tidak selamat..."

"Eh? Baiklah." Naya bingung sendiri.

Salem memberanikan diri untuk makan dan langsung tepar di tempat setelah makan sesendok.

* * *

Vience dan Tartagus tepar setelah perang jejelan (?) satu sama lain.

* * *

Tumma makan tanpa beban. (Alpha: "Yang kebal racun mah mana mempan?" *sweatdrop.*)

* * *

Hikari langsung jejelin semua makanannya ke Naoto sampai tepar tanpa ketauan.

* * *

Lucy merinding sesaat. "Se-selamat makan!"

Dia pun makan dan langsung mual.

"Ugh!" Lucy langsung kabur ke toilet terdekat untuk muntah.

* * *

"I-ittadakimasu!" kata Lisa sambil makan dan langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Teiron menelan ludah. "Apa ini bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja!" balas Jean.

Teiron mulai mencoba sesendok dan berusaha untuk tidak muntah.

* * *

Luthias langsung makan tanpa mikir dan tiba-tiba mual.

"Hu-huek!" Dia menyiapkan kantong muntah dan langsung muntah di situ.

* * *

Giro makan tanpa perduli apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan wajahnya langsung pucat.

* * *

Mathias menelan ludah. "Ya Tuhan, semoga nggak kenapa-napa!"

Dia mencoba sesendok dan wajahnya mulai merah.

"AAAAAAAAH! PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Mathias langsung kabur mencari air terdekat.

* * *

Alpha berniat membuang makanannya sebelum ditahan Arie dan Alexia.

"Jangan dibuang, makan hidangannya!" seru Zen sambil jejelin makanan ke mulut Alpha dan yang dijejelin langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

* * *

"PEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" pekik Emy yang mengikuti jejak Mathias mencari air terdekat.

* * *

"Figaro! Kau saja yang makan, aku masih kenyang!" perintah Monika.

"WHAT THE?! KENAPA AKU?!" teriak Figaro tidak terima.

"Makan saja, pasti enak! Kalau nggak nurut... Aku tidak akan menemanimu ke toilet lagi!" ancam Monika. (Sejak kapan burung beo bisa ke toilet?!)

Figaro pun mulai makan dan langsung tepar seketika, sementara Monika hanya santai-santai saja.

* * *

"I-ittadakimasu!" kata Edgar gemetaran sambil makan dan langsung tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

"Gyaaa, Kak Edgar! Siapa yang meracunimu?!" jerit Edward panik.

* * *

Ikyo kabur diam-diam.

* * *

Maurice pingsan setelah melihat penderitaan kawan-kawannya.

* * *

Untuk selanjutnya silakan bayangkan sendiri!

Yah, bisa dipastikan hanya sedikit orang yang selamat dari masakan maut tersebut.

Sungguh makanan ter-super duper hyper zuper over 'menakjubkan' yang pernah dihidangkan!

Tapi... Tolong jangan ada yang panggil Takano ke sini, aku masih sayang nyawa! *langsung kabur.*

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Torracat Brionne Charmander (?)...**

* * *

Au ah kenapa capruk begitu! :V a

Oh ya, bagian bonus itu referensi dari 'Kekkai Sensen and Beyond' episode 4. Aku mengambil adegan dimana Steven disuruh sama ketua dan wakil ketua 'Biro Manusia Serigala Tembus Pandang' ke rumah Chain, dipantau sama mereka berdua dan Klaus. Tak taunya, kamar dia tuh berantakan. Terus Chain yang udah kelewat malu langsung lemparin Steven pake sofa. :V *langsung kabur sebelum kena tendangan beku dari Steven.*

Review! :D


	96. Abnormal Contest

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha! :V Ini udah lanjut! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Maaf, mungkin bagian itu agak berbau gore karena seperti yang pernah dikatakan Rendy: 'dibacok'.**

 **Raimundo: "Itu tidak masalah kok!"**

 **Giro: "Entahlah, aku belum pernah mencobanya..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 92: Abnormal Contest**

* * *

"Sal!"

"Apaan, Ren?"

"Ada surat cinta buat lu!" Rendy ngasih secarik kertas.

* * *

Isinya seperti ini:

 _Untuk Salem, datanglah ke Dragon Nest. Di sana aku menunggumu, menunggumu..._

* * *

"WOW! Gue disuruh ke Dragon Nest!" ujar Salem kegirangan.

"Gue temenin!" seru Saphire yang datang entah dari mana.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! NAJONG DAH! SEJAK KAPAN LU DATENG?!" pekik Salem nggak nyelow plus kaget dengan kemunculan Saphire.

"Sejak tadi!" balas Saphire watados.

* * *

Di Dragon Nest...

"Halo?"

"Aku menunggumu..."

Ketika Salem menengok ke belakang, ternyata dia adalah...

"KAYAK THE SHAMAN, ASDFGHJKL!" teriak Salem sambil lari pontang-panting.

Sekian intro hari ini!

* * *

Mari lanjut ke inti Chapter ini!

"Wow, ada papan iklan!" kata Mathias saat melihat sebuah papan iklan di pinggir jalan. "Kontes kimono khusus wanita!"

"Gimana kalau kalian yang ikutan?" tanya Zen kepada para cewek yang bersama mereka.

"Hey, ayo kita paksa mereka untuk ikutan!" ajak Monika.

"Ide bagus!" balas Primarin.

"UHUAK!" Teiron langsung ditonjok oleh Elwa.

"Ayo, kamu ikutan kontes!" kata Elwa sambil menyeret Teiron.

"Dary, ayo!" bujuk Vivi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam.

"B-ba-baiklah, Vivi!" balas Daren gemetaran.

"Giro, bersiaplah!" ujar Hikari.

"AMPUN! BAIKLAH, AKU IKUT!" pekik Giro.

"CIH! MENDING GUE KABUR AJA! KAMUI!" Zen menyedot diri sendiri dan Mathias ikut kesedot.

"Gimana nih, Rice?" tanya Alpha ke Maurice.

"KUROI SENKO, SEMOGA BERUNTUNG!" teriak Maurice sambil ngacir.

"GOBLOK LU!" umpat Alpha sewot.

"Kamu juga harus ikutan!" ajak Alisa sambil menyeret Alpha.

* * *

Di tempat dandan...

"Kenapa harus gue sih?" tanya Alpha yang didandani jadi cewek.

"Iya, hiks..." balas Teiron yang juga didandani jadi cewek.

"Gue nggak perlu dandan!" timpal Giro. (Maklum, rambutnya panjang!)

"Si Mathias mana?" tanya Alisa.

"Kesedot Kamui-nya Zen!" jawab Elwa.

"Hiks, hiks..." isak Daren yang sama seperti ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berangkat!" ajak Rina.

* * *

Di tempat kontes...

Teiron sebagai peserta pertama naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Zen.

'WHAT?! ZEN JADI JURI?!' pekik Teiron dalam hati.

"Teiko!" jawab Teiron.

"Kebiasaan di rumah apa?" tanya Maurice.

'Goblok! Maurice juga?!' batin Teiron shock.

"Masak!" jawab Teiron lagi.

"Masak apa?" tanya Mathias.

'Si Kambing juga ikutan?!' jerit Teiron di pikirannya.

"Kue!" jawab Teiron singkat.

"Thias, lu tadi mau nanya apa barusan?" tanya Zen.

"APA KAU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA?!" pekik Mathias.

'Pakaian dalam wanita?!' batin Teiron shock parah.

"MAAF, TAPI AKU TIDAK MEMAKAINYA!" jerit Teiron stress.

Para penonton pun nosebleed.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian, Alpha pun naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Maurice

'Bakalan gue bunuh lu, Rice!' umpat Alpha dalam hati.

"Alia!" jawab Alpha singkat.

"Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Zen.

'Ngapain Zen jadi juri juga?!' batin Alpha kaget.

"Jadi suster, guru, polwan, penari balet, striptease, dan lain-lain!" jelas Alpha.

"TERNYATA DIA COSPLAYER, PEMIRSA!" teriak Mathias.

"To-tolong ja-jangan di-disebar!" pinta Alpha terbata-bata.

"WAH, SAMA AKU AJA!" jerit para penonton.

* * *

Setelah itu, Daren naik ke atas panggung.

"Nama anda siapa?" tanya Zen.

'ZEN?!' pekik Daren dalam hati.

"Darina..." jawab Daren datar.

"Kebiasaan apa?" tanya Maurice.

'MAURICE JUGA?!' jerit Daren lagi.

"Membunuh!" jawab Daren singkat.

"BEH, MATI LAMPU! SEKIAN DARI KONTES INI!" teriak Mathias sambil ngacir dari tempat kontes yang mendadak mengalami pemadaman listrik.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Malam itu, dia mengalami mimpi terburuk yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dia melihat teman-temannya terperangkap di dalam penjara api. Dia melihat bagaimana wajah mereka terlihat tersiksa. Kemudian gadis itu (yang entah kenapa selalu menjadi pusat fokusnya) dengan tubuh yang seolah tidak akan bergerak lagi tergantung di langit-langit gedung yang terbakar.

Dia terbangun beberapa menit kemudian. Butiran keringat bermunculan dari keningnya, bahkan air mata ikut mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

* * *

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, ketika mimpi itu datang, dialah yang selalu memberikan rasa sakit itu kepada teman-temannya.

Setiap kali dia menggerakkan tubuhnya, sebuah cambuk (yang entah sejak kapan dipegangnya) akan melucuti kulit mereka yang terekspos. Wajah mereka selalu menunjukkan kebencian yang ditunjukkan hanya kepadanya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain melukai mereka. Dia tidak mampu meminta maaf dan menjelaskan kalau ini hanya mimpi agar berusaha untuk membuat mereka lebih baik.

Hanya gadis itu yang terus tersenyum kepadanya. Senyumnya begitu lemah, tapi dia selalu melihat ekspresi yang sama di wajahnya.

'Aku percaya padamu...' Kedua iris coklat itu seolah berbisik kepadanya.

Setelah melihat gadis itu, biasanya dia akan terbangun dan langsung menangis terisak.

* * *

"Thun-kun?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata coklat yang selalu ditemuinya dalam mimpi, kemudian dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke danau yang sejak tadi dipandanginya tanpa membalas sapaan gadis itu.

Gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas dan langsung duduk di sisinya tanpa izin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Suara pemuda biru itu terdengar begitu dingin.

Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun. Dia tidak ingin melukai mereka seperti yang dilakukannya dalam mimpi.

Gadis itu menatapnya melalui bayangan di air dan mendapati tanda kurang istirahat dan kesedihan di wajahnya.

Dia pun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Apa ada yang mengganggumu?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan memutuskan untuk memeluk kakinya sambil menyembunyikan wajah di dalam lutut agar gadis itu tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya.

Sang gadis langsung tau kalau memang ada sesuatu yang mengganggu si pemuda biru.

"Kami selalu ada di sisimu!" Gadis itu menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu dan berdiri. "Kau tau dimana bisa bicara jika butuh bantuan!"

Gadis berambut coklat itu pun berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda biru itu sendirian di pinggir danau yang tenang.

'Kami selalu ada di sisimu!'

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalanya, entah kenapa kata-kata itu membuatnya merasa agak tenang.

Setidaknya ada yang percaya padamu. Kalimat itu terlintas di benaknya.

Dia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan mengabaikan pikiran itu.

Untuk sekarang, biarkan dia merasa tenang dalam mimpi memiliki teman yang bisa mempercayainya.

* * *

Malam itu, dia mendobrak masuk ke kamar sang gadis (yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kamarnya) yang sukses mengagetkan si pemilik kamar yang tengah membaca buku.

"Bisakah aku tidur denganmu malam ini?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi yang sukses membuat gadis itu malah tambah kaget.

"Ma-maksudnya?" Gadis yang masih shock itu hanya bisa gelagapan.

Sang pemuda biru hanya memiringkan kepala dengan reaksi berlebihan tersebut. Setelah gadis itu kembali tenang, dia langsung menengok ke arah lain dengan wajah merah.

"Ma-maaf, kau bisa tidur di sini..."

Pemuda itu ingin bicara lebih banyak, tapi otaknya seperti mau meledak karena kurang tidur akhir-akhir ini. Dia memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri di kasur sang gadis yang empuk seolah mengundangnya untuk datang ke dunia mimpi.

"Selamat malam..."

Dia langsung menutup mata dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam ke dalam kegelapan.

Dia memperhatikan sang pemuda yang langsung terlelap beberapa detik setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dan menghela nafas. Melihat si pemuda biru yang tertidur begitu tenang membuatnya merasa mengantuk.

Gadis berambut coklat itu meregangkan ototnya yang kaku karena diam di tempat berjam-jam, kemudian dia menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mematikan lampu kecil di atas meja yang membuat kegelapan menyelimuti kamarnya.

Jantungnya terasa berdebar-debar. Nafasnya yang memburu berbeda jauh dengan nafas sang pemuda biru yang tenang dan pelan.

Dia merasa seperti orang jahat sekarang. Gadis itu menghela nafas lagi dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan ketenangan diri.

Dia berjalan ke arah kasur dan duduk di sisi kasur perlahan. Dia berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu tidur sang pemuda biru. Dia mengelus beberapa helai rambut biru itu sambil memandangi wajah tidurnya dan tersenyum.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya dia berbaring di sebelah pemuda itu. Lengannya melingkar di pinggang pemuda itu dan kepalanya berada di atas kepala pemuda itu. Dia merasakan pemuda itu bergerak sedikit seolah mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dalam pelukannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum pelan dan dia menciumi puncak kepala pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Thun-kun..."

Malam itu, dia melihat mimpi terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tube Babe Cube (?)...**

* * *

Ini... Koplak ya? :V a

Entah mau gimana lagi bikinnya, yang penting happy! :V /

Review! :D


	97. Daily of Week

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Dragon Nest yang kumaksud itu nama Dungeon di Elsword... 'v'/ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Gue gitu lho~ :V /**

 **Zen: "Kukira kau akan bilang 'plagiat Obito'..." .v.**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Nggak apa-apa kok! ^^ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 93: Daily of Week**

* * *

Seperti apa keseharian penghuni Garuchan dalam seminggu?

* * *

 _ **~Senin: Flore Sekolah?~**_

"Kaichou, liat Flore nggak?" tanya Teiron pada suatu Senin pagi.

"Dia pergi sekolah..." balas Girl-chan yang sedang menyikat bulu Kopen.

Teiron langsung cengo. "Hah? Sekolah? Siapa yang bayarin?"

Girl-chan melirik Teiron dengan wajah datarnya. "Bibimu, emangnya siapa lagi?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Nenek, apa itu sekolah?" tanya Flore ketika dituntun Bibi Rilen ke sebuah sekolah dasar.

"Sekolah adalah tempat dimana kamu bisa belajar banyak hal dan juga bertemu banyak teman." jelas Bibi Rilen.

Flore hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Mereka berdua berhenti di depan sebuah kelas.

"Nah, kamu masuk ke dalam ya."

Flore mengangguk, kemudian dia membuka pintu kelas dan mengintip sedikit.

"Ah, sepertinya teman baru kita sudah datang. Masuklah." ujar seorang guru di kelas itu.

Anak itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan sedikit menelan ludah karena agak gugup berhadapan dengan banyak orang. "Umm, namaku Flore Blanca Noir. Salam kenal."

Beberapa anak terlihat mengobrol sendiri, sepertinya sedang membicarakan anak baru di kelas mereka.

Sementara sang guru menuntun Flore ke kursinya di baris ketiga deret kedua. "Nah, kamu duduk di sini ya."

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini." ujar sang guru setelah kembali ke depan kelas.

* * *

Ketika sebagian kelas sedang serius mendengarkan, seorang anak yang duduk di belakang Flore penasaran melihat ekor kucing yang meliuk-liuk di depannya, kemudian menarik ekor itu.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

Teriakan itu sukses membuat seisi kelas menengok ke arah sumbernya.

"Ma-maaf bu, abisnya saya penasaran sama ekornya." jelas anak itu.

Sang guru hanya menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran."

* * *

Skip ke waktu istirahat.

Suasana depan sekolah yang ramai oleh anak-anak yang bermain tiba-tiba dikacaukan dengan keberadaan monster yang muncul.

Alhasil, anak-anak yang melihat itu langsung kabur ke gedung sekolah karena takut. Tapi Flore (yang entah emang berani atau hanya sekedar penasaran) mendatangi monster itu.

"Hey, kamu! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

Flore tidak mendengarkan peringatan para guru dan terus mendekati si monster yang meraung keras, kemudian dia memunculkan sepasang tangan raksasa dan...

DUAAAAK!

Meninju monster itu sampai mental entah kemana.

Flore menghilangkan tangan raksasa tadi dan mendatangi anak-anak beserta para guru sambil menepuk tangannya dengan wajah sumringah. "Nah, sudah selesai! Sekarang kita bisa main lagi!"

Mereka semua yang melihat kejadian barusan hanya terdiam, entah karena kagum atau malah ngeri.

* * *

Sorenya...

"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Lisa.

"Lumayan, Ma! Banyak teman yang asik!" jelas Flore senang, tapi entah kenapa setelah itu dia malah menunduk takut. "Walaupun ada tidak enaknya juga..."

"Hah? Apanya yang tidak enak?"

Teiron yang baru datang duduk di sebelah Lisa dan ikut menyimak.

"Tadi ada anak yang duduk di belakangku, terus dia menarik ekorku..."

"Lalu apalagi?" tanya Teiron sedikit mewanti-wanti karena merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Saat istirahat ada monster yang muncul, jadi aku pukul saja!"

Lisa langsung sweatdrop, sementara Teiron tepuk jidat.

* * *

 _ **~Selasa: Unlucky Gacha in Real Life~**_

Pada Selasa siang, Alpha dan Saphire sedang menonton sebuah konser di amusement park.

"Yap, lagu selanjutnya kami menerima request dari pengunjung!" kata penyanyi di panggung itu.

"Saya mau request!" ujar Alpha sambil angkat tangan dan menghampiri para pemain di panggung itu. "Jadi teman saya, bla bla bla bla..."

"Baiklah! Lagu ini merupakan lagu penyemangat bagi Saphire untuk... Gahta? Gacha? Iya, gacha-nya!" ujar sang penyanyi.

"Hah?" Saphire hanya bingung mendengar itu dan ketika musik diputar...

"Judi! ("Judi!") Menjanjikan kekuataaan..."

' _ **Kemenangan**_ bego, bukan _**kekuatan**_!' batin salah satu personil di panggung itu mengoreksi.

"Ngoahahahaha..." Alpha hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kampret..." umpat Saphire pelan. "Eh, tapi kok gue dapet SSR ya?"

* * *

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah rumah hantu.

"Al, kita balik aja yuk! Takut nih!" pinta Saphire ketakutan. "Mana itu hantunya kayak beneran semua lagi..."

"Halah, ngapain takut? Orang nggak ada seremnya juga! Gue nggak takut tuh!" balas Alpha datar.

"Beli saya..."

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Saphire merinding.

"Bentar, kok gue kayak kenal nih suara?" tanya Alpha bingung.

Ketika didatangi, ternyata adalah...

"GYAAAAAAAAAARGH! HANTU GEM GACHA!" teriak Saphire sambil ngacir.

"TOLOOOONG! DOMPET GUE UDAH NGGAK KUAAAAT!" pekik Alpha ikutan ngacir.

"Beli saya..."

"Ayo Gacha Premium..."

"SSR menunggumu..."

* * *

 _ **~Rabu: Tumma Breakdance?~**_

Semua orang pernah kepergok melakukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga, misalnya saat Edgar ketauan mencium pohon sama Naya. :V *ditendang yang bersangkutan.*

Percaya atau tidak, hal itu juga pernah terjadi pada Tumma.

* * *

Kejadiannya begini:

Tumma sedang latihan breakdance pada Rabu pagi di halaman belakang markas, tapi dia tidak tau kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dan baru menyadarinya begitu selesai latihan.

"SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN DI SINI?!"

BLETAAAAAAK!

Tumma melempari Alisa dan Monika dengan sepatu boot (yang entah dapat dari mana), kemudian langsung kabur karena kelewat malu.

* * *

"Ternyata dia punya rasa malu juga kalau ketauan..." gumam Ikyo di atas pohon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Tumma latihan.

Anehnya, baik Tumma maupun Alisa dan Monika, tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan si rubah, padahal dia udah ada di situ sejak tadi pagi.

* * *

"Ayolah, buka pintunya!" Arie mengetuk pintu kamar berkali-kali.

"Ada apa, Rie?" tanya Luthias.

"Kamar dikunci dari dalam, terus kuncinya dipegang sama Tumma!" jelas Arie. "Tum, ini tidak lucu! Biarkan aku masuk!"

Luthias langsung sweatdrop setelah menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi. "Sepertinya dia sedang malu karena suatu hal sampai mengunci diri seperti itu!"

* * *

 _ **~Kamis: Pocong~**_

Di suatu Kamis malam, ada empat cowok yang sedang menonton film horror tentang pocong.

Salem menutup mata, Edgar merinding, Rendy udah pingsan duluan, sementara Edward malah biasa aja.

* * *

Edgar yang melihat ekspresi adiknya langsung bingung. 'Eh? Apa dia suka film hantu? Atau jangan-jangan...'

"Keeereeeeen! Kak Edgar, aku mau sleeping bag kayak gitu dong!" seru Edward.

"Woy!" sembur Salem shock.

'Sudah kuduga...' batin Edgar sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Jumat: Tragedi Cewek Mabuk~**_

Pada Jumat siang, terjadi sebuah kehebohan.

"Hik! Pokoknya Tei-kun yang paling -hik- top deh~ Udah manis -hik- ramah -hik- contoh kepala keluarga terbaik~ Dia juga -hik- masak sarapan setiap pagi dan selalu -hik- membantuku~"

"Cih, cuma -hik- sebegitu doang! Tumma-kun dong, jago masak -hik- terus sangat baik! Bisa memancing -hik- dan pinter nawar harga barang! Nggak boros kayak -hik- cowokmu yang nggak berguna itu!"

"Hik! Tei-kun nggak boros kok! Jangan -hik- salahin dia kalau -hik- si hijau itu emang bokek dari sononya!"

"KAU BILANG APA BARUSAN?!"

"Wah wah, Yu-chan! Perlukah -hik- aku ulangi sekali lagi? Bukan salahku kalau kau -hik- punya pacar bokek kayak Tum-Tum!"

"TARIK KATA-KATAMU BARUSAN! TUMMA-KUN EMANG BOKEK, TAPI GITU-GITU DIA PERHATIAN! CINTA LEBIH BERHARGA DARIPADA DUIT TAU!"

* * *

Para penghuni perpus hanya bisa menatap cengo kedua gadis yang kini sudah siap saling mencekik satu sama lain dengan wajah yang sudah lebih merah dan lebih ganas dari wajah Mathias yang ditenggelamkan di dalam kolam bir, menurut penuturan Vience yang pernah iseng melakukannya karena sebuah taruhan dengan Zen yang berakhir dengan...

Ah, sudahlah! Mari kita kembali ke topik!

Sungguh menakjubkan dengan apa yang dilakukan sake berkadar alkohol 20 persen yang awalnya ingin Raimundo berikan untuk Red.

* * *

Semuanya berawal ketika Raimundo menaruh botol-botol minuman keras itu di atas meja perpus, kemudian pergi ngobrol dengan Desmand dan meninggalkan botol-botol sake itu sendirian di atas meja tanpa ada yang menjaganya.

Lisa dan Yubi (yang saat itu masuk ke ruangan dengan terengah-engah dan juga kehausan) melihat botol berisi cairan bening yang tampak sangat segar. Mereka tidak bertanya dan langsung meneguknya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, hampir satu botol sekali minum.

Hasilnya, begitu selesai ngobrol, Raimundo terkejut mendapati botol sake-nya sudah nyaris tak berisi dan yang lebih mengejutkan, dia mendapati Lisa berubah menjadi enigma bermuka dua (atau istilah lebih mudahnya, yandere), sementara Yubi berubah menjadi tsundere akut yang siap menyalak ke siapa saja.

Yang semakin membuat cengo para penghuni perpus (termasuk Raimundo yang sudah siap seppuku di tempat), kedua gadis yang berganti kepribadian itu entah kenapa malah saling membandingkan kekasih/caretaker/guardian/babysitter atau apapun yang bisa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan peran Teiron dan Tumma (yang notabene memang mengurus kedua gadis mendadak sarap itu) tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Terus terang, hal itu semakin lama akan menimbulkan sugesti macam-macam.

* * *

"Haah~ Tapi kebaikan hati semata -hik- nggak bakalan bisa bikin kenyang lho, Yu-chan~ Tei-kun dong! Walaupun agak kagok soal merayu, tapi begitu sudah waktunya bertindak, waow~ Nggak bakalan kelihatan deh kalau dia abis baca buku panduan~ Dan -hik- kamu belum pernah lihat wajah Tei-kun kalau ngajak aku kencan kan? Blushing-nya manis banget lho~ Ah udah deh, akui aja kalau -hik- Tei-kun emang paling top~"

"Sampai Flore dan Nigou pacaran pun aku nggak bakalan ngakuin! Dari segi manapun -hik- Tumma-kun jelas lebih top daripada cowok merahmu itu! Walaupun nggak punya duit -hik- dia tetep kasih aku bunga yang ditanamnya sendiri! Dan -hik- dia selalu masakin makanan walaupun sehari-hari dia cuma sanggup makan kacang saat keuangannya lagi sekarat! Dan kamu nggak tau ya -hik- wajahnya kalau lagi demam gara-gara kehujanan? Mmm -hik- so rapeable!"

* * *

Raimundo melihat ke sudut ruangan dimana terdapat sepasang makhluk yang tengah meringkuk memeluk lutut seperti siap bunuh diri kapan saja.

"Li-Lisa, tak kusangka kau... Aku sudah salah apa?" Tampaknya Teiron tinggal sejengkal lagi merangkak ke dalam lubang dan mati sambil memeluk buku-bukunya.

"Yu-bi... Tolong, jangan beberkan aibku lebih dari ini..." Tumma seperti ingin sekali untuk menenggelamkan diri ke sungai terdekat dan hanyut sampai ke Greenland, kalau perlu sampai ke Kutub Selatan.

Di samping kedua cowok putus asa itu, Alpha dan Arie ikut berjongkok sambil menepuk punggung teman baik mereka dan menggumamkan belasungkawa atas tercabiknya harga diri mereka.

* * *

Sementara kedua gadis sakaw itu masih dengan sakaw-nya berceloteh dan membeberkan aib pasangan mereka.

"Tei-kun nomor satu pokoknya! Cowok tersejati di antara pria sejati lainnya!"

"Tumma-kun yang nomor satu pokoknya! Satu-satunya cowok ter-fleksibel sejagad raya!"

"Ah, ciuman hangat nan romantis bareng Tei-kun berasa kue~"

"Ih, ciuman apaan tuh, Jorok! Gue dong! Ciuman kental manis berasa sirup! Kamu tau nggak? Dia paling jago ciuman lho!"

"Tei-kun juga jago nyium kok!"

"Tapi masih jauh kalau dibandingkan dengan Tumma-kun! Kayak bekicot sama cheetah gitu!"

"Ih, kamu mah nggak nyambung! Ya sudah! Mari kita buktikan, siapa yang bisa ngasih ciuman paling memuaskan~"

"Oke, setuju!"

Raimundo hampir yakin kalau dia mendengar detak jantung dua orang yang berhenti berdetak selama beberapa saat. Bahkan dia berspekulasi bahwa lebih dari ini, mungkin Teiron dan Tumma akan lebih memilih untuk kawin lari satu sama lain daripada harus menghadapi ke-OOC-an pasangan mereka yang di luar akal sehat.

Kedua pasang mata kehijauan dan amethyst itu melebar ngeri ketika dua pasang kuning dan coklat itu berbalik menatap mereka dengan dibayangi nafsu yang tak mereka sangka ada di dalam kedua gadis itu.

Tak disangka, mereka akan melihat pasangan mereka begitu... buas.

"Tei-kun!"

"Tumma-kun!"

Kedua gadis itu langsung menerjang, Alpha dan Arie udah ngacir entah kemana, Teiron dan Tumma saling memeluk satu sama lain sambil komat-kamit mengucapkan doa memohon pengampunan dosa.

"Kalian berdua, maafkan aku..."

Teiron dan Tumma yang masih terpaku dalam posisi saling memeluk langsung cengo ketika kedua gadis yang tinggal sejengkal lagi meraep mereka tiba-tiba berhenti dan rubuh di lantai.

Di depan mereka sekarang terdapat Raimundo yang berdiri sambil menggenggam tongkat kayu yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memukul pingsan kedua gadis sakaw itu.

Kalau tidak ada yang cepat bertindak, bisa-bisa seisi perpus akan diraep oleh Lisa dan Yubi (tidak selebay itu juga sih, tapi setidaknya dia hanya bisa berharap).

"Mu-Mundo?"

Yang bersangkutan hanya melempar tongkat kayu tadi ke sembarang arah, kemudian menatap kedua cowok itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Tei, Tum! Aku minta maaf karena harus menggunakan kekerasan, tapi bisakah kalian berdua mengamankan mereka agar tidak membahayakan orang sekitar?" pinta Raimundo.

Kedua cowok itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera berdiri, kemudian membisikkan terima kasih sekilas sebelum mengangkat pasangan mereka dengan hati-hati dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal style, setelah itu bergegas keluar dari perpus.

Raimundo menatap kepergian kedua orang itu dan menghela nafas panjang.

Untuk sementara bencana bisa dihindari, dia hanya bisa berharap Teiron dan Tumma cukup pintar untuk menahan Lisa dan Yubi sampai efek sake-nya memudar. Sekarang masalahnya tinggal...

Tubuhnya menegang ketika sebuah tangan menepuk punggungnya, dia pun berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis yang merupakan sang ketua Garuchan.

"A-ada apa, Kaichou?" tanya Raimundo agak takut.

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, tapi hanya sesaat. "Aku mau minta tolong, Mundo! Sake-mu diminum sama Eudo, bisa tolong buat dia pingsan juga?"

* * *

 _ **~Sabtu: Balada Malam Minggu Nista Salem~**_

Ada seseorang yang sedang menopang dagu di meja perpus pada Sabtu malam.

"Malam minggu sendirian lagi..." keluh Salem.

"Ah, masa? Bukannya lu udah ada Alfred?" timpal Emy jahil.

"Siapa juga yang mau sama si 'Kepala Buntung' itu?" tanya Salem nggak terima.

"Kalian kan udah jadian~" ujar Emy watados.

Salem langsung jijik. "Ih, najis tralala! Mending gue mati sebagai perjaka daripada jadi pacarnya!"

Emy hanya tersenyum miris sambil angkat bahu. "Ya udah sih..."

"Sal, mau jalan-jalan denganku?" tanya Alfred yang nongol entah dari mana.

"NGGAK, MAKASIH! MENDING GUE DI KAMAR AJA!" pekik Salem sambil ngacir dari perpus.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Alfred bingung.

"Biarin Fred, dia emang gitu!" jawab Emy yang berusaha menahan tawa.

* * *

Tapi ternyata...

"Sal, lu jangan bunuh diri dulu! Entar kasihan kakak lu ditinggal mati!"

"Bener tuh kata Edgar! Kalau mau galau mah nggak usah segitunya juga! Ingat, dunia tuh nggak selebar taplak meja!"

"Lu mau ngelawak ya?! Mathias bungee jumping dari atas Airplane (nama map di LS) pake gesper juga tau kalau dunia nggak selebar taplak meja!"

"Gue nggak ngelawak, itu cuma perumpamaan doang!"

"Zen, perumpamaan mah boleh aja, tapi kenapa harus taplak meja?"

"Karena daun kelor terlalu mainstream, Arie!"

Webek, webek...

"Ini kenapa malah ngomongin perumpamaan sih?!" sembur Edgar sebal.

"Biar nggak dikira ngelawak!" balas Zen sambil nyengir tanpa dosa dan sukses membuat para pendengar yang berada di kamar Salem sweatdrop.

"Udah ah, capek gue!" Salem langsung melompat keluar jendela tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

"JANGAN!"

Ketika dia sudah melompat keluar jendela, rupanya Rendy ikut melompat dengan selimut yang diikat pada tali di tubuhnya. Dia berhasil menangkap temannya di udara dan selimut yang terikat langsung mengembang. Alhasil, mereka berdua terbang terbawa angin.

Ane namakan jurus itu, 'Terbang Gaya Ubur-Ubur'! :V *ini bukan 'Sakamoto Desu Ga' dodol!*

Tapi entah kenapa, Rendy dengan kejamnya malah melempar Salem sampai kepentok pohon terdekat dan dia sendiri mendarat dengan tenang.

Alhasil, pemandangan tidak elit itu sukses membuat para penonton yang melihatnya dari jendela langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Minggu: Edgar in Yo Dawg Dream~**_

Di kediaman keluarga Lammermoor pada Minggu pagi, sinar matahari yang terang memasuki kamar Edgar. Tapi bukan sinar matahari yang membangunkannya, melainkan suara 'gedebuk' dari kamar sebelah (yang diketahui berasal dari Mathias yang nginep di rumahnya dan guling-guling dari kasur).

Edgar bangun dengan cara normal, tapi sambil salto karena libur dari misi. Tapi saat berhenti, tiba-tiba Edgar terkena encok dan dia pun dengan susah payah mengambil alat pijat refleksi.

"Ah, leganya..." gumam Edgar setelah melakukan pemijatan.

Edgar membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Salem dan Edward sedang main kejar-kejaran di depan kamarnya. Tapi naasnya, pintu kamar yang sudah terbuka ditutup paksa oleh Salem dan Edgar pun nemplok di tembok.

* * *

Edgar kembali membuka pintu kamar sambil melihat kanan-kiri dan setelah merasa aman, barulah dia menuruni tangga. Sialnya, dia menginjak kulit pisang dan jatuh dari tangga dengan cara berguling.

"Lu ngapain guling-guling di tangga, Gar?" tanya Mathias.

"Gue mau tau aja karena katanya gue bisa mati kalau guling-guling di tangga!" jawab Edgar ngasal.

"Ya elah!" balas Mathias sweatdrop, kemudian berjalan pergi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Edgar menghabiskan sarapannya dan keluar untuk jalan-jalan.

Sayangnya, dia terkena air jemuran dari tetangga sebelah. "Kampret!"

"Kalau jalan liat dulu dong!" kata ibu-ibu tetangga sebelah.

"Mau minta dibunuh ya?!" tantang Edgar sewot dan ibu-ibu itu langsung ngacir setelah melihatnya mengeluarkan senjata.

"Cih! Ngacir aja deh!" ujar Edgar sambil berjalan melewati Kantor Bupati (?) untuk mencari Kera Sakti (?). (Malah nyanyi!)

* * *

Edgar tak sengaja melihat kucing di dalam kotak yang mengambang di sungai. Dia tak merasa kalau itu kucing beneran, tapi...

"Meong, meong!"

Dia berusaha menyelamatkan kucing itu. Tapi setelah diselamatkan, ternyata itu kucing mainan bersuara.

"I AM IN MANGA!" teriak Edgar sambil berlari ke arah rel kereta api, kemudian tertabrak kereta dan mati.

* * *

"AAAAAAH! MIMPI YANG MENGERIKAN!"

"Gue bangun?" tanya Edgar bingung sambil mencubit pipinya dan langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Yes, udah bangun!" ujar Edgar kegirangan.

* * *

Dia membuka pintu kamar dan tak sengaja melihat pintu kamar Edward yang terbuka, kemudian dia mengintip dari celah pintu dan ternyata...

ADIK KANDUNG DAN ADIK IPARNYA SEDANG 'BEGITUAN'!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH, ADEK GUE KENAPA?!"

* * *

"AAAAAAH! A DREAM AGAIN! OKE, EDGAR! A DREAM CAN'T HURT YOU, YOUR DREAM CAN'T HURT YOU!" pekik Edgar panik.

Edgar melihat ke arah jendela dan melihat darah.

Ternyata di luar sana terdapat kepala ayahnya yang terpenggal, ibunya yang tertusuk, adiknya yang terbelah menjadi dua, dan tubuh istrinya yang terpotong-potong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"SHIT, I AM IN YO DAWG!"

Edgar kembali melihat jendela dan ternyata udah malam.

Tunggu dulu! Ini bukan malam, tapi dia berada di luar angkasa dan dekat dengan black hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I AM SO CLOSE TO BLACK HOLE! AAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Gue udah bangun nih?" tanya Edgar bingung sambil mencubit pipi.

"Ugh!" Dia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan setelah melakukannya. Ternyata bukan mimpi!

"Gue kasihan banget sama Edgar, dari tadi nggak bangun-bangun!"

Edgar langsung menengok ke arah suara itu.

Ternyata Ikyo, Vience, Tartagus, Mathias, Rendy, dan Salem lagi ngumpul di pojok kamarnya sambil main poker.

"Apa?" tanya Edgar datar.

Rendy yang nyadar duluan langsung kaget. "Eh? Udah bangun?"

"Masih tidur!" jawab Edgar dengan tampang 'You don't say'.

"Hebat lu, Gar! Tidur dari jam 9 malam sampe jam 7 malam!" puji Tartagus kagum.

Pantesan aja dari tadi mimpinya yo dawg terus!

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Gue balik ye!"

"Iye, kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi!"

"Galak amat sih, mbak! Udah ya, dadah!"

Girl-chan melambaikan tangan ke rombongan Reha Squad yang pulang ke markas mereka.

"Reha udah balik?" tanya Mathias yang baru datang.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan senyum tipis, kemudian memasang wajah sedih. "Cuma, aku agak kasihan sama Warrend... Kenapa dia nekat begitu?"

"Mungkin depresi..."

"Bisa aja sih..."

"Lu kasihan kayak gitu suka sama dia?"

"Ih, kata siapa? Lu cemburu?"

"Kagak!"

"Ngaku aja lu! Waktu itu kan lu yang paling shock pas Arie nggak sengaja ngelamar gue!"

'Inget aja dia...' Mathias menghela nafas pasrah. "Iya deh, lu menang! Gue cuma cemburu dikit sih!"

Girl-chan hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian mereka berdua masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Toy Beat Chill (?)...**

* * *

Well yeah, ini absurd, tapi biarlah... -w-a

Review! :D


	98. Miracle of Ladybug

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Kalau punya duit banyak mah bisa aja belanja box gacha banyak-banyak... -w-/**

 **Teiron: "Namanya juga orang mabuk, apa aja pasti diumbar..." *risih sendiri.***

 **Flore: "Ehmm, maksudnya 'triangle love' itu apa ya?" *bingung.***

 **Teiron: "Abaikan saja, kau tidak perlu tau!" *menuntun Flore pergi.***

 **Sebenarnya akan ada penjelasan tersendiri tentang Salem dan si 'Kepala Buntung'... :V / *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Salem.***

 **Mathias: *memalingkan wajah.* "Nggak juga tuh!"**

 **Luthias: *cekikikan gaje.***

 **Mathias: *menengok dengan wajah bete.* "Mau apa kau, Greeny?"**

 **Luthias: *nyengir tanpa dosa.* "Nggak ada..."**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku bisa saja bikin fic Persona versi sendiri, tapi tau sendiri deh... .w./**

 **Arie: "Sejujurnya, aku sebagai teman baik Tumma cukup terkejut melihat sisi lain darinya..." ._.a**

 **Zen: "Hanya taruhan yang nggak penting, jadi aku tidak bisa menjelaskan lengkapnya..." 'v'/**

 **Sejauh ini belum ada anggota baru sih... ^^a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 94: Miracle of Ladybug**

* * *

Yubi tampak sibuk melukis sesuatu.

Agak aneh juga sih, karena biasanya dia keluyuran keliling markas untuk menyapa semua orang.

Tidak biasanya dia diam seperti itu, bahkan Tumma yang merupakan kekasihnya juga tidak bisa menjelaskan hal ini.

Singkatnya, gadis berambut biru itu adem ayem melukis di atas kanvas tanpa suara sedikitpun. Bahkan dia sampai merahasiakan lukisannya.

"Aneh..." gumam Salem.

Primarin yang berada di sebelahnya menengok. "Aneh kenapa?"

Salem menghela nafas dan menunjuk ke arah Yubi. "Yubi dari tadi sibuk melukis tanpa suara, aku heran kenapa dia mendadak jadi diam begitu!"

Primarin hanya angkat bahu.

"Ah, mending kita tanya saja sama Tumma!" usul Arie.

"Ah iya, ide bagus!" balas Salem.

Mereka berjalan menghampiri Tumma yang sibuk baca buku.

"Umm... Tum, kami ingin bertanya sesuatu!" panggil Salem.

Tumma langsung menengok. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa Yubi mendadak bersikap aneh begitu? Biasanya dia selalu ceria kan?" tanya Zen yang entah sejak kapan berada di antara gerombolan itu.

Jangankan kalian, gue juga kaget kenapa dia bisa berada di situ! *plak!*

"Nggak tau! Dia mengerjakan lukisannya dari kemarin!" jawab Tumma agak kesal.

Mereka yang mendengar itu mulai berpikir kalau dia sedang cemburu.

"Oh..." balas Arie singkat.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke urusan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba Edgar datang sambil membanting pintu perpus disertai aura hitam yang cukup meyakinkan semua orang kalau dia sedang kesal.

"Maaf terlambat! Tadi macet di jalan, jadi aku terpaksa menunggu sampai macetnya selesai! Tapi karena nggak sabar, aku bilang ke pengendara mobil di depanku untuk bergerak maju atau aku akan membunuhnya, tapi entah kenapa dia malah kabur!" jelas Edgar panjang lebar.

"Ya iyalah dia kabur, aura-mu kan mengintimidasi..." gumam Hikari.

Edgar langsung menengok ke arah Hikari. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Aura hitam kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu dan Hikari hanya menggeleng.

"Berisik! Aku sedang mencoba menyelesaikan lukisanku!"

Mereka semua langsung menengok ke arah Yubi. Gadis yang biasanya ceria itu tampak gusar. Entah salah liat atau hanya imajinasi mereka, seluruh orang di ruangan itu (bahkan Edgar) merasakan aura membunuh yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

Daripada dikuliti hidup-hidup, mereka lebih memilih untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Entah mau pergi ke dapur atau duduk-duduk di halaman, yang penting menjauh dari ruangan itu beserta Yubi di dalamnya.

Yubi hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Haah... Padahal lukisan ini untuk ultah Tumma-kun yang tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi aku selalu gagal membuatnya..." gumam Yubi sedih.

Dia melihat lukisan yang sudah dibuatnya. Warnanya kurang hidup dan objeknya pun juga kurang sempurna.

Yubi meletakkan kuas dan palet-nya dan bangkit untuk membuka jendela. Dia terlalu capek melukis dan membutuhkan udara segar.

Entah kenapa, seekor kepik masuk ke dalam dan mata coklat Yubi terpaku melihat kepik itu. Dia teringat kepercayaan di suatu tempat. Konon kalau ada seekor kepik memasuki sebuah ruangan, maka pemilik ruangan itu atau orang yang berada di ruangan itu akan beruntung.

"Baiklah! Aku harus mencoba melukis lagi!" seru Yubi bersemangat.

Dia buru-buru duduk dan menyiapkan kanvas baru.

* * *

Saat pintu terbuka, Yubi masih fokus dengan kanvas-nya dan tidak sadar kalau ada orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Yes, selesai!" seru Yubi setelah beberapa lama. "Hasilnya lumayan juga, jauh lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya!"

"Bagus sekali lukisanmu!"

Yubi langsung terdiam mendengar suara di sebelahnya, dia pun menengok ke sebelah dengan ragu-ragu dan mata coklatnya berhadapan dengan manik amethyst Tumma.

"Huwaaa! Tumma-kun? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Yubi kaget.

Tumma tersenyum kecil dan mencubit pipi gadis itu dengan gemas. "Jadi kau tidak mau bicara denganku dan mengurung diri di kamar semalaman hanya karena melukis ini? Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya kok!"

Yubi meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya karena dicubiti, kemudian tersenyum manis.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa lukisan ini?" tanya Tumma penasaran.

Wajah Yubi langsung memerah, kemudian menunduk malu. "Umm... Ultahmu kan seminggu lagi, jadi aku melukis ini untukmu karena ingin membuatmu kagum dan mencintaiku..."

Pemuda hijau itu sedikit terkejut sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lembut. "Tidak perlu menunggu ultahku untuk memberikan lukisan ini! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!"

Tumma mengangkat wajah Yubi dan mencium bibir si gadis yang sedikit kaget dengan itu, tapi dia senang dan langsung membalasnya. Setelah agak lama, mereka melepaskan ciuman.

Kepik tadi terbang keluar karena tugasnya membawa kebahagiaan bagi Yubi sudah selesai.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Salem yang Terlanjur Jadian dengan 'Kepala Buntung' :V** *langsung kabur sebelum dilempar pisau.*

"Huff... Kenapa harus mimpi yang aneh-aneh lagi?" keluh Salem sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Emangnya lu mimpi apalagi?" tanya Edgar.

"Ada anak kecil manggil gue Mama, terus dia mirip Alfred dan manggil dia Ayah! Kan nggak enak pake banget! Masa gue punya anak dari si 'Kepala Buntung' itu sih?! Udah gitu mimpi gue rata-rata jadi kenyataan mulu!" jelas Salem panjang lebar sambil mengacak-acak rambut dengan tampang frustasi.

"Oh, soal anak kecil, pasti rambut merah muda ya?" tanya Edgar lagi.

"Hmm." Salem mengangguk.

"Tuh!" Edgar menunjuk ke belakang.

Salem menengok ke belakang dan seorang anak yang dimaksud langsung menerjangnya dari atas sofa. "MAMA! KETEMU!"

"OMG HELLOWW! SALEM PUNYA ANAK! SALEM JADI IBU!" teriak Alpha lebay.

"DIEM LU!" sembur Salem sebal.

Kemudian tangannya ditarik anak itu. "Mama, ayo ke taman bermain!"

"SEKARANG?!"

"IYA! AYO!"

WUUUSSSH!

Mereka pun melesat pergi.

"Wah, cepet banget ya..." gumam Eudo yang sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Salem agak canggung dan takut karena harus jalan di sebelah Alfred, apalagi...

Mereka. Saling. Bergandengan. Tangan.

Terkesan awkward ya?

"Ehmm... Alfred?"

"Ya?"

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita... Ehmm..." Salem melirik anak itu berjalan di depan mereka dan menengok ke arah Alfred. "Beneran jadi orangtua untuk Alfa?"

"Ya." jawab Alfred singkat.

Pemuda spiky itu hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah... Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menolaknya sih..."

"Apa ini berarti kita jadian?"

Salem memalingkan wajah. "Kalau itu menurutmu ya sudah..."

"Ayah! Mama! Ayo cepat!" seru Alfa sambil melambaikan tangan jauh di depan mereka.

Mereka berdua segera menyusul Alfa.

* * *

Di taman bermain...

"Jadi, aku yang tentukan kita bakalan mengunjungi wahana apa dulu nih?" tanya Alfa sambil membuka peta taman bermain di tangannya.

"Ya, kau yang mengajak, kau yang tentukan." jawab Alfred yang sedang memeluk Salem.

"Dia benar, kau yang tentukan." sambung Salem.

Alfa melihat peta dan menatap sekitar.

"Ah, kita ke sana dulu." Dia menunjuk sebuah wahana yang akan mereka kunjungi pertama kali.

Tapi sayangnya, wahana itu adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Salem: Rumah Hantu.

"Tidak! Kita tidak akan ke- Alfred!"

Salem berusaha memberontak dari pelukan Alfred, tapi karena Alfred lebih kuat darinya, jadi dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mengikuti keinginan Alfa yang ingin masuk ke rumah hantu.

* * *

Dua menit kemudian, mereka keluar dengan selamat.

Alfred tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya, sementara Alfa kebingungan melihat Salem yang sedang memeluk Alfred dengan erat, gemetaran, dan nangis.

"Mama takut dengan hantu?"

"Yap dan yap..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hei, bagaimana? Apa kau senang di sana?" tanya Eris ketika melihat mereka bertiga telah kembali dari taman bermain.

"Ya! Mama ketakutan saat kami menaiki Rollercoaster dan Rumah Hantu!" jawab Alfa watados.

Salem hanya bisa facepalm mendengar itu.

"Oh, itu sudah biasa kok." balas Eris yang sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi takut ngakak (?).

"Ehehe... Ah, aku mau ke toilet lagi. Mama, anterin, aku nggak tau dimana toilet sini!" pinta Alfa.

Salem menghela nafas. "Baiklah, ayo Mama antarkan."

Mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan Eris dan Alfred.

Eris menyenggol pundak kakaknya dan tersenyum sebagai tanda untuk meminta Alfred menceritakan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan di sana.

Alfred menghela nafas dan menatap Eris. "Yah, tak ada yang baru kok..."

"Kau bohong kan?"

Alfred diam saja.

"Ayolah, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan."

"Baiklah, kau menang... Aku... Jadian..."

"SAMA SALEM?!" teriak Eris yang sukses membuat orang-orang sekitar langsung menengok ke arah mereka.

Alfred mengangguk.

"What? Alfred? Jadian, sama Salem?!" pekik Iris.

"Serius?" (Emy)

"Cius? Miapah?" (Hanny)

"Salem harus diintrogasi!" (Rendy)

"WTF?!" (Edgar)

"Salem jadian dengan Alfred... Oh, baguslah." (Naya)

"Wow, awkward..." (Red)

"Cinta dua dunia..." (Teiron)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" (Reha)

"Bah, kuat juga dia..." (Girl-chan)

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Salem bingung ketika suasana ruangan berubah agak sepi dan semua orang menatap ke arahnya.

"Ehm... Jadi, untuk orang yang baru aja jadian... SIAP-SIAP PJ!" teriak Ethan.

Dan mereka semua langsung ngebut ke arah Salem. Ada yang lari, ada yang loncat indah, ada yang teleport, bahkan ada yang sleding ala Kak Seto (?).

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Salem langsung ngibrit entah kemana dikejar-kejar mereka semua dengan tatapan 'Minta PJ'.

"Mama kenapa?"

"Biarkan, ini sudah sering terjadi kok."

* * *

"Iye, iye, please jangan PJ kek! Dompet gue tekor nih soalnya!" jerit Salem yang diikat di kursi.

"Ya udah, kapan-kapan lu traktir semarkas ye!" ujar Girl-chan.

"Nggak se-"

"Oke, dua squad!"

"NGGAK!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Baiklah, aku akan buka portal- Eh, apa?!"

Sebuah portal terbuka dan Eris kaget ketika melihat seorang pria berambut ungu dengan beberapa bagian yang memutih di bagian depan keluar dari portal itu.

"Kau?!"

"Kau, diriku yang satu lagi?" tanya pria itu bingung.

"Kau juga Eris Lanceford?" tanya Eris balik.

"Yap, namaku Eris Lanceford, berarti kita sama." jawab Eris dari dunia lain itu. "Oh, kau di sini, Alfa. Mereka sangat khawatir karena kau kabur dari rumah."

"Maafkan aku, Paman..." gumam Alfa pelan.

Eris (yang AU) melihat sekitar dan menyadari keberadaan pasangan baru (?) di belakang Alfa.

"Oh, apa Kak Alfred, hidup di sini?"

"Tidak, dia sudah mati, dua tahun yang lalu."

"Dan sepertinya... Pfftt..." Eris (AU) menahan tawa.

Eris langsung bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak! Tapi, Salma menjadi seorang pria."

"Salma?"

"Itu, pria yang menjadi pasangan Kak Alfred di dunia ini. Kalau di duniaku, dia perempuan, namanya Salma." jelas Eris (AU).

GUBRAK!

"What the?! Pantesan Alfa manggil gue 'Mama'!" sembur Salem yang baru saja bangun dari pose terjatuhnya.

"Dan lu udah terlanjur jadian sama Alfred." ujar Girl-chan dan Reha bersamaan.

"Argh! Gue emang orang tersial yang pernah ada!" jerit Salem sambil lari memutari markas.

Sekian dulu ya! :V / *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Salem.*

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Typic But Cloud (?)...**

* * *

Hmm, sedikit fluffy, tapi biarlah... ^^a

Sebenarnya Tumma ultah tanggal 18 Desember, bisa dibilang cukup telat ya... .w.a

Jangan tanyakan bagian bonus-nya, itu terlalu 'menakjubkan'~ :V / *ditebas.*

Salem: "Demen amat bikin gue sengsara!"

Me: "Napa? Nggak suka? Lu emang pantes dibikin sengsara!" :V

Salem: "Au dah!" *langsung pergi dengan wajah sebal.*

Pokoknya begitulah~ :V /

Review! :D


	99. Drabble Collections (ManyTypesofPeople3)

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Begitulah... .w.a Aku nggak tau Hero apa yang cocok untuk Enara kalau dia beneran pengen masuk squad, karena tipe magic di LS jarang ada yang bagus... .w.a**

 **Yubi: "Dia hanya pembawa keajaiban, tidak lebih..."**

 **Aku hanya merubah beberapa bagian... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ehe... :V Oh iya, kapan Chapter Halloween-nya? .w./**

 **Salem: "Terserah!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha... :V Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 95: Drabble Collections (Many Types of People Part 3)**

* * *

Di Dunia Iblis, terdapat seorang wanita Azazel berambut putih dengan bola mata hitam beriris kuning yang merupakan penguasa di sana, namanya Lady Zela.

Dia sangat disegani, baik di kalangan iblis maupun di kalangan manusia, karena kekuatan api hijaunya yang cukup mengerikan.

Karena itu tidak ada yang berani mengusiknya, kecuali...

"Mama Zela~" sapa seorang pria bertudung yang datang-datang langsung main peluk dari belakang.

Sepertinya Zen punya hubungan erat dengan Lady Zela.

Tapi walaupun Zen manggil Lady Zela dengan sebutan 'Mama', bukan berarti mereka punya hubungan keluarga lho!

"Halo Mama Zela, lama tak jumpa! Aku kangen lho!" celetuk Zen watados.

Lady Zela malah memasang senyum seram. "Ngapain kamu balik lagi ke sini, Iblis Tersesat?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah tinggal di Dunia Manusia?" tanya Lady Zela sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Senang banget, di sana banyak orang yang asik!" jawab Zen santai sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

Lady Zela tersenyum licik. "Nah, bukankah Dunia Manusia itu lebih asik daripada Dunia Iblis yang kelam ini? Seharusnya kamu jangan balik lagi, Iblis Tersesat!"

"Wah, jangan gitu dong, Mama Zela! Di sini mah nggak kalah asik! Cuma bedanya, di sana bisa lebih bebas nge-bully Arie!" jelas Zen watados.

* * *

Sementara di markas, Arie langsung bersin di tempat.

* * *

Udah kan intro-nya?

Oke, silakan simak saja! -w-/

* * *

 _ **11\. Seberapa Cepat Balas Chat**_ (Chat mode)

Tipe normal:

 _Daren: Lex!_

 _Lima menit kemudian..._

 _Alexia: Apaan?_

* * *

Tipe gercep (gerak cepat):

 _Maurice: Tei?_

 _Beberapa detik kemudian..._

 _Teiron: ?_

* * *

Tipe ngilang setelah chat dibalas:

 _Emy: Marin, lagi dimana?_

 _Primarin: Lagi di atap, lu sendiri?_

 _Setengah jam kemudian..._

 _Emy: Di belakang kamu, ehehe..."_

* * *

 _ **12\. Delivery key-ef-si**_

Tartagus sedang kerja jadi pelayan restoran ketika menerima sebuah telepon.

* * *

Tipe biasa:

"Halo key-ef-si?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Saya mau pesan paha ayam dua dan coca cola satu!" jawab sang penelpon.

"Oke mas!"

* * *

Tipe bego:

"Halo key-ef-si?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Saya mau pesan sayap ayam dua!" jawab sang penelpon. "Betewe, ane lagi nelpon ya?"

"Kagak, lu lagi berak!" sembur Tartagus.

* * *

Tipe mesum:

"Halo key-ef-si?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Saya pesan dada, tapi pilih yang besar biar bisa saya remes-remes!" jawab sang penelpon.

"Dasar omes!" balas Tartagus.

* * *

Tipe jahil:

"Halo key-ef-si?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Saya mau pesan satu burger McD sama tiga kentang goreng McD!" balas sang penelpon (yang diduga adalah orang terjahil yang dikenalnya, Ethan Goldwind).

"Gue goreng juga lu!" sembur Tartagus.

* * *

Tipe jones:

"Halo key-ef-si?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Saya pesan mbak-mbak di kasirnya satu, buat pendamping hidup saya..." balas sang penelpon (yang ternyata adalah Salem) dengan nada ngenes.

"Dasar jones karatan!" ledek Tartagus.

* * *

Tipe 'ah sudahlah':

"Mas?"

"Iya mas, mau pesan apa?" tanya Tartagus.

"Mas?"

Tartagus langsung bingung. "Iya? Mau pesan apa ya?"

"Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu~ Jangan kau ungkit, jangan ingatkan aku~ Masa lalu biarlah masa lalu~ Sungguh, hatiku tetap cemburu~ Tarik dabe~"

Ternyata yang nyanyi di seberang sana adalah Mathias.

"Wanjer! Gue mutilasi juga nih orang!" ujar Tartagus sebal.

* * *

 _ **13\. Saat Nonton Film Horror**_

Tipe berani:

Alisa hanya makan popcorn dengan wajah cuek.

* * *

Tipe penakut:

Lucy menutup mata karena ketakutan melihat beberapa adegan yang (menurutnya) mengerikan.

* * *

Tipe santai:

'Jadi mereka takut dengan ini?' batin Mira sambil menopang dagu dengan wajah sumringah karena dia belum pernah nonton film horror.

* * *

Tipe sangat ketakutan:

Salem memeluk erat Saphire di sebelahnya sampai dia tidak bisa melihat karena terhalang tangan si pirang spiky.

* * *

Tipe pura-pura berani:

'Jangan lihat... Jangan lihat... Sungguh, kenapa aku takut dengan ini? Aku merasa ada yang sedang memperhatikanku...' batin Arie sambil melirik arah lain.

'Apa dia ketakutan dengan ini? Dia pasti bercanda kan? Tapi dia kan iblis...' batin Zen dengan wajah suram melihat kelakuan Arie di sebelahnya.

* * *

 _ **14\. Nemu Duit di Jalan**_

Suatu hari, terdapat selembar duit dua ribu tergeletak di tengah jalan.

"Duit siapa nih?"

Apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang menemukannya?

* * *

Diambil:

Arie segera mengambil duit itu dan pergi secepatnya.

* * *

Bimbang:

'Ambil nggak ya? Ambil nggak ya? Ambil nggak ya?' batin Kazegami.

* * *

Bodoh amat:

Eudo hanya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan duit yang tergeletak.

* * *

Difotoin:

Edward malah memotret duit itu.

'Astaga, duit pake difoto!' batin Salem dengan tampang Yao Ming.

* * *

Ditambahin:

Jean malah naruh duit seribu di atas duit dua ribu di depan kakinya.

"Anak siapa sih itu?" tanya Frost sweatdrop.

* * *

Kesenengan:

Vience langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan kayak baru pertama kali liat duit.

* * *

Adu cepat:

Saphire dan Eris saling adu tatapan dari jarak yang jauh.

* * *

Lihat-lihat situasi:

Rendy sedang celingukan untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar.

* * *

Ngaku-ngaku:

"Bro, balikin dong! Itu duit gue!" kata Zen saat Ethan munggut duit itu.

"Ya udah, nih!" Ethan ngasih duit itu.

* * *

Update status:

Alpha membuka handphone dan tak tau-nya...

* * *

 **The Epicional Gamer**

Ada duit di jalan, siapa yang mau ambil? :V

Kira-kira begitulah!

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Egg War**

Hari ini Mathias, Teiron, Rendy, Salem, Edgar, Saphire, Vience, Tartagus, Alexia, dan Musket sedang berkunjung ke kebun telur Daren (itu pun pake memohon ribuan kali plus ancaman dari Mathias yang mengancungkan kapak ke leher Daren).

"Paarappapara paari papari, pari papareido~ Paarappapara paari papari, pari paparareru~"

Sekarang Daren sedang mengurus telurnya yang panen besar. (Bagi-bagi dong! *plak!*)

"Waaah! Bagi-bagi dong telurnya!" pinta Salem.

"Nggak, rugi gue bagi sama lu!" tolak Daren kesal.

"Panen banyak nih! Gue bantuin metik ya!" tawar Mathias.

"Nggak usah repot-repot, Kambing! Nanti kalau lu yang metik, gue bisa gagal panen!" balas Daren datar.

"APA LU BILANG?!" teriak Mathias sewot.

"Wow! Telurnya subur pasti karena kedatangan gue yang cakep ini!" ujar Saphire sedikit ber-narsis ria.

Mereka semua langsung muntah.

"Lu bilang begitu sekali lagi, gue buang lu ke bulan!" ancam Daren kesal. "Oh iya, gue tinggal bentar ya! Gue mau jual sepuluh ton telur dulu!"

"Emang berapa jumlah semua telurnya?" tanya Edgar.

"Lima puluh ton!" jawab Daren.

"Sisanya kemana?" tanya Salem.

"Ada di gudang!" balas Daren singkat.

"Banyak banget telurnya!" komentar Tartagus.

* * *

Akhirnya Daren pergi meninggalkan orang-orang sarap di kebunnya dengan hati yang sangat (tidak) tenang.

Karena sang pemilik kebun lagi keluar, orang-orang yang berada di kebunnya hanya diam membisu, sampai Mathias dan Tartagus sibuk memperebutkan sebuah laptop yang jatuh dari langit (?).

"WOY, ITU LAPTOP GUE YANG DAPET DULUAN!" teriak Mathias.

"ENAK AJA! GUE YANG NEMUIN DULUAN!" balas Tartagus.

"NGGAK! ITU PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"PUNYA GUE!"

"WOIIII! ENTAR CAPS AUTHOR BISA RUSAK!" lerai Teiron kesal.

"Terus, kok lu juga pake caps Author?" tanya Rendy.

"Eh?"

PLAK! BLETAR! CETAR! GUBRAK! BRAK! BRUK!

Perang Dunia Ketiga pun masih berlangsung, kali ini mereka berdua memakai telur sebagai senjata.

Saat Tartagus melempar telur ke arah Mathias, entah kenapa telur itu malah melayang ke arah Teiron dan mendarat di wajahnya.

Teiron yang mulai ngamuk langsung mengambil beberapa telur dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Edgar yang terkena lemparan telur Teiron langsung mengeluarkan aura mengerikan andalannya plus lemparan telur dari Edgar mengenai Musket yang lagi metik telur Daren.

Musket yang udah emosi langsung melemparkan kaleng sarden (?) plus telur yang baru dipetiknya. Telur yang dilempar Musket ternyata mengenai wajah Zapp yang numpang lewat.

Sardennya? Nggak tau deh tuh sarden nyasar kemana!

Oke, back to Zapp!

Zapp yang kesal langsung membersihkan wajahnya dan mengambil sebuah telur untuk dilemparkan ke arah Musket, tapi malah mengenai jaket Salem. Salem yang melihat jaketnya kena telur langsung melemparkan telur ke arah Zapp dan malah mengenai Leo yang lagi jalan di depan temannya.

Leo yang menyadari bajunya kotor langsung melempar telur ke arah Rendy. (Rendy: "Lha? Kok ke arah gue sih? Orang Salem yang lempar ke dia juga!" =_="a)

Tapi Rendy dapat menghindari telur itu dan telurnya malah mengenai jaket Tartagus.

Tartagus yang nggak suka jaketnya kena benda asing langsung membersihkan jaketnya dan membalas lemparan Leo. Tapi kali ini, telur itu mengarah ke baju Rendy yang notabene juga nggak boleh tersentuh sama benda asing.

Rendy yang melihat bajunya kena noda telur langsung membersihkan bajunya sambil mengeluarkan aura mengerikan yang dahsyat dan melemparkan telur ke arah Tartagus yang malah mengenai jas Mathias.

Mathias yang menyadari jasnya ternodai oleh telur langsung emosi dan melemparkan telur ke arah Rendy. Sialnya, telur itu malah mengenai wajah Saphire.

Saphire yang marah karena wajahnya ternodai telur langsung melemparkan beberapa telur ke arah Mathias. Tapi sayangnya, telur yang dilempar Saphire malah melayang ke arah Vience.

Vience yang menyadari ada telur yang melayang ke arahnya langsung mengambil jaring ubur-ubur yang nyolong dari Spongebob (?) dan menangkap telur yang melayang ke arahnya entah gimana caranya.

Terjadilah perang telur massal!

* * *

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian...

Mereka masih melemparkan telur ke segala arah, sampai Tartagus tak sengaja melemparkan telur ke arah Alexia.

Alhasil, Alexia langsung marah dan menembak secara membabi buta.

"SIAPA YANG LEMPARIN GUE TELUR?! GUE TEMBAK KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Alexia kesal.

DOR DOR DOR!

Suara tembakan yang sangat nyaring dari Revolver Alexia sukses membuat dua belas orang tewas di tempat, tiga puluh enam orang luka parah, dan seratus dua puluh empat orang luka ringan. (Lebay!)

"SIAPA YANG MASIH SAYANG NYAWA, TIARAP SEMUANYA!" teriak Salem.

Mereka semua langsung tiarap dan pertempuran ini dimenangkan oleh Alexia! HUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Lima jam kemudian...

Akhirnya Daren selesai menjual hasil panennya dan mendapat untung yang tidak sedikit.

Setelah Daren sampai di kebun telurnya, dia langsung cengo parah melihat kebunnya yang hancur seperti terkena gempa bumi plus korban-korban yang tepar (kecuali Salem, Teiron, Edgar, Rendy, dan Leo yang diam-diam kabur saat penembakan massal) karena keganasan Alexia.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! APA YANG TERJADI DI KEBUNKU?!" pekik Daren kaget.

"Ini semua salah mereka berdua!" jawab Alexia sambil menunjuk Tartagus dan Mathias yang tepar.

Akhirnya super death glare Daren plus aura hitam yang mengerikan pun muncul, sampai-sampai Alexia langsung kabur kebirit-birit saking dahsyatnya death glare Daren.

Sementara orang yang di-death glare Daren masih terkapar di tempatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Ada yang lihat laptop-ku nggak?" tanya Futaba.

"Tadi laptop-mu terbang ke fandom sebelah." jawab Yusuke datar.

"WUAPHUAAAAAA?!" teriak Futaba kaget.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Ten Bow Chip (?)...**

* * *

Bagian intro itu terinspirasi dari komik di Fanpage Rouzille Art, aku ngakak pas Lady D.W. (untuk Deep Web) manggil Neco (Negative Content) dengan sebutan 'Bocah Tersesat'... :V a

Soal bagian bonus-nya... Tolong jangan rentas kami, Alibaba-sama! *ungsikan semua peralatan elektronik ke tempat lain.*

Hah, biarlah! Setidaknya aku berusaha... -w-/

Review! :D


	100. Every Pet Have Their Story

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ohoho~ :V**

 **Daren: *ngasih sekantung telur.* "Nih, gratis buat lu!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Mungkin aku akan membantumu memilih jika ada waktu... .w./**

 **Daren: =w= *nggak bisa bayangin telur rasa salmiakki.***

 **Jangan ditanya, itu hanya mereka yang tau... ^^/ Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Coba ide yang udah ada di note-mu digabungin sama bagian 'Halloween Costume'-ku dengan versi sendiri, mungkin itu bisa membantu, karena aku juga sering begitu (walaupun tanpa izin sih)... 'w'/**

 **Salem: "Kejam amat! Bisa nggak biarin gue jadi orang normal dulu?" =w="**

 **Arie: "Daripada lu, takut badut?"**

 **Jean itu (terlalu) polos, jadi jangan dipikirkan... ^^/**

 **Saphire: "Mana?!" *celingukan dan baru nyadar udah ditipu.* "Eh bangke, sini lu Eris!"**

 **Tartagus: "Iya iya..." *pergi mandi.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 96: Every Pet Have Their Story**

* * *

Seperti judul Chapter-nya, kita akan melihat keseharian para anggota Garuchan dari sudut pandang para hewan peliharaan (walaupun mungkin ada yang nggak nyambung nanti).

* * *

 _ **~Tsuchi dan Flore~**_

"Nyaw?" Tsuchi menemukan buku diary Flore di dalam kardusnya, dia pun mengambil buku itu dan membukanya.

* * *

 **~Bagian 16: Kaichou~**

 _Kaichou itu perempuan paling aneh yang pernah kutemui._

 _Kadang dia bisa bijak dan tegas, kadang juga ceria dan tak tau malu, atau bahkan mengerikan._

 _Tapi ada sesuatu yang kusukai dari dia: nama aslinya cukup unik._

 _"Hmm, jadi kau beneran ingin tau?" tanya Kaichou saat aku memintanya menyebutkan nama aslinya._

 _Aku mengangguk, kemudian dia terlihat memasang pose berpikir._

 _"Aku hanya menyebutkan ini secara pribadi, mau pakai atau tidak terserah padamu! Lagipula, hampir semua orang di squad sudah tau dan itu tidak masalah bagiku!"_

 _Kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan menyebutkan namanya._

* * *

 **~Bagian 17: Sayuran~**

 _Aku paling benci makan sayuran._

 _"Heee... Sayuran lagi!" keluhku saat melihat sayuran di makananku._

 _"Kamu harus makan sayur agar bisa tumbuh besar!" nasihat Nenek Rilen._

 _Aku mencembungkan pipi. "Tapi aku ingin tetap jadi anak kecil..."_

 _Entah kenapa Nenek Rilen tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura gelap di tubuhnya._

 _"Hiiiiiiiii! Ampun, Nenek!"_

 _Kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau aku terpaksa makan sayuran._

 _"Memangnya kenapa kamu tidak mau makan sayur?" tanya Nenek Rilen setelah selesai makan._

 _Aku mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. "Ikan lebih enak daripada sayur!"_

 _Nenek Rilen terlihat menghela nafas. "Tapi kamu harus tetap makan sayur! Kamu jangan seperti Ikyo yang hanya makan daging!"_

 _"Kenapa harus aku sih, Bibi?" Terdengar suara Paman Ikyo yang protes di belakang._

 _Tapi bagaimanapun, aku masih benci sayuran._

* * *

 **~Bagian 18: Sekolah~**

 _"Nenek, apa itu sekolah?" tanyaku ketika dituntun Nenek Rilen ke sebuah gedung besar._

 _"Sekolah adalah tempat dimana kamu bisa belajar banyak hal dan juga bertemu banyak teman." jelas Nenek Rilen._

 _"Oooh..."_

 _Kami berdua memasuki gedung dan terus berjalan sampai berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ruangan._

 _"Nah, kamu masuk ke dalam ya."_

 _Aku mengangguk, kemudian membuka pintu dan mengintip sedikit ke dalam._

 _"Ah, sepertinya teman baru kita sudah datang. Masuklah." ujar seorang wanita di dalam ruangan itu._

 _Aku masuk ke dalam dan sedikit menelan ludah karena agak gugup berhadapan dengan banyak orang. "Umm, namaku Flore Blanca Noir. Salam kenal."_

 _Beberapa anak terlihat mengobrol sendiri, sepertinya sedang membicarakanku._

 _Wanita itu memegangi tanganku dan menuntunku ke sebuah kursi kosong. "Nah, kamu duduk di sini ya."_

 _Aku duduk di kursi itu dan dia kembali ke depan. "Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."_

 _Saat aku sedang serius mendengarkan, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik ekorku._

 _"Kyaaaaaaah!"_

 _Ketika aku menengok, ternyata berasal dari anak yang duduk di belakangku._

 _"Ma-maaf bu, abisnya saya penasaran sama ekornya." jelas anak itu._

 _Ketika aku kembali melihat ke depan, wanita itu terlihat menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, kita lanjutkan pelajaran."_

 _Ketika jam istirahat, ada monster yang muncul saat anak-anak sedang bermain. Anak-anak yang melihatnya langsung kabur ke gedung sekolah karena takut, tapi aku berjalan mendatangi monster itu. Kemudian aku memunculkan sepasang tangan raksasa dan meninju monster itu sampai terbang entah kemana._

 _Aku menghilangkan tangan raksasaku, kemudian mendatangi anak-anak yang lain dan para guru sambil menepuk tanganku dengan wajah sumringah. "Nah, sudah selesai! Sekarang kita bisa main lagi!"_

 _"Jadi, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Mama setelah aku pulang._

 _"Lumayan, Ma! Banyak teman yang asik!" jelasku senang, tapi setelah itu aku menunduk takut. "Walaupun ada tidak enaknya juga..."_

 _"Hah? Apanya yang tidak enak?"_

 _Aku melihat Papa yang baru datang dan duduk di sebelah Mama._

 _"Tadi ada anak yang duduk di belakangku, terus dia menarik ekorku..."_

 _"Lalu apalagi?" tanya Papa._

 _"Saat istirahat ada monster yang muncul, jadi aku pukul saja!"_

 _Entah kenapa, aku merasa reaksi Papa dan Mama sama seperti ekspresi anak-anak dan para guru di sekolah: mereka terlihat ngeri. Bahkan Papa sampai tepuk jidat._

* * *

 **~Bagian 19: Fliqy~**

 _Fliqy itu nama tikus yang kutemukan di gudang saat main petak umpet._

 _Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali aku membawa Fliqy, Paman Alpha selalu kabur dariku._

 _Sampai akhirnya aku menanyakan hal itu pada Papa dan Mama._

 _"Kalau soal itu, dia takut tikus..." jelas Mama sambil minum teh._

 _Papa mengangguk sambil mengunyah cupcake-nya._

 _"Kenapa Paman Alpha takut tikus?" tanyaku penasaran sambil melirik Fliqy di pangkuanku dan mengusap kepalanya dengan jari._

 _Papa menelan cupcake yang dimakannya dan berdehem sesaat. "Entahlah, mungkin trauma masa lalu... Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan dia? Tapi jangan bawa tikusmu saja!"_

 _Aku mengangkat Fliqy dan menaruhnya di pangkuan Mama. "Apa aku boleh titip Fliqy pada Mama?"_

 _"Tentu saja sayang!"_

 _Kemudian aku pergi menemui Paman Alpha yang sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di kamarnya._

 _"Eh? Flore? Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Paman Alpha saat melihatku di depan pintu._

 _"Paman, aku mau tanya!"_

 _Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menghampiriku. "Mau tanya apa?"_

 _"Kenapa Paman takut tikus?"_

 _Entah kenapa, aku seperti mendengar suara anak panah menusuk dadanya._

 _"Oooh... Soal itu ya... Errr..." Paman Alpha terlihat memasang pose berpikir, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan membungkuk untuk mengusap kepalaku. "Maaf nak, aku tidak bisa beritahu. Itu rahasia pribadi..."_

 _"Oooh... Baiklah..."_

* * *

"Kak Tsuchi!"

Anak itu langsung kaget dan buru-buru memasukkan kembali buku diary itu ke dalam kardus.

"Nyaw! Nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi agak panik ketika didatangi Flore yang baru pulang sekolah.

Flore merasa curiga dengan wajah panik kakaknya. "Kakak tadi ngapain?"

"Nyaw, nyaw nyaw!" Tsuchi mendorong adiknya untuk pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

"Oh iya Kak, aku boleh nanya nggak?"

"Nyaw?"

"Soal Hato, bagaimana Kakak bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Tsuchi menengadah sesaat. "Nyaaa..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Woof! Ada kucing, woof!" Hato menghampiri seekor kucing berbulu kecoklatan di sebuah jalan, kemudian mengangkat kucing itu dan melihat sebuah kalung di lehernya.

"Hem... Tsu-Tsuchi... Oh, namamu Tsuchi ya. Hehe... Apa kau sedang jalan-jalan sendirian?"

"Nyaw~"

"Baiklah~ Silahkan tidur di pangkuanku."

Tsuchi turun dan melingkar di pangkuan Hato.

"Uwah, aku berharap masih jadi anjing dan berteman dengannya..." gumam Hato bersemangat.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Flore hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw?" _(Kau menanyakan itu untuk diary-mu ya?)_

"Hah? Dari mana Kakak tau? Kakak baca diary-ku?"

Tsuchi hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Nyaaa..." _(Begitulah...)_

"Udah ya Kak! Aku mau panggil Paman Daren di belakang dulu, disuruh sama Paman Vience soalnya! Dadah!" Flore langsung pergi meninggalkan kakaknya.

* * *

Ketika menuju halaman belakang, Flore merasa mendengar suara air, sepertinya Daren sedang sibuk menyiram tanaman.

Flore berjalan keluar dan melihat Daren yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek coklat dan kaus ungu sedang asyik menyiram tanaman.

"Paarappapara paari papari, pari papareido~ Paarappapara paari papari, pari paparareru~"

Pemuda berambut coklat ikal itu menyenandungkan lagu yang diputar di handphone-nya dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Flore di belakangnya.

Menyadari Daren tidak mungkin mendengar panggilannya, Flore berjalan menghampiri dan tangannya berniat menepuk pundak sang Treasure Hunter.

"Paman, ayo makan si-"

Rupanya tepukan ringan di punggung itu membuat Daren terkejut dan berbalik secara refleks sambil menyemprotkan air ke sekujur tubuh Flore yang sukses membuat gadis kucing itu basah kuyup dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Daren yang menyadari kesalahannya langsung mematikan air dan mencabut earphone di telinganya, kemudian bergegas menghampiri Flore (yang masih berdiri kaku karena shock) dengan panik.

"Astaga, Flore! Maaf banget! Aku nggak tau kamu di belakang! Aku beneran nggak sengaja!"

Daren segera mengambil sebuah handuk kotor dengan noda oli (dari atas jok motor yang terparkir di garasi) dan buru-buru memberikannya pada Flore, bahkan mencoba membantunya mengeringkan diri. Tapi yang bersangkutan menolak dan memutuskan untuk mengeringkan diri sendiri.

"Nggak apa-apa kok!"

Daren harus cepat-cepat membawa Flore ke dalam markas untuk ganti baju karena kalau sampai Flore mati kedinginan karena disemprot air penyiram tanaman, dia bisa dipastikan 'almarhum' saat Teiron pulang nanti.

Tapi, entah kenapa Flore terlihat sangat menggoda seperti ini!

Efek basah telah membuat kaos putih tipis yang dipakainya terlihat transparan dan menunjukkan lekuk tubuh menggoda itu. Bukan hanya tubuh molek di balik pakaian basah itu yang membuat Daren menahan nafas, rambut pendek Flore sekarang tampak lebih menarik dengan butir air yang mengalir sensual menuruni tiap helai rambut ke tulang pipi menuju bibir menggoda yang membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangan.

"Umm, aku mau ganti baju dulu..." gumam Flore pelan sambil memberikan handuk kotor bekas noda oli itu pada Daren, walaupun dia sedikit kesal karena sekarang malah ada bercak hitam di kaosnya. "Paman makan siang dulu, nanti aku menyusul!"

Daren hanya mengangguk karena kotak suaranya mendadak enggan bekerja. Mata ungu sang Treasure Hunter hanya memperhatikan Flore yang berjalan menjauh tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

Ketika gadis kucing itu sudah cukup jauh, Daren langsung mendapat pencerahan.

"Anjrit, masa gue pedo?"

* * *

 _ **~Kopen~**_

Mathias sedang menyebutkan barang-barang yang baru saja datang di halaman depan markas, Luthias sibuk foto-foto, Kopen sendiri asik nangkring di atas kepala pemiliknya sambil memperhatikan pemandangan sekitar.

"Nah, sudah semuanya! Terima kasih ya!" Mathias menyerahkan daftar barang yang diangkut kepada sang pengantar.

"Sama-sama!" Sang pengantar pun pergi.

"Aniki, apa perlu aku gabungkan semuanya?" tanya Luthias.

"Ah, tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang lakukan-"

BRAAAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba seekor ikan terbang raksasa muncul dan menabrak Mathias.

"Itu..."

Luthias dan Kopen langsung mangap lebar melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

KRETEK!

Dan terdengarlah suara tulang patah dari si pirang jabrik.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Dakara... Skyfish yang kau maksud itu hanya sisa serangga di kameramu!" ujar Giro sambil melihat-lihat foto di kamera yang dipegangnya dan berusaha mendorong Luthias menjauh dengan kakinya.

"Kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri!" bantah Luthias yang berusaha mengambil kembali kameranya. "Aku bisa melihatnya dengan baik, di sini! Itu hanya kebetulan ada serangga di sana!"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir!" ujar Mathias santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa di sela perdebatan mereka. "Ini bukan hal serius. Seperti yang kalian lihat, aku baik-baik sa-"

KRETEK!

Mathias langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan tidak elitnya. Luthias dan Giro yang menyadari itu hanya terdiam, sementara Kopen malah sweatdrop dari tadi.

"Meong..." Kopen pun turun dari atas meja dan pergi mencari kegiatan sendiri.

Referensi: Kekkai Sensen and Beyond episode 5 (silakan cari sendiri di website subbing terdekat). Pak Gilbert 'bukan Prussia :V' Franke Altstein emang rada kasihan (atau ngakak?) di awalnya, tapi di pertengahan lumayan keren sih... ^^a

* * *

 _ **~Naoto~**_

"Kau pasti lelah setelah hari ini, pergilah tidur." nasihat Naoto.

Ketika pemiliknya mengabaikan nasihat barusan, kucing biru itu terlihat sebal. "Apa kau tidak lelah? Sebaiknya tidurlah!"

Kemudian Hikari dan Naoto saling adu tatapan.

Ketika Hikari menarik bangku dan berniat duduk, kaki depan Naoto menahannya dan gadis itu langsung dibanting oleh si kucing biru di atas kasurnya.

Referensi: Fancomic Persona 5.

* * *

 _ **~Figaro~**_

"Kau tau, Nona? Mungkin aku bisa mencuri data di markas untuk mengetahui berat badan Maurice." usul Figaro (dalam wujud anak cowok berambut merah yang memiliki gaya rambut sama dengan Maurice dan bermata hitam) pada suatu hari.

"Sssh! Jangan sampai dia de-"

"Aku mendengarnya..." potong Maurice dengan wajah datar.

"Defak?! Kau itu siluman atau apa sih?! Bagaimana caranya kau bisa muncul entah dari mana secepat itu?!" sembur Monika kaget.

"Ma-Maurice, jika kau mau, aku punya kumpulan foto-foto telanjang Nona Monika!" ujar Figaro watados.

"Tunggu, apa?! Kapan?! Bagaimana?!" pekik Monika shock.

Referensi: Fancomic Elsword dengan pairing Add job Mastermind dan Eve job Code Empress.

* * *

 _ **~Firen~**_

Masih ingat dengan burung peliharaan Zen?

Udah lupa? Oh, baiklah! *ditodong pedang sama Zen.*

Bercanda coeg, turunkan pedang itu!

Maaf, abaikan saja yang barusan!

* * *

Burung pipit berwarna merah ini pernah mengalami kejadian tidak enak saat bersama Arie.

"Zen kemana, Firen? Tumben nggak keliatan dari kemarin..." tanya Arie yang sedang baca koran di ruang makan ditemani secangkir kopi di atas meja.

"Dia pulang dulu, katanya kangen sama Lady Zela." jawab Firen yang bertengger di dekat Arie. "Oh iya, aku boleh minta uang jajan nggak?"

"Tumben minta uang jajan, emangnya mau berapa?" tanya Arie sambil meminum kopinya.

"Nggak banyak kok, cuma seribu Dark Peso saja." balas Firen watados.

Dan kalimat barusan sukses membuat Arie menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya.

(Note: 10 Dark Peso di Dunia Iblis sama dengan 100 ribu Peso di Dunia Manusia, jadi silakan hitung sendiri. 'v'/)

Dia langsung menangkap Firen dengan tangan kanannya dan mencengkeramnya sambil tersenyum angker, kemudian mengeluarkan bara api di tangan kirinya. "Buat apa uang sebanyak itu?! Kamu mau minta dibakar ya?!"

"A-ampun, Arie! Gi-gimana kalau seratus Dark Peso saja?" pinta Firen ketakutan.

"Masih berani nawar kamu?!" Arie malah semakin ingin membakar Firen.

Jangan tanyakan nasib Firen selanjutnya, tapi semoga saja dia masih hidup!

Referensi: Komik di Fanpage 'Rouzille Art' dimana Neco minta uang jajan sama Lady D.W. dan diancam dengan virus karena ternyata mintanya 3000 coin (silakan cari sendiri untuk mengetahui seberapa mahalnya kalau dirupiahkan)! :V /

* * *

 _ **~Jeronium~**_

Naga yang satu ini adalah makhluk paling penyabar sedunia.

Bayangin aja! Dia udah sering ngeliat orang berantem di depannya! Paling sering Vience dan Tartagus, kadang Saphire dan Daren juga suka ribut.

Vivi selaku orang yang cukup dekat dengan keempat bocah Andreas itu benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Jeronium bisa sangat sabar menghadapi kelakuan mereka.

* * *

"Jero, aku penasaran deh! Kenapa kau begitu sabar melihat mereka bertengkar?" tanya Vivi yang bersender di tembok dekat kandang Jeronium sambil melipat tangan.

Naga itu hanya diam. Dia bukannya nggak bisa bicara, tapi dia tau betul kalau gadis berambut ungu itu tidak akan mengerti bahasanya.

Vivi juga baru ingat kalau dia tidak bisa bahasa hewan, tapi dia juga tidak bisa minta bantuan Ikyo atau Maurice karena mereka terlalu sibuk (entah lagi ngapain).

Dia tak sengaja melihat Tsuchi lewat di depan mereka sambil membawa buku catatannya.

"Tsu-chan~"

Anak itu menengok dan menghampiri Vivi. "Nyaw?"

"Kamu ngerti bahasa Jero kan? Coba kamu tulis apa yang dia katakan di bukumu!"

Tsuchi mengangguk dan mulai menyiapkan bukunya.

"Sekarang aku ulang pertanyaanku ya, Jero! Kenapa, kau, begitu sabar, melihat, majikanmu dan saudara-saudaranya, bertengkar?"

Jeronium mulai angkat bicara dan Tsuchi mencatatnya dengan cepat.

"Nyaw!" Anak itu menyerahkan hasilnya pada Vivi.

Gadis itu mengambil buku catatan Tsuchi dan membaca tulisan yang tertera.

* * *

 _Aku hanya berharap bisa berubah jadi manusia dan melerai mereka._

* * *

Vivi hanya ber-'oh' ria setelah memahami maksud kalimat itu.

* * *

 _ **~Miorin~**_

Seekor rakun berbulu coklat terlihat berlarian di sekitar markas, sepertinya dia tersesat cukup jauh dari hutan.

Ketiks dia terjatuh di depan markas, seseorang mengangkat rakun itu dan memutar badannya, mata hitam rakun itu berhadapan dengan manik coklat Yubi.

* * *

Di dalam markas... (Mari kita mengulang screen di Chapter 'Random Drabble Again'! *plak!*)

"Jadi begini, semuanya berawal saat-"

"Tumma! Tumma!" panggil Yubi yang berlari ke arahnya. "Aku menemukan seekor rakun! Lihat! Lihat! Dia sangat manis dan aku ingin memberi nama dia Miorin! Tidakkah dia imut? Dia sangat imut kan?"

"Ya, Yubi..." Tumma meraba pipi Yubi yang memasang wajah imut. "Dia sangat, sangat imut..."

"Awwwwwww~"

Tumma langsung blushing berat. "Waaah! Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau sedang berada di tengah kerumunan?!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

Tumma sedang baca buku di atas tempat tidurnya ketika didatangi Miorin yang tiba-tiba muncul di pangkuannya.

Dia mengusap kepala rakun itu dengan lembut dan teringat musangnya yang sudah lama mati, kemudian memeluk Miorin dengan berlinang air mata.

* * *

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang mengintip dari celah pintu.

"Setidaknya dia mendapat pengganti Mocha..."

* * *

 _ **~Greif~**_

Entah sudah berapa Chapter Griffin biru yang satu ini nggak nongol, jadi langsung saja simak bagian ini untuk kompensasi... .w./

"Siaaaaaal!"

"Emy-sama, bertahanlah!"

Kemudian pintu perpus dibuka dan terlihat Emy yang sedang memegangi tangan kirinya yang patah beserta Teiron dan Greif di belakangnya.

"Sakit! Sakit!"

Thundy langsung bertindak dengan cara...

PLAAAAANG!

Memukuli wajah Emy dengan nampan besi.

"Huwaaaaa!"

Dan yang dipukuli langsung tepar di lantai.

"Emy-sama!" pekik Greif panik.

Thundy yang menyadari kesalahannya ikutan panik. "Ma-maaf! Tadi kau terlihat berbahaya, jadi aku langsung-"

"Kenapa?!" tanya Teiron skeptis.

Tiba-tiba Lisa langsung muncul dengan membawa kotak P3K dan langsung membalut tangan Emy yang patah dengan perban.

"Aku sudah memanggil ahli medis, dengan begini seharusnya tidak apa-apa." ujar Lisa.

Teiron dan Greif langsung tepuk tangan dengan wajah kagum. (Jangan tanya gimana caranya Griffin bisa tepuk tangan dengan kaki depan burung elang!)

Referensi: Sama dengan bagian Kopen.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Thundy-sama?" Greif mendapati Thundy duduk sendirian di atap markas.

"Tolong jangan ganggu aku, Greif!"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin sendiri..."

Tapi Griffin itu mendekati tuannya dan duduk di sebelah, kemudian dia meletakkan kaki depannya di pangkuan pemuda biru itu dan memasang wajah memelas.

Thundy hanya menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Greif dengan lembut.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"UNO! The game! Huahaha! Menang lagi!" seru Alpha sambil joget Cesar.

"Gue tau lu menang, tapi nggak usah segitunya juga!" balas Ikyo yang sepertinya punya phobia terhadap Cesar. *dicakar.*

"Sudahlah, jangan diperdulikan!" timpal Adelia sambil memilih kartu yang akan dikeluarkannya. "UNO..."

* * *

Permainan UNO yang dilakukan oleh beberapa orang itu kini hanya menyisakan sepasang cowok berambut spiky yang saling bertarung demi tercapainya semua cita-cita. *lebay!*

"UNO!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan saat salah satu dari mereka meletakkan kartu, kemudian saling adu tatapan.

"GUE DULUAN YANG BILANG!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

"GUE!"

Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak mau mengalah.

"Udahlah Sap, mending lu ikhlasin aja kartunya!" nasihat Tartagus.

Saphire hanya menggembungkan pipi karena sebal.

"Oke, berarti sekarang giliran gue kan?" tanya Saphire sambil mengangkat salah satu dari satu (?) kartunya. "U-"

JEGEEEEEEER!

"Apaan tuh?"

* * *

Back to the roof...

"Ya ampun, Kaichou-sama!"

"Waaaah, jangan lagi!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Thundy sedang pundung di pojok kamar si ketua Garuchan setelah membuat yang bersangkutan tersambar petir.

"Sudahlah, Thundy-sama. Tidak perlu dipikirkan..." hibur Greif di sebelah pemuda biru itu.

"Kalau tau-tau otaknya korslet gimana?!" tanya Thundy sewot.

"Emang bisa ya?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop setelah menaruh gadis itu di kasurnya.

Pemuda biru itu malah manyun. "Siapa tau aja gitu!"

Jangan tanya apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Thundy mendengus kesal sambil menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia sibuk mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

Seharusnya dia sudah tidur dari jam sembilan malam, tapi ternyata dia masih belum bisa tidur sampai jam dua belas malam.

Ah, mungkin karena dia tidak terbiasa tidur tanpa ada orang yang menempati sisi sebelah tempat tidurnya. Pemuda biru itu mulai menggerutu dengan kebiasaan yang membuatnya susah sendiri.

Terkutuklah Emy karena ini, terkutuk!

Biasanya Emy akan tidur di belakang Thundy sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang pemuda biru itu dan tertidur lelap dengan kepala di leher Thundy. Biasanya Thundy akan ikut terlelap setelah Emy.

Mendengar suara dengkuran halus gadis berambut coklat itu membuat rasa kantuknya datang, mungkin ibaratnya sebagai lagu nina bobo bagi Thundy.

Thundy langsung kesal sendiri dan melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu kamar.

Sudah tiga jam lebih dia tidak bisa tidur, padahal besok pagi dia harus menjalankan misi penting dari ketua menyebalkan itu!

Seharusnya Thundy tidak membiarkan Emy pergi tadi sore.

Dia bilangnya mau jalan-jalan saja sih, tapi sepertinya 'jalan-jalan sebentar' langsung berubah menjadi 'minum-minum sampai mabok' hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik setelah meninggalkan markas.

Thundy mendadak bangun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

Dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus! Dia harus bisa untuk tidur tanpa Emy!

Dia merasa malu sendiri dengan kebiasaannya yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa 'dikelonin' Emy, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakan hal itu kepada yang bersangkutan. Soalnya, nanti yang ada Emy malah tertawa mendengarnya dan Thundy bakalan berakhir menjadi 'duda' karena dia tidak akan segan-segan menikam mulut Emy dengan setruman karena menertawakan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba mata biru Thundy tertuju pada sebuah keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di samping pintu kamar mandi saat dia sedang berjalan sambil berpikir mencari sesuatu untuk membuatnya tidur.

Dia segera berjalan menghampiri keranjang itu dan mengobrak-ngabrik isinya seperti mencari benda penting di dalamnya.

Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya dia mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya: Jaket milik Emy.

Thundy mengamati jaket berwarna coklat tua di tangannya dan mendekatkan benda itu ke hidungnya, baunya terasa seperti Emy karena memang dia yang punya!

Thundy tersenyum kecil dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya sambil membawa jaket coklat yang masih memiliki bau khas Emy: harum manis-manisan bercampur alkohol.

Thundy kembali mencari posisi yang enak untuk tidur ditemani jaket bekas Emy yang melekat di lehernya dan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Thundy sudah tertidur lelap. Dia tertidur nyenyak sekali, bahkan sampai mendengkur.

* * *

Sementara itu, Emy yang baru pulang jam dua malam (dan hebatnya, ternyata dia tidak terlalu mabok) hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri melihat Thundy yang tidur sambil menciumi jaket miliknya.

Dia harus segera memotret kejadian manis ini untuk diabadikan ke dalam album foto miliknya, walaupun dengan resiko akan dibantai Thundy besok pagi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tie Beta Coster (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

1\. Percayalah, Greif emang bisa ngomong kok! Dia jadi pendiam di awal-awal karena belum terlalu akrab dengan pemiliknya... ^^a

2\. Firen bukan burung pipit biasa, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia berwarna merah dan bisa bicara.

* * *

Mau gimanapun lanjutinnya, udah keliatan jelas kalau lagi kurang ide... -w-a

Review! :D


	101. Random Theme

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well... 'w'**

 **Vivi: *terima bukunya.* "Vieny tidak akan senang jika Jero jadi manusia...** **"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **SR: Hmm, oke... .w. Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 97: Random Theme**

* * *

Simak saja ya! -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Doujin Laknat (lagi)~**_

"A-ah... Mmnh... Lebih cepat... La- Ah!"

"Kau sangat manis. Aku tidak mau membuatmu bermain dengan siapapun."

"A-apa maksudmu? Mmnh... Ah! Ah!"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengurungmu di sini dan bermain hanya denganku. Bahkan teman baikmu tidak boleh bertemu denganmu..."

"U-uh, apa ada yang terjadi hari i- AH! Mmmh!"

"Oh, hanya jengkel saja saat mereka mulai membicarakan tentang kedekatanmu dengan gadis lain."

"Ah, ja-jangan bilang kau cemburu... Nn!"

"Mmh, mungkin."

Dan sejak malam itu, si pemuda spiky dipastikan tidak bisa bangun sampai besok sore dan itu membuat kekasihnya tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana karena khawatir, meskipun dia juga senang bisa seharian dengan sang kekasih berambut spiky-nya.

* * *

'Siapa lagi yang bikin ini sih?!' batin si spiky yang mengeluarkan aura hitam setelah menemukan sebuah buku yang memasangkannya dengan si 'Kepala Buntung' (lagi) di perpus.

Tidak jauh dari situ, terdapat dua makhluk pirang yang cekikikan di balik rak buku.

"Sebaiknya aku ke taman saja..." gumamnya sambil menaruh buku yang dipegangnya di atas meja dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

 _ **~ML?~**_

Kedua makhluk pirang tadi keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan duduk di meja tempat buku itu diletakkan.

"Kau tau, membicarakan ML sama dengan terlibat bencana alam!" celetuk salah satu dari mereka sambil membaca buku itu.

"ML? Mobile Legend, Lex?" tanya temannya.

"Yang gue maksud itu si Musket, Federic bego!" sembur Alexia sewot sambil menabok kepala Federico dengan buku doujin yang dibacanya.

"Ehmm, tolong jangan bicarakan kakakku..."

Keduanya menengok dan mendapati Mira di dekat mereka, sepertinya mereka lupa kalau Musket punya adik.

"Ma-maaf..." balas mereka berdua tidak enak hati.

Mira hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

* * *

 _ **~Bekal Jean~**_

"Lelah..." gumam Maurice yang duduknya semakin merosot.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Emy yang sebenarnya bukan karena khawatir, tapi karena Maurice terus menggumamkan kata yang sama berkali-kali di dekatnya.

"Aku capek... Baru pulang setelah tiga hari pergi misi..." gumam Maurice lesu.

"Aku juga pernah sampai lima minggu..." timpal Elwa sambil minum teh.

BRAK!

Pintu perpus didobrak seenak pantatnya oleh seseorang.

"Boleh minta bantuan nggak?" tanya Jean sang pedobrak barusan.

"Soal apa?" Elwa nanya balik.

"Begini, tadi aku pergi misi bawa bekal." Jean menunjukkan kotak makannya. "Tapi aku lupa kalau bawa bekal dan beli makanan dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Ada yang belum makan?"

"Emang isi bekalnya apaan?" tanya Giro.

Jean membuka tutup kotak makannya, bekalnya langsung mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu dan bentuknya tidak dapat dijelaskan.

Semua orang yang melihat itu langsung menelan ludah.

"A-aku sudah makan!" ujar Maurice dengan keringat dingin mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku juga sudah bareng Elwa tadi!" timpal Emy diikuti anggukan dari Elwa.

"Aku sudah tadi!" sahut Giro.

Dan semua orang di sana mengatakan sudah makan.

Jean menghela nafas dengan kecewa. "Mubazir dong!"

"Oh, aku tau siapa yang belum makan!" Emy segera berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi keluar perpus.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Emy kembali sambil menarik Musket.

"Dia belum makan!" Emy mendorong Musket di depan Jean.

"Kak Musket belum makan?" tanya Jean.

"Errr... Belum sih dayo..." jawab Musket ragu.

Jean membuka tutup bekalnya. "Mau makan bekalku?"

Ketika Musket membuka mulut untuk bicara, Jean memasukkan sesuap bekal ke dalam mulutnya dan dia langsung tepar di lantai.

"2,419580763 detik!" Emy mematikan stopwatch-nya. (Banyak banget angkanya!)

Suasana langsung heboh dan beberapa cowok segera mengangkat Musket ke rumah sakit terdekat.

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

"Nii-chan kenapa?" tanya Mira.

"Err, lebih baik kamu tidak perlu tau..." jawab Daren dengan kepala dililit perban karena headbang setelah mengetahui perbuatan Jean.

"Dia belum mati kan?" tanya Mira yang hampir nangis.

"Tenang saja, dia belum mati..." balas Alexia datar, padahal di dalam hatinya malah bilang 'mati aja lu!' ke Musket.

"Lu abis diapain sama 'makhluk' polos itu?!" tanya Saphire mendramatisir.

"Oy, nggak usah lebay!" seru Daren.

"Musket, aku akan selalu mengenangmu..." Alpha menarik selimut yang dipakai Musket untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai kepala.

"Woy! Dia belum mati, keles!" sembur Alexia.

Mira yang sudah terbawa suasana langsung menangis histeris dan ditenangkan Luthias.

* * *

Sementara itu, Jean sedang dinasehati Paman Grayson.

* * *

 _ **~Tumma dan Receh~**_

Tumma suka tertawa dengan hal-hal yang receh atau aneh.

Misalnya...

"Hey, aku punya tebakan! Ilusi apa yang sangat imut?" tanya Teiron suatu hari.

'Hah? Emangnya ada ya?' batin Thundy dan Tumma bingung.

"Nggak tau?" tanya Teiron lagi dan kedua temannya menggeleng. "Jawabannya adalaaah... FataMORGANA~"

Thundy langsung sweatdrop, sementara Tumma berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar.

"Se-sebentar, pffft, aku mau keluar dulu!" Tumma segera keluar ruangan.

Kemudian terdengar tawa menggelegar dari luar.

"Kalau mau ketawa nggak usah ditahan kali, Tum!" seru Teiron.

'Serius, selera humornya gaje banget!' batin Thundy double sweatdrop.

* * *

Atau seperti ini...

"Tumma-kun, kamu nggak apa-apa makan sayuran hijau?" tanya Yubi sambil menopang dagu.

Tumma yang sedang makan salad brokoli mengangkat alis dengan wajah bingung. "Hm, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kamu kan kulitnya hijau! Kalau kamu makan sayuran hijau, berarti kamu kanibal dong!"

Webek, webek...

"Bwahahahahaha!" Tumma langsung tertawa keras mendengarnya dan mencubiti pipi Yubi dengan gemas. "Kamu mah ada-ada aja deh, Yubi!"

Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu malah sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

 _ **~Catatan Sang Adik~**_

 _Orang bodoh macam apa yang mau pacaran dengan laki-laki? Apalagi kalau dia hantu berkepala buntung setinggi tiang listrik dengan ekspresi sedatar papan triplek._

 _Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengejar cinta perempuan._

 _Lagipula aku juga tidak punya pilihan setelah bertemu seorang anak dari dunia lain yang memanggilku 'Mama'._

 _Sepertinya hidupku sudah dibuat jungkir balik sejak menetap di squad ini._

* * *

Naya tertawa geli setelah membaca catatan yang ditemukannya di dalam laci meja Salem saat sedang membersihkan kamar mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Tingkat Keahlian~**_ (Sedikit nyambung ke Chapter 55 fic Reha Squad)

"Aku dengar kau bertarung dengan Eris. Benarkah itu, Zhunei?" tanya Edgar.

Zhunei mengangguk. "Ya. Dan harus kuakui, kemampuannya cukup menakjubkan. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, apa Edward juga bisa bertarung seperti Eris-san? Karena kulihat dia juga punya sarung tangan yang sama."

Edgar memutar mata. "Dia tidak sehebat Eris. Bisa dibilang, Edward itu masih 'newbie' jika dibandingkan dengan Eris yang lebih 'expert'."

"Ada penjelasan untuk itu, Edgar-san?" tanya Zhunei penasaran.

"Yang kuingat, terakhir dia menggunakan sarung tangannya saat pertama kali ke markas. Waktu itu dia nyasar ke markas Kyou Squad dan begitu sampai di markas kami, dia malah mendarat di badan Vience." jelas Edgar sambil mijit kening.

Zhunei hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah risih.

Ting tong!

"Biar kubuka pintunya!" Edgar berjalan menuju pintu.

* * *

 _ **~Hubungan~**_

Begitu sampai di depan pintu...

"Ehmm, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Edgar begitu mendapati...

Alfred menggendong Salem dengan bridal style.

"Tadi dia terpeleset di tangga taman dan terluka, jadi kuantar pulang..." jawab Alfred datar.

Tanpa disadari, antek-antek cowok jahil sedang menertawakan mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nay, bagaimana menurutmu tentang hubungan Salem dan Alfred?" tanya Edgar selagi Naya mengobati luka di lutut Salem.

"Hey!" protes Salem sebal.

Sepertinya dia tidak suka jika ada yang membahas 'kedekatan'-nya dengan Alfred.

Naya yang baru selesai mengobati luka adiknya berpikir sejenak. "Siapapun yang menjadi pasangannya, aku akan menghargai itu dan merestui mereka sampai ke hubungan yang lebih serius."

Entah kenapa, Salem dan Edgar malah memasang ekspresi suram setelah mendengar perkataan Naya barusan.

'Apa (Kak) Naya baru saja terkontaminasi oleh para gadis fujo itu?' batin mereka berdua.

* * *

 _ **~New Member in Fujodan Forum~**_

 _Fudan-kun: Ris, Hikari mau masuk forum lu, boleh nggak?_

 _Airisuisu: Ya udah! Entar gue suruh Emy-chan invite, lu kasih tau aja nickname dia! Oh, entar sekalian gue bilang ke Terri!_

 _Fudan-kun: Ya sudah!_

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

 **Tsubame**

Halo! Aku Hikari, anggota baru! Tolong bantuannya! :D

 **Terryaki is Food** Selamat datang, Hikari-chan! :D

 **Mikamichan1** Ini siapa ya?

 **Fudan-kun** Temen gue.

 **Tofu Master** Temen atau pacar?

 **Fudan-kun** Cuma temen, bego! Gue mah udah punya pacar!

 **Yuyumimirara** Kenalin dong ke kita-kita!

 **Emy Cutie** Ini kenapa malah jadi bahas pacar Alexia sih? -w-"

 **Airisuisu** Au dah! :V

* * *

Hikari memutuskan untuk menutup laptop-nya dan pergi tidur.

"Setidaknya aku bisa mendalami ilmu fujo-ku..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kenapa malah bahas pacar?!" gerutu Alexia frustasi.

Sabar ya Lex, jadi cowok fudan sendirian itu emang berat lho!

* * *

 _ **~Protective Ghost~**_

"Apa aku boleh jadi pacarmu?" tanya seorang gadis ke Salem pada suatu hari.

"Ehmm, boleh aja si-"

Tiba-tiba Salem dipeluk dari belakang oleh Alfred yang langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam dan memasang tatapan 'dia milikku!' ke arah gadis itu.

"E-eh, kirain nggak punya pacar... Ma-maaf ya..." Gadis itu langsung kabur.

Suasana langsung hening sesaat.

"KEPALA BUNTUNG KAMPRET! BISA NGGAK BIARIN GUE PUNYA PASANGAN NORMAL DULU?!"

"Tidak."

Salem berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari Alfred, tapi tidak berhasil. Alfred membalikkan badan Salem dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda spiky itu untuk berci-

"Kak Salem!"

Salem langsung mendorong wajah Alfred menjauh darinya dan berhasil melepaskan diri tepat saat Edward datang.

"Oh, Edward! Kebetulan! Anterin pulang ya! Nggak bawa ongkos nih!" pinta Salem watados.

"Ehmm, baiklah..."

Edward membuka portal dan Salem segera masuk ke dalam. Edward ikut masuk dan portal itu mulai menghilang meninggalkan Alfred sendirian.

* * *

Di markas...

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"Itu si Salem kenapa nangis di kamar mandi?" tanya Raimundo bingung.

"Depresi, pengen ditembak cewek malah digangguin Alfred..." jelas Rendy datar.

Raimundo langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 _ **~Sakamoto~**_

"Hey Arie, kamu tau nggak apa persamaan dan perbedaan kedua orang ini?" tanya Zen sambil menunjukkan dua gambar.

Gambar pertama cowok berkacamata, sementara gambar kedua cowok berambut pirang.

"Nggak tau, emang apaan?" Arie nanya balik.

"Mereka sama-sama punya nama 'Sakamoto' dan juga anak SMA. Tapi bedanya, yang pertama 'Cool, Cooler, Coolest', sementara yang kedua 'anak bermasalah dengan persona bajak laut'." jelas Zen.

"Ehmm, iya juga sih..." Arie hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

 _ **~Ide Sableng~**_

"Dia dari tadi tidur aja..." gumam Vience dengan pose berpikir sambil memperhatikan Ikyo yang tidur tengkurep di sofa.

"Hey Vieny, aku punya ide!" seru Tartagus yang langsung membisikkan sesuatu ke sepupunya.

Vience langsung menyeringai licik. "Hoooh, boleh juga..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Siap?"

Tartagus mengangguk dan segera berlari ke arah Vience, kemudian melompat dengan tumpuan tangan sepupunya dan mendarat di...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kalian udah tau sendiri kan?

"Kabur coeg!" Kedua makhluk sableng itu langsung ngacir menghindari amukan si rubah.

"Jangan lari kalian!" seru Ikyo kesal.

* * *

 _ **~Keasinan~**_

Suatu hari di kediaman keluarga Chairone...

Teiron menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja makan. "Ini makanannya..."

"Wah, makasih Teiron-nii!" seru adiknya senang.

Tapi kemudian...

"Bleh, asin banget!"

Ternyata nasi goreng yang dimakan Teira keasinan.

"Mungkin kakakmu ingin segera menikah, Teira." ujar Carlina.

* * *

Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah...

'Mentang-mentang dapet SSR 10 biji, si Alpha kampret pake main nge-tag seenaknya!' umpat Teiron dalam hati sambil menaburkan banyak garam ke dalam nasi goreng yang dimasaknya.

* * *

 _ **~Cat Relation~**_

Kopen melihat Naoto sedang berjalan tidak jauh darinya dan membuntuti sampai keluar markas.

* * *

"Mau apa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Naoto saat mendapati Kopen di belakangnya.

"Meong meong!"

Naoto menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat untuk duduk..."

* * *

Kemudian kedua kucing itu duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Bulumu lebat, kau ini kucing jenis apa?" tanya Naoto.

"Meong!"

Naoto mengerutkan kening. "Norwegian Forest? Kukira Anggora."

"Meong! Meong meong?"

"Mungkin Prussian Blue, tapi entahlah... Bulu biru sangat tidak biasa di kalangan kucing."

Kopen mendekati Naoto dan mendengkur manja di lehernya.

"Mmhm... Jangan dekat-dekat..." Naoto mulai bergerak menjauhi Kopen.

Kopen langsung bingung dan malah semakin mendekati Naoto. "Meong? Meong meong?"

Naoto mendesah ketika kucing berbulu lebat itu mulai menjilati lehernya. "Ahn, hentikan..."

"Meong..." Kopen menaiki tubuh kucing biru itu. "Meong, meong meong, meong?"

Naoto hanya bisa pasrah. "Ba-baiklah... Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya, kau boleh melakukannya padaku..."

Dan sisanya silakan bayangkan sendiri...

* * *

 _ **~A Call from Best Friend~**_ (Sebelum kejadian di Chapter sebelumnya)

Kriiiiiing!

Girl-chan mengangkat telpon.

"Yo Garu, apa kabar?"

"Manggilnya Rara aja, kalau Garu mah nama skill angin di Persona (dan juga nama kakaknya Giro)!"

"Sori sori!"

"Tumben nelpon, biasanya lu mampir ke sini sekalian ngerjain orang bareng Zen!"

"Cuma pengen aja! Lagian kemaren pas gue ke sini nggak ada orangnya, kata Arie lagi pulang dulu! Oh iya, gimana kabar Warrend?"

"Entahlah, aku kurang tau... Sebenarnya aku mau jenguk dia, tapi... Belakangan ini si Mathias agak sensian..."

"Cemburu kali!"

"Makanya itu!"

"Oh iya, kapan-kapan ngumpul bertiga lagi yuk bareng Reha!"

"Ya udah sih, lu tentuin aja jadwalnya..."

"Oke, bye!"

Girl-chan menutup telpon.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luthias.

"Temen..." balas gadis itu singkat. "Aku mau ke atap dulu!"

* * *

Di atap...

"Hey Thun, ada wak-"

JEGEEEEEER!

Jangan tanya apa yang terjadi barusan...

* * *

 _ **~Korslet?~**_

Sehari setelah insiden kesamber petir...

"Ehmm..." Teiron sedikit risih dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mathias bingung dengan penyangga di lehernya (entah apa namanya). (Note: Dia masih mengalami patah tulang karena kejadian di Chapter sebelumnya.)

"Nih, liat aja sendiri..." Teiron ngasih kertas yang dipegangnya ke Mathias.

Mathias membaca kertas itu dan langsung sweatdrop.

'Jangan bilang Kaichou lagi korslet karena petir yang kemaren...'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Torso Birds Cell (?)...**

* * *

Entah kenapa beberapa bagian rada 'nganu' gitu ya... .w.a

Mau gimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa membuat apa yang ada di pikiran... -w-/

Review! :D


	102. Nursing

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ngoehehehe... :V**

 **Musket: "Aku juga nggak ngerti kenapa singkatan namaku bisa sama dengan nama game, itu membuatku bingung..." .v.a**

 **Salem: "Nggak ikhlas amat!" =w=**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Mungkin aku bisa beritahu, tapi lengkapnya silakan tanya Reha, karena mereka pernah muncul di fic-nya... .w./**

 **Edward: "Begitulah..." 'w'**

 **Luthias dan Hikari: =w=" *entah kenapa yang terlintas di kepala mereka malah suara lumba-lumba.***

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha! :V *langsung kabur.***

 **Tumma: *menahan tawa sebisanya.***

 **Alexia: "Sudah lama, tapi tak bisa kuberitahu kayak gimana orangnya, dan nope, nggak ada miripnya..." =w=**

 **Mathias: *menghela nafas frustasi.* "Fine..."**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 98: Nursing**

* * *

Saat ini sedang hujan deras di depan markas Garuchan dan terdapat dua orang yang kebasahan, kelihatannya mereka sedang bertengkar.

"Please, jangan tinggalin aku lha!" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Apa susahnya ngomong? Nelpon nggak pernah, SMS nggak pernah!" balas orang yang satunya kesal.

"Aku nggak punya pulsa!"

GUBRAK!

Orang yang kesal barusan langsung pingsan.

"Makanya, pakai XLS (?)! Murah, cuma 1 perak per 50 jam (bujug dah)!" Tiba-tiba muncul Alpha yang memakai baju maid (yang menimbulkan kesan kalau yang muncul adalah bencong *digaplok.*) sambil memegang sebuah kartu yang berbentuk seperti kartu tarot (?).

"CUT!" teriak seseorang mengakhiri kejadian gaje tersebut.

"Kalian boleh istirahat!" ujar sang sutradara yang entah kenapa mirip banget sama Theodore.

* * *

Di dalam markas Garuchan, terdapat Monika, Maurice, dan Alpha. Hanya ada mereka bertiga, sisanya ngilang dimakan Undead. *dihajar massa.*

"Siaaaal! Masa harus gue yang pake baju beginian?! Kaichou itu ya, nggak kira-kira banget ngasih tugas!" teriak Alpha yang pakai baju maid tadi frustasi.

"Benar juga ya! Salem menangkap kucing tetangga yang hilang (?). Edgar dan Naya ke laut mencari rumput laut (?). Vience dan Tartagus mencari kuda laut di hutan (?). Umm, siapa lagi ya? (Nah lho, kok lupain temen sendiri?) Oh iya! Flore dan Lisa pergi ke rumah angker hanya untuk mencari sekarung kapur ajaib milik Biclops (Lha, kok jadi nyambung ke Chalk Zone?), begitu deh!" jelas Maurice panjang lebar.

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini si ketua Garuchan itu agak sarap deh! Apa gara-gara kemaren abis kesamber petirnya Thundy kali ya?

"Kayaknya Kaichou lagi korslet gara-gara kesamber petirnya Thundy deh! Buktinya, dia malah ngasih tugas yang nggak jelas semua!" Perkataan Maurice disahuti anggukan setuju dari Alpha.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Monika?" tanya Maurice dan Alpha sambil melirik Monika yang ternyata...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dia bersin-bersin dengan wajah memerah.

Maurice memegang kening Monika dan langsung kaget. "Panas! Kau sakit! Pasti gara-gara hujan tadi! Ayo, kau harus istirahat! Nanti biar tugas selanjutnya aku dan Alpha yang urus!"

"Tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja kok!" balas Monika. "Aku masih bisa mencari sendal yang hilang!"

"Nggak boleh! Badanmu panas! Kau demam, setidaknya istrirahat dulu!" tolak Maurice marah.

"Aku nggak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik sa-"

Sebelum selesai ngomong, Monika langsung pingsan dan sukses membuat Maurice kaget.

"MONIKA!" teriak Maurice sambil berusaha menahan Monika agar nggak terjatuh.

Tapi bukannya menahannya, dia malah tertindih Monika yang pingsan.

"Be-berat! Alpha, tolongin dong!" pinta Maurice.

"Hah, baiklah! Sekarang mau kita apakan dia?" tanya Alpha sambil menaruh Monika di punggungnya.

"Taruh saja di kamarnya!" balas Maurice SPJ (Singkat-Padat-Jelas).

* * *

Di kamar Monika...

Terlihat Maurice yang sedang mengompres Monika agar panasnya turun.

"Maurice!" panggil Alpha.

"Iya?"

"Soal tugas biar gue aja yang urus! Lu urusin aja tuh bayi (?), oke?" usul Alpha sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Byeeeeee~ Pasangan romantis~" teriak Alpha sambil menutup pintu dan meninggalkan pasangan sejoli tersebut.

Maurice hanya menghela nafas dan dia langsung mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan Monika.

"Aduh, suhu badannya panas banget!" ujar Maurice khawatir melihat suhu badan Monika.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Monika membuka mata walaupun badannya berkeringat karena panas.

"Ah, Monika! Kau sudah bangun? Mau makan bubur? Oh, aku harus cari obat dulu!" Maurice berniat membuka pintu untuk pergi sebelum dicegat Monika.

"Tugasnya?"

"Tugas? Itu sih biar Alpha yang urus! Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan! Istirahat saja, oke?" Maurice tersenyum dan meninggalkan Monika sendirian di kamarnya.

* * *

Kelihatannya Maurice sedang sibuk mencari kotak obat dan dia ke perpus untuk mencarinya, kemudian melihat kotak obatnya berada di atas lemari yang tinggi.

'Nggak nyampe!' batinnya sambil lompat.

Ketika Maurice melihat tumpukan buku tebal di pojok ruangan, dia langsung menumpuknya dan menaiki tumpukan tersebut.

'Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi!' batin Maurice sambil berusaha mengambil kotak obat.

'Berhasil!' batin Maurice senang karena berhasil mendapatkan kotak obat.

Tapi sayangnya, tumpukan buku itu rubuh karena Maurice kurang menjaga keseimbangan dan dia pun terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUK! BRAK! BRUK!

"Maurice!" Monika membuka pintu dan melihat Maurice tertimpa buku-buku seperti api unggun perkemahan (?).

"Monika? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Seharusnya kau istirahat!" tanya Maurice sambil berusaha keluar dari tumpukan buku tersebut dibantu Monika.

"Monika, kau kan sakit, biar aku saja yang bereskan!" Maurice membereskan buku-buku itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau ke sini? Jarak kamarmu dengan perpus kan jauh banget, apalagi kau sedang sakit, bagaimana caranya kau bisa ke sini dalam waktu singkat?" tanya Maurice sambil menatap Monika yang duduk di kursi.

"Umm, so-soalnya a-aku-" jawab Monika terbata-bata karena malu.

Webek, webek...

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Maurice kebingungan.

Monika hanya diam dengan blushing.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar!" usul Maurice.

* * *

Di kamar Monika...

"Nah, minum obat dan makan bubur!" ujar Maurice sambil memberikan obat, air, dan bubur.

Monika hanya bisa menurut. Dia meminum obat dan makan bubur.

"Maurice!"

"Iya?"

"Kau juga harus makan!"

"Hahaha, aku bisa nanti!"

Monika langsung menatap tajam Maurice dan akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Oke, oke! Aku ambil makanannya du-"

Sebelum selesai ngomong, Monika langsung memasukkan sesendok bubur ke mulut Maurice, atau bisa dibilang, menyuapinya.

"Monika..."

"Kau juga!"

"Eh?" Maurice kebingungan dan Monika tetap menatapnya. "Baiklah..."

Akhirnya Maurice menyuapi Monika.

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Huwaah, capek banget nyari kucingnya!" keluh Salem sambil menguap lebar.

"Sama, kita juga capek! Kaichou pasti sudah gila!" keluh Vience dan Edgar.

Mereka semua mengeluh karena tugas nggak jelas dari ketua mereka.

"Hm?" Mereka mengintip pintu kamar Monika yang sedikit terbuka dan beberapa dari mereka tertawa pelan. "Hihihi..."

"Jangan ganggu acara romantis mereka!"

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Moncong-moncong, gue lapar nih! Nanti kita makan apa ya?" tanya Tartagus sambil berjalan.

* * *

Di kamar Monika, terlihat Maurice dan Monika yang sedang tidur. Monika tidur di ranjangnya, sementara Maurice tidur sambil duduk di bangku dan menyenderkan kepala di ranjang Monika.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tyrant Boss Crest (?)...**

* * *

Kayaknya ini nggak kalah fluffy dengan beberapa Chapter sebelumnya... ^^a

Review! :D


	103. Missing Cat?

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 99: Missing Cat?**

* * *

"Siaaaaaaaal! Kemana tuh kucing?! Sudah keliling seluruh map (?) masih aja nggak ketemu juga!" gerutu Salem kesal sambil mencari ke seluruh map di Citadel dengan pembekalan senter, senjata, peta, rantai kucing (?), serta makanan dan minuman (?).

Salem terus berjalan dan sampai di depan sebuah rumah angker, kemudian memasuki rumah angker tersebut dengan pucat.

'Coba ada Kak Naya...' batin Salem sedih dan ketakutan.

Salem terus berjalan untuk mencari kucing yang dimaksud.

'Eh iya, kucingnya kayak gimana ya?' batin Salem sambil mencari foto kucing tersebut (Pantesan aja nggak ketemu, rupa kucingnya aja nggak tau!), kemudian berhasil menemukannya. 'Ah, ini dia!'

Salem melihat foto itu, rupa kucing itu memiliki corak bulu tiga warna dengan lonceng di lehernya dan di belakangnya terdapat boneka harimau.

'Oh, ini toh kucingnya! Namanya James von Kitten Elza... WHAT THE DENMARK?! Nama kucingnya keren amat! Nama gue aja nggak sekeren itu!' batin Salem kaget saat membaca nama yang ditulis tangan di bawah gambar kucing tersebut.

KLONTANG!

Salem yang mendengar suara barang jatuh tadi langsung merinding dan tengok kiri-kanan dengan wajah pucat, kemudian tetap berjalan dengan gemetaran.

"Pussy, pussy, sini sini..." panggil Salem ketakutan. (Me: "Mas, nama kucingnya bukan pussy, tapi James von Kitten Elza!"/Salem: "Berisik!")

Sebenarnya suara itu berasal dari mana ya?

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan dalam rumah angker, Lisa dan Flore sedang jalan berdua.

"Dimana sih kapur ajaib Biclops?" tanya Flore ketakutan.

"Kamu takut, Flore?" tanya Lisa datar.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Mama..." panggil Flore pelan plus gemetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lisa kebingungan.

"Mama tadi dengar suara orang jalan nggak?" tanya Flore ketakutan.

"Nggak tuh!"

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Iya deh, aku denger!" ralat Lisa dengan wajah memucat.

"Kata orang, di sini tidak ada penghuninya setengah abad yang lalu (*ngasal mode on.*) yang konon penghuninya dulu dibantai!" jelas Flore yang wajahnya ikut memucat.

Mereka saling bertatapan dan wajah mereka menjadi horror plus pucat.

"Flore..." panggil Lisa gemetar.

"Apa?" tanya Flore ketakutan.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita lari..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Satu..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Du-dua..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Tiga! Kabuuuuur!" teriak Lisa sambil berlari dan menarik Flore agar tidak ketinggalan. (Emangnya barang?)

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Dia mengejar kita!" teriak Flore sambil melihat ke belakang.

Walaupun gelap, dia tau kalau ada yang mengejar mereka karena di belakang terdapat bayangan seorang laki-laki (terlihat dari postur tubuhnya).

"Aku tau, aku sudah mempercepat lariku!" teriak Lisa sambil mempercepat larinya.

"Ada gang (?)! Masuk ke situ saja, pasti dia tidak akan mengejar!" usul Flore sambil menunjuk ke sebuah lorong.

"Baiklah!" Lisa berlari memasuk lorong tersebut.

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Hiiiee! Dia masih mengejar kita!" teriak Flore ketakutan.

"Aku tauuu!"

DUUUK!

Sayangnya, dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak kepada mereka karena di depan mereka ada tembok (?).

Drap... Drap... Drap...

"Bagaimana ini? Kita nggak bisa kabur, jalannya buntu!" tanya Flore panik.

"Mau apa kau?! Jika mau menyakiti, sakiti aku saja!" teriak Lisa sambil melindungi Flore.

"Hah? Nyakitin? Ini aku, Salem!"

Webek, webek...

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Flore tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Salem kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kau Uke-nya Alfred!" Perkataan Lisa barusan sukses membuat Salem langsung emosi.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Uke-nya Alfred' barusan, Calon Istri Teiron (?)?!" teriak Salem sewot.

"Itu beneran Paman Salem~" ujar Flore sambil meluk Salem.

"Jadi kau juga ada tugas di sini?" tanya Lisa sambil melanjutkan jalannya.

"Nggak, aku disuruh nyari kucing tetangga yang hilang! Ini fotonya!" Salem menyerahkan foto kucing tersebut.

Lisa melihat foto kucing itu dan langsung kaget. "WHAT THE DENMARK?! Nama kucingnya keren amat! James von Kitten Elza?! Ini kucing jantan atau betina?!"

"Menekedele..." balas Salem cuek.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Tap... Tap.. Tap...

"Kali ini suara jalan hantu atau manusia?" tanya Flore pelan.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Lisa dan Salem singkat.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Wajah mereka langsung berubah horror saat mendengar derap kaki tersebut semakin mendekat.

"Apa perlu kita periksa saja?" tanya Flore lagi.

Lisa dan Salem menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau itu hantu, bagaimana nasib kita nanti?" tanya Salem.

"Iya ya..."

"Lebih baik kita kabur saja!" usul Lisa.

Mereka berniat mau kabur, tapi tidak jadi, karena sebuah sosok telah sukses membuat 2/3 dari mereka sweatdrop dan ternyata adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rudy dan Snap. (Nah lho, kok jadi cross sih?)

"Hay, kalian siapa?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan satu gigi tonggos (?).

"Maaf! Kamu kan dari fandom Chalk Zone, kalian salah tempat!" jawab Salem sweatdrop.

"Oh, salah tempat ya? Kalau begitu, ayo Snap!" Rudy berniat pergi.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Lisa.

"Iya?"

"Kamu tau dimana kapur ajaib milik Biclops?" tanya Flore.

"Oh, ada di sana!" jawab Rudy sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Ah, terima kasih!"' balas Flore.

Dan kedua makhluk nyasar itu pun pergi.

"Ayo Flore!" ajak Lisa sambil menuntun Flore.

Salem yang melihat mereka berdua langsung iri. 'Coba aku dan Kak Naya satu tugas, pasti seperti itu juga!' (Cie cie, kangen kakaknya niee~)

"Itu dia!" kata Lisa.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Salem.

"Tapi kalau ada sesuatu gimana?" tanya Flore ragu.

Mereka berdua langsung melirik Lisa dan tentu saja dia membuka pintunya, di dalam sana terdapat sebuah karung.

"Itu dia, kapur ajaib milik Biclops!" kata Flore sambil menghampiri dan mengangkat karung tersebut. (Kuat banget dia!) "Sekarang kita kirim ini ke fandom Chalk Zone!"

Sementara Salem hanya menghela nafas karena dia masih belum menemukan kucing itu.

* * *

Di luar rumah angker...

"Dadah Paman Salem~" Flore melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai ketemu lagi di markas!" balas Salem.

Kedua gadis itu pergi.

"Terakhir, saatnya mencari di Snow Town!" seru Salem sambil pergi ke tempat tujuan.

* * *

Di Snow Town, Salem langsung terdiam ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut beige sedang berada di sekitar tempat itu.

"Oh, si Jumrah toh! Ngapain di sini?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya! Kenapa lu di sini, Alpha?!" seru Salem sambil menunjuk si pemuda yang diketahui bernama Alpha tersebut.

"Haaah, gue disuruh nyari sendal hilang! Ini fotonya!" Alpha menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada Salem.

"WHAT THE DENMARK?! Sendal jepit dikasih nama Roynard van Orlienda?! Keren amat namanya! Terus kenapa sendal jepit pake difoto-foto segala?!" teriak Salem kaget.

"Cih, namaku kalah dengan sebuah sendal jepit!" keluh Alpha dan Salem bersamaan.

Salem berjalan menyusuri Snow Town dengan lesu.

"Eh, lu juga ada tugas di sana? Gue ikut ya!" Alpha mengikuti Salem.

Dia hanya menghela nafas dan terpaksa menurut.

* * *

"Roynard van Orlienda~ Roynard van Orlienda~ Dimana kau?" panggil Alpha.

"Wahai Alpha yang ganteng bagaikan bokong tapir (?), apa sekrup di kepala lu baru copot lima biji?! Masa sendal dipanggil-panggil?!" tanya Salem setengah mengejek.

"Terserah gue dong!" balas Alpha yang tak sengaja melihat seekor kucing dan menunjuk kucing itu. "Apa kucing itu yang lu cari?"

"Iya, dan kucing itu membawa sendal jepit yang lu cari!" jawab Salem sweatdrop.

"Ayo kita tangkap dia!" teriak keduanya bersamaan.

Tentu saja kucing itu langsung kabur karena dikejar-kejar dua mahluk paling agresif dan gaje tersebut. *ditendang.* *dilempar pisau.*

* * *

"Hah, hah, ketemu kau!"

Ketika mereka mau menangkap kucing itu, muncullah Snow Princess yang sukses membuat kucing itu kabur lagi. Alhasil, Salem dan Alpha langsung emosi.

"Jangan ganggu kami!" teriak mereka bersamaan sambil menyerang Dungeon Boss tersebut.

* * *

Yap, rekor baru! Membunuh Dungeon Boss hanya dalam waktu lima detik!

Mereka pun kembali mengejar kucing tersebut.

* * *

Dengan segala marabahaya, maramasalah (?) dan berbagai macam rintangan, akhirnya Salem berhasil menangkap si kucing dan Alpha mendapatkan sendal jepitnya.

"Yeeee, berhasil! Berhasil! Hore! Berhasil!" teriak Alpha kegirangan dengan nada ala Dora. *digaplok.*

"Akhirnya selesai juga tugas gaje ini, saatnya ke rumah Ain!" ujar Salem sambil memegangi kucingnya.

"Hah?! Jadi orang yang kehilangan kucing itu Ain?!" tanya Alpha kaget.

"Iya! Dadah Alpha!" Salem pergi meninggalkan Alpha.

* * *

Di rumah Ain...

"Permisi!"

"Iya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dengan beberapa helai kehijauan yang membuka pintu.

"Ini sudah saya temukan kucing anda! James von Kitten Elza kan?" tanya Salem.

"Bukan itu kucingnya!" Perkataan Ain sukses membuat Salem kaget.

"Itu, yang di fotonya mirip kan?" tanya Salem.

"Kalau kucing yang ada di foto saya nggak peduli! Tapi nggak usah khawatir, saya sudah menemukan kucing saya yang hilang! Dia ada di kamar saya!" Ain menunjukkan sebuah boneka harimau.

"Jadi, kucing yang dicari boneka yang ada di belakang kucing itu! Jadi nama boneka itu-"

"James von Kitten Elza! Kalau kucing yang ada di foto namanya Ayu Teng Tong Teng (?)!"

"Sia-sia dong nyari sampai se-map!" keluh Salem sedih sambil berjalan pergi.

"Terima kasih banyak ya!" Ain melambaikan tangan.

(Note: Yang tau perkembangan game Elsword pasti tau siapa Ain. 'w'/)

* * *

Di markas Garuchan...

"Kalau gue tau yang dicari itu boneka, gue nggak bakalan susah-susah nyari se-map! Apalagi kalau tau tuh boneka ada di rumahnya!" omel Salem kesal selagi makan.

"Kasihan sekali!" ejek Alpha yang berakhir dengan pertarungan di ruang makan.

"Apa katamu?!" teriak Salem sambil menyerang Alpha.

Alpha berhasil menangkis serangan Salem dan pertarungan yang sangat sengit itu pun sukses membuat semua makanan jatuh bertebaran akibat ulah mereka.

"Mubaziiir, makanan dibuang-buang! Udah damai aja keleeeees!" teriak Rendy dengan toa colongan sambil berusaha melerai mereka berdua.

"Percuma dilerai! Ayo kita ungsikan makanan kita ke tempat lain!" usul Edgar sambil memegangi piring makanannya.

"Ayooo!" koor yang lainnya sambil mengungsikan makanan mereka ke tempat lain.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Ta Ba Chan (?)...**

* * *

Ahahahahahaha! XD *dilempar pisau.*

Salem: "Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku dibuat sengsara!"

Me: "Maksudmu, Salem-sara?" :V

Salem: "Au dah!" *langsung pergi dengan wajah sebal.*

Entahlah harus bilang apalagi, yang penting begitulah... :V /

Review! :D


	104. Drabble Collections (Secret Part 2)

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya itu parodi dari XL... .w./**

 **Musket: "Liferpoint, walaupun agak aneh juga sih..." .v.a**

 **Alpha: *nunjukin kartu yang dimaksud sambil nyengir.* "Ini cuma kartu tarot biasa kok!"**

 **Salem: "Kecuali nama belakangnya..." =w=**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ahaha... :V *ikutan kabur.***

 **Salem: "Suka-sukamu..." =w=**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 100: Drabble Collections (Secret Part 2)**

* * *

"Hari ini lomba lempar jangkar raksasa akan segera dimulai!" ujar Ryuji Sakamoto 'yang nggak Cool Cooler Coolest' (ou-em-ji helooo!) selaku MC. "Yang pertama, Chung Seiker!"

Chung mengangkat jangkar dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga.

Setelah jangkar itu mendarat di lapangan, Sieghart datang membawa meteran untuk mengukur jarak lemparan. "Dua ratus yard!"

Kemudian jangkar lain datang dan menibaninya.

"Kemudian, Dog Hammer!"

Dog Hammer (dengan Exocrimson-nya) melemparkan jangkarnya.

Sieghart langsung pindah tempat karena takut ketiban lagi, tapi ajaibnya jangkar itu malah pindah tempat ke atasnya dan menibaninya lagi. "Tiga ratus lima yard..."

"Selanjutnya, Flore!" Tapi Ryuji baru menyadari ada yang aneh setelah melihat ke lapangan. "For real?! Anak kecil ikut ginian?!"

Flore melemparkan jangkarnya ke atas, kemudian berputar dan menendang jangkarnya ke lapangan.

Sieghart langsung kabur dikejar-kejar jangkar itu sampai muter-muter lapangan dan akhirnya ketiban juga.

BUK!

"Lima ratus sepuluh yard..."

Ryuji beserta para penonton hanya bisa cengo berjamaah melihat kekuatan anak itu.

Sisanya silakan bayangkan sendiri!

(Intro-nya terinspirasi dari salah satu episode Spongebob yang bagian Spongebob memalsukan ototnya dan didaftarin Sandy ke lomba lempar jangkar, entah kenapa pengen ngakak aja bayangin Ryuji jadi MC dan Sieghart ketiban jangkar... :V a *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Sieghart yang sedang dalam Rage Mode.*)

Itu hanya intro penambah words saja kok! Kita langsung ke inti cerita... -w-/

* * *

Ada lebih banyak rahasia di Garuchan yang tidak kalian ketahui...

* * *

 ** _1\. Luthias_**

Tidak ada yang tau kalau personifikasi Greenland berkepribadian kalem ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Dia pernah kepergok membawa sebuah boneka beruang kutub kecil dengan sepatu kuning dan ekor bulat besar saat Camp Trip.

Dan kalian mau tau apa yang dia katakan saat itu?

"Aku hanya membawanya untuk teman tidur saja kok, tidak lebih..."

Padahal sebenarnya, dia juga punya banyak boneka lain di kamarnya, jumlahnya selusin dan bentuknya pun macam-macam.

Bayangkan! Selain boneka beruang kutub tadi, ada boneka kucing pencuri, boneka penguin, boneka anjing albino, boneka anjing abu-abu dengan totol besar di mata kiri serta memakai topi hijau dan kalung dengan lambang daur ulang di bagian tag-nya, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi dia menyembunyikan semua boneka itu di bawah tempat tidur karena tidak mau ada yang mengetahuinya.

* * *

 ** _2\. Ikyo_**

Si rubah yang satu ini paling tidak suka memakai pakaian manusia.

Dia lebih menyukai apa yang biasanya dia pakai sehingga banyak yang bosan melihatnya.

Waktu liburan musim panas bersama Reha Squad, dia yang paling terpaksa memakai celana renang setelah beberapa bujukan dan ancaman dari kawan-kawannya.

* * *

Dan itu juga pernah terjadi saat para couple dari Garuchan dan Reha akan photo session dengan tema pernikahan.

"Oh ayolah, Kyo! Nggak adil kalau lu doang yang nggak pake!"

"Nggak sudi! Lagian gue nggak nyaman pake baju begituan!"

"Kyo..."

Ikyo langsung memerah setelah melihat Adelia mendatanginya dengan memakai gaun pengantin.

Gadis itu memang terlihat cantik di matanya, tapi sekarang dia mulai bimbang untuk memilih antara mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai Gumiho bermartabat (silakan muntah untuk bagian ini) atau memakai baju pernikahan demi Adelia.

"Kumohon, pakailah..." pinta Adelia dengan wajah sedih.

Akhirnya Ikyo menyerah dan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Ba-baiklah... Ta-tapi, i-ni ha-hanya ka-karena ke-kemauanmu... Oke?"

'Sepertinya dia hanya mau jika dibujuk Adelia saja...' batin sebagian cowok menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Selain itu, dia juga merupakan seorang karnivora tidak elit: hanya mau makan daging mentah, bahkan si ketua Garuchan sampai harus membelikan kotak daging khusus untuknya (tapi kalau lagi krisis, dia bisa saja berburu di hutan seperti yang biasa dilakukannya sebelum menjadi anggota squad).

Tapi yang paling penting, dia masih belajar untuk memahami manusia. Terutama soal masalah cinta.

Yah, dulu dia hanya mengetahui cinta dari ibunya. Tapi begitu Adelia menyatakan perasaan padanya, dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang 'cinta dari orang lain'. Perlahan dia mulai memahaminya dan berusaha membuat gadis itu merasa nyaman.

Tapi begitu ditanya kenapa mereka tidak segera menikah, alasannya seperti ini:

"Dia masih terlalu muda. Setidaknya aku akan menunggu sampai dia berumur 18 tahun, baru aku akan melamarnya..."

Ditunggu nikahannya, Kyo! :V /

* * *

 ** _3\. Adelia_**

Gadis berambut ungu bergelombang itu sedikit ketakutan ketika berada di depan kamar Emy.

"Del, kok diem aja? Ayo masuk!"

"Aku di luar saja ya..."

"Hah?" Emy hanya mangap mendengar itu. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Adelia hanya menunjuk kumpulan ramuan di dalam salah satu lemari kaca.

"Emangnya ada apa dengan ramuanku?"

"Di situ nggak ada bahan kimianya kan?"

Webek, webek...

"Ya ampun, Adel!" Emy langsung facepalm setelah menyadari sesuatu. "Bilang kek kalau kamu Chemophobia!"

Gadis berambut coklat twintail itu segera mengambil sebuah kain putih besar dari lemari pakaiannya, kemudian menutupi lemari ramuannya dengan kain itu.

"Nah, ayo masuk!" Emy langsung menarik Adelia masuk kamar.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Gimana ceritanya kamu bisa punya Chemophobia?" tanya Emy sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ehmm, trauma masa lalu..." Adelia hanya memperhatikan cangkir tehnya. "Dulu aku tak sengaja menumpahkan cairan asam ke tanganku sendiri, dan lukanya masih ada sampai sekarang..."

Dia menggulung lengan baju kirinya dan terlihat bekas luka akibat asam yang dibalut perban pada lengannya.

Emy hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan nada prihatin.

* * *

 ** _4\. Tumma_**

Aku tau dia sudah pernah dibahas sebelumnya, tapi biarlah... .v./

Masih ingat kan kalau dia bisa break dance?

Sayangnya dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya karena dua alasan.

Pertama, dia takut ditertawakan.

Kedua, dia malu dengan keahliannya sendiri.

Absurd kan?

* * *

Mathias yang paling awal mengetahui bakat tersembunyi pemuda hijau itu berniat membongkarnya.

"Hey, di squad-mu ada yang jago break dance nggak?" tanya Mathias ke Eris.

Eris berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, entahlah... Emangnya kenapa?"

Mathias menunjukkan sebuah video dan meminta seluruh cowok Reha Squad yang berada di ruang tengah ikut melihat.

"What the?! Itu beneran Tumma?!"

"Jago bener..."

"Aku jadi ingin adu break dance dengan dia deh..." gumam Vincent yang sukses mengagetkan mereka semua.

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita panggil dia seka-"

Perkataan itu terpotong saat mereka melihat Tumma sedang berjalan di depan kerumunan itu.

Mathias segera mengeluarkan tali laso dan melemparkannya ke arah pemuda hijau itu. Yang bersangkutan terikat dan langsung ditarik ke kerumunan.

"E-eh, a-ada apa ya?" tanya Tumma gugup.

"Kita pengen lu adu break dance sama Vincent!" seru mereka semua serentak.

Tumma langsung shock. "A-apa?!"

"Ayolah, Tum!" Pemuda hijau itu langsung dibombadir dengan tatapan 'lakukan saja!' oleh sebagian orang di sana.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Ka-kalian pasti salah orang soal ini! A-aku nggak begitu jago! Apalagi kalau lawan dia!" bantah Tumma gelagapan.

Mathias nyengir lebar. "Masa? Aku punya bukti lho!"

Tumma langsung menelan ludah.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" koor mereka semua, kecuali Vincent yang hanya melipat tangan dan menunggu jawaban.

"Ehmm..." Tumma mulai bimbang, sampai akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

Mereka semua (selain Tumma dan Vincent) langsung bersorak kegirangan, bahkan Mathias segera lari ke ruang kontrol untuk mengumumkannya.

"PERHATIAN KEPADA SELURUH PENGHUNI MARKAS, HARI INI AKAN ADA BREAK DANCE BATTLE DI LANTAI DUA! DITUNGGU KEDATANGANNYA! TERIMA KASIH!"

'Aku jadi ingin sekali mencincang si Kambing itu...' batin Tumma agak gondok setelah mendengar pengumuman barusan.

* * *

Di lantai dua...

"Tum-Tum! Tum-Tum! Tum-Tum!"

"Vincent! Wuhu!"

Sekarang mereka berdua (Tumma dan Vincent) sedang adu break dance, tapi keadaan berubah saat seseorang dengan isengnya mengganti lagu break dance dengan lagu...

"Bayangkan ku... Beri Oreo~"

Tumma langsung ketawa guling-guling mendengar lagu barusan dan membuat para penonton di sana sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Siapa yang ganti lagunya?!" tanya Vincent sebal.

Sayangnya tidak ada yang mau ngaku.

Alhasil, Tumma segera diungsikan ke perpustakaan karena tawanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

* * *

 ** _5\. Naya_**

Banyak yang penasaran dengan sesuatu di balik perban mata Naya. Tapi masalahnya, mereka takut dengan sifat protektif Salem yang bisa saja membantai mereka dengan hujan pisau.

Sejauh ini yang tau rahasia di balik perban itu hanya Salem, Mathias, Rendy (walaupun dia pingsan saat pertama kali melihatnya secara tidak sengaja), serta Edgar dan Edward.

* * *

Bicara soal Lammermoor bersaudara itu, sebenarnya ada cerita tersendiri sih...

Semuanya berawal sekitar seminggu sebelum Naya mendapat gelang mata dari Ars.

"Nay, sepertinya perban matamu perlu diganti!" ujar Edgar saat itu.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Edward, ambilkan perban baru di tempat biasa!"

"Baik, Kak!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di kamar Edgar (dan Edward).

"Ini perbannya, Kak!" Edward memberikan perban baru pada kakaknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya Naya sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kak Naya?"

Naya membuka perban matanya dan pemandangan yang dilihat Lammermoor bersaudara itu membuat mereka sedikit kasihan.

Sekarang mereka mengerti betapa sedihnya Salem ketika teringat saat-saat sang kakak mengorbankan matanya demi keselamatan dia.

Naya terlihat seperti menangis, walaupun tanpa air mata karena bola matanya sudah hilang.

"Jangan sedih..." Edgar mengusap wajah Naya dengan lembut disertai senyum tipis. "Kau tetap cantik seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kak! Kami mengerti kok!" timpal Edward.

"Nah, sekarang aku pakaikan perbannya ya..." Edgar memutar badan Naya dan memakaikan perban yang dibawakan Edward untuk menutupi rongga mata yang kosong itu.

Naya tersenyum tipis dengan kebaikan mereka. "Terima kasih..."

* * *

 ** _6\. Ashley_**

"Garu, kenapa Ashley-chan jarang kelihatan ya?" tanya SR saat berkunjung pada suatu hari.

Girl-chan hanya menggaruk kepala. "Entahlah... Aku nggak pernah nanya..."

Tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan muncul dari jendela. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Ash-chan, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Girl-chan penasaran.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya..."

Dia pun menceritakan semuanya. Ternyata dia pergi mengunjungi rumah keluarganya dan mendengar kalau saudara-saudaranya masih merindukannya.

"Be-begitu ya..." gumam SR agak canggung karena tak menduga ceritanya akan sesedih itu.

Girl-chan hanya menepuk pelan punggung gadis hantu itu dengan senyum tipis. "Setidaknya kau tidak akan merasa dilupakan lagi..."

* * *

 ** _7\. Hikari_**

Keahlian Double Gender adalah rahasia umum yang dimiliki Hikari (dan Federico).

Bagaimana dengan rahasia pribadinya?

"Odin Spear evo?" Mathias mengangkat alis ketika diminta menemani si ketua Garuchan di atap markas.

Girl-chan memperlihatkan sebuah tombak yang diselimuti aura cahaya dan angin. "Ini baru hangat dua minggu, walaupun nggak ulti sih... Aku lagi nabung Soul Stone buat gear evo lain yang belum kupunya, sejauh ini baru empat gear ulti evo dan banyak gear first evo... Soal Hero sih cukup cakar gue aja yang di-evo (walaupun masih first), yang lain nggak usah..."

Hikari yang baru datang merasa tertarik dengan tombak itu. "Boleh aku mencobanya?"

Girl-chan memberikan tombak itu. Hikari segera melemparnya sampai cukup jauh dari markas dan menuju ke hutan. Alhasil, kedua orang yang melihatnya langsung mangap.

Sebenarnya Hikari pernah latihan lempar lembing di halaman belakang sekolah dulu, jadi jangan tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika nanti dia menggunakan tombak itu.

* * *

 ** _8\. Musket_**

Kalian masih ingat kan kalau dia punya kutukan?

Nah, Federico punya pengalaman buruk saat misi berdua dengannya di hutan.

"Sepertinya di sini tempat yang bagus untuk bermalam! Kau bawa tenda kan?"

"Tentu dayo! Ada di tasku!"

Tapi tak taunya, ternyata yang ada di dalam tas Musket malah taplak meja.

"INI TAPLAK, BAKAAAAA! DIBILANGIN JANGAN SALAH BAWA!" teriak Federico kesal sambil cubitin pipi Musket sampe melar.

"Huweee..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Musket, lu masak air ya! Gue bikin tenda dulu!" perintah Federico.

"Oke dayo!"

Setelah selesai membuat tenda dari daun pisang (jangan tanya kenapa bisa ada pohon pisang di hutan), entah kenapa dia teringat nasihat yang diberikan padanya sebelum pergi.

 _"Jangan pernah nyuruh Musket masak atau apapun! Pokoknya jangan pernah!" (Alexia)_

 _"Hati-hati! Dia kalau mau ngapa-ngapain suka ada bencana lho!" (Daren)_

'Ini kan cuma masak air, nggak bakalan ada bencana kan?' batin Federico bingung.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Gimana? Udah aman?" tanya Federico.

"Udah dayo!" balas Musket yang sudah menaruh panci berisi air di atas api unggun.

Entah karena angin kencang yang bertiup atau hal lain, tiba-tiba tenda daun pisang yang dibuat Federico malah terbakar.

* * *

 ** _9\. Flore_**

Flore pernah menulis di diary-nya kalau dia penasaran dengan Moku.

Tapi tak taunya, rasa penasaran itu malah berubah menjadi rasa suka.

* * *

"Papa, apa aku boleh menikah dengan Kak Moku?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses membuat Teiron langsung menyemburkan teh dari hidungnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Pemuda merah itu terbatuk sesaat. "Ehmm, bagaimana kalau aku bicarakan dulu dengan orangnya?"

"Baiklah... Aku akan menunggu..." Flore berjalan pergi.

Teiron segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mengirimkan sebuah chat.

* * *

Di markas Reha Squad, Moku langsung keselek kacang setelah menerima chat dari Teiron.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Pyro.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk!" Dia segera menunjukkan chat yang diterimanya dan langsung pergi mencari air.

Pyro melihat isi chat yang dimaksud dan langsung mangap lebar.

* * *

Kalau kalian penasaran, isi chat-nya seperti ini:

 _Teiron: Oy Kayu Hidup, kucing gue bilang mau nikah sama lu!_

Hayoloh Moku, diajakin nikah sama Flore! :V

* * *

Yah, begitulah... -w-/

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Curhatan Kaichou**

"Mukanya ketekuk gitu kenapa sih?"

"Gue lagi bete!"

"Bete kenapa, Kaichou?"

"Laptop gue nggak bisa di-charger, entah yang rusak di charger atau lubang charger-nya! Udah gitu gue nggak punya flashdisk lagi! Kalau terus begini, gue nggak bisa download anime Persona 5 bulan April nanti!"

"Gue pengen nolongin sih, tapi masalahnya... Gue cuma bisa ngomong 'sabar aja ya'..."

"Seterah lu, Alpha... Terserah..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trump Boa Card (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

1\. Tentang boneka beruang kutub Luthias yang dimaksud, sebenarnya itu beruang kutub dari channel Youtube 'Badanamu' dan isinya lagu anak-anak.

2\. Karena nama 'Moku' diartikan menjadi 'kayu', jadi jangan heran kenapa dia dipanggil 'Kayu Hidup' (atau bisa juga dipanggil 'Mokuton' jika kalian tau Naruto).

* * *

Aku terlalu fokus dengan fic ini sampai lupa fic lain yang harus kukerjakan, well played... -w-a

Spoiler dua Chapter ke depan: Ada yang mau bundir karena depresi soal jodoh. (You know who, right?)

Review! :D


	105. Hidden Screen Part 5

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Jangan lupakan Pak Tua 'Kakek' Aeknard Sieghart, biar greget! :V / *langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Sieghart.***

 **Luthias: "Aku biasanya hanya bawa satu, sisanya ada di bawah tempat tidurku..."**

 **Ikyo: =w= "Sepertinya tidak akan habis jika sebanyak itu..."**

 **Flore: "Tapi, aku tidak mau menganggap Kak Tsuchi lebih dari 'Kakak'..." .w.**

 **Ashley: "Terima kasih banyak..." :)**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Bisa saja sih, tapi memory handphone-ku sangat terbatas dan aku tidak punya flashdisk sama sekali (karena aku nggak yakin bisa minta beliin sama ortu)... .w.a**

 **Flore: "Aku lebih memilih Kak Moku, Kak Tsuchi hanya sebagai 'Kakak' bagiku..." :3 "Kalau soal rekor benda terberat yang kuangkat, mungkin saat mengangkat mobil Kakek Yato yang terjebak kemacetan..."**

 **Edward: "Hmm, sebenarnya aku menghormati Kak Salem sama seperti Kak Edgar..." 'w'/**

 **Tumma: "Salad rumput laut?" *membayangkan bentuknya dan langsung merinding.***

 **Luthias: "Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, aku hanya mengoleksi boneka dengan bentuk binatang yang kusukai... Kucing, beruang kutub, serigala (anjing juga termasuk sih), puffin dan penguin, serta anjing laut..."**

 **Ikyo: "Nggak!" *langsung pundung karena teringat pernah memakai Female Chinese Costume karena suatu alasan.***

 **Adelia: "Aku takut menyentuh bahan kimia lain setelah insiden itu..." ._.**

 **Yah, tunggu saja... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Special Chapter: Hidden Screen Part 5**

* * *

Oke, kita lihat saja! -w-/

* * *

 _Screen 21: Sebelum berangkat... (Fic 'Greenland's Madness when Locked in The Storage with Aland')_

"Paman mau kemana?" tanya Flore saat melihat Mathias yang terburu-buru.

"Aku harus jemput adikku, dia dalam masalah sekarang!" jawab Mathias.

"Boleh aku ikut?" pinta Flore.

Mathias melirik Flore dengan tatapan risih plus sweatdrop. "Kamu nggak punya baju ya? Kenapa pakai handuk?"

Flore mencembungkan pipi. "Bajuku dicuci, Papa belum beli baju baru!"

"Tunggu sini!" Mathias segera pergi ke lantai atas.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dan memakaikan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam yang terlalu besar di badan Flore.

"Jaketnya agak kegedean sih, tapi setidaknya pakai baju!" Mathias menaikkan tudung jaket ke kepala Flore.

"Meong!"

Flore menengok ke bawah dan melihat Kopen, kemudian dia mengangkatnya. "Aku boleh bawa Kosen nggak?"

Mathias menghela nafas. "Terserah kamu deh!"

* * *

 _Screen 22: Kunjungan SR (Chapter 'Every Pet Have Their Story')_

"Yo, aku datang berkun-"

SR langsung nosebleed begitu melihat Flore yang baru mau masuk dengan tubuh basah kuyup, kemudian segera menarik anak itu masuk dan membawanya ke kamar si 'ibu' dari gadis kucing tersebut. "Lis, cepet ambilin handuk sama hairdryer, anakmu basah kuyup nih!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tadi mau manggil Paman Daren buat makan siang, tapi malah disiram air penyiram tanaman..." jelas Flore setelah SR dan Lisa membantunya mengeringkan diri. "Oh iya, kenapa hidung Paman ada darahnya?"

SR baru menyadari bekas darah di hidungnya dan segera mengambil saputangan dari saku celana untuk membersihkannya.

"Oooh... Itu namanya mimisan..." jelas Lisa sambil memasang tatapan tajam yang mengatakan 'jangan mikir yang nggak-nggak deh!' ke arah SR.

"Ah iya, aku pergi dulu ya! Dadah!" SR segera keluar dari kamar Lisa.

* * *

Sebenarnya tujuan dia berkunjung seperti biasa: Mengerjai orang bareng Zen.

Begitu melewati ruang makan, dia malah melihat...

"Oh, nyari Zen? Dia pulang dulu, mungkin akan kembali minggu depan!"

Arie yang mencengkeram Firen di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri yang diselimuti bara api serta memasang senyum tipis plus aura hitam di tubuhnya.

SR hanya ber-'oh' ria dan langsung pergi.

* * *

 _Screen 23: Balada Kostum dari Edgar (Bonus 'Halloween Costume' di Chapter 'Some Flashback')_

"Oy, Thias!"

"Hvad?"

"Gue punya kostum bagus buat lu!"

"Beneran?! Mana?!"

Edgar dengan wajah datar mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bawah meja dan ternyata adalah...

Kostum putri duyung?

"Otak lu abis kebentur tembok ya, Gar?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop.

"Cobalah, gue udah susah-susah nyari buat lu!"

"Serah lu deh..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nah, lu tunggu sini!" Edgar mendorong troli dengan Mathias yang sudah memakai kostumnya dan manyun, kemudian langsung pergi.

"Selamat ya, kau korban kedua kejahilan Edgar setelah aku..."

Mathias menengok dan langsung kicep begitu mendapati Salem yang memasang wajah datar dan memakai kostum unicorn warna kuning.

"Kak Mathias dan Kak Salem kenapa bete begitu?" tanya Edward dengan wajah bingung dan memakai kostum si kelinci dari 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"Kakakmu lagi korslet..." balas mereka berdua dengan wajah suram dan sukses membuat Edward terdiam seketika.

"Ehmm, baiklah..." Edward langsung pergi.

"Gimana ceritanya lu dipaksa pake kostum itu?" tanya Mathias ke Salem.

Si spiky hanya menghela nafas. "Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Sal, mending lu jadi unicorn aja deh!"

"Hah? Maksud lu?"

Edgar mengeluarkan kostum unicorn untuk Salem dengan wajah datar dan si spiky langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Serius Gar, itu hal paling konyol yang pernah lu lakuin (dan anehnya lu masih bisa pake muka datar kayak gitu)... Kalau gue bukan adek ipar lu mah ogah banget pake begituan..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Mathias ber-'oh' ria dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya.

"Yo!"

Kedua orang itu menengok dan langsung mangap lebar begitu mereka melihat...

Edgar yang memakai kostum raja berwarna kuning plus cengiran lebar (yang terkesan aneh sekaligus menyebalkan), Naya yang memakai kostum Cinderella, dan Edward yang nongol di belakang dengan wajah bingung.

'Sikampret! Kostumnya kerenan dia!' gerutu Mathias sebal.

'Pengen gue tampol tuh muka!' umpat Salem emosi.

Kemudian beberapa cowok langsung muncul dan mengarak-arak troli Mathias rame-rame.

"Oy oy, gue mau dibawa kemana?!" tanya Mathias panik.

Tak taunya, dia mau diceburin ke kolam renang.

"WOY, GUE BUKAN PUTRI DUYUNG BENERAN! TURUNIN GUE!"

Sayangnya nggak ada yang denger dan dia beneran diceburin ke kolam renang.

BYUUUUUUUR!

"Akhirnya balik juga tuh duyung ke habitatnya..." gumam Edgar sambil menahan tawa.

'Jadi itu alasan dia nyuruh Mathias pake kostum putri duyung!' batin Salem sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Screen 24: Doggy Problem (Chapter 'Secret' bagian Tsuchi)_

Di saat Moku sedikit bermasalah ketika memandikan Tsuchi, Teiron mengalami kejadian memalukan ketika jalan-jalan dengan Hato.

"Ish, nggak usah nempelin gue terus!" Teiron berusaha mendorong Hato yang memeluknya.

"Nggak mau lepas dari Teiwoof!"

"Bego! Jangan malu-maluin ih!"

Tapi sayangnya, banyak orang yang memperhatikan kedua makhluk itu dengan curiga saat berjalan di depan mereka.

Pemuda merah itu berpikir keras agar dia bisa kabur dari 'anjing jadi-jadian' yang memeluknya.

"Hey, di sana ada tulang terbang minta diterkam sama Hato!" Teiron mengalihkan perhatian Hato dengan menunjuk langit.

"Woof! Mana?"

Di saat perhatian Hato berhasil teralihkan, Teiron langsung kabur saat itu juga.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lho, Hato? Kok pulang sendiri? Mana Teiron?" tanya Tumma bingung saat menyambut Hato yang baru pulang sendirian.

"Aku nggak tau, woof! Tadi kupikir dia pulang duluan, jadi aku pulang juga!" jelas Hato watados.

Tumma langsung sweatdrop setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Sepertinya dia kabur karena malu dengan kelakuanmu deh..."

Hato langsung pergi lagi mencari Teiron sampai membuat Tumma double sweatdrop melihatnya, kemudian segera menyusul pria anjing itu.

* * *

Mereka berdua mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota semalaman, sampai akhirnya menemukan Teiron sedang tertidur di kursi taman.

Tumma mendekati anak itu dan mengguncangkan badannya. "Tei, bangun!"

"Nggak mau! Pasti Hato sama lu juga!" igau Teiron sambil balik badan.

Tumma kembali sweatdrop mendengar itu, kemudian melirik Hato. "Sebaiknya kau pulang duluan, biar aku yang urus dia!"

"Baik, woof!" Hato segera pergi.

Tumma hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian mengangkat badan anak itu dan membawanya kembali ke markas.

* * *

 _Screen 25: Potong Rambut (Sebelum bagian Bonus di Chapter 'Masa Lalu')_

"Bagaimana? Apa rambut pendek ini cocok untukku?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru saja memotong rambutnya sampai sebahu.

"Itu sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Tapi itu malah sia-sia... Rambut panjangmu lebih cantik..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar keindahan?!"

"A-aku tidak ingin mendengar itu da-darimu!"

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi kemarin? Aku terkejut kalau kau sangat sensitif." komentar Luthias yang sedang baca buku.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Owner Trio Hang Out Time**

"Nama asli gue tuh langka lho!" ujar SR suatu hari ketika sedang jalan-jalan bertiga bersama kedua pemimpin squad lainnya di Korean Palace (nama map di LS).

Reha mengangkat alis. "Emangnya apaan?"

"Hibatur, tapi sering dibikin typo sama orang jadi 'batu nisan', langka kan?" jelas pemuda itu.

Reha hanya manggut-manggut mendengar itu.

"Moncong-moncong, kayaknya tampilan real life gue berasa mirip Maya Amano deh..." timpal Girl-chan sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari.

Entah kenapa, mereka bertiga malah berhenti jalan.

"Maya Amano?" Reha mengangkat alis lagi.

Si gadis yang merupakan ketua Garuchan itu malah memasang wajah datar. "Mending lu googling aja Persona 2..."

"Ehmm, kayaknya nggak begitu mirip deh, Garu..." gumam si batu ni- maksudnya Hibatur, sambil memasang pose berpikir dan matanya memperhatikan gadis itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Sadarkah kalau dia tanpa sengaja telah menggunakan panggilan yang tidak disukainya?

Sriiiiing!

Tiba-tiba aura hitam langsung menguar dari tubuh Girl-chan. "Tolong manggilnya pake nama asli, atau lu beneran gue panggil 'batu nisan' saat ini juga!"

"Woah, selow aja Ra!" seru Reha menenangkan satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka.

Hibatur sendiri memilih untuk diam, karena dia tau kalau marahnya wanita itu sungguh mengerikan.

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas frustasi. "Fine... Gue butuh penenang sejenak..."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah handphone Smartfren Andromax berwarna hitam dari saku kanan celana dan earphone putih dari saku kiri celana, kemudian memasang earphone itu di handphone-nya, setelah itu menyematkan earphone di kedua telinganya dan membuka aplikasi pemutar musik.

Reha mengintip sedikit untuk melihat playlist Girl-chan yang ternyata berisi lagu Vocaloid dan Character Song Hetalia.

"Napa? Masalah?" tanya Girl-chan dengan wajah datarnya sambil memilih lagu 'Sand Planet'.

Reha menggeleng. "Nggak juga sih... Tapi kenapa harus lagu itu?"

"Gara-gara Chapter pernikahan Alex (yang pas bagian karaoke) itu, gue sampe nyari di Youtube dan jadi ketagihan dengerin terus! Thanks ya!" jelas Girl-chan rada sinis.

Kemudian ketiganya melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka sambil membicarakan hal lain.

"Aku jadi kepikiran..." gumam Girl-chan sambil menengadah ke arah langit.

"Kepikiran apa?" tanya Hibatur.

Girl-chan menengok sedikit. "Soal GD untuk Ann..."

Reha mengangkat alis untuk ketiga kalinya. "GD?"

Mata hitam gadis itu memutar sesaat. "Aku rasa baju Ann versi Phantom Thief bisa dibuat dengan baju Laser atau Mutant..."

Reha berpikir sejenak. "Baju Laser ya..."

Hibatur hanya angkat bahu. "Yah, itu kan baju yang paling banyak di-GD seantero dunia LS... Variasinya pun berjibun..."

"Bener juga sih..."

Reha membuka handphone-nya dan langsung kaget karena ternyata...

"Argh, FB gue dibajak!" gerutu Reha sebal.

"Sabar ya..." hibur Hibatur agak prihatin.

Reha segera mengutak-atik sesuatu di handphone-nya dengan brutal karena kelewat panik.

"Entah kenapa jadi keinget masa lalu..." gumam Girl-chan. "Dulu waktu masih polosnya punya sosmed, gue pernah ngasih tau id dan password FB gue ke temen satu kelas dan ada yang pake seenaknya, jadi kuganti aja password-nya..."

"Ah, akhirnya keganti juga email-nya!" seru Reha lega.

Mereka bertiga masih terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya...

"Gue pulang duluan ya, ada urusan!" Girl-chan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

Mau tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?

Jika kita memeriksa handphone-nya, ternyata dia mendapat sebuah pesan berupa...

 _Kaichou, cepatan balik! Salem mau bundir gara-gara digangguin Alfred!_

 _-Rendy-_

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Turn Black Coat (?)...**

* * *

Bodoh amat, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Bagian bonus berawal dari sedikit percakapan dengan kedua makhluk itu di Plaza, aku mengambil inti yang kuingat dengan sedikit perubahan... Hmm... -w-a

Soal rambut mirip Maya itu sebenarnya beneran sih, jadi silakan bayangkan sendiri... -w-/

Review! :D


	106. SuiciDepression

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Gue pulang duluan ya, ada urusan!" Girl-chan segera pergi meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

* * *

Mau tau kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi?

Jika kita memeriksa handphone-nya, ternyata dia mendapat sebuah pesan berupa...

 _Kaichou, cepatan balik! Salem mau bundir gara-gara digangguin Alfred!_

 _-Rendy-_

* * *

 **Chapter 101: SuiciDepression**

* * *

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Salem dan Rendy yang sedang jalan-jalan didatangi Alfred, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya sangat buruk!

"Jangan pernah mendatangiku lagi, Kepala Buntung! Aku sudah muak denganmu! Lebih baik aku mati daripada bersamamu!"

Pemuda spiky itu segera pergi meninggalkan si 'Kepala Buntung'.

"Tidak kusangka dia sangat membenci Alfred sampai seperti itu... Aku takut dia akan bunuh diri setelah ini..." Rendy segera menyusul temannya, sebelumnya dia sempat mengirimkan pesan untuk si ketua Garuchan.

* * *

Di markas...

"Nao, kau terlihat lemas, ada apa?" tanya Greif bingung ketika menghampiri si kucing biru yang terbaring lesu di pojok perpus.

"Tak apa, Greif... Aku hanya capek..." balas Naoto seadanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, entah karena lagi kuker (kurang kerjaan) atau yang lainnya, sebagian cowok di sana lagi jadi tukang rumpi.

"Dancing Game ala Persona, jadi nggak sabar nunggu rilisnya!" (Alpha)

"Tapi gue malesnya nama official buat protagonist P3, nama Makoto Yuki kan terdengar kayak banci!" (Saphire)

"Iya sih... Tapi nama official buat protagonist P5 lebih nggak elit lagi, masa Ren Amamiya? Itu kan campuran antara Ren Kylo dan Mamamia..."

"Untung Tumma lagi pergi keluar, soalnya dia bakalan ngakak dengernya dan kalau dia udah ngakak pasti susah berhentinya! Gue nggak nyangka dia bisa punya kepribadian aneh kayak gitu!"

"Sama! Arie yang udah temenan sama dia sejak TK aja bingung, apalagi kita yang baru kenal dia pas masuk squad..."

"Kita kan lagi bahas game Persona, kok malah jadi ngomongin Tumma?"

"Auh dah!"

"Warrend udah bisa ngomong lagi lho!" (Tartagus)

"Serius?!" (Mathias)

"Iye! Gue liat sendiri pas kencan sama Iris, emang kenapa?"

"Nggak, gue cuma kaget..."

"Kudengar dia gagal nembak anak squad sebelah, dan ternyata tuh cewek malah jadian sama orang yang bantuin dia deketin..." (Daren)

"Anjer, apes amat tuh orang!" (Alexia)

Tunggu! Kayaknya yang terakhir tertuju pada...

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu dibanting oleh si pirang spiky yang memasang wajah bete disertai aura suram.

"Sal, kalau mau masuk mah nggak usah banting pintu..."

Dia malah mengabaikannya dan langsung pergi.

'Kenapa dia?' batin mereka semua bingung.

* * *

Di dapur, dia mengambil sebuah pisau di atas meja dan hanya memperhatikannya sesaat.

"Kau mau apa dengan pisau itu?"

Dia tidak menengok, di belakangnya terdapat Ikyo yang sedang bersender pada tembok di dekat pintu.

"Hanya ingin memotong sesuatu..."

"Bukan untuk memotong tanganmu sendiri kan?"

Syuuung! Krak!

Pisau itu dilemparkan dan menancap pada tembok di samping kepala si rubah.

"Bukan urusanmu..." Dia pergi dari dapur.

Ikyo hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku takut dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Warrend..."

* * *

Dia memutuskan untuk keluar markas dan pergi tanpa pamit.

"Kenapa aku selalu sial?! Nggak masalah biasa, nggak masalah cinta, pasti dapetnya yang nggak normal!"

Sekarang dia sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di taman kota sambil mengacak-acak rambut dengan tampang frustasi.

Kita abaikan dia sejenak!

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Nay, kau lihat Salem?" tanya Rendy.

Naya langsung bingung. "Hah? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku takut dia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan... Kau tau, depresi berkepanjangan pada seseorang bisa membuatnya ingin mencoba bunuh diri... Dulu dia pernah mencoba melompat dari jurang karena depresi berat saat kehilanganmu, bahkan hampir menusuk jantungnya sendiri..." Rendy menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar, aku sudah berteman dengannya selama dua tahun dan kalau dia terus mengalami depresi berkepanjangan seperti ini, kemungkinan dia akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi..."

Naya menunduk sedih. "Rendy... Kalau memang itu benar... Kita harus mencarinya."

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju. "Aku sudah menghubungi Kaichou, mungkin dia akan kembali sebentar lagi..."

"Tapi apa yang membuatnya depresi kali ini?"

"Alfred."

"Alfred?"

"Salem masih benci dengan Alfred, bahkan menolak keras hubungan mereka walaupun sudah jadian..."

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat kondisi orang yang dibicarakan dimana dia sedang mengalami depresi yang amat sangat besar.

Dia sedang duduk di atas sebuah gedung tinggi dan menatap pemandangan di bawahnya dengan mata kosong.

"Aku ingin melupakan semuanya... Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

Wajahnya menengadah ke arah langit.

"Mungkin hanya ada satu cara untuk menjawabnya..."

Dia mulai berdiri dan menghela nafas panjang, kemudian kembali melihat ke bawah.

"Selamat tinggal..."

Dia pun melompat ke bawah.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

BRAK!

"Mana Rendy?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru saja membanting pintu perpus setelah pulang.

"Ke kamar Edgar!" seru beberapa orang dan gadis itu segera tancap gas.

* * *

"Depresi karena cinta? Itu konyol!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak memahami perasaannya, Gar! 'Hopeless Romance' bukanlah hal yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata!"

"Rendy benar, Tuan Edgar! Aku takut Salem benar-benar akan bunuh diri karena hal ini!"

BRAK!

"Hey, aku baru saja mengganti engsel pintu itu setelah kemarin dirusak Salem!" bentak Edgar setelah melihat pintu kamarnya didobrak sang ketua Garuchan.

"Masih ada yang lebih penting daripada mengganti engsel pintumu, Gar!" balas Girl-chan sengit. "Sekarang aku tugaskan kau dan Rendy mencari Salem ke seluruh kota sampai ketemu!"

Edgar mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan Alfred saja? Dia kan penyebab dari semua ini!"

Gadis itu melipat tangan sambil memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak mau memanggilnya secara pribadi! Lagipula, seharusnya kau lebih perduli dengan adik iparmu!"

Edgar menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik baik, aku akan mencarinya! Tapi kau harus membantu juga!"

Girl-chan tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja, itu bisa diatur!"

* * *

"Lu mau ngapain minjem Greif?" tanya Thundy sambil mengangkat alis.

"Hanya untuk menjelajah saja, tidak lebih..." Girl-chan menengadah sesaat. "Setidaknya untuk beberapa hari..."

"Terserah..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Apa kau punya alasan lain untuk meminta bantuanku, Kaichou-sama?" tanya Greif (dalam wujud besar) yang terbang di atas kota bersama Girl-chan yang menduduki punggungnya.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang..."

* * *

Sudah lebih dari seminggu dia menghilang dan beberapa orang mengira dia sudah bunuh diri. Tapi apakah dia masih hidup, atau sudah mati?

Mungkin itu akan terungkap nanti...

* * *

 **Bonus:** (Chapter 58 fic Reha Squad)

"Hmm... Mau masak apa ya?" gumam Bibi Rilen sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Hei, ada apa saja di kulkas ini?" tanya Warrend sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil jus jeruk.

Bibi Rilen menengok dan sedikit terkejut. "Lho, Warrend? Bukankah kau-"

"Sedang bertarung dengan Aki di atap? Ya, aku memang sedang bertarung dan juga sedang minum jus jeruk di depanmu." jawab Warrend sambil membuka jus yang dipegangnya.

Bibi Rilen mulai bingung dengan perkataan Warrend, tapi saat melihat ke bawah, dia baru menyadari sesuatu. "Mana bayangan-"

"Dia sedang bertarung dengan Aki di sana."

"Kau tidak ke sana?"

"Ini mau kembali lagi, terima kasih untuk jusnya ya." Warrend berjalan pergi.

* * *

Di atap markas, (bayangan) Warrend dan Aki bertarung dengan serius.

Saat (bayangan) Warrend terpojok, Warrend membuka pintu dan melihatnya bersama beberapa orang di sana.

"Warrend? Lha, itu si-"

"Ssht... Jangan berisik." Warrend hanya tersenyum sambil menutup mulut Alisa.

* * *

Kemudian ketika Aki menodongkan senjata pada lawannya, Warrend mulai mendekatinya diam-diam.

"Sudah menyerah? Aku menang lho!" ujar Aki.

"Hei, coba tengok ke belakang deh." ujar (bayangan) Warrend sambil menyeringai.

Aki menengok ke belakang dan...

"Hei..." Warrend memukulnya sekuat tenaga sampai Aki terjatuh dan mengambil pisaunya yang terjatuh, kemudian menancapkannya di tanah samping kepala Aki. "Kau kalah..."

"Kapan kau!?"

"Seharusnya ketika kau bertarung denganku, jangan diamkan aku walaupun di depan matamu sendiri lebih dari 10 detik, atau kau lihat sendiri." jelas Warrend sambil menolongnya berdiri.

"Dompetku sekarat dah nambah satu orang." keluh Aki.

"Aku tidak ikut, aku mau ke kota." balas Warrend.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Yeay, makan-makan!" seru Tartagus kegirangan (dia ikut karena diajak Iris).

"Sayang banget Alexia nggak mau ikut!" keluh Iris.

"Iye! Padahal gue bisa swap jadi cowok biar dia nggak sendirian, tapi dia tetap ogah!" timpal Hikari.

"Hah?" Seisi anggota forum fujodan (selain Emy) langsung bingung mendengar itu.

"Begini, dia tuh bisa berubah gender!" jelas Emy sambil menepuk pundak Hikari. "Tunjukin aja!"

Poooooof!

Asap langsung keluar dan setelah menghilang, Hikari sudah swap jadi Federico.

"Nah, yang kalian lihat ini versi cowoknya! Panggil aja Federic!" ujar Federico.

Tartagus malah tepuk tangan.

Kemudian mereka makan-makan.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Drabble-ling Daily**

Sejuta kenistaan akan terus ada di Garuchan tanpa memandang hari...

* * *

 ** _~Lukisan~_**

"Tei, lu lagi ngapain?" tanya Daren yang tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Teiron yang sibuk dengan sesuatu.

"Paling lagi bikin lukisan buat dipajang di fine art room!" balas Zen yang ikut nyelonong.

"Heeeh? Tau dari mana lu?" tanya Teiron curiga.

"Dari mana kek yang enak, gue kan pencinta seni!" jawab Zen santai, kemudian nyengir jahil. "Oh iya, lukisan yang gue suka tuh pas nunjukin seorang gadis pirang yang duduk di air mancur!"

Teiron langsung blushing. "O-oy! Jangan ngomong kenceng-kenceng juga kali!"

"Heehee! Apa perlu gue jadi dukun cinta lu?" tanya Zen jahil.

"Aaaargh! Udah napa! Hush hush!" Teiron yang makin blushing mengusir cowok bertudung itu, tapi Zen malah nggak pergi juga.

"Hmmm, apa perlu gue kasih tau orangnya aja ya?" tanya Zen menggoda.

"Lu mau nyari mati ya?!" Teiron yang udah ngamuk langsung mengejar Zen.

"Sudahlah, Zen!" perintah Mathias yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu perpus, kemudian Zen dan Teiron langsung berhenti di tempat.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Lu mau nyari mati ya?!"

"Siapa itu? Tei-kun?" tanya Lisa. (Eh cie! Ternyata mereka nyambung! XD)

"Mungkin, kayaknya dia lagi ribut sama Zen..." jawab Alisa sambil membuka sebungkus keripik balado dan menyodorkannya pada Lisa. "Mau?"

Lisa hanya menggeleng dan pergi keluar.

* * *

 ** _~If We have Persona...~_**

"Kalau seandainya kita punya Persona, akan seperti apa ya?" tanya Alpha suatu hari.

"Kalau aku sih yang dewi percintaan, aku suka Lovers Arcana!" seru Emy senang.

"Ya ya, mungkin kau pantas jadi Hera... Bedanya, dia cemburuan kalau Zeus deket sama wanita lain, kau cemburuan kalau nggak bisa lovey-dovey sama Thundy..." gumam Alpha setengah meledek.

Emy langsung manyun, sementara Thundy yang kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari situ berusaha mengabaikannya.

Alpha melirik seorang cowok pirang di pojokan. "Hey Lex, bagaimana denganmu?"

Alexia mulai menggambar sesuatu di sebuah papan. Begitu sudah selesai dan diperlihatkan, ternyata yang digambar malah sesosok centaur yang memakai baju koboi di bagian atas tubuhnya dengan ekor yang memiliki belati di ujungnya dan di tangannya terdapat sepasang gatling gun.

"Serius Lex, sepertinya kau kebanyakan baca buku tentang si alien biru itu deh..." gumam Alpha speechless.

* * *

 ** _~Hero Soul~_**

"Dapetin Basic Soul dari Time Gate susah banget sekarang..." gumam Girl-chan yang lagi jalan berdua bareng Reha. "Punya gue udah tinggal satu biji (awalnya 36) gara-gara buat dapetin Nephilim! Waktu itu kebetulan banget dapet Hero Soul (lupa Hero apa) 20 biji dari Soul Gacha di Attendant, di-convert dapet 18, ditambah 46 jadi 65, langsung deh dipake!"

"Gue juga lagi ngumpulin soul buat Soul Master dan Zhao Yun..." balas Reha. "Enaknya yang mana menurut lu? Buat Yuki atau buat Zilong?"

"Ehm, itu sih tergantung maumu..." jawab Girl-chan seadanya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Aku sendiri juga bingung sih, mau masukin orang baru, tapi entah siapa... Entah pake Galaxy, atau Gatotkaca, atau Strider..."

"Wait, Strider?" Reha langsung menengok ke arah gadis itu. "Emangnya udah dapet berapa soul?"

Si ketua Garuchan itu memutar mata sesaat. "Enam empat..."

Reha manggut-manggut. "Kalau gue, Mephis baru 31 dan JSS 49! Kalau mau ngumpulin yang lain sih, mungkin Researcher..."

* * *

 ** _~Tusbol Parade~_**

"Zen, tusbolin orang yuk!" ajak Hibatur dalam kunjungannya kali ini.

"Hoooh, oke~"

Kemudian kedua makhluk jahil itu mulai mendekati Mathias yang sibuk menata buku di perpus.

Zen berjongkok di belakang Mathias dan membentuk tangannya seperti pistol, kemudian...

JLEB!

"AAAAAAARGH!"

Mathias langsung tumbang dalam keadaan nungging.

* * *

Kemudian mereka mencari korban baru dan mendapati Teiron sedang mencari sesuatu di bawah meja.

Kali ini giliran Hibatur yang mendekatinya dan...

"GYAAAAAAARGH!"

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi.

* * *

Saat mereka mencari korban lain, Arie diam-diam membuntuti.

Mereka melihat Tumma sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan dan berniat mendekatinya. Arie dengan sigap melemparkan sesuatu ke arah mereka dan...

"HUWAAAAAAAH!"

Tumma yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menengok dan mendapati...

Zen yang nemplok di atas pohon dengan wajah ketakutan, Hibatur yang tepar dengan bekas jejak kaki di kepalanya akibat diinjak Zen yang menggunakan kepalanya sebagai tumpuan sebelum melompat ke atas pohon, beserta sebuah ular mainan di depan Hibatur.

'Mereka ngapain sih?' batin Tumma bingung.

* * *

 ** _~Salah Kirim~_**

Pada suatu hari, Daren berniat mengirim pesan.

 _Lex, katanya punya pacar, kapan-kapan bawa ke markas dong!_

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

 _Hah? Ngomong apa lu? Gue kan udah nikah sama Silica._

Daren langsung memeriksa nomor yang menerima pesan tadi dan ternyata...

 _SALAH KIRIM, KAMPRET!_

Alex yang membaca pesan itu langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Dih, bisa aja lu salah kirim!"

"Ya sorry, gue lupa kalau nomor lu dikasih nama Alex juga..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tabel Bahasa Cetak (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

1\. Lukisan yang dimaksud Zen itu pernah dibuat Teiron di fic 'Shiki no Monogatari'.

2\. Sebenarnya desain centaur yang digambar Alexia merupakan expy dari Andalite, sejenis alien dari buku 'Animorphs'.

* * *

Aku tau judulnya sedikit absurd, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	107. The Savior from Hopeless Romance

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Aku pernah mengambil beberapa quiz tentang Arcana di Quotev dan hasilnya kudapat The Moon dan The Hermit... Oh, ini udah lanjut! -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sekitar 2 GB kartu memori dan 2 GB memori handphone, kemungkinan tidak akan cukup untuk menampung semua episode sampai laptop-ku bisa di-charger lagi... .w.a**

 **Edward: "Aku yang meminta Kak Edgar mencarikan kostumnya untukku..." 'w'/**

 **Itu hanya nama map, tapi kalau emang bentuknya diambil dari tempat aslinya sih entahlah... -w-a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ya ya ya... -w-/**

 **Daren: "Sepertinya aku akan mengganti nama kontaknya..." ._.**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 102: The Savior from Hopeless Romance**

* * *

"Kita sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi nggak ketemu juga!" keluh Edgar sebal karena baru pulang setelah berusaha mencari Salem ke seluruh kota.

"Kalau cuma bertiga mah nggak bakalan ketemu!" balas Rendy.

"Apa kita perlu minta bantuan yang lain?" tanya Edward yang menyambut mereka.

Girl-chan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak yakin, Edward... Mereka pasti shock dengan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa menanggani ini kalau hanya sedikit orang..."

Tiba-tiba handphone Girl-chan berbunyi dan segera memeriksa pesan yang diterima.

"Kita dapat berita buruk..." Gadis itu memasukkan kembali handphone-nya ke saku celana. "Ternyata Alfa mengetahui masalah ini dan pergi mencari Salem, Eris berusaha mencarinya dan tidak ketemu! Yang lebih parah, Alfred juga depresi sampai tidak bisa dilihat lagi!"

Edgar menelan ludah. "Ini jauh lebih buruk dari yang kita bayangkan..."

Si ketua Garuchan itu mengangguk. "Kita harus bergegas! Jika dua bulan lagi tidak ketemu juga, kita akan melupakan Alfred selamanya!"

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Eris... Dia ikut depresi karena kakaknya..." Naya menatap jendela kamarnya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja nanti..."

* * *

"Hay!"

Dia membuka mata dan mendapati sedang berada di sebuah taman bunga. Dia juga melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang pernah dia temui sedang berada di sebelahnya.

"Hay... Salma..." Dia mulai bangun dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk.

Salma tersenyum. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu... Alfa sedang mencarimu sekarang dan Alfred-"

"Aku tidak mau kembali..." potongnya sambil memeluk lutut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Salma.

Air mata mulai menetes di wajahnya. "Aku sudah cukup tersiksa karena terjebak dalam 'Hopeless Romance'... Aku hanya ingin hubungan yang normal dan bukan menjadi sasaran empuk para fujoshi..."

"Kau membenci Alfred?"

"Sangat... Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan, aku tidak bisa membujuknya untuk memutuskan hubungan kami..."

Salma menunduk sedih mendengar itu. "Maaf..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara lonceng.

Salma tersenyum pahit mendengar tanda perpisahan itu. "Sudah saatnya kau kembali... Aku yakin kau akan menemukan jalan keluarnya nanti..."

Kemudian tempat itu mulai diselimuti cahaya putih.

* * *

Dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan berdinding putih disertai bau obat-obatan.

"Ah, kamu sudah bangun?"

Matanya melirik seorang dokter wanita berambut biru ponytail yang membawa sebuah buku biru. Dia merasa pernah melihat buku itu di suatu tempat, tapi bukan itu yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Bagaimana, aku bisa di sini?"

"Ada seorang gadis kecil yang melihatmu tergeletak di depan sebuah gedung tinggi dengan pendarahan di kepala dan patah tulang di kaki kiri, kemudian dia menghubungi kami. Kamu sudah koma selama sepuluh hari." jelas dokter itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku tinggal dulu ya, gadis itu akan ke sini sebentar lagi."

Setelah dokter itu pergi dan menutup pintu, dia bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Krieeet!

Pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang twintail dengan mata jingga.

"Akhirnya sadar juga! Chilla lega!"

"Namamu Chilla?"

Dia mengangguk. "Nama sendiri?"

"Salem..." gumamnya setelah yakin kalau Chilla menanyakan namanya.

"Nama yang bagus!"

Dia terkejut begitu ada yang memuji namanya, kemudian memalingkan wajah dengan rona merah. "Te-terima kasih..."

* * *

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Chilla selalu mengunjunginya. Terkadang dia membawa buah atau makanan kecil.

"Apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir?"

Chilla menggeleng. "Orangtua Chilla bekerja di luar kota, Chilla tinggal dengan kerabat di kota ini. Orangtua Salem sendiri?"

Dia menunduk sedih. "Mereka sudah meninggal, aku hanya punya kakak perempuan dan dia sudah menikah..."

"Begitu ya..."

Mereka saling bertukar cerita dan mulai menjadi akrab.

* * *

Pada minggu ketiga setelah Salem menghilang, kondisi di markas sedang dalam keadaan suram.

"Kau tau, terkadang jika seseorang benar-benar depresi dan membenci orang yang telah membuatnya menderita, dia akan mencoba segala cara untuk menjauh darinya, bahkan jika harus membunuh sekalipun..."

Perkataan Rendy barusan disambut tatapan horror dari beberapa orang di perpus.

"Ren, lu abis kerasukan apa sampe ngomong gitu?" tanya Maurice.

"Semalem gue mimpi Salem mau bunuh Eris..."

"Tunggu, emang apa hubunga-"

"Yang kudengar dari Ashley, Alfred terikat pada Eris karena dark magic..." timpal Tumma datar. "Dan kalau sampai kejadian..."

"Hey, aku tidak seperti Salem yang mimpinya selalu jadi kenyataan!" sembur Rendy kesal karena tidak terima mendapat tatapan horror dari teman-temannya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengetahui masalah Alfred, dan Rendy merasa tidak nyaman untuk menceritakannya.

"Permisi, si Balsem ada nggak?"

Kunjungan Hibatur hari ini malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni perpus yang masih mengeluarkan aura suram.

"BEGO! ORANG LAGI NGILANG MALAH DIBERCANDAIN!" bentak mereka semua kesal.

Dia hanya bisa kicep karena tidak tau apa-apa.

* * *

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Luthias sedang meneropong kondisi sekitar markas dari atap.

"Sepertinya masalah ini terlalu cepat menyebar..." gumamnya setelah melihat seorang gadis pirang yang menaiki angsa dan seorang wanita yang menaiki motor lewat di depan markas.

* * *

Pada minggu keempat di rumah sakit...

Salem terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh bergetar hebat, kemudian dia segera turun dari ranjangnya dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

* * *

"Salem hilang?" tanya Chilla.

Sang dokter mengangguk. "Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi pagi, mungkin tidak jauh karena kondisi kakinya masih belum pulih..."

* * *

Chilla segera mencari di sekitar rumah sakit dan menemukan pemuda spiky itu sedang memeluk lutut di antara semak-semak. "Salem kenapa di sini?"

"S-soal itu..."

Dia menceritakan semua hal padanya dan semakin lama bercerita, dadanya merasa semakin sakit dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua yang terjadi, itu sebabnya kenapa aku melompat dari atas gedung saat itu..." Dia mengakhiri cerita dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Gadis itu menunduk sedih. "Maaf, Chilla tidak bermaksud membuat Salem sedih..."

"Itu bukan salahmu... Lagipula aku butuh orang yang mau membantuku keluar dari masa depresi, seseorang yang bisa memahami masalahku..."

"Chilla bisa membantu, yang penting Salem tidak sedih lagi!"

Senyum tipis mulai muncul di wajahnya. "Terima kasih..."

Chilla membalasnya dengan senyum ceria. "Salem harus kembali ke kamar, nanti Dokter Izca khawatir."

"Baiklah..." Dia berdiri dan berjalan agak terpincang, kemudian Chilla segera membantunya berjalan kembali ke gedung rumah sakit.

* * *

Pada minggu kelima di rumah sakit, Salem yang sudah pulih total diperbolehkan pulang.

"Jadi Salem mau pulang?" tanya Chilla kecewa. "Nanti Chilla nggak bisa ketemu Salem lagi..."

"Jangan begitu!" Salem mengusap kepala Chilla. "Kamu punya handphone? Aku akan berikan nomorku, dengan begitu kita bisa terus berhubungan!"

Setelah bertukar nomor telepon, mereka berdua berpisah.

* * *

"Lho, kok sepi?" tanya Salem bingung ketika mendapati seisi markas yang kosong.

"Semua orang pergi mencarimu karena kau menghilang selama berminggu-minggu, tidak heran kenapa suasananya jadi suram..." jelas Ashley dari balik tembok.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja!" Salem berjalan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Argh, melelahkan sekali! Dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum ketemu juga!" keluh Vivi yang tiduran di lantai perpus.

"Sebenarnya dia sudah pulang..." celetuk Ashley yang muncul di antara mereka.

"APA?! SEJAK KAPAN?!" pekik mereka semua shock.

"Semalam... Dia tidak bilang dari mana dan langsung tidur..." jelas Ashley.

Mereka semua langsung bergegas ke kamar yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Saat Salem baru bangun dan keluar kamar, tanpa diduga dia mendapat pemandangan horror berupa...

"Salem..."

Semua orang sudah berada di depan kamarnya dan menatapnya dengan aura hitam di tubuh mereka.

'Tau gini mending nggak usah balik aja deh...'

Yah, silakan meratapi nasibmu, Salem... -v-/

* * *

Setelah itu...

 _Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia setelah bertemu Chilla. Dia selalu perhatian padaku, rasanya seperti berada di dekat malaikat. Bersamanya telah menghilangkan depresiku selama ini._

 _Ah~ Aku berharap bisa seperti ini terus~_

 _Tapi, jika saja aku bisa menjauhi si 'Kepala Buntung' itu..._

'Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya, tapi...' Edgar hanya bisa speechless setelah membaca catatan yang ditinggalkan Salem di kamarnya.

* * *

Walaupun sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru, tapi ternyata dia malah mendapat masalah baru.

"Aku tau kau benci padanya, tapi ini masalah serius! Sejak kau menghilang, Alfred jadi tak terlihat lagi! Satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa terlihat lagi adalah kau harus pergi ke makamnya, mengakui keberadaannya, dan berbahagia dengannya hanya untuk sekali saja! Kami juga berusaha keras mencari Alfa karena dia juga ikut menghilang untuk mencarimu!" Girl-chan menghela nafas setelah menjelaskan semuanya. "Mengerti sekarang?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sekarang dia merasa seperti protagonis di sebuah game yang terinspirasi cerita Lovers Arcana. Di game itu, dia harus memilih antara wanita dewasa yang serius atau wanita muda yang cantik (atau malah kebebasan pribadi).

Nah, dia sedang bingung untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia ingin memulai hubungan baru dengan gadis itu, tapi tidak tau bagaimana cara memutuskan hubungan yang terpaksa dijalaninya dengan orang yang selama ini telah membuatnya menderita.

Tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, dia harus memaafkan Alfred atas semua yang terjadi.

* * *

Ketika sampai di makam Alfred, dia mendapati (dua) Eris dan Alfa sudah berada di sana.

Dia harus mengatakan semuanya, tidak perduli seperti apa reaksi mereka nanti.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tahun Baru Cinta (?)...**

* * *

Aku nggak tau harus buat yang seperti apa, jadi tolong maklumi saja... -w-/

Selama menulis Chapter ini (dan Chapter sebelumnya), terkadang aku sering membayangkan rasanya berada di posisi Salem pada beberapa bagian dan kalau kalian merasa sama nyeseknya, berarti bagian itu sukses. (Yeah, laknat emang! -v-a)

Profil anak baru itu akan muncul Chapter depan... 'v'/

Review! :D


	108. New Beginner for Chill(a) Romance

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Nggak tau harus komentar apalagi, ini udah lanjut... ^^/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, begitulah... .w.a**

 **Luthias: "Penampilanmu terlihat terlalu dewasa..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 103: New Beginner for Chill(a) Romance**

* * *

"Sap, lu curiga nggak? Belakangan ini Salem jadi lebih ceria dari biasanya!"

"Iya juga sih... Kayaknya dia udah dapet cewek deh, Al..."

"Nggak mungkin!"

"Tapi bisa aja kan?"

"Ayo stalking dia!" ajak Rendy yang memakai kacamata hitam muncul dari bawah meja dan sukses mengagetkan Alpha dan Saphire.

* * *

Di taman...

"Chilla mau ke rumah Salem!"

"Eeeeeh? Kau serius?"

Chilla mengangguk.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau... Tapi bagaimana ya?" Salem menggaruk kepala. "Masalahnya aku tidak tinggal sendiri... Apa kau tau apa itu squad?"

Chilla berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, sekumpulan orang yang tinggal di satu tempat?"

"Begitulah..." Salem menghela nafas. "Aku tinggal bersama sebuah squad yang pemimpinnya seorang anak perempuan dan kebanyakan temanku itu sifatnya... Bisa dibilang, kurang waras... Pokoknya jarang sekali ada hari normal dan kau bisa berubah jadi gila kalau tinggal cukup lama di sana..."

* * *

'Nyindirnya begitu amat...' batin ketiga makhluk penguping (yang ngumpet di semak-semak) itu sweatdrop.

* * *

Entah kenapa, wajah ceria Chilla langsung berubah serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Salem bingung begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi Chilla.

Gadis itu celingukan sesaat. "Chilla merasa ada yang menguping di sekitar sini!"

Salem mengangkat alis. "Dimana?"

Chilla menunjuk sebuah semak-semak. Salem mengeluarkan sebuah pisau plastik dari saku celana dan langsung melemparkannya ke sana.

Ketiga makhluk yang bersembunyi di sana langsung melompat keluar untuk menghindari pisau itu, tapi malah ketahuan.

"Kalian ngapain nguping?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Chilla, Chilla Yorukami! Salam kenal!" ujar gadis itu ramah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ketemu anak ini?" tanya Rendy.

Salem memutar mata. "Ceritanya panjang..."

* * *

Setelah obrolan kecil, Chilla mengikuti mereka ke markas.

"Lapaaar~ Yang lain pada pergi semua!" keluh Saphire.

"Ehmm, Chilla, kamu bisa masak?" tanya Alpha.

"Chilla tidak bisa memasak, tapi Chilla akan mencobanya!" Gadis itu segera ke dapur.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chilla kembali dengan sepiring makanan yang mengeluarkan asap ungu.

'Astaga, satu lagi pembuat Mystery Food X!' batin Alpha dan Saphire yang shock melihat masakan Chilla.

Salem menelan ludah dan memberanikan diri untuk mencobanya.

Wajahnya mulai memucat, tapi dia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Ughm, tidak buruk... Tapi lain kali aku akan mengajarimu memasak..."

"Benarkah?!" tanya Chilla antusias dan mendapat sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban. "Terima kasih!"

"Aku mau ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman..." Salem berjalan pergi.

Chilla terlihat puas dan pergi ke tempat lain. Alpha dan Saphire saling berpandangan dan mengangguk, kemudian segera menyusul Salem...

Yang ternyata sudah muntah di wastafel dapur.

* * *

Sementara itu, Chilla tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Naya saat celingukan di sekitar markas.

"Maaf, Chilla tidak lihat!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Naya berbalik dan sedikit bingung melihat Chilla. "Kamu siapa ya? Orang baru?"

"Chilla ikut Salem ke sini!"

"Oh begitu. Namaku Naya. Ah iya, aku harus pergi. Senang mengenalmu, Chilla." Naya bergegas meninggalkan Chilla.

Chilla hanya memiringkan kepala dengan bingung, kemudian pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

"Ini anak dari mana?" tanya Girl-chan bingung ketika mendapati Chilla sedang bermain dengan Kopen di pojok ruang tengah.

"Entahlah..." Luthias angkat bahu.

"Kucingnya bagus, Chilla mau pelihara!"

Luthias mendekati gadis itu dan berdehem sedikit untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ehem! Itu kucingku."

"Oh, maaf! Ini!" Chilla menyerahkan Kopen.

"Kaichou..."

Gadis itu menengok begitu mendapati Salem mencolek pundaknya, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Yang bener aja lu?!" pekik Girl-chan sewot.

"Emang itu yang terjadi..." balas Salem datar.

Kemudian Chilla datang menghampiri mereka dan sedikit bingung dengan Girl-chan, Salem yang menyadari kebingungannya segera menjelaskan. "Dia ketua sini, panggil saja Kaichou..."

"Ehehehe..." Girl-chan terkekeh dengan nada canggung. "Salam kenal Chilla..."

"Hmm, nama asli?"

Glek!

"Hoooh... Ehmm..." Si ketua Garuchan itu mulai bimbang, kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dengan tidak yakin. "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan secara pribadi nanti, oke?"

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian di taman kota...

"Kau yakin ingin pulang sendiri? Apa tidak takut tersesat?"

"Tidak, Chilla berani pulang sendiri!"

"Yah, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian mereka berpisah.

"Anak itu mandiri juga ya..." gumam Rendy yang mengintip dari balik pohon di dekat temannyai.

Salem hanya menyahuti dengan sebuah anggukan.

* * *

Tiga hari kemudian...

Salem yang baru bangun tidur menerima pesan.

* * *

 _Chilla: Salem, orangtua Chilla ingin bertemu. Chilla boleh bawa ke sana?_

 _Salem: Yah, tentu. Atur saja waktunya._

* * *

Siangnya...

"Katanya dia mau membawa orangtuanya ke sini?"

Salem mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya.

"Kau yakin ingin memulai hubungan dengannya? Bagaimana dengan Alfred?"

"Aku bisa membicarakannya nanti..."

Naya menghela nafas. "Yah, tergantung padamu..."

Ting tong!

"Aku akan periksa, semoga saja Tumma tidak menyambutnya duluan..." Salem segera pergi ke bawah.

* * *

"Kenapa pundung di sini? Tidak ada yang takut kok!"

Salem hanya terdiam melihat Chilla sedang memperhatikan Tumma yang pundung karena takut (lagi) beserta sepasang paruh baya (pria berambut pirang bermata merah dan wanita berambut abu-abu bermata jingga) di depan pintu.

"Ehmm..."

Pasangan paruh baya itu menengok.

"Oh, apa kamu Salem?" tanya si wanita.

"Iya, apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu menunjuk Tumma. "Kami tidak mengerti kenapa dia memojokkan diri seperti itu..."

"Dia selalu begitu karena penampilannya..." jelas Salem risih. "Hey, sudahlah Tum! Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!"

Tumma mulai menengok ke arah mereka. "Maaf..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Tempat ini besar juga... Aku penasaran seperti apa pemiliknya..."

"Akan kutunjukkan ruangannya..."

* * *

Ketika sampai di ruangan pribadi Girl-chan, Salem mengetuk pintu. "Kaichou!"

"Bentar bentar!"

Pintu terbuka dan sang pemilik kamar sedang dalam keadaan kacau dengan rambut berantakan dan wajah setengah mengantuk.

"A-ah, maaf ya! Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi, tapi terlalu malas untuk turun dari kasur. Ehehe..." jelas gadis itu dengan cengiran tanpa dosa, kemudian berniat menutup pintu. "A-aku mau mandi dulu, jadi tunggu sebentar!"

"Dia ketuanya?"

Salem mengangguk. "Yap! Memang aneh karena masih remaja, tapi begitulah..."

Wanita itu baru menyadari sesuatu yang hilang. "Ngomong-ngomong, Chilla, kemana ayahmu?"

"Tadi Ayah sibuk melihat rubah ekor sembilan yang tidur di sofa!" jawab Chilla watados.

Kedua orang yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Jadi kalian orangtua Chilla?"

"Iya, benar sekali. Chilla bilang dia ingin tinggal di sini, apa boleh?"

"Ehmm... Yah, boleh saja sih... Selama dia bisa menjaga diri."

"Jadi Chilla boleh tinggal di sini?"

Girl-chan hanya mengangguk.

"Besok kami akan membawakan barang-barangnya ke sini, jadi kami titip dia dulu ya."

"Oh, oke oke!"

* * *

"Jadi dia mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Naya setelah mendengar kabar Chilla akan tinggal di markas mereka sebagai anggota baru.

Salem mengangguk. "Yap..."

"Kau serius ingin memacarinya?"

"Iya..."

"Lalu hubunganmu dengan Alfred bagaimana?"

"Kak Naya, aku kan sudah bilang akan membicarakannya nanti..."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Berlawanan dengan pemikiran Edgar dan Rendy, ini semua bukan kencan.

Ini hanya acara makan siang biasa di RestoCafè Citadel, semuanya terjadi seminggu setelah Chilla menjadi anggota squad.

Memangnya kenapa kalau tempat itu adalah dating spot terbaik di kalangan para pasangan? Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit hanya untuk memilih baju yang akan dipakai? Salem hanya ingin tampil trendy.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia rela menghabiskan waktu hampir sejam hanya untuk menunggu?

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berencana mentraktir gadis itu tanpa alasan?

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mencoba untuk bersikap stay cool?

Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah acara makan siang biasa, bukan 'misi kencan untuk mendapatkan hati pujaan' seperti yang dituduhkan kedua orang itu.

* * *

"Terima kasih ya, Salem! Hari ini Chilla senang sekali!"

"Hmm!"

'Mission complete!'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tuesday Bell Cupid (?)...**

* * *

Chilla Yorukami (Magic Swordman): Gadis misterius yang menolong Salem keluar dari masa depresi. Ceria dan kekanakan. Lebih senang menggunakan nama daripada kata ganti saat berbicara, baik untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun untuk orang lain. Dia takut dimarahi atau diintimidasi, tapi anehnya tidak takut hantu.

* * *

Biarlah, yang penting Chapter ini selesai (tapi nggak yakin mau ngerjain yang lain *hush!*)... -w-/

Review! :D


	109. MisScenario

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ehe...**

 **Salem: "No way!" *angkat papan dengan tanda silang.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Entahlah, aku tidak yakin... Tapi mungkin bisa saja kucoba... .w.a**

 **Tumma: "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ehmm...**

 **Salem: "Bukan, dia masih seumuran anak-anak squad ini..." =w="**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 104: MisScenario**

* * *

Maaf ya kalau judulnya begitu (soalnya sedang bingung), jadi simak saja oke? -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Scared as Always~**_

Inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi di pintu depan saat Chilla membawa orangtuanya ke markas.

Ting tong!

Tumma membukakan pintu, tapi setelah itu malah kabur ke pojokan.

"Aneh, kenapa bisa terbuka sendiri?"

"Mungkin ada yang membukanya dan pergi."

Chilla melihat Tumma yang pundung di pojokan dan menghampirinya. "Kenapa pundung di sini? Tidak ada yang takut kok!"

"Ehmm..."

Orangtua Chilla menengok ke arah Salem yang sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Oh, apa kamu Salem?" tanya ibunya.

"Iya, apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita itu menunjuk Tumma. "Kami tidak mengerti kenapa dia memojokkan diri seperti itu..."

"Dia selalu begitu karena penampilannya..." jelas Salem risih. "Hey, sudahlah Tum! Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan!"

Tumma mulai menengok ke arah mereka. "Maaf..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi kalian tidak kaget denganku?"

Chilla mengangguk untuk membenarkan.

"Oooh... Begitu... Aku pergi dulu..." Tumma berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

Kemudian ketiga tamu itu mengikuti Salem keliling markas.

* * *

 _ **~Question about Wolf~**_

"Ron, kalau kau takut dengan segala jenis hewan dari keluarga anjing, kenapa kau tidak takut pada Maurice?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Luthias saat dia dan Teiron sedang berada di perpus setelah Hayabusa (adiknya Yamagi) pulang ke markas Reha.

Yang ditanya hanya menggaruk kepala dengan bingung. "Aku juga tidak tau kenapa..."

"Heeeeh... Yang benar saja?"

"Aku seri-"

"Kalian membicarakanku?"

Keduanya langsung jantungan setelah mendapati Maurice sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Se-sejak kapan kau muncul?!" tanya mereka berdua shock.

Maurice hanya berkedip sesaat, wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Dari tadi, aku hanya penasaran saat kalian menyebutku barusan..."

"Tadi kau kemana saja saat Haya datang ke markas?" tanya Teiron.

Maurice memiringkan kepala karena tambah bingung. "Haya?"

"Adiknya Yamagi, Hayabusa Kunihiro. Dia ke sini karena diajak Iris tadi, sekarang sudah pulang." jelas Luthias.

Maurice ber-'oh' ria. "Tadi aku mengunjungi makam orangtuaku dengan Paman Grayson..."

Suasana langsung hening seketika, bahkan sampai membuat kodok yang sering mengiringi cerita ini tak berbunyi lagi. *plak!*

"Kenapa?" tanya Maurice memecah keheningan.

"Tidak apa-apa, silakan kembali mengurus kegiatanmu." Kedua makhluk itu langsung kabur.

Maurice semakin bingung dengan tingkah mereka, kemudian dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan pergi.

* * *

 _ **~Hawkeye-Reaper~**_

"Kenapa gue harus pergi sama lu berdua?!" gerutu Edgar karena dipaksa menjalani misi dengan Mathias dan Vience di hutan.

"Kalau lu mau protes juga percuma, lu kan tau sendiri seperti apa ketua kita..." balas Mathias datar.

Edgar mendengus sebal.

Ketiga makhluk pirang itu terus berjalan menyelusuri hutan, sampai tak sengaja bertemu kerumunan monster yang menghadang. Menyadari tak bisa lari, mereka memilih untuk segera menyerang.

"Shackle!"

Vience yang mendengar teriakan itu mulai lengah dengan kondisi sekitar, Mathias yang melihat itu segera menebas monster yang akan menyerangnya.

"Jangan meleng!" sembur Mathias.

"Tau, tapi tadi ada yang aneh!" balas Vience.

Mathias mengangkat alis, tapi hanya sesaat karena ada monster yang menyerang dan segera menebasnya. "Aneh kenapa?"

Vience menahan serangan monster di depannya, kemudian segera menendang dan menebasnya. "Bukannya di squad kita nggak ada Grim Reaper ya?"

"Hah? Lalu?"

Mereka tak menyadari monster yang akan menerjang. Tapi tanpa diduga, ada rantai yang muncul untuk mengikatnya dan sebuah Glaive menancap di dadanya sampai jatuh.

Mathias baru menyadari kejadian barusan. "Maksudmu rantai itu?"

Vience mengangguk. "Ya..."

"Kalian jangan ngobrol, bahaya!" nasihat Edgar sambil berjalan ke arah monster yang sudah mati itu untuk mengambil Glaive-nya yang menancap.

Webek, webek...

Edgar hanya mengangkat alis ketika melihat kedua temannya terdiam seketika. "Kenapa?"

Mereka masih terdiam karena pikiran mereka masih belum connect dengan apa yang terdiam.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, pikiran mereka mulai connect dan...

"EDGAR, LU NGGAK CERITA KALAU LU PUNYA SKILL GRIM REAPER!" pekik Mathias dan Vience sewot.

Edgar facepalm. "Gue terpaksa, soalnya keluarga gue rata-rata Grim Reaper semua!"

"Terus kenapa lu sendiri milih jadi Hawkeye?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

Edgar hanya menghela nafas. "Nggak betah, makanya gue lebih suka begini..."

Mereka berdua hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Kemudian ketiganya segera pulang ke markas.

* * *

 _ **~Secret Photo~**_

Rendy sedang berada di pojok perpus sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto.

"Ren, itu foto apa?"

Rendy buru-buru menyembunyikan foto yang dipegangnya di belakang punggung ketika Salem datang menghampiri.

"Nggak, bukan apa-apa!" sahut Rendy gelagapan.

Salem mengangkat alis. "Yakin?"

"Beneran! Mending lu urusin Chilla aja deh, entar dia keburu bikin 'Mystery Food X' lagi!" usul Rendy.

"Iya iya!" Salem segera ke dapur.

Setelah temannya pergi, Rendy menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkan kembali foto yang tadi disembunyikan, kemudian mengusapnya dengan jari.

"Aku tidak mau siapapun tau masa lalu kita, Hendry..."

* * *

 _ **~Alasan untuk Memasak~**_

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan menggodaku di depannya, oke?"

"Baiklah."

"Pria itu siapa?" tanya Chilla ketika melihat Salem bersama Alfred di dapur.

"Aku temannya Salem, Alfred Lanceford." ujar Alfred ramah.

Chilla ber-'oh' ria.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar dulu, aku harus mengajarinya tanpa gangguan." usul Salem sambil mendorong Alfred keluar dari dapur.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mereka berdua datang ke ruang makan dengan tiga piring makanan (yang untungnya tidak ada bumbu-bumbu 'Mystery Food X').

"Sebenarnya aku belajar memasak hanya untuk membantu kakakku setelah kehilangan matanya, tapi pada akhirnya aku harus memasak sendiri untuk bertahan hidup, apalagi saat bertualang dengan Rendy..." jelas Salem.

Chilla berbinar-binar karena kagum, sementara Alfred hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Ketika beberapa temannya seperti Mathias dan Raimundo menenggak brandy 60 persen seolah seperti minum soft drink, Vience tidak pernah ikut menenggak minuman keras tersebut. Karena menurutnya, minuman-minuman itu sama sekali tidak soft.

Pada malam itu, Mathias dengan sengaja mengganti air putih di gelas Vience dengan vodka ketika yang bersangkutan sedang pilek.

Edgar tidak perlu tau berapa persen alkohol yang dikandung si vodka untuk mengetahui kadar toleransi si Dragon Rider, karena malam itu akan terjadi hal yang absurd.

Bayangan Vience yang menempel manja di pundak orang terdekatnya sambil melingkarkan tangan pada pundak si orang (yang memasang wajah 'wtf') plus senyum-senyum dan bergumam tidak jelas itu membuat Edgar merasa yakin kalau bayangan mengerikan itu tidak akan bisa dilupakannya seumur hidup.

Jika dia tidak ingat kalau petugas kebersihan di markas malam itu adalah dirinya sendiri, dia pasti sudah muntah-muntah di tempat.

Kalau orang yang menjadi korban adalah Ikyo, mungkin dia tidak akan sengeri ini.

Sialnya, korban Vience itu sepupunya sendiri!

Tartagus sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Vience yang mabuk bisa bertingkah separah ini. Dia membuat catatan mental untuk mendudukkan Vience di sebelah Edgar, Mathias, atau Ikyo lain kali.

"Vieny... Sepertinya kau sudah mabuk, kembalilah ke kamar..."

"Tidak bisa, Cinta. Kau dan aku ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama... Lagipula, aku nggak mau ke kamar. Kecuali kalau ke kamarmu aku mau..."

"Vieny, setidaknya kalau kau mau mabuk begini, menempellah pada Edgar, jangan padaku!"

"Hah? Kenapa jadi gue tumbalnya?! Yang nuker air di gelasnya kan si Kambing!" protes Edgar sewot.

"Gelas... Gelas apa, Cinta? Pecahkan saja gelasnya biar ramai! Gelas... Gelas... Mana gelas gue?"

Tartagus tidak sempat mencegah Vience meraih gelas berisi 'air putih yang ternyata vodka' itu dan menenggak isinya beberapa teguk.

Efeknya tidak main-main. Setelah perubahan ekspresi yang sangat drastis, Vience langsung menyerang Tartagus sampai terjengkang dari sofa.

"Gus... Agus I love you, love you, love you so much..." Vience menggumamkan lagu tersebut dengan nada yang kacau sambil terus berusaha menempel pada sepupunya.

Kenapa dia masih ingat dengan lagu lama sebuah girlband lokal tersebut masih menjadi misteri.

Untungnya si pengguna sekop itu cukup gesit untuk bangun dan menghindari sepupunya yang entah akan melakukan apa jika berhasil menggencetnya di lantai.

Dan hal terakhir yang Vience ingat dengan sangat samar-samar malam itu adalah ketika dia mulai bergerak mendekati Tartagus sambil membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya sendiri.

* * *

Hal selanjutnya yang teringat, dia berada di atas ranjangnya dengan kepala yang terasa seperti baru saja dihajar dengan panci penggorengan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?"

Vience yang baru saja membuka mata disambut oleh suara Tartagus yang baru saja masuk ke kamar mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Dia baru menyadari kondisi tubuhnya yang telanjang plus kondisi kamar yang seperti terkena angin topan.

"Sarapan sudah siap! Sebaiknya kau makan dulu! Kau tidak makan apa-apa kan semalam? Kami tunggu di ruang makan!" Tartagus berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Oh iya Vieny, tadi malam kau hebat sekali lho!" celetuk Tartagus sambil mengoleskan mentega pada roti tawar.

Dia mengatakan itu dengan sangat kasual agar tidak mengundang pertanyaan dari para makhluk 'polos', tapi cukup ambigu untuk membuat Edgar jawdrop dan Vience menyemburkan kopinya.

Saat ini Vience merasa bibirnya kelu, otaknya macet, dan juga lemas. Dia tidak mau dan tidak ingin mengakui atau mengetahui apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam. Biarlah itu menjadi rahasia yang terkubur dalam-dalam di dasar bumi.

Edgar sendiri memutuskan untuk tidak berkomentar, karena dia juga mengakui bahwa satu gigabyte foto-foto dan video Vience yang hilang akal sambil melambaikan boxer di atap markas hasil jepretan mereka semalam memang merupakan masterpiece.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Temperance Bride Chariot (?)...**

* * *

Mau gimana lagi, terserah mau bilang apa... .w./

Jangan tanya soal bonus-nya, aku juga geli bayanginnya... :V a

Review! :D


	110. Notary Questions of Greenlandic

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, emang konyol sih... :V a**

 **Salem: *meraba pantatnya dengan wajah horror.***

 **Ikyo: *kabur.***

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, pokoknya lihat saja nanti... 'w'/**

 **Luthias: "Aku tidak yakin untuk melakukan itu..." ._.**

 **Mathias: "Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, aku tidak akan mau meminumnya!"**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Bicara soal gift, daripada M-coin Gacha, lebih baik kau bantu aku melengkapi style Hikari dan Mira... -w-/**

 **Edgar: *menghela nafas.* "Hanya dari garis keturunan ayah..."**

 **Salem: "Hentikan panggilan aneh itu!" =w="**

 **Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 105: Notary Questions of Greenlandic**

* * *

Chapter ini akan berisi pertanyaan yang dijawab dalam sudut pandang Luthias, jadi jangan sampai salah paham ya! 'v'/

* * *

Namaku Luthias Oersted. Umur secara fisik 17, tapi secara biologis tidak diketahui karena aku ini personifikasi Greenland.

Mengambil job hero Skadi karena... Yah, aku suka es dan tempat tinggalku penuh dengan es (walaupun ironisnya, aslinya Skadi bukan dewa es seperti yang ada di game LS, itu baru kuketahui saat dijelaskan oleh Iselin).

* * *

 **1\. Kehidupan sebelum masuk squad?**

Ada sisi baik dan buruknya sebagai seorang personifikasi negara, atau bisa disebut Nation.

Sisi baiknya, aku dan Aniki sering mengunjungi teman-teman sesama Nation dan juga mengikuti 'World Meeting' (walaupun sering berujung kekacauan).

Sisi buruknya, ada beberapa yang akan kujelaskan.

Pertama, kondisi di negaramu bisa mempengaruhi kondisi fisikmu. Aku pernah demam selama dua bulan akibat pencairan es di tempat tinggalku.

Kedua, sejarah negaramu akan terus terbayang di ingatanmu seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku paling trauma dengan kejadian 'Terusan Kiel' walaupun terlibat secara tidak langsung, karena dulu aku adalah koloni kakakku yang merupakan personifikasi Denmark.

Ada beberapa orang sesama Nation yang kuketahui: Teman-teman Aniki, saudara-saudara kami, tetanggaku di Kanada beserta saudaranya dari Amerika, dan (aku tidak mau mengakui) gadis menyebalkan itu.

* * *

 **2\. Kehidupan setelah masuk squad?**

Kalau boleh jujur lebih menyenangkan, walaupun agak menyebalkan juga. Aku berteman dengan beberapa orang karena beberapa persamaan. Misalnya...

Saat kutau Teiron punya kucing, aku mulai mencoba akrab dengannya walaupun sedikit takut karena sebuah kejadian yang tak sengaja kulakukan (aku pernah memukuli Thundy di kepala sampai kepribadiannya berubah drastis). Suatu hari dia memberitahuku tentang selebricat favoritnya (yang merupakan campuran antara Scottish Fold dan Muchkin), dan sejak saat itu kami menjadi teman baik (sebenarnya aku berencana akan membawakan ke Catcon untuk melihat kucing favoritnya, tapi kurahasiakan itu sampai hari ulang tahunnya nanti).

Selain itu ada Tumma. Saat pertama kali melihat dia tanpa kostum bebeknya, aku sangat kaget dan berniat kabur, tapi dia mencegatku dan menceritakan masa lalunya yang membuatku sedikit kasihan dengannya. Setelah aku membuatnya membuka topengnya dengan cara yang tidak benar (memaksanya dalam permainan), kami mulai menjadi dekat dan saling berbagi beberapa hal. Belakangan kuketahui, dia punya selera humor yang aneh terhadap lawakan receh dan sejenisnya.

Kemudian Maurice. Selain fakta kalau dia Werewolf dan dua kali mengidap 'HWS', tidak ada yang spesial di antara kami. Tapi yang mengherankan, kenapa Teiron bisa tidak takut padanya padahal dia ketakutan saat adiknya Yamagi membawa serigala milik Yuki ke markas. Ah sudahlah, dunia ini penuh misteri.

* * *

 **3\. Hubunganmu dengan Giro?**

Kenapa harus ada pertanyaan ini?!

Jujur, saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya waktu berkunjung ke Austria dengan Aniki, hal yang pertama kali terlintas di pikiranku saat itu adalah: Dia cantik sekali. (Aneh memang...)

Dan ketika aku melamarnya, dia malah memukuli wajahku sambil mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan: Dia ternyata laki-laki.

Tapi entah kenapa, aku seperti tidak perduli dengan gender-nya. Rambutnya yang sepunggung (kalau tidak diikat) itu terlalu panjang untuk seorang laki-laki dan suaranya terdengar agak feminim, itu saja yang kusuka darinya.

Yah, cinta itu buta.

Tapi terkadang, kami merasa hubungan ini tidak akan abadi. Ada dua alasan untuk itu.

Pertama, aku personifikasi dan dia manusia.

Kedua, kami ini sesama laki-laki.

Yah, ini memang absurd...

* * *

 **4\. Pendapat orang lain tentangmu?**

Banyak yang bilang aku ini tipe kalem.

Teman-teman sesama Nation pernah bilang kalau aku versi dewasa Aniki (soalnya dia dianggap kekanakan bagi mereka), di squad pun juga begitu.

Tapi hanya sedikit yang tau sisi lainku, tidak perlu kuberitahu pasti sudah tau sendiri.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan foto yang dipegangnya di pojok kamarnya.

Foto itu memperlihatkan sepasang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan mata abu-abu dan biru.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap foto itu dengan jari.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat dan memberikan kehidupanmu padaku?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan The Beauty Carmen (?)...**

* * *

Au ah remang, yang penting jadi... -v-/

Dari bonus-nya, kemungkinan Chapter depan bakalan nyesek lagi, hmm... .w.a

Review! :D


	111. The Geom-Secret

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Kau akan tau nanti... .w./**

 **Luthias: "Aku tidak begitu akrab dengan kalian, maaf... Mungkin lain kali..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Terserah padamu... ~(-w-)~ Oh, di fic itu gue sengaja nggak bikin jadi rate M karena males mikirnya! And the last, jangan lupa bantuin lengkapin style Hikari dan Mira, harus! *maksa mode on.* Well, ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 106: The Geom-Secret**

* * *

"Belakangan ini dia sedikit aneh lho! Sal, lu tau nggak kenapa?" tanya Alpha.

Salem menggeleng. "Nggak tau... Gue juga bingung..."

Saphire memasang pose berpikir. "Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, entah apa itu..."

"Masa lalu?"

"Hah?" Mereka bertiga menengok ke arah Luthias.

Luthias menaikkan kacamatanya dengan wajah serius. "Hanya dia yang masa lalunya tidak kita ketahui..."

"Kalau itu benar... Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya?" tanya Salem.

Luthias angkat bahu. "Entahlah... Kita tidak bisa mengira-ngira seperti apa masa lalunya..."

* * *

Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan foto yang dipegangnya di pojok kamarnya.

Foto itu memperlihatkan sepasang anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan mata abu-abu dan biru.

Dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap foto itu dengan jari.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat dan memberikan kehidupanmu padaku?"

Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk tidur karena kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak pikiran.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Selamat pagi!" sapanya sambil berjalan ke meja makan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Paman Grayson sambil menaruh sepiring pancake di meja makan.

Dia duduk dan mengambil makanannya. "Aku sedikit kelelahan karena banyak pikiran, tapi tidak apa-apa... Aku sudah lebih baik, Paman."

"Yah, syukurlah... Soalnya kemarin kau terlihat murung." Paman Grayson tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, nanti kau bisa sakit."

Dia mengangguk. "Aku akan mengingatnya, Paman."

* * *

Setelah sarapan, dia berniat jalan-jalan ketika melihat Girl-chan sibuk membawa banyak berkas.

"Kaichou, mau kubantu?"

Gadis itu menengok. "Oh ya, tentu saja! Ini agak berat soalnya!"

'Kenapa suaranya terdengar lebih berat ya?' batin Girl-chan yang menyadari sesuatu, tapi memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

Dia membantu gadis itu membawa setengah berkas ke ruangannya.

"Makasih ya Ren!"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi.

* * *

Di jalan raya, terdapat sepasang anak kembar berambut perak.

Salah satu dari mereka menyeberangi jalan dan tak menyadari truk yang lewat. Saudaranya yang melihat itu segera berlari dan mendorongnya ke pinggir jalan, tapi hal itu membuatnya tertabrak truk.

* * *

"Hendry!"

Dia terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan nafas tersenggal-senggal, kemudian duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memeluk lutut sambil menangis sesegukan.

Tok tok!

"Ren, kau di dalam?"

Dia segera menghapus air matanya dan turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Tum?" tanyanya pada sang tamu di depan pintu.

Tumma melihat kesedihan pada wajah pemuda itu, tapi tidak ingin menyinggungnya. "Mathias mengajak kita nonton tengah malam, mau ikut?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Baiklah..." Tumma berjalan pergi.

Dia menutup pintu dan berniat untuk kembali tidur, tapi dia merasa melihat bayangan seseorang yang dikenalinya di dalam cermin. Dia pun mendekati cermin itu dan merabanya sesaat.

Terlihat bayangan seseorang yang mirip dengannya dengan mata tertutup dan tersenyum padanya.

"Hendry?"

Bayangan itu terlihat bingung. "Kau kenapa? Baru saja menangis?"

Dia hanya diam dan menunduk sedih.

Bayangan itu mulai khawatir. "Kau masih tidak bisa menerimanya ya?"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau butuh waktu sendiri?"

Dia kembali mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu sendiri untuk sementara. Aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi jika perasaanmu sudah lebih baik."

Kemudian bayangan itu menghilang dari cermin dan menyisakan bayangannya sendiri yang dipenuhi kesedihan dan rasa bersalah.

Dia pun kembali tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ren, mau karaoke?" tanya Maurice saat melihat pemuda itu lewat di depan perpus.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka.

Dia melihat-lihat katalog dan menemukan sebuah judul yang menarik perhatiannya karena teringat sesuatu, kemudian menunjuknya.

Luthias mengerutkan kening melihat judulnya. "Kau yakin dengan lagu itu? 'My House is Quiet'?"

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian musiknya diputar.

 _fukai mori no zutto oku_

 _sanpo ni dekakeru besa_

 _buruuberii wo tsunde na_

 _juusu ni suru be_

 _mizu mo kuuki mo sundenna_

 _suion nyuusu de kiite kita_

 _oi, omee hima nano kai?_

 _tegami onegai na._

 _are nananin shimai, mienbe?_

 _gairangerufiyorudo wa_

 _ichiou sekai shizen isan na_

 _omiyage wa kore na torooru ningyou_

 _Var så god_

 _hirari hirari oorora ga_

 _yukkuri yuretenbe_

 _nosori nosori torooru ga_

 _kossori itazura shitera_

 _Oi… tonari no anko wa_

 _uzee kedo_

 _uchi wa… shizuka._

" _oo sore naa baante shitokee."_

 _berugen no uoichiba ha_

 _saamon kani ebi tara saba ya_

 _kujira mo kyabia mo arube_

 _mayocchimau na_

 _karafuru na sankakuyane ga_

 _midori to macchi shiterube_

 _buriggen utsukushikute_

 _tameiki ga deru na_

 _hadangerufiyorudo no_

 _dangaizeppeki meibutsu na_

 _torooru no shita tteiun zu…n?_

 _shashin omee mo issho ni hainnai kai ?_

 _Appelsin!_

 _merara merara sekaiichi_

 _ookii kyanpufaiyaa no_

 _ooresun no omatsuri wa_

 _sugee hakuryoku dabe_

 _Oi… ten made todokisou na_

 _honoo gensouteki_

" _souieba konaida ii nyuusu mitakke ka, chotto kiitemin be_

 _pipipi… tto naa…"_

" _o, aisu kai?"_

" _nani? kyou wa tanjoubi janai kedo"_

" _omeentoko no dourou, yousei no tame ni kouji yameta ttsutte na"_

" _un…dakara?… nani?"_

" _n, i-hanashi dana-to omotte na"_

" _e, soredake?"_

" _n jana"_

 _"n aisun toko no yousei mo… yorokonderu besa"_

 _usura usura… arawareru_

 _ikemen no yuurei mo_

 _norudikku seetaa kita_

 _chiisana nisse mo_

" _minna… tomodachi"_

 _hirari hirari oorora ga_

 _yukkuri yureten be_

 _nosori nosori torooru ga_

 _kossori itazura shitera_

 _Oi… tonari no anko_

 _kyou mo yakamashi_

 _uchi wa… shizuka._

"Entah kenapa lagu itu mengingatkanku pada teman di Norwegia..." gumam Mathias.

"Aku juga bingung kenapa dia memilih lagu itu..." timpal Luthias.

Setelah itu dia segera pergi keluar dan membuat yang lainnya kebingungan.

'Ada apa dengannya?'

Dia pergi ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Malamnya...

Dia sedang berada di atap markas sambil memperhatikan foto di tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

Dia menengok dan mendapati Ashley menghampirinya.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu..."

"Seperti apa?" Ashley ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus tau satu hal..." Dia menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, aku sedang menempati tubuh saudara kembarku..."

"Saudara kembar?"

Dia mengangguk. "Namaku Hendry Espada Volante. Sebenarnya aku sudah mati, tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat rohku terjebak di dalam tubuh Rendy."

Dia memperlihatkan foto yang dipegangnya, kemudian menunjuk gambar anak bermata biru. "Ini aku."

Lalu telunjuknya berpindah ke gambar anak bermata abu-abu. "Dan ini Rendy."

"Dulu saudaraku buta sejak lahir. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku menyelamatkannya saat hampir tertabrak truk dan mengorbankan nyawaku. Sebelum mati, aku memberitahu orangtuaku untuk menggunakan mataku padanya agar dia bisa melihat dunia." Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak bisa menerimanya sampai sekarang..."

"Jadi begitu."

Keduanya terkejut ketika mendapati si ketua Garuchan sudah berada di sebelah mereka sejak tadi.

"Ka-Kaichou?"

"Master?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. "Hendry, jika Rendy sampai depresi dan berniat bunuh diri, kau harus bisa mencegah dan menyadarkannya, apapun caranya."

Dia menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membujuknya, aku tidak ingin melukai hatinya."

Ashley menepuk punggungnya. "Cobalah memahami perasaannya, mungkin itu bisa membantu."

Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya nanti..."

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan." Girl-chan memasang pose berpikir. "Kalau kau memakai tubuh Rendy, bagaimana dengan jiwanya?"

Dia tersenyum miris. "Tenang saja, dia sedang tertidur di dasar alam sadarnya. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya jika dia sedang banyak pikiran karena teringat masa lalu, jadi dia tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi saat aku menggunakan tubuhnya."

"Ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur." nasihat Girl-chan.

"Baiklah..." Dia berdiri dan menatap si ketua Garuchan dengan senyuman pahit. "Terima kasih..."

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam markas.

* * *

Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan melihat saudara kembarnya sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Hendry..." Dia terbangun dan duduk di sebelah saudaranya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka." usul saudaranya.

Dia menggeleng, kemudian memeluk lututnya. "Aku tidak bisa... Ini semua salahku... Membiarkanmu mengorbankan semuanya untukku..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku melakukan demi kebaikanmu."

"Aku tidak mau!" pekiknya frustasi. "Untuk apa aku bisa melihat jika ternyata kau mati? Seharusnya aku yang tertabrak truk saat itu, seharusnya aku saja yang mati!"

Kemudian dia mencoba untuk mencongkel matanya sendiri dan saudaranya segera mencegahnya dengan menahan tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Rendy!" Saudaranya mulai marah. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus terbebani rasa bersalah karena kematianku!"

Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat dan air mata mulai menetes di ujung matanya. Dia melepaskan tangannya dan segera memeluk tubuh saudaranya sambil meletakkan kepala di atas dada, kemudian menangis sesegukan.

Saudaranya mulai tidak tega dan ikut memeluk pemuda itu sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, Rendy... Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu..."

"Aku yang harus minta maaf, Hendry... Aku hanya tidak bisa menerima semuanya..." balasnya pelan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran, nanti kau bisa sakit..." nasihat saudaranya.

Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar nasihat itu. "Siapa yang mengajarimu kalimat itu?"

"Paman Grayson." Saudaranya tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengusap kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, besok pagi kau harus menceritakan semuanya. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, jadi jangan takut."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan mulai tertidur di pelukan saudaranya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini?" tanya Salem.

Dia mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa diceritakan?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tengah mendengar itu dan segera mengerumuni mereka.

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan.

Dia menceritakan masa lalunya, dimana dia dulu buta sejak lahir dan selalu bersama saudara kembarnya sampai sebuah kejadian telah memisahkan mereka.

Teman-temannya mulai prihatin mendengar semua ceritanya.

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu murung belakangan ini."

"Seharusnya kau ceritakan itu dari awal."

"Tidak apa-apa, kebanyakan dari kami juga mengalami hal yang sama."

"Kehilangan itu wajar, hanya saja kau jangan terpuruk terlalu dalam."

"Jangan sedih, saudaramu pasti tidak akan senang jika melihatmu seperti itu."

Kehangatan dari nasihat teman-temannya membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

Pada malamnya, dia sedang duduk di depan cermin kamarnya untuk menunggu bayangan saudaranya muncul di sana.

Kemudian bayangan saudaranya muncul di depannya. "Apa sekarang perasaanmu sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya..."

Bayangan saudaranya tersenyum lembut disertai kesedihan. "Kurasa ini sudah waktunya..."

"Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?"

"Ya..." Saudaranya menunduk sedih. "Seharusnya aku tidak berada di dalam tubuhmu, tapi melihatmu terbebani rasa bersalah membuatku terjebak di dasar alam sadarmu seperti ini..."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Mungkin, tapi itu hanya masalah waktu..." Bayangan di cermin itu mulai memudar, kemudian memasang senyuman pahit. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu lagi, kau harus bisa menatap masa depan sekarang."

"Ya, aku janji tidak akan memikirkan masa lalu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Hendry..."

Bayangan saudaranya menghilang dari cermin meninggalkan dirinya yang tersenyum miris dengan perpisahan mereka.

"Ren?"

Dia menengok ke arah pintu yang terbuka dan melihat teman baiknya di sana.

"Ada apa, Sal?"

"Ayo ke ruang tengah, yang lain sudah menunggu!" ajak Salem.

Dia mengangguk dan berdiri, kemudian menghampiri temannya dan mereka berdua keluar kamar.

* * *

Pada hari berikutnya di tengah malam, dia sedang duduk di tepi atap sambil melihat pemandangan langit malam.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menghidupkannya lagi?" tanya Ashley di sebelahnya.

Dia menggeleng. "Aku lebih senang membiarkannya beristirahat dengan tenang. Tapi..."

Dia menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bulan dan bintang. "Jika ada kesempatan kedua, aku ingin dia hidup kembali sebagai roh pelindungku..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tumbler Blitz Cen (?)...**

* * *

Entahlah, ini sudah kesekian kalinya bikin Chapter nyesek... .w.a

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana membuatnya, jadi jangan heran kenapa nggak baper dan membingungkan... .w./

Review! :D


	112. RanDomination Time

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Oke... ._.**

 **Rendy: "Yah, terima kasih..."**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Nggak ada hubungannya sama gear... -w-" Bomat, pokoknya harus! *kelewat maksa saking keselnya.* Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, hanya sekedar tugas pribadi... .w.**

 **Mathias: "Aku ngumpet dari orang lain."**

 **Luthias: *merasa tidak yakin.* "Bisa saja sih..." ._.**

 **Rendy: "Sebenarnya itu cermin biasa, tidak lebih... Dan soal Persona, aku juga pernah baca info tentang Kei, tapi aku rasa bukan seperti itu yang kumaksud..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 107: RanDomination Time**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan setelah pernikahan Ikyo dan Adelia, sekarang kita lihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di Mansion Keluarga Avelon.

"Kak, temenin ke rumah sakit." pinta Adelia.

"Buat apa, Del?" tanya Eira bingung.

Adelia sedikit bimbang. "A-aku akan jelaskan nanti..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kyo sayang, aku punya kabar bagus untukmu." ujar Adelia setelah pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ikyo penasaran.

Adelia menyodorkan sebuah kertas. "Coba baca ini."

Ikyo mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, kemudian mengangkat alis dengan wajah bingung. "Positif? Apa itu berarti... Aku akan jadi ayah?"

Adelia mengangguk. "Ya... Kau senang kan?"

Ikyo tersenyum tipis dan memeluk istrinya. "Tentu saja, Adel sayang. Aku mencintaimu dan juga bayi kecil di perutmu nanti."

Adelia menaruh kepala di dada suaminya. "Aku lega kalau kau senang mendengarnya..."

* * *

Sementara di markas...

"Kyo sedang apa ya di sana?" tanya Vience sambil menopang dagu di meja makan.

Mathias yang mendengar itu nimbrung dari belakang. "Kangen?"

"Iyalah, abisnya udah dua bulan dia di sono!" balas Vience manyun.

Kriiiiiiiing!

Mathias berjalan menuju telepon dan mengangkat panggilan. "Halo?"

"Hay, kangen ya?"

"Iye, kite semua kangen! Tanya aja si Vience!"

"Siniin telponnya!" seru Vience yang segera menyambar gagang telepon. "Oy Kyo, kok nggak ngasih kabar sih?"

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Tapi aku akan memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang penting. Dengarkan ya."

Vience meletakkan gagang telepon di atas meja dan menekan loudspeaker, kemudian mereka berdua mulai memasang telinga.

"Sebenarnya aku..."

"Hm?"

"Akan punya anak!"

"Hmm..."

TENG!

Kemudian pikiran mereka langsung connect bersamaan dengan suara oven di dekat mereka. *plak!*

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?! CEPET BANGET ANJIR! KOK LU BISA NGALAHIN EDGAR SIH?!"

BRUUUUUUUSH!

Edgar yang ikutan kaget mendengar itu langsung menyemburkan kopi ke wajah Salem di sebelahnya.

Ada musang makan kecapi, musangnya dirawat tukang terapi. Kasihan Salem disembur kopi, yuk ngopi Kapal Api! :V *ditebas.* *jangan ngiklan!*

Bayangin aja! Edgar yang nikah duluan beberapa bulan, tapi malah Ikyo yang udah mau punya anak duluan setelah dua bulan nikah.

Gimana nggak kaget coba?

* * *

BRAK! BRUK! DAK! DOK! PLUOK! TOWEWEWEW!

Ikyo langsung menjauhkan telinga dari gagang telepon setelah mendengar suara keributan di seberang sana.

* * *

Sementara itu, Edgar sedang menepuk tangannya setelah menghajar Mathias dan Vience sampai babak belur plus kepala benjol. Salem (yang baru selesai membersihkan wajah dari bekas semburan kopi kakak iparnya) hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

"Halo? Halo? Yang barusan apaan sih?"

Edgar tak sengaja mendengar suara Ikyo dan melihat gagang telepon yang tergeletak, dia pun langsung mengangkatnya. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok, Kyo."

* * *

"Entah apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada mereka, Gar, tapi aku bisa memaklumi reaksi lebay mereka..." gumam Ikyo sweatdrop. "Oh, aku sudahi dulu ya. Aku akan kembali besok untuk memberitahu yang lain, sampai jumpa."

Panggilan pun diputus.

* * *

"Memberitahu apa?" tanya Salem sambil menoel bekas benjolan di kepala Mathias.

Edgar angkat bahu. "Entahlah..."

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Hmm, enaknya ngajak siapa lagi ya? Kayaknya kalau cuma berdua nggak seru deh..." gumam Luthias sambil mikir.

"Asal jangan Vincent, gue udah trauma sama kejadian waktu itu..." gumam Teiron agak merinding.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Vincent, dipanggil ketua bentar tuh!" seru Rai sambil mengetok pintu kamar Vincent.

"Eh, pintunya kebuka nih." celetuk Pyro sambil membuka pintu.

Tapi kamar Vincent gelap dan hanya sebuah komputer yang menyala di pinggir ruangan.

"Eh, liat deh!" Teiron menunjuk monitor komputer yang ternyata nge-pause sebuah video.

"Coba puter video apa." pinta Maurice penasaran.

Rai meng-klik video itu dan ternyata sebuah video seekor kucing Scottish Fold berkaki depan pendek.

"Luna Rose~" ujar Teiron senang.

Tapi entah kenapa, mereka berempat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti ada yang menetes.

"Eh, ngerasain sesuatu nggak?" tanya Pyro.

"Kayak ada yang netes-netes dari atas gitu." gumam Maurice.

"Hmmm..." Rai melihat ke sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan 'tekan untuk kejutan dan lihat ke atas' beserta sebuah tombol.

Setelah dia memencet tombol itu, lampu menyala dan dia menengok ke atas. Tapi entah kenapa, dia langsung menekan lagi tombol itu dan membisikkan sesuatu ke teman-temannya.

"Hei... Lebih baik kita keluar... Dan jangan lihat ke atas ataupun nengok ke belakang." bisik Rai.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Pyro.

"Ja-jangan aja deh." balas Rai yang berkeringat dingin.

Maurice sepertinya tau maksud Rai. "O-oke... Teiron, ayo keluar."

"Entar dulu ah!" tolak Teiron yang berakhir ditarik oleh ketiga orang lainnya.

* * *

Tapi ketika mereka berempat baru mau keluar, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak mereka berempat.

"Kalian... Sepertinya tau apa kelemahanku... Jadi, bersiaplah untuk menderita!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan keempat makhluk itu segera kabur dikejar-kejar Vincent yang sudah mengubah tangannya menjadi senjata.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

"AMPUNI KAMI, MERCER-SAMA!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Luthias langsung merinding mendengar cerita itu. "Oke..."

Tapi setelah beberapa menit kemudian, dia langsung facepalm karena teringat sesuatu. "Ya ampun! Hampir lupa! Aku kan ada janji mau hang out dengan 'mereka'!"

Teiron ingin bertanya tentang 'mereka', tapi memutuskan untuk mengurungkannya. "Acara Catcon masih beberapa bulan lagi kan? Itu kan bisa nanti!"

"Iya juga sih..." Luthias segera berdiri. "Aku pergi dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati ya!" Teiron melambaikan tangan.

Luthias hanya mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

* * *

Di luar markas, terdapat dua tamu dari Phantom Thieves yang sedang melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Morgana menjadi makhluk paling populer di squad ini..." gumam seorang pemuda berkacamata bernama Akira 'yang sudah diganti menjadi Ren Mamamiya' Kurusu (Morgana: "Kenapa nama tengah Joker dibuat seperti itu?" *sweatdrop.*) ketika melihat patung Morgana di lantai dua markas.

"Iya, aku juga takjub saat pertama kali ke sini..." timpal Futaba.

"Itu karena ketua kami suka kucing..." timpal Thundy di sebelah mereka. "Tapi kalau kalian mau tau, ada sedikit kejadian konyol soal patung..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Semuanya, patungnya udah jadi nih!" seru Ethan sambil memperlihatkan patung yang masih ditutupi kain putih di halaman depan markas.

"Coba buka!" pinta Saphire.

"Oke! Bersiaplah!" Ethan membuka kain itu dan langsung nyengir. "Patung MerMat dan Cheerleader Hewan!"

Terlihat patung Mathias jadi mermaid beserta patung Tsuchi dan Nigou jadi cheerleader.

Saat melihat patung cheerleader itu, mereka semua terpana dengan keimutannya. Tapi ketika melihat patung MerMat, semua orang langsung menahan tawa mereka.

Sementara sang pembuat lagi ngakak sambil dikejar-kejar Mathias.

"ETHAAAAAAAAN!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Mereka berdua (ditambah Morgana di dalam tas Akira) hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar cerita itu.

Oke, abaikan mereka sejenak...

* * *

Di perpus...

"Kau serius tidak ingin menghidupkannya kembali seperti apa yang terjadi pada Alfred?" tanya Girl-chan sambil makan kentang goreng.

Rendy menggeleng. "Biarkan dia beristirahat dengan tenang. Lagipula makamnya tidak berada di kota ini. Tapi bicara soal Alfred..."

Mereka berdua melirik Alfred yang diam-diam meraba pantat Salem saat memperhatikan Chilla sibuk memilih buku-buku di rak buku.

'Ada yang salah dengan otaknya!' batin Girl-chan dan Rendy sweatdrop.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan tidur..." gumam Rendy sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Tapi ketika sampai di kamar, dia langsung terdiam begitu mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan di depan matanya.

"Hendry?"

Dia melihat roh saudara kembarnya sedang duduk di jendela sambil membaca buku.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Training Butterfly Cliffhanger (?)...**

* * *

Au ah gelap, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Oh ya, reaksi lebay Mathias dan Vience itu terinspirasi 'Kekkai Sensen and Beyond' episode sebelas bagian Leo shock setelah dengar adeknya mau nikah pas mereka lagi nelpon... (Ada salah satu screenshot di FB.) Tapi bedanya, kalau Leo sampe bikin kacau seisi tempat telpon, ini malah digebukin Edgar... :V a

Review! :D


	113. Guardian Spirit of Twin Brother

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar dan tidur..." gumam Rendy sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

Ketika sampai di kamar, dia langsung terdiam begitu mendapati pemandangan mengejutkan di depan matanya.

"Hendry?"

Dia melihat roh saudara kembarnya sedang duduk di jendela sambil membaca buku.

* * *

 **Chapter 108: Guardian Spirit of Twin Brother**

* * *

Hendry menyadari kedatangan Rendy dan tersenyum padanya. "Hay Rendy, lama tak jumpa!"

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau-"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi setidaknya aku senang bisa bertemu kau lagi!" Hendry mendekati saudaranya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Yah, aku juga senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Hendry..." Rendy melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Tapi tadi kau aneh deh! Kau kan sudah tidak punya mata, kok bisa baca buku?"

Hendry menggaruk kepalanya. "Ehehe, membaca tidak harus pakai mata kan?"

Rendy langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu. "Sepertinya kau sudah terkontaminasi oleh teman-temanku yang abnormal..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hm?" Alfred sedikit terheran-heran melihat Hendry di belakang Rendy.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chilla bingung.

Dia menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

* * *

"Aku merasa pria merah muda itu memperhatikanku..." gumam Hendry agak takut saat menyadari Alfred sempat melihatnya.

"Hendry, bagaimana bisa kau ke sini?" tanya Ashley yang menghampiri mereka.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Di sebuah pemakaman yang jauh dari kota Citadel, seorang wanita berambut putih dengan pakaian berwarna coklat, tanduk hijau, dan sayap hitam-putih sedang menyelusuri setiap makam di sana.

Ketika sibuk menyelusuri, mata kuningnya tertuju pada sebuah makam. Dia pun mendekati makam itu, kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan makam sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul sekelebat asap di atas makam yang mulai membentuk sesosok pemuda dengan rambut perak dan mata tertutup.

"Untuk apa nona menghidupkanku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi roh pelindung untuk orang yang kau sayangi, hanya itu."

Dia sedikit terkejut. "Nona tau Rendy?"

"Aku tau dia dari salah satu bawahanku yang berteman dengannya, dia yang menjelaskan tentang saudaramu padaku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberimu kesempatan kedua untuk melindunginya sekali lagi."

"A-aku tidak tau harus apa untuk berterima kasih..."

"Itu tidak perlu. Membantu kalian bertemu kembali adalah kepuasan tersendiri bagiku."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah..."

"Emangnya roh pelindung dan hantu itu beda ya?" tanya Rendy bingung.

"Memang. Walaupun mirip, tapi mereka beda tipis." jawab Ashley. "Kalau boleh kuberitahu, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihat roh pelindung."

Hendry tak sengaja teringat Alfred. "Pria merah muda yang tadi itu, hantu atau bukan?"

"Emang hantu sih..." jawab Rendy agak ngeri.

"Kau masih takut hantu ya?"

Rendy memalingkan wajah. "Ja-jangan ditanya..."

Hendry hanya tertawa kecil dan memeluk saudaranya dari belakang. "Hey tenanglah, aku akan selalu melindungimu."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Sebenarnya aku senang dan nyaman jika tidak ada 'dia', tapi entah kenapa aura-nya selalu terasa di sekitar sini..." gumam Luthias saat sedang hang out bersama Hans, Iselin, Stephan, Tanya (bukan 'tanda tanya' *oy!*), dan Edgar (Van Enzo) di RestoCafé.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Katanya dia mau pulang, kok nggak keliatan?"

Vience yang sedang menunggu di depan pintu gerbang markas tak menyadari ada sesuatu di belakangnya dan ketika menengok...

"BAKEKOK!"

"GYAAAAAAAAH!"

Vience langsung pingsan di tempat setelah melihat sesosok makhluk berkepala labu.

Makhluk itu membuka kepala labunya dan ternyata itu Ikyo yang terkekeh ria.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lu ngagetin banget anjir, pake nongol dari belakang segala!" bentak Vience sebal.

Ikyo nyengir tanpa dosa. "Ya sori, gue pengen ngerjain lu dikit, hitung-hitung balas dendam pas kejadian musim dingin waktu itu..."

"Itu udah lama keles!"

"Lu kan tau sendiri dia tuh nggak bakalan lupa sama dendam lama..." timpal Edgar di belakang mereka.

"Bye bye~" Ikyo langsung kabur ke dalam markas dikejar-kejar Vience yang emosi.

"Ya elah..." Edgar hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka dan ikut masuk.

* * *

Kita kembali ke Rendy dan Hendry.

"Reha Squad?" tanya Hendry yang mengikuti kembarannya mengunjungi squad sebelah.

"Yah, kami berteman baik sejauh ini. Dan percaya atau tidak, hantu yang kemarin itu salah satu dari mereka." jelas Rendy sambil membuka pintu gerbang.

Begitu memasuki perkarangan, mereka disambut dengan lemparan bola yang mengenai wajah Rendy.

"Eh goblok, bolanya kena Rendy!"

"Sorry Ren, kita lagi main dodge ball soalnya!"

"Dodge ball?!" Tiba-tiba Hendry jadi antusias.

Rendy hanya menghela nafas. "Hendry, walaupun kau atlet dodge ball, tapi tidak ada yang bisa melihatmu lho, kecuali-"

"Ren, lu bawa siapa sih?"

"Eudo..." Rendy langsung melirik sang penanya dengan wajah suram.

Eudo yang melihat itu langsung gelagapan. "Gue cuma nanya anjir!"

"Hah?" Semua anggota cowok Reha (selain Eudo) di sana langsung kebingungan. "Perasaan tadi dia sendiri deh!"

"Eu, sini gue kasih tau sesuatu..." Rendy menghampiri Eudo dan memintanya mendekatkan telinga.

"CUMA LU SAMA ALFRED YANG BISA LIAT KEMBARAN GUE, GEBLEK!"

"Kuping gue pengang anjir!" Eudo memegangi telinganya yang menjadi korban teriakan Rendy.

"Hendry, ayo masuk! Abaikan saja mereka!" ajak Rendy sambil berjalan pergi diikuti Hendry yang kebingungan.

Yang lainnya juga ikut kebingungan dengan kejadian barusan.

"Eu, tadi Rendy bilang apa barusan?" tanya Lectro.

Eudo menatap mereka semua dengan wajah horror. "Dia punya kembaran yang cuma bisa diliat sama gue dan Alfred doang..."

Webek, webek...

"WHAT?! KEMBARAN?!"

"Kak, kok nggak cerita sih?" tanya Eris ke Alfred yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin beritahu kalian, tapi karena aku merasa kalian nggak bakalan percaya, jadi aku diam saja melihat kembaran Rendy sejak kemarin..." jawab Alfred datar.

"Kau melihat kembarannya sejak kemarin?"

Alfred mengangguk. "Ya, waktu di perpustakaan markas mereka..."

* * *

Di dalam markas Reha...

"Halo Yuki." sapa Rendy.

"Oh Rendy, tumben sendiri." balas Yuki.

Rendy menggeleng. "Aku bawa kembaranku."

Yuki langsung bingung. "Kembaran?"

Rendy menunjuk Hendry yang sedang adu tatapan dengan Shiki.

"Kau siapa ya?" tanya Shiki cuek.

"Kau tidak cerita kalau kau punya kembaran."

"Ehmm... Sebenarnya..."

Rendy mulai menceritakan masa lalunya dan menjelaskan bagaimana cara Hendry bisa hidup kembali.

* * *

Back to Garuchan...

"Kyo, si Adel mana? Kok nggak bareng?" tanya Emy setelah mendapati Ikyo balik ke markas sendirian tanpa Adelia di sisinya.

"Dia mau tinggal dulu di rumahnya sampai bayinya lahir..." jawab Ikyo seadanya.

Webek, webek...

"HUAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?!" teriak Emy menggelegar sampai membuat seisi markas menengok ke arah mereka. "ADELIA HAMIL?!"

Ikyo hanya mengangguk.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

Dan Chapter ini berakhir dengan kehebohan massal karena kabar kehamilan Adelia.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Ten Britain Cross (?)...**

* * *

Yah, jangan tanya aja... .w./

Kalau kalian mau tau, pakaian Hendry di sini gear Ghost Rare yang bajunya bikin melayang di drop zone dan mahkota yang bikin nggak bisa di-hit. (Cuma punya dua itu doang, entah kayak gimana trinket-nya. *plak!*)

Review! :D


	114. Hee-Hooman This Age

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya ya...**

 **Salem: "Sebaiknya lain kali aku akan memasang pengaman di celanaku untuk mencegahnya melakukan itu lagi..." =w=**

 **Oh, ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sayangnya itu harus dilupakan karena agak menyebalkan... -w-/**

 **Luthias: "Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan Iselin..." =w=**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 109: Hee-Hooman This Age**

* * *

Di atap markas, ada seseorang yang sedang latihan memanah.

Saat ini dia sedang fokus untuk menembak sasaran, sampai...

"Hay Tu-"

Panggilan yang entah berasal dari mana membuat konsentrasinya buyar dan tak sengaja melepaskan satu tembakan.

Hendry melihat panah yang menuju ke arah mereka, kemudian segera menarik Rendy sampai jatuh terduduk dan membuat panah itu menancap tepat beberapa senti di depan kakinya.

Sang pemanah yang melihat itu langsung panik. "Waaah, maaf maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Aku sedang latihan dan ada yang memanggil-"

Seseorang mencolek pundaknya dan ketika dia menengok ke belakang...

"Justru aku yang harus minta maaf, Tumma..." gumam Zen dengan tampang merasa bersalah. "Aku yang tadi memanggilmu..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Rendy?" tanya Hendry sambil membantu saudaranya berdiri.

Rendy hanya mengangguk. "Ya, tadi itu hampir saja. Makasih."

"Oh, ada kalian!" celetuk Zen yang baru menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Sepertinya aku yang memenangkan taruhan!"

Tumma memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. "Taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Rendy dan Hendry bersamaan.

Zen nyengir tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepala. "Ehehe... Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Arie, ayo buat taruhan!"

"Taruhan apa?"

"Kalau Mama Zela menghidupkan dia, kau harus mentraktirku seminggu. Tapi kalau Mama Zela tidak mau melakukannya, aku akan melayanimu sebulan."

"Hoooh... Menarik... Kita lihat saja nanti..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Makan gratis seminggu dibayar Arie, aku datang!" seru Zen yang langsung terbang meninggalkan mereka.

Ketiga orang itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

Tapi sebentar...

"Kalian berdua bisa melihatku ya?" tanya Hendry ke Tumma.

Yang ditanya mulai gelagapan. "Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya..."

* * *

"IKYOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang bersangkutan segera keluar dan mendapati...

Sebuah truk yang mengangkut dua ton daging segar di depan markas dan sang supir yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

'Dia serius membawa daging sebanyak itu?' batin Ikyo sweatdrop.

Sang supir segera turun dari truk dan menghampirinya. "Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian dan juga kehamilan Adelia, silakan ambil hadiahnya!"

"Ya ya... Makasih..." gumam Ikyo kembali sweatdrop.

"Oy, Hibatur!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke atas dan melihat Zen yang terbang ke arah mereka.

"Yo Zen! Ada angin apa?" sapa Hibatur.

"Biasa, hang out!"

"Oke!"

Kemudian mereka berdua segera pergi.

Ikyo hanya menatap kepergian mereka sesaat, kemudian kembali melirik truk daging yang ditinggalkan Hibatur untuknya. "Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan semua daging ini?"

* * *

Mari kita tengok ke teras!

"Bulutangkis dengan bola meriam?" Luthias langsung merinding selagi menggendong Kopen. "Yang benar saja?"

Hans hanya angkat bahu. "Kau bisa tanyakan Vil nanti..."

Entah kenapa, suasana di antara mereka mulai suram.

"Hans, sebaiknya kita harus segera pergi sebelum-"

Tiba-tiba sebuah tombak menancap tepat di antara mereka dan ketika keduanya menengok ke sumbernya...

Terdapat Hikari yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat di sana.

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Luthias segera menarik Hans untuk kabur menghindari Hikari.

* * *

Di ruang tengah...

"Es krim bentuk semangka?" Salem mengerutkan kening dengan es krim yang diberikan Chilla padanya.

"Kemarin Chilla beli itu bersama Kak Rara di supermarket dekat rumah Chilla. Di sana dijual banyak es krim yang unik. Ada es krim bentuk mangga, es krim bentuk jagung, es krim bentuk mochi, dan juga es krim bentuk semangka di tangan Salem."

"Kreatif juga ya pembuatnya..." Salem membuka bungkus es krim itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. "Benar-benar mirip semangka, ada bijinya pula."

"Kak Rara beli yang bentuk jagung. Sebenarnya Kak Rara juga mau beli yang bentuk mochi, tapi Kak Rara bilang begini: 'aku takut dompetku tidak akan cukup untuk ini'."

"Uhuk uhuk!" Tiba-tiba yang bersangkutan terbatuk selagi makan kacang arab dan kismis di dalam botol bekas air zamzam.

Salem yang melihat keberadaan si ketua Garuchan yang sedang duduk di sofa tepat di belakang Chilla merasakan firasat buruk. "Sebaiknya kau jangan menyinggung itu dulu, dia sangat sensitif kalau sampai mendengarnya..."

(Note: Soal es krim emang ada yang jual di dekat rumahku, harganya sekitar tiga ribuan. Soal kacang arab dan kismis, kalau pernah dikasih oleh-oleh sama orang yang pulang dari umroh/haji pasti tau. Biasanya kalau ada kurma hanya makan satu biji dan sisa dua biji dikasih keponakan, tapi jangan tanya soal kacang dan kismis yang ditaruh di dalam botol bekas air zamzam.)

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Luth, tadi dia kenapa?" tanya Hans bingung setelah kejadian barusan.

Sekarang mereka bertiga (iya, Kopen juga dihitung) sedang berada di taman kota.

"Kopen ketauan menghamili kucing Hikari dan dia ingin membunuhku karena itu!" jelas Luthias dengan wajah horror.

"Meong!" sahut Kopen di kepala Luthias dengan wajah ketakutan.

Hans langsung merinding, kemudian teringat tujuan awal mereka. "Oh iya, ayo kita ke pelabuhan! Vil sudah menunggu kita di sana!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Vil, kau serius dengan ini?" tanya Luthias sedikit risih, kemudian menghela nafas. "Kalau boleh kuberitahu, sepertinya kita butuh pemukul yang besar dan keras untuk memukul bola meriam."

'Asal jangan frying pan, takutnya si Hungary beneran melempar panci ke sini...' lanjut Luthias dalam hati.

Yah, ternyata mereka beneran main bulutangkis dengan menggunakan salah satu bola meriam di kapal Vilhelm.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana cara mereka memainkannya, oke?

* * *

Di RestoCafé Citadel, ada dua iblis dan satu manusia yang akan memesan makanan.

"Aku ingin tau untuk apa kau mengajakku ke sini..." gumam Arie.

"Kau akan tau nanti~" balas Zen sok misterius.

Kemudian seorang pelayan datang untuk menanyakan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

"Pesan burger spesial dua porsi dan dua gelas soda, dia yang bayar!" seru Zen kepada pelayan sambil menunjuk Arie.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Arie dengan wajah shock ala Vincent Brooks di trailer 'Cathrine: Full Body'. *plak!*

Zen merangkul Hibatur dan menepuk punggungnya. "Aku menang taruhan lho! Jadi kau harus traktir aku dan dia makan seminggu!"

"Jangan bilang kau sengaja mengajak si 'Batu Nisan' untuk ikut makan dan menggorek dompetku?!" bentak Arie sewot.

Zen mengangguk. "Yap dan yap!"

"Hore, makan gratis seminggu!" seru Hibatur kegirangan.

"Urgh, dasar laknat! Tau gini mending nggak usah ikut taruhan dari awal!" umpat Arie kesal.

Rest in Peace dompetnya Arie...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Trish Blink Crash (?)...**

* * *

Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya absurd, oke? -w-/

Review! :D


	115. MoRematch Moment

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Sebenarnya nama kucing Hikari itu diambil dari nama character di Persona 4 sih... .w.a**

 **Ikyo: "Kalau mau masak-masak boleh aja sih..." -w-"**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Selamat aja deh... 'w'/**

 **Tumma: Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ahli dan hanya menggunakan panah jika diperlukan, karena sihirku tidak cocok untuk bertarung..." ._.a**

 **Ikyo: "Mungkin ngadain pesta boleh juga sih..."**

 **Luthias: "Aku tidak ahli kalau harus membicarakan soal pertarungan dua wanita. Oh, ingat saat Hikari melempar Odin Spear evo sampai melesat ke hutan? Itu tombak yang sama lho..." =w=/**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Nggak juga sih... -w-/ Emang beneran ada yang jual lho, cuma lupa merek-nya. *plak!***

 **Zen: "Yoi!" :V b**

 **Tepati janji ye! Asal gift-nya jangan selain hari Rabu, Sabtu, dan Minggu, itu ketua guild gue yang loginin! Kalau bisa sekitar jam sepuluh atau jam setengah satu. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 110: MoRematch Moment**

* * *

"Serius, untuk apa dia bawa dua ton? Kalau dimakan sendiri mah paling abisnya nggak lebih dari satu persen..." gumam Ikyo sambil menggaruk kepala untuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukan dengan daging kiriman Hibatur Chapter lalu.

"Tinggal jadiin stok makanan buat squad aja lha, lumayan nggak beli daging selama sebulan lebih, atau nggak kita adain pesta besar terus masak-masak yang rame!" usul Alpha yang nyempil di belakang.

Ikyo memutar mata sesaat. "Boleh juga sih..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola muncul dan meledak di atas tumpukan daging di depan mereka.

"Uhuk uhuk! Siapa yang nyebar bau bawang sih?!" keluh Alpha terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk! Bau-nya nggak nahan!" gerutu Ikyo.

Kemudian mereka berdua segera kabur ke dalam markas.

* * *

Sementara itu, seseorang sedang terkekeh ria dari kejauhan.

* * *

Saat ini Girl-chan sedang bimbang karena suatu alasan.

"Nonton nggak ya? Nonton nggak ya? Nonton nggak ya? Kalau Reha tau ini bakalan ngiri dia..."

Dia menemukan dua buah CD saat pulang ke rumah(keluarga)nya dan membawa kedua CD itu ke markas. Di tangan kanan berjudul 'RE Damnation', sementara tangan kiri berjudul 'RE Extinction'.

(Note: Apa ada yang ngiri pas tau singkatan RE? Nggak ada? Ya udah, cuma nanya aja kok! *plak!*)

* * *

"Ashley, sehebat apa Rendy dalam berpedang?" tanya Hendry yang sedang duduk di meja perpus (emang nggak sopan sih, tapi sejauh ini dia tak takut dimarahi karena tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya).

Ashley memiringkan kepala. "Hmm, entahlah... Tapi setauku, dia bisa membelah apa saja dengan apapun kalau dia mengatakan 'magic word'-nya..."

"Hah?" Hendry langsung bengong.

Ashley hanya menghela nafas. "Akan kujelaskan kejadian sewaktu kami liburan ke pantai..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Seriusan nih? Masa gue yang harus mukul semangkanya pake koran bekas?" tanya Rendy saat dapet giliran untuk memukul semangka.

"Iye, dah cepet! Gue tutup ya!" Sandra menutup mata Rendy dengan saputangan bekas.

"Oke Rendy, maju lima langkah ke depan dan belok kiri dua langkah!" perintah Sandra setelah memutar Rendy dengan kencang.

Rendy hanya bisa mengandalkan perkataan orang di sekitarnya karena matanya ditutup rapat dengan saputangan.

"Rendy, muter ke kanan 50 derajat terus jalan aja lima langkah ke depan!" seru Red.

"Aduh, gue harus ngikutin yang mana!?" gumam Rendy agak bingung. "Udahlah, ngasal aja..."

'Hmm, mungkin saja...'

"HYAAAAAAAT! Geom Slash!"

BUGH!

Saat Rendy membuka penutup matanya...

Semangkanya terbelah dua hanya dengan koran bekas!

"WTF Rendy?!" seru Rone kaget melihat semangka yang terbelah dua dengan sempurna.

"Eh, gue kena ya?" tanya Rendy cengo.

"Nggak, lu meleset!" balas Salem gregetan.

"Eh, terus itu apa?"

"Bodoh amat dah!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Hendry langsung merinding setelah mendengar cerita itu. "Sepertinya agak berbahaya juga ya..."

* * *

Pada saat yang bersamaan di luar perpus...

"Ris, Salem di markas lu ya?" tanya Rendy yang menelpon Eris.

"Ya, semalem gue disuruh kakak gue teleport dia ke sini dan-"

"Aku akan segera menjemputnya!" potong Rendy yang segera menutup panggilan. "Hendry, ayo pergi!"

"Iya iya!" Hendry segera keluar perpus untuk menyusul saudaranya.

* * *

Di markas Reha...

"Lem, mending lu pake jaket deh." usul Eris datar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Salem bingung.

Eris meraba tengkuk sendiri dan Salem mengikuti gerakannya, sepertinya dia baru menyadari maksud dari tengkuk.

"Alfred kampret! Udah gue bilang jangan ninggalin 'jejak' di bagian yang gampang terlihat!" pekik Salem kesal.

Alfred yang sedang baca buku di kamar langsung ngibrit dan memberikan jaket milik Eris pada Salem. "I-ini, pakailah! Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa... Maaf..."

"Salem! Mau balik nggak? Cepetan!" seru Rendy yang sudah nggak sabar dengan Salem.

"Iya, bentaran!" balas Salem. "Udah ya, gue balik dulu! Dadah!"

Ketika Salem dan Rendy sudah pergi, Eris menyenggol pundak Alfred untuk meminta penjelasan. "Bagaimana?"

"Yah, begitulah..."

"Bukan, bagaimana dia saat 'itu'?"

Alfred hanya bisa blushing saat mengingat bagaimana Salem semalam. "Aku... I take him hard. Rough. Dan dia... Mendesah dan menangis seperti perempuan."

"Oke cukup, tak usah dijelaskan." ujar Eris datar sambil menutup mulut Alfred.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sal, lu pake jaket siapa sih?"

"Ehmm, minjem punya Eris..."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Nggak ada, cuma pengen minjem aja..."

Rendy mulai curiga. "Lu mau gue introgasi di markas?"

"Nggak usah curiga gitu deh!" sembur Salem tak terima. "Oh iya, kok gue merasa kita tuh kayak lagi jalan bertiga ya?"

Sebenarnya dia tidak tau kalau Hendry sedang berada di belakang mereka sejak tadi, hanya saja dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

* * *

Di markas, tepatnya di kamar Rendy...

"Hendry, apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari Salem?" tanya Rendy.

Hendry mengangguk. "Ya, aku merasakan aura negatif darinya... Sepertinya dia depresi..."

"Apa kau melihat sesuatu yang disembunyikan di balik jaketnya?"

"Aku melihat bekas gigitan di lehernya, tepatnya di daerah tengkuk..."

Rendy langsung menggebrak meja sampai mengagetkan saudaranya. "Aku sudah menduganya! Hantu sialan itu! Dia benar-benar kelewatan!"

Hendry berusaha menenangkan saudaranya. "Te-tenanglah, jangan terbawa emosi..."

Rendy menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimanapun juga aku tetap tidak terima dengan itu..."

"Aku tau, kalian berteman baik bukan?"

"Tapi kalau sampai kejadian itu terulang lagi bagaimana? Seisi markas langsung panik saat tau dia menghilang, bahkan orang luar banyak yang ikut membantu."

"Kalau separah itu gawat juga ya..."

"Makanya itu..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Salem meraba bekas di tengkuknya sambil memperhatikan bayangan dirinya di cermin, dia sempat membayangkan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sebelum akhirnya menggeleng untuk menghilangkan bayangan memalukan itu.

"Salem, kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia buru-buru mengeratkan kerah jaket untuk menutupi bekas di lehernya sebelum terlihat oleh Naya. "Tidak apa-apa, Kak..."

Setelah kakaknya pergi, pemuda spiky itu hanya menghela nafas panjang dan kembali meraba bekas di lehernya. 'Sepertinya aku harus pakai syal untuk beberapa hari ke depan...'

* * *

Malamnya...

Ting tong!

"Ay? Ebuset!? Lu sekampung ngapain lagi ke sini!?" tanya Mathias kaget ketika melihat hampir semua anak Reha Squad datang ke markas squad mereka.

"Makan-makan, kan ada yang baru nikah dan mau punya baby, kita yang masakin." jawab Lectro dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Wih, oke deh! Hmm... Kayaknya enak tuh baunya." gumam Mathias yang tak sengaja mencium masakan yang masih hangat di tangan Hanny.

"Oh, yo wes lah! Ini toh baru diangkat dari kompor toh, mas Mathias." balas Hanny dengan logat medok (?).

"Silahkan masuk deh, nanti gue kasih tau semuanya."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Makan apa nih?" tanya Teiron nggak sabaran.

"Iye, gue harap enak gitu deh, dayo!" timpal Musket.

"Huaa... Baunya itu loh, mantep banget!" seru Alpha sambil membuka sebuah panci. "Mie goreng! Enak nih! Ambil ah!"

"Oi Lectro, lu udah campurin 'ranjau' ke mie goreng itu kan?" bisik Amelia.

"Yoi!" balas Lectro.

"Berapa?"

"Seratus..."

"Gile lu ndro!" seru Amelia kaget. "Oh iya, gue punya tantangan untuk kalian yang mau makan mie gorengnya!"

"Apa tuh, Amelia?" tanya Thundy.

"Makan mie-nya nggak boleh minum karena agak 'pedes', yang kuat entar dapet lima puluh ribu dari Eris!" jelas Amelia.

"Woi! Enak bener lu ngomong!" sembur Eris tidak terima.

Amelia membagikan semua mie dengan sama rata di setiap piring, kecuali Ikyo yang masih keenakan makan steak buatan Alex dengan santai di pojok ruangan.

"Gue rasa tuh mie ada ranjaunya deh..." gumam Ikyo.

"Emang, Lectro masukin sambel soalnya." balas Alex.

"Sambel doang mah bukan ran-"

"Tapi cabainya seratus dan cabai rawit semua." potong Silica.

"Gile lu ndro, banyak amat!" sembur Ikyo sweatdrop.

"Anjrit! Pedes banget!" jerit Alexia yang langsung lari ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Para anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang lain juga menyusul, kecuali Tumma, Alisa, Elwa, Arie, dan Zen yang kebal makanan pedas.

"Panas-panas gitu rasanya, emang cabenya berapa?" tanya Tumma.

"Seratus." jawab Lectro sambil nyengir kuda.

"What?! Seratus!?" pekik Tumma kaget.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Hidangan kedua!" seru Kaze sambil membawa panci lain.

"Gue harap bukan makanan pedes lagi." ujar Hikari penuh harap.

"Silahkan!" Kaze membuka panci dan terdapat semur tahu, tempe, daging, dan... Jengkol?

"Gile, ada jengkolnya!?" tanya Maurice kaget ketika menyendok sebuah jengkol dari dalam panci semur.

"Ini ada lagi!" seru Kaze sambil membuka beberapa panci yang memperlihatkan sambal goreng hati dan pete, labu siam tumis (plus pete), sayur lodeh (ada petenya juga), serta rendang.

"Gue mau rendangnyaaaa (dayo)!"

Mereka semua langsung berebutan mengambil rendang sampai ludes.

"Anjrit! Gue dapet lengkoas!" jerit Rendy ketika tak sengaja menggigit lengkuas yang menyamar jadi daging.

Dipastikan pasta gigi akan habis dalam sekejap setelah mereka (terpaksa) makan jengkol dan pete.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hidangan penutup!" seru Alex sambil membawa nampan yang ditutup kain.

"Wah, Alex yang bikin biasanya pasti keren abis dan wah banget." gumam mereka semua. "Kecuali yang bikin Alexia."

'Entahlah, tapi aku akan menabok beberapa orang setelah ini.' batin Alexia.

Alex menyibak kain dari atas nampan. "Nih, es krim buatan gue khusus buat kalian."

Mereka semua langsung melahapnya dan ekspresi mereka berubah.

"Rasanya kayak melayang, enak banget!" seru para laki-laki yang kayaknya nge-fly dengan es krim buatan Alex.

"Ungh... Rasanya enak banget, manisnya berasa, ungh... Campur-campur, bikin kami jadi terbawa suasana." ujar para perempuan yang mulai menggesekkan sendok di lidah mereka.

"Alex, kenapa mereka?" tanya Ikyo yang tidak ikut menikmati es krim buatan Alex.

"Au ah gelap, lebay jir."

'Lain kali gue akan bikin makanan yang biasa aja.' batin Alex sweatdrop.

Yah, setidaknya begitulah pesta yang mereka adakan... -w-/

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Too Bee Chi (?)...**

* * *

Yah, biarlah semuanya berlalu begitu saja... ~(-w-)~

Review! :D


	116. Coup(rob)le(m)

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Nggak sengaja nemu di kumpulan kaset milik abangku sih, jadi kepikiran aja... 'w'/**

 **Salem: *bikin surat wasiat.***

 **Rendy: "Mau ngapain bikin surat wasiat (lagi)?"**

 **Salem: "Mau gantung diri..."**

 **Rendy: "Eh goblok, jangan!"**

 **Satu hal yang perlu kuberitahu: KU TAK SUKA JENGKOL DAN PETE (APALAGI TAHU)! DX Oke, makasih Review-nya... -w-/**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya ya...**

 **Edgar: "Kupikirkan dulu nanti..." =w=a**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Tanyakan sang EG untuk urusan bawang itu... -w-/ Oh, dan coba ingat lagi Chapter kemunculan Monika!**

 **Tumma: "Yah, kurang lebih..." ._.**

 **Entahlah, mungkin untuk semua piring... .w.a Oh, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 111: Coup(rob)le(m)**

* * *

"Akhirnya kebeli juga es krim mochi!" seru Girl-chan sambil memegang sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu dengan tulisan 'Aice Mochi' disertai benda bulat berwarna putih di dalamnya.

"Lu beli itu gegara ketohok omongannya Chilla?" tanya Salem yang nimbrung dari belakang dengan memakai syal merah, kaos putih, jaket jingga, celana coklat, dan sepatu hitam.

"Iye, tuh anak polos-polos ngomongnya nusuk banget anjir!" sembur si ketua Garuchan sambil membuka bungkus es krim itu dan memakan isinya.

"Gimana?" tanya Salem penasaran.

Gadis itu mengunyah agak lama sebelum akhirnya ditelan. "Hmm, luarnya emang berasa mochi, terus dalemnya es krim vanila."

"Kurasa aku akan membeli beberapa es krim rasa buah untuk Kak Naya..." Salem berniat pergi, tapi dia dicegat Girl-chan. "Kenapa sih?"

Gadis itu melipat tangan dan menatapnya dengan curiga. "Gue pengen nanya, sejak kapan lu pake syal? Lagi ngumpetin sesuatu?"

GLEK!

Salem mulai gelagapan dengan pertanyaan itu. "Errr..."

Dia berpikir keras sampai akhirnya dapat ide. "Hey, di belakang ada Morgana lewat lho!"

"Hah?" Girl-chan segera menengok ke belakang.

Begitu perhatiannya teralihkan, Salem segera kabur saat itu juga.

"Mana, nggak a- Woy kampret, sini lu!" Girl-chan yang menyadari telah tertipu segera mengejar Salem.

Abaikan saja mereka berdua.

* * *

Di squad ini, ada dua makhluk yang paling sering dikomporin dengan dua topik yang berbeda, tapi memiliki lingkup yang sama.

Yang pertama seseorang berambut pirang dengan mata rubi. Topik yang paling sering membuatnya kesal adalah: Kapan dia akan punya anak dengan istrinya?

Yang kedua seseorang dengan rambut dan mata biru. Topik yang sangat menyebalkan baginya adalah: Kapan dia akan menikahi kekasihnya?

Intinya, keduanya ditanyakan soal masalah menjalin hubungan rumah tangga dengan pasangan.

* * *

"Gar, kapan lu mau punya anak?"

Edgar langsung menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya, kemudian menatap si pirang jabrik di depan pintu ruang makan dengan tampang sebal. "Lu nanya itu mulu, bisa ganti pertanyaannya nggak?"

"Iye iye..." Mathias berpikir sejenak, kemudian mendapat pencerahan. "Gar, gue pengen nanya!"

"Hmm?"

"Kapan lu mau ngasih cucu ke bapak lu?"

BLETAK!

"SAMA AJA, GEBLEK!" bentak Edgar setelah melempar cangkir kopi ke kepala Mathias.

Untung yang dilempar cangkir plastik. Karena kalau cangkir keramik, dia bisa diomelin gegara mecahin barang.

* * *

Sebenarnya Edgar punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia tak kunjung punya anak.

Alasan logis: Dia merasa masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya.

Alasan tak logis: Dia sadistik dan berusaha keras menahannya.

Nah, lebih percaya yang mana?

* * *

Lain Edgar, lain pula Thundy.

"Thundy-sama, kau yakin tidak ingin menikahi Emy-sama?"

"Diamlah, Greif! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya!"

Griffin biru itu memiringkan kepala dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya!"

Greif semakin bingung dan memilih untuk mengabaikannya, kemudian beranjak pergi.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Emy, kok lu dari dulu nggak pernah hamil ya? Padahal lu udah sering 'nganu' sama Thundy lho!" tanya Elwa sambil melipat tangan.

"Ada dua alasan kenapa aku nggak bisa hamil, alasan logis dan alasan tak logis." jawab Emy.

"Alasan logis?"

"Manfaatin masa subur."

"Alasan tak logis?"

Emy langsung nyengir. "Rahimku baru mau mengandung anak kalau udah nikah sama Thun-kun..."

Elwa langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya, kemudian dia tak sengaja melihat Greif lewat di dekat mereka. "Hey Greif, kemarilah!"

Greif segera terbang ke arah mereka. "Ya?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Elwa.

Griffin biru itu mengangguk. "Ya, ini soal Thundy-sama..."

"Thun-kun? Kenapa dia?" tanya Emy penasaran.

"Dia seperti menghindar setiap kali ada yang bertanya kapan dia akan menikahi Emy-sama, dan itu selalu membuatku kepikiran..." jelas Greif sambil mendarat di atas meja di sebelah mereka dan duduk.

Elwa berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, menghindar ya..."

Emy hanya tersenyum miris dan mengusap kepala Greif. "Yah, kau tidak tau saja kalau Thun-kun itu Tsundere. Tenang saja, nanti dia akan terus terang kok."

Greif menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, semoga..."

* * *

Sementara itu, sang pemuda biru sedang berada di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Di dekat tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil.

Dia berhenti membaca dan menatap kotak di sebelahnya, kemudian mengambilnya dan memperhatikannya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Eigentlich will ich es jetzt nicht machen, weil ich nicht bereit bin, sie zu heiraten..."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Balik ke sini!"

Sang ketua Garuchan itu masih saja mengejar Salem sampai turun ke lantai dasar dan memutari halaman depan markas.

"Permisi, apa ini markas Garuchan?"

Girl-chan langsung berhenti dan menengok ke arah gerbang.

Di sana terdapat seorang pria berambut merah yang memakai kacamata dan baju ala bangsawan bersama seorang pria berambut abu-abu dengan wajah diperban dan memakai baju ala butler.

"I-iya, ada apa ya?"

Salem yang menyadari gadis itu sudah tidak mengejarnya segera kembali ke lantai atas untuk mencari kakaknya.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Lu pada liat Edgar nggak?" tanya Vience pada sekerumunan orang yang main poker di ruang tengah.

Mereka semua menggeleng. "Nggak tau..."

"Ada yang liat Kak Naya?" tanya Salem yang baru datang.

Mereka semua kembali menggeleng. "Nggak tau juga, Sal..."

"Apa kau mencurigai sesuatu?" bisik Hendry ke saudaranya.

Rendy berpikir sejenak. "Hmm... Gimana kalau kita cari mereka aja?"

Semua orang langsung setuju dan segera mencari mereka ke seluruh markas.

* * *

Tartagus sempat mendengar suara dari kamar mandi dan meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di sana.

Ketika pintu didobrak, ternyata...

"Ya ampun... Edgar, Naya..."

"Lha bujug, lu berdua ngapain di situ?"

"Kalian pengen nyusul mereka ya?"

"Kak Salem, kenapa mataku ditutup?"

"Kamu masih terlalu polos untuk melihatnya, Edward..."

"Lu abis ketohok omongan siapa sampe pengen nganu di situ?"

"Gar, kalau mau bikin anak mah boleh aja, tapi jangan di sini..."

"Walah, ternyata kalian diam-diam begitu ya..."

"Ehmm, Tuan Edgar... Kita ketauan ya?" tanya Naya agak bingung.

Kepala Edgar langsung berasap, kemudian dia menjauhi Naya dan segera mengeluarkan aura hitam plus sabit keramat keluarga Lammermoor di tangannya.

"MATI AJA LU SEMUA!" pekik Edgar kesal dan segera mengejar mereka semua yang sudah kabur duluan (kecuali Salem dan Edward yang masih tinggal untuk menemani Naya).

Sementara Naya terlihat kebingungan dan hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kak Naya tidak pakai gelang ya?" tanya Edward begitu menyadari ketiadaan gelang di tangan kakak iparnya.

Naya menggeleng. "Aku meninggalkannya bersama pakaianku karena takut rusak saat mandi..."

Silakan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi barusan... -w-/

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tutu Boom Ceremony (?)...**

* * *

Random Fact Today:

Greif hanya menggunakan honorific '-sama' pada tiga orang: Thundy, Emy, dan Girl-chan (tapi khusus untuknya 'Kaichou-sama').

* * *

Maaf kalau judul dan bagian akhirnya agak absurd, karena aku udah kelewat capek mikirinnya... -w-/

Review! :D


	117. Absurdillery Insane

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Silakan tunggu tanggal mainnya saja! :V / Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **Note: Aku lupa bilang pada balasan Review di beberapa Chapter sebelumnya kalau waktu yang kumaksud itu jam sepuluh pagi atau setengah satu siang atau (khusus hari Rabu doang) setengah dua, soalnya aku nggak bisa main malam... .w.a**

 **RosyMiranto18: Maksudku itu bagian Rendy mukul bola tapi bolanya malah hancur... -w-/**

 **Edgar: "Beberapa bulan lagi dua puluh..." =w=a**

 **Sebenarnya aku tak begitu paham apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tipuan tertua'... .w.a Well, Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 112: Absurdillery Insane**

* * *

Judulnya aja aneh, apalagi isinya... -w-/

* * *

 ** _~Dangdutan dan Dengkuran~_**

Rina lagi bete karena uangnya sekarat.

"Gimana kalau kamu dangdutan sambil goyang aja? Pasti ada yang nyawer!" usul Primarin tiba-tiba.

"Eh, boleh juga tuh!"

Tanpa mereka sadari, Arie diam-diam menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu kamar Rina.

'Rina mau dangdutan?!'

* * *

Kemudian...

"Oy Zen, lu tau nggak?"

"Apaan, Rie?"

"Si Rina mau dangdutan!"

"HAH?! SERIUS?!"

"Iya, gue denger sendiri barusan!"

"Entar mau nyawer ah!" celetuk Zen.

"Emang lu punya duit?" tanya Arie meremehkan.

"Punya lha!" balas Zen sambil mengeluarkan celengan yang disimpan di dalam peti mati.

Bulu kuduk Arie langsung berdiri, dia tak menyangka kalau ternyata Zen menyimpan benda seperti itu.

"O-oy! Lu nggak ada tempat lain buat nyimpen ya? Itu peti mati siapa?!" tanya Arie gemetar.

"Oh, ini? Gue dapet dari mbak-mbak psycho yang nawarin peti matinya ke gue, jadi gue ambil aja satu." tutur Zen watados.

(Di suatu tempat, seorang wanita mulai tertawa seram sampai seorang pria di sebelahnya mulai merinding. "Zishang, tolong jangan mengeluarkan tawa seram di sini. Nanti banyak yang takut.")

Arie hanya terdiam karena gagal paham, kemudian mencoba mencari topik lain sampai tak sengaja melihat celengan yang digenggam iblis bertudung tersebut. Anehnya, celengan itu berbentuk persis seperti kepalanya.

"Lu nge-fans sama gue ya?" tanya Arie.

"Dih, GR ah!" bantah Zen sewot.

"Terus itu apa?" Arie menunjuk celengan itu dengan cengiran nista dan Zen langsung kalah telak. Kok dia mau aja nunjukin celengannya di depan Arie?

* * *

Di lantai dua, Ikyo malah asyik mengarungi alam mimpi. Dengkurannya terdengar seperti motor butut, keras banget pula!

"Lex, lu bangunin Ikyo kek! Ngoroknya kebangetan, kuping gue budek nanti!" protes Maurice sambil tutup kuping.

"Bangunin pake apa? Lu kan tau sendiri dia tuh susah dibangunin!" balas Alexia.

"Sumpelin aja mulutnya pake kaos kaki si Kambing!" usul Maurice.

"Ih, ogah! Jijay banget!" tolak Alexia.

"Lu kan sering ngoleksi!" celetuk Maurice ngumbar aib.

"Eh? Kak Alexia kolektor kaos kaki Kak Mathias? Demen banget sih!" timpal Jean heran.

"Heh, bukan begitu! Mathias-nya aja yang donasi kaos kaki ke gue!" bantah Alexia.

"Banyak alesan lu! Udah, sumpelin aja ke mulut Ikyo!" balas Maurice yang udah nggak tahan dengan suara ngorok si Gumiho.

"Iya deh..."

Alexia pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil koper penyimpanan kaos kakinya dan baru kembali lima menit kemudian.

"Itu apa?" tanya Jean.

"Kaos kaki si Kambing!" jawab Alexia singkat sambil membuka koper tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali kaos kaki yang menumpuk.

Entah sudah berapa kali dia nyolong kaos kaki dari si pirang jabrik tersebut. Dia salah apa, Lex? Salah apa?

Aroma yang tidak barokah pun langsung menyebar dan bisa membuat siapapun yang menciumnya akan kehilangan batang hidungnya.

"Buset dah, Lex! Itu banyak banget, bau pesing pula!" sembur Maurice sambil tutup hidung.

"Kak, cepetan! Nggak kuat nih!" protes Jean yang sebentar lagi bakalan kena asma gara-gara wangi yang tidak barokah tersebut.

"Bau pesing apaan? Ini mah kayak wangi parfum mahal!" balas Alexia watados.

"Gile lu!" bentak Maurice sewot.

Alexia langsung memasukkan tiga pasang kaos kaki sekaligus ke dalam mulut Ikyo, kemudian yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun sambil memuntahkan benda terkutuk itu dan batuk kronis stadium empat.

"HEH, APAAN INI?!" pekik Ikyo sambil memperhatikan benda abstrak nan nista tersebut.

"Itu kaos kaki, Kyo! Buat bangunin lu!" balas Alexia kalem.

"LU GILA YA?!" bentak Ikyo kesal.

"Lu susah banget dibangunin sih, ngorok lu udah kayak mesin giling." celetuk Alexia tanpa ekspresi.

Tadi motor butut, sekarang mesin giling! Maunya gimana sih?

* * *

Malamnya, Rina bersiap untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Sebenarnya agak gugup sih, tapi dia harus melakukannya demi mengisi dompetnya yang sekarat.

"Udah siap?" tanya Primarin.

"Malu..." gumam Rina.

"Eh, intip DJ Luthias sana." celetuk Primarin.

Intip? Intip lagi mandi? Intip lagi berduaan sih nggak masalah.

"Ha-hah? Kok diintip? Nanti kalau mataku bintitan gimana?" tanya Rina ragu.

"Kamu mah mikirnya jangan ngeres! Tuh, dia ada di sono!" Primarin menunjuk Luthias yang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka.

"Oooh..." Rina pun berjalan ke arahnya. "Luthias."

"Eh, Rina. Udah siap tampil?" tanya sang DJ.

"Iya, dangdut remix-nya satu ya." pinta Rina.

"Sip!" Luthias dan Kopen mengacungkan jempol.

Eh sebentar, bukannya kucing nggak punya jempol ya?

* * *

Sementara itu, Arie dan Zen sudah anteng menunggu di depan panggung. Zen benar-benar pengen nyawer, makanya ambil posisi paling depan. Bahkan sebagian cowok dari Garuchan dan Reha plus Hibatur sudah berada di sana sejak tadi.

"Lu beneran mau nyawer?" tanya Arie pada iblis bertudung itu.

"Ya iyalah!" balas Zen sambil memperlihatkan uang receh yang bejibun di genggamannya.

"Itu gope-an semua?"

"Enak aja! Ada seribuannya juga lha! Gue kan rajin menabung, ganteng, dan tidak sombong!"

"Ganteng endasmu, ngomong sama kapak Mathias aja sono!"

Tiba-tiba tirai panggung terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sesosok gadis berpucuk coklat yang membawa mic, di sebelah kiri panggung juga terdapat Luthias yang saat ini berstatus sebagai DJ dan mengenakan headphone.

"MARI DIGOYAAAANG!" seru Rina bersemangat.

Musik dugem pun mulai terdengar dan tangan sang DJ mulai asik beradu dengan alat-alatnya. Sorakan yang meriah langsung terdengar dari para penonton, kemudian Rina mulai menyanyikan lagu dangdut sambil melancarkan aksi goyangnya.

Goyangannya benar-benar mantap sampai membuat para penonton bersorak lebih keras, terutama Zen. Udah paling depan, paling berisik pula. Sepertinya Arie ingin sekali memasukkan api hijau milik Lady Zela ke dalam mulut iblis bertudung itu.

"TAAAARIIIK MAAAANG!" seru Zen yang sekarang ikut goyang sambil melempar uang recehannya. "TAMBAH LAGI GOYANGANNYA!"

Para penonton yang lain pun juga ikut terhanyut dengan dangdutan tersebut.

* * *

 ** _~Kebosanan dan Dendam Mbah Giro~_**

"Hoaaaam! Bosen nih!" keluh Emy sambil menopang dagu di atas meja, kemudian meregangkan tangan. "Booooseeeeeeen!"

"Gue bisa gila kalau begini terus!" gerutu gadis itu kesal.

Dia pun berdiri sambil memainkan gitar yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

"Ada yang mau request lagu?" tanya Emy.

"Lagi ngapain sih? Ribut sendiri aja!" protes Tumma yang sedang baca buku.

"Konser dadakan! Mau ikut? Mau request?" tawar gadis Sorcerer itu senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Nggak mau!" tolak Tumma singkat.

"Berisik woy! Ganggu konsentrasi orang aja deh!" protes Giro yang sedang mojok di ujung ruangan dengan tablet-nya.

"Emangnya kenapa, Ro?" tanya Emy sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Kalau lu mau ngerumpi jangan di sini, dan nama gue bukan Ro, lu kate apaan?!" sembur si 'cowok cantik' sewot.

"Ya udahlah, Giro! Lagi ngapain sih?" tanya Tumma sambil menutup bukunya dan menghampiri Giro diikuti Emy yang sepertinya tertarik dengan benda yang dipegang pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua saling berdesakkan di kedua sisi badan Giro untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Eh, aduh! Sialan! Woy, game over kan jadinya!" gerutu Giro manyun.

"Ooooooh, lagi main game toh!" seru Emy dan Tumma yang baru ngudeng.

Demi Akira Kurusu yang namanya diganti menjadi Lem Mamamia (just parody, no offense), Giro berusaha meredam emosi.

'Awas aja kalian, bakalan gue kerjain!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dendam Mbah Giro pun dimulai!

"Katanya lu lagi bosen, Emy-pyon? Nih, mending main bareng aja!" ujar Giro (pura-pura) ramah.

"Main apa?" tanya Emy.

"Main game horror! Tumma-pyon ikutan main sini!" ajak Giro sambil menyerahkan tablet-nya pada Emy dan menggeser tubuhnya untuk Tumma agar bisa ikut bergabung sesuai rencana.

"Nggak usah deh, aku mau ke dapur saja." ujar Tumma yang berniat pergi.

"Emang lu mau ngapain di dapur?" tanya Emy kepo.

"Marawisan." jawab Tumma SPJ.

"Hah?" Giro dan Emy langsung mangap.

"Bercanda! Orang mau masak kok!" Tumma pun berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Pilih aja game-nya, ada banyak!" Giro memamerkan koleksi game-nya seperti sales yang memperkenalkan barang dagangan, kemudian menunjuk salah satu game. "Yang ini kita jadi penjaga malam! Kalau nggak muterin kotak musik dan pake topeng, lu bisa mati nanti!"

"Kok kayak game yang sering dimainin Luthias ya?" tanya Emy.

"Iya, bener! Eh, lu sering stalking Luthias-pyon ya? Kok tau?" tanya Giro sambil menatap curiga gadis di sebelahnya.

Emy menggeleng. "Nggak kok! Orang gue sering ngeliat dia mojok di perpus, jadinya gue sering nyamperin dia buat nanyain kabar atau kepoin dia lagi ngapain!"

"Parah lu!" sembur Giro, kemudian berusaha menyukseskan rencananya. "Jadi, mau main yang mana?"

"Yang ini apa?" tanya Emy sambil menunjuk sebuah game.

"Oh, itu? Itu game yang tadi gue mainin, 'Slender Man'! Cobain aja, seru!" Giro menyentuh icon game 'Slender Man'.

"Hmm, mainnya kayak gimana?" tanya Emy sambil memiringkan kepala.

"Cuma ngambil kertas yang totalnya delapan biji, cari di tempat yang unik aja!" jelas Giro.

"Hmm, sepertinya mudah!" Emy manggut-manggut dan mulai memainkan game tersebut.

Satu kertas sudah ditemukan. Dua kertas, tiga kertas, empat kertas.

Giro langsung bingung, ternyata Emy lincah dan belum ada yang 'menghampirinya'.

"Jago juga!" puji Giro.

"Iya dong, mudah!" balas Emy songong.

Emy masih memainkan game itu sampai membuat Giro iri setengah mampus. 'Kok Slendy-nya nggak muncul-muncul sih?'

Giro pun manyun lagi dan meninggalkan si gadis yang sedang asik bermain, kemudian menuju ke perpustakaan.

Sebenarnya dia ingin mengobrol dengan Elwa yang biasanya sering mangkal di sana, tapi ternyata dia nggak ada di tempat.

'Dia pasti lagi jalan-jalan!' keluh Giro dalam hati.

"HUWAAAAAH!"

Sebuah teriakan pun terdengar dari ruang tengah. Giro sedikit kaget, tapi langsung memasang senyum kemenangan. Akhirnya dendamnya terbalaskan!

"Ada a-" Giro yang berniat menyapa langsung menatap horror tablet-nya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Ebuset, lu apain tablet gue?!"

"Ya gue lempar lha! Ngagetin banget!" balas Emy yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"Tapi nggak usah segitunya juga keles, untung nggak rusak!" bentak Giro sambil mengambil tablet-nya, kemudian pergi ke perpustakaan.

* * *

"IIIIIIH, KEZEL KEZEL KEZEL!" umpat Giro yang datang-datang langsung main gebukin Teiron dengan lebay-nya.

"Heh! Kalau mau marah jangan dilampiasin ke gue juga dong!" protes Teiron.

"Entar gue labrak aja tuh cewek rese, terus gue timpuk pake saxophone!"

"Ih, jangan! Kasihan!"

"Sssh, diem aja lu! Entar mulut lu yang gue cincang!"

"Cincang mah hewan yang goyang-goyang di tanah."

"Itu cacing, Teiron-pyon! Lu beneran pengen ditimpuk pake saxophone?!"

"Ampun ndoro!"

* * *

 ** _~Angkat Tanganmu, Hikari!~_**

Saat ini Hikari sedang pergi ke dapur diam-diam dengan tangan masuk ke kantong celana serapat mungkin karena menyembunyikan sesuatu di ketiaknya, dia berharap tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Tapi ketika sampai, dia melihat Tumma sedang memasak di sana.

"Hai Hika, mau ngapain?" sapa pemuda hijau itu.

"Eh, mau nyimeng-"

Bohong! Padahal dia mau makan keripik pisang yang ada di lemari.

"Hah?" Tumma langsung gagal paham.

"E-eh, bukan bukan! Cuma mau nyemil aja kok!" ralat Hikari sambil berjalan menuju lemari dengan terburu-buru.

'Pasti ada di dalam...' batin Hikari. 'Tapi... Itu artinya harus angkat tangan dong! Duh, nggak bisa begini!'

Tumma yang heran melihat kelakuan gadis itu langsung berceletuk, "Angkat tanganmu, Hikari."

"Eh?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Hikari."

"Maksudnya?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Hikari."

Demi apa Tumma jadi error begini? Dia lagi kesurupan atau lagi jadi korban iklan?

Hikari memilih untuk langsung pergi karena nggak mau kena terror lebih banyak lagi.

* * *

Lucy heran melihat Hikari yang tidak seperti biasanya hari ini. Entah karena dia belum makan, belum keramas, atau belum buang air besar.

Padahal dia emang belum makan keripik pisang kesukaannya.

"Angkat tanganmu, Hikari." pinta Lucy.

"Ha-hah?" tanya Hikari kebingungan.

"Angkat tanganmu, Hikari."

"A-apaan sih?"

"Angkat tanganmu, Hikari."

Demi apa tuh cewek lagi stress? Hikari salah apa sampai dapat cobaan begitu berat hari ini?

* * *

"Hika, eike bosen nih, yey mau nemenin nggak?"

Demi apa Monika mendadak mabok?

"Idih, sejak kapan lu ngondek?" tanya Hikari jijik dan perlahan mulai menjauh dari Monika.

"Yey nggak tau ya? Udah lama keles!" jawab Monika lebay sambil melambaikan tangan persis kayak banci lampu merah.

"Ish, jijaaaaay alaaay!" seru Hikari super lebay plus ber-jijay ria, padahal dia nggak nyadar kalau apa yang dia lakukan itu udah mirip bences.

* * *

 ** _~Gerhana Bulan dan Si Perjaka yang Sudah Tak Perjaka Lagi~_** (Kok judulnya rada nganu gitu ya? :V a)

Peringatan: Ini kubuat sebelum Chapter 65 fic Reha Squad, jadi pikirin sendiri... -w-/

"Ashley, katanya beberapa hari yang lalu ada gerhana bulan ya?" tanya Yubi (yang nggak ngudeng soal gerhana bulan karena sering tidur lebih awal).

"Iya." jawab Ashley singkat.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana bisa terjadi gerhana bulan..." gumam Yubi.

"Gerhana bulan terjadi saat matahari, bumi, dan bulan berada di satu garis lurus sehingga bulan tidak mendapat cahaya dari matahari." jelas Ashley yang menjadi guru dadakan.

Yubi manggut-manggut dan pergi.

Kemudian datanglah Hendry yang ingin bertanya tentang gerhana bulan kemarin. "Tapi Ashley, gerhana bulan yang kemarin tuh warnanya merah lho, kok bisa ya?"

Ashley memiringkan kepala. "Hmm, entahlah... Mungkin itu fenomena langka yang terjadi hanya beberapa tahun sekali..."

Hendry hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di sisi lain, ada dua orang yang sempat mendengar percakapan Yubi dan Ashley tentang gerhana.

"Bicara soal gerhana, kok gue jadi keinget Salem ya?"

"Emang Salem kenapa, Alpha?"

"Cintanya ke Chilla terhalang Alfred."

"Iya juga sih..."

"Oh iya Batur, katanya dia abis di-'anu' sama Alfred, beneran tuh?"

"Mungkin..."

"Ahahahaha! Kalau kata gue mah mending dia double wedding aja, biar greget!"

Alpha dan Hibatur tak menyadari keberadaan Salem di seberang mereka. Semua orang yang berada di perpustakaan langsung shock melihat si pirang spiky yang mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat dan hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati agar kedua makhluk itu tidak terbunuh nanti.

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Salem mengambil kursi dan langsung melemparnya ke wajah Alpha sampai terjengkang dari duduknya, kemudian mendekati mereka dengan wajah marah.

Kedua makhluk itu langsung parno. Kok tiba-tiba Salem jadi seram begini?

'Mampus, dia denger!' Hibatur langsung kabur saat itu juga.

"Sa-Sal, lu mau ngapain?!" tanya Alpha panik.

"Golok mana golok?!"

"Sal, lu jangan nakutin gue!"

Karena tidak menemukan apa yang dicari, Salem mengambil semangkuk bakso milik Musket dan melemparnya ke arah Alpha sampai mengenai jaket birunya yang sekarang ternodai kuah dan sambel.

"Jaket gue! Tega banget lu, Sal!"

"BODOH AMAT!" bentak Salem yang sekarang tak segan-segan melempar puluhan buku dari rak di sekitarnya.

Dan kericuhan pun terjadi.

* * *

Salem depresi tingkat dewa. Dia tak kuat lagi, benar-benar tak kuat.

Dunia memang tidak adil baginya, tapi setidaknya dia puas setelah melampiaskan semuanya pada Alpha.

Butuh waktu lama bagi para cowok lainnya untuk melerai mereka berdua.

Salem tuh kalau ngamuk nggak kalah ganas dengan Teiron atau Thundy, suwer terkewer-kewer!

Kini dia punya rencana yang begitu brilian, kemudian menuju gudang untuk mengambil sebuah benda pusaka: tali tambang.

* * *

Di atap markas, dia menaiki kursi kecil yang dibawanya dan mengikat tali tersebut ke salah satu dahan pohon dan juga lehernya.

"SALEM, LU MAU NGAPAIN?!" teriak Rendy yang shock melihat kelakuan teman baiknya.

"Lu liat kan gue mau ngapain?" Bocah spiky itu malah nanya balik dengan nada sedih.

"GAR! EDGAR! CEPETAN KE SINI!" jerit Rendy yang segera mencari Edgar.

* * *

Ketika sampai di kamar yang bersangkutan, Rendy langsung bengong begitu menemukan Edgar sedang...

Merajut?

Gar, lu abis ketularan Kanji ya?

"G-gue bisa jela-"

"EDGAR, LU NGGAK PEKA AMAT SIH! GUE MANGGIL LU DARI TADI!" omel Rendy sewot.

"Emangnya kenapa sih lu sampe teriak-teriak gitu?"

"SALEM, GAR! SALEM!"

"Salem kenapa?"

"KETUBANNYA PECAH!"

"HAH?! CEPET TELEPON AMBULANS! NGGAK ADA DOKTER SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN DI SINI!"

Rendy langsung menarik Edgar menuju ke atap dimana Salem masih anteng di tempatnya.

"LU BILANG KETUBANNYA PECAH!" bentak Edgar sebal.

"URUSIN DULU TUH!" sembur Rendy.

"SALEM, TURUN DARI SITU!" seru Edgar.

"Nggak mau!" balas Salem yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"UDAHLAH, YANG TADI NGGAK USAH DIPIKIRIN!"

"Gue capek, Gar. Hidup gue nggak adil, mau gue akhirin sampe sini aja."

"POKOKNYA JANGAN, ATAU LU BAKALAN NYESEL!"

"Selamat tinggal..."

"JANGAN!"

KREK! GUBRAK!

Dahan itu patah karena nggak kuat menahan Salem dan dia langsung jatuh dengan sangat (tidak) awesome-nya.

Edgar langsung facepalm. "Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa!"

"Aduh..." Salem hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Enak, Sal?"

"Sepertinya ada yang patah deh..."

"Hah?"

"GUE ENCOK, GAR!"

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Vacation Bizzare**

"Daren kemana ya? Tumben nggak keliatan." tanya Alexia yang sedang jalan-jalan dengan Vivi di koridor lantai dua.

"Dia dan kedua kakaknya pergi liburan ke vila keluarga mereka sejak kemarin." jawab Vivi datar.

"Tanpa Tartagus?"

"Iya, tanpa Tarta- Gus?!"

Vivi dan Alexia kaget seketika begitu mendapati yang bersangkutan sudah berada di belakang mereka, bahkan Alexia langsung memegangi dadanya karena nyaris jantungan.

"O-oy Vivi, di-dia nggak bakalan marah kan?" bisik Alexia was-was.

"Sepertinya tidak, kurasa..." gumam Vivi agak ketakutan.

"Kalau kalian bertanya aku marah atau tidak, sebenarnya tidak sih." celetuk Tartagus sambil tersenyum manis.

Mereka berdua menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi..."

Entah kenapa, senyum pria di depan mereka malah berubah menjadi senyum angker ala orang sadis.

"Kalau tidak ada mereka, aku akan berubah menjadi gila dan memporak-porandakan markas ini sampai rata dengan tanah..."

GLEK!

'Ebuset! Jangan-jangan dia abis kerasukan Russia nih!' batin kedua orang itu shock.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Aah, liburan tanpa si Saos Tartar kali ini terasa sangat tenang dan damai..." gumam Vience yang sedang tiduran di kasur gantung dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Sepupu sedang apa ya di sana?" tanya Saphire sambil menopang dagu di jendela.

"Entahlah, tapi aku rasa dia pasti akan membuat kekacauan di sana..." timpal Daren yang sedang baca buku di pojok ruangan.

Kriiiiing!

Saphire segera menuju telepon dan mengangkat panggilan. "Halo?"

"MAYDAY MAYDAY! SAOS TARTAR NGAMUK!"

Saphire langsung menjauhkan gagang telepon dan kedua saudaranya langsung menengok.

"Ha-hah? Ngamuk gimana?" tanya Saphire skeptis.

"MENDING LU NYALAIN SPEAKER DAN DENGERIN AJA SENDIRI!"

Vience dan Daren langsung datang menghampiri, kemudian Saphire segera menekan tombol loudspeaker.

"WOY SAOS TARTAR GILA! SINGKIRKAN PISAU ITU!"

"TARTAGUS, NYADAR WOY! LU MAU BUNUH IKYO?!"

"Oh, jadi kamu mau kusembelih sebagai gantinya, Pak Kambing? Baiklah~ Dengan senang hati pak, jadi bersiaplah~ Kolkolkolkolkol~"

"Lha bujug, nih orang beneran kerasukan Russia?"

"OBAT BIUS MANA OBAT BIUS?!"

SYUUUNG! PRANG! BRAK! DUAK! TOWEWEWEW!

Ketiga orang itu langsung sweatdrop berjamaah setelah mendengar keributan di seberang sana.

"LU PADA BALIK KE SINI! ASAP (maksudnya 'As Soon As Possible')!"

Dan panggilan pun diputus.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Saphire mewanti-wanti kekacauan macam apa yang diperbuat sepupu mereka.

"Aku masih ingin berlibur dengan tenang, jadi kembalilah berdua." Vience meninggalkan kedua adiknya.

"Baiklah..." Saphire berjalan pergi ke arah lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong Saphire, memangnya kau bisa mengendarai Jeronium?" tanya Daren sambil mengikutinya.

"Mungkin..." gumam Saphire sambil menggaruk kepala.

Begitu menyadari sesuatu, Vience segera menyusul kedua adiknya yang baru akan menaiki naga kesayangannya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengendarai Jeronium tanpa pengawasanku!"

'Sepertinya dia gampang kesulut kalau soal Jeronium...' batin keduanya sweatdrop setelah melihat kelakuan kakak mereka.

Untuk selanjutnya silakan tunggu Chapter depan! *plak!*

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Teen Both Curry (?)...**

* * *

Oke, ini sedikit absurd kalau dipikir-pikir... .w.a

Bagi yang bertanya siapa dua orang di Chapter sebelumnya, aku beri tiga clue tentang fandom asal mereka: Hellsalem's Lot, Libra, Mata Dewa. Silakan ditebak... -w-/

Review! :D


	118. Tei-kun Overworking Staff

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengganti posisi Rina dan Yubi biar nggak kelihatan nonsense... Mungkin akan kucoba publish di note FB... .w.a**

 **Giro: "Terserah..." =w=**

 **Maaf, tapi yang benar itu 'Kekkai Sensen'. .w./ Oh, Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note: Ada beberapa bagian yang agak nonsense, jadi aku bingung mau gimana lagi balasnya... .w.a**

 **StrideRyuuki: Terserah padamu... -w-/**

 **Edgar: "No!" *angkat papan dengan tanda silang.***

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ya ya ya... -w-a Makasih Review-nya... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 113: Tei-kun Overworking Staff**

* * *

"Aku menerima undangan dari seseorang untuk datang ke Hellsalem's Lot dan akan segera ke sana besok, kemungkinan lamanya sekitar sebulan..." Girl-chan menjelaskan hal penting tersebut. "Jadi, aku ingin ada yang menggantikanku untuk sementara... Kau yakin sanggup untuk ini, Tei? Soalnya Mathias sibuk dengan tugas negaranya dan hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan mengingat kau adalah wakil squad ini."

Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Kurasa bisa saja..."

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas. "Ya baik-"

SYUUUNG! PRANG! BRAK! DUAK! TOWEWEWEW!

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Teiron yang segera keluar.

'Asal kau tidak terlalu memaksakan diri sampai sakit-sakitan...' batin gadis itu dan segera menyusul.

* * *

Pada beberapa menit sebelumnya...

"WOY SAOS TARTAR GILA! SINGKIRKAN PISAU ITU!"

"TARTAGUS, NYADAR WOY! LU MAU BUNUH IKYO?!"

"Oh, jadi kamu mau kusembelih sebagai gantinya, Pak Kambing? Baiklah~ Dengan senang hati pak, jadi bersiaplah~ Kolkolkolkolkol~"

"Lha bujug, nih orang beneran kerasukan Russia?"

"OBAT BIUS MANA OBAT BIUS?!"

SYUUUNG! PRANG! BRAK! DUAK! TOWEWEWEW!

Kalian sudah tau apa yang terjadi?

Tidak tau? Baiklah!

Semuanya terjadi hanya karena Tartagus nggak diajak liburan oleh ketiga sepupunya.

Sekarang dia sedang ditahan Edgar dan Raimundo agar tidak membunuh Ikyo dan Mathias.

"Alexia, kapan mereka akan kembali? Keadaannya sudah sangat kacau!" tanya Paman Grayson khawatir.

"Entahlah..." balas Alexia risih.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru tiba bareng Teiron.

"Menurutmu?" Alexia menunjuk kerumunan nista itu.

Tartagus berhasil melepaskan diri dan segera mengejar kedua mangsanya yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Apa kalian bisa menghentikannya?" pinta Paman Grayson.

"Hmm, baiklah..."

Teiron men-summon sebuah batu bata dan mulai membidik, kemudian segera melemparnya ke Tartagus dan tepat mengenai tengkuk sampai membuat sang korban pingsan.

"Yah, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan..." gumam Teiron seadanya.

Kemudian Tartagus segera digotong ke kamar.

* * *

Di depan markas, ketiga orang yang baru balik itu segera menutup pintu dan bergegas mencari sepupu mereka saat mendengar suara bel pintu.

Ketika pintu dibuka lagi, mereka sudah menjadi 'keset dadakan' berkat gerombolan para cewek Reha Squad yang menyerbu masuk.

* * *

"Mana Tarta-kun? Pengen gue iket!" seru Iris sang pemimpin gerombolan.

Webek, webek...

"Telat mbak, orangnya udah diurusin..." balas Mathias sweatdrop.

"Lho, kalian kenapa?" tanya Raimundo begitu mendapati ketiga makhluk yang baru datang dengan kondisi babak belur.

"Abis dijadiin 'keset' sama cewek-cewek beringasan ini!" gerutu Daren sebal sambil menunjuk para gerombolan yang malah nyengir berjamaah.

"Kalian langsung ke kamar saja buat urusin dia!" usul Edgar.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Haaah... Sebenarnya aku ingin berlibur dengan tenang tanpanya, tapi masalah ini benar-benar merepotkan!" gerutu Vience setelah mendengar cerita Alexia, kemudian hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan mengawasinya untuk memastikan tidak ada kekacauan lagi, ini saja sudah cukup!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Suasana di squad masih tenang seperti biasanya, kecuali dengan tidak adanya si ketua Garuchan yang sudah berangkat ke Hellsalem's Lot sejak tadi pagi.

Teiron baru pulang dari misi dan berniat melakukan sesuatu. Dia segera pergi ke dapur dan melihat piring yang menumpuk di wastafel.

'Mumpung Bibi Rilen belum pulang, aku kerjakan saja deh.' batinnya sambil menggulung lengan baju.

"Tei-kun, kau sedang apa?"

Teiron langsung kaget begitu mendapati Lisa sudah berada di belakangnya dan mulai gelagapan. "Ha-hanya ingin mencuci piring saja..."

"Tapi, kau kan baru pulang. Istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah." nasihat Lisa.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu lelah!" bantah Teiron.

Lisa hanya memiringkan kepala. "Baiklah... Tapi apa kau yakin ingin mencuci piring sebanyak itu sendirian?"

Teiron menggaruk kepala. "Yah, mau gimana lagi?"

"Mau kubantu?"

"Ti-tidak usah!"

"Ayolah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Teiron hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

Mereka berdua pun mencuci piring bersama.

* * *

Sementara itu, Luthias sedang pergi ke markas Reha dengan menggunakan 'Ice Rush' (skill weapon Skadi).

Tapi karena terlalu banyak pikiran di jalan, dia tak melihat ada orang di depannya dan...

"Gyaaaah! Awas!"

BRAAAAAK!

Ada tiga orang yang keluar dari markas Reha dan melihat Luthias sedang memperhatikan sebuah patung es yang sepertinya itu...

"Inferno!?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya dan dia berubah jadi es..." jelas Luthias khawatir.

"Tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja, tapi..."

Es yang menyelimuti Inferno mulai meleleh karena panas tubuhnya yang meningkat. Tapi sayangnya, membekukan Inferno sama saja dengan membuatnya menjadi...

"Ayo! Bekukan aku lagi! Aku menikmati setiap hawa dingin dari es yang menusuk tulang! Bekukan aku lagi!" pinta Inferno dengan air liur di mulutnya, mata nggak fokus, pipi memerah, dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Di-dia kenapa?"

Kemudian seekor burung phoenix muncul. "Fetish dari Tuan Besar Inferno adalah hawa dingin, jadi... Lihat celananya."

Mereka semua langsung melirik ke arah celana Inferno yang terlihat menonjol di bagian 'anu'-nya.

"Bekukan aku lagi!" pinta Inferno.

"Ja-jangan turuti dia."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Aku kira tenis biasa, ternyata..." Luthias hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika bermain tenis dengan Jacob karena...

"Kenapa pemukulnya malah pakai penggorengan dan bolanya pakai bola baseball!?"

"Terima ini!" seru Jacob sambil memukul bola baseball itu.

"Eh!? Wait!"

Abaikan saja mereka.

* * *

Di sisi lain, ada seseorang yang mendapat panggilan telepon.

"Ay? Siapa?"

"Salem, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seorang wanita di seberang telepon.

"Salma? Kau kah itu?" Salem nanya balik.

"Salma siapa, Salem?" tanya Chilla.

"Ah, apa itu suara Chilla? Aku ingin berbicara dengannya." pinta Salma.

"Salma, aku tidak yakin-"

"Ayolah! Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, Alfred bilang dia pacarmu."

"Salma!"

"Salem~ Ayolah~"

"Terserah!" Salem memberikan handphone-nya pada Chilla.

"Ha-halo?"

"Halo Chilla, bagaimana dengan Salem?"

"Ya, Salem baik-baik saja. Ngomong-ngomong, Salma ini siapanya Salem ya?" tanya Chilla penasaran.

"Aku... Aku ini Salem..."

"Umm... Salem?"

"Salem versi wanita, aku dari dunia lain."

"Ooh... Lalu, bagaimana dengan Chilla di sana? Apa Chilla berubah jadi laki-laki?"

GUBRAK!

"Suara apa itu?"

"Salem jatuh. Jadi, bagaimana Chilla di sana?" tanya Chilla lagi.

"Entahlah, aku belum bertemu denganmu di sini, makanya aku penasaran denganmu." jawab Salma miris.

"Lalu, Salma pacaran dengan siapa?"

"Aku bukan pacaran lagi, tapi sudah berkeluarga dan punya satu anak." jawab Salma datar.

"Salma menikah dengan siapa? Apa Chilla bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Chilla polos dan Salem hanya bisa facepalm.

"Aku menikah dengan Alfred dan punya satu anak bernama Alfa, Chilla... Aku harap kau tidak kaget jika nanti kau bertemu seorang anak yang memanggil Salem 'Mama'." jelas Salma sambil menggigit bibir karena takut Chilla akan curiga soal hubungan Alfred dan Salem.

"Alfred? Hantu temannya Salem itu?"

"I-iya, tapi dia hidup di duniaku dan dia sangat baik." jawab Salma.

"Iya, Alfred baik! Alfred membelikan Chilla banyak makanan saat pergi bersama Salem dan Alfred sering mentraktir." jelas Chilla.

Salem dan Salma langsung menghela nafas lega.

"Chilla mau bertemu Salma boleh?"

"Eh? Umm... Boleh. Aku juga sedang di squad Alfred duniamu, karena Alfa ingin bertemu dengan Alfred di dunia ini dan juga mamanya."

"Baiklah, dimana bisa bertemu?"

"Mau ke mall?"

"Oke."

Telepon ditutup dan Chilla langsung memberikan handphone pada Salem. "Salem, Chilla mau ketemu Salma boleh kan?"

"Boleh boleh."

"Yee! Chilla siap-siap dulu."

* * *

Oke, mari kita pindah tempat.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Arie yang celingukan di ruang tengah.

"Yo!"

Begitu dia menengok ke belakang...

"KODOK LOMPAT!"

"Itu siapa yang teri-"

Hendry langsung bengong begitu melihat Arie yang nemplok di lampu gantung beserta sepasang 'kodok raksasa' di bawahnya.

Kedua 'kodok' itu membuka topeng mereka dan rupanya...

"Sialan, ternyata ini ulah kalian!" umpat Arie setelah mendapati bahwa pelakunya adalah Hibatur dan Zen yang malah nyengir.

Hendry sendiri hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Saat Monika sedang bermain catur dengan Elwa, dia mendengar serangkaian suara yang agak ambigu dari perpus.

"Rice, lu salah masukin tuh!"

"Dimana sih lubangnya?"

"Di situ tuh!"

"Ah!"

"Lu nggak apa-apa, Rice?"

"Ah, itunya keluar!"

Takut ketiga makhluk gaje itu ber-threesome ria, Monika langsung mendobrak pintu tanpa mendengar peringatan dari Elwa.

BRAK!

"Heh, lu pada ngapa- in?"

Monika langsung cengo saat melihat kejadian di depannya dan ternyata...

KETIGANYA LAGI MASANG RESLETING DI CELANA?! *plak!* *caps jebol!*

"Oy Nik, jangan salah sangka dulu! Kita mau bantuin Maurice jahitin resleting di celananya!" jelas Alisa sweatdrop.

"Terus, yang keluar itu apaan?" tanya Monika jawdrop.

"Darahnya! Dia habis ketusuk jarum gara-gara meleng nusuk jarum ke resletingnya!" jawab Alpha cuek sambil memasang plester pada jari Maurice yang ketusuk jarum barusan.

GUBRAK!

Monika langsung tepar mendengarnya, sementara Elwa hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kejadian barusan.

* * *

Sekarang Salem dan Chilla sedang berada di mall.

"Salem, sebelah sini!"

Ketika menengok, terlihat seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka bersama seorang anak kecil berambut merah muda di depan sebuah tempat makan.

"Salem, apa itu Salma dan Alfa?"

"Ya, ayo ke sana!"

Mereka berdua segera pergi ke sana.

* * *

"Oh, jadi dia Chilla?" tanya Salma.

"Ya." balas Salem singkat.

"Jadi, bagaimana Salem dan Salma bertemu?" tanya Chilla penasaran.

"Ehmm..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Halo Salem, senang bertemu denganmu."

"I-iya, senang bertemu d-denganmu, Salma." balas Salem canggung.

'Wow, ternyata aku cantik juga! Ebuset! Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Salem! Masa lu suka sama diri lu sendiri sih?! Jones jones!'

"Terima kasih ya kau mau menerima Alfa saat kami bertengkar. Kami sungguh khawatir saat dia hilang." ujar Salma sambil tersenyum.

"Ya tak apa, mana Alfred?"

"Sedang di luar. Oh, kau yakin ingin melihatnya? Kata Kak Naya kau akan pingsan ketika melihat orang yang sama atau anak kembar."

JLEB!

"KAK NAYA, JANGAN CERITAKAN ITU!" pekik Salem.

"Maaf Salem, dia yang bertanya seperti apa dia di sini!" balas Naya yang berada di dapur.

"Oke, lupakan itu." gumam Salem lemas.

Salma tertawa kecil. "Hihihi, tak apa..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Begitulah..." Salem hanya garuk-garuk pipi.

* * *

Oke, mari kita kembali ke Teiron.

"Papa, bisa bantu aku mengerjakan PR?" tanya Flore yang baru pulang sekolah.

Teiron mendongak sebentar dari buku bacaannya. "Bisa, sebaiknya kau ke kamar dulu ya!"

"Baik!" Flore segera pergi.

* * *

Di kamar Teiron...

"Jadi tinggal gunakan saja rumusnya."

"Baiklah." Flore mulai menyadari sesuatu yang salah dari 'papa'-nya. "Hmm, Papa?"

"Ya?"

"Wajah Papa terlihat pucat, Papa sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan. Jangan khawatir." Teiron mengusap kepala Flore dengan senyum tipis.

Flore tetap cemas dengan kondisi 'papa'-nya, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan kembali mengerjakan PR.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Entah kenapa aku jadi bete kalau dia nggak ada di sini..."

Luthias yang sedang baca buku sambil mengelus Kopen di pangkuan melirik kakaknya yang sedang merenung di jendela kamar mereka. "Kenapa Aniki, suka?"

"Nej, siapa yang suka?!" bantah Mathias.

* * *

Di Hellsalem's Lot...

"Leo, apa kau tau dimana tempat untuk menelpon?" tanya Girl-chan yang sedang makan di Dianne's Dinner bersama Leo dan Duo Z (Zapp dan Zed).

"Untuk apa?" Leo nanya balik.

"Aku hanya ingin menghubungi temanku di sana, mungkin saja ada yang kangen..."

"Hmm, baiklah... Akan kuantarkan setelah ini..."

* * *

Back to Garuchan...

"Tei, si Flore belum balik?" tanya Alpha yang sedang bermain game pada temannya yang baru kembali dari misi.

Teiron angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Biasanya jam segini sudah pulang sekolah."

Alpha mengira-ngira kemana biasanya gadis kucing itu pergi saat pulang sekolah. "Mungkin dia mampir ke pasar lagi, atau nggak main sama Nigou di markas Reha."

Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, sepertinya aku akan menjemputnya sekarang."

Alpha mengangkat alis. "Serius? Kau baru saja kembali dari misi dan wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Aku tidak terlalu lelah kok, tenang saja." Teiron tersenyum tipis dan pergi lagi.

"Aku khawatir kau akan memaksakan diri lagi seperti dulu, soalnya staminamu yang paling lemah di sini..." gumam Alpha cemas.

* * *

Giro sedang berselancar di dunia maya ketika mendapat video call. "Hmm?"

Dia mengangkat panggilan itu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. "Hah? Kaichou?"

"Hay!" Gadis itu melambaikan tangan di layar laptop-nya.

"Ini baru seminggu dan kau sudah menghubungi kami, ada apa emangnya?" tanya Giro.

"Hanya kangen saja..." balas Girl-chan watados. "Oh, apa saja yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

Giro berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, tidak banyak. Chilla-pyon bercerita soal Salma-pyon, Zen-pyon dan Hibatur-pyon mengerjai Arie-pyon dengan kostum kodok, Luthias-pyon dikejar-kejar orang aneh yang minta dibekuin, lalu-"

"Bagaimana dengan Teiron?" potong gadis itu.

Giro mengerutkan kening. "Teiron-pyon? Kenapa kau menanyakannya?"

Girl-chan menghela nafas kecil. "Aku hanya khawatir dia akan memaksakan diri selama aku pergi. Dia memang pekerja keras, tapi staminanya sangat terbatas."

Giro memutar mata. "Ya, dia selalu mengerjakan banyak hal belakangan ini. Yang kudengar dari Tumma-pyon, dia hanya tidur kurang dari dua jam sehari."

"KURANG DARI DUA JAM?! ITU KELEWATAN!" pekik gadis itu kaget.

"Oy, jangan teriak di sini!" seru seseorang di belakang gadis itu.

"Maaf, Zapp!" balas Girl-chan pada orang itu. "Giro, kau harus paksa dia istirahat, apapun caranya!"

"Ta-tapi-"

Tiba-tiba koneksi langsung diputus.

Giro hanya melipat tangan dan menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. "Bagaimana cara memaksanya ya?"

Kemudian dia segera keluar kamar.

* * *

"Dia sudah keluar dari tadi."

"Kemana, Alpha-pyon?"

"Katanya mau jemput Flore."

"Susul dia sekarang! Takutnya entar malah pingsan di tengah jalan!"

Giro dan Alpha segera pergi menyusul Teiron.

* * *

Di markas Reha...

"Jadi kalau wanita sedang hamil, dia akan punya perut sebesar itu ya?" tanya Flore polos sambil memperhatikan Yuki.

Yuki hanya tertawa kecil. "Ya, itu benar."

"Apa perut Bibi Adelia juga akan seperti itu nanti?"

Takano dan Ryuuga langsung melirik gadis kucing itu. "Adelia?"

"Paman Ikyo bilang dia baru hamil dua bulan."

Mereka bertiga ber-'oh' ria.

"Hmm, sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Flore berdiri dari kursinya dan berniat pergi. "Takutnya Papa menyusulku nanti."

"Hati-hati di jalan ya."

* * *

"Lho, kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Flore bingung saat bertemu Giro dan Alpha di tengah jalan.

"Flore? Kamu nggak bareng papamu?" Alpha nanya balik.

Gadis kucing itu menggeleng.

"CEPAT KE PASAR SEKARANG!" seru Giro tiba-tiba.

Flore langsung bingung. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kamu pulang dulu, nanti kuceritakan!"

Mereka berdua segera pergi meninggalkan Flore.

* * *

Dia terbangun di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih disertai bau obat-obatan. (Kok rada deja vu ya? *plak!*)

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Manik kehijauannya mulai melirik seorang dokter wanita yang membawa buku biru di sebelahnya. Dia berusaha untuk bangun, tapi badannya terlalu lemas untuk bergerak.

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Beristirahatlah, itu tidak akan membunuhmu kok."

Dia hanya mendengus sebal dan dokter itu malah tertawa kecil. "Kau mengingatkanku pada adik iparku."

"Hah?"

* * *

Di markas...

"Kalau sampai yang lain tau, pasti bakalan runyam!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Makanya itu aku juga bingung."

"Mau cari lagi?"

"Nggak deh, entar tau-tau kayak Salem waktu itu."

"Iya juga sih..."

* * *

"Ini benar-benar gawat!" Gadis itu mulai cemas setelah mendengar cerita Giro. "Mungkin memang sulit, tapi kalian harus mencarinya."

"Kita sudah cari ke seluruh tempat yang biasa dia kunjungi, tapi nggak ketemu juga." balas Alpha.

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak dan mencoba mengira-ngira tempat yang tak pernah mereka telusuri. "Sudah cek rumah sakit?"

"Rumah sakit?"

"Bukannya Chilla pernah bilang dia ketemu Salem di rumah sakit? Coba tanya mereka di rumah sakit mana, mungkin dia ada di sana."

"Tanpa menyinggung Teiron?"

"Tanpa menyinggung Teiron sama sekali." ulang Girl-chan yang segera menutup panggilan.

* * *

Back to Hospital...

Dokter itu tertawa kecil melihat reaksi terkejut pemuda merah itu. "Namaku Izca Mavikirja, tapi itu nama gadisku. Sekarang namaku menjadi Izca Scorcas."

Manik kehijauannya mulai menerawang, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa yang punya nama lengkap 'Scorcas' di squad.

Tunggu...

"Kau punya hubungan dengan Emy?" tanya Teiron menyimpulkan.

Izca mengangguk. "Aku menikahi kakak laki-lakinya, Albert Scorcas. Oh, aku mau keluar sebentar, mereka pasti sudah ke sini."

Teiron hanya menatap kepergian sang dokter yang keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kok Emy nggak cerita kalau dia punya kakak ipar?"

* * *

"Ah, itu dia!" Albert melambaikan tangan setelah melihat keberadaan Izca yang mendatangi mereka di koridor.

"Nee-chan, aku nunggu lama banget lho!" keluh Emy manyun.

Izca hanya tertawa kecil. "Tadi aku sedang menjaga pasien yang baru datang setengah jam yang lalu. Dia baru saja siuman."

"Seperti apa? Emangnya dia spesial?"

"Kamu pasti kenal anak berambut merah dengan mata hijau dan kacamata kan?"

Emy langsung terbelalak, dia kenal betul siapa yang punya ciri-ciri seperti itu. "Aku ingin melihatnya!"

"Tunggu. Jangan buru-buru, nanti dia bisa shock." Izca mencegah adik iparnya untuk tidak menyelonong pergi.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Albert penasaran.

Izca menggeleng. "Aku kurang tau. Menurut laporan yang kubaca, dia ditemukan pingsan di tengah sebuah pasar."

Emy baru ingat satu hal. "Nee-chan, boleh kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Ya, apa itu?"

"Teiron itu pekerja keras, tapi staminanya sangat terbatas. Dia pasti memaksakan diri mengerjakan banyak hal dan kurang istirahat. Apalagi dia menggantikan ketua kami yang sedang pergi dan baru kembali bulan depan." jelas Emy sedikit tidak nyaman.

Izca menghela nafas. "Aku sedikit bingung untuk bilang apa, tapi kurasa dia perlu beristirahat penuh tanpa mengerjakan apapun."

"Lho, Emy-pyon? Kok bisa di sini?"

Mereka bertiga langsung menengok begitu mendapati Giro dan Alpha yang baru datang.

"Kalian sendiri untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Emy.

"Kita hanya pengen tau apa dia di sini, itu saja." jelas Alpha seadanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak lihat saja di sa-"

Izca baru mau menunjuk ruangan tempat Teiron dirawat ketika mendapati anak itu baru saja keluar dari ruangannya.

"Teiron(-pyon)!"

Dia berniat kabur, tapi terjatuh karena kakinya mendadak lemas. Mereka berlima segera menghampirinya dan membawa pemuda itu kembali ke ruangannya.

* * *

"Jangan membuat kami panik, bodoh!" sembur Alpha.

"Tei, sebenarnya apa masalahmu sampai seperti ini?" tanya Emy.

Dia tidak mau bicara.

"Ceritakan saja, tidak akan ada yang marah." pinta Izca.

Dia hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu dia sedang mencari buku bacaan ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara seperti ini:

"Kau tau, kau tidak akan disebut staff yang baik jika tidak bisa mengerjakan semua hal dalam sehari..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Hanya itu?" tanya Giro.

Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kamu istirahat untuk sementara." nasihat Izca.

"Tapi-"

Alpha melipat tangan. "Tei, kesehatanmu lebih penting daripada tugas, itu bisa dikerjakan lain kali. Jadi jangan beranggapan kau akan mati jika dipaksa istirahat. Memangnya ada orang yang akan meracunimu?"

Dia pun terpaksa menurut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Teh Botol Cafétaria (?)...**

* * *

Aku berusaha untuk mengerjakan ini sih, oh well... .w.a

Yah, sebenarnya bagian awalnya berhubungan dengan dua orang yang muncul di dua Chapter sebelumnya... .w./

Aku ngidam Terra ticket pada event minggu ini buat ambil weapon biar bisa GD kapak Denmark, tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang mau gift... TwT *curcol.*

Review! :D


	119. Drabble Collections (A Monthly Note)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Pasrah aja deh... TwT**

 **Zen: "Nama yang bagus!" :V b *kabur.***

 **Arie: *langsung menembak panah api ke arah mereka.***

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, mau gimana lagi... .w. Makasih Review-nya! 'w'/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Tapi aku sudah melakukannya di note FB... .w.a**

 **Vience: "Hanya ingin berlibur dengan tenang tanpanya sama sekali, dia kalau ikut selalu rusuh."**

 **Hendry: "Aku tidak berminat..." ._./**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 114: Drabble Collections (A Monthly Note)**

* * *

Di Hellsalem's Lot...

"Rara-san. Jika aku membelikanmu permen di supermarket, apa kau bersedia pergi dengan kami?" bujuk Klaus pada Girl-chan yang sedang menggambar sambil tiduran di depan pintu lift markas Libra.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin pergi." tolak Girl-chan datar.

"Umm, bagaimana dengan es krim?" tanya Leo.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung berdiri. "Oke. Selesai. Ayo pergi."

'Seberapa parah dia ingin makan es krim?!' batin Steven shock.

Maaf, segitu saja intro-nya.

* * *

Chapter ini berisi hal-hal yang terjadi selama sang ketua Garuchan berada di Hellsalem's Lot.

Mari kita lihat detail-nya!

* * *

 _ **1\. Es Krim**_

Di depan gerbang markas, terdapat Alfred yang sedang menunggu Salem dengan membawa dua kantong plastik.

"Oh, kau sudah keluar rupanya. Ini untukmu." Alfred memberikan salah satu kantong plastik pada Salem.

Salem melihat isinya dan ternyata berupa dua puluh buah es krim cup. "Emm... Makasih."

'Kok rasanya pernah liat es krim ini ya?' batin Salem.

"Aku juga sudah membeli beberapa untuk di markasku, dah ya..." Alfred berjalan pergi, tapi dia langsung berbalik lagi. "Oh, soal itu... Bekasnya sudah hilang kan? Jadi tenang saja oke?"

Salem mengangguk dan pergi ke dalam.

* * *

Karena agak penasaran, dia melihat isi kantong plastik dan merogoh struk belanja.

"Es krim Häagen-Dazs, kayaknya nggak asing deh."

"Salem, lu bilang apa tadi!?" tanya Daren yang sedang menyiram tanaman kaget, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan selang air.

"Es krim Häagen-Dazs, kenapa emangnya?" Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Anjrit! Serius?! Per cup-nya kan-"

"Tuh es krim kan mahal banget, lu beli?" sahut Saphire kaget (yang nongol entah dari mana).

"Bukan! Alfred yang ngasih gue barusan! Nih sekantong!" balas Salem.

"Anjrit! Tajir banget tuh orang!" Vience (yang ikutan nongol entah sejak kapan) melihat struk belanja yang dipegang Salem dan langsung terbelalak. "Be-beli dua puluh!? Per cup empat puluh lima ribu dan dia beli dua puluh, berarti..."

"Sembilan ratus ribu cuma buat es krim doang!"

"Tadi dia bawa dua kantong, berarti dia beli empat puluhan..." Salem terdiam sebentar. "Satu koma delapan juta..."

"Enak banget lu! Pacar cewek lumayan, pacar laki-laki tajir and sultan. Kurang lengkap apalagi lu, Sal Sal!" sembur Daren yang langsung main comot salah satu es krim.

"Sap, bisa tolongin taruh di kulkas nggak? Gue harus nemenin Chilla ke mall soalnya!" Salem ngasih kantong itu pada Saphire. "Kalau ada yang mau minta kasih aja, tapi sisain satu buat Kaichou!"

"Oke, bosque!" Saphire mengancungkan jempol dan langsung pergi.

Salem segera mencari Chilla, Daren berniat makan es krimnya sebelum kembali menyiram tanaman, sementara Vience kembali mengurus naganya.

* * *

 _ **2\. Another Crash and Freeze Incident**_

Setelah bermain 'Tenis Penggorengan' dengan Jacob, Luthias memutuskan untuk pulang ke markas. Tapi dia lupa kalau seharusnya dia tidak menggunakan 'Ice Rush' untuk 'kendaraan' dan...

"Ayolah! Bekukan aku lagi!"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!"

Silakan tebak sendiri.

* * *

 _ **3\. Chilla dan Salma**_

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Naya saat mendapati Salem dan Chilla yang baru pulang.

"Dari mall..." jawab Salem datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Chilla ingin bertemu Salma."

Naya ber-'oh' ria. "Chilla, bagaimana tadi di sana?"

"Menyenangkan! Tadi Chilla berkenalan dengan Salma dan Alfa!"

Naya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Chilla. "Ya baguslah."

* * *

 _ **4\. Alexia's Girlfriend**_

Alexia yang baru kembali dari rumah kakak sulungnya langsung menelan ludah karena...

'Ngapain dia ke sini?!'

Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut maroon yang sedang berdiri di depan markas.

"Kakak siapa ya?" tanya Flore yang menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian dia tidak sengaja melihat Alexia yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Paman Alexia sedang apa di sana?"

"Eeeh?!"

Gadis itu menengok ke arahnya, dia memiliki manik hitam yang terlihat kosong seperti tidak punya cahaya.

Alexia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

* * *

"Jadi..." Alexia menggaruk kepala dengan canggung. "Dia ini, emm... Temanku..."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Flore.

"Perkenalan, panggil saja Garcian." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

Flore memiringkan kepala. "Garcian?"

"Tanpa huruf 'n' di belakang, dia selalu begitu kalau menyebut nama yang memiliki huruf vokal di akhirnya." jelas Alexia agak risih.

Flore ber-'oh' ria. "Aku Flore, salam kenal."

"Apakah Floren berasal dari Florensia?" tanya Gracia.

"Hah?" Flore langsung bengong.

Alexia langsung gelagapan dan buru-buru menyela dengan panik. "Lupakan saja yang barusan! Itu hanya pun, hanya pun!"

'Bodoh! Kenapa malah nge-pun di saat seperti ini?!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Flore kembali memiringkan kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, Paman Alexia, kenapa Garcia berbicara dengan nada monoton ya? Memangnya dia robot?"

"Lebih tepatnya Android..." Alexia menggaruk kepala. "Tapi, ceritanya cukup panjang sih..."

Gadis kucing itu ber-'oh' ria lagi dan berjalan pergi.

Alexia menghela nafas lega, kemudian melirik gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Lain kali jangan ulangi itu lagi!"

Garcia hanya berkedip karena tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa? Pun-pun itu dibuat dan dipilih dengan cermat untuk mengisi suasana, selain itu bisa digunakan untuk setiap kesempatan."

"Garcia! Jangan mengisi memory-mu dengan lelucon bodoh seperti itu! Hapus semua 'pun'-mu sekarang juga! Semuanya!" perintah Alexia.

"Dimengerti! DEL C:\ROOT\LANGUAGE\WORDPLAY\PUNS\PUNS_FOR_EVERY_OCCASION\\*.* 'That lemur is quite tail-lented!' Deleted. 'Mercowlyan's history is quite a tail.' Deleted. 'How does a cheap peacock get his feathers? He pays re-tail!' Deleted."

Alexia langsung shock mendengar itu. "Bagaimana itu 'dipilih dengan cermat' dan 'untuk setiap kesempatan'?! Itu sudah tiga 'tail puns' berturut-turut!"

Garcia malah memiringkan kepala dan Alexia langsung facepalm.

"Ah sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau ikut aku sebentar!" Alexia menarik gadis itu pergi ke dalam markas.

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk-duduk di atap markas.

"Garcia, kau tau... Rasanya aneh jika aku, manusia biasa, pacaran dengan Android yang diprogram untuk menembak para 'lalat liar' dan bisa bikin pun..." gumam Alexia sedikit risih. "Aku merasa lebih aneh dari Salem yang berhubungan dengan hantu kepala buntung..."

(Note: 'Lalat liar' adalah sebutan untuk orang yang memakaikan sayap dan meng-upgrade speed pada hero-nya di game LS.)

Kemudian pemuda pirang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi... Bagaimanapun... Aku tetap menyukaimu seperti apapun dirimu sekarang..."

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Alexia, kemudian kepalanya ikut diletakkan di atas pundak pemuda pirang itu. "Garcian juga menyukai Alexian."

Alexia mulai blushing dan memalingkan wajah. "Yah, terserah padamu..."

* * *

 _ **5\. Menjenguk Teiron di Rumah Sakit**_

Sejauh ini, orang yang tau Teiron masuk rumah sakit hanya Emy, Alpha, dan Giro (sebenarnya Girl-chan juga sih). Tapi...

Lisa terlihat gelisah di dapur karena belakangan ini dia tidak melihat si rambut merah di markas.

Mathias yang melihat itu menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Lis?"

"Tei-kun kemana ya? Dari kemarin nggak kelihatan..." tanya Lisa cemas.

"Iya juga sih, aku juga tidak melihat Teiron dari kemarin." Mathias menggaruk kepala. "Oh, coba tanya kakakmu. Mungkin dia lebih tau."

"Hmm, baiklah..." Lisa segera mencari kakaknya.

* * *

"Kak Al, kau tau dimana Tei-kun?"

Alpha langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

'Sudah kuduga dia pasti akan mencemaskannya...' batin Alpha sambil menghela nafas. "Lis, maaf aku tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi kemarin Teiron masuk rumah sakit."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kelelahan. Dia terlalu memaksakan diri. Bahkan sampai tidak mau makan selama dirawat."

Lisa menunduk sedih mendengar itu dan Alpha mulai tidak tega melihat reaksi adiknya. "Kau mau menjenguknya sekarang?"

"Ya."

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

Pintu ruangan terbuka sedikit, kemudian Alpha menyembulkan kepala dari luar dan melihat teman baiknya yang memasang tatapan kosong di atas ranjang. "Tei, maaf sebelumnya, tapi adikku juga ingin menjengukmu."

"Suruh dia masuk."

Pintu dibuka lebih lebar dan Lisa masuk ke dalam. "Hay Tei-kun."

"Hmm, apa ada?"

Gadis itu menghampiri ranjang Teiron dan menaruh sebuah toples plastik kecil berwarna merah di atas pangkuannya. "Ini untukmu."

"Apa isinya?"

"Hanya makanan kecil, ibuku membawanya dari Jepang."

Sebenarnya Teiron tetap tidak mau makan, tapi dia tidak tega menolak pemberian Lisa dan membuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya.

Pemuda itu menatap kumpulan benda di dalam toples itu dengan wajah heran. Benda itu kecil, coklat, dan berkeriput. Tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak yakin benda itu bisa dimakan.

"Lisa, kau yakin benda ini bisa dimakan?" tanya Teiron ragu.

"Tei-kun, aku yakin manisan buah plum itu aman untuk dimakan..." jelas Lisa dengan senyum manis.

"Umm, baiklah..."

Teiron memasukkan buah itu ke dalam mulutnya dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia mulai menghabiskan seluruh manisan yang diberikan Lisa padanya.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum meihatnya, setidaknya dia senang karena akhirnya Teiron mau makan. Lisa mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap kepala pemuda itu. "Lain kali jangan memaksakan diri lagi, Tei-kun. Sekarang istirahatlah, biar kami yang mengurus tugasmu nanti. Aku akan membawakan lebih banyak manisan untukmu besok."

Dia mengangguk kecil, kemudian gadis itu berjalan pergi.

"Aku masih ingin di sini sebentar, jadi pulanglah duluan." ujar Alpha yang dari tadi bersandar di dekat pintu sambil melipat tangan.

Lisa mengangguk dan keluar ruangan, kemudian Alpha menghampiri temannya. "Tei, kuharap kau tidak menyiksa diri lagi. Serius deh, memangnya kau itu masokis atau apa?"

Teiron hanya tersenyum tipis. "Terserah..."

"Ya sudah." Alpha angkat bahu, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kau belum menghubungi Kaichou?"

Temannya menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Yah, belakangan ini dia mengkhawatirkanmu, jadi kurasa kau harus menghubunginya." Alpha berbalik dan berniat pergi. "Aku pulang juga ya."

Pemuda merah itu hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya keluar ruangan.

* * *

 _ **6\. Claw Training**_

Di ruang latihan, Ikyo sedang menjadi mentor untuk mengajari Tsuchi menggunakan cakarnya.

"Sudah siap melatih cakarmu?"

Tsuchi mengangguk.

"Baik. Jadi intinya, kau hanya perlu fokus. Selain itu, mengontrol emosi juga diperlukan agar kekuatannya bisa melukai musuh, tapi tidak menyebar ke arah orang lain yang tidak bersalah."

Dia mengeluarkan cakarnya dan menyerang tiang kayu di depan mereka sampai meninggalkan bekas.

"Nah, cobalah."

Tsuchi mencoba fokus dan kedua cakarnya mulai keluar, kemudian menyerang tiang kayu itu berkali-kali sampai patah dan tumbang. Tapi dia malah jatuh berlutut karena kelelahan dan cakarnya langsung hilang.

"Nyaaa..."

Ikyo menghampiri Tsuchi dan membantunya berdiri, kemudian mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah bagus. Kau harus terus melatihnya agar tidak terlalu memakan banyak tenaga."

"Nyaw!"

"Kurasa itu sudah cukup untuk hari ini." Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu." Ah, aku harus segera pulang untuk mengecek Adelia. Beritahu yang lain aku akan kembali dua minggu lagi."

"Nyaaaw!" Tsuchi melambaikan tangan ke arah si rubah yang bergegas pergi.

* * *

 _ **7\. Boneka Hilang**_

Rina menyukai boneka miliknya dan selalu membawanya kemana-mana ibarat itu adalah jiwanya.

Tapi, pada suatu hari, dia kehilangan boneka itu dan menangisinya semalaman.

* * *

Beginilah komentar Jean mengenai hal itu:

"Kak Rina kalau sudah galau memang merepotkan! Dia selalu saja berbuat yang aneh-aneh! Contohnya saja semalam!"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Aduh, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur gara-gara tangisannya!" gerutu Primarin sambil nonton TV bareng Jean dan Lucy.

"Iya, aku juga, kenapa sih dia berisik banget?" tanya Lucy sambil menopang dagu.

"Iya, aku juga bingung!" balas Jean.

"Hmm, apaan ini?" tanya Primarin saat mengganti Channel TV yang menampilkan iklan dan ternyata...

* * *

Terlihat Rina yang memegang sebuah kertas dengan gambar boneka plus tulisan 'Dicari, boneka' dan terdengarlah bunyi gaje di iklan itu.

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

DOEEENG!

"Bonekaku hilang, hilang, hilang!"

* * *

Iklan itu sukses membuat ketiga orang yang melihatnya langsung mangap dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apaan tuh tadi?" tanya Lucy cengo.

Primarin pun sukses menjatuhkan remote TV.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Tak masalah kubuat iklan di TV! Yang penting, bonekaku kembali!" Rina menghela nafas kecil. "Tapi, sampai sekarang, bonekaku belum kembali juga..."

"Rina? Ini punyamu?" tanya Ashley sambil memberikan sebuah boneka pada Rina.

"Wah, kamu menemukannya ya?"

"Iya, Rina."

"Wah, senangnya! Eh, tapi, kenapa kotor begitu?"

"Aku menemukannya di dalam kloset sana tadi." Ashley menunjuk ke belakang.

"Apa?! Kloset?!" tanya Rina kaget.

"Iya."

Rina langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **8\. Hot Pot Incident**_

"Salem!"

"Ya?"

"Ayo sini!" Chilla menarik Salem ke dapur.

* * *

Begitu sampai, dia menunjukkan sebuah panci. "Chilla membuat hot pot, mau mencobanya?"

Salem menelan ludah. "Baiklah..."

Dia membuka tutupnya dan asap ungu langsung keluar dari dalam panci tersebut, kemudian dia mulai memberanikan diri mencicipi sup itu dan...

GUBRAK!

"Salem!" seru Chilla panik, kemudian berlari keluar. "Tolong, Salem pingsan!"

Yah, tau sendiri deh...

* * *

Sebenarnya itu bukan pertama kalinya Salem mendapat pengalaman buruk dengan hot pot rasa 'Mystery Food X', sebelumnya dia pernah dicekoki makanan yang sama oleh Duo Iblis.

"Kali ini makan apa?"

"Hot pot..."

"Siapa yang masak?"

Tumma berkeringat dingin. "Ehm... Arie dan Zen..."

Salem langsung menelan ludah. "Mampus dah, mending gue ca-"

"Yo!" Duo Iblis itu langsung mendatangi mereka.

"KABOOOOOOOOR!"

"JANGAN KABUR LU, SALEM!"

* * *

Setelah sebuah pengejaran kemudian...

Sekarang Salem sudah diikat di kursi dan Duo Iblis itu mencekoki masakan mereka ke dalam mulutnya sampai dia tepar dengan mulut berbusa.

Tumma sendiri hanya geleng-geleng melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

 _ **9\. Naoto Melahirkan?**_

"Ada yang lihat kucingku?" tanya Hikari pada kerumunan orang yang sedang menonton di ruang tengah.

"Tidak tau!" balas mereka semua serentak.

Gadis itu menghela nafas frustasi. "Aih, kemana dia?"

"Nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi yang mendatanginya.

"Kau lihat Naoto?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

* * *

Hikari terus mencari ke seluruh markas, sampai dia tak sengaja mendengar suara anak kucing dari suatu tempat di lantai dasar.

"Hika, ngapain di sini?" tanya Raimundo yang baru datang.

Hikari menyuruh pria itu diam. "Ssst, tadi denger suara nggak?"

Raimundo mulai pasang telinga. "Ya, seperti suara anak kucing, kurasa suaranya berasal dari gudang. Coba kita cek."

Mereka berdua segera bergegas ke gudang dan begitu masuk...

Terlihat Naoto yang menyusui kumpulan anak kucing di dalam sebuah kotak kardus di salah satu sudut gudang.

"Woah, ternyata dia melahirkan!" seru Raimundo.

Hikari menghela nafas lega. "Aku kira kenapa..."

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" tanya Paman Grayson yang sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"Coba lihat itu." Raimundo menunjuk Naoto dan anak-anaknya.

Paman Grayson ber-'oh' ria. "Selamat ya Hikari, sepertinya kucingmu sudah menjadi 'seekor' ibu."

"Hmm, ya... Terima kasih..." gumam Hikari.

* * *

 ** _10\. (Late) Valentine Screen_**

Banyak orang yang rata-rata memberikan cokelat pada pasangannya di hari Valentine.

Tapi itu berbeda untuk beberapa orang. Misalnya...

Lisa kembali menjenguk Teiron di rumah sakit dan membawakan lebih banyak manisan sebagai hadiah Valentine.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa."

Lisa menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, melihatmu memulihkan diri saja sudah cukup untukku."

Teiron hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Hmm, yah... Terima kasih..."

* * *

Di markas...

"Nik, lu mau ngasih apa ke bocah serigala itu?" tanya Alisa yang baca buku sambil tengkurep di kasurnya.

"Entahlah... Gue nggak tau apa yang dia suka..." balas Monika yang sedang menopang dagu di atas meja. "Kalau ngasih cokelat kayaknya kelewat mainstream deh..."

"Coba ajak dia jalan-jalan, mungkin itu lebih membantu." usul Alisa.

Monika berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, iya juga ya..."

Kemudian dia pergi keluar kamar untuk mencari anak itu.

* * *

Monika menemukannya baru selesai cuci piring di dapur. "Hey Rice, ada waktu?"

Maurice berbalik dan menghampiri gadis itu. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Yah, mungkin ini memalukan untukmu... Tapi apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku hari ini?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke taman kota.

* * *

Maurice sedikit canggung saat bergandengan tangan dengan Monika, sementara Monika sendiri mulai tidak nyaman dengan aura canggung pemuda di sebelahnya.

Maurice yang menyadari itu memalingkan wajah. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak terbiasa jalan-jalan seperti ini..."

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Monika.

"Hey, kurasa kita beli es krim di sana." Maurice menunjuk penjual es krim yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Monika mengangguk setuju. "Hmm, ide bagus."

* * *

Setelah beli es krim, mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Hmm, Monika..."

"Ya?"

"Ehmm..." Maurice ingin menjelaskan ada sisa es krim di pipi Monika, tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakannya karena tak berani menatap wajah gadis itu.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu!" Monika mulai mendekatkan wajahnya di depan pemuda itu dan membuatnya semakin canggung.

Tanpa diduga, dia meraba wajah gadis di depannya dan mulai mendekatkan mulut untuk menjilati sisa es krim itu.

"Ma-maaf..." Maurice memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah setelah melakukan itu.

Monika mulai blushing. "Ya, tidak masalah..."

* * *

Mari kita lihat ke tempat lain.

"Hay Giro!"

Giro yang sedang menopang dagu di jendela menengok ke arahnya. "Hmm, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." Luthias menyodorkan sebuah buku padanya.

Giro menerimanya dan terbelakak. "Ini..."

Luthias menggaruk kepala dengan senyum miris. "Aku bersusah payah mencarinya, bahkan sampai mengunjungi Austria..."

Giro menunduk sedih. "Kau terlalu baik, tapi..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Luthias bingung.

Dia memalingkan wajah. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau hadiah dariku lebih sederhana dari ini?"

Pemuda jabrik itu memiringkan kepala. "Tunjukkan saja."

Giro segera pergi ke dapur, kemudian membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebuah mangkuk berwarna coklat, setelah itu dia kembali ke Luthias sambil membawa mangkuk itu dengan wajah memerah.

Di dalam mangkuk itu terdapat dua buah apel di dalam karamel dan tusukan plastik di atasnya.

Pemuda bermanik ungu itu menatapnya dengan penasaran. "Permen apel karamel?"

Pemuda di depannya mengangguk. "Ja."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku menyukainya."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Benarkah?"

Luthias mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Giro dengan senyum lembut.

Giro ikut tersenyum, walaupun hanya senyum tipis. "Danke..."

Dan mereka berdua makan permen apel karamel bersama di atap markas.

* * *

Di lantai dasar...

"Vieny!" Vivi menghampiri Vience yang sedang mengurus naga kesayangannya.

"Oh, Vivi-chan! Kau ingin jalan-jalan? Aku baru mau menyiapkan Jeronium."

"Iya, ayo pergi!"

Kemudian mereka jalan-jalan bersama dengan Jeronium sebagai kendaraan.

Biarkan saja mereka, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih lanjut. *plak!*

* * *

Di perpus...

"Salem, Chilla beri cokelat!"

"Oh, makasih." Salem menerima cokelat itu dan menelan ludah, dia takut ada bau-bau 'Mystery Food X'. "Kamu bikin sendiri kan?"

"Iya, tapi Chilla dibantu Salma."

'Syukurlah.' Salem menghela nafas lega, kemudian mencicipi coklat itu. "Hmm, lumayan manis."

"Chilla juga buatkan untuk Alfred."

"Yah, tidak apa-apa. Dia juga pantas dapat cokelat kok." Salem mengusap kepala Chilla dengan senyum tipis.

* * *

Di sudut lain perpus...

"Thun-kun, untukmu!" Emy memberikan cokelatnya.

"Danke." balas Thundy sedikit blushing sambil menerima cokelat dari Emy, kemudian menyodorkan cokelat miliknya. "Nih, untukmu."

Emy langsung memeluk pemuda biru itu. "Makasih!"

* * *

Kemudian mereka berdua memakan cokelat pemberian masing-masing.

"Hmm, cokelat hitam? Lu dapet duit dari mana buat beli ini?" tanya Thundy bingung begitu mendapati cokelat jenis apa yang diberikan gadis itu.

Emy hanya nyengir. "Ada deh~"

* * *

Sementara di pojokan...

"Kau belum punya pacar, Rendy?" tanya Hendry.

"Belum, tapi biarlah... Aku sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu..." balas Rendy datar sambil menopang dagu di atas meja.

Hendry cukup kagum melihat saudaranya yang biasa-biasa saja dengan pemandangan 'romantis' di sekitar mereka, kemudian dia pergi keluar perpus.

* * *

Untuk orang yang sudah menikah, mungkin kasusnya agak berbeda.

Usia kandungan Adelia yang menginjak tiga bulan membuat Ikyo mencoba membantunya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Walaupun sebenarnya saudara-saudaranya juga bisa melakukannya, tapi Adelia lebih senang jika suaminya mau membantu.

"Pekerjaan rumah memang melelahkan, Kyo... Tapi aku yakin kau akan terbiasa nanti..." Adelia mengusap kepala Ikyo yang tertidur pulas di sofa.

* * *

Lain Ikyo, lain pula Edgar.

Satu-satunya hal yang dia inginkan hari ini hanyalah bisa lebih sering meminum teh madu buatan Naya.

Sebenarnya dia lebih suka kopi, tapi apa salahnya menyukai minuman buatan istri sendiri?

"Aku senang jika kau bisa lebih sering membuat teh madu untukku." ujar Edgar dengan senyum tipis sambil mengusap rambut istrinya dengan lembut.

Naya tersenyum manis. "Aku senang Tuan Edgar menyukainya."

* * *

Sementara itu, Mathias lagi ketiban sial karena dua hal.

Pertama, dia nggak bisa ngasih hadiah untuk si ketua Garuchan karena yang bersangkutan masih berada di Hellsalem's Lot (sebenarnya dia memang menyukai gadis itu sejak lama, hanya saja dia nggak mau ngaku).

Kedua, kemarin dia dipalak oleh tiga cewek beringasan.

* * *

Kejadiannya seperti ini:

 **-Flashback-**

"Emmiiii, entar Valentine mau ngasih doi apaan?" tanya Iris yang sedang rebahan di kasur Emy.

"Cokelat kali." jawab Emy.

"Cokelat biasa mah juga murah." komentar Hanny.

"Bukan, tapi cokelat yang pahit itu."

"Gile, cokelat hitam kan mahal, lu dapet duit dari mana?" tanya Iris.

"Palakin Kambing-man." balas Emy watados. "Lu mau ngasih doi apaan, Ris?"

"Gue mau ngasih doi syal aja." jawab Iris.

"Yah, syal mah murah." komentar Emy.

"Syalnya syal Armani yang bermerek gitu. Duit juga palakin si Kambing aja."

"Kalau Han-chan apa?" tanya Iris dan Emy bersamaan.

"Kaset game pesenan Lectro yang dia udah ngebet dari dulu." jawab Hanny.

Emy mengangkat alis. "Kok gue denger begituan malah agak gimana gitu ya?"

"Masalahnya kasetnya setumpuk mbak, orang sampe sepuluh biji yang dia pengen." jelas Hanny. "Totalnya tujuh koma lima juta. Mayan..."

"Uangnya?" tanya mereka berdua.

"Palakin Mas Kambing Guling." jawab Hanny.

"Oke, ayo kita palakin dia sekarang!" seru Iris.

Dan mereka langsung mencari Mathias.

* * *

"Pak Kambing! Minta duit!" seru mereka bertiga serentak.

Pria jabrik itu langsung kaget. "Etdah lu bertiga, buat apaan?!"

"Pokoknya kasih kita duit, atau gue panggil mereka bertiga biar lu disembelih!" ancam Iris.

Mathias langsung menelan ludah.

Mau disembelih Red aja udah serem, apalagi ditambah kembarannya!

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Sekarang dia sedang pundung di pojok ruang tengah sambil menangis karena meratapi dompetnya yang terkuras untuk memenuhi keinginan ketiga cecunggut itu.

"Ada apa dengan Anko?" tanya seseorang di sebelah Hendry.

"Yang kudengar, dia seperti meratapi dompetnya..." jelas Hendry sweatdrop.

Mathias sempat melihat keberadaan orang itu, tapi malah manyun ketika melihat orang itu sedang mengobrol dengan 'udara' di depannya. 'Norge pasti sedang mengobrol dengan troll-nya lagi!'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Templar Bounty Cleric (?)...**

* * *

Terserah deh... Mau gimana lagi ya? Referensi pembuatan Chapter ini agak random soalnya... 'w'a

Spoiler Chapter depan: Salah satu request di Persona Q.

Review! :D


	120. Save Our Stomachs

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Baiklah... ._. *jarang jalan-jalan ke tempat lain soalnya.***

 **Flore: "Selain dia teman Paman Alexia, menurutku biasa-biasa saja..." 'w'a**

 **Makasih Review-nya... -w-/**

 **StrideRyuuki (mau diganti apapun bodoh amat): Kubaru nyadar kalau nama Garcia sama kayak merek ekstrak manggis, padahal aku nggak tau itu saat namanya disebut di Chapter 'Double Gender'... 'v'a**

 **Zen: *menyiram pantat Hibatur dengan air.***

 **Alexia: "Terima kasih..." -w-'**

 **Teiron: "Aku tidak yakin soal 'White Day'..." ._.**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku hanya suka es krim rasa cokelat, kalau rasa lain kurang suka (kecuali kalau yang menarik saja)... .w.a**

 **Tartagus: "Aku hanya ingin ikut saja walaupun nggak punya hubungan darah..." -3-/**

 **Luthias: "Aku lebih suka berseluncur daripada menggunakan kendaraan beroda, jadi... Naamik, qujanaq..." *mengibaskan tangan.* "Tapi kalau kau mau aku menyimpan mobil itu, sebenarnya tidak masalah, hanya saja aku tidak akan memakainya dan mungkin si Bornlock (baca: Victor) yang lebih tertarik dengan itu..."**

 **Mathias: "Aku tidak memikirkannya karena terlalu stress setelah dipalak tiga cewek beringasan..." TwT/**

 **Aku sudah pernah share di FB lho... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note: Sepertinya kau tidak menyadari seseorang di bagian akhir... -v-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 115: Save Our Stomachs**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Salem memberitahu Tumma untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau ingat kejadian tentang hot pot sebelumnya? Karena aku menyelinap pergi ketika keempat orang itu sedang memasak. Tapi kelihatannya, rencana mereka masih berjalan." Salem melipat tangan. "Para monster memasak itu mungkin akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung bumi... Aku sudah cukup mendapat banyak pengalaman buruk dengan masakan mereka... Jika kau bisa menyebutnya masakan!"

"Jika aku harus melakukannya lagi, perutku akan tumbuh kaki dan melarikan diri dari sisa tubuhku..." Salem memegangi perut dengan wajah ngeri. "Jadi, aku ingin kau mengawasi masakan mereka. Mereka sudah berada di dapur. Aku ingin kau ke sana sebelum mereka menyelesaikannya."

Tumma mengangguk dan segera pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Di dapur, Tumma menemukan Arie, Zen, Jean, dan Alexia sedang membicarakan tentang hot pot.

"Hey Tumma. Apa kau mau makan hot pot juga?" tanya Alexia.

"Kupikir kalian butuh bantuan." jawab Tumma.

"Oh, aku pikir kami akan baik-baik saja." balas Alexia.

"Jadi, apa jenis hot pot yang akan kita buat?" tanya Zen.

"Kita bisa menjadikannya gaya masyarakat. Masing-masing dari kita dapat membawa apapun yang kita inginkan untuk dimasukkan ke dalamnya." jelas Alexia.

"Oke. Aku akan mencoba untuk mencari beberapa bintang laut. Aku yakin itu akan menambah rasa, dan bentuknya akan terlihat sangat lucu di dalam air!" celetuk Arie.

"Aku ingin menambahkan beberapa madu. Aku pernah mendengar itu menambahkan kekayaan rasa. Ini tidak biasa, tapi aku yakin itu akan bagus!" sahut Jean.

"Kau membawa manis, aku akan membawa pedas! Apa yang dibutuhkan hot pot ini adalah beberapa habanero!" timpal Zen.

Tumma punya firasat buruk tentang ini. "Apa kalian memiliki dendam terhadap Salem?"

Alexia terlihat bingung. "Hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kami melakukan ini untuknya sekarang!"

"Oh, aku tau! Karena hot pot ini ide Kak Salem, kenapa kita tidak memasukkan apa yang dia suka?" usul Jean.

Arie berpikir sejenak. "Hmmm... Aku tidak tau apa yang dia suka, tapi..."

"Kita membicarakan Salem di sini. Aku punya firasat dia akan sangat pemilih soal ini." ujar Alexia.

"Um... Kenapa kita tidak tanyakan Kak Vience tentang ini? Terkadang dia mengajariku cara memasak." usul Jean.

"Hey, itu ide bagus! Aku juga ingin memintanya mengajariku memasak juga!" balas Alexia senang. "Oh, Tumma! Apa kau bisa mencari Vience untuk kami? Sementara itu, kami akan mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya, dan kita akan berkumpul lagi di sini."

"Oke! Aku akan menemui kalian lagi nanti!" seru Zen.

Mereka semua pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Tumma berniat untuk mencari harapan terakhirnya, Vience.

* * *

Di koridor lantai lima, Tumma bertemu dengan Vience.

"Yo. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Vience.

Tumma menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Vience.

Vience menggaruk kepala. "Baiklah, uh, ya... Itu agak menyebalkan. Tapi aku agak sibuk sekarang. Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu dalam hal ini. Ini tidak banyak, tapi kurasa aku bisa memberitahumu beberapa tips untuk membuat hot pot. Itu hal terbaik yang bisa kulakukan."

Tumma memutuskan untuk mendengarkan saran Vience tentang memasak hot pot.

"Nah, pertama, kau perlu ingat bahwa tidak ada cara yang tepat untuk membuat hot pot. Itu aturan yang kujalani. Dalam kasusku, aku mencoba untuk mempertahankan tiga bahan agar rasanya tidak tercampur. Ketika kau memilih bahan, mulailah dengan bahan utama, lalu sayur, kemudian pilih sisinya." jelas Vience panjang lebar. "Sudah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Terima kasih. Itu saja." balas Tumma.

Vience menghela nafas. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih. Aku tidak bisa menjauh dari orang tolol tertentu sekarang... Jika aku tidak berurusan dengannya dari waktu ke waktu, dia hanya akan menjadi rasa sakit yang nyata kemudian."

"Oh? Aku rasa kau membicarakanku." Tartagus muncul entah dari mana.

Vience hanya facepalm. "Tentu saja."

"Kita akan memutuskannya, sekali dan untuk semua, dengan percobaan ring toss."

"Apa yang akan kita putuskan dengan memainkan ring toss?" tanya Vience sebal.

"Ayo kita lakukan, Vieny! Pertempuran dimulai saat kita memilih cincin kita!" ajak Tartagus.

"Berapa sih umurnya?" Vience hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil memegangi kening. "Nah, itu hampir meringkas situasiku. Semoga berhasil. Sampai jumpa."

Dan Tartagus menarik Vience pergi.

'Apa mereka sudah mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya?' batin Tumma yang berniat kembali ke dapur.

* * *

Setelah tiba di dapur, dia melihat 12 bahan yang berbaris di atas meja: kerang, cod, bakso ayam, perut babi, kubis Cina, daun bawang, sawi, jamur, tahu, tahu goreng, kulit tahu, dan mie bihun.

"Kami terbawa dalam memilih bahan, dan inilah yang akhirnya kami dapatkan." jelas Alexia. "Tapi itu berarti hot pot kita akan memiliki lebih banyak rasa!"

"Aku tidak menemukan bintang laut sama sekali, bahkan sudah mengeceknya di kolam ikan." gumam Arie.

"Yeah. Kurasa kalau mereka tidak ada di sana, maka tidak ada di sini." jelas Alexia yang baru menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, dimana Vience?"

Tumma memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Vience.

"Aku mengerti... Well, kurasa itu tidak bisa membantu jika dia sibuk." ujar Arie. "Hey Tumma. Maukah kau membantu kami?"

"Aku sudah mendapati air di pancinya mendidih." ujar Zen.

"Aku akan menaruh di konbu untuk rasa kaldu." timpal Jean.

"Okay, Tumma! Sisa hot pot ini ada di tanganmu!" seru Alexia. "Kami memiliki sesuatu yang spesial untuk disiapkan, jadi ini terserah padamu!"

Mereka berempat mengalihkan perhatian kuliner mereka pada hal lain, tapi Tumma memutuskan untuk fokus membuat hot pot saat ini.

* * *

Pertama, dia memutuskan untuk menggunakan kerang sebagai bahan utama.

"Menggunakan kerang untuk bahan utama adalah pilihan yang bagus. Hey, apa kau tau bahwa kerang bergerak di air dengan menutup cangkangnya dan menembak keluar air?" jelas Arie. "Itu agak keren. Mereka begitu hebat."

Selanjutnya, Tumma menggunakan jamur sebagai sayuran.

"Taukah kau? Jamur sebenarnya adalah fungus." Zen berpikir sejenak. "Orang yang pertama kali mencoba memakannya pasti sangat lapar."

Terakhir, Tumma mengambil tahu goreng sebagai sisinya.

"Ketika kau memikirkan sesuatu yang digoreng, kau membayangkan tempura atau kroket. Kau tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkan tahu." Alexia menggaruk kepala. "Ketika aku masih kecil, aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang memiliki ide menggoreng itu. Well, rasanya enak, jadi aku tidak mengeluh."

Setelah memutuskan semua bahannya, Tumma mulai menyeduh sup dan memasak bahannya.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, aroma lezat mulai muncul dari dalam panci.

"Oh, baunya enak! Kau luar biasa, Tumma!" seru Alexia.

"Kami juga sudah selesai di sini. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu Salem." ujar Arie.

"Kalian yakin ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Tumma.

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu yakin dengan masakanku!" jawab Alexia.

"Hey, aku mengajak Salem untuk datang!" seru Zen.

"Yo! Maaf membuat kalian menunggu!" Salem menghela nafas. "Oh, man... Aku tidak sabar untuk memakan apa yang menungguku di sini..."

"Semoga beruntung!" ujar Tumma.

"Terima kasih! Aku meminum beberapa obat perut sebelum ke sini, untuk berjaga-jaga." balas Salem.

"Oh, come on. Kali ini kau akan merasakan keahlian sejati kami." sahut Alexia sambil berkacak pinggang.

Salem memutar mata. "Sayangnya, ada yang lebih salah dengan itu dibandingkan hanya rasa terakhir kali."

"Yah... Ini dia!" Jean mengangkat tutup panci.

"Woah!" Salem terkejut saat mendapati bentuk dan bau-nya seperti hot pot biasanya. "I-ini... Bisakah aku benar-benar berharap untuk ini?"

"Itu yang ingin aku beritahu padamu!" seru Zen.

Salem menggaruk kepala. "Sebaiknya tidak ada yang aneh seperti bintang laut atau apapun di sini..."

"Tidak, tidak ada bintang laut." balas Arie.

"Y-yah... Maksudku, kau pasti sudah gila untuk memasukkan bintang laut di dalam hot pot..." Salem menelan ludah. "Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mulai makan, lalu..."

Salem mulai makan dari hot pot dan...

"I-ini..." Dia terdiam setelah mencicipinya. "Wah, rasanya sangat bagus!"

"Benarkah!?" tanya Alexia kaget.

"Dengan hanya menggunakan hal-hal penting, setiap rasa bahan terbawa keluar dan ditingkatkan! Cita rasa yang sederhana tapi dalam! Aku tidak berpikir pernah mencicipi hot pot sebagus ini!" jelas Salem senang.

"Kita berhasil!" seru Jean senang.

"Yah, terima kasih makanannya! Aku akan pergi sekarang." Salem berniat pergi, tapi...

"Berhenti di situ!" cegat Alexia. "Makanan utamanya baru dimulai, Salem!"

Salem langsung kaget. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

"Saat Tumma mengurus hot pot, kami memutuskan untuk membuat saus celup. Kami masing-masing membuat yang berbeda, jadi aku harap kau menikmati individualitas di dalamnya." jelas Arie. "Aku membuat saus dari perut ikan, aku menyebutnya 'saus perut ikan'. Ini memiliki rasa yang berani, jadi pasti bagus!"

Bau busuk dari saus Arie membuat tidak mungkin untuk bernafas.

"Oh Tuhan! Baunya busuk! Jauhkan itu dari sini!"

Arie tertawa kecil. "Aku belum mencobanya sendiri, tapi aku yakin itu hanya rasa yang diperoleh."

"Kau harus mencicipinya dulu sebelum memaksa orang lain untuk- Hnnngh!"

Arie memaksa Salem memakan sausnya.

"Yang ini punyaku, aku menyebutnya 'saus jus daging'. Ini campuran yang rumit antara lemak daging sapi, lemak babi, dan telur ayam! Ini mahakaryaku."

Saus Alexia memiliki begitu banyak minyak sehingga permukaannya memiliki kemilau seperti cermin dan dia memaksa Salem untuk mencoba campuran mengerikan itu.

"Aku juga membuat satu. Aku menyebutnya 'capsaicin infusion'. Ini sedikit pedas, tapi aku yakin ini bagus untuk membantu menurunkan berat badan!"

Hanya melihat saus buatan Zen saja sudah membuat mata berair.

"Oh tidak, mataku! Gaaah!"

Zen juga memaksa Salem memakan sausnya.

"Saus buatanku sedikit berbeda... Aku menyebutnya 'saus selai'. Ini membuat apapun yang dimakan terasa seperti dessert. Ini merupakan pengalaman baru!"

"Kenapa aku ingin makan hot pot untuk dessert? Oh, yuck, ini terlalu manis!"

Jean memaksa saus itu ke mulut Salem.

Salem mulai frustasi. "Tidak lagi..."

Tumma hanya menghela nafas. "Sekarang hot pot yang **sebenarnya** dimulai."

"TIDAK LAGI!" Teriakannya menggema sampai ke seluruh penjuru markas.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Seharusnya aku tau itu jebakan sejak awal, aku bahkan tidak menduga mereka akan mengontrol saus celup... Yah, aku kira hot pot itu sendiri adalah sebuah kesuksesan, dan aku berhasil bertahan hidup-hidup." Salem menghela nafas panjang. "Oh ya, dan ngomong-ngomong, hot pot tadi... Itu sangat mengagumkan! Aku tau kau orang yang tepat untuk pekerjaan itu!"

Kemudian dia menggaruk kepala. "Yah, sepertinya aku akan tetap memakan veggie snack dari kakakku. Semuanya terasa sama, tapi aku bisa mempercayainya. Makasih ya!"

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ah, akhirnya pulang juga!" ujar Girl-chan setelah tiba di depan markas.

Ketika pintu dibuka, tiba-tiba dia disambut dengan lemparan kue pie yang mengenai wajahnya.

"Hey, apa ini cara kalian menyambut orang yang baru pulang?!" sembur gadis itu sebal setelah menyingkirkan sebagian krim dari wajahnya.

"Dia yang ngusulin..." Semua orang menunjuk Alpha yang nyengir.

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terserah kalian..."

* * *

Dia segera pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan wajahnya, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya untuk istira-

"Hm?"

Gadis itu mengangkat alis saat menemukan sebuah catatan di atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil benda itu dan membacanya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan menaruh catatan itu di atas meja.

"Aaah, hari yang melelahkan..." keluhnya sambil merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur.

Karena perjalanan panjang yang melelahkan, dia pun memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tambahkan Banyak Cuka** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, gimana ya? Soalnya ini terinspirasi video yang pernah ku-share di FB sebelumnya, walaupun aku hanya men-translate beberapa bagian sendiri (sisanya pake Google Translate)... .w./

Review! :D


	121. ArchivEditions

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ohoho~ :V a *ditebas.* Ini udah lanjut! ^^/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Yah, terserah kalian... 'w'a Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Well... Yah, begitulah... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **Note: Sepertinya aku akan memperbaiki beberapa bagian di Chapter sebelumnya jika sempat atau ingat... .w.a**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 116: ArchivEditions**

* * *

"Woy, lu ngapain bawa makanan sebanyak itu?" tanya Mathias agak kaget ketika melihat si ketua Garuchan menggotong banyak makanan dari kulkas.

"Gue laper abis bangun tidur!" balas gadis itu cuek.

"Iye sih, tapi nggak usah segitunya! Lu kan cewek, lu bisa lebih gendut dari Akai kalau makan sebanyak itu!" sembur Mathias.

"Kok gue denger Akai jadi inget Red ya? Dia kan sering pake tuh panda!" celetuk Saphire watados.

"Kayaknya itu nggak ada hubungannya deh..." gumam Daren sweatdrop.

"Lu nasehatin gitu kenapa sih? Khawatir?" tanya Girl-chan sedikit menggoda.

"Ne-nej!" Pria jabrik itu menggeleng dan buru-buru pergi dengan wajah memerah.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali baperin Aniki..." kata Luthias yang mendatangi gadis itu.

Girl-chan hanya nyengir. "Biarin! Lagian, wajahnya cukup lucu kalau lagi baper!"

Yuk ke inti Chapter!

* * *

 **~Pasung~**

"Aku mau pasung Kopen saja, biar dia tidak menggangguku lagi!"

Gara-gara ada yang keseringan bicara soal benda tajam, Naoto jadi terbawa suasana.

Keesokan harinya, sebagian cowok langsung diburu oleh Hikari.

* * *

 **~Another Pingpong Party~**

Hari ini sebagian anggota Garuchan sedang berolahraga di Gelanggang Olahraga Nordic (?). Mereka pun berolahraga dengan rusuh.

Iya, rusuh!

Emy, Elwa, Giro, dan Maurice sedang bermain tenis, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah gebukin Emy yang nyeselin tingkat tinggi.

Saphire, Salem, Luthias, dan Mathias sedang bermain sepakbola, tapi hasilnya malah membuat kedua bocah spiky itu langsung cengo ketika melihat kedua saudara jabrik itu bisa menendang bola dari jauh dan masuk ke gawang.

* * *

"Wah, ada permainan pingpong nih!" celetuk Hibatur ketika melihat sebuah meja pingpong.

"Mau main?" tanya Tumma.

"Gimana kalau kita mainnya kayak di anime aja?" usul Arie.

"Aku setuju!" jawab Zen.

"Aku yang jadi wasit!" ujar Yubi.

* * *

Nah, sekarang kita lihat permainan mereka!

Hibatur dengan Zen, Arie dengan Tumma. Bola di tangan Zen.

Yubi: "Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan nama pokemon di Alola!"

Arie: "Eh?"

Zen: "Pikipek!"

Tumma: "Rockruff!"

Hibatur: "Lunala!"

Arie: "Gue nggak tau banyak soal pokemon!"

* * *

Ronde kedua, bola masih di tangan Zen.

Yubi: "Pertanyaan kedua, sebutkan nama protagonis di anime Digimon!"

Zen: "Masaru Daimon!"

Tumma: "Taiki Kudo!"

Hibatur: "Daisuke Motomiya!"

Arie: "Apa ada pertanyaan yang lebih gampang?"

Yubi: "Ini udah yang paling gampang! Kamu-nya aja yang nggak bisa, Arie!"

* * *

 **~Reaksi ThunEmy terhadap Haytham~**

"Oh, pacar baru Alucard? Ya syukur deh!" Thundy hanya cuek.

"Eh, uke baru Alucard? Kok mirip Thun-kun?" Emy memasang wajah bingung.

Singkat amat ya!

* * *

 **~Old~**

"Umm, Luthias-pyon... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Giro? Tumben sekali! Mungkin aku bisa menjawabnya!"

"Mmm... Kalau seandainya wajah dan tubuhku menjadi tua karena usia, apa kau masih mau mencintaiku?"

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajah pemuda Greenland itu. "Pertanyaan yang lucu! Walaupun kau tua dan tubuhmu renta, kenapa aku harus berhenti mencintaimu? Kaulah yang pertama kali memperlihatkan perasaan cinta itu dan aku harus berhenti mencintaimu karena fisik? Sampai kapanpun, perasaan cintaku masih bertahan meski fisikmu berubah! Kau juga kan?"

"I-iya, terima kasih jawabannya... Ich liebe dich, Grönland..."

"Asavakkit, Giro..."

* * *

 **~Sial~**

Pada pagi hari, Salem kejedot pintu, kepeleset dari tangga, dipukul Giro di kamar mandi, dan dikejar-kejar hantu nyasar.

Pada siang hari, bajunya ketumpahan minyak, rambutnya nyaris dicukur Rendy, pulangnya diomelin Edgar, disuruh bantuin cuci mobil sama Mathias, dan dipaksa ngerjain misi bareng Ashley ke sebuah goa.

Pada malam hari, dia nggak dapat jatah makan malam karena telat pulang, diomelin lagi, kepeleset di lantai, pulang-pulang dicakar kucing liar pas keluar markas buat beli mangga, dan mimpi buruk di tengah malam.

Salem Morihayashi Al-Jumrah, ngenes banget kalau udah hari sialnya.

* * *

 **~The Leader's Visit in Hospital~**

"Hey Al, Teiron belum pulang dari rumah sakit?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Antar aku sekarang."

"Eh, serius?"

"Yap dan yap!"

"Oke..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Ka-Kaichou?!" Teiron langsung shock begitu mendapati siapa yang menjenguknya kali ini.

Gadis itu melipat tangan. "Nggak usah segitunya! Aku kemari karena mengkhawatirkanmu, dan kau tidak menghubungiku!"

Pemuda merah itu menunduk malu. "Ya maaf..."

Girl-chan menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, yang penting kau harus istirahat agar bisa lebih cepat pulang nanti."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

 **~Garcia dan 'Panda'~**

"Apa Alexian mau mendengarkan sebuah cerita?" tanya Garcia.

Alexia angkat bahu. "Yah, terserah. Memangnya mau cerita apa?"

"Kemarin Garcian bertemu seekor panda, panda itu bisa bicara dan juga bisa bertarung dengan sebatang bambu. Panda itu juga sangat gemuk, tapi saat Garcian mengatakan itu padanya, dia bilang begini: 'aku tidak gemuk, tapi aku chubby'."

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat familiar dengan panda itu..." gumam Alexia sweatdrop.

* * *

 **~Public Kiss~**

Kemudian mereka didatangi Musket dan Saphire.

"Lex, Garcia tuh beneran temen lu atau apaan? Kok kayaknya deket banget?" tanya Saphire.

"Cuma temen doang kok..." jawab Alexia.

"Beneran, dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Iyalah!" balas Alexia nyolot.

"Alexian?" panggil Garcia.

"A-apa?" tanya Alexia agak gelagapan.

"Apa Garcian boleh ceritakan tentang-"

"Jangan jelaskan itu! Ini perintah!" potong Alexia.

Saphire dan Musket mulai curiga dengan gelagat pemuda pirang itu.

Garcia hanya berkedip dua kali karena sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa Garcian perlu melakukannya lagi?"

"Tu-tu-"

Sebelum Alexia sempat mencegahnya, bibir mereka sudah bersentuhan dalam sebuah ciuman.

Yang lebih parah, bukan hanya Saphire dan Musket yang cengo melihatnya, tapi juga semua orang di sekitar mereka.

"What the?!"

"Wew, ternyata dia bukan jomblo!"

"Anjer, ciuman depan umum!"

"Cieeeeeee~"

Setelah ciuman itu, Alexia yang sudah terlanjur malu langsung kabur dengan wajah memerah sambil menjerit frustasi. Kemudian Lucy dan Hikari mendatangi Garcia.

"Tidak kusangka dia akan seperti itu..." gumam Hikari risih.

"Garcia, aku sarankan jangan lakukan itu lagi. Ini perintah." nasihat Lucy.

Garcia hanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, Lucian."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi, Lex, kau sudah pacaran ya?"

Alexia langsung menyemburkan milkshake dari hidung setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu, dia langsung memasang wajah sebal dan menengok ke belakang dimana ternyata ada si ketua Garuchan yang nyengir. "Dih, pertanyaan apaan tuh?!"

"Tapi itu bener kan?"

"Nggak usah sok-"

"Itu memang benar." timpal Garcia yang udah nongol di sebelah Alexia.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung memerah. "O-oy, jangan nyahut seenaknya!"

Gadis itu terkekeh ria. "Selamat ya!"

Alexia berniat mengejar Girl-chan yang sudah kabur duluan, tapi dicegat Garcia.

"Biarkan dia."

Alexia hanya menghela nafas pasrah, kemudian menggenggam erat tangan Garcia. "Jangan pernah melakukannya lagi... Itu memalukan..."

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Garcian mengerti."

* * *

 **~Jampi-Jampi~**

Suatu hari, Lammermoor bersaudara sedang naik mobil.

"Hmm... Djeeta." (DJ33T4)

"Hmmmm... B-Boiboi." (B-B01B01)

"Lu lagi jampi-jampi apaan sih?" tanya Edgar skeptis.

"Darius (D4121U5). Oh, maaf Kak. Aku kebiasaan baca plat nomor di depan kalau lagi bosan." jelas Edward sambil menunjuk salah satu plat bertuliskan F1233D0M. "Nah, yang itu tulisannya 'Freedom'."

* * *

 **~Give Name for Naoto's Kittens~**

Naoto melahirkan lima anak kucing. Mereka semua berbulu hitam, putih, abu-abu, coklat, dan belang tiga.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang berbulu biru seperti ibunya ya?" tanya Luthias yang berjongkok sambil memperhatikan para anak kucing yang menyusu pada ibunya.

Hikari angkat bahu. "Aku juga kurang tau..."

"Aku butuh bantuan untuk nama mereka..." gumam Naoto.

"Aku akan cari Flore, mungkin dia bisa membantu." Luthias segera keluar dari kamar Hikari.

* * *

Ketika dia sedang berjalan di koridor lantai lima, dia bertemu Teiron yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit.

"Lho, Teiron? Dari mana aja? Kok baru keliatan?" tanya Luthias.

Teiron menggaruk kepala. "Ehmm, ceritanya panjang..."

Luthias teringat tujuan awalnya. "Oh iya, Flore sudah pulang?"

"Belum, kenapa?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Naoto melahirkan kemarin dan dia butuh bantuan untuk memberi nama anak-anaknya." jelas Luthias.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di depan, mungkin dia akan pulang sebentar lagi." usul Teiron.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Ketika Luthias membuka pintu depan markas, dia malah disambut dengan...

"Oh, mau apa kau, Batu Nisan?" tanya Luthias datar.

Hibatur nyengir kuda laut. "Katanya Naoto melahirkan, jadi aku ke sini bawa hadiah!"

Luthias mengangkat alis. "Masa?"

"Tuh!" Hibatur menunjuk dua truk berisi kumpulan susu botol.

Luthias hanya sweatdrop melihat itu. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Mereka baru lahir seminggu, jadi butuh nama..."

"Hmm..." Flore berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana ya? Aku tidak punya ide. Kak Tsuchi ada ide?"

Tsuchi menggeleng.

Teiron angkat bahu. "Yah, kurasa kita harus tanyakan Kaichou, kalau saja dia tidak sedang berpikir yang aneh-aneh..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Hoooh..." Girl-chan manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita Hikari. "Mungkin aku bisa membantu, tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu melipat tangan dan menengadah ke arah langit-langit. "Yah... Aku sedang banyak pikiran saat ini, jadi agak pusing untuk memikirkannya... Tapi kalau ada orang lain yang menyarankan nama untukmu, sebaiknya pikirkan baik-baik."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Rendy bingung begitu melihat Vience ngakak guling-guling di pojok ruang tengah.

"Oh, itu? Katanya dia abis denger cerita Tartagus yang baru pulang dari liburannya ke Kyoto bareng Iris." jelas Tumma.

Rendy mengerutkan kening. "Terus apanya yang lucu?"

"Dia ketawa gara-gara liat Tartagus bonyok digebukin kakeknya Iris..." balas Tumma datar.

"Oke..." Rendy langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu. "Sebaiknya aku cari Hendry, dia pasti di perpus sekarang."

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Hendry saat melihat Zen yang nungging dengan tidak elitnya di pojok perpus.

Dia hanya guling-guling dengan nistanya. "Lagu Akad... Intro sepuluh jam... Seruling lagu Titanic... Memenuhi kepalaku... Aaaaarrgh! Ear rape-nya parah banget! Salem benar-benar telah membunuh telingaku!"

Hendry hanya terdiam melihat itu, sepertinya dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Oh, kau di sini, Hendry. Ayo pergi." ajak Rendy.

Hendry hanya mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti saudaranya sekaligus meninggalkan Zen yang masih guling-guling saking sengsaranya karena menjadi korban 'ear rape'.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Iris, kami perlu memberitahumu sesuatu..." ujar Hikari sambil melipat tangan.

Iris mengangkat alis. "Apa itu?"

"Begini... Daren bilang padaku kalau Tartagus... Sudah masuk tahap phobia terhadap kakekmu..." jelas Alexia.

"Emangnya apa yang terjadi antara kakekmu dan Tartagus?" tanya Emy penasaran.

"Soal itu..." Tiba-tiba wajah Iris memerah karena mengingat kejadian memalukan itu dan buru-buru menggeleng. "Maaf, aku tak bisa cerita..."

Ketiga orang itu hanya saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tv Bella Cinema** **(?)...**

* * *

Question of The Day:

Q: Kenapa Akai disebut? Lu udah mulai main ML?

A: Bukan! Ini gara-gara Reha dan abang gue yang main ML, jadinya kebawa suasana!

* * *

Syukuri aja apa yang bisa kutulis, yang penting update... -w-/

Review! :D


	122. Grandpa Phobia and NekoLizzie

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 117: Grandpa Phobia and NekoLizzie**

* * *

"Hmm, permisi..."

'Gadis sekolah?' batin Salem ketika dihampiri sepasang gadis dengan seragam sekolah di depan sebuah toko buku. "Ya?"

"Bisakah kamu berikan ini pada Saphire-kun?" pinta salah satu dari mereka sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan pada Salem.

"Hah? Berikan itu pada Saphire? Tapi kenapa kalian menanyaiku?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Eh? Jadi rumor itu salah ya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tidak mungkin! Semua orang membicarakannya!" sahut temannya.

"Bukankah kamu saudara kembar Saphire-kun?" tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

Kriieeeet!

"Oh, hay Sa- A-apa ada yang salah?" Saphire langsung shock seketika karena ternyata...

Salem datang dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil mengeluarkan aura suram.

"Tolong jangan mengeluarkan aura suram di ruang makan!" nasihat Paman Grayson yang sedang menyiapkan makanan.

(Note: Ini terinspirasi komik Persona 5 dimana Sae dikira ibunya Akechi... :V a)

Oke, segitu dulu intro-nya!

* * *

"Tarta-kun..." Iris berusaha membujuk Tartagus yang sedang memojokkan diri sambil memeluk lutut dengan aura suram di sudut kandang Jeronium.

"Iris, kurasa percuma saja membujuknya... Dia sudah seperti itu selama seminggu dan sampai sekarang masih belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan pulih..." jelas Daren prihatin.

Sebenarnya itu terjadi karena...

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Emm... Kenapa kau di pemandian laki-laki, Ris?" tanya Tartagus.

"A-apa? Pemandian laki-laki?!" balas Iris shock berat.

"Iya, kau di pemandian laki-laki." ulang Tartagus datar.

Iris langsung blushing dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Ya udahlah, aku di sini aja... Ini pemandian pribadi kok... Kan ada kamu doang nggak apa-apa..."

Tartagus juga ikut blushing, kemudian masuk ke pemandian dan berendam di sebelah Iris.

Mereka hanya diam saja, walaupun tangan mereka berpegangan.

"Emm... Aku bilasan duluan ya..." gumam Tartagus pelan.

"Si-silahkan..."

Entah karena batunya licin atau emang dia sengaja, Tartagus terpeleset dengan tidak elitnya dan saat dia mendarat...

"Hmmh... Tarta... Tarta-kun..."

Dia mendarat di...

"Apa yang-"

Kazuma yang baru masuk ke pemandian melihat kejadian itu dan langsung murka di tempat karena...

Wajah Tartagus mendarat tepat di belahan dada Iris.

"Omae wa mou shindeiru!"

"Nani!?"

"Ryuu ga waga teki o kurau!"

Pemandian itu langsung meledak seketika. Iris berlari keluar dengan wajah memerah, sementara Tartagus hanya bisa pasrah ditabrak Seiryuu dan digebukin Kazuma.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Kok lu malah bonyok sih?" tanya Vience yang berusaha menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah sepupunya diperban dan lengannya di-gips.

"Emang sih gue liburan bareng pacar, tapi gue malah berakhir dihajar dan dipaksa sama kakeknya buat belajar bela diri." jelas Tartagus ngenes.

"Lha, bukannya bagus belajar bela diri?" tanya Saphire bingung.

Tartagus menghela nafas dengan wajah frustasi. "Masalahnya, ada kejadian yang nggak sengaja bikin Kazuma-sensei ngamuk dan gue dihajar pake Seiryuu, sampe bonyok."

Vience langsung kabur untuk ngakak sepuasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

"Maaf, nggak bisa cerita." Tartagus langsung pergi.

Saphire hanya terdiam melihat kepergian sepupunya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Yah, seperti itulah...

"Oy, Saus Tartar!" panggil Vience yang sedang memberi makan naganya. "Aku tau kau sedang stress, tapi jangan mojok di situ! Nanti kau bisa dikentutin!"

Tartagus tidak mau bicara dan tetap memeluk lutut di sana.

Vience hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan menghampiri, kemudian berjongkok di depan sepupunya. "Dengar! Aku minta maaf karena telah menertawakanmu soal insiden itu, tapi ini serius! Kau harus bicarakan masalah ini dengan Iris, mungkin kalian bisa mencari jalan keluarnya!"

Dia mulai menatap sepupu pirangnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih, Vieny..."

Vience ikut tersenyum dan membantu Tartagus berdiri, kemudian menepuk pundaknya. "Sebaiknya kau keluar dan beritahu Iris, dia pasti akan mengerti!"

Dia mengangguk dan segera pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Jadi, bagaimana di sana?" Luthias mempertanyakan pengalaman ketua mereka selama di Hellsalem's Lot.

"Yah, tidak terlalu berbeda dengan di sini... Walaupun ada resikonya juga sih, karena di sana terdapat banyak monster yang bisa saja membunuhmu..." jelas gadis itu.

"Lalu, siapa yang mengurusmu di sana?"

"Libra, sebuah organisasi rahasia. Kebetulan ketua mereka berkunjung ke sini dan menawariku untuk tinggal di markasnya, jadi aku berkenalan dengan para anggotanya..." Kemudian Girl-chan menunjukkan sebuah album foto. "Salah satu dari mereka memotret ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Selagi sang ketua bercerita lebih banyak, mari kita cek ke tempat lain.

* * *

Alpha hanya terdiam melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari 'adik'-nya. "Ehm, Lisa..."

"Ya?" tanya Lisa.

"Sejak kapan kau..."

"Kenapa?"

Alpha hanya menunjukkan gestur untuk meraba kepala.

Lisa mulai mengikuti gerakan sang 'kakak' dan merasakan sesuatu di kepalanya, kemudian dia menatap cermin kamar mandi dan terbelalak kaget dengan bayangannya sendiri. "Ba-bagaimana bi-"

"Kita harus beritahu Ayah dan Ibu soal ini!" Alpha langsung menarik gadis pirang itu keluar kamar mandi.

* * *

Kemudian...

Yato memperhatikan putrinya dengan pose berpikir, kemudian menghela nafas. "Nak, aku tidak tau apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, tapi kuharap kita bisa mencari penyebabnya..."

"Hmm, ya... Semoga..." Lisa hanya menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian melirik 'kakak'-nya.

Alpha langsung mengerti maksud tatapan itu dan mengangguk. "Aku akan beritahu dia."

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

Kriiiiiiiiing!

Flore mengangkat telepon yang berdering. "Halo?"

Di belakangnya terdengar suara dengkuran.

"Oh, Paman Alpha! Ada apa?" Flore mendengarkan sekilas. "Baiklah, aku akan bangunkan Papa dulu."

Dia meletakkan gagang telepon di atas meja dan menghampiri sofa dimana terdapat Teiron yang sedang tertidur karena kelelahan, kemudian mengguncang tubuh pemuda merah itu.

"Hmm... Aku mengantuk..."

"Papa, ada telepon dari Paman Alpha. Katanya ada hal penting yang dia ingin beritahu pada Papa."

"Geez..." Teiron terbangun dengan wajah sebal dan mata setengah terbuka, kemudian menghampiri telepon dan mengangkatnya. "Mau apa kau, Alphamaret? Aku sedang tidur di sini!"

Kemudian manik kehijauan itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Alpha di seberang telepon. "Hah? Lisa?"

* * *

Di rumah keluarga Kikuni...

"Ah, selamat da- tang?" Anisa langsung terdiam begitu mendapati...

Flore yang menggotong 'papa'-nya di punggung beserta Tsuchi di belakang mereka.

"Papa masih mengantuk, jadi dia minta gendong." jelas Flore watados.

* * *

"Errr... Apa hanya aku, atau..." Teiron menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Sejak kapan Mama punya telinga dan ekor kucing?" tanya Flore penasaran.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Kami tidak tau sama sekali tentang itu!" jawab Alpha. "Dan aku khawatir ini akan menimbulkan efek samping."

"Efek samping apa?" tanya Teiron agak was-was.

Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Yah, aku bingung menjelaskannya... Tapi..."

"Nyaw..." Tsuchi menghampiri Lisa dan menyentuh telinga kucing di kepalanya. "Nyaw nyaw?"

Lisa tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Tsuchi. "Aku tidak apa-apa, sepertinya..."

"Tapi kami akan tetap khawatir. Selagi Ayah dan Ibu mencari penyebabnya, kau harus sembunyikan telinga dan ekormu." usul Alpha.

"Dan juga bersikap seperti biasanya." sambung Teiron.

Lisa mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kucoba..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Iris, sebaiknya kita putus saja..."

"Hah?! Kena-"

Tartagus menutup mulut Iris sebelum dia selesai bertanya, air mata terlihat mengaliri manik hitam pria itu dan dia menggeleng dengan wajah menahan sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku terlalu takut dengan kakekmu! Aku tidak mau mengalami trauma yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya! Maafkan aku!"

Tartagus langsung pergi tanpa memberi Iris kesempatan untuk bicara.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah masalah.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Traumatic Breaking Carefree (?)...**

* * *

Well, ya sudahlah... .w./

Kurasa akan ada lebih banyak konflik di Chapter selanjutnya, yah semoga saja... 'w'a

Review! :D


	123. Traumatic Problem

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki:** **Well...**

 **Alexia: "Terserah..." -w-'**

 **Teiron: "Nggak yakin..." .w.**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Setidaknya itu masih mending daripada orang yang jago pake Balmond... *ngeliat abang pake itu soalnya.***

 **Mathias: *tangkap bukunya.* "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin sih..."**

 **Salem: "Harus ya?" -w-'**

 **Garcia: *manggut-manggut.* "Jadi begitu..."**

 **Sebenarnya aku tak tega membuat bad ending untuk mereka, tapi hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku... Maaf ya... .w./ Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku ini dari depan terlihat kurus, tapi dari samping (merasa) agak buncit... *nepuk perut.***

 **Edward: "Umashika? Maksudnya apa ya?"**

 **Hikari: "Aku merasa tidak yakin untuk itu..." -w-'**

 **Vience: "Dia hanya takut dengan kakeknya Iris, tak ada hubungannya dengan naga sama sekali!"**

 **Maaf, kami nggak ngomongin 'Kungfu Panda' lho... 'w'/ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Iris, sebaiknya kita putus saja..."

"Hah?! Kena-"

Tartagus menutup mulut Iris sebelum dia selesai bertanya, air mata terlihat mengaliri manik hitam pria itu dan dia menggeleng dengan wajah menahan sakit.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi! Aku terlalu takut dengan kakekmu! Aku tidak mau mengalami trauma yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya! Maafkan aku!"

Tartagus langsung pergi tanpa memberi Iris kesempatan untuk bicara.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sebuah masalah.

* * *

 **Chapter 118: Traumatic Problem**

* * *

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal hubungan mereka..." gumam Daren yang menopang dagu di jendela sampai tiba-tiba handphone-nya berbunyi.

* * *

 _Alexia: Ren, ada masalah nih!_

 _Daren: Masalah apa, Lex?_

 _Alexia: Gue tadi ngikutin Tartagus, dan nggak taunya, ternyata dia minta putus sama Iris!_

 _Daren: Emang kenapa gara-garanya?_

 _Alexia: Yang gue denger sih, dia takut sama kakeknya Iris._

* * *

"Waduh, gawat nih..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Segitu phobia-nya kah sampe minta putus?"

"Ini buruk. Aku memang memintanya untuk membicarakan masalah itu dengan Iris, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau dia akan minta putus."

"Sudahlah, Frère. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari cara untuk menyembuhkan phobia-nya."

"Tapi, aku takut ujung-ujungnya malah kayak Teiron. Dia itu phobia sama Hato dan berubah jadi benci setelah kami mengupayakan segala cara untuk menyembuhkan Cynophobia-nya."

"Vie-nii... Dary... Kurasa masalah ini akan sangat panjang..."

Yah, begitulah perbincangan dari Andreas bersaudara.

* * *

"Tingkat trauma-nya semakin parah..." Vience menghela nafas panjang. "Iris, aku berani jamin dia akan selalu menghindari kakekmu jika mereka bertemu, dan ini masalah serius!"

* * *

Malamnya, Tartagus sedang memeluk lutut dengan wajah pucat di atas tempat tidurnya. Ketiga sepupunya juga masih tertidur. Karena merasa tidak nyaman, dia mengendap-endap keluar kamar untuk menenangkan diri.

Sekarang dia berada di kandang Jeronium yang terbangun dan terheran-heran melihat sepupu pemiliknya datang ke kandangnya.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, Jero..." Dia mengusap kepala naga itu. "Jangan beritahu Vieny kalau aku sempat ke sini, oke?"

Naga itu hanya mengangguk dan Tartagus segera pergi.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Kazuma mendatangi markas Garuchan untuk meminta penjelasan pada Tartagus. Tapi dia malah disambut oleh Vience.

"Tuan Kazuma, aku sangat yakin dia tidak akan mau menemuimu karena masih trauma. Dia perlu waktu untuk sendiri dan melupakan semuanya, jadi tolong jangan hakimi dia untuk masalah ini."

"Vie-nii, ini gawat!" Saphire mendatangi mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa, Sap?" tanya Vience.

"Sepupu! Dia kabur! Aku menemukan surat di atas tempat tidurnya, dan di situ tertulis dia tidak mau kembali lagi!" jelas Saphire panik.

Kemudian mereka segera mencarinya.

* * *

Vience dan Iris menemukan Tartagus di sebuah tempat konstruksi terbengkalai. Dia terlihat menyembunyikan diri di balik tumpukan kayu.

"Aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan Iris! Kakeknya terlalu keras! Aku tidak akan sanggup!"

"Tarta-kun..."

"Jangan memaksaku untuk kembali! Aku sudah tidak mau lagi bersamamu! Aku ingin melupakan semuanya dan tidak pernah berhubungan denganmu lagi!"

Sekarang dia mulai menangis sesegukan dan memeluk lutut tanpa mau menatap kedua orang itu. Iris berniat menghampiri Tartagus, tapi dicegat Vience.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dia seperti itu, percuma saja membujuknya. Itu tidak akan bisa memperbaiki hubungan kalian dan hanya akan membuatnya semakin trauma."

* * *

Di markas...

"Masalah ini semakin rumit, dan kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu kalian." Sang ketua Garuchan menghela nafas panjang. "Maafkan aku Iris, tapi sebaiknya kau harus melupakannya... Karena Tartagus juga berusaha untuk melupakanmu agar bisa menyembuhkan trauma-nya... Dan untuk Kazuma-san..."

"Ya?"

"Tolong jangan mengungkit masalah ini lagi, untuk sekarang dan selamanya... Dan juga, biarkan mereka saling melupakan..."

Dan pada akhirnya, masalah itu tak bisa diselesaikan.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Tumben lu nggak kencan sama Iris." celetuk Ikyo yang baru balik.

"Jangan sebut nama itu lagi!" Tartagus langsung kabur sambil nangis.

Ikyo kebingungan melihat itu, kemudian Vience datang dan memukulinya di perut.

* * *

"Tadi tuh aneh banget deh! Masa gue digebukin sama Vience gara-gara Tartagus nangis, emang apa masalahnya?" gerutu Ikyo sebal sambil memegangi perutnya yang kena tonjok Vience selagi memasuki ruang makan.

Girl-chan yang baru mau makan mendengar itu dan teringat sesuatu. "Kyo, lu tadi abis nyebut Iris ya?"

"Emang napa?" Ikyo nanya balik sambil mengangkat alis.

"Tartagus abis putus sama Iris gara-gara kakeknya Iris terlalu keras padanya, dan dia trauma berat karena itu..." jelas gadis itu datar.

Ikyo langsung bingung, dia memang tidak tau masalah yang menimpa Tartagus karena saat itu sedang merawat istrinya yang hamil di rumah keluarganya. "Lha, kok bisa?"

Sang ketua Garuchan menghela nafas. "Ceritanya panjang..."

* * *

Saat ini Tartagus sedang duduk memeluk lutut di belakang tumpukan pipa raksasa di tempat konstruksi terbengkalai.

* * *

Sementara itu, Zen sedang terbang di atas tempat itu ketika angin kencang datang sampai membuatnya mendadak oleng dan terjatuh.

"Huwaaaaaaaa!"

GUBRAK!

Tartagus yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri sumber suara dan mendapati Zen yang nyungsep dengan kepala terpendam di dalam tanah. Dia segera membantu Zen untuk mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam tanah.

"Makasih ya!" ujar Zen setelah kepalanya berhasil keluar. "Moncong-moncong, kau sedang apa di sini?"

Tartagus menunduk sedih. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Baiklah..." Zen merasa kasihan dan tidak ingin mengungkitnya lebih lanjut. "Hey, kau tidak mau kembali ke markas?"

Tartagus menggeleng.

"Oke, sampai jumpa!" Zen segera terbang meninggalkannya.

Tartagus menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dan pergi ke taman kota.

* * *

"Hey Arta! Masih ingat aku?" sapa seorang pria berambut coklat muda sebahu, bermata coklat tua, serta memakai jas abu-abu dan topi fedora hitam yang menghampiri Tartagus.

Tartagus mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Uhmm... Toby?"

"Yap! Tobias Machawk, teman lamamu dulu." Pria itu tersenyum. "Sekarang kau terlihat lebih kekar ya!"

Tartagus nyengir garing. "Ehehe..."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tobias.

Tartagus menghela nafas panjang. "Aku ingin ke taman kota, untuk menenangkan diri..."

"Kebetulan aku juga ingin ke sana, mau bareng?"

Tartagus mengangguk. "Boleh!"

* * *

"Kau terlihat sedih, bermasalah dengan Vience lagi?" tanya Tobias.

"Nggak, ini bukan soal Vieny kok..." balas Tartagus dengan senyum miris. "Ini soal pacar..."

Tobias mengangkat alis. "Pacar?"

Tartagus menunduk sedih. "Aku putus darinya karena kakeknya terlalu keras padaku dan itu membuatku trauma..."

Tobias ber-'oh' ria dengan prihatin. "Maaf membuatmu menceritakannya..."

"Yah, tidak masalah... Lagipula aku juga perlu menjelaskan ini, karena..." Tartagus menggantung perkataannya sesaat. "Kakekku dulu juga begitu..."

Tobias sedikit terkejut. "Kakekmu?"

Tartagus mengangguk. "Dulu dia begitu keras padaku karena aku hanya anak adopsi, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik..."

* * *

Di sudut lain taman, Iris yang sedang bersama komplotan fujodan tak sengaja melihat kedua orang itu.

"Pindah tempat yuk! Bosen di sini!" usul Emy.

"Kalian duluan aja..." sahut Iris.

Emy dan Hikari segera pindah tanpa banyak bertanya, tapi Alexia tetap tinggal karena mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya? Aku sarankan kau jangan menghampirinya sekarang."

Setelah Alexia pergi, Iris bersikeras untuk menghampiri Tartagus.

"Tarta-kun!"

Mereka menengok dan yang bersangkutan langsung pucat.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku!" Tartagus segera kabur.

"Apa kau mantan pacarnya Arta?" tanya Tobias.

Iris mengangguk.

"Boleh aku kasih saran? Karena sepertinya dia masih trauma dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian..." ujar Tobias. "Dia mudah trauma pada orang lain yang bersikap keras padanya dan jika itu terjadi, dia akan menghindari siapapun yang berhubungan dengan orang yang membuatnya trauma itu... Jadi kurasa, dia perlu waktu untuk menyendiri sekarang..."

Iris menghela nafas panjang. "Begitu ya..."

* * *

Sekarang Tartagus kembali menyembunyikan diri di tempat konstruksi terbengkalai.

* * *

Di markas...

"Kenapa dia belum pulang sih?"

"Kau perduli padanya?" tanya Mathias nongol di belakang Vience yang sedang melipat tangan di depan jendela.

"Dih! Aku hanya khawatir dia akan bunuh diri karena trauma berat, itu saja!" bantah Vience sewot.

"Sama aja itu mah!" Mathias nyengir. "Nggak usah bohong deh! Aku bisa baca pikiran lho!"

"Cih! Terserah lu!" Vience langsung pergi dengan wajah sebal.

"Emangnya lu beneran bisa baca pikiran?" tanya Edgar penasaran.

Mathias kembali nyengir. "Nggak, gue cuma bercanda kok! Vience tuh nggak pernah mau jujur kalau dia perduli sama Tartagus, jadi gue bohongin aja biar dia ngaku!"

Edgar manggut-manggut. "Emang sih, dari awal udah keliatan jelas..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Take** **Bartender Cereal** **(?)...**

* * *

Oke, kurasa hanya segini yang bisa kukerjakan... .w./

Yah, aku berusaha membuat ini walau terkendala handphone yang layarnya bermasalah... -w-a

Oh, untuk Chapter depan, aku ingin membuat semacam 'FAQ' (silakan cari sendiri itu singkatan dari apa) gitu. Kalau mau naruh pertanyaan, maksimal 5 aja ya. 'w'/

Review! :D


	124. Brother's Arrival

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Kalau abangku itu biasanya pakai Balmond atau Harley atau Vexana, yah begitu deh yang kuingat... 'w'a Makasih Review-nya! :D**

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, lihat saja... .w./ Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **Note: Lu belum ngasih 5 pertanyaan, coeg!**

 **RosyMiranto18: Oke, untuk beberapa alasan, aku sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 119: Brother's Arrival**

* * *

"Fyuh~ Lega gue!"

Ketika Hikari baru selesai pipis di toilet cowok dan ingin membuka pintu, terdengar derap langkah kaki masuk ke dalam toilet.

'Mampus dah gue! Udah gitu si Federic lagi bobo pula!' batin Hikari panik. (Note: Hikari nggak bisa gender swap kalau Federico sedang tidur di dalam tubuhnya, begitu pula sebaliknya.)

"Sekarang lu yang di belakang, dari kemaren gue mulu yang di depan! Gantian!"

'Dafuq?! Gue kenal nih suara!'

"Nggak mau! Di depan tuh lebih nikmat!"

"Sekali-kali lu di belakang, biar gue juga merasakan nikmatnya di depan!"

'Ini kan suara Edgar dan Salem!' batin Hikari sambil menempelkan telinga di depan pintu.

"Aaah~"

"I-ittai..."

"Aah..."

"A-aduh aduh! Sakit tau! Gyaa! Kenceng banget!"

Hikari langsung mimisan.

Mereka melakukan 'itu'?

"Aa-"

"Kalian nggak boleh yaoi-an di sini!" teriak Hikari sambil menendang pintu toilet yang dipakainya dan langsung cengo.

"Lu ngapain di sini?" tanya Edgar sambil menaikkan resleting celananya, sementara Salem membelakangi mereka berdua.

"Kalian tadi ngapain?!" Hikari nanya balik dengan horror.

"Lu kenapa sih? Pake mimisan pula!"

"Ta-tadi gue denger lu kayak mendesah gitu dan Salem merintih kesakitan! Te-te-terus gue denger ada kata-kata kenceng! Maksudnya apa coba, kalau bukan 'gitu-gituan'?!"

"Gue tau lu tuh fujo, tapi Bitch Please! Gue nggak homo dan gue masih setia sama Naya!" bantah Edgar sewot.

"Coba jelasin, tadi kalian berdua ngapain?" tanya Hikari.

"Si Salem maksa pengen pipis di urinoir yang ada di depan dan gue bilang dia pake yang di belakang aja! Pas dia lagi nurunin resleting celananya, HP-nya geter! Mungkin 'anu'-nya kejepit!" jelas Edgar panjang lebar.

Salem masih diam, sementara Hikari kembali cengo.

"Terus, kata 'kenceng' tadi?" tanya Hikari lagi.

"Oh, itu? Si Salem muter keran urinoir-nya penuh dan airnya mengalir kencang! Udah ah, gue mau cari celana buat Salem di kamarnya! Kasihan banget, resleting celananya jebol!"

Edgar keluar dari toilet dan Hikari ikut keluar sambil tertawa hambar.

Sementara Salem, dia masih terdiam di toilet.

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kulit kecoklatan sedang berada di depan pintu gerbang markas Garuchan.

"Nggak yakin sih, tapi coba tanya aja deh..."

Dia membuka gerbang dan melangkah masuk. Tapi...

"Awas bola!"

Dia segera menghindari bola yang datang entah dari mana.

"Hendry, dibilangin jangan lempar sembarangan!"

Dia melihat Rendy sedang memarahi 'udara' di depannya. (Note: Ingat, orang biasa nggak bisa liat Hendry lho!)

"Ehmm... Permisi..."

Mereka menengok.

"Oh, mencari siapa ya?" tanya Rendy.

"Aku mencari..."

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Lu pada asik amat dah main ML..." gumam Girl-chan sambil menopang dagu dengan wajah bosan selagi melihat beberapa cowok yang sibuk dengan handphone mereka.

"Kaichou, ada yang nyari lu nih! Katanya saudara lu, dia nungguin di lantai dua tuh!" seru Rendy yang baru datang.

'Oh please, jangan bilang dia ke sini!' batin Girl-chan yang bergegas ke lantai dua.

* * *

"Hai, Dek!" sapa sang tamu.

"Lu ngapain ke sini sih, Bang? Entar dicariin sama istri lu gimana?" tanya Girl-chan sebal.

"Biarin, orang gue pengen ngeliatin lu doang!" Kemudian dia melempar sebungkus pocky rasa 'double choco'. "Nih, buat lu!"

Gadis itu menangkapnya dan menghela nafas. "Makasih..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lho, ini siapa?" tanya Bibi Rilen.

"Ini kakakku, namanya Ahmad Irfani, dipanggil Ipan..." jelas Girl-chan.

Bibi Rilen ber-'oh' ria dan pergi.

"Bang, mending lu jalan-jalan aja deh!" usul Girl-chan sambil berjalan pergi.

"Ya udah..." Ipan pergi ke tempat lain.

* * *

"Lagi main ML?" tanya Ipan pada para cowok yang ngumpul dengan handphone mereka di ruang tengah.

"Iya, mau ikutan? Kebetulan kurang satu orang nih!" ajak Saphire.

"Boleh!" Ipan mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Girl-chan datang sambil makan pocky dan duduk di sebelah abangnya untuk melihat, tapi malah dihalangi. "Elah, ngeliat doang nggak boleh?"

"Nggak!" jawab Ipan singkat.

"Abang macam apa lu?!" sembur Girl-chan kesal.

'Abang?' batin sebagian orang kebingungan.

Gadis itu menyadari sesuatu. "Oh ya, lu pada belum tau abang gue?"

Semua orang (selain mereka berdua) di sana menggeleng.

"Temen-temen lu, Dek?"

"Iye!"

"Kok cowok semua? Yang cewek nggak ada?"

"Ada, tapi pada keluar semua!"

Si abang ber-'oh' ria.

"Udeh, lanjutin aja! Entar AFK lho!"

Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian di luar markas...

"Gue pulang ya, Dek!"

"Iye, kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi!"

"Ya udah." Ipan angkat bahu dan pergi.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Garu, gue pengen nanya!" seru Hibatur yang baru datang.

Girl-chan mengangkat alis. "Nanya apaan?"

"Cowok yang kemaren tuh, selingkuhan lu bukan?" tanya Hibatur watados.

Webek, webek...

"Sayangnya salah... Itu abang gue, bukan selingkuhan..." jawab Girl-chan sweatdrop. "Oh, dan kayaknya lu harus hati-hati deh..."

"Hah?"

Kretek kretek!

Hibatur menengok ke belakang dan wajahnya langsung pucat karena ternyata...

Mathias sudah berada di belakangnya sambil menggertakkan tangan dengan aura hitam.

"BATU NIISAAAAAN!"

DUAAAAAK!

Hibatur langsung terbang ke pohon terdekat.

"Ayo masuk!" Mathias menarik Girl-chan kembali ke markas.

"Iye iye..." gumam gadis itu pasrah.

"Waduh, bisa gitu ya..." gumam Reha dan Kunihiro bersaudara (Yamagi, Yamatabi, Hayabusa) yang kebetulan berada di dekat pohon tempat Hibatur nyangkut.

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Jangan pernah berurusan dengan orang yang kelewat overprotektif.**

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ra, orang yang kemaren di markas lu tuh siapa? Kayaknya kenal banget!" tanya Reha yang lagi jalan-jalan sama Girl-chan.

Oh, bicara soal Yamagi dan kedua adiknya, mereka lagi main bareng para cowok Garuchan.

"Jadi gini... Sebenarnya gue tuh anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Nah, orang yang tadi tuh abang gue. Sekarang dia udah nikah, bahkan punya dua anak dan tinggal misah dari ortu." jelas Girl-chan datar, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Reha, moncong-moncong, gue punya ide lucu lho!"

"Apaan?" tanya Reha penasaran.

Girl-chan nyengir. "Coba lu bayangin, para karakter ML nyanyi lagu 'Bangau oh Bangau' di Upin dan Ipin, terus ada yang nunjuk Akai pas lirik 'Kerbau tak makan aku'. Dia kan gendut banget!"

"Eh, boleh juga tuh!" seru Reha.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak gendut!"

Mereka berdua langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati...

Seekor panda besar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang mereka sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Reha... Apa ini hanya perasaan gue, atau tuh panda emang beneran Akai?" tanya Girl-chan was-was.

"Kayaknya..." balas Reha pelan.

Webek, webek...

Sepertinya mereka dalam masalah besar.

* * *

"GYAAAAAH!"

Girl-chan dan Reha langsung kabur dikejar-kejar Akai yang berguling ke arah mereka.

* * *

Ketiga makhluk ML yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu dari kejauhan langsung sweatdrop berjamaah.

'Tuh panda ngapain coba di sini?' (Alucard)

'Aku tidak tau dan tidak mau tau apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan sampai dikejar begitu...' (Clint)

'Cewek itu siapa ya? Simpanan Reha?' (Zilong)

* * *

Setelah selamat dari Akai kemudian...

"Oh, selain ide tadi... Kemaren gue abis dibeliin tab sama emak gue."

"Emang HP lu kenapa?" tanya Reha.

"Layarnya bermasalah, suka remang-remang kayak apaan tau..." balas Girl-chan datar. "Terus, abang gue download ML biar bisa mabar!"

"Ciyus? Entar add dong!"

"Sabar mas, orang baru main juga! Lagian gue perlu latihan dulu biar bisa mikirin tipe apa yang cocok buat gue, lu kan tau sendiri gue tuh kayak gimana!"

"Ya udah, kapan-kapan kasih tau gue! Oke?"

"Iye iye..."

Kemudian mereka berdua berpisah.

* * *

"Beli apaan?" tanya Teiron saat melihat Girl-chan baru pulang sambil membawa sebuah kantong plastik.

"Es krim." jawab Girl-chan singkat.

Teiron melihat isi kantong plastik itu dan mengerutkan kening. "Es krim mochi lima bungkus? Buat siapa sebanyak itu?"

Girl-chan malah nyengir. "Sendirian..."

"Buset! Rakus amat!" sembur Teiron kaget.

"Biarin! Orang gue jarang jajan juga!" balas Girl-chan santai sambil berjalan pergi.

Teiron hanya menghela nafas dan pergi ke kamarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kak Hikari." panggil Jean sambil berlari menghampiri Hikari yang berjalan tak jauh darinya di koridor lantai empat.

Hikari berbalik dan menatapnya. "Ya?"

"Bisa panggilkan Kak Federic? Aku mau menonton TV dengannya." pinta Jean.

Hikari berpikir sejenak. "Ehm... Kenapa kamu nggak minta ditemenin yang lain aja?"

Jean menggeleng.

"Baiklah..." Hikari menghela nafas dan mengusap kepala Jean. "Aku akan panggilkan dia, kamu tunggu di kamar ya."

* * *

Hikari masuk ke kamarnya dan bersender pada pintu, kemudian menutup mata untuk memanggil Federico.

 _'Oy Federic, bangun!'_

 _'Apaan sih? Lagi enak-enakan tidur juga!'_

 _'Jean manggil lu tuh!'_

 _'Buat apaan?'_

 _'Dia minta ditemenin! Lagian ngapain sih lu pake tidur jam segini? Abis begadang?'_

 _'Iye, gue abis begadang main ML. Naikin rank soalnya!'_

 _'Dih! Ya udah, mending lu ambil ahli dan temenin Jean, atau gue hapus ML-nya sekarang juga!'_

 _'Iye iye, gue ambil ahli!'_

* * *

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihatlah Federico yang ditunggu Jean. "Nah, ayo!"

* * *

Sekarang Jean dan Federico sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Kak Federic."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa Athena berbentuk perempuan? Bukannya itu nama benda?" tanya Jean.

Federico langsung bingung. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Perempuan yang tadi kan dipanggil Athena."

"Terus?"

"Nah, padahal yang disebut Athena kan itu..." Jean menunjuk sesuatu di atas TV.

Webek, webek...

"ITU ANTENA, BUKAN ATHENA! ATHENA MAH NAMA SALAH SATU DEWA YUNANI! CARA BACANYA EMANG RADA MIRIP, TAPI NGGAK USAH SEGITUNYA JUGA!" sembur Federico sewot.

Jean hanya memiringkan kepala dan Federico langsung facepalm.

Sabar ya Federic, ngadepin anak kelewat polos kayak Jean emang susah lho!

Note: Gue kepikiran ini pas nggak sengaja nemu Saint Seiya Omega 'nggak-sempet-baca-lanjutannya' di RTV pada Malam Senin, terus bapak gue ngelawak pas denger kata Athena yang dikiranya antena TV. :V a

* * *

Back to Teiron...

"Tei-kun."

"Ya?" Teiron menengok ke arah Lisa yang baru datang ke kamarnya.

"Aku... Mungkin kau tidak akan senang dengan ini, tapi..." Lisa mendekati Teiron dan duduk di sebelah pemuda merah itu, kemudian dia memeluknya dengan erat.

Teiron berusaha melepaskan pelukan gadis pirang itu. "He-hey! Le-lepaskan, i-ini memalu-"

Lisa malah mengusel kepalanya di dada Teiron dengan manja. "Kumohon, tolong manjakan aku sekali saja..."

Wajah Teiron langsung memerah, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mulai mengusap kepala Lisa yang semakin manja di pelukannya.

'Sepertinya ini efek samping yang dikhawatirkan Alpha...' batin Teiron menyimpulkan.

"Tei, ada wa-" Thundy hanya terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

Teiron yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda biru itu langsung panik. "Tu-tunggu dulu, Thun! Ini tidak seperti yang kau-"

"Baiklah... Anggap saja aku tidak melihat apa-apa tadi..." potong Thundy yang berniat pergi. "Oh, kalau kau sudah selesai, pergilah ke perpustakaan."

"O-oke..."

Thundy berjalan meninggalkan mereka, sementara Teiron kembali mengusap kepala Lisa. "Lis, sudahlah... Ini memalukan..."

Lisa melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. "Maaf..."

* * *

 **Special Bonus: A Letter for Iris**

Sudah beberapa minggu setelah insiden yang menimpa Iris.

"Vience, kau kan yang paling dekat dengan Tartagus, bagaimana pendapatmu soal dia?" tanya Mathias saat menghampiri Vience yang menopang dagu di jendela.

Vience hanya menghela nafas. "Well, kalau aku boleh jujur... Jika ada orang yang bisa menyembunyikan luka di balik senyuman, dia-lah yang sanggup melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun..."

Mathias mengangkat alis. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia masih bisa tersenyum walaupun aku sering memarahi dan melukai perasaannya, dan setiap kali aku menemukannya menangis di suatu tempat secara sembunyi-sembunyi..." Vience menatap langit. "Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya..."

Entah kenapa, Vience teringat pertemuan pertama mereka delapan tahun yang lalu.

* * *

 _"Dia akan tinggal di sini bersama kita, jadi kalian harus akur ya." pinta ibunya saat membawa seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat tua bersamanya, kemudian meninggalkan mereka agar bisa saling berkenalan._

 _"Umm..." Anak itu terlihat gugup. "Na-namaku Tartagus, sa-salam kenal..."_

 _Vience mengerutkan kening. "Terdengar seperti 'Tartar Sauce' di telingaku."_

 _"Eh? Begitu ya?" Tartagus menggaruk kepala. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa memanggilku Arta."_

 _"Seperti D'Artagnan?"_

 _Tartagus mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah..." Anak pirang itu menghela nafas. "Namaku Vience, itu saja."_

 _"Boleh aku memanggilmu Vieny?"_

 _Vience berpikir sejenak. "Kalau itu maumu ya sudah."_

 _Tartagus tersenyum riang sambil mengulurkan tangan dan Vience menjabat tangannya._

* * *

"Yah, seperti itulah..."

"Hah?" Mathias langsung melongo.

Vience buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak ada!"

* * *

Di rumah sakit...

"Seon, ada surat untukmu." Kim menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Iris.

Iris menerimanya dengan wajah bingung. "Dari siapa?"

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Kim, kau mau jenguk Iris ya? Bisa tolong berikan surat ini padanya?"

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang memberikannya?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Oh iya, jangan bilang itu dariku sebelum dia membacanya."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau baca saja dulu." usul Kim.

Iris membuka amplop itu dan menemukan dua lembar kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan.

* * *

 _Untuk Iris._

 _Aku masih belum siap menemuimu, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menulis surat ini, dan apa yang kutulis di sini cukup panjang sampai menghabiskan lebih dari satu kertas._

 _Kau tau, saat Kazuma-sensei menjelaskan masa lalumu padaku dan ketiga sepupuku, sepertinya aku juga perlu memberitahumu tentang masa laluku yang tak pernah kuceritakan pada siapapun, bahkan pada Vieny sekalipun (kau akan tau itu nanti)._

 _Jadi, begini ceritanya._

 _Sebenarnya aku hanya anak adopsi di keluarga Andreas. Aku tidak ingat keluarga asliku sejak umurku delapan tahun. Yang kuingat saat itu, aku terbangun di sebuah tempat konstruksi dan tinggal bersama para pekerja di sana._

 _Tapi dua tahun kemudian, saat umurku sepuluh tahun, mereka semua tewas dalam reruntuhan konstruksi. Aku sendiri mengalami luka parah dan tertimpa puing, kemudian aku melihat sebuah cahaya sebelum kehilangan kesadaran._

 _Setelah itu aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjengukku. Dia menanyakan keluargaku dan aku bilang padanya kalau aku tak ingat sama sekali, kemudian dia menawariku untuk tinggal bersamanya dan aku menyetujuinya._

 _Setelah kondisiku pulih, dia membawaku ke rumah baru. Aku sempat berpikir akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik, tapi ternyata tidak._

 _Kakek angkatku tidak menyukaiku karena dia menganggapku sebagai anak jalanan. Dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan baik dan yang kudapat darinya hanyalah penyiksaan, sampai akhirnya orangtua angkatku memutuskan untuk menitipkanku pada saudara mereka. Belakangan kuketahui, mereka adalah orangtua Vieny._

 _Saat pertama kali bertemu Vieny, aku terkejut melihat penampilannya begitu mirip denganku, hanya berbeda warna rambut dan mata. Aku mencoba akrab dengannya, tapi ternyata dia juga tidak menyukaiku. Walaupun begitu, setidaknya dia tidak pernah memukuliku seperti yang dilakukan kakek dulu, hanya saja perkataannya sering melukai perasaanku._

 _Saat umurku dua belas tahun, aku berpisah dengan Vieny karena orangtua angkatku mengambilku kembali untuk pindah ke Portugal. Aku tinggal di sana selama lima tahun sampai akhirnya kembali lagi ke rumah Vieny._

 _Setiap kali mengingat semua itu, luka lama selalu membuatku merasa tidak kuat, bahkan aku berusaha menahan air mata agar tidak membasahi kertas saat menulis surat ini._

 _Ada saat dimana seseorang menyembunyikan luka di balik senyuman, biasanya orang yang tersenyum paling lebar adalah orang yang perasaannya paling sering terluka._

 _Iris._

 _Kau tau, Vieny bilang aku ini pecundang dan aku mengakui kalau itu memang benar adanya._

 _Aku terlalu trauma sampai putus darimu, tapi hal itu malah membuatku menyesal. Aku tidak sekuat ayahmu yang pernah nekat melawan Byakko untuk mendapatkan hati kakekmu agar bisa menikah dengan ibumu._

 _Oh, aku dengar kau sempat bertemu Toby ya? Itu lho, cowok berambut coklat muda yang sempat kau temui di taman waktu itu._

 _Dia teman lamaku dan merupakan 'Agent' (aku sengaja memberi tanda kutip karena suatu alasan) yang baik dalam memberikan saran, terkadang dia mau mendengarkan curhatku saat bermasalah dengan Vieny._

 _Iris._

 _Jika ada kesempatan kedua, aku ingin mengembalikan hubungan kita dan memperbaikinya. Mungkin aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Kazuma-sensei, hanya saja aku tidak mau membuatnya terkena serangan jantung lagi._

 _Sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan padamu saat ini._

 _Maafkan aku._

 _Tertanda, Tartagus._

* * *

"Tarta-kun..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Triple** **Brother Creed** **(?)...**

* * *

Question of The Day:

Q: Kenapa abang lu dimunculin?

A: Pengen aja sih... Lagian gue juga pengen ngasih tau beberapa kisah nyata aja di sini...

* * *

Yah, biarlah... -w-a

Setelah dipikir-pikir, Q&A-nya akan kutunda untuk Chapter depan karena satu alasan: aku lupa ngasih tau kalau pertanyaannya harus berhubungan dengan anggota squad, misalnya tentang kesukaan, masa lalu, kebiasaan, atau pendapat untuk orang lain... Kalau ada yang terlanjur menanyakan hal lain di luar itu atau belum mencantumkan pertanyaan, silakan diulang... -w-/

Review! :D


	125. Drabble Collections (Question & Answer)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, begitulah... .w.a Ini udah lanjut... 'w'/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Nggak sih, justru dia tuh tipe cuek... -w-a**

 **Mathias: *memalingkan wajah.* Suka-sukamu..."**

 **Tartagus: "Kurasa bisa saja..." 'v'a**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Entahlah, aku nggak yakin untuk itu... .w.a Lagipula, ada sedikit masalah yang akan kau ketahui nanti... .w./ Makasih Review-nya... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 120: Drabble Collections (Question and Answer)**

* * *

Saat ini sebagian anggota squad sedang melakukan kegiatan yang tak kalah hebohnya dengan sidang paripurna.

"Nah, bener kan... Kalau saudara membangkang itu harus dipukul..." gumam Mathias yang sedang menekuni bukunya. "Kalau perlu digantung aja pake tali tambang..."

Beberapa orang yang mendengarnya langsung menengok ke arah pria jabrik itu dengan wajah horror.

"Ih, kok sadis banget sih? Itu mah namanya pembunuhan berdarah dingin..." tanya Zen sambil merinding ngeri.

Beberapa orang juga ikut merinding mengingat mereka kadang suka durhaka sama saudara sendiri.

"Tapi itu keharusan, biar dia nggak seenak pantatnya..." komentar Mathias watados.

"Itu mah tindakan kriminal! Lagian kalau udah digantung juga nggak bakalan melawan lagi, wong udah mati!" timpal Ikyo yang sama ngeri-nya dengan Zen.

"Bener tuh! Mana ada sejarah orang yang gantung saudaranya cuma karena bandel?!" sahut Raimundo yang juga merinding.

"Ini buktinya..." Mathias memperlihatkan buku yang dibacanya dan ternyata judul buku itu adalah...

Hah?! 'Buku Pendidikan bagi Orang Gila dan Pengalaman Orang yang Memiliki Masalah Kejiwaan'?!

Pantesan!

"Emangnya lu udah gila ya, pake baca buku begituan?" tanya Edgar sweatdrop plus ragu dengan kewarasan Mathias.

Sementara yang ditanya malah nyengir. 'Hihihi... Puas gue nakut-nakutin mereka...'

* * *

Yap, intro yang aneh!

Mari kita selidiki jawaban dari para anggota squad tentang pertanyaan berikut ini.

* * *

 _ **1\. Mundo, apa kau benar-benar menyukaiku... Seperti itu? Jika kau tau maksudku.**_ (Dari Felicienne)

"Ehmm... Bagaimana ya?" Raimundo berpikir sejenak.

"Jangan bilang kalau lu tuh homo!" celetuk Vience yang langsung dijitak Edgar.

"Dih, dugaan macam apa itu?!"

Waw, ternyata Mundo juga bisa sewot ya!

"Inget insiden pas Eudo mabok gara-gara minum sake lu waktu itu?" tanya Mathias.

"Woy, nggak usah diingetin lagi deh! Kasihan Eudo-nya! Entar dia kabur gara-gara stress, terus tau-taunya malah mabok lagi dan nyari korban lagi! Dan gue bilang begini karena nggak mau trauma lagi gara-gara insiden itu!"

Webek, webek...

"Mundo, sebaiknya kau kembali ke topik pertanyaannya..." usul Ikyo risih, entah karena pembicaraan yang melenceng atau karena dia nggak mau inget kejadian dimana dia juga pernah jadi korban Eudo.

"Ehem!" Raimundo ber-dehem sesaat. "Jadi, Feli... Mungkin ini terdengar agak menyakitkan... Kalau hanya suka sebagai teman sih tidak masalah bagimu, tapi kalau sebagai kekasih..."

Dia mulai menggaruk kepala, kemudian hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mahir untuk masalah ini..."

* * *

 _ **2\. Salem, milih kencan di rumah hantu sama Chilla, nginep di resort mewah bareng Alfred, atau keduanya?**_

"Siapa yang naruh pertanyaan ini?!" sembur Salem sewot, kemudian menghela nafas frustasi. "Fine! Aku akan pilih Chilla, kasihan dia kalau nggak ditemenin!"

"Biarpun nggak bisa jaim?" tanya Alpha iseng. "Entar yang ada malah lu yang meluk-meluk dia karena ketakutan!"

"Pergi nggak lu?!" Salem langsung melempar sebuah pisau ke arah Alpha yang udah kabur duluan.

* * *

 **3\. Siapa aja di antara para anggota squad yang suka makan mie/nasi pake telur?**

Semua cowok langsung beramai-ramai menunjuk Andreas Trio.

"Lho, Arta? Emangnya lu nggak suka telur?" tanya Raimundo bingung ketika melihat Tartagus juga ikut menunjuk ketiga 'sepupu'-nya.

"Nggak." jawab Tartagus watados.

* * *

 _ **4\. Untuk yang sudah menikah, kapan ada lemon kalian?**_ (Dari Ichigo 'bukan Kurosaki')

"Aku tidak akan mau menjelaskannya!" (Ikyo)

"Absolutely nope!" (Edgar)

Yah, biarkan itu menjadi rahasia mereka...

* * *

 _ **5\. Apa reaksi para anggota squad jika karakter ML mampir ke markas?**_

Oke, itu rada susah dijelaskan...

* * *

 _Case one: Digger_

Ting tong!

Tumma membuka pintu, tapi malah celingukan karena tidak melihat siapapun. "Siapa yang memencet ya?"

"Di bawah sini."

Tumma menengok ke bawah dan mendapati...

Seekor burung yang memakai topi, syal, kacamata besar, serta membawa rumah kayu dengan sayap kanannya.

"Apa di sini ada yang bernama Musket Liferpoint?" tanya burung itu.

Tumma mengangguk dengan wajah bingung, batinnya bertanya-tanya untuk apa burung itu mencari Musket.

"Boleh aku menemuinya?"

Tumma tersentak sesaat. "Eh? I-iya, silakan masuk!"

* * *

"Lu demen banget dah ngirim surat penggemar buat Digger!" celetuk Alexia risih ketika melihat Musket sibuk menulis surat di perpus.

"Siapa tau aja dia mau ke sini dayo!" balas Musket watados.

"Serah lu deh!" Alexia pergi meninggalkannya.

* * *

Ketika sampai di lantai dua, dia melihat burung tadi sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar patung Morgana.

'Buset! Tuh Digger beneran kemari?' batin Alexia cengo.

Digger tak sengaja melihat Alexia dan menghampirinya. "Maaf, apa kamu teman dari Musket?"

* * *

Back to Musket...

"Kau mau mengirim surat lagi untuknya?" tanya Daren.

Musket mengangguk, kemudian dia segera pergi.

* * *

Tapi ketika berniat menuju eskalator turun...

"Digger!"

"Ah, rupanya dia!"

Musket tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Digger dan dia segera berlari untuk memeluk burung itu.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu idolaku dayo!"

"Cih, dasar otak burung!"

Digger langsung terpelatuk mendengar perkataan Daren barusan, kemudian...

"Hoot Hoot Time Bomb!"

Oke, sisanya silakan pikirkan sendiri...

* * *

 _Case two: Akai_

SYUUUUUNG! GUBRAK!

Tiba-tiba ada yang kepeleset di teras markas.

"Lantainya kok licin ya?" tanya seekor panda yang berusaha bangun setelah terjatuh.

"Salahin si Saphire! Masa ngepelnya pake 'Sunlight'? Itu kan sabun cuci piring!" jawab Daren sambil melirik Saphire dengan tatapan sinis.

"Yang penting sabun!" balas Saphire watados.

"Kenapa nggak sekalian aja pake sabun mandi cair?" timpal Monika.

"Itu mah bodywash, Monika!" ujar Alisa sweatdrop.

"Buset dah, kenapa jadi ngomongin sabun sih? Emangnya kalian mau f4p-f4p?" tanya panda tadi bingung.

Webek, webek...

Semua orang di sana langsung speechless mendengarnya.

Tapi masalahnya...

Mereka speechless bukan hanya karena perkataan panda tadi...

Melainkan karena melihat Mathias yang memegang kapak sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakangnya.

Sepertinya dia punya dendam kesumat dengan panda itu.

Mathias segera menerjang ke arah sang panda dan...

Insert 'To Be Continue' meme.

* * *

 _ **6\. Kok Emy bisa tahan dengan sifat Thundy (plus setrumannya)?**_

Emy hanya garuk pipi. "Yah, karena sifat uniknya itu... Tidak kurang tidak lebih..."

"Apa kau punya alasan lain, Sorcerer Bodoh?" tanya Thundy sambil melipat tangan.

"Hey, aku sudah jujur! Percayalah sedikit, Thun-kun!" seru Emy tidak terima.

Thundy memutar mata. "Harus ya?"

"Huuh..." Emy mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. "Thun-kun gitu!"

Thundy menghela nafas. "Iya iya, aku percaya kok! Jangan ngambek deh!"

Emy langsung nyengir dan memeluk pemuda biru itu. "Aku sayang Thun-kun!"

"Aku juga menyayangimu..." gumam Thundy di pelukan gadis berkacamata itu.

* * *

 _ **7\. Hikari-chan, sudah dapat ide untuk nama anak-anak Naoto (yang bukan sepupu Takeuchi-kun dari Persona)? Aku mau berkunjung!**_ (Dari Natsuko)

Hikari menggaruk kepala. "Ada sih, hanya saja masih belum semua... Tapi kalau mau melihat mereka ya silakan."

* * *

 _ **8\. Saphire, kalau ada cewek cantik nembak lu, mau terima nggak?**_

Saphire berpikir sejenak. "Yah, bisa aja sih... Cuma udah punya..."

"Siapa?" tanya Salem datar.

"Rahasia, wek!" Saphire menjulurkan lidah.

* * *

 _ **9\. Ashley, kalau malam ngapain? Kalau keliling kemana aja?**_

Ashley merenung sesaat. "Yah, sekedar jalan-jalan... Paling jauh sih ke pemakaman..."

* * *

 _ **10\. Jadi Tartagus, aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Apa senjatamu? Dan jika bukan rapier, apakah kau bisa bermain anggar?**_ (Dari Pierre)

"Hmm... Senjataku sekop ini..." Tartagus menunjukkan sekop hijau miliknya. "Bicara soal anggar, sebenarnya ayah angkatku bisa, hanya saja aku tidak begitu berminat menggunakan pedang... Tapi entah kenapa, aku sedikit tertarik dengan sihir..."

"Aku curiga kalau keluarga aslimu itu keturunan Mage..." timpal Tumma.

Tartagus menggaruk pipi. "Yah bisa saja sih..."

* * *

 _ **11\. Mathias, mau coba buku yang dikasih Yamagi?**_

"Sebenarnya bisa saja, tapi masalahnya..." Mathias menggantung sesaat. "Perempuan itu susah ditebak..."

* * *

 _ **12\. Ikyo dan Edgar akhirnya berubah ya? Apakah pasangan kalian yang menjadikan kalian begitu?**_

"Sayangnya nggak ngaruh tuh!" sembur Teiron. "Koleksi buku porno Ikyo aja masih ada kok! Mau bukti? Coba cek di gudang, paling diumpetin di tempat terpencil!"

"Dan terkadang Edgar suka melempar Kopen ke tempat sampah." timpal Luthias datar.

TERPELATUK!

"Gar, lu udah siap belum?" tanya Ikyo dengan senyum licik plus aura hitam.

"Gue udah siap kok, Kyo!" balas Edgar sambil berseringai angker disertai aura hitam juga.

Tei, Thias, aku ingatkan satu hal pada kalian...

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

"OMAERA GA MOU SHINDEIRU!"

Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara mereka.

Kayaknya mereka nggak bakalan selamat deh.

Soalnya...

Kecepatan lari Edgar akan meningkat drastis jika menggunakan sabit keramat keluarganya, sementara Ikyo akan lebih cepat mengejar orang dalam rage mode.

Intinya ya wasalam aja deh...

Sepertinya Adelia dan Naya harus lebih sering mengawasi suami mereka setelah ini...

* * *

 _ **13\. Setelah pergi hangout waktu itu, aku mau bertanya lagi, Luthias. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang 'the Nordic Club'?**_ (Dari Iselin)

"Baiklah, Nona Beruang..." Luthias menaikkan kacamata dengan wajah sebal, kemudian mengeluarkan buku catatan. "Kau terlihat terlalu dewasa, perlu kuulang sekali lagi?"

"Enara itu nyebelin abis! Nggak usah dikasih tau lagi bisa ngerti kan?"

"Vilhelm, kalau aku boleh jujur... Untuk apa anak kecil punya perahu layar sebesar itu?!"

"Hans, aku masih trauma dengan badminton rasa dinamit, tapi syukurlah kalau kau tidak mau membahasnya lagi..."

"Stephan, no comment... Tapi terima kasih untuk salmiakki-nya..."

"Tanya 'bukan kata dan tanda tanya', ehmm... Terima kasih untuk rekomendasi otomotifnya, tapi maaf kalau kutolak..."

"Edgar 'bukan Lammermoor, bukan juga Nasution', kalau kau mau ngajak balapan, aku akan kalah total jika mengadu Ferrari Enzo dengan 'ice skate' (karena aku tidak suka naik mobil)!"

(Note: Edgar Nasution itu nama adiknya Raditya Dika.)

* * *

 _ **14\. Teiron, bisa panggil bibimu 'Paman' selama seminggu?**_

"Maksudnya apa- an?" Teiron langsung mangap karena ternyata...

Bibinya berubah jadi laki-laki (lagi).

Dia pun langsung pingsan.

"Sepertinya dia tidak sanggup..." gumam Rilen sweatdrop.

"Emy, kasih penawar!"

"Oke!"

* * *

 _ **15\. Garu, es krim kesukaanmu apa aja?**_

Girl-chan menghela nafas. "Es krim rasa cokelat, merek apa saja. Oh, sekalian es krim mochi merek Aice yang biasa dijual di dekat rumah."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Lu kenapa sih Ra?" tanya Reha begitu melihat si ketua Garuchan lagi merenggut di perpus.

Gadis itu meliriknya dengan wajah frustasi. "Gue stress, Reha..."

Reha mengangkat alis. "Stress kenapa?"

"Tab gue! Main ML nge-lag banget! Ngeliat shop lancar, tapi pas main udah kayak apaan tau! Gue nggak tau mesti diapain lagi! Kayaknya gue cuma bisa login aja deh..." keluh Girl-chan sebal.

Reha ber-'oh' ria dengan wajah risih. "Kalau itu gue nggak bisa bantu Ra, maaf... Gue juga punya masalah sendiri soalnya..."

Girl-chan menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya sudah..."

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kazuma-sensei, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, tentu. Ada apa?"

"Begini..." Tartagus memainkan jari dengan mata menerawang ke arah langit. "Kalau nanti Iris sudah pulih, aku ingin membawanya ke Portugal untuk menemui orangtua angkatku. Apa boleh?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Talkative** **Babble Citizen** **(?)...**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk pertanyaannya. 'v'/

Kurasa untuk Chapter depan tidak akan ada Hidden Screen lagi, aku kelewat capek mikirnya... -w-a

Review! :D


	126. TartaIris in Portugal

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Nggak sih, paling cuma bikin stun orang yang kena doang... -w-a**

 **Raimundo: "Yah... Aku lebih berminat dengan tinju daripada balapan..." ._.**

 **Teiron dan Luthias: "Maksudnya?" =w="**

 **Entah kenapa yang ada di pikiranku kalau mendengar 'Ichigo' itu malah nama karakter Bleach, yah... .w.a Thanks for Review! :D**

 **I'mYaoiChan: Entahlah... .w.a**

 **Salem: *siap-siap bikin surat wasiat.***

 **Chilla: *bingung.* "Salem nggak mungkin mati kan?"**

 **Rendy: "Jangan ditanya..." *sweatdrop.***

 **Yah, sedikit... Mungkin aku akan membelinya jika tiketku sudah cukup... .w.a Makasih Review-nya... -w-/**

 **StrideRyuuki: Liat aja nanti... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 121: TartaIris in Portugal**

* * *

Saat ini Girl-chan sedang dihubungi Reha untuk main ML bersama di markasnya.

"Aku akan ke markasmu bersama seseorang, tapi jangan kaget ya!"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Ya pokoknya gitu deh..."

Dan sambungan pun diputus.

* * *

Di depan markas...

"Permisi, Tuan Minotaur."

Seekor banteng merah besar yang sedang tertidur mulai membuka mata. "Ada perlu apa, gadis kecil?"

"Ehm... Begini... Aku ingin mengajakmu ke tempat temanku, ya sekalian jalan-jalan..."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Nah, sampai!" Girl-chan langsung turun dari punggung Minotaur setelah tiba di depan markas Reha.

* * *

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada tiga gadis yang memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"Apa hanya aku, atau itu emang Minotaur?" tanya Miya bingung.

"Sepertinya..." balas Layla skeptis.

"..." Fanny hanya diam saja.

* * *

"Yo, Ra- Lu ngapain bawa Minotaur kemari?!" tanya Reha shock.

Girl-chan hanya menghela nafas. "Ceritanya panjang..."

Reha langsung speechless. 'Gue kira dia suka sama Akai, tak taunya...'

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Gimana Ra?"

"RAM 1 GB, jaringan 4G, kartu XL, low grafic udah, speed mode juga udah, terus yang salah apa ya?"

"Entahlah... Tapi kalau emang lu nggak pengen main serah lu aja sih..." Reha garuk-garuk kepala. "Oh iya, kok lu bisa ketemu Minotaur sih?"

"Ini gara-gara waktu main Classic pernah kalah pake Minotaur gara-gara lagging ampas, tuh banteng langsung marah-marah ke gue dan ngancem bakalan ngerobohin markas, jadi gue ngasih dia penawaran buat netap bentar di markas gue dan dia setuju dengan itu..." jelas Girl-chan risih.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Aku heran deh, gadis itu beneran simpanannya?"

Zilong merasa ada yang mencolek pundaknya, dan ketika menengok...

Terdapat Mathias yang entah sejak kapan datang dan mengeluarkan aura hitam di belakangnya.

"E-eh? A-ada yang salah?" tanya Zilong gelagapan.

Kemudian seseorang menariknya dari belakang.

* * *

Back to the duo...

"Kenapa aura-nya nggak enak banget ya?" tanya Reha saat mabar ML sama Girl-chan.

"Auh dah, tapi bener juga sih... Kok nggak enak ya?" balas Girl-chan, kemudian langsung tutup mata karena apa yang terjadi pada tab-nya. "Yah... Lag!'

Keduanya menengok ke belakang dan langsung memasang wajah bingung karena...

Mereka melihat pemandangan tidak enak berupa Kunihiro bersaudara (plus Mathias) yang sedang memojokkan Zilong di tembok dengan aura kurang menyenangkan.

"Kau bilang apa? Wanita simpanan?" tanya Yamagi dengan aura gelap di tubuhnya.

"He-hei! Maaf, aku hanya keceplosan oke?" jelas Zilong.

"Setidaknya kau tau, kalau dia adalah temannya." balas Yamatabi.

"Ya, kau membuat kami marah." timpal Haya.

"Ha-Haya? Bukankah kau-"

"Aku memang menyukai Kagura, tapi Reha adalah Masterku dan kau sudah kurang ajar."

"Mungkin kau akan merasakan kekuatan Kunihiro bersaudara setelah ini." celetuk Mathias santai tapi sadis.

"Eh?"

Dan sang 'anak naga' pun berakhir digebukin Kunihiro bersaudara.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Lucu-lucu ya!" celetuk Natsuko sambil mengelus salah satu anak kucing Naoto. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan nama mereka?"

"Yang putih namanya Creamy, Federic yang ngasih nama. Yang hitam namanya Black Jack, Flore yang ngasih nama. Yang abu-abu namanya Gråsne, artinya 'Gray Snow', Luthias yang ngasih nama. Yang coklat namanya Soramaru, Hibatur yang ngasih nama. Dan yang terakhir namanya Belga, singkatan dari 'belang tiga', Kaichou yang ngasih nama." jelas Hikari panjang lebar. "Gråsne dan Belga betina, sisanya jantan."

Natsuko hanya ber-'oh' ria.

Oh, sepertinya intro-nya sudah cukup!

* * *

Mari kita tengok 'bintang' Chapter ini!

Di depan bandara, ada dua orang yang sedang menunggu.

"Mereka akan datang kan?" tanya Vience sambil melipat tangan.

Tartagus (yang tetap memakai baju khasnya, hanya saja ditambah kaos hitam di dalam jaket dan juga syal pemberian Iris di leher) melirik jam tangannya. "Yah, kurasa..."

Kemudian datanglah Iris dan Kazuma.

"Hay, sudah lama?" tanya Iris.

"Nggak juga, ayo jalan!" Tartagus menarik kopernya.

Vience melambaikan tangan dengan wajah cuek. "Bersenang-senanglah, jangan bertingkah bodoh di sana!"

"Oh ayolah, Vieny!"

"Kau mengatakan itu karena perduli padanya kan?" tanya Iris menggoda.

Vience segera menggeleng. "Ti-tidak! Aku mengatakan itu karena dia memang bodoh!"

Kazuma hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Tolong jaga Seon baik-baik, aku percayakan dia padamu."

"Aku akan menjaganya, sensei. Aku janji!" Tartagus mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada yang sedang menelpon dari kejauhan.

"Halo Alfonso, aku butuh bantuan."

* * *

Setelah perjalanan dengan pesawat, akhirnya kedua makhluk sejoli itu tiba di Portugal.

Tartagus meregangkan tangan. "Aaah, aku jadi rindu tempat ini!"

"Tarta-kun, mau langsung ke rumah ortumu atau jalan-jalan dulu?" tanya Iris.

"Oh ya, kita langsung saja!"

Kemudian mereka segera keluar dari bandara.

* * *

Di Lisbon...

"Ada apa?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat berantakan dengan mata hijau dan kulit kecoklatan

Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan kunciran kecil di belakang rambutnya dan mata hijau yang sedang berpikir sambil melipat tangan melirik ke arahnya. "Mundo memberitahuku untuk mengawasi temannya yang akan ke sini. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Ya, sekalian ajak teman boleh kan?"

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengajak mereka, Tonio! Aku sudah gatal ingin menghajar si mawar dan si burung jika kau bukan tetanggaku!"

"Oh ayolah! Aku jamin tidak akan ada kekacauan!"

"Baiklah... Jika kau memaksa."

* * *

Back to TartaIris...

"Orangtua angkatku pemilik toko tanaman, mereka menjual bunga dan tanaman herbal. Terkadang aku sering membantu jika ada waktu luang."

Kemudian mereka melihat sebuah toko beserta seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan mata kuning yang sedang mengurus beberapa tanaman di depannya.

Tartagus melambaikan tangan ke arah wanita itu. "Ibu!"

Dia pun menengok dan pria itu segera berlari untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Oh Arta, kau masih saja seperti anak-anak." gumam sang ibu.

Tartagus melepaskan pelukan. "Ibu bicara apa sih? Aku kan masih anak ibu!"

"Kau ini..." Wanita itu tersenyum dan mengusap pipi anak angkatnya, kemudian melirik ke belakang. "Siapa gadis itu?"

Tartagus menengok ke belakang. "Oh, dia pacarku! Kemarilah, Iris!"

Iris berjalan mendekati mereka dan membungkuk sopan. "Salam kenal, aku Iris."

"Ya, salam kenal juga. Aku Miena." balas wanita itu. "Oh, sebaiknya ibu akan masuk dan membuat teh."

"Ah, tidak usah! Ibu kan banyak kerjaan, lagipula aku bisa sendiri kok!"

"Baiklah, jika kau memaksa."

"Ayo Iris!"

Kemudian mereka berdua segera masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, ada empat pasang mata yang mengawasi mereka.

"Itu orangnya, Alfonso?"

"Ya. Benar sekali, Francis."

"Kok nggak awesome banget ya tampangnya?"

"Jangan tanya aku, Gil! Di fotonya emang gitu!"

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai mereka keluar."

* * *

Di dalam rumah...

"Jadi kalian sudah lama akrab?"

"Iya Bu!"

Tartagus datang sambil membawa dua cangkir teh di atas nampan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Ibu istirahat saja, biar aku yang mengurus kebun."

"Kau terlalu baik, Arta." Miena mengusap kepala anak angkatnya. "Baiklah, Ibu akan istirahat di sini sambil mengobrol dengan Iris."

Tartagus hanya mengangguk, kemudian segera pergi.

"Arta itu manja, tapi dia tau kapan akan mandiri. Dia juga berusaha keras untuk menunjukkan kalau dia bisa tumbuh dewasa. Terkadang aku merasa sedih ketika mengingat kekerasan yang dialaminya sejak kecil, dia terus menyembunyikan luka menyakitkan itu di hatinya, dan juga..." Miena terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terbesarnya sampai sekarang..."

"Keinginan terbesar Tarta-kun?" tanya Iris bingung.

"Dia sangat ingin bertemu orangtua aslinya, tapi sayangnya..." Miena menghela nafas. "Kami tidak pernah bisa menemukannya dan dia sendiri juga tidak punya petunjuk tentang itu, seakan-akan dia tidak pernah dibesarkan dari keluarga manapun..."

Iris merasa kasihan mendengarnya, dia teringat surat dari Tartagus waktu itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Tartagus sedang mengurus kebun kecil di dalam toko.

Entah kenapa, dia terus memikirkan apakah orangtua aslinya sedang mencarinya di suatu tempat atau tidak.

* * *

Malamnya...

"Arta, sebaiknya kau dan Iris tidur di kamar itu saja. Ibu akan tidur di ruang tamu." usul Miena.

Tartagus langsung blushing, kamar yang dimaksud adalah kamar orangtua angkatnya yang hanya ada satu ranjang untuk berdua. "I-Ibu! Kami kan belum menikah! Y-yah... Mungkin nanti..."

"Hihihi..." Miena hanya tertawa kecil melihat anak angkatnya yang mulai salah tingkah.

* * *

Tengah malamnya, Iris terbangun ketika mendengar suara isakan dan ketika dilihat...

Rupanya Tartagus sedang menangis dalam tidur di sebelahnya.

'Tarta-kun pasti sangat depresi belakangan ini...' Iris mengusap rambut kekasihnya dengan lembut sampai pria itu merasa lebih tenang dan berhenti menangis.

'Itu lebih baik...' Iris pun melanjutkan tidurnya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya...

"Oh, bagaimana tidur kalian?" tanya Miena yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan ketika keduanya duduk di meja makan, kemudian dia mencurigai sesuatu pada wajah anak angkatnya. "Arta, matamu terlihat merah. Apa kau-"

"Dia semalam menangis dalam tidur Bu." potong Iris.

Tartagus hanya diam dan tidak ingin membicarakannya lebih lanjut.

"Arta, kau masih memikirkan orangtua aslimu?" tanya Miena.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Sudah kuduga, dia masih saja seperti itu...' Miena menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Sekarang kita makan dulu."

'Maafkan aku, Arta...'

* * *

Setelah itu...

Kling!

* * *

 _Filipe: Tartagus-san, boleh aku titip salam untuk ayahku? Kudengar kau sedang di Portugal._

 _Tartagus: Tentu! Beritahu saja alamatnya!_

* * *

Kemudian...

Tartagus mendatangi sebuah rumah dan mengetuk pintu. "Permisi."

Seorang pria membuka pintu. "Oh, ada apa ya?"

"Saya membawa kiriman bunga dari Nuzoko untuk anda." Dia menyerahkan buket bunga yang dibawanya.

Pria itu menerimanya. "Oh, terima kasih."

Tartagus segera pergi.

Pria tadi sempat melihat secarik kertas di dalam buket bunga, dia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Semoga masalah insonmia dan kelelahanmu cepat sembuh, Ayah._

 _-Filipe-_

* * *

Pria itu hanya tersenyum. "Siapapun pengantar bunga tadi, sepertinya dia cukup akrab dengan anakku."

* * *

Tartagus yang sudah kembali tiba-tiba didatangi seseorang berambut coklat yang nongol di belakang Iris saat mereka berdua sedang mengobrol di depan toko. "Ve, ciao bella!"

"Dia siapa, Tarta-kun?" tanya Iris.

Tartagus hanya angkat bahu.

"Oy, Feliciano! Kita kemari ingin membeli bunga, bukan menggoda orang!" sembur seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Maaf atas perilaku Feliciano-kun, dia hanya ingin menyapa." ujar seseorang berambut hitam (yang kelihatannya merupakan warga Jepang) sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami ingin membeli ini." Pria pirang tadi menyerahkan sebuah catatan pada Tartagus.

"Ah ya, biar kucari dulu di kebun." Tartagus segera masuk ke dalam toko.

"Ve, apa kau masih single?" tanya Feliciano pada Iris.

"Tidak, aku sudah pacaran." balas Iris.

"Veee..."

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Ludwig-san?"

Ludwig hanya memutar mata. "Entahlah, Kiku..."

Kemudian datanglah Tartagus yang membawa sejumlah tanaman obat dan bunga di dalam keranjang. "Nah, sudah!"

* * *

Setelah membayar tanaman yang dibeli, mereka bertiga pun segera pergi.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Kita undang dia minum-minum, mungkin beberapa gelas anggur akan membuat suasana lebih akrab."

"Sepertinya kau kenal baik dia, Alfonso."

"Tidak juga. Aku tau dia dari ayahnya, bahkan sebelum Mundo berteman dengannya."

* * *

Back to TartaIris...

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau masak hot pot? Vieny pernah mengajariku cara membuatnya." usul Tartagus ketika mereka akan memasak makan siang.

Iris mengangguk setuju. "Hm, boleh juga."

"Sekarang yang kita butuhkan adalah panci besar. Dimana ya Ibu menyimpannya?" Tartagus berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya melihat sekumpulan panci di atas lemari. Kemudian dia mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan menaikinya untuk mengambil salah satu panci.

* * *

Miena yang sedang mengurus sesuatu di laptop-nya mendapat sebuah video call, dia pun menerimanya dan terlihat wajah seorang pria berambut maroon di layar.

"Hola, Miena!"

"Oh, Armos. Kenapa baru menghubungi sekarang?"

Armos menghela nafas. "Jadwal melatih para atlet anggar belakangan ini sangat padat, jadi aku hanya bisa menghubungimu pada saat liburan seperti sekarang."

Miena tertawa kecil. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau cukup sibuk. Oh iya, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara panci berjatuhan dari dalam dapur.

"Tarta-kun, lain kali hati-hati!"

"Maaf, Iris!"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memeriksanya." Miena segera pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Rupanya Tartagus baru saja tertimpa panci dan Iris berusaha menyingkirkan panci-panci yang menimpa kekasihnya.

Miena hanya menghela nafas dan segera membantu mereka.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ahahaha! Kau masih saja ceroboh seperti dulu, Arta."

Tartagus menghela nafas frustasi. "Maaf, Ayah..."

"Siapa gadis itu?" tanya Armos saat melihat Iris di sebelah Tartagus.

"Ehmm... Pacarku..." balas Tartagus rada malu. "Namanya Iris, dari Korea..."

"Eh? Tapi namanya tidak terdengar seperti orang Korea."

"Aku dapat nama itu dari orangtua angkatku, nama asliku Young Seon Mi." jelas Iris.

"Kemana orangtua aslimu, Iris?" tanya Miena penasaran.

Tartagus mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan topik itu, apalagi ketika melihat wajah sedih Iris. Miena dan Armos mulai prihatin dengan perubahan ekspresi mereka dan menyadari kalau itu topik sensitif bagi Iris.

Miena menepuk pundak Iris. "Apapun yang terjadi pada mereka, maaf kalau kami menyinggungnya."

Iris menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa..."

"Jadi, Arta, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Armos.

Tartagus langsung blushing. "Ehmm... Mungkin akan kutanya Kazuma-sensei nanti..."

"Siapa Kazuma?" tanya Miena.

"Itu nama kakekku. Dia memperlakukan Tarta-kun sebagai murid saat aku mengajaknya ke Kyoto." jelas Iris. "Dalam sisilah keluargaku, keluarga Aokiryuu, kakek dan ibu kandungku orang Jepang, tapi ayah kandungku orang Korea."

"Arta, kalian harus cepat menikah. Kami merestui kalian." nasihat Armos. "Oh, sepertinya kita sudahi dulu sampai sini. Aku harus kembali melatih para atlet anggar besok. Sampai jumpa."

Sambungan pun diputus.

"Apa kakekmu akan senang mendengarnya?" tanya Tartagus ragu.

Iris hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa tidak? Kakekku bilang dia akan setuju jika kau mau mengungkapkannya."

Tartagus menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Pada sorenya...

Kling!

* * *

 _Alfonso: Hey, aku dan teman-temanku ingin mengajakmu minum_ _-minum_ _di bar nanti malam. Apa kau mau_ _ikut_ _?_

 _T_ _artagus:_ _Oke!_

* * *

Di sebuah bar...

"Yo!" Tartagus menyapa Alfonso dan keempat temannya.

"Duduklah." ujar Alfonso. "Oh, kenalkan! Ini tetanggaku, Antonio."

"Hay!" Antonio melambaikan tangan.

"Yang pirang itu Francis."

"Bonjour!" Francis mengedipkan mata.

"Dan yang ubanan itu Gilbert."

"Hey! Aku tidak ubanan, aku ini awesome!" sembur Gilbert tidak terima.

* * *

Setelah sebuah perkenalan kemudian...

"Kanpai!"

Sekarang kelima orang itu sedang minum-minum.

"Aaah~ Ano, kita sudah minum berapa gelas ya?" tanya Antonio.

"Oh, sepertinya udah saatnya, sudah dimulai."

"Hey, kalian lihat seragam baru yang dipakai Ivan di World Meeting kemarin? Warnanya jelek sekali!" gerutu Gilbert.

Francis sibuk menyebutkan nama anggur yang berada di atas meja, dan ketika sampai pada salah satu nama...

"Ha? Ha, ha ha ha, ha ha." Respon Alfonso terdengar seperti sedang tertawa.

"Hahaha saja? Bukannya itu curang?" tanya Antonio bingung.

"Ugh, kau tau... Sejak kecil dia selalu menganggapku menyebalkan..." keluh Tartagus.

"Ah, umm... Oh, sepupumu?"

Keempat orang lainnya langsung melirik Antonio dan memasang senyum aneh.

"A-are?" Antonio langsung bingung.

Kemudian jeritan pria Spanyol itu langsung terdengar dari dalam bar.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukannya, kau harus bayar semua minuman kita!" seru Alfonso.

"Mou, sore wa hidoi ya de!" keluh Antonio.

"Nah, ayo mulai lagi!" usul Francis.

Mereka mengangkat gelas masing-masing dan bersiap untuk bersulang lagi.

"Kanpai!"

* * *

"Dari mana, Arta?" tanya Miena begitu mendapati anak angkatnya baru pulang larut malam.

"Main doang kok, Bu." balas Tartagus watados.

Dan hebatnya, dia tidak terlihat mabuk padahal sudah minum entah berapa gelas (atau mungkin botol) anggur di sana.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu di sana, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian...

"Sepupu, ngapa-"

Saphire yang mengintip dari belakang Tartagus tak sengaja melihat sebuah catatan yang dipegang pria itu dan judulnya adalah...

'Rencana untuk menikahi Iris'.

Kemudian seisi ruang tengah langsung dihebohkan dengan sebuah teriakan.

"WOW, HOT NEWS! ADA YANG MAU NIKAH!"

"SAPHIRE!"

Tartagus yang terlanjur malu dan emosi langsung melempar Saphire keluar jendela.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Pffft..." Salem berusaha menahan tawa setelah melihat Saphire yang masuk markas dalam keadaan babak belur. "Lu kenapa?"

"Gue abis dilempar Sepupu keluar jendela, terus nggak taunya malah mendarat di kebun telur Dary, jadinya gue langsung digebukin sama dia..." jelas Saphire ngenes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey, aku dapat kabar buruk." celetuk Raimundo yang sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

"Kabar buruk apa?" tanya Edgar.

"Kudengar salah satu bar di Lisbon harus tutup seminggu karena ada lima orang asing yang menghabiskan persediaan anggur di sana, bahkan yang tersimpan di gudang bawah tanah sekalipun."

"Buset! Itu yang ngabisin monster atau apa?!" sembur Mathias kaget.

"Dan kalian mau tau apa yang lebih buruk?"

"Apa?" tanya Mathias dan Edgar bersamaan.

"Arta salah satu dari mereka."

BRAK!

Vience yang tak sengaja mendengarnya dari kejauhan langsung membanting meja perpus dan segera keluar.

'Pasti dia bakalan marah-marah sama Tartagus.' batin mereka bertiga setelah melihat kejadian itu.

* * *

Dan apa yang mereka khawatirkan benar-benar terjadi.

"SAOS TARTAR BEGOOOOOOO!"

Terlihat kejar-kejaran antara kedua makhluk itu di seluruh penjuru markas.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Balada PMS**

"Kenape lagi sih Ra?" tanya Reha yang sedang main ML dengan Girl-chan di teras markas Garuchan.

"Gue bete! Perut lagi sakit gegara PMS, main Classic pake lag pula (makanya itu cuma bisa main Brawl)! Stress kuadrat dah!" keluh gadis itu sebal.

Reha hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Tepat di dekat mereka, ada Hendry dan Rendy yang sedang main lempar tangkap.

Tapi sayangnya, bola lemparan Hendry tidak dapat ditangkap Rendy dan malah mengenai kepala Girl-chan sampai tangannya nyaris menjatuhkan tab yang dipegangnya.

Suasana mulai berubah horror ketika aura hitam pekat mulai menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Kau..." Sang ketua Garuchan langsung menatap tajam Rendy dari kejauhan.

'Mampus dah gue!' batin Rendy ketakutan, dia dianggap sebagai pelakunya karena Hendry tak bisa dilihat orang lain.

"Minotaur!"

Sang banteng pun langsung nongol saat itu juga.

(Quote ulti disensor karena aslinya terdengar kurang jelas. *ditempeleng.*)

Dan jeritan Rendy pun langsung terdengar di seluruh penjuru markas.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tonio** **Balance Cyber** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, begitu aja deh... -w-/

Bagian minum-minum itu dari Kekkai Sensen and Beyond episode 9 dimana Chain dan keempat temannya minum-minum di saat Hellsalem's Lot sedang kacau karena kemunculan raksasa. Terus pas Chain dihina sama Zapp, tak taunya Leo juga nyebar aib kalau Zapp godain tiga suster yang berbeda saat dirawat di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan dan Zapp berakhir masuk rumah sakit lagi dengan lima bekas tamparan di wajahnya... :V a

Oh, ada screen yang kupindahkan dari Note FB dan di sini aku hanya mengubah satu kata. Silakan tebak. -v-/

Review! :D


	127. Jealousy Mathy

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya begitulah... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ehmm, aku nggak begitu ngerti soal spek handphone (atau tab)... .w.a Well, Alfonso emang human name yang kupake buat Portugal... -v-a**

 **Tartagus: "Aku berteman dengan Alfonso sejak masih tinggal di Portugal..." 'v'/**

 **Raimundo: "Mungkin lebih dari puluhan..." ._.**

 **Maaf bung, Minotaur yang ini versi ML (aku nggak pengen jadiin dia persona walaupun zodiakku Taurus *plak!*) dan di sini dia jadi penjaga markas aja... .w./ Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 122:** **Jealousy Mathy**

* * *

"Thias, lu bete begitu kenape sih?" tanya Vience begitu mendapati Mathias yang manyun seharian di sofa.

"Gue kesel sama si panda geblek itu!" gerutu Mathias.

Vience mengangkat alis. "Panda? Panda yang mana?"

Mathias langsung menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Masa lu nggak tau panda yang sering ke sini sambil guling-guling gaje itu?!"

"Oooh, maksud lu si Akai?" balas Vience sweatdrop. "Terus, emangnya dia kenapa hah? Sampe lu kesel sama dia."

Mathias malah mendengus sebal dan kembali duduk, Vience sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya udah sih kalau nggak mau kasih tau."

Kemudian Vience berjalan pergi.

Mathias menopang dagu, dia teringat sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Hay manis, boleh aku jalan-jalan denganmu?" tanya Akai pada Girl-chan.

"Ehmm..." Gadis itu berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Oh ayolah! Bisakah panda imut ini jalan-jalan dengan gadis semanis dirimu?"

Beberapa orang yang mendengar itu dari kejauhan langsung muntah berjamaah.

'Lha buset! Sejak kapan Akai jadi suka godain orang?' batin mereka semua shock.

Tanpa sadar, hal itu telah memicu aura kecemburuan yang sangat besar pada si pirang jabrik.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Oy, sampe kapan lu mau kayak gitu terus?" tanya Edgar yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan si pirang jabrik.

"Oh, lu Gar." balas Mathias datar. "Emang napa?"

"Ngapain lu nanya balik? Kesel gegara Akai godain Kaichou kemaren?" tanya Edgar sambil menghela nafas. "Thias, lu nggak bisa hanya diam dan biarin dia digodain orang. Coba deh lu nyatain ke dia, kali aja mau."

"Iya deh, yang udah nikah tapi belum bikin anak!" Ejekan Mathias tadi sukses membuatnya mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Edgar.

"Udah ah, gue mau ngajak adek gue jalan-jalan dulu!" Edgar langsung pergi.

* * *

Pada malamnya, Mathias yang sedang berbaring di atas kasurnya teringat perkataan Edgar sebelumnya.

"Lu nggak bisa hanya diam dan biarin dia digodain orang. Coba deh lu nyatain ke dia, kali aja mau."

Dia pun terbangun dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Ada benernya juga sih..." gumam pria itu. "Tapi, apa aku bisa kasih tau dia besok?"

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur dan akan mencobanya besok.

* * *

"Oh, Mathy." sapa Girl-chan begitu melihat si jabrik berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ikut aku!" Mathias menarik gadis itu.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

Mathias tidak menjawab, dan mereka berdua sampai akhirnya berhenti di depan patung Morgana.

"Nee, Kaichou. Apa kau suka padaku?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

Mathias menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Mathy?"

Mathias melepaskan pelukan dan memegang pundak gadis itu. "Jeg eskler dig..."

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau-"

"Ssstt!" Mathias menutup mulutnya dengan jari. "Diam saja oke?"

Mathias mengangkat wajah Girl-chan dan berniat menciumnya, tapi dia malah ditarik Akai.

"Mau apa kau, Panda?!" tanya Mathias emosi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya! Karena..." Akai mengusap dagu gadis itu dari belakang. "Nona manis ini milikku..."

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, Panda! Aku memperingatkanmu!"

"He-hey, sudahlah!" Girl-chan berusaha menenangkan suasana.

Akai memeluknya semakin erat. "Nona, aku tidak mau dan tidak akan membiarkan pria bau kambing itu menjadi kekasihmu. Hanya aku yang boleh."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Mathias yang sangat emosi langsung mengeluarkan kapaknya dan segera menerjang Akai.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sekumpulan rantai yang mengikat Mathias dan Akai, Girl-chan yang tak terikat segera menjauhi mereka.

"Nah, sudah!" Edgar menepuk tangannya setelah memunculkan rantai barusan.

Kemudian rantai-rantai tadi menghilang dan kedua makhluk itu langsung jatuh ke lantai.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Seriously, lama-lama dia jadi mirip Yamagi-pyon!" sembur Giro setelah mendengar kronologi kejadian itu.

Luthias menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak menduga kalau Aniki akan seperti itu..."

Girl-chan hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tau ini dari awal, tapi ternyata malah tambah parah..."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Kaichou?" tanya Luthias meminta saran.

"Aku tidak tau..." balas Girl-chan seadanya. "Aku bisa saja menerima Mathy, tapi aku tidak mau mengumbarnya di depan orang banyak. Di lain pihak, aku tidak terlalu menyukai Akai, tapi dia lumayan baik sih, walaupun sedikit menggodaku."

Giro menghela nafas. "Ya, dilema itu memang sulit diselesaikan... Apalagi jika mereka sama-sama menyukaimu..."

"Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Thundy ketika berusaha mempertahankan cinta sejati di saat ada orang lain yang menyukainya." Girl-chan menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya. 'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?'

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kau benar-benar menyukainya, Bocah Panda?" tanya Minotaur sambil melipat tangan.

Akai mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja, Mino! Dengan seluruh hatiku!"

Minotaur hanya mendengus. "Aku harap kau tidak sakit hati jika dia memilih orang lain."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" tanya Akai bingung.

"Kau kan sudah tau sendiri. Bisa saja gadis itu lebih memilih si pria jabrik daripada kau, jadi kau harus pikirkan lagi." balas Minotaur sambil berbaring di atas rumput dan bersiap untuk istirahat. "Aku mau tidur! Jangan bangunkan atau kau tau sendiri akibatnya!"

"Oke oke..." Akai segera meninggalkan Minotaur yang langsung menutup mata dan mendengkur.

* * *

Back to Kaichou...

"Kau masih bingung ya?" tanya Luthias khawatir mengingat gadis itu masih mengalami dilema.

Girl-chan yang sedang menopang dagu hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, begitulah..."

"Aku tau ini sulit, tapi-"

"Woy, BaKaichou!" Alexia mendatangi mereka sambil marah-marah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Coba jelasin ke gue, kenapa bisa ada jam pasir raksasa di kebun Daren?!"

* * *

Sementara di kebun...

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jam pasir ini di suatu tempat..." gumam Digger sambil berpikir.

"Aku sangat yakin benda ini pasti berasal dari tempatmu, kau tau siapa yang punya?" tanya Daren.

"Ehmm..." Digger garuk-garuk kepala. "Aku tidak ingat..."

'Dasar otak burung!' umpat Darem dalam hati. "Lupakan saja... Sekarang kita tunggu Kaichou ke sini, mungkin dia bisa menangani benda ini..."

Tiba-tiba benda itu melayang dan langsung terbang entah kemana tepat saat Girl-chan dan Alexia datang.

"Apapun itu, sepertinya pemiliknya mempunyai kekuatan sihir..." gumam Alexia sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu..." balas Girl-chan seadanya.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Aku sangat yakin benda itu pasti di sekitar sini..." gumam sesosok makhluk bermata satu yang sedang mencari sesuatu.

SYUUUNG!

Dia segera melompat tepat saat sebuah pedang terbang ke arahnya dan menancap di lantai.

Tidak jauh dari situ...

"Seenak apa ya daging Cyclops?" Zen menggertakkan tangan sambil menjilat bibir. "The hunt begin."

Alhasil, terjadilah kejar-kejaran di antara kedua makhluk itu di seluruh penjuru markas.

SYUUUNG!

Tiba-tiba Zen kepeleset kulit pisang yang entah muncul dari mana, dan sialnya...

GUBRAK!

Dia mendarat tepat di atas wajah Minotaur yang segera terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung emosi, kemudian dia segera menangkap Zen dan melemparnya ke pohon terdekat.

Poor you Zen...

* * *

 **Pesan Moral untuk Hari Ini: Jangan pernah membangunkan banteng yang tertidur, pokoknya jangan pernah!**

* * *

Back to Cyclops...

"Apa kau melihat jam pasir besar di sekitar sini?" tanya Cyclops pada Elwa.

"Maaf, aku bahkan baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini..." balas Elwa datar.

"Baiklah..." Cyclops langsung pergi.

* * *

Di dalam markas, beberapa orang sedang mengejar benda itu.

"Untuk ukuran benda terbang, dia cepat juga ya!" (Tartagus)

"Nggak usah komen, kejar aja terus!" (Vience)

Mereka terus mengejar benda itu, sampai...

"Awas Cyclops!"

Mereka segera berhenti dan jatuh berjamaah tepat di depan Cyclops. Benda tadi pun mendarat di atas kerumunan malang itu.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!" Cyclops mengambil benda itu dan membawanya di atas punggung. "Terima kasih ya!"

Cyclops pun pergi meninggalkan kerumunan malang itu tanpa berniat menolong mereka.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Sekarang aku sudah membuat keputusan!"

"Baiklah, aku mendengarkan!" Akai duduk di lantai sambil melipat tangan.

Mathias sendiri hanya diam dan duduk di sebelah Akai.

"Jadi..." Girl-chan menelan ludah. "Aku memutuskan untuk memilih..."

Dia mendekati Mathias dan mencium pipinya.

"Sekarang kalian sudah puas?"

Akai hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku menerimanya! Lagipula, kita masih bisa menjadi teman!"

Mathias ikut tersenyum. "Baiklah, kita berteman!"

Girl-chan tersenyum puas. 'Aku senang mereka menjadi akrab...'

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi dia memilih si jabrik?" tanya Minotaur.

Akai mengangguk. "Ya, tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku! Setidaknya, aku senang bisa menyukai seorang manusia, apalagi gadis manis seperti anak itu!"

Minotaur tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan Akai. "Kau cukup bijak untuk ukuran seekor panda."

"Memangnya kau sendiri apa?" tanya Akai iseng.

"Aku ini setengah manusia setengah banteng!" sembur Minotaur sebal sambil berbaring di rumput dan berniat istirahat. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku mau tidur!"

Akai terkekeh kecil, kemudian dia berniat pergi ketika melihat ada seseorang yang ingin mendarat tepat di atas Minotaur.

"Awas!"

Akai langsung melompat dan menubruk orang itu sampai mereka berdua menabrak pohon terdekat.

"Teiron! Akai! Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Thundy yang menghampiri mereka sambil menaiki Greif.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja! Tapi anak ini pingsan!" Akai segera menjauhi Teiron yang pingsan karena kepentok pohon plus kegencet si panda. "Memangnya tadi dia mau ngapain? Dia hampir mendarat di atas Minotaur yang tertidur! Kalian kan tau sendiri dia tak suka diganggu saat tidur!"

Thundy turun dari atas Greif dan menghampiri Akai. "Leap of Faith."

Akai langsung bengong. "Hah?"

"Tadi Teiron kepelatuk sama omongan Clint dan Zilong kalau dia nggak bakalan bisa mendarat dengan selamat setelah melompat dari atap markas, jadi dia membuktikannya sendiri. Sayangnya dia nggak liat arah lompatnya dan mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi samsak tinju Minotaur jika saja kau tidak menubruknya tadi." jelas Thundy panjang lebar.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: New Girl Member**

"Lu demen banget dah main Brawl, Ra!" celetuk Reha yang mengunjungi Girl-chan untuk mabar ML seperti biasanya.

"Abisnya, asik aja sih nyoba hero lain..." balas Girl-chan watados. "Lagian, lu kan tau sendiri tab gue nggak kuat buat main 'Classic', 'Ranked', dan 'vs AI'."

Reha melihat permainan gadis itu sesaat dan mengangkat alis. "Yakin bisa pake Estes?"

Girl-chan malah nyengir. "Coba-coba aja sih... Gue pernah MVP pake Estes lho!"

Reha hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Serah lu aja, Ra..."

"Permisi."

Mereka berdua menengok ketika mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat yang membawa tombak dan cakram.

"Apa ini markas Garuchan?"

"Ya, ada apa?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Boleh aku masuk squad ini?"

"Oh, tentu!"

"Ya udah Ra, mending lu kenalin dia ke anggota lu dulu gih!" Reha mengambil tab Girl-chan. "Sini gue mainin, kebetulan gue lagi nganggur soalnya, entar kalau udah selesai gue balikin!"

"Iye iye!" Girl-chan berdiri dan menuntun sang tamu masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, ada seorang pria yang memperhatikan situasi di markas melalui sebuah bola kristal.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Namaku Ilia Fladramia, salam kenal!"

Semua orang hanya mengangguk saja.

Well, tidak semua yang hadir sih...

Ketika Rendy dan Salem baru memasuki perpus, tiba-tiba Ilia berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk Rendy.

"Hendry! Lama nggak ketemu! Aku kangen!"

"Ehmm... Dia itu Re-"

"Sssstt!" Rendy menyuruh Salem untuk diam. "Yah... Begitulah, Ilia..."

* * *

Sementara di pojokan...

"Kenapa dia mengira Rendy itu kau?" tanya Ashley.

Hendry hanya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **yrano B** **ait** **C** **rane** **(?)...**

* * *

Ilia Fladramia (Nacha): Gadis misterius yang sepertinya mempunyai hubungan masa lalu dengan Rendy dan Hendry.

* * *

Oke, mungkin ini agak lama karena tiga alasan: susah mengeluarkan ide jadi tulisan, terlalu sibuk main ML, dan juga bikin banyak GD dan kembali mencoba digiart karena laptop-ku udah bisa di-charger lagi... -w-a

Review! :D


	128. Spiky Switch

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, tidak ada yang spesial... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ortu-ku yang belikan tab itu dan mereka tidak tau banyak soal teknologi (atau bisa dibilang, mereka itu kaum awam)... 'w'/**

 **Akai: *terpelatuk.* "Aku ini panda baik-baik!" (Oke, sepertinya dia juga salah paham soal ini...)**

 **Tanyakan saja Cyclops untuk info lebih lanjut... -w-/**

 **Cyclops: "Hah? Apa?"**

 **Me: "Lupakan saja..."**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **3** **:** **Spiky Switch**

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink dengan telinga dan ekor hewan (yang sepertinya mirip rakun) serta membawa sebuah bumerang terlihat memasuki markas Garuchan.

Ketika sedang jalan-jalan, dia tak sengaja melihat Tumma dan Arie sedang mengobrol tak jauh darinya.

Tapi entah kenapa, dia mulai ancang-ancang untuk melempar bumerang yang dipegangnya dan...

"Awas!"

Arie yang menyadari keberadaan bumerang itu langsung mendorong Tumma untuk menghindarinya.

Gadis itu berniat menerjang mereka, tapi malah dicegat oleh seekor panda besar yang mengangkat bagian belakang bajunya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini, Nana?" tanya panda itu.

Nana menengok ke belakang. "Akai?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ya habisnya, kukira mereka itu musuh, jadi kuserang saja..." jelas Nana.

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus bertanya terlebih dahulu." nasihat Akai.

Nana hanya menghela nafas. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa." balas Tumma.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yubi yang baru datang sambil membawa Miorin.

"Tadi kami berdua sempat diserang oleh Nana karena salah paham, untung saja ada Akai..." jelas Arie risih.

Yubi ber-oh ria.

Perhatian Nana tertuju pada Miorin. "Boleh aku memeliharanya?"

"Maaf, ini peliharaanku. Tapi kalau mau berteman tidak apa-apa."

Yubi menurunkan Miorin di atas lantai. Rakun itu menghampiri Nana dan mengulurkan kaki depannya, kemudian gadis itu berjabatan tangan dengannya.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Entah sudah berapa banyak makhluk ML yang datang ke sini..." gumam Saphire sambil menopang dagu. "Akai, Minotaur, Digger, Cyclops, belum lagi yang ada di markas Reha, terus kali ini siapa yang bakalan datang ya?"

"Gue harap bukan Grock, entar malah temenan sama Golem-nya Teiron lagi." timpal Salem yang kebetulan sedang memilih buku tepat di belakang Saphire.

Si coklat spiky berbalik menatap si pirang spiky. "Gue malah nggak mau ada Johnson di sini. Apa kata dunia jika ada manusia yang bisa berubah jadi mobil?"

"Johnson mah enak keles! Lu kan bisa dapet jalan-jalan gratis! Belum lagi skin barunya yang berubah jadi mobil polisi!"

"Entah kenapa gue malah jadi males bahasnya..." Saphire kembali menopang dagu.

"Ya sudah!" balas Salem yang mengambil sebuah buku.

* * *

"Siapa orang paling menakutkan di sini?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Cyclops ketika dia dan Digger sedang berada di depan markas Garuchan.

Kemudian Tsuchi datang dan memberikan secarik kertas pada mereka.

Isinya seperti ini:

* * *

 _Top Ten Scary People in Garuchan_

 _1\. Kaichou (perempuan selalu berkuasa, apalagi kalau sedang PMS.)_

 _2\. Mathias (memanggilnya 'Kambing' atau menggoda Kaichou akan membuatmu dipenggal dengan kapaknya.)_

 _3\. Teiron (sekali marah batu bata melayang.)_

 _4\. Thundy (setrumannya lebih seram daripada badai petir di lautan.)_

 _5\. Minotaur (jangan ganggu tidurnya atau kau akan tau sendiri akibatnya.)_

 _6\. Salem (jangan pernah membicarakan mata kakaknya atau pisau melayang.)_

 _7\. Daren (kau akan ditembak dengan shotgun jika berani merusak kebun telurnya.)_

 _8\. Elwa (sebuah kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Yaoi akan membuatnya meledak.)_

 _9\. Edgar (dia keturunan Grim Reaper, jadi waspadalah.)_

 _10\. Tumma (dia jarang marah, tapi sekali marah cukup seram.)_

* * *

Cyclops dan Digger langsung sweatdrop membacanya, terutama di bagian Minotaur masuk daftar nomor 5.

* * *

Back to Spiky Duo...

"Hey, apa kau tau? Terkadang aku sering berpikir kalau kita berdua hampir mirip." celetuk Salem sambil membaca buku di sebelah Saphire.

Saphire sendiri sibuk mengetuk meja dengan jari. "Entahlah... Walaupun penampilan kita hampir sama, tapi aku tetap merasa tidak nyaman..."

"Wah, ruangan ini besar sekali!" ujar Nana yang memasuki perpus dengan wajah kagum.

Kedua makhluk spiky itu saling berpandangan setelah melihat kedatangan Nana.

"Apa hanya aku, atau..." Salem hanya bisa speechless.

"Hey, aku punya ide bagus lho!" Saphire membisikkan sesuatu pada Salem.

Kemudian mereka mendatangi Nana dan sepasang loudspeaker langsung muncul di belakang mereka entah bagaimana caranya.

 _Havana, ooh_ _ **Na-na**_ _(ay)_

 _Half of my heart is in Havana, ooh-_ _ **Na-na**_ _(ay, ay)_

 _He took me back to East Atlanta, na-na-na_

 _All of my heart is in Havana (ay)_

 _There's somethin' 'bout his manners (uh huh)_

 _Havana, ooh_ _ **Na-na**_

Nana mulai emosi mendengar itu, kemudian dia langsung melemparkan bumerangnya ke arah mereka berdua sampai pingsan karena menghantam wajah mereka.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Oke fix, kalian berdua isengnya kebangetan!" sembur Daren sambil mengoles obat luka pada Saphire.

Salem sendiri juga sedang diobati oleh Rendy, sementara Nana hanya mencembungkan pipi karena masih tersinggung.

"Sebaiknya kalian minta maaf pada Nana!" usul Rendy.

"Maaf ya, Nana!" seru Saphire dan Salem bersamaan.

Nana hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku maafkan."

"Hay semua!" Emy langsung muncul tiba-tiba di dekat mereka.

"Apaan?" tanya mereka semua (kecuali Nana) datar.

"Aku butuh kelinci percobaan untuk mantera baru, ada yang berminat?"

Rendy dan Daren langsung kabur sambil menarik Nana.

'Sialan!' umpat Duo Spiky dalam hati karena ternyata mereka ditinggal untuk menjadi kelinci percobaan Emy.

Alhasil, mereka berdua langsung diseret Emy keluar perpus.

"Aku punya firasat buruk untuk itu..." gumam Ashley khawatir.

* * *

 _ **1\. Beginner**_

"Kenapa harus ditutup sih?" tanya Saphire begitu mendapati Emy menutup matanya dan Salem disertai badan yang terikat pada sepasang papan salib.

"Rahasia~" balas Emy watados. "Nah, sudah siap?"

"Bo-boleh ngumpulin nyali dulu nggak?" tanya Salem gugup.

"Cuma sepuluh detik ya?"

"Lamain kek, gue masih belum siap!"

"Nggak pake tunggu-tungguan!"

Salem langsung menelan ludah. "Baiklah!"

Emy mulai komat-kamit mengucapkan mantera dan segera mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah mereka.

"Nah, selesai!"

"Beneran nih?"

"Iya!"

* * *

Setelah dilepaskan...

"Kita nggak diapa-apain barusan?"

"Ya nggak lha! Udah sana keluar!"

Setelah mereka pergi, Emy malah terkekeh ria. "Khukhukhu... Mereka nggak tau aja kalau badannya kutukar..."

* * *

 _ **2\. Food and Fear**_

Saat makan siang, sebagian orang mencurigai dua makhluk spiky yang duduk bersebelahan karena pasalnya...

Si pirang spiky makan telur goreng, sementara si coklat spiky makan sup sayur.

Aneh kan?

"Aku punya firasat kalau ada yang tertukar di antara mereka..." gumam Tumma.

Thundy langsung menyadari sesuatu dan menatap tajam Emy di sebelahnya. "Kau baru saja melakukan sesuatu pada mereka kan?"

Emy malah nyengir saja.

Rendy yang tak sengaja mendengar itu langsung curiga. 'Jangan bilang kalau...'

"Hey Salem." Rendy menghampiri mereka dan menyodorkan sebuah cermin. "Coba lihat ini!"

"Gyaaaah! Singkirkan cermin itu, Rendy!" Si coklat spiky langsung ketakutan dan sembunyi di kolong meja.

Semua orang langsung cengo.

"Butuh lebih banyak bukti?" Rendy melempar sebuah labu kecil ke atas meja tepat di depan orang yang dicurigai.

"Huwaaaaah!" Si pirang spiky langsung loncat ke arah Daren dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Daren baru menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Hey, jangan bilang kalau-"

"Yap, sepertinya tubuh mereka tertukar..."

Webek, webek...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?!" pekik semua orang (kecuali Emy, Rendy, Thundy, dan Tumma) kaget.

"Tapi, kok bisa?" tanya Elwa penasaran.

Thundy segera menahan Emy yang berniat kabur dan langsung menindihnya. "Karena ulah cewek menyebalkan ini!"

"Aaahn! Thun-kun, jangan ditindih! Nanti keluar!"

"DASAR MASOKIS!" Thundy langsung menendang Emy keluar jendela dan semua orang langsung sweatdrop melihatnya.

(Entah kenapa geli aja dengan bagian itu... :V a)

"Yah, setidaknya pertukaran tubuh hanya berlangsung sehari dua hari, paling lama seminggu." jelas Tumma.

"Sebentar, sejak kapan Salem takut cermin?" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Oh itu? Bulan lalu dia pernah terjebak di dalam dunia cermin di toilet pria saat kami pergi ke taman bermain, karena itu dia trauma dengan cermin." jelas Rendy datar. (Jangan tanya kayak gimana kronologinya, susah ceritainnya!)

* * *

 _ **3\. Unlucky Spiky Duo**_

"Gue punya firasat bakalan ketiban sial, dan gue yakin lu bakalan nularin kesialan juga di tubuh gue!"

"Kok lu nyalahin gue?"

"Lu kan yang paling sial di sini!"

"Lu ngajak ribut?!"

"Ayo gue ladenin!"

Mereka berdua langsung rusuh seketika dengan hebohnya, sampai Saphire jatuh ke belakang karena kepeleset dan...

"Mampus! Woi, cepet bangun! Lu dudukin wajah Minotaur!"

Saphire langsung berdiri dan segera menjauhi sang banteng bersama Salem, sementara Minotaur langsung bangun dari tidurnya dengan amarah yang sangat luar bi(n)asa dan badannya langsung membesar dua kali lipat. (Note: Di ML Minotaur bisa membesar karena Passive Skill 'Rage Mode', tapi hanya terisi jika menyerang musuh.)

"Siapa yang berani menduduki wajahku?!"

"Dia!" Mereka langsung menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Oh, jadi kalian tidak mau mengaku? Baiklah, bagaimana kalau..."

KRETEK KRETEK!

"Kalian berdua yang kuhajar sekaligus?"

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Mereka segera berlari menghindari amukan Minotaur, bahkan sampai membuat Akai dan Mathias yang baru saja mereka lewati langsung sweatdrop melihat kejar-kejaran itu.

Intinya, dua-duanya sama-sama sial!

* * *

 _ **4\. Precious Sibling(s)**_

Pada malamnya, mereka berdua bermasalah dengan...

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Naya bingung begitu melihat pemuda coklat spiky yang masuk kamar.

Pemuda itu langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur di sebelah Naya. "Kak Naya, nggak bisa tidur!"

Naya tambah bingung, dia baru menyadari kalau adiknya memakai tubuh Saphire. "Salem? Tapi kenapa kau-"

Salem mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. "Ini gara-gara Emy! Dia pakai mantera penukar tubuh padaku dan Saphire, jadinya kayak gini!"

Oh, tadi siang Naya sedang jalan-jalan _ehem_ **romantis** _ehem_ dengan Edgar, jadi dia tidak tau masalah adiknya.

"Baiklah..." Naya menghampiri ranjang Salem dan mengusap kepalanya. "Kira-kira kapan kalian akan kembali normal?"

"Kata Tumma sehari dua hari, paling lama seminggu."

Naya menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja ya."

Salem hanya mengangguk dan mulai tertidur.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Jadi..." Tartagus mengusap dagu. "Kau tidur di sini dengan tubuh Salem sampai kembali ke semula, begitu?"

Saphire mengangguk. "Ya."

"Terus, bagaimana dengan Salem? Dia kan pakai tubuhmu."

"Naya pasti akan mengerti jika dijelaskan..." Saphire langsung naik ke ranjang paling atas, kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang dan menarik selimut untuk pergi tidur. "Aku mau tidur, selamat malam..."

Ah iya, lupa bilang! Kamar para Andreas punya sepasang ranjang rangkap dua. Sebelah kanan untuk Saphire dan Tartagus serta sebelah kiri untuk Daren dan Vience.

Baru semenit berbaring, Saphire sudah tertidur pulas.

"Cepat banget tidurnya." Tartagus hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

Dia pun memilih untuk menaiki ranjangnya yang berada di bawah Saphire dan menyusul ke 'pulau kapuk', kemudian masuklah kedua makhluk Andreas lainnya.

"Lha? Kok Salem tidur di sini?" tanya Vience bingung.

Dia tidak tau masalah pertukaran tubuh yang dialami kedua makhluk spiky itu karena pergi misi tadi siang.

"Biarkan saja, kau tidak akan mengerti..." balas Daren datar sambil naik ke atas ranjangnya.

"Hah?" Vience semakin bingung.

* * *

 _ **5\. Back to Normal**_

Dua hari kemudian...

"Hoaaaaaam... Eh? Aku kembali?"

BRAK!

"HOREEEEE! BALIK KE SEMULA!"

"Gue tau lu seneng, tapi nggak usah pake dobrak pintu juga keles!"

"Suka-suka gue dong, orang ini kamar gue!"

Saphire baru nyadar kalau dia tidur di kamar Salem.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Aaah, akhirnya jadi normal lagi!"

"Tapi entar ketiban sial lagi nggak ya?"

"Lu ngomongin sial mulu dah!"

"Emang napa?"

"Gelut kuy!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka pun kembali rusuh. Tapi kali ini, Salem tak sengaja melempar pisaunya ke arah Minotaur sampai menancap di tanduknya. (Nah lho?!)

"KABUR LAGI!"

'Dan terjadi lagi...' batin Akai dan Mathias sweatdrop setelah melihat kejar-kejaran yang baru saja melintas di depan mereka.

"Cieee, panda gendut dan kambing jabrik lagi jalan bareng!"

TERPELATUK!

Alpha langsung kabur menghindari amukan kedua makhluk yang bersangkutan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **heo** **B** **eing** **C** **yborg** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, entah kenapa aku teringat Chapter 'Tubuh yang Tertukar' saat menulis ini... 'w'a

Bicara soal Chapter penting tentang Ilia, kemungkinan empat atau lima Chapter lagi sih... .w.a

Review! :D


	129. She will Move

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Whatever... -w-" Makasih udah Review... -w-/**

 **StrideRyuuki: Tidak juga sih...**

 **Salem: "Menurutmu?" =w=**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, karena ada banyak hal yang terpikirkan, jadi begitulah... .w.a Kau bisa tanyakan Nana untuk info lebih lanjut, tapi aku tak jamin ya... -w-/**

 **Nana: *bingung.* "Hah? Tak jamin apa?"**

 **Me: "Lupakan..."**

 **Sebenarnya soal Havana itu hanya lagu kok... -w-/**

 **Salem: "Ceritanya panjang, tapi aku tak akan memberitahumu!"**

 **Emy: "Aku ini keturunan penyihir, aku hanya iseng menyalib mereka!" :3**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **4:** **She will Move?!**

* * *

Ting tong!

Seorang pria berambut putih dengan mata coklat dan kacamata serta memakai jas putih sedang berada di depan markas Garuchan.

Pintu pun terbuka dan Tsuchi mengintip dari balik pintu. "Nyaw?"

"Hay nak, bisa panggilkan pemimpin tempat ini?" pinta pria itu.

Tsuchi mengangguk dan segera pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah sang ketua squad. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku kemari ingin bertemu seseorang."

"Oh ya, ayo masuk." Girl-chan mengajak pria itu masuk ke markas.

* * *

"Aku dengar dua dari tiga Mercowlya bersaudara tinggal di sini."

"Yah, mereka memang di sini. Apa kau punya hubungan khusus dengan mereka?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Aku sangat dekat dengan orangtua mereka, jadi kami cepat akrab. Oh, boleh aku tau dimana kamar Lucia?"

"Akan kuantarkan." Girl-chan segera menuntun sang tamu ke kamar yang dimaksud.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Terima kasih ya!"

Girl-chan hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan pria itu di depan kamar Lucy.

Tok tok tok!

Lucy segera menuju pintu dan membukanya, tapi dia langsung terbelalak kaget setelah melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya.

"Profesor Qinary?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Alexia dan Musket sedang membantu Daren memanen telur di kebunnya.

"Ren, gimana ceritanya lu bisa punya pohon telur?" tanya Alexia. "Itu benar-benar aneh!"

Daren hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian meletakkan keranjang telurnya di atas meja. "Salah satu bibiku adalah seorang ilmuwan yang menemukan cara menghasilkan telur tanpa bantuan ayam."

"Wah, keren sekali dayo!" seru Musket kagum.

Alexia hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Tapi itu tetap saja aneh bagiku..."

Daren angkat bahu dengan senyum miris. "Yah, terserah padamu..."

"Aku duluan ya!" Alexia langsung pergi.

* * *

Di dalam markas...

Alexia yang sedang lewat di depan pintu kamar Lucy tak sengaja melihat kakak perempuannya sedang berbicara dengan Profesor Qinary, dia segera menguping di balik tembok.

"Nee Lucia, bisakah kau rahasiakan ini dari adikmu?"

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa, Profesor?"

"Ini kejutan, aku tidak ingin membuatnya terlalu shock sampai jantungnya kambuh lagi."

"Kejutan apa?"

"Sebenarnya, ini berkaitan dengan Garcia. Minggu depan dia akan pindah."

'Pi-pindah?'

Tiba-tiba Alexia merasa sesak di dadanya dan segera pergi sebelum mereka melihatnya.

* * *

"Hey Lex, mau kemana?" tanya Hikari yang berpapasan dengannya.

"A-aku... Ingin mengambil minuman... Di dapur..." Alexia langsung meninggalkan Hikari.

Ketika tiba di dapur, rasa sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia tak sengaja menyenggol gelas kaca di pinggir meja sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

* * *

PRANG!

Hikari yang mendengarnya segera bergegas menuju ke sumber suara dan mendapati temannya yang pingsan, kemudian segera keluar mencari bantuan. "Hey, siapapun cepat panggil medis! Ada yang pingsan di sini!"

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ughm..." Alexia mulai membuka mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Otou-chan?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Ya... Sedikit..." Alexia bangun dan menyandarkan diri pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa tadi kau baru saja menguping pembicaraan kami?" tanya Profesor Qinary.

Alexia mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, tapi kami-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menerimanya..." potong Alexia.

"Baiklah..."

Profesor Qinary dan Lucy berjalan meninggalkan Alexia. Pemuda pirang itu mulai memeluk lutut dan menangis sesengukan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Alexia menemui si gadis maroon di perpus.

"Hey Garcia, bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

Garcia hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka segera pergi.

"Apa yang ingin Alexian bicarakan?" tanya Garcia ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan di kebun markas.

"Profesor bilang kau akan pindah."

"Ya, lalu?"

Alexia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku hanya merasa sedih jika kau memang harus pergi ke tempat lain."

Kemudian suasana mulai hening.

"Hey, Garcia..." panggil Alexia.

Garcia menengok. "Ya?"

"Apa kau masih ingat bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita dulu?" tanya Alexia.

Garcia menerawang sesaat. "Garcian tidak begitu ingat..."

Alexia menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tau sebagian memorimu menghilang setelah menjadi android..."

"Apa Alexian bersedia menceritakannya?" pinta Garcia.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah..." Alexia menelan ludah karena gugup. "Lima tahun yang lalu, aku mendapat kelas yang berisi murid perempuan dan hanya aku satu-satunya laki-laki di sana. Anak laki-laki dari kelas lain mengejekku dan setelahnya aku takut pada para perempuan saat itu. Suatu hari, kau mendatangiku dan aku berusaha menjauh. Tapi kau tetap saja mendekat dan aku hanya bisa membiarkanmu. Aku menceritakan masalahku dan kau mengatakan juga mengalami hal yang sama dimana kau menjadi satu-satunya perempuan di kelasmu, sejak saja itulah kita menjadi teman."

"Ah, Garcian mulai ingat!" ujar Garcia tiba-tiba. "Saat kita naik kelas, kita mendapat kelas yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan."

Alexia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Ya, benar sekali. Kemudian kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dan aku bilang kau harus menunggu sampai hari kelulusan, tapi..."

Alexia menunduk sedih. "Sehari setelah kelulusan, angkatan kita berwisata dan aku tidak bisa ikut karena urusan keluarga. Pada malamnya, saat aku menonton TV, ada berita kecelakaan dimana sebuah bus wisata jatuh ke jurang dan semua penumpang di dalamnya tewas."

Air mata mulai menetes di ujung manik coklatnya dan dia menghapusnya dengan ujung jari.

"Saat aku tau kau menjadi salah satu korban kecelakaan itu, aku sangat shock sampai dadaku terasa sesak dan jatuh pingsan. Kemudian aku terbangun di rumah sakit dan dokter bilang aku punya penyakit jantung." Alexia memegangi dadanya dengan wajah menahan sakit.

Garcia menyenderkan pemuda pirang itu ke pohon terdekat dan mereka duduk bersama. "Kalau Alexian tidak kuat jangan dilanjutkan."

Alexia menggeleng. "Tidak, jantungku masih bisa bertahan. Aku harus menjelaskan bagian terakhir yang mungkin kau sudah tau, dan semuanya terjadi lima bulan setelah kematianmu."

"Ya, Garcian tau. Saat itu Profesor membawa Garcian mengunjungi Alexian dan saat Alexian melihat Garcian, Alexian pingsan di depan pintu."

Alexia mulai tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. "A-ku... Mo-hon... Ja-ngan... Ting-gal-kan... A-ku... La-gi..."

"Garcian tidak akan meninggalkan Alexian lagi." Garcia memeluk tubuh lemah pemuda pirang itu. "Garcian akan menjaga Alexian, selalu dan selamanya."

Kemudian dia mengangkat Alexia dan membawanya masuk ke markas.

* * *

"Yah, anak itu kalau jantungnya sudah kambuh sedikit sulit ditangani..." Exoray menghela nafas selagi menatap adik bungsunya yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah si gadis maroon yang duduk di sebelah pemuda pirang itu. "Apa tidak apa-apa kau harus menunggu sampai dia terbangun, Garcia?"

Garcia menggeleng. "Garcian tidak keberatan."

Exoray pun keluar dari kamar Alexia dan menutup pintu.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Alexia mulai terbangun.

"Alexian sudah sadar?" tanya Garcia.

Alexia mengangguk lemas. "Terima kasih, karena kau sudah berjanji untukku."

"Apa Garcian boleh memberitahu sesuatu?" pinta gadis maroon itu.

"Ya, apa itu?" tanya Alexia.

"Garcian memang akan pindah, tapi bukan keluar kota."

Alexia mulai bangun dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Maksudnya?"

"Profesor ingin Garcian tinggal bersama Alexian."

Alexia langsung terbelalak. "Ti-tinggal di sini? Sebagai anggota Garuchan Squad?"

Garcia mengangguk. "Profesor bilang itu kejutan untuk Alexian, jadi Profesor hanya memberitahu Lucian karena Profesor tidak ingin membuat Alexian terlalu shock sampai jantung Alexian kambuh."

Alexia menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Alexia tidak senang mendengarnya?" tanya Garcia.

Alexia buru-buru menggeleng. "Ti-tidak, aku senang mendengarnya! Hanya saja..."

Dia menggaruk kepala. "Seharusnya aku tidak menguping pembicaraan mereka kemarin..."

Tanpa diduga, Garcia tersenyum, walaupun sangat tipis dan hanya lima detik.

Alexia tersentak melihat ekspresi Garcia barusan. "A-apa tadi kau... Tersenyum?"

Garcia mengangguk. "Ya, Garcian sedang belajar tersenyum. Profesor mengajari Garcian beberapa ekspresi dasar untuk mengungkapkan perasaan."

'Benar juga sih! Dia kan android, jadi pantas saja dia harus belajar ekspresi manusia.'

"Garcian ingin melihat Alexian tertawa." pinta Garcia tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Alexia langsung menelan ludah. "Ka-kau yakin?"

Garcia mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah..."

Alexia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang lucu untuk membuatnya tertawa, tapi sayangnya...

Tubuhnya malah bergetar hebat dan dia mulai terisak.

"Alexian?" Garcia mengusap wajah si pemuda pirang yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ma-maaf..." Alexia menurunkan tangan Garcia dan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju. "Aku masih belum bisa tenang, jadi yang ada malah menangis..."

Gadis maroon itu kembali mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Garcian mengerti."

"Sepertinya kalian mulai saling memahami."

Rupanya di depan pintu sudah ada Exoray, Lucy, dan Profesor Qinary. Wajah Alexia langsung merah padam dan segera berpaling untuk menghindari tatapan mereka.

"Profesor, apa arti wajah merah Alexian?" tanya Garcia bingung.

"Itu artinya dia malu, Garcia." jelas Exoray sambil menahan tawa.

Lucy dan Profesor Qinary malah tertawa, Alexia mencembungkan pipi karena sebal, sementara Garcia hanya memiringkan kepala.

* * *

Pada hari H-nya...

"Jadi... Kau ingin tinggal di sini?"

Garcia mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar."

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, jika memang kau mau begitu."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sekarang Garcia akan menjadi bagian dari kita. Tolong jangan melakukan perbuatan nista di depannya atau Alexia akan menderita." Girl-chan menahan tawa setelah mengatakan kalimat barusan.

Yang bersangkutan langsung blushing. "A-apa maksudnya itu, BaKaichou?!"

"Kalian kan pacaran~" jelas Hikari iseng.

Seisi ruangan langsung ber-cie ria secara serentak.

"Terserah..." Alexia segera pergi dengan wajah merah padam.

'Ternyata dia sama kayak Thundy, Tsundere...' batin semua orang di sana (selain Lucy, Garcia, dan Hikari) dengan senyum miris plus sweatdrop.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Kenapa lagi Ra? Lagi PMS atau lagi stress?" tanya Reha ketika melihat Girl-chan yang dari tadi hanya merenggut saja di depan markasnya ketika ingin mengajaknya mabar ML (lagi).

"Gue bete! Sabtu kemaren gue minta duit kembalian main warnet yang lupa diambil dua hari sebelumnya, tapi penjaga warnetnya bilang udah ngasih padahal gue nggak merasa nerima duit! Katanya dia rugi kalau ngasih lagi, kan ampas banget!" jelas Girl-chan sebal.

Reha hanya menepuk pundak gadis itu. "Pasrahin aja Ra, paling itu ujian buat lu..."

Girl-chan menghela nafas frustasi. "Ya sudah. Oh ya, ide gue soal Akai nggak dipake?"

"Gue lupa, mungkin entar aja..." balas Reha seadanya.

"Oh iya, si kampret itu ngajak balikan!"

"Siapa?"

"Mantan temen gue, si Bigfoot! Selasa kemaren dia ngirim surat pengen temenan lagi sama gue padahal gue udah nggak demen sama dia lagi, ya gue abaikan saja!"

"Orangnya kayak gimana?"

"Lu bayangin aja Afgan versi gembul pake kostum gorila warna coklat!"

"Ada yang bilang Afgan?" tanya Hibatur yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam guci di sebelah mereka.

"Nggak, kita lagi ngomongin gorila nyasar!" jawab Girl-chan ketus.

"Oooh... Kirain ngomongin panda yang makan kambing di China."

PUK!

Tiba-tiba Akai nongol di dekat guci itu dan menabok kepala Hibatur sampai masuk lagi ke dalam guci. "Dengar ya! Walaupun aku banyak makan, tapi aku ini panda baik-baik!"

Kemudian Akai menunjuk Mathias yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. "Dan bahkan dia tidak terlihat mirip kambing walaupun suaranya rada cempreng!"

'Aku tidak tau apa dia bermaksud membela atau menghina secara terselubung...' batin Mathias skeptis.

"Ya maaf..." balas Hibatur seadanya.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

"Seriously, Kaichou? Sebelumnya Ilia, kemaren Garcia, sekarang nambah lagi orang baru di sini." Thundy melipat tangan. "Mau lu apa coba?"

Girl-chan menggaruk kepala. "Yah, pengen aja sih nambah orang baru di squad... Mumpung tempatnya masih banyak..."

"Serah lu aja..." Pemuda biru itu berjalan pergi.

"Oke, sekarang tung-"

Ting tong!

"Oh, sepertinya itu dia..." Girl-chan segera menuju pintu depan.

Ketika pintu dibuka oleh sang ketua Garuchan...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **itik** **B** **intik** **C** **omma** **(?)...**

* * *

Garcia Melladia (Patriot): Teman masa kecil Alexia yang meninggal karena kecelakaan dan hidup kembali sebagai android.

* * *

Kalau nanti aku nggak dapet Patriot dari event bingo (soalnya tingkat keberuntunganku sangat rendah, jadi all bingo nggak bakalan pernah terjadi dalam hidupku), aku akan menunggu sampai ada diskon hero (itupun kalau ada yang mau gift)... -w-/

Oh, soal orang baru, itu untuk Chapter depan... 'v'/

Review! :D


	130. Wine ChaotiChallenge

Balas Review! :D

 **SST (Seriously?): Terserah... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, gimana ya? *troll face.***

 **Tumma: "Aku juga punya kesibukan sendiri, jadi jangan tanya..." ._./**

 **Daren: "Yah, isi pikiran bibiku lebih aneh daripada debat gaje Saphire dan Salem tentang cara menyelamatkan diri dari ulti Pharsa."**

 **Saphire dan Salem: "HEY!"**

 **Lucy: "Begitulah... Walaupun sejujurnya aku kurang tau siapa Saint Lucia..." .w.a**

 **Alexia: "Aku, tak bisa memilih..." *merasa sesak di dada.***

 **Lucy: "Ja-jangan memaksakan diri!" *berusaha menenangkan adiknya.***

 **Alexia: *mulai baikan.* "Kau tidak akan bisa mengerti dengan sistem undian murid di sekolahku dulu..." -w-/ "Oh, yang suka cupcake itu Teiron, hanya saja aku tidak yakin apa dia mau rasa-rasa yang disebutkan tadi..."**

 **Garcia: "Tidak, terima kasih. Garcian tidak suka makanan manis."**

 **Hikari: "Nggak pacaran sama sekali..."**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Seriously, Kaichou? Sebelumnya Ilia, kemaren Garcia, sekarang nambah lagi orang baru di sini." Thundy melipat tangan. "Mau lu apa coba?"

Girl-chan menggaruk kepala. "Yah, pengen aja sih nambah orang baru di squad... Mumpung tempatnya masih banyak..."

"Serah lu aja..." Pemuda biru itu berjalan pergi.

"Oke, sekarang tung-"

Ting tong!

"Oh, sepertinya itu dia..." Girl-chan segera menuju pintu depan.

Ketika pintu dibuka oleh sang ketua Garuchan...

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **5:** **Wine ChaotiChallenge**

* * *

Terdapat seorang gadis berbaju maid dengan rambut jingga dan mata coklat.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga!"

"Terima kasih telah menerima saya, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin di sini." Gadis itu membungkuk sopan.

Girl-chan hanya tertawa kecil. "Jangan terlalu formal! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Menurut kalian siapa yang paling alcoholic di antara kita?" tanya Raimundo.

"Menurutku Mathias!" jawab Edgar.

"Bagaimana dengan si Saos Tartar?" tanya Vience ketus.

"Oh ayolah Vieny!" sahut Tartagus tidak terima.

Vience melipat tangan. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian di Portugal waktu itu hah?"

"Udahlah, Vience! Nggak usah dibahas lagi!" timpal Raimundo.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding minum wine?" tantang Vience sangar.

Tartagus dan Edgar langsung shock, mereka tau betul seperti apa Vience jika sudah mabuk.

"Ada yang bilang wine?" tanya Alucard yang nongol entah dari mana.

"Maaf ya, Mister 'Demon Hunter'! Ini hanya antara aku dan dia!" Vience menunjuk 'sepupu'-nya. "Tidak ada tempat untuk orang ketiga di sini!"

"Oy, Vience! Kau serius dengan ini?" tanya Edgar.

"Emang kenapa?" Vience nanya balik dengan tampang sinis. "Oh, dan satu hal lagi! Aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

Tartagus menelan ludah. Kalau Vience sudah bilang 'tidak menerima penolakan', artinya dia harus melakukannya walaupun terpaksa.

"Hey, biarkan aku berpartisipasi!" seru Alucard kesal karena dikacangin.

"Tidak! Lagipula..." Vience menunjuk ke belakang.

Sebelum Alucard sempat menengok, dia sudah ditempeleng duluan oleh Alucard Valient sampai pingsan.

"Nah, sudah!" Alucard Valient menepuk tangannya, kemudian menyeret pergi Alucard.

Semua orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Back to the leader...

"Jangan kaget jika melihat kamarku nanti, agak berantakan soalnya! Aku tidak terbiasa merapikan kamar sendiri (apalagi kalau sedang malas)." Girl-chan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Isi kamarnya nggak berantakan banget sih, hanya saja...

Seprei kasur sedikit semerawut, lantai agak kotor, beberapa benda diletakkan tidak beraturan, dan sisanya silakan pikirkan sendiri.

"Boleh saya membersihkan kamar anda?"

"Yah, jika itu keinginanmu."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Mabar yo!" ajak Saphire.

"Ayo aja sih!" balas Salem.

Mereka berdua segera mengeluarkan handphone masing-masing.

"Ikutan cuy!" seru Alpha dan Ethan bersamaan.

"Gue juga!" timpal Lectro dan Eris.

"Kuy lha!" sahut Red dan Rone.

"Ikutan juga ya!" Ipan nimbrung entah dari mana.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Eris.

"Abangnya Kaichou!" jelas Salem singkat.

"Ron, mau ikutan nggak? Kurang satu orang nih!" tanya Alpha ke Teiron.

"Gue lagi males mabar! Sama Maurice aja noh, dia kan user Roger!" Teiron nunjuk Maurice yang lagi mojok di sudut perpus.

"Elah, mentang-mentang sesama Werewolf!" sindir Alpha.

Yang bersangkutan hanya memutar mata. "Ya udahlah!"

Akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di tengah perpus.

Saphire pake Jawhead, Salem pake Lapu-Lapu, Alpha pake Alpha (*ketawa karena 'pun joke'.*), Maurice pake Roger, dan Ipan pake Martis.

Bagi yang ingin tau hero apa yang dipakai kelima orang lainnya, silakan tanya Reha.

"Wew, pake hero baru!" seru Saphire kagum.

"Iya dong!" balas Ipan bangga.

Abaikan saja mabar mereka! Sekarang kita lihat kembali kondisi Vience dan Tartagus!

* * *

Sepertinya mereka sudah bersiap untuk bertanding.

Raimundo membawa sekotak penuh wine dan menaruh dua gelas di atas meja. "Wine ini kadar alkoholnya sepuluh persen. Peraturannya, yang mabuk duluan dinyatakan kalah!"

"Baiklah!"

"Vieny, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu..." gumam Tartagus khawatir dan berharap 'sepupu'-nya berubah pikiran.

"Cih, kau meremehkanku?!"

"Aku tidak meremehkanmu, Vieny. Tapi memaksakan diri itu tidak baik."

Vience tidak perduli, dia tetap bersikeras untuk melakukannya dan Tartagus kembali menelan ludah. Alhasil, mereka berdua pun mulai bertanding.

* * *

Pada gelas keenam, wajah Vience mulai memerah.

"Vieny, sebaiknya kita hentikan saja."

"Tidak!"

* * *

Pada gelas kesebelas, Tartagus masih biasa-biasa saja karena tidak memaksakan diri seperti 'sepupu'-nya. Hanya saja, dia terus memohon pada Vience agar mau berhenti, tapi tidak mau didengarkan olehnya.

Tidak hanya Tartagus yang khawatir, Edgar juga mulai cemas. Karena jika Vience sampai mabuk, mereka tidak mau menanggung malu jika dia sampai melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh seperti saat insiden ciuman Eudo dulu.

* * *

Pada gelas keenam belas, kepala Vience semakin pusing, tapi dia masih terus memaksakan diri.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tidak sanggup sebaiknya hentikan saja! Kasihan Tartagus!" usul Edgar.

"Diam!" bentak Vience. "Ini bukan urusanmu!"

Raimundo mulai menyadari keanehan pada Tartagus, tidak biasanya dia memasang wajah datar seperti itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengalahkannya!" Tartagus mulai lebih serius.

Vience menyeringai. "Aku suka semangatmu!"

* * *

Sekarang pertandingan mereka semakin sengit, tapi juga semakin mengkhawatirkan.

Tartagus menghabiskan gelas kedua puluh tujuh, sementara Vience mulai tidak kuat setelah menghabiskan gelas kedua puluh dua.

"Bagaimana? Masih mau lanjut?" Tartagus menuang wine lagi di gelas mereka.

"Arta, kenapa kau memaksanya?" tanya Raimundo.

Tartagus meneguk wine-nya. "Aku tidak memaksanya, dari awal dia sudah terlalu memaksakan diri."

Nada bicaranya mendadak dingin, sepertinya dia benar-benar serius.

Vience meneguk wine-nya dan membanting gelas. Dia meletakkan kepala di atas meja dan menutupi wajah, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak terdengar jelas.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Vience mulai menatap 'sepupu'-nya yang masih memasang wajah datar, dia tidak menyangka kalau Tartagus masih bisa bertahan. Kemudian manik hijaunya mulai menutup dan kesadarannya menghilang.

Wajah datar Tartagus langsung berubah menjadi khawatir setelah melihat kondisi 'sepupu'-nya. "Vieny?"

* * *

Malam harinya...

"Ugh..." Vience mulai terbangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, dia berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

"Sial! Kalau tau akan begini jadinya, seharusnya aku tidak menantang si bodoh itu!"

Kemudian pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Tartagus yang membawa dua gelas lengkap dengan sedotan.

"Halo Vieny, sudah sadar?" tanya Tartagus watados.

"Nggak, masih pingsan!" balas Vience judes.

Tartagus hanya cengengesan. "Tidak apa-apa, aku akan pergi."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Tartagus yang berniat keluar kamar langsung berhenti. "Ya?"

"Duduk sini!" Vience menepuk tempat tidurnya.

Tartagus langsung duduk di sebelah Vience.

"Kau bawa apa?" tanya Vience.

"Lemonade." Tartagus memberikan salah satu gelas yang dibawanya pada Vience. "Aku membuatnya sendiri."

Vience mengambil lemonade itu dan menatap isinya sesaat, entah kenapa dia malah memutar memori tentang masa kecil mereka.

* * *

 _Saat itu Tartagus membawa segelas lemonade yang dibelinya, tapi dia tak sengaja menumpahkan lemonade-nya ke arah Vience sampai membasahi rambut dan bajunya setelah terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya yang terlepas._

 _Vience merasa kesal dan langsung marah pada Tartagus, kemudian dia segera pergi untuk mengeringkan diri._

 _Ketika Vience pergi keluar dapur dengan segelas lemonade dari ibunya, dia melihat 'sepupu'-nya sedang menangis di belakang sofa._

 _Karena merasa tidak tega, dia memberikan lemonade-nya pada Tartagus dan meminta maaf karena sudah memarahinya._

* * *

"Nee Vieny!"

Vience langsung tersentak. "A-apa?

"Kalau kau tidak mau meminumnya, kau bisa menyiramku dengan itu." Tartagus tersenyum. "Anggap saja sebagai balas dendam untuk kejadian waktu itu!"

Vience menyeringai dan langsung menyiram wajah Tartagus. "Sekarang kita impas!"

Tartagus nyengir lebar, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah tempat tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah handuk dari bawah bantal, setelah itu melepaskan bajunya dan mengeringkan diri.

Vience mengambil gelas lemonade Tartagus untuk menyiramnya lagi, tapi terbelalak kaget karena ternyata isinya kosong.

Tartagus kembali nyengir. "Aku sudah menghabiskannya saat kau melamun tadi."

Vience menyeringai lagi. "Heee... Ternyata kau licik juga ya!"

Dan mereka berdua langsung tertawa bersama.

* * *

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Tidak biasanya mereka akur..." gumam Saphire bingung.

Daren hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **umpukan** **B** **ata** **C** **acat** **(?)...**

* * *

Au ah ngawur, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Review! :D


	131. Randomos Absurdos

Balas Review! :D

 **I'mYaoiChan: Ahaha... :V *dilempar bumerang.* *ditembak Beta.***

 **Alpha: "Teiron nggak mau ikut mabar sih, dia kan user Tanker (lebih spesifik ke Grock sebenernya)!"**

 **Teiron: "Ogah gue mabar sama lu! Entar malah dikatain lagi!"**

 **Vience: "Pengen banget ya?" =w=**

 **Maurice: "Ehm... Kalau dilihat dari story-nya, Roger terkena kutukan Werewolf setelah menghabisi pemimpin mereka."**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Nope, jangan memintaku melakukannya!**

 **Alexia: "Aku lebih suka tiramisu..."**

 **Maurice: "Yah, seperti yang dijelaskan Alucard, yang dimaksud itu Roger. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia lebih sering disebut Fighter daripada Marksman, padahal senjatanya senapan (walaupun dia juga bisa berubah jadi serigala sih)..." .w.a "Lagipula, Paman Grayson (satu-satunya) manusia di keluargaku..."**

 **Untuk jawaban di fic sebelah:**

 **Tartagus dan Vience: "Salahkan pacar kami..." =w=**

 **Emy: "Sudah pasti Thun-kun lha! Aku kan cuma komentar!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, biarlah... -w-' Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **6:** **Randomos Absurdos**

* * *

Yah, silakan simak saja... -v-/

* * *

 _ **~Private Maid~**_

"Nama saya Donnabella Maidgic, salam kenal." Gadis berbaju maid itu membungkuk sopan.

"Don-chan akan tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Well..." Girl-chan menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Sebenarnya dia sendiri yang meminta jadi pelayan, bukan aku."

"Lebih tepatnya, seseorang yang meminta saya menjadi pelayan pribadi anda."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya seseorang berambut putih dengan telinga runcing dan membawa sebuah gulungan.

"Saya diusir karena sesuatu dan sekarang saya tidak tau harus bekerja dimana lagi."

"Aku tau orang yang mau menerimamu."

"Benarkah?"

Orang itu mengangguk. "Aku akan mengirim surat untuknya. Jika dia menerimamu, pergilah menemuinya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Love others as love yourself." Orang itu langsung menghilang.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan orang yang kau maksud..." gumam Akai.

"Benarkah?" tanya Donna.

Akai menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya sekedar firasat."

'Tapi kalau memang benar itu dia... Untuk apa?'

* * *

Kemudian...

"Apa kau tidak keberatan menjadi pelayan pribadi Kaichou?" tanya Primarin.

Donna memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Primarin berdecak. "Begini, biar kujelaskan. Kaichou itu sedikit pemalas, dia hanya mau bersih-bersih jika berniat melakukannya. Selain itu, dia juga tomboi dan tidak suka fashion, jadi jangan heran kenapa dia hampir tidak pernah memakai rok atau gaun, sering memakai baju yang sudah pernah dipakai beberapa hari yang lalu, dan tidak tertarik untuk berbelanja baju baru di mall."

"Tidak semua wanita menyukai fashion dan juga berbelanja di mall. Kita semua memiliki ketertarikan yang berbeda." ujar Donna bijak.

Primarin hanya menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala. "Terserah padamu..."

* * *

 _ **~Spare Part Maintenance~**_

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu, Garcia. Karena aku tidak tau bagaimana memeriksa 'spare part'-mu, dan aku tidak yakin apa di sini ada yang tau soal mesin." keluh Alexia. "Lagipula, kalau kau harus kembali ke Profesor Qinary, jarak rumahnya cukup jauh."

"Apa kita perlu tanyakan Profesor?"

"Aku ragu dengan itu, tapi baiklah..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Ahaha, aku sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan terdengar di telingaku." kata Profesor Qinary dari layar hologram yang terhubung dengan telapak tangan Garcia. "Tapi tenang saja, di squad kalian ada orang yang tau soal mesin."

"Siapa?" tanya Alexia bingung.

Profesor Qinary menunjukkan sebuah foto dimana terdapat seorang pria berambut pirang bersama seorang anak berambut beige.

Alexia mengerutkan kening, sepertinya dia mengenali anak di foto itu. "Wait, bukannya itu Alpha?"

"Yap! Aku mengenalnya saat dia mengikuti ayahnya ke lab tempat kerjaku dulu. Orangtuanya adalah pasangan engineer, mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan dan meninggalkan anak tunggal mereka sebelum akhirnya dia diadopsi oleh pasangan ilmuwan dari keluarga Kikuni." jelas Profesor Qinary. "Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja dia, mungkin dia bisa membantu."

* * *

Setelah itu...

Alexia mengetuk pintu kamar Alpha dan tidak ada jawaban, tapi terdengar musik dengan volume full bass di dalam.

"Aku yakin dia pasti sedang main game." Alexia mencoba membuka pintu, tapi tidak bisa. "Sial, malah dikunci!"

Garcia memiringkan kepala. "Mungkin kita bisa tanyakan dia lain kali saja."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Alexia mundur sedikit dari pintu dan...

BRAAAAAAAAAK!

"Hey, aku baru saja mengganti engsel pintu itu setelah dirusak Teiron minggu lalu!" bentak Alpha sebal.

Ternyata Alexia baru saja mendobrak pintu kamarnya sampai jebol.

"GELUT AJA KUY!"

"AYO!"

* * *

Setelah sebuah perkelahian kemudian...

"Hah? Memeriksa 'spare part' Garcia?" tanya Alpha bingung.

"Well..." Alexia menggaruk kepala. "Biasanya Garcia diurus Profesor Qinary, tapi karena dia tinggal di sini dan jarak rumah Profesor sangat jauh, aku bingung bagaimana mengurusnya. Aku tidak tau apa-apa soal mesin."

Alpha berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya bisa saja sih... Kau tau, aku mewarisi keahlian engineer keluarga Scalion bukan tanpa alasan. Dulu orangtuaku dikenal sebagai engineer terbaik di lab tempat kerja mereka. Aku dibesarkan untuk mengenal mesin dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi. Bisa dibilang, keluargaku terlahir untuk memahami semua itu."

"Alexian, Garcian mendapat panggilan dari Profesor." ujar Garcia tiba-tiba, kemudian dia melebarkan telapak tangannya yang mulai bersinar dan memunculkan sebuah hologram.

"Ah, lama tidak jumpa, putra tunggal Scalion." sapa Profesor Qinary.

"Jadi... Kau memintaku untuk membantu merawat Garcia?" tanya Alpha.

"Yap!" Profesor Qinary mengangguk. "Aku mempercayaimu seperti orangtuamu mempercayaiku dulu, aku berharap kau bisa melakukannya."

Kemudian hologram mulai padam.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Alpha tersenyum. "Jadi Garcia, kapan biasanya Profesor memeriksamu?"

"Setiap sebulan sekali pada hari Rabu di minggu kedua." jelas Garcia.

Alexia memeriksa kalender di kamar Alpha. "Ini sudah Rabu minggu kedua. Mau dimulai sekarang?"

Garcia mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Kurasa ruang rahasia itu bisa digunakan." Alpha tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ruang rahasia?" tanya Alexia dan Garcia bingung.

Alpha langsung nyengir dan diam-diam menekan sebuah tombol tersembunyi.

Tiba-tiba isi kamarnya langsung berubah menjadi sebuah laboratorium yang dipenuhi berbagai macam benda-benda canggih.

Alexia langsung mangap lebar melihat itu.

"Aku sudah lama membuat ini, hanya saja aku tidak terlalu sering menggunakannya." jelas Alpha. "Baiklah, bisa kita mulai, Garcia?"

Garcia mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

* * *

 _ **~Balada Ultah di Akhir Bulan~**_ (Bodoh amat telat, yang penting bikin dah... -w-/)

Pada akhir bulan lalu, sebagian cowok Garuchan sedang kelabakan karena suatu alasan.

Mereka ingin menyiapkan kejutan untuk teman mereka yang berulang tahun, tapi sayangnya, dompet mereka sedang kosong melompong. Jangankan untuk beli kado, beli bahan untuk bikin kue ultah aja nggak sanggup.

Karena itulah mereka sangat sengsara.

"Sekarang gimana? Kalau sampe si bocah merah itu nangis karena nggak ada kue, kita juga yang gempor!" gerutu Edgar.

Oh, teman mereka yang satu ini paling senang makan kue, baik saat ultah sendiri maupun ultah teman. Tapi kalau dia nggak dapet kue, bisa-bisa gempa bumi lokal akan melanda sekitarnya.

Contohnya saat ulang tahun Saphire. Dia sengaja tidak mengundang teman-temannya karena 'urusan keluarga'. Tapi tanpa diduga, anak itu datang diam-diam dan menghabiskan semua kue yang tersedia. Begitu Saphire menyadari keberadaan anak itu, dia langsung mengusirnya dan hal itu malah membuatnya nangis kejer sampai menyebabkan gempa bumi lokal di rumah keluarga Andreas. Alhasil, Saphire hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan anak itu memakan semua kue yang ada.

Karena kejadian itu, mereka semua harus berpikir dua kali sebelum mengundangnya. Diundang entar ngabisin kue, nggak diundang malah nangis kejer. Simalakama emang.

Ah, sebaiknya abaikan saja mereka!

* * *

Di sisi lain, Chilla mengajak Salem dan Alfred ke sebuah toko kue.

"Hey, mumpung lagi di sini, aku jadi ingin beli kue untuk ultah seseorang."

"Ultah siapa, Salem?" tanya Chilla penasaran.

Pemuda spiky itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Chilla dan gadis itu mengangguk paham.

* * *

Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita lihat yang sedang ultah sekarang?

"Haaah... Melelahkan sekali... Aku berharap bisa makan kue saat pulang nanti..." keluh Teiron yang baru pulang, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, bicara soal kue, sekarang kan tanggal 30, berarti..."

Dia buru-buru masuk markas dan berharap mendapat kejutan.

Para cowok yang melihat anak itu memasuki markas lewat CCTV di ruang kontrol langsung kabur mencari tempat persembunyian.

Teiron kebingungan dengan suasana markas yang kosong. "Kemana mereka?"

Dia terus mencari ke seluruh tempat di markas, tapi sayangnya, teman-temannya sudah pergi diam-diam untuk mengungsi ke squad sebelah.

Merasa mereka tidak mau menyiapkan kejutan untuknya, dia jatuh terduduk dan mulai terisak.

* * *

"Salem."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa markas terlihat seperti terkena gempa bumi?" Chilla menunjuk markas mereka yang bergetar hebat.

Salem langsung terbelalak. "Jangan-jangan-"

Mereka segera bergegas ke sana, dan begitu mereka masuk...

"Teiron!" Salem segera menghampiri si rambut merah yang sedang menangis.

"Hiks..." Manik kehijauannya mulai menatap pemuda spiky itu. "Sa-Salem?"

"Jangan menangis." Salem menepuk pundak anak itu. "Oh ya, aku bawakan kue untukmu."

"Hiks..." Teiron menghapus air matanya. "Benarkah?"

Alfred menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah kotak, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Teiron.

Teiron mengambil kotak itu dan membuka tutupnya, ternyata berisi sekumpulan donat. "Untukku?"

"Yap!" Salem mengangguk. "Selamat ulang tahun ya!"

"Te-terima kasih..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Jadi kalian ngungsi ke sini cuma gara-gara Teiron?" tanya Rone skeptis.

"Ya abisnya, kami nggak punya duit buat beliin dia kue."

Girl-chan geleng-geleng kepala. "Justru kalian biarin dia nangis malah bikin markas hancur. Kalian kan tau sendiri dia tuh kayak gimana kalau udah nangis kejer."

"Maaf Kaichou..."

Tiba-tiba handphone seseorang berbunyi.

"Coba kalian baca ini." Eris menunjukkan pesan yang masuk.

* * *

 _From: Salem_

 _Sebaiknya kalian pulang! Aku sudah mengurus anak itu!_

* * *

"Ya udahlah, yuk balik!"

* * *

Setelah tiba di markas, mereka mendapati Teiron sedang asik makan donat di ruang tengah. Rupanya Salem dan Alfred sudah membeli sepuluh kotak donat untuknya.

'Yah, biarkan saja dia seperti itu...' batin mereka semua dengan senyum miris.

* * *

 _ **~Tail Bite and Meat~**_

Pada suatu malam, Ikyo jatuh tertidur di sofa karena kelelahan. Adelia yang tak sengaja lewat melihat suaminya tertidur pulas dengan posisi tengkurap dan menghampiri si rubah.

Dia mengelus rambut salju itu, kemudian mengalihkan tangannya ke arah ekor Ikyo. Tapi tiba-tiba dia mencengkeram salah satu ekor itu dan...

KRAAUUUK!

"GYAAAAAH!" Ikyo langsung bangun dan menjauh dari sofa sambil mengelus ekornya yang tergigit barusan. "A-apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!"

"Menggigitmu, aku sedang ngidam..." jawab Adelia kelewat jujur.

"Ngidam sih boleh, tapi kenapa harus gigit ekor?!" sembur Ikyo agak emosi.

Adelia menunduk sedih. "Maaf..."

Ikyo hanya menghela nafas frustasi, kemudian berkacak pinggang. "Kalau mau gigit-gigitan, gigit saja bantal di sofa! Aku mau tidur di atap!"

Adelia hanya bisa menatap kepergian pria itu dengan wajah murung.

Sabar ya Del! Punya suami seekor Gumiho itu rada berat, apalagi yang gampang emosian cuma gara-gara ekornya digigit!

* * *

Dan ketika pulang ke markas...

"Kyo, istri lu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Mathias.

"Adelia ngidam gigit ekorku sepanjang malam, itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman dan terpaksa harus pindah ke atap rumah untuk mengalihkan objek gigitannya dengan bantal di sofa..." jelas Ikyo sambil mijit kening, kemudian menghela nafas dan memasang tampang serius. "Dan yang terpenting, kalian harus ingat satu hal... Entah kapan dia akan lahiran, semoga saja tidak di tanggal 29 Februari..."

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Edgar penasaran.

"Emangnya lu nggak kasihan ngeliat anak lu ngerayain ultah cuma tiap empat tahun sekali?"

Webek, webek...

"Iya juga sih..."

* * *

Ah, sudah lama kita tidak melihat pasangan sejoli itu! Mau yang lain?

"Kyo, daging di atas meja makan mana ya?"

"Hmm, baru saja kumakan!"

"Padahal itu untuk pakan Cerberus lho..."

"Emangnya perlu banget diberi makan?"

"Kyo..."

"Baik, baik! Aku akan ganti, tapi singkirkan dulu pisau itu!"

Karena situasi yang mulai horror, Eiuron dan Jioru langsung mengungsikan Ikyo ke tempat aman sebelum Adelia benar-benar memotong ekornya.

* * *

 _ **~I Wanna Marry Her Right Now!~**_

"Ehm... Iris..."

"Ya, Tarta-kun?"

"Aku... Ingin... Melamarmu sih... Tapi... Soal kakekmu..."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Aku ingin melamarnya..."

"Ya udah lamar aja! Gitu aja kok repot?"

"Dih! Masalahnya gue bingung gimana ngomongnya, Van!"

"Thun, lu cinta Emy kan?"

"Iya sih..."

"Nyatain aja lha! Tunjukin kalau lu mau dia jadi pasangan hidup lu!"

"Ya udah, entar gue coba... Oh iya, lu sendiri kapan nikah sama Red?"

"Dih! Inget aja lu yang itu!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **arantella** **B** **alet** **C** **apoeira** **(?)...**

* * *

Donnabella Maidgic (Archanist): Gadis muda yang menjadi pelayan pribadi sang ketua squad karena saran dari seseorang yang pernah ditemuinya.

* * *

HAPPY THREE HUNDRED REVIEWS! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! :V

Aneh kan? Aneh kan? :V /

Review! :D


	132. His Depression Return

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Terlalu mainstream, lagian Hero Melee gue udah kebanyakan coeg!**

 **Teiron: *cembungin pipi.***

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Menurutmu?**

 **Alpha: "Ya kale gue bakalan ngelakuin itu? Pemeriksaan doang ini, nggak usah nyaranin yang aneh-aneh dah!"**

 **Teiron: "Sebenarnya ultahku bulan lalu, tapi makasih."**

 **Ini udah lanjut.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Nggak, cuma nggak mau lakuin aja!**

 **Ikyo: "Mungkin nanti akan kucoba..." =w=a "Biar kuingat-ingat... Aku menikah seminggu setelah ultah Adel, kira-kira tanggal 1 atau 2 Februari... Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Timeline fic ini agak ngacak soalnya!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian Sebelumnya:

"Namaku Ilia Fladramia, salam kenal!"

Semua orang hanya mengangguk saja.

Well, tidak semua yang hadir sih...

Ketika Rendy dan Salem baru memasuki perpus, tiba-tiba Ilia berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk Rendy.

"Hendry! Lama nggak ketemu! Aku kangen!"

"Ehmm... Dia itu Re-"

"Sssstt!" Rendy menyuruh Salem untuk diam. "Yah... Begitulah, Ilia..."

* * *

Sementara di pojokan...

"Kenapa dia mengira Rendy itu kau?" tanya Ashley.

Hendry hanya menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya..."

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **7:** **His Depression Return**

* * *

"Dia tidak tau kalau aku punya kembaran, bahkan saat pindah keluar kota dua bulan sebelum kematianku..." jelas Hendry merasa tidak nyaman.

Ashley mulai prihatin. "Maaf ya..."

"Sepertinya aku akan membiarkan mereka untuk beberapa hari..." Hendry pergi keluar perpus.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

Saat ini Edgar, Salem, dan Rendy sedang makan bersama Salma di CitaCafe.

"Aku menikah dengan Alfred setelah lulus SMA, dan aku pernah pacaran dengan Rendy sebelumnya sejak SMP."

Rendy langsung tersedak minumannya, sementara Salem berusaha menahan tawa.

"Lalu, kenapa dan bagaimana kau bisa putus dengannya?" tanya Edgar.

"Aku menamparnya setelah mengetahui dia punya saudara kembar yang menggantikannya saat tidak bisa kencan denganku."

Salem langsung ngakak saat itu juga, tapi segera berhenti setelah ditegur pengunjung sekitar dan hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Oh iya, apa di sini kau juga punya saudara kembar, Ren?" tanya Salma.

Rendy menunduk sedih. "Ya, tapi dia sudah meninggal..."

Salma mulai prihatin. "Oh, maaf ya..."

Rendy hanya menggeleng dan menopang dagu. "Tapi, aku jadi kepikiran..."

"Kepikiran apa?" tanya Edgar.

"Apa reaksi Ilia juga akan seperti itu jika tau aku kembaran orang yang disukainya?"

Salma langsung bingung. "Ilia?"

"Ilia itu orang baru di squad kami, dan dia menyukai Hendry, kembarannya Rendy." jelas Salem.

"Ilia menyukai Hendry saat kami berumur sepuluh tahun, dan dia pindah keluar kota dua bulan sebelum kematian Hendry." lanjut Rendy sambil menghela nafas. "Jika Ilia sampai mengetahui yang sebenarnya, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana..."

Salma semakin prihatin. "Begitu ya..."

"Hey..." Salem menepuk pundak teman baiknya. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Hendry tidak ingin melihatmu depresi lagi..."

Rendy tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Hendry~ Ayo kencan~" ajak Ilia.

Rendy hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Selagi mereka bersiap untuk kencan, mari kita lihat stand up comedy yang sedang diadakan di perpustakaan markas dengan Garcia sebagai pelawaknya.

"Kenapa dibutuhkan sebuah lagu untuk mengusik seekor 'elf kucing'? Karena dia 'Havana oh **Na-na** (n)'."

Tumma berusaha keras menahan tawanya.

"Garcian sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa Arie(n) tidak bisa mengeluarkan Persona, padahal dia **Arie** sato(n)."

Tumma memukuli tembok karena terus menahan tawa, hanya dia yang tertawa dengan pun-pun Garcia di saat yang lain merasa garing.

"Lalu Garcian sering membayangkan kalau Primarin adalah Pokemon air bernama **Primarin** a(n) dan bisa mengeluarkan (Pri) **Marin** Karin."

"Kalau kalian ingin mencaritahu sesuatu yang seram dari Tartagus, gantilah huruf 'g' dengan 'r' maka jadilah 'Tartarus'."

Semakin banyak pun yang dikeluarkan Garcia, Tumma semakin sulit menahan tawa.

"Kenapa Boots dinamai Boots? Karena dia memakai sepatu **boots**."

"Apa yang dikatakan Sho(n) Minazuki(n) ketika akan bertarung? It's **Sho** (w) time!"

"Buahahahahahahahahaha!" Tawa Tumma langsung meledak saat itu juga. "Tolong! Tolong hapus kebodohanku! Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Semua penonton hanya bisa sweatdrop berjamaah melihat kelakuan Tumma yang diluar kendali.

'Begini nih kalau 'pun laughter' ketemu 'pun machine', hasilnya malah kayak gitu...' batin Alexia sambil tepuk jidat.

"Kemudi-"

"Cukup Garcia, cukup! Hentikan saja!" Alexia memotong ucapan Garcia sebelum dia sempat melontarkan lebih banyak pun.

Beberapa cowok langsung menggotong si pemuda hijau keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengupayakan segala cara untuk menghentikan tawanya agar kotak tertawanya tidak rusak akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

* * *

Akhirnya tawa Tumma berhasil dihentikan setelah Arie mencubitnya berkali-kali.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" tanya Arie sambil melipat tangan. "Kau sudah tertawa lebih dari tiga jam, Tumma! Orang lain pasti sudah rusak kotak tertawanya jika tertawa selama itu!"

Tumma hanya cengengesan. "Ehehe, maaf... Lagipula, aku tidak menyangka kalau Garcia pintar membuat lelucon pun seperti itu."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Kenapa wibu bau bawang?" tanya Akai.

"Entah." Mathias angkat bahu. "Emang lu belum pernah kelilipan bawang?"

Akai menggeleng. "Belum."

"Kalau begitu..." Mathias langsung nyengir jahil, kemudian...

PLUK! PLUK!

"AAAAAAARGH!" Akai langsung lari-lari gaje karena matanya ditempelin potongan bawang bombay sama Mathias.

Mathias terkekeh ria. "Ehehe... Makan tuh bawang..."

* * *

Sekarang kita kembali pada kencan mereka~

"Hendry, sebaiknya kita ngapain dulu?" tanya Ilia.

Rendy berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, kurasa kita perlu makan sebelum ke taman bermain. Nanti bisa kelaparan di tengah jalan."

"Baiklah~"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke sebuah tempat makan.

* * *

Rendy memesan kue blueberry, sementara Ilia memesan cheesecake dan minuman vanila dengan sedotan bercabang.

Rendy hanya bisa pasrah dan minum bersama Ilia.

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka pun pergi ke taman bermain.

"Coba kulihat..." Rendy membuka peta. "Hmm, kau mau mengusulkan tempat pertama yang akan kita kunjungi?"

'Asal jangan rumah hantu!' batin Rendy was-was.

Ilia ikut melihat peta. "Bagaimana kalau ke terowongan cinta dulu, lalu ke carousel, kemudian ke bianglala?"

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Sementara di markas, Girl-chan sedang membaca sebuah surat yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Hey Don-chan." panggil gadis itu.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanya Donna.

"Aku akan menyambut seseorang, bisakah kau menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk minum teh di taman?"

"Tentu saja, Nona."

"Oh, dan satu lagi."

"Ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memanggilku Nona, aku lebih muda darimu."

"Baiklah, Nona."

'Entah kenapa jadi teringat Aximili...' batin Girl-chan risih, kemudian dia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan pergi.

(Note: Aximili itu nama karakter di Animorphs. Dia memanggil Jake dengan sebutan 'Pangeran' karena menganggapnya sebagai pemimpin, padahal Jake tidak begitu menyukainya.)

* * *

Ketika baru mencapai gerbang, rupanya ada seseorang yang menunggu di sana.

"Heeeh? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika seorang perempuan menjemput seorang pria, jadi aku memilih untuk datang kemari." jawab orang itu.

"Ehmm, baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Bagaimana dengan pelayanmu?"

"Yah... Don-chan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik, walaupun aku merasa tidak nyaman saat dia memanggilku 'Nona'."

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Estes, apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Aku hanya ingin berkunjung dan juga menunggu Miya, kudengar dia akan kemari." Estes meminum tehnya.

"Oh ya, dia dan Reha memang akan ke sini." Girl-chan hanya memperhatikan cangkir teh di depannya.

* * *

 _'Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Monster-monster itu terlalu kuat! Cepat atau lambat, aku akan terbunuh!'_

 _"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Si-siapa?"_

 _"Jangan berbicara terlebih dahulu, aku akan mengobatimu."_

 _"Te-terima kasih..."_

 _"Namaku Estes, siapa namamu anak muda?"_

 _"Na-namaku-"_

* * *

"Kaichou!"

Kedua orang itu langsung terkejut, bahkan Estes sampai menumpahkan teh pada bajunya.

Gadis itu langsung panik. "Ka-kau baik-baik saja? Bi-biar kubersih-"

"Tidak perlu, berikan saja kainnya." potong Estes santai.

Girl-chan memberikan serbet pada Estes, kemudian pria itu membersihkan bajunya dengan tenang.

Mathias mendatangi mereka dengan tampang marah.

"Ma-Mathy?"

"Coba jelaskan padaku tentang orang ini!" Mathias menunjuk Estes dengan garang.

"Hey hey! Nggak usah posesif gitu deh!" sembur Girl-chan sebal. "Dia hanya tamu doang!"

Estes tertawa kecil. "Jangan khawatir. Kami hanya mengobrol saja, tidak lebih dari itu."

Mathias mendengus sebal, kemudian dia mendapat pukulan dengan busur panah di kepala dan ternyata berasal dari...

"Jangan berpikiran yang tidak baik pada rajaku ya!" seru seorang wanita tepat di belakang si pirang jabrik.

"Woah woah, tenanglah Miya!" ujar Reha menenangkan wanita itu.

Estes yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Terima kasih atas tehnya."

"Kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi!"

"Mathy!"

Mathias pun kembali dipukuli Miya dengan busur panahnya.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa memakluminya."

Kemudian Estes berjalan pergi meninggalkan markas Garuchan.

* * *

Seminggu setelah kencan itu, dia sedang menyelusuri kota dan melihat jalan raya yang ramai kendaraan.

'Seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya untukku...'

Kakinya mulai bergerak ke arah jalan raya.

'Seharusnya bukan dia yang mati saat itu...'

Dia seperti tidak mendengar suara sekitar.

'Seharusnya aku yang mati...'

Kemudian sebuah truk datang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Maafkan aku..."

* * *

Bingkai foto itu terjatuh tepat saat Hendry baru saja memasuki kamar kembarannya. Dia segera memunggut bingkai foto itu dan terkejut begitu melihat pecahan kaca yang mengarah pada gambar kembarannya.

'Kenapa, aku merasa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Rendy?'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **aring** **B** **ulu** **C** **ula** **(?)...**

* * *

Bodoh amat, yang penting jadi... -w-/

Sebenarnya masih banyak 'pun jokes' yang ingin kumunculkan di sini, tapi sepertinya itu untuk lain kali saja... -v-a

Oh, ada yang mau bikin transcript dari video 'Malk' yang pernah ku-share di FB? Listening-ku agak payah dan aku butuh banget buat ide fic soalnya... TwT/

Review! :D


	133. TiMedia Routine

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Selamat berjuang... -w-/ Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Susah diterapkan... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Terima kasih transcript-nya, aku akan pakai itu untuk Chapter depan. 'v'/**

 **Ikyo: "Mungkin..." .w.a**

 **Salma: "Di duniaku, Rendy di sana super sibuk menurut penuturan kembarannya di sana..."**

 **Hendry: "Aku rasa dia tidak akan sanggup menjelaskannya..."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **8:** **TiMedia Routine**

* * *

Ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di ujung atap markas entah apa alasannya.

"Semuanya serba salah! Stress karena semua kenistaan ini, membuatku menjadi depresi!"

"Depresi? Bukannya itu hanya kata yang bagus untuk merasa 'kacau'?" tanya Zen menggunakan megaphone.

"Zen, kau iblis bodoh!"

* * *

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Donna ketika melihat beberapa orang yang ngumpul untuk memperhatikan kejadian itu.

"Biasa, drama klasik..." jawab Alisa sambil makan popcorn.

 _C_ _OKELAT_ _INI, KADANG-KADANG_ _DITAMBAHKAN KACANG_ _!_

JLEB!

Semua orang di sana langsung melirik Teiron.

Mau tau kenapa?

Ringtone barusan sangat menohok baginya karena dia teringat pernah dikerjai dengan dibelikan sekantung cokelat isi kacang dan dipaksa menghabiskannya.

Ngenes banget kan?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! TEGANYA KALIAN PADAKU!" jerit Teiron emosi.

* * *

PATS!

Listrik di dalam markas langsung korslet seketika.

"Kau belum bayar tagihan listrik kan?" tanya Girl-chan sambil menatap tajam Luthias.

"Aku sudah bayar kok! Sumpah!" jawab Luthias meyakinkan.

"Mundo, where are you?!" teriak Mathias panik karena Raimundo tidak ditemukan. (Note: Kulit kecoklatan Mundo membuatnya menyatu dengan suasana gelap di sekitar.)

Tiba-tiba Raimundo menyalakan senter dan sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya terkejut.

"Ini efek kita ngerjain Teiron dengan cokelat isi kacang!" Raimundo menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi dengan tampang pokerface.

* * *

Giro sedang bermain biola di taman belakang markas ketika tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan ALAY BIN LEBAY dari teman-temannya yang bisa dikategorikan 'idiot'.

Oh, sebenernya masih ada yang normal sih!

"Woy, ada apaan sih?! Berisik tau!" tanya Giro kesal.

"Al! Woy, Alpha! Bangun!" seru Tumma khawatir.

"My God, Alpha! Jangan bercanda!" teriak Alexia histeris.

"Al! Bangun!" Federico mengguncang-guncang tubuh Alpha yang nggak bergerak sehelai rambut pun (?!).

Giro yang kesal plus penasaran mendekati mereka. "Ada apa sih?"

"Giro! Alpha nggak bangun-bangun! Padahal udah diteriakin, dipukulin, bahkan sampai dibilang NGGAK KEREN! Kayaknya dia pingsan, tapi mirip tidur, atau jangan-jangan ada yang hipnotis dia?!" cerocos Maurice panik.

PLAK!

"Bego! Mana mungkin ada yang hipnotis dia?!" bentak Arie setelah memukul kepala Maurice.

"Oy! Te-terus sekarang dia gimana?" tanya Giro yang mulai khawatir.

"Gue juga nggak tau!" pekik Maurice histeris.

"Apa kita perlu panggil Kaichou dayo?" tanya Musket.

"Jangan dulu! Entar satu markas jadi panik!" sahut Daren.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kepanikan yang LUAR BIASA MENDEWA, bocah yang diributkan terbangun dengan sendirinya. SEKALI LAGI, SENDIRINYA!

"Lu semua ngapain ngerubutin gue? Kagum ya?" tanya Alpha dengan tampang dan perasaan nggak berdosa seolah nggak terjadi apa-apa.

Semua orang di sana langsung cengo.

* * *

Pada suatu malam, Tartagus sedang guling-guling di atas ranjangnya yang sangat empuk.

Sudah tiga jam dia tidak bisa tidur.

Dia mengambil jam digital di sebelah ranjangnya.

Nol nol dua belas. Hari sudah berganti.

Tartagus duduk dan celingukan sesaat di sekitar kamarnya. Ketiga sepupunya sedang tidak ada di tempat karena suatu alasan.

Sebuah ide cemerlang pun muncul di otaknya, kemudian dia segera meraih handphone-nya untuk memencet keypad beberapa kali. Setelah itu, dia menempelkan handphone ke telinganya dan nada sambung mulai berbunyi.

"Edgar~" seru Tartagus riang.

"Heeeeerrgggh?" jawab seseorang dengan suara ala raja iblis yang terusik pembaringannya.

"Gar! Temenin dong! Nggak bisa tidur nih!" pinta Tartagus manja tanpa memperhitungkan apa yang akan terjadi jika berani mengganggu sang raja iblis.

"Nggak bisa tidur?" tanya Edgar dengan suara berat.

"Iya!" jawab Tartagus masih dengan nada riang.

"Aku juga baru saja tidur, bodoh! Kalau kau memang sebegitu inginnya tidur, minum saja racun tikus! Kujamin kau akan tidur selamanya!"

TUUT TUUT TUUT!

Telepon diputus secara sepihak.

"Huweee! Edgar jahat! Itu sih namanya mati, bukan tidur!" Tartagus guling-guling lagi.

* * *

Karena tingkat kebosanan Tartagus mencapai puncaknya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Dia pun meraih remote control dan menekan tombol on.

Beberapa detik kemudian, layar TV sudah menampakkan bayangan beberapa orang yang sedang menari sambil mempromosikan kopi instan keluaran terbaru.

"Wah! Besok harus dicoba nih!" ujat Tartagus dengan mata berbinar.

Iklan selesai dan layar berubah hitam. Tapi entah kenapa, Tartagus merasakan firasat buruk.

Sedetik kemudian, muncullah gambar yang sangat dikenalinya dan deretan huruf mulai bermunculan di layar.

J, U, M, P, S, C, A, R, E

Muncullah sesosok makhluk dari TV tersebut.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Tartagus histeris setelah melihat tampang makhluk menakutkan itu.

Dia langsung melompat turun dari ranjang, tapi kakinya malah terbelit selimutnya sendiri dan terjatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan.

Posisi yang sangat elit!

Tartagus tersadar dan langsung bangkit sambil mengusap kepalanya yang agak benjol.

"Aduh..." Dia meringis sambil berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari obat.

* * *

Setelah sampai di depan laci tempat penyimpanan obat, Tartagus langsung mengaduk-aduk laci itu. Tapi sayangnya, obat yang dicarinya tidak ada dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Aduh, gimana nih? Kalau kepalaku nggak segera diobati, entar jadi benjol, entar ketampananku berkurang, kalau aku jadi idiot gimana?" keluh Tartagus lebay. (Ternyata selama ini dia nggak nyadar kalau dia udah idiot dari sononya! XD)

Sebuah ide pun kembali terlintas di otaknya yang sepertinya baru aja geser.

"Ah iya! Kata Mathias ada toserba yang buka 24 jam! Apa ya namanya? Hmm..." Tartagus berpikir sambil mengusap dagu.

"Convenient Store!" teriak Tartagus sambil menjentikkan jari dan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri karena sadar kalau sekarang tengah malam.

Setelah itu, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket dan berjalan cepat ke pintu depan.

* * *

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh (dikarenakan jarak markas Garuchan yang agak jauh dari kota), akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah konbini bernama 'Evala Market'.

"Ah~ Jadi ini yang namanya konbini? Mengesankan!" cerocos Tartagus sambil joget-joget mencurigakan.

"Heh! Cowok ayan yang di situ!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh?" Tartagus langsung berhenti melakukan tarian sesat (?) barusan.

'Waduh, aku lupa Mathias pernah bilang kalau tiap malam banyak preman!' batin Tartagus resah.

Dia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ternyata ada dua orang yang lagi dugem (duduk-duduk gembira) di dekat pintu masuk konbini.

"Denger nggak sih?" tanya orang yang satunya.

Tartagus berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu. Mereka berdua memakai pakaian yang terkesan 'rebel', rambut spiky, dan keduanya terlihat identik walaupun beda warna mata dan rambut.

"Sap? Sal? Ngapain kalian di sini?" tanya Tartagus bingung.

"Heeh? Sap?"

"Sal?"

"Siapa itu?" tanya mereka berbarengan sambil saling berpandangan.

Tartagus memiringkan kepala. "Hah? Bukan ya?"

'Syukurlah! Lagian, mana mungkin mereka jadi mirip Bossa Nova begitu?' batin Tartagus ngeri.

"Oi!" panggil salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya?" balas Tartagus ragu.

"Kok pake piyama sih?" tanya keduanya kompak.

"Nggak pernah ngikutin tren ya?"

"Emang sekarang masih tren jalan-jalan pake piyama?"

Tartagus langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Emang bener-bener mirip Saphire dan Salem!' batin Tartagus sambil masuk ke dalam konbini meninggalkan kedua orang kurang kerjaan itu.

* * *

TING!

Pintu otomatis konbini pun tertutup. Tartagus memandang sekitar dengan mata berbinar dan tanpa sadar, mulutnya terbuka lebar saking terpesona. Dia pun mulai mengelilingi tiap bagian konbini itu.

"Kamera pengawas~"

"Microwave~"

"Mesin fotokopi~"

Dug!

Tartagus tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan rak majalah yang terletak di pojok belakang konbini.

"Ma-maaf!" ujar Tartagus sambil tersenyum.

Orang yang ditabraknya tidak bergeming. Dia memiliki postur tubuh kecil, rambut hitam pendek dengan beberapa helai putih, beserta telinga dan ekor kucing. Wajahnya tertutup majalah.

"Flore?" panggil Tartagus mencoba memastikan.

Orang itu tetap fokus dengan majalah yang dibacanya. Karena penasaran, Tartagus melirik sampul majalah itu.

Bagian atasnya terdapat simbol kelinci pink yang berdasi. Di bawahnya terdapat barisan huruf yang dibaca PLAYBOY. Majalah porno!

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Tartagus langsung jatuh terduduk saking kagetnya.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya orang (yang ternyata memang mirip Flore) itu dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan air liur berlebihan.

"Teirooooooon, Flore jadi gilaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Tartagus histeris sambil berlari meninggalkan orang itu.

"Orang aneh!" celetuk orang itu, kemudian kembali memperhatikan majalah itu dengan sepenuh hati.

"Ufufufu... Tuna~" gumamnya sambil tertawa menyeramkan.

Ternyata dari tadi dia melihat iklan sarden di majalah itu.

* * *

Tartagus sekarang sudah berada di depan kasir dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan kaki gemetaran.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kasir dengan nada datar.

Tartagus langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dan...

"Ik-"

'Tunggu dulu! Dari tadi aku bertemu orang-orang yang mirip dengan orang yang kukenal, tapi mereka adalah orang yang berbeda! Jadi, pasti kasir ini bukan Ikyo yang sebenarnya! Lagipula, untuk apa Ikyo jadi kasir?' batin Tartagus merasa pintar sambil mengangguk riang.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si kasir (yang memang mirip Ikyo tanpa telinga dan ekornya) itu sekali lagi.

"Saya mau beli... Umm..." Tartagus mulai berpikir, sepertinya dia sudah lupa tujuan awalnya ke konbini membeli obat untuk kepalanya.

Sementara sang kasir hanya diam saja.

"Hamburger!" ujar Tartagus.

"Sudah habis..." balas si kasir tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya udah, scone aja!"

"Kashikomarimashita!" Si kasir mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya.

Tartagus mengeluarkan selembar uang dan menyerahkannya kepada kasir, sang kasir menerimanya sambil menyerahkan scone yang dibeli Tartagus. Beberapa saat kemudian, kasir itu menyerahkan uang kembalian berupa recehan yang lumayan banyak di atas kertas struk.

"Adududuh... Ribet!" keluh Tartagus jengkel karena uang recehnya nggak mau masuk ke dalam dompetnya, tapi yang ada uang itu malah jatuh dan menggelinding kemana-mana.

* * *

"Mas, beli oden!" ujar Tartagus lengkap dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ditambah apa?"

"Etto etto..."

"Ditambah apa?"

"Etto etto..."

"Antrian lainnya sudah menunggu!"

"Etto etto..."

"Tolong cepat sedikit!" cetus sang kasir yang sepertinya mulai kesal.

"Telur!"

"Telur satu?"

"Telur!"

"Telur dua?"

"Telur!"

"Telur tiga?"

"Udah, itu aja!"

"Cuma telur?"

"Sama kuahnya ditambah lagi!"

"Kashikomarimashita!"

"Berapa harganya?"

"220 Peso!"

"Nih, 10.000 Peso!"

"Nggak ada uang kecil?"

"Adanya 10.000 Peso!"

"Nggak ada uang kecil?"

"Tambah mustard juga ya!"

"Kashikomarimashita!"

"Nggak usah pake struk!"

"Berisik!" gerutu sang kasir sambil melempar gumpalan kertas struk ke dahi Tartagus.

"Boleh pinjam toilet?"

"Di sini nggak ada toilet!"

"Terus kamu pipis dimana?" tanya Tartagus watados.

'Sialan...' rutuk sang kasir dalam hati dengan wajah datar.

Setelah Tartagus selesai mengerjai si kasir, dia segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hatinya puas setelah berjalan-jalan di konbini.

Tapi ketika ingin pulang, dia jatuh ke dalam lubang di depan konbini yang entah muncul dari mana.

* * *

GUBRAK!

"Woy Saos Tartar, lu nggak apa-apa?"

Manik hitamnya melihat sang 'sepupu' dalam keadaan jungkir balik (dalam pengelihatannya sih).

"Eh?" Dia segera bangun dan celingukan. "Bukannya aku di konbini?"

Vience mengangkat alis. "Lu ngelindur ya? Tadi lu ketiduran dengan badan setengah menggelantung di atas meja perpus!"

Tartagus masih bengong, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Jadi... Semua itu hanya mimpi?"

"Apapun itu, jawabannya ya!"

"Ehehe..." Tartagus hanya garuk-garuk kepala. "Begitu ya! Aku mengerti sekarang!"

"Cuci wajahmu sana, katanya mau lamar Iris!"

"Oh iya!" Tartagus langsung melesat pergi.

Vience hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Emangnya dia mimpi apaan sampe bilang konbini segala?"

* * *

Sementara di taman, pemuda biru itu menelan ludah. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan manik birunya menatap si gadis berambut coklat twintail yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

Dia harus memberanikan diri untuk melakukannya, apapun resikonya.

Dia mendekati gadis itu perlahan.

Gadis itu menengok dan menyadari keberadaannya. "Ada apa, Thun-kun?"

Dia segera menyembunyikan kotak tadi dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja..."

"Duduk sini!" Dia membagi tempat duduk agar pemuda itu bisa duduk di sebelahnya.

Dia segera duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Thun-kun?"

"Ehmm..." Dia bingung mau bilang apa, kemudian mengeluarkan kotak tadi dengan wajah merah padam.

"Untukku?" Gadis itu mengambil kotak tadi dan membukanya, ternyata berisi sebuah cincin. "Ini..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **anoshii** **B** **ara** **C** **han** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, random lagi, tapi biarlah... -w-a

Bagian saat Zen bilang 'depresi hanya kata yang bagus untuk merasa kacau' berasal dari screen 'The Office' dimana versi aslinya seperti ini:

 _Michael Scott: Everything's wrong. The stress of my modern office has caused me to go into a depression!_

 _Dwight Schrute: Depression? Isn't that just a fancy word for feeling "bummed out"?_

 _Michael Scott: Dwight, you ignorant slut!_

Screen itu ada banyak versi MMD-nya di YT dengan judul 'Bummed Out'.

Ini hanya selingan kok, lanjutan dari Chapter sebelumnya masih kubuat, hanya saja yah gitu... -w-/

Review! :D


	134. Complicate Recovery

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Begitulah... -v-/ Ini udah lanjut...**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah... Aku sengaja nge-pun judul Chapter aja sih... 'v'a**

 **Mathias: "Masalahnya ini korslet di siang hari bung..." -w-/**

 **Tartagus: "Jangan ditanya itu monster apa, ngeri deh!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 12** **9:** **Complicate Recovery**

* * *

"Apa kau lihat Hendry?" tanya Ilia.

"Aku tidak tau dia kemana, tapi aku tidak bisa lama-lama mengobrol denganmu. Aku harus pergi ke rumah teman." Salem segera berjalan pergi.

Ilia pun kembali mencari.

* * *

Di pojok perpustakaan, Hendry semakin khawatir dengan keberadaan kembarannya.

"Hey Ashley!"

"Ya?"

"Apa ada cara untuk memperlihatkan diri di depan orang biasa?"

"Aku ragu soal itu, tapi mungkin saja bisa."

"Tapi aku merasa tidak yakin..."

"Sebaiknya kau mencari cara lain untuk menjelaskan yang sebenarnya tentang kalian pada Ilia." usul Ashley.

"Aku tau..." Hendry pergi keluar perpus.

* * *

Cyclops dan Akai menemukan sebuah ramuan di perpustakaan, tapi tidak sengaja menyiramnya ke arah Digger dan ramuan itu membuatnya menjadi anak kecil. (Note: Jangan dibayangin kayak gimana rupanya!)

Selagi menunggu efek ramuan itu hilang, kedua makhluk itu ditugaskan untuk menjaga Digger.

Sekarang Digger terlihat sedang menangis.

"Hey Cyclops!"

"Ya Akai?"

"Apa ini?"

"Aku rasa itu anak-anak."

Digger masih menangis.

"Ke-kenapa dia membuat suara seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Yah, suaranya sedikit mengganggu."

"Aku tau."

"Buat dia berhenti!"

"Aku tidak tau caranya!"

"Tanyakan saja dia!"

"Hey nak, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

Tapi Digger tidak menjawab dan terus saja menangis.

"Aku rasa dia sedang kacau."

"Aku tau."

"Aku punya ide!"

"Cepat lakukan!"

"Akan kulakukan."

Sebuah buku mengenai wajah Digger.

"Kenapa tidak berhasil?"

"Biasanya bekerja!"

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak tau!"

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu!"

"Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

"Lakukan saja!"

"Apa yang harus kunyanyikan?!"

"Apa saja!"

Cyclops pun terpaksa bernyanyi. "Three six nine! Dad she fine! Nanananana one more time!"

"Get low! Get low! Get low! Get low! Get low!"

"To the windoooooww!" pekik Akai dan Cyclops bersamaan.

Abaikan saja mereka!

* * *

Di dapur markas, Grayson sedang menjadi guru masak untuk Rina, Elwa, dan Chilla.

"Nah, anak-anak! Sekarang siapkan spatula kalian!"

Elwa dan Chilla sudah mengeluarkan spatula mereka, tapi...

"Apa tadi aku bilang ikan tongkol?" tanya Grayson sweatdrop saat melihat Rina yang malah memegang seekor ikan dan anak itu pun segera menukar ikan tadi dengan spatula-nya. "Nah, sekarang nyalakan kompor kalian ya!"

Ketiga anak itu mulai menghidupkan kompor mereka, tapi...

"Kenapa punya kamu nggak nyala-nyala?" tanya Grayson bingung saat melihat kompor Elwa tidak menyala dari tadi. "Lakukan dengan benar!"

"Begini aja deh..." Elwa menutup mata.

Ketiga orang lainnya langsung bengong, kemudian...

"Amaterasu!"

Api hitam pun mulai muncul di atas kompor dan menyebar sampai membakar kompor di sebelahnya.

"Matikan apinya!" pekik Grayson panik plus ketakutan.

"Emaaaaak!" jerit Rina sambil lari bolak-balik.

Chilla langsung manjat tembok, sementara Elwa malah bersikap biasa saja.

Ini juga abaikan saja!

* * *

Di rumah Alpha...

"Hey Al, apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diminum?" tanya Salem.

"Ya, di dalam kulkas." jawab Alpha.

"Hey Sal, uhmm, beri aku segelas Malk." pinta Saphire.

Salem membuka kulkas. "Mereka tidak punya 'Malk', tapi aku bisa memberimu berapa 'Milk'."

"Itu yang baru saja dia katakan." ujar Alpha.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin beberapa Malk." timpal Saphire.

Salem menutup kulkas. "Tidak, kau salah menyebutnya. Kau bilang 'Malk', seperti itu adalah sebuah penyakit."

Alpha terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau mengatakannya?"

"Aku mengatakannya seperti cara semua orang seharusnya mengatakan 'Milk', eM aI eL Key." jelas Salem.

"Right, like two percent." balas Alpha.

"Like whole Malk." timpal Saphire.

"No no no no no, katakan 'Milkshake'." perintah Salem.

"Milkshake." ulang Saphire.

"Oke, jadi sekarang katakan 'Milk'."

"Malk."

Salem terdiam sesaat dan menatap Alpha. "A-apa kau mendengarnya tadi?"

"Ya, dia ingin segelas Mulk." balas Alpha.

Salem terkejut mendengarnya. "Mulk?!"

"Beri dia Mulk, Salem!" seru Alpha.

"Alpha, tolong pelankan suaramu." pinta Yato di depan pintu dapur.

"Maaf, Ayah." Alpha menghela nafas. "My spiky friends."

Yato pun pergi dari dapur.

"SALEM! TUANGKAN AKU, SEGELAS, MALK!" pekik Saphire.

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?" tanya Salem.

"Berikan saja dia Malk sialan itu!" seru Alpha lagi.

"Kalian bahkan tidak mengatakan hal yang sama!" balas Salem.

"KAMI SEMUA BILANG MALK, SALEM!" teriak Saphire.

"TIDAK! KAU BILANG MALK! KAU BILANG-"

"MALK!"

"MAAAAALK!"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Selagi trio heboh itu saling teriak dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, kita kembali ke markas.

* * *

"Belakangan ini ada kejadian misterius di kota..." gumam Daren yang sedang membaca koran lama. "Seminggu yang lalu ada tabrak lari yang menyebabkan satu-satunya korban terluka parah. Supir truk yang ditetapkan sebagai tersangka mengatakan dia sudah menekan klakson saat melihat korban di tengah jalan, tapi korban tidak mendengarnya dan sang supir yang terlambat menghentikan kendaraannya menabrak korban."

"Kurasa dia orang bodoh yang ingin mati tertabrak jika tidak mendengarkan klakson." komentar Alexia.

"Kemudian ada berita seorang pasien kabur dari rumah sakit, dan diduga dia adalah korban tabrak lari sebelumnya." Daren menutup korannya. "Aku merasa semua ini berhubungan dengan Rendy..."

"Hah?" Alexia mengangkat alis. "Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini dia menghilang! Tuan Minotaur bilang Rendy pergi ke kota."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kembarannya yang jadi roh pelindung? Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa melihatnya!"

Daren menggeleng. "Ashley bilang Hendry tidak bersamanya belakangan ini..."

Kemudian mereka berdua pun terdiam.

"Hey! Bicara soal Hendry, aku merasa namanya mirip nama seorang raja dayo!" celetuk Musket tiba-tiba. "Kau tau, Raja Hendry Kelima!"

"Itu Henry, tanpa huruf 'd'!" ralat Alexia. "Lagipula, kami sedang membicarakan masalah serius di sini!"

Musket menunduk malu. "Ma-maaf..."

"Sudahlah! Yang terpenting, kita harus memastikan kebenaran berita itu dulu! Aku akan menanyakan Kaichou untuk ini!" Daren berjalan pergi.

"Aku juga ada urusan, jadi aku pergi dulu." Alexia pergi meninggalkan Musket.

* * *

Di tempat para fujodan...

"Hey, menurut kalian pairing paling bagus di ML apa?" tanya Iris memulai pembicaraan.

"Kalau aku sih GoVal..." gumam Hikari.

'Buset! Masangin guru sama murid!' batin yang lain dengan tampang Yao Ming.

"Aku mah HarleyCyclops~" celetuk Emy watados.

'Lha bujug, si shota dipasangin sama si mata satu!'

Para anggota fujodan lainnya ikut menyebutkan pairing masing-masing, sampai...

"Meh, aku mah apa atuh, nge-pair Karina sama Selena..." keluh Alexia sambil menopang dagu.

Sriiiiing...

"Apa?" Alexia hanya memasang wajah cuek di saat para cewek menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Sebenarnya mereka berniat mengeroyok Alexia, tapi dicegat oleh...

"IIRIIIIIIIIIIS!"

Yang bersangkutan menengok dan mendapati...

Pacarnya yang membawa Gitar Spanyol.

"Lu mau ngapain hah? Pake bawa gitar segala..." tanya Alexia sweatdrop.

Tartagus nyengir lebar, kemudian mulai memainkan gitarnya.

 _Oh, wahai sang gadis pujaan~_

 _Pertemuan kita bagaikan lelucon~_

 _Penuh canda tawa dan juga konyol~_

 _Tapi perlahan, ku mulai jatuh cinta padamu~_

 _Dan hubungan kita mulai menjadi serius~_

 _Ku nyanyikan lagu ini untukmu~_

 _Agar kau mau menjadi pasangan hidupku~_

Kemudian Iris disodorkan sebuah cincin.

"Co cwit ya! Aku juga udah dilamar Thun-kun lho!" celetuk Emy.

Para anggota fujodan lainnya terkejut. "Eeeh, masa sih?!"

"Nih buktinya!" Emy memperlihatkan cincin di jari manisnya.

"Lex, lu sendiri kapan lamar Garcia?" tanya Hikari.

"Dih, jangan bahas itu deh!" jawab Alexia sewot.

"Gimana, Ris?" tanya Tartagus menunggu jawaban.

Silakan tebak sendiri seperti apa reaksi Iris.

* * *

Hendry menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada Ilia. Aku harus melakukannya, apapun resikonya."

Sebenarnya dia berniat ke kamar Rendy, tapi ketika melihat pintu kamar sang ketua yang terbuka saat sedang jalan-jalan di koridor, dia memilih untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Di sana terdapat Girl-chan dan Daren yang sedang mengobrol beserta Nana yang sedang membuat origami di pojokan.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Kalau memang itu benar dia, kita harus segera mencarinya..."

Daren mengangguk. "Ya, aku takut dia sudah bunuh diri sebelum kita bisa menemukannya. Tingkat depresi Rendy sudah terlalu parah."

Hendry terkejut mendengarnya. Dia ingin segera pergi mencari saudaranya, tapi dia teringat tujuan awal.

'Aku harus mengambil pulpen dan kertas untuk menulis surat pada Ilia, baru pergi mencari Rendy.' batinnya sambil mengendap-endap ke arah meja.

Dia memang tidak bisa dilihat orang biasa, tapi masalahnya dia takut kalau Nana akan memergokinya (walaupun sebenarnya dia ragu apa Nana bisa melihatnya).

Hendry berhasil mengambil pulpen dari meja sang ketua squad tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun. Tapi ketika akan keluar, dia tidak sengaja menginjak ekor Belga yang tertidur di tengah jalan sampai anak kucing itu menjerit kesakitan dan membuat ketiga orang di sana terkejut. Alhasil, Hendry segera bersembunyi di balik pintu.

"A-ada apa, Belga?" Daren menghampirinya.

"Meow..." Belga hanya mengibaskan ekornya.

Daren mengangkat anak kucing itu dan menenangkannya. "Tidak mungkin ada yang menginjak ekormu!"

Girl-chan yang sedang meraba meja mulai menyadari sesuatu. "P-pulpenku kemana?!"

Kemudian dia melihat ke arah pintu dan terbelalak kaget. "P-pulpennya terbang!"

Pulpen itu pun langsung menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku rasa itu bukan sekedar pulpen yang melayang..." gumam Nana yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari kedua orang lainnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat, Nana?" tanya Daren.

"Ada seseorang, rambutnya perak sebahu, matanya tertutup kelopak mata, memakai mahkota kecil di kepalanya, baju putih dengan pita abu-abu, celana hitam, tanpa alas kaki, dan juga ada tali di pergelangan kaki kanannya." jelas Nana polos.

Girl-chan dan Daren semakin kebingungan, kemudian mereka saling berpandangan.

'Setauku yang punya rambut perak sebahu itu cuma Rendy, atau jangan-jangan yang dilihat Nana itu...'

* * *

Sementara itu, Hendry sedang mencari kembarannya.

'Aku yakin dia pasti berada di suatu tempat...' Hendry berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. 'Ah ya, aku tau tempat biasanya!'

Kemudian dia bergegas menuju hutan.

* * *

Ilia mulai gelisah karena tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"Mencari Hendry?" tanya Ashley yang menghampirinya.

Ilia mengangguk.

Ashley mengeluarkan secarik kertas." Ini surat untukmu, Hendry yang menulisnya. Bacalah."

Ilia mengambil kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 _Kebenaran memang menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada terus terjebak dalam kebohongan._

 _Ketika kau membaca ini, tolong pahamilah baik-baik._

 _Saat kita bertemu, kau menganggapku orang yang istimewa dan aku tidak keberatan dengan itu._

 _Tapi ketika kau mengatakan tidak menyukai saudara kembar, aku membuat sebuah kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku._

 _Sebenarnya aku memiliki saudara kembar, dia mengalami kebutaan sejak kecil. Aku selalu menemaninya dan menjadi matanya di saat-saat tertentu. Aku selalu menceritakanmu padanya, tapi aku tidak berani menceritakan dia padamu, bahkan saat kau pindah. Dan dua bulan setelah kau pindah, aku mengorbankan nyawaku untuk menyelamatkan saudaraku di saat dia hampir tertabrak truk. Tapi sebelum itu, aku sempat membuat pesan untuk orangtuaku agar mereka menggunakan mataku padanya._

 _Setelah kau memahami semuanya, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu._

 _Kau boleh membenciku karena telah berbohong padamu, tapi tolong jangan membenci saudaraku, Rendy. Dia sudah cukup menderita karena kepergianku, aku tidak ingin kau membuatnya semakin terpuruk karena hasil dari kebohonganku. Hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk menerima kenyataan pahit yang dia alami selama ini._

 _Rendy satu-satunya keluarga yang kusayangi melebihi siapapun di dunia ini, dia adalah saudaraku yang paling berharga. Kami selalu bersama sejak kecil, dan kepergianku telah membuatnya sangat terpukul sampai dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian itu. Bahkan ketika aku dihidupkan kembali sebagai roh pelindung untuknya, itu masih belum cukup untuk mengembalikan kebahagiaannya seperti dulu._

 _Sekarang aku harus pergi mencari Rendy. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini dia menghilang, aku tidak mau dia sampai bunuh diri dan membuat pengorbananku menjadi sia-sia._

 _Kumohon padamu, jika kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini, biarlah semuanya terlupakan begitu saja._

 _Aku mencintaimu, walaupun semuanya sudah terlambat._

* * *

Matanya terbelalak lebar dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat setelah membaca surat itu.

"Ti-tidak mungkin..."

Ashley menghela nafas. "Yah, kenyataan memang pahit, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Cepat atau lambat, mereka juga akan menyadari kalau Rendy menghilang dan ikut mencarinya, lalu masalah ini akan semakin rumit."

Kemudian Ashley melayang pergi meninggalkan Ilia yang mulai diselimuti rasa bersalah.

* * *

Hujan mulai turun di sebuah hutan. Seorang pemuda berambut perak sebahu yang memakai baju pasien sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Manik birunya menatap langit yang dipenuhi awan hitam, kemudian pikirannya mulai memutar kenangan masa lalu.

* * *

 _Ada sepasang anak berambut perak sedang memperhatikan hujan yang turun dari jendela rumah mereka._

 _"Wah, hujan!" celetuk salah satu dari mereka._

 _"Hendry, apa itu hujan?" tanya kembarannya._

 _"Hujan itu adalah keadaan dimana kau bisa melihat awan hitam berkumpul di langit dan menurunkan banyak air, biasanya orang-orang yang ingin keluar rumah pada waktu hujan akan memakai baju dari plastik untuk melindungi diri agar tidak kebasahan oleh air hujan." jelas Hendry. "Ah, cobalah arahkan tanganmu keluar, Rendy! Dengan begitu kau bisa merasakan air hujan."_

 _Rendy mengulurkan tangannya keluar jendela dan membiarkan air hujan mengenai tangannya. "Rasanya basah dan dingin. Apa nanti aku bisa melihat hujan?"_

 _"Suatu hari kau pasti akan melihatnya!"_

* * *

Tangannya terulur untuk merasakan air hujan yang turun.

"Apa hujan ini mengingatkanmu pada sesuatu?"

Rendy segera menengok dan mendapati kembarannya sudah menghampirinya.

"He-Hendry? Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau aku di sini?"

Hendry langsung duduk di sebelahnya. "Dulu aku sering pergi ke hutan dekat rumah kita dulu ketika ingin sendirian, jadi kupikir kau juga akan ke sini."

Rendy hanya diam dan memeluk lutut.

Hendry mengusap kepala kembarannya dengan lembut. "Rendy... Semua ini memang berat bagimu, tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini... Ada hal yang lebih penting daripada menangisi kepergian orang yang kau sayangi, yaitu berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk hidup demi semua orang... Jangan sampai pengorbanan mereka menjadi sia-sia karena duka yang kau alami..."

Rendy mulai menatap kembarannya. "Yah, mungkin perkataanmu itu ada benarnya juga..."

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke rumah sakit? Aku akan menemanimu sampai sembuh."

"Terima kasih..."

* * *

"Oh ya ampun... Hari ini sangat melelahkan, dan pasien itu masih belum ditemu-"

Sang dokter terdiam seketika setelah mendapati sang pasien yang selama ini dicari telah kembali ke kamar rawatnya, dan sekarang dia sedang bermain kartu bersama kembarannya.

"Ada kartu 7 hati?"

"Aku hanya punya kartu 2 hati. Kau punya kartu 5 wajik, Rendy?"

"Tidak ada kartu wajik padaku, Hendry. Beri aku kartu 3 sekop."

"Baiklah."

Sang dokter pun hanya bisa garuk-garuk kepala melihatnya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Girl-chan sedang menerima telepon dari seseorang.

"Ah iya, terima kasih." Dia menutup telepon, kemudian menghampiri kerumunan di ruang tengah.

"Ada berita baru?" tanya Salem.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Dia sudah kembali ke rumah sakit, dan katanya dia akan pulang beberapa hari lagi."

Semua orang di sana langsung bersorak gembira.

"Hey, sebagai perayaan kembalinya Rendy, gimana kalau kita adakan stand up comedy lagi?" usul Saphire.

"Asal jangan Garcia yang jadi pelawaknya lagi! Yang ketawa sama leluconnya cuma Tumma doang, itupun lebih dari tiga jam!" gerutu Alexia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Dan mereka semua pun tertawa bersama.

* * *

And a few day later...

"Nah, sekarang kita pulang~"

"Hey Hendry."

"Ya?"

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan orang lain adalah hal yang bodoh. Kau sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku, lebih dari apapun."

Hendry merangkul kembarannya. "Hey ayolah! Kita ini saudara, sudah seharusnya aku melakukan itu untukmu!"

Rendy hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia membuka pintu markas dan mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

* * *

"Lho, Ilia?" Keduanya berpapasan dengan gadis yang bersangkutan di lantai dua.

"Hay..." Ilia (yang sepertinya sedang murung) tersenyum miris.

Rendy sedikit bingung dengan ekspresi gadis itu dan Hendry membisikkan apa yang terjadi saat dia pergi, kemudian mereka berdua mulai merasa bersalah pada Ilia.

"Ehmm... Ilia, aku-"

Ilia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf padaku, aku sudah tau. Kalian saling menyayangi, jadi tidak heran kenapa dia mengorbankan segalanya untukmu. Aku membenci kebohongan Hendry, tapi penderitaanmu setelah dia pergi membuatku tidak tega. Perpisahan saudara kembar merupakan salah satu hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini. Aku memang tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi aku tau dia akan selalu bersamamu."

Suasana mulai hening sesaat, kemudian dipecahkan oleh...

Syuuuuuuuung!

Sebuah tombak yang muncul entah dari mana terbang melewati mereka.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Ilia kaget.

Kemudian mereka melihat kerumunan cewek yang mengejar seorang cowok pirang.

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya Rendy bingung.

"Otou-chan dikejar-kejar teman seforumnya gara-gara dia bilang nge-ship Karina dan Selena..." jelas Lucy yang muncul entah dari mana di dekat mereka.

Mereka langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **imberlake** **B** **ieber** **C** **oldplay** **(?)...**

* * *

Ah sudahlah, yang penting lanjut... -w-/

Bagian Akai dan Cyclops dari video 'Why Prussia and Denmark Make Terrible Babysitters', sementara bagian di rumah Alpha dari video 'Malk' versi Awesome Trio dari Hetalia, dan dua-duanya sama-sama berasal dari YT... -v-a

Sebenarnya aku tau kalau menyelipkan unsur lucu di Chapter serius terkesan nonsense, tapi mau bagaimana lagi... 'w'a

Review! :D


	135. RepaiRelaxatioNeed

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Mereka baik-baik saja kok, ini udah lanjut... -v-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, aku juga berpikir begitu dari awal... .w.a**

 **Grayson: "Aku ingin meralat ini, tapi aku tidak tau dari mana Elwa belajar mengeluarkan Amaterasu..." *mijit kening.***

 **Hendry: "Lelucon apa?" '-'a**

 **Sejujurnya Nana hanya numpang tinggal, mungkin aku akan publish daftar lengkap para anggotaku... .w.a**

 **Garcia: "Terima kasih, Garcian akan memakainya suatu saat."**

 **Ilia: "Semoga..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review! :D**

 **JustReha: Cuma Hikari yang punya tombak, itupun Odin Spear evo... -w-a**

 **Alexia: "Terserah..." =w=/**

 **Makasih Review-nya! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **30:** **RepaiRelaxatioNeed**

* * *

Ada dua orang tamu yang datang ke markas Garuchan karena suatu alasan.

"Lho, kok kosong?" tanya Aki begitu mendapati seisi markas sepi tanpa penghuni.

"Sejak kejadian korslet dadakan kemarin, semua orang di markas mengungsi ke tempat lain." jawab Cyclops yang menghampiri mereka bersama Akai.

"Mengungsi dimana?" tanya Zhunei.

"Mereka berpencar ke dua tempat. Yang perempuan ke rumah Adelia, yang laki-laki ke rumah Edgar." jelas Akai. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian siapa ya?"

"Kami hanya tukang reparasi kok."

"Baiklah... Kai, yuk main sama Mino dan yang lain." ajak Cyclops.

"Oke!" balas Akai.

Dan kedua makhluk itu langsung keluar markas, sementara kedua orang tadi naik ke lantai atas.

* * *

Mari kita lihat situasi di rumah Edgar.

Ting tong!

Ketika Edgar membuka pintu depan...

"Kenapa lu pada mesti ngungsi dimari sih?!" protes Edgar ketika mendapati kerumunan yang ternyata adalah para laki-laki yang mengungsi ke rumahnya.

"Ya mau gimana lagi? Markas lagi korslet soalnya!" jelas Mathias watados.

* * *

Kita beralih ke rumah Adelia.

"Kucing-kucingmu kemana, Hika?" tanya Primarin.

"Kutitip ke Luthias, soalnya di sini ada anjing!" jawab Hikari datar.

Mereka semua langsung terdiam dan Hikari mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Hika, lu nggak tau ya? Para cowok kan ngungsi ke rumah Edgar."

"Terus?"

"Nah, yang punya rumah tuh nggak suka kucing! Ortu sama adeknya emang terbiasa sama kucing, tapi dia sendiri nggak!"

"Terus lu mikir dia bakalan ngusir gitu?"

* * *

Back to the boys...

Edgar menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku bukan tidak ingin menerima kalian, tapi ada tiga alasan kenapa aku tidak senang ada banyak orang di sini!"

Satu jari. "Pertama, aku tidak mau ada kerusuhan yang membuat seisi rumah berantakan! Ayahku bisa membunuhku jika itu sampai terjadi!"

"Oke oke, kita nggak akan rusuh!"

Dua jari. "Kedua, aku tidak mau menanggung nafsu makan kalian yang rata-rata seperti orang-orang terlantar, apalagi si bocah merah itu!"

"Teiron lagi keluar beli cupcake, entar juga balik!"

"Dan ketiga, SIAPA YANG BAWA KUCING KE SINI?!" Edgar menunjuk Naoto dan anak kucingnya di pojok ruang tengah.

"Hikari nitip, soalnya di rumah Adelia ada anjing..." jelas Luthias datar.

Edgar hanya bisa mijit kening, kemudian pergi sambil menggerutu.

"Hey, bicara soal anjing, kudengar Red adopsi dua anjing baru lho!" celetuk Saphire tiba-tiba.

Alpha terbelalak kaget. "Serius?! Wah, gaswat tuh!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Salem bingung.

"Si Teiron! Cepat susulin dia!"

* * *

Teiron sedang berjalan ke rumah Edgar sambil membawa dua bungkus makanan kesukaannya, tapi dia langsung membatu di tempat ketika melihat...

"Teiwoof~"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the girls...

"Kandunganmu udah berapa bulan, Del?" (Lisa)

"Mau tiga bulan." (Adelia)

"Nay, kapan punya anak?" (Yubi)

"Ehmm... Aku tidak tau, Tuan Edgar tidak mau membicarakannya." (Naya)

"Red dan Revan udah mau nikah, Arta dan Iris juga, Emy dan Thundy juga mau nikah." (Lucy)

"Rame juga yang mau nikah! Aku sama Vieny kapan ya?" (Vivi)

Yah, ini masih normal sih...

* * *

Jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang terjadi pada Teiron...

"Teiwoof, ayo kenalan sama adik baruku woof!"

"NGGAK MAU!"

Dan lihatlah, Hato dan dua adik barunya telah membuat Teiron nemplok di atas lampu jalan.

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Alpha datar setelah melihat itu.

* * *

Setelah menurunkan seorang Cynophobian kemudian...

"Tei, sekali-kali cobalah akrab dengan anjing!"

"Nggak mau!" Teiron langsung pergi setelah memunggut bungkusannya yang terjatuh.

Alpha hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan mengikutinya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Listriknya sudah diperbaiki, lain kali jangan sampai terjadi lagi."

"Baiklah, terima kasih ya!"

Setelah mereka pergi, sang ketua squad menghubungi para anggotanya untuk kembali ke markas.

* * *

"Ah, akhirnya balik juga!"

"Oh iya, minggu depan 'Hari Besar' yang ketiga lho!"

Semua anggota squad segera melirik ketua mereka.

"Hey, emang napa?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Tidak ada..." balas mereka semua serentak.

Padahal sebenarnya, mereka merasa masih belum siap, apalagi Tartagus yang diwanti-wanti harus mengenalkan orangtua angkatnya pada kakeknya Iris sebelum melakukan pernikahan.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

Siang ini Estes datang ke markas Garuchan untuk sekedar berkunjung, kemudian dia minum teh bersama sang ketua squad di taman belakang markas.

* * *

Mathias diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari balik semak-semak yang agak jauh dari mereka. Dia terus menggerutu dan mengumpat-umpat pada Estes tanpa menyadari keberadaan Miya yang berada di belakangnya dan dalam posisi siap menembakkan panah ke arahnya.

* * *

Di dalam markas, Luthias sedang mengobrol dengan Alucard.

"Apa kau tau kalau Estes sering berkunjung ke sini?" tanya Luthias yang sedang baca buku.

"Si raja elf itu?" tanya Alucard memastikan dan Luthias membenarkan dengan sebuah anggukan. "Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Kakakku punya dendam pribadi padanya, padahal dia dan ketua kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa." Luthias membalikkan halaman bukunya. "Dan aku yakin dia pasti akan berurusan dengan Miya dan berakhir dengan beberapa anak panah menancap di kepalanya."

Alucard mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Luthias memutar mata. "Insting."

BRAK!

Ketika mereka menengok ke arah pintu yang dibanting...

"Oh, baru saja berurusan dengan Miya lagi?" tanya Luthias datar setelah melihat kondisi kakaknya yang mengenaskan dengan sejumlah anak panah menancap di kepalanya.

"Jangan ditanya..." Mathias segera meninggalkan mereka.

"Hey, apa dia baik-baik saja dengan kondisi seperti itu?" tanya Alucard yang merasa sedikit suram dengan keadaan Mathias.

Luthias menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya dan kembali menekuni bukunya. "Tenang saja, Aniki itu immortal, jadi dia tidak apa-apa..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **iama** **B** **ialang** **C** **eros** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, ini rada singkat, tapi biarlah... -w-/

Review! :D


	136. LunaRandoMatter

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **31:** **LunaRandoMatter**

* * *

"Hoaaaaam..." Akhirnya ada yang terbangun dari tidur jeleknya.

Kenapa disebut 'tidur jelek'? Karena dia telah membuat danau terbesar pertama dari belakang (?) di dunia yang berada di kamarnya.

"Halo, Sal!" sapa Edgar yang dari tadi berada di sebelah Salem sambil membawa veggie snack kesukaannya.

Dengan mata yang seperti dikasih lem tikus (?), Salem dengan sangat berat membuka matanya. Tapi jangan meremehkan hidungnya, dia bisa mengendus aroma yang dikenalinya dan menintikkan air liur yang membendung di mulutnya dari tadi. (Jorok lu!)

"Tumben-tumbenan lu bikinin veggie snack, biasanya nggak!" Salem mulai curiga dengan tingkah laku Edgar.

"I-itu karena- Awas ada brokoli terbang!" Edgar mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Salem malah mempercayainya begitu saja.

"Mana? Mana?" tanya Salem celingukan dan sukses membuat Edgar sweatdrop.

Kemudian Edgar menghabiskan semua veggie snack dalam waktu 0,00000001 detik/abad (?).

Tu-tunggu dulu, 'menghabiskan semua veggie snack'?

"EDGAR! KENAPA LU HABISIN VEGGIE SNACK-NYA?!" teriak Salem sambil mengambil bantal terdekat dan melemparkannya ke arah Edgar.

Edgar berhasil menghindarinya dan pergi begitu saja.

Kenapa pagi ini dimulai dengan sikap aneh Edgar? Sungguh mencurigakan!

Ah, lupakan intro itu! Yuk ke inti Chapter!

* * *

 _ **~Udang~**_

"Ron, bibimu masak apa buat makan siang nanti?" tanya Alpha suatu hari.

"Udang goreng..." jawab Teiron datar.

"Yaaaah, udang! Ogah banget deh!" keluh Alpha.

"Sama..." balas Teiron lesu.

Tiba-tiba muncullah bohlam di atas kepala Alpha. "Ron, aku punya ide!"

Teiron menengok dengan tampang antusias. "Apaan tuh?"

Alpha membisikkan sesuatu kepada Teiron dan perlahan mereka berdua mulai mengeluarkan sebuah seringai.

* * *

Di dapur...

"Udah aman?" tanya Alpha.

Teiron mengangguk dan kedua anak itu memasuki dapur. Keduanya segera menghampiri meja dengan banyak piring di atasnya.

"Oke, mari kita mulai~"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Errrrr..." Ikyo terlihat bingung dengan jatah makan siangnya. "Apa hanya perasaanku, atau udang di piringku lebih banyak ya?"

Semua orang langsung melirik makanan si rubah dan terbelalak kaget.

Pasalnya, piring Ikyo terlihat dipenuhi dengan udang.

"Dan kemana Teiron dan Alpha? Mereka tidak kelihatan dari tadi." tanya Bibi Rilen yang sejak tadi tidak melihat kedua anak itu.

Ikyo langsung menyadari sesuatu. 'Apa jangan-jangan mereka... Kalau memang itu benar, aku akan menghajar mereka setelah ini!'

* * *

 _ **~Keakuran~**_

Alpha dan Teiron selalu saja bertengkar, baik secara verbal maupun secara fisik. Mulai dari yang ringan (perang lempar bola kertas di perpustakaan) sampai yang paling parah (adu tinju di halaman belakang).

Semua anggota Garuchan mewanti-wanti Ikyo agar jangan sampai meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian, atau setidaknya harus ada seorang penengah di antara mereka (bukan untuk melerai, tapi untuk memanggil ambulans).

Tapi ada kalanya Ikyo juga punya kesibukan sendiri dan tidak bisa selamanya menjadi babysitter untuk kedua kawannya, dia juga punya kehidupan.

* * *

"Kalian bisa nggak sih akur sehari saja?" protes Ikyo suatu hari. "Masa di antara sekian banyak hal kalian nggak ada yang akur?"

"Oh, kami juga bisa akur kok!" balas Teiron kalem.

Alpha mengangguk. "Misalnya..."

KRETEK KRETEK KRETEK!

"Bersatu padu untuk menghajar Edgar! Katanya dia ingin memotong ekormu lho!"

Edgar yang sedang berada di dekat mereka langsung balik badan dan segera kabur demi keselamatan nyawanya.

* * *

 _ **~Arta and Plants~**_

Tahukah kalian kalau Tartagus itu ahli tanaman?

Sebenarnya, hal itu bukan hanya karena ibu angkatnya yang mempunyai toko tanaman, tapi juga karena dia memiliki keahlian tersembunyi yang bisa membuatnya memahami tanaman, bahkan membuat mereka mau melakukan apapun untuknya.

* * *

Contohnya begini:

"Hey Ren!" sapa Alexia yang menghampiri Daren di kebun telurnya.

"Oh, lu Lex! Bantuin gue dong! Biasa, panen mingguan." Daren memberikan sebuah keranjang pada Alexia.

"Oke..." Alexia mengambil keranjang itu dan pergi.

Tapi ketika Alexia akan mulai memanen, dia terdiam sesaat setelah melihat...

"Apa hanya aku, atau emang dia..." Alexia menunjuk ke arah...

Tartagus yang entah sejak kapan ikut memanen, dan ternyata pohon-pohon di sekitarnya memasukkan telur-telur mereka ke dalam keranjangnya seolah memberikannya secara sukarela.

"Oh, itu?" Daren tersenyum miris. "Aku juga tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya, tapi karena kurasa dia cukup berguna, jadi kumanfaatkan saja untuk membantuku memanen."

"Heee..." Alexia hanya bisa sweatdrop.

* * *

Jadi jangan heran jika melihatnya akrab dengan tanaman di kebun, apalagi seperti yang satu ini:

"Hey, bungamu bagus! Pertahankan ya!"

"Wah, punyamu tidak buruk kok! Hanya butuh lebih banyak pupuk!"

"Heee... Kau terlihat layu, apa kau lupa disirami? Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Yah, bisa dilihat kalau Tartagus sedang berbicara dengan para bunga ketika ditugaskan mengurus kebun.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan tanaman..." gumam Salem skeptis.

"Aku juga tidak paham..." timpal Saphire dengan senyum miris.

* * *

Bahkan dia bisa saja memunculkan tanaman tertentu jika merasa terganggu.

Saat itu Tartagus sedang tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon ketika Alisa dan Monika tengah ribut tentang sesuatu di dekat tempatnya, dan karena kesal...

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Raimundo bingung begitu mendapati...

Monika menempel di pohon dan Alisa menempel di tanah, dan keduanya sama-sama terikat sulur yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sepertinya itu karena ulah si Saos Tartar deh..." gumam Vience datar.

Sepertinya Arta memiliki kekuatan sihir yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau.

* * *

 _ **~Another Pun Jokes~**_

"Hey, kita sudah sepakat untuk melarangnya ikut stand up comedy!" protes Alexia ketika mendapati Garcia kembali menjadi pelawak hari ini.

"Maaf Lex, tapi dia nggak mau dilarang." balas Maurice. "Lagipula, kau bisa menyiapkan penyumbat telinga jika tawa Tumma meledak nanti."

"Oh bagus!"

"Baiklah, Garcian akan mulai." ujar Garcia.

"Ini dia..." gumam sebagian orang yang segera memasang penyumbat telinga.

"Pertama, Garcian yakin kalau orangtua Salem makan Ikan **Salem** di kota **Salem** ba saat dia masih dalam kandungan."

"Pfffft..." Tumma mulai menahan tawa.

"Hah?" Salem langsung skeptis mendengarnya.

"Kenapa Akai(n) tidak tau nama-nama pahlawan dari Mahabharata? Padahal dia **P** **anda** wa Lima."

"Pandawa... Apa?" Akai mengerutkan kening.

"Jika Gumi(n) bersatu dengan Miho(n), maka hasilnya adalah Gumiho(n)."

Kali ini giliran Ikyo yang skeptis mendengarnya, sementara Adelia (yang sengaja kembali ke markas karena ingin mendengar lelucon dari Garcia) malah tertawa geli.

"Ada berbagai macam kata dengan nama 'Len' di dalamnya. Misalnya 'taLENan', 'LENgket', 'LENgkap', 'LENsa', 'LENtera', dan masih banyak lagi."

"Be-benar juga! Nyahahahahahaha!"

The Green Boy's Laugh strike again!

"Persamaan antara Donnatello(n) dengan Donnabella(n) adalah mereka sama-sama prima **Donna**."

"Hey, Donnatello itu nama seniman atau nama kura-kura?" tanya Hendry bingung.

Rendy angkat bahu. "Tergantung dari mana kau mengetahuinya..."

"Kalian tau, Tuan Minotaur berzodiak Taurus karena dia adalah Mino **Taurus**."

"Ahahahahahahaha! MinoTaurus! Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Kira-kira dia marah nggak ya soal itu?" tanya Nana was-was.

"Bola yang pernah menjajah negara lain adalah **Bola** nda."

"Memangnya Bolanda itu nama negara ya?" tanya Chilla penasaran.

"Ya, tapi itu pelesetan dari Belanda..." jelas Primarin singkat.

"Hylos adalah orang yang menjual susu dengan nama yang sama."

"Penjual susu?" Diggie dan Cyclops saling berpandangan.

"Bukannya yang benar itu 'H1L0' (merek disensor demi keamanan) ya?" tanya Jean memastikan.

"Sepertinya..." balas Edward.

"Bunga yang juga merupakan nama sungai adalah **Bunga** wan Solo."

"Bungawan, Bengawan, Bungawan, Bengawan..." Rina memiringkan kepala. "Memang terdengar mirip sih..."

"Garcian ingin bertanya, kenapa Giro(n) tidak suka dengan matematika? Apa karena namanya diambil dari kata 'Giro Bilyet'?"

"Itu... Hampir benar, Garcia-pyon..." jawab Giro dengan senyum miris.

"Apa yang dikatakan orang China yang sedang belajar berbahasa Inggris ketika ingin berterima kasih dalam kekecewaan? An **xie-xie** ty."

"Aku tau tidak ada orang China di sini, tapi aku yakin pasti ada yang tersinggung di luar sana..." gumam Mira merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa yang dikatakan alien berbentuk berang-berang ketika ditanya oleh manusia? 'I'm an **otter** creature from **otter** space'."

"Lucu sekali, Garcia! Lucu sekali!" ujar Alexia sinis.

"Sekian dari Garcian. Terima kasih."

Mereka semua langsung tepuk tangan.

* * *

 _ **~Pie~**_

Suatu hari, ketika sedang kehabisan makanan di rumah dan kedua kakaknya sedang bulan madu, Emy hanya membuat sebuah kue pie.

"Jadi aku membuatnya dengan bahan yang tersisa dan kurasa ada banyak kesalahan di dalamnya." jelas Emy.

"Biar kucoba!" Yubi mencicipi sedikit pie itu. "Hmm, rasanya enak! Tidak ada yang salah tuh!"

"Aku tidak bilang kalau rasanya tidak enak." balas Emy.

"Ini pie apa?" tanya Lisa.

"Krim." jawab Emy singkat.

"Wah, boleh aku memakannya? Aku lapar!" pinta Yubi.

"Tentu, kau boleh memakan semuanya." balas Emy.

"Makasih! Kau juga mau, Lis?" tawar Yubi sambil mengeluarkan pisau.

"Tidak, menjauhlah dariku!" tolak Lisa sambil menjaga jarak dari Yubi.

* * *

 _ **~Rebutan~**_

Psyuuu!

Terlihat Lucy dan Vivi yang saling beradu light saber (entah dapat dari mana).

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebutnya!"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengalah?"

* * *

Dan tak taunya, ternyata mereka sedang rebutan sosis panggang dan malah perang pake sapu.

"Pokoknya buat aku semua!"

"Enak aja, aku kan juga mau!"

"Sudahlah kalian, ini masih banyak kok!" lerai Naya risih.

"Naya, apa kau lihat sapu di dapur?" tanya Paman Grayson yang baru datang.

* * *

 _ **~Short Quiz~**_

"Baiklah, quiz pertama dayo." Musket membuka buku 'Puzzle and Quiz'. "Siapakah aku? Aku akan terasa semakin panjang di saat orang saling mencintai."

"K0nt0l!" jawab Federico dan Mathias bersamaan.

"Woy!" seru Arie risih.

Padahal jawabannya adalah waktu.

* * *

 _ **~Kentut~**_

"Semuanya! Tolong perhatiannya!" seru Zen muncul tiba-tiba di antara mereka berempat.

"Ada apa Zen?" tanya Arie.

"Sssst!"

Kemudian...

BROOOOOT!

Ternyata Zen kentut!

* * *

Dziiiiiiing!

Alhasil, Zen langsung dikejar-kejar Arie.

* * *

 _ **~Summer and Grepe~**_

"Haaah, cuaca hari ini panas sekali!" keluh Alpha sambil memegang sebuah es krim batangan.

Tiba-tiba Teiron lewat di belakang Alpha dan memegang pantatnya.

"Huwaaaa!"

'Dia kenapa coba?' batin Alpha bingung.

Tanpa disadari, Ikyo nongol dari belakang dan meraba dadanya.

"Gaaaargh!"

"Awas kalian!" umpat Alpha sebal ketika mendapati kedua temannya malah high five.

* * *

 _ **~Maniak~**_

Sesuka-sukanya seseorang dengan sesuatu, mereka bisa disebut maniak jika menyukainya terlalu berlebihan.

Teiron adalah penyuka cupcake, semua orang tau itu. Tapi kecintaan Teiron dengan jenis kue yang satu ini benar-benar lebih dari sekedar maniak.

Dia sangat suka memakan lebih dari 50 cupcake sehari, **SETIAP SAAT**. Sarapan cupcake, makan siang cupcake, makan malam cucake, bahkan camilan di waktu senggang pun juga cupcake. Makanan lain? Itupun kalau terpaksa karena cupcake-nya disita oleh sang ketua squad.

Benar-benar maniak!

Tapi anehnya, walaupun Teiron sering makan cupcake, berat badannya tidak pernah naik. Entah karena cacingan atau apa, tapi hal itu sukses membuat iri beberapa orang yang bahkan berat badannya naik beberapa kilogram walaupun sudah diet selama lima minggu.

Tapi di sisi lain, kemaniakan Teiron terkadang bisa saja merepotkan orang-orang terdekatnya, terutama Ikyo dan Alpha.

* * *

Apalagi ketika mereka bertiga sedang jalan-jalan bersama seperti sekarang ini...

"Kalian tau, aku seperti melihat surga..." ujar si pemilik manik kehijauan yang nyaris tertutup kelopaknya di balik kacamata bulat itu.

"Tu-tunggu dulu!"

"Aku bisa mencium baunya..." Manik kehijauan itu terpejam dan menajamkan penciumannya.

"Tei, jangan!"

"Aku mencium bau cupcake dimana-mana, tidakkah kalian merasakan surga?"

Ikyo dan Alpha berusaha mati-matian memegangi Teiron yang sudah setengah gila dengan seluruh tenaga mereka ketika melewati toko kue dan mendapati deretan makanan kesukaan sang Earth Mage di sana.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **rumpet** **B** **ass** **C** **ello** **(?)...**

* * *

Ahaha... Tau sendiri deh... -v-/

Bicara soal 'Hari Besar' di Chapter sebelumnya, itu untuk Chapter depan... 'v'/

Review! :D


	137. The Third 'Big Day'

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: 'Hari Besar' itu hanya sekedar kumpul keluarga saja dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun, oke? -w-/ Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, tapi kurasa itu sedikit sulit... .w.a**

 **Luthias: "Hanya dendam pribadi yang kau tidak akan mengerti..."**

 **Edgar: "Aku tidak benci sayuran sama sekali, hanya saja aku ingin mengerjai Salem sesekali (dan sebenarnya ulang tahunnya itu bulan Oktober)." *mendengus sebal.* (batin: "Sebenarnya aku memang berniat untuk memotong ekor si Rubah Kampret, tapi nggak jadi karena kedua bocah itu!")**

 **Mathias: "Len itu Kagamine Len, Vil-Vil! Oh, dan jangan coba-coba mencaritahu apa yang kumaksud!"**

 **Ikyo: "Aku hanya ingin mengerjainya, lagipula dia juga sering menjahiliku hampir setiap hari!" *menghela nafas frustasi.* "Aku tidak punya alergi dengan daging jenis apapun, tapi aku memang kesal setelah tau mereka 'membuang' udang mereka ke piringku!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Nggak, terlalu beresiko! -w-/**

 **Mathias: *terpelatuk.* "Kau bilang apa barusan?" *mulai ngasah kapak.***

 **Edgar: "Serah deh..." =_=a**

 **Ini udah lanjut... 'v'/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Oh iya, minggu depan 'Hari Besar' yang ketiga lho!"

Semua anggota squad segera melirik ketua mereka.

"Hey, emang napa?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Tidak ada..." balas mereka semua serentak.

Padahal sebenarnya, mereka merasa masih belum siap, apalagi Tartagus yang diwanti-wanti harus mengenalkan orangtua angkatnya pada kakeknya Iris sebelum melakukan pernikahan.

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **32:** **The Third 'Big Day'**

* * *

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Yah, pagi ini harus diawali dengan jeritan si Cynophobian kita!

Dan ternyata dia sedang dikejar-kejar sepasang anak anjing Alaskan Malamute berkalung merah dan putih.

Dia terus berlari sambil membawa bungkusannya, sampai akhirnya tersandung kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh.

Bungkusan yang terlepas dari tangannya terbang dan ditangkap seseorang.

Teiron berusaha mendongak dan sedikit terkejut begitu melihat siapa yang berada di depan dengan bungkusan miliknya.

Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut putih panjang, bertelinga runcing, dan berpakaian layaknya seorang raja (walaupun tanpa mahkota). Ekspresinya terlihat tegas namun penuh kebijaksanaan.

Kalau boleh jujur sih, dia memang sangat mengenali pria itu.

"Estes?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Teiron mengangguk dan segera berdiri, kemudian Estes menyerahkan bungkusannya dan menghampiri kedua anak anjing itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut dengan makhluk mungil ini?"

"Yah, karena sesuatu saja..."

"Trauma masa lalu?"

"Begitulah..."

"Apa mereka ada pemiliknya?"

"Ya, rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengembalikan mereka."

Estes pergi membawa kedua anak anjing itu, sementara Teiron segera pulang ke markas.

* * *

Di markas...

"Ra, lu kenapa nyengir aja dari tadi?"

"Gue kepikiran hal yang lucu aja!"

"Hah?"

"Gue dapet Lapu-Lapu dari Lucky Draw, padahal nggak pengen banget. Terus gue juga pernah dapet Savage pertama pas pake Miya di Brawl, padahal itu hasil nyampah. Yang dulunya lagi pas kita nge-brawl bareng, tim kita menang dengan jumlah kill yang lebih sedikit gara-gara di tim lawan ada Pharsa yang nge-ulti mulu sampai-sampai Pharsa di-ban dari Brawl." Girl-chan tertawa kecil setelah menjelaskan itu. "Keinget itu bikin ketawa mulu, sumpah deh!"

Reha memutar mata. "Entahlah..."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Kau masih bingung untuk memperkenalkan Kazuma-san pada mereka?"

"Ya..."

"Lalu, apa rencanamu?"

"Tidak tau... Lagipula hanya Ibu yang bisa datang, kalau Ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai pelatih atlet anggar..."

Vience menghela nafas. "Jangan terlalu dipusingkan, nanti juga kepikiran sendiri."

"Entahlah, Vieny..." Tartagus menopang dagu dan mengetuk meja dengan telunjuk. "Terkadang aku bisa nge-blank kalau sedang gugup..."

Kemudian suasana mulai hening.

"Hey, Arta."

"Ya?"

Vience menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum tipis. "Jangan gugup, hanya itu saranku."

Tartagus hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah..."

* * *

Pada hari H-nya...

Sekarang beberapa orang yang merupakan keluarga dari para anggota squad sudah berkumpul di markas. Ada yang mengobrol, ada yang menyiapkan makanan, dan ada juga yang sedang bermain.

"Dari tadi aku tidak melihat Arta, kemana dia?" tanya Rhea (bibi dari para Andreas) kebingungan ketika mendapati keponakannya hanya bertiga.

"Hmm..."

* * *

"Senang bisa melihat Ibu datang."

Rupanya yang bersangkutan sedang menjemput ibu angkatnya di bandara.

"Maaf Arta, hanya Ibu yang bisa datang. Ayahmu masih sibuk."

"Aku tau."

Kemudian mereka pergi ke markas.

* * *

Tapi ketika sampai...

'Kenapa dia ke sini?!' batin Tartagus sambil menelan ludah.

Ternyata ada seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depan markas.

Alhasil, dia langsung ngumpet ke dalam tong sampah besar di dekat mereka.

"Lho, Arta?" Miena terkejut melihat kelakuan anak angkatnya, kemudian dia dihampiri seorang pria.

"Maaf, apa kau ibunya Arta?" tanya pria itu.

Miena menengok. "Ya, ada apa?"

Kemudian mereka mengobrol sesaat dan Tartagus hanya mengintip dari dalam tong sampah dengan wajah takut.

Vience yang baru keluar langsung kebingungan. "Lho, Bibi Miena? Mana Arta?"

Miena hanya menunjuk tong sampah, dan Vience langsung facepalm melihat Tartagus di dalamnya.

"Bitch Please! Lu masih takut sama Kazuma-san?" tanya Vience sambil melipat tangan.

Tartagus hanya memalingkan wajah. "Ma-maaf..."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sejauh ini Arta dan Seon berhubungan baik. Walaupun dia sedikit bermasalah, tapi dia bisa menutupi itu dengan kesetiaannya. Dia juga pernah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Seon."

"Iris juga cerita banyak tentang keluarganya. Perjuangan anda untuk merawat kedua cucu memang cukup berat."

* * *

Tartagus yang sedang gugup tiba-tiba disikut Vience. "Kenapa?"

"Mandi dulu sana! Bau sampah!" usul Vience sambil menutup hidung. "Jangan malu-maluin calon mertua lu dong!"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

Sebenarnya itu hanya cara pengalihan yang dilakukan Vience agar 'sepupu'-nya bisa berpikir jernih dan menghilangkan kegugupannya.

* * *

Miena yang melihat itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Maafkan Arta, dia mudah gugup."

Kazuma menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya dia butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

Kemudian mereka kembali membicarakan hubungan Tartagus dan Iris serta rencana pernikahan mereka.

Yah, 'Hari Besar' Ketiga ini tidak ada yang istimewa sih...

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Seharusnya dia sudah di sini sekarang..." Thundy melirik jam tangannya. Dia memakai kaos biru tertutup Lightning Robe-nya yang tidak dikancing, sarung tangan hitam, celana abu-abu cerah, ikat pinggang coklat, dan sepatu boot coklat.

"Iya, kenapa dia lama sekali ya?" tanya Teiron bingung. Dia memakai kaos putih tertutup jaket coklat terang yang tidak dikancing, celana coklat tua, dan sepatu kets putih.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu teman di depan gerbang markas pada jam lima pagi.

"Haaah... Maaf terlambat ya!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang dan langsung terkejut begitu mendapati...

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kunciran kecil di belakangnya, bermata amethyst, memakai sweater kuning terang dengan gambar kucing tertutup jaket putih yang tidak dikancing, celana biru, dan sepatu boot coklat sedang menggaruk kepala dengan wajah setengah mengantuk sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kita harus pergi sepagi ini? Aku mengantuk karena harus begadang membantu Zen dengan pekerjaan kecilnya..." Kemudian dia kebingungan melihat ekspresi kedua orang itu. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ree** **B** **lanket** **C** **lover** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, kucoba selesaikan sebisanya... 'w'a

Nah, silakan tebak siapa dan apa yang terjadi padanya! 'v'/

Review! :D


	138. He Back to Normal?

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Suka-sukamu. Ini udah lanjut. 'v'/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sayangnya anak anjing itu bukan miliknya, tapi dari squad sebelah... 'w'/**

 **Tartagus: "Boleh saja! Tapi..." *memainkan jari.* "Yah, sulit menjelaskan bagian takutnya..."**

 **Itu udah lama sih, tapi emang lucu kalau keinget terus... 'v'a Thanks for Review.**

 **Note: Sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab dengan benar, padahal yang punya mata amethyst cuma satu orang lho...**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Seharusnya dia sudah di sini sekarang..." Thundy melirik jam tangannya. Dia memakai kaos biru tertutup Lightning Robe-nya yang tidak dikancing, sarung tangan hitam, celana abu-abu cerah, ikat pinggang coklat, dan sepatu boot coklat.

"Iya, kenapa dia lama sekali ya?" tanya Teiron bingung. Dia memakai kaos putih tertutup jaket coklat terang yang tidak dikancing, celana coklat tua, dan sepatu kets putih.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menunggu teman di depan gerbang markas pada jam lima pagi.

"Haaah... Maaf terlambat ya!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke belakang dan langsung terkejut begitu mendapati...

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan kunciran kecil di belakangnya, bermata ametyhst, memakai sweater kuning terang dengan gambar kucing tertutup jaket putih yang tidak dikancing, celana biru, dan sepatu boot coklat sedang menggaruk kepala dengan wajah setengah mengantuk sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kita harus pergi sepagi ini? Aku mengantuk karena harus begadang membantu Zen dengan pekerjaan kecilnya..." Kemudian dia kebingungan melihat ekspresi kedua orang itu. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **33:** **He Back to Normal?**

* * *

"Gyaaa-"

Thundy langsung membekap Teiron sebelum dia sempat teriak, kemudian menatap pemuda itu dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana kau bisa berubah seperti itu?"

Pemuda itu, untuk saat ini kita panggil dia 'T' (bukan T-Bag lho ya, itu mah Downhill), mengangkat alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Thundy menghela nafas. "Sepertinya kau butuh cermin nanti..."

* * *

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang jalan-jalan menuju kota.

"Serius deh, kenapa harus sepagi ini?"

"Yah, hitung-hitung refreshing."

"Setidaknya kita nggak ketemu dengan-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar gonggongan anak anjing dari kejauhan.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dan Teiron langsung loncat ke tiang lampu terdekat.

Kedua orang lainnya menengok dan mendapati...

You know lha, Hato dan adik barunya.

"Tei, turunlah! Mereka tidak menakutkan!" pinta 'T'.

Teiron malah menggeram kesal layaknya seekor kucing.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini ada orang nyangkut di tiang lampu?"

Mereka semua menengok dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut putih dengan mata biru, kulit pucat, dan kaki melayang (tapi dia bukan hantu lho!) sedang berada tidak jauh dari TKP.

"Bu-bukannya dia... Eudora?" tanya 'T' memastikan.

Eudora baru menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Oh, kalian mengenalku?"

"Yah, sedikit..." jawab Thundy seadanya, kemudian menunjuk si pemuda merah. "Bisa tolong turunkan dia sebentar? Anak itu punya masalah dengan... Hewan tertentu..."

* * *

Setelah penurunan seorang Cynophobian kemudian...

"Ayolah Teiwoof, coba gendong Fuyu woof!" Hato mengangkat si anak anjing berkalung putih.

Teiron dengan gemetaran mendekatinya dan mengambil Fuyu, kemudian menggendongnya pelan-pelan. Fuyu menggonggong senang dan menjilati wajahnya.

"Jadi, Nona Eudora, bagaimana dengan Richard?" tanya Thundy.

"Lumayan." jawab Eudora dengan si anak anjing berkalung merah yang menempel di kepalanya.

* * *

"Hey, kalian mau dengar sesuatu nggak?"

"Apaan?"

"Dia berubah lho!"

"Siapa?"

"Si entuh tuh!"

"Si entuh siapa?"

"Entar juga tau kok!"

Kemudian muncullah ketiga orang yang baru pulang.

"Lho, si Tei kenapa?" tanya Mathias bingung begitu mendapati Teiron yang gemetaran seperti siap-siap mau pingsan.

"Biasa, Cynophobia-nya kambuh..." jelas Thundy singkat, kemudian menarik pemuda merah itu ke kamarnya.

"Hey, aku punya lelucon!" seru Zen tiba-tiba. "Kudengar Eudo punya saudara perempuan, namanya **Eudo** ra!"

Webek, webek...

"Pffft..." 'T' mulai menahan tawa.

"Pun joke detected, save in memory." Jangan tanya ini siapa.

"Woy!" seru Alexia sebal.

"Apa Zen punya pun joke yang lain?"

"Hey, sudah kubilang jangan-"

"Oh ya! Ada satu lagi! Tapi dari temanku!" Zen berdehem sesaat. "Kenapa Batur bukan Gargoyle? Padahal dia bisa membuat orang menjadi **Batu** r, dengan begitu Batur bisa membuat **Batu** r dari batu yang dibatuin!"

Webek, webek...

Semua orang langsung terdiam di tempat.

Hening...

Hening...

Zen nyengir.

Garcia memasukkan lelucon tadi ke dalam memory-nya.

Alexia menyiapkan Revolver-nya untuk menembak Zen.

Hening...

Hening...

Dan akhirnya ada yang meledak.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Semua orang langsung sweatdrop berjamaah melihat siapa yang tertawa barusan.

'Tampang dan selera humor-nya mirip Tumma... Atau emang itu dia?' batin mereka semua.

* * *

Ketika tak sengaja melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin, dia baru menyadari sesuatu dan segera keluar kamar.

* * *

"Thun, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal?"

"Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku bingung mau bilang apa!"

Dia menghela nafas panjang, kemudian merenung.

Sudah setahun lebih dia menjadi makhluk hijau karena insiden yang dialaminya, tapi sekarang dia kembali seperti semula tanpa sebab yang jelas. Dan dia tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada yang lain.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, seorang wanita berambut putih hanya tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi dari sebuah bola kristal.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Jadi, apa kelemahan kalian?"

Reha dan Girl-chan langsung melirik Hibatur selaku pencetus pertanyaan barusan.

"Kelemahan ya? Hemm..." Reha berpikir sejenak. "Mau siapa duluan?"

"Ladies First!" seru Hibatur watados dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Girl-chan.

Kemudian gadis itu menghela nafas. "Well... Aku lemah terhadap cowok pirang kayak Mathy, atau cowok badass kayak Masaru Daimon..."

"Mending lu deketin aja Alucard! Dia kan pirang and badass!" usul Reha watados.

"Nggak, makasih! Gue udah punya Mathy!" tolak Girl-chan. 'Walaupun dia lumayan sih...'

Reha hanya cengengesan. "Gue sih lemahnya sama kumis dan jenggot tipis..."

"Oh gitu!" Girl-chan nyengir jahil. "Pantesan aja lu demen nempel sama Yamagi, kadang juga sama Pak Yi Sun Shin!"

Reha memalingkan wajah.

"Satu sama!" Girl-chan terkekeh kecil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Hibatur. "Kau sendiri gimana?"

"Aku sih, sama loli~"

Webek, webek...

"Ra, gue tadi nggak salah denger kan?" tanya Reha sambil bisik-bisik.

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Yap!"

"Lu ngerasain aura serem nggak di sini?"

"Yap!"

"Mau kabur nggak?"

"Nggak usah, gue pengen nonton. Mending lu cari aja alasan buat kabur."

"Ya sudah." Reha memasang wajah datar.

Girl-chan melipat tangan. "Serius tuh?"

Hibatur mengangguk. "Makanya itu aku suka sama Flore~"

"Tur, gue mau balik dulu ya! Gue mau belajar buat kuliah! Dadah!" Reha langsung pergi.

Girl-chan berdehem. "Bukannya aku nggak suka sih, tapi... Yah, liat aja ke belakang!"

Hibatur pun menengok dan ternyata...

"Oh, pantesan aja Flore cerita sering digodain orang pas pulang sekolah! Ternyata itu ulahmu!"

GLEK!

Dia langsung menelan ludah setelah mendapati Teiron sudah berada di belakangnya dengan aura hitam plus seringai angker.

"Hiiiiih! Ampun **Sukone Tei** ron-sama!" Hibatur langsung sujud sembah saking takutnya.

"Bagus ya! Lu udah godain kucing gue pake salah nyebut nama pula! Minta ditempeleng hah?!"

"Selamat menderita~" celetuk Girl-chan yang ternyata sudah bersembunyi di dalam benteng entah sejak kapan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Treat** **B** **ald** **C** **rab** **(?)...**

* * *

Aku nggak jamin bisa lanjut sih, tapi yah gitu deh... 'w'/

Review! :D


	139. Sweety Tooth Restriction

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, gitu deh... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **JustReha: Terserah.**

 **Zen: *nyengir dan mengeluarkan dua jari.* "Peace..."**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku nggak paham... -w-a**

 **Tartagus: "Aku masih takut dengannya karena sifat protektifnya masih ada..." ._.**

 **Oh, aku lupa soal itu. Maaf Mathy.**

 **Mathias: "Untuk apa?"**

 **Me: "Nanti kujelaskan..."**

 **Aku perlu membicarakannya dengan Reha, kalau dia mau... 'w'a**

 **Tumma: "Tidak juga, hanya rambut dan kulitku yang kembali seperti semula."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **34:** **Sweety Tooth Restriction**

* * *

Teiron sedang makan Waffle dan terdapat Luthias yang duduk di depannya.

"Ada banyak Waffle..." gumam Luthias.

"Kau memakan semua Waffle?" tanya Maurice yang muncul di sebelah Luthias.

"Ya." jawab Teiron singkat.

"Kau bisa bertanya apakah kami menginginkannya." ujar Maurice.

"Tidak! Jika aku memberimu Waffle, aku tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi!" balas Teiron.

"Maurice, apa kau suka Waffle?" tanya Luthias.

"Tidak ada lagi Waffle! Aku sudah memakan semuanya!" seru Teiron.

"Aku tau. Itu hanya sebuah contoh." balas Luthias.

"Aku rasa aku ingin dua Waffle." timpal Maurice.

"Kau tidak bi- Kau ingin dua?!" tanya Teiron tidak senang.

"Jadi jika Maurice mendapat dua Waffle, dan aku mendapat dua Waffle, berarti masih menyisakan delapan Waffle untukmu." jelas Luthias.

"Aku tidak ingin delapan Waffle! Aku ingin dua belas, dua belas Waffle!" seru Teiron.

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin memakan semua Waffle itu, aku akan secara pribadi mengantarmu ke toko untuk membeli lebih banyak lagi." usul Luthias.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kalian mendapatkan semua Waffle."

"Kau masih memiliki lebih banyak Waffle daripada milikku dan Luthias jika digabungkan." celetuk Maurice.

"Semuanya milikku! Aku mengambilnya dari freezer dan meletakkannya di piringku!"

Luthias dan Maurice memalingkan wajah, mereka sudah lelah menghadapi kelakuan anak itu.

"Kalian egois!"

* * *

"Oke, jadi..." Edgar melipat tangan. "Kita harus mencari cara untuk menghentikan kelakuan bocah merah itu sebelum dia benar-benar terkena diabetes, dengan cara apapun!"

"Kecuali melarangnya memakan makanan manis." timpal Thundy yang dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari beberapa orang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia dilarang?" tanya Federico.

"Hasilnya cukup buruk, bung!" seru Mathias. "Dia malah tidak mau makan apa-apa dan mengurung diri di kamar seharian sampai akhirnya jatuh sakit dan harus istirahat sebulan penuh, bahkan kami tidak punya pilihan selain membiarkannya memakan apapun yang dia mau karena dia tidak akan mau makan sampai kami berhenti melarangnya makan makanan manis."

* * *

Di pojok perpus...

"Kekanakan banget ya!" celetuk Hendry.

"Dia memang ingin diperlakukan seperti anak-anak, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa." balas Rendy.

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Ehmm... Itu terjadi sudah lama sekali..."

* * *

 _ **"Kamu ingat kan kata dokter? Jangan makan manis dulu ya!"**_

 _ **"Iya, Bibi..." Teiron terpaksa memakan sup sayur buatan Bibi Rilen.**_

* * *

 _ **Setelah makan, dia memutuskan untuk masuk kamar dan mengunci pintu.**_

* * *

 _ **Tok tok!**_

 _ **"Teiron, tidak mau sarapan?"**_

 _ **"Aku sedang malas makan..."**_

 _ **"Oh ayolah, kau bisa sakit kalau tidak makan."**_

 _ **"Aku tidak perduli..."**_

 _ **"Ya sudah." Thundy berjalan pergi.**_

* * *

 _ **"Ada apa?" tanya Mathias begitu mendapati sang ketua squad yang kebingungan.**_

 _ **"Beberapa berkas misi kita hilang."**_

 _ **"Hah?! Serius?!"**_

 _ **"Ya, dan Teiron juga menghilang."**_

 _ **"Tunggu, kalau dugaanku benar..."**_

 _ **Mereka segera bergegas pergi.**_

* * *

 _ **"Ada yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Luthias terkejut setelah melihat kakaknya menggotong si pemuda merah yang pingsan.**_

 _ **Mathias tidak menjawab dan membawa anak itu ke kamarnya.**_

* * *

 _ **"Jangan memaksakan diri, oke?"**_

 _ **Setelah sang ketua squad pergi, dia mengambil mangkuk sup yang ditaruh gadis itu di atas meja dan membuangnya keluar jendela.**_

* * *

 _ **Bibi Rilen menghela nafas dengan kelakuan keponakannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Kenapa kau menolak untuk makan?"**_

 _ **Anak itu tidak mau menjawab, dan bibinya memilih untuk keluar kamar.**_

* * *

 _ **Ketika Tumma datang menjenguk ketika anak itu tertidur, dia sempat mendengar sesuatu.**_

 _ **"Manis... Butuh manis... Pancake... Macaron pistachio... Muffin..."**_

 _ **Ternyata anak itu mengigau.**_

 _ **'Yah, sekarang aku tau penyebabnya!'**_

* * *

 _ **Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Aku tidak mengerti! Dia tidak mau makan hanya karena tidak boleh makan manis?"**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya..."**_

 _ **Mereka semua melirik sang 'bibi'.**_

 _ **"Dokter bilang dia hanya harus mengurangi makanan manis, dan katanya dia punya metabolisme yang tidak biasa. Tapi..."**_

 _ **"Sepertinya dia salah paham dan menganggapnya tidak boleh makan manis sama sekali." lanjut Maurice menyimpulkan.**_

 _ **Sang ketua squad yang sedang berpikir tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari. "Aku punya ide!"**_

* * *

 _ **"Makanlah, semuanya untukmu!"**_

 _ **Anak itu segera melahap semua makanan manis di depannya dengan perasaan senang, dan semua orang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miris.**_

* * *

"Tapi mau bagaimanapun..."

Di sudut lain perpus, orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang sedang menyantap makanan kesukaannya dengan wajah sumringah.

Rendy yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya biarkan dia seperti itu."

* * *

 **Bonus:**

Digger dan Cyclops tak sengaja mendengar percakapan dari para komplotan fujodan tentang pairing ketika mereka sedang mangkal di depan markas.

"Diggie, kalau aku boleh jujur... Aku merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar Valir dipasangkan dengan (mantan) gurunya."

"Yang lebih nggak enak lagi dari pembicaraan mereka... Lesley tidak akan senang jika seandainya Harley dipasangkan denganmu, Cyclops. Kau tau, posesif seorang kakak pada adiknya, walaupun mereka saudara angkat sih..."

"Apa maksud kalian... Nama komet yang melintasi bumi setiap 75 tahun sekali?"

Webek, webek...

"Itu... Komet Halley. Double 'L', bukan 'R' dan 'L'." ralat Cyclops sweatdrop.

Jean memiringkan kepala. "Dari mana kau tau soal itu?"

"Aku sering menjelajahi galaksi, jadi aku tau banyak nama-nama benda langit." jelas Cyclops.

Jean hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Hey, Chilla."

"Ya, Salem?"

"Ehmm... Terkadang aku berpikir kalau Chilla... Seimut Chin-Chilla..."

Suasana langsung hening seketika.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chilla antusias dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya (kurasa)." jawab Salem singkat. "Hey, mau jalan-jalan?"

"Tentu! Oh, apa kita bisa ajak Alfred?"

"Sepertinya tidak perlu, hanya berdua saja."

"Oke!"

* * *

"Aku tidak yakin apa dia sedang menggombal atau sedang melucu..." gumam Edgar skeptis. "Yah, untungnya Tumma sedang tidak berada di sini... Sekali denger pun pasti langsung ngakak."

* * *

Tsuchi yang sedang menunggu adiknya keluar pada jam pulang sekolah tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mengawasinya seperti bayangan.

"Kak Tsuchi, ada apa?"

Dia tersentak setelah mendengar suara Flore, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw." _(Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.)_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia masih bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok itu.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa mengenalinya?'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Thorn** **B** **eam** **C** **etera** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, bagian awal Chapter ini dari video 'Waffles' di YT. Oh, dan percaya atau tidak, pembuatnya adalah orang yang sama dengan pembuat video 'Malk', Julian Smith. Mungkin aku akan menggunakan video lainnya untuk referensi fic, kalau menarik sih... ^^a

Entah kenapa lebih banyak flashback di sini, tapi... Yah, gimana ya? .w.a

Review! :D


	140. Kitty Lovers Matched

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

Tsuchi yang sedang menunggu adiknya keluar pada jam pulang sekolah tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mengawasinya seperti bayangan.

"Kak Tsuchi, ada apa?"

Dia tersentak setelah mendengar suara Flore, kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw." _(Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa.)_

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, dia masih bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok itu.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa aku merasa mengenalinya?'

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **35:** **Kitty Lovers Matched**

* * *

Dua hari setelah kejadian itu, dia masih terus memikirkannya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa, Tsuchi?" Lisa menghampiri Tsuchi yang sedang melamun di jendela kamar 'ayah'-nya.

Dia hanya menggeleng. "Nyaw nyaw." _(Tidak ada.)_

Lisa menghela nafas. "Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, sebaiknya ceritakan saja."

Tsuchi mengangguk dan pergi keluar kamar.

* * *

Di depan markas...

"Ah, sudah sampai! Makasih ya Red udah mau jemput Flore." kata Teiron setelah melihat Red mengantar pulang Flore.

"Nggak apa-apa." balas Red yang langsung pergi.

"Papa tumben akur dengan Paman Red, ada apa ya?" tanya Flore penasaran.

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Teiron pelan. "Nggak ada sama sekali..."

Flore hanya memiringkan kepala karena bingung, kemudian masuk ke markas bersamaan dengan Alpha yang baru keluar.

"Kau pasti punya alasan minta Red nganterin pulang Flore kan?" tanya Alpha yang menghampiri temannya sambil melipat tangan.

Teiron hanya menggaruk pipi. "Ehmm... Sebenarnya..."

* * *

 **-** **Flashback-**

Sehari sebelumnya...

"Yo, ada apa?"

"Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa... Tapi, Red... Tolong jemput Flore dan anterin dia ke markas gue tiap pulang sekolah. Gue merasa ada pedo yang ngintilin dia tiap hari deh." pinta Teiron yang saat itu sedang menelpon Red.

"Hemm... Oke... Lu kuat bayar berapa buat jasa gue?"

GLEK!

Teiron mulai gemetar karena ini menyangkut phobia-nya. "Gu-gue bakalan ngawasin... A... A... A... Semu- Nggak! Fuyu sama Richard seminggu sekali! Ajak jalan-jalan, kasih makanan, sama... Ma-mandiin mereka berdua!"

"Berani juga kau. Ahahahaha. Baiklah, aku mau. Akan kuberi kau sebungkus cupcake tiga sampai dua hari sekali. Jika kerjamu bagus, maka akan kuberi bonus."

"Be-beneran!?"

"Iya. Tapi... Jika aku menemukan keluhan dari kedua anakku, kupastikan kau tak akan bisa selamat dariku... Paham?"

"Pa-paham!"

"Bagus! Kerjaku mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah, dan kau juga setelah Flore sampai ke rumahmu."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"A-aku harus pergi. Tolong siapkan tandu kalau nanti aku pingsan pas pulang ya." Teiron langsung kabur.

Alpha hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terlihat para makhluk dari ML yang numpang main 'Game of Doubt' di taman belakang markas.

"Six of Diamond."

Clint langsung menunjuk kartu yang ditaruh Zilong dengan tangan membentuk pistol. "Doubt!"

"Cih!" Zilong membuka kartunya, ternyata lima hati.

Para peserta (?) 'GoD' di sana adalah Clint, Zilong, Akai, Alucard, Valir, Eudora, Fanny, Cyclops, Diggie, dan Estes.

Wait, Estes juga main ginian?!

"Sekali-kali ajak dia main kartu, Miya." celetuk Akai watados ketika ditanya Miya kenapa Estes ikutan main dengan mereka.

"Long Long, adek lu gimana kabarnya?"

"Please deh, gue bukan lontong! Terus ngapain lu nanya soal Chang'e?"

"Gue cuma penasaran aja." Alucard hanya nyengir.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

'Tahan, tahan! Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dan tidak bisa mundur! Satu kesalahan yang terjadi akan membuatmu terkena akibatnya!'

Yah, saat ini si Cynophobian kita sedang jalan-jalan dengan Fuyu dan Richard

"Sebaiknya aku istirahat dulu..."

Teiron segera berjalan ke kursi taman terdekat dan menurunkan kedua anak anjing itu di tanah, kemudian dia duduk untuk menenangkan diri. Tapi ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama karena ternyata...

"Teiron-nii sedang apa di sini?"

Dia langsung shock begitu mendapati orang yang dikenalinya datang menghampiri.

'Oh ya ampun! Kenapa Teira harus datang di saat seperti ini?!'

"Oh, ha-hay..." Teiron menyapa adiknya dengan senyum gugup. "Hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja..."

Teira mengangkat alis, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada kedua anak anjing yang bersama kakaknya. "Tidak biasanya Teiron-nii jalan-jalan dengan anjing, apa mereka punyamu?"

"Bukan, mereka punya teman. Aku hanya diminta mengajak mereka jalan-jalan." jelas Teiron seadanya.

Teira ber-'oh' ria, kemudian mengangkat Fuyu. "Aku boleh main dengan mereka nggak?"

"Yah, boleh saja sih..." Teiron tertawa gugup. 'Setidaknya ada bantuan...'

* * *

Mari kita lihat kondisi Tsuchi.

* * *

 **Tsuchi POV**

Aku sedang jalan-jalan di taman dan merasa ada yang mengawasiku, aku berusaha mengabaikannya sekaligus mencoba lebih waspada.

"Cilubak!"

 _"Waaaaaah!"_ Aku langsung jatuh terduduk karena kaget.

Ada orang yang mengagetkanku dari atas pohon di depanku dan dia pun turun dari pohon itu.

Dia merupakan seorang gadis berambut abu-abu sebahu, bermata hijau terang, serta memiliki sepasang telinga hewan dan ekor lebat yang berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Ehehe, kaget ya?"

 _"Tentu saja aku kaget! Memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget jika tiba-tiba ada orang yang muncul di depanmu sambil gelayutan dengan posisi terbalik di atas pohon?!"_ omelku sebal sambil berdiri.

"Maaf maaf." Dia menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh iya, kau masih kenal aku?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. _"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"_

"Apa kau ingat kejadian dimana kau pernah bertemu kucing betina dan dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu dari serigala?"

Aku terbelalak mendengarnya. Dari mana dia tau soal itu?

Ti-tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau dia...

Aku mencoba menggunakan suara manusia untuk menyebut namanya, kalau memang benar itu dia.

"Ma-Ma, ri-rin, k-ka?"

Dia menutup mulutku dan tersenyum. "Jangan memaksakan diri. Ini memang Marinka kok."

 _"Tapi bagaimana kau-"_ Aku terpaksa menggantung pertanyaanku karena shock sekaligus gugup.

"Bisa seperti ini?" tanya Marinka seolah mengetahui kelanjutan dari pertanyaanku. "Ceritanya cukup panjang, tapi tidak bisa kujelaskan sekarang."

 _"Lalu, kenapa kau mengikutiku seperti stalker sejak minggu lalu?"_ tanyaku penasaran.

Marinka memiringkan kepala. "Stalker?"

Aku menghela nafas. _"Itu istilah untuk seseorang yang mengikuti orang lain secara sembunyi-sembunyi."_

Marinka melipat tangan di belakang punggungnya dan mengais tanah dengan ujung kakinya. "Aku hanya ingin tau dirimu saja."

Kemudian kami berdua terdiam.

"Hey, Tsuchi."

 _"Ya?"_

"Aku bingung mengatakannya, tapi..."

Tiba-tiba dia mendekatiku dan mencium bibirku.

"Aku mencintaimu." Marinka tersenyum kecil. "Aku belum sempat mengatakannya dulu."

Kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak karuan? Apa aku, sedang jatuh cinta?

"Oh, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Tsuchi." Dia langsung pergi sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun.

* * *

Ketika pulang ke markas dan masuk ke perpustakaan, aku duduk di kursi dan di depan ada Papa yang sedang membaca buku. Aku pun bertanya padanya, _"Papa, apa jatuh cinta itu normal?"_

Papa menurunkan bukunya dan menatapku dengan wajah bingung. "Hah? Kenapa kau bertanya soal itu?"

Aku menceritakan semua yang terjadi barusan.

"Kalau kasusmu begitu, kurasa memang normal." Papa tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalaku. "Itu berarti kau sudah dewasa."

Aku memiringkan kepala. _"Dewasa?"_

"Yah, ada hal-hal tertentu yang membuatmu dianggap dewasa."

Kemudian Papa menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar kurang jelas di telingaku, tapi aku merasa dia sempat menyebut Flore. Mungkin dia mencemaskan kami karena kejadian waktu itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tom** **B** **ombing** **C** **hamber** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, jangan tanya kenapa membingungkan... 'w'/

Review! :D


	141. Triple Magic T

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Yah, pokoknya diluar 'itu'... Percuma, dia nggak bakalan mau denger. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Bukan itu, maksudku di bagian- Lupakan saja! Oh, kurasa itu tak akan berpengaruh. Teiron bisa membedakan makanan buatan seseorang dari aura-nya.**

 **Cyclops: "Yes, Cyclops is astronomer!" *salah satu quote-nya di ML.***

 **Well, Chang'e di ML itu adik angkat Zilong, tapi dia baru ada di advance server (entah namanya bener atau nggak) dan belum ada di server biasa (jangan tanya kenapa). Ehmm, aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali... 'w'/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **36:** **Triple Magic T**

* * *

Well... Jangan tanya dari mana asal judul Chapter ini, oke? -w-/

* * *

Oh, sebelum ke inti Chapter, ada baiknya kita lihat kejadian di bawah ini.

"Duileh, kenapa harus ada yang repot-repot mau bikin kue pernikahan sih? Bicarain acaranya aja masih keok!" keluh Tartagus setelah mendapat pesan dari 'seseorang'.

Vience melipat tangan. "Masih untung ada yang mau buatin secara sukarela, setidaknya kau harus lebih berani menjadi calon menantu terbaik untuk Kazuma-san!"

"Iye iye..." Tartagus menghela nafas. "Aku harap bentuk kue-nya nggak yang aneh-aneh..."

"Sebaiknya kau pergi temui Kazuma-san untuk menentukan tanggalnya!" usul Vience.

"Baiklah." Tartagus berjalan pergi.

Oke, itu saja!

* * *

 _ **~Kitty Sleep~**_

Di suatu siang...

* * *

 **-Chat Mode-**

 _Tumma: Thundy!_

 _Tumma: Thundy! Dimana kau?_

 _Tumma: Thundy Shocka, hentikan apapun yang kau lakukan sekarang juga!_

 _Tumma: Thundy, jawab aku!_

 _Thundy: Dude, aku masih di toko mencari brokoli raksasa bodohmu! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?_

 _Tumma: Thundy, you shit for fuck fool stop ignoring me!_

 _Tumma: Oh, bodohnya aku! Ini dia!_

 _Thundy: Wait, what?_

 _Tumma: Ngomong-ngomong, ini tentang Teiron._

 _Thundy: Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _Tumma: Lebih baik._

 _Tumma: Kau harus melihat ini, Thundy! Aku bahkan tidak bercanda!_

 _Thundy: Apa yang terjadi?_

 _Tumma: (Foto Teiron sedang tertidur di pangkuan Tumma.)_

 _Tumma: DIA SEPERTI KUCING!_

 _Thundy: WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW?!_

* * *

Kemudian...

"Hey Tumma! Kau serius dengan apa yang kau ketik barusan?!" tanya Thundy panik sambil membawa sebatang brokoli raksasa.

"Bisakah kau menyimpannya dulu?!" Tumma menempelkan telunjuk tangan kiri di bibir tanda menyuruh Thundy untuk diam, sementara tangan kanan mengusap kepala Teiron yang ternyata memang tidur di pangkuannya. "Jika kau membuatnya sampai terganggu dan bangun, aku akan memusnahkan semua orang di ruangan ini, termasuk diriku sendiri!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi, inilah yang harus kau lakukan!"

Thundy terlihat gemetar karena terlalu takut ketika mendekati Teiron yang sedang membaca buku.

"Apaan sih yang kau tunggu?!" sembur Tumma setengah berbisik dari kejauhan dan sedang memegang kamera. "Dia tepat di situ, dasar pengecut! Dasar badut! Penakut mutlak!"

"Baik!" seru Thundy tidak terima.

Kemudian tangannya mulai mengusap kepala Teiron dari belakang. Entah kenapa usapan itu membuatnya mengantuk dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Thundy.

"M-Mein Gott!"

"Sudah kubilang padamu!"

(Referensi: Fancomic Persona 5, mungkin aku bisa saja kasih jika ada yang mau. 'w'a)

* * *

 _ **~Cinta~**_

"Ayo lakukan lagi, Paman!" pinta Flore.

Thundy menghela nafas. "Baiklah, apa boleh buat."

Kemudian dia berpose ala 'mahou shoujo' dengan memakai rok penari balet, sayap kupu-kupu mainan, dan memegang tongkat mainan.

"Dengan cinta, aku akan kalahkan yang ja- Eh?"

Ternyata bukan hanya Flore yang melihat kelakuan nistanya tadi.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Tumma langsung tertawa tanpa henti.

"Paman hebat!" Flore mengancungkan jempol.

"Nista banget ya Thun." ujar Teiron yang nyengir jahil sambil memegang handphone untuk merekam kenistaan barusan.

"GUE BISA JELASIN!" pekik Thundy yang udah malu tingkat dewa.

* * *

 _ **~Receh Inggris~**_

"Tumma, apa Bahasa Inggris dari memukul pintu secara keras-keras?" tanya Teiron.

"Apaan?" Tumma nanya balik.

"Dige-door!" celetuk Teiron watados.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar di depan mereka langsung jebol sampai membuat sebuah lubang di tengahnya, kemudian kepala Thundy nongol dari lubang itu. "Receh banget anjir!"

* * *

 _ **~Tukar Baju~**_

"Selamat pagi Teiron!"

"Pagi..." balas Teiron yang mengucek mata karena masih mengantuk dan memakai piyama hijau sambil membuka pintu kamar Tumma. "Hey, apa kalian lihat pakai- anku?"

"Thundy mengambilnya!"

"Tumma! Mungkin itu ideku! Tapi, kaulah yang menggerebek lemari kita!"

Ternyata Thundy memakai baju Teiron dan Tumma memakai baju Thundy.

"Bersalah karena dituduh dan aku tidak menyesal!" Kemudian Tumma menyodorkan bajunya pada Teiron. "Ini untukmu, Teiron!"

* * *

"Bukannya aku mau protes, tapi kenapa Tumma dapat baju Thundy?" tanya Teiron setelah memakai baju Tumma.

"Karena Thundy meneleponmu dan jadi itulah rotasi." jawab Tumma watados.

* * *

 _ **~Lambat~**_

"Sebutkan sesuatu yang lambat." kata Paman Grayson.

"Kakek-kakek tua menyeberang jalan." (Tumma)

"Boleh."

"Kura-kura berjalan." (Thundy)

"Tak apa deh."

"Soundtrack tahu bulat!" (Teiron)

"..." Thundy dan Tumma langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~Terjun Payung~**_

Kali ini mereka bertiga akan mencoba terjun payung.

"Persiapkan diri kalian, kalian akan terjun payung." ujar sang pemandu. "Kalian siap?"

"Siap pak!"

"Dalam hitungan ketiga kalian harus lompat. Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

Dan mereka bertiga segera melompat keluar pesawat.

"Good luck!" Begitulah pesan terakhir sang pemandu.

* * *

"Teiron, cepat siapkan alatnya!" perintah Thundy.

"Oke!" balas Teiron.

"Mana?" tanya Tumma.

"Nih!" Teiron malah mengeluarkan dua payung.

"Kok malah payung?!" tanya Thundy kaget.

"Waduh!" Tumma juga ikut kaget.

"Namanya juga terjun payung, ya pake payung lha!" jelas Teiron.

"Itu namanya doang! Terus ini gimana?!" sembur Thundy sebal.

"Tamat sudah!" timpal Tumma.

"Daripada marah-marah, mending pake aja deh!" usul Teiron sambil memberikan payungnya.

"Awas aja ya kalau nggak bisa!" ancam Thundy.

"Terpaksa deh!" Tumma hanya bisa pasrah.

Thundy dan Tumma pun membuka payung yang diberikan Teiron dan ternyata berhasil.

"Wah, bisa!" celetuk Tumma watados.

"Bedebah, emang dasar Sikampret!" umpat Thundy. "Oh iya, kemana tuh bocah?"

Ternyata Teiron malah pake payung yang diikat pada tas parasutnya.

"Kok kesel ya?" (Tumma)

"Awas aja lu di bawah!" (Thundy)

* * *

 _ **~Manis~**_ (Mumpung bentar lagi puasa, ya bikin ini aja deh... ^^a)

"Hey Thun, kamu tau kan kalau buka puasa itu sebaiknya dengan yang manis-manis." ujar Tumma.

"Contohnya apa, Tumma?" tanya Thundy.

* * *

"Lis, kok liatin aku terus?" tanya Teiron bingung. "Udah buka puasa, minum dulu gih!"

"Kamu nggak denger mereka ngomong apa?" Lisa menunjuk kedua orang tadi yang ternyata berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Tumma bilang buka puasa itu sebaiknya dengan yang manis-manis, jadi aku liatin kamu aja dan terbukti kamu memang manis."

"Eeeeeh?!" Teiron langsung blushing. "Li-Lisa, jangan ngomong gitu deh! Aku kan jadi bingung mau bilang apa!"

* * *

"Mein Gott..."

"Ugh..."

'Mereka berdua manis banget!' batin kedua orang tadi dengan wajah suram.

* * *

 _ **~Resep Spesial~**_

"Selamat lebaran!" seru Teiron dan Thundy.

"Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya." balas Tumma yang menyiapkan makanan. "Silakan dinikmati ketupat brokoli spesialnya."

'Ketupat apa?!' batin kedua temannya shock.

Kemudian Tumma menaruh sepanci opor. "Ditambah opor brokoli tambah enak lho!"

'Opor brokoli?!' Mereka berdua berkeringat dingin.

"Ada air putih nggak?" tanya Thundy was-was.

"Nanti aja kalau udah makan." jawab Tumma watados.

* * *

 _ **~Touring~**_

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang jalan-jalan dalam rangka liburan.

"Boleh aku yang mengambil fotonya?" tanya Teiron.

Thundy memberikan kameranya. "Asal kau melakukannya dengan benar."

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil gambar di sana?" Tumma menunjuk tempat di depan mereka.

* * *

Setelah jalan-jalan sepanjang hari, mereka melihat pemandangan dari sebuah gedung tinggi.

"Whoa, sunset!"

"Keren!"

"Ayo ambil foto kita bertiga!" ajak Teiron.

"Aku tidak apa-apa dengan itu, tapi siapa yang akan memotret?" tanya Thundy.

"Ya ampun, Thundy. Karena itulah ada 'self-timer'." celetuk Tumma.

"Aku akan mengaturnya selama sepuluh detik!" Teiron mulai mengatur kameranya.

"Apa itu 'self-timer'?" tanya Thundy.

"Kau bisa mengatur waktu agar kamera memotret secara otomatis." jelas Tumma. "Kau tidak tau soal itu?"

Thundy memalingkan wajah. "Sh-Shut up! Kamera yang bisa kugunakan hanya polaroid!"

"POLAROID?!" pekik Tumma kaget.

Teiron yang sudah selesai menaruh kameranya menghampiri kedua temannya. "Aku sudah mengaturnya!"

"What?! Sudah?!"

Tumma merangkul Thundy. "Tenanglah. Ayo senyum, Polaroidman!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'Polaroidman'?!"

3

2

1

CEKREK!

Dan satu foto pun terambil.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Apa-apaan gambar hitam ini?" tanya Tumma skeptis ketika melihat hasil gambar mereka.

"Kau lupa membuka lensanya, dumbass!" bentak Thundy kesal.

"Hahaha! Maaf maaf! Bodohnya aku. Tapi lihat!" Teiron menunjukkan beberapa gambar lainnya. "Aku menyadarinya dan membuka tutup lensa setelah itu. Jadi ada beberapa gambar yang tidak hitam."

"ITU BAHKAN TIDAK TERFOKUS!"

Dan pada akhirnya, satu-satunya foto yang mereka simpan dipajang pada album foto umum di markas.

(Referensi: Fancomic Hetalia berjudul 'Fan Tour', aku pernah post di FB. 'v'/)

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Hey Teiron!"

"Ya Tumma?"

"Kamu penasaran nggak kayak gimana gadis yang disukai Tsuchi?"

"Iya sih..."

"Mau ikutin dia besok?"

"Entahlah..."

"Ayolah!"

"Ya sudah."

"Kuajak Thundy juga ya!"

"Emang dia mau?"

"Siapa tau aja!"

"Terserah deh."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **im** **B** **uaya** **C** **emen** **(?)...**

* * *

Ahaha, entah kenapa aku senang dengan mereka bertiga... Lucu-lucu and gemesin gitu deh... ^^a

Chapter depan akan membahas Tsuchi dan Marinka, kuharap aku bisa mengerjakannya sebaik mungkin... 'w'a

Review! :D


	142. Minty Kitty Dating

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Absurd ya?**

 **Tartagus: *menelan ludah.***

 **Thundy: "Flore yang memintaku melakukannya dan aku tak bisa menolaknya!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Terserah. -w-' Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya referensi yang ku-share itu baru satu bagian dan yang lainnya ada di FP-nya, cuma aku nggak bisa share lengkapnya... 'w'/**

 **Tumma: "Ra-ha-si-a."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **37:** **Minty Kitty Dating**

* * *

"Stalking Tsuchi?" Thundy mengangkat alis setelah mendengar ajakan Tumma.

Tumma melipat tangan. "Kau tidak penasaran seperti apa gadis yang disukainya?"

"Dia suka seseorang? Aku baru tau!"

"Makanya itu aku ingin mencari tau!"

Thundy berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah, aku ikut. Oh iya, tuh bocah kemana ya?"

"Katanya makan dulu."

"Samperin aja yok!"

Thundy dan Tumma segera mencari Teiron.

* * *

Dan ternyata yang bersangkutan lagi makan banyak kue di kamarnya.

"Mein Gott! Dapet makanan sebanyak itu dari mana?!" tanya Thundy kaget.

"Pasti dari tugas yang kemaren." terka Tumma.

Thundy semakin bingung. "Tugas? Tugas apaan?"

Teiron menghela nafas. "Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Ah, sudah kembali." ujar Red setelah melihat Teiron datang bersama Richard dan Fuyu.

"I-iya." Teiron langsung melepaskan Richard dan Fuyu yang sudah tak sabar untuk mendekati Red.

Begitu dilepaskan, mereka langsung lari dan melompat ke pangkuan Red, kemudian menjilati wajahnya.

"Ahahahaha... Sudah-sudah, bagaimana barusan?" tanya Red pada Fuyu dan Richard.

"Woof, woof." jawab mereka berdua.

"Teira?"

"Di-dia adikku, Red." jelas Teiron singkat.

"Adikmu?" tanya Red bingung. "Aku tidak tau kalau kau punya adik."

"Yah, aku belum cerita saja padamu." balas Teiron datar. "Ya udah ya, aku ka-"

"Udah Ron, lu ajak mereka jalan-jalan aja, sisanya biar gue yang urus." potong Red sambil mengangkat Richard dan Fuyu di gendongannya. "Gue tau lu nggak tahan sama mereka, ya udah gue potong aja tugas lu."

"Eh? Makasih Red. Ya udah gue pulang-"

"Bentar, tunggu di situ." Red masuk ke dalam sebentar dan ketika kembali, dia membawa beberapa kantong makanan dan sebuah tas. "Nih, bayaran lu hari ini. Maaf ya cupcake-nya gue bekuin di kulkas, entar diangetin pake microwave aja."

"Wah, makasih Red." Teiron menerima kantong itu dan ketika dia memegang tasnya...

"Kok pan-" Teiron membuka tasnya dan menemukan beberapa waffle beserta kue kecil lainnya.

"Itu dibagi-bagi, soalnya bibi lu bilang suruh ngurangin makanan manis, jadi krim waffle-nya gue bikin agak tawar karena gulanya sedikit dan es krimnya pake susu rendah gula."

"Ya, makasih ya Red." Teiron langsung berlari sambil melompat-lompat kecil saat keluar dari markas Reha.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Enak amat ya..." gumam Thundy speechless.

"Kudengar kau dan Teira itu kembar, tapi kok nggak mirip ya?" tanya Tumma dengan pose berpikir.

"Yah, sebenarnya kami cuma beda sepuluh menit sih lahirnya, hanya saja kami tidak begitu mirip karena kembar franteral..." jelas Teiron sambil menggaruk pipi.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

Kriiieet!

Vience melirik siapa yang membuka pintu. "Bagaimana?"

Tartagus yang baru pulang langsung duduk dan menaruh kepala di atas meja. "Dua minggu..."

"Dua minggu untuk persiapan nikah?" tanya Vience.

"Ya." balas Tartagus lesu.

Vience hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Tsuchi berniat menemui Marinka di taman kota. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ada tiga orang yang mengikutinya.

"Wah, sudah datang!" Marinka melompat turun dari pohon saat melihat Tsuchi menghampiri. "Ayo jalan-jalan!"

Dia hanya mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan pergi sambil bergandengan tangan.

* * *

"Jadi dia orangnya? Imut juga!"

"Ya, ayo ikuti terus!"

* * *

Sementara di markas...

Alpha merenggut sebal.

"Kenapa?"

"Botol bekas gue hilang digondol tikus, padahal itu buat bantuin tugas sekolah Flore." (Akai: "Memangnya tugas sekolah apa yang melibatkan botol bekas?"/Mathias: "Silakan pikirkan sendiri.")

"Itu masih mendingan, daripada Salem yang kemaren pulang-pulang kehujanan terus sendal hilang satu gara-gara hanyut kebawa banjir di depan warnet."

Salem langsung menatap tajam Saphire karena mengumbar aibnya.

"Ehehe..." Saphire malah cengengesan.

* * *

Back to Tsuchi...

"Kau ingin tau bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini?"

Tsuchi mengangguk.

"Jadi, begini... Saat aku sekarat setelah diserang serigala dan hampir mati, ada seseorang yang menolongku. Dia menyatukan jiwaku ke dalam tubuhnya supaya aku bisa tetap hidup. Jiwanya menghilang setelah jiwaku menyatu dengan tubuhnya, tapi beberapa ingatannya masih berada di memoriku."

* * *

'Kok sedih ya?' batin ketiga stalker itu.

Seekor capung terbang di dekat mereka dan hinggap di atas hidung Tumma sampai yang bersangkutan merasa ingin bersin.

* * *

"Oh iya, aku boleh ke rumahmu nggak?" tanya Marinka antusias.

"Nyaa..." Tsuchi berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Nyaw!"

"Yeay!"

"HACIUH!"

GUBRAK! GABRUK! TOWEWEWEW!

Please Stand By.

* * *

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw?" tanya Tsuchi.

"Kami hanya penasaran dengan... Dia." Thundy menunjuk Marinka.

Marinka memiringkan kepala. "Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kalian saling suka ya?" tanya Tumma to the point.

Tsuchi memalingkan wajah. "Nyaaa..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Wah, megah sekali! Seperti istana!"

"Yah, kau bisa katakan itu pada pembuatnya."

Ketika mereka berlima baru tiba di markas, ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti dari arah berlawanan. Pintu mobil pun terbuka dan dua orang penumpang turun dari dalam mobil itu.

"Kita beruntung ya! Baru sampai orangnya sudah tiba!" celetuk gadis berambut pink.

"Mereka siapa ya?" tanya Marinka.

"Yang rambut pink itu Natsuko, kalau yang satu lagi temannya, tapi aku nggak tau namanya karena baru lihat." jelas Teiron.

"Oh, ini Kawahime-senpai!" ujar Natsuko.

* * *

Setelah sebuah perkenalan kemudian...

"Kenapa harus bawa Black Forest segala? Mereka kan nggak bisa makan kue."

"Buat aku saja! Aku lapar!"

"Hey, kau kan sudah makan banyak kue dari Red kemarin!"

"Apa mereka selalu begitu?" tanya Marinka.

"Nyaw nyaw..." balas Tsuchi seadanya.

"Apa kamu berniat masuk squad ini, Marinka-chan?" tanya Kawahime.

Marinka menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku sudah punya tempat tinggal sendiri, rumah pohon di pinggir hutan!"

Mereka semua hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **iren** **B** **usuk** **C** **acat** **(?)...**

* * *

Kurasa ini sudah cukup... 'w'a

Yang bagian kehujanan dan sendal hilang itu sebenarnya aibku sendiri. *langsung kabur sebelum dilempar pisau.*

Review! :D


	143. Nervous Marriage

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **38:** **Nervous Marriage**

* * *

"Sudah hampir dua minggu..."

"Masih gugup?"

"Ya." Tartagus menghela nafas. "Aku masih takut soalnya..."

Vience menepuk pundaknya. "Santai saja. Nanti juga akan terbiasa."

* * *

Di hari H-nya...

"Sudahlah, jangan gugup begitu! Nggak bakalan gigit kok!" nasihat Kim.

Tartagus mencembungkan pipi dengan sebal. "Mudah mengatakannya!"

Yah, saat ini dia masih saja gugup. Bahkan sampai menarik kerah baju berkali-kali.

Kita skip saja bagian ini dan berdoa semoga dia bisa melewatinya.

* * *

Pada pesta pernikahan...

"Katanya kue-nya mau dateng!"

"Tuh!" Girl-chan menunjuk seorang pria yang datang membawa kue pernikahan berbentuk menara aneh.

'Entah kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan bentuk kue-nya...' batin Alpha yang sedang berusaha menahan Teiron agar tidak langsung menyambar kue pernikahan seperti orang kelaparan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **eori** **B** **uah** **C** **ermai** **(?)...**

* * *

Singkat ya? Habisnya bingung mau diapain lagi... .w.a

Review! :D


	144. Ano(toge)ther

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya ya, begitulah... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku terlalu malas memikirkannya... -w-a**

 **Tsuchi: "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw..." (Sebenarnya, aku tidak cerita pada siapapun...)**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **39:** **Ano(toge)ther**

* * *

"Ya ampun, masa baru nikah udah suram banget?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop setelah mendapati Tartagus guling-guling di pojok perpus dengan aura tidak enak.

Vience mendengus. "Dia mah N3TAS!"

"N3TAS?" ulang Mathias dan Edgar bingung.

"Nikah Nggak Nikah Tetap Aja Sengsara!"

Mathias menahan tawa. "Masih mending itu mah, daripada Salem? Jomblo nggak jomblo masih aja kena sial terus!"

* * *

Salem yang berada di kejauhan langsung mengeluarkan aura hitam setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Udahlah, kalau bosan hidup mending bundir aja!" usul Zen setengah bercanda tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Salem mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Halo, dengan kepolisian di sini, ada yang bisa dibantu?"

"Eudo, Zen nyaranin gue bundir nih! Bantai aja sekalian!"

"Weh goblok, lu ngapain pake nelpon Eudo?!" tanya Rendy kaget.

* * *

Setelah sebuah kebaperan kemudian...

"Bego! Udah tau tuh anak gampang baperan malah digodain!" bentak Arie setelah menghajar Zen sampai babak belur.

Sementara Salem, dia malah nangis karena terlalu baper sampai akhirnya ditenangkan oleh Naya dan Chilla.

* * *

Back to Arta...

"Udah jangan guling-guling lagi, bodoh! Malu-maluin nih!" sembur Vience sambil menendang 'sepupu'-nya.

"Apa dia bisa memotivasi (tanpa) menggunakan cara kasar?" tanya Edgar skeptis.

Mathias angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Dia bukan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya 'shadow' dari suatu tempat di China."

* * *

Di sudut lain perpus...

"Baca apa?" tanya Akai saat menghampiri Luthias yang sedang baca buku.

"Animorphs." jawab Luthias singkat.

Akai ber-'oh' ria. "Tumben kucingmu nggak di sini."

Luthias menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kopen? Oh, dia ikut Flore dan Tsuchi mengunjungi rumah pohon Marinka."

Akai ber-'oh' ria lagi, kemudian mata hijau si panda melirik sampul buku yang dibaca Luthias berupa sesosok centaur biru yang berubah menjadi manusia (sampul buku Animorphs kedelapan, The Alien). "Makhluk apa itu?"

"Oh, ini?" Luthias menutup sebentar bukunya untuk melihat sampul. "Namanya Andalite, salah satu jenis alien di buku ini."

Akai berpikir sejenak. "Kalau dilihat-lihat mirip Hylos ya..."

"Hah?" Luthias mengerutkan kening. "Mirip dimananya?"

"Sama-sama bertangan dua dan berkaki empat." jawab Akai watados.

"Oh." Luthias hanya sweatdrop. 'Kirain apaan.'

Setelah Akai pergi, Luthias mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari saku celana dan mencatat sesuatu.

* * *

 _Daftar makhluk berbentuk centaur yang diketahui:_

 _1\. Andalite (Animorphs)_

 _2\. Naga Pemanah (Dragon Warrior)_

 _3._ _Centorea (Monster Musume)_

 _4._ _Hylos (Mobile Legends)_

 _Sisanya mungkin masih banyak di fandom lain yang belum diketahui._

* * *

Luthias menutup bukunya dan menerawang langit-langit perpus. "Dunia ini dipenuhi banyak hal aneh..."

Kemudian handphone-nya berdering dan dia mengangkatnya. "Hvad?"

"Luthy, yuk main lempar tombak di depan markas Reha!"

"Nggak deh, lagi mager."

"Lu pasti nyesel kalau nggak dateng, soalnya di sini ada Moskov lho! Katanya lu belum pernah ketemu kan?"

"... Beneran?"

"Yoi! Demi jambul tampan gue!"

"Ya sudah."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Akhirnya datang juga!" Alucard melambaikan tangan pada Luthias yang baru datang dengan ice skate-nya.

Di sebelah Alucard terdapat seorang pria bertampang gagah dengan rambut ungu belah tengah (cmiiw), kulit keabu-abuan, dan sejumlah bekas luka di tubuhnya.

"Tuh muka jangan datar aja! Katanya nge-fans!" goda Alucard saat Luthias menghampiri mereka.

"Memang, tapi aku bukan fanatik." balas Luthias sambil melirik Alucard dengan wajah datar, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada pria di sebelahnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, Tuan Moskov."

"Hoooh... Menarik."

* * *

Setelah sebuah perkenalan dan pertandingan kemudian...

Kring!

"Eh, ada pesan!" Luthias memeriksa chat.

* * *

 _Mathias: Greeny, deadline makalah bulan lalu lusa nanti lho!_

 _Luthias: Hvad?! Kenapa nggak bilang?! (OAO)_

 _Mathias: Lha? Kukira kau tidak lupa. (:/)_

 _Luthias: Aku banyak pikiran belakangan ini! (orz)_

 _Mathias: Sudahlah, sebaiknya pulanglah dan kerjakan secepatnya._

 _Luthias: Baik, Aniki._

* * *

"Aku balik dulu ya! Makasih untuk pertandingannya!" seru Luthias yang segera pergi.

"Ya." balas Moskov singkat.

* * *

"Haaaah... Pertandingan tadi membuatku melupakan tugas yang menumpuk!" keluh Luthias setelah tiba di markas. "Terpaksa aku harus menggunakan teknik rahasia agar cepat selesai!"

* * *

Thundy berniat mengambil buku di perpus ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan. "Mein Gott!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Tumma yang menepuk pundaknya.

Thundy hanya menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud dan Tumma langsung mangap karena ternyata...

"Ambidextrous?!"

Mereka melihat Luthias yang sedang menulis dengan dua tangan beserta sekumpulan berkas yang menumpuk di sekelilingnya.

Kruuyuuuk~

Luthias memegangi perutnya sesaat, kemudian melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah hampir makan siang ya?"

Kruuuuyuuuuuk~

Luthias hanya menghela nafas dengan bunyi perutnya yang semakin menjadi. "Sebaiknya aku makan dulu untuk mengisi tenaga, pikiranku bisa ruwet kalau perut kosong."

* * *

Kemudian dia pergi ke dapur dan melihat kekasihnya (you know who) yang sedang memasak. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba muncul keinginan untuk memeluknya dari belakang tanpa berpikir kalau yang bersangkutan akan terganggu dengan itu.

Yah, mungkin saking laparnya, akal sehat Luthias langsung jungkir balik.

"Mau apa sih?" tanya Giro merasa tidak nyaman.

"Cuma pengen meluk aja, sekalian ngobrol." jawab Luthias watados.

"Jangan sekarang deh! Nggak liat apa ini lagi ngapain?"

"Tau kok, tapi ayolah. Kita kan jarang ngobrol."

"Iya deh. Mau ngomongin apa?"

"Kakakmu gimana kabarnya?"

"Schwester? Dia baik kok, walaupun kami jarang berkomunikasi belakangan ini."

"Begitu ya. Oh, kapan-kapan nikah yuk!"

"Dih, jangan harap! Gue masih nggak sudi sama lu!"

"Tapi-"

Ceeesssss!

"Weh goblok, gue lagi masak telur jadi gosong nih! Udah gitu telur terakhir di kulkas pula! Lu sih pake ngajak ngobrol!" bentak Giro kesal.

"Maaf maaf..." balas Luthias merasa bersalah.

"Dasar anak-anak..." gumam Paman Grayson yang sedang membuat kopi saat melihat kelakuan mereka.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua terpaksa memakan telur gosong itu masing-masing setengah potong.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Nah, di sini!" Marinka menunjukkan rumah pohonnya pada ketiga kucing lainnya.

"Bagus ya!"

"Nyaw nyaw." _(Dan juga tinggi.)_

"Meong!" _(Yap!)_

Yah, sepertinya kita biarkan saja mereka.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Lagi nonton apa?" tanya Teiron saat menghampiri Alpha yang tengah menekuni laptop-nya.

"Anime Persona 5." jawab Alpha.

Teiron pun ikut menonton. Tapi pada sebuah screen, dia mengerutkan kening. "Kok gue denger suara Mishima mirip Leonardo Watch ya?"

Alpha sedikit bingung (dia kurang tau seperti apa suara Leo karena jarang nonton Kekkai Sensen). "Eh? Masa? Kayaknya VA (Voice Actor) mereka sama deh."

"Kalau emang bener sih ya gue percaya aja."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Pada ngapain?" tanya Alexia saat melihat Saphire dan Musket sedang tertawa di depan laptop Saphire.

"Dengerin lagu parodi nama hero ML di Youtube dayo." jawab Musket.

"Dih, mending mah ini!" Alexia segera menyambar laptop Saphire dan langsung mengetik sesuatu di kolom search seperti ini:

'Hal greget yang dilakukan saat bermain Mobile Legends'

Setelah menemukan video yang dimaksud, pemuda pirang itu malah nyengir. "Nikmatilah kegregetannya!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Kau tau, sepertinya aku takkan pernah bisa bersikap dewasa walaupun bertambahnya usia. Ortuku ingin aku bisa lebih bergaul di luar rumah, tapi aku lebih memilih berada di dalam rumah, karena itu aku yakin mereka akan menganggap hidupku tidak berguna sampai sekarang. Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi dan menganggap semua nasihat mereka hanya sebagai angin lalu belaka. Duniaku sendiri jauh lebih berharga daripada dunia luar yang penuh dengan kepalsuan semata. Terkadang sendirian membuatku merasa lebih bahagia daripada berkerumun dengan banyak orang, dan semua itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Apa itu pidato untuk Birthday Blues? Ultahmu kan udah lewat."

"Bukan, hanya curcol saja."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ogether** **B** **oiler** **C** **ontainer** **(?)...**

* * *

Sepertinya judul Chapter ini merupakan pun paling parah yang pernah kubuat... 'w'a

Chapter depan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sulit dikerjakan, jadi mungkin akan lama... ._.a

Review! :D


	145. Roku no Boku

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Yah, singkatan yang absurd... -w-**

 **Tartagus: *pundung.***

 **Vience: "Dia masih takut..." *sweatdrop.***

 **Zen: *angkat tangan.* "Hey, aku hanya bercanda!"**

 **Arie: "Bercandamu itu nggak lucu!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya ya, ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Udah ada yang jelasin tuh!**

 **Salem: "Musket mah enak punya adek bisa netralisir kutukan! Lha, gue sendiri udah sial entah sejak kapan!" *pundung.***

 **Sebenarnya, memang dia yang dimaksud... 'w'a**

 **Luthias: "Sebenarnya aku ini kidal, tapi aku juga bisa pakai tangan kanan, jadi kurasa itu hitungannya ambidextrous." *keluarin buku catatan.* "Jadi begini, Animorphs itu buku bergenre Sci-fi, jadi jangan heran kenapa ada alien-nya. Oh, jenis alien-nya ada banyak kok. Andalite, Hork Bajir, Taxxon, Yeerk, dan masih banyak lagi."**

 **Itu sebenarnya ulang tahunku 9 Mei kemarin... .w.a**

 **Teiron: *tangkap galonnya.* "Kayaknya enak nih..."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **40:** **Roku no Boku**

* * *

"Reha belakangan ini jarang keliatan, katanya dia mau kuliah ya?" tanya Hibatur yang jalan-jalan dengan si ketua Garuchan.

"Ya, dan aku yakin dia akan sangat sibuk ke depannya." jawab Girl-chan.

"Hey, kau mau pulang kan?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Aku mampir ya, pengen liat Soramaru~"

"Serah lu deh!"

* * *

Di markas...

"Eeeeeeh? Kenapa strawberry?" keluh Teiron ketika disajikan semangkuk strawberry oleh Thundy.

"Ingat apa kata bibimu? Kau harus mengurangi gula. Lagipula, semua cokelat sudah dipakai Rina kemarin."

Teiron malah manyun.

Thundy hanya menghela nafas. "Apa kau ingat kejadian waktu itu? Di saat kita misi bertiga untuk mencari si 'raksasa batu' (only ML player who know him), kemudian Tumma kebanyakan masak sup brokoli dan kita terpaksa harus memakannya tiga hari berturut-turut."

"Jangan ingatkan aku soal itu! Obsesi brokolinya membuatku mual!" seru Teiron jijik.

Tapi bukan berarti dia benci sayuran, dia hanya nggak suka saja.

Thundy melipat tangan. "Tei, terkadang aku bingung padamu. Sesekali kau itu pemalu dan penakut, ceria dan kekanakan, pemarah dan keras kepala, sangat rakus, ceroboh, sering bertingkah bodoh, tapi juga bisa sangat pintar. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak kepribadian dalam dirimu?"

Teiron memutar mata. "Ehmm... Sepuluh?"

Thundy mengangkat alis. "Sepuluh? Seperti judul lagu saja!"

Entah kenapa ada musik yang mengiringi ruangan itu.

 _saishou no watashi wa otonashii musume_

 _koi ni yaburete kanjou wo tozasu no_

 _atarashii jinkaku tsukuri age_

 _watashitachi no kanjou wa ire kawaru_

 _aaa aaa aaa_

 _aa aa aa aa aa aa_

 _san, ukeiretakunai kioku wo_

 _yon, betsu no jinkaku to minashi_

 _go, taningoto no youni furumai_

 _roku, sou yatte jibun wo mamotta_

 _nana, kioku no kyouyuu wa sarenai_

 _hachi, tadai no sonzai mo shiranai_

 _kyuu, toki ga nagare nagare ima wa_

 _juunin no jinkaku ga koko ni ita_

Thundy langsung melirik tajam Edgar yang memutar lagu 'Ten Face' dari Gumi via handphone di belakangnya.

Edgar mematikan lagunya dan menatap datar Thundy. "Apa?"

"Lupakan saja." Kemudian Thundy kembali melirik Teiron. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti, tapi kau harus habiskan makananmu. Kita harus segera ke rumah Emy karena dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Hey semuanya! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan!" Emy menunjukkan sebuah benda berkilau berbentuk bintang segienam pada keempat temannya di perpustakaan rumahnya.

Elwa mengambil benda itu dan mengamatinya. "Ini sebuah kristal, tapi aku ingin tau untuk apa."

Tiba-tiba Greif mengambil kristal itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Jangan main-main dengan benda itu!" seru Elwa yang mengejarnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau ketahui dari kristal itu?" tanya Tumma.

Emy menggeleng. "Karena itu aku memanggil kalian."

Tapi ketika Elwa berhasil mengambilnya kembali dari Greif, kristal itu mulai bersinar.

"Ehmm, sepertinya kristalnya bersinar." Elwa langsung mengoper kristal itu ke Tumma.

"Jangan aku!" Tumma mengoper ke Thundy.

"Kau saja yang pegang!" Pemuda biru itu mengoper ke Emy.

"Ini untukmu!" Emy mengoper ke Teiron, kemudian mereka segera menjauhinya.

Cahaya dari kristal itu mulai menyelimuti orang yang memegangnya, kemudian menyerapnya masuk ke dalam kristal. Ketika kristal itu jatuh terpecah menjadi enam dan bersinar lagi...

Dia terbagi menjadi enam orang yang masing-masing memiliki warna kalung berbeda.

"Ehmm... Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Elwa.

Teiron yang berkalung kuning tersenyum riang. "Ya, tentu! Oh, apa kita bisa makan sekarang?"

"Kau harus tau kalau makan sebelum jam makan siang akan mempengaruhi sistem pencernaan." sahut Teiron yang berkalung jingga.

"Hey, suka-suka dong! Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatur!" omel Teiron yang berkalung Aquamarine.

"Ya, aku sangat lapar sekarang! Aku ingin makan dua ratus potong kue!" timpal Teiron yang berkalung Cream.

"Terlalu banyak orang..." gumam Teiron yang berkalung coklat sambil bersembunyi di bawah meja.

Teiron yang berkalung hijau berniat mengambil sebuah buku, tapi malah membuat buku-buku lainnya jatuh menimpanya. Dia memunculkan kepala dari tumpukan buku itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aku baik-baik saja!"

Keempat orang yang melihat itu hanya terdiam untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Sepertinya kristal itu membaginya menjadi enam kepribadian." ujar Thundy menyimpulkan sambil mengusap dagu. "Kalung coklat menggambarkan sifat pemalunya."

"Hijau untuk kecerobohannya." (Tumma)

"Kuning untuk sifat kekanakannya." (Emy)

"Jingga, kepintarannya." (Elwa)

"Aquamarine, sifat keras kepalanya." (Tumma)

"Dan Cream adalah kerakusannya." (Thundy)

Elwa menaikkan kacamatanya. "Yah, setidaknya sekarang kita tau apa yang dia pikirkan."

"Kurasa tidak buruk jika kita punya enam Teiron di markas." cetus Emy.

'Tapi entah kenapa aku akan tambah stress dengan itu...' batin Thundy was-was.

* * *

Sepulangnya ke markas...

"Yang benar saja?" Girl-chan menelan ludah. "Apa kalian tidak punya cara untuk mengembalikannya?"

"Kami masih memikirkannya..." jawab Emy sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi sepertinya mengurus enam Teiron akan lebih merepotkan." Gadis itu menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya. "Aku sudah kelewat stress mengurus keponakanku di rumah, aku tidak mau semakin stress jika harus jadi babysitter untuk enam Teiron."

Tumma menepuk pundak sang ketua squad dengan senyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, biar kami yang akan mengurusnya."

* * *

Kemudian keempat orang tadi (beserta Zen dan Arie yang nimbrung entah sejak kapan) mengajak keenam Teiron itu ke perpustakaan, tapi mereka malah membuat kekacauan.

Si Hijau yang menjatuhkan buku-buku dari rak, Si Coklat yang bersembunyi di berbagai tempat (bahkan sampai menyusup ke dalam baju Mathias dan di bawah jubah Estes), Si Kuning yang bermain-main dengan benda-benda di sekitarnya, Si Cream yang makan buku (waduh!), serta Si Jingga dan Si Aquamarine yang berdebat tanpa alasan.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah..." Thundy menarik nafas panjang. "Menyatukankembalimerekaberenamagarakutidaksemakinstresskarenasatusajasudahmerepotkanapalagienam!"

"Woah woah woah, ngomong tuh pake spasi mas!" nasihat Zen risih.

"Biarkan saja, Thundy kalau udah stress sering kayak gitu kok." timpal Tumma seadanya.

"Hey, kau!" Si Jingga menunjuk Tumma. "Mantan makhluk hijau sepertimu tidak punya selera humor! Recehan itu dipungut, bukan ditertawakan!" (Jangan tanya kenapa dia mengartikan 'recehan' secara harfiah alias tentang apa yang berhubungan dengan koin.)

Tumma yang mendengar itu langsung emosi dan mengeluarkan aura mengerikan, sampai-sampai Zen dan Arie yang berada di belakangnya langsung berpelukan saking takutnya.

'Seram... Sepertinya dia tidak suka jika selera humor-nya dihina...' batin Duo Iblis itu menyimpulkan.

"Jangan sok pintar kau ya!"

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai berdebat sampai akhirnya berantem dengan hebohnya.

Para makhluk ML dari squad sebelah yang kebetulan mampir ke markas hanya terdiam melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

"Entah kenapa kasus 'enam Teiron' itu lebih parah daripada kasus 'lima Layla'..." Alucard mulai mengingat kejadian serupa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Sebuah insiden di markas Reha telah membuat sebuah kekacauan, karena...

"Oh tidak! Kita baru saja membagi Layla menjadi lima versi dirinya!" seru Fanny panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Layla?" tanya Zilong gugup.

Layla yang berambut hitam (skin Classic) menghampiri Zilong. "Sudah kubilang jangan main-main dengan benda itu!"

PLAK!

"Aw!" Zilong memegangi pipinya yang baru saja ditampar.

"Aku tidak suka berada di sini..." gumam Layla yang berambut coklat dengan baju pengantin (skin Cannon and Roses) sambil bersembunyi di belakang Layla yang berambut merah dengan baju polisi (skin S.A.B.E.R Breacher).

"Apa yang tidak disukai?" tanya Layla yang memakai baju ala 'bunny girl' (skin Bunny Babe) sambil memeluk mesra Clint.

Layla yang berambut hijau dengan baju ungu (skin Green Flash) bersendawa dan jatuh di dekat kaki Miya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Jangan tanya bagaimana cara kami mengembalikannya seperti semula, itu terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan..." ujar Clint datar.

DUAK!

Mereka semua segera menengok dan mendapati Si Jingga yang baru saja membanting Tumma.

"Aaah, aku ingin sekali keluar untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengasah otak! Adios!" Si Jingga langsung menghilang.

Dan tanpa diduga, kelima Teiron lainnya juga ikut menghilang.

"Mereka kabur!"

"Berpencar!"

"Cari mereka sampai ketemu!"

Dan pencarian enam Teiron pun dimulai.

* * *

"Kita ditinggal?" tanya Valir.

"Kurasa." balas Zilong seadanya.

* * *

At Brown Side...

"Tei, keluarlah!"

Tumma dan Emy berusaha membujuk Si Coklat agar keluar dari belakang rak buku.

Dia terus meringkuk di sana. "Aku tidak mau keluar."

'Bagaimana membujuknya ya?' Mereka berdua berpikir sejenak.

Tumma pun mendapat ide dan segera pergi, kemudian kembali lagi sambil menarik Bibi Rilen. "Nah, tolong bujuk dia!"

Bibi Rilen pun menghampirinya. "Keluarlah Teiron, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan."

Anak itu perlahan mulai mendekati bibinya, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat.

Bibi Rilen tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepalanya. "Nah, sekarang kamu sama Tumma ya. Bibi akan membuatkan kue kesukaanmu."

Dia mengangguk dan membiarkan bibinya pergi, kemudian Tumma mendatangi Si Coklat dan menepuk punggungnya.

"Sekarang kami ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau tau cara menyatukan kalian kembali?" tanya Emy yang menghampiri mereka.

Si Coklat mengangguk, kemudian menunjuk kalungnya.

"Ah, begitu ya." Tumma mengambil kalungnya dengan lembut, kemudian kalung itu menyerap Si Coklat ke dalamnya. "Nah, satu sudah teratasi."

"Tinggal lima lagi. Sebaiknya kau beritahu yang lain." usul Emy.

Tumma mengangguk. "Tapi sementara itu, kita juga harus mencari lagi."

* * *

At Green Side...

Elwa yang sedang terbang memutari markas melihat Si Hijau terjelembab di antara tumpukan pot bunga di kebun, kemudian gadis itu segera menghampirinya. "Tei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Si Hijau segera bangun untuk berdiri dan membersihkan diri.

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tartagus yang mendatangi mereka.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencoba mengurus si ceroboh ini." Elwa menyikut Si Hijau.

"Memangnya kena- Oh ya ampun!" Tartagus terkejut ketika melihat kumpulan pot bunga yang berserakkan. "Jangan bilang dia yang melakukan semua ini?!"

Dan tak taunya, Si Hijau berjalan tanpa melihat depan dan langsung menabrak pohon sampai jatuh ke tanah, tapi dia malah terlihat biasa saja ketika berhasil bangkit. "Aku tidak apa-apa!"

'Dia mirip makhluk di fandom sebelah...' batin Elwa dan Tartagus sweatdrop.

* * *

Di suatu tempat, seekor anjing Dalmatian langsung bersin.

* * *

Elwa yang mendengar dering handphone-nya segera memeriksanya.

* * *

 _Tumma: Aku sudah tau cara menyatukan Teiron kembali!_

 _Elwa: Oh ya? Gimana?_

 _Tumma: Kau lihat kalung di lehernya? Jika kita bisa mengambil kalung itu dan menyerap masing-masing dari mereka ke dalamnya, kemudian menyatukan keenam kalung tadi, kita bisa menyatukan Teiron._

 _Elwa: Dimengerti! Kau sudah beritahu yang lain?_

 _Tumma: Sudah!_

 _Elwa: Oke, sampai nanti! Aku harus mengurus si ceroboh dulu._

* * *

"Arta, kau bisa men-summon sulur kan?" tanya Elwa memastikan.

Tartagus mengangguk. "Ya, kenapa?"

"Bantu aku mengikatnya!" perintah Elwa to the point.

Tartagus berpikir sejenak. "Ehmm... Oke..."

* * *

Setelah beberapa sulur kemudian...

"Nah, sudah." Tartagus menepuk tangannya setelah berhasil mengikat Si Hijau di pohon dengan sulurnya. "Sekarang apa?"

"Berbalik dan jangan mengintip sampai aku bilang selesai!" Elwa membalikkan Tartagus ke belakang, kemudian dia menghampiri Si Hijau. "Tei, sekarang tutup matamu!"

"Baiklah." Dia menutup matanya.

Elwa mengambil kalung di lehernya dan menyerap Si Hijau ke dalamnya, kemudian mengantongi kalung itu di saku bajunya.

"Sudah?" tanya Tartagus.

"Belum, tetap saja di situ!" balas Elwa yang segera terbang pergi.

Karena tidak sabaran, Tartagus pun berbalik, tapi dia langsung cengo setelah mendapati kedua anak tadi menghilang seketika. "Lho, kemana mereka?"

* * *

At Yellow Side...

Sekarang Si Kuning sedang melompat-lompat dari satu tiang ke tiang lainnya.

"Dia mirip Sun si monyet ya!" celetuk Akai.

"Monyet? Dari mana miripnya?" tanya Mathias skeptis.

"Dia kan suka melompat-lompat!" jawab Akai watados.

Mathias menghela nafas frustasi. "Sekarang kita harus mencari cara untuk menangkapnya!"

"Hey, Panda!"

Akai yang merasa terpanggil menengok dan mendapati Si Kuning yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

"Coba tangkap aku, Panda Gendut!" Si Kuning langsung berlari dan Akai segera mengejarnya.

Si Kuning mengeluarkan kulit pisang dan menjatuhkannya, kemudian melompat ke tiang lampu. Akai yang berniat menangkapnya malah menginjak kulit pisang tadi dan langsung jatuh terguling.

Di saat yang bersamaan, beberapa cowok dari squad sebelah berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Weh goblok, awas ada Panda Guling di depan kalian!" teriak Mathias memperingati mereka.

Mereka yang baru menyadarinya terlambat untuk kabur karena sudah ditabrak Akai layaknya pin bowling.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit..." gumam Mathias sweatdrop.

"Don't run!"

Sebuah bola sihir mengenai Akai yang terus berguling dan berubah menjadi kurungan rasi bintang yang menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau Cyclops ahlinya menangkap benda bergerak." Mathias melirik Cyclops yang baru datang. "Tapi, sekarang bagaimana? Kita kehilangan jejak Teiron."

"Apa kau punya petunjuk dia pergi kemana?" tanya Cyclops.

Mathias berpikir sejenak. "Ehmm... Aku tidak yakin sih, tapi kurasa..."

* * *

Sementara itu, Si Kuning baru tiba di Mansion Keluarga Avelon dan duduk di dahan pohon ketika melihat Adelia yang baru keluar.

"Adel!" Dia segera melompat turun dan menghampirinya.

Adelia tersenyum ramah. "Oh, Teiron. Tumben mampir."

"Yah, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu." Si Kuning menggaruk kepala.

Adelia tertawa kecil. "Maaf ya, soalnya bayi kecil di perutku tidak betah di markas."

Si Kuning mendekatkan telinganya pada perut gadis itu. "Apa dia sedang tidur?"

"Mungkin." balas Adelia seadanya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kerah baju Si Kuning dan mengangkatnya, kemudian melemparnya menjauh dari Adelia.

"Apa-apaan kau datang-datang langsung mendekati bayiku?!" sembur Ikyo sebal.

Adelia berusaha menenangkan suaminya. "Sudahlah Kyo, dia kan hanya penasaran."

Mata Si Kuning mulai berkaca-kaca, sepertinya dia ingin menangis.

"Kyo, maafkan saja dia. Kau membuatnya sedih." nasihat Adelia yang mulai was-was.

Tangisan pembuat gempa akan terjadi dalam...

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Akai?"

"Ya, Cyclops?"

"Dengar suara tangisan nggak?"

"Tangisan?"

Mathias mulai pasang telinga. "Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini..."

* * *

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam!"

"Tapi-"

"Masuk!"

Adelia memilih untuk menurut dan masuk ke dalam. Kemudian datanglah ketiga makhluk tadi. Akai dan Cyclops berusaha menenangkan Si Kuning, sementara Mathias mendekati Ikyo.

"Kyo, tadi lu abis apain dia?" tanya Mathias.

Ikyo menghela nafas frustasi. "Dia tuh datang-datang main deketin bayi gue, gimana nggak kesel?!"

"Ya biarin aja keles! Dia cuma salah satu dari enam kepribadian Teiron!" sembur Mathias.

Ikyo langsung kebingungan. "Hah? Maksud lu?"

"Teiron kebagi jadi enam, kami lagi nyari mereka buat disatuin lagi." jelas Mathias sambil melipat tangan. "Nah, yang ini tuh sifat kekanakannya."

Kemudian Adelia keluar lagi sambil membawa sepiring kue. "Aku rasa ini bisa menenangkannya."

Dia mendekati Si Kuning dan menyodorkan kue di depannya. "Teiron, ini untukmu."

Si Kuning yang melihat kue itu berhenti menangis dan langsung kembali ceria. "Kue!"

Kemudian dia segera mengambil kue tadi dan melahapnya.

"Ah, di situ kalian!" seru Thundy yang mendatangi mereka dari langit dengan menaiki Greif.

Setelah Greif mendarat di tanah, Thundy turun dari punggungnya dan si griffin biru pun berubah jadi kecil. Mereka pun menghampiri kerumunan itu. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu dia selesai makan baru ambil kalungnya."

Satu manusia, satu rubah, satu personifikasi, satu panda, dan satu monster bermata satu *detail amat!* yang mendengarnya terheran-heran. "Kalung?"

"Jika kita mendapatkan kalung mereka, kita bisa menyatukan kembali Teiron." jelas Thundy singkat.

* * *

Setelah sepotong kue kemudian...

"Baiklah, silakan diambil!"

Thundy mengambil kalung Si Kuning dan hal yang dialami pada kedua Teiron sebelumnya pun terjadi. "Nah, sekarang tinggal tunggu yang lainnya."

"Thundy-sama, aku akan pergi mencari Emy-sama. Mungkin saja dia menemukan Teiron yang lainnya." ujar Greif yang segera terbang meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

At Orange Side...

Si Jingga yang sedang jalan-jalan melihat sebuah brosur yang tertempel di depan sebuah toko.

"Ikuti lomba Cerdas Cermat ini, doorprize di akhir acara." Dia membaca isi brosur itu dan berpikir sejenak. "Hm, menarik!"

* * *

"Dude, kita harus cari kemana?" tanya Alpha kebingungan.

"Tunggu, kalian bilang Teiron yang jingga itu mewakili kepintarannya kan?" tanya Diggie memastikan.

Alpha mengangguk. "Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kurasa aku tau tempat dimana para orang pintar berkumpul."

"Dimana?!"

"Tempat dimana mereka menyelenggarakan semacam kuis pengasah otak."

"Hey, coba lihat ini!" Luthias menunjukkan sebuah brosur yang diambilnya. "Mungkinkah dia ke sini?"

"Lomba Cerdas Cermat?" Alpha dan Diggie saling berpandangan.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Mino Mino, berhenti sebentar deh!"

Minotaur yang sedang dalam mode banteng (alias empat kaki) berhenti. "Ada apa?"

(Untuk lebih jelasnya, kalau kalian melihat intro hero-nya, Mino berlari dengan empat kaki ke arah palunya, terus melempar palu dengan kepalanya, setelah itu kaki depannya berubah jadi tangan dan menangkap palu itu sambil mengayunkannya, kemudian dia menaruh palunya dan mengeluarkan suara -entah apa itu raungan atau lenguhan sapi (?)-, pokoknya begitu deh.)

"Coba lihat itu!" Nana yang berada di atas punggungnya menunjuk sesuatu di kejauhan.

Minotaur menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk dan mendapati Si Jingga sedang mengikuti lomba Cerdas Cermat bersama beberapa peserta lainnya di sebuah lapangan terbuka.

"Sedang apa dia?" tanya Minotaur.

"Entahlah, coba kita dekati." usul Nana.

* * *

Tapi ketika baru sampai depan gerbang...

"Maaf dek, bantengnya dilarang masuk." cegat seorang penjaga di depan gerbang.

"Bagaimana ini, Mino?" tanya Nana.

Minotaur hanya mendengus. "Turun."

Nana mulai merasakan firasat buruk, tapi dia memilih untuk menurut dan turun dari punggung Minotaur. Tanpa diduga, Minotaur langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan palunya. Alhasil, si penjaga gerbang pun langsung kabur ketakutan.

* * *

Sekarang kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Si Jingga.

"Hero apa yang awalnya merupakan tengkorak hidup ketika di-rework menjadi manusia gurita?" Sang host lomba membacakan pertanyaan.

Si Jingga memencet bel. "Bane."

"Seratus point untuk Teiron!"

* * *

"Aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa sepintar itu." komentar Luthias yang menonton lomba tersebut.

"Bahkan dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang aku sendiri tidak tau harus jawab apa." timpal Alpha.

Ketika masuk ke soal bahasa asing, Si Jingga malah membiarkan lawannya menjawab semua pertanyaan dan tentu saja hal itu membuat para penonton terheran-heran.

"Apa hanya perasaanku, atau dia memang punya kelemahan dengan bahasa asing?"

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu..." Luthias menaikkan kacamatanya. "Saat aku dan Teiron pergi ke acara CatCon di Amerika beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia tersesat ketika mencari Luna Rose dan kesulitan bertanya pada pengunjung sekitar karena tidak bisa Bahasa Inggris, jadi aku terpaksa menemaninya bertanya. Setelah itu aku membuat sebuah catatan jika ingin mengajaknya ke acara CatCon selanjutnya: Jangan pernah meninggalkan Teiron sendirian tanpa translator di sisinya."

"Rumit juga ya..." komentar Alpha sweatdrop.

Tunggu dulu, kemana Diggie? Bukannya dia bersama mereka?

Luthias merasakan sesuatu di kakinya dan ketika melirik ke bawah, dia melihat telur yang mematuk kakinya. "Ada apa, Diggie?"

Oh, rupanya dia menyusup di antara kaki penonton dalam wujud telur karena hewan tidak diizinkan masuk. (Note: Itu merupakan Passive Diggie bernama 'Young Again'. Ketika mati dalam game, dia akan berubah menjadi telur.)

"Mino ada di gerbang."

Mereka berdua segera melirik ke arah gerbang dan banteng itu memang sudah ada di sana.

"Mau ngapain dia? Ngerusuh?" tanya Alpha kaget.

"Kalau iya pasti bakalan runyam." timpal Luthias was-was.

"Mohon perhatian, ada banteng yang memasuki lapangan. Diharapkan untuk segera keluar dari lapangan sekarang juga. Terima kasih."

Seluruh penonton yang mendengar pengumuman itu langsung kabur berhamburan, kecuali Alpha dan Luthias yang hanya memasang tampang pokerface beserta Diggie yang kembali menjadi dirinya lagi.

* * *

Para peserta dan host acara juga ikut kabur, tapi Si Jingga tetap tenang di tempatnya, dan ketika Minotaur berniat menyerangnya...

SEEET!

Palu itu pun berhasil dihentikan dengan satu jari.

SATU JARI, COY! UDAH GITU PAKE JARI KELINGKING PULA!

Ketiga makhluk yang melihat itu hanya bisa cengo to the max, bahkan rahang mereka sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"Hmm... Tuan Mino, kau tidak boleh memakai kekerasan... Menurut Undang-Undang Dasar Garuchan Squad Tahun Tidak Diketahui Pasal Kacau Ayat Ngasal (?), disebutkan bahwa: 'Setiap orang yang berhubungan dengan squad tidak diperbolehkan melakukan kekerasan di tempat umum'."

Webek, webek...

Minotaur pun menurunkan palunya. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu."

* * *

Setelah kejadian absurd itu, mereka berlima pergi ke tempat lain.

Eh, berlima? Bukannya si Mino sama Nana ya? Terus kemana Nana?

"Akhirnya ketemu juga!"

Rupanya Nana bersama Emy dan Greif.

"Mino, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi! Masih untung aku bertemu Emy, jadi kami menyusul kalian!" gerutu Nana sambil mencembungkan pipi.

Minotaur hanya menepuk kepalanya. "Baik baik, aku minta maaf."

"Haaah, entah kenapa aku merasa kurang."

Mereka semua melirik Si Jingga yang murung.

Luthias mendekat dan menepuk punggungnya. "Tei, kau masih punya kepribadian lain yang terpisah darimu, karena itu kau merasakannya. Kepintaranmu memang menakjubkan, tapi ada kalanya kepribadianmu yang lain juga butuh perhatian, karena mereka saling melengkapi."

"Kau benar!" Si Jingga tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, aku sudah cukup bersenang-senang sekarang! Jadi sudah waktunya untuk bersatu lagi!"

"Biar aku yang mengambil kalungmu!" Emy mendekati Si Jingga dan mengambil kalungnya. Setelah dia terserap, Emy mengantungi kalungnya. "Nah, ayo kita pulang selagi Teiron yang lainnya sedang dicari!"

* * *

At Aquamarine Side...

"Kenapa kalian ingin aku kembali?" tanya Si Aquamarine yang berdiri di tiang sutet. (Walah!)

"Karena kami harus menyatukanmu!" balas Zen.

Si Aquamarine memalingkan wajah. "Tidak mau!"

"Apa alasannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menyatu dengan si sok pintar itu!"

"Yah... Seperti kata pepatah, logika dan emosi tidak bisa bersatu." ujar Arie sweatdrop.

"Pepatah yang bagus, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya." timpal Estes.

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya asal bicara." balas Arie seadanya. "Tapi yang menjadi fokus kita sekarang adalah mencoba menurunkan si bocah keras kepala itu."

"Aku rasa kita bisa 'meminjam' sesuatu yang bisa menariknya turun. Kau tau, seperti hook milik Franco!" usul Zen watados.

Entah kenapa Estes seperti tergelitik dengan maksud perkataan Zen tadi. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya yang kau maksud itu adalah 'mencuri'."

"Terkadang aku kesal kenapa Estes ikut kita." keluh Zen.

"Kau sendiri yang tidak betah dengan orang bijak!" sembur Arie.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak betah dengan iblis seperti kalian, karena kalian seperti mengingatkanku pada Alice." timpal Estes kalem.

"..." Duo Iblis itu langsung terdiam seketika setelah mendengar perkataan Estes barusan.

"Daripada membahas tentang itu, lebih baik kita mencari cara yang lebih aman untuk menurunkannya." Estes mengembalikan topik.

Zen menghela nafas frustasi. "Mudah mengatakannya, tapi kadang cara halus tidak berhasil!"

"Hey, kalian lihat Teiron yang lainnya?" tanya Elwa yang baru datang.

Mereka bertiga menunjuk ke arah tiang sutet dan Elwa langsung sweatdrop melihatnya. "Bagaimana dia bisa di atas sana?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri!" balas Zen sebal.

"Apa kau punya ide untuk menurunkannya?" tanya Estes meminta saran.

Elwa berpikir sejenak. "Sebenarnya ini sedikit berbahaya... Tapi jika kau tidak bisa menurunkannya, lebih baik jatuhkan saja dia."

"Kalau begitu kau saja yang lakukan!" perintah Arie ikutan sebal.

"Kalian berdua tidak mau melakukannya?" tanya Elwa setelah menyadari kekesalan pada Duo Iblis itu.

"Mungkin mereka kesal setelah aku bilang aku tidak betah dengan mereka." jelas Estes kalem.

"Ya ampun, pantas saja kaum elf dan kaum iblis selalu berperang!" Elwa hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah, serahkan saja padaku!"

Elwa pun terbang menghampiri Si Aquamarine. "Hey Tei, kau yakin tidak mau turun?"

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah..." Elwa tersenyum misterius, kemudian dia mulai ancang-ancang dan...

DUAAAAK!

Menubruk Si Aquamarine sampai jatuh.

"Huwaaaaaaaah!"

Elwa segera terbang menyusulnya dan menangkap anak itu, kemudian mengambil kalung dari lehernya dan berhasil menyerap Si Aquamarine ke dalam kalung itu. Dia pun terbang menghampiri ketiga orang tadi sambil menunjukkan kalung yang dipegangnya. "Mission Complete!"

* * *

"Sekarang yang belum ditemukan hanyalah Si Cream." keluh Thundy.

Sekarang rombongan pencari itu berniat pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam. Tapi tanpa diduga, mereka mendapati seisi dapur yang penuh sampah dan Si Cream asik tertidur di antara tumpukan sampah itu.

Tumma yang menyadari keberadaan Si Cream menunjuknya. "Dia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi? Seharian?"

"Dan menghabiskan semua persediaan makanan markas?!" pekik Luthias shock setelah mendapati seisi lemari penyimpanan dan kulkas yang kosong melompong.

Luthias yang emosi langsung menghampiri Si Cream dan mengambil kalungnya, kemudian menyerapnya ke dalam kalung itu. Setelah itu menyerahkan kalungnya pada Thundy. "Sekarang satukan kembali Teiron sebelum dia membuat orang semakin emosi!"

* * *

Di perpustakaan markas...

Thundy, Tumma, Emy, dan Elwa mengumpulkan keenam kalung tadi, kemudian menyatukannya membentuk bintang segienam yang mulai bersinar dan setelah sinarnya menghilang...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sekarang mereka berempat berbicara dengan Teiron yang biasanya alias satu orang berkepribadian banyak.

Teiron yang baru terbangun hanya celingukan sesaat dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Yah, kurasa..."

Kemudian dia menyadari kalau kristal yang membaginya menjadi enam kepribadian menjadi kalung di lehernya. "Sejak kapan aku pakai ini?"

Keempat temannya saling berpandangan.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menyimpannya." jelas Emy seadanya.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

'Teiron yang terbagi menjadi enam kepribadian sangat merepotkan, tapi setidaknya sekarang dia sudah menjadi dirinya sendiri yang memiliki banyak kepribadian. Yah, kurasa lebih baik dia yang seperti itu saja sudah cukup, walaupun kadang bisa bikin stress.'

Thundy menutup bukunya setelah mencatat apa yang dia pikirkan barusan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ien** **B** **ang** **C** **uan** **(?)...**

* * *

Ini terinspirasi dari Teen Titans episode 'Colors of Raven', hanya saja aku nggak nonton full episode-nya karena susah dicari (kalaupun nemu paling adegannya ngacak semua)... 'w'a

Yah, kurasa hanya ini yang bisa kubuat... 'w'/

Review! :D


	146. PriMemorable IntermezZone

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **41:** **PriMemorable IntermezZone**

* * *

"Kau selalu begitu tiap hari ya?" tanya Reha saat melihat lag dan crash yang terjadi pada tablet Girl-chan saat main ML.

Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah dengusan disertai wajah sumpek saking kesalnya dengan kejadian tadi.

Reha hanya menepuk pundaknya. "Sabar aja ya, ini puasa lho."

Si ketua Garuchan itu menghela nafas. "Aku udah nyoba sabar dari kemarin."

"Sorry ya nggak bisa bantu." balas Reha.

"Ya ya ya..." Kemudian gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya! Udah nyoba Lucky Spin belum? Ada Pak Yi Sun Shin lho! Kalau beruntung mah bisa aja dapet sekali puter, kayak waktu gue dapet Lapu-Lapu!"

Reha memutar mata. "Entahlah... Entar gue coba deh!"

* * *

Udah, itu aja intro-nya.

Yah, ada beberapa hal yang sayang untuk dilupakan.

* * *

 _ **~Siram~**_

Pada suatu hari di ruang tengah, ada sepasang muda-mudi dengan rambut abu-abu dan coklat yang sedang mengobrol.

"Tadi aku iseng menyiram sedikit air panas ke Kopen saat sedang ambil minum, terus dia kabur."

"Tadi kau- Apa?!"

"Kenapa?"

Maurice memasang wajah horror. "Jangan sampai Luthias tau, dia bisa marah besar..."

Monika hanya memiringkan kepala.

Kemudian Luthias mendatangi mereka dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

Kurasa jangan ditanya apa yang akan terjadi.

* * *

 _ **~Odette or O'Death?~**_

"Hey, aku punya tebakan! Kenapa semua orang berusaha menjauhi Odette ketika mengeluarkan ulti?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena dia itu O'Death."

Webek, webek...

"Pffft..." Seperti biasa, you know who.

"Lucu sekali, Zen, lucu sekali." ujar Arie sarkastik.

"Fear my sword!"

Tiba-tiba Tumma dan Arie langsung memucat setelah mendengar kalimat barusan.

"Hah? Ada yang salah?" tanya Zen bingung tanpa menyadari siapa yang berada di belakangnya.

(Note: Aku kepikiran tentang Odette dan O'Death ini saat nonton salah satu video dari Orry Spot dan cara bacanya pun hampir sama. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah baca Odette dengan 'O-de-te' dan bukannya 'O-det'.)

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Kamu lihat Lancelot nggak?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang (kejinggaan) pada Girl-chan.

Gadis di depannya hanya angkat bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin dia sedang berurusan dengan seseorang karena suatu alasan."

Tiba-tiba yang bersangkutan nongol di antara mereka. "Mencariku, Odette?"

"Kamu dari mana saja, Lancelot?" tanya Odette sambil melipat tangan.

"Ada sedikit urusan, sekarang sudah selesai kok!" jawab Lancelot.

Odette menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, ayo pulang."

Dan mereka berdua pun pergi.

* * *

"Hah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Girl-chan heran setelah mendapati Arie sedang membalut Zen dengan perban layaknya mumi.

"Jangan ditanya." balas Arie dengan wajah suram.

Gadis itu hanya speechless. "Ehm... Oke..."

* * *

 _ **~Bangun~**_

"Edward! Ayo bangun! Udah siang!"

"Nggak mauuu! Ini kan Minggu!"

"Hoooh!" Edgar mulai membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar adiknya.

"Jangan dibuka Kak! Jangan! Jangaaan!"

Cahaya silau pun mulai menerangi kamar Edward.

"Tiiidaaaaaaaaaaaakk!"

Oke, ini lebay...

* * *

 _ **~Thinking~**_ (Ini berasal dari sebuah Fancomic ML. Jangan tanya dapet dari mana, tapi aku ketawa terus gara-gara liat Miya bayangin Estes buka baju. :v a)

"Haaaah, bosaaan..." keluh Mathias yang sedang membaringkan kepala di atas meja kerjanya dan mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah!"

"Mathy, kenapa kau terus di situ?" tanya si ketua squad dengan balutan pakaian seksi dalam imajinasi pria jabrik itu.

Alhasil, dia langsung blushing dan berusaha menahan diri agar tidak nosebleed. 'Apaan itu yang kau pikirkan barusan?! Itu bodoh sekali!'

Kemudian dia mencoba berpikir lagi, tapi entah kenapa malah kebayang gadis itu lagi. "Ugh, ayolah Denmark, kenapa kau terus memikirkannya?! Seharusnya kau menghormati ketuamu!"

Walaupun sudah dicoba beberapa kali, dia terus saja gagal berpikir jernih, sampai akhirnya dia berteriak dengan wajah merah padam. "Aaaaargh, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya!"

* * *

'Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku...' batin orang yang bersangkutan ketika sedang mampir ke markas Reha.

"Ada apa, Ra?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

* * *

 _ **~Problem with Guild~**_

"Oh iya, Ra, katanya lu dikeluarin dari guild lama lu ya?" tanya Reha.

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Yap!"

"Kenapa emang?"

"Auh dah! Lagian gue dari dulu juga pengen keluar sih! Ketua guild sono tuh bego and sinting banget! Dia ngaku kaisar tapi minta gift! Itu kaisar atau pengemis?!"

"Paling hanya bocah."

"Masalahnya dia tuh 22 tahun dan udah kerja!"

"Waduh!" Reha langsung terbelalak.

"Yare yare, aku yang 20 tahun aja nggak maksa gift tuh." timpal Hibatur yang nongol entah dari mana.

"Terus lu masuk guild mana sekarang?" tanya Reha.

Gadis itu nunjuk Hibatur dengan jempol. "Guild si Batu Nisan."

Reha hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 _ **~Double Alpha?~**_

"Permisi?"

Alpha yang merasa terpanggil menengok ke sumber suara, dia melihat sesosok robot dengan rambut reggae dan goatee (cmiiw) serta sebuah pesawat kecil yang terbang di sampingnya. "Ya?"

Dia menunjukkan foto sebuah tempat. "Apa kau tau lokasi ini?"

Alpha melihatnya sebentar. "Hmm, tidak. Maaf ya."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih, errr..."

"Alpha Scalion."

"Aku juga Alpha."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Tapi itu bukan nama, hanya kode."

"Uhmm... Oke..."

* * *

Dua Alpha? Well, bagaimana reaksi mereka jika dipanggil?

* * *

Normal way:

"Hey Alpha!" sapa Teiron.

"Oh, Teiron! Ada apa?" balas Alpha.

"Memanggilku?" tanya Alpha (ML).

"Ehmm... Ya, hanya sekedar manggil..." balas Teiron rada bingung. 'Tuh robot punya nama yang sama dengan dia?'

* * *

Sibling way:

"Kak Al, dia siapa?" tanya Lisa.

"Dia, ehm..." Alpha hanya garuk pipi. "Alpha juga..."

"Sometimes, I thinking about... Girls." ujar Alpha (ML) watados.

"Jangan coba-coba gebet adikku ya, dia udah punya pacar." ancam Alpha.

* * *

Idiot way:

"Yo, Alphamaret! Mau mabar nggak? Lagi rame nih!" ajak Mathias.

"Go away, you Goat Man!" balas Alpha rasa emosi.

Sementara Alpha yang satunya hanya kebingungan.

* * *

 _ **~Tersandung~**_

Nana tidak sengaja tersandung kerikil dan menabrak perut Akai.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa? Lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan, di sini banyak kerikil soalnya." nasihat Akai.

"Iya, maaf. Efek kurang makan soalnya." balas Nana.

* * *

Sementara di belakang mereka ada Garcia dan Lucy.

"Lucian lama sekali."

"Maaf maaf!"

Entah kenapa, Lucy juga ikut tersandung kerikil dan...

* * *

PLAAAAAANG!

"Waaaaaah!" Kedua makhluk itu langsung kaget mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun, itu tadi apa ya?" tanya Akai penasaran.

"Tidak tau, tapi bunyinya seperti orang yang menabrak armor robot tua deh." jawab Nana.

Keduanya tidak menyadari teriakan Lucy di belakang mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Setan?~**_

"Lapaaar... Dingiiin..." keluh Rina yang keluar kamar dengan selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, ada Salem yang baru keluar dari dapur sambil memegang segelas air dan menguap lebar.

"Hm?" Dia melihat sesosok makhluk putih yang berjalan tidak jauh di depannya dan langsung menjerit dalam hati. 'SEETAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!'

* * *

 _ **~New Earring~**_

"Hmm..." Mathias menatap Girl-chan yang sedang membaca dengan tampang serius sambil melipat tangan.

Gadis yang bersangkutan mulai risih dengan tatapan Mathias. "Dari tadi kau melihatku seperti itu terus, memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda darimu."

"Kau menyadarinya? Padahal hanya pergantian kecil kok."

"Pergantian?" Wajah pria jabrik itu semakin dekat dengan wajah si ketua squad. "Memangnya apa yang kau ganti?"

"Nggak usah segitunya." Girl-chan mendorong wajah Mathias menjauhinya dan kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

Mathias mulai menyadari sesuatu, kemudian...

"Ma-Mathy?!"

Tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam itu terulur untuk mengusap telinga kirinya dan meraba anting emas kecil.

"Kau pakai anting baru? Memangnya ada apa dengan yang lama?"

"Yah, antingku yang lama banyak yang hilang intannya (karena sering kupreteli)."

Pria jabrik itu mulai memunculkan senyum menggodanya. "Tapi bagiku kau tetap cantik mau pakai anting atau tidak, yang penting wajah manismu masih bertahan!"

Gadis itu berusaha memalingkan wajah agar blushing-nya tidak dilihat Mathias. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu? Kau membuatku malu!"

Mathias mencubiti pipi Girl-chan dengan gemas. "Iya, maaf."

* * *

 _ **~Kitten Adopt~**_

"Aaaah, gemesin! Pengen adopsi!" seru Hibatur sambil unyel Soramaru.

Hikari menatapnya dengan wajah datar. "Batur, kau kan tau sendiri kalau anak kucing butuh waktu tiga bulan sebelum diadopsi."

"Iya deh..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **alented** **B** **ald** **C** **elebrity** **(?)...**

* * *

Singkat dan absurd, yah begitulah... -w-/

Karena ini kubuat sebelum bulan puasa, jadi kupublish setelah buka demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan... 'w'/

Review! :D


	147. Fun Time for Everyone

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Bukan! -w-'**

 **Lucy: "Aku yang kesandung, bodoh!"**

 **Teiron: *death glare.* "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **JustReha: Ups!**

 **Rilen: *garuk-garuk pipi.* "Entahlah... Tapi mungkin akan kucoba..."**

 **Zen: "Sakit pake banget!"**

 **Tumma: "Salah sendiri pacar orang diledekin."**

 **Zen: *death glare Tumma.* "Kau sendiri juga hampir ketawa kan?"**

 **Tumma: *cengengesan.***

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah... Karena Citadel itu kota fiksi, jadi tak bisa ditemukan dimanapun... 'w'/**

 **Teiron: "Tuang saja ke baskom, beres deh!" XD "Dan... Aku rada malas kalau ajak Moku, bawaannya gimana gitu." .w./**

 **Thundy: "Jangan tanyakan alasannya, dia tidak akan memberitahumu..." =_= "Greif itu aslinya sebesar anak singa, tapi dia bisa berubah menjadi sebesar kuda jika diperlukan. Selain itu, aku punya daftar kunjungan tersendiri, jadi tidak perlu."**

 **Yah, kalau nggak percaya silakan cari sendiri arti lagu 'Ten Face' itu... -w-/**

 **Adelia: "Oh, hanya kue biasa kok."**

 **Estes: "Alice yang kumaksud adalah ratu para iblis di Land of Dawn, dia sangat haus darah."**

 **Well, sebenarnya cerdas cermat di sini mencakup hampir semua hal... 'w'/**

 **Edgar: "Dia hanya malas bangun..." =_=**

 **Mathias: *pundung.* "Berhenti meledekku..."**

 **Aku tak mau membahas soal guild, itu urusan di game... -w-/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **42:** **Fun Time for Everyone**

* * *

"Surat untuk Tuan Minotaur!" Seorang tukang pos mendatangi si banteng yang baru mau istirahat dan memberinya sebuah surat, kemudian segera pergi.

Minotaur yang penasaran dengan isi surat itu membukanya, kemudian membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

"Surat dari siapa, Mino?" tanya Akai yang nongol dari belakang.

"Bukan urusanmu!" balas Minotaur ketus.

Akai duduk di sebelahnya. "Hey ayolah, kita ini sesama Tanker, ceritakan saja!"

Minotaur mendengus singkat. "Hanya teman lama. Kami dulu sesama penjaga labirin, walaupun jarang bertemu."

Akai ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Yah, ini agak singkat karena kurang ide, jadi nikmati saja ya... -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Karaoke with Trio T and Cyclops in Rice Cooker~**_

"Jadi kita karaoke-nya bertiga doang nih?" tanya Teiron.

"Mau gimana lagi? Yang lainnya sibuk semua sih." balas Thundy.

"Oke, ayo kita gambreng! Yang keluar duluan nyanyi opening Saint Seiya Omega!" seru Tumma.

"Hompipah lu alay gambreng, Mathias kambing jatuh dari genteng!"

* * *

GEDEBUM!

"Mathias jatuh dari atas atap!"

Oke, abaikan saja yang barusan!

* * *

"Kalian bersekongkol ya?" tanya Thundy agak gondok setelah mendapati dia keluar duluan.

Tapi mau tidak mau, dia terpaksa nyanyi.

 _dakishimeta, kokoro no Cosmo_

 _atsuku, moyase, kiseki wo okose_

 _kizutsuita mama ja inai to_

 _chikai atta haruka na ginga_

 _Pegasus Fantasy sou sa yume dake wa_

 _daremo mo ubaenai kokoro no tsubasa dakara_

 _Saint Seiya, shounen wa minna_

 _Saint Seiya, ashita no yuusha, oh yeah_

 _Saint Seiya, pegasus no you ni_

 _Saint Seiya, ima koso habatake_

"Oke, bagianku opening kartun!" Teiron mengambil mic dari tangan Thundy.

"Kartun apa?"

Teiron hanya nyengir selagi memutar lagu bagiannya.

 _It's the Tom and Jerry Kids,_

 _Gotta be there where all the action is._

 _Tom and Jerry Kids,_

 _Tom and Jerry Kids new show!_

 _Big Tail, Little Tail chasing all around_

 _Cat and Mouse game never let's down._

 _There's Spike and Tyke,_

 _Droopy and Dripple,_

 _Come on and have some fun_

 _It's oh-so simple..._

 _Talking 'bout the_

 _Tom and Jerry Kids_

 _Come on and be where all the action is_

 _Tom and Jerry Kids_

 _Tom and Jerry Kids_

 _Tom and Jerry Kids new show!_

"Heleh, tuh kartun udah dari kapan tau kale!"

Kemudian Tumma menyetel lagu bagiannya dan tiba-tiba...

"Astagfirullahal'azim!"

Kedua orang lainnya langsung kaget.

'Kayaknya gue tau nih lagu!' batin Thundy.

 _Kerja lembur bagai kuda_

 _Sampai lupa orang tua_

 _Oh hati terasa durhaka_

 _Maksud hati bahagiakan orang tua_

 _Apa daya dipalak preman_

 _Pusing sudah ini kepala_

 _Sungguh kejam itu preman_

 _Kadang hidup sungguh nestapa_

 _Namun asa tetap ada_

Tiba-tiba musik dimatikan dan ketika Tumma menengok, dia mendapati Thundy dan Teiron sudah memasang wajah suram ke arahnya.

"Ngapain lu nyanyi lagu iklan Ramayana?" tanya Thundy.

Tumma nyengir. "Yah, abisnya... Iklannya lucu aja sih, apalagi di bagian emak-emak masuk rice cooker."

"Bicara soal rice cooker..." Teiron teleport ke dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah rice cooker, kemudian dia membuka tutup rice cooker itu dan ternyata...

Ada makhluk bermata satu yang nongol dari dalam rice cooker.

"WHAT THE?!" pekik Thundy kaget.

"CYCLOPS, NGAPAIN KAMU?!" tanya Tumma shock.

"Numpang tidur." jawab Cyclops watados.

* * *

Meawhile...

"Hmm, Rilen?"

"Ya, Grayson?"

"Kemana rice cooker-nya?"

"Entahlah, setauku masih ada di sini."

* * *

 _ **~Another Rice Cooker Moment~**_

Mathias, Vience, dan Edgar hanya memasang tampang skeptis ketika melihat sebuah telur yang memiliki mata dan paruh di dalam rice cooker.

"Untuk apa coba tuh telur hidup nongol dimari?" (Edgar)

"Jangan tanya aku, Gar." (Vience)

"Kemarin Valir cerita kalau dia ngeliat Alucard masuk rice cooker waktu nonton TV bareng Pak Yi Sun Shin." (Mathias)

"Yang bener lu?!" (Edgar)

"Ciyus deh, suwer terkewer-kewer!" (Mathias)

"Terus mau kita apain nih?" (Vience)

"Keluarin aja kali ya?" (Mathias)

"Serah deh." (Edgar)

"Ya sudah." (Vience)

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, telur hidup itu dikeluarkan dari dalam rice cooker dan dibuang ke tempat sampah.

"Jahat..." keluh telur itu.

* * *

 _ **~Smurf atau Semur?~**_

"Salem?"

"Ya?"

Chilla menunjukkan sebuah boneka berambut pirang panjang dengan kulit biru, topi dan gaun putih, serta sepatu kaca. "Chilla tidak tau namanya, Salem tau tidak?"

Salem berpikir sejenak sambil memperhatikan boneka itu. "Hmm... Setauku ini Smurf, hanya saja aku tidak tau nama versi wanitanya."

"Apa maksudnya semur?"

Webek webek...

"Kamu salah denger, Jean. Yang bener itu eS-eM-U-eR-eF." ralat Salem sweatdrop.

"Hah? Semur itu apa, Salem?" tanya Chilla bingung.

"Itu nama makanan." jelas Salem singkat.

* * *

 _ **~Pee-Pee Dance~**_

"Aku harus pergi, ayo, ayo, ayo!" Elwa terlihat sedang mendempetkan lutut dan mengayunkan lengan dari sisi ke sisi saat menunggu dengan tidak sabar di dekat kamar mandi ketika Emy datang.

"Yo, Elwa! Ada apa? Oh, melakukan Pee-Pee Dance ya? Bagus. Aku suka tarian itu." Dia pun bergabung dengan Elwa, kemudian Yubi mendatangi mereka.

"Kalian melakukan Pee-Pee Dance?! Aku juga suka Pee-Pee Dance!" Dia ikut menari bersama. "Oh ya!"

Lalu Rina datang menghampiri.

"Ooh, aku juga ingin berpartisipasi dalam the dance of the Pee-Pee!" Dia mulai sedih. "Tapi aku tidak tau caranya."

Yubi merangkul Rina. "Itu sederhana, akan kutunjukkan!"

 _Step to the left, now step to the right_

 _Put your knees together and squeeze 'em tight_

 _Keep your arms moving side to side_

 _Try to hold it in 'till it's time to ride_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Uh!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let Me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Keep moving now don't you stop_

 _Hold it in till it's time to drop_

 _Let me in before I pop_

 _Too late, gotta grab the mop._

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

 _Uh!_

 _Knock knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _Knock Knock_

 _Let me in!_

 _I gotta go!_

Mereka berempat masih saja menari (walaupun hanya Elwa yang terlihat tidak senang) saat Lisa keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aw, jangan bilang aku melewatkan Pee-Pee Dance."

* * *

 _ **~Prank~**_

Di sebuah pantai...

"Dia sudah keramas selama, sepuluh menit." komentar Zen.

Kemudian Tumma diam-diam mendekati Arie yang sedang keramas dengan sebuah botol dan menuangkan isi botol itu di atas kepalanya.

"Pffffthahahaha-"

Ketika Tumma menyerahkan botolnya pada Zen, Arie menyadari kalau dia baru saja dikerjai dan melirik Zen.

"Tunggu, apa?" Kemudian Zen langsung diserang Arie. "Tunggu! Itu bukan aku!"

Tumma hanya tersenyum puas diiring backsound jeritan tidak jelas dari Zen. "Jangan beritahu dia siapa yang sebenarnya dikerjai, oke?"

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Cyclops vs Harley to get Nana**

"Aku membencimu, Cyclops!"

"Aku lebih membencimu, Harley!"

"Dasar mata satu!"

"Dasar sok tampan!"

"Apa yang mereka ributkan?" tanya Akai yang baru datang ketika melihat Cyclops sedang ribut dengan seorang pria mungil (?) berambut pirang (kejinggaan) bergelombang dan memakai baju khas pesulap di depan markas.

"Mereka musuhan karena sama-sama menyukai Nana." jelas seorang wanita berambut keunguan yang memakai eyepatch di mata kiri sambil melipat tangan.

Akai memasang wajah skeptis. "Segitunya?"

Wanita itu angkat bahu. "Aku sih tidak begitu perduli."

"Tolong lerai mereka, Lesley. Aku takut jika mereka sampai menghancurkan tempat ini." pinta Akai.

"Ya sudah." Lesley menghela nafas. "Hey kalian berdua!"

Mereka berdua menengok.

"Jangan ribut mulu deh! Aku kasih tau ya, Nana sejak kemarin sudah pacaran dengan Diggie."

Kokoro mereka langsung pecah seketika.

"Diggie, kau pengkhianat!" umpat Cyclops sambil menjedukkan kepala ke pohon terdekat.

"Aku kalah dengan seekor burung..." keluh Harley yang pundung di pojokan.

Akai dan Lesley langsung sweatdrop melihat reaksi mereka.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **iger** **B** **ring** **C** **orpse** **(?)...**

* * *

Oke, itu aja...

Chapter depan bakalan ada QnA lagi dan peraturannya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, tapi jumlah pertanyaannya kukurangi jadi tiga pertanyaan per orang. Jangan tanya aja alasannya... -w-/

Review! :D


	148. Drabble Collections (Q&A Season 2)

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Ya, memang Aulard (sekarang ganti jadi Aldous). Saint Seiya Omega tayang di RTV sekitar jam setengah delapan di akhir pekan, jadi kau bisa pahami liriknya nanti... 'w'/**

 **Thundy: "Aku nggak mau bayangin ada grup Qasidah di markas." =_=**

 **Tumma: "Shampo? Bukan, itu minyak." :v**

 **Cari aja Pee-Pee Dance di Youtube, aslinya itu dari Teen Titans Go episode 'Serious Business'. Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Aku nggak terlalu demen nonton Saiya Seiya, itupun kebetulan nemu aja. .w.a**

 **Teiron: "Aku tak terima kalau kau libatkan Tsuchi dan Flore!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... 'w'/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Maaf, memang tidak ada... -w-a**

 **Teiron: *potong galonnya.* "Yah, hanya ini cara yang kupikirkan."**

 **Thundy: "Greif tidak kelelahan, dia sudah terbiasa. Dan... Tujuanku masih rahasia."**

 **Aku kepikiran itu gara-gara liat Reha posting fanart Alucard masuk Rice Cooker di FB. 'w'/**

 **Cyclops: "Seluruh badanku. Aku memang kecil di sini, tapi aku sangat besar di kampung halamanku."**

 **Minotaur: *mendengus. "Sebenarnya, dia penjaga gerbang labirin di Minoa, tempat tinggalku."**

 **Jinx? Itu hanya kebetulan. .w.a**

 **Chilla: "Apa rasanya enak?"**

 **Salem: "Kalau kau tidak kuat dengan bau-nya kau tidak akan mau mencobanya."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **43** **: Drabble Collections (Question and Answer** **Season 2** **)**

* * *

"Waduh telat!" Alpha berlari secepat mungkin ke markas karena lupa ada misi penting yang akan diberikan padanya.

Dia berharap bisa menyelinap diam-diam, tapi ternyata sang ketua squad sudah berada di depan gerbang dan dia hanya cengengesan. "Ehehe... Maaf, Kaichou..."

"Hukumanmu push up sepuluh kali!" seru Girl-chan tegas.

Alpha segera melaksanakan hukumannya. "Kau yang hitung ya."

"Satu!"

"Satu!"

"Satu!"

'Kapan selesainya kalau begini?!' batin Alpha dengan tampang 'R U kidding me?'.

* * *

Baiklah, itu aja intro-nya.

Yang terpenting, Diggie is back!

Maaf, salah kalimat. Ulangi.

Yang terpenting, QnA is back!

* * *

 **1.** **Untuk Teiron, apa kau masih mengalungi kristal itu? Dan apa kau masih ingin memecahnya lagi, tapi kali ini atas keinginan sendiri? Dan kalau iya, apakah kalian berenam bisa bekerja sama?**

"Bicara soal kalung itu..." Thundy melirik Teiron. "Aku cukup terkesan kau masih menyimpannya."

"Hmm, ini?" Teiron memegang kalung yang dipakainya.

"Hey Tei, kalau boleh tau, kau ingat apa saja yang dilakukan 'clone'-mu waktu itu?"

"Tumma, kenapa kau menanyakan itu padanya?"

"Apa? Aku hanya penasaran."

"Hmm..." Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Ini sedikit rumit sih, aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya."

"Setidaknya katakan saja apa yang kau ingat ketika 'terbelah' saat itu." usul Emy.

"Ehmm... Bagaimana ya?" Teiron menggaruk pipi dan mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Saat itu aku merasa seperti berada di berbagai tempat yang berbeda sekaligus dan membuat memoriku seperti tercampur aduk. Bersembunyi di dalam baju Mathias dan di bawah jubah Estes, menabrak pohon tanpa lihat jalan ("Dan mengacak-acak pot bunga di kebun." timpal Elwa.), menahan palu Tuan Mino dengan jari kelingking, menangis di depan rumah Adelia karena dimarahi Ikyo, memanjat tiang sutet, melahap semua makanan di dapur, melempar kulit pisang untuk membuat Akai terpeleset, ikut lom-"

"Oke, cukup!" potong Thundy. "Intinya kau ingat semuanya, bahkan aku sendiri juga tidak lupa bagian dimana kau pernah makan buku!"

"Hah? Aku pernah makan buku?"

Mereka berempat langsung facepalm berjamaah.

"Ehmm... Sebenarnya aku ingat sih, tapi samar-samar. Ehehe..." Teiron hanya cengengesan dan keempat temannya malah sweatdrop.

"Baiklah, kembali ke pertanyaan." Teiron menghela nafas. "Aku tidak begitu yakin kalau enam pecahan itu bisa bekerja sama, dan aku tidak ingin mencobanya."

* * *

 **2.** **Ikyo, jujur. Udah berapa kali kau makan jatah Cerberus?**

"Untuk apa dia makan jatah Cerberus?" tanya Mathias skeptis.

Kring!

Alpha memeriksa handphone-nya karena ada pesan yang masuk. "Dia bilang begini: 'Jangan ditanya, kau tak perlu tau!'."

* * *

 **3.** **Tum-Tum n Thundy, lakukan parodi 'Titanic'. Can U?**

Kedua orang yang bersangkutan langsung jaga jarak.

Elwa yang melihat itu hanya facepalm. "Tolong perjelas lagi pertanyaannya."

* * *

 **4.** **Tei, kok lu dan Lisa bisa punya anak (kucing) yang unyu dan baik macem Tsuchi dan Flore sih? Gue iri tau! Unyunya itu lho, bikin lu mau beliin mereka mansion gede!**

Teiron memasang tampang suram. "Menurutmu?"

"Kak Tsuchi, Papa kenapa?" tanya Flore penasaran.

Tsuchi merasa risih. "Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw." _(Jangan ditanya, mungkin dia sedang stress sekarang.)_

* * *

 **5.** **Kaja, Estes, Rafaela, Argus, Uranus. Di antara kelima orang tersebut siapa yang u pilih?**

Girl-chan mengerutkan kening. "Ini dalam hal apa dulu?"

Mathias melipat tangan dan menerawang sesaat. "Mungkin dalam hal Support."

"Oy, Argus tuh bukan Support!" sahut Alpha dari kejauhan.

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak tau harus jawab, tapi... Ehmm... Membingungkan juga ya..."

* * *

 **6.** **Untuk anggota Garuchan yang berasal dari ML, bagaimana pendapat kalian soal gugatan copyright ML yang dimenangkan oleh Riot Game, dan bagaimana pendapat kalian (atau Author) soal prospek game ini di masa depan?**

Estes berpikir sejenak. "Kami tidak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya."

Akai menghela nafas. "Dan gadis itu juga tidak perduli dengan berita tersebut."

* * *

 **7.** **Teiron, pilih nonton video Mimi Peri Rapunzel atau jalan sama Hato, Fuyu, dan Richard?**

Teiron bergidik ngeri. "Serius deh, kenapa harus para anjing itu?"

"Kusarankan jangan nonton si Mimi Peri, jijik lho!" usul Alpha.

"Kok jadi bingung ya?"

* * *

 **8.** **Untuk Salem, apa reaksimu kalau kau bertemu dengan Salem dari RWBY dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?**

"Nggak perduli." balas Salem datar.

Edgar mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Yah, jangan tanya aja."

* * *

 **9.** **Edgar, kapan ngasih cucu ke bapakmu?**

Edgar sudah mengeluarkan sabit keramatnya disertai aura hitam. "Haruskah kupotong kepalanya?"

"Te-tenanglah, Tuan Edgar." pinta Naya.

"Kurasa percuma, Kak." timpal Salem risih.

* * *

Udah, itu aja!

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Event login Ramadhan di sini lumayan juga." gumam Girl-chan yang sibuk melihat-lihat katalog event di koran.

Reha ikut melihat di sebelahnya. "Ra, lu ada rencana buat nambah orang baru nggak? Mumpung ada yang dapet Hero Permanen lho."

Gadis itu memutar mata. "Mungkin aja sih, Reha. Tapi aku perlu pikirkan dulu. Yah, tunggu sampai ada Paket Gaya aja sih."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **akjil** **B** **uatan** **C** **onan** **(?)...**

* * *

Yeah, absolutely absurd detected... -w-/

Review! :D


	149. Remixable Draft

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku memang sengaja menghukumnya seperti itu, biar greget! *nyengir.***

 **Mathias: "Jangan tanya aku..." -w-/**

 **Thundy: *memalingkan wajah.* "Nggak sudi!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **44** **:** **Remixable Draft**

* * *

"Coba baca ini." Daren menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Girl-chan yang baru masuk markas. "Aku menemukannya di kebun saat menyiram tanaman, mungkin isinya cukup penting."

Dia mengambil surat itu dan membaca isinya.

* * *

 _Siapapun yang membaca surat ini, tolong bantu aku!_

 _Aku melarikan diri dari squad lamaku karena ketuanya menyiksaku, kemungkinan mereka akan segera menangkapku._

 _Aku sedang di tengah hutan, cepat datanglah sebelum mereka menemukanku!_

* * *

Sang ketua squad melipat kembali surat itu dan mengantunginya, kemudian segera meninggalkan Daren.

* * *

Well, langsung ke inti Chapter!

* * *

 _ **~Meet The Thief~**_

"Hey, boleh duduk di sini?" tanya seorang pria saat menghampiri Monika yang sedang duduk di bangku taman.

"Ya, tentu." balas gadis itu tanpa menengok sama sekali.

Pria itu duduk dengan gaya serampangan di sebelahnya dan Monika baru menengok untuk melihat siapa yang berada di sampingnya. "Hmm... Bukannya kau pencuri terkenal itu? Yang berhasil mencuri sebuah senjata dari laboratorium dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi?"

"Aku? Pencuri? No no no, aku hanya meminjamnya."

Monika hanya memberi oh singkat dengan wajah datar.

'Pencuri manapun nggak bakalan mau ngaku kalau ada yang udah tau dirinya, dasar bodoh.' batinnya. "Aku dengar kau punya partner."

"Ada rumor gila yang mengatakan kalau partner-ku seorang gadis cantik." Pria itu menghela nafas. "Maka dari itu, biarkan aku memperkenalkan partner-ku, Dexter."

Kemudian seekor monyet muncul dari belakang dan duduk di antara mereka.

"Hooo, menarik."

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol tentang banyak hal.

* * *

Di markas...

"Kau dari mana, Nona?" tanya Figaro yang terbang ke arah Monika dan bertengger di pundaknya.

"Yah, hanya jalan-jalan biasa dan bertemu pria yang cukup menarik." jawab Monika datar.

Figaro mulai curiga. "Kau tidak selingkuh dari Maurice kan?"

Gadis itu langsung blushing. "Bo-bodoh! Aku bilang pria itu menarik bukan berarti mau berpaling dari bocah serigala itu!"

"Berpaling dari siapa?"

"Defak!" Monika yang kaget segera berbalik, rupanya Maurice sudah berada di belakangnya sejak tadi.

"Maurice~" Figaro langsung terbang ke arahnya dan hinggap di kepalanya. "Nona Monika bilang dia bertemu pria yang cukup menarik, sepertinya dia suka padanya."

"Figaro!"

"Hm?" Maurice hanya memiringkan kepala. "Benarkah?"

"Aku tidak menyukai pria itu! Dia itu hanya seorang pencuri dengan partner seekor monyet! Jangan bilang kau tidak percaya padaku!" seru Monika gelagapan.

"Begitu." balas Maurice singkat. "Aku mengerti."

Monika menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kita bisa menemuinya lagi?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin."

* * *

 _ **~Never Ever do Yaoi Thing or She will Explode~**_

Elwa yang sedang jalan-jalan di kebun markas sambil minum smoothie tak sengaja melihat dua cowok yang familiar tidak jauh darinya.

"Ih, jangan di sini deh! Malu kalau ada yang lihat!"

"Hmm, ayolah! Sekali ini saja!"

"Dih, nggak usah segitunya deh! Siapa tau aja ada yang li-"

Chu!

Krek!

DUAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Keduanya segera melirik sumber suara dan menyadari kalau mereka baru saja membuat gadis homophobic itu meledak.

* * *

Di sisi lain kebun...

"Apaan tuh?" tanya Alexia.

Daren mengendus sesaat. "Kayak bau kebakaran."

* * *

Back to Elwa...

"Bego! Gara-gara lu nih Elwa-pyon jadi meledak!"

"Lha? Kita aja baru tau dia di situ!"

"Tanggung jawab!"

Kemudian datanglah Daren yang membawa selang air dan dia segera menyiram Elwa. "Ganti baju sana."

Gadis itu memilih untuk menurut dan segera pergi.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Emangnya dia sering banget meledak kalau liat sepasang cowok bermesraan?" tanya Hikari.

Lisa mengangguk. "Yap! Dan salah satunya seperti ini..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

BRAK!

"Elwa-chan mau ngapain?" tanya Iris saat melihat Elwa baru datang sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

"Gue ma-"

Entah kenapa, Elwa langsung terdiam ketika tak sengaja melihat ke arah rak buku Iris yang berisi koleksi Yaoi-nya, poster Yaoi yang terpampang di tembok, serta dakimakura Iris yang bergambarkan laki-laki seksi.

DUAAAAAR!

"Elwa-chan meledak!" teriak Iris sambil berseringai.

"NINO, NINO, NINO, NINO~"

"BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO~"

"Awas, petugas rumah sakit/pemadam kebakaran datang!" seru Silica, Adelia, Rina, Amelia, Marisa, dan Lisa bersamaan.

Silica membawa kotak obat, Amelia membawa tandu, Marisa bawa dua handphone pengganti lampu sirine ambulan ditambah suara ambulan, Adelia bawa selang air, Rina bawa tongkat pel, Lisa bawa dua handphone pengganti lampu sirine.

"Iris-chan, minggir!" ujar Adelia yang segera menyemprot Elwa yang barusan meledak.

BRUUUUUSH!

"Aduh! Hei! Hentikan!" sahut Elwa yang baru sadar.

"Misi pemadam selesai!" seru Rina sambil memberikan tongkat pel pada Iris.

"Misi, petugas ambulan mau lewat!" Silica membuka kotak obatnya dan melempar sebuah handuk ke Elwa, kemudian Elwa diangkat dengan tandu.

"Misi selesai! Ayo kita kabur!" seru Amelia.

"NINO, NINO, NINO, NINO~"

"BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO, BEEDO~"

Mereka berenam segera membawa (baca: menyeret) Elwa keluar dari kamar Iris.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Hikari mengangkat alis. "Segitunya?"

"Ada lagi sih, waktu dia nggak sengaja nemu enskripsi doujin Iris yang terlempar ke markas." timpal Emy.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Sebuah patung Gangrim muncul dari langit-langit dan memuntahkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Apa ini?" Elwa memunggut benda itu di lantai dan mengamatinya sesaat, ketika dia melihat isinya...

DUAAAAAAAAAAR!

"Ada yang meledak!"

"Air! Cepat ambil air!"

Mathias datang dengan seember air dan menuangkan isinya di atas Elwa.

"Permisi, ada yang lihat enskripsi doujin jatuh di sekitar sini?"

Mereka semua segera melirik ke sumber suara, ternyata berasal dari Lectro.

Elwa segera melempar enskripsi yang dipegangnya ke arah Lectro. "Ambil tuh! Kesel gue bacanya!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Hikari mulai risih dengan cerita itu. "Ookeee..."

* * *

 _ **~Wanna Play AoV?~**_

"Dek, mending lu main AoV aja deh! Nggak beda jauh sama ML kok!" usul Ipan suatu hari saat mengunjungi adiknya. "Tab lu kayaknya bisa tuh buat main, nggak bakalan lag deh!"

Girl-chan hanya manggut-manggut, padahal dalam hati bilang begini: 'Dih, nggak usah deh Bang! Main ML aja udah noob parah, apalagi AoV! Entar yang ada malah dibacotin lagi!'

* * *

 _ **~Yanny or Laurel?~**_ (Tren-nya udah lama sih, tapi kayaknya boleh juga jadi ide fic.)

"Guys, dengerin deh!" Alpha menunjukkan handphone-nya pada beberapa cowok di ruang tengah. "Menurut kalian, ini bunyinya apa?"

Kemudian dia memutar sebuah rekaman dan mendapat satu jawaban yang sama.

"Yanny."

Tapi...

"Laurel."

Webek, webek...

Sriiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Hah?" Saphire langsung bingung dengan serbuan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padanya.

"HAJAR DIA!"

Saphire pun langsung diburu para cowok lainnya.

* * *

 _ **~What Kind of Mimi?~**_

Saat ini Flore sedang menonton sebuah video dengan tablet pemberian Alpha di dalam kotak kardusnya.

Beli? Nggak, Alpha yang rancang sendiri kok dan dia sudah lama membuatnya. Tablet itu hanya diisi dengan game edukasi dan video lagu anak-anak.

Di video berjudul 'Mimi's Song' itu, terdapat Mimi yang berupa sesosok makhluk berwarna merah dengan empat kaki dan sepasang mata kecil.

"Aku jadi penasaran." gumam Flore. "Mimi itu jenis hewan apa ya?"

* * *

 _ **~Uncle Jokes~**_

"Ada yang bertanya padaku 'bagaimana kau ingin steak-mu dimasak?', dan aku menjawab 'di atas kompor'. Haha!"

Rendy yang mendengar itu menurunkan buku bacaannya dan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa kau selalu senang dengan lelucon murahan seperti itu?"

Hendry mendengus geli. "Karena itu memang lucu."

"Hendry, aku serius!" seru Rendy sebal.

"Hay Serius, aku Hendry." Hendry malah nyengir.

Rendy yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop. "Oh man, kau sama tidak lucunya dengan Edgar!"

Tiba-tiba Edgar mendobrak pintu kamar mereka. "Hey! Aku lucu, tau!"

"Yang bisa kau lakukan hanya membuat 'Uncle Jokes'." balas Rendy.

"Aku tidak pernah membuat Uncle Jokes!" bantah Edgar.

"Benarkah?" Rendy mulai mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Screen pertama:

"Oh man, aku lapar." gumam Rendy sambil mengusap perut ketika Edgar mendatanginya.

"Salam kenal Lapar, aku Edgar." Dia menarik nafas. "Boom!"

* * *

Screen kedua:

Edgar menghampiri Salem yang ingin ke toilet. "Hey Salem, kenapa kau tidak bisa mendengar pterodactyl pergi ke kamar mandi? Karena 'P'-nya diam! Boom!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Hendry terkikik geli. "Karena 'P'-nya diam. Itu sungguh lucu."

Rendy memutar mata dan melipat tangan. "Dude, 'Uncle Jokes' itu sangat menyebalkan, dan tidak akan pernah lucu! Seharusnya kau tau itu, Paman!"

Edgar langsung meninggalkan mereka sambil menggerutu.

* * *

Di perpustakaan, ada Hendry, Rendy, Salem, dan Ilia yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing ketika Edgar memasuki ruangan.

"Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, apa yang kalian sebut sapi tanpa kaki? Ground Beef! Boom!" Kemudian dia memainkan gitar udara.

Hendry yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan, sementara ketiga orang lainnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Oh ya, lucu sekali, Paman." balas Ilia datar.

Salem dan Rendy langsung tertawa mendengarnya. "Edgar baru saja 'dipamankan'!"

Tiba-tiba musik muncul di ruangan itu.

 _(_ _R_ _endy) Sh_ _e called you uncle 'cause your jokes are lame!_

 _And you're far from funny; it's a crying shame!_

 _When you hear them crickets, you're the one to blame!_

 _(Jangkrik)_ _K_ _rik, krik_

 _(_ _R_ _endy)_ _Ha-ha-ha-ha_

 _(_ _I_ _lia)_ _It is not the cool if you ask me._

 _You're acting like a glibnort, do you see?_

 _(_ _R_ _endy)_ _It's the U to the N the C-L-E!_

 _Uncle jokes are bad for you and me!_

 _You know them uncle jokes are just not funny!_

 _(_ _R_ _endy,_ _Salem)_ _Them uncle jokes are just not funny!_

 _(_ _R_ _endy_ _,_ _Salem_ _,_ _Ilia)_ _Them uncle jokes are just not funny!_

 _(_ _I_ _lia)_ _Don't tell them uncle jokes no more._

 _(_ _R_ _endy)_ _You heard that one he told yesterday?! Oh man! That was horrible!_

 _(_ _I_ _lia)_ _Don't, don't, don't, don't tell them uncle jokes no more._

 _(_ _S_ _alem)_ _Man, those uncle jokes are crunchy!_

Ketiga anak itu langsung high five satu sama lain, sementara Edgar langsung pergi dan membanting pintu.

"Apa itu tidak keterlaluan?" tanya Ashley sedikit risih.

"Aku juga tidak yakin sih..." balas Hendry pelan.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, di squad mana kau tinggal?"

"Oh, itu? Yah, biar kuantarkan ke sana. Kau bisa tinggal jika kau mau."

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **rip** **B** **ay** **C** **ome** **(?)...**

* * *

Well, new member again and I'm not sure to create better thing for next Chapter... -w-a

Review! :D


	150. The Fugitive Girl

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Makanya itu gue heran kenapa abang gue demen mainnya... -w-a**

 **Tumma: *death glare.* "O to the gah, o-gah!"**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Bukan. -w-** **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Oke...**

 **Mathias: "Aku tidak yakin..."**

 **Rendy: "Ini?" *nunjukin bukunya.* "Ini bukan buku humor sebenarnya. Dan... Dia pantas dipanggil paman karena 'Uncle Jokes'-nya."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Kejadian sebelumnya:

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, di squad mana kau tinggal?"

"Oh, itu? Yah, biar kuantarkan ke sana. Kau bisa tinggal jika kau mau."

"Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **45: The Fugitive Girl**

* * *

"Siapa yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Luthias saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hijau twintail dengan mata hijau dan kacamata di belakang si ketua squad.

"A-aku Wiona, pelarian dari squad lain." kata gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan ketua tempat ini?"

"Ssssst!" Girl-chan memberi isyarat pada Luthias untuk tidak memberitahu Wiona. "Aku akan bawa dia masuk, tolong awasi gerbang."

"Ba-baiklah."

Gadis itu segera menarik Wiona masuk ke markas.

* * *

"Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Hendry pada Rendy yang sedang menekuni bukunya.

"Yah, hanya sedikit kenangan di saat berusaha belajar menulis seperti orang normal walaupun tidak bisa melihat." jawab Rendy seadanya.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur..." Hendry terkikik geli. "Tulisanmu amburadul sekali saat itu."

Rendy hanya memutar mata. "Terserah."

"Heh, kamu yang di situ!" seru Fanny sambil menunjuk Rendy yang berada di meja paling pojok. "Jangan ngomong sendiri saja! Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku! Sebutkan negara mana yang memiliki hasil tangkapan ikan terbanyak!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung panik dan menjawab spontan. "Bikini Bottom?"

"Pffffft!" Tumma yang mendengar itu berusaha menahan tawa. 'Jawabannya receh banget anjir! Mau ketawa takut dikeroyok! Haruskah kuizin ke toilet? Siapapun tolongin dong! Kubutuh kantong tertawa!'

Dia pun segera keluar dari perpus, kemudian langsung tertawa sangat menggelegar sampai membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Rendy, pfffft..." Hendry juga ikut menahan tawa. "Kenapa kau jawab Bikini Bottom?"

Rendy hanya bengong. "Hah? Emangnya jawabanku sereceh itu ya?"

"Bukan receh lagi, konyol banget malah." balas Fanny risih.

* * *

Sekarang kedua gadis itu sedang berada di kamar pribadi si ketua squad.

"Nah, kamu di sini dulu ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar, nanti akan kuberitahu pelayanku untuk membawakanmu makanan."

Wiona hanya mengangguk dan duduk di atas kasur, sementara Girl-chan beranjak keluar.

* * *

"Don-chan, bisa kau siapkan makanan untuk Wiona? Dia ada di kamarku dan aku sedikit sibuk sekarang."

"Baik, Nona."

"Bukannya sudah kubilang jangan panggil 'Nona'?"

"Iya, Nona."

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja."

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Donna datang sambil membawa nampan. "Aku membawakanmu makanan atas perintah gadis itu."

"Terima kasih."

Donna menaruh nampan di sebelah Wiona yang segera mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya.

"Jadi, apa alasanmu melarikan diri dari tempat lamamu?"

"Orang-orang di tempatku memperlakukanku sebagai budak, mereka tidak pernah mengizinkanku keluar sama sekali. Ketika mereka semua pergi, aku mencoba melarikan diri dan hampir tertangkap oleh penjaga tempat itu. Untungnya gadis itu menolongku."

"Begitu ya."

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Kudengar dia berada di squad itu!"

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus mengambil kembali dia!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita adakan perang dengan mereka?"

"Hoooh, menarik. Aku suka saranmu."

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Ada apa, Master?" tanya Ashley saat menghampiri sang ketua squad yang sedang memegangi perut dengan wajah pucat di koridor.

"Kita dapat masalah besar." Dia melirik gadis hantu di sebelahnya. "Aku mendapat kabar kalau squad lama Wiona akan menyatakan perang dengan squad kita. Jika itu sampai terjadi, markas ini bisa hancur. Selain itu, Zen baru saja memberiku kue cokelat dan dia bilang dia yang membuatnya."

"Aku membuatnya. Kau suka kue cokelat kan? Ini untukmu." ujar Zen dalam flashback di pikirannya.

"Oh tidak." Ashley baru teringat sesuatu. "Master, Zen kan payah dalam memasak."

"Aku... Akan segera kembali..." Gadis itu segera pergi mencari obat untuk sakit perutnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **yphoon** **B** **low** **C** **asting** **(?)...**

* * *

Baiklah, aku sedikit bingung menjelaskan ini, tapi ya begitu deh... .w.a

Bagian terakhir terinspirasi dari comic Mobile Legends karya Buns Art, aku pernah share di FB sih... 'w'/

Untuk Chapter depan, aku tak akan memunculkan bagian 'squad war', terlalu rumit untuk dibahas... -w-/

Review! :D


	151. Alpha-link Story

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Sayangnya itu tidak bisa diterapkan.**

 **Rendy: "Aku refleks."**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-**

 **RosyMiranto18: Entahlah... .w.a**

 **Luthias: *menggeleng.* "Kurasa itu tidak ada hubungannya."**

 **Rendy: "Ya maaf. Lagipula ini buku kenangan."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **46** **:** **Alpha-link Story** (Aku nggak tau lagi harus gimana sama judulnya... -w-v)

* * *

"Aaaaaaargh, Lisa kampret! Bisa-bisanya dia tidak memberitahuku kalau wekernya rusak!" umpat Alpha yang berlari secepat kilat ke markas.

Begitu baru memasuki perkarangan, dia tak sengaja menabrak Wiona sampai terjatuh dan menimpa badannya.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Kenapa nggak ciuman aja sih?!

Hening...

Hening...

He-

"Ma-maaf! Aku buru-buru!" Alpha segera bangun dan meninggalkan Wiona.

Wiona hanya terdiam melihat Alpha yang berlari memasuki markas.

Tanpa disadari, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

* * *

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu dari tadi, tapi aku juga sedang buru-buru."

"Buru-buru apa? Kau kan tidak ada misi hari ini!"

"Memang tidak, sebenarnya aku berniat ingin jalan-jalan dengan Tei-kun." Lisa terkikik geli, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa Kak Al tidak lelah mengejar Ali-chan terus? Daripada nanti malah ditolak mentah-mentah, sebaiknya Kak Al cari gadis lain saja!"

"Tidak, terima kasih!" Alpha meninggalkan 'adik'-nya dengan perasaan gondok.

* * *

"Hah? Dia bukannya yang kutabrak di depan barusan ya?"

Girl-chan langsung memasang tatapan horror seperti mengatakan 'tadi lu bilang baru saja nabrak dia?! Yang bener aja?!' ke arah Alpha yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia tidak sengaja." balas Wiona yang berada di sebelah si ketua squad.

Girl-chan menghela nafas frustasi. "Namanya Wiona Freemirale, dia tinggal di sini karena melarikan diri dari tempat lamanya dan sekarang sedang diincar. Jadi, aku sarankan kau jaga dia sebisa mungkin sampai situasi membaik!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Alpha bingung.

Girl-chan melipat tangan. "Karena kau punya tampang yang cukup meyakinkan untuk menjadi 'pengawal' dan juga kau baru saja menabraknya, padahal aku ngarep kalian ciuman aja pas tabrakan tadi."

"No way!" sembur Alpha tidak terima.

Wiona sendiri hanya blushing.

Si ketua squad geleng-geleng kepala, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh, selain itu, sepertinya beberapa dari kita harus mengajarinya cara mempertahankan diri, atau mungkin kau bisa membuatkan senjata yang sesuai untuknya."

Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Kalau itu perlu kupikirkan dulu."

* * *

"Sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Wiona sedikit tersentak saat mendapati Emy sudah nongol di sebelahnya. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Wajahmu itu terlihat seperti baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Aku juga pernah mengalaminya lho!" balas Emy watados. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau jatuh cinta pada siapa?"

"Hmm... Dia pemuda yang tampan dan manis, rambut coklat muda dengan sehelai rambut mencuat di puncak kepalanya."

Emy ber-'oh' ria. "Kalau boleh kuberitahu, namanya Alpha Scalion. Tapi kalau kau mau dapetin perhatiannya tuh agak susah deh, dia suka sama cewek lain soalnya."

"Begitu ya."

* * *

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Maurice saat menghampiri Alpha yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas.

"Hanya proyek kecil." jawab Alpha singkat.

"Kudengar gadis itu menyukaimu, kenapa tidak terima saja? Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada mengejar Ali-chan terus." usul Maurice.

Alpha memutar mata dan kembali mengerjakan proyeknya. "Entah kenapa perkataanmu itu sama menyebalkannya dengan Lisa."

Maurice menghela nafas. "Kau tau? Saat rivalitas kita untuk mendapatkan Ali-chan masih berjalan, terkadang aku merasa dia tidak akan menerima perasaan siapapun dan membuat semua yang kita lakukan menjadi sia-sia. Dan ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengencani Monika, perasaanku mulai lebih nyaman sekarang. Aku pernah mendengar sebuah pepatah: menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus untuk mengejar orang yang tidak mencintaimu adalah jalan tercepat untuk menghancurkan perasaanmu."

Maurice berdiri dan berniat pergi. "Dan jika itu terjadi, hasilnya akan sangat menyakitkan. Kau akan merasakan itu suatu saat."

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Hey, bisa bicara sebentar?"

"Tentu! Ada apa, Ali-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau bukan tipeku!"

"Hah? Apa? Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, bodoh! Berhenti mengejarku dan jangan dekati aku lagi! Mengerti?"

Alisa meninggalkan Alpha yang masih terdiam.

* * *

Krieeet!

Monika melirik pintu yang terbuka dan melihat sepupunya yang baru masuk kamar.

"Jadi, kau sudah menolaknya?"

"Ya, aku tidak suka dikejar-kejar terus."

"Aku heran padamu, kenapa kau tidak mau menerima perasaan laki-laki manapun?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka."

"Memangnya kau itu apa? Aseksual?"

"Tepat sekali."

* * *

Wiona yang membawa sekarung makanan kucing dihadang seorang pria. Karena merasa terancam, dia menjatuhkan karung itu dan berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari pria itu.

* * *

"Ada yang tau dimana Wiona?"

"Tadi aku memintanya membeli makanan kucing, tapi masih belum kembali."

"Kau membiarkannya pergi sendirian?!"

"Apa itu salah?"

Girl-chan mencubit lengan Luthias. "Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia sampai bertemu orang yang mengincarnya?!"

"A-aku tidak tau soal itu!"

Alpha yang mendengar itu diam-diam pergi mencari Wiona.

"Permisi!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke arah seorang tukang pos yang baru datang.

"Saya ingin memberikan surat tagihan kredit makanan kucing untuk Luthias Oersted." Tukang pos itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"Ah iya iya, makasih!" Luthias mengambil amplop itu dan sang tukang pos pun pergi.

Girl-chan langsung memasang tatapan skeptis seperti mengatakan 'yang bener aja lu makanan kucing pake dikredit segala?!' ke arah pemuda Greenland itu dan hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dari yang bersangkutan.

* * *

Alpha menyusuri jalan tempat Luthias biasa membeli makanan kucing dan melihat ada karung yang tergeletak di tengah jalan.

'Tidak salah lagi, dia pasti di sekitar sini!' Dia meneruskan pencariannya.

* * *

Wiona terus berlari menghindari pria yang mengejarnya, tapi sayangnya dia terhenti oleh jalan buntu di gang kecil.

Pria itu terus mendekat dan dia hanya berharap ada yang menolongnya.

Tiba-tiba asap muncul mengelilingi tempat itu dan seseorang menarik Wiona menjauhi daerah tersebut.

Mereka bersembunyi di dekat sebuah tempat sampah besar dan Wiona baru melihat siapa yang menariknya: pemuda berambut coklat muda dengan sehelai rambut mencuat di puncak kepalanya.

"Al-"

"Sssst!" Dia mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam. "Aku sudah mengirim sinyal, kita harus tetap sembunyi sampai bantuan datang."

* * *

"Greif, bisakah kau terbang lebih cepat lagi?" pinta Teiron panik.

"Ini kecepatan maksimal yang bisa kulakukan!" balas Greif.

"Ayolah! Kita tidak tau sampai kapan mereka akan terus bersembunyi menunggu bantuan!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba lebih cepat lagi!"

* * *

"Aku rasa sudah aman." ujar Wiona.

Mereka berdua keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Awas!"

Alpha segera menarik Wiona untuk bertukar posisi ketika sebuah pisau datang ke arah mereka dan menancap di lengan pemuda itu.

Ternyata pria yang mengejar Wiona membawa puluhan benda tajam yang melayang di sekitarnya.

'Sepertinya ini akan semakin sulit.' batin Alpha yang berusaha menahan rasa sakit dari pisau yang tertancap di lengannya.

Benda-benda tajam milik pria itu langsung melayang ke arah mereka, tapi tiba-tiba muncul tembok batu di depan Alpha dan Wiona yang melindungi mereka dari benda-benda tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku berhasil datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan bokongmu dari tusukan pisau!" seru Teiron dari langit.

"Terima kasih, Teiron. Terima kasih." balas Alpha skeptis.

Pria itu hanya mendengus dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

"Nah, sudah!" Teiron menepuk tangannya setelah mengobati lengan Alpha. "Sekarang mari kita pulang dan jelaskan semuanya pada Kaichou!"

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu...

"Nah!" Alpha memakaikan sebuah jam tangan di pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Jika kau merasa terancam lagi, tekan tombol di jam itu untuk mengirimkan sinyal dan aku akan melacak keberadaanmu dengan GPS."

"Aku minta maaf telah membuatmu berkorban terlalu banyak waktu itu." balas Wiona menunduk sedih.

Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Yah, aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu. Lagipula, itu juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengabaikan perasaanmu. Ada sesuatu yang menggangguku sampai akhirnya membuatku berubah pikiran."

Wiona langsung mengetahui maksudnya. "Apa itu artinya-"

"Ya, ini memang memalukan, tapi..." Dia menelan ludah karena gugup. "A-aku me-mencintaimu, Wiona."

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku senang mendengarnya, Alpha-kun."

Wajah mereka saling berdekatan dan akhirnya mulai berciuman dengan mesra.

Tapi sayangnya...

Cekrek!

"Teiron, aku dapat gambarnya! Akan kukirimkan ke email-mu untuk disebar nanti!" seru Tumma sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah si bocah merah yang berada di pojokan.

"Kerja bagus, Tum!" Teiron memasang cengiran laknat sambil mengancungkan jempol.

Alpha yang menyadari itu langsung kesal. "Dude, you son of a bi-"

Yah, setidaknya sekarang dia mendapat cinta baru setelah tertolak mentah-mentah.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Lisa tertawa guling-guling di tempat tidurnya setelah melihat foto yang didapatnya dari Teiron. "Dia melakukannya, dia benar-benar melakukannya! Seharusnya Kak Al melakukannya dari dulu! Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Tiba-tiba Alpha mendobrak pintu kamar 'adik'-nya dengan tampang tidak senang. "Itu tidak lucu!"

"Ehehe..." Gadis itu berhenti tertawa. "Seharusnya Kak Al senang dapat gadis yang mencintaimu."

"Terserah!" Alpha langsung pergi dengan perasaan gondok.

* * *

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?!" tanya Alpha sebal.

"Satu alasan! Kau sering mengerjaiku, sekarang giliranku yang mengerjaimu!" Teiron langsung kabur.

"Kemari kau, sialan!"

"Oh oh, kukira kau tidak bisa bicara kasar!"

"Kembali ke sini, brengsek!"

"Mereka sering bertengkar ya?" tanya Wiona.

"Hampir setiap hari..." balas Ikyo datar, walaupun sebenarnya dia merasa puas karena sudah lama tidak melihat mereka seperti itu.

Sementara di belakang mereka berdua, ada Salem yang menutup telinga Chilla agar tidak mendengar umpatan kasar barusan.

"Kenapa Salem menutup telinga Chilla?"

"Jangan tanya dan jalan terus."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **anker** **B** **east** **C** **lub** **(?)...**

* * *

Entah kenapa pairing ini selalu kepikiran, but... Oh well... .w.a

Review! :D


	152. Everyday is Absurd Day

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Lu lebih tua dari gue! =w=**

 **Alpha: "Nggak ada PJ!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku nggak berminat dengan 'Infinity War'... ~(-w-)~**

 **Rendy: "Coba baca lagi dua Chapter sebelumnya."**

 **Alpha: "Kurasa tidak perlu, walaupun aku agak malas perbaiki weker-ku..." -w- "Tidak, jam itu hanya pemberi sinyal bahaya saja, tidak lebih."**

 **Luthias: "Aku sering lupa bawa uang, jadi terpaksa bayar dengan kartu kredit..." =w=a**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **47** **:** **Everyday is Absurd Day**

* * *

"Hey, bulan depan ulang tahun Ilia. Bisa bantu aku membuatkan hadiah untuknya?"

Rendy menurunkan bukunya dan mengerutkan kening. "Serius? Kau kan tau sendiri kalau dia tidak bisa melihatmu."

"Oh ayolah. Setidaknya sekali ini saja." pinta Hendry memelas.

Rendy hanya memutar mata, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik baik, aku bantu. Jadi, apa yang bisa kita berikan padanya?"

Hendry berpikir sejenak. "Yah, mungkin sesuatu yang disukainya."

Rendy mengangkat alis. "Kau tidak tau apa yang dia suka?"

Hendry menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah bertanya padanya."

Rendy geleng-geleng kepala. "Ya sudah. Akan kutanyakan padanya nanti."

* * *

Udah kan? Itu aja!

Yah, isinya hampir sama dengan judulnya... -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Power Problem~**_

Malam yang tenang di markas Garuchan yang sangat gelap.

Eh, gelap? Korslet lagi ya?

"Serius! Nggak ada korslet sama sekali! Gue udah ngecek berkali-kali dari tadi!" sembur Alpha.

"Terus kenapa bisa gelap begini?!" tanya Teiron panik.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Nightmare ya?"

Semua orang langsung melirik Zen.

"Apa itu Nightmare?" tanya Jean penasaran.

"Nightmare itu mengacu pada sebuah kekuatan yang bisa menggelapkan daerah di sekitarnya." jelas Zen.

(Note: Entah kenapa aku jadi keingat Helcurt karena sama-sama bisa membuat pandangan musuh menjadi gelap, walaupun sebenarnya beda konsep 'gelap' dan senjata.)

"Oke, ini aneh." timpal Maurice. "Kau bilang menggelapkan daerah di sekitarnya? Tapi kenapa kita masih bisa melihat satu sama lain?"

Webek, webek...

Zen angkat bahu. "Kalau itu aku juga tidak tau."

"Tapi kita kan nggak ada yang punya kekuatan kayak gitu, atau jangan-jangan..." Alpha yang menyadari sesuatu langsung terbelalak dan segera berdiri. "Aku harus mencarinya!"

Teiron segera menyusul temannya yang berlari meninggalkan mereka. "Tunggu dulu Al, apa maksud-"

"Kita masih belum tau kekuatan Wiona, dan jika aku benar..."

* * *

Mereka berdua mendapati Wiona yang terlihat gemetar ketakutan disertai aura gelap yang menyelimuti tempatnya di pojok perpus.

"Wiona!" Alpha segera menghampirinya, tapi tidak bisa mendekat karena aura gelap tersebut.

Gadis itu menoleh perlahan. "A-Alpha..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"A-aku hanya te-teringat masa lalu, da-dan tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini... A-aku ta-kut... A-aku tidak bisa me-mengontrolnya... To-tolong aku..."

"Tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu. Kemarilah."

Wiona ragu-ragu untuk mendekat, tapi kemudian dia segera berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk Alpha sambil menangis sesegukan.

Di saat yang bersamaan, seluruh markas kembali terang.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Ya, tolong datang secepatnya." Thundy menutup telepon. "Dia akan kemari."

"Siapa?" tanya Wiona.

"Izca, seorang dokter dan juga penyihir, mungkin dia bisa menangani masalahmu."

Kemudian sebuah portal sihir terbuka dan orang yang bersangkutan keluar dari portal tersebut.

"Jadi, siapa yang bermasalah di sini?" tanya Izca.

"Dia." Thundy menunjuk Wiona. "Bisa kau pastikan jika dia benar-benar memiliki kekuatan Nightmare?"

Izca mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, biarkan aku berbicara dengannya sebentar."

Thundy mengangguk singkat dan berjalan pergi.

Alpha merasakan ketakutan Wiona yang mengeratkan pegangan di jaketnya, lalu dia mengusap punggungnya untuk menenangkan gadis itu. "Jangan takut. Dia orang yang baik kok. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan masalahmu padanya dan dia akan memberikanmu solusi terbaik."

Wiona mengangguk pelan dan perlahan mulai mendekati Izca.

"Aku akan kembali nanti." Alpha meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

"Dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya karena mudah dipengaruhi perasaan negatif, jadi dia perlu menenangkan diri sebelum belajar menggunakan kemampuannya."

"Begitu ya." Girl-chan manggut-manggut. "Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"A-apa? Tidur di kamarku?" tanya Alpha agak shock.

Girl-chan melipat tangan. "Dia tidak mau tidur di kamar sendiri, dan dia lebih mempercayaimu dibandingkan orang lain. Lagipula apa salahnya punya teman tidur? Setidaknya kau tidak kesepian walaupun agak makan tempat."

Wiona yang bersembunyi di belakang Girl-chan memasang wajah memelas agar Alpha mengizinkannya tidur di kamarnya.

Pemuda itu tidak tega melihatnya dan hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah... Jika itu maumu..."

* * *

"Apa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Wiona yang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur Alpha dengan rambut tergerai, tanpa kacamata, memakai daster coklat muda (pemberian Lisa), dan memeluk boneka mini Alpha (buatan Tartagus).

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa mengatur jadwal tidurku kok." Alpha tersenyum lembut padanya. "Lagipula ada proyek yang harus kuselesaikan. Sebaiknya kau tidur duluan."

Wiona hanya mengangguk dan berbaring di atas kasur. Setelah semenit, dia pun tertidur pulas.

Alpha menghentikan proyeknya dan melirik Wiona. Dia menghampiri gadis itu perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya, kemudian mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Wiona." bisik pemuda itu sambil mencium keningnya.

* * *

 _ **~Head Patting~**_

Keesokan paginya...

Wiona terbangun sambil menguap lebar, kemudian memakai kacamatanya dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Alpha yang sejak tadi sibuk mengerjakan proyek dengan komputer hologram di meja kerjanya.

"Sedikit lebih baik." balas Wiona.

Kriieeet!

"Aku bawakan makanan untuk kalian." ujar Donna yang membawa nampan makanan.

"Ah ya, terima kasih. "Alpha mematikan komputernya, kemudian memutar kursi dan bergerak ke arah kasur. (Note: Model kursi kantoran.)

Donna menaruh nampan di sebelah Wiona dan bergegas pergi.

Mereka mengambil sepotong sandwich untuk masing-masing dan memakannya.

"Ehmm, Alpha." panggil Wiona setelah menghabiskan sandwich-nya.

"Ya?"

"Apa boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" tanya Wiona.

"Tentu."

"Bi-bisa tolong mengusap kepalaku?" pinta gadis itu ragu-ragu.

"Hah?" Alpha sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Wiona.

Wiona menunduk malu. "Be-begini, sejak kecil ayahku sering mengusap kepalaku setiap aku bangun tidur. A-aku hanya ingin ada yang bisa menggantinya melakukan kebiasaan itu."

"Hmm, baiklah..." Alpha mengulurkan tangan dan mengusap kepala Wiona.

Setelah semenit mengusap kepala Wiona, Alpha menurunkan tangannya. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Wiona mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ya, terima kasih."

Alpha ikut tersenyum dan kembali mengusap kepala gadis itu.

'Rambutnya begitu halus.'

'Usapannya sangat lembut, seperti mengingatkanku pada Ayah.'

* * *

 _ **~New Style~**_

"Alpha! Alpha!"

"Hm?" Si pemuda yang merasa terpanggil menengok ke belakang.

Tiba-tiba Emy menyambar kerah bajunya dengan wajah antusias. "Boleh aku ajak Wiona ke mall? Boleh ya? Ya?"

"Woah woah, tenang dulu!" Alpha melepaskan pegangan Emy di kerah bajunya. "Aku tidak melarang sih, asal kau bisa menjaganya baik-baik."

"Itu bisa diatur!"

* * *

"Ini tempat apa? Kenapa kalian mengajakku ke sini?" tanya Wiona yang kebingungan saat _coret_ **diseret** _coret_ diajak Emy beserta gerombolan cewek Fujo dan Garcia (jangan tanya kenapa dia mau ikut) ke mall.

"Oh, kau tidak tau ya? Ini adalah mall, surganya para cewek!" ujar Emy watados.

"Itu agak berlebihan, Emy." sahut Hikari risih. "Garcia, tolong jelaskan!"

Garcia mengangguk dan mulai menjelaskan. "Mall adalah tempat dimana banyak orang yang berbelanja berbagai barang, biasanya disebut 'versi mewah dari pasar'."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasannya, Garcia-chan!" seru Iris. 'Walaupun bagian akhirnya sedikit aneh sih.'

Wiona memiringkan kepala. "Lalu?"

"Kami mengajakmu ke sini untuk membelikanmu beberapa baju baru." jelas Yukari 'bukan Takeba, bukan juga Yuzuki'. *lu demen banget bercandain nama orang dah!*

"Dan juga merombak penampilanmu supaya lebih cantik dan imut." timpal Terri.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Dengar ya! Aku ikut melakukan ini hanya karena aku tidak ingin melihat si bodoh itu melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada Wiona! Lagian juga ogah banget dah stalking _coret_ **istrisendiri** _coret_ cewek bego itu!"

"Thun?"

"Apa?"

"Tsundere-nya kurangin deh. Lu kan udah nikah, harusnya baikan dikit sama istri."

"Halah! Lu sendiri? Ngeliat kakeknya Iris aja masih ngumpet!"

JLEB! *insert 'Jaran Goyang' here.* *kabur.*

"Skakmat nih ye, Arta!"

"Bacot lu, Zilong!"

Mari kita abaikan obrolan misterius tadi dan kembali ke para cewek.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di sebuah salon.

"Menurutku kepang lebih cantik lho!"

"Kayaknya cakepan ponytail deh!"

"Twintail juga lumayan sih!"

"Potong pendek aja lebih cocok kali ya?"

"Apa kalian tidak meminta Wionan yang menentukan?"

Pertanyaan Garcia barusan sukses membuat para gadis terdiam.

"Iya juga sih..." gumam mereka semua.

Kemudian Lira menyodorkan katalog gaya rambut pada Wiona. "Nah, coba kamu yang pilih sendiri."

Wiona mengambil katalog itu dan melihat-lihat isinya. "Hmm, sepertinya aku akan memilih..."

* * *

Setelah mengubah gaya rambut Wiona, para gadis menunjukkan banyak pakaian dan membuatnya kebingungan untuk memilih. Tapi pada akhirnya, dia memilih beberapa pakaian yang sesuai dengannya.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Ehm, Alpha."

Orang yang bersangkutan menengok dan langsung cengo berat (bahkan sampai menjatuhkan berkas yang dipegangnya) karena ternyata dia melihat...

Wiona...

Dengan gaya rambut drill twintail...

Memakai kaos hijau yang tidak menutupi perut...

Jaket hijau dengan renda (?) hitam...

Celana pendek coklat dan sepatu hitam...

Serta bando pita berwarna merah.

"Errr..." Alpha kebingungan mau bilang apa. "Wiona?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi, Emy, mengajakmu ke mall, untuk mengubah penampilanmu ya?" tanya Alpha memastikan.

Wiona hanya mengangguk. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Eh?"

"Apa, aku, terlihat cantik?"

Entah kenapa Alpha malah menjadi gugup dan berusaha untuk bersenyum. "Y-ya! Kau memang cantik! Perubahanmu itu kemajuan besar!"

Wiona berkedip sesaat. "Benarkah?"

Alpha mengangguk mantap dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. "Kenapa tidak? Aku menyukainya kok!"

Tapi padahal...

'Oh My God! Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!'

Dia nyaris jantungan karena refleks mengatakan itu.

* * *

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Kaichou?" tanya Emy pada Girl-chan.

Si ketua squad hanya mesem-mesem. "Yah... Kurasa dia imut juga sih, apalagi gaya rambutnya mengingatkanku pada Kasane Teto yang beda warna rambut. Sepertinya dia punya selera yang bagus."

* * *

 _ **~Salah Paham~**_

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

"Sulit sekali, terlalu banyak kenangan bersamanya."

* * *

"Gir, liat tuh! Kelakuan seme lu!" Ethan menunjuk Luthias yang sedang berdua dengan seseorang berambut putih jingkrak (?) di bangku taman.

"Hah? Itu siapa?" tanya Giro bingung.

"Lu cari tau aja sendiri! Gue panggilin ya!" Kemudian Ethan dengan penuh niat meniru suara Giro. "Luthias-pyon!"

"Heh, jangan gila deh lu! Nggak usah teriak-teriak!" sembur Giro.

"Lho, ada Giro ya? Ngapain di situ? Ke sini gih!"

"Ethan-pyon!" seru Giro kesal saat melihat Ethan yang kabur. "Ah, iya! Aku ke situ!"

* * *

Ternyata orang yang bersama Luthias itu memiliki kepangan di belakang kepalanya, kulit gelap, kaki yang sedikit abnormal, dan juga seorang wanita.

"Kenalan sama temanku nih, namanya Karrie." ujar Luthias.

"Hay Giro, salam kenal." sapa Karrie.

"Sa-salam kenal, Karrie-pyon." balas Giro canggung. 'Ternyata cewek toh, kirain...'

* * *

Note: Serius! Awalnya kukira Karrie itu cowok karena rambutnya, tapi pas liat ulang tampilannya dan dengerin suaranya, ternyata cewek. Aneh kan?

* * *

 _ **~Pencet 'Biji' Kucing~**_

Hikari sedang serius memperhatikan bagian belakang Kopen saat kucing itu duduk di atas meja.

Ekor lebatnya terangkat dan meliuk pelan, kemudian jari gadis itu memencet 'biji' si kucing.

Tanpa diduga, Kopen menengok ke arahnya dan...

"Aaaakh! Iya iya, maaf!" Hikari langsung kabur dikejar Kopen yang marah-marah.

* * *

 _ **~Coffee and Drunk~**_

Saat ini sedang ada pesta minum kopi di kebun belakang markas.

"Hey Mundo, kopi kali ini sangat creamy dan enak. Aku menyukainya." puji Edgar. "Apa ini?"

"Terima kasih! Ini..." Raimundo menggantung sesaat. "Irish?"

Tartagus, Mathias, dan Tanie Yoshimitsu langsung shock mendengar itu (bahkan Mathias sampai menyemburkan kopinya), sementara Vience hanya bingung karena tidak tau maksudnya.

* * *

Tumma: "Sebentar, Tanie Yoshimitsu itu bukannya OC-nya si Rosy yang pernah nawarin kopi ya?"

Me: "Iya, dia sengaja kumasukin ke sini buat hadiah ultah Rosy yang telat beberapa hari."

* * *

Melihat ekspresi suram ketiga orang tadi, Raimundo langsung teringat sesuatu. "Ah, aku lupa!"

(Note: Mungkin Irish yang dimaksud adalah sejenis alkohol dari Irlandia, tapi nggak yakin juga sih... 'w'/)

* * *

Mathias segera mencoba menghentikan adiknya. "Greeny! Berhenti minum i-"

"Aniki~ *hik*"

"Terlambat!"

"Kau sangat keren... *hik* Aku jadi teringat pahlawan itu... *hik*"

"Waaah! Tubuhmu tidak terlalu kuat dengan alkohol!" pekik Mathias histeris.

* * *

"Hey, Vience..." panggil Thundy yang mabuk kelewat parah karena ternyata dia belum makan apa-apa sebelumnya. "Tubuhmu sangat ideal. *hik* Maukah kau berpose telanjang untukku? *hik*"

"Wat de ef, man? *hik* Kita ini teman, tentu akan kulakukan! *hik*" balas Vience yang berlagak bodoh saking mabuknya.

"Vieny, tenanglah!" pinta Tartagus panik.

"Ayo lakukan!"

"No!" Tartagus langsung menahan 'sepupu'-nya agar tidak buka baju.

"Aku tidak bawa kertas dan pensil, jadi aku akan mengukir meja ini saja."

"Tidak! Hentikan! Jangan!" Edgar menahan Thundy agar tidak mengukir meja dengan garpu.

Sementara kedua orang lainnya, ekspresi mereka tidak bisa dijelaskan.

* * *

Persentase toleransi alkohol mereka:

Tartagus: 100% (Serius!)

Mathias: 89%

Raimundo: 77%

Edgar: 65%

Thundy: 43% (Dia kan tua-tua bantet! *kabur.*)

Luthias: 21%

Vience: 10%

* * *

 **Special Bonus: The Five Adels Squad** (Judul yang absurd ya?)

(Peringatan: Timeline sebelum kejadian di 'Power Problem'.)

"Haaaah... Sudah lama Adel tidak ke sini..." gumam Maurice yang sedang jalan-jalan di koridor.

Dia tak sengaja melihat sosok yang mirip Adelia dan segera menghampirinya, tapi ternyata...

"Teiron? Sedang apa kau dengan baju Adel?" tanya Maurice cengo.

"Oh, ehehe... Aku hanya ingin berpura-pura jadi Adel..." Teiron menggaruk bagian belakang wig yang dipakainya. (Iya serius, dia pake wig!)

Maurice mengerutkan kening. "Teiron, kau tidak boleh memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin dan mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya."

"Hey, tidak ada salahnya pura-pura kan? Setidaknya untuk sehari saja!" balas Teiron watados.

Maurice berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah... Memangnya tidak ada salahnya sih..."

* * *

Sekarang mereka berdua berada di kamar Adelia dan Maurice juga ikut berpakaian seperti Adelia disertai wig, walaupun pakaiannya sedikit kebesaran karena dia lebih pendek (tinggi Maurice 158, tinggi Adelia 165). Kalau Teiron ngepas aja sih, secara badannya kurus dan tingginya nggak beda jauh (tinggi Teiron 161).

Tapi mereka malah kepergok Emy.

Emy melipat tangan dengan wajah serius. "Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua akan masuk ke kamar Adel ketika dia pergi, berdandan dengan pakaiannya, dan berpura-pura menjadi Adel-"

Teiron dan Maurice mulai gemetar.

"TANPAKU!"

Webek, webek...

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Ka-kalau mau bergabung ya silakan." balas Maurice gelagapan.

* * *

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang bermain walkie-talkie di kebun dan saling memanggil satu sama lain dengan 'Adel.'

"Adel memanggil Adel." ujar Emy.

"Adel di sini, ganti." balas Maurice.

"Bukan kau Adel, Adel lainnya!" sembur Emy.

"Ada apa, Adel?" tanya Teiron.

* * *

Mereka terus saja begitu, sampai...

"Kalian ngapain sih?" tanya Elwa yang memergoki mereka.

"Kita lagi pura-pura jadi Adel!" balas Emy watados.

Elwa memutar mata. "Itu terlihat mengganggu bagiku."

"Sepertinya itu menyenangkan untuk dicoba." celetuk Wiona yang baru datang.

Elwa terbelalak kaget. "Ka-kau mau mencoba ide bodoh itu?!"

"Hah! Bahkan selera Wiona lebih bagus darimu!" seru Emy.

"Ayolah, Elwa! Tidak ada salahnya! Apa kau tidak pernah terpikirkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Adel?" tanya Teiron.

Elwa menghela nafas pasrah. "Baik baik, kalian menang!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka berlima berpakaian lengkap seperti Adelia, walaupun ada sedikit masalah.

Emy yang paling tinggi di antara mereka (tingginya 169) membuat pakaiannya tidak bisa menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, bahkan dia sampai harus pakai celana pendek. Elwa yang bertubuh paling kecil (tingginya 152) membuat pakaiannya terlihat kebesaran (sama seperti Maurice), hanya saja dia juga sedikit bermasalah dengan ukuran dada karena ukuran dada Adelia (B cup) lebih besar darinya (A cup). Wiona tidak menemui kesulitan karena tinggi badan dan ukuran tubuhnya sama seperti Adelia.

Mereka terlihat menikmati hal tersebut, bahkan sampai memesan pizza.

"Mau sepotong keju lagi, Adel?" tawar Teiron sambil menyerahkan sepotong pizza.

"Terima kasih, Adel." balas Wiona yang mengambil pizza itu.

"Butuh ruang untuk yang lain, Adel?" tanya Emy sambil menggeser sekardus pizza ke sebelah.

"Jangan perdulikan aku, Adel!" jawab Maurice.

"Kalian tau, Adels, harus kuakui." ujar Elwa. "Pakaian ini membuatku merasa... Cantik."

Dia tak menyadari kalau ternyata di belakangnya sudah ada Ikyo dan Adelia.

Keempat temannya segera mundur karena ketakutan, sementara Elwa baru menyadari kedua orang itu ketika menengok ke belakang dan langsung ikut mundur.

Ya iyalah mereka takut, wong Ikyo udah pasang wajah suram begitu.

"Kenapa kita harus punya lima 'Adel' di sini?" tanya Ikyo dengan nada monoton. (Jangan tukar huruf 'n' dan 'o' yang berada di tengah, entar malah jadi... Ah sudahlah!)

Adelia sendiri hanya terkikik geli. "Aku tidak menyangka kalian memiliki kemampuan meniru yang menakjubkan, sepertinya bayi kecilku juga akan tertawa melihatnya."

"Bayi?" tanya Wiona penasaran.

"Dia sedang hamil, sebentar lagi lima bulan." jelas Ikyo.

Wiona baru menyadari perut Adelia yang membesar dan hanya mengangguk paham.

* * *

Note: Sebenarnya mau masukin pasangan sejoli itu juga, tapi sayangnya nggak jadi karena proporsi tubuh mereka nggak pas buat ikutan jadi Adel (iykwim). :V /

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ek** **B** **ack** **C** **heck** **(?)...**

* * *

Wiona Freemirale (Nightmare): Melarikan diri dari squad lamanya karena menjadi korban siksaan. Karena masih diincar, dia jarang keluar dan harus ditemani jika ingin jalan-jalan.

* * *

Udah, itu aja!

Clue Chapter depan: All about 'cloak'. (Dan kemungkinan akan sangat lama.)

Review! :D


	153. The Cloak Crisis

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Really? Gue mah malah ngincer Hacker... -w-/**

 **Alpha: "No. Way."**

 **Hikari: "Gue mah jarang belanja, nggak kayak kalian."**

 **Aku beranggapan begitu karena rambutnya. Puas?**

 **Tartagus: *sedikit gemetar.* "A-apa?"**

 **Ikyo: "Bukan salah gue oy!" =_=**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Maksudmu 'The Quest'? Aku hanya baca wikia, nggak nonton lho. (Kalau nonton di Youtube mah paling cuma sebagian screen doang.)**

 **Thundy: *death glare.* "Ogah..."**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Seharusnya itu Rendy, tapi kulupa ganti di doc aslinya sebelum di-publish dan baru nyadar setelah baca ulang, kemudian ku-edit ulang. Geez... =w=**

 **Alpha: "Weker memang alarm bangun tidur, tapi kalau soal jam Wiona itu lain lagi."**

 **Luthias: "Entahlah..." ._.**

 **Sedikit typo, but, yeah...**

 **Tartagus: "Aku belajar sejak kecil dan hanya melakukannya di waktu senggang (tanpa ketauan Vieny)."**

 **Hikari: "Tidak, hanya mengajarinya tentang mall. Tapi aku akan mengusahakan agar Emy tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Dia rada blangsak kalau lepas kendali."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **48** **:** **The Cloak Crisis**

* * *

"Kalian penasaran nggak sih dengan tampang Zen?"

Duo Spiky melirik ke arah Alpha.

"Gue pengen aja sih, tapi rasanya ogah banget deh nanya langsung sama orangnya." balas Salem risih.

Saphire memutar mata. "Terus lu mau apa? Nyolong jubahnya pas orangnya lagi mandi gitu?"

Webek webek...

Kedua pasang manik coklat itu melirik si coklat spiky sesaat, kemudian saling berpandangan dengan seringai nista.

"SETUJU!" koor mereka berdua lantang sampai membuat telinga Saphire langsung pengang karena terlambat tutup telinga.

"Kuping gue sakit gara-gara lu teriakin, kampret!" sembur Saphire kesal sambil memegangi telinganya.

'Gue nyesel ngomong sama mereka! Tapi, mau nggak mau ya ikut aja deh...' batin Saphire pasrah.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, mereka bertiga berniat membuntuti Zen yang ingin mandi.

Ketika dia melepas jubah model hoodie robe miliknya dan masuk kamar mandi, mereka segera mengambil jubah itu dan pergi.

* * *

Begitu Zen selesai mandi, dia langsung terkejut setelah menyadari kalau jubahnya hilang. "Jubahku kemana?"

Dia segera memakai pakaiannya (kaos hitam, jaket abu-abu, celana putih, sepatu boot), kemudian memakai handuk untuk menutupi kepalanya dan segera keluar kamar mandi.

* * *

Sekarang ketiga orang itu sedang berada di atap markas.

"Jadi, mau kita apakan jubahnya?"

Tiba-tiba Salem merasa dapat ide dan memakai jubah itu. "Hey, lihat aku! Aku Zen! Darkness, Death, Skulls, and Bones."

Kedua temannya langsung tertawa melihat itu.

"Gantian dong!" pinta Alpha.

Salem melepas jubah itu dan diambil Alpha yang segera memakainya, kemudian dia memakai kacamata hitam. "Hello humans, I'm the Dark Sith."

Duo Spiky yang melihatnya langsung tepuk tangan.

"Mau nyoba nggak?" Alpha melepas jubah itu dan memberikannya ke Saphire.

Saphire berpikir sebentar selagi memegang jubah itu, tapi angin kencang datang dan menerbangkannya.

"Gawat!" Mereka bertiga saling melirik dengan wajah pucat. 'Kalau dia tau, bagaimana ini?'

* * *

Sementara itu, Zen terus mencari jubahnya ke seluruh markas sampai semua orang yang dilewatinya kebingungan karena mereka melihat dia masih memakai handuk di kepala.

* * *

Ketika sampai di atap, dia melihat ketiga orang yang masih terdiam. "Kalian ngapain?"

Mereka bertiga langsung shock seketika dan perlahan menengok ke belakang. "Ha-hay, Zen."

"Kalian kenapa pucat begitu?" tanya Zen bingung.

"Kau sendiri kenapa pakai handuk di kepala?" Alpha nanya balik.

Zen menghela nafas. "Ada orang bodoh yang mengambil jubahku dan aku tidak bisa menutupi kepalaku tanpanya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau punya potongan rambut yang jelek?" tanya Salem.

"Bukan."

"Mengalami kebotakan?" terka Saphire.

"Bukan."

Ketiga orang itu tetap keheranan. "Terus?"

"Maaf, tak bisa kujelaskan." Zen segera terbang pergi.

'Sepertinya dia sedih.' batin mereka merasa bersalah.

* * *

"Ada yang liat Zen?" tanya Arie yang baru pulang.

"Tadi terakhir kulihat, dia sedang keliling markas dengan handuk di kepala." jelas Tumma.

"Errr, dia tidak pakai jubahnya ya?" tanya Arie memastikan.

Tumma menggeleng. "Tidak, memang kenapa?"

Arie terdiam sesaat dan menyadari sesuatu. "Aku akan mencarinya, dia pasti sudah kabur ke hutan sekarang!"

* * *

Di hutan, Zen duduk memeluk lutut di bawah pohon dan handuknya diletakkan di pangkuan.

"Zen, kau dimana?"

Dia ingin menjawab, tapi takut.

Di atas langit, Arie melihat sesuatu yang dikenalinya dan segera terbang menghampirinya. "Di sini rupanya, apa yang terjadi? Dimana jubahmu?"

Zen tidak mau menjawab dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut.

Arie mencoba menerka. "Apa ada yang baru saja menghilangkannya?"

Dia mengangguk pelan. "Aku, tidak mau, kembali... Aku, takut..."

Arie mulai prihatin dan menghela nafas, kemudian dia mendekati Zen dan berjongkok untuk mengusap tanduk patah di kepalanya. "Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu dan jadilah lebih berani. Aku yakin mereka akan memakluminya."

Zen mengangkat kepala, air mata terlihat mengalir di pipinya. "Benarkah?"

Arie mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Percayalah padaku."

Dia segera memeluk Arie dan menangis sesegukan.

Arie mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Ingat Zen, kita ini saudara. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, apapun yang terjadi."

"Hiks... Terima kasih, Arie..."

* * *

Di markas...

"They're going too long! I'm bored to waiting!" gerutu Alexia sebal.

"Errr, bisa pakai bahasa yang dimengerti? Aku tidak paham. Hehehehe..." pinta Teiron sambil cengengesan.

Alexia langsung melirik Teiron dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Shut up, you Red Head!"

Teiron yang ketakutan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Tumma.

"Sudahlah, mereka pasti akan kembali." lerai Ashley.

Kriieet!

"Baru dibicarakan sudah datang." celetuk Tumma saat melihat Arie yang membuka pintu.

"Ssst, keluarlah! Tidak apa-apa!" bisik Arie pada seseorang.

Kemudian Zen memunculkan kepala dari balik pintu dengan wajah takut.

"Heee? Itu Zen kan? Ada apa dengan tandukmu?" tanya Teiron.

"Dia sedang kehilangan jubahnya saat ini. Tanduknya patah karena sebuah insiden di masa lalu, jadi dia selalu menyembunyikan kepalanya." jelas Arie. "Ayolah Zen, sudah kubilang jangan takut."

Zen masih takut untuk masuk. Arie hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dia menghampiri dan mendorongnya sampai ke depan pengunjung perpus lainnya.

Zen menunduk takut dan gemetar hebat, bahkan hampir menangis. Mereka yang melihatnya mulai tidak tega.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, menurutku penampilanmu sama saja." ujar Ashley.

"Ya, seharusnya kau menunjukkannya dari dulu." sambung Teiron.

"Kalau tanpa tanduk patah itu, gaya rambutmu boleh juga." puji Alexia dengan senyum kecil.

"Jangan sedih, kami tetap menyukaimu sebagai teman." hibur Tumma.

Arie merangkul pundaknya. "Lihat? Kami masih menerimamu, kau hanya butuh keberanian."

Zen menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!"

"Jadi, kudengar ada yang kehilangan jubahnya."

Semua orang menengok ke arah pintu dan ternyata si ketua squad sudah ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, BaKaichou?!" tanya Alexia emosi.

"Sejak tadi." jawab gadis itu kalem. "Aku turut prihatin dengan tandukmu, Zen. Tapi aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

Kemudian dia menjentikkan jari dan Tsuchi datang membawa sebuah jubah.

Zen yang mengenali jubah itu langsung terbelalak. "Di-dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Nyaw..." _(Jadi...)_

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Tsuchi~" Marinka melompat turun dari rumah pohonnya sambil memakai sebuah jubah.

Tsuchi terbelalak karena mengenali jubah itu. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw?" _(Marinka, itu jubah Paman Zen, kamu dapat dari mana?)_

"Tadi aku menemukannya tersangkut di salah satu dahan, jadi kuambil saja. Kukira tidak ada yang punya." jelas Marinka polos.

Tsuchi terdiam sesaat. "Nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw. Nyaw nyaw!" _(Marinka, aku harus mengembalikan jubah itu pada Paman Zen. Ini serius!)_

"Baiklah! Aku tidak keberatan!" Marinka melepas jubah yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Tsuchi.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Zen langsung memeluk Tsuchi. "Terima kasih, Tsuchi! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau jubahku hilang selamanya!"

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi memberikan jubah yang dipegangnya.

Zen memakai jubahnya, tapi tanpa menaikkan tudungnya. "Aku senang jubahku kembali, tapi kali ini aku akan tampil tanpa tudung!"

'Yah, setidaknya aku senang dia lebih berani sekarang.' batin Arie.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Si ketua squad sedang membaca buku di depan markas ketika dia kedatangan tamu.

"Ra, kata Batur lu sakit, beneran tuh?"

"Ya, tapi sekarang udah mendingan sih."

"Berapa hari?"

"Sehari sakit, dua hari istirahat."

Reha ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Zen, kau marah nggak kalau aku... Mengaku menghilangkan jubahmu?"

Zen terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaan Salem barusan. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di taman kota.

"Hah? Kenapa harus marah?"

Di saat yang bersamaan, muncul angin yang berhembus dan meniup tudung jubah sampai terlepas dari kepalanya.

"Justru kalau bukan karena itu, aku masih takut untuk menunjukkan kepalaku sampai sekarang." Dia tersenyum sambil menatap jalan di depan mereka.

"Eh?" Salem langsung kebingungan. "Kau tidak marah?"

Zen memiringkan kepala. "Untuk apa marah? Memangnya aku MinoTaurus?"

* * *

Sang banteng langsung bersin hebat di markas.

* * *

"Jalan bentar yuk! Entar kutraktir!" ajak Zen mengalihkan topik.

Salem hanya angkat bahu. "Iyain aja deh..."

* * *

Yah, setidaknya itu akhir yang baik... Mungkin.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Mathias, kau mau kumpul sama teman 'sesama negara' (baca: personifikasi)? Boleh minta oleh-oleh?" pinta Zen pada Mathias yang sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

Yang bersangkutan hanya mengangguk. "Tentu, memangnya kau mau apa?"

Zen menggaruk kepala. "Yah... Aku ingin mencoba menu kuliner extreme dari berbagai negara."

Webek webek...

"Errr, kau serius nih?" tanya Mathias ragu. 'Dia pasti lagi sengklek hari ini.'

Halah, kayak sendirinya nggak pernah sengklek aja!

"Iya, serius! Aku ingin mencobanya!" balas Zen antusias.

"Ehmm..." Mathias berpikir sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah..."

'Entah apa reaksi mereka jika sampai mendengar ini...' batin Mathias was-was.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ap** **B** **rain** **C** **laim** **(?)...**

* * *

Akhirnya setelah buntu ide dan sempat sakit, akhirnya update juga. Ugh... =w=

Bagian Salem mainin jubah Zen di sini terinspirasi dari Teen Titans Go episode Meatball Party. Konyol banget pas Beast Boy mainin jubah Raven dan pake buku sihirnya buat bikin sofa jadi burrito raksasa... :v a

Ehmm, aku butuh bantuan buat cari ide tentang kuliner ekstreme. Aku taunya cuma 'Balut', telur ayam mau netes yang direbus... ._./

Yah, mau bagaimana pun, fic ini tetap harus jalan demi kalian yang baca... 'v'/

Review! :D


	154. We're Form Happiness

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya soal kredit itu kepikiran dari Warkop DKI Reborn, soalnya bagian taplak meja dikredit itu rada lucu... ^^a**

 **Rendy: "Kalau tidak tau Ilia tak apa sih, dia jarang muncul..." ._.**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **StrideRyuuki: Kupikir itu bukan hanya salahnya.**

 **Zen: "Makasih, kau teman baikku..." :')**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **49** **:** **We're Form Happiness**

* * *

Cuaca tak menentu bisa bikin sakit, dan yang paling terkena dampaknya adalah...

"Ugh..."

"Sebaiknya kau tetap istirahat, aku ambilkan obat dulu."

"Beliin bubur..."

"Iya, entar aku beliin sekalian."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Mathy."

"Ya?"

"Hancurin (baca: gerusin) obatnya dong."

"... Kamu tuh udah kayak bayi aja deh."

"Kalau kubisa nelen obat mah nggak bakalan minta digituin juga kale."

"... Ya sudah."

Yah, sepertinya si ketua squad perlu istirahat beberapa hari.

* * *

Di sini kami akan terus membuat kebahagiaan, walaupun dengan cara yang garing.

* * *

 _ **~Lembur~**_

"Ugh... Hari ini melelahkan sekali, sampai begadang seharian (udah jam dua pagi)." keluh Mathias lesu. "Ngerjain semua tugas negara (ditambah sebagian tugas Greeny yang nggak sempet dia kerjain), selesaiin sebagian misi sendirian, nyari makanan extreme buat Zen (bahkan sampe nanya temen sana-sini dan nyari di internet), belum lagi masalah Wiona yang masih dikejar-kejar squad lamanya, udah gitu Kaichou masih sakit pula (dan gue juga yang harus ngurus tuh bocah sampe ke bagian gerusin obatnya)."

Kemudian dia melihat Alpha yang sedang berada di perpustakaan. "Wah, tumben dia di sini malem-malem, tanyain aja deh!"

* * *

"Hey Al, bisa bantuin nggak?" pinta Mathias.

Tak taunya...

"Yaaa..." balas Alpha dengan suara berat disertai wajah suram, rambut kusut, kantong mata berlipat-lipat, dan pipi berkerut.

Mathias langsung nyembur karena shock melihat itu.

* * *

 _ **~Uranus~**_

Paman Grayson sedang mengajari planet pada anak-anak.

"Jupiter."

"Jupiter!"

"Saturnus."

"Saturnus!"

"Uranus."

"Ura-"

"My anus!"

Webek webek...

Jean dan Edward langsung melirik Rina dengan wajah pucat.

"Um, tidak... Uranus." ralat Paman Grayson risih.

Tapi...

"Rina, jangan!"

"My anus!"

Ternyata Rina masih tidak mau dengar.

* * *

 _ **~Snaky Pancake Eater~**_

"Seriously Tei, yang benar saja kau mau makan pancake sebanyak itu?" tanya Thundy risih karena Teiron berniat memakan dua puluh lembar pancake yang ditumpuk di satu piring.

"Kenapa tidak?" balas anak itu sambil menggosok tangan dan menjilat bibir.

Thundy hanya menghela nafas dan melipat tangan sambil memalingkan wajah. "Ya sudah, aku tidak perduli jika kau mau makan dengan cara ular atau penggilingan sekalian..."

Tanpa diduga, Teiron benar-benar memakan tumpukan pancake tadi dengan cara ular. Mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar dan langsung melahap semua tumpukan pancake itu sekaligus, kemudian menelannya tanpa dikunyah sama sekali.

Thundy yang melihat itu langsung shock seketika.

* * *

 _ **~Petasan~**_

Pada puasa bulan lalu...

"Sal, katanya lu beli petasan pas ngabuburit ya?" tanya Rendy.

"Iya, tapi kayaknya gue ditipu sama penjualnya deh!" balas Salem dengan wajah kusut.

"Lho, kok bisa?" tanya Chilla bingung.

"Gue milih petasan uler karena kayaknya keren, tapi pas dinyalain malah kayak gini!" Salem menunjuk petasannya dan ternyata...

"Gyahahaha! Kok petasannya kayak eek sih?" tanya Rendy sambil tertawa.

"Petasan doang pake PHP segala!" sembur Salem kesal.

"Ternyata Salem gampang ketipu ya." komentar Chilla tanpa dosa.

* * *

 _ **~Kalah Suit~**_

Ada tiga orang wanita dan dua dari mereka akan bertarung.

"Baiklah, kita mulai pertandingannya!" ujar si wanita yang menjadi wasit pertandingan.

"Aku sudah siap!"

"Baik!"

Pertandingan pun dimulai.

"Batu."

"Gunting."

"Kertas."

Gunting lawan batu.

* * *

"Dasar nggak guna! Kalah sama orang buta?! Malu-maluin aja lu!" sembur Fanny kesal.

"Huweee... Maaf! Tapi nggak usah jitakin juga dong! Sakit tau!" balas Layla sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dijitak Fanny.

"Aku kalah atau menang ya?" tanya Naya yang ternyata lupa memakai gelang matanya.

* * *

 _ **~Dewasa~**_

"Flore kemana nih?" tanya Tumma yang dapat tugas jemput Flore pulang sekolah hari ini.

"Pokoknya kita putus!"

Ternyata ada sepasang anak SD yang pacaran tak jauh darinya.

"Dasar nggak peka! Dewasa dikit dong!"

"Tapi Beb, besok kan anniv kita yang ketiga hari!"

"Nggak! Kita putus!"

"Tapi Beb-"

* * *

'Ja-jangan sampai Flore jadi kayak gitu!' batin Tumma was-was. 'Biji cabe udah mulai berkeliaran!'

"Yeay, Paman Tumma jemput!" seru Flore di belakangnya.

* * *

 _ **~Bayar Belanja~**_

"Kak Edgar!" Edward melambaikan tangan di depan meja kasir.

"Ah, yo!" balas Edgar rada bingung. 'Tumben dia nyapa.'

* * *

Kemudian...

"Semuanya jadi 320 ribu mas." kata si mas kasir.

"Hah? Tapi saya cuma beli snack sama minum doang, bukannya itu jadi 10 ribu ya?" tanya Edgar heran.

"Iya, kalau masnya sendiri emang hanya segitu. Tapi ini ditotalin sama belanjaan anak tadi, katanya masnya yang mau bayarin sekalian." jelas mas kasir itu. "Tadi dia konfirmasi ke mas kan? Terus mas jawabnya 'yo'."

'Anak setan!' umpat Edgar dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **~Produktif~**_

Emy sedang produktif menjadi istri idaman.

* * *

Mulai dari belanja.

"Lho, nggak bisa debit ya?" tanya Emy datar sampai membuat Tumma menahan tawa di belakangnya.

"Ngejek nggak gitu juga kali, mbak!" balas si pedagang sweatdrop.

* * *

Mengasuh anak (orang).

"Bibi Emy pintar beli baju ya!" ujar Flore yang memakai baju baru dari Emy.

"Siapa dulu dong!" balas Emy bangga.

* * *

Dan...

"Thun-kun~" Emy masuk kamar Thundy tanpa busana.

'Sikampret, ternyata ada maunya!' umpat Thundy dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **~Matcha(Wasabi)~**_

"Mira, ini apa?" tanya Rina yang memegang sebuah kemasan berwarna hijau di tangannya.

"Oh, itu gula Jepang rasa Matcha (dapat dari Nii-chan, katanya dikasih sama orang)." jawab Mira.

"Waaah! Aku habiskan ya~"

'Pake roti pasti enak nih!'

Rina mengoleskan 'Matcha' itu pada roti dan memakannya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, datanglah mobil ambulans.

Silakan tebak sendiri apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 _ **~Pergi~**_

Teiron dan keluarganya (Bibi Rilen, Teira, dan Carlina) akan liburan sebulan, dan tentu saja Tsuchi dan Flore diajak.

"Kami hanya pergi sebulan, Paman. Tenang saja, nanti Papa bawa oleh-oleh kok." kata Flore sedih.

Tumma langsung memeluk Flore dengan erat sambil mewek. "Huwaaa! Flore hati-hati ya! Aku bakal kangen lho! Jangan makan ikan doang ya! Papa kamu juga sering makan kayak uler!"

"Pulang nanti gue gebukin lu, Tum!" omel Teiron sebal.

* * *

 _ **~Lelucon Ilia~**_

"Hey Donna, apa tipe musik favorit robot?" tanya Ilia.

Donna yang sedang bersih-bersih hanya bertanya balik. "Apa itu?"

"Heavy metal!" jawab Ilia bersemangat.

Webek webek...

Ilia yang awalnya tersenyum senang berubah murung. "Tidak suka ya?"

"Ah, bukan begitu." Donna tersenyum lembut. "Aku hanya tidak tau dimana lucunya."

"Hmm, baiklah." Ilia berjalan pergi.

Donna berniat kembali bersih-bersih ketika mendengar suara tawa, tapi memilih untuk mengabaikannya karena merasa tidak ada siapapun.

Di sudut lain ruangan itu, ada sesosok bayangan yang beranjak pergi.

* * *

 _ **~Injek~**_

Duo Spiky dan Alpha sedang jalan-jalan sambil mengobrol tentang sesuatu, sampai...

Crat!

Ada yang menginjak kotoran kucing.

"Jauh-jauh lu! Bau tai anjir!" (Salem)

"Najis ih! Makanya jalan jangan meleng!" (Alpha)

"Aku bisa jelaskan." (Saphire)

* * *

 _ **~'Jebakan'~**_

Di sebuah Dungeon berbentuk Mansion...

Daren melihat Alexia yang terbujur kaku. "Astaga! Lex!"

"Ugh... Lu Ren..."

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

"Hati-hati... Sama... Jebakan..." Kemudian Alexia pingsan lagi.

"Demi kutang bayi hiu, jebakan apa yang bisa bikin dia jadi begini?! Tak akan kumaafkan!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang berambut pink kepang dengan baju sailor berwarna senada disertai rok yang mendekat dan menggigit telinganya.

"Hah? Apaan nih?"

Orang itu memasang wajah imut yang sukses membuat Daren langsung tepar dengan nosebleed.

"Hadeh... Tepar juga lu, mana cuma sekali gigit doang... Tadi udah gue bilangin hati-hati sama 'jebakan' malah teriak-teriak doang, lu ngapain?"

"Ugh... Lu tadi bilangnya nggak jelas sih! Coba ngomongnya trap!"

"Gue tadi juga lagi sekarat tong!"

* * *

"Gir, entah kenapa musuhnya cocok buat kamu deh. Lawan sendiri gih! Entar aku ganti potion-nya." usul Musket dengan tampang serius.

"Heeeeeh?! Kenapa?!" tanya Giro shock.

* * *

 _ **~Nggak Bisa~**_

"Kebanyakan orang bisanya cuma nyinyir sama nyebar hoax doang! Kepo sama urusan orang, ribet, terlalu banyak manusia! Tapi mau pindah negara nggak bisa!" gerutu Vivi.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Vience.

"Nggak bisa jauh dari kamu... (Kyaaaaah!)" jawab Vivi malu sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"OMG bebebku~" ujar Vience senang.

* * *

"Sa ae tuh terong mentah!" sembur Tartagus dari kejauhan. 'Coba ah nanti!'

* * *

 _ **~Kurban~**_

Pada suatu siang di sebuah padang rumput...

"Ma-maaf ya para kambing dan sapi... Sebenarnya aku nggak tega, tapi aku harus memotong kalian..." ujar Lucy ketakutan.

"Goloknya sudah diasah kok, dijamin tajam." timpal Primarin datar. "Tapi, aura seram dari mana ini?"

"Ehehe... Mana dulu nih yang mau dipotong?" tanya Yubi dengan ekspresi dan aura yang sangat tidak mendukung suasana.

"Woy Yubi, ngapain lu bawa gergaji?! Ambil golok sono!" bentak Lucy sewot.

* * *

 _ **~Saran Lomba~**_

Agustus'an enaknya lomba apa ya?

* * *

"Lomba net-"

Thundy membungkam mulut Emy. "Lomba estafet."

* * *

"Tangkap Pokemon!" usul Diggie.

"Yeay, jadi Dusknoir!" seru Nana disertai Akai yang menyamar di belakangnya.

"Oh my..." gumam Cyclops speechless.

* * *

"Ehmm... Lomba cari pasangan ada nggak ya?" tanya Elwa malu-malu.

"Wah, Elwa punya pasangan ya? Kukira masih jones." kata Cyclops tanpa dosa yang sukses membuat Elwa langsung tertohok.

* * *

'Kelewat sadis kamu, Cyclops...' (Diggie)

'...' (Akai)

'Gue jadi Elwa bakar aja udah...' (Thundy)

"Sabar ya Elwa, jangan sampai bapernya Salem nular ke kamu lho." (Emy)

* * *

 _ **~Tanya~**_

Ada seseorang yang menjual sesuatu di online shop seharga 100 ribu Peso dan pembeli akan mendapat diskon 20% jika beli lima.

Kemudian ada seseorang yang mengirim chat pada penjualnya seperti ini:

Harganya berapa gan? Kalau beli lima dapat diskon berapa?

* * *

Tapi ternyata di lain tempat...

'Apa? Masih nanya lagi?' batin Tartagus emosi sambil mencengkeram pinggir laptop sampai retak beserta aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Laptop-nyaaaaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Saphire histeris.

* * *

 _ **~Daftar Lomba~**_

"Lu basah amat kayaknya." komentar Reha saat melihat gadis yang datang ke markasnya berkeringat cukup banyak di wajahnya.

"Yah, gue pengen keringetan aja (mumpung buat nurunin demam)." Kemudian Girl-chan memberikan sebuah kertas pada Reha. "Nih, daftar lomba buat Agustus'an (gue buru-buru kerjain gara-gara Mathy kecapean gantiin tugas gue)."

"Oh, makasih ya Ra!" balas Reha sambil mengambil kertas itu, tapi langsung pucat setelah melihat isinya. "Eh?"

* * *

Kalau kalian penasaran, kayak gini:

1\. Lomba Cari Perkara

2\. Lomba Memasukkan Cacing ke Celana Zilong

3\. Lomba Tangkap Loli

4\. Lomba Balap Tikung

5\. Lomba Panjat Sutet dan Tiang Listrik

* * *

"KENAPA LOMBANYA SURAM KABEH?! REVISI!" pekik Reha histeris. "Dan apa pula itu 'lomba tangkap loli'?! Tuh Batu Nisan abis nyangkut ke markas lu lagi?!"

"Ng... Itu... Anu..."

* * *

 _ **~Pulang~**_

"Haaaah... Agustus'an nanti pasti bakalan kurang nih!" keluh Tumma di belakang pintu perpus.

Tanpa diduga...

BRAAAAAAAK!

"Waaaaaaah!"

Ada yang mendobrak pintu sampai membuat anak itu terjungkal ke depan dan rupanya sang pelaku adalah...

"Aku pulang!"

Wah, ternyata Teiron baru pulang dari liburannya.

"Kalau mau masuk tuh nggak usah pake dobrak pintu juga, bego!" bentak Tumma sewot.

"Nggak usah nyolot, kampret! Tadi gue panggilin lu nggak nyahut!" balas Teiron emosi.

'Baru juga pulang...' batin Bibi Rilen sweatdrop.

"Nenek, ayo makan!" ajak Flore.

* * *

 _ **~Gebuk Bantal~**_

Lomba Agustus'an itu seru.

"Yang bisa jatuhkan lawan dapat satu jutaaaaa!" seru Salma.

* * *

Anak kecil sangat antusias ikutan.

"Wah, asik!" ujar Alfa senang.

* * *

Walaupun ada yang kelewat serius. :D

'Iblis bodoh!' (Rone)

'Dih, lemah!' (Zen)

Yah, seperti mereka yang tampangnya kayak pengen perang.

'Pulang kalian!' batin Revan dan Arie stress.

* * *

Papan 'Beberapa Jam Kemudian' dibawakan oleh Jeronium.

* * *

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

Sampai sekarang Zen dan Rone masih saja heboh.

* * *

"Gimana nih? Lomba lainnya pada udahan semua, mereka doang yang belum kelar." tanya Thundy.

"Gue mah nggak perduli, mending pulang aja yuk!" ajak Revan cuek.

"HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA KEBODOHAN INI!"

Rupanya itu berada dari...

"Kenapa kalian malah saling baku hantam?! Seharusnya sebagai bangsa yang merdeka, kita harus bersatu dan saling membantu!"

Ethan?

"Kalian lupa?! Usaha dan perjuangan para pahlawan kita?! Blablablabla..."

"Wah, hebat!" Rone terkesan dengan pidato itu.

"Hiks..." Zen langsung terharu.

'Tumben dia waras...' batin Revan dan Thundy dengan tampang pokerface.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **renggiling** **B** **erkeliling** **C** **elah** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, jangan tanya... -w-/

Kalau untuk makanan extreme, itu untuk Chapter depan... 'v'/

Review! :D


	155. The Terrible Food Eater

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Entahlah, gue pengen aja nistain Zilong... Apalagi kalau nonton animasi ML buatan 'tomiatoe' di Youtube, ngeliat dia apes mulu rada gimana gitu. :p**

 **Daren: "Gue cuma kaget anjir." =_= *dia nggak suka trap (alias masih normal).***

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **StrideRyuuki (serah lu mau singkat atau nggak): Makasih, sekarang udah baikan kok. 'v'/**

 **Teiron: "Dilarang menyentuh Flore, PEDO KAMPRET!" *keluarin bazzoka colongan dari Alpha dan langsung tembak Hibatur.***

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya, itu wasabi.**

 **Salem: "Sebenarnya itu pas lagi puasa bulan lalu..." =w=**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **Note: Makasih link-nya, tapi aku hanya pakai sebagian, tak apa kan?**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **50** **:** **The Terrible Food Eater**

* * *

Saat ini Zen sedang menunggu makanan yang akan dibawakan Mathias untuknya di halaman belakang markas.

"Katanya makanannya akan datang setengah jam lagi." ujar Luthias setelah mengecek chat dari kakaknya.

"Kelamaan!" keluh Zen yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Hey Zen, selagi menunggu makananmu datang, bagaimana kalau kau bernyanyi saja?" usul Luthias.

"Oh, ide bagus!" Zen langsung berdiri dengan antusias. "Dan aku baru saja menemukan lagu yang cocok untuk acara makanku saat menjelajahi Youtube!"

"Lagu apa itu?" tanya Giro.

Zen hanya nyengir lebar selagi memutar lagu yang dimaksud.

 _"Saa, nokosazu ni tabenasai"_

"Wait, itu lagu Conchita kan?" tanya Giro memastikan.

"Sepertinya..." jawab Luthias seadanya.

 _Fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata_

 _Kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan_

 _Mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu_

 _Hitori kuiasaru onna no egao_

 _Kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA (Banica Conchita)_

 _Katsute kono yo no bishoku wo kiwameta_

 _Sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa_

 _Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki_

 _(Uyamaitataeyo_

 _Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA_

 _Kono sekai no shokumotsu wa_

 _Subete ga anata no tame ni aru)_

 _Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete_

 _Ibukuro ni wa madamada aki ga aru_

 _Aojiroku kagayaku moudoku_

 _MEIN DISSHU (Main Dish) no SUPAISU (Spice) ni saiteki_

 _Hone no zui made shaburitsukuse_

 _Tarinakereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke_

 _Shitasaki wo kakemeguru shifuku_

 _Bansan wa madamada owaranai_

"Harus kuakui kalau tema lagu itu sedikit cocok dengan acara makannya, mengingat temanya rada..." Luthias menggantung sesaat. "Menjijikkan..."

 _Kotoshi ni haitte juugoninme no_

 _O-kakae KOKKU (Cook) ga kou itte kita_

 _"Sorosoro o-hima wo moraemasen ka?"_

 _Mattaku tsukaenu yatsura bakari ne_

 _(Uyamaitataeyo_

 _Warera ga idai na KONCHIITA_

 _Uragirimono ni wa_

 _Mukui wo ukete itadakimashou)_

 _Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete_

 _Kyou no MENYUU (Menu) wa tokubetsusei na no_

 _Aojiroku kagayaku mouhatsu_

 _OODOBURU no SARADA (Salad) ni choudo ii_

 _Hone no zui made shaburitsukuse_

 _Tarinakereba "okawari" sureba ii_

 _Chotto soko no meshitsukai-san_

 _Anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira?_

"Kapan dia datang?"

"Masih lama."

"Entah kenapa aku juga stress nungguinnya."

"Sama."

 _Itsu shika yakata wa monuke no kara ni_

 _Nani mo nai shi dare mo mou inai_

 _Sore de mo kanojo wa motometsuzuketa_

 _Kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki_

 _"Nokoshitara, okorarechau mono"_

 _Kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete_

 _Kanojo wa mizukara no migite wo mite_

 _Soshite shizuka ni hohoenda_

 _"MADA TABERU MONO ARU JA NAI"_

 _KONCHIITA no saigo no akujiki_

 _Shokuzai wa sou kanojo jishin_

 _Shoku wo kiwameta sono karada no_

 _Aji wo shiru mono wa sude ni inai_

"Ngomong-ngomong soal lagu, kalian sudah denger opening anime Persona 5 yang baru?" tanya Alpha yang udah nongol entah sejak kapan.

"Yang 'Dark Sun'? Aku kurang sreg." jawab Luthias.

"Sama, enakan yang 'Break In to Break Out'." balas Alpha.

"Emang sih..." sahut Giro tidak tertarik.

"Kayaknya lagunya bagus buat dinyanyiin!" timpal Zen yang sudah selesai bernyanyi. "Kasih tau dong!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Kenapa kami disuruh bawa ini, Aniki?"

"Aku nggak bisa angkut semuanya sendirian, jadi kupanggil kalian saja."

"Tapi kenapa isinya makanan aneh semua?"

"Kau tanya saja sama Zen, orang dia yang minta begituan!"

Yah, ternyata Mathias agak lama mengantar karena harus minta bantuan dulu.

* * *

Back to Zen...

Zen sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Dia sudah bernyanyi lima lagu, main catur dengan Arie, bantuin Daren nyiram tanaman, mainin gameboy Alpha sampai tombolnya mendem semua ("Ganti rugi woy!" protes Alpha setelah mendapati gameboy-nya dirusak Zen.), baca buku yang dibawa Luthias, dandanin Giro pake daster, bahkan sampe berantem dengan Alucard dan Zilong yang kebetulan lewat di depan markas saat sedang berkeliling untuk menghilangkan bosan.

"Laaaaammaaaaa~"

'Kenapa Aniki belum datang juga? Pasti ada yang tidak beres.' batin Luthias cemas. "Sepertinya aku perlu menyusul Aniki."

Kemudian dia segera pergi.

* * *

Luthias baru keluar dari gerbang markas saat melihat kakaknya datang bersama kedua saudara lainnya sambil membawa kotak besar.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Ceritanya panjang, Greeny."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Akhirnyaaaa~" ujar Zen lega ketika mendapati makanannya telah tiba.

"Maaf lama, tadi ada kendala di jalan."

Kemudian Mathias, Andersen, dan Victor menaruh kotak yang mereka bawa di meja terpisah.

"Ayo cepat hidangkan, perutku sudah kelaparan!" seru Zen tidak sabaran.

"Iya, sabar."

"Kau sudah puasa berapa hari untuk ini?" tanya Arie.

"Aku meditasi selama seminggu di gudang." jawab Zen watados.

"Pantesan gue nggak bisa buka gudang dari kemaren!" gerutu Daren.

"Hidangan pertama." Mathias menaruh sebuah piring berisi... Mata ikan?

Semua penonton di sana langsung menatap horror mata itu.

"Siapa juga yang demen makan mata ikan?" tanya Alpha skeptis.

"Setauku mata ikan tuna biasa dijual di Jepang." bisik Giro risih.

"A-apa?" Alpha langsung shock mendengar itu.

"Tunggu sampai kalian melihat yang lebih aneh lagi." ujar Andersen sambil meletakkan hidangan kedua yang berupa beberapa telur.

Daren mengerutkan kening. "Ini biasa saja bagiku."

"Coba pecahkan cangkangnya dan lihat apa isinya."

Daren melakukan apa yang dikatakan Andersen dan ternyata...

"Ugh..." Wajahnya memucat, kemudian dia menutup mulut dan meletakkan kembali telur yang dipegangnya, setelah itu langsung kabur ke semak-semak terdekat dan muntah di situ.

"Wajar saja dia muntah." Arie menatap telur tadi dengan wajah datar. "Siapa yang nggak jijik liat ayam belum netes direbus hidup-hidup?"

"Sebenarnya, itu embrio bebek." ralat Andersen.

Arie hanya angkat bahu. "Bebek atau ayam sama saja bagiku."

Victor membawa hidangan ketiga berupa...

"Mein Gott! Itu apaan lagi?!" pekik Giro histeris.

"Escamol, lebih dikenal dengan 'kaviar serangga'. Terbuat dari larva dan pupa semut yang dapat dimakan, serta dipanen dari tequila atau tanaman mezcal." jelas Andersen. "Yah, biasanya yang paling banyak makan serangga itu orang Afrika."

Giro langsung bergidik ngeri.

Alpha melihat Daren yang kembali ke kerumunan. "Udahan muntahnya?"

"Yah..." Daren mengangguk dengan wajah pucat. "Kuharap tidak ada lagi menu dari telur yang menjiji-"

"Sayangnya masih ada..." Mathias menaruh hidangan keempat. "Namanya sih 'Telur Seabad', tapi itu hanya nama. Diawetkan dengan campuran tanah liat, abu, dan kapur selama beberapa bulan, kuning telur berubah menjadi hijau atau bahkan hitam, putih telur menjadi jelly transparan berwarna coklat, serta baunya akan tercium seperti campuran sulfur dan amonia."

Alpha segera menyiapkan kantung muntah untuk Daren yang muntah lagi, sementara ketiga orang lainnya hanya memasang tatapan prihatin.

"Kau tau, sebenarnya tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada memakan sesuatu mentah-mentah." celetuk Giro. "Yah, seperti sebagian makanan Jepang."

Luthias mengangguk. "Yap. Aku pernah dengar tentang Fugu, makanan itu terbuat dari daging ikan buntal yang jika tidak diolah dengan baik akan sangat beracun untuk dikonsumsi."

"Aku juga pernah dengar tentang Odori Don dan Dojo Tofu, keduanya dibuat dengan cara menyiksa hewan. Maksudku... Antara cumi yang dipotong kepalanya untuk disajikan dengan saus kecap, atau tahu yang berlubang karena perjuangan para belut kecil untuk menghindari panasnya minyak yang menggoreng mereka, mana yang lebih parah?"

Daren yang sudah selesai muntah juga ikut berbicara. "Di Prancis juga ada kok makanan yang dibuat dengan menyiksa hewan, pernah dengar burung ortolan?"

Mereka semua menggeleng.

"Burung itu dikenal memiliki suara merdu, tapi... Sayangnya mereka ditangkap bukan untuk dijadikan hewan peliharaan, tapi dijadikan bahan makanan. Kalau setauku sih... Burung malang itu ditusuk matanya, dipaksa makan sampai berat badannya mencukupi, ditenggelamkan ke dalam tong Armagnac, dan setelah mati akan direbus selama sepuluh menit." jelas Daren panjang lebar. "Banyak yang mengecam makanan ini karena ' **katanya** ' populasi burung ortolan semakin langka."

"Kasihan juga ya..." gumam Luthias prihatin.

Daren mengangguk. "Yap. Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi makanan yang kuketahui dibuat dengan menyiksa hewan, namanya Foie Gras. Biasanya para angsa yang akan diambil hatinya untuk bahan makanan ini akan dipaksa makan terus-menerus sampai mati kekenyangan."

"Ren, mending lu cobain ini deh." Mathias memberikan sebutir telur rebus yang ditusuk garpu pada Daren.

Dia mengambil telur itu dan memakannya, tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya langsung berubah seketika. "Ugh, asem banget!"

"Itu telur yang didiamkan dalam toples cuka, seperti saat membuat acar." jelas Mathias.

"Siapapun pembuat telur acar ini, setidaknya ini tidak separah kedua makanan sebelumnya." Daren hanya pasrah dan menghabiskan telur itu dengan ekspresi kecut. "Bleh!"

"Bicara soal menyiksa hewan, ada beberapa negara di Asia yang memakan kucing dan anjing, bahkan ada juga yang makan monyet." ujar Arie.

Luthias langsung memasang tatapan horror. "Jangan sampai squad sebelah mendengar ini, pasti akan ada yang mengamuk di sana."

Zen yang sejak tadi asik makan menyela pembicaraan. "Kalian asik banget ngobrolnya, nggak ikut makan?"

"Nggak, makasih! Perut kami masih normal!" tolak keempat orang itu. (Sebenarnya Arie juga pengen ikut makan, tapi dia lebih memilih untuk jaim saja.)

"Bukannya kau pernah makan daging hiu fermentasi, Grønland?" tanya Victor iseng.

Luthias langsung men-death glare saudaranya. "Kau sendiri bukannya pernah keracunan daging ikan paus?"

Lalu mereka berdua langsung gelut.

* * *

Note: Dari yang kubaca di sebuah artikel, katanya daging ikan paus mengandung berbagai macam racun (salah satunya merkuri) yang bisa menyebabkan gagal organ dan kegilaan.

* * *

"Kalian pernah dengar makanan yang dibuat dari alat kelamin hewan?" tanya Arie mengabaikan mereka berdua.

"Tolong jangan, aku tidak berani membayangkannya!" pekik Alpha histeris sambil memeluk pohon terdekat.

"Baiklah, lupakan saja." balas Arie datar.

Daren terkejut ketika melihat Andersen membawa sebuah makanan yang dikenalinya. "Itu kan..."

"Oh, kau tau ini?" tanya Andersen.

"Ya, kurang lebih. Escargot dibuat dari siput yang dimasak di dalam saus anggur putih, bawang putih, mentega, dan peterseli serta disajikan dalam cangkangnya." jelas Daren seadanya.

"Kelihatannya cukup mewah." komentar Zen ketika escargot itu disajikan di depannya.

"Yah, banyak yang bilang rasanya seperti kerang bertekstur kenyal. Tapi yang jelas, hanya orang tidak normal yang memakan siput bersama cangkang- nya?" Daren langsung mangap begitu melihat Zen benar-benar memakan escargot itu lengkap dengan cangkangnya.

'Oke fix, Zen memang tidak normal!' batin semua orang yang melihat itu (kecuali Arie) sweatdrop.

"Makanan utama sudah, sekarang tinggal hidangan penutupnya." ujar Zen.

Andersen menghidangkan sepiring keju. "Ini dikenal dengan 'keju belatung'. Hidangan tradisional Sardinia ini adalah keju susu domba yang terkenal karena mengandung larva serangga hidup. Belatung kecil yang menggeliat di dalamnya berguna untuk meningkatkan rasa, tapi cenderung melompat ketika panik, jadi harus hati-hati."

Victor yang sudah selesai gelut dengan Luthias segera menghidangkan sebuah piring berisi beberapa biskuit, tapi...

"Biskuit macam apa ini?!" pekik Giro frustasi setelah mendapati keberadaan serangga di dalam biskuitnya.

"Kalau boleh kuberitahu, serangga di dalamnya merupakan tawon penggali dan sengatnya sangat menyakitkan." jelas Mathias datar.

Zen tanpa pikir panjang langsung melahap biskuit itu. Tapi anehnya, mulut dan lidahnya masih baik-baik saja.

'Dia benar-benar mirip Conchita.' batin mereka semua risih.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Makasih makanannya! Kapan-kapan bawain lebih banyak lagi ya!" ujar Zen senang.

"Aku nggak jamin." balas Mathias skeptis.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Five Screen**

Lima kejadian, hanya itu yang bisa kujabarkan.

* * *

 **1\. Glasses**

Tumma sedang mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sebuah kotak kecil dan begitu sampai, dia segera masuk dan menutup pintu.

* * *

Dia menaruh kotak itu di atas meja dan membukanya, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kacamata.

"Aku harap tidak ada yang melihat ini." gumam Tumma sambil memakai kacamata itu, kemudian membuka sebuah buku di atas meja. "Tidak buruk."

"Tumma-kun!"

Tumma yang panik buru-buru melepas kacamatanya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kotak, kemudian menyembunyikan kotak itu di dalam laci meja.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Yubi masuk ke dalam. "Tumma-kun?"

Yang bersangkutan bersender di belakang laci meja. "Ha-ha-hai! Se-sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencarimu saja." jawab Yubi watados.

"O-oh, begitu."

"Ya sudah, aku mau pergi lagi." Yubi berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tumma menghela nafas lega, kemudian kotak itu dikeluarkan dari laci meja dan dia mengeluarkan kembali kacamatanya.

"Baiklah, saatnya ke per- Waaaaah!" Tumma langsung kaget setelah mendapati Yubi sudah muncul di depannya dan segera menyembunyikan kacamatanya di balik punggung. "Kenapa kembali lagi?!"

"Habisnya, tampangmu tadi mencurigakan!" Kemudian Yubi menyadari kalau Tumma menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Kamu sembunyikan apa sih?"

Yubi mencoba melihat dan Tumma berusaha mencegatnya. Tapi pada akhirnya Yubi berhasil merebut kacamata itu dari tangan Tumma dan sedikit terheran-heran. "Hm? Sejak kapan kamu butuh kacamata?"

Tumma mengambil kembali kacamatanya dan memalingkan wajah. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa soal ini, oke?"

Yubi memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. "Baiklah."

Tumma menghela nafas pasrah. "Sebenarnya... Belakangan ini aku kesulitan membaca, kemungkinan karena latihan memanahku. Maurice menyarankanku untuk memeriksa mata, jadi dia dan Paman Grayson membawaku ke dokter mata kemarin. Dokter bilang akan mengirimkan kacamata yang sesuai untukku, tapi harus menunggu sehari."

"Jadi itu kacamata baca?" tanya Yubi.

Tumma mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa disembunyikan?"

"A-aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Yubi kembali merebut kacamata Tumma dan memakaikannya. "Kamu terlihat lebih keren seperti itu."

Tumma menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. "Um, terima kasih..."

Yubi tersenyum manis dan mencium bibirnya, Tumma sedikit kaget dan hanya membalasnya.

Tapi mereka berdua tidak menyadari kalau ada yang melihat kejadian itu sambil menempel di langit-langit kamar dengan posisi terbalik disertai tampang pokerface.

* * *

 **2\. Guardian Spirit and His New Power**

Ketika Hendry mendapati saudaranya pergi melakukan misi berbahaya sendirian, dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Rendy sampai ke hutan.

Sekarang dia sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sambil melihat pertarungan saudaranya.

* * *

Rendy terdesak dengan banyaknya monster yang menyerang dan mengalami luka yang cukup parah.

Hendry ingin membantunya, tapi dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk bertarung dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di tengah kegelisahan dan khawatir dengan kondisi saudaranya, dia mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Suara itu menawarkan kekuatan padanya dan Hendry segera menerimanya dengan penuh keyakinan demi menyelamatkan saudaranya.

* * *

Di saat Rendy sangat terdesak karena senjatanya terlepas dari tangan dan tubuhnya terhempas sampai menabrak pohon terdekat, tiba-tiba sekumpulan benda berwarna putih muncul dan menyerang semua monster yang ada. Sebelum sempat menerka apa yang terjadi, Rendy tidak sadarkan diri karena lukanya.

* * *

Ketika terbangun, Rendy sudah berada di kamarnya dengan tubuh terbalut perban.

"Hey, sudah bangun?"

Dia menengok dan mendapati Hendry menyapanya dari jendela sambil memainkan sesuatu di tangannya.

"Hendry? Ba-bagaimana aku bisa di sini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Hendry hanya tertawa kecil. "Ceritanya panjang, kau tidak akan percaya jika mendengarnya."

Kemudian Rendy baru menyadari sesuatu di tangan saudaranya. "Dari mana kau dapat itu?"

"Ini?" Hendry memperlihatkan benda di tangannya. "Ada yang memberikannya saat aku melihatmu... Hampir mati."

"Ja-jadi kau mengikutiku dan saat aku sekarat, kau mendapatkan kekuatan untuk-" Rendy terdiam sesaat. "Kau ingin bertarung demi aku?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menghadapi bahaya sendirian." Hendry menghampiri Rendy dan duduk di sebelah saudaranya, kemudian mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Aku memang tidak punya kekuatan sebelum sekarang, tapi aku punya keberanian. Jika kau dalam bahaya, aku bertanggung jawab untuk melindungimu. Sekarang aku punya kekuatan dan aku akan menggunakannya untuk terus melindungimu."

"Hendry..." Rendy hanya menunduk sedih, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih telah menolongku.

"Apapun untukmu, Rendy."

* * *

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari para pengintip di balik pintu.

"Momen saudara yang so sweet ya?" (Zen)

"Ya, aku setuju." (Tumma)

"Aku ikut pendapat kalian saja." (Arie)

* * *

 **3\. I Need New Hair Style**

"Apa sebaiknya aku perlu ganti gaya rambut?"

Elwa yang sedang membaca buku terlihat mengerutkan kening. "Untuk apa ganti gaya rambut?"

Ilia yang sedang menopang dagu hanya menghela nafas. "Aku hanya ingin saja. Lagipula aku juga tidak nyaman dengan Donna, gaya rambut kami hampir sama."

"Ngomongin apa nih?" tanya Girl-chan yang nimbrung di tengah-tengah dan mereka berdua langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Potong rambut lagi?" tanya Elwa.

"Yah, begitu deh..." jawab si ketua squad sambil menyisir rambut barunya dengan jari. "Entah kenapa rambutku kali ini mengingatkanku pada 'seseorang'."

"Siapa?" tanya Ilia penasaran.

"Dengan E dan K, dari P2EP."

'Kenapa jadi main tebak-tebakan?' batin Elwa sweatdrop.

Ilia mulai murung. "Sepertinya aku perlu potong rambut juga..."

"Kurasa tidak perlu."

"Hm?"

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan gaya rambut yang lain, jadi itu bisa membuatmu terlihat berbeda."

"Begitu..." Ilia mulai tersenyum. "Makasih ya Kaichou, aku akan pikirkan nanti."

* * *

 **4\. Birthday Gift for Her**

Ulang tahun Ilia semakin dekat, dan mereka berdua masih bingung harus menghadiahkan apa padanya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Hendry was-was.

"Aku juga tidak tau." jawab Rendy lesu. "Aku sudah bertanya apa yang dia suka, tapi dia tidak mau bilang."

Hendry hanya menghela nafas. "Sepertinya ini akan sulit..."

* * *

Pada hari H-nya...

"Rendy!" Ilia menghampiri Rendy yang sedang jalan-jalan di koridor lantai lima.

Yang bersangkutan menengok ke belakang. "Oh, Ilia."

"Bisa bicara sebentar?" pinta Ilia.

Rendy mengangguk. "Tentu. Tapi jangan di sini."

* * *

Di atap...

"Hendry sudah pernah memberitahumu tentang ulang tahunku kan?"

"Ya. Sayangnya kami tidak punya apa-apa untuk hadiah."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku, tapi..." Ilia menunduk sesaat. "Boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" Rendy bertanya balik.

Ilia mengucapkan sebuah kalimat tanpa suara dan Rendy yang membaca gerakan mulutnya sedikit terkejut.

"Ilia, kau sudah tau kalau aku bukan Hendry. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa." Rendy menghela nafas. "Tapi... Jika itu memang keinginanmu, akan kulakukan."

Wajah mereka mulai saling berdekatan dan Ilia hanya menutup mata, kemudian Rendy memberikan ciuman di pipinya.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan Hendry, jadi aku hanya menciummu di pipi. Lagipula itu sama saja kan?"

Ilia meraba pipinya dan tersenyum. "Iya, terima kasih."

Kemudian Ilia pergi meninggalkan Rendy.

* * *

Malam harinya, Ilia sedang tertidur ketika ada yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Suara ketukan itu membuatnya terbangun.

Hendry membuka jendela kamar Ilia dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu mendapati Ilia yang setengah terbangun, dia hanya tersenyum dan mendekatinya, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, Ily."

Setelah Hendry membisikkan kalimat itu ketika Ilia kembali tertidur, dia pun meninggalkan kamarnya melalui jendela.

* * *

 **5\. After Incident**

Setelah insiden Hato mengamuk, Teiron lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kamar.

* * *

"Dia nggak mau keluar dari kemarin?" tanya Tumma.

Alpha yang dari tadi berada di depan kamar Teiron hanya mengangguk. "Tingkat phobia-nya sudah mencapai tahap depresi. Jika ini terus berlanjut, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan BD saat kita tidak sadar."

Tumma bergidik ngeri. "Kenapa harus berhubungan dengan BD?"

"Karena kebanyakan kejadian BD itu berasal dari depresi." Alpha melipat tangan. "Kau sudah mencoba membujuknya untuk minta maaf?"

Tumma hanya menghela nafas. "Percuma, dia tetap keras kepala. Bahkan dia sampai bilang begini..."

* * *

 **-Mini Flashback-**

"Kau tidak mengerti! Ini lebih dari sekedar trauma! Jika kalian terus memaksaku, lebih baik aku mati daripada minta maaf padanya!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Alpha hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Sepertinya ini akan semakin panjang..."

Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa dia bisa trauma dengan anjing. Sebaiknya kita tanyakan Bibi Rilen."

"Aku sudah pernah menanyakan itu, tapi dia tidak mau cerita." celetuk Tumma datar. "Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada adiknya, mungkin dia lebih tau."

Alpha hanya angkat bahu. "Ya sudah, tapi kau saja yang bertanya."

Tumma mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Adeknya Teiron tuh loli! Gue nggak mau diciduk pasukan anti lolicon kalau disuruh nanya sendirian! Semenjak si Batu Nisan menyerang, gue jadi nggak berani jemput Flore pulang sekolah!" jelas Alpha frustasi.

Tumma menahan tawa. "Bukannya kau trauma gara-gara digebukin kakeknya Iris setelah cubitin Iris yang jadi chibi gara-gara ramuan Emy?"

"Elah, tau aja lu yang itu!" sembur Alpha.

Tumma hanya cengengesan sebagai balasannya.

* * *

Warning: Teiron beneran mau bunuh diri jika terus dipaksa minta maaf sama Hato, jadi sebaiknya main aman saja. Karena kalau dijabarkan seperti ini: Orang yang keras kepala + depresi tingkat tinggi = kombinasi mengerikan yang dijamin akan susah dibujuk, bahkan dengan hal favoritnya sekalipun.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **humbelina** **B** **iscuit** **C** **rumble** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, butuh waktu lama untuk ini... -w-/

Review! :D


	156. The Third Devil

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Oh well...**

 **Zen: *bawa sebungkus mata ikan yang dimaksud.* "Sebenarnya mau disimpan buat camilan, tapi kalau mau ya silakan."**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Kayaknya perlu disingkat 'bundir' aja biar nggak salah paham. .v.a**

 **Alpha: *sibuk perbaiki gameboy-nya.* "Aku tidak tau dia main game apa, tapi dia membuat tombolnya mendem semua! Susah keluarinnya!" *memutar obeng dengan brutal.* "Dan aku sedang malas nonton anime musim ini, banyak kerjaan membuatku sibuk! Apalagi kalau harus menjaga Wiona juga sekalian!"**

 **Yah... Soalnya aku baca di artikel itu kalau mereka makan ulat dan kumbang busuk... .w.a**

 **Luthias: "Aku tidak mau membahas si Bornlock itu!"**

 **Oh ya, benar juga, 'Zen' mode... :V a *langsung kabur sebelum ditembak Alexia.***

 **Ilia: "Hmm... Boleh juga sih..."**

 **Tinggal googling saja 'Banica Conchita', kau akan tau sendiri... 'w'/**

 **Tumma: "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya..." ._.**

 **Maaf, itu rahasia pribadi soalnya. .v./ Thanks for Review.**

 **Guest (Kayaknya ada yang lupa ngasih nama nih): Terserah... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **51** **:** **The Third Devil**

* * *

Rabu siang yang cerah di ruang tengah markas Garuchan yang tumben-tumbenan sedang sepi, hanya ada Duo Devil di sana.

"Tadi Mama Zela menghubungiku." celetuk Zen yang sedang berbaring 'di udara' (baca: melayang) sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala, tepat di sebelah Arie yang sedang membaca buku di atas sofa. "Katanya 'dia' kabur dan kemungkinan sedang berada di dunia ini, tapi tidak bilang mau apa dan kemana."

Arie menurunkan bukunya dan melirik Zen sambil mengerutkan kening. "Kau serius?"

Zen mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk bersila dan mengangguk. "Yap. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir karena... Kau tau... 'Dia' kan... 'Masih kecil'."

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat da-" Mereka berdua langsung terdiam karena ternyata...

Flore yang baru pulang sekolah membawa seorang gadis kecil bersamanya.

Gadis berambut coklat tua twintail, bermata coklat muda, dan juga memiliki aksen iblis (tanduk merah kehitaman dan sayap kelelawar).

"Halo Kak Arie, Kak Zen." sapa gadis itu.

Oh, sepertinya dia mengenali mereka berdua.

"NM?!" pekik keduanya shock.

Flore memiringkan kepala. "Kalian memang saling kenal ya?"

"Hey Flore, kamu ketemu dia dimana?!" tanya Arie.

"Di depan sekolah."

Webek webek...

"Flore, bisa tinggalkan kami? Ada yang harus kami bicarakan dengannya." pinta Zen.

Flore hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Jelaskan pada kami bagaimana kamu bisa mengikutinya sampai ke sini." perintah Arie.

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Jadi... Aku sedang melewati sebuah bangunan besar dimana banyak anak-anak manusia keluar dari dalamnya. Lalu aku lihat seorang anak setengah kucing sedang berjalan sendirian, jadi kuhampiri. Aku tanya apa dia kenal kalian, dan saat dia bilang dia kenal, aku langsung minta ikut."

"Lalu kenapa kamu mencari kami?" tanya Zen.

Dia mencembungkan pipi. "Aku kangen! Aku bosan sama Mama Zela terus, jadinya aku ke sini."

Arie dan Zen saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa kita biarkan dia tinggal di sini dulu sampai kita bisa jelaskan semuanya pada Mama Zela." usul Zen.

Arie mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, kamu bisa tinggal di sini dengan kami."

"Benarkah?!" tanya NM antusias.

"Tentu. Tapi sebelumnya, kamu perlu bertemu ketua kami dulu."

NM memiringkan kepala. "Heeeh? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena ini tempat tinggal bersama!" jawab Zen watados.

* * *

Kemudian...

Kriieet!

"Oh, ada a-" Si ketua squad langsung terdiam melihat NM. "Anak dari mana tuh?"

"Kaichou, dia adik kami, NM."

* * *

 _ **~Another Name~**_

"Apa dia tidak punya nama lain?" tanya Girl-chan. "Soalnya orang-orang bisa kebingungan jika dia kenalin diri."

Arie dan Zen menggeleng, sementara NM terheran-heran.

Sang ketua squad hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus memikirkan nama untuknya."

NM memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Girl-chan berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar tidak terlalu menyinggung gadis kecil itu. "Namamu terdengar seperti 'singkatan', jadi sebaiknya kamu menggunakan nama yang lebih 'panjang'."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

"Kita mulai dari nama depan, usahakan dari huruf 'N'."

Mereka berempat berpikir keras.

"Ehmm... Nana?" usul NM.

"Ada yang manggil?" Nana nongol dari bawah meja.

"Bukan kamu!" balas Arie sewot.

Nana langsung ngilang ke bawah meja.

"Nastar?"

Girl-chan langsung menabok Zen dengan sapu lidi. "Ngaco lu! Itu mah nama makanan!"

"Iya iya, tapi nggak usah pake tabok juga kale!" sembur Zen nggak terima.

"Nabila?"

Kali ini giliran Arie yang ditabok dengan sapu lidi.

"Nggak lucu, kampret! Temen SD gue ada yang namanya Nabila! Ada artis yang namanya Nabila juga! Itu kan konyol banget!"

"Terus, kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Arie menahan emosi setelah ditabok barusan.

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak, kemudian dapat ide. "Oh, bagaimana dengan Ney?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang. "Aku suka!"

"Nah, sekarang nama belakang." Girl-chan berpikir lagi. "Yah, banyak sih yang dari huruf 'M'..."

"Melody!"

"Mirror!"

Zen dan Arie mengusulkan hampir bersamaan dan keduanya langsung adu death glare.

"Hey, sudahlah!" lerai Girl-chan sweatdrop. "Bagaimana kalau digabung saja?"

"Digabung?" tanya ketiga iblis itu bingung.

Sang ketua squad memasang senyum tipis. "Melor atau Mirrody? Itu pilihan kalian."

"Kurasa yang kedua lebih bagus." ujar NM.

"Baiklah, sudah ditentukan! Kamu akan menggunakan nama 'Ney Mirrody' mulai sekarang. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Kemudian Girl-chan dan Ney berjabat tangan.

* * *

 _ **~I Wanna Go to School Too~**_

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Kak. Aku juga ingin sekolah seperti Flore."

Arie dan Zen saling berpandangan sesaat.

"Sebentar ya, Ney. Kami bicarakan dulu."

Kemudian mereka berdua berdiskusi.

"Gimana nih?" tanya Zen.

Arie berpikir sejenak. "Kita biarkan saja. Kalau nanti dia sekelas dengan Flore, kita bisa minta dia untuk mengajari dan mengawasinya."

Lalu mereka kembali menatap Ney.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Ney penasaran.

"Baiklah Ney, kau boleh sekolah."

"Yeay! Makasih Kak!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Kamu kenapa pakai itu?" tanya Ney saat melihat Flore memakai beanie.

"Papa bilang aku terlalu mencolok sebagai setengah kucing, jadi aku disuruh pakai beanie untuk menutupi telinga kucingku dan ekorku dilipat di dalam rok." jelas Flore. "Oh iya, kamu juga terlalu mencolok sebagai iblis. Anak-anak pasti akan takut melihatnya."

"Heeeh... Benar juga." Kemudian Ney menghilangkan tanduk dan sayapnya. "Nah, kalau begini beres deh."

"Ya sudah, ayo berangkat."

* * *

Di sekolah...

"Salam kenal semuanya." ujar Ney setelah menulis namanya di papan tulis.

'Tulisannya rada creepy...' batin Flore sweatdrop setelah melihat tulisan Ney.

Sementara para murid lainnya beserta sang guru hanya memasang tampang suram dengan hal itu.

Sebenarnya itu terjadi karena Ney harus mengikuti les privat dari Arie sepanjang malam hanya untuk belajar menulis (dia sudah bisa membaca soalnya).

* * *

Pada jam istirahat...

"Nigou!" Flore melambaikan tangan ke arah si anak setengah Shiba Inu itu.

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Oh, Flore. Temanmu ya?"

"Iya, namanya Ney. Dia baru masuk hari ini."

"Halo." sapa Ney.

Nigou mulai mencium bau yang tidak biasa dari Ney. "Hmm? Kamu bukan manusia ya?"

Ney langsung kebingungan. "Hah? Tau dari mana?"

"Oh iya, aku lupa bilang. Nigou itu setengah anjing." jelas Flore.

"Tepatnya jenis Shiba Inu." sahut Nigou menambahkan.

Ney ber-'oh' ria. "Sebenarnya aku ini iblis, seperti Kak Arie dan Kak Zen."

"Begitu ya."

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Bagaimana sekolah kalian?" tanya Zen yang menjemput mereka berdua.

"Yah, senang-senang aneh gitu." jawab Flore risih.

Zen yang mendengar itu langsung kebingungan. "Aneh gimana?"

Gadis setengah kucing itu hanya menghela nafas. "Nanti kujelaskan."

* * *

 _ **~Gambar Wajah~**_

"Kak, bisa ajarin gambar wajah nggak?" tanya Edward pada Tumma yang sedang membaca.

"Bisa dong." balas Tumma sambil melepas kacamatanya. (Ingat, dia cuma pake kacamata kalau lagi baca doang.)

"Pertama, pilih objek gambarnya dulu." Tumma menunjuk Primarin, kemudian dia menempelkan kertas di wajahnya. "Terus gambar deh."

"Oi!" protes Primarin.

"Waaah~" Edward berbinar-binar.

"Leh uga, biar nggak kena drama." celetuk Federico dari kejauhan.

* * *

 _ **~Hibatur si Lolicon~**_

"Ra, anggota baru di markas lu tuh loli ya?" tanya Reha.

Girl-chan mengangguk. "Emang kenapa?"

"Jangan sampe tuh Batu Nisan tau, entar jadi heboh lho!" nasihat Reha.

"Iye, gue tau kok!" balas gadis itu datar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tuh Batu Nisan kemana?" tanya Reha lagi.

Girl-chan angkat bahu. "Paling ngikutin Flore lagi. Kalau sampe tuh Batu Nisan ketemu Ney, gue nggak mau tanggung jawab kalau nanti dia dibakar Zen."

Reha mengangkat alis. "Emang apa hubungannya tuh anak sama Zen?"

Gadis itu memutar mata. "Mereka saudara."

"Hoooh..." Kemudian Reha baru menyadari sesuatu. "Wait, what?"

* * *

Sementara itu, Hibatur sedang mengikuti Flore yang kebetulan mengajak Ney pergi ke rumah pohon Marinka.

"Ney, papaku bilang kita harus hati-hati sama Paman Hibatur."

"Hah? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Katanya dia suka mengikuti anak kecil seperti kita secara diam-diam."

"Orangnya seperti apa?"

Sebelum Flore sempat menjelaskan, yang bersangkutan sudah muncul duluan. "Halo Flore, teman baru ya? Boleh kenalan nggak?"

"Paman hati-hati deh, entar kualat lho." nasihat Flore.

"Ah, nggak ada yang kualat kok kalau sama kali-"

Tiba-tiba leher Hibatur sudah terhunus pedang hitam yang diselimuti bara api dan di belakangnya ada Zen yang memasang seringai angker disertai aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau, Batu Nisan? Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku ya! Aku baru saja mengasah pedang ini tadi pagi!" ancam Zen dengan nada sadis.

"A-ampun, Zen..."

* * *

Sementara kedua anak itu hanya memasang tampang pokerface.

"Kakakmu bisa begitu ya, Ney."

"Aku juga baru lihat Kak Zen seperti itu. Biasanya Kak Arie yang melabrak duluan."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Wah, ada yang berkunjung!" Marinka melompat turun dari rumah pohonnya.

"Hay Marinka." sapa Ney.

Marinka menghampiri mereka. "Oh, kamu Ney ya? Tsuchi cerita soal kamu lho!"

"Kak Tsuchi ke sini?" tanya Flore.

"Iya, tadi dia sempat ke sini, tapi pergi lagi." jelas Marinka.

"Tsuchi itu kakak kamu?" tanya Ney.

Flore mengangguk. "Iya, dia juga setengah kucing, hanya saja dia masih mengeong."

"Oh iya, ayo naik." ajak Marinka.

Kemudian mereka bertiga naik ke rumah pohon.

* * *

Sore harinya...

"Kalian nggak ketemu yang aneh-aneh kan?" tanya Arie saat melihat kedua anak itu baru pulang.

"Tadi kami sempat ketemu Paman Hibatur, tapi langsung diusir Paman Zen." jelas Flore.

"Oh bagus..." Arie memutar mata. "Sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu, sebentar lagi makan malam."

"Ayo, Ney." Flore menarik Ney pergi ke kamar mandi.

Arie yang menatap kepergian mereka hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tidak yakin apa dia akan terbiasa dengan semua ini."

* * *

 _ **~Belanja~**_

Arie menghampiri Tumma yang sedang membaca. "Kaichou meminta kita untuk belanja kebutuhan akhir bulan, mau pergi sekarang?"

"Tentu." Dia menutup buku dan melepas kacamatanya.

"Hey, aku ikut dong!" seru Zen sambil melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

"Aku juga, aku juga!" timpal Ney yang melompat-lompat di sebelahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kalian pasti akan membuat kekacauan jika ikut!" omel Arie.

"Ayolah, (Kak) Arie..." Mereka berdua memasang puppy eyes untuk meluluhkan Arie.

Arie yang mulai tidak kuat melihat itu akhirnya menyerah dan terpaksa membiarkan mereka ikut.

"Baik baik! Kalian boleh ikut, tapi hanya sekali ini saja!" semburnya sambil balik badan untuk menutupi blushing-nya. 'Ugh, kenapa wajah memelas mereka terlalu sulit untuk ditahan?'

"Yeay!" koor Zen dan Ney kegirangan.

"Oh, dan ingat! Jangan coba-coba membuat kekacauan!"

"Baik!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka berempat sedang berjalan menuju supermarket.

"Benda yang bergerak di jalan itu namanya apa?" tanya Ney yang sejak tadi berada di punggung Zen sambil menunjuk jalan raya.

"Itu disebut kendaraan. Mereka memiliki banyak jenis. Kendaraan beroda empat disebut mobil, dan kendaraan beroda dua disebut motor." jelas Zen. "Oh, beberapa mobil juga memiliki jenis lain tergantung fungsinya. Misalnya, mobil ambulans berguna untuk membawa orang sakit dan orang yang terluka karena kecelakaan. Mobil pemadam kebakaran untuk membantu memadamkan api atau menyelamatkan orang dari tempat tinggi. Dan masih banyak lagi."

"Memangnya tidak ada kendaraan yang beroda satu dan tiga?" tanya Ney.

"Kalau kendaraan beroda tiga, namanya bajaj!" jawab Tumma sambil memasang cengiran garing.

"Kalau yang beroda satu, adanya sepeda roda satu." timpal Arie datar.

* * *

Sesampainya di supermarket...

"Kak Zen, itu apa?" Ney menunjuk sekumpulan troli.

Zen melihat ke arah yang dimaksud. "Oh, itu hanya troli. Biasanya digunakan untuk membawa banyak barang."

"Sepertinya bisa dinaiki." Ney menghampiri troli-troli itu dan berniat menaikinya.

Zen mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Ney, kita sudah janji pada Arie untuk tidak-"

Rupanya Ney sudah menaiki salah satu troli itu. "Kak Zen, dorong!"

"Oh ya ampun..." Zen hanya menghela nafas dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Ney.

* * *

"Wiiiiih, asik! Lebih cepat lagi, Kak!"

Sekarang Zen sedang mendorong troli yang dinaiki Ney dengan kecepatan tinggi sampai hampir menabrak pelanggan lainnya.

Kelakuan mereka berdua sukses membuat Arie dan Tumma yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

Arie menghela nafas. "Lihat? Itu sebabnya kenapa aku melarang mereka ikut belanja."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ternyata naik troli itu asik juga ya!" celetuk Ney tanpa dosa.

"Asik dengkulmu?! Tadi kalian hampir menabrak meja kasir!" omel Arie sebal.

"Sudahlah, Arie!" hibur Tumma sambil tersenyum. "Setidaknya kita bisa bersenang-senang sedikit setelah belanja."

"Oh, bagaimana kalau kita balapan? Pemenangnya yang terbang paling cepat sampai rumah!" usul Ney antusias.

Tumma tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya aku tidak punya sayap, Ney. Aku manusia, bukan iblis seperti kalian. Tapi, aku bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti..."

Tumma yang awalnya berada di sebelah Ney tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke seberang jalan.

"Waaah~" Ney yang terbinar-binar segera terbang menghampirinya. "Yang tadi itu apa?"

"Itu disebut teleportasi, biasa disingkat 'Teleport'. Sering digunakan untuk berpindah ke suatu tempat tanpa memakan banyak tenaga." jelas Tumma.

"Ajari aku caranya!" pinta Ney antusias.

Tumma mengusap kepalanya. "Jika kau punya kekuatan sihir, kau bisa mempelajarinya. Kau juga perlu berlatih agar tidak berpindah ke tempat yang salah. Nah, sekarang kita pulang ya. Besok aku akan menemanimu belajar dari ahlinya. Oke?"

Ney mengangguk. "Iya."

* * *

 _ **~Teleport~**_

Keesokan harinya, Tumma mengajak Ney ke rumah Emy untuk belajar dari Izca.

"Jadi kamu ingin belajar teleport?"

Ney mengangguk.

Izca berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu dari dasarnya, jadi kamu bisa menguasainya dengan mudah."

"Asik!"

* * *

Kemudian...

"Nah, sekarang yang perlu kamu lakukan adalah memusatkan pikiran pada tempat yang ingin kamu tuju. Tumma, apa kamu bisa beri dia contoh?"

"Baiklah. Jadi, aku akan mencoba teleport ke belakang dia." Tumma menunjuk Thundy yang sedang memandikan Greif. "Perhatikan baik-baik ya!"

Dia mulai fokus dan dalam sekejap sudah berpindah ke belakang Thundy, kemudian mengeluarkan megaphone untuk...

"WAAAAAN PAAAAANC!"

Ada-ada aja dia! Ngasih contoh kok sambil ngerjain orang?

Tumma segera teleport kembali ke Izca dan Ney sebelum Thundy sempat berbalik untuk mencari tau pelakunya.

* * *

Setelah kembali, dia malah melambaikan tangan sambil memasang cengiran garing.

Izca hanya geleng-geleng kepala. "Abaikan saja yang tadi, dia memang sering menjahili Thundy. Tapi kamu paham intinya kan?"

Ney mengangguk. "Aku mengerti."

"Bagus, sekarang giliranmu."

Ney mulai berkonsentrasi untuk membayangkan tempat yang ingin dikunjungi, kemudian dia menghilang seketika.

'Dia pergi kemana ya?' batin kedua orang lainnya penasaran.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kyo, bisa tolong siapkan bak mandi untuk Yorei dan Jioru? Mereka akan pulang sebentar lagi." pinta Eira dari dapur.

"Akan kulakukan." Ikyo yang sedang bersantai di sofa segera berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah tiba di sana, dia berniat menyiapkan bak mandi ketika mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan di sana.

* * *

Di markas...

Kriiiiing!

"Halo?"

Tiba-tiba telinga Estes langsung diserang teriakan protes dari sang penelpon dan dia segera menjauhkan gagang telepon untuk sesaat. (Hayoloh Kyo! Entar kualat lu diburu sama Miya!)

Setelah agak lama, dia mulai bersuara. "Aku tidak tau apa masalahmu, tapi tolong bicaralah baik-baik."

Menyadari dia telah berteriak pada seorang raja elf, Ikyo langsung facepalm. "Maafkan aku, tadi kukira temanku. Oh iya, boleh aku minta tolong? Bisa panggil siapapun yang kau lihat dan mengalihkan telepon padanya?"

Estes melihat sekitar dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya, dia mendapati Zen sedang meditasi bersama Cyclops. (Jangan tanya bagaimana mereka bisa akur setelah Zen nyaris memakan Cyclops.)

"Tentu. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Kemudian dia menaruh gagang telepon di atas meja dan menghampiri kedua makhluk itu. "Permisi. Maaf mengganggu kalian."

Mereka berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Ada telepon. Aku tidak kenal siapa (karena Estes dan Ikyo emang belum pernah ketemu sebelumnya), tapi apa ada yang mau mengangkatnya?"

"Biar aku yang angkat." Zen segera menghampiri telepon dan mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Zen, coba jelasin ke gue! Kenapa ada anak kecil bisa nyasar ke kamar mandi rumah Adel?!" omel Ikyo to the point.

"Paman, boleh aku yang angkat teleponnya? Tadi Paman nyebut Kak Zen."

Zen langsung kaget setelah mengenali suara itu. "Ney, ngapain kamu di situ?!"

* * *

Ikyo menyerahkan gagang telepon pada Ney. "Nah, jelaskan semuanya sebelum aku semakin stress!"

Ney mengambil gagang telepon. "Ehmm... Begini, Kak... Tadi aku sedang belajar teleport, lalu aku mencoba untuk pindah ke bak mandi, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa berada di kamar mandi rumah orang lain."

* * *

"Tunggu di situ! Aku akan menjemputmu!" Zen menutup telepon dan menghela nafas frustasi. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia segera pergi meninggalkan Estes dan Cyclops yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

* * *

Setelah sebuah penjemputan kemudian...

"Aku benar-benar tidak menduga dia akan memikirkan bak mandi sebagai tempat teleport!" gerutu Arie frustasi.

Zen menepuk punggung Arie untuk menenangkannya, kemudian dia melirik Ney dengan tampang serius sambil melipat tangan. "Dengarkan aku, Ney. Jika kamu ingin teleport, cobalah ke tempat yang bukan merupakan sesuatu yang umum dan sangat mudah ditemui. Hampir semua kamar mandi di dunia ini memiliki bentuk bak mandi yang sama."

Arie menghela nafas panjang. "Untung saja kamu tidak berpindah ke tempat yang sangat jauh, kami bisa sangat panik jika itu sampai terjadi."

Ney menunduk malu. "Iya, Kak. Maafkan aku."

* * *

'Seharusnya aku memberitahunya untuk teleport ke tempat yang lebih spesifik.' batin Tumma sambil menghela nafas risih.

* * *

 _ **~'Ukuran'~**_

"Hey Salma, berapa 'ukuran'-mu?" tanya Tumma.

"Maaf?" Salma bertanya balik dengan wajah skeptis.

"Mungkin A. Kau tau, A untuk Alfred." celetuk Rendy cuek.

"A-apa?" Salma langsung blushing.

"Ya ampun Rendy, pffft!" Tumma langsung menahan tawa.

"Oh tidak, aku mengatakannya terlalu keras." Rendy mulai ketakutan setelah merasakan aura hitam dari Salma.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, Rendy langsung tepar dalam keadaan babak belur setelah dihajar Salma. Di sebelahnya ada Hendry yang sedang menoel benjolan besar di kepalanya.

"I-itu bukan urusanmu!" sembur Salma yang blushing berat.

Sementara Tumma hanya tertawa saja dengan hal itu.

* * *

Note: Ini terinspirasi dari fancomic Persona 4 dimana Rise menanyakan 'ukuran' Naoto, kemudian Kanji 'tak sengaja' berceletuk 'D untuk Detektif' dan membuat Naoto marah.

* * *

 _ **~Umur~**_

"Dia cantik juga. Kira-kira dia suka sama kita nggak ya?"

"Hush, jangan ngawur kamu! Dia kan seumuran Flore, nggak pantes buat kita yang lebih tua."

"Tapi apa salahnya? Kak Naya aja lebih tua dari Kak Edgar."

"Selera kakakmu itu wanita tua ya?"

"Ish, bukan begitu! Kak Edgar nggak tau kalau Kak Naya lebih tua. Eh, emangnya Ney seumuran Flore ya?"

"Kelihatannya, tapi nggak tau juga deh. Kita tanya Kak Zen aja kali ya?"

"Iya aja deh."

Jangan tanya apa yang dibicarakan Edward dan Jean barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Lady Zela~**_

Zen yang sedang mengusap kepala Ney yang berbaring di pangkuannya tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kamu nggak mau pulang dulu? Kasihan Mama Zela nanti."

Ney yang mendengar itu mulai murung. "Hmm, baiklah."

* * *

"Zela itu siapa?" tanya Naoto 'si kucing' di dekat kaki Arie.

"Dia itu, ehmm... Ratu di tempat asal kami, dan dia cukup mengerikan jika diganggu. Tau Azazel?"

Mengetahui apa maksud Arie, Naoto hanya manggut-manggut. "Hoooh..."

* * *

Sekarang ketiga iblis itu sedang terbang menuju kampung halaman mereka.

"Mama pasti marah." gumam Ney ketakutan.

"Aku rasa Lady Zela tidak akan marah karena hal sekecil itu." hibur Arie.

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam perjalanan, mereka bertiga sampai di istana sang ratu iblis.

"Hoooh, kamu dari mana saja?" tanya Lady Zela setelah mendapati kedatangan mereka.

Ney menunduk malu. "Maaf, Mama. Soalnya aku kangen Kak Arie dan Kak Zen."

Dia mendekati Ney dan mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu kangen, tapi lain kali kamu harus beritahu dulu sebelum pergi."

"Iya, Mama." Ney memeluk Lady Zela. "Aku boleh kan tinggal dengan mereka?"

"Karena kamu sudah bertanya, tentu kuizinkan." Dia balas memeluk Ney, dan Zen main ikut peluk dari belakang. "Huh, kau tidak berubah juga ya, Iblis Tersesat."

Zen malah cengengesan. "Hehehe, maaf Mama."

Entah kenapa Ney teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kenapa Kak Arie tidak manggil Mama Zela 'Mama'?"

"Aku masih punya orangtua, Ney." jawab Arie skeptis.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **weet** **B** **eat** **C** **ontra** **(?)...**

* * *

NM/Ney Mirrody (Devil): Gadis kecil yang dekat dengan Arie dan Zen. Manis tapi misterius.

* * *

Sekarang aku permisi dulu, karena aku mau pundung setelah bingung harus bagaimana untuk beli cash. *mojok.*

Ah sudahlah, mau gimana lagi lanjutinnya? -w-a

Review! :D


	157. (Un)Funny SnaPicnic

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Aku nggak bakalan ngerti dengan itu... .w.a**

 **Zen: "Perutku biasa saja kok!" 'v'/**

 **Arie: "Kami harus membicarakannya matang-matang agar tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padanya."**

 **Flore: "Iya, tulisannya serem. Kayak ditulis pake darah gitu."**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, begitulah... (Tapi sekarang udah rada baikan sih.)**

 **Zen: "Hanya pedang khusus sih." *mengusap pedangnya.* "Kami para iblis bisa levitation (aku biasa menggunakannya untuk santai). Kami juga bisa menghilangkan tanduk dan sayap untuk sementara, hanya saja jangan sampai mematahkan tanduknya karena setelah itu tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi dengan cara biasa, seperti aku contohnya." *mengusap tanduk patahnya.* "Aku hanya penasaran dengan rasa dagingnya, hanya saja aku kapok setelah dilempar oleh 'Banteng Minoa'."**

 **Arie: "Ney itu adik angkat kami, hanya saja ceritanya cukup panjang. Zen sedikit kekanakan dan sering nurutin Ney, dan aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana Ney bisa nyasar ke sana..." -w-a**

 **Tumma: "Kalau kau tau One Punch Man, itu plesetan dari lirik opening-nya..." :v /**

 **Kurang lebih... Kalau di LS dia bertanduk hijau, bersayap hitam-putih, dan senjatanya sebuah tongkat gitu deh... .w./ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **52** **:** **(Un)Funny SnaPicnic** (Maaf kalau judulnya sedikit absurd... -w-/)

* * *

"Garcia, gue heran deh sama pacar lu!"

Garcia kebingungan. "Kenapa Federic heran dengan Alexian?"

"Gini lho mbak, dia tuh sering banget marah-marah, suka ngajak berantem, udah gitu pake besar-besarin masalah kecil pula!" jelas Federico sebal.

"Mungkin Alexian dilahirkan di atas tanah sengketa."

Webek, webek...

"Hah? Tanah sengketa?"

Semua orang di perpustakaan langsung menengok ke arah mereka berdua saat mendengar perkataan Federico barusan.

Dan parahnya lagi, Alexia juga berada di sana.

Ledakan akan terjadi dalam tiga...

Dua...

Satu.

"GAARCIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Suara apa itu, Minotaur?"

"Hanya teriakan dari orang sini, Aldous. Biarkan saja, mereka sering seperti itu."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Mathias sweatdrop ketika melihat Salem yang sedang dipijit seorang gadis berambut pink karena badannya susah digerakkan akibat insiden 'ditiban robot'. "Dan itu siapa?"

"Ciat! Rasakan pijitan ala Momota!"

"Aaaaah!"

"Oh, dia anak baru Reha Squad, namanya Momota." jawab Rendy. "Dipanggil ke sini buat mijitin Salem."

"Pijitnya pijit plus-plus bukan?" tanya Mathias.

Rendy langsung memasang tampang horror. "Barusan lu ngomong apa? Pijit plus-plus?"

"Ah, nggak!" bantah Mathias. "Betewe, dia dua kali apes ya. Pertama Prank Call, sekarang ditiban robot."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Salem yang sedang asik bersantai mendapat telepon, tapi...

Dia malah mendengar lagu 'Lingsir Wengi' dan langsung kabur keluar.

Yang lebih sialnya lagi, dia malah kepeleset kulit jeruk yang muncul entah dari mana dan...

SYUUUT!

GOMPRYANG!

Menabrak Efarion di depannya.

"Sa-Salem kenapa?" tanya Rendy saat melihat Salem terbujur lemas di tanah dengan sebuah benjolan di kepala dan wajah ringsek.

"Dia menabrakku, begitu." jawab Efarion datar.

Rendy mengangkat alis dengan wajah bingung. "Kok bisa benjol?"

"Kami ini android, bukan manusia..." jelas Azure datar.

"O-oh..." Rendy mulai risih.

"Maaf, sebagai gantinya, aku yang akan membangunkannya." pinta Efarion sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Si-silahkan..." balas Rendy sambil mundur.

Efarion menghampiri Salem yang masih terbujur lemas di tanah, dia berjongkok sedikit dan beberapa pilihan muncul di depan matanya.

* * *

A. Tampar dia. (Kemungkinan 40 persen berhasil.)

B. ? (Kemungkinan 98 persen berhasil.)

C. Siram dia dengan air. (Kemungkinan 60 persen berhasil.)

D. Panggil Alfred. (Kemungkinan 42 persen berhasil.)

* * *

"Emm... Kak, boleh bantu aku membuka pilihan B?" pinta Efarion ke Azure.

"Baik."

* * *

B. F

Fi-

Fin-

Fini-

FINISH HIM!

* * *

Mata ketiga orang itu langsung bersinar merah.

Rendy masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil tangga, Azure membopong Salem ke pohon terdekat, dan Efarion langsung menaiki pohon setelah diberi tangga oleh Rendy. Setelah dirasa cocok, Efarion langsung terjun ke arah Salem di bawah.

GEDEBUAGH!

Please Stand By.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Nah, selesai!" Momota menepuk tangan setelah selesai memijit Salem.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Rendy.

"Nggak baik, parah banget malah..." jawab Salem lesu. "Oh iya! Ren, tadi Azure nitip pesan, katanya dari Salma."

"Apa isinya?"

"Kalau lu keceplosan soal 'ukuran' dia lagi, lu bisa kena masalah besar."

Mathias yang mendengarnya langsung kebingungan. "Hah? 'Ukuran'?"

"Lu nggak usah tau!" balas kedua orang itu sinis.

* * *

Baiklah, kita beralih ke tempat lain.

"Emm... Kamu bikin apa?" tanya Wiona ketika melihat Primarin sedang membuat sesuatu.

"Patung doang." jawab Primarin. "Oh iya, tolong bantuin aku bawa keluar dong!"

Mereka langsung mengangkat patung itu keluar markas dan menaruhnya di lapangan.

* * *

Wiona menyadari sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti kabel di tanah dan ternyata tersambung pada patungnya. 'Itu untuk apa ya?'

"WIONA! JAUHI BENDA ITU!" pekik Lucy panik.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Wiona bingung.

"EXPLOOSIIOOOOOOOOOON!"

Klik!

DUAAAR!

"Hyaaaaaaa!"

Lucy terpental cukup jauh sampai ke kebun Daren, sementara Wiona mendarat di semak-semak terdekat.

Mungkin setelah ini Marin akan berakhir dihajar Alpha.

* * *

"Gue jadi kepikiran sesuatu." celetuk Emy sambil berpikir. "Gimana jadinya ya kalau Elwa lebih berekspresi?"

"Elwa? Dengan ekspresi?" tanya Vivi bingung.

Kemudian mereka berdua mulai membayangkan hal itu.

* * *

 _"Yo, selamat siang semua!" sapa Elwa dengan wajah ceria._

 _"Yuk kita shopping, aku traktir!" Elwa mengedipkan sebelah mata._

* * *

"Nggak cocok banget!"

"Lebih baik dia tetap begitu!"

Elwa yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar itu langsung kebingungan.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"You are young, you're free, why don't you sleep with me~ You are young, you're free, why don't you sleep with me~"

"Lu ngapain nyanyi lagu gituan?" tanya Raimundo pada Tartagus yang sedang mengurus kebun sambil bernyanyi.

"Yah... Lagi demen aja sih." Tartagus berhenti sejenak. "Emangnya kenapa?"

Raimundo menggeleng. "Nggak! Gue cuma keinget ada orang yang mimpi dia dikejar-kejar semua temen-temen cowoknya, terus ada yang nyanyiin lagu itu sambil mainin piano terbang."

Bukan Salem ya, kasihan dia apes mulu. Kalau Zilong sih boleh aja! *kabur.* (Zilong: "Nih anak pasti kebanyakan nonton animasi ML dari tomiatoe di YT, jadinya pengen bikin gue sial terus!")

Tartagus langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kayaknya itu parah banget ya..."

* * *

Di tempat lain di luar markas, Alisa dan Monika sedang naik motor dengan Monika sebagai penyetir.

Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba motor mereka melaju kencang.

"Woy, kenapa jadi ngebut gini?! Nyetel Eurobeat aja nggak!" tanya Alisa panik.

"Gue nggak sengaja baca plat nomor mobil di depan." jawab Monika.

"Astaga ryuuu!"

Ternyata plat nomor yang dimaksud bertuliskan 'D 374 VU'.

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

BRAAAK!

"Ayayaa!" Musket mendobrak pintu kamar para Andreas yang hanya ada Vience di sana.

"Anone, anone!" Dia lompat-lompat kecil, kemudian mengeluarkan payung. "Ame ame ame, ame ame ame!"

"Bentar bentar, lu mau ngomong apaan sih?" tanya Vience bingung.

"Cuma mau ngasih tau kalau di luar hujan, jadi naga-nya tolong ungsikan dayo." jawab Musket watados.

"Nggak usah pake gaya ala loli juga kale! Jijik kalau lu yang praktekin! Sadar umur woy!" sembur Vience sebal.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Tei-kun, kamu jangan panik ya. Sebenarnya aku hamil lho~"

Webek webek...

Kalimat barusan sukses membuat Teiron langsung shock dan memucat, sampai akhirnya dia pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan nyawa.

"Tei-kun! Tei-kun! Sadarlah! Aku hanya bercanda!" seru Lisa panik sambil mengguncangkan badan pemuda di depannya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Kudengar minggu lalu kau bilang ke Teiron kalau kau hamil, ide bodoh dari mana itu?" tanya Ikyo yang sedang di markas.

"Sebenarnya... Ini gara-gara Tei-kun bilang dia nggak mau nikahin aku bulan lalu..." jelas Lisa malu-malu.

* * *

 **-Flashback- (Lisa POV)**

Waktu itu dia marah-marah pada Kak Al karena ditanya 'kapan nikah' terus-terusan. Kudengar dia bilang begini:

"Mending gue nggak usah nikah sama adek lu aja sekalian kalau kayak gini terus!" Kemudian dia pergi.

* * *

Saking kesalnya dengan itu, aku menenggak dua botol sake milik Emy. (Emy hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Lisa yang meminum sake-nya.)

* * *

Kemudian aku ke rumah orangtua Tei-kun karena dia sedang jaga rumah saat ibu dan adiknya sedang pergi liburan. (Lisa pergi ke sana dalam keadaan mabuk berat.)

Saat itulah aku berteriak:

"WOY, COWOK RUMAHAN! KAPAN KITA NGEWE?!" (Teiron langsung shock plus memerah mendengar teriakan Lisa yang sudah mabuk total.)

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Saat terbangun keesokan paginya, aku melihat wajah Tei-kun memucat dan jalannya pincang..." Lisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. 'Kami melakukannya...'

'Pantesan waktu itu Teiron balik ke markas dalam keadaan pincang, jadi karena itu...' batin Ikyo skeptis, kemudian memperbaiki raut wajahnya dan melipat tangan. "Aku tidak ingin menasihatimu, Lisa. Tapi seharusnya kau tau sendiri hal-hal yang tidak usah dilakukan dalam kondisi mabuk, bukan?"

"Yah... Abisnya aku gregetan sama Tei-kun sih." balas Lisa dengan wajah merah.

* * *

Sementara di tempat lain, Teiron langsung bersin.

* * *

"Aku bicara seperti ini demi hubungan kalian. Bukannya kau ingin selalu mengingat kehangatan tubuhnya? Sentuhan bibirnya? Itu momen-momen berharga." kata Ikyo dengan senyum kecil, tapi setelah itu wajahnya kembali datar. "Asal kau jangan sampai seperti kakaknya Adel. Setelah mabuk berat, keesokan paginya dia terbangun di sofa bersama seorang PSK di sebelahnya (dan dia juga lupa dari mana tuh PSK berasal)."

Lisa yang mendengarnya langsung sweatdrop. 'Parah!'

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu itu peminum bukan?" tanya Lisa penasaran. "Aku dan Kak Al nggak pernah minum sih..."

"Aku tidak pernah (dan tidak akan pernah mau) minum alkohol, begitu juga dengan Adel dan kedua saudara perempuannya (Eira dan Oberia). Kalau saudara laki-lakinya (Eiuron, Yorei, dan Jioru) sih, aku biasa melihat mereka minum-minum di belakang rumah setiap akhir pekan. Aku juga sering lihat Mathias, Arta, dan Mundo minum-minum di mini bar lantai empat. Tapi..." Ikyo menggantung sesaat. "Aku sedikit kasihan pada Edgar kalau bahas ini. Dia kapok gara-gara dulu pernah menenggak sake dan vodka bersamaan (saat itu dia kalah taruhan dari Mathias dan disuruh melakukannya), terus dia lari keluar markas cuma pake kolor sambil nyanyi lagu 'Killer Lady'-nya Gumi, setelah itu dia langsung bonyok digebukin anak-anak squad sebelah (bukan Reha Squad sih)."

"... Aku yakin siapapun pasti akan kapok setelah itu." komentar Lisa risih.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **sar** **B** **leach** **C** **oward** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku sudah biasa dengan ini... -w-/

Ada banyak referensi yang kupakai di sini.

Omongan Garcia kepikiran waktu dapet SMS yang isinya begini: 'Cek *123*92*7# utk raih XTRA COMBO 10GB + GRATIS RBT: "Km kok gampang marah dan suka berantem sih, jangan-jangan dulu km diciptakan dari tanah sengketa" CS:817'. (Maaf, ku-copy semua isi SMS-nya biar jelas... ^^a)

Cerita Mundo berasal dari video 'Shut up and Sleep with Me, America!' yang pernah ku-share di FB sebelumnya. Lucu banget pas bagian Austria mainin piano terbang. :v a

Bagian Salem ketiban Efarion dari fic Reha Squad Chapter 84.

Bagian Alisa dan Monika serta Musket dan Vience dari komik di fanpage 'Ghosty Comic' berjudul 'Ngebut Dadakan' dan 'Sok-Sokan Lucu'.

Bagian bonus terinspirasi dari empat komik di fanpage 'Freax Channel': 'April Fool', 'Liquid Courage', 'What did I do Last Night?', dan 'Alcohol-Induced Idiocy'. Bagian Emy, Vivi, dan Elwa juga berasal dari fanpage yang sama dengan judul 'What if...'.

Review! :D


	158. Drabble Collections (Idiotic Sections)

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Suka-sukamu.**

 **Mathias: "Gue? Yang dikasih pesan kan si Rendy..." .w.a**

 **Teiron: *death glare.***

 **Tsuchi: *menghela nafas.* "Nyaw nyaw nyaw..." (Sepertinya Papa tidak akan mengizinkannya...)**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, begitu deh...**

 **Federico: "Jangan tanya aku, Alexia bukan tipe yang mudah diajak damai..." .w./**

 **Kalau patung itu mah udah dibuang sama Reha gara-gara ngundang Ragna ke markas... -w-/**

 **Lucy: "Si Marin yang bikin bom-nya!"**

 **Coba lihat lagi presentase toleran Edgar pada bagian 'Coffee and Drunk' di beberapa Chapter sebelumnya... 'w'/**

 **Zen: "Bentuknya sih seperti katana, cuma dibuat dari bahan khusus..."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **53** **: Drabble Collections (Idiotic Sections)**

* * *

Kalau dilihat dari judulnya, bisa dibilang seperti itulah... -w-/

* * *

 _ **1\. Prank Card**_

"Arta! Ini kartu ucapan buat kamu! Dibaca ya!" Vivi menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Tartagus dan segera pergi.

'Ucapan apa ya? Perasaan ultahku tanggal sepuluh deh.' batin Tartagus kebingungan sambil membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat di dalamnya.

* * *

 _Kapan kamu sama Iris bikin anak? :v_

* * *

Dia langsung emosi dan segera mengejar Vivi.

* * *

Setelah sebuah kejar-kejaran kemudian...

"Ahahahaha! Puas banget bisa ngerjain Arta!" Vivi mengusap ujung matanya yang basah dengan jari karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kamu nggak takut digebukin ya?" tanya Musket risih.

"Tapi jujur saja, seharusnya kita kasih sesuatu yang lebih 'meriah'." Vivi berpikir sejenak. "Tapi apa ya?"

Musket merasa dapat ide. "Ah, bagaimana kalau begini saja? Kita siapkan kue setinggi dua meter dengan diameter satu meter, lalu Giro loncat dari dalam kue itu pake bikini dayo~"

"Kenapa aku juga yang dibawa-bawa?! Lakukan sendiri!" protes Giro yang sudah berada di dekat mereka sejak tadi.

* * *

 _ **2\. Kasur**_

"Kaichou. Kalau ada yang nyari gue, bilangin gue tidur di rumah Emy minggu ini." ujar Thundy yang berniat pergi.

"Hah?" Girl-chan yang mendengar itu langsung terheran-heran dan menengok ke arahnya. "Bentar deh, bukannya kalian biasanya tidur di sini ya? Kalian takut direkam para makhluk mesum atau apa?"

"Ka-kasur kamar gue jebol kemaren... Tanya saja cewek bego itu..." jelas Thundy malu.

Si ketua squad langsung mangap lebar mendengarnya. 'Emyyyyy!'

* * *

 _ **3\. Creepy Child Singing**_

Ney dan Flore sedang latihan bernyanyi untuk paduan suara.

"Cicak, cicak di dinding."

"Kurang besar!"

"Buaya, buaya di dinding."

"Kurang besar!"

"T-rex..."

"Maksudnya suara kamu yang kurang besar!" ralat Flore sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **4\. Cloning**_

"Coba lihat ini deh. Ada profil FB Tsuchi lho, banyak pula." ujar Federico yang sedang mengecek handphone.

"Serius?" tanya Salem yang ikut melihat. "Lha? Ini mah beda orang, Tsuchi kita kan setengah kucing."

"Iya sih... Tapi kalau dipikir... Alih-alih akun kloningan, jangan-jangan malah Tsuchi-nya sendiri yang kloningan." komentar Federico curiga.

"Lu kebanyakan mikir, Federic..." gumam Salem sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **5\. Lethal Chef Strike Again**_

Wiona terheran-heran melihat sepiring nasi goreng di atas meja dapur. "Ini buatan siapa?"

"Buatanku, Kak Wiona." jawab Jean yang sedang membereskan peralatan masak.

"Aroma-nya enak lho. Aku makan ya." pinta Wiona.

"Boleh boleh!" balas Jean senang.

Wiona pun mencoba sesendok dan...

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Hah? Wiona koma? Gara-gara masakan Jean? Yang benar saja?" tanya Elwa sweatdrop saat ditelepon Lucy. 'Alpha pasti akan ngamuk kalau tau ini.' (Kebetulan saat itu Alpha sedang pergi dengan ayahnya selama dua minggu.)

* * *

Lima hari kemudian...

"Serius deh, kamu nggak tau ya kalau Jean nggak bisa masak? (Tapi nyalimu besar juga lho.)" tanya Elwa mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

Wiona yang baru pulang dari UGD hanya menunduk malu. "Yah... Soalnya aroma masakan dia enak banget sih... Kupikir bisa dimakan..."

"Jean pernah bikin 'Kue Merah'. Bahannya tuh: Nasi merah, bawang merah, cabe merah, gula merah, dan terakhir... Tanah merah!" jelas Elwa.

"... Apa kalian sudah mencoba mengajarinya memasak?" tanya Wiona.

"Pernah sih, tapi sayangnya percuma karena hasilnya sama saja." jawab Elwa seadanya. "Tapi jangan sampai Alpha tau ini ya, dia bisa ngamuk nanti."

* * *

 _ **6\. Visual Pun**_

"Aku tak habis pikir, foto sederhana saja bisa dapat ribuan like." celetuk Rina bingung selagi memainkan handphone-nya.

"Memangnya foto apa yang kamu maksud?" tanya Naya.

"Ini." Rina menunjukkan foto sebuah bola voli yang diberi syal.

"Oooh..." Naya hanya terdiam melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **7\. Lame Pun**_

Tumma yang sedang bosan merasa dapat ide. "Aku punya tebakan!"

Yubi mulai penasaran. "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Apa nama kota di Amerika Serikat yang sering dikunjungi turis Jepang?" tanya Tumma.

Entah kenapa Yubi langsung tau jawabannya. "Ohio. Karena saat bangun pagi di hotel, dia akan ngomong 'Ohayou, Ohio'. Garing ah!"

"Uhuhu... Hiks..." Tumma langsung pundung dan nangis karena sakit hati dengan perkataan Yubi barusan.

"Tum-Tum... Maaf... Tebakan itu nggak garing kok." hibur Yubi merasa bersalah.

* * *

 _ **8\. Bagai Sultan**_

"Kak Marin, kartunnya mau mulai nih!" koor Chilla, Edward, dan Mira.

"Tunggu dulu ya, drama-nya belum selesai."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Marin, aku mau nonton Anime, gantian dong!" seru Zen.

"Bukannya kau biasa nonton di laptop?"

* * *

Hari berikutnya...

"Marin, pertandingan bola-nya bentar lagi." ujar Arie.

"Bola mah tiap hari juga ada, aku mau selesaiin drama dulu!"

* * *

Tanpa disadari, Primarin telah menjadi 'sultan' yang menguasai TV markas.

* * *

 _ **9\. Leg**_

"Kyo, gue minta minum dong!" seru Vience yang berkunjung ke rumah Adelia.

"Ambil aja di kulkas." balas Ikyo yang sedang sibuk main game di handphone-nya.

"Makasih!" balas Vience.

"Ya." Begitu Ikyo menengok, dia langsung terdiam ketika mendapati...

"Ebuset! Kaki lu kenapa tuh?! Leg Day?!" tanya Ikyo kaget.

Dia melihat kaki Vience yang berotot di bagian betis. (Note: Vience pake celana pendek selutut warna hijau.)

"Bukan..." balas Vience risih. "Ini gara-gara kemaren gue berdiri selama dua jam buat antri beli tiket konser, udah gitu antriannya panjang banget pula..."

* * *

 _ **10\. PoGo**_

"Yo!" sapa Mathias yang baru pulang.

"Ya, dari mana saja?" tanya Luthias yang sedang baca buku.

"Cuma jalan-jalan di taman, sambil main Pokemon Go." jelas Mathias.

"Dapet pokemon bagus nggak?" tanya Luthias lagi.

"Nggak." jawab Mathias singkat, kemudian nyengir lebar. "Tapi aku berhasil bikin kerusuhan dengan teriak 'Hore, gue nemu Pikachu!'."

Luthias langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. 'Anikiiiii!'

* * *

 _ **11\. Ampas Kopi**_

"Bleh! Pahit banget nih, mana gula-nya?" tanya Raimundo yang sedang minum kopi.

"Maaf Mundo, gula-nya cuma tinggal satu sendok terakhir." jawab Edgar datar.

"Nggak apa deh, yang penting kopi-nya nggak ada ampas. Gue nggak suka kopi yang ada sisa ampas soalnya." balas Raimundo seadanya.

Edgar melipat tangan. "Gue sih minum ampasnya juga, sampai habis."

"... Gue pernah denger kalimat 'lelaki sejati minum kopi yang ada ampasnya', tapi kalau lu mah kebangetan." komentar Raimundo sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **12\. Missile?**_

"Sumpah! Gue kesel banget sama kecoak! Susah banget ngusirnya! Ugh!" gerutu Hikari.

Alexia berpikir sesaat. "Hmm... Kalau saja ada teknologi Homing Missile rumahan..."

* * *

Dia malah membayangkan Hikari memakai armor merah tua dan bersenjatakan sepasang meriam (anggap saja Patriot).

* * *

"Please deh! Lu kira gue Garcia apa?!" sembur Hikari tidak terima.

"Tapi kalau beneran bakalan keren tuh." balas Alexia datar.

* * *

 _ **13\. Tertawa?**_

"Aku jadi penasaran!" celetuk Donna.

Monika menengok ke arahnya. "Soal apa?"

"Si Alisa tidak pernah tertawa ya?" tanya Donna.

"Siapa bilang?" balas Monika. "Dulu kami pernah pergi nonton stand up comedy."

Donna mulai penasaran. "Lalu, dia tertawa?"

"Dia menertawakan si pelawak yang sama sekali nggak bisa bikin penonton ketawa, jadinya kami diusir." jelas Monika dengan wajah memerah karena malu menceritakan hal itu, dan Donna langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **14\. Bubble Wrap Jockstrap**_

Daren yang baru masuk kamar mendapati Saphire sedang membuka sesuatu. "Lagi buka paket?"

"Yoi, baru tiba tadi!" balas Saphire.

Daren sedikit heran dengan kumpulan lembaran plastik bergelembung di atas lantai. "Bubble wrap-nya banyak amat."

"Yah, kan demi keamanan barang di dalamnya. Fungsinya untuk meredam benturan yang bisa merusak barangnya." Tapi entah kenapa, Saphire merasa dapat ide. "Gue mau coba bikin bubble wrap jockstrap!"

"Lu yakin itu ide bagus?" tanya Daren ragu.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Oke, gue siap!" seru Saphire yang sudah memakai jockstrap bubble wrap-nya yang berbentuk seperti popok bayi. "Ayo, tendang selangkangan gue sekuat tenaga!"

"Lu yang minta ya." Daren mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menendang dan...

* * *

Wiiibu! Wiiiibu! Wiiiiibu!

Jangan tanya untuk apa mobil ambulans tadi datang.

* * *

 _ **15\. Drives like Crazy**_

Lisa, Maurice, Ashley, Ilia, Rendy, dan Hendry akan pergi ke rumah Teiron naik taksi.

"Pak, bisa pakai GPS? Tolong antar kami ke lokasi ini ya!" pinta Lisa yang berada di kursi depan sambil menunjukkan GPS.

"Oh, bisa. Malah berguna sekali." balas si pengemudi. "Ngomong-ngomong, nona ingin saya menyetir dengan gaya apa? Gaya Rio Haryanto atau gaya Dominic Toretto? Dijamin seru lho!"

"Gaya Rio- Hah?" Lisa langsung bingung.

"Oke, gaya Rio ya? Pegangan!" Si pengemudi langsung tancap gas.

* * *

Satu setengah jam kemudian...

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

Kemudian mereka berenam turun di depan sebuah rumah kecil.

"Kamu yakin di sini?" tanya Ashley.

"Di GPS-nya sih begitu..." jawab Lisa seadanya.

"Rumahnya boleh juga sih..." komentar Maurice.

Rendy sedang muntah di belakang mereka bertiga, sementara Ilia dan Hendry hanya menepuk punggungnya.

* * *

Ting tong!

Kemudian pintu terbuka dan keluarlah sang tuan rumah yang terheran-heran melihat mereka. "Kalian ngapain ke sini? Berenam pula."

"Berenam?" tanya Maurice dan Lisa kebingungan.

Sepertinya Rendy lupa bilang kalau saudaranya ikut.

"Kita nggak dikasih masuk nih?" tanya Ilia.

"Ya udah deh, masuk aja."

* * *

Lanjutannya silakan pikirkan sendiri, males soalnya. *kabur.*

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **epung** **B** **ubur** **C** **olek (** **?)...**

* * *

Huhuhu, rasanya makin absurd ya... -w-a

Cuma sang 'Paman' dan 'Bibi' yang nggak ada, aku males masukin mereka. *kabur.*

Ah biarlah, setidaknya aku bisa lanjutkan ini... -w-/

Review! :D


	159. Another Time Another Absurdness

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Mungkin drama Korea yang dia tonton. *plak!***

 **Tumma: *berusaha nahan amarah walaupun kepelatuk.***

 **Daren: "Entahlah... Aku ogah jengukin ke rumah sakit..." -w-'**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **SR (*rada kesel gara-gara ganti nama terus.*): Bukan itu kloning yang dimaksud. =w="**

 **Emy: "Ehehe... Aku nggak akan kasih tau..."**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, jangan ditanya deh...**

 **Jean: "Hah? Garamnya cuma setoples kok." 'w'a**

 **Elwa: "Sama saja."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **54** **:** **Another Time Another Absurdness**

* * *

Pada suatu siang, terdengar teriakan dari luar markas yang memanggil seseorang.

"Ron! Teiron! **Sukone Tei** ron!"

Teiron yang merasa terganggu terpaksa menyambangi sumber suara itu dengan malas.

* * *

Setelah dia keluar, ternyata ada Hibatur yang berdiri di depan markas sambil memegang megaphone di tangan kiri dan bazzoka di tangan kanan.

Untuk apa dia bawa bazzoka?

"Teiron! Kapan nikahin Lisa?" tanya Hibatur watados.

"Diem lu, Batu Nisan!" sembur Teiron sebal sambil melempar batu bata dan sukses mengenai kepala Hibatur yang tak sengaja menekan pelatuk pada bazzoka-nya.

Tapi masalahnya, peluru bazzoka itu melesat ke arah...

"Salem! Awas ada bazzoka!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung kabur secepatnya, tapi dia malah tersandung batu dan terjatuh.

DUAAAAAAAR!

Semua orang yang menonton kejadian itu hanya sweatdrop berjamaah.

* * *

Di dalam markas...

"Parah! Anak 14 tahun diperkosa 14 orang!" komentar Federico yang sedang baca koran. "Kamu harus hati-hati, Elwa! Pemerkosa tidak hanya mengincar cewek bertubuh seksi lho!"

"Uhuk!" Elwa langsung tertohok. "Perkataan menyebalkan darimu tadi aku maafkan, tapi aku juga punya kiat menghadapi pemerkosa!"

Federico mulai penasaran. "Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Saat si pemerkosa menurunkan celana dalamnya, aku akan berkata 'Iiiih~ Cabe rawit yang imut~'."

'Aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk membuat si pemerkosa jadi shock...' batin Federico sweatdrop. "Ngomong-ngomong, hukuman untuk para pemerkosa itu 'hanya' dikebiri pake suntik. Menurutku sih itu terlalu ringan."

Elwa berpikir sejenak. "Aku juga berpikir begitu sih... Tapi hukuman mati pun juga dinilai 'terlalu enak', karena mereka tidak menderita seperti si korban."

Federico ikut berpikir. "Seharusnya para pelaku pemerkosa itu dipotong tangannya, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam satu ruangan berisi homosex 'top' dan biarkan mereka menjalani hukuman sebagai 'bottom'."

'Sadiiiiis!' batin Elwa speechless.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Bahahahahahahaha!" Saphire sedang tertawa saat melihat sesuatu di handphone-nya.

"Seru banget kayaknya. Ngetawain apaan sih?" tanya Maurice yang baru lewat di sampingnya.

"Ini lho... Gue lagi ngeliat video kocak Gumi sama Kaito maksa temen-temennya nari bareng mereka pake lagu Barbie Girl, entah kenapa gue malah ngebayangin yang ngelakuin itu si Teiron sama Wiona."

"Sap, itu nggak lucu. Ketauan Alpha bisa digebukin lu." balas Maurice datar.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Mathias sedang menyiapkan handycam. "Oke, gue siap!"

"Lu mau ngapain?" tanya Thundy yang baru datang.

"Gue mau nyobain speed rap!" jawab Mathias bersemangat.

Thundy tersenyum. "Oh, yang dilakukan 'orang itu' toh (emang keren sih)!"

Kemudian Mathias mulai beraksi. "Yo yo! GueseringdipanggilKambing,tapiguenggakambilpusing,karenakebanyakantemengueemangradasinting. Ketikaeventmenyerang,guelangsungmelenggang,danakhirnyaduitmelayang. Guepunjadibuntung,tapinggakbakalmurungapalagipundung- Gah!"

"Yah, lidahnya kegigit..." komentar Thundy sweatdrop.

* * *

"Ide-nya sih bagus, tapi kurasa akan lebih menarik jika Rendy yang tampil." Thundy menunjuk ke belakang.

"Gue cuma butuh minuman soda kalengan." Rendy meminum minuman yang dibawanya, kemudian mulai beraksi. "Guesungguhcowokyangberuntungkarenameskipunguejombloguemasihpunyatemenyangudahbersamagueselamaduatahunapalagisaudaragueyangudahlamamatikembalinemeninguewalaupuncumajadirohkadangpacarsaudaragueseringngajakkencanmaunolaktapinggaktegasayangsekaliguesudahhampirkehabisannafaskalaunggakguengerapsampaituntasefekminumaninijugaudahmauhabissebentarlagiguemaupipis."

"Tuh kan?" tanya Thundy datar.

Mathias langsung mangap lebar. "Anjay... Tanpa titik dan koma..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Nee, Luthias! Coba tebak! Apa persamaan mereka?" Teiron menunjukkan dua buah foto.

Foto pertama berupa seekor kucing besar dengan telinga kanan yang robek, sementara foto kedua berupa seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut merah.

Luthias memasang pose berpikir selagi memperhatikan kedua foto itu. "Hmm... Yang kucing namanya 'The Klaus', yang satu lagi Klaus Von Reinherz."

"Hahaha..." Teiron tertawa garing. "Sekarang bayangkan jika mereka digabungkan."

Luthias mencoba membayangkan hal itu, tapi entah kenapa ekspresinya malah berubah jadi suram. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya..."

"Heeeh?" Teiron langsung kebingungan mendengarnya.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ris** **B** **liss** **C** **hiss** **(?)...**

* * *

Hahaha, sepertinya ini rada garing ya... ^^a

Sebenarnya bisa saja sih bikin bagian yang mirip dengan video 'Barbie Girl feat Kaito and Gumi' atau 'Shut Up and Sleep with Me, America!', tapi rada kurang dalam deskripsi saja... .w.a

Review! :D


	160. Drabble Collections (Phobia Part 2)

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter** **155** **: Drabble Collections (Phobia** **Part 2** **)**

* * *

Well, aku pertama kali bikin konten tentang phobia (kalau tidak salah) di Chapter 30 dan sekarang sudah sangat jauh.

Yah, part dua ini hanya setengah part pertamanya karena aku nggak mau ambil pusing menjelaskan panjang lebar... -w-/

* * *

 _ **1\. G**_ _ **iro**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ligyrophobia**_ _ **(Takut s**_ _ **uara keras**_ _ **)**_

Luthias sering was-was setiap kali Giro lupa membawa MP3 Player-nya ketika ikut jalan-jalan naik mobil dan terjebak kemacetan. Pasalnya, dia tidak tahan dengan suara klakson.

* * *

'Kapan ini akan berakhir?' batin Mathias sambil menghela nafas panjang di kursi supir.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sedang terjebak kemacetan ketika baru pulang dari sebuah event.

Giro menutupi telinganya agar suara klakson di sekitarnya tidak terdengar (walaupun dia tau itu percuma), sementara Luthias hanya bisa diam karena tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk menolongnya.

* * *

Setelah terjebak kemacetan selama hampir tiga jam, akhirnya mereka bisa pulang ke markas. Tapi...

"Biarkan saja, dia sedang stress..." pinta Luthias pada beberapa temannya yang terheran-heran ketika melihat Giro langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

* * *

 _ **2\. W**_ _ **iona**_ _ **: Achluophobia (Takut g**_ _ **elap**_ _ **)**_

Menurut kalian ironis nggak jika seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan gelap tapi malah takut gelap?

* * *

Saat itu Wiona diajak Emy menginap di rumahnya. Awalnya semuanya berjalan lancar dan semua gadis yang ikut menginap menikmati acara mereka, tapi ketika mereka ingin tidur dan mematikan lampu...

"Ja-jangan! Jangan matikan lampunya! Tolong!"

Lampu dinyalakan kembali dan mereka melihat Wiona meringkuk ketakutan di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa, Wiona?" tanya mereka semua.

Gadis itu masih gemetar. "Se-setiap kali lampu dimatikan, a-ada monster yang mengintai di kegelapan. A-aku ta-kut."

Monika mengangkat alis. "Hah? Nggak usah paranoid deh!"

"Jangan begitu. Dia hanya takut gelap." Lisa mendekati Wiona dan berusaha menenangkannya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Alpha hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengar cerita Lisa. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dari awal, hanya saja aku tidak bisa memberitahumu soal itu..."

* * *

 _ **3\. Z**_ _ **en**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ophidiophobia/Snakephobia**_ _ **(Takut u**_ _ **lar**_ _ **)**_

"Rie, kayaknya si Zen nggak ada rasa takutnya deh dayo!" celetuk Musket.

"Siapa bilang? Dia punya kok!" bantah Arie.

Kemudian dia menghampiri Zen dan menunjukkan sesuatu di handphone-nya. "Oy Zen, coba lihat foto ini! Piton-nya bagus nggak?"

Setelah melihat foto itu, Zen langsung pingsan di tempat.

"Dia tuh takut ular!"

'Pantesan dia nggak mau megang salah satu figure Furious Five milikku...' batin Musket risih. (Tau Furious Five dari Kung Fu Panda? Zen takut sama karakter ularnya, kalau nggak salah namanya si Viper.)

* * *

Untuk mengobati phobia-nya pada ular, Tumma dan Yubi mengajak Zen menonton film 'Snakes on the Plane' di mini theater lantai empat.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Emangnya tuh film serem ya? Biasa aja keles!" protes Elwa yang sempat kaget mendengar teriakan barusan.

"Iya~" balas Yubi.

Padahal sebenarnya Zen yang teriak tadi.

* * *

 _ **4\. A**_ _ **rie**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ranidaphobia/**_ _ **Bufonophobia (Takut**_ _ **katak/kodok**_ _ **)**_

Lain Zen, lain pula Arie.

"Dulu ada kodok beracun masuk ke mulutnya hidup-hidup dan hampir ditelan sama dia, setelah itu dia langsung trauma!"

Masih ingat dengan kalimat itu?

* * *

"Ini semua salahmu, bodoh!"

PLETAK!

Zen langsung ditabok Arie dengan buku tebal karena menceritakan phobia-nya pada Flore setelah mereka pulang ke markas.

"Ya ampun, kalian berdua kenapa sih?" tanya Mathias yang melerai mereka.

"Dia marah gara-gara aku cerita pada Flore soal phobia-nya." jelas Zen risih.

"Phobia apa?"

"Nggak usah tau!" Arie langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa cerita! Arie kalau marah itu seram!" Zen ikut pergi ke arah lain.

* * *

Zen menghela nafas panjang dan bersender di tembok koridor lantai lima. Entah kenapa dia mulai memutar kembali ingatan masa lalu.

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Arie, sepertinya berbahaya jika kita lewat sini."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, hanya firasatku saja..."

Saat itu mereka berdua sedang menjelajahi sebuah hutan hujan.

"Haaah... Melelahkan sekali... Ayo istirahat dulu."

Zen mengangguk dan keduanya memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah pohon terdekat. Setelah beberapa menit berselang, mereka pun tertidur.

Tanpa diduga, seekor kodok berwarna cerah mendekati mereka dan melompat ke arah mulut Arie yang terbuka.

Ketika Zen terbangun dan mendapati sesuatu yang salah pada Arie, dia pun segera menolongnya dengan pukulan keras di bagian perut sampai kodok itu berhasil keluar.

Menyadari Arie butuh perawatan medis, Zen segera membawanya pulang secepat mungkin.

* * *

"Uhuk uhuk!" Arie terbangun dengan terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zen khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi ada kodok yang melompat masuk ke mulutmu saat kau tidur, dan itu kodok beracun. Untung saja tidak tertelan."

'Tunggu! Kodok beracun, melompat masuk ke mulutku?'

Arie langsung muntah saat itu juga.

"Maaf..." gumam Zen seadanya.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Sampai sekarang Zen masih tak abis pikir kenapa Arie tidak mau cerita tentang phobia-nya.

* * *

 _ **5\. L**_ _ **isa**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ornithophobia**_ _ **(Takut**_ _ **burung**_ _ **)**_

Sebenarnya untuk kasus ini lebih spesifik ke burung hantu sih... Tapi karena nggak ada istilah khusus-nya, jadi pake istilah umum saja.

* * *

"Ada satu hal yang membuatku kepikiran!" celetuk Diggie suatu hari.

Nana dan Cyclops menengok ke arahnya.

"Memangnya apa itu?" tanya Nana penasaran.

Diggie menengadah sesaat. "Setiap kali aku mendekati seorang gadis, dia selalu menjauhiku!"

"Kau suka padanya?" tanya Cyclops curiga.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Diggie mengibaskan sayap kanannya. "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia terlihat seperti takut padaku!"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Al, gue pengen nanya. Kenapa sih adek lu suka jaga jarak tiap kali ketemu Diggie?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

Alpha menghela nafas. "Dia takut burung hantu."

"Hah? Masa sih?"

"Iya, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita. Ini rahasia keluarga soalnya."

* * *

 **Special Bonus: The Unappreciated Birthday**

Ikyo mengerti kenapa pria itu tidak perduli ada yang tau ulang tahunnya atau tidak, karena kebanyakan anggota squad lebih mementingkan ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Tapi dia tau kalau Tartagus butuh perhatian lebih.

* * *

"Kau selalu begini hampir setiap tahun?" tanya si rubah yang sedang bersender di pohon sambil melipat tangan.

Tartagus hanya tersenyum miris selagi duduk di kursi taman sambil mengayunkan kakinya. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya orang tua angkatku yang mengingat ultahku, itu pun hanya lewat email."

Ikyo menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku tidak suka mereka lebih memperhatikanku... Karena hari ini bukan ulang tahunku..."

"Hah?" Tartagus menengok ke arahnya dengan wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ini Gumiho. Gumiho tidak mengenal sistem kalender, jadi aku tidak tau tanggal berapa hari kelahiranku." Ikyo menggaruk kepala. "Tapi yang kuingat hanya satu: Aku lahir di musim semi, dan 10 Agustus jelas-jelas bukan musim semi."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menggunakan tanggal itu?" tanya Tartagus penasaran.

"Itu gara-gara Kaichou menyuruhku mengambil tanggal random untuk pengisian formulir anggota (mengingat itu membuatku sangat malu)..." gumam Ikyo dengan wajah memerah karena teringat kejadian pada awal squad ini terbentuk. ("Bagaimana aku harus mengisi bagian tanggal lahir di sini?! Aku tidak tau sistem kalender!" tanya Ikyo panik sambil memegang kertas formulir-nya. "Ambil saja tanggal berapapun di kalender, yang penting semuanya harus diisi!" balas Girl-chan sewot.)

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

Kring!

Tartagus memeriksa pesan yang masuk. "Aku harus pergi, Iris memintaku datang ke tempatnya."

"Ya, aku juga harus pergi. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini karena Adel bisa ngambek nanti." Ikyo yang baru ingin pergi teringat sesuatu. "Oh, dan jangan beritahu siapapun soal pembicaraan kita tadi. Itu rahasia."

Dia mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi ke arah yang berbeda.

* * *

Begitu Tartagus sampai di tempat yang dimaksud, ada seseorang yang mengintai di belakangnya dan...

SEEET!

Dia berhasil menahan pukulan dari Kazuma.

"Refleks-mu cukup bagus kali ini, tingkatkan."

* * *

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tarta-kun!" ujar Iris sambil membawa kue ulang tahun untuknya.

"Semoga tetap bahagia ya!" seru Kim.

Kazuma menepuk pundaknya. "Teruslah berjuang, Arta. Kami mendukungmu."

Pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan sambutan hangat yang didapatnya.

* * *

Malamnya...

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah! Katakan saja! Kau perduli padanya kan?"

"Frère, hargailah Arta sekali ini saja. Dia juga punya perasaan."

Tartagus yang baru pulang mendengar pembicaraan ketiga 'sepupu'-nya dan masuk ke kamar.

"Oh, baru pulang? Dari mana saja?" tanya Daren.

"Dari tempat Iris. Yah, untungnya aku tidak digebukin kakeknya hari ini." jawab Tartagus seadanya.

Saphire menyikut lengan Vience. "Ssst, Vie-nii! Lakukan saja!"

Vience menghela nafas frustasi. "Hey, Arta."

"Ya?"

"Selamat ulang tahun."

Tartagus langsung kebingungan. "Heeeh? Kukira kau tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Mereka memaksaku, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin melakukannya!" balas Vience sebal.

"Yah, sepertinya kami akan tinggalkan kalian sebentar! Kami akan kembali untuk membawakan roti melon untukmu, Sepupu!" Saphire mendorong Daren meninggalkan kedua saudara mereka.

Setelah mereka pergi, suasana kamar itu mulai hening.

Vience kembali menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya masih ada lagi yang ingin kukatakan."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?" tanya Tartagus.

"Jadilah lebih kuat, demi semua orang." Vience berjalan ke pintu kamar. "Sekarang aku harus pergi, ada yang harus kuselesaikan."

Walaupun ditinggal sendirian, dia kembali tersenyum.

'Setidaknya tahun ini membuatku merasa lebih dihargai...'

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ier** **B** **ronze** **C** **ycle** **(?)...**

* * *

Double update karena benar-benar pusing, ugh... =w=a

Review! :D


	161. The Cousin

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Aku ora urus. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah, asal jangan bandingkan berbagai ukuran toples saja.**

 **Maurice: "Aku hanya takut Alpha marah karena Wiona jadi OOC."**

 **Tartagus: "Aku nggak jago rap, maaf." .w.v**

 **Luthias: "Yah, begitulah. Yang kutau dia takut suara klakson, suara pesawat, dan suara konser metal."**

 **Diggie: "Aku burung hantu sungguhan!" *langsung ditarik Cyclops sebelum sempat mengeluarkan 'time bomb'-nya.***

 **Ikyo: "Aku ragu untuk itu..." -w-a**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **56** **:** **The Cousin**

* * *

"Nanti kita qurban apa ya?" tanya Saphire penasaran.

Ketiga makhluk Andreas itu berpikir sejenak.

"Kambing?"

Vience geleng-geleng kepala. "Asal kambingnya bukan si 'entuh' aja. Tahun lalu dia nyaris dibakar sama gerombolan Reha Squad, kan kasihan dia sampe trauma terus ngurung di kamar."

"Sapi?"

"Kita kan punya sapi, gede pula!" celetuk Saphire watados.

Vience melipat tangan. "Kalau yang kau maksud itu Minotaur, entar markas bisa dihancurin sama dia."

"Katanya tahun lalu ada yang nyumbang dua domba, entar dia nyumbang lagi nggak ya?"

"Nggak tau." Saphire angkat bahu. "Oh iya, katanya adeknya si 'entuh' ada yang melihara domba, kita minta aja kali ya?"

Vience memutar mata. "Entahlah, entar gue nanyain."

Abaikan intro gaje itu.

* * *

"Hermm..." Arie sedang duduk di sofa sambil melipat tangan dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa, Rie?" tanya Zen yang baru lewat.

Arie menengok ke arahnya. "Ibuku tadi menelpon, dia memintaku untuk menjemput sepupu jauhku dari tempat Lady Zela."

"Aku ikut ya! Bosan nungguin Ney pulang, dia pasti main sama Flore dulu!" ujar Zen.

Arie angkat bahu. "Ya sudah."

* * *

Setibanya di istana Lady Zela, mereka bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut ungu sebahu, bermata merah keunguan, berkulit keabu-abuan, dan juga memiliki tanduk yang melingkar ke bawah seperti tanduk domba.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Arie." sapa pria itu datar.

"Ya, aku juga sudah lama tidak melihatmu, bahkan hampir lupa tampang." Arie menggaruk kepala dengan canggung.

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Zen dan yang bersangkutan langsung gugup.

"A-ah, kita belum pernah bertemu ya? Ehehe..." Zen cengengesan. "A-aku Zen, ehmm..."

Zen bingung mau menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Arie. Mau dibilang saudara relasinya kejauhan, mau dibilang teman nggak akur-akur banget.

Pria itu merasa kebingungan dengan tingkah Zen, tapi wajahnya tetap datar. "Apa kalian itu, partner?"

Zen menyahuti dengan cepat. "Ya! Seperti itulah! Partner!"

'Tapi bukannya partner itu satu tingkat di atas teman ya? Ah, sudahlah! Yang penting nggak dibilang pacar, bisa hancur harga diriku nanti!' batin Arie.

Pria itu hanya manggut-manggut. "Namaku Molf, Molf Chaindelier. Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, aku juga. Ahahaha..." Zen tertawa canggung. 'Kenapa jadi canggung begini?'

Ya iyalah, wong tampangnya nggak beda jauh sama Alfred. (Yang bersangkutan langsung bersin.)

"Lady Zela pernah cerita kalau kalian anggota sebuah squad, benar begitu?" tanya Molf.

"Iya, tapi kau tidak akan suka mendengar ini, karena kebanyakan dari mereka..." Arie menggantung sebentar. "Manusia."

"Boleh aku mampir sebentar ke sana? Setidaknya untuk beradaptasi." pinta Molf.

Sebelum Arie sempat menjawab, Zen langsung menyela. "Tentu!"

"Zen!" sembur Arie.

"Apa? Kalau dia memang mau begitu, kita harus membantunya!" balas Zen.

Arie menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut kami."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum kita ke sana, ada baiknya kau mencoba untuk bersikap ramah." nasihat Zen.

"Tapi aku tidak tau caranya." balas Molf datar.

Hening sesaat.

"Yah, setidaknya belajarlah." saran Arie seadanya. "Kau tau, keramahan dari seseorang menunjukkan bahwa dia orang yang memiliki perilaku terpuji."

"Baik, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Molf meminta saran.

"Tersenyumlah!" usul Zen.

Dia pun mencoba tersenyum, tapi hasilnya malah buruk.

Nggak, bukan senyum psikopat sih. Itu mah Vincent. *kabur.*

"Oh sial, itu mengerikan..." gumam Zen ketakutan.

"Kita di sini ingin belajar bersikap ramah, bukan membunuh Batman." timpal Arie skeptis.

Molf kembali berwajah datar.

"Coba dengan sedikit gigi." usul Zen lagi.

Molf pun kembali mencoba tersenyum, tapi tetap saja hasilnya tidak baik.

"Ya sudah, lupakan saja. Ayo." Arie berjalan pergi.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ugh, berat sekali!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah kehilangan sayapnya karena sebuah insiden, jadi terpaksa kita bawa dia seperti ini."

"Apa aku sangat berat?"

"Tidak juga. Zen hanya tidak terbiasa mengangkut benda berat."

"Yah, itu hampir benar."

Bayangkan Arie dan Zen menggotong Molf seperti adegan orang yang menggotong temannya yang terluka, tapi sambil terbang.

* * *

Setelah tiba di markas Garuchan, Molf diturunkan di depan gerbang. Zen langsung terkapar karena sudah tidak kuat menahan beban terbangnya.

"Abaikan saja dia." Arie menarik tangan Molf. "Ayo kita bertemu Kaichou, dia ketua tempat ini."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Jadi..." Nigou melihat lagu yang akan dipakai untuk latihan. "Siapa yang mau nyanyi?"

Ney hanya memainkan jari, sementara Flore menggaruk kepala. "Aku nggak suka lagunya, dan Ney belum bisa mengatur nada dengan benar."

"Boleh aku yang mencobanya?"

Mereka bertiga langsung melirik si kucing biru di depan pintu.

"Te-tentu."

Naoto naik ke atas meja, kemudian Flore mengatur mic dengan penyangga agar dia bisa menggunakannya.

Musik diputar dan lagu siap dinyanyikan.

 _Kenapa wajahmu begitu besar_ _?_

 _Banyak yang m_ _e_ _manggilmu wajah besar_

 _Bahkan di foto wajahmu tak terpotret semua_

 _Kar_ _e_ _na wajahmu besar_

 _Apapun usahamu_

 _Wajah_ _besar, wajah besar_

 _Walau keras upayamu_

 _Wajah_ _besar, wajah besar, wajah besar_

 _TIDAAAAAKKK_ _!_

 _Dia juga_ _,_ _d_ _ia juga wajah besar_

 _Semua ikat kepalanya kekecilan_

 _Mengagetkan semua dengan wajah besar_

 _Kepalamu cocok untuk menyundul bola_

 _Dari jauh pun terlihat wajah besar_

 _Kerah bajumu kecil untuk kepalamu_

 _Kalau masuk angin bertambah besar_

 _Orang itu_ _,_ _orang itu, orang itu_

 _Orang itu, orang itu, orang_ _itu_

 _Punya k_ _epala_ _besar_

 _Bergaya apapun juga_

 _Wajah_ _besar, wajah besar_

 _Tak_ _a_ _kan bisa diubah_

 _Wajah_ _besar, wajah besar, wajah besa_ _r_

 _TIDAAAAAKKK_ _!_

 _Wajahmu tak bisa ditutup apapun_

 _Kemanapun pergi tetap berwajah besar_

 _Sepertinya dia bisa terkenal_

 _Di antara makhluk luar angkasa_

 _Apalagi kalau benjol bertambah besar_

 _Orang itu_ _,_ _orang itu, orang_ _itu_

 _Orang itu_ _,_ _orang itu, orang_ _itu_

 _Punya kepala besar_

"Wah, ternyata Naoto bisa juga ya!" puji Flore sambil tepuk tangan.

Naoto melompat turun dari meja. "Aku hanya menemani kalian sebentar, karena aku harus melihat anak-anakku dulu."

"Baiklah, dadah Nao!" Ney melambaikan tangan selagi kucing biru itu pergi.

* * *

Sementara itu...

Arie dan Molf mendatangi Girl-chan yang sedang mengurusi sesuatu di laptop-nya dan yang bersangkutan sedikit kaget. "Lha, itu siapa ya?"

"Sepupunya Arie."

PLAK!

Girl-chan langsung menabok Zen yang muncul di sebelahnya sambil menggelantung terbalik dengan sendalnya. "Nggak usah nongol kayak gitu juga keles!"

"Uhuhu..." Zen yang terjengkang karena tabokan barusan hanya meringis kesakitan dan bangun dengan cara normal. "Maaf."

"Cepet amat sembuhnya!" ujar Arie skeptis.

"Ehehe... Gue gitu lho~" balas Zen bangga.

Molf menatap ke arah Girl-chan. "Siapa dia?"

"Aku ketua di sini, sesuatu yang aneh tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Panggil saja Kaichou untuk sekarang ini." jawab gadis itu seadanya. "Oh iya, kau sendiri?"

"Molf."

"Ehmm... Kalau M dibalik, maka akan jadi Wo- Eits! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda!" Girl-chan mencoba membela diri saat Molf menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kaichou, dia itu tidak mengerti lelucon." jelas Arie risih.

Si ketua squad manggut-manggut. "Oooh... Maaf ya."

Molf hanya mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kalian bawa dia kemari?" tanya Girl-chan mengalihkan topik.

Arie menggaruk kepala. "Yah, dia perlu belajar beradaptasi dengan yang lain untuk menghilangkan trauma-nya pada sebuah insiden di masa lalu."

"Baiklah..."

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Katanya Arie punya sepupu lho!"

"Serius?!"

"Iya, beneran." sahut Tumma di belakang Duo Spiky. "Tapi dia cuma berkunjung doang, nggak gabung sama kita."

"Yaaaah... Padahal mah bagus banget kalau dia gabung!" ujar Saphire kecewa.

Salem memutar mata. "Sap, gue nggak mau jamin lu bisa selamat dari Arie kalau dia sampe ikut-ikutan sableng kayak kita!"

"Aku juga nggak mau ikutan ya, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau Arie sampai membakarmu." timpal Tumma datar.

Kemudian datanglah Arie dan sepupunya yang memasuki perpus.

"Ada banyak buku yang bisa kau baca jika kau ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang manusia."

"Umm... Hey Arie."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh memakan kepala mereka?" Sang sepupu menunjuk Salem dan Saphire. "Bentuknya mirip durian."

"Hah?!" Salem dan Saphire langsung shock, sementara Tumma berusaha menahan tawa.

"Tidak. Jangan coba-coba makan mereka. Itu kanibalisme." nasihat Arie datar.

Tumma langsung kabur keluar perpus dan...

"Bahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Seperti biasa, tertawa dengan sangat menggelegar.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan temanmu tadi?"

"Biarkan saja, dia selalu seperti itu."

'Entah kenapa dia mirip seseorang yang kukenal.' batin Molf yang sepertinya mengenali Tumma di suatu tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Mereka berdua melirik ke arah Hendry.

"Dia iblis jenis apa? Kok dia punya tanduk, tapi nggak punya sayap?"

GLEK!

Tiba-tiba Molf langsung mengeluarkan aura suram. Arie segera jaga jarak karena takut.

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya."

Hendry pun memilih untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. "Ehmm... Oke..."

Aura suram itu mulai mereda dan Molf menatap Arie. "Bisa bantu aku mendinginkan kepala?"

"Kurasa jalan-jalan bisa membantumu." usul Arie.

"Baiklah." Molf berjalan keluar perpus.

Arie menatap tajam Hendry seolah mengatakan 'jangan tanyakan itu lagi!' sebelum ikut keluar.

* * *

Mereka pergi ke atap markas, dan ternyata Zen sudah ada di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam? Tadi aku sempat merasakan aura suram lho!" tanya Zen penasaran.

"Tadi ada yang menanyakan sayapnya." jelas Arie tidak nyaman, dan Zen hanya manggut-manggut.

"Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu takut dengan cacatmu itu, karena aku juga punya." Zen menurunkan tudung jubahnya.

Molf sedikit terkejut melihatnya. "Tandukmu itu..."

"Yap, patah karena sebuah kecelakaan." Zen mengusap tanduknya. "Yah, walaupun itu aib, tapi tetap saja merupakan bagian dari hidup."

Deg!

 _"Walaupun_ _itu aib, tapi tetap saja merupakan bagian dari hidup._ _"_

Molf teringat seseorang yang pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

* * *

Saat itu dia tertangkap oleh sekelompok pasukan yang menghancurkan tempat tinggalnya dan dijual pada manusia untuk dijadikan budak, sayapnya dipotong agar dia tidak bisa melarikan diri.

Dia berteman dengan seorang pemuda yang juga menjadi korban perbudakan setelah diculik di tengah hutan dan diubah menjadi makhluk hijau. Mereka tidak banyak mengobrol tapi saling memahami satu sama lain karena nasib yang hampir sama.

Saat tempat perbudakan itu diserang, dia ditemukan oleh pasukan baik hati yang mengembalikannya ke Dunia Iblis, sementara pemuda itu pergi entah kemana tanpa diketahui keberadaannya.

Sejak saat itu, dia mulai trauma pada manusia dan hampir tak bisa berekspresi lagi.

* * *

"Molf?" Zen melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya.

Arie mulai merasa tidak nyaman. "Sepertinya dia terbawa ingatan masa lalu."

"Apa itu buruk?" Zen menoel pipinya.

Arie menggeleng. "Tidak juga, kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai dia mulai bereaksi lagi."

Molf kembali tersadar ketika jari Zen menyentuh hidungnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya memastikan apa kau masih hidup atau nggak." balas Zen sambil nyengir.

Arie hanya facepalm dengan perkataan Zen barusan.

* * *

Tumma yang menguping pembicaraan mereka di belakang pohon hanya menghela nafas.

'Molf ya? Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi...'

* * *

 _"Aku Tumma. Aku manusia, tapi mereka mengubah rambut dan kulitku jadi hijau. Kau sendiri?"_

 _"Molf. Seorang incubus, tapi mereka memotong sayapku."_

 _"Mau berteman?"_

 _"Tentu."_

* * *

"Sepertinya kita sudah pernah bertemu ya?"

* * *

Kita beralih ke tempat lain.

Halaman depan markas Garuchan sedang ramai karena ada pertarungan antara Alucard (ML) dengan Mathias.

Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bertarung. Yang jelas, pertarungan itu disambut heboh oleh para cowok Garuchan dan Reha.

Bahkan ada 'band dadakan' yang terbentuk untuk menyanyikan lagu yang dibuat dadakan untuk mendukung mereka.

Yah, sebaiknya kita abaikan saja.

Tapi tunggu, itu ngapain si Estes nyempil di belakang band sambil main terompet?

* * *

Back to Arie and Molf...

"Jadi, dimana Molf akan tinggal?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Dia tinggal di rumahku setidaknya selama setengah tahun sebelum kembali lagi ke Dunia Iblis." jelas Arie sambil menggaruk kepala.

"Hmm, baiklah..." Gadis itu memegang tangan Molf. "Kau bisa berkunjung lagi jika kau mau."

Molf hanya mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

Kemudian dia melepaskan tangannya dan melirik Arie. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana caranya kita ke rumahmu? Kau tidak bisa membawaku sendirian, dan Zen bilang dia keberatan."

"Oh iya." Arie hanya sweatdrop. "Mungkin, naik taksi? Manusia menciptakan itu untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan lebih cepat, karena kalau jalan kaki dari sini bisa makan waktu sampai malam."

"Baiklah."

Dan mereka pun pergi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tummy Bicorn Cyclone** **(?)...**

* * *

I'm jelolo... ~(-w-)~

Alasanku tak bisa masukkan Molf ke squad: masalah cash. Aku masih belum bisa beli Soul Master (Hendry) dan Devil (Ney), kalau nambah lagi dengan Chain Mage (Molf), bisa gempor nanti, soalnya aku nggak tau lagi harus beli cash dimana karena warnet yang biasa jual cash selalu kosong. .w.a (Ditambah lagi nggak ngerti pake Unipin and nggak yakin bisa beli cash pake pulsa karena kartuku XL.)

Bagian Molf belajar tersenyum itu dari video MMD 'Smile, England!' di YT. Sebenarnya audio video itu dari salah satu episode 'Big Bang Theory', tapi karena terjemahan dari dialog itu rada kurang sreg (salah satu tokoh di episode itu, Howard, membicarakan tentang kosmik), jadinya pake versi sendiri. 'w'a Sebenarnya sih aku suka pas Leonard ngomong 'We're here to see Koothrappali, not kill Batman', seolah-olah senyum Sheldon itu dianggap mirip Joker si antagonis bermuka badut. :v a

Lagu yang dinyanyikan Naoto itu opening anime 'Dr. Slump' versi Indo. Yah, entah kenapa suka aja sih... 'v'a

Mungkin kalian akan mengerti maksud dari 'M yang dibalik dari Molf' jika membayangkannya sendiri... 'w'/

Aku males bikin Chapter khusus 17-an, jadi kurasa lain kali saja... -w-/

Spoiler Chapter depan: Cerita dari lima anak kucing.

Review! :D


	162. Kitten Five DrabLupin

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Yah, entah kenapa suka aja sih. 'v'a Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku kepikiran nama itu saja sih... Kalau kuingat lagi, Chandelier itu digantung pakai rantai kan? Makanya itu kutambahkan 'Chain'.**

 **Ikyo: "Kalau mau sih bisa saja ubah tanggal di formulirnya, hanya saja kupikir biarlah seperti itu."**

 **Salem: "Kalau itu... Kebanyakan sih anak perempuan (selain Emy), para anak kecil dan polos, Bibi Rilen dan Paman Grayson. Kebanyakan cowok di sini bisa sangat sableng kalau udah waktunya."**

 **Yah, kalau nggak nambah hero di char setelah munculin di fic rada kurang sreg aja... .w.a**

 **Molf: "Itu terlalu panjang untuk diceritakan."**

 **Arie: "Oke, sebenarnya itu rumah orangtuaku."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **57** **:** **Kitten Five DrabLupin** (Hikari: *mengerutkan kening.* "Drabble + Lupin? Apa maksudnya?"/Me: "Itu sulit untuk dijelaskan...")

* * *

Hendry sedang bosan.

Dia merasa kesepian jika Rendy sibuk, apalagi hanya sebagian orang yang bisa melihatnya, jadi dia sedikit bingung untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Ingin rasanya dia mengadopsi hewan peliharaan untuk teman bermain, tapi dia ragu untuk membicarakannya.

Belakangan ini dia hanya iri melihat Kopen dan Naoto (beserta anak-anaknya) sangat akrab dengan pemilik mereka.

Hendry galau berat saking inginnya memelihara kucing sendiri, tapi dia nggak tau harus curhat ke siapa. Rendy sering sibuk, Ashley jarang kelihatan, dan tentu saja dia nggak bisa curhat ke sembarang orang.

Hayati ini bingung.

* * *

"Ren, lu nggak nyadar ya? Dari kemaren saudara lu aneh banget, kayak lagi galau gitu."

Rendy baru menyadari hal itu setelah diberitahu Tartagus, dan dia juga bingung melihat Hendry yang jalan bolak-balik kayak setrika.

"Tanyain aja yuk!" usul Tartagus.

Mereka berdua pun menghampirinya.

"Hendry, ada apa?" tanya Rendy.

Yang bersangkutan langsung gugup. "A-ah, maaf. A-aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi jangan marah ya?"

Rendy mengangkat alis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Saudaranya menghela nafas. "Aku... Apa boleh aku memelihara kucing?"

Hening sesaat.

"Aku ingin menanyakan ini dari kemarin, tapi aku takut mengatakannya dan kau juga sibuk belakangan ini." Hendry menunduk sedih dan berniat pergi. "Kalau kau tidak suka, aku tidak keberatan merasa sendirian. Setidaknya aku sudah memberitahumu."

Setelah saudaranya pergi, Rendy mulai merasa bersalah. Seharusnya dia mengetahuinya sejak awal.

"Bicara soal kucing..." Tartagus memecah kesunyian. "Tadi aku sempat mendengar Teiron dan Luthias membicarakan soal 'pekan adopsi' di acara CatCon favorit mereka. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya jika kau ikut, mungkin ada kucing yang bisa kau adopsi untuk Hendry."

Rendy pun menyetujui ide tersebut.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

"Aku memang tidak bisa melihat Hendry seperti kalian berdua, tapi apa kau serius ingin mencari kucing untuknya?" tanya Luthias.

Rendy mengangguk. "Aku melakukan ini karena tidak ingin dia kesepian lagi. Belakangan ini aku cukup sibuk dan tanpa sadar telah mengabaikannya."

Luthias manggut-manggut. "Tapi yang terpenting, apa hewan juga bisa melihatnya?"

"Sepertinya bisa." sahut Teiron. "Bibi Rilen pernah cerita kalau dia melihat Kopen bermain dengan mainan yang melayang sendiri di pojok dapur."

Entah kenapa Luthias merasa ingin facepalm mendengar itu.

* * *

Mereka bertiga pun tiba di sebuah aula tempat diadakannya 'pekan adopsi'.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ditinggal sendiri, Rendy? Aku harus segera menyusul Teiron. Dia sudah kabur duluan mencari selebricat favoritnya. Aku hanya tidak mau dia tersesat dan bingung menanyakan arah karena tidak bisa English."

Rendy hanya bisa sweatdrop setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Luthias yang segera pergi meninggalkannya. Dia pun hanya menghela nafas. "Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya melihat-lihat..."

Dia pun berkeliling tempat itu untuk melihat-lihat, mungkin saja ada kucing yang cocok untuk Hendry.

Manik birunya tertuju pada sebuah kandang, di dalamnya terdapat seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu keperakan dengan mata tertutup dan mulut yang terlihat seperti sedang tersenyum.

Entah kenapa kucing itu sangat mirip dengan Hendry.

Dia mendekati kandang itu dan memperhatikan kucing di dalamnya dengan seksama.

* * *

"Haaah, Luna-chan nggak ada." keluh Teiron kecewa.

"Kau ini. Luna Rose nggak mungkin ada setiap tahun. Kalau Nala sih iya." balas Luthias. "Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita harus mencari Rendy."

"Dia di sana." Teiron menunjuk yang bersangkutan di depan sebuah kandang.

Mereka berdua segera menghampirinya.

"Oh, sudah kembali?" tanya Rendy sambil menengok ke samping. "Aku baru saja menemukan kucing yang cocok untuk Hendry."

Dia memainkan jarinya di depan si kucing dan kucing itu mengusel jari dengan hidungnya.

"Kucing buta? Seperti mengingatkanku pada Oskar." celetuk Teiron. "Dia selebricat yang juga buta, tapi sayangnya dia sudah mati bulan Februari lalu."

Luthias tersenyum. "Kalau kau memang ingin kucing itu, aku akan memberitahu staff tempat ini untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan adopsi."

* * *

Kembali ke markas...

"Jangan sedih. Dia hanya tidak menyadarinya." Tartagus sedang menghibur Hendry yang sedang murung di pojok perpus. "Aku rasa kau perlu membicarakannya lagi, mungkin dia akan mengerti."

Kring!

Dia memeriksa pesan yang masuk. "Oh, aku harus pergi. Ada acara keluarga di rumah."

Hendry hanya menatap kepergian Tartagus dengan senyum pahit, kemudian dia pergi ke kamar Rendy.

* * *

Ketika baru masuk kamar, dia mendapati seekor kucing yang menghampirinya.

"Miaw!"

Hendry mengangkat kucing itu dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Bulu abu-abu keperakan, cek.

Mata tertutup, cek.

Senyuman kucing, cek.

"Miaw?"

Dia menurunkan kucing itu dan mengusap kepalanya. Kemudian dia menyadari ada kandang kecil beserta tempat makan dan minum di pojok kamar, selain itu ada juga sebuah surat di atas tempat tidur.

Hendry mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Maaf telah mengabaikanmu selama ini, aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat kesepian saat aku sibuk. Kuharap kucing itu lebih dari cukup untukmu._

 _Ngomong-ngomong, nama kucing itu Miss Mist. Bukan aku yang menamainya, dia memang sudah punya nama itu sebelum diadopsi. Oh, dia kucing betina dan sudah steril, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir dia akan dihamili Kopen seperti yang terjadi pada Naoto._ (Luthias dan Hikari langsung bersin seketika.)

* * *

Hendry hanya tersenyum, dia tidak perlu menebak siapa penulis surat itu.

Karena dia tau, Rendy akan melakukan semua ini untuknya.

Dia melirik Miss Mist yang mengusel manja di kakinya dan kembali mengusap kepalanya.

"Namamu lucu ya." Hendry terkikik geli. "Ayo kita main, Miss Mist."

"Miaw!"

* * *

Intro tentang kucing, isinya pun juga tentang kucing.

Sungguh keajaiban dunia. Naoto melahirkan lima anak kucing dengan warna bulu yang berbeda-beda, padahal dia nggak pernah berhubungan dengan kucing lain sebelum Kopen.

Inilah cerita kelima anak kucing itu.

* * *

 _ **~Belga~**_

Belga, singkatan dari 'belang tiga'. Seperti namanya, dia kucing belang tiga.

Dia paling senang mencomblangkan 'paman' dan 'bibi' di squad ini dengan berbagai cara, bahkan pernah sampai nekat melompat dari atas meja ke kepala sang 'paman' agar bisa mencium si 'bibi' ketika mereka sedang mengobrol di dapur.

Itu pun nyaris berhasil, jika saja mereka tidak segera menjauh sampai membuat Belga terlempar dari kepala sang 'paman'. Kucing itu pun segera pergi dari dapur sebelum mereka sempat melihatnya.

Bisa dibilang, dia adalah mak comblang versi kucing.

* * *

 _ **~Gråsne~**_

Dia menatap heran penghuni baru di markas.

Memiliki bulu abu-abu yang (terlihat) lebih terang.

Ukurannya lebih besar.

Matanya tertutup.

Memakai kalung biru.

Gråsne pun mulai mendekatinya.

Si kucing kecil mengendusi dada si kucing besar dan kucing itu membalas dengan mengendusi kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka pun mulai akrab.

* * *

'Imutnya...' Hendry dan Federico menutupi wajah dengan tangan.

Luthias merekam momen tersebut dengan handphone-nya sambil memasang tampang pokerface, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga gregetan sih.

* * *

 _ **~Black Jack~**_

Kucing hitam kecil ini memiliki kebiasaan menyelinap di tempat terpencil, terkadang kebiasaannya ini merepotkan semua penghuni markas karena dia hampir tidak bisa ditemukan.

Pernah suatu kejadian dimana Black Jack menghilang sampai sore, dan ternyata dia tertidur di dalam tas sekolah Flore. Bahkan anehnya, sang pemilik tas tidak menyadari keberadaannya sama sekali selama di sekolah.

Sejak saat itu, Alpha memasangkan microchip pada kalung para anak kucing untuk memantau keberadaan mereka jika ada yang keluar markas tanpa mereka sadari.

* * *

 _ **~Creamy~**_

Kucing ini paling senang jalan-jalan bersama ayahnya, bertarung dengan Black Jack (walaupun cuma main-main), dan juga bermain dengan apa saja yang dilihatnya.

Tidak jarang Creamy sering menyelinap ke tempat-tempat yang sukses mengotori bulu-bulunya, belum lagi dia sangat sulit dimandikan.

* * *

 _ **~Soramaru~**_

Kucing berbulu coklat ini adalah kucing favorit Hibatur.

Ya iyalah, wong dia yang ngasih nama.

* * *

"Uhmm~ Kamu imut banget!" Hibatur mengunyel wajah Soramaru berkali-kali.

"Aku tau kau suka dia, tapi nggak usah segitunya juga kan?" ujar Hikari risih.

Hibatur hanya nyengir dan...

"Kubawa pulang ya~" seru Hibatur sambil membawa pergi Soramaru.

"WOY!"

* * *

Setelah sebuah kejar-kejaran kemudian...

"Dilarang membawa pergi Soramaru sebelum kucing itu tumbuh dewasa!" sembur Hikari sambil menginjak badan Hibatur yang terkapar mengenaskan setelah dihajar terlebih dahulu.

"A-ampun, mbak..."

* * *

Itulah beberapa fakta dari kelima anak kucing tersebut.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tears Brave Cosmos** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, kurasa hanya ini saja... -w-/

Spoiler Chapter depan: Tanggal 9 bulan 9, ultah kembar.

Review! :D


	163. (Mis)Fortune in (Twin) Birthday

Balas Review! :D

 **JustReha: Setidaknya kau beruntung tidak digigit Black Jack jika harus mengambil pensil dari dalam tas (karena Flore tidak tau apa dan cara kerja tempat pensil), dan untungnya dia nggak 'pup' di dalam tas.**

 **Luthias: *keringat dingin.* "Untung nggak ngeliat."**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **SR: Yah, menurutmu aja deh. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Bisa kurang sih, tergantung kondisi... .w.a**

 **Rendy: "Aku tidak yakin (ken)apa kucing betina juga perlu disterilkan, biasanya yang paling sering itu kucing jantan." ._.**

 **Luthias: "Kurasa tidak, mereka sama-sama betina. Bicara soal Oskar, yang kutau dari fanpage-nya, dia mati karena serangan jantung."**

 **Alpha: "Itu hanya jaga-jaga agar mereka masih bisa dilacak jika menghilang."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **58** **:** **(Mis)Fortune in (Twin) Birthday**

* * *

"Rendy, kau tau besok hari apa?"

"Minggu." Yang bersangkutan membalas tanpa minat karena sibuk merapikan barang-barang di dalam sebuah kotak.

Hendry yang sedang mengusap Miss Mist di pangkuannya menghela nafas. "Baik, kuganti pertanyaanku. Kau tau besok tanggal berapa?"

Rendy melirik kalender di tembok sebelah. "Tanggal 9 bulan 9."

"Kau tidak lupa kan?"

Rendy menggeleng cepat untuk membantah pertanyaan Hendry. "Tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Besok ulang tahun kita, Rendy. Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Rendy hanya menghela nafas, lebih baik dia jujur saja. "Ya, sedikit. Aku sedang banyak pikiran belakangan ini."

"Kau ini." Hendry menurunkan Miss Mist dari pangkuannya dan berdiri, kemudian menghampiri saudaranya. Dia pun mencubiti pipi Rendy dengan wajah sebal. "Mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus? Bisa-bisa wajahmu menua lebih cepat dariku."

Hendry melepaskan cubitannya dan menatap Rendy dengan wajah serius. "Dengar, aku tidak ingin kau sampai terbawa stress, jadi sebaiknya kau perlu mendinginkan kepala dengan kegiatan ringan, misalnya jalan-jalan."

Kring!

Rendy mengecek pesan yang masuk dan setelah membacanya, dia pun kembali menghela nafas. "Ayo kita pergi ke rumah Adel besok, sekalian jalan-jalan."

Hendry memasang senyum kemenangan. "Tentu!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menuju ke rumah Adelia.

Rendy terus berlari dalam tempo yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat. Dia sedang butuh berlari untuk mendinginkan kepala.

Jernihnya aroma embun pagi membuat Rendy dapat merasakan bagaimana angin dingin menerpa wajahnya dengan belaian lembut. Mentari pagi turut menyapa dengan seberkas sinar yang menyapu lembut helai rambut peraknya. Burung-burung pun tak mau ketinggalan, mereka memulai paduan suara untuk menyanyikan lagu yang terdengar begitu manis di telinga Rendy.

Dalam sekejap, dia merasakan segalanya seolah begitu sempurna. Suasana pagi ini ternyata berniat membantunya mendinginkan kepala.

"Rendy."

Dia benar-benar merasa damai untuk saat ini.

"Hey, Rendy!"

Sedikit lagi, sebentar lagi pikirannya akan benar-benar jernih.

"Rendy! Stop!"

Sesaat lagi, kepalanya akan benar-benar dingin.

"Rendy, berhenti! Di depan ada-"

BYUUUR!

"Lubang."

Di tengah jalan ada salah satu lubang saluran air yang kehilangan tutupnya, dan Rendy tercebur dengan indahnya ke dalam lubang tersebut karena Hendry terlambat memperingatkan saudaranya akan bahaya lubang terbuka itu.

Sekarang kepala Rendy benar-benar dingin, dalam makna denotasi.

Rendy bersumpah akan menyumpel mulut orang yang membiarkan lubang itu terbuka, dengan sampah bekas ramen cup yang mengambang di sebelahnya saat ini.

* * *

Rendy mendelik tajam dan Hendry berusaha menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

Seharusnya mereka pulang dulu untuk (paling tidak) mengganti pakaian Rendy yang telah basah kuyup karena air selokan bawah tanah, tapi tidak bisa.

Hari ini Ikyo sudah meminta mereka (dan beberapa orang lainnya) untuk datang pada jam yang telah ditentukan. Mereka diminta untuk datang jam delapan, dan sekarang sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit.

Rendy tidak berani kembali ke markas karena itu artinya dia akan datang terlambat, dan jika dia terlambat, bisa dipastikan akan ada cakar yang melayang. Rendy belum mau mati muda, jadi dia memilih untuk setengah menggigil dalam balutan sweater basah.

Dan ternyata Rendy belum memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja Ikyo sengaja mengundangnya untuk pesta kejutan atau semacamnya.

* * *

Di saat 'kepala dingin'-nya nyaris meledak, dia mendapat cobaan baru.

"Rendy! Hendry!"

Si biang kerok baju kuning datang menghampiri mereka.

Hendry membalas panggilan si baju kuning, Tumma, dengan lambaian ceria, sementara Rendy memasang ekspresi sangar.

Warna baju Tumma membuatnya teringat akan sebuah benda berwarna sama yang tadi sempat mengambang di tengah selokan bawah tanah tempatnya terjatuh. Ramen cup, tepatnya. (Untungnya bukan t41.)

"Tidak kusangka kita akan bertemu di jalan!"

Tumma bahkan tidak menyadari kalau dari tadi ada tetesan air yang jatuh dari rambut (dan seluruh tubuh) Rendy.

Hendry dan Tumma mengobrol sambil meneruskan perjalanan, sementara Rendy hanya diam saja di sebelah mereka.

Mungkin bukan hal aneh jika mereka bisa cepat akrab. Sebenarnya yang paling aneh itu adalah cerita di mana Hendry bisa akrab dengan Shiki yang (katanya) galak and ganas.

Ya, itu sangat aneh.

Percakapan random dari kedua orang itu terus berlanjut untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Tumma menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Rendy hari ini. Bukan, bukan karena mata yang melotot sangar, tapi karena Rendy yang saat ini terlihat sangat basah.

"Rendy, keringatnya banyak sekali. Habis lari pagi ya?" tanya Tumma watados.

Rendy melotot semakin tajam dan Hendry yang panik mulai mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

'Nggak, tadi gue habis keliling perumahan jualan doujin R18 lu threesome sama Thundy dan Teiron!' balas Rendy dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah mereka sampai di Mansion Keluarga Avelon, orang pertama yang menyapa mereka bertiga adalah Zen.

'Anjrit!' Rendy mulai misuh-misuh dalam hati.

Orang inilah makhluk nomor satu yang paling tidak ingin dia temui hari ini, karena nomor dua sudah dipegang oleh Tumma.

"Yo, Zen!" Tumma datang menghampiri Zen dan merangkul punggungnya, sementara yang bersangkutan hanya menepuk kepalanya.

Rendy mengangkat alis, sementara Hendry malah tersenyum nista melihat mereka. (Jangan bilang kalau dia fudanshi?!)

Ketika Zen melihat Rendy, kedua matanya memicing. Sebagai seorang iblis, dia memiliki insting yang cukup tajam. Dan yang membuat Rendy penasaran, sepertinya Zen baru saja mendapati sesuatu setelah menatapnya.

Dengan ekspresi seolah sedang berpikir, Zen mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rendy. Jarak antara dua tubuh tinggal sepuluh senti dan waktu seperti terhenti seketika. Tidak ada yang sanggup bergerak di antara keempat orang itu, bahkan mengambil nafas pun tak sanggup.

"Sepertinya benar..." gumam Zen yang masih menatap pemuda perak itu. "Rendy... Kau..."

"Bau ramen cup rasa ayam bawang campur telur yang sudah basi tiga hari, ditambah bau got yang samar-samar."

PLAK!

Rendy langsung melempari wajah Zen dengan sepatunya.

Yah, bukan berarti omongan Zen tidak benar sih...

* * *

Rendy mengejar Zen di seluruh penjuru mansion yang sialnya memakan waktu hingga belasan menit karena mansion itu terlalu besar dan Zen lari(atau terbang)nya terlalu cepat.

Zen kabur terbirit-birit dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, dan begitu Rendy ikut membuka pintu untuk mengejar Zen...

PLOK!

Sebuah telur mendarat di wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, tepung terigu, mentega, dan tomat juga mendarat di wajah dan tubuhnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Rendy!"

Puluhan kertas warna-warni dari confetti menghujani tubuh Rendy yang hanya terbengong-bengong.

Ternyata di dalam ruangan ini ada sebuah meja besar yang di atasnya ada kue ulang tahun, lengkap dengan dekorasi dan kehadiran teman-temannya. Semua orang yang hadir di ruangan tersebut memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun.

Oh iya, hari ini dia ulang tahun.

Di sudut ruangan, Zen ngos-ngosan sambil menggerutu, "Kenapa harus aku yang disuruh memancing dia ke sini!?"

Arie hanya tertawa ringan sambil mendengarkan gerutuan saudaranya dengan sabar, Teiron melambaikan tangan pada Rendy (dan Hendry yang berhasil menyusul saudaranya) dengan mulut penuh kue (khusus tamu), Adelia tersenyum lembut, Ikyo tetap berekspresi datar seperti biasanya, sementara sisanya sibuk membersihkan ruangan itu dari bekas perbuatan mereka (karena nggak mau diamuk massa oleh Ikyo).

Tumma nyengir lebar sambil memasang tanda 'peace' dengan jarinya di belakang orang yang berulang tahun.

Rendy hanya terdiam beberapa saat, dia pun menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis pada mereka.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Aku tak akan melupakan hari ini." Rendy mengatakan itu dengan tenang, walaupun sedikit jengkel karena badannya lengket oleh campuran telur, tepung, mentega, dan tomat. Apalagi dia belum ganti baju setelah insiden 'tercebur' sebelumnya.

* * *

Setelah menyelesaikan pesta kejutan, Rendy dan Hendry beranjak pulang ke markas dengan 'oleh-oleh' berupa baju ganti yang dipakai Rendy.

"Itu baju lama Kak Eiuron." kata Adelia yang 'meminjamkan' baju untuknya.

* * *

Di tengah jalan, Hendry tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai membuat saudaranya kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Ahahahaha... Habisnya, aku iri melihatmu dikerjai seperti itu."

Kemudian mereka berdua terdiam sesaat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti hadiahnya kita bagi dua ya! Aku kan juga ultah!" pinta Hendry.

Rendy hanya angkat bahu. "Ya sudah."

* * *

Di markas...

Ketika membuka pintu, tau-tau mereka dihadapkan dengan kumpulan kado di kamar mereka. Mereka pun mulai membuka semua kado itu satu per satu.

Rendy membuka bungkusan dengan warna coklat muda dengan pita hijau, pasti dari Teiron.

Dan isinya dua lusin pocky, jelas ini dari Teiron.

Rendy meletakkan hadiah (absurd) itu dan bergegas membuka hadiah lainnya. Kali ini dengan bungkusan warna putih berpita kuning, pasti Tumma.

Ternyata isinya syal, dirajut dengan baik dan warnanya abu-abu.

Selanjutnya hadiah dari Mathias yang kertas kado-nya warna merah dengan pita putih. Dari cara membungkus kado-nya sih, bisa ditebak kalau hadiahnya berisi buku. Dan benar saja, Rendy mendapat sebuah buku dari dalam bungkusan itu.

Sebuah buku diary warna pink dengan gambar Barbie.

Hendry langsung tertawa melihat kado itu.

Please deh, untuk apa Mathias menghadiahkan benda nista itu pada mereka!?

Tadinya Rendy mau marah dan mengamuk, tapi setelah menyadari Mathias sedang tidak ada (karena udah pulkam sejak kemarin), amarahnya mereda seketika.

Nanti saja marahnya, kalau Mathias sudah pulang.

Rendy dengan penuh amarah merobek sadis bungkusan kado warna pink dari Lisa. Sepertinya dia mulai sensi dengan warna pink setelah melihat diary yang dihadiahkan Mathias.

Untung saja Lisa memberinya kado yang normal, sebuah photoframe.

Rendy terharu, akhirnya ada kado yang benar-benar normal.

Sisanya silakan tebak sendiri.

* * *

Rendy menghela nafas lelah, begitu juga dengan Hendry.

Kado dari teman-teman mereka hampir 90 persen absurd dan ambigu. Kalau saja tadi ada yang menghadiahkan sebuah topi renang, pasti tingkat keambiguan kado-nya mencapai seratus persen.

Tapi mereka tidak (akan) pernah membenci ataupun mengabaikan hadiah-hadiah yang diberikan, karena keduanya tau betul bagaimana teman-teman mereka berusaha mencarikan kado terbaik.

Mereka tidak akan bisa membuang perasaan berharga itu.

Suatu perasaan janggal datang menghampiri pikiran Rendy.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang. Hari ini Rendy sudah melewati banyak hal. Lupa ulang tahun sudah, berlari sampai tercebur selokan sudah, datang ke rumah Ikyo sudah, mendapat berbagai ucapan selamat dan hadiah ambigu pun juga sudah.

Hadiah?

Tunggu dulu.

"Hendry, kita belum bertukar kado kan?"

Rendy baru ingat kalau dia dan Hendry sering bertukar kado di hari ulang tahun saat mereka masih kecil.

Saudaranya hanya tersenyum. "Tidak perlu."

"Hah?"

"Melihatmu bahagia sudah menjadi hadiah bagiku." Hendry mengusap kepala saudaranya. "Lagipula, aku sudah menganggap Miss Mist sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku darimu. Itu sudah cukup kok."

Rendy tersenyum kecil mendengar itu, kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan.

Yah, hari ini merupakan hari yang tidak akan dilupakan oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Weird Gift**

Apa hadiah paling aneh yang pernah diterima?

Inilah jawaban sebagian anggota squad.

* * *

Edgar: "Hadiah paling aneh yang pernah gue terima adalah bunga papan dari temen-temen sableng gue setelah nikahan gue sama Naya."

* * *

 _E_ _dgar_ _s_ _edang dalam perjalanan pulang dari altar tempat pernikahannya diadakan ketika handphone-nya_ _bergetar_ _, rupanya panggilan dari Vience_ _._

 _"E_ _dgy_ _! N_ _ikahannya_ _udah selesai? Maaf_ _ya nggak bisa datang, jalanan dari rumah gue macet banget soalnya!_ _"_

 _"N_ _ggak_ _a_ _pa_ _, t_ _adi Mathias juga udah cerita_ _."_

 _"O_ _h iya, kami sama para cowok di Reha Squad_ _n_ _girim_ _bunga papan_ _ke rumahmu_ _lho!"_

 _"E_ _mangnya_ _g_ _ue u_ _dah mati?" tanya_ _Edgar_ _heran_ _._

* * *

 _Dan begitu sampai di depan rumah, sebuah bunga papan sudah bertengger di pagar rumahnya._

* * *

 _Isinya seperti ini:_

 _ **TURUT BERDUKA CITA**_

 _ **atas kepergian**_

 _ **EDGAR RAZORFALL LAMMERMOOR**_

 _ **dari m**_ _ **asa bujangnya**_

 _ **~Para**_ _ **anggota cowok Garuchan dan Reha~**_

* * *

 _Edgar pun hanya bisa_ _geleng-geleng_ _kepala_ _._

* * *

Salem: "Hadiah kampret dari Ethan, mau kujelaskan detailnya?"

* * *

 _"Salem, nih hadiah. Namanya Jack in The Box, tau kan boneka yang kalau diputer tiba-tiba muncul itu." Ethan memberikan sebuah kotak._

 _"Ya ya, gue tau... Makasih, biarpun gue bukan bocil lagi sih." balas Salem sambil memutar mata._

* * *

 _Malamnya..._

 _"Penasaran gue, coba puter ah." gumam Salem sambil memutar tuas di samping kotak tersebut._

 _Tiba-tiba Rendy masuk. "Sal, itu Jack in The Box dari siapa?"_

 _"Dari Ethan. Tuh orang ngasih gue ginian, padahal gue kan bukan bocil lagi." jawab Salem yang masih memutar tuasnya._

 _Ternyata yang keluar di luar dugaan. Ethan sudah mengganti badut lucu menjadi sebuah patung kepala zombie yang wajahnya hancur dan benda itu sukses membuat Salem dan Rendy pingsan di tempat sampai pagi._

* * *

Giro: "Ada tiga hadiah konyol yang kudapat saat ulang tahunku beberapa bulan yang lalu."

* * *

 _Kado pertama, dengan bungkusan warna coklat tua gambar kuda. Dari Alexia._

 _Bungkus kado-nya norak._

 _K_ _etika_ _Giro_ _i_ _ngin_ _berkomentar, d_ _ia_ _sudah m_ _erasa_ _kasihan dengan wajah tegang_ _Alexia_ _._

 _Ah sudahlah, langsung dibuka saja._

 _Isinya bantal. Bentuk k_ _ue lapis_ _._

 _"E_ _hmm..._ _Bagian_ _-bagian dari bantal_ _itu_ _bisa dipisah seperti k_ _ue_ _sungguhan." j_ _elas Alexia_ _yang enggan m_ _enatap Giro_ _._

 _Pemuda berambut panjang_ _itu m_ _empraktekkan apa yang didengarnya dan ternyata_ _s_ _etiap_ _l_ _apisan bantal_ _k_ _ue-_ _nya_ _memang_ _bisa dilepas._

 _Oh, oke._

 _K_ _emudian Giro_ _membuka hadiah dengan bungkus kado h_ _itam_ _ber_ _m_ _otif_ _k_ _otak-kotak putih,_ _dari_ _Edgar_ _. S_ _ekotak penuh_ _bola p_ _ing-pong_ _._

 _Hadiah_ _nya_ _s_ _ih_ _n_ _ormal,_ _kalau saja warna bolanya tidak c_ _oklat_ _k_ _ayu dengan gambar kucing_ _._

 _"K_ _arena_ _namamu '_ _Cat_ _'l_ _ite dan warna kesukaanmu coklat_ _, aku sengaja mencarikan yang_ _warna coklat dan_ _g_ _ambar kucing_ _."_ _Edgar_ _membela diri dengan begitu tenangnya._

 _Sialan, ternyata dia sengaja_ _!_

 _Dan_ _p_ _lease_ _deh_ _!_ _C_ _oklat_ _sih_ _boleh, tapi jangan c_ _oklat_ _k_ _ayu_ _juga kali!_

 _T_ _api_ _m_ _engingat_ _i_ _tu_ _hadiah dari_ _Edgar_ _,_ _Giro_ _mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sopan_ _(_ _salah-salah bisa kena p_ _enggal_ _s_ _abit Grim Reaper)_ _._

 _Berikutnya kado warna coklat susu dengan gambar kupu-kupu, dari Emy._

 _Ternyata motif bungkus kado Emy sama noraknya dengan kado Alexia._

 _Giro tau betul kalau kado yang satu ini pasti isinya sesuatu yang nista._

 _Dan benar saja, doujin yaoi._

 _Dan bukan hanya itu, ternyata Emy menambahkan sebuah bonus pada bingkisannya: kumpulan video R18 yang dibalut dalam sebuah kaset CD._

 _Giro langsung mengamuk seketika dan segera melemparkan hadiah 'cantik' itu ke wajah Emy._

* * *

Maurice: "Kupon belanja dan kupon susu gratis saat ulang tahunku tahun lalu..."

* * *

 _"Ini untukmu."_

 _Maurice hanya menatap hadiah yang diterimanya dengan wajah bingung. "Vience, apa yang bisa kugunakan dari kupon belanja ini?"_

 _"Hitung-hitung sebagai tambahan dan lucky item."_

 _Tentu saja tidak sepenuhnya benar. Vience hanya melupakan hal yang paling krusial pada hari ulang tahun seseorang: hadiah. Untungnya setelah menggali saku celananya, dia menemukan kupon belanja itu. ("Aku punya kupon itu bukan berarti aku suka belanja seperti ibu-ibu.")_

 _"Hadiah dariku!"_

 _Maurice mengerutkan kening disertai aura hitam di tubuhnya. "Zen, kau mau mengejekku atau apa?"_

 _Ternyata hadiah dari Zen di tangannya adalah sebuah kupon susu gratis selama setengah tahun._

 _"Aku memenangkannya dari sebuah lucky draw, dan setelah berpikir agak lama, ada baiknya aku berikan padamu, siapa tau kau bisa tambah tinggi dengan program itu." jawab Zen seadanya._

 _Maurice hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar itu._

* * *

Maurice: "Tapi itu masih mending sih, daripada Paman Grayson yang pernah dihadiahi kupon untuk totok aura gratis dari Mathias. Padahal dia benci totok aura."

* * *

 _"Yang biru muda dariku, yang coklat tua dari Giro, yang hijau dari Wiona, yang coklat muda dari Teiron, yang merah tua dari Elwa, dan-" Perkataan Maurice terputus saat menyadari ada yang belum memberi hadiah. "Mana hadiahmu, Luthias?"_

 _"Ah maaf, aku lupa." Luthias mengeluarkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna ungu dengan motif belang-belang dan sebuah amplop, kemudian menaruhnya di tumpukan hadiah. "Oh iya, Paman, amplop itu hadiah dari Aniki."_

 _Karena penasaran, Paman Grayson langsung membuka hadiah dari Mathias. Tapi tiba-tiba..._

 _"Luthias, tolong sampaikan terima kasih pada kakakmu." Aura hitam yang keluar dari sang paman membuat semua orang di ruangan itu langsung merinding._

 _"Me-memangnya apa yang diberikan Mathias?" tanya Maurice agak ketakutan karena baru pertama kali melihat pamannya (terkesan) marah._

 _"Kupon untuk totok aura gratis." jawab Paman Grayson sambil memasang senyuman angker yang sukses membuat semua orang di sana ingin kabur saat itu juga._

 _Sepertinya Luthias memang harus mengingatkan Mathias untuk tidak berpikir terlalu kreatif._

* * *

Kurasa segitu aja. Untuk yang lainnya silakan pikirkan sendiri. *kabur.*

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Twitch Box Checkmate** **(?)...**

* * *

9 September, ultah si kembar super nyesek. Yah, bawaannya emang gini deh... -w-v

Dan gara-gara Chapter khusus ultah ini, bonus-nya malah jadi bahas kado ultah (walaupun kasus Edgar dan Salem nggak termasuk sih)... -w-a

Review! :D


	164. Magical Nuko JJ

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Well...**

 **Rendy: "Kewarasan si Kambing itu patut dipertanyakan." =_=**

 **Zen: "Ohoho, iya dong!" *bangga.***

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Sebenarnya aku juga tidak yakin soal sterilsasi itu... .w.a**

 **Alpha: "Tidak harus dimonitori sepanjang hari sih, setidaknya biar lebih mudah dicari jika tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ya, tidak hanya dia, anak kucing lainnya juga bisa menghilang tanpa disadari."**

 **Hendry: "Aku? Bukan. Aku tidak akan pernah mencoba mencelakai Rendy walaupun pernah menggodanya sekali, dan... Ini memang sedikit aneh, tapi karena aku pernah berada di dalam tubuh Rendy selama beberapa tahun, entah kenapa jiwaku juga ikut tumbuh seperti manusia normal."**

 **Zen: "Apa? Itu hanya insting. Aku sudah ada di rumah Adel sejak jam lima subuh. Aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang lubang, serius deh." 'v')V**

 **Maurice: "Aku tidak tau, itu rahasia Paman Grayson." .w./**

 **Naya: "Salem itu sejak kecil paranoid, jadi apapun yang menyeramkan selain hantu juga bisa menakutinya."**

 **Salem: "Ugh... Itu hampir benar..."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **59** **:** **Magical Nuko JJ**

* * *

Terinspirasi dari lagu 'Magical Nuko LenLen' dan beberapa bagian dari lirik lagu diubah demi menyesuaikan pemerannya. Itu saja. -w-/

* * *

1... 2...

1... 2...

1... 2... 3... nyaa!

* * *

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa nyaa_

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _!_

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa nyaa_

 _nya nya_ _,_ _nya nya_ _,_ _nya nya_ _,_ _nyaa?_

* * *

(Rina) kodoku na kagakusha ni, tsukurareta cyborg (Seorang ilmuwan yang kesepian, menciptakan sebuah cyborg)

moe no "kokoro" te ni ireta, kiseki (dan memberinya 'hati' moe bernama, keajaiban) (ora ora)

* * *

 _aku ga habikoru_ _,_ _buu_ _meran furimawasu_

 _machi no hitobito komarasete'ru n da_

 _Rin_ _a_ _ga harikiru_ _,_ _boku tachiagaru_

 _machi no hitobito mamoru n da!_

* * *

 _E_ _dward_ _to kisu o shite_

 _kyou mo machi no heiwa mamoru nya_

 _m_ _ahou_ _n_ _o ken_ _furikazashi_

 _moe no chikara de susume!_ (Jean yang telanjang bulat disertai telinga dan ekor kucing langsung ditutupi 'anu'-nya oleh Cyclops.)

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Terima ini! Magical Clahing Achack!" Setelah itu Jean langsung stress. "Aku tidak bisa menyebutnya dengan benar nya!"

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Ayo! Cyclops! Cepat ambil foto _coret_ **telanjang** _coret_ Jean!" perintah Rina.

"Sedang kulakukan!" Cyclops menyiapkan kamera.

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"He-hentikan nya! Jangan sentuh telingaku nya! Berhenti tarik ekorku nya!"

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Kau sangat imut..." gumam Cyclops.

* * *

 _mahou shounen_ _,_ _Nuko_ _JJ_

* * *

"Kenapa aku harus mencium Edward setiap kali ingin berubah?" tanya Jean risih.

"Karena itu membuatmu terlihat lebih moe!" jawab Rina tanpa dosa.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku soal itu, Jean-kun." timpal Edward polos.

"KALIAN SUDAH GILA!" pekik Jean sebal.

* * *

Daftar Pemain:

Jean: Magical Nuko JJ

Rina: Cyborg 121-N4

Edward: Pemuda bertopeng

Cyclops: Asisten bermata satu

Nana: Putri bumerang

* * *

 _n_ _azo kamen no sh_ _ou_ _nen arawaru_ ("Ahahahahaha!" Seorang pemuda bertopeng muncul dari atap gedung tinggi.)

 _boku o tasuke ni kita rashii keredo_ (Si pemuda bertopeng langsung melompat turun dan menerjang Jean.)

 _boku wa nanni mo mada shite'nai nya_

 _kimoi_ _!_ _urusai_ _!_ _hanarero_ _,_ _hentai_ _!_ (Jean segera menghindari pemuda itu sampai jatuh ke tanah dan langsung menghajarnya sampai babak belur.)

* * *

 _P_ _rincess_ _Nana_ _wa okashina yatsu de_

 _hanaji tarashite sugu nigesatte'ku_ (Putri Nana langsung mimisan karena suatu alasan ketika melihat Jean yang jatuh terduduk setelah diserang olehnya, kemudian langsung kabur sambil berteriak "Aku akan membalasmu nanti!")

 _H_ _ikari_ _Emy_ _Iris,_ _minna hen da yo_

 _doushite boku ga nerawareru?! (_ _(Rina)_ _HEY!)_

* * *

 _onore no teisou mamoru tame_

 _teki mo mikata mo zenbu taosu nya_

 _kawaii ishou ni mi o tsutsumi_

 _moe no chikara de susume!_ (Jean kesal sendiri dengan kostumnya yang terkesan 'feminim'.)

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Sepertinya kau dalam masalah, Nuko JJ." ujar si pemuda topeng.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak memanggilmu nya!" pekik Jean panik.

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Ugh! Serangan yang berbahaya!" Putri Nana mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan.

"Aku bahkan belum melakukan apa-apa nya!" balas Jean bingung.

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Jean! Lihat lihat! Kostum baru untukmu!" Rina menunjukkan sebuah gaun mengembang berwarna pink dan putih. (Anggaplah itu gaunnya Madoka.)

"A-aku laki-laki nya!" seru Jean tidak terima.

* * *

 _M_ _agical_ _Nuko_ _JJ_ _!_

* * *

"Huh... Sangat melelahkan nya..." keluh Jean.

* * *

 _mahou shounen_ _,_ _Nuko_ _JJ_

* * *

Jean duduk memeluk lutut karena sudah muak dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa nyaa_

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _!_

 _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nyaa nya_ _,_ _nyaa nyaa_ _,_ _nya nyaa nyaa_

 _nya nya_ _,_ _nya nya_ _,_ _nya nya_ _,_ _nyaa?_

* * *

Cyclops pun menghampiri Jean. Dikira mau dihibur tapi tak taunya...

"Nasibmu mengenaskan sekali ya." ujar Cyclops watados.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Short Soccer Story**

Sebuah bola raksasa baru saja tiba di depan markas dengan diantar tukang pos.

"Ngapain ada bola raksasa di sini? Emangnya mode Soccer?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Hey, sepertinya boleh juga kalau main pake bola ini!" celetuk Salem.

"Ayo main rame-rame!" ajak Saphire bersemangat.

Sebagian cowok pun setuju dengan ide tersebut.

* * *

"Karena bola-nya segede gaban, jadi kalian boleh memakai cara apapun untuk membawanya. Tim yang pertama mencetak tiga gol adalah pemenangnya." Girl-chan menjelaskan peraturan permainan.

Untuk pemainnya, silakan pikirkan sendiri siapa yang berada di tim mana. Malas bikin soalnya. *plak!*

* * *

Peluit dibunyikan dan permainan pun dimulai.

Zen membawa bola dengan menggunakan dash-nya dan segera mengarahkan bola ke gawang. Mathias yang berada di depan gawang menyambut bola yang dihempaskan Zen dengan Megabat tapi sayangnya membentur mistar gawang. Vience pun mengambil bola dengan...

"Vience, ngapain lu bawa naga ke lapangan?! Kasih dia kartu merah woy!" sembur Mathias sewot.

"Daripada lu, pake trinket Megabat! Emangnya baseball?!" balas Vience tidak terima.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun diusir keluar lapangan oleh Edgar (dalam mode Grim Reaper) karena mengganggu pertandingan.

"Emang sih boleh pake cara apapun buat bawa bola, tapi ini mah kelewatan." komentar Alexia sweatdrop.

* * *

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan, kali ini ada serigala yang membawa bola.

"Serigala siapa yang lepas ke lapangan?" tanya Hendry dari bangku penonton.

"Hendry, itu Maurice dalam wujud Werewolf." jelas Rendy risih.

Maurice menyundul bola ke arah gawang, tapi berhenti di depan Luthias karena kurang kuat. Luthias pun segera melancarkan serangan balasan berupa sebuah pukulan yang sukses membuat bola itu langsung masuk gawang serta membuat para penonton dan pemain sweatdrop berjamaah.

Yah, selain semua kenistaan tadi, situasi pada sisa permainan cukup normal sih.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Twist Bee Crazy** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, lagu gila untuk ide gila. Begitu deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	165. Quality Time Share

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **60** **:** **Quality Time Share**

* * *

"Al, lu pernah nggak ngerasain pas lu udah bangun tapi ternyata malah belum bangun alias masih mimpi?"

"Yah, pernah sih. Namanya tuh 'False Awakening'. Biasanya gue ngalamin kalau lagi capek banget."

Saphire hanya manggut-manggut, walaupun sebenarnya sedikit kasihan.

Sebagai satu-satunya petugas teknisi di markas, belakangan ini Alpha kelelahan karena mengerjakan banyak hal. Mengurus peralatan di markas, menjaga Wiona (yang kadang ditinggal sejam aja udah bikin markas gelap mendadak), jadwal perawatan Garcia, belum lagi dia juga harus membantu ayahnya sebagai asisten dalam proyek pribadi keluarga.

"Kayaknya lu butuh liburan deh, Al. Kalau lu sakit bisa bikin semarkas panik lho."

"Pengennya sih gitu, tapi kerjaan seabrek nggak bisa ditinggalin."

Dan dia hampir tidak pernah istirahat karenanya.

* * *

Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan apa, jadi langsung saja! -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Ligma~**_

Wiona kebingungan dengan papan bertuliskan 'ask me about ligma' yang dipasang Emy di depan pintu perpus.

"Emy, apa itu ligma?"

"Hooh boi..."

"Nooooo!" pekik Alpha dan Thundy panik (karena mereka juga pernah jadi korban).

* * *

"Nee Tum-Tum, sepertinya aku terkena Lig-"

"Ligma?" potong Tumma yang sedang baca buku sambil memasang senyuman jahil. "Oh, biar kutebak. Apa kau juga terkena 'Sugma', Saphire? Malang sekali. Sepertinya kau perlu perawatan selama sebulan dengan 'suckondeeznuts'."

'Sial!' batin Saphire yang langsung keringat dingin.

* * *

 _ **~Kiss~**_ (Referensi: Salah satu Chapter di Webtoon 'Deadly Seven Inside Me'.)

"Maurice~"

Yang bersangkutan menengok ketika seseorang mendatanginya di taman. "Oh, Figaro. Ada apa? Tumben pakai wujud itu."

"Boleh minta tolong nggak?" tanya Figaro dengan wajah polos.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku minta cium."

NGIK!

Suara gesekan kasar biola pun sukses menjadi backsound.

Teiron dan Giro yang berada tidak jauh dari situ langsung memasang wajah horror.

"Baiklah..."

Kedua orang itu semakin horror mendengarnya.

Figaro menutup mata dan mulai membayangkan seperti apa rasa mulut sang pencium, tapi tak taunya...

Chu~

Maurice berubah jadi serigala dan menciumnya di hidung (disertai bonus jilatan kecil).

PHP level galaxy.

Figaro langsung pingsan karena shock.

"Gila... Pembunuhan yang sangat kejam." Teiron menoel pipi Figaro yang tergeletak mengenaskan di tanah. "Emang sih dia nggak kasih tau minta dicium di mana, tapi nggak perlu berubah jadi serigala kan?"

"Maurice-pyon itu, lugu tapi mengerikan ya..." gumam Giro risih.

"Heee?" Yang bersangkutan hanya kebingungan.

* * *

 _ **~Plant Pet~**_

"Vieny Vieny! Lihat apa yang kutemukan di hutan!" Tartagus menunjukkan makhluk berwarna hijau yang digendongnya. "Imut kan? Dia bisa bicara lho! Dia bilang namanya Belerick, dia tidak takut api dan benci konflik."

'Perasaan Belerick lebih besar dari makhluk ini deh...' batin Vience curiga. "Untuk apa kau membawanya ke sini?"

"Aku ingin memeliharanya! Kupikir tidak ada salahnya menjadikannya teman bermain!"

Vience hanya memutar mata. "Lupakan saja. Markas kita tidak cukup besar untuk menampungnya jika dia tumbuh besar."

* * *

Walaupun begitu...

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Vieny selalu begitu. Aku akan tetap merawatmu kok." Tartagus mengusap punggung Belerick dengan lembut, dia memilih tidur di dekat kandang Jeronium untuk menemani peliharaan barunya. "Aku tau tubuh aslimu lebih besar, tapi jika bisa, tetaplah berwujud kecil di sini. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Belerick lebih suka menjadi kecil." balas Belerick pelan.

Tartagus tersenyum riang. "Baguslah!"

* * *

 _ **~Food~**_

"Oh ayolah, ini enak. Aku jamin." Tumma memaksa Teiron dan Thundy yang menolak mencoba salad buatannya.

"Huh, dasar. Kalian ini tidak toleran sayuran atau apa?" Kemudian celananya ditarik oleh sesuatu dan Tumma menengok ke bawah. "Oh, kau mau ya, Belerick?"

Dia pun memberikan salad buatannya pada Belerick. "Haha, lihat? Kalian seharusnya seperti dia!"

Hening sesaat.

"Kau tau, Tumma, Belerick hanya makan si- Hmmmph hmmph." Thundy menutup mulut Teiron sebelum dia selesai bicara.

* * *

 _ **~Ney Depressed Section~**_ (Fic Reha Squad Chapter 85 dengan sedikit perubahan dan tambahan.)

"Ney, dapat berapa nilainya?" tanya Flore sambil membawa kertas ulangannya.

"Ah, kecil kok." jawab Ney ragu-ragu.

"Berapa kecilnya? Aku dapat 45, Nigou 60." balas Flore penasaran.

"Ha-hanya 35 kok, hehe."

"Lihat ya, Ney. Eh?" Flore yang ingin mengambil kertas ulangan Ney hanya kebingungan karena Ney langsung menyembunyikannya.

"Aku dapat 35 kok, Flore! Nggak usah dita-"

Nigou langsung merebut kertas ulangan Ney. "Lihat ya, Ney!"

Flore pun ikut melihat, tapi mereka berdua langsung shock setelah melihat hasil ulangan Ney.

"Sa-satu?!"

Mereka langsung melihat Ney yang sedang pundung di mejanya.

"Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh. Aku amat bodoh."

'Oh tidak...'

Diam-diam kertas itu ditaruh lagi di meja Ney.

* * *

"Haaah... Yang terpenting, setelah mendapatkan nilai kecil, kau harus bisa mengimprovisasi dirimu sendiri." nasihat Flore dengan nada motivator.

Ney hanya termenung sesaat sambil memutar kursinya. "Tapi, terlalu sulit untuk memotivasi diriku sendiri, apalagi aku lebih senang bermain daripada yang lain."

"Jadi tidak bisa ditolong." sambung Ney dengan nada imut.

Nigou berusaha menahan tawa, tapi tidak bisa dan akhirnya kelepasan.

* * *

"Ney, coba deh buat sesuatu yang bagus, dan coba bayangkan itu adalah sesuatu yang terjadi sekarang, kemudian buanglah, mungkin itu akan berhasil untuk memotivasi dirimu." usul Nigou.

Ney mendapat ide dan membentuk kertas ulangan itu menjadi pesawat kertas. "Dengan ini, aku putuskan untuk melupakan hal lama dan mulai membuat hal baru."

Ney berniat menerbangkan pesawat kertas itu ke tempat sampah yang jaraknya kurang dari dua meter. "Baiklah, dari sini!"

"Dia mencoba lari dari kenyataan." komentar Nigou dan Flore sweatdrop.

Ney menerbangkan pesawat itu, tapi pesawatnya malah berputar balik dan menabrak dahinya. "Aduh."

'Ini akan berlangsung lama.' batin Nigou dan Flore dengan wajah suram.

Ney mencobanya lagi berkali-kali, tapi hasilnya sama saja. Sampai akhirnya dia mulai kesal.

"Huh! Kalau tidak bisa dibuang, lebih baik dibakar saja!"

Ney langsung memunculkan bara api dari tangannya dan membakar kertas ulangan tersebut. Kedua temannya sukses dibuat shock melihat kejadian itu (dan untungnya sedang jam istirahat sih, jadi tidak ada murid lain yang melihat karena kelas mereka kosong).

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Bagaimana ulanganmu, Ney?" tanya Zen yang (seperti biasanya) berbaring di udara.

Yang bersangkutan hanya memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak mau membahasnya..."

"Biar kutebak." sahut Arie. "Apa karena nilaimu jelek?"

Ney menunduk takut.

Zen mengusap kepalanya. "Katakan saja. Kami tidak akan marah."

Ney mulai angkat bicara. "A-aku... Dapat nilai... Satu..."

Arie menghela nafas. "Ney, kau tidak perlu takut dapat nilai jelek. Setidaknya kau berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tapi yang terpenting, itu membuktikan kalau kau sedikit lebih pintar dari Zen. Dia pernah dapat nilai minus lima ribu dalam ujian teori." lanjut Arie sambil menunjuk yang bersangkutan.

"Hah?" Zen hanya kebingungan.

Ney menghela nafas lega. "Makasih ya Kak, sekarang aku merasa lebih baik."

"Tidak masalah." balas Arie dan Zen bersamaan.

Kemudian Zen teringat sesuatu. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mana kertas ulanganmu?"

"S-soal itu..." Ney hanya menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sudah membakarnya..."

Mereka berdua pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar itu.

* * *

 _ **~Fanboy~**_ (Referensi: Fancomic Persona 5 dari Scruffyturtle.)

"Ada yang tau dimana Edgar?" tanya Salem.

"Aku tau!" Edward berdehem sejenak. "Kak Edgar~ Di depan lagi ada Gumi bagi-bagi tanda tangan nih!"

BRAK!

Edgar langsung banting pintu sambil membawa buku kecil dan pulpen. "MANA?!"

"Lihat? Berhasil kan?" tanya Edward tanpa dosa.

"Pffft... Ekspresinya itu lho..." Hendry menahan tawa.

"Wah wah... Ngefans sampe segitunya ya..." ledek Salem.

"Ehmm... Teman-teman..." Rendy mulai merasa firasat buruk.

Aura hitam langsung keluar dari tubuh Edgar dan dia sudah mengeluarkan sabit keramatnya. "Hoooh... Jadi kalian pikir itu lelucon ya? Ha ha! Lucu sekali! Mau tau apa yang lebih lucu? Kepala kalian yang menggelinding di tanah!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Itu hanya bercanda!"

Dan mereka berempat langsung kabur menghindari kejaran Edgar mode Grim Reaper tersebut.

* * *

 _ **~Fans~**_ (Referensi: Sama seperti sebelumnya.)

"Dan pada akhirnya, Erek berhasil mem-program ulang sistem miliknya, membunuh semua Pengendali yang ada di gedung Matcom, serta menyelamatkan Marco yang sempat mati karena luka di dadanya. Tapi setelah itu, Erek menjadi trauma karena android tidak bisa melupakan apapun yang dilakukannya dan mengembalikan program-nya seperti semula." Mathias mengakhiri ceritanya dengan gaya. "Kau tau, menurutku itu momen paling seru dari semua seri."

"Aku terkesan sih, tapi kenapa cerita padaku? Aku kan bukan penggemar Animorphs." tanya Alexia risih.

"Masa? Exoray pernah bilang kau diam-diam memborong semua seri buku itu termaksud Megamorph dan spin-off lainnya pada event great sale di sebuah toko buku."

Alexia yang sedang minum sukses menyemburkan minumannya dari hidung setelah mendengar itu, dia pun terbatuk-batuk sesaat. "Uhuk uhuk! Ja-jangan konyol! Dia hanya ingin mempermalukanku saja!"

"Coba jelaskan kenapa Ax bisa menjadi paman Tobias." timpal Luthias yang baru datang.

"Karena Elfangor adalah ayah Tobias dan kakak Ax." balas Alexia.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa tau hal itu?" tanya Luthias sambil nyengir jahil, dan Mathias juga ikut nyengir.

'Sial!' umpat Alexia dalam hati.

* * *

 _ **~Pun-Pun Macaroni~**_

"Kedua makhluk jabrik sialan itu mengerjaiku! Rahasiaku terbongkar dan aku ingin menghajar Nii-san karenanya!" gerutu Alexia kesal setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

* * *

Sekarang dia sedang berada di dapur untuk mencari camilan.

Alexia menemukan sebungkus makaroni di dalam rak penyimpanan. "Oh bagus, hanya makaroni. Untungnya bukan Marco-roni."

"Pun detected, saved in memory."

Webek webek...

Karena merasa mengenali suara tadi, perlahan dia menengok ke belakang.

"Se-sejak kapan kau ke sini?!" pekik Alexia pada seseorang yang ternyata...

"Garcian hanya mengikuti saja." balas gadis android itu.

"Bisa nggak pun tadi dihapus? Malu-maluin!" seru si pemuda pirang.

"Perintah ditolak."

Alexia menghela nafas frustasi. "Pokoknya jangan kasih tau siapapun. Ini perintah."

"Dimengerti."

* * *

 _ **~Another Cat Boy~**_

Belakangan ini Tsuchi sedikit bermasalah.

Setiap kali dia mengunjungi Marinka, pasti ada 'kucing lain' yang mengobrol dengannya.

Tampangnya nggak cakep-cakep amat sih. Rambut putih, mata biru, telinga dan ekor kucing, serta berpakaian seperti seorang penjelajah. Tapi tetap saja Tsuchi merasa kesal padanya.

Intinya, dia cemburu.

* * *

Kebetulan hari ini 'kucing itu' sedang tidak ada, jadi Tsuchi langsung menanyakannya pada Marinka.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa kok, Tsuchi. Kami hanya teman saja, tidak ada yang spesial." jelas Marinka.

Walaupun begitu, dia tetap saja merasa tidak senang.

Tsuchi mendekati Marinka dan memojokkannya di pohon.

"Tsu-Tsuchi, apa yang kau- Auh! Ugh!"

Dia menggigiti leher Marinka sampai meninggalkan bekas, kemudian langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Marinka hanya memegangi bekas di lehernya. "Kenapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia cemburu." Seseorang muncul dari semak-semak di dekatnya.

"Kau yakin, Harith?" tanya Marinka ragu.

"Tadi aku sempat mendengar kalian mengobrol, nada suara Tsuchi terdengar marah saat dia bertanya tentangku, jadi dia menggigit lehermu untuk menandai miliknya." jelas Harith. "Lagipula, sebenarnya aku tidak mau jadi perusak hubungan kalian. Aku akan mencoba bicarakan baik-baik dengannya untuk meluruskan masalah ini."

"Tolong ya, Harith."

Harith mengangguk dan segera pergi.

* * *

 _ **~Error Machine~**_

Lucy dan Alexia menoleh serentak ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar dibuka. Federico memunculkan kepala, mata heterochrome itu menatap dua pasang mata coklat dari Mercowlya bersaudara sambil mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa suara.

"Masuk aja, nggak apa-apa kok." jawab Lucy dengan suara agak rendah, nyaris seperti bisikan.

Federico mengangguk pelan dan memasuki kamar, menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, lalu berjalan menuju ranjang. Dia mengambil posisi di sisi seberang Lucy dan Alexia yang duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri ranjang. Matanya menatap kasihan sosok yang tengah terbaring di ranjang.

"Garcia masih belum sadar juga ya?" Federico mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap rambut maroon si gadis android yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dalam kondisi tidak sadar, atau lebih tepatnya 'shut down'.

Alexia mengawali jawabannya dengan helaan nafas panjang. "Aku dan Alpha sudah melakukan semua yang kami bisa, bahkan Alpha sampai membongkar tubuhnya dan mengeringkan beberapa sirkuitnya secara manual. Tapi tetap aja aku nggak tau dan nggak bisa jamin kapan dia akan sadar. Maksudku, dia benar-benar sampai terendam..."

Alexia bergidik. Walaupun dia bukan seorang mekanik, dia tau betul betapa tidak kompatibelnya mesin dengan air. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga marah karena suatu alasan.

* * *

Bencana ini berawal saat Thundy sedang emosi karena 'alasan umum' (alias kelakuan si istri garong) dan melempari barang-barang di sekitarnya pada Emy yang berusaha menghindari lemparannya. Tapi sialnya, salah satu barang yang dilempar Thundy mengenai Garcia yang kebetulan sedang jalan-jalan di pinggir kolam renang (yang kebetulan sedang kosong) dan membuatnya tercebur saat itu juga.

Walaupun Thundy dan Emy langsung dengan tanggap (dan sedikit panik) mengangkat Garcia dari kolam dengan kekuatan sihir, tapi hal itu sedikit terlambat. Garcia langsung korslet, tubuhnya melemas dan percikan-percikan kecil bermunculan di kulitnya. Alhasil, Garcia segera dibawa ke dalam markas untuk dimintai penanganan darurat dari Alpha yang sedang libur dari tugas.

* * *

Lucy menepuk punggung adiknya untuk menghibur.

Garcia bukan hanya sekedar android belaka, dia adalah rekan yang setia, teman seperjuangan mereka. Melihatnya sakit (baca: korslet) dengan kemungkinan sembuh mendekati nol persen seperti ini, rasanya...

Suara 'bip' samar langsung menyita perhatian ketiga orang itu. Garcia membuka mata dan mengerjap perlahan, menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menatap satu per satu para penjenguk.

"Garcia? Kau beneran sadar?" tanya Alexia antara tidak percaya tapi juga sangat lega.

"Otou-chan! Garcia nggak mati! Syukurlaaaaaah!" Lucy memeluk adiknya sekilas sebelum beranjak ke sisi tempat tidur dan menggenggam erat tangan kanan Garcia.

"Syukurlah, Garcia. Kau membuat kami semua khawatir..." Federico berniat mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut Garcia, tapi dihentikan oleh sebuah cengkeraman kaku di pergelangan tangannya. Cengkeraman dari sang android yang baru saja terbangun dari koma.

"Garcia?"

Komentar Lucy sama sekali tak didengar ketika Garcia menarik tangan Lucy dan Federico, lalu menyatukan kedua tangan itu di dadanya seperti penghulu menyatukan dua insan di pelaminan.

"Papa dan Mama sampai mengkhawatirkanku seperti ini..."

Federico dan Lucy langsung mangap lebar. Federico menatap Alexia tanpa berkedip dengan setengah berharap agar pacar si android itu mengatakan sesuatu (apapun itu) untuk memecah keheningan karena situasi awkward yang terjadi sekarang ini.

Tapi ternyata kejadian ini menjadi salah satu dari sedikit skenario langka dimana seorang Alexia Mercowlya sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku senaaaang sekali..."

Tapi diucapkan tetap tanpa ekspresi. Silakan bayangkan sendiri seberapa creepy.

* * *

 _ **~Kinky Stuff~**_

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan, Wiona?" tanya Lisa pada Wiona yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Wiona menggaruk pipi. "Sebenarnya aku benar-benar tidak tau bagaimana menanyakanmu. Aku seharusnya bertanya pada Kaichou, tapi Emy memberitahuku kalau kau orang yang lebih tepat untuk bicara tentang topik ini..."

Lisa angkat bahu dan menyeruput teh yang disiapkannya sejak tadi. "Yah, aku tidak yakin topik apa yang kamu maksud, tapi lanjutkan saja. Tanyakan apapun itu."

"Kau tau, selama aku disekap di tempat lamaku, aku hampir tidak tau apa-apa soal dunia luar. Dan setelah tinggal di squad, aku mulai belajar banyak hal, kecuali satu..." Wiona menggantung sesaat. "Bagaimana caramu menggoda pria?"

Lisa langsung menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya.

"K-kau baik-baik saja? Kau baru saja menyemburkan semua minumanmu." tanya Wiona khawatir.

Lisa mengelap mulutnya. "Tidak tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya terkejut kamu menanyakan hal seperti itu. Itu tidak seperti dirimu."

"Aku tau. Aku tidak berpengalaman. Aku yakin kau akan memberitahuku kalau aku tidak perlu berubah dan aku akan tau hal itu pada waktunya, tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Alpha. Aku baru saja membaca sebuah majalah dan di situ tertulis kalau pria menyukai hal seperti itu." Wiona memainkan jarinya. "Aku tau itu tidak pantas menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa kutanyakan sekarang... Tapi aku mengerti jika kau tidak mau mengajariku, lagipula ini hal pribadi."

Lisa menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu hal yang kutau, tapi jangan beritahu siapapun tentang ini. Aku akan mengajarimu apa yang dipakai dan apa yang dilakukan, itu tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak Lisa, kau yang terbaik!" balas Wiona senang.

"Aku hanya berharap Kak Al tidak membunuhku karena mengotori pikiranmu dengan 'kinky stuff'..." gumam Lisa was-was.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"See? Easy game! Sudah kubilang ini akan menjadi yang tercepat dan masih ada cukup waktu, jadi ayo kita pergi ke pesta sekarang! Semuanya sudah menunggu!" seru Alpha bersemangat.

"Aku sudah tau, geez..." Teiron mendengus sebal. "Kelihatannya kau bersemangat sekali."

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan Wiona. Sekarang ini dia sedang keluar. Karena aku tidak mau jadi pacar yang terlalu protektif (dan kebetulan situasi sekarang cukup aman), jadi kubiarkan dia, tapi aku mulai merindukannya dan mungkin sedikit bersenang-senang bisa membuatku melupakannya sejenak." balas Alpha sambil membuka pintu rumah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki rumah seseorang?" tanya Teiron yang risih dengan ketidak sopanan temannya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengetuk pintu? Ini rumahku, aku tinggal di sini. Lagipula, keluargaku tidak pernah menyembunyikan apapun selama kami membangun hubungan dengan cinta dan kepercaya- an..."

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam karena...

"Oh, Alpha! Bukannya kau pergi ke pesta ya? Aku menanyakan Lisa untuk mengajariku beberapa 'kinky stuff'. Bisakah kalian segera meninggalkan kami?" pinta Wiona yang memakai gaun backless warna biru.

"Uhmm... Aku tidak menyangka kau juga ke sini, Tei-kun. Kukira kalian akan pergi ke pesta." ujar Lisa yang memakai gaun tanpa lengan warna kuning.

Mereka berdua langsung nosebleed.

"Pesta apa? Kami tidak ada pesta yang ingin didatangi kok. Kami istirahat saja di sini. Jadi kenapa kalian tidak lanjutkan saja? Kami akan mengawasi agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kalian, benarkan Tei?"

Teiron hanya mengangguk saja karena terlalu speechless.

* * *

 _ **~Al-bot?~**_

"Dicariin kemana-mana malah nyangkut di sini. Kalian ini gimana sih?" ujar Thundy sebal.

Rupanya dia dan Tumma (beserta Miorin) menyusul mereka berdua ke rumah Alpha.

"Maaf, Thun."

Thundy menghela nafas frustasi. "Kita harus pergi secepatnya, pesta-nya akan segera dimulai."

Tumma menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat komputer di kamar Alpha. "Hey, aku ada ide!"

"Al, pinjam komputer-nya ya!" Tumma langsung mendorong kursi yang diduduki Alpha. "Ayo Tei, cepat lakukan!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian-"

"Pintu digital terbuka!"

"He-hey, nanti ibuku ke sini!" seru Alpha panik.

"Menuju ke tempat pesta."

Alpha semakin panik ketika Anisa memasuki kamarnya.

"Ayo, silakan makan dulu."

"Berang-" Teiron menengok. "Wah, kue!"

* * *

Pada akhirnya, mereka tidak jadi ke pesta dan malah makan kue.

'Hampir saja...' batin Alpha lega.

"Oh iya." Anisa celingukan sesaat. "Hari ini si Al-bot tidak datang ya?"

Semua orang langsung kaget.

Entah kenapa, Trio T malah memasang tampang suram (bahkan mereka tidak sadar kalau Miorin mengambil kesempatan dengan memakan potongan kue yang terjatuh dari tangan Tumma).

"Al-bot siapa ya?" tanya Wiona bingung, sementara Lisa hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Temanmu yang itu lho." balas Anisa.

"Oooh... Dia ya... Ahahahaha..." Alpha tertawa gugup.

* * *

"Memangnya Al-bot itu siapa?" tanya Tumma setelah Anisa pergi.

"Itu lho, robot dari fandom sebelah yang namanya sama kayak Kak Al." jelas Lisa seadanya.

Trio T hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~Easy~**_

"Emangnya kau pikir segampang apa Adel membawa beban tiga kilogram di perutnya setiap hari kemanapun dia pergi?!"

"Gampang! Karena aku ini keren!"

DUAK!

"Makan tuh tiga kilo!"

Sebuah buku kamus setebal lima ratus halaman langsung melayang ke wajah Mathias (dan belakangan diketahui kalau berat buku itu tiga kilogram).

* * *

 _ **~Finally, She's Pregnant!~**_

Pada suatu pagi...

"Thun-kun~"

"Bangun!" Emy langsung mengangkat kasur sampai menjatuhkan Thundy yang masih tertidur di atasnya.

"Lihat!" Emy menunjukkan sebuah test pack.

"Uhmm... Apa itu... Test pack?" tanya Thundy yang masih setengah mengantuk.

"Yap!"

"Dan... Uhmm... Dua garis... Apa itu artinya... Kau positif?"

"Yap!"

"Dengan siapa?"

Emy langsung mencubiti pipi Thundy dengan kesal.

"Ugh... Maap... Afu hana behtanda (aku hanya bercanda)..." (Note: Aku kurang yakin membuat ini karena sebenarnya aku nggak berani nyoba ngomong sambil nyubit pipi sendiri... .w.a)

Kemudian Thundy segera mencengkeram tangan Emy. "Jadi... Apa itu berarti... Aku akan segera menjadi ayah?"

"Yah... Aku akan menjadi ibu dan kau akan jadi ayah (kecuali jika kau ingin bertukar posisi ehehe)." jelas Emy.

"Oh... Wow..." Thundy hanya terdiam.

"Apa kau senang?" tanya Emy.

Thundy langsung gugup. "Eh? Apa? Aku... Tidak bisa? Uhmm... Aku pikir itu hal yang bagus, jadi...? ...Atau tidak...? Tidakkah kau senang? Atau apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Emy hanya murung. "Hmm... Aku tidak tau... Bukannya aku tidak senang atau apa... Aku sebenarnya sangat senang dengan ini... Ini hanya... Aku takut... Karena ini kehamilan pertamaku..."

'Aku akan terkejut jika bukan itu...' Thundy tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kedua pipi kekasihnya.

"Auh! Apa yang-"

Thundy memegangi bahu Emy. "Oh ayolah. Kemana Emy yang kukenal? Itu bukan 'kau' jika murung seperti itu. Jangan lupa jika aku selalu di sini untuk menolong dan mendukungmu. Ini bukan hanya tanggung jawabmu, tapi kita. Kita bisa melewatinya bersama, jadi bersemangatlah, oke?"

Emy menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Thun-kun..."

"Hah?" Thundy terdiam sesaat dan mulai blushing. "Ah ya, aku juga mencintaimu."

"Hey, apa kau pikir kita perlu berlatih memanggil satu sama lain dengan 'Mom' dan 'Dad'?"

"Heeeh?! Sekarang juga?"

"ThunDad. Ahaha. Sungguh panggilan yang lucu."

"..."

* * *

Sementara di markas...

* * *

 _Emy: Halo semua, bersiaplah dengan bayi baru di markas kita! :D_

* * *

"Hey, sepertinya Emy hamil!" seru Maurice ketika membaca pesan tersebut di grup chat squad.

"Oh." balas Luthias singkat.

"Wow." timpal Teiron tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi?" tanya Giro.

"Uhmm... Tidakkah kalian... Senang... Atau terkejut soal ini?" tanya Maurice.

"Ini tidak seperti kami tidak terkejut, tapi itu sangat jelas. Aku bahkan takjub Emy masih belum hamil sebelum pernikahan mereka." Luthias melipat tangan. "Aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat suara-suara aneh itu setiap kali mereka 'melakukannya' di sebelah kamarku."

"Tampangku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil 'Paman'..." gumam Teiron risih.

"I know right." Giro meminum teh-nya.

Maurice hanya terdiam mendengar pendapat mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Name~**_

"Kyo, kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita nanti?" tanya Adelia.

Yang bersangkutan hanya menghela nafas. "Aku tidak punya ide, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dariku?"

Adelia menopang dagu. "Aku hanya ingin nama yang unik dan tidak berdasarkan gender. Yah, mungkin itu sangat sulit untuk dipikirkan, tapi..."

Ikyo berpikir sejenak. "Karena kelahiran merupakan awal dari kehidupan makhluk yang baru, aku berpikir untuk menamainya 'Neo'."

"Tapi, sepertinya lupakan saja. Aku khawatir setelah dia lahir nanti malah menjadi bahan tertawaan." Ikyo langsung mengeluarkan aura suram. "Manusia zaman sekarang senangnya menertawakan kejelekan orang lain."

Tanpa diduga, Adelia malah tertawa mendengar itu.

"Kenapa tertawa? Memangnya itu lucu?"

"Melihatmu memikirkan resiko dari hal kecil seperti nama yang akan diberikan menunjukkan kalau kau sangat bertanggung jawab pada perkembangan anak kita. Entah kenapa itu membuatku terkesan."

Ikyo mulai blushing mendengar itu dan hanya menggaruk kepala. "Sejujurnya... Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa menjadi ayah yang baik nantinya."

"Kau pasti bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk Neo, percayalah padaku."

"... Kau serius ingin memakai nama itu?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku hanya berharap para manusia berotak aneh itu tidak menertawakannya..."

"Jangan pesimis seperti itu, Kyo."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tanam Bulu Cangkok** **(?)...**

* * *

Bububu, bodoh amat lha... ~(-w-)~

Review! :D


	166. Deformity Interact

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: LOL. :V Ligma itu, yah... Susah jelasinnya.**

 **Teiron dan Thundy: =w=**

 **Mathias, Salem, dan Ikyo: "Itu bukan gue!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ya ya ya... Pokoknya bola itu sangat besar, mungkin sebesar bola yang ada di Palace Futaba.**

 **Naya: "Itu rahasia keluarga."**

 **Jean: "Seharusnya itu 'nyan' sih, dan kami hanya mencoba drama saja."**

 **Alpha: "Ingat kejadian 'Power Problem'?"**

 **Arie: "Itu total nilai ujiannya. Kalau kau bagikan minus lima ribu dengan minus seratus, maka kau akan tau sendiri seberapa banyak dia dapat nilai jelek."**

 **Salem: "Jangan tanya." =w= *trauma karena pernah melihat kepala menggelinding.***

 **Luthias: "Marco itu salah satu karakter Animorphs."**

 **Garcia: *sudah merekam semua itu di dalam memory-nya.***

 **Marinka: "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Tsuchi cemburu karena Harith." ._.**

 **Bagian Belerick sudah kujelaskan di FB. -w-/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **61** **:** **Deformity Interact**

* * *

Di sinilah Mathias sekarang. Duduk termangu di depan teras rumah Edgar dengan mata kosong menghadap ke arah permadani hijau yang terbentang di depan mata birunya, walaupun pikirannya merambat kemana-mana.

Oh, dia hanya membayangkan Girl-chan sedang berlari mengitari pekarangan dengan baju minim, tubuh yang basah akibat pancuran air di dekatnya, dan melakukan gerakan sensual plus pandangan seduktif ke arah Mathias, dan tidak lupa senyum menggoda dengan mata hitam yang mengerling penuh hasrat.

"Thias? Bukannya itu darah yang mengalir dari hidungmu? Thias? Thias! Berhentilah tersenyum seperti itu!"

Abaikan intro itu.

* * *

Molf sedang membaca buku di kamarnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan di jendela.

"Molf~ Buka jendelanya dong!"

Dia berdiri dan membuka jendela, ternyata ada Zen yang sedang terbang di depannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Molf.

Zen hanya menggaruk kepala. "Ehehe, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar. Setidaknya untuk mengajarimu beberapa hal yang tidak bisa didapat hanya dengan membaca buku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Molf memastikan.

"Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu di gerbang." Zen terbang pergi.

Molf merapikan buku-bukunya dan berjalan keluar.

* * *

"Kamu mau kemana, Molf?" tanya Gluaria yang sedang bersih-bersih.

Dia menengok sebentar. "Jalan-jalan dengan Zen. Tadi dia menghampiriku dari jendela dan mengajakku pergi."

"Ooh. Ya sudah. Selamat bersenang-senang." Gluaria melambaikan tangan ketika keponakannya keluar.

* * *

Molf segera pergi ke arah gerbang dimana Zen sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi, kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Molf.

"Di dekat sini ada festival. Di sana kita bisa melihat pertunjukan, mencoba beberapa permainan, atau mencicipi makanan yang enak." jelas Zen bersemangat.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke festival tersebut.

* * *

"Nah, sudah sampai!" seru Zen ketika mereka tiba di depan gerbang festival. "Yah... Festival seperti ini selalu ramai setiap tahun, jadi jangan heran jika banyak orang seperti ini."

Molf celingukan sesaat di tengah kerumunan orang yang mereka lewati. "Begitu."

Zen memeriksa saku celananya dan sedikit terkejut. "Ups! Sepertinya aku lupa bawa uang!"

"Apa itu penting?" tanya Molf.

"Ya, kau tidak bisa membeli apa-apa jika tidak punya uang." jelas Zen. "Oh, aku akan kembali ke markas untuk mengambilnya. Apa kau tidak keberatan jalan-jalan sendiri?"

Molf angkat bahu. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oke, aku akan kembali secepatnya. Jangan lupa pasang mata ke arah langit ya." Zen segera terbang pergi.

Molf pun memilih untuk jalan-jalan sendirian.

* * *

Ada banyak hal yang dilihatnya di sana. Orang-orang yang memancing ikan, stand menembak, stand makanan, dan pertunjukan tari.

Sebenarnya Molf ingin membeli makanan, tapi karena dia sendiri tidak punya uang dan masih harus menunggu Zen kembali, jadi dia mengurungkan niat.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba Molf ditabrak seseorang dari belakang.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!"

Molf berbalik untuk melihat orang yang menabraknya.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kunciran pendek, mata seindah amethyst, baju kuning gambar kucing, jaket putih, celana biru, dan sepatu boot coklat.

"M-Molf?"

"Tumma?"

Salahkah jika mereka saling kenal?

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Tumma.

"Melihat-lihat dan menunggu Zen." jawab Molf.

Tumma mengangkat alis. "Zen?"

"Tadi dia mengajakku ke sini, tapi pergi lagi karena uangnya ketinggalan." jelas Molf.

"O-oh." Tumma mulai canggung. "Umm, kau tidak beli sesuatu?"

Molf menggeleng. "Aku tidak punya uang."

"Ba-baiklah." Tumma menggaruk pipi. "Aku akan mentraktirmu. Nanti akan kujelaskan pada Zen."

Molf hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

Molf mengamati kumpulan makanan di depannya dengan seksama. Semua makanan itu terlihat enak, tapi dia hanya bisa memilih satu.

"Kalau kau bingung untuk memilih, aku akan pilihkan untukmu." usul Tumma.

"Silakan." balas Molf singkat.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua membeli dango.

* * *

Sementara itu, Zen yang sedang terbang mencari Molf mendapati yang bersangkutan asik makan berdua dengan Tumma. Dia pun terbang menghampiri mereka.

"Haaah, enak sekali kau ini! Ditraktir teman lama di saat aku kelabakan mencari uangku yang ketinggalan!" gerutu Zen sebal.

Tumma mengangkat alis. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau? Memangnya kau itu cenayang?"

Molf bingung mengenai maksud dari 'cenayang' barusan, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak bertanya. Dan selagi kedua orang itu sibuk berdebat, dia hanya melanjutkan makannya.

"Hey Molf, ngomong sesuatu dong!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung tersedak.

"Ma-maaf." Zen merasa bersalah. "Aku akan belikan minuman."

Setelah Zen pergi membeli minuman, suasana di antara Molf dan Tumma mulai hening sesaat.

"Ehmm..." Tumma merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Lama tidak jumpa." ujar Molf.

"Ah ya! Sudah lama sekali, sejak kejadian itu. Yah..." Tumma tidak tau harus bagaimana melanjutkannya.

"Banyak hal yang berubah di antara kita." Molf menatap langit. "Aku diselamatkan dan dikembalikan pada keluargaku. Memulihkan diri dari trauma dengan belajar tentang dunia ini, walaupun sebagian besar hanya melalui buku."

"Terkadang ada hal yang lebih baik dijelaskan dengan praktek daripada hanya memahami teori." Tumma mengayunkan kakinya. "Pelajaran kehidupan selalu lebih baik dengan praktek, bahkan untuk hal yang kecil dan sederhana."

Molf mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan. "Mungkin aku memang harus belajar lebih banyak lagi."

Sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, rupanya Zen sudah kembali dengan tiga minuman kaleng.

Dia memberikan minuman yang dipegangnya pada Molf dan melemparkan minuman lainnya pada Tumma, kemudian Zen duduk di sebelah Molf dan mempraktekkan cara membuka kaleng agar Molf tidak kebingungan.

"Apa semua minuman selalu dijual dalam bentuk kaleng?" tanya Molf penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Ada yang dijual dalam botol kaca atau plastik, kotak karton, dan juga gelas plastik." jelas Tumma.

Molf hanya manggut-manggut dan mencoba minumannya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening karena tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Umm, rasanya sedikit aneh."

Atau mungkin tidak.

Zen terkekeh ria. "Kau kan baru pertama kali mencoba soda."

"Memang, tapi..." Molf mulai merasa mual dan wajahnya memucat.

"Oh My Gord (Kemudian ada yang bersin di markas Reha.), itu tidak bagus." celetuk Tumma was-was. "Kita harus cepat bawa dia ke rumah Emy, kebetulan hari ini kakak iparnya sedang tidak bekerja dan dia seorang dokter."

"Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Zen sambil merangkul Molf untuk membantunya berdiri.

Tumma ikut membantu merangkul Molf. "Aku sempat mampir ke sana tadi."

Mereka berdua segera membawa Molf ke rumah Emy.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tumma.

Izca melepas stetoskop-nya setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi Molf. "Ini sedikit aneh, tapi..."

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Molf.

"Aku belum pernah menemukan pasien seorang Incubus yang alergi soda."

Suasana langsung hening.

"Maaf mengecewakan kalian, tapi aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengobati alergi ini." Izca menghela nafas. "Mungkin lebih baik kalian harus menunggu sampai gelaja-nya hilang."

'Kalau Arie sampai tau ini, dia bisa membunuhku nanti.' Zen menelan ludah. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markas selagi memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk mengatasi masalah ini."

"Dengan resiko Arie akan memarahimu?" tanya Tumma ragu.

"Bahkan bisa lebih buruk dari itu." balas Zen was-was.

Mereka berdua pun kembali ke markas dan membawa Molf ikut bersama mereka karena dia tidak bisa pulang sendiri ke rumah orangtua Arie.

* * *

Sementara itu, ada tiga orang yang sedang minum-minum.

"Nell'Echézeaux, Ornellaia, Amontillado Musa, Sainte Neige Rela, La Gran _ja_." Raimundo menyebutkan nama minuman di depan mereka.

" _Ja_? Ha. Ha-ha. Ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha." timpal Tartagus watados.

"Hahaha saja? Memangnya itu lucu?" tanya Mathias skeptis.

"Apa salahnya melucu?" Tartagus mengambil sebotol wine dan meminum setengah isinya. "Aaaaa~"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Antonio?" balas Mathias sinis.

* * *

Back to Molf...

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Yubi cemas

Sekarang Molf sedang terduduk lemas di sofa, terlihat ngos-ngosan dan batuk-batuk.

"Aku ragu soal itu..." gumam Zen khawatir.

"Oy Zen, Arie nyariin tuh!" seru Thundy yang baru datang sambil membawa bir kalengan.

Zen langsung menelan ludah dan segera pergi.

"Ehmm... Aku harus pergi, ada janji sama Momo-tan." Yubi meninggalkan mereka.

"Thun, kau enak banget ya. Minum bir di saat istri lagi hamil." sindir Tumma risih.

"Apa masalahmu? Itu tidak apa-apa bagiku, selama bukan si bodoh itu yang minum." Thundy meminum bir-nya dan baru menyadari kondisi Molf. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Hanya gejala yang tidak perlu kau tau." jawab Tumma datar, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ah ya, aku harus memeriksa Miorin. Yubi pasti lupa memberinya makan. Jagain Molf bentar ya."

Setelah Tumma pergi, suasana pun mulai hening.

"Boleh aku meminta minumanmu?" pinta Molf.

Thundy mengangkat alis. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Tunggu sebentar." Thundy berjalan pergi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali dengan sekotak bir kalengan dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Molf pun mengambil salah satu kaleng.

* * *

Zen dan Arie sedang membicarakan hal serius ketika mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Mereka melihat Molf sedang meminum bir kalengan dan terlihat beberapa kaleng yang terguling di atas meja. Thundy yang berada di dekatnya hanya memasang tampang yang sulit dijelaskan, entah antara shock atau bingung atau mungkin keduanya.

"Thun?" panggil Zen.

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "J-ja?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arie.

"Tadi dia meminta minumanku dan aku memberinya sekotak penuh, dan... Aku tidak menyangka dia punya toleransi alkohol yang sangat kuat seperti Arta." jelas Thundy yang segera pergi.

Arie langsung menatap tajam Zen seolah mengatakan 'kau harus menjelaskan semuanya atau aku akan membunuhmu!', sementara yang bersangkutan hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Itu bukan salahnya, Arie."

Perkataan Molf tadi sukses mengejutkan mereka berdua, apalagi ketika mendapati senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

"Aku masih perlu belajar banyak tentang dunia ini, jadi aku menghargai usaha kalian untuk melindungiku dari masalah."

"Molf..." Arie terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak menduga kau akan mengatakan hal setulus itu..."

Zen hanya menggaruk kepala dengan senyum canggung.

* * *

"Oh iya, lain kali cobalah lebih sering tersenyum! Yang tadi itu natural banget lho!"

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, kurasa dia benar. Tidak ada salahnya kau terus tersenyum seperti itu."

"Aku akan mengusahakannya untuk kalian."

* * *

"Bagaimana harimu, Molf?" tanya Gluaria ketika menyambut keponakannya yang baru pulang.

"Menyenangkan." Molf tersenyum manis. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

"Se-selamat malam." balas Gluaria gugup.

Suasana pun hening.

"K-kau lihat itu, Marlie? Molf tersenyum lho. Bukankah dia sangat manis?" tanya Gluaria dengan wajah memerah pada Scottish Fold peliharaan Arie.

"Meong?" Marlie hanya kebingungan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Twinkle Blinker Curtain** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku bingung harus bagaimana... -w-a

Kalian nyadar nggak kalau tadi Molf sehat lagi setelah minum bir kaleng dari Thundy? Nggak? Ya udah, ngasih tau doang. *plak!*

Spoiler Chapter depan: Kumpulan 'drabble'.

Review! :D


	167. Drabble Collections (RandoMajestic)

Balas Review! :D

 **StrideRyuuki: Ya ya ya... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ya, seperti itulah...**

 **Salem: *death glare Luthias.***

 **Luthias: "Apa salahku?" =w="**

 **Zen: "Arie juga pernah begitu kok! Waktu dia ngunjungin Tumma dulu!"**

 **Arie: "HEH!"**

 **Molf: "Sepertinya semua jenis soda bisa memicu alergiku." ._.**

 **Gluaria: "Tidak tidak. Aku sudah bersuami, mana mungkin aku menyukai keponakanku? Aku hanya gemas melihatnya pertama kali tersenyum setelah sekian lama."**

 **Thanks for Review. :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **62** **:** **Drabble Collections (RandoMajestic)**

* * *

Di depan Mansion Keluarga Avelon...

"Katanya para cowok di squad-mu pada lari pagi ya?" tanya Jioru.

Ikyo menyeruput teh-nya. "Iya, kenapa emang?"

Kemudian lewatlah kerumunan cowok Garuchan dan Reha yang berjalan ala pasukan paskibra sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Bad Romance' dari Lady Gaga.

'Itu lari pagi atau parade? Lagunya nggak elit banget pula.' batin mereka berdua sweatdrop setelah melihat kerumunan nista itu melewati Mansion.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Mari kita belajar tentang rambut lalu lintas." Paman Grayson memperlihatkan sebuah rambu dengan huruf 'S' yang dicoret. "Nah, rambu ini apa artinya?"

"Dilarang selingkuh?"

Webek, webek...

Beberapa anak berusaha menahan tawa setelah mendengar jawaban polos Chilla barusan.

Naya menghampiri anak itu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Chilla, itu artinya dilarang berhenti."

"Salah ya?" tanya Chilla agak bingung.

"Sudah sudah, mari kita lanjutkan!" sela Paman Grayson sambil mengeluarkan rambu dengan huruf 'P' yang dicoret. "Kalau yang ini apa artinya?"

"Dilarang pacaran?"

Beberapa anak langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

Itu saja intro-nya.

* * *

Drabble kali ini akan sangat panjang... -w-/

* * *

 _ **1\. Rivalry Misunderstanding**_ (Lanjutan dari Chapter 'Quality Time Share' bagian 'Another Cat Boy'.)

Sekarang Harith sedang mencari Tsuchi, dan dia menemukannya sedang duduk di bangku taman. Begitu dia mendekatinya, Tsuchi langsung menggeram marah pada Harith.

"He-hey, aku bukan musuh, oke? Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Tsuchi bergeser sedikit untuk berbagi tempat dengan Harith, tapi sambil melipat tangan dan memalingkan wajah kecutnya. Harith pun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Nyaw!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Nyaw!"

"Bahkan jika aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Marinka?"

Tsuchi melirik Harith.

"Dengar. Aku memang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan gadis itu, jadi tolong jangan terbawa emosi."

Tsuchi kembali memalingkan wajah.

"Jika kau memang ingin aku pergi, akan kulakukan. Tapi tolong pikirkan kesalah pahaman ini, oke?"

Harith pun meninggalkan Tsuchi.

* * *

 _ **2\. Overworking Technician**_

"Urgh... Terlalu banyak kerjaan..." keluh Alpha yang melirik jam di atas meja. "Hm? Oh, masih jam empat pagi. Aku masih punya wa- PUKUL EMPAT PAGI?!"

"Tidak heran kenapa aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku akan istirahat sebentar dan melanjutkan ini nanti."

Ketika Alpha baru berdiri, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing. Kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

* * *

"Ayah, aku mau pipis."

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum pada putranya. "Sebaiknya kamu keluar dan pergi mencari toilet, mumpung lampunya belum hijau."

"Iya." Alpha kecil keluar dari mobil dan mencari toilet terdekat.

Ketika Alpha baru selesai dari toilet, dia langsung shock begitu melihat mobil orangtua-nya yang tertabrak sebuah truk.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

* * *

Alpha langsung terbangun dengan wajah pucat dan berkeringat banyak.

'Kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi?' batinnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Dapat mimpi buruk?"

Begitu dia menengok ke sumber suara...

"Wi-Wiona?! Ke-kena- Se-sejak ka- Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?! Bu-bukannya kau di kamar Lisa?!" tanya Alpha kaget.

"Aku sangat khawatir denganmu, karena itu aku ke sini. Pintu kamarmu tidak dikunci, jadi aku bisa masuk, tapi aku malah menemukanmu pingsan di lantai." jelas Wiona. "Kau juga cukup ringan saat diangkat, apa kau tidak makan hari ini?"

"Aku... Hanya... Tidak selera..." balas Alpha pelan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi dengan orangtua kandungmu? Lisa bilang kalian hanya saudara angkat dan kau diadopsi orangtua-nya."

"Soal itu..." Alpha memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang..."

"Aku mengerti, lagipula aku juga tidak akan memaksa." Wiona tersenyum kecil. "Sebenarnya, aku... Ingin menceritakan masa lalu-ku."

Pemuda itu meliriknya. "Hmm, baiklah. Aku mendengarkan."

"Sejak kecil aku dirawat ayahku, ibuku sudah meninggal saat aku masih bayi jadi aku tidak tau wajahnya. Ayahku orang yang baik dan perhatian, dia selalu meluangkan waktu luang untukku di tengah kesibukannya meneliti beberapa hal. Penampilannya mirip denganmu, tapi dengan rambut hijau dan kacamata." Wiona menghela nafas sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi... Pada suatu hari, dia meninggal akibat kelelahan. Kemudian beberapa jam setelahnya, sekumpulan orang membawaku pergi... Dan mengurungku di 'tempat itu'."

Alpha melihat air mata yang menetes dari manik hijau gadis itu, kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengusap wajah Wiona. "Kau khawatir padaku, karena teringat apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu?"

Wiona mengangguk pelan. "Aku takut. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu seperti saat aku kehilangan ayah. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang kucintai dua kali. Aku..."

Alpha mengusap rambut hijau itu untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan menangis, oke?"

Kemudian dia menyibak poni Wiona dan mengecup keningnya. "Kau gadis yang kuat, karena itu aku sangat mencintaimu."

Wiona langsung terisak dan langsung memeluk Alpha sambil menangis sesegukan. "Terima kasih, Alpha... Tolong, tetaplah di sisiku..."

Alpha tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung gadis itu. "Ya, aku janji."

* * *

Di luar jendela, ada sesosok roh pria yang menyerupai Alpha dengan rambut hijau dan kacamata sedang tersenyum melihat itu.

"Jagalah Wion untukku, Alpha. Aku percayakan dia padamu." gumam roh itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku harus minta jatah liburan pada Kaichou. Semua pekerjaan ini membuatku lelah." celetuk Alpha tiba-tiba.

Wiona terkejut. "Eh? Tapi..."

"Kau bisa ikut denganku jika kau mau."

"Umm, baiklah."

* * *

 _ **3\. A Silent Girl who Try to Befriend Someone**_

Pada suatu hari di sebuah Plaza...

"Gar, kenalan sama temen gue nih!" Hibatur memperkenalkan temannya. "Namanya Georgewt. Nama aslinya sih... Antonio Banderas."

"Biji!" sembur temannya. "Namaku George sih, tapi panggilannya Will."

"George of The Jungle." celetuk Hibatur jahil.

"Biji kuda!"

Hibatur hanya ketawa dengan reaksi temannya barusan.

Girl-chan menghela nafas. "The name is Ra, Ra-Ra."

"Ra? Hmm..." George berpikir sejenak. "Seperti nama dewa di Yugioh."

"Ketua juga mau kenalan sama lu, Gar. Tapi nggak ingat terus." celetuk Hibatur lagi. "Betewe soal Yugioh, Yugi masuk di game 'Jump Force'."

"Wadaw."

Hibatur dan temannya pun membicarakan hal tersebut, sementara si ketua Garuchan hanya diam karena nggak mau tau.

* * *

Setelah George pergi karena suatu alasan, gadis itu menghela nafas lagi. "Gue kan bukan dewa Mesir."

"Ane aja baru nyadar, pas dia nyebut." balas Hibatur seadanya.

"Padahal gue cuma mau bercanda ala James Bond doang lho."

"Bagus tuh!"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian... (Bagian ini rada lupa-lupa ingat karena chat-nya nggak sempat di-screenshot, urgh... =w=)

"Gar, ketua mau kenalan nih!" Hibatur mendorong seseorang yang merupakan ketua guild mereka, Kamigusa Arisu (cmiiw).

"Siapa yang bilang begitu?!" sembur orang itu sewot.

"Udah kenalan aja!"

Dia pun meringis. "Jadi, ketua Garuchan, aku sebagai ketua guild NiteRaid pengen kenalan sama salah satu anggota-nya. Jadi, namamu siapa ya?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas. "Rara, aslinya."

"Hmm." Orang itu berpikir sejenak. "Aku Putra, salken ya."

"Ya."

Hibatur pun minggat sebentar untuk membiarkan kedua orang itu mengobrol.

Obrolan mereka terkesan biasa-biasa saja, karena si ketua Garuchan hanya diam menyimak dan menjawab seadanya.

* * *

 _ **4\. Repair Machine**_

"Ya? Qinary di sini."

"Aku tidak tau harus bilang apa, tapi ini penting."

"Ada apa, Alexia? Katakan saja."

"Be-begini... Garcia korslet karena tercebur di kolam renang kemarin, dan Alpha... Sekarang dia sedang istirahat di rumahnya selama sebulan, Kaichou bilang dia minta libur karena kelelahan."

"Bawalah dia kemari, aku akan memperbaikinya."

"Baik."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nah, sudah." Profesor Qinary menekan sebuah tombol di komputernya. "Tinggal menunggu loading selesai dan dia akan kembali seperti semula."

Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu pada Alexia. "Apa kau sedih?"

"Ya." Alexia menghela nafas. "Aku hanya memikirkan jika hubungan kami tidak akan abadi. Android memang bisa hidup abadi, tapi bukan tidak mungkin kerusakan berat bisa menghancurkannya. Sementara aku... Aku tidak yakin bisa hidup lama, apalagi dengan penyakit jantung yang bisa membunuh sewaktu-waktu."

Profesor Qinary ikut menghela nafas, kemudian dia mengusap kepala pemuda itu. "Tidak ada yang tau seberapa lama seseorang akan tetap hidup, tapi jangan sampai hal itu membuatmu jadi pesimis."

Kemudian pria itu tersenyum. "Aku sudah menambahkan program armor anti air pada Garcia, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir insiden itu tidak akan terulang lagi."

Alexia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, Profesor."

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Lucy.

Alexia menghela nafas. "Profesor sudah memperbaikinya, tapi Garcia masih harus tinggal untuk beberapa penyesuaian."

"Baguslah!" Lucy menepuk punggung adiknya. "Kamu juga jangan sedih lho! Dia memang bukan Garcia yang dulu, tapi bersyukurlah kalian masih bisa bersama."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kak."

* * *

 _ **5\. Ants on Food? Yuck!**_

Baiklah, ini benar-benar keterlaluan!

Mathias tau kalau Zen senang menjahili orang, tapi yang dilakukannya kali ini sangat kurang ajar.

Alasannya sederhana: Zen menaburkan kumpulan semut di atas piring tempe untuk si ketua squad.

Tapi masalahnya, dia tidak tau kalau gadis itu paling alergi dengan semut di atas makanan.

Karena itulah Mathias langsung murka dan segera menyambangi Zen yang sedang meditasi di koridor lantai dua.

"SHIIINEEEEEEEE!"

Zen pun mengalami luka tebasan kapak disertai patah tulang karena dilempar Mathias ke bawah setelah dihajar sampai babak belur.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Hm? Ada apa, Kaichou?" tanya Paman Grayson ketika melihat si ketua squad terlihat sedang tidak nafsu makan.

"Nggak selera, Paman. Tadi ada semut di tempe-ku, jadinya harus kubuangin satu-satu, itu pun nggak semua yang bisa dibersihin." Gadis itu mulai mual setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Paman Grayson hanya prihatin mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **6\. Manggil**_

"Monika, lihat deh aku beli apa!" panggil Rina sambil membawa sebuah barang.

Tapi dia dicuekin Monika yang sedang serius memperhatikan film di laptop-nya.

"Moniiikaaaa!"

Monika (sok-sok'an) tetap fokus dengan tontonannya.

"MoniKaa-chaaaaan~"

"Apa hah?" Monika langsung berbalik ke arah Rina. "Jangan pernah manggil gue pake sebutan itu lagi, iyuh!"

* * *

 _ **7.**_ _ **Menghindar**_

"Thias, kok PM gue nggak dibales?" tanya Raimundo.

"Errr, gue lagi nggak main FB dulu." balas Mathias gelagapan.

* * *

"Vience, kok PM gue nggak dibales?" tanya Raimundo.

"HP gue rusak, kemaren abis dimakan sama Jeronium!" jawab Vience ngeles.

* * *

"Gar, kok Mathias sama Vience kayak lagi menghindari sosmed gitu ya?" tanya Raimundo pada Edgar karena bingung dengan kelakuan dua orang yang ditanya sebelumnya.

"Coba liat timeline FB lu deh!" usul Edgar.

"Oalah..." Raimundo langsung cengo ketika melihat salah satu status di timeline-nya yang ternyata berisi tentang sebuah event.

"Daripada gue liat figure baru terus nanti auto PO, entar dompet gue rata lagi..." gumam Edgar risih.

* * *

 _ **8**_ _ **.**_ _ **Pameran**_

"Anjir, pamerannya penuh banget!" keluh Salem saat mengantri bareng Eris di sebuah event.

"Maklumlah, event gede ini." balas Eris datar.

"Gue takut ujung-ujungnya bakalan ada bau barang hilang nih!"

"Udahlah, entar juga diumumin sama panitia."

Kemudian terdengarlah sebuah pengumuman. "Bagi yang merasa kehilangan dompet, harap hubungi panitia!"

"Tuh kan."

"Selain itu ditemukan poster, gantungan kunci, stiker, dan cover dakimakura yang ditemukan dalam kantung plastik yang sama!"

"Eh bujug! Udah dompet hilang, barang khilaf-nya ikutan hilang pula! Miris amat!" komentar Salem cengo.

* * *

 _ **9**_ _ **. Magnum Opus**_

"Selamat siang semua, akan saya keluarkan magnum opus karya terbaik saya." ujar Eudo yang memegang sebuah gitar di depan para cowok Garuchan sebagai penontonnya. "Saya pakai gitar Y4m4h4 CPEKS1203III seharga 20 juta untuk membawakan lagu ini."

"C A Minor D Minor ke G ke C lagi~"

"Sekian dari saya, terima kasih."

Para penonton langsung tepuk tangan.

"Wow, masterpiece!"

"Beautiful!"

"Imba!"

"OP OP!"

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **0\. Nonton Konser**_

"Aitakattaaa! Yes!"

"Yey, dorong dorong!"

"Woy, ini konser Idol! Ngapain pada Moshing?" tanya salah satu penonton konser itu.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"WUOOOOOOOOOOORGH!"

"OI! OI! OI! OI! Lars Ulrich Oshi-ku!"

"Sejak kapan konser Death Metal banyak Wota ngidol gini?" tanya Primarin bingung. "Besok-besok konser Anisong pada dangdutan lagi."

* * *

 _ **11\. Karaoke Time (Again)**_

Ada empat cowok yang sedang berada di sebuah tempat karaoke.

"Ware wa Meikai no Nushi, Jigoku wo horobosu mono." Edgar menyanyikan lagu 'Master of The Hellish Yard'.

"Permisi, ini minumannya!" Seorang pelayan membawakan empat gelas soda untuk mereka.

* * *

"Baby baby-by I love you! Saraba omoidasenai you na!" Salem menyanyikan lagu 'Mad Head Love'.

"Sal, sejak kapan lu demen lagu si Yonezu?" tanya Edgar bingung.

* * *

"Koyoi midareshi PIE PIERO, kankyaku no nai yoru no SAAKASU!" Edward dan lagu 'The Fifth Pierrot'.

"Mas, mau nambah jam lagi?" tanya pelayan tempat karaoke.

"Ah iya, nambah dua jam lagi!" balas Edgar.

* * *

"Nagarete iku garasu no kobin, negai wo kometa messeeji." 'Regret Message'?

"Please deh, Rendy! Gue tau lu lagi stress, tapi jangan lagu itu juga yang dinyanyiin!" sembur Salem.

* * *

 _ **12\. Biji**_

Federico sedang minum milkshake ketika mendengar sebuah percakapan yang ambigu.

"Hey, bro! Apa kabar lu nih?"

"Hampir baik, bro."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, biji lu ada berapa?"

"Ada enam dong! Lu berapa?"

"Cuma empat, tapi gede-gede."

* * *

Ketika Federico mengecek sumber suara itu, dia langsung meremas gelas milkshake-nya sampai remuk dengan kesal karena ternyata...

Di depannya terdapat sepasang apel raksasa dengan kumpulan biji kecil di atas meja mereka.

* * *

 _ **13\. Shooter**_

"Mari kita buktikan siapa penembak terbaik di sini dayo!"

"Oke, siapa takut?"

"Baik, aku juga akan lebih serius!"

Lho, ada apa ini?

"Hiaaaaaat! Tembak!"

DOR DOR!

"Ah, payah banget dayo! Nih, liat tembakanku!"

DUAR DUAR!

"Cih, dasar anak bawang! KALIAN TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA DIBANDINGKAN DENGANKU! RASAKAN INI!"

JEGER JEGER!

Mereka lagi ngapain sih? Ribut banget!

SYUUUUUUUUUNG! BLETAK! BLETAK!

Sepasang sepatu langsung melayang mengenai Alexia dan Musket, sementara Daren yang tidak terkena hanya bisa cengo.

"Aduh, siapa yang gangguin sih?!" tanya Alexia sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Ganggu kata lu?!" tanya seseorang yang ternyata...

"LU BERTIGA MAIN GAME TEMBAK BEBEK RIBUTNYA KAYAK MAU PERANG! BERISIK! NGGAK USAH PAKE TERIAK BISA NGGAK?! GUE JADI NGGAK BISA TIDUR NIH!" teriak Tumma membentak mereka bertiga.

"Maaf, dayo! Habisnya seru banget sih!" kata Musket agak risih.

"Désolé pour vous garder distrait _(Maaf membuatmu terganggu)_ , soalnya lagi semangat adu skor nih..." balas Daren pelan.

"Sorry Tum, mumpung bebeknya banyak jadi keasikan deh!" ujar Alexia sambil menggaruk kepala.

* * *

 _ **14\. Drink**_

Edgar sedang berada di dapur untuk membuat kopi. Tapi karena masih mengantuk setelah tidur siang, dia tidak melihat apa yang dimasukkannya.

Begitu menyadari dia telah salah memasukkan garam ke dalam kopi, Edgar pun terdiam sesaat, kemudian tangannya melakukan pose seperti di 'film ninja' dan...

"Suiton no jutsu!" Edgar pun menyemburkan apa yang baru dia minum dari mulutnya.

"Huwanjer!" seru Vience dan Tartagus yang kaget melihat itu.

Oke fix, sepertinya Edgar kebanyakan nonton 'film ninja'.

Tapi moncong-moncong, sejak kapan kedua orang itu ada di sana?

* * *

 _ **15\. Strong Girl**_

"Flore, coba patahkan ini deh!" pinta Ney sambil memberikan sebuah ranting besar.

"Hmmm, oke!" Flore mengambil ranting itu. "Hiat!"

KRAK!

"Kalau yang ini?" Ney memberikan sebuah batang kayu.

"Mungkin tidak mudah, tapi... Hiat!"

KRAAAK!

"Wah, hebat!" puji Ney kagum. "Hey, coba pohon di sebelah sana!"

"Sepertinya sulit, tapi akan kucoba! Hiat!"

KRAAAAAK! BRUK!

"Keren!" ujar Ney terkesan. "Oh oh, coba tiang besar di jalan itu!"

"Agak mustahil, tapi baiklah! Hiat!"

KRAAAAAAAAAAAK! BRUUUUUK!

"Woooooow!" seru Ney berbinar-binar.

* * *

'Hari ini selalu damai seperti biasanya.' batin Estes yang melihat kedua makhluk itu dari kejauhan.

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **6.**_ _ **Komik Saphire**_

Lisa yang mengunjungi kamar Alpha langsung skeptis ketika melihat betapa berantakannya kamar sang 'kakak' dan yang bersangkutan sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Kak Al ngapain sih? Kok kamar jadi kayak kapal pecah begini?"

"Lisa, kamu liat komikku nggak?" Alpha nanya balik.

Lisa langsung kebingungan. "Hah? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Aku kan nggak suka baca komik."

"Tapi aku udah janji sama Saphire mau balikin nanti siang!" jelas Alpha.

"Salah sendiri naruhnya nggak bener." balas Lisa. "Nanti kalau udah selesai kamarnya beresin lagi!"

"Iya, Lis."

Setelah Lisa pergi meninggalkan kamar Alpha, sang pemilik kamar pun berpikir sejenak. 'Hmm, kayaknya aku simpan di suatu tempat deh. Apa jangan-jangan...'

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Permisi, Alpha-nya ada?" tanya Saphire di depan rumah keluarga Kikuni.

"Oh, ada kok! Sebentar ya!" jawab Lisa sambil berbalik untuk memanggil Alpha. "Kak Al, Saphire dateng nih!"

"Sebentar!" Alpha pun langsung keluar kamar.

"Al, mana komik yang waktu itu kau pinjam?" tanya Saphire.

"A-anu, sebenarnya, ini..." Alpha memberikan komiknya yang udah lepek.

"Lho, kok jadi begini? Kau apakan komiknya?" tanya Saphire yang bingung melihat komiknya berubah seperti itu.

"Kemarin aku nggak sengaja masukin komikmu ke saku celanaku, terus komiknya ikut kecuci sama celananya, jadinya aku keringin aja sambil nungguin kau dateng!" jelas Alpha watados.

"... Kau ini ada-ada saja, Al." komentar Saphire sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **17\. Sepatu**_

"Psst, Luthias! Lapor!"

"Apaan? Cepetan, aku mau rapat lagi nih!"

"Anu, sepatunya udah kuambil. Tapi aku bingung mau ambil yang mana, yang bau kotoran hewan, yang alasnya sobek, atau yang high heels. Jadi kuambil tiga-tiganya saja."

"PARAH KAMU! Yang punya Bornlock tuh yang bau kotoran hewan, yang alasnya sobek mah punya Køben, yang high heels malah punya Ratu Denmark! Balikin sana!"

"Ba-baik."

* * *

"Pe-permisi, a-aku ada urusan." Victor dengan canggung segera meninggalkan ruangan.

Sang Ratu Denmark baru saja hendak mendiskusikan masalah lain dengan Andersen ketika mereka mendengar teriakan dari luar.

"KALAALLIT NUNAAT! BALIKIN SEPATU GUE!"

"NGGAK MAU! SEPATU LU BAU BUSUK!"

"APA LU BILANG?! ASAL LU TAU YA, TUH SEPATU HADIAH DARI ZEA-TAN! NGERTI NGGAK?!"

"NGGAK PAHAM! TUH SEPATU BARU KELUAR TAHUN KEMARIN!"

"LUTHIAS OERSTED! ITU TIDAK LUCU!"

"LUCU BANGET LHO, BORNLOCK!"

"BALIKIN SEPATU GUE!"

"MINTA SENDIRI SAMA CYCLOPS, ITU PUN KALAU BELUM DILOAKIN!"

* * *

 _ **18\. TTS**_

"Bang, beli TTS!" panggil Alisa pada seorang penjual koran keliling yang lewat di depan markas.

"Mau model apa, mbak?" tanya penjual koran itu.

"Memangnya ada model apa aja, bang?" tanya Rina bingung.

"Ada model dari lokal, dari mancanegara, bahkan dari kampung saya juga ada!" jelas penjual koran itu.

"Ya elah, bang! Itu mah bukan model TTS, tapi cover-nya doang! Wong paling isinya juga sama!" balas Alisa sewot sambil mengambil sebuah TTS dengan cover yang nggak terlalu norak.

"Nah, harganya pun tergantung model! Yang lokal seribu Peso, yang mancanegara lima ribu Peso, dan yang dari kampung saya tuh agak mahal, dua puluh ribu Peso!"

"Lha, kok yang model kampung mahal banget?" tanya Elwa heran.

"Soalnya mereka difotonya langsung jadi, beda sama yang udah beken dan banyak bajakan fotonya." jelas si penjual koran. "Tapi yang lebih penting itu isinya, dijamin bisa mengasah otak!"

"Buktinya?" tanya Rina penasaran.

"Di kampung abang, orang yang suka ngisi TTS ini, otaknya bisa ngiris daging lho!"

Ih, nggak masuk akal banget deh!

* * *

Tapi ketika mereka mau membayar...

"Nggak ada kembalian, mbak! Gimana kalau saya nyanyi aja sebagai kembaliannya?" tawar si penjual koran yang udah mau nyanyi.

"Stop, stop! Kembaliannya buat abang aja! Kami ikhlas, bang! Udah sana!" usir Elwa dengan sadisnya.

"Makasih, mbak! Semoga amalnya dibalas berlipat ganda!" balas si penjual koran sambil mengangkat tangan.

"Amin!" sahut mereka semua serentak.

Si penjual koran pun pergi.

* * *

Ketika mereka mengisi TTS yang dibeli barusan, ternyata susah banget! Ngisi satu aja mesti pake nguras banyak pikiran dan nanya sana-sini!

Tapi, mereka nggak sengaja menemukan satu pertanyaan yang lucu: Apa warna pakaian dalam yang dipakai abang Kaichou? (Nah lho?)

* * *

 _ **19\. Boredom**_

Apa yang dilakukan sebagian penghuni Garuchan di saat kebosanan melanda?

"Gue bosen nih!" keluh Hikari sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Mira mengangguk setuju dengan wajah yang menyiratkan kebosanan luar biasa. "Sama!"

Alexia mulai membuka lemari DVD untuk mencari film yang terlewatkan untuk mereka nikmati. Lucy duduk tenang di sofa dan sibuk memperhatikan adiknya yang mengobrak-abrik isi lemari.

"Bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu?" usul Mathias yang sama bosannya dengan mereka semua.

"Main apa?" tanya Luthias yang mulai merasa was-was dengan isi kepala kakaknya yang seringkali nista dan tak bisa ditebak.

Mathias hanya tersenyum sambil membuka laci di samping sofa dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak tipis berbentuk persegi panjang, permainan yang entah dari zaman kapan. "Ini namanya 'monopoli', sebuah permainan multiplayer yang dirancang untuk mengembangkan sense berbisnis dan mengatur uang ditambah sedikit faktor keberuntungan."

"Jangan yang mikir-mikir gitu ah, otak gue lagi buntu!" tolak Hikari. "Lagipula, kalau game yang berurusan dengan manajemen mah pasti lu yang menang! Carilah game yang seimbang dan kita semua bisa punya kesempatan yang sama untuk menang, tarik tambang misalnya!"

"Seimbang dari Kanada?!" semprot Alexia sewot. "Kalau kita bikin lomba tarik tambang Minotaur (atau Belerick) versus Grock, itu baru seimbang!"

"Terus, lu sendiri punya saran apa?" tanya Hikari datar.

Alexia berpikir sebentar. "Hmm, kalau main kartu gimana? 41 atau apalah itu!"

"Jujur, sampai sekarang aku masih nggak ngerti sama sekali dengan konsep 41 dayo." ujar Musket mengakui.

"41 pada hakikatnya adalah sebuah permainan kartu dengan konsep 'draw and discard' alias 'tarik dan buang'. Tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan kartu sejenis dengan poin sebanyak-banyaknya. Poin maksimal yang bisa didapatkan adalah empat puluh satu poin, yang terdiri dari kartu As, kartu King, Queen, dan Jack atau sepuluh." jelas Garcia tanpa diminta dengan nada yang bisa membuatnya dipecat jika bekerja sebagai pelayan restoran.

Mereka semua berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mijit kening mendengar itu. Mira sudah mulai membuka mulut untuk bertanya, tapi Luthias keburu menahannya dengan sebuah gelengan karena enggan mendengarkan ronde kedua.

"Moncong-moncong soal kartu, bagaimana kalau kita main... Umm, apa itu namanya? Ah iya, tepok nyamuk! Yang cepet-cepetan nepok kartu itu!" usul Lucy antusias.

"Tolong jangan! Terakhir kali kami main tepok nyamuk, kami kalah telak dari Teiron, dan jariku mati rasa beberapa jam!" tolak Mathias.

Yah, hampir semua orang di squad sudah tau betapa mengerikannya Teiron dalam permainan itu. Dan lupakan soal mati rasa, bahkan jari-jari lawannya pun bisa dibuat retak semua olehnya seorang.

"Aku setuju dengan Mathias dayo! Lagipula, kalau cepet-cepetan begitu kasihan Mira, dia kan yang refleks-nya paling lambat." timpal Musket.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam dan berusaha mengorek pikiran untuk mengingat kembali memori masa lalu yang lama terlupakan. Permainan apa yang sekiranya cukup adil untuk dimainkan mereka semua.

"Garcia, lu ada ide permainan yang seru nggak?" tanya Hikari sambil menoleh ke arah Garcia karena siapa tau saja si android punya jawaban yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Permainan ya? Ada spesifikasinya?" Mata Garcia menerawang pertanda mulai mengakses dunia maya.

"Multiplayer!" timpal Lucy cepat. "Yang pakai kartu, mengingat itu satu-satunya benda yang kita punya sekarang ini. Sebenernya aku punya congklak di kamar, tapi mager ngambilnya."

"Siapa juga yang mau main congklak?! Merinding gue bayanginnya!" Alexia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan mereka semua berjongkok mengelilingi papan congklak dengan wajah jumawa. "Yang lebih ngandelin skill dan luck daripada kecepatan deh! Kalau cepet-cepetan, bisa-bisa kita semua bakalan di-pwned!"

"Yang nggak bikin berkeringat!" tambah Mira sebelum menoleh ke arah Musket. "Ngomong-ngomong, nii-chan, pwned itu apa?"

Musket mulai canggung. "Errr... Mungkin akan aku jelaskan nanti, dayo."

"Garcian sudah menemukan permainan yang cocok dengan kriteria kalian semua." ujar Garcia (yang sudah selesai menerawang) mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Luthias yang percaya kalau si android semestinya bisa memberikan jawaban yang brilian.

'Semestinya' menjadi kata kuncinya.

"Strip poker."

* * *

 _ **20\. Food and Letter**_

Tok tok tok!

"Sushi-nya dateng, dayo!" Musket berdiri dan berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

"Ini sushinya, harganya dua belas ribu Peso!" ujar si gadis pengantar berjubah merah.

Musket pun membawanya ke altar persembahan, alias meja makan.

"HAJAR!" teriak Hikari yang udah nggak sabar pengen makan dan langsung digaplok Luthias dengan tuna segar yang baru diambil dari laut. (Kapan ke lautnya?)

"Moncong-moncong, boleh minta tuna-nya nggak?" tanya gadis itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Luthias sambil memberikan tuna segar itu pada si gadis berjubah merah.

"Untuk... INI!"

Dia melempar tuna yang diberikan Luthias ke atas dan langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pedang untuk mengiris ikan itu menjadi sashimi.

Semua orang yang melihatnya hanya tepuk nyamuk (?).

"ELESIS! KYAAA! ADA ELESIS! FOTO DONG!" jerit beberapa orang yang numpang lewat.

Tapi ada sesosok pemuda berambut merah spiky yang membawa satu paket berisi makanan. "Langkahi dulu mayat gue!"

"Yaaah, ada Elsword lagi..." keluh Zen.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Mira penasaran.

"Nggak suka aja..." balas Zen.

Mereka semua sweatdrop.

"Ah, sudahlah! Ini paket donat kalian! Lima ribu Peso!" Elsword menaruh paket donat di sebelah piring besar untuk sushi. "Kak, bawa kertasnya kan?"

Elesis hanya mengangguk dan memberikan kertas koran (?) kepada Alexia.

"Lho? Kok kertas koran?" tanya Alexia sambil menyerahkan kembali kertas koran itu.

Elesis hanya nyengir sambil mengambil kertas koran itu lagi dan memberikan sepucuk surat pada Alexia.

"Tolong dibaca ya, dan terima kasih telah memesan makanan di ElesiSushi dan ElsworDoughnut!" Elesis menyeret Elsword pergi.

Semua orang hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar nama jasa katering tempat mereka pesan makanan barusan.

Alexia pun membuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Untuk k_ _alian semua,_ _saya punya lima pesan untuk kalian semua!_

* * *

Yang lainnya hanya manggut-manggut, sementara Alexia melanjutkan membaca surat itu.

* * *

 _1_ _._ _Orang yang tadi kalian li_ _h_ _at itu ilusi_ _._

* * *

Mereka semua hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

 _2_ _._ _Makanan yang kalian pesan juga ilusi_ _._

* * *

Mereka langsung panik. XD

* * *

 _3_ _._ _Padahal saya bohong_ _._

* * *

Mereka mulai menyiapkan berbagai macam barang untuk dilempar ke arah 'seseorang'.

* * *

 _4_ _._ _Percaya aja kalian d_ _engan_ _trik saya yang_ _ng_ _gak pake trik apa-apa_ _._

* * *

Mereka hanya jawdrop di tempat.

* * *

 _5_ _._ _Buat_ _Hikari dan Lucy,_ _kalian bukan l_ _esby_ _kan?_

* * *

Alexia sang pembaca surat malah semakin sweatdrop dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Huweee! Kami bukan lesby!" rengek Hikari dan Lucy sambil pelukan kayak Teletubbies di pojokan dan sukses membuat para penontonnya sweatdrop.

* * *

 _Salam dari k_ _etua kalian_ _. Eits, jangan timpuk saya!_

* * *

"WOY, KAICHOU SIALAN! SINI LU!" pekik mereka semua (kecuali Mira dan Garcia).

"Udah deh, makan dulu yuk!" ajak Mira yang udah kelaperan.

* * *

 _ **21\. Selebricat**_

Mathias yang berniat mengambil makanan memergoki adiknya sedang memberi makan Kopen. Dia pun bersembunyi di balik tembok dan menyiapkan handphone untuk merekam 'obrolan' yang biasa dilakukan Luthias ketika kucingnya sedang makan.

"Kemarin Teiron bertanya padaku apa kau juga mau jadi selebricat setelah menemukan video Smoothie yang diedit dengan lagu Vitas." Luthias mengusap punggung Kopen. "Aku tidak tau harus jawab apa, soalnya kau itu kucing yang dipelihara negara. Bukannya aku tidak suka, tapi entah kenapa itu meragukan."

Mathias mengulum senyum mendengar itu, dan dia berniat menyebarkan rekamannya ke grup chat squad.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Haaah... Si Batur sibuk kerja, Reha sibuk kuliah, sementara gue hanya cewek nolife pemalas yang nggak suka emaknya nonton drama India di pagi hari." keluh Girl-chan sambil menopang dagu.

Kling!

Sang ketua squad segera mengecek chat yang masuk di handphone-nya. Gadis itu mengerutkan kening dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

* * *

 _Mathias: Kalau Kopen jadi selebricat, kalian dukung nggak? :D_

 _Mathias:_ _(Video Luthias mengobrol dengan Kopen.)_

 _Teiron: Kalau itu sangat kudukung! XD_

 _Arta: Di bagian dia bilang 'kucing yang dipelihara negara' itu apa maksudnya? 'w'a_

 _Tumma: Hey, aku jadi ingin tau video Smoothie yang dia maksud._

 _Teiron: Cek PM Tum! Aku punya link-nya!_

 _Arta: Lu move on ke Smoothie, Ron?_

 _Teiron: Sembarangan! Gue masih suka Luna Rose tau!_

* * *

Sang ketua squad memilih untuk mengabaikan chat itu dan men-charger handphone-nya karena baterai-nya tinggal 30 persen.

* * *

 _ **22\. Jasa Membunuh, Sushi, dan Dompet**_

Karena merasa bosan, Girl-chan pergi keluar markas untuk sekedar jalan-jalan sore dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan seseorang di tengah jalan.

"Lho, Yamagi? Mau kemana?"

"Aku harus buka kedai, mau mampir?"

"Mungkin nanti malam. Oh ya, mumpung kau di sini, aku mau bilang sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kau butuh 'Jasa Membunuh Valir', aku bisa menyediakannya dengan gratis." Gadis itu memasang senyuman manis tapi disertai aura hitam di tubuhnya.

Yamagi hanya speechless. "Ehmm... Mungkin lain kali."

* * *

Pada malamnya...

"Yo Reha!" sapa si ketua Garuchan.

"Lha, tumben kemari." balas Reha yang dari tadi sudah ada di kedai sushi Kunihiro bersaudara.

"Tadi sore ketemu Yamagi terus ditawarin mampir, jadinya ya terima aja deh." Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Reha. "Sekalian mau nyoba makan sushi."

"Terserah." Reha memanggil pelayan.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Minta Valir atraksi api di kolam ikan satu ronde." pinta gadis itu.

"Hah?"

"Bercanda." Girl-chan mengibaskan tangan. "Sushi yang murah aja deh."

Reha mengangkat alis. "Emang lu mau bayar pake apa? Bukannya lu biasanya nggak punya duit?"

Gadis itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet. "Kebetulan Mathy lupa bawa dompet saat pergi meeting, jadi kuambil saja. Tenang aja, entar kuganti kok."

Reha hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, Mathias sedang kelabakan karena lupa bawa dompet, padahal dia mau bayar utang ke Arthur.

"Aduh, dompet gue ketinggalan nih! Gimana dong?" tanya Mathias.

"Nggak mau tau! Nggak bayar gue kutuk lu jadi kambing beneran!" ancam Arthur.

"Iye iye!" balas Mathias seadanya.

* * *

Back to duo leader...

"Ini sushi-nya."

"Arigatou!" balas Girl-chan senang setelah sushi pesanannya datang. "Well, sejujurnya aku nggak begitu bisa pake sumpit, tapi baiklah..."

Gadis itu mencoba menggunakan sumpit sebisanya dan memakan sushi-nya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong..." Reha teringat sesuatu. "Selama lu main pake EM, lu pernah dikira cheat nggak?"

Girl-chan menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Pernahnya dikira NC pas main di rumah pake laptop."

"Enak deh. Gue dikira cheat mulu gara-gara skill cepet (karena stat)." keluh Reha.

"Gue sih seringnya dikatain beban." balas gadis itu.

"Sama sih. Suka paling bawah mulu." Reha menghela nafas. "Tapi mau gimana lagi? Team musuh pake Unique (dan Hero mainstream lainnya), temen pake Hero apaan tau."

"Ya." Girl-chan manggut-manggut.

"Meh. Itu sih biasa."

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya angkat bahu dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Setelah makanannya habis, dia merogoh dompet(colongan)nya.

"Gue balik dulu ya. Entar kasih ke Yamagi, kembalinya ambil aja." Si ketua Garuchan menaruh beberapa lembar uang dan segera pergi.

"Dia pulang?" tanya Hayabusa yang mendatangi Reha.

"Yap." balas Reha singkat.

Hayabusa mengambil uang yang ditaruh Girl-chan dan mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa dia membayar dengan mata uang Denmark?"

Yamagi yang mendengar itu langsung menghampiri dan ikut melihatnya, kemudian menatap Reha.

"Oh itu? Katanya dia nyolong duit si Kambing." jelas Reha santai.

Mereka berdua hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **23\. Notebook, New Hairstyle, and Sword Throw**_

"Hendry, kau sedang apa?"

"Hanya menyampuli buku diary yang kemarin dengan sisa kertas kado, biar nggak malu-maluin."

"Rendy~"

Yang bersangkutan menengok dan mendapati...

Ilia dengan gaya rambut single braid.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jleb!

Panah cupid menusuk dada-nya dan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ehmm..." Rendy speechless.

Hendry membuka buku yang dipegangnya dan menulis sesuatu. _'Kau sungguh cantik.'_

"Kenapa ada buku melayang di sebelahmu?" tanya Ilia bingung.

Rendy langsung canggung. "A-ah! Itu hanya Hendry."

Hendry kembali menulis. _'Hanya mencoba sarana baru untuk mengobrol.'_

"Heeeh? Begitu." balas Ilia seadanya.

Kling!

Rendy memeriksa pesan yang masuk. "Oh, aku harus pergi."

Hendry menulis lagi. _'Aku juga. Sampai nanti.'_

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Ilia melambaikan tangan ketika mereka berdua pergi.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Jadi, ada urusan kau memanggilku?"

"Gampang. Adu kekuatan sama dia." Alucard menunjuk seorang pria berambut coklat dengan potongan rapi dan wajah ala artis Korea (?).

'Serius? Yang bener aja gue harus lawan Gusion?' batin Rendy skeptis. "Terus, kita harus ngapain?"

"Kayak trend Pak Eko itu lho!"

"Oh, ngerti ngerti."

"Hah?" Hendry kebingungan, rupanya dia nggak tau trend apa yang dimaksud.

"Kau akan mengerti jika melihatnya, Hendry." bisik Rendy pelan. "Kau bisa mulai duluan.

"Baik."

Lima pisau belati (cmiiw) dikeluarkan Gusion dan langsung dilemparkan ke papan target yang membentuk garis lurus ketika tertancap.

"Masuk Mas Gusion!"

"Ooh..." Hendry langsung mengerti.

"Giliranmu."

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba kumpulan pedang terbang muncul di belakang Rendy dan segera melayang menuju papan target, posisi pedang yang menancap pun membentuk pola segilima dengan bintang di dalamnya.

"Masuk Mas Rendy!"

Hendry dan Gusion langsung speechless melihatnya.

* * *

"Kemampuanmu boleh juga."

"Makasih." Rendy menenggak soda kalengan yang dibelinya. "Yang tadi juga bagus kok."

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Gusion menunjuk sesuatu. "Kenapa ada kaleng melayang di sebelahmu?"

Hendry sedikit terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan deja vu barusan.

"Itu... Roh saudaraku, dia nggak bisa dilihat orang biasa." jelas Rendy seadanya.

* * *

 _ **24\. Terrible Drunk**_

Vience pernah mabuk empat kali.

Pertama, saat Mathias menukar air minumnya dengan vodka.

Kedua, saat dia menantang Tartagus lomba minum wine (dan berakhir pingsan).

Ketiga, saat Raimundo tak sengaja menukar kopi dengan 'Irish'.

Dan yang keempat...

* * *

Saat itu tanggal 8 Agustus, dua hari sebelum ulang tahun 'sepupu'-nya.

Vience sedang stress berat karena tidak mau memikirkan apapun tentang Tartagus, jadi Mathias, Raimundo, dan Edgar mencoba membantunya untuk rileks dengan mengajaknya minum bersama.

Yang sayangnya malah berujung pada kejadian buruk.

Vience berakhir mabuk berat karena kebanyakan minum. Dia pun langsung menyambar Raimundo dan berdiri di atas kepalanya.

* * *

Lalu dia kabur ke ruangan lain dan menari 'balet' di atas meja.

* * *

Ketika berada di kamarnya, dia membalik kalender untuk menunjukkan tanggal 10 dan membakarnya tepat di depan Tartagus yang hanya terdiam, setelah itu melempar kalender yang terbakar ke sembarang tempat.

* * *

Kemudian dia naik ke atap markas dan terjun bebas tanpa bisa dicegah keempat temannya, sampai akhirnya dia jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke kolam ikan dan sukses membuat keempat orang yang melihatnya hanya speechless.

* * *

 _ **25\. Kepergok**_

Di kediaman Kikuni...

Lisa berniat ke kamar 'kakak'-nya untuk meminjam gunting, tapi...

Dia malah menangkap basah Alpha dan Wiona sedang 'nganu'.

Alpha masih pakai baju, baju Wiona terbuka sebagian sampai dada-nya kelihatan, dan mereka nggak pakai celana sama sekali.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Lisa! A-aku bisa jelaskan! Jangan beritahu Ayah dan Ibu soal ini!" pekik Alpha panik.

"Aku tidak lihat apa-apa." balas Lisa dengan wajah suram selagi mengambil gunting dari dalam laci meja dan langsung pergi.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Them By Cen** **(?)...**

* * *

Panjang hah? Ya gitu deh. -w-/

Review! :D


	168. The Funny Funny Birthday Song

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **63** **:** **The Funny Funny Birthday Song**

* * *

Pada tanggal 2 Oktober, Salem mendapat kejutan dari teman-temannya yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

* * *

 _(Rendy) Once a year we celebrate_

 _With stupid hats and plastic plates_

 _The fact that you were able to make_

 _Another trip around the sun_ (Para cowok menahan nafas.)

* * *

 _And the whole clan gathers round_

 _And gifts and laughter do abound_

 _And we let out a joyful sound_

 _And sing that stupid song_

* * *

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _Now you're one year older!_

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _Your life still isn't over!_

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _You did not accomplish much_

 _But you didn't die this year_

 _I guess that's good enough_

* * *

 _(Edgar) So let's drink to your fading health_

 _And hope you don't remind yourself_

 _The chance of finding fame and wealth_

 _Decrease with every year_ (Para cowok menahan nafas lagi.)

* * *

 _Does it feel like you're doing laps_

 _And eating food and taking naps_

 _And hoping that someday perhaps_

 _Your life will hold some cheer_

* * *

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _What have you done that matters?_

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _You're starting to get fatter_ (lol :v)

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _It's downhill from now on_

 _Try not to remind yourself_

 _Your best years are all gone_

* * *

 _(Saphire) If cryogenics were all free_

 _Then you could live like Walt Disney_

 _And live for all eternity_

 _Inside a block of ice_ (Para cowok kembali menahan nafas.)

* * *

 _But instead your time is set_

 _This is the only life you get_

 _And though it hasn't ended yet_

 _Sometimes you wish it might_

* * *

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _You wish you had more money_

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _Your life's so sad it's funny_ (lol :v)

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _How much more can you take?_

 _But your friends are hungry_

 _So just cut the stupid cake_

* * *

 _(All boys) Happy birthday!_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Happy birthday, dear..._

* * *

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba mereka melupakan nama anak itu.

"Sa-Salmon? Salep? Salak? Salon? Santa? Balsem?"

Salem hanya facepalm melihat kelakuan mereka.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tap Boot Cap** **(?)...**

* * *

Inspirasi dari video America nyanyi lagu buat ultah England yang udah ku-share di FB.

Auh ah, yang penting jadi... :v /

Review! :D


	169. DoVeiLining

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Aku kan lupa-lupa ingat, jadi gitu deh... -w-/**

 **Monika: "No!" *angkat papan dengan tanda silang.***

 **Elesis: "Wani piro?"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Di game online tuh rata-rata banyak yang pake nama 'waifu' atau nama ngasal buat nickname mereka, jadi ya gitu deh... -w-/**

 **Arie: *menghela nafas.* "Bagian bonus di Chapter 'Tum-Tum Four Season Story'..."**

 **Molf: "Maaf, aku tidak lihat merek-nya." ._.**

 **Bagian 'Manggil' sampai 'Nonton Konser' itu dari Ghosty Comic... 'w'/**

 **Alpha: "Aku hanya ingin istirahat, oke? Lagipula, kau salah orang untuk masalah penyakit jantung itu." =w=**

 **Flore: "Aku tidak yakin sih..." 'w'a**

 **Sayangnya aku tidak ingin memikirkan bagian kurs itu... -w-a**

 **Tumma: "Mereka itu main game 'Duck Hunter' (cmiiw) tapi pake controller yang dimodifikasi menjadi senjata andalan mereka. Alexia dengan revolver, Daren dengan shotgun, Musket dengan... Yah, 'musket'."**

 **Luthias: "Itu rahasia. Lagipula aku tak perduli jika sepatuku sendiri dibuang oleh 'cewek sialan itu', aku masih punya sepatu sebanyak lima puluh kardus di Greenland."**

 **Aku sedang malas membahas permainan kartu untuk sekarang. Soal Valir, itu akan kujelaskan lain kali...**

 **Mathias: "Terlalu beresiko untuk sekarang..."**

 **Tartagus: *buang isi botolnya.* "Tolong jangan, kasihan Vieny nanti."**

 **Aku nggak minat soal bagian OC itu... .w.a Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **64** **: DoVeiLining**

* * *

Arie menangkap basah Tumma sedang memasak di dapur rumahnya.

"Kamu lagi masak?" tanya Arie penasaran karena dia baru sekali ini melihat pemuda itu sedang berdiri di depan kompor yang menyala.

"Nggak, gue lagi beol! Ya iyalah masak! Emangnya kenapa?!" Tumma nanya balik dengan sewot.

Arie mengernyitkan dahi mendengar jawaban pemuda itu. 'Ampun deh, anak ini frontal amat!'

"Nggak kenapa-napa sih, emangnya kamu lagi bikin apa?" tanya Arie tanpa memperdulikan kata 'beol' yang sempat keluar dari mulut Tumma barusan.

"Indomie. Emangnya kenapa? Mau?" Tumma nanya balik.

"Ya mau sih, nanti pancinya jangan ditaruh di cucian dulu ya! Aku mau pake soalnya!" balas Arie.

"Ngapain? Aku bikinin aja sekalian, nggak apa-apa kan?" tawar Tumma yang baru saja mencelupkan mie instan-nya ke dalam air mendidih.

Arie menatapnya dengan setengah tidak percaya. "Beneran nih?"

"Kalau nggak mau ya sudah." balas Tumma cuek.

"E-eh, aku mau! Tolong bikinin ya!" Arie mengambil sebungkus mie rebus favoritnya dari dalam rak makanan dan meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. "Makasih ya!"

Tumma tersenyum kecil pada sahabatnya.

Mereka pun menikmati Indomie bersama ditemani suara hujan yang saat itu sedang turun dengan derasnya.

Ini ceritaku, apa ceritamu? (Sumpah, ini berasa iklan banget!)

* * *

Pada suatu hari, Yubi, Elwa, dan Emy sedang jalan-jalan di hutan yang gelap gulita.

"Ugh... Elwa... Aku takut..." ujar Yubi sambil ngumpet di belakang Elwa.

"I-Iya! Emy, lu nggak takut?" tanya Elwa.

"Nggak tuh!" jawab Emy santai.

Tiba-tiba datanglah jin, setan, pocong, tuyul, dan sebangsanya. Yubi dan Elwa merinding, sementara Emy masih tetap tenang.

"Hmm... Konsenterasi, bukan Konsen-belacan... Hilang, hilang... HIIIIIILAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

TRIIIIIIING!

Yubi dan Elwa melihat sekeliling mereka. Bukannya para hantu yang menghilang, tapi malah Emy-nya.

"EMY BAKAYARO!" teriak Elwa emosi.

"SIALAN! EMY BEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" pekik Yubi sewot.

* * *

Emy yang berada di rumahnya sambil minum teh malah ngomong "Problem?" dengan tampang 'trollface'.

* * *

Yubi dan Elwa berniat balas dendam pada Emy atas perbuatannya tersebut.

Di malam Jumat Kliwon, mereka pun menyelinap ke rumah Emy dimana yang bersangkutan sedang berada di kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba...

"Mau tisu merah?" tanya seseorang yang memunculkan tisu merah.

"Atau tisu biru?" tanya seseorang yang lain sambil memunculkan tisu biru.

Emy langsung ketakutan setengah mati, tapi dia merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. "Gue mau tisu pelangi!"

Yubi dan Elwa yang sembunyi di belakang kamar mandi (entah bagaimana caranya) langsung pingsan. Emy malah ketawa nggak jelas.

"Konsenterasi, bukan Konsen-belacan..." Dia pun melanjutkan manteranya dengan suara pelan.

TRIIIIIIING!

* * *

"-bi? Yubi!"

Yubi terbangun karena suara Elwa. "Ap- Eh?!"

Mereka berada di ruangan sempit dengan speakers dan terdengar musik ceria yang membuat tangan mereka bergerak sendiri di atas kepala.

"Ki-kita dipaksa nari Caramelldansen?!" tanya Yubi kaget.

"EMY KAMPREEEEEEEEET!" pekik Elwa kesal.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Thundy, Teiron, dan Emy sedang jalan-jalan keliling markas, kemudian mereka melihat Ney yang terduduk lemas di bawah pohon.

"Ney lagi badmood ya?" tanya Teiron.

"Nggak, lagi galau!" sambung Emy watados.

"Sama aja itu!" timpal Thundy sambil berjalan mendekati Ney diikuti kedua temannya.

"Ney, ada apa?" tanya Teiron.

Ney tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Ehmm... Ah! Aku punya hadiah! Nih!" Thundy memberikan sebungkus keripik balado. "Kamu suka makan ini kan? Ambillah!"

"Hm." Ney mengambil hadiah tersebut tanpa perubahan ekspresi.

"Ah! Mau main kartu?" tanya Teiron.

"Boleh..." balas Ney dengan raut wajah yang tak berubah.

"Aha! Konsenterasi, bukan Konsen-belacan... Hadiah, Hadiah... HADIAAAAAAH!"

TRIIIING!

"Emy, apaan itu?!" tanya Teiron kaget.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" pekik Thundy shock.

Ternyata yang di-summon Emy sebagai hadiah adalah... TIRUAN GUNUNG BERAPI?!

"Waaah~ Makasih Kak Emy, aku pengen banget benda ini dari dulu!" ujar Ney senang.

Thundy dan Teiron langsung pingsan di tempat, sementara Emy dan Ney malah jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

* * *

Girl-chan mendapat sebuah nasi kotak dari Red yang mengadakan acara syukuran atas kelahiran kedua adik kembarnya.

"Jadi Red ngasih nasi kotak nih?" tanya Hibatur.

"Iya." jawab Girl-chan. "Tapi sayangnya cuma satu..."

"Buat aku saja ya!" celetuk Akai.

"Enak aja! Gue juga mau lha!" sembur Hibatur.

"Heh, gue juga belum pernah makan nasi kotak!" timpal Zen.

"Daripada rebutan, mending kalian bertiga gambreng aja deh." usul Girl-chan datar.

Ketiga makhluk itu langsung melakukan apa yang disarankan gadis itu.

"Hompipah lu alay gambreng, Mathias Kambing jatuh dari genteng, yang sendiri dapet nasi kotak!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

GEDEBUM! DESSSS!

"Siapa nih yang ngeledek gue?!"

* * *

"Berarti Akai yang menang dong?" tanya Girl-chan begitu melihat tangan Akai yang punggung sendiri serta tangan Zen dan Hibatur yang telapak.

"Aku makan ya!" Akai menyambar nasi kotak itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

'Kita juga mau dong!' batin ketiga orang lainnya sambil ngiler.

* * *

Tapi kebahagiaan Akai hanya sampai di situ saja, karena...

"Ugh, sakit perut!"

Sepertinya nasi kotak yang dimakannya beracun dan dia pun terpaksa harus bolak-balik ke toilet.

"Untung kita kalah gambreng ya, Zen." celetuk Hibatur.

Tapi bukan Zen namanya kalau di saat seperti itu dia nggak ngerjain orang. Dia pun mendapat satu ide dan...

"Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!"

BLETAK!

"Kau pikir aku bisa ditipu hah?!" bentak Akai sewot setelah melempari Zen dengan tisu toilet.

"Cih, gagal."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Akai, Mathias mau pake kamar mandinya nih!" seru Zen dari luar toilet.

Akai yang kesal langsung menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Bisa diem nggak sih?! Nggak usah nipu deh, apalagi pakai bawa-bawa si Kambing KW itu!"

Tapi...

JENG JENG!

"Siapa yang lu maksud 'Kambing KW'?!" tanya sang Danish yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu toilet dengan aura mengerikan plus background api di belakangnya.

Akai langsung berkeringat dingin sambil menelan ludah, sementara Zen yang berada di belakang Mathias hanya merinding.

Dan akhirnya...

DUAAAAAAAAAR!

Mari berdoa agar sang panda diterima di sisi-Nya. *kabur.*

* * *

"Hey Nana!" panggil Cyclops.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nana dari kejauhan.

"Kau lihat pipa di situ?"

Nana melirik pipa paralon bekas di dekat kakinya.

"Lemparkan padaku!" seru Cyclops.

"Oke!" Nana mengambil pipa itu.

"Tidak, tidak! Kau tidak bisa menangkapnya!" seru Diggie panik.

"Ini dia!" Nana melempar pipa itu.

Pipa itu pun melayang dengan efek dramatis.

Tapi sayangnya pipa itu tidak bisa ditangkap Cyclops dan malah mengenai Diggie yang berada di belakangnya sampai membuat burung itu terjengkang.

* * *

Luthias dan Giro sedang berada di sebuah restoran. Tapi kemudian, mereka melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, bahkan Giro sampai menjatuhkan buku menu yang dipegangnya.

"We'll take this shame to a graves..."

Ternyata ada rubah ekor sembilan, dua pria bergaya rambut sama tapi beda warna, 'Grim Reaper' pirang, dan seorang ksatria dengan inisial 'Tig(asli)' sedang tampil di panggung restoran itu. Tak taunya...

 _MEOW!_

 _He he he_

 _I'm cute cutie cute cutie cute cutie kitty cat_

 _I'm cute cutie cute cutie kitty cat_

 _I'm cute cutie cute cutie kitty cat_

 _I'm cute cutie cute cutie kitty cat_

Mereka melakukan tarian kucing.

* * *

"Oi Pohon, ngurusin kebun nih?" tanya Teiron dari balik pagar.

"Ini emang udah tugasku, dan berhenti memanggilku 'Pohon', Kue Mangkuk!" jawab Moku kesal.

"Ya udah sih, boleh liat-liat kan?"

"Masuk aja, tapi hati-hati."

Teiron masuk dan berkeliling kebun dipandu Moku.

* * *

Ketika dia melihat salah satu pohon di kebun, dia tak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang familiar. "Moku, ini kan..."

Moku berbalik dan melihat pohon yang dipegang Teiron. "Oh, itu Pohon Telur. Kau tau kan, di markasmu juga ada."

"Kok bisa ada di sini? Daren aja restrik banget sama pohon telurnya!" tanya Teiron bingung.

"Oh, kita bertiga maling diem-diem waktu itu dan nyoba tanam di sini eh bisa." jawab Moku watados.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ada apa?" tanya Belerick (dalam wujud besar) di belakang Daren yang sedang berjongkok di depan pohon telurnya sambil melipat tangan dan mengerutkan kening.

Daren mendengus sesaat dan menaikkan sedikit syalnya. "Hanya perasaanku saja, atau ada yang mencuri salah satu tanamanku?"

* * *

Kembali ke dua EM...

"Ron, hati-hati ya. Tanahnya masih basah habis disiram, jadi agak licin." nasihat Moku yang berjalan pelan-pelan di tanah becek karena habis disiram sebelumnya.

"Iya iya..."

Sebuah kejadian tak terduga pun terjadi. Teiron salah ambil langkah dan terpeleset cukup jauh ke depan sampai menabrak Moku dan membuat keduanya jatuh dengan wajah mendarat duluan di tanah.

Pletak!

Teiron mengambil kacamatanya dan tidak ada yang rusak, tapi begitu dia melihat kacamata Moku...

"Nggak apa-apa kok..."

Tapi tiba-tiba kacamatanya terbelah menjadi dua dan jatuh ke tanah.

Webek webek...

"Waduh! Gimana nih?!" teriak Teiron panik. "Moku, lu masih-"

"Bisa kok... Hanya aja burem..."

Teiron terdiam melihat seseorang di depannya, Earth Mage bermata hijau agak tajam dan rambut mirip sepertinya berwarna coklat.

"LU SIAPA?! LU KEMANAIN MO-"

"INI GUE, KUE MANGKUK! MAKANYA GUE BILANG HATI-HATI KARENA KACAMATA GUE UDAH MULAI RUSAK!"

"BOHONG! MANA MUNGKIN!"

"NGGAK, GUE NGGAK BOHONG!"

"NGGAK PERCAYA!"

"BACOT NIH KUE MANGKOK YANG TAKUT SAMA ANJING!"

"OKE BAIWAN QYTA!"

"SAPA TAKUT!"

Dan akhirnya mereka gelut.

* * *

"Gar, kok lu nggak selesaiin quest login itu? Kan dapet kostum gratis tuh!"

"Gue nggak demen warnanya. Kalau kuning sih masih mending, tapi masalahnya itu pink."

Hibatur hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan sweatdrop besar di kepalanya, karena...

(Ironisnya) Girl-chan memakai celana panjang warna pink.

* * *

"Chilla, kamu nggak ada cantik-cantiknya deh!" celetuk Ilia sambil minum teh di ruang makan.

Chilla pun terdiam dan langsung ke kamarnya.

'Mau ngapain dia?' batin Ilia bingung.

* * *

Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Chilla keluar sambil mengenakan gaun untuk acara nikahan.

"Kak Ilia, Chilla sudah cantik belum?" tanya Chilla.

Ilia hanya terdiam sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, kemudian Rendy dan Salem datang menghampiri mereka.

"Chilla, kamu ngapain pakai gaun? Memangnya siapa yang ngajakin kamu ke kondangan?" tanya Salem sweatdrop.

* * *

"Aaargh, piano portable (baca: Giro) kita sudah menghilang untuk yang kesekian-tian-nian kalinya! SQUAD INI PUNYA PERASAAAAAAN!" teriak Rina dengan sumbangnya.

"Betul-betul-betul! Padahal kalau ada Giro di sini, kita bisa konser pop campur klasik!" tukas Lucy.

"Dan juga dibuatkan kue. Kapan kita bisa menikmati keindahan seperti itu... Lagi?" lanjut Ashley lesu.

"Hmm... Kalau begitu, kita nyanyi saja." saran Mira sambil maju ke depan.

"PANAS-PANAS GINI NYANYI?!" pekik Rina sambil mengeluarkan tatapan keji yang sukses membuat Mira kicep.

"Ka-kalau kamu nggak mau ya su-"

Tak taunya, tiba-tiba lampu LED di ruangan itu langsung jeglek.

"EH, PAKAI JEGLEK JUGA?!" pekik Mira kaget.

Tiba-tiba menyalalah lampu stage warna merah yang mengarah pada Rina yang memakai gaun balet warna pink. (Sejak kapan dia pake baju itu?!)

"I WANT YOU! I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! KIMI NI AE TE! DONDON CHIKAZUKU SONO KYORI NI, MAX HIGH TENSION!" Rina langsung menari-nari dengan gaje-nya.

Mira langsung jawdrop melihat kelakuan anak itu.

"I WANT YOU, I NEED YOU, I LOVE YOU, HAATO NO OKU! KUINGIN SI GIRO KEMBALI! HEAVY ROTATION!" nyanyi Rina dengan alay-nya.

Rupanya Rina menyanyikan lagu 'Heavy Rotation', pemirsa!

Mira hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. "Ampun deh! Rina, itu berlebi-"

"HITO WA DARE MO ISSHOU NO UCHI, NAN KAI AISERU NO DAROU!"

Mira pun kembali jawdrop, bahkan Jean yang baru datang langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"SONNA TOKIMEKI O KANJI TE, HANA WA HOKOROBU NO KANA?" Rina malah semakin menggila.

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKU, HATIKUUUUU... STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIIKUUU..." Mira malah mencoba menghentikan Rina dengan nyanyian gaje.

"Dia malah ikutan gila..." gumam Lucy sambil facepalm diikuti Ashley.

Jean yang baru bangun dan melihat adegan kedua gadis nista itu langsung headbang di tembok terdekat berkali-kali.

"I FEEL YOU... I TOUCH YOU..."

"STOP, KAU MENCURI HATIIKU, HATIIKUUU..."

"I HOLD YOU... YUME NO NAKA DE..."

"STOP! KAU MENCURI HATIKUU..."

Lucy dan Ashley hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

"Apa dunia akan kiamat?" tanya Ashley pelan.

"Nggak tau, tapi gue merinding nih..." gumam Lucy bergidik ngeri.

* * *

 _boku wa nan no tame ni utau? parajikurorobenzen_

 _tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau_ _,_ _parajikurorobenzen_

 _sou kotaemotome hashiridashita_ _,_ _parajikurorobenzen_

 _sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo_

Pip!

Webek webek...

"Hapus rekaman itu!" seru Rendy emosi sambil mengejar Vience yang sudah kabur duluan.

* * *

"Wah, akhirnya jadi juga! Aku jadi nggak sabar pengen coba!" seru Saphire sambil memegang sebuah helm.

"Yap, aku juga!" balas Alpha sambil mengangguk mantap.

"Wiiih, lagi ngapain nih? Kayaknya asik banget!" tanya Edward penasaran.

"Kita mau nyoba penemuan baru nih!" jawab Saphire sambil memakai helm itu di kepalanya.

Ketika Alpha menekan tombol yang terhubung dengan helm itu, tiba-tiba Saphire langsung kesetrum helm yang dipakainya.

* * *

Setelah semenit kemudian...

"Haaah, percobaan hari ini membuatku lelah..." Saphire meminum cairan berwarna hitam di dalam sebuah botol (yang entah dapat dari mana).

"Lho, Kak Saphire! Itu kan botol kecap, kenapa diminum?" tanya Edward saat menyadari benda yang diminum Saphire.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" seru Saphire kaget sambil menjatuhkan botol itu.

"Alatnya bekerja ya!" ujar Alpha sambil angkat jempol.

"Jadi begitu kegunaannya..." gumam Edward setelah mengetahui fungsi alat tersebut.

* * *

"Ren, bagi obat nyamuk dong! Kamarku banyak nyamuk nih!" seru Alexia dari luar kamar para Andreas.

Ketika pemuda itu menyelonong masuk, dia malah mendapati Tartagus lagi telponan sama Iris.

"Sayang, kamu aja yang tutup telponnya!"

"Ah, kamu aja!"

"Kamu aja ih, entar pulsanya abis lho!"

"Ya udah, kalau aku diam berarti udah tidur ya!"

'KENAPA GUE HARUS MELIHAT INI?!' jerit Alexia dalam hati.

Yah, terkadang momen pacaran bisa bikin... Geli.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Troblerone Beng-Beng Cadburry** **(?)...**

* * *

Bodoh amat, aku nggak ngurus... -w-/

Bagi yang penasaran dengan si ksatria yang ikut nari di restoran, ubah kata dalam kurung ke Bahasa Inggris dan silakan googling hasilnya. Aku nggak jamin lho ya... -w-/

Spoiler Chapter depan: Dua pasangan dan keseharian mereka (dan akan di-update bertepatan dengan ultah kedua fic GSS).

Review! :D


	170. Couple Daily Sections

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Masbuloh gitu?**

 **Rendy: "Apaan? Gue cuma nyanyi bentar pake direkam..." =w=**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku udah kelewat bingung bikin judulnya... -w-a**

 **Alpha: "Maksudku typo yang kemaren itu lho, jadinya kubilang 'salah orang'..." =w=a**

 **Bagian tisu itu parodi dari urban legend sebenarnya... 'w'a**

 **Ney: "Yah, aku suka sesuatu yang panas saja."**

 **Jangan tanya, kau tak akan mau tau jawabannya. Daren itu sensitif lho.**

 **Teiron: "Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, rumit sekali..." .w./**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **Note: Kalian nggak ada yang serius buat jawab siapa para penarinya nih?**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **65** **:** **Couple Daily Sections**

* * *

Jadi inti dari Chapter ini adalah: Keseharian dua pasangan di Garuchan yang sudah menikah dan akan punya anak.

* * *

 **Part One: ThunEmy**

Yah, walaupun baru sebulan, tapi tetap saja...

* * *

 **1\. Similar**

"Cepatlah lahir, nak!"

"Kak, berhenti mengelus perutku! Geli tau! Dia akan lahir delapan bulan lagi, jadi bersabarlah!"

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat anak yang akan mirip denganmu nanti!"

"Kuharap dia juga memiliki kesamaan dengan Thun-kun."

"Asal jangan Tsundere-nya saja."

"..."

Albert bersumpah dia baru saja merasakan aura keji yang berkoar-koar di belakangnya, tepatnya dari tubuh sang 'adik' ipar, setelah mengucapkan kata tabu barusan.

* * *

 **2\. Pregnancy Warning**

"Dengar baik-baik! Ini demi janin di perutmu, jadi pastikan jaga kesehatan! Makan yang bergizi dan istirahat yang cukup!"

"Hmm!"

"Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas, kerjakan hal ringan saja sudah cukup! Oh, dan yang terpenting, jangan minum alkohol!"

"Hmmhm!"

"Kelihatannya kau begitu serius mengurus kehamilan Emy."

Thundy langsung blushing mendengar perkataan Albert. "A-aku hanya memastikan bayinya tidak lahir cacat atau malah keguguran."

* * *

"Thun, mumpung Emy lagi hamil nih ya, gue cuma mau nyaranin sesuatu." Ikyo melipat tangan. "Hati-hati aja kalau dia udah ngidam. Kalau yang normal dan mudah didapat sih masih mending, tapi kalau udah yang aneh-aneh atau yang susah dapetinnya itu yang jadi masalah. Terus, kalau bisa manjain dia pas lagi mood swing, soalnya kita nggak bakalan tau dia mau ngapain."

Thundy hanya manggut-manggut.

"Enak ya ngomongin masalah cewek hamil, mentang-mentang udah nikah." keluh Salem.

"Halah, kakak lu aja masih belum hamil tuh." sindir kedua orang itu sinis.

JLEB!

Ups, critical hit!

'Sebenarnya gue juga ogah punya keponakan...' batin Salem nyesek.

Dan dia sangat berharap kehamilan kakaknya nanti akan berjalan normal tanpa dibayangi hal yang aneh-aneh.

* * *

 **3\. Child-Face Husband**

"Thun-kun, temenin belanja dong!"

"Dih, ogah!"

"Please~ Nee-chan lagi kerja, Kak Albert juga sibuk."

"Serah!"

* * *

Sebenarnya Thundy ogah temenin Emy belanja dengan alasan yang begitu sepele.

"Neng, itu yang ikut belanja adiknya ya?"

"Oh, bukan bu, ini suami."

"Masa sih? Kok tampangnya kayak anak-anak ya?"

"Dia cuma awet muda aja kok."

* * *

Dan setelah pulang belanja, dia langsung mengeluarkan aura suram dan segera masuk kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengannya, Emy?"

"Oh itu? Tadi ada ibu-ibu yang nggak percaya kalau Thun-kun itu suamiku."

* * *

 **4\. A Lonely Boy with Gloomy Past who Need Family and Happiness**

"Emy pernah cerita kalau kamu sering merasa kesepian. Benar begitu?"

Thundy hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak ipar ketika sedang membantu mencuci piring. Dia ingin mengutuk Emy karena mengumbar masalahnya, tapi dia juga ingin menangis karena teringat masa lalunya yang kelam.

"Kalau kamu tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti."

"Meine ganze Familie ist weg und ich kann nur in der Ewigkeit allein leben."

Air mata mulai menetes dari manik birunya.

Izca memang tidak mengerti Bahasa Jerman, tapi dia bisa memahami apa yang dirasakan Thundy. "Sepertinya hidup sendirian untuk waktu yang lama sudah membuatmu cukup menderita."

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Masa lalunya sangat kelam, bagaikan mimpi buruk yang tak bisa dilupakan. Kenangan menyakitkan itu terus menghantui dan membayangi kehidupannya. Keputus asaan sudah menemaninya sejak lama. Semua hal itu membuatnya kehilangan harapan akan masa depan yang cerah.

"Masa lalu dan masa depan, sinergi kehidupan. Jangan biarkan penderitaan yang didapat dari masa lalu menghalangimu untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan di masa depan." Izca mengusap rambut biru pemuda itu dengan lembut tanpa memperdulikan tangannya yang basah. "Kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai bagian dalam keluarga, jadi kamu bisa minta bantuan jika membutuhkannya. Jika kamu punya masalah, jangan ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya."

Ya, dia sangat membutuhkannya. Dia sangat ingin memiliki keluarga kedua. Keluarga yang bisa menerima dirinya apa adanya. Keluarga yang mau memahami semua masalahnya.

Thundy menghapus air matanya, kemudian memeluk kakak iparnya. "Danke... Aku memang sangat membutuhkannya..."

Izca membalas pelukan pemuda itu dengan dekapan lembut.

* * *

Untuk saat ini, dia mencoba bahagia dengan keluarganya yang sekarang, sebelum akhirnya kehilangan semua itu pada waktunya.

* * *

 **5\. Jealous**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku tidak ingin anak ini lahir..."

"Hah?! Apa maksudmu?! Kau baru sebulan mengandung! Kenapa mengatakan hal itu?!"

"Woah woah! Tenang dulu, Thun-kun! Aku hanya berpikir."

"Eh?"

"Kalau anak ini lahir, berarti aku harus membagi kasih sayangmu dengannya. Bagaimana jika nanti aku lebih menyayangi anak kita daripada kamu? Kamu tidak cemburu?"

Wajah Thundy langsung merona merah setelah mendengar perkataan Emy barusan. "Bodoh..."

* * *

 **Part Two: KyoAdel**

Ada yang kangen mereka? Nggak? Ya udah. *plak!*

* * *

 _ **6\. Useless**_

"Aku tidak berguna!"

"Eh?!"

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu!"

"Hey hey!"

"Aku tidak sang-"

"Cukup Kyo, cukup! Taruh kursi itu dan lihat mataku, Kyo! Kau sangat dibutuhkan, oke? Sekarang hapus air matamu dan mari kita jalani semua ini bersama."

Ikyo yang sesenggukan langsung memeluk istrinya dan berusaha menghilangkan seluruh pemikiran negatif di dalam benaknya.

* * *

 _ **7\. Kids**_

"Kyo, bersabarlah sedikit."

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar jika mereka terus menggangguku dari tadi?!"

"Oh ayolah. Mereka hanya anak-anak, nanti kau juga akan mengurus seorang anak."

"..."

"Jadi tenanglah sedikit, oke?"

Ikyo hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah membesarkan anaknya seperti 'anak-anak tertentu'.

* * *

 _ **8\. Panic**_

"Kyo! Kyo!"

"Ada apa, Jioru?"

"Anaknya sudah lahir!"

"APA?!"

"Hehehe! Bercanda! Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu saja kok!"

"Sialan! Itu tidak lucu, bodoh!"

* * *

Kalau saja mereka tidak sedang menelepon saat ini, mungkin Ikyo sudah melempar Jioru ke jurang karena telah membuatnya panik ketika sedang berada di markas.

* * *

 _ **9\. Voice**_

"Kyo..."

"Tahan sedikit, sayang."

"Aku tidak bi- AH!"

"Se-sedikit lagi, santai saja."

"U-ugh... Ah... Kyo..."

"Adel, tolong hentikan suara menjijikkan itu. Orang-orang memperhatikanmu."

Setelah menyadari belasan pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, Adelia memutuskan untuk menutup mulut dan melanjutkan kembali gerakan senam hamilnya.

* * *

 _ **10\. When**_

"Kapan?"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira kapan dia akan lahir, Adel?"

"Hmm... Menurut perkiraan... Mungkin sebulan ke depan, Kyo."

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah hampir sembilan bulan kita menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami istri."

Yah, waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Cieee yang fic 'GSS'-nya udah dua tahun, kita bakar-bakar yuk!" Alexia menyalami si ketua squad.

"Aduh, gimana ya? Gue nggak yakin deh." balas gadis itu sambil menggaruk rambutnya.

* * *

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian...

"Oy oy, yang bener aja lu pada!" teriak Girl-chan sewot karena...

"Masa gue yang dibakar sih?!"

Ternyata dia diikat di sebuah kayu dan terdapat api unggun di bawahnya.

"Karena bakar-bakar biasa udah mainstream." balas Thundy yang megang garpu, sementara Alexia sibuk ngasah pisau.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **Tove Boun Clove** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, begitulah... -w-/

Review! :D


	171. OrienTalenTitle

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Ya sudah... =w="**

 **Arie: "Dia hanya belum pernah melihat gunung berapi secara langsung." -w-a**

 **Thundy: "Ini bukan hanya masalah tampilan, tapi masalah tinggi juga. Nasib punya badan bontet selama seabad lebih, kan nggak lucu kalau pake engrang..." =w=**

 **Ikyo: "Cuma satu lha, ya kali kalau lebih dari itu. Emangnya kucing?" =w=" *sebenarnya dia paling ogah punya anak kembar.***

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **66** **: OrienTalenTitle** (Aku udah pusing mikirinnya... -w-a)

* * *

Luthias dan Giro hanya terdiam begitu mendapati sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Tumma yang duduk di atas meja poker sambil menggigit sebuah koin di mulutnya, Thundy yang memeluk tubuh sendiri setelah pakaiannya dilucuti akibat kalah taruhan, serta Teiron yang menatap kedua orang itu dengan wajah suram.

Abaikan saja intro itu.

* * *

 _ **~Dokkan Punch!~**_

"Huwaaa! Bagaimana ini?! Dia akan segera kemari!" seru Ney panik karena mendapati Hibatur yang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Flore, ayo satukan kekuatan! Kita pukul Kak Batur sampai mental!" usul Nigou.

"Oke!" balas Flore.

Dan ketika orang itu datang...

DUAK!

Hibatur pun terbang ke langit.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Uh... Re-chan, ngadep aku dong mukanya."

"Ngga- Awas!"

"Eh!"

GEDUBRAK!

Rupanya dia mendarat di sebuah tempat makan, lebih tepatnya di atas meja tempat Red dan Revan sedang makan.

Hibatur mengusap badannya yang sakit. "Uuh... Ditonjok Flore dan Nigou bersamaan... Oh, hai Red dan Revan..."

"Kau..."

Uh oh, tanda bahaya!

"Mengganggu makan siangku! Balik sana!" Red melempar Hibatur ke langit (lagi).

"Dasar 'Manusia Ikan'..." gerutu Red yang memesan ulang makanannya.

* * *

 _ **~Jenis Kabe?~**_

Kabe-don: Wiona di-kabedon Alpha dengan cara normal.

Ka-waii: Ikyo blushing karena di-kabedon Adelia.

Kabe-don't: Maurice di-kabedon Monika dengan cara tidak normal: tangan dan kaki menempel di tembok.

U don: Wajah Emy ditabokin buku sama Thundy.

* * *

 _ **~Jagain~**_

"Aduh, mules nih. Gue mau ke toilet dulu, jagain laptop ya!" pinta Vience ke Saphire yang sedang main game via handphone, kemudian dia kabur ke toilet untuk 'hajatan'.

Entah kenapa, di pikiran Saphire muncul tulisan seperti ini:

 _New objective: Defend Brother's laptop._

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ngapain lu?" Vience yang baru balik dari toilet hanya sweatdrop karena...

Dia mendapati Saphire memakai baju tentara beserta banyak senjata di sekitar meja.

"Katanya suruh jagain." balas Saphire tanpa dosa.

* * *

 _ **~Sup~**_

Salem yang baru bangun tidur mendapati semangkuk air di atas meja.

"Siapa nih yang udah sarapan pagi-pagi gini? Itu pasti punya Edgar. Sikat ah, mumpung orangnya nggak ada."

Salem pun meminum air itu. "Hmm, ini sup apa ya? Agak asin."

"Lho Salem, kamu ngapain minum air bekas kobokan kakak?"

Pertanyaan Naya barusan sukses membuat Salem menyemburkan air yang diminumnya barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Dangerous Flip~**_

"Diggie, liat nih! Mau kubalik!" seru Cyclops yang sedang masak pancake.

"Hah, emang bisa?" tanya Diggie penasaran.

"Kalian jangan main-main di dapur, bahaya." nasihat Tartagus yang sedang memotong sayuran.

"Hiiaaaaat!" Cyclops pun melemparkan pancake-nya ke atas.

Tapi sayangnya...

PLOK!

Pancake itu malah mendarat di atas kepala Tartagus.

DREP!

Tartagus menancapkan pisau di atas meja, Diggie langsung kabur, Cyclops hanya terdiam, dan...

(Insert 'To Be Continue' meme here.)

* * *

 _ **~Awkward Moment~**_

Rendy sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar lantai dua ketika mendapati Ilia yang sedang buka baju karena basah kuyup akibat kehujanan.

Mereka bertatapan agak lama, sampai akhirnya mata biru Rendy tertuju pada lekuk pinggang dan bra coklat yang dipakai Ilia. Matanya langsung terbelalak dan...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Rendy langsung kabur dari situ, sementara Ilia yang merona segera menutupi badannya.

* * *

Dan Rendy pun langsung tepar dengan posisi nungging di lantai perpustakaan disertai wajah merah padam plus kepala berasap.

* * *

 _ **~Insanely Anger~**_

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

Zen membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Musket dan Daren yang sedang bermain ular tangga di lantai langsung berjalan mundur dan terpojok di tembok sambil berpelukan.

"KALIAN BERDUA!" Zen bergetar dengan amarah, kemudian menjadi sangat tenang. "Oh, apa yang akan aku lakukan pada kalian?"

Dia mulai terengah-engah. "Aku sangat MARAH! Pertama... Aku akan merobek bibir kalian. Ya, itulah yang akan aku lakukan. Dan kemudian... Aku akan... MENCONGKEL keluar mata kalian! Ya! Itu yang akan aku lakukan."

Daren meringis. "Kami tidak suka ini, Zen."

"Ya, kau menakuti kami!" sambung Musket.

"Kalian takut ya? Selanjutnya... Aku akan... Me-me... Me-me... MEROBEK tangan kalian keluar dari soketnya!"

Mereka berdua bergidik ngeri.

"Dan kalian ingin tau apa lagi?" Zen mulai berjalan mendekati mereka. "Aku akan memukul kalian, dan kalian akan jatuh..."

Mereka berdua gemetar ketakutan.

"Dan aku akan melihat ke bawah, dan aku akan tertawa."

Kedua orang itu semakin ketakutan, bahkan hampir menangis.

"Tapi pertama..."

Daren dan Musket menahan nafas.

"PERTAMA..."

Zen langsung tenang. "Aku harus ke toilet."

Mereka berdua terkejut.

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana." Zen meninggalkan kedua orang yang hanya terdiam tersebut.

Tidak ada yang tau kenapa Zen semarah itu pada mereka, bahkan yang bersangkutan tidak berani menceritakannya.

* * *

 _ **~Mie~**_

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Tumma skeptis begitu mendapati Hibatur nongol di depan kamarnya sambil membawa mangkuk dan sebungkus mie.

"Bikinin mie dong!" pinta Hibatur tanpa dosa.

Tumma menghela nafas. "Ya sudah."

Dia pun mengambil mie dan mangkuk dari tangan Hibatur, kemudian pergi ke dapur.

* * *

Beberapa menit setelahnya...

Tumma menaruh mangkuk mie di atas meja. "Nih, tapi abis itu bayar!"

"Yeay! Makasih, Tum!"

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Makan apa?" tanya Daren sambil duduk di sofa sebelah Alexia yang sedang makan.

"Indomie rasa baru yang viral itu lho, Salted Egg."

"Enak nggak?"

"Lumayan, kalau cara bikinnya bener. Emang napa?"

"Cuma nanya aja, lagian gue lebih suka 'Mie Sedap'."

"Ya sudah." Alexia melanjutkan makannya.

"Bicara soal mie, aku lebih suka 'Sarimi' dayo. Biar lebih kenyang." timpal Musket di belakang mereka.

* * *

"Aku mah apa atuh, kaum minoritas penggemar mie 'Sakura'." celetuk Hibatur yang masih makan.

"Mau merek apapun tetap aja sama-sama mie (tapi gue lebih demen mie ayam pangsit sih)." ujar Girl-chan datar.

* * *

 _ **~Sadness in Smile~**_

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan manusia itu?" tanya Minotaur suatu hari.

"Sejauh ini cukup baik. Dia anak yang baik, periang, dan perhatian. Tapi..." Belerick menghela nafas. "Di beberapa kesempatan, aku merasakan kesedihan dalam senyumannya. Entah apa yang dia sembunyikan, sepertinya hal itu menyakitkan baginya."

Mata Belerick tertuju pada Tartagus yang mengurus kebun dengan senyum manisnya, tapi dia bisa merasakan kesedihan kecil di sana.

"Sungguh anak muda yang malang..."

* * *

 _ **~Taste Drink (or Lips?)~**_

Alexia sedang marah-marah ke Musket karena suatu hal dan setelah dia pergi, pemuda pirang itu merasa sakit tenggorokan.

Garcia yang melihat kejadian itu dari tadi segera mengambil minuman dan menyodorkannya pada Alexia. Dia pun meminumnya dan merasa lebih lega.

"Mau coba?" Alexia menyodorkan minumannya pada Garcia.

Garcia mengambil minuman Alexia, tapi tidak meminumnya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda pirang itu dan mencium bibirnya.

Setelah ciuman itu, wajah Alexia langsung memerah.

"Aku ingin mencoba punyamu..." pintanya rada ketus.

Mereka kembali ciuman dan tanpa sadar telah difoto Lucy, Federico, dan Exoray.

* * *

 _ **~Oh Crap~**_

Di depan sebuah bioskop...

"Masih ada waktu sebelum nonton film, kerjain makalah dulu ah." ujar Mathias sambil menyalakan laptop yang dibawanya.

"Kalau gitu gue beli minum dulu ya, haus soalnya." balas Raimundo yang beranjak pergi.

'Kok kayaknya gue lupa sesuatu ya?' batin Mathias yang tiba-tiba langsung berkeringat dingin setelah menyadari sesuatu. 'Oh iya! Wallpaper laptop gue kan foto Kaichou cuma pake handuk dan belum diganti, mampus dah gue...'

Dia pun buru-buru menutup laptop-nya.

"Lho? Nggak jadi kerjain makalah?" tanya Raimundo yang baru balik beli minum.

Mathias berdiri dan beranjak pergi. "Gue mau ke toilet."

"Ngapain?"

"Nggak kenapa-napa."

* * *

 _ **~Tahu Kotak~**_

Rina sedang mencoba memakan tahu kotak dan...

Krauk!

"Haaaaah!" Dia pun kepedesan.

"Udah dibilangin ada cengek-nya, nggak percaya sih..." komentar Elwa sweatdrop.

"Ta-tapi, tahu bulat isinya cuma angin doang."

* * *

 _ **~Fire~**_

Ada empat gadis yang sedang berkemah.

"Alisa, keluarin semburan apimu dong, biar kita bisa masak." pinta Monika.

"Baiklah." Alisa mulai ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan semburan apinya.

Vivi (yang muncul dari belakang) dengan iseng menekan pipi Alisa sampai membuatnya menyemburkan api yang cukup besar, bahkan sampai membuat Monika ikut terbakar.

Monika pun langsung marah-marah pada Alisa, Alisa yang tak mau disalahkan menunjuk Vivi yang hanya menggaruk kepala dengan wajah tanpa dosa, sementara Yubi mengabaikan mereka bertiga sambil makan mie gelas yang diseduh sendiri.

* * *

 _ **~Between~**_

Trio T sedang sibuk dengan bacaan masing-masing, sampai...

"Hey Tum!" panggil Teiron.

"Ya?" tanya Tumma.

"Ada Thundy di antara kita~"

Tumma berusaha menahan tawa, sementara yang bersangkutan merasa gondok mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **~(Yandere) Pairing Protector~**_

Pada suatu hari di Reha Squad...

"Aku penasaran denganmu!" celetuk Zilong.

Girl-chan hanya terheran-heran. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pernah bilang akan menyediakan 'Jasa Membunuh Valir' secara gratis pada Yamagi. Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Zilong.

"Ooh soal itu? Yah, ada alasan pribadi untuk itu." jelas si ketua Garuchan.

Zilong kebingungan. "Hah? Alasan pribadi?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin nge-ship Yamagi dan Reha tanpa gangguan dari orang luar..." gumam gadis itu sambil tersenyum angker disertai aura hitam di tubuhnya dan juga backsound 'horororororo'.

'Oke fix. Cewek ini serem banget.' batin Zilong speechless.

* * *

 **Special Bonus:** **Tertimpa** **Barang**

"Cuaca hari ini sedang aneh ya. Kalau hujan biasa atau hujan salju aku bisa maklum, tapi kenapa harus hujan kertas?" tanya Akai bingung.

"Setidaknya tertimpa kertas lebih baik daripada tertimpa benda lain yang lebih berat, Paman Akai." celetuk Flore yang sedang bermain dengan Kopen.

Si panda segera melirik gadis kucing itu. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Soal itu..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-** (Dari fic Reha Squad Chapter 85.)

"Pulang yuk!" ajak Nigou.

"Tapi, ayahmu dan Paman Tumma belum-"

"Udahlah, kita pulang sendiri aja hari ini."

"Terserah kamu deh, Nigou."

* * *

Akhirnya mereka pulang bersama-sama.

"Hari ini banyak kejadian aneh ya?" tanya Ney.

"Itu kan karena kamu dapet nilai jelek hari ini, Ney." balas Nigou.

"Iya sih, tapi inget juga soal kartu As semua tadi." sambung Flore.

"Oh, itu lucu banget lho, Flore."

"Tapi, yang penting kita nggak kejatuhan sesuatu. Boneka kayu misal-"

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Itu apaan?" tanya Nigou yang baru saja tertimpa sesuatu.

"Boneka kayu." jawab Ney selagi mengambil boneka kayu itu.

"Kok ada boneka kayu jatuh dari langit ya? Kan nggak mungkin juga ada hujan peralatan." tanya Nigou.

"Udahlah, Nigou. Yang penting nggak ada benda berbahaya yang jatuh, palu misal-"

BUAGH!

Sebuah batu bata terbelah menjadi dua setelah mendarat di kepala Flore.

"Aduh, sakit." Flore mengambil pecahan batu bata itu sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol.

"Kok kayaknya kita apes banget ya hari ini?" tanya Nigou bingung.

"Iya, tapi yang penting kita nggak kejatuhan bahan-bahan mentah yang bau-"

PLEK!

Nigou dan Flore langsung shock ketika melihat Ney kejatuhan sebuah benda di kepalanya. Benda itu diambil dan mereka memperlihatkannya pada Ney.

"Daging kambiiiiiing!"

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Ya begitu deh..."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ight** **B** **lind** **C** **ensor** **(?)...**

* * *

Serah deh mau bilang apa... -w-/

Next Chapter about Halloween, just saying.

Review! :D


	172. Hay-lloween

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Oh well...**

 **Zen: *baru balik dari toilet.* "Kebetulan aku juga lapar sih." *ambil nasi kotaknya dan pergi.***

 **Tumma: *terima uangnya dengan wajah datar.* "Sama-sama."**

 **Federico: "Wani piro?" *nyodorin tangan tanda minta bayaran.***

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku juga belum pernah nyoba, tau bagian itu juga karena nggak sengaja liat status orang di FB... 'w'a**

 **Thundy: "Aku tidak mau mencobanya."**

 **Ikyo: "Aku hanya malas jika harus mengurus banyak anak." =_=**

 **Nggak resmi juga sih, entah apa pendapat Hendry kalau dia tau itu.**

 **Salem: "Entah, padahal biasanya dia suka gadoin lalapan..." =w= *aib kakakmu jangan diumbar oy!***

 **Mathias: "Aku masih tau diri untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **67** **: Ha** **y** **-lloween**

* * *

Ada tiga orang gila melakukan hal aneh.

 _When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

* * *

 _And if you wanna make friends at the ATM_

 _Do the Creep (hoo)_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

* * *

 _When you see a country peach, laying out at the beach_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

* * *

 _And when a fine PYT walks in front of your tree_

 _Do the Creep (hoo)_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

* * *

 _And when the judge is a hottie and you can't control your body_

 _Do the Creep (hah)_

Dor dor dor!

* * *

Raimundo yang menonton video itu merasa risih.

"Widih, rame banget!"

Dia melirik ke sebelahnya. "Liat apaan, Vience?"

"Ini lho, pernikahan artis yang ngundang sampe ribuan orang." jelas Vience. "Itu abis berapa duit ya?"

"Itu mah ngundang semua orang namanya." komentar Raimundo. "Kalau gue nikah nanti nggak usah ngundang banyak-banyak, duitnya mah dipake buat bulan madu aja. Mending ngundang orang-orang deket daripada rame tapi nggak ada yang gue kenal."

"Pffft. Dih, tampang kayak homo sok-sok'an ngomongin nikah. Punya cewek aja nggak." ejek Vience.

* * *

Tapi kemudian...

"Ampun ampun! Maafin gue, Mundo!" jerit Vience yang diikat di tengah api unggun.

* * *

Abaikan saja, itu cuma intro.

* * *

Pada malam Halloween di depan rumah Arie...

"Ini rumah kakaknya Ney ya? Besar juga." ujar Nigou kagum.

Anak itu tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya dan...

"Raaaaaawr!"

"Huwaaaah!"

Dan begitu dia berbalik, ternyata hanya Flore yang memakai kostum 'Panther' (eh?) sedang menertawakannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu?!" sembur Nigou pada Flore yang malah memeletkan lidah.

* * *

"Kenapa mereka memakai pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Molf yang memperhatikan kedua anak itu dari jendela.

"Aah, sepertinya kamu belum tau Halloween ya?"

Dia melirik Gluaria yang sedang menyiapkan semangkuk permen. "Halloween?"

"Sebuah hari dimana para manusia memakai kostum bermacam-macam dan saling berbagai manisan." Gluaria menaruh mangkuk permen di meja makan. "Biasanya anak-anak yang paling antusias, karena mereka bisa mendapatkan permen dengan mengatakan-"

"Trick or Treat!" Ney langsung nongol dengan kostum kaktus (?) dan membawa ember kecil.

Gluaria tertawa kecil. "Kamu semangat sekali, Ney."

"Tentu saja! Kapan lagi bisa dapat banyak permen?" celetuk Ney antusias.

Gluaria mengacak-acak rambut Ney dengan gemas, kemudian menyodorkan lima lolipop. "Nah, ini permen pertama kamu!"

Ney mengambilnya dengan wajah sumringah. "Makasih Bibi! Aku mau ketemu teman dulu ya!"

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Kemudian anak itu pergi.

Gluaria mulai teringat sesuatu. "Ah iya, kenapa kamu tidak ikut Zen dan Arie saja? Markas mereka mengadakan pesta lho. Coba kamu hampiri di luar, mungkin saja belum berangkat."

Molf hanya mengangguk dan beranjak pergi.

* * *

Kemudian dia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang (sepertinya) kesulitan berjalan.

"Aduh, susah juga ya jadi manusia. Jalan dengan dua kaki itu ribet."

"Mau kubantu?"

Anak itu sedikit kaget, tapi kembali tenang. "Oh, Tuan Molf. Aku bisa sendiri."

Dia sedikit terkejut saat anak itu tau namanya. "Kau tau dari ma-"

"Kamu kan sepupunya Tuan Arie."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

Anak itu mengangguk, kemudian Molf mencoba mengingat-ingat sambil memperhatikannya dengan teliti.

Rambut coklat, cek.

Mata hijau, cek.

Kulit coklat, cek.

Telinga Scottish Fold, cek.

Sebentar...

"Bukannya kau... Marlie? Kucing Scottish Fold itu?" tanya Molf memastikan.

Dia mengangguk. "Iya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berubah?"

Marlie mencembungkan pipi. "Ini semua karena ulah Tuan Zen yang meneteskan cairan aneh ke mangkuk minumanku, jadinya seperti ini."

Molf hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

"Duluan ya Kak!"

"Bentar, Ney!"

"Ya?"

Arie menghela nafas. "Jadi kaktus sih boleh saja, tapi kenapa durinya pakai jarum pentul, NEY?!"

"Memangnya salah ya kalau terlalu realistis?" tanya Ney polos.

Arie hanya facepalm. "Ya sudah, mending kamu samperin mereka sana! Entar kami nyusul!"

Ney pun segera berlari menghampiri kedua temannya, kemudian Arie melirik Zen yang sibuk menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Mau sampe kapan hah?! Masa harus nunggu sampe lima abad baru kelar?!" gerutu Arie sebal.

"Iye iye!" Zen menenteng sesuatu di punggungnya. "Jalan yuk!"

"Tunggu!"

Mereka berdua menengok ke sumber suara.

"Molf, kau bawa siapa?"

"Kucingmu. Coba kau tanya pada Zen."

Webek webek...

"ZEN, LU ABIS APAIN KUCING GUE HAH?!"

"Weits, santai." Zen menenangkan saudaranya yang udah emosi. "Kemarin aku minta ramuan Emy sedikit, terus kutetesin ke minumannya, dan taraaa! Tenang saja, ini cuma seminggu kok."

'Aku tidak tau apa harus merasa lega atau malah semakin ingin memukulnya...' batin Arie rada gondok.

* * *

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Nigou pada Ney yang baru keluar.

"Maaf ya! Tadi aku dibagi lolipop. Nih!" Ney menunjukkan lolipop yang dipegangnya.

"Kakakmu mana?" tanya Flore.

Ney hanya angkat bahu. "Katanya masih belum siap. Mending duluan aja yuk!"

* * *

Sementara di markas...

"Halloween~" seru Nana yang memakai skin 'Graveyard Party' bersemangat.

"Kostummu bagus." puji Cyclops dengan skin 'Exorcist'.

"Punyamu juga kok." balas Nana.

"Kalian jangan ngobrol dulu deh, ingat tujuan awal kita." timpal Diggie dengan skin 'Pigeoneer'.

"Iya juga sih..."

Kemudian mereka bertiga segera minggat.

* * *

Saat ini Thundy sedang gondok karena kostumnya.

Dia dipaksa memakai kostum Bowser, katanya biar serasi dengan Emy yang memakai kostum Bowsette.

Belum lagi ada 'Robin Hood kedua' (karena dia memakai kostum Persona 'si detektif berinisial AG' yang kebetulan juga bernama Robin Hood) yang meledeknya.

"Cieee~ Pasangan Bowser dan Bowsette!"

"Halt die Klappe, du fällst Robin Hood!"

"Kehehe..." Tumma terkekeh kecil, kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa orang yang baru datang dan melambaikan tangan. "Yo!"

Mereka balas melambaikan tangan.

"Eh? Aku baru pertama kali melihat dia." Tumma menunjuk gadis di belakang Molf.

Molf mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Ini Marlie."

"Lha kok bisa?"

"Karena Zen."

Tumma hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Kemudian datanglah Ney yang ingin memeluk Tumma, tapi malah ditahan Arie.

"Kalau mau pelukan pakailah kostum yang lebih aman. Aku tidak mau menanggung resiko ada yang tertusuk duri dari kostummu."

Ney hanya mencembungkan pipi.

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Nggak pakai kostum?" tanya Akai.

Mathias menggeleng dengan senyum bahagia. "Nggak, gue lagi bersyukur soalnya."

"Bersyukur buat apa?"

"Tahun ini Edgar lagi nggak bisa dateng, jadi gue nggak perlu takut dipaksa pake kostum yang aneh-aneh kayak tahun lalu..."

"Emangnya tahun lalu kenapa?"

"Gue dipaksa pake kostum putri duyung dan diceburin ke kolam renang." Mathias merasa ngenes saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"O-oh..." Akai langsung speechless.

"Tapi kalau pengen sih, gue bisa aja pake kostum bajak laut, tapi kostumnya ada di Denmark dan gue nggak sempet ambil."

"Kalau adikmu bagaimana?"

"Greeny? Oh, kebetulan dia sedang mood hari ini, jadi dia menyamakan penampilannya denganku."

Akai hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

"Jadi kita diundang?" tanya Vale.

"Katanya biar lebih rame." jawab Reha seadanya.

"Yo Panda!" sapa Clint pada Akai yang berada di depan gerbang bersama Mathias.

"Yo!" balas mereka berdua.

"Ngapain kalian di sini? Kok nggak pake kostum?"

"Ngobrol aja, soalnya kita lagi nggak niat ikutan pesta."

"Tarta-kun di sini nggak?" tanya Iris yang nyempil.

Mathias menunjuk kebun. "Dia lagi mahat labu di sono, samperin aja!"

Iris pun langsung tancap gas.

* * *

Ketika sampai di kebun, dia melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang mengajari Belerick memahat labu raksasa dengan menggunakan palu Grand Templar dan pedang besar. (Waduh!)

"Oh, hay Iris!" sapa Tartagus begitu menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya.

"Kamu dapat dari mana labu sebesar itu?"

"Tanam sendiri."

"Hah?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

Monika sedang mengalami masalah yang sama dengan Thundy: dipaksa memakai kostum yang tidak disukainya.

Sebenarnya dia mau pakai kostum Karina skin 'Black Pearl' yang sudah disiapkannya sejak bulan lalu, tapi sayangnya Alpha malah mengganti kostumnya dengan kostum milik Tatsuya (si protagonist Persona 2) dua hari sebelumnya. Selain itu...

"Nik, lepas saja eyepatch-nya."

Dia juga paling ogah buka eyepatch.

Alisa tau betul alasan dibalik hal itu, jadi dia memanggil Maurice untuk membujuk Monika agar melepas eyepatch-nya.

"Aku tidak mau membukanya."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mata kirimu?"

"..."

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Skakmat!

"Jangan ada rahasia di antara kita, aku perlu tau apa yang ada dibalik eyepatch itu."

Monika menghela nafas. "Baik. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, dan jangan coba-coba tertawa!"

Dia pun berbalik dan melepaskan eyepatch-nya, kemudian menghadap Maurice sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan. Maurice menurunkan tangan Monika perlahan untuk memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang ternyata berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Sebenarnya aku punya heterochrome, tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkannya."

"Hah? Kenapa? Menurutku itu indah."

"Kau tidak berca-"

"Tidak sama sekali." Maurice tersenyum lembut.

Monika hanya blushing. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo keluar." ajak Maurice.

Dan mereka berdua keluar kamar dan pergi ke tempat pesta untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

Yah, sepertinya hampir semua orang menikmati pesta Halloween hari ini.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Parallel or PaRara?**

"Hey Garcia, coba bikin pun dari nama asli Kaichou!" celetuk Tumma suatu hari.

"WOY!" sembur Alexia sewot.

"Tentu." Garcia mulai menerawang dan (sepertinya) mendapat ide. "Jika Rara(n) berada di dunia paralel, maka namanya akan menjadi PaRara(n)."

Tumma langsung kabur sambil ngakak selagi dikejar-kejar Alexia keluar ruangan.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **heme** **B** **azzoka** **C** **ostume** **(?)...**

* * *

Bagian intro berasal dari video dimana BTT nakutin-nakutin orang dengan lagu 'The Creep'. Aku nulis bagian itu sambil nonton video (yang udah di-download) itu berulang-ulang biar kocaknya dapet (walaupun gagal sih)... :v a

Bagian kostum Flore dan Ney sudah kugambar dan post di FB. Bagian Monika juga sih, tapi bedanya versi digiart.

Mathias emang pernah jadi bajak laut sebelumnya, kalau nggak salah di webcomic Hetalia Halloween 2011.

Bagian bonus itu karena teringat waktu guru IPA di SMP plesetin namaku jadi 'PaRara'. ^^a

Review! :D


	173. Devil's Gay Date (or Not?)

Balas Review! :D

 **SR:** **Well, itu hanya video saja.**

 **Tumma: "Bukan, itu untuk 'Akechi Goro'..."**

 **Mathias: "Kostum itu sudah kubakar keesokan harinya."**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Maksudku itu soal bagian mie-nya...**

 **Thundy: "Mendengar namanya saja sudah ribet..." =_=**

 **Hendry: "Aku tidak akan sekejam itu pada saudaraku, tapi mungkin aku akan menggoda Rendy agar cepat jadian dengan Ilia." ;)**

 **Salem: "Memang tidak ada, hanya saja aku agak risih karena Kak Naya itu vegetarian dan dia bisa saja menjadikan paprika sebagai lauk pengganti daging." (batin: "Maafkan aku Kak, tapi setidaknya hargailah adikmu yang bukan vegan ini...")**

 **Raimundo: "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak nyaman saja..." ._.**

 **Sebenarnya aku pengen karakter lain sih, tapi entah kenapa malah rada nge-blank... .w.a**

 **Arie: "Tolong jangan, takutnya malah kayak Molf nanti."**

 **Molf: "Memangnya ada yang salah dariku?"**

 **Arie: *memalingkan wajah.* "Ti-tidak, bukan apa-apa."**

 **Ohoho, itu rahasia~ *plak!***

 **Mathias: "Entah kenapa aku agak malas saja..."**

 **Tartagus: "Itu... Dari sebulan yang lalu..." 'w'a**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **68** **:** **Devil's Gay Date (or Not?)**

* * *

"YEAY! YEAY! YEAY!" Girl-chan loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Tuh anak kenapa coba?" tanya Andersen sweatdrop.

"Dia kegirangan cuma gara-gara kemaren EM-nya udah level 90." jawab Mathias seadanya.

Andersen makin sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Lebay amat..."

"Dia mah emang kayak gitu reaksinya kalau udah dapet apa yang dia pengen." jelas Mathias datar.

"Wuhuuu!" Si ketua Garuchan berhenti loncat-loncat. "Saatnya pesta! Aku sudah mengundang tamu spesial ke sini!"

Entah kenapa, Teiron yang mendengar itu merasa was-was. 'Kenapa aku punya firasat buruk saat dia mengatakan itu ya?'

"Teiron-nii~ Selamat ya!"

GLEK!

'Kenapa harus dia?!' batin Teiron shock setelah mengenali suara barusan.

* * *

"Aku tidak tau kalau Teiron punya adik." komentar Wiona yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Lisa menghela nafas. "Tapi sayangnya hubungan mereka tidak terlalu baik. Mereka itu tidak terlalu akur, tapi juga hampir tidak pernah bertengkar."

* * *

Itu aja intro-nya.

* * *

Tiga anak kecil sedang bermain lempar tangkap di halaman depan markas.

"Tangkap!" Nigou melemparkan bola pada Ney.

Tapi Ney gagal menangkapnya karena lemparan Nigou terlalu tinggi, sampai akhirnya bola itu ditangkap seseorang.

"Yeay! Kak Molf datang!" Ney berlari ke arahnya dan memeluk orang itu.

"Paman sedang apa di sini?" tanya Flore.

"Hanya mencari Zen." jawab Molf to the point.

Ney melepaskan pelukannya. "Yang terakhir kulihat, Kak Zen sedang meditasi di lantai dua."

"Terima kasih, aku akan ke sana." Molf memberikan bola yang dipegangnya pada Ney dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

Sesampainya di lantai dua, Molf melihat Zen sedang meditasi dengan khusyuk di dekat patung Morgana. Dia pun berniat menghampiri, tapi...

Zen yang merasa terganggu segera mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyerang Molf, tapi untungnya dia berhasil menahan serangan itu.

"Ma-maaf!" Zen menurunkan pedangnya. "A-aku tidak bermaksud menyerangmu, ini hanya refleks."

Molf menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sedang apa ke sini?" tanya Zen.

"Jalan-jalan, hanya berdua." jawab Molf to the point.

Zen sedikit terkejut. "Eh? Tumben. Kenapa?"

"Kemarin aku meminta saran dari Arie untuk belajar mengenal lebih baik orang lain, dan yang dia katakan adalah..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

"Jika kau memang ingin begitu, sebaiknya tanyakan saja si bodoh itu. Dia tau cara mengenal orang lebih baik dari yang kau pikirkan, bahkan mau sampe jadian pun juga nggak masalah buat dia."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

'Yang benar saja...' batin Zen speechless. "Tapi kalau emang itu mau-mu ya nggak masalah sih."

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi berdua ke sebuah taman bermain.

* * *

Begitu baru sampai, suara perut pun terdengar di antara mereka.

"Ehehe..." Zen cengengesan. "Aku belum sempat makan soalnya."

"Apa kau lupa bawa uang lagi kali ini?" tanya Molf yang mengingat kejadian di festival waktu itu.

"Sayangnya iya, hehe." Zen cengengesan lagi. "Aah, mungkin aku akan kemba-"

"Aku bawa uang kok." potong Molf. "Bibi Gluaria yang memberikannya."

"O-oh, oke."

Mereka pun pergi mencari tempat makan terdekat.

* * *

Begitu menemukan sebuah cafe dan masuk ke dalam...

"Lho? Zen(-pyon)?"

"Kalian!"

"Mereka siapa?"

Ternyata di sana juga ada Luthias dan Giro.

"Zen-pyon?"

"Ya?"

"Ngapain ke sini?"

"Molf mengajakku jalan-jalan dan aku kelaparan, jadi kami ke sini mau makan." jelas Zen.

"Kalian nyadar nggak kalau tempat ini khusus pasangan homo?" tanya Luthias risih.

Zen menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Homo itu apa?" tanya Molf datar.

Pasangan sejoli itu hanya facepalm.

"Terserah kalian deh."

* * *

Mereka pun duduk di salah satu meja kosong.

"Kau saja yang memesan, aku tidak bisa memilih."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan memesan yang murah karena aku takut uangmu tidak cukup."

Molf hanya menyetujui dengan anggukan, kemudian Zen memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

* * *

Setelah lama menunggu, pesanan mereka pun datang.

Zen yang makan duluan terheran-heran melihat Molf tidak ikut makan sama sekali. "Molf, makanlah."

"Aku ingin mencoba punyamu."

"Hah?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Zen hanya menghela nafas dan menyodorkan makanannya pada Molf yang mencobanya segigit.

"Ugh, kenapa terasa panas?"

"Kau ini. Aku sering makan yang pedas, dan lidahmu tidak terbiasa dengan itu."

"Begitu..." Molf sedikit menjulurkan lidah karena kepedesan.

"Sebaiknya kau minum dulu untuk mengurangi pedas." nasihat Zen.

Selagi Molf meminum jus-nya, Zen menatap bekas gigitan di makanannya dan menghela nafas lagi. Dia pun memilih untuk tetap memakannya.

"Kenapa kau memakan bekasku?" tanya Molf bingung.

Zen memalingkan wajah. "Aku hanya tidak mau membuang-buang makanan."

* * *

Sementara pasangan sejoli yang berada tak jauh dari kedua makhluk itu merasa risih.

"Gir, pulang aja yuk!" ajak Luthias.

Giro mengangguk setuju. "Ja."

Luthias pun meminta pelayan untuk membungkus sisa makanan mereka dan juga membayar, kemudian keduanya langsung pergi.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan, mereka pun menyelusuri taman bermain.

"Jadi, kau mau naik apa?"

Molf hanya menunjuk wahana roller coaster.

"Ehm, baiklah..."

* * *

Setelah satu putaran roller coaster kemudian...

"Zen."

"Ya?"

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di atas sebuah bukit dekat taman bermain.

"Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

"Oh, baguslah."

Hening sesaat.

Ehmm... Zen merasa canggung. "Hey Molf."

Yang bersangkutan menengok ke arahnya. "Ya?"

"Kau tau, aku merasa kita ini seperti sedang kencan." Zen menggaruk kepala. "Sebenarnya agak aneh karena kita ini sesama pria."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa risih jika aku, err..." Zen memainkan jari. "Menganggapmu lebih dari teman?"

Webek webek...

"Maksudmu?"

Zen merasa ngenes, dia sudah menduga Molf tidak tau apa-apa tentang masalah cinta.

Pantaskah jika kita menganggap Molf itu 'tidak peka'?

"Lupakan saja, aku hanya asal bicara." Zen memalingkan wajah. "Sebaiknya kuantar kau pulang, ini sudah hampir malam."

Molf hanya mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu?" tanya Hendry bingung begitu berpapasan dengan Zen yang baru balik.

Zen hanya menggeleng dengan senyum tipis. "Tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Sementara di rumah Arie...

"Jadi, bagaimana harimu dengan Zen?" tanya Gluaria.

"Biasa-biasa saja." jawab Molf. "Tapi ada sesuatu yang... Mengganjal di pikiranku."

"Apa itu?"

"Zen bilang padaku kalau dia menganggapku lebih dari teman."

Pluk!

BRUUUH!

Suara sisir jatuh dan semburan air pun sukses menjadi backsound di belakang mereka.

Oh, ternyata itu dari Tumma (yang mampir entah sejak kapan) sedang menyisir bulu Marlie (yang sudah kembali ke wujud semula) bersamaan dengan Arie yang menyemburkan teh-nya.

"Di-dia tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Tumma dengan wajah horror.

Gluaria tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya dia jatuh cinta padamu."

Arie mulai merasa janggal. "Tapi bu, Zen itu sudah pacaran dengan seorang manusia, dan aku tidak tau kabar terakhirnya setelah kejadian 'April Fool'."

"Mungkin mereka sudah putus." komentar Tumma seadanya. "Tapi apa alasannya?"

Arie hanya angkat bahu. "Aku juga bingung dengan itu."

"Haruskah kita tanyakan padanya?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak akan mau menjelaskannya."

Molf hanya terdiam karena dia memang tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Yah, mungkin Zen masih harus menunggu sampai Molf benar-benar mengerti, meskipun itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Brother or What?**

Tumma yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama Zen dan Arie teringat sesuatu. "Hey, kalau lagi ngumpul begini, rasanya seperti... Kalian tau kan?"

"Saudara." (Tumma dan Arie)

"Homo!" (Zen)

Webek webek...

Tumma hanya sweatdrop mendengar itu, sementara Arie mengeluarkan aura hitam di tubuhnya.

"Ngomong apa kau barusan?!"

"Gebukin aja Rie, biar Zen kapok!"

Zen langsung kaget dengan kemunculan seseorang di belakang Arie. "Hiii, si Alpha nongol dari mana?"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **yrano** **B** **ronto** **C** **aelus** **(?)...**

* * *

Aku udah pusing... -w-a

Sebenarnya aku rada nggak ikhlas nge-pair mereka, tapi ya gimana gitu... .w.a

Silakan tunggu tanggal 11 untuk Chapter selanjutnya, karena ada sesuatu yang akan kalian ketahui nantinya... 'w'/

Review! :D


	174. ArtiCleaner

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Makasih. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **Arguhon: Oh oke, berjuanglah... ^^/ Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Terkadang masangin orang-orang tertentu itu bawaannya gimana gitu... 'w'a**

 **Teiron: "Itu bukan Lisa woy! Yang jadi tamu itu adek gue!" *stress.***

 **Thundy: "Bah, lupakan saja." =w=**

 **Salem: "Kak Naya itu pelahap segala jenis sayur dan buah, bahkan yang paling aneh untuk dimakan mentah-mentah sekalipun..." .v./**

 **Arie: "Tidak, hanya takut sifatnya tertular saja."**

 **Luthias: "Jangan tanyakan padaku siapa pembuatnya..." ._./**

 **Zen: "Hey, aku masih tau batas soal makanan! Kalau makan di tempat umum tuh biasanya makanan yang pakai sambel atau Bon Cabe." *mengunyah jalapeno dengan brutal.* "Dan soal Meila... Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang..."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **69** **: ArtiCleaner**

* * *

"Kaichou, nonton film yuk!" ajak Vivi.

"Eh? Boleh aja." balas Girl-chan datar.

Tiba-tiba Mathias nongol dari belakang si ketua Garuchan. "Heeeh? Padahal hari ini aku mau traktir kamu kue cokelat lho~"

Gadis itu pun berpikir keras, dan akhirnya...

"Sorry ye, nggak jadi ikut... Tangan Mathy megang dadaku nih..." Girl-chan hanya blushing, sementara Mathias yang memeluknya malah memeletkan lidah.

'Setan alas lu, Kambing!' umpat Vivi dalam hati.

* * *

Ehem! Intro-nya udah kan?

* * *

 _ **~Kitty in the Bag~**_

Nigou hanya menatap datar sejumput benda berbulu yang keluar dari dalam tas Flore.

"Nee, Flore."

Yang bersangkutan sedang membuat origami dengan Ney dan hanya menyahut tanpa menengok. "Ya?"

"Lihat sini deh."

Flore menengok dan melihat Nigou memegang seekor kucing berbulu hitam.

"Lho, Black Jack? Kamu masuk tasku lagi?" tanya Flore.

"Meong." balas kucing itu.

Ney ikut menengok dan hanya speechless melihatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kau tau dimana Black Jack? Dia menghilang lagi." tanya Naoto 'si kucing'.

"Sebentar." Alpha membuka GPS dan melacak microchip pada kalung Black Jack, tapi dia malah memasang wajah datar setelah melihat lokasi kucing itu. "Terjadi lagi..."

"Kenapa?" Naoto ikut memperhatikan layar GPS.

"Sepertinya dia menyelinap ke dalam tas Flore lagi, harus ada yang menjemputnya." Kemudian Alpha melirik Thundy yang kebetulan membawa Greif. "Hey Thun, sini deh!"

Yang bersangkutan datang menghampiri. "Apaan?"

"Black Jack di sekolah Flore setelah menyelinap ke dalam tasnya lagi, bisa minta Greif jemput dia?"

"Itu bukan masalah!" seru Greif. "Tapi aku tidak tau tempatnya."

Tiba-tiba seekor burung muncul. "Aku tau!"

"Oh baguslah. Tolong pandu Greif ya, Firen."

"Baik."

* * *

Back to the Children...

"Perlukah kita pulangkan dia?" tanya Ney.

"Heeeh? Gimana caranya? Bel masuk tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" balas Flore panik.

"Tapi kita nggak bisa biarin dia di tasmu terus, Flore." timpal Nigou. "Kalau ada pemeriksaan dadakan gimana? Kamu mau Bibi Rilen dipanggil ke sekolah?"

"Permisi."

Mereka bertiga menengok dan mendapati kepala seekor Griffin biru menyembul di jendela.

Nigou langsung bersembunyi di belakang Ney karena takut dipatuk.

"Lho, kamu kenapa Nigou?" tanya Ney bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu. Aku ke sini mau jemput kucingnya." jelas Greif.

"Meong." Black Jack melompat dari satu meja ke meja lain, sampai akhirnya tiba di jendela tempat kepala Greif menyembul. Dia menaiki kepala Griffin itu, kemudian merosot turun ke punggungnya yang sudah terpasang tas khusus dan masuk ke dalam tas itu.

"Nah, saatnya pulang." Greif pun terbang meninggalkan ketiga anak itu.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang...

"Lain kali jangan menyelinap lagi. Kasihan ibumu nanti." nasihat Firen yang bertengger di punggung Greif.

"Meong."

* * *

 _ **~New Look~**_

Tartagus hanya terdiam dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Niatnya pengen nyari Iris tapi malah ketemu kakeknya, udah gitu tampilannya berubah total pula.

"Ha-halo, Sensei. Tampilannya bagus banget hari ini."

Kemudian dia mulai mundur perlahan dan segera kabur saat itu juga.

* * *

 _ **~Permen~**_

"Jika permen mint terbuat dari mint, dan permen butterscotch terbuat dari... Mentega... Dan scotch...? Lalu permen Eevee terbuat dari apa?" tanya Alexia yang sedang makan di McD bersama kedua temannya.

"Tolong hati-hati dengan 'morbid joke' itu, ada anak kecil di sini." Daren menunjuk sebelahnya dengan sendok es krim.

Musket yang sedang mengoleksi mainan dari kemasan 'Happy Meal' merasa tersinggung. "Hey!"

* * *

 _ **~Kapal Terbang?~**_

Di taman kota, ada Lammermoor bersaudara yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursi taman.

"Kak, ada kapal terbang tuh!" celetuk Edward yang sedang memperhatikan langit.

"Pesawat kali, bukan kapal terbang!" balas Edgar cuek sambil mengecek chat di handphone-nya.

Edward malah manyun. "Kalau pesawat mah aku juga tau, tapi ini kapal terbang Kak!"

"Apaan sih? Lu salah lihat kali!" komentar Edgar sebal.

"Apanya yang salah lihat? Tuh, lihat aja sendiri!" Edward menunjuk ke arah langit.

Edgar menengok ke arah langit dan langsung kaget. "Waduh!"

Ternyata 'kapal terbang' yang dimaksud adalah perahu besar yang memiliki sepasang sayap pesawat.

* * *

 _ **~Salah Kaprah~**_

Salem itu kalau sedang sensitif atau paranoid dengan sesuatu, dia bisa salah kaprah.

"Wah, besar sekali! Ini punya Kak Naya?"

"Iya. Ini kualitas terbaik."

Salem menguping dari balik pintu kamar dimana di dalam ada Naya dan Chilla.

"Mau icip dong!"

"Kamu kan juga punya."

"Tapi punya Kak Naya lebih besar, pasti lebih enak!"

"Ya sudah. Aku buka ya."

"Kalian jangan macam-macam di sini!" Salem langsung menyelonong masuk, tapi...

"Lho? Kenapa, Salem?"

"Eeh?!"

Ternyata Naya dan Chilla sedang membicarakan melon.

* * *

Tapi ternyata, Salma juga bisa salah kaprah dengan sesuatu.

'Hari ini masak apa ya?' batin Salma yang sedang berada di supermarket untuk belanja bahan makan siang.

"Cuy cuy, liat deh. Dada-nya gede men, yahud nih."

"Tapi gue lebih suka paha-nya. Mulus cuy, seger pasti."

"Woy, jamban karatan! Nggak sopan ngomongin cewek kayak gitu! Dasar-"

Omelan Salma langsung terputus karena tak taunya...

"Eh?"

Salma malah mendapati dua orang pria yang sedang memilah ayam segar.

* * *

 _ **~Terrible Mistake~**_

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Moku ngambek sampai mewarnai rambutnya menjadi coklat. Dan percaya atau tidak, penyebabnya adalah adiknya Teiron.

* * *

Semuanya berawal saat Teira sedang jalan-jalan di depan markas Reha dan melihat seseorang yang dikenalinya sedang mengurus kebun.

"Teiron-nii~" Dia langsung main peluk pemuda itu, tapi...

"Teira, lihat dulu siapa yang kau peluk! Itu bukan aku!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung mendongak dan mendapati Moku yang memasang wajah sebal, sementara Teiron yang asli sedang melambaikan tangan dengan wajah skeptis di belakang mereka.

"Are? Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Teira polos.

"Kakakmu di sono!" Moku menunjuk belakangnya dengan jari tengah.

Teira melirik ke belakang Moku dan kebingungan. "Lho? Teiron-nii ada dua?"

"Yang kau peluk itu temanku..." jelas Teiron risih.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Dengarkan aku, Cupcake Freak! Aku sudah muak dengan kemiripan kita, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengakhiri ini! Aku akan mewarnai rambutku dan jangan coba-coba bertanya apa alasannya, mengerti?!"

"Iya iya..."

* * *

 _ **~Bencong~**_

"Ugh, gue males banget lewat sini..." keluh Salem.

"Lho, kenapa Sal?" tanya Rendy bingung.

"Katanya jam segini suka ada bencong mangkal di sini. Gue sama Edgar pernah digodain sama mereka. Untung Kak Naya sama Chilla nggak ikut saat itu, kalau iya mereka pasti bakalan nanya yang aneh-aneh." jelas Salem.

"Gue belum pernah liat bencong sih, emang kayak gimana tampangnya?" tanya Rendy penasaran.

"Bayangin aja Giro versi kemayu, dijamin lu bakalan jijik deh."

* * *

Di suatu tempat di Austria...

"Hasyiuh!"

Seorang pria aristokrat berambut coklat berhenti memainkan piano-nya ketika mendengar bersin barusan. "Lho, kamu sakit?"

"Nein, hanya bersin biasa." balas Giro seadanya. 'Entah siapa yang ngomongin gue barusan, tapi kok rasanya pengen tabokin ya?'

"Ya sudah, ayo lanjutkan lagi." Pria itu melanjutkan permainan piano-nya.

"Baik, Roderich-pyon." Giro melanjutkan permainan biola-nya.

* * *

Back to Salem and Rendy...

Semakin lama mereka berjalan, suasana di sana mulai terasa mencekam.

Tak lama kemudian, keduanya melihat kerumunan bencong tak jauh di depan mereka.

Kerumunan itu melihat mereka dan segera menghampiri.

"Oh no, aku harus pergi sebentar, nanti aku akan mencari cara menolongmu." Rendy langsung mundur.

"Hey!"

Salem tak sempat lari karena salah satu bencong itu memeluknya dari belakang dan para bencong lainnya ikut memeluk.

* * *

"Itu akan berlangsung cukup lama..." gumam Rendy yang bersembunyi di semak-semak.

"Perlukah kita menolongnya?" tanya Hendry yang muncul di balik pohon.

"Ya, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Ehmm, baiklah."

* * *

Di saat para bencong sibuk menggoda Salem, ada seorang berjubah yang mendatangi mereka. Salah satu dari bencong itu mendekatinya dan ketika orang tadi membuka tudung jubahnya...

Para bencong langsung berteriak dan kabur kocar-kacir.

Rendy keluar dari persembunyiannya dan hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena...

"Yap, sudah kuduga. Dia pasti akan pingsan..."

"Sepertinya aku berlebihan..."

Ternyata Salem sudah pingsan dengan mulut mengeluarkan nyawa setelah melihat sosok tak terlihat di balik jubah tersebut.

Rendy menghela nafas dan membopong Salem di pundaknya. "Ayo pergi."

Mereka pun berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian di tempat yang sama...

"Tumben ya sepi, biasanya tempat ini rawan bencong." celetuk Teiron yang sedang jalan bareng Tumma dan Zen.

"Oh, kau belum tau kejadian itu ya?" tanya Tumma.

Teiron mengangkat alis. "Kejadian apa?"

"Katanya para bencong pada takut mangkal di sini gara-gara melihat sosok tak terlihat yang memakai jubah." jelas Tumma.

'Tunggu dulu! Minggu lalu kan Rendy minjem jubahku, katanya buat jaga-jaga kalau ada bahaya. Jangan bilang dia pake itu buat-' Zen langsung terbelalak setelah menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa, Zen?" tanya Tumma.

"A-aku rasa aku tau sesuatu, tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu benar. Aku akan tanyakan Rendy nanti, mungkin saja dia lebih tau." Zen langsung terbang meninggalkan kedua temannya.

Mereka berdua pun hanya saling berpandangan dengan wajah bingung.

"Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Teiron penasaran.

Tumma hanya angkat bahu dengan wajah datar.

(Note: Ini kepikiran aja pas rumahku didatangi bencong. Tapi serius ya, rumahku nggak dekat Taman Lawang, oke?)

* * *

 _ **~Shopping with Grandma~**_

Maurice terlihat sedang murung dan memakai beanie berwarna pelangi.

"Maurice, kau serius memakai itu? Nenekku akan datang sebentar lagi lho." tanya Monika bingung.

"Aku tau, aku tau. Tapi sindromku muncul lagi." Maurice memegangi kepalanya dengan aura suram.

"Boleh kulihat?"

"Ja-jangan! Aku malu..."

"Ayolah, beanie itu malah lebih buruk dari sindrom-mu."

"Ba-baiklah..." Maurice mulai melepas beanie-nya dan memperlihatkan sepasang telinga serigala di kepalanya.

"Itu lebih baik." Monika mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan lembut. "Aku akan membelikanmu steak untuk makan malam nanti, oke?"

Maurice hanya mengangguk pelan.

* * *

"Are? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Kivosya bingung begitu melihat aksen serigala pada Maurice yang bersembunyi di belakang Monika.

"Sindrom para Werewolf, ini sudah ketiga (atau empat) kalinya dia mengalami hal itu." jelas Monika.

"Hooh, begitu." Kivosya mendekati Maurice dan mencubiti pipinya. "Kau tau, Nenek sangat ingin memelihara serigala, tapi entah kenapa Nenek senang sekali jika punya serigala seimut ini."

"Ugh, sakit..." Maurice hanya meringis dicubiti.

'Yah, setidaknya Nenek menyukainya...' batin Monika lega.

* * *

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Mall.

"Kelihatannya nenekmu senang sekali belanja..." gumam Maurice.

"Ya begitulah, tua-tua berjiwa muda." balas Monika seadanya. "Kau tau, sebenarnya aku jarang belanja, tapi kalau disuruh ikut sih ya mau nggak mau ikut aja deh."

"Nah, kalau mau lihat-lihat silakan, nanti kita berkumpul lagi di depan kasir ya." ujar Kivosya yang beranjak pergi.

Kedua orang lainnya berjalan ke tempat lain.

* * *

Kruyuuuk~

"Mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Monika.

Maurice hanya mengangguk pelan.

Monika pun membelikan dua potong sosis berukuran besar untuk Maurice. "Untukmu saja semua, aku sudah makan."

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kasir.

* * *

"Tolong bungkus semua ya." pinta Kivosya.

"Baik, bu." balas si penjaga kasir.

Maurice tak sengaja melihat sebuah baju yang menarik perhatiannya, sweater biru dengan gambar siluet serigala.

"Kamu mau itu? Bilang saja sama Nenek, duitnya nggak usah ganti." usul Monika.

"Ti-tidak! A-aku hanya melihatnya saja!" balas Maurice gelagapan dengan wajah memerah. "La-lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Percayalah, aku yakin Nenek tidak akan keberatan."

Kivosya yang melihat mereka hanya tertawa riang. "Ahaha, mereka benar-benar pasangan yang imut~"

* * *

Dan pada akhirnya, Monika dan Kivosya benar-benar membelikan sweater itu dan Maurice mau tidak mau hanya menerimanya.

"I-ini agak kebesaran..." gumam Maurice saat mencoba sweater itu, lengannya kepanjangan dan lubang lehernya terlalu besar.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga akan muat sendiri saat kamu bertumbuh besar." ujar Kivosya. "Dia imut sekali ya, benar kan Monika?"

"Iya." balas Monika singkat.

* * *

Sepulangnya...

"Umm..." Grayson hanya terdiam sesaat.

Kivosya tersenyum manis selagi menekan pipi Maurice dengan jari. "Oh Grayson. Kau tau, keponakanmu ini benar-benar imut. Aku rasa tidak ada salahnya dia dijadikan cucu baruku, benar kan Maurice?"

"I-iya, Ne-Nenek." balas Maurice canggung.

'Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu bersama...' batin Grayson speechless.

* * *

 _ **~Bana-Nugget?~**_

Mira terheran-heran melihat sesuatu yang menyerupai nugget berselimut cokelat di atasnya. "Kaichou, itu apa?"

"Oh, itu hanya kue. Dibagi sama sepupuku, sisa jualan dia di sekolah katanya." jelas Girl-chan.

"Boleh aku coba?" pinta Mira.

"Tentu." balas gadis itu datar.

Mira pun mencoba salah satu. "Hmm. Rasanya enak juga. Isinya apa ya?"

Girl-chan memutar mata. "Katanya sih pisang."

Mira terkejut. "Heeeh? Bagaimana membuatnya?"

Si ketua Garuchan hanya angkat bahu. "Orang bukan aku yang buat."

* * *

 _ **~Sporty Technician~**_

"Orang yang terlalu berkutat dengan teknisi itu tidak suka olahraga."

Alpha yang mendengar itu merasa tersinggung.

'Dia belum tau saja aku jago baseball.' Kemudian dia menghampiri Mathias. "Thias, pinjem Megabat lu dong."

"Buat apaan?"

"Pinjem aja."

Mathias pun menyerahkan Megabat-nya. "Nih!"

"Makasih."

Kemudian Alpha berjalan menghampiri Primarin dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat Megabat milik Mathias dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"CYCLING HOMERUN!"

Dan gadis itu pun langsung mental keluar jendela.

* * *

 **Pesan moral untuk hari ini: Jangan asal membicarakan orang lain jika tidak tau yang sebenarnya.**

* * *

 _ **~Badword~**_

Luthias sedang marah-marah karena tumpukan tugas makalahnya yang ditaruh di lantai perpustakaan malah dikencingin para anak kucing.

"Asdfghjkl! Perke-"

"Ehem!"

Dan tak taunya ada Paman Grayson di belakang.

SRIIIIING!

"Luthias, kamu mau bilang apa barusan?" tanya pria itu sambil mengusap bilah rapier-nya.

"Pe-perkedel kok, Paman. Bisa ajarin bikinnya nggak?" pinta Luthias yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena nyaris ketauan sambil memegang sekeranjang kentang (yang entah sejak kapan dan dari mana dapatnya).

"Ooh. Paman kira mau mengumpat, kan tidak baik didengar anak-anak. Ya sudah, sini Paman ajarkan."

* * *

 _ **~Karma~**_

"Mama percaya karma nggak?" tanya Flore suatu hari.

Lisa yang sedang menyetrika melirik ke arahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Katanya setiap perbuatan itu ada balasannya, tapi kenapa Kak Moku masih belum membalas perasaanku sampai sekarang ya?"

Lisa berusaha keras menahan tawa setelah mendengar pertanyaan polos Flore barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Jomblo Kece~**_

Trio T sedang makan di warteg ketika ada pengamen yang datang.

"Jomblo itu kece~"

Awalnya mereka hanya cuek, tapi...

"Kece... Kecepiaaaan~"

BRUUUUH!

Teiron dan Thundy langsung menyemburkan minumannya, sementara Tumma malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

 _ **~The Reactions of Nickname~**_

Sang ketua Garuchan ini mempunyai banyak reaksi jika dipanggil dengan nama yang berbeda.

* * *

"Yo Rara!" sapa Reha yang hanya dibalas dengan lambaian tangan dari temannya di depan markas.

* * *

"Hay Garu!" sapa Hibatur tanpa dosa, dan yang bersangkutan hanya memasang senyum miris karena kebiasaan temannya itu.

* * *

"Lho, Dewa Ra." celetuk Georgewt ketika mereka tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah plaza.

"Oh, George of the Jungle." balas gadis itu datar, padahal aslinya pengen gebukin.

* * *

"Menurut lu nama lengkap Kaichou tuh siapa?"

"Mungkin Rara Jongrang, atau Nyi Rara Kidul?"

Yang bersangkutan merasa gondok dan segera pergi keluar.

"Pak Mino, pinjem palu-nya dong!"

Kemudian dia balik lagi dengan palu pinjaman.

"FEEL THE FIRE OF RAGE!"

Dan kedua bocah spiky itu pun berakhir mengenaskan dengan benjolan besar di kepala mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Kitty Dance Aftermatch~**_

Seorang gadis tomboi terlihat sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di layar handphone-nya.

"Kamu lihat apa, Kimmy?"

Gadis itu tersentak sesaat ketika seorang ksatria mendatanginya dan buru-buru menyembunyikan handphone-nya. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Setelah ksatria itu pergi, Kimmy mengeluarkan lagi handphone-nya dan menyeringai ketika melihat video yang direkamnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kirim video-nya ah."

* * *

Di markas Reha...

"Menurutmu mereka bakalan malu nggak kalau lihat ini?"

"Kayaknya sih."

"Lihat apaan?" Pertanyaan Alucard barusan sukses mengagetkan Clint dan Zilong.

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Serah deh."

Setelah Alucard pergi, mereka berdua kembali melihat video itu dan menyimpulkan satu hal.

"Tig(asli) itu badan gede hati Hello Kitty."

* * *

At Avelon Mansion...

"Del, menurutmu dia imut nggak?" Jioru menunjukkan apa yang didapatnya.

Adelia melihatnya dan terkejut. "Itu Kyo? Aku tidak tau dia bisa menari seperti itu."

Sementara itu, Ikyo sedang pundung di pojokan karena harga dirinya telah dijatuhkan dengan kejamnya.

* * *

Di kediaman Lammermoor...

"Kak Salem, lihat ini deh!" Edward menunjukkan sesuatu.

Salem melihatnya sekilas dan mengerutkan kening. "Kamu dapat dari mana video ini?"

"Tadi aku iseng buka chat Kak Edgar terus ada yang ngirim video ini."

Salem mulai merasakan firasat buruk. "Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang juga."

"Kenapa Kak?" tanya Edward bingung.

Tiba-tiba suasana di sekitar mereka berubah suram.

"Jelaskan padaku video apa yang kalian lihat."

Mereka berdua perlahan menengok ke belakang dan...

"KABUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

* * *

Di markas Garuchan...

"Nee, gimana jadinya ya kalau pasangan kalian lihat ini? Kayaknya mereka bakalan malu nih!"

"Woy Kambing, sini lu! Hapus tuh video sekarang juga!"

Dan kejar-kejaran ala Scooby-Doo pun terjadi.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Pocky Kiss**

Aku mau pulaaaaaang~

Serius, aku mau pulang!

Orang bilang kalau ada perempuan dan laki-laki yang sedang berduaan di tempat sepi, akan ada orang ketiga berupa setan.

Nah, sekarang lihat saja Kak Lucy dan Federic yang sedang berduaan di dekatku. Berarti aku ini setan dong?

"Otou-chan! Katanya mau pocky, nih!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kak Lucy menyodorkan sekotak pocky rasa cokelat padaku.

* * *

Jadi begini, beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kak Lucy memenangkan sebuah kontes. Begitu mendengar berita tersebut, aku dan Federic langsung meminta traktir padanya (dengan berdiri di luar jendela kamarnya sambil memegang papan bertuliskan 'Traktirannya dong!').

Dan hari ini, dia menepati permintaan kami dengan membeli makanan-makanan kecil, termasuk pocky tadi.

Karena rasanya tidak mungkin menikmatinya di markas (Ayo taruhan, suasananya pasti sedang rame!), jadi kami bertiga memutuskan untuk menyantapnya di sebuah gudang kecil yang merupakan secret base milik Federic.

Yah, setidaknya kakakku menepati janjinya.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi aku ngotot ingin pulang ya?

"Biar aku yang buka."

Aku meraih kotak itu dan membukanya, aku juga melihat Federic membuka kotak kemasan macaron yang tadi dibelikan Kak Lucy bersamaan dengan pocky itu.

Setelah membuka pocky itu, aku mengambil sebatang pocky sebelum menyerahkannya pada kedua orang itu dan mereka langsung mengambil isinya.

Aku melihat Kak Lucy yang terus memperhatikan kalender selagi mengambil pocky bagiannya. Aku juga ikut memperhatikan ke arah yang sama, tepat pada angka 11 yang tertera di sana. Sesekali aku melirik Federic yang sedang menikmati macaron merah muda.

Sepertinya bakal seru nih.

"Federic, kamu tau pocky games?"

Tuh kan! Ini yang kutunggu-tunggu!

Tanganku diam-diam merogoh ke bawah meja tempat makanan itu diletakkan dan meraih sebuah handycam.

Eits, jangan salah sangka dulu! Aku tidak mencurinya dari Kak Lucy ya, memangnya aku ini Iris?! Justru dia-lah yang memintaku merekam hal-hal itu. (Dasar Ratu Fujo!)

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku hampir menolak permintaannya jika dia tidak mengancamku dengan menyebarkan foto-foto 'mesra' BaKaichou dan 'pria-sinting-yang-suaranya-kayak-kambing' yang dia (dan Emy) sudah kumpulkan dengan susah payah.

Intinya, aku tidak mau tanggung jawab jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Ehem, kembali ke situasi sekarang.

Federic hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. Kak Lucy tersenyum lebar sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya pada cowok itu dan di tangannya terdapat sebatang pocky berselimut cokelat di salah satu sisinya. "Tertarik, hm?"

Aaaaaah, lamaaaa! Dasar banci, cepatlah sedikit!

"Ayo, siapa takut!"

Naaah, begitu dong!

Diam-diam kunyalakan handycam yang kusembunyikan di dekat tumpukan kotak makanan, tentu saja agar mereka tidak mengetahui kalau aku diam-diam merekam mereka. Bisa runyam nanti!

Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan Kak Lucy dan Federic memasukkan pocky ke mulut mereka?! Curaang! Ulangi lagi!

Sekarang Kak Lucy sudah menggigit satu bagian pocky di mulutnya diikuti Federic yang langsung menggigit dua kali sekaligus, kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut dan berusaha mendorong tubuh salah satu lawannya agar tidak mendekati bibir.

My God, cepatlah! Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di sini!

Sekarang mereka menggigit bagian pocky di depan mulut mereka secara bersamaan, jarak bibir mereka pun semakin dekat.

Kalau tidak salah, Mathias (si 'pria-sinting-yang-suaranya-kayak-kambing' yang tadi sempat kusebut) pernah bilang kalau pocky games itu akan menjadi seru jika jarak bibir kedua pemainnya semakin dekat. Sepertinya ini yang diincar oleh Iris. Pikirannya kan super liar.

Tapi kalau kupikir, kenapa Iris tidak mencobanya sendiri dengan Arta? Mereka kan cocok.

Tolong jangan beritahu mereka soal ini, aku tidak mau dikejar-kejar Kazuma-san beserta pasukan hewannya.

Uuuh, tadi mereka sudah sampai dima- Hah? Sudah sampai di sana?!

Lihatlah bagaimana Federic memegangi dagu kakakku yang seperti menahannya agar tidak lepas, bahkan sekarang mereka tinggal dua- Tidak, satu gigitan lagi! Dan mereka tinggal-

Eh?

Aku mau pulaaaaang!

Kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang, atau mungkin kalian justru akan mengutukku karena mendapat pemandangan yang menurut kalian menggiurkan.

Ya, aku melihat mereka saling berciuman.

Kak Lucy, dan Federic, saling menempelkan bibirnya, di depanku.

Mereka masih menempelkan bibir. Ekspresinya juga terlihat sesuai, dengan ekspresi Kak Lucy yang terlihat kaget dan ekspresi Federic yang terlihat begitu nakal (menurutku).

Hei Kak, boleh aku panggil Nii-san sekarang? Dia harus melihat ini. Oh, atau mungkin kuberitahu Hikari juga lain kali, dia pasti akan langsung menuntut Federic saat itu juga.

Dan mari kita lihat apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Federic memegangi kedua pipi kakakku yang memerah begitu pekat dan langsung mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dekat, Kak Lucy melingkari leher Federic dengan kedua lengannya, dan tubuh mereka saling menempel.

Inilah alasan kenapa dari tadi aku mau pulang! Pemandangan ini menodai mataku!

Dasar Ratu Fujo sinting! Kalau saja dia tidak memintaku merekam saat-saat mereka bermain pocky games, aku pasti sudah tidur di markas!

Untungnya penderitaan ini segera berakhir, karena kulihat Kak Lucy dan Federic menyudahi cumbuan mereka. Seutas benang tipis itu terlihat menyambungi lidah mereka dan uap-uap air keluar dari mulut mereka yang terbuka sedikit lebar.

Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai, jadi aku matikan saja handycam dan juga meraih sebuah macaron berwarna hijau muda yang sepertinya terabaikan karena pocky games barusan.

Tapi, kenapa ekspresi mereka seperti ekspresi sepasang kekasih yang baru saja melakukan 'itu' ya?

Kepalan tangan Kak Lucy langsung menyerang dagu Federic dengan serangan uppercut dan hal itu membuatku terkikik geli. Rasakan itu, Banci!

"Bodoh!" umpat Kak Lucy sambil terus memukuli tubuh Federic yang terus mengaduh kesakitan. "Tadi kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku!"

Eh, tunggu? Ciuman pertama?

Federic terdiam sesaat selagi memandangi kakakku yang cemberut di depannya. "I-itu... Ciuman pertamaku juga..."

Semburat merah muncul di wajah mereka dan terlihat jelas olehku.

Malu berat sepertinya.

"Heeeiii! Kalian mesra sekali ya, sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku!"

Sepasang iris coklat dan merah-hijau itu melirik ke arahku.

Aku sengaja berkata begitu karena dari tadi mereka melakukan pocky games tanpa menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. Memangnya ada orang yang santai-santai saja kalau ditinggal sendiri?!

"Otou-chan, apa kau tidak melakukan hal-hal mencurigakan?" tanya Kak Lucy dengan suara pelan (entah antara malu atau takut).

Aku hanya menggeleng sambil mencomot sebatang pocky cokelat dari kotaknya.

Ehm, tunggu...

Kenapa Federic menatapku seperti itu ya?

Dan kenapa ada aura hitam di tubuhnya?

Whooops! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang juga!

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan** **T** **rojan** **B** **ugs** **Cree** **(?)...**

* * *

Ya ya ya... ~(-w-)~

Yah, bagian bonus-nya rada gitu deh... -w-a

Untuk Chapter depan, silakan kasih pertanyaan sebanyak yang kalian mau untuk 'EV' Twins (tau kan siapa? Yang ultah bulan September lalu lho.), tapi nggak jamin akan masuk semua ya. 'v'/

Review! :D


	175. Questions for Twins

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Yah, begitu deh... -w-/**

 **Mathias: *tangkis pake Megabat.***

 **Tartagus: "Serem banget, kayak seseorang di Overwatch..."**

 **Salem: "Ya pasti beda lha! Coba sebutin siapa cewek paling sial yang lu tau!"**

 **Teiron: "Jangan tanya aku, dan..." *panggil Golem.* "Jangan coba-coba menggoda Flore!"**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku rasa kau perlu memahami setiap bagian di fic ini pelan-pelan karena ada beberapa bagian dari Review-mu yang... Sedikit nonsense.**

 **Arie: "Maksudku, kalau Marlie sifatnya kayak Molf, aku nggak jamin bisa mengurusnya."**

 **Marlie: "Meong?" (Karena apa?)**

 **Arie: "Maaf, itu cukup rumit untuk dijelaskan, oke?"**

 **Marlie: *masih tidak mengerti.***

 **Sebenarnya aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa Zen dan Meila putus, tapi itu untuk Chapter depan... .w./**

 **Greif: "Aku bisa menyamarkan aura keberadaan, jadi orang biasa tidak bisa melihatku."**

 **Tartagus: "Maaf, sebenarnya yang berubah itu... Kazuma-sensei." *merinding.* "Dan, bisa panggil Arta untuk sekarang? Yah, aku hanya ingin merasa lebih nyaman jika dipanggil seperti itu."**

 **Giro: "Begitulah..." ._.**

 **Aku tinggal di wilayah Jakarta Selatan, tepatnya Kecamatan Pasar Minggu. 'w'/**

 **Maurice: "Ehmm... 16..." ._.**

 **Mathias: "Ini?" *nunjukin Megabat-nya.* "Cuma senjata cadangan. Dan aku tidak berani melakukan 'itu', oke?"**

 **Flore: "Hah? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Paman Luthias? Sepertinya tidak ada..." 'w'a**

 **Soal si Tig(asli)... Coba ubah kata dalam kurung ke Bahasa Inggris dan silakan googling hasilnya. Aku nggak jamin lho ya... -w-/**

 **Federico: "Itu cuma gudang nggak terpakai, jadi aku sering mampir ke situ."**

 **Alexia: "Well, cewek kayak dia bisa aja lolos dari tuduhan."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

 **Note: Kalau boleh meralat, Eevee itu... Nama Pokemon.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **70** **:** **Questions for Twins**

* * *

Jadi, ini Chapter special khusus si kembar. Udah, itu aja.

* * *

 **1.** **Halo, kenalin diri kalian dong!**

"Hendry Espada Volante."

"A-ah... Rendy Espada Volante."

* * *

 **2.** **Jadi, siapa di antara kalian yang merupakan kakak dan adik?**

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

Hendry malah nyengir jahil. "Kasih tau nggak ya?"

Rendy hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

 **3.** **Aku tidak tau apakah kau sudah pernah mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi Hendry, bagaimana bisa kau meninggal?**

"Ups!" Hendry menutup mulut. "Topik yang sensitif, tapi baiklah. Sebenarnya aku pernah menjelaskannya di Chapter 'Geom-Secret'. Singkatnya, aku menyelamatkan saudaraku dari tabrakan truk."

* * *

 **4.** **Jadi sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Rendy?**

"Baik-baik saja kok." Hendry mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak ada pertengkaran, tidak ada permusuhan, walaupun kadang aku suka menggodanya dengan lelucon garing."

* * *

 **5.** **Hendry~ Kalau pake kostum sukanya yang gampang atau yang ribet?**

Hendry menggaruk pipi. "Yah, aku lebih suka yang sederhana dan mudah dipakai."

* * *

 **6.** **Renda dan kelambu malam~ Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau melihat Hendry bisa dilihat orang lain yang awalnya tidak bisa melihatnya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?**

Rendy menghela nafas frustasi, entah karena pertanyaannya atau plesetan yang tercantum di dalamnya. "Itu sudah pernah terjadi. Awalnya aku kaget, tapi ketika dia menjelaskannya baru aku mengerti."

"Kau sedang membicarakan si-"

Rendy menutup mulut kembarannya. "Itu rahasia, jangan kasih tau siapa orangnya."

* * *

 **7\. Buat kalian berdua, pilih makan nasi goreng, mie goreng, atau mie kuah?**

"Aku suka makanan berkuah, jadi kupilih mie kuah." (Hendry)

"Aku lebih suka mie goreng." (Rendy)

* * *

 **8.** **One more for Rendinang, invisible man jokes on you, can you bare it?**

'Rendinang?' Rendy mulai mengeluarkan aura suram. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menerima pertanyaan aneh dari orang itu lagi..."

"Siapa?" tanya Hendry yang berusaha menahan tawa dengan plesetan barusan.

Rendy menatap tajam kembarannya. "Ketua dari squad sebelah yang sedang kuliah."

* * *

 **9.** **One more for Hendro Koesno Widjojo Soejono Soekanto, apa pendapatmu soal... NTR?**

"Pffftt..." Hendry masih menahan tawa. "Plesetannya, umhmhm, tolong dikondisikan. Hmhmhmhmhmhm..."

'Setidaknya dia bukan Tumma yang langsung meledak jika mendengar lelucon seperti itu.' batin Rendy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Haaah~ Ehehe..." Hendry berhasil mengendalikan diri. "Baik, tadi apa pertanyaannya? Oh ya. Jadi..."

Rendy mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Hendry nyengir. "Aku tidak tau artinya, kamu tau nggak?"

GUBRAK!

Rendy terbangun dari jatuhnya barusan. "Aku juga nggak tau (karena itu istilah di doujin hentai)!"

* * *

 **1** **0** **.** **Aku tau itu tidak terjadi, tapi Hendry, kalau kau memang menjadi Persona-nya Rendy, apa yang kau lakukan?**

Hendry menengadah sesaat. "Yah... Mungkin memberinya moral support untuk tetap hidup, dan juga terus melindunginya."

* * *

 **1** **1** **.** **Dan masih soal Persona, jika kau bertemu Shadow-mu sendiri, Rendy, apa yang dia bakal katakan dan bagaimana kau bakal menyikapinya?**

Rendy melipat tangan. "Aku bukan penggemar Persona, tapi terkadang hal ini sering terbayang di pikiranku..."

* * *

Dan mari kita telusuri imajinasi Rendy.

 _"Menolak kematian saudaramu sama saja menolak dirimu sendiri."_

 _"Ya... Aku memang tidak bisa menerimanya... Bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup tanpanya..."_

* * *

Rendy menghela nafas panjang. "Yah, sulit untuk dijelaskan..."

* * *

 **1** **2** **.** **Kalau seandainya Ilia move on ke Rendy, Hendry mau terima nggak?**

Rendy langsung blushing.

Hendry tertawa kecil. "Selama mereka bahagia, aku tidak keberatan."

* * *

 **13\. Sebelum ini selesai, bisa nggak kalian nyanyi sebuah lagu? Beberapa bait aja kok, nggak harus full.**

"Hoooh... Menarik... Kebetulan ada lagu bagus yang kutemukan saat menjelajahi internet kemarin." Hendry mengeluarkan tape recorder dan memutar sebuah rekaman instrumental.

 _(_ _Anchi anchi anchikurorobenzen)_

 _(Anchi anchi anchikurorobenzen)_

 _(Anchi anchi anchikurorobenzen)_

 _(Kuroro kuroro kuro kurutteru)_

"Lagu itu kan..." Rendy terkejut begitu menyadari lagu apa yang dipilih Hendry.

 _boku wa soshite kizuku_ _,_ _shosen wa nani mo umidasanai to_

 _kimi no ikiru kachi wa nani? noraneko wa mizu ni tsukiotoshita_

 _imi no nai kotoba ni odorasare furimawasare ushinaun da_

 _nani ga zen da_ _,_ _nani ga aku da_ _,_ _mou_ _nani mo wakaranai_

 _saa issho ni kuruimashou_

Rendy menelan ludah dan segera melanjutkan lagunya.

 _boku wa nan no tame ni utau? parajikurorobenzen_

 _tada imi mo rikai sezu ni utau_ _,_ _parajikurorobenzen_

 _aku o tataku seigi furikazasu_ _,_ _parajikurorobenzen_

 _mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai oroka na koui_

Hendry tersenyum puas.

 _arienai_ _,_ _yurusanai_ _,_ _tomaranai_ _,_ _kono kimochi_

 _kono tsurasa_ _,_ _kono nikusa_ _,_ _tsuranuite_ _,_ _kokoro o utsu yo_

 _kurushikute_ _,_ _kanashikute_ _,_ _munashikute_ _,_ _keshitakute_

 _sore sura mo_ _,_ _yurusarezu_ _,_ _akirame wa_ _,_ _boku o sukuu kara_

Kemudian mereka berdua menyanyikan bagian terakhir bersama.

 _uso de mo ii_ _,_ _kamawanai_ _,_ _yurushimashou_ _,_ _mitomemashou_

 _warai sae_ _,_ _netami sae_ _,_ _kuruoshiku_ _,_ _aisesou da yo_

 _zen de mo ii_ _,_ _aku de mo ii_ _,_ _[koro]shimashou_ _,_ _nemurimashou_

 _mou ii yo_ _,_ _tsukareta yo_ _,_ _bokutachi wa_ _,_ _sukuwaremasu ka?_

Yah, itu saja QnA untuk mereka hari ini.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **rans** **B** **us** **C** **ar** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, segitu aja deh... -w-/

Spoiler Chapter depan: Behind the Scene in Halloween.

Review! :D


	176. Drabble Collections (Halloween BTS)

Balas Review! :D

 **RosyMiranto18: Well, baiklah... .w.**

 **Federico: "No no, aku tidak beritahu siapapun soal tempat itu. Hanya orang terdekatku yang tau."**

 **Jangan tanya aku, tanyakan Reha. Dia yang cantumin plesetan itu... -w-/**

 **Rendy: "Aku belum siap mengencaninya."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter** **171** **: Drabble Collections (** **Halloween Behind the Scene** **)**

* * *

Girl-chan yang sedang sibuk menjelajahi sebuah wikia mendapat sebuah chat dan membukanya.

* * *

 _Rehabilitasi: Maaf Ra, keknya Hendry bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi deh. Karena..._

 _Rehabilitasi: (Link video Youtube.)_

 _Rehabilitasi: Ghost Rare/Phantom udah muncul._

* * *

Dia mengangkat alis.

* * *

 _GaruKaichou: Dan gue nggak jamin bisa beli... -w-_

 _Rehabilitasi: Simpen aja semua cash yang dikasih Batu Nisan, sampai muncul._

 _GaruKaichou: Entah kenapa gue males aja... -w-_

 _Rehabilitasi: Yah, mungkin sekali-kali beli yang packed Ra, biar ada kesan puasnya dikit. :v_

 _GaruKaichou: Aku masih nggak pengen... -w-a_

 _Rehabilitasi: Ya terserah sih, tapi kalau mau yang mirip banget (pake banget karena dia Ghost), ya nunggu ini aja. Soalnya ini punya efek dia jadi nggak terlihat._

* * *

Gadis itu tidak membalasnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

Yah, intro yang gimana gitu deh.

* * *

Mau tau apa saja yang terlewatkan selama Chapter Halloween kemarin?

Nah, silakan disimak!

* * *

 _ **1.**_ _ **Harith Come to Squad**_

Seorang pemuda setengah kucing sedang berada di atas pagar markas.

"Jadi di sini? Baiklah." Dia melompat turun dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

* * *

Ketika pemuda itu berjalan melewati para cowok yang lagi mabar ML di lantai dua, mereka semua langsung terkejut melihatnya.

"Hey, itu kan Harith!"

"Kok dia bisa ke sini?"

"Gue nggak tau, coeg!"

"Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk sama dia." celetuk Maurice was-was.

"Takut dia bakalan berantem sama Tsuchi?" tanya Teiron menebak.

Semua orang langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Kok tau?" tanya Maurice penasaran.

Teiron menghela nafas. "Belakangan ini tuh anak lagi ngambek, dia kira ada kucing lain yang merebut Marinka, dan katanya dia Harith."

"Kalau emang beneran dia..."

* * *

Di atap markas...

Marinka mendatangi Tsuchi yang sedang melipat tangan dengan wajah sebal. "Nee Tsuchi."

Dia tidak mau menengok. "Nyaw?" _(Apa?)_

"Kamu masih marah sama Harith?" tanya Marinka.

Dia mendengus sebal. "Nyaw!" _(Iya!)_

"Bahkan jika aku yang meminta dia mengunjungimu?"

Tsuchi menengok ke arahnya.

"Aku masih suka kamu, tapi tolong berhenti bersikap begitu pada Harith. Dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan kita."

Dia kembali memalingkan wajah. "Nyaw?" _(Kenapa?)_

"Dia hanya ingin berteman, oke? Lagipula, cemburu buta itu tidak baik!"

Tsuchi hanya terdiam.

 _Jangan jangan, cemburu buta~ Jangan jangan, cemburu~_

Siapapun tolong hentikan lagu itu, ada pembenci dangdut di sini!

"Kalian di sini toh!"

Mereka berdua menengok.

"Hay Harith!"

"Nyaw." _(Hay.)_

Marinka menyikut Tsuchi karena sapaannya yang terkesan ogah-ogahan. "Jangan gitu deh!"

"Tidak apa-apa." Harith duduk di sebelah Tsuchi. "Lagipula aku tidak ingin memaksanya berbaikan."

"Nyaaa..." Tsuchi menghela nafas. "Maaf..."

"Eh?" Kedua 'kucing' lainnya terkejut.

"Nyaw nyaw!" _(Aku masih latihan berbicara!)_

"Begitu ya." Harith mulai canggung. "Tapi kamu serius nih?"

Tsuchi mengangguk. "Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw." _(Soalnya kalau cemburu buta terus, nanti ada yang muter lagu dangdut lagi.)_

Harith langsung gagal paham, sementara Marinka hanya memasang wajah skeptis.

* * *

Tapi mereka tidak menyadari sesuatu.

"Lha, nggak jadi berantem?"

"Tapi syukur aja deh, kalau berantem beneran mah bisa runyam nanti!"

"Tapi ngapain coba Tsuchi pake bawa-bawa lagu dangdut?"

"Jangan bahas di sini, ada Reviewer pembenci dangdut soalnya."

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Growing**_ _ **Pumpkin with Arta and Belerick**_

Di depan mereka terdapat bibit labu.

"Oke, Belerick. Kita hanya punya waktu satu bulan, jadi kita harus bekerja keras."

"Baik."

Mereka berdua mulai berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk merawat bibit itu. Mulai dari menyiram, memberi pupuk, mengusir hama, bahkan sampai mengamati pertumbuhan bibit di tengah hujan.

* * *

Sampai akhirnya, pada hari sebelum malam Halloween, labu itu sudah bertumbuh cukup besar.

"Untuk apa kau menanam labu sebesar itu?" tanya Raimundo.

Tartagus nyengir. "Aku mau mengajari Belerick memahat labu."

GUBRAK!

Yah, setidaknya perjuangan mereka tidak sia-sia.

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Relation Break**_

Inilah yang terjadi dua bulan sebelum 'kencan' Zen dan Molf.

"Kita putus saja."

"Hee?"

"Aku dijodohkan orangtuaku, rencananya aku akan menikah di luar kota."

"Aku bisa menerimanya kok."

"Hah?"

"Lagipula kita tidak akan bisa bersatu lho." Zen menurunkan tudungnya.

Meila langsung terbelalak setelah melihat sepasang tanduk patah itu, dia pun langsung menangis dan segera pergi. Zen yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Terima kasih, Meila, dan selamat tinggal."

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Sister and Stress**_

Sebenarnya Teiron senang punya adik, apalagi adik kembar.

Yah, walaupun dia perempuan dan tampangnya nggak mirip sama sekali, dia tidak pernah membenci hal itu.

Tapi masalahnya, sifat manja dan kelewat polos yang dimiliki Teira sering membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

Kalau mereka masih tinggal satu rumah sih nggak masalah, hanya saja Teiron tidak suka adiknya kelewat sering menginap di markasnya seolah melupakan keberadaan ibu mereka (dan juga tidak menyadari kesibukannya). Bahkan dia terpaksa harus mengantar Teira pulang atau menghubungi ibu mereka untuk menjemputnya (itu pun kalau adiknya bisa dibujuk).

* * *

Bibi Rilen pun berusaha menjadi penengah karena dia tidak ingin Teiron sampai sakit karena stress berat.

"Kamu tidak kasihan dengan ibu kamu? Hampir setiap hari kamu menginap di sini, kakakmu sampai stress lho."

Teira hanya kebingungan, entah kenapa dia salah mengartikan hal itu.

* * *

"Teiron-nii benci padaku ya?"

Dia tidak menyangka akan ditanya seperti itu. "Ha-hah? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Teira hanya memainkan jari. "Yah... Soalnya Bibi bilang aku bikin Teiron-nii stress."

Dia mulai merasa bersalah mendengar itu dan menghela nafas panjang. "Siapa yang benci kamu? Stress sih iya, tapi nggak benar-benar benci kok."

Kemudian tangan Teiron memegangi kedua pipi adiknya. "Ini juga salahku, seharusnya aku mengajarimu cara menghargai 'personal space' orang lain."

Setelah pipinya dilepaskan, gadis pirang itu tersenyum. "Begitu ya. Baiklah, aku akan belajar untuk lebih menghargai waktu Teiron-nii."

Teiron menepuk pelan kepala adiknya, kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku punya lelucon untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika kita bisa membuat balon berbentuk kepala Luna Rose, kita akan menyebutnya 'BalLuna'!"

Webek webek...

Kemudian terdengar suara tawa menggelegar di belakang mereka.

Teira hanya kebingungan, sementara Teiron terdiam seketika karena dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Tumma di dekat mereka.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Cosplay**_

"Saphire!" panggil Tartagus yang sedang bersandar di sofa sambil melipat tangan di belakang kepala.

"Ya?" balas yang bersangkutan selagi main game.

"Enaknya cosplay apa ya buat Halloween?" tanya Tartagus meminta saran.

"Apa aja sih terserah, yang penting serem." usul Saphire seadanya.

Tartagus berpikir sejenak. "Hmm, yang serem ya..."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Saphire! Kamu jangan main game mulu!" seru Tartagus yang cosplay jadi Vience dengan rambut dicat dan pakai softlens.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Saphire langsung tertawa melihat dandanan 'sepupu'-nya.

"Hey, kalian jangan beri-"

Tartagus menelan ludah karena ternyata Vience yang asli langsung nongol.

"NGGAK ADA JATAH MAKAN MALAM BUAT KALIAN BERDUA!" omel Vience setelah memukuli Tartagus dan Saphire sampai kepala mereka benjol.

* * *

 _ **6.**_ _ **Costume Conflict**_

Vivi hanya terheran-heran melihat Vience yang dari tadi manyun. "Vieny, kamu kok dari tadi ma-"

Daren menarik Vivi menjauhi Vience. "Jangan ditanya dulu. Frerè lagi badmood gara-gara kemarin Arta cosplay jadi dia."

Vivi hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

"Masih badmood?"

"Hmm."

"Ya maaf Vieny, aku kan hanya bercanda." hibur Tartagus merasa tidak nyaman.

Vience menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya sudah. Kalau lu memang pengen cosplay jadi gue buat Halloween, silakan saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Lagipula gue juga nggak pengen lama-lama badmood sama lu, ujung-ujungnya malah kayak si 'pak tua' rubah itu."

"Heeeh?"

* * *

At Avelon Mansion...

SREEEEEEEEEEEEEET!

"Umm... Kyo..." Adelia hanya speechless melihat suaminya merobek selimut yang akan disiapkan untuk kelahiran anak mereka nanti.

Ikyo menghela nafas frustasi. "Maaf. Aku merasa ada seseorang yang membicarakan hal buruk tentangku di suatu tempat."

'Siapapun itu, sepertinya aku harus menghajar mereka dengan gada berduri saat Halloween nanti.'

* * *

Sementara itu...

Rendy sedang membaca buku ketika Thundy mendatangi kamarnya dan menaruh baju yang biasa dia pakai di atas tempat tidur. "Nih."

Rendy mengerutkan kening. "Ada angin apaan nih?"

"Lu nggak ada ide buat kostum kan? Pake aja tuh, mumpung gue lagi baik."

"Serius?"

"Ya iyalah!"

"Miapa? Enelan?"

"Gue setrum juga lu entar!"

"Iye iye, maaf!"

"Oh ya, hampir lupa. Minggu depan jangan lupa balikin."

Thundy langsung pergi dari kamar Rendy.

Rendy hanya menghela nafas. "Dia kesambet apaan coba?"

"Untuk apa dia meminjamkan bajunya padamu?" tanya Hendry yang sedang menggendong Miss Mist.

Rendy angkat bahu. "Makanya itu aku juga bingung."

* * *

Di luar markas...

"Estes nanti ikut Halloween nggak?" tanya Nana penasaran.

"Entahlah."

Diggie teringat sesuatu. "Bukannya kau punya skin yang bagus, kalau nggak salah 'Galaxy Dominator' kan?"

"Mungkin aku akan memikirkannya nanti."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ron, lu pengen pakein kostum apa buat mereka?" tanya Alpha.

Teiron berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin Black Panther buat Flore kali ya?"

"Jangan Black Panther atuh, itu mah bagusan buat Tsuchi!" balas Alpha. "Lagian, Flore itu kan cewek, mending kostum 'Panther' yang satunya aja!"

Teiron hanya bengong. "Hah? 'Panther' yang satunya?"

"Itu tuh, kostum Phantom Thief-nya Ann Takamaki."

Teiron langsung emosi setelah mengetahui maksudnya. "Heh, lu gila ya?! Itu terlalu seksi buat Flore!"

"Itu kan cuma kebuka dada-nya doang, nggak apa-apa kali!"

"Sama aja parahnya!"

* * *

 _ **7.**_ _ **How to Create Cactus Costume with Ney**_

Pertama, Ney menyiapkan kain warna hijau dan kumpulan jarum pentul.

Kedua, kain hijau dibentangkan.

Ketiga, jarum-jarum ditanamkan pada kain.

Keempat, gabungkan dua ujung kain dengan ujung tajam jarum yang menghadap keluar.

Kelima, pasang kain panjang di bagian atas untuk penyangga di bagian pundak.

Dan kostum pun sudah siap dipakai.

Yah, silakan bayangkan sendiri caranya...

* * *

 _ **8.**_ _ **Costume List**_

Dua hari menjelang Halloween, sang ketua Garuchan sibuk mengabsen kostum apa saja yang akan dipakai oleh anak buahnya.

"Jadi... Tsuchi jadi Black Panther dan Flore jadi 'Panther'-nya Phantom Thief." Girl-chan menaikkan alis dengan apa yang tertulis di buku catatan kecilnya. "Teiron, lu nggak ada ide kostum yang lebih... 'Ramah anak-anak' gitu? Masalahnya ini Flore lho, dia masih kecil."

Teiron menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya pengen sih ganti jadi Nanako, tapi si 'pucuk kampret' itu (baca: Alpha) ngotot banget pengen Flore pake kostum Ann!"

"Oke..." Girl-chan melirik daftarnya lagi. "Terus... Kau dan adikmu jadi si kembar Macbeth dari Kekkai Sensen. Nggak apa-apa nih cuma cosplay 'tak lengkap' (alias cuma bajunya doang)?"

Teiron mijit kening. "Sebenarnya gue ogah ikutan, tapi kasihan Teira nanti. Gue nggak mau buang-buang duit buat beli wig, tapi urusan gaya rambut untuk Teira bisa diatur sih."

"Ya ya ya..." Gadis itu kembali melirik daftar. "Tahun ini Edgar dan Naya nggak ikutan karena bulan madu untuk yang kesekian kalinya (sampe sekarang gue masih heran kenapa si Naya masih belum hamil juga). Mathy juga nggak mau ikutan (mungkin masih trauma sama kostum putri duyung itu), padahal dia bisa aja cosplay jadi Spark dari Pokemon Go (atau nggak jadi bajak laut lagi kayak waktu dia ikut pesta Halloween-nya America). Tapi Luthias lagi mood buat ikutan, karena itu dia cosplay jadi kakaknya (mengingat penampilan mereka rada mirip). Si Kyo harus rawat Adel karena kandungannya mau sembilan bulan dan dia takut istrinya akan melahirkan tiba-tiba. Ney bikin kostum sendiri katanya, Zen jadi Kankuro (gue nggak mau bayangin bagian cat wajahnya), Elwa jadi Yukiko, terus ada beberapa orang yang kostumnya sama kayak tahun lalu (Alpha jadi Yosuke, Arie jadi ARIEsato, Giro jadi Ronan). Gue sendiri bakalan ikutan cosplay jadi Maya Amano."

Dia membalik halaman berikutnya. "Si Rendy cosplay jadi Thundy kayak dulu-dulu (entah si Thundy kesambet apaan sampe mau pinjemin bajunya), Salem dan Saphire jadi Mario dan Luigi, Chilla jadi Putri Peach, si Thundy dipaksa jadi Bowser gara-gara istrinya jadi Bowsette (emang dasar si Emy itu!), Daren jadi France (aku no comment untuk ini), Alexia jadi McCree (jangan tanya alasannya), Maurice kena HWS lagi jadi nggak perlu cosplay (gue juga bingung sih mau kasih kostum apa buat tuh anak), Marin jadi salah satu Virtual Youtuber (kalau nggak salah namanya Kizuna Ai), Yubi jadi Freya versi lawas (padahal dia lebih cocok jadi Naoto), Tumma jadi Persona si detektif AG-"

"AG itu apa ya? Aku Ganteng?"

Webek webek...

"Bukan, maksudku itu Akechi Goro..." ralat Girl-chan sweatdrop sambil melirik...

Hibatur yang nongol entah dari mana dan dia hanya ber-'oh' ria, kemudian pergi entah kemana.

Sang ketua Garuchan hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan memeriksa ulang daftarnya. "Yah, itu baru sebagian. Masih ada yang belum kudata, jadi aku perlu menanyakan yang lain."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Lu mau cosplay apa buat Halloween?" tanya Monika.

Alisa angkat bahu. "Gue nggak tau, soalnya nggak ada karakter rambut pink yang cocok buat gue. Lu sendiri?"

"Gue udah nyiapin kostum skin Starlight Karina dari bulan la-"

"Bentar! Nik, mending lu cek lemari baju dulu deh!"

Monika segera memeriksa lemari bajunya dan...

"Kenapa jadi seragam sekolah cowok?!"

"Gue punya firasat ada yang nuker saat lu pergi tadi pagi."

Monika langsung menyadari sesuatu.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berani menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya dan mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya.

"ALPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Terus ini gimana?! Gue nggak punya kostum cadangan!" gerutu Monika frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambut di pojok kamar.

Alisa menghela nafas. "Nggak ada waktu buat nyiapin kostum lain, Nik. Dua hari lagi Halloween, jadi sebaiknya terima saja."

"Lho, ada apa ini?" tanya Girl-chan yang baru nongol.

"Biasa, kerjaan si 'pucuk kampret'." Alisa mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian Monika.

Sebuah seragam sekolah berupa kemeja putih, jaket hitam dengan garis putih, dasi ungu, dan celana hitam.

Girl-chan hanya kicep. "Seragam sekolah Tatsuya ya? Oke... Aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam daftar, jangan marah ya?"

Gadis itu mulai menulis di buku catatannya. "Kau sendiri, Alisa?"

Alisa memutar mata. "Aku rasa aku tidak akan ikutan, aku tidak punya ide untuk cosplay."

"Baiklah..." Gadis itu masih mencatat. "Kurasa itu saja, aku harus menanyakan yang lain."

Dan sang ketua squad pun pergi.

* * *

 _ **9.**_ _ **Another People, Another Costume**_

Pesta Halloween di markas Garuchan berlangsung meriah.

"Wah, tumben Rendy mau cosplay jadi Thundy. Padahal dulu-dulu harus dipaksa lho." celetuk Eris.

"Orangnya aja yang mau pinjemin bajunya ke gue, jadi ya mau nggak mau pake aja..." balas Rendy seadanya.

* * *

"Permisi, apa ini markas Garuchan?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Kemunculan seorang badut wanita sukses membuat Duo Bloodrone langsung kabur.

'Dia bukannya Karrie ya?' batin para makhluk ML yang mengenali orang itu.

"Itu skin baru-mu buat Halloween?" tanya Layla.

"Iya." jawab Karrie singkat.

"Kok kamu ke sini?" tanya Miya.

"Diundang Luthias." balas Karrie to the point.

Para makhluk ML dari markas Reha langsung kaget. 'Sejak kapan mereka temenan?'

"Karrie, sebelah sini!" Seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik (yang ternyata adalah Luthias) melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan.

Karrie pun menghampirinya. "Kenapa rambutmu jadi pirang?"

"Oh ini? Aku sedang cosplay jadi kakakku, jadi aku mengecat rambut dan pakai softlens." jelas Luthias sambil menggaruk kepala.

Karrie hanya ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Oh, Teto kw hijau ya?" komentar Elwa setelah melihat kostum Wiona.

"Ada yang salah dengan ini?" tanya Wiona.

Elwa menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja itu sedikit lebih baik daripada aku. Lihat saja, aku jadi Yukiko yang 'terlalu merah'."

"Tapi menurutku itu tidak terlalu buruk." balas Wiona yang (sepertinya) mencoba menghibur.

Elwa angkat bahu. "Terserah padamu."

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sap. Kenapa aku harus jadi Mario dan kau jadi Luigi?"

"Aku juga tidak tau, Sal. Tapi setidaknya bagianmu enak lho."

"Kenapa?"

"Si Chilla jadi Putri Peach noh!" Saphire menunjuk Chilla dan Yubi yang berada tak jauh dari mereka. "Mario dan Peach kan pasangan."

Salem hanya terdiam. "Serah deh."

* * *

"Umm... Apa Chilla terlihat cantik dengan ini?" tanya Chilla yang rambutnya tergerai dan memakai kostum Putri Peach.

"Kamu cantik kok!" balas Yubi yang memakai kostum Freya versi lawas. (Iya, versi lawas. Soalnya yang versi sekarang kan rambutnya pirang)

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa malu. "Salem akan suka tidak ya?"

"Dia pasti suka kok!" Yubi menuntun Chilla ke arah Duo Spiky.

Yubi dan Saphire mendorong Chilla dan Salem untuk membuat mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

Awkward moment pun terjadi dan mereka hanya blushing.

"Umm... Salem?"

"Ya?"

Chilla menunduk malu. "Bagaimana menurut Salem? Apa Chilla cantik?"

Salem tersenyum canggung. "Y-ya, kamu cantik. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Aku suka itu."

Sementara kedua orang yang mendorong mereka sibuk 'cie cie'-in dari belakang.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Rice, gue butuh bantuan lu."

"Kenapa, Ali-chan?"

"Si Monika nggak mau keluar kamar gara-gara si 'pucuk kampret' itu menukar kostumnya, dan masalahnya dia nggak mau buka eyepatch. Bisa tolong bujuk dia?"

"Hmm... Baiklah."

Maurice pun pergi ke kamar Monika.

* * *

Tok tok tok!

"Nik, boleh aku masuk?"

"Buka saja, tidak dikunci."

Maurice membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Monika yang cemberut karena kostum yang dipakainya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya gadis itu ketus.

"Nik, lepas saja eyepatch-nya."

"Apa Alisa yang memintamu?"

Maurice hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau membukanya."

"Memangnya ada yang salah dengan mata kirimu?"

"..." Monika terdiam.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Monika masih diam.

"Jangan ada rahasia di antara kita, aku perlu tau apa yang ada dibalik eyepatch itu."

Monika menghela nafas. "Baik. Tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, dan jangan coba-coba tertawa!"

Dia pun berbalik dan melepaskan eyepatch-nya, kemudian menghadap Maurice sambil menutup mata kirinya dengan tangan. Maurice menurunkan tangan Monika perlahan untuk memperlihatkan mata kirinya yang ternyata berwarna coklat kemerahan.

"Sebenarnya aku punya heterochrome, tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkannya."

"Hah? Kenapa? Menurutku itu indah."

"Kau tidak berca-"

"Tidak sama sekali." Maurice tersenyum lembut.

Monika hanya blushing. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo keluar." ajak Maurice.

Dan mereka berdua keluar kamar dan pergi ke tempat pesta untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

* * *

"Nee Vi, kostumnya bagus juga. Kamu jadi Dimension Witch?" tanya Rina yang memakai kostum Angela kagum. (Jangan tanya aku bagaimana reaksi Angela yang asli dengan ini.)

"Ehehe, iya dong~" balas Vivi bangga.

Begitu ada pasangan sejoli yang menghampiri, mereka langsung kaget.

"Lho, Nik, mata kirimu..."

"Kirain cuma Hikari doang yang heterochrome."

Monika memalingkan wajah. "Aku tidak mau menjelaskannya."

* * *

"Kamu serius nih? Emang dia nggak marah?" tanya Iris agak risih setelah mendapati Tartagus benar-benar cosplay jadi Vience.

Vience yang baru datang hanya menghela nafas. "Gue emang marah soal itu, tapi kalau itu mau-nya dia ya nggak apa sih."

Tartagus sendiri hanya menggaruk kepala.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu si Ikyo ngapain dateng-dateng pake bawa-bawa begituan?" Iris menunjuk seseorang yang membawa gada berduri.

"Waduh!" Tartagus dan Vience langsung shock.

Ikyo menghampiri mereka dengan aura hitam di tubuhnya. "Sekarang beritahu padaku, siapa di antara kalian berdua yang menyebutku 'pak tua'?!"

'Kok dia bisa tau perkataan Vieny/gue waktu itu?!'

* * *

Teiron yang sedang berada di balkon lantai dua terheran-heran ketika melihat sesuatu. "Lha? Kukira dia nggak bakalan dateng."

Semua orang yang berada di lantai dua ikut melihat ke bawah dimana terdapat Ikyo yang sedang kejar-kejaran dengan Vience dan Tartagus sambil membawa gada berduri.

Si Iris? Dia malah menonton kejar-kejaran itu sambil duduk di atas labu raksasa berukiran wajah hasil pahatan Belerick.

* * *

 _ **1**_ _ **0**_ _ **.**_ _ **Trick or Treat with Three Children**_

Flore yang melihat 'seekor burung' sedang berdiri di depan rumah Arie berniat mengejutkannya.

"Raaaaaawr!"

"Huwaaaah!"

Dan begitu 'si burung' berbalik, ternyata dia adalah Nigou yang memakai kostum Chocobos dan Flore langsung menertawakannya.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu?!" sembur Nigou.

Flore malah memeletkan lidah. "Ehehe, maaf maaf. Tapi, kok kamu jadi burung? Bukannya kamu nggak suka burung ya?"

Nigou mencembungkan pipi. "Aku dihukum Ayah!"

Flore ber-'oh' ria.

"Kamu sendiri kok pake kostum begituan?" tanya Nigou yang merasa risih dengan kostum Flore yang terbuka di bagian dada.

"Ini dari Paman Alpha soalnya." jelas Flore singkat.

"Nigou! Flore!"

Mereka menengok ke sumber suara.

"Kenapa lama?" tanya Nigou pada Ney yang baru datang.

"Maaf ya! Tadi aku dibagi lolipop. Nih!" Ney menunjukkan lolipop yang dipegangnya.

"Kakakmu mana?" tanya Flore.

Ney hanya angkat bahu. "Katanya masih belum siap. Mending duluan aja yuk!"

Mereka bertiga pun pergi berburu permen.

* * *

Di depan sebuah rumah...

Tok tok tok!

"Trick or Treat?"

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan...

"Waaah~ Anak-anak imut~"

Ternyata pemiliknya adalah Hibatur.

"Ayo ayo, satu pelukan dapat permen!"

Flore menjadi pemeluk pertama. "Paman punya permen rasa ikan nggak?"

'Kostumnya nggak nahan...' batin Hibatur yang nyaris mimisan. "Oh ya!"

Hibatur menaruh sejumlah permen plus sekaleng sarden ke dalam ember permen Flore. "Itu bonus buat kamu!"

"Makasih Paman!" Flore pun beranjak pergi.

Ney sang pemeluk kedua segera melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Hibatur seerat-eratnya. "Selamat Halloween!"

"Ugh... Ya." Hibatur berusaha menahan sakit akibat tusukan jarum dari kostum Ney, kemudian menaruh beberapa permen dan sebungkus keripik balado ke dalam ember permen Ney. "Nah, ini untukmu. Zen bilang kamu suka keripik balado."

"Hehe, makasih!" Ney bergegas menyusul Flore.

Nigou yang menjadi pemeluk terakhir melakukannya dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Awww~ Jangan cemberut gitu dong! Kamu burung yang imut kok!"

DUAK!

"Nigou, tadi kamu ngapa-"

"Nggak apa-apa, lanjut aja yuk." potong Nigou cuek.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi meninggalkan Hibatur yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi 'masa depan'-nya yang baru saja ditendang Nigou.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Chatty Groupie**

Pada suatu hari di chat grup squad...

 _Adelia: Ada kabar gembira untuk kalian._

 _Adelia: Aku sudah melahirkan tanggal 12 lalu._

 _Adelia: (Foto bayi berambut ungu dengan telinga rubah.)_

 _Adelia: Dia perempuan._

 _Emy: Woah! Congrats Adel!_

 _Vivi: Kok nggak kasih tau dulu sih?_

 _Adelia: Aku istirahat dulu di rumah sakit, jadi nggak sempat kasih kabar._

 _Rina: Adel, nama bayi-nya siapa?_

 _Adelia: Neo Avelon._

 _Alpha: Entah kenapa nama itu lucu sekali!_

 _Lisa: Kak Al, itu tidak baik._

 _Alpha: Apa? Bukan hanya aku yang tertawa._

 _Alpha: Sebentar, aku mau merekam dulu._

 _Vience: Itu kuping nurun dari bapaknya?_

 _Arta: Vieny, kurasa kau harus belajar lagi tentang biologi._

 _Arta: Itu lho, tentang Hukum Mendel._

 _Teiron: Hukum Mendel ya..._

 _Teiron: Bisa tolong ajari Flore?_

 _Teiron: Dia ada tugas tentang Hukum Mendel._

 _Arta: o_o Hah?_

 _Arta: Sejak kapan ada materi Hukum Mendel di pelajaran biologi anak SD?_

 _Arta: Perasaan itu untuk SMP deh._

 _Teiron: Nggak tau, gue kan bukan gurunya._

 _Alexia: Aku punya firasat kalau Tumma akan tertawa dengan nama itu._

 _Alexia: Tau sendiri kan seberapa parah selera humor-nya._

 _Alexia: Setidaknya Garcia sedang tidak di sini._

 _Alexia: Bisa-bisa dia bakalan bikin lelucon dari nama itu._

 _Teiron: Lelucon seperti 'Neo itu singkatan dari nama es krim'?_

 _Vience: Nama es krim?_

 _Arta: Mungkin yang dia maksud itu 'Neopolitan'._

 _Alexia: DAMN YOU, RED HEAD!_

 _Alexia: Gara-gara lu si Garcia langsung nongol di sebelah gue!_

 _Teiron: Hah? o.o_

 _Adelia: Itu memang lucu sih, tapi Kyo menamainya begitu karena 'Neo' artinya sesuatu yang baru. :)_

 _Vience: Jadi si Rubah Kampret itu tau filosofi ya..._

 _Arta: Ngomong-ngomong, gimana jadinya kalau Ikyo tau ini?_

 _Teiron: Antara marah atau malu, entahlah._

 _Adelia: Aku akan melihat kondisi Kyo sebentar._

 _Alpha: Sorry ya lama, gue mau nunjukin ini._

 _Alpha: (Video rekaman Tumma sedang tertawa beberapa menit yang lalu.)_

 _Alexia: Sudah kuduga. -_-_

 _Lisa: Kenapa chat-nya jadi didominasi para cowok coba?_

 _Vivi: Tau nih! =.=a_

 _Alpha: Ya maaf!_

 _Alpha: Kita kan juga pengen ngomongin bayi-nya Adel sama Kyo._

 _Alpha: Tapi malah melenceng begini._

* * *

At Avelon Mansion...

Rupanya Ikyo sudah pundung duluan. "Aku sudah menduga itu akan terjadi..."

Adelia hanya menepuk punggung suaminya sebagai gestur menghibur.

* * *

Back to group chat...

 _Adelia: Dia pundung._

 _Adelia: Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia dulu sampai mood-nya membaik._

 _Alpha: Ngomong-ngomong, pindah ke group chat sebelah yuk!_

 _Alpha: Si Pyro nyebar video Frost nonton Dora._

 _Alexia: What?! Serius?!_

 _Alexia: Berarti dia MKKB dong!_

 _Arta: Bicara soal MKKB..._

 _Vience: Lu berani nyebar video itu..._

 _Vience: Gue tahan jatah makan lu sebulan!_

 _Vience: Biar lu makan daun aja kayak si Belerick!_

 _Arta: Ampun, Vieny. T^T_

 _Vivi: Maksudnya yang video kamu sama Arta nyanyi lagu Heli si anjing kecil tapi diparodiin pake nama Jero?_

 _Vience: What?! Kamu tau dari mana?!_

 _Vivi: Si Saphire nyebar di group chat sebelah._

 _Vience: Tunggu sini!_

 _Vience: Gue mau labrak tuh anak dulu!_

* * *

'Waduh, mampus! Vivi kasih tau Vie-nii!' batin Saphire panik setelah membaca group chat.

"SAPHIIIIIIIIIIREEEE!"

* * *

 _Vivi: Sepertinya Saphire bakalan dihajar Vieny sekarang._

 _Vivi: Teriakannya kedengeran sampe kamarku lho._

 _Alpha: Gue juga denger kok._

 _Arta: Mumpung Vieny nggak di sini..._

 _Arta: (Video yang dimaksud Vivi)_

 _Arta: Aku mau kabur dulu._

 _Arta: Karena kalau Vieny tau..._

 _Arta: Aku terpaksa makan daun._

* * *

Yah, begitulah absurd-nya group chat squad...

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **rick** **B** **andage** **C** **andle** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku bersusah payah membuat ini... -w-/

Bagian intro itu dari percakapan di FB, well... Entah kenapa pengen aja cantumin.

Review! :D


	177. Kegalauan

Balas Review! :D

 **SR:** **Gue sih nggak perduli kalau soal Hero baru, kecuali kalau buat bikin OC baru di Heroes Gakuen... ~(-w-)~**

 **Ikyo: "Daging sih boleh aja, asal jangan 2 ton lagi. Susah ngabisinnya." =_=**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Sebenarnya aku bisa saja nunjukin, cuma nggak keburu karena waktu itu nggak ada kuota... -w-/**

 **Tartagus: "Aku memang hanya ingin menanamnya untuk mengajari Belerick memahat labu saja." 'v'a**

 **Zen: "Sudah lama sih, sebelum kejadian di Chapter 'Our Failure'."**

 **Teiron: "Luna nggak mungkin lakuin itu, secara dia cuma kucing." .v./**

 **Adelia: "Kami masih punya banyak selimut sih."**

 **Salem: "Jangan ditanya." =w=**

 **Aku hanya pengen ada yang nebak aja... 'w'a**

 **Alisa: "Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak berminat."**

 **Monika: *menghela nafas.* "Aku menyembunyikannya karena masalah pribadi."**

 **Ikyo: "Itu hanya insting." =_=**

 **Tartagus: "Aku punya naga besar, kuberi nama Jero! Dia senang berlari-lari, sambil seruduk-seruduk!" *langsung kabur sebelum diamuk Vience.***

 **Vience: "Woy! Sini lu, Saus Tartar kampret!"**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **72** **:** **Kegalauan**

* * *

Cahaya keemasan mentari pagi menerangi seisi kota Citadel, awan putih mulai terlihat di langit biru, dan burung-burung kecil pun mulai bernyanyi untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah ini.

Hal ini tentu langsung membangunkan seorang pemuda. Dia segera duduk di tepi kasur sambil menguap berkali-kali dan menggaruk sisi badannya yang tidak terlapisi atasan dengan khusyuk, kemudian pemuda berambut pirang spiky itu menarik handuk putih yang bertengger di belakang pintu kamarnya.

"Mandi dulu ah, biar ca-"

Sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chilla membanting pintu kamar dari luar.

"Salem, sarapan sudah si- Huwaaaah! Salem!"

Dan di situlah dia, Salem, jatuh terlentang dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah akibat benturan barusan.

* * *

Sehabis makan (dan mandi tentunya), Salem masuk kembali ke kamar untuk mengasah senjatanya. Dia duduk di dekat meja dan sesekali melihat pemandangan di luar dari balik jendela yang berada di depannya.

Sebenarnya alasan utama dia ingin masuk kembali ke kamar bukan untuk mengasah senjatanya, melainkan untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana agar dia dapat melamar Chilla dengan sukses.

Dia pun merenung dengan tatapan kosong. 'Bagaimana aku bisa lamar Chilla nanti ya? Apa dia akan terima? Tapi, apa kesannya tentangku? Kalau kesannya padaku ternyata buruk gimana? Aaaah! Ini membuatku sangat stress!'

Saat batinnya galau dengan hal itu, Edward masuk ke kamar pemuda itu dan menyapanya dengan lembut. "Kak Salem!"

Namun Salem hanya mengangguk saja tanpa melihat atau merespon sahutan Edward, tentu saja hal ini membuat anak itu cukup sedih.

"Kak Salem~ Lagi ngapain sih? I-ku-tan dooongg~"

Edward pun berjalan mendekati Salem, dia melihat ekspresi wajah Salem yang menatap jendela dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan kosong sambil menggosok senjatanya dengan pelan tanpa henti.

"Umm, Kak Salem? Halo? Haloooo?" Tapi tetap saja lawan bicaranya tidak merespon.

Edward tetap tidak mau menyerah. "Kak Salem galau ya? Kalau melamun seperti itu nanti kerasukan lho!"

"Hmmm..." Hanya gumaman yang terdengar dari lawan bicara anak itu.

Edward semakin kesal dan dia pun mulai bernyanyi agar Salem mau berbicara dengannya.

"Burung kakaktuaaaa~ Hinggap di jen-de-laaaa~ Kak Salem sudah tu-aaaa, giginya tinggal du-aaaaa~"

Kedua tangan Edward dilambaikan ke atas membentuk lingkaran, wajahnya berseri-seri dan berputar-putar dengan riangnya. Sepertinya dia mulai terbawa suasana.

"Tek-duuung! Tek-duuung! Tek-duuung la la laaaaaa~ Buruuung Kakaktuaaa~"

Tapi nasibnya malah berakhir mengenaskan, karena Salem langsung menyelengkat kakinya sampai Edward terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras.

"KAMU KENAPA SIH?! NGEJEK YA?! NGAJAK BERANTEM, HAH?!"

Oh, ternyata dia sudah sadar dari lamunannya.

Salem dengan kesal menusuk meja dengan pisau yang dipegangnya, tak perduli dengan kondisi anak yang masih tersungkur di dekat kakinya.

Salem pun berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sang pemuda yang masih mempertahankan posisi telungkupnya menengadah untuk menatap iris matanya.

'Edward takut, papa! Kak Salem jadi menakutkan!'

Darah merah segar mengalir dari tepi dahi kanan Edward, kemungkinan akibat mencium lantai dengan keras barusan. Namun Edward tidak perduli dengan itu, di hadapannya masih ada masalah yang lebih besar.

"Ka-Kak Salem, aku kan tadi hanya ingin menghiburmu. Ehehehe..."

Tetapi Salem tidak menjawab apa-apa dan dia segera menarik kerah baju anak itu ke atas setinggi-tingginya.

Rendy yang tidak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan segera berlari menuju asal suara dan alangkah kagetnya dia dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Astaga, Salem! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Rendy yang secepatnya menarik Edward dari genggaman pemuda marah itu sekuat tenaga.

Setelah diamankan di depan pintu kamar, Edward pun langsung memeluk kaki kanan Rendy. "Kak Rendyyyy! Untunglah Kakak datang! Aku tadi mau diperkosa Kak Salem! Help me!"

"Cup cup cup... Edward, ayo minta bantuan Naya agar kepalamu sembuh." Rendy membantu Edward berdiri. "Dan Salem, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sekarang nafsunya sama Edward, aku laporin Naya nanti!"

Kesal, panik, dan takut telah bercampur aduk di dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Tanpa sadar dia langsung menghantam Rendy tiga kali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, 'masa depan'-nya terhantam keras.

Edward langsung menjerit keras dengan suara naik seribu oktaf, sementara pemuda berambut perak itu langsung tumbang seketika sambil memegangi dan mengusap-usap 'kesucian'-nya.

Edward yang kaget kembali menjerit dengan kencang dan segera berlari ke lantai bawah, sementara sang pelaku hanya bingung sendiri setelah dengan spontan memukul bagian 'anu' teman baiknya dengan tenaga yang luar biasa.

Tak lama kemudian, sayup-sayup suara tertangkap jelas di telinganya.

"KAK NAYA! KAK SALEM PUKUL 'ITU'-NYA KAK RENDY DENGAN TENAGA MINOTAUR DAN DIA NAFSU SAMA AKU SEKARANG! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA?! KAK RENDY HARUS KITA APAKAN?!"

Ternyata Edward mengadu pada Naya tentang kejadian ini, apalagi kepalanya masih berdarah akibat jatuh barusan.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari sini..." keluh pemuda itu dengan nada pilu.

* * *

Cahaya sang raja siang segera tergantikan oleh pesona rembulan yang terang. Gemerlap cahaya bintang yang menghiasi malam membuat Naya merasa tenang dan tidur lebih malam. Dia terpesona dengan keindahan malam yang membuatnya menatap langit sampai larut di taman belakang kediaman Lammermoor.

Saat dia mulai mengantuk, Naya segera memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada di depan kamar Salem. Tapi ketika berniat ingin membuka pintu kamar, dia mendengar suara gumaman.

'Aneh. Padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam, tidak mungkin ada yang masih bangun sampai larut begini.'

Wanita berambut hitam itu menjadi lebih waspada dengan membuat indera-nya lebih peka. Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menemukan asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Salem.

'Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini, tapi aku punya firasat kalau aku harus mendengarnya.'

Dia dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit demi sedikit agar tidak mengganggu dan tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik kamar, telinganya pun dibuka lebar-lebar.

"Oh Tuhan, sebenarnya dosa saya selama ini apa? Kenapa juga saya harus bersama mereka yang ternyata dapat membuat saya gila? Kumohon, HANCURKAN MEREKA! MEREKA ADALAH KUTUKAN YANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN MENTAL ORANG-ORANG TAK BERDOSA YANG JAUH LEBIH KEREN DARI MEREKA, SALAH SATUNYA SAYA! BANTULAH SAYA! Terima kasih."

Setelah Salem selesai dengan doa-nya, Naya langsung menutup pintu kamar. Entah apa dia harus prihatin dan sedih mendengar lirihan Salem, atau harus tertawa karena doa yang diteriakkan Salem barusan sangatlah menggemaskan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Naya menceritakan apa yang didengarnya tadi malam pada Rendy dan Edward sesudah sarapan.

"Dan kurang lebih seperti itulah doa-nya. Rendy, Edward, kalian kalau bisa segera minta maaf pada Salem ya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naya barusan, Rendy dan Edward akhirnya setuju dan memikirkan untuk membuat sebuah kejutan kecil sambil meminta maaf pada Salem saat dia pulang dari latihannya nanti.

* * *

Sore hari pun telah tiba, matahari senja akan segera tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cahaya jingga kelamnya memberikan sinyal pada Salem untuk segera pulang.

* * *

Hanya dengan berjalan kaki lima belas menit, dia telah tiba di depan pintu kediaman Lammermoor.

"Aku pulang."

Dia pun disambut oleh Chilla yang tersenyum manis dan tengah menyiapkan makan malam. "Hay Salem! Bagaimana latihannya?"

Ah, melihat senyuman gadis itu saja sudah membuat rasa lelahnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Latihan? Umm... Baik-baik saja kok, tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi tadi."

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum. "Ah iya, makan malam akan segera siap! Tunggu sebentar ya!"

"Baiklah."

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Salem menawarkan diri untuk membantu kakaknya membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Ya, walaupun Edgar masih ada di ruang makan sambil minum kopi, Naya dan Salem tau kalau mengajak Edgar untuk membantu mereka sepertinya merupakan hal yang sia-sia saja nanti.

Untungnya Chilla datang membantu dan pekerjaan mereka dapat selesai dengan cepat. Chilla membawa piring dan gelas kotor menuju dapur untuk dicuci, Naya membersihkannya, sementara Salem mengelap piring dan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"Salem."

Si pemuda yang merasa terpanggil mengalihkan pandangan pada sang pemilik suara dan menatap wajah wanita di sebelah kirinya. "Ada apa, Kak?"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kita semua sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Apa kau juga berpikir seperti itu, Salem?"

Pemuda itu langsung menghentikan pekerjaannya, kemudian menatap kembali kakaknya dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya.

"Aku terkadang juga berpikir begi-"

Tapi naas-nya, suasana manis itu terganggu oleh...

"(Kak) Salem!"

Kedatangan sang adik ipar dan teman baiknya yang langsung bersujud di hadapannya.

"MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN KAMI!"

Irisnya segera lepas dari pandangan Naya dan langsung menghadap kedua orang di belakangnya. "Hah?"

Rendy-lah yang pertama angkat suara. "Maafkan semua kesalahan kami! Kami tidak sadar kalau sikap kami sangatlah keterlaluan! Ooh, Salem! Maafkan akuuuuu! Maafkan juga kesalahanku karena telah merobek salah satu jaketmu saat aku membantu Chilla mencuci kemarin lusaaaaaaaa!"

'Jadi jaketku terbelah karena orang ini?!'

Edward pun mulai berbicara. "Maafkan aku juga, Kak Salem! Aku juga tidak tau kalau sikapku kadang menyebalkan di mata Kakak, dan maafkan aku juga karena berkali-kali menggunakan pisau Kakak tanpa izin dan tak sengaja kurusak! Maaaaaaff!"

'Kau bilang pisauku dipatahkan Jean. Jadi selama ini kau bohong padaku, EDWARD?! Kau harus tau kalau pisau itu TIDAK MURAH, aku sudah beli LIMA PISAU, dan ternyata RUSAK SEMUA karena KAU?!'

"Iya iya... Aku maafkan..." balas pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis.

Miris nasibnya setelah mendengar kenyataan dan pernyataan sedih dari mulut kedua orang yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Rendy dan Edward menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlaaaah!" seru Edward. "Oh iya! Agar Kak Salem senang, aku dan Kak Rendy sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk Kakak!"

"Hah? Kejutan apa?"

Rendy dan Edward langsung berdiri dan segera mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas sambil bernyanyi.

"Burung kakaktuaaaa~ Hinggap di jendelaaaa~ (Kak) Salem sudah tuaaaa, giginya tinggal duaaaaa~ Tek-duuung! Tek-duuung! Tek-duuung la la laaaaaa~ Buruuung Kakaktuaaa~"

Setelah mereka berdua selesai menyanyi, Naya yang melihat itu langsung menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. Chilla yang menaruh piring tertawa kecil. Edgar yang tidak tertarik langsung menaruh cangkir kopinya dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sementara Salem? Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia merasa ingin melompat dari atap markas nanti malam.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang spiky ditemukan tergeletak di halaman belakang markas. Tubuhnya pun dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diperiksa apakah masih selamat atau sudah tewas karena keputus asaan dan kegalauan yang amat sangat dalam.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: 'Rengginang dan mayones'**

"Ren, gue masih penasaran sama Hendry. Dia punya aib yang memalukan nggak sih?" tanya Alpha suatu hari.

Rendy berpikir sejenak. "Aib yang memalukan ya?"

Tiba-tiba Hendry muncul di belakang kembarannya. "Rendy... Jika kau berani menceritakan aibku, aku akan membuatmu menyesal... Ingat insiden 'rengginang dan mayones'?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali!" ujar Rendy tegas karena masih 'sayang nyawa'.

Alpha hanya kebingungan.

Ashley yang kebetulan mendengarnya terheran-heran. 'Rengginang dan mayones?'

* * *

Seminggu kemudian...

"Hay Rendinang!" sapa Zen dan Hibatur yang bertemu Rendy yang jalan-jalan sendirian di tempat arcade.

* * *

"Yo Rendinang!" seru Eris yang kebetulan satu cafè dengan Rendy saat sedang makan siang dengan Alfred.

* * *

"Rendiiinaaang~" Kali ini giliran Emy yang menyapa saat Rendy lewat di depan rumahnya.

* * *

"Lu yang nyebarin insiden 'rengginang dan mayones'?!" tanya Rendy emosi.

"Itu kan salahmu juga yang hampir menceritakan aibku." balas Hendry tanpa dosa.

* * *

Rendy: "Jadi insiden yang dimaksud itu berawal ketika aku sedang menuang mayones di dapur dan tumpah ke seluruh bagian depan baju dan celanaku setelah dikagetin Hendry dari belakang, tapi sialnya dia malah mengira aku sedang 'main sendiri' (alias f4p-f4p atau 0n4n1 atau m4sturb4s1 atau sebangsanya). Dan hubungannya dengan rengginang itu karena kejadiannya setelah Chapter QnA kemarin."

Hendry: ^^' (batin: "Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Rendy.")

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **his** **B** **ig** **Conner (?)...**

* * *

Aku ora urus, capek banget pokoknya... -w-/

Review! :D


	178. Drabble Collections (ManyTypesofPeople4)

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Ya ya ya... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Oh well...**

 **Tartagus: "Lumayan. Dan ya, itu sebagian dari keseluruhan lagunya."**

 **Adelia: "Ehmm... Sepuluh?"**

 **Monika: "Yah, begitulah..."**

 **Salem: "Yah, menurutmu saja..."**

 **Rendy: "Aku kadang suka nginep kalau pengen, abisnya rumah Edgar itu besar dan banyak kamarnya."**

 **Teiron: "Sayangnya dia tidak tinggal di sini."**

 **Luthias: "Kalaupun iya kau pasti sudah mainin dia kayak boneka setiap hari."**

 **Teiron: "Abisnya Luna imut sih." :3**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter** **173** **: Drabble Collections (** **Many Type of People Part 4** **)**

* * *

Enara sedang berkunjung ke markas dan memainkan koleksi lego Mathias, sampai...

BRAK!

Luthias membanting pintu kamar kakaknya sampai mengagetkan gadis itu dan membuat kumpulan lego yang disusunnya langsung ambruk.

"ENARA!"

"I-iya?" tanya Enara gelagapan.

Pemuda itu terengah-engah karena menahan amarah. "Lu boleh aja manggil gue 'Tetangga Canada', 'Kembaran Aniki', atau apapun sesuka lu..."

"Tapi lu jangan obrak-abrik koleksi boneka di kamar gue seenak pantatnya! Lu mau bikin gue jadi bahan ejekan satu markas?!" bentak Luthias emosi.

"Ya abisnya aku gregetan sih. Cowok kok koleksi boneka?" balas Enara tanpa dosa.

(Kalau kalian bertanya boneka apa saja yang dimiliki Luthias, silakan simak kembali Chapter 'Secret part 2'.)

Intro ini... Membunuhku. *plak!*

* * *

Masih banyak tipe orang di dunia yang perlu diketahui.

* * *

 _ **1.**_ _ **Tipe kalau lagi Stress**_

Kalau stress jadi susah makan:

"Lho? Tsuchi, kamu nggak makan?" tanya Tumma yang keheranan ketika melihat Tsuchi tidak menyentuh makanannya.

Anak itu hanya menghela nafas. "Nyaw, nyaw. Nyaw nyaw, nyaw nyaw." _(Nggak, Paman. Lagi banyak pikiran, jadi nggak nafsu makan.)_

"Jangan gitu dong, nanti kamu sakit lho!" nasihat Tumma.

* * *

Kalau stress jadi sangat rakus:

"Ron, itu udah berapa piring?! Kamu gila ya?! Udahan woy!" seru Thundy yang terkejut begitu mendapati Teiron sudah menghabiskan berpiring-piring makanan.

Yang bersangkutan masih saja makan. "Bwodho ammat! Hakhu hagi khehal, bwuthu wibuhan!" (Bodoh amat! Aku lagi kesal, butuh hiburan!)

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Tipe Orang Berdasarkan Porsi Makan**_

Makan dikit langsung gemuk:

"Perasaan kemaren cuma sepotong deh, kok bisa naik sekilo?" Ini tipikal cewek pada umumnya.

* * *

Makan banyak tapi tetap kurus:

"Kayaknya gue abis dikutuk deh, kok masih aja kurus ya?" Jangan tanya ini siapa.

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Reaksi ketika ada Kecoak**_

Tipe cuek:

Molf tetap anteng nonton TV walaupun seekor kecoak hinggap di kepalanya.

* * *

Tipe penakut:

Rina yang menyadari ada kecoak hinggap di meja dapur langsung kabur ketakutan.

* * *

Tipe setengah berani:

Giro dengan takut-takut berusaha mengusir kecoak yang hinggap di meja kerjanya menggunakan sapu ijuk.

* * *

Tipe pembunuh:

Lucy bersiap membunuh kecoak dengan baygon dan sapu lidi.

* * *

Tipe suka berteman:

"Flore, kamu gila ya? Kenapa kecoaknya kamu pelihara?" tanya Jean yang ngumpet di balik kotak kardus.

Flore hanya mengelus kecoak di tangannya dengan jari. "Kecoak kan juga makhluk hidup, jadi aku lebih suka berteman dengannya."

* * *

Tipe penghancur:

Ada dua makhluk pirang yang sedang main game dan dikejutkan dengan seekor kecoak yang terbang melewati mereka.

"Gyaaaaah!" pekik Mathias yang segera mengeluarkan kapaknya. "EARTHSHATTER!"

Edgar langsung kaget melihat itu. "Woy jangan pake i-"

DUAAAAAAAAR!

Seisi rumah Edgar langsung hancur seketika.

"Asu..."

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Tipe Peserta Rapat**_

Suka nanya:

"Saya mau tanya, kenapa saya masih sering kena sial ya?" Salem memasang wajah ngenes.

"Deritamu, mas."

* * *

Suka makan:

"Kenapa snack saya sudah habis ya?" Zen mengangkat tangan dan kotak snack-nya sudah kosong.

"Panitia! Ada yang mau rampok snack!"

* * *

Suka sibuk sendiri:

"Lha, tuh para bocah ngapain coba?" Sang ketua rapat hanya sweatdrop melihat gerombolan fujo yang asik foto-foto.

* * *

Suka tidur:

"Mas, bangun mas! Mau diberesin ini, rapatnya udah kelar!" Petugas kebersihan sibuk membangunkan Raimundo yang ketiduran.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Setelah Berkunjung ke Rumah Teman**_

Teman biasa:

"Makasih ya Del, aku pamit dulu ya!" ujar Yubi.

"Iya, sama-sama. Datang lagi ya. Nanti kubuatkan kue yang enak deh." balas Adelia.

* * *

Teman lebay:

"Elwa, jangan pergi! Kemarin ada orang yang dimakan monster pas pulang dari rumah temennya di film yang kutonton!" pinta Emy sambil meluk Elwa.

"Ya kali bakalan ada monster, paling juga burung lewat!" balas Elwa sebal.

"Ta-tapi Elwa, kalau kamu dimakan monster beneran gimana? Entar nggak bisa ketemu lagi!"

"Nggak bakalan! Lagian juga markas kita kan nggak jauh dari sini! Kalau ada monster mah lu pasti liat juga!"

* * *

Teman 'sultan':

"Segitu cukup buat ongkos pulang kan? Kalau kurang bilang aja, entar ditambahin."

"Waduh..." Tartagus menelan ludah karena Tobias memberinya beberapa keping b1tcoin. (Sengaja disensor karena kata 'bit'-nya hilang setelah diperiksa ulang... *mijit kening.*)

"Atau kalau mau, kamu pilih aja salah satu mobil sport di garasi. Pakai aja, nggak usah dipulangin."

* * *

Teman 'dekat':

"Al, gue pulang dulu!" seru Saphire.

"Ya udah, pulang aja sana! Kalau perlu nggak usah balik lagi!" balas Alpha.

"Gaya lu, paling pas gue nggak ada udah nyariin!"

"Halah, model kayak lu mah banyak di depan rumah!"

* * *

 _ **6\. Ketika Film Baru Tayang**_

Tipe tidak sabar:

"Yang penting bisa nonton." ujar Alisa yang menonton film versi cam.

* * *

Tipe penyabar:

"Yeay, akhirnya dapet yang Blu-Ray!" seru Vivi senang.

* * *

Tipe banyak uang:

'Besok film apa lagi ya?' batin Chilla yang nonton di bioskop.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Edward dan Jenis-Jenis Lupa**

Di sebuah toko mainan...

1\. Lupa bayar

"Yosh! Makasih ya bang!"

"Woy, belum bayar tuh!"

* * *

2\. Lupa kembalian

"Udah bayar kan? Makasih ya!"

"Kembaliannya nggak ambil nih?"

* * *

3\. Lupa barang

"Bayar udah, ambil kembalian udah, makasih!"

"Terus ini barangnya ditinggalin?"

* * *

4\. Lupa toko

"Bang, tadi mainan yang saya beli ketinggalan, mau ambil."

"Hah? Ini toko alat tulis, dek!"

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan Tan Brok Chi (?)...**

* * *

Yah, aku bingung mau gimana lagi... -w-a

Review! :D


	179. NecronomiConcept

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Terserah sih...**

 **Zen: "Baru juga satu kotak..." .v.a**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **Arguhon: KENAPA LU NGGAK BILANG DARI KEMAREN?! *banting meja.***

 **Luthias: "Tapi karena bonekanya karakter kartun semua ya sama aja sih..." =_=a**

 **Makasih Review-nya.**

 **RosyMiranto18: Apa menurutmu versi cam itu bukan bajakan?**

 **Luthias: "Kalau yang lewat depan kamarku itu orang iseng ya pasti sudah langsung disebar ke seluruh markas..." =_=/**

 **Teiron: "Ehm, tapi kan Luna Rose masih punya pemilik (orang dia selebricat), jadi..."**

 **Tartagus: "Aku juga tidak mau lanjutin, soalnya Vieny bisa ngamuk dan aku terpaksa makan daun." ._.**

 **Sebenarnya ada lagi sih yang metabolisme tubuhnya kayak Teiron, tapi kurasa kau tidak akan mau tau... 'w'a**

 **Edgar: "Rumah pribadi sih (keluargaku punya banyak rumah soalnya), sayangnya tadi sudah dihancurkan Mathias." =_=**

 **Mathias: *garuk-garuk kepala.* "Itu kan karena refleks, maaf..."**

 **Edgar: "Setidaknya bayar ganti rugi."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **74** **:** **NecronomiConcept** (Feel familiar with this?)

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

BRAK! DUAK! GEDUBRAK!

"Itu si Garu kenapa ngamuk?" tanya Hibatur yang sweatdrop melihat si ketua Garuchan sedang ngobrak-abrik kamarnya sendiri.

"Si Reha add Kaichou pake akun baru tapi udah ditolak sama dia pas main hari Jumat, terus pas Kaichou ngecek chat-chat yang semalam tak sempat dia baca (karena ninggalin HP yang di-charger sementara dia pergi tidur), dia langsung ngamuk karena ini." jelas Mathias sambil menunjukkan salah satu isi chat di tab gadis itu.

 _Rehabilitasi: Ra, nick 'Subject 117' itu w, tadi w nge-add lu tapi belum di-acc._

Hibatur hanya ber-'oh' ria dengan tampang prihatin.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

Harith dan Tsuchi sedang main lempar tangkap di dekat rumah Adelia, tapi...

"Di situ toh kalian!"

"Nyaaaa!"

"Wah, bolanya meleset!"

Tuing!

"Maaf ya lama, tadi ada masalah di jalan." ujar Akai yang nggak nyadar ada bola menabrak perutnya dan memantul ke arah...

PRAAAAAAAAANG!

"Bola siapa ini?!"

"Kyo, bajunya pakai dulu!"

"Lho, kalian kenapa pasang wajah begitu?" tanya Akai yang bingung melihat ekspresi suram Harith dan Tsuchi.

Itu saja intro-nya.

* * *

 _ **~Attack on The Garden~**_

"Kebunnya bagus ya." puji Moku yang berkunjung.

"Oh, makasih. Betewe, Moku, lu pernah merasa ada yang nyolong di kebun gue nggak?" tanya Daren.

Moku langsung kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. "Nggak kok."

"Aneh. Kemaren pas ngecek pohon telur, gue merasa kayak abis dicolongin orang." gumam Daren curiga. "Hey, kapan-kapan tukeran tips yuk. Kata Teiron lu merawat kebun juga."

Moku angkat bahu. "Terserah..."

* * *

Di sisi lain kebun, ada dua makhluk yang sedang ngerusuh (inisial T dan V), sampai akhirnya mereka tak sengaja menabrak peralatan kebun dan salah satu peralatan itu menyentuh tombol pemotong rumput.

* * *

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!

Tiba-tiba pemotong rumput itu melaju kencang, kemudian mulai kehilangan kendali dan memotong beberapa tanaman milik Daren.

"Arta! Frère! Sini kalian!" Daren mulai mengamuk dan meninggalkan Moku sendirian.

Moku langsung tancap gas untuk memetik beberapa buah, sayur, ranting, dan daun.

Ketika dia ingin mencari yang lain, ada Mathias yang sedang mencuri juga di kebun Daren. Karena Moku tidak mau tertangkap basah, jadi dia terpaksa melakukan sesuatu.

* * *

Dua buah keresek mendarat di samping Mathias, isinya adalah sayur dan buah yang dipetik Moku.

"Duh, rezeki orang ganteng, dapet buah dan sayur gratis!"

Moku melihat posisi Daren yang tak jauh dari mereka dan menelepon handphone Mathias.

 _Wik_ _wik wik wik wik wik_

Mereka semua langsung kicep mendengar ringtone barusan.

"Heh Kambing, sini lu!" Daren langsung beralih mengejar Mathias.

"Ampun, Kalong-sama!" seru Mathias yang udah kabur duluan.

"Woy!"

Moku mengambil lagi plastiknya dan kabur pulang. "Tidak semudah itu, Ferguso!"

* * *

 _ **~VV absurd section~**_

Vivi sedang jalan-jalan di lantai dua ketika mendengar suara nyanyian.

"Aishiteru yo Vivi!"

"Hah?"

"Aishiteru yo Vivi!"

"Woy, gue udah punya pa-"

"Sayonara dake- Eh?"

Webek webek...

Dan tak tau-nya, ternyata itu hanya Trio T yang menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kebetulan judulnya sama dengan nama gadis itu.

PLAK! BLETAK! DUAK! GUBRAK!

(Please stand by.)

* * *

"Mereka kenapa ya?" tanya Akai bingung ketika melihat ketiga orang yang sudah babak belur disertai kepala benjol.

"Oh itu? Tadi si Vivi ngamuk gara-gara mereka nyanyi lagu yang judulnya sama kayak namanya." jelas Girl-chan yang berusaha menahan tawa.

* * *

 _ **~Hendry Curious Section~**_

'Aku penasaran dengan benang di leher Alfred. Setiap kali aku menanyakannya pada Rendy, dia tidak mau menjawabnya dan malah memperingatkanku untuk tidak menariknya.'

 _"Jangan coba-coba menarik benang di lehernya, pokoknya jangan pernah!"_

* * *

Hendry sedang berada ke markas Reha karena mengikuti Salem yang mampir untuk melihat keadaan Salma dan Alfa.

Sekarang dia sedang memperhatikan benang leher itu dengan serius dari belakang Alfred yang duduk di sofa.

'Aku sangat penasaran. Mungkin menariknya sekali saja tidak apa-apa kan?'

Tangan Hendry perlahan menarik benang itu dan...

PLUK!

Webek webek...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Salem, kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Woy, siapa yang narik benang di leher Alfred?!"

Kepanikan massal pun terjadi.

'Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang juga.' Hendry segera meninggalkan markas Reha.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak melakukannya?" tanya Rendy sambil melipat tangan, rupanya dia mengetahui insiden benang leher itu dari Eris.

"Maaf, aku hanya terlalu penasaran." balas Hendry merasa bersalah.

* * *

 _ **~Smoothie and Milkshake~**_

"Awawawawawawawa!" Harith berlari mendatangi Thundy dengan tampang panik.

"Kamu kenapa, Harith? Heboh banget." tanya Thundy bingung.

"Ta-tadi aku melihat Tumma tertawa!" jelas Harith panik.

"Baru tau? Memangnya kamu abis ngomong apa sama dia?" tanya Thundy lagi.

"Jadi..."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Saat itu dia dan Tumma sedang minum smoothie bersama Zilong dan Chang'e yang minum milkshake.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal smoothie dan milkshake, entah kenapa aku malah terbayang dua ekor kucing."

BUUUFFFFF!

Tiba-tiba Tumma menyemburkan minumannya sambil meremas gelas yang dipegangnya, kemudian menutup mulut untuk menahan tawa. Hal itu sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya kaget.

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

Thundy menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, dari mana kamu tau soal Smoothie dan Milkshake yang kucing?"

"Errr..." Harith menggaruk kepala. "Kemarin ada yang menunjukkan video Smoothie the cat di Youtube."

Thundy hanya sweatdrop. "Pantesan..."

* * *

 _ **~Robot Assistant~**_

"Al, lu nggak kepikiran kayak Warrend gitu?"

"Kepikiran apa sih, Sap?"

"Itu lho, si Azure sama Efarion."

"Gue nggak punya waktu buat rancang robot, lagipula kita kan sudah punya Garcia."

"Emang sih..."

"Tapi kalau pengen mah gue bisa aja bikin robot yang ukurannya kecil."

"Eh? Serius?"

"Tapi gue nggak jamin bisa jadi lho ya, tau sendiri kan kerjaan gue seabrek gini."

"Ya serah lu aja."

* * *

 _ **~Balls?~**_

"Guys! Ayo main futsal!" ajak Tumma.

"I got the uniforms!" sahut Tartagus.

"I got the snacks." timpal Thundy.

"I got balls!"

"Bwahahahahahaha!" Ketiga orang lainnya langsung tertawa seketika.

'Apanya yang lucu? Aku memang akan bawa bolanya.' batin Teiron bingung.

* * *

 _ **~Imajinasi~**_

"Edward, kamu ngapain lihat jendela mulu?" tanya Jean.

Habisnya, Edward dari tadi terus menatap jendela perpus dari pagi sampai sekarang. Semua orang pasti curiga melihat ada anak yang menatap jendela seharian.

"Aku lagi nungguin sesuatu." jawab Edward singkat.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi apa yang kamu tunggu?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat keren!"

Para penghuni perpus yang mendengar itu langsung menengok ke arah Edward.

"Ya apaan?" tanya Jean yang sudah berada di ambang kemarahan, dan...

"Hujan kue dari langit!"

GUBRAK!

Udah bikin kepo, jawabannya nggak logis pula!

"Aduh, kau ini! Sampai kucing bisa bertelur pun juga nggak mungkin! Imajinasimu itu terlalu tinggi!" balas Luthias yang bangun dari acara jatuhnya barusan.

"Kan kayak Spongebob, kita harus menggunakan imajinasi!"

Luthias pun hanya tepuk jidat, sementara Edgar yang mendengarnya berniat membuat Edward nggak nonton Spongebob lagi.

* * *

 _ **~Pantai~**_

"Wooooow! Pantai!"

"Oke! Pertama-tama kita akan nyebur dulu ke laut, abis itu main bola voli, terus belah semangka." ujar Alpha.

"Cewek-cewek lama amat sih! Gue susul aja kali ya?" keluh Salem.

"Bilang aja mau ngintip!" sindir Tumma sambil terkekeh ria.

"Kami datang!"

"Oh, itu dia!"

* * *

Tap tap!

"Maaf ya lama, bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Ilia dengan monokini warna hitam.

* * *

Note: Di LS ada kok kostum Monokini, bentuknya kayak bikini tapi bagian depannya nyambung.

* * *

"Bagus kok! Aku suka!" seru Tumma yang mengancungkan jempol.

"Suka siapa hayo?" goda Salem sambil menyikut Tumma.

"Bajunya lha!" balas Tumma.

"Rendy, gimana menurut kamu?" tanya Ilia.

Rendy hanya tersenyum tipis. "Biasa aja."

Ilia langsung manyun. "Hmph! Ngomong 'biasa aja' sambil senyum gitu kok bikin kesel ya?"

* * *

Tap tap!

"Jadi ini pantai untuk umum ya? Chilla baru pertama ke sini." celetuk Chilla yang memakai sukumizu warna putih.

"Bajunya boleh juga sih." ujar Tumma dengan tampang berpikir.

"Itu pacar gue woy!" Salem menyikut Tumma lagi.

"Iya, maaf." balas Tumma.

"Badan kamu bagus banget, Chilla!" ujar Ilia kagum.

"Masa sih? Badan Kak Ilia juga bagus kok! Chilla dibelikan baju ini sama Ibu, jadi Chilla tidak tau harganya."

Ilia manyun lagi. "Uuuh... Bikin iri deh, Chilla udah kayak cewek dewasa."

* * *

Tap tap!

Datanglah Yubi yang memakai bikini belang biru-putih. "Sudah lama aku tidak memakai bikini ini."

"Waaah... Dia cantik..." gumam Tumma terpesona.

Salem kembali menyikut Tumma untuk ketiga kalinya. "Awas matamu!"

"Kamu juga kali!" balas Tumma.

"Cewek selanjutnya maju!" seru Yubi yang tiba-tiba nongol di antara kedua cowok itu.

"Huwaaah! Deket banget!" seru Tumma kaget.

"Lu ngapain di sini? Ini zona cowok komentator!" sembur Salem.

* * *

Tap tap!

"Umm... Ba-bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Wiona yang memakai tanktop hijau dan celana pendek coklat.

"Itu cocok buat kamu kok, Wiona!" seru Ilia.

'Wiona... Imut...' batin Alpha yang blushing berat, tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebal karena diperhatikan dua cowok dan satu cewek di sebelahnya. 'Ini mereka kenapa sih? Rese amat!'

"Alpha menatap Wiona dengan terpesona." (Yubi)

"Alpha mendadak jadi lembek karena satu cewek." (Tumma)

"Momen langka yang harus dilihat." (Salem)

"Aku mau beli minum dulu!" Alpha langsung meninggalkan mereka.

"Lu mau kabur, Al? Hahaha." ledek Salem.

"Cie malu-malu!" goda Tumma.

'Mereka berdua udah kayak bocah aja.' batin Rendy risih.

* * *

"Nah, semuanya sudah berkumpul! Sekarang..."

"Ayo nyebur!" Yubi langsung berlari ke arah laut diikuti Ilia dan Chilla.

"Tu-tunggu, ka-kacamataku bagaimana?" tanya Wiona yang menyusul.

* * *

 _ **~Improbable Weapon User~**_

"Ada-ada aja deh. Masa ada orang yang nodong pake pisang beku?" tanya Alexia bingung ketika membaca sebuah berita di koran.

"Jangan salah. Pisang beku bisa jadi senjata kontak fisik. Bahkan, kalau pisang beku itu diserut, bisa dijadikan pisau dan barang bukti pun bisa dilenyapkan." jelas Clint.

"Hmm..." Alexia berpikir sejenak. "Repot amat. Tinggal lempar kotoran hewan terdekat juga beres."

'Buset...' batin Clint speechless. "Ide-mu itu 'brilian', tapi juga jorok."

* * *

 _ **~Bra dan Tangga~**_

"Emy, bra yang nyangkut di tangga lipat itu punyamu bukan?" tanya Thundy yang baru kembali dari gudang.

"Iya~ Mau pakai ya?"

Webek webek...

"Ma-maksudku tangganya lho!" ralat Emy malu.

"Iya, gue tau, nggak usah dibahas." balas Thundy risih.

* * *

 _ **~The Green Liquid~**_

"Lu minum apaan, Kai?" tanya Mathias ketika melihat Akai meminum sesuatu.

"Oh ini? Aku nemu botol berisi cairan hijau di dekat wastafel dapur, rasanya agak pahit sih." jelas Akai.

Mathias merasakan firasat buruk. "Uhmm... Kalau boleh gue kasih tau, sebenarnya-"

"WOY, INI SIAPA YANG NGAMBIL SABUN CUCI PIRING DI DEKAT WASTAFEL?!" pekik seseorang dari dapur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Si Akai kemana? Tumben nggak keliatan." tanya Zilong.

"Dia dibawa ke rumah sakit hewan gara-gara keracunan sabun cuci piring." jelas Mathias seadanya.

* * *

 _ **~Raptor Pose~**_

Tartagus hanya terdiam melihat Teira yang terlihat seperti menghalangi Trio T. "Kalian ngapain sih?"

"Berpose kayak meme Jurassic Park yang itu lho." jelas Tumma.

"Terus kalian yang jadi raptor-nya dan Teira yang jadi orangnya?" tanya Tartagus lagi.

"Iya!" balas mereka berempat serentak.

"..." Tartagus kembali terdiam.

* * *

 _ **~'The Size'~**_

"Panas..." keluh Wiona yang tidak memakai jaket (dan menampakkan kaus tanpa lengan warna hijau tua) sambil mengipasi diri dengan tangan.

* * *

"Hey, lihat Wiona. Dia imut."

"B-cup?"

"Tidak, aku rasa C-cup."

* * *

Alpha langsung menutupi tubuh Wiona dengan jaketnya karena sebal dengan percakapan barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Shooting Game~**_

"Gue heran deh..." gumam Alexia.

"Kenapa?" tanya Daren.

"Tadi kan gue ke tempat arcade. Terus pas gue ngecek game tembak, ternyata udah ada high score-nya, tinggi banget pula. Kalau nggak salah sampe seratus juta lebih." jelas Alexia.

"Emangnya ada orang yang bisa bikin skor setinggi itu?" tanya Daren bingung.

"Makanya itu. Terus pas gue ngecek lagi, nama pencetak high score-nya pake inisial 'TA'." lanjut Alexia. "Nah, yang jadi pertanyaan gue... Orang yang punya inisial 'TA' di squad kita kan cuma Arta, emangnya dia jago main gituan?"

Daren melipat tangan dan berpikir sejenak. "Kayaknya sih nggak."

* * *

 _ **~Jackson Walk?~**_

"Aku lagi belajar jalan mundur ala si MJ itu lho!" seru Vivi suatu hari.

"Masa sih? Kasih liat dong!" pinta Riri.

Vivi pun mempraktekkannya di depan Riri.

"Gile, keren banget!" seru Riri kagum.

Vivi melirik jam tangannya. "Ah, sudah jam segini! Aku balik dulu ya!"

"Ya udah, hati-hati ya." balas Riri.

Tapi tak taunya, Vivi malah naik sepeda sambil mundur plus megang topi.

"Pulangnya biasa aja woy!" sembur Riri sebal.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **am** **B** **urik** **C** **ucumber** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, serah deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	180. Drabble Collections (Secret Part 3)

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Terserah... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku hanya kesal karena dia tidak memberitahuku sebelum add... =w=a**

 **Luthias: "Dia menyebarkan semua bonekaku di depan kamar..." =_=**

 **Mathias: "Aku nggak berani ngutang ke Ratu, jadi aku harus melakukan banyak kerja sambilan untuk membayarnya (termaksud jadi budak di rumah Edgar selama seminggu)."**

 **Tartagus: "Begitulah..." .v.**

 **Daren: "Mereka (Arta dan Frére) hanya dua orang bodoh yang sering bertengkar di kebunku..." =_= *Frére itu panggilan untuk Vience.***

 **Salem: "Benang itu hanya untuk penyambung leher, Eris bilang Alfred mati karena dihukum pancung."**

 **Ilia: "Nggak juga sih, paling banter A plus. Kalau aku mah ukuran C."**

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **5:** **Drabble Collections (Secret Part 3)**

* * *

Ikyo sedang berbunga-bunga karena anaknya telah lahir.

"Haah syukurlah! Akhirnya anakku lahir! Mana anak saya, Dok?"

"Ini pak." Sang perawat menunjukkan bayinya yang ternyata memiliki wajah menyerupai panda bermata hijau.

"Ayah!" Sang bayi segera beranjak turun dari gendongan sang perawat dengan tampang ala 'pedo bear' dan sukses membuat Ikyo langsung shock seketika.

* * *

"Anakku... Anakku..."

Dan ternyata itu hanya mimpi buruk si rubah yang mencengkeram sofa tempatnya tidur sambil menangis sesegukan.

'Kayaknya dia udah nggak sabar pengen ketemu anaknya.' batin Jioru yang kebetulan lewat sambil menahan tawa.

(Note: Waktu kejadian ini adalah dua minggu sebelum kelahiran anaknya.)

* * *

Maaf soal intro tadi, aku pengen aja nulis itu.

* * *

Apa kalian mau tau rahasia apa lagi dari para anggota squad? Ini dia.

* * *

 _ **1.**_ _ **Yubi**_

"Yubi, aku boleh pinjam handphone-mu kan? Ada lagu yang mau kuambil, nanti dikirim lewat bluetooth."

"Oh, boleh boleh!"

'Asal dia nggak liat folder itu aja.'

Tumma mulai mengecek file manager, tapi dia merasa penasaran dengan sebuah folder. Dia membuka folder itu dan menemukan kumpulan video dalam berbagai durasi, ketika dia melihat salah satu video-nya...

"Ehmm... Yubi, ini video aku sedang tertawa ya?"

Yubi langsung malu tak karuan.

Sebenarnya dia sudah lama menyimpan video pacarnya yang sedang tertawa, baik itu merekam sendiri maupun minta sama Alpha.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Hendry**_

Masih ingat Chapter 'Questions for Twins'?

Ada salah satu pertanyaan yang isinya seperti ini: Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hendry bisa dilihat oleh orang yang awalnya tidak bisa melihatnya?

Rendy memang bilang itu pernah terjadi, tapi bagaimana kejadiannya?

* * *

Saat itu si kembar sedang berada di perpustakaan yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

"Hey Ren- Uhmm..." Alpha yang menghampiri mereka mulai kebingungan.

Rendy yang mendengar panggilan mengalihkan pandangan dari buku bacaan. "Ada apa?"

"Nggak. Hanya saja..." Alpha menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Kalian mirip ya?"

Mereka berdua langsung terkejut.

"Ba-bagaimana kau-"

"Eits! Bentar dulu!" Alpha membuka kancing atas jaketnya dan menarik sebuah kalung. "Aku lupa melepas ini setelah mengunjungi makam orangtua-ku. Arie memberikannya padaku saat ultah tahun lalu."

"Jadi itu kalung untuk melihat roh?" tanya Hendry menyimpulkan.

"Begitulah." Alpha mengancingi kembali jaketnya. "Sebenarnya hanya Arie dan Tumma yang tau ini, jadi aku tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun."

Mereka berdua ber-'oh' ria.

* * *

 _ **3.**_ _ **Mathias**_

Pada tanggal satu Mei lalu...

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Greeny!"

"Mau kemana, Aniki?" tanya Luthias yang sedang membereskan makalah ketika melihat kakaknya yang berniat pergi.

"Nonton demo buruh, kali aja ada motor yang bisa diisengin. (Masa ngaku buruh punya motor mewah?)" jelas Mathias yang bergegas pergi. "Nanti kalau aku masuk TV, berarti tandanya ada kerusuhan."

'Heeeh?!' batin Luthias shock.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aniki tau nggak sekarang ini ulang tahun siapa?"

Pertanyaan barusan sukses menghentikan langkah kaki Mathias dan pria jabrik itu berbalik menatap adiknya.

"Maaf ya Greeny, aku nggak bisa beli kado..." gumam Mathias merasa bersalah. "Lebih baik kita bikin kue saja, bagaimana?"

Luthias hanya tersenyum miris. "Ya sudah, ayo ke dapur."

* * *

Di luar sifat jahilnya, dia sangat menyayangi adiknya.

* * *

 _ **4.**_ _ **Molf**_

Ada sebuah kejadian memalukan yang pernah dialaminya.

"Rie, besok nonton film di bioskop yuk! Kasih tau Zen juga."

"Kalau aku bisa saja sih, tapi Zen harus temani Ney untuk perayaan hari guru di sekolahnya besok."

"Lalu bagaimana? Masalahnya Yubi sudah beli empat tiket."

"Mungkin aku bisa ajak Molf, sekalian mengajarinya."

"Oke. Sampai jumpa besok."

Arie menutup telepon dari Tumma.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Jadi, apa itu film? Dan apa itu bioskop?" tanya Molf penasaran.

Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju markas untuk menemui Tumma dan Yubi.

Arie hanya menggaruk kepala. "Ehmm, bagaimana ya? Mungkin nanti kau akan tau sendiri setelah kita sampai di sana."

"Baiklah."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nah, ini adalah bioskop. Tempat diputarnya banyak film." jelas Tumma setelah mereka berempat sampai di tempat tujuan. "Oh iya, Molf, film yang tayang nanti film horror lho. Jadi hati-hati saja."

Molf hanya manggut-manggut.

* * *

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dan duduk terpisah di dalam bioskop. Tumma dan Yubi duduk di barisan kedua dari depan, sementara Arie dan Molf beberapa baris agak jauh di belakang.

"Nih." Arie menyodorkan sekantung popcorn pada Molf. "Untuk teman makan selagi nonton film, asal jangan makan bungkusnya saja."

Molf mengambil popcorn itu tanpa banyak bertanya ketika film akan segera dimulai.

* * *

"Aku nggak yakin Molf takut dengan ini, kalau Arie sih iya." celetuk Yubi ragu.

"Entahlah, lihat saja nanti." balas Tumma pelan.

* * *

Setelah film berakhir kemudian...

"Molf! Gimana? Seru ngga- Eh?"

Ternyata yang bersangkutan sudah terlihat pucat. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dan celananya juga basah.

"Molf?! Kamu ngompol?!"

Teriakan Yubi langsung membuat semua orang (yang masih belum meninggalkan bioskop) menengok ke arah mereka berempat.

"Bagian hewan berkaki delapan yang keluar dari mulut itu, mengerikan sekali."

Arie langsung facepalm. "Oke fix, dia takut laba-laba."

"Sebaiknya kita ungsikan dia dulu. Nggak enak nih dilihat orang." usul Tumma yang risih dengan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

* * *

"Permisi, keadaan darurat!" pinta Yubi pada orang-orang sekitar agar memberi jalan pada Arie dan Tumma yang menggotong Molf keluar dari bioskop.

* * *

Sementara itu...

 _Ethan: GUYS! HOT NEWS!_

 _Ethan: ADA YANG NGOMPOL DI BIOSKOP!_

 _Saphire: What?! Serius?!_

 _Ethan: Iye, beneran!_

 _Ethan: Gue juga ngeliat Arie sama Tumma gotongin tuh orang._

 _Rendy: Bentar. Orangnya kayak gimana?_

 _Ethan: Cowok, tinggi, rambut ungu tua sebahu, kulit keabu-abuan, ada tanduk domba di kepalanya._

 _Rendy: ..._

 _Rendy: Than..._

 _Ethan: Hah?_

 _Rendy: Run for your life..._

 _Ethan: Kenapa?_

 _Rendy: ITU YANG NGOMPOL SEPUPUNYA ARIE CUY! BISA ABIS LU DIBANTAI SAMA ARIE DAN ZEN!_

* * *

Mari kita doakan keselamatan Ethan setelah ini.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Raimundo**_

Ada sebuah kejadian yang hanya diketahui Edgar ketika Raimundo menginap di rumahnya.

BRAK!

Raimundo (yang hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan warna biru) membanting pintu kamar Edgar dan menghampiri sang pemilik kamar yang kebetulan masih bangun tengah malam.

"Ini si Mundo lagi sleepwalking?" tanya Edgar bingung.

Raimundo menyerahkan sejumlah uang. "Saya beli sepatu itu ya pak..."

Kemudian Raimundo keluar dari kamar Edgar sambil membawa sepasang sepatu boot.

"Apa ini yang namanya sleep'khilaf'ing?" tanya Edgar semakin bingung. "Udah gitu sepatu gue yang dibawa pula."

* * *

 _ **6.**_ _ **Ilia**_

Pada suatu hari di mall, Ilia sedang jalan-jalan ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Ilin, Iliiin!" sapa seorang pemuda berambut jingga. "Kebetulan sekali! Aku baru mau belanja dan langsung pulang, apa kau mau makan di rumah?"

"Ka-kakak?!" Ilia langsung shock.

Tiba-tiba Tumma dan Yubi langsung muncul di sebelah gadis itu.

"Oh, apa itu temanmu? Aku senang kalian memperhatikan dia. Terima kasih telah menemaninya."

"Tidak masalah." balas Tumma dan Yubi bersamaan.

"Cukup pembicaraannya! Aku akan makan di luar, jadi pulanglah!" Ilia mendorong kakaknya pergi.

"Geez..." Ilia menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya dia pergi."

"Ilin~" Pasangan sejoli itu mengulangi panggilan tadi dengan nada menggoda.

"Sial! Aku tau kalian akan mengatakan itu!" gerutu Ilia sebal. 'Mereka memang menyebalkan!'

* * *

Untuk membuat Tumma dan Yubi merahasiakan panggilan itu, Ilia mentraktir mereka berdua makan.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua belajar dari rahasia masing-masing." (Ilia)

"Tentu saja!" (Yubi)

"Ini tidak seperti kami akan mengoceh tentang hal itu atau apapun, tapi ternyata beruntung bagi kami ya?" (Tumma)

* * *

 _ **7.**_ _ **Greif**_

Jika Thundy sedang marah dan tidak mau minta maaf, griffin ini punya teknik jitu untuk menolongnya.

"Si Tei sialan itu membuatku sakit kepala!" gerutu Thundy kesal dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur. "Haaah... Lebih baik aku tidur saja!"

Greif yang menyelinap dari bawah tempat tidur merasa prihatin karena suatu alasan, kemudian dia mendapat sebuah ide.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Luthias.

Teiron hanya menghela nafas. "Lebih baik kita tunggu saja sampai mood-nya kembali normal."

"Teiron!"

Mereka berdua menengok.

"Kenapa, Thun?" tanya Teiron.

Tiba-tiba Thundy membungkuk di depan Teiron. "Maafkan aku!"

"Heeeh?" Teiron kebingungan. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku minta maaf, Tei! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! Maaf! Sekali lagi maaf!"

"Iya, aku maafkan." Teiron mengibaskan tangan. "Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi kemarahanmu."

"Terima kasih! Aku pergi dulu!" Thundy segera meninggalkan mereka.

Webek webek...

"Itu beneran Thundy kan?" tanya Luthias speechless.

"Kayaknya bukan deh. Perasaan dia nggak kayak gitu sebelumnya (kecuali yang pas kamu pukul kepalanya pake sapu)." balas Teiron yang semakin kebingungan dengan kejadian barusan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Aku nggak percaya dia bisa kayak gitu!"

"Makanya itu! Yang terakhir kuingat sih, pas kepalanya dipukul pake sapu sama Luthias."

"Kalian ngomongin apa?"

Tumma dan Elwa langsung terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Thundy barusan.

"Nggak! Nggak ada apa-apa!" balas keduanya bersamaan.

Thundy mengerutkan kening. Walaupun sempat curiga, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan pergi.

* * *

Ketika masuk kamar, dia mendapati Greif sedang tidur di atas tempat tidur sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Zzz... Aku lega... Sudah... Membuat... Thundy-sama... Minta maaf... Pada Teiron... Zzz..."

Thundy hanya menghela nafas dan menyelimuti griffin kecil itu.

Tapi ketika ingin keluar kamar, dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

'Tadi dia bilang apa? Minta maaf pada Teiron?'

Dia langsung menatap tajam makhluk biru yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"GREIF!"

Yang bersangkutan langsung terbangun.

"Apa maksudnya kau merasukiku dan membuatku minta maaf pada Teiron, hah?!" tanya Thundy emosi.

"A-a-aku hanya ingin membantumu saja!" jawab Greif panik.

* * *

'Jadi begitu...' batin Luthias yang tak sengaja menguping dari luar kamar.

* * *

Greif: "Jadi begini, aku bisa merasuki Thundy-sama baik secara sadar maupun tidak sadar. Kalau dalam keadaan tidak sadar, dia tidak akan ingat apa yang terjadi saat aku merasukinya. Tapi kemampuanku ini mempunyai efek samping berupa kelelahan setelah penggunaan, jadi aku harus tidur sehari penuh untuk memulihkan tenaga."

* * *

 _ **8.**_ _ **Para Andreas**_

"Vieny, aku heran deh."

"Kenapa?"

"Kalian itu beda keluarga semua?"

Vience melipat tangan sambil menghela nafas. "Begitulah. Aku keturunan murni Andreas, Saphire diadopsi dari panti asuhan, Dary dibuang oleh paman kandungnya setelah ibunya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal, dan Arta... Aku tidak tau jelas masa lalunya walaupun kami pernah bersama saat masih kecil."

Vivi merasa prihatin mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **9.**_ _ **Wiona**_

Jika bicara soal 'Hari Ayah' (yang sebenarnya udah lama lewat), kejadian berikut ini rada baper sih.

"Apa kamu kesepian?" tanya Yato suatu hari. "Kamu kehilangan ayahmu, benar? Itu pasti sangat sulit, bukan?"

"I-iya." balas Wiona.

"Ah... Sejak kehilangan orangtuanya karena kecelakaan, Alpha selalu mengurung diri dan tidak ingin keluar kamar selama tiga tahun setelah kami mengadopsinya." Yato menghela nafas. "Aku merasa tidak tega jika melihatnya depresi saat itu."

Alpha yang menguping dari balik tembok mulai gemetar karena menahan kesedihan di hatinya.

'Alpha pasti sangat kesepian selama ini...' batin Wiona prihatin.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kamu merasa kesepian. Keluarkan saja, tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan."

Wiona mulai mengeluarkan air mata, begitu juga dengan Alpha.

"Pa-paman... A-aku..."

"Jika kamu butuh bahu untuk bersandar, aku akan selalu menyediakannya untukmu, Nak."

Wiona dengan gemetar mendekati Yato dan memeluknya sambil menangis tanpa suara.

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan pernah ragu untuk meminta bantuan kami. Kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini."

"Te-terima kasih, Paman Yato..."

Alpha yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pahit dengan air mata mengaliri wajahnya. 'Aku tidak kesepian sama sekali. Aku punya kalian yang selalu memperhatikanku.'

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Selamat hari ayah, Paman Yato." ujar Wiona yang datang ke rumah Alpha sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

Yato langsung terharu melihatnya. "Wiona..."

Kemudian mereka berpelukan.

"Terima kasih untuk waktu itu."

"Ya. Aku selalu di sini untukmu, Nak. Terima kasih."

"Ayah, apa kau lihat perkakas-"

Webek webek...

Alpha langsung shock melihat gadis hijau yang bersama 'ayah'-nya. "W-W-Wi-Wi-Wio-Wiona?!"

"Ah, selamat sore Alpha." sapa Wiona ramah.

"Oh, kau keluar juga akhirnya." ujar Yato.

"Karena ini hari spesial, jadi aku berpikir untuk datang kemari." Wiona tersipu malu. "Aku, ingin membalas kebaikanmu padaku... Kau menyambutku dengan perasaan hangat. Aku tidak bisa merasa sebahagia ini mempunyai... Keluarga baru."

"Oh Wiona, kau membuatku bahagia!" ujar Yato senang sambil mengusap ujung matanya dengan jari.

Alpha langsung memerah seketika. "Ke-ke-ke-keluarga?! Ma-ma-maksudmu ka-kau dan a-aku? Ta-tapi kita belum menikah!"

"Hah? Ada apa, Alpha?" tanya Wiona bingung.

"Ke-ke-ke-keluarga?! A-a-a-aku harus menikahimu dulu, kau belum boleh diterima di sini sebelum kita menikah! Harus menikah! Aaaaaaah!"

"KAK AL!"

PLETAK!

Tiba-tiba Lisa langsung muncul dari belakang dan memukul kepala Alpha dengan keras.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Wiona semakin bingung.

"Abaikan saja mereka." balas Yato risih. "Oh, apa kau mau ikut makan malam dengan kami?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih... A-ayah."

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ehmm, Ayah."

"Iya?"

Alpha menggaruk kepala. "Errr... Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang... Dia?"

Yato tersenyum. "Kau sangat mencintainya kan?"

Alpha mengangguk, kemudian mereka berpelukan.

"Jika dia membuatmu bahagia, aku akan mendukungmu sepenuhnya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan daripada melihatmu tersenyum."

Alpha malah manyun. "Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Yato tertawa kecil. "Dia begitu sopan dan manis. Kau punya mata yang bagus untuk melihat seorang gadis. Pastikan kau tidak membuatnya menangis."

"Heeeeh?!" Alpha langsung gelagapan. "Te-tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya! A-aku akan membuatnya menjadi gadis paling bahagia! Ya! Itu tugasku untuk menjaganya!"

"Cih!" Alpha langsung memalingkan badan.

"Alpha..."

"Te-terima kasih, Ayah..."

"Aku senang kau tidak berubah, kau masih Alpha kecil yang kukenal. Aku beruntung mengadopsimu."

"Ayah bicara apa? Aku juga beruntung..." Alpha berbalik dengan setitik air di ujung matanya. "Karena kau sudah seperti ayahku sendiri..."

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Terlalu Menghayati**

Dulu sekali, ketika Reha Squad masih numpang di markas Garuchan, Teiron dan Moku pernah diminta untuk roleplay adegan di Persona 4.

"Aku nggak tau game-nya, gimana bisa roleplay?"

"Itu sih nggak masalah. Cukup katakan saja pendapatmu tentangnya." usul Alpha seadanya.

"Baiklah." Moku menghela nafas. "Terserah kalian."

* * *

"Siap ya?"

Roleplay pun dimulai.

"Sifat kekanakanmu itu hanya menutupi apa yang tidak ingin orang lain ketahui darimu! Kelakuanmu itu lebih mirip anjing kesepian yang haus perhatian!"

"KAU BUKAN AKU!"

Tapi kemudian...

"Hiks... Hiks..." Manik kehijauan itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Oh tidak. Dia mulai menangis."

"Cut! Cut! Siapapun tolong tenangkan dia!" seru Alpha panik.

* * *

"Ini hanya roleplay, ingat? Jangan terlalu serius." nasihat Luthias sambil mengusap kepala Teiron untuk menenangkannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya..." gumam Moku merasa tidak nyaman karena dia juga terlalu serius.

Thundy menepuk punggungnya. "Tenang saja. Dia hanya sedang sensitif (tapi sebenarnya aku setuju dengan perkataanmu sih)."

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **uxedo** **Bran** **d** **C** **yan** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, begitu deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	181. FilTerrible

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **6** **:** **FilTerrible**

* * *

"Lho? Kamu sakit?" tanya Donna.

Elwa hanya menggaruk kepala. "Iya nih. Bisa kerokin nggak? Mumpung nggak ada orang."

Donna hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tapi...

"Permisi, boleh aku-"

"KYAAAAA! DASAR MESUM!"

DUAK!

"HUWAAAAAAAAH!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Federico langsung nyangkut di pohon nangka terdekat dan kepalanya terkena buah nangka yang jatuh akibat guncangan keras.

Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

Itu saja intro-nya.

* * *

 _ **~Kopi Micin?~**_

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang minum kopi, tapi...

Buuuuuuf!

"Vience, ini kopi apa?" tanya Paman Grayson.

"Waduh, kayaknya aku salah masukin micin ke dalam kopi deh." jelas Vience setelah menyadari sesuatu yang salah.

"Kopi micin enak ea..." gumam Raimundo yang sudah mabuk micin.

"Mundoooooo!" pekik beberapa orang panik.

Paman Grayson langsung menelepon rumah sakit. "Halo ambulans, tolong kemari secepatnya!"

* * *

 _ **~Shampo~**_

Pada suatu hari di sebuah supermarket...

"Pak, saya sedang cari shampo, tapi agak lupa namanya. Tapi saya ingat lagu yang mirip kayak gini." Kemudian Rina memperagakan apa yang dia maksud. "Kepala, pundak, lutut kaki, lutut kaki."

Sang penjaga kasir pergi sebentar dan kembali dengan sebuah shampo bermerek 'Kepala dan Pundak'. (Note: Plesetan nama merupakan arti dari merek aslinya.)

"Iya benar, pak! Yang itu!"

"Buat mbak aja, saya ikhlas."

* * *

 _ **~Kunci~**_

"Sal, ambilin kunci yang itu dong!" pinta Edgar yang berniat pergi.

"Nih." Salem malah memberikan sebuah kertas bertuliskan 'kunci jawaban'.

Edgar langsung memasang tampang risih. "Bukan. Yang satunya lagi."

Dan dia malah dikasih 'kunci inggris'.

"KUNCI MOBIL WOY! KUNCI MOBIL!" pekik Edgar emosi sambil mengejar Salem dengan 'kunci inggris' di tangannya.

* * *

 _ **~Music for Plants~**_ (Referensi: Scruffyturtle.)

"Arta, lu tau nggak kalau tanaman bisa tumbuh jika kita bicara atau bernyanyi pada mereka?" tanya Moku suatu hari.

"Oh, tau dong! Aku sering melakukannya setiap hari!" balas Tartagus riang.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

"Ehem!" Tartagus terlihat sudah siap dengan mic dan speaker, kemudian...

"NIGHT ON FAIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 _ **~Ngerjain 'Orang'~**_

"Eh Tum, apaan tuh di baju lu?" Saphire menunjuk baju temannya sesaat, kemudian mengangkat tangannya ke atas sampai mengenai kepala Tumma yang terlepas dari tempatnya. "Haha! kena deh-"

Tunggu dulu. Kepala terlepas?

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Zen dan Molf yang sedang membuat boneka Tumma agak jauh dari TKP langsung kebingungan setelah mendengar teriakan barusan.

* * *

 _ **~Kemanisan~**_

Thundy dan Albert sedang makan mie ayam di depan rumah.

"Thun-kun, aku jadi laper nih gara-gara liat kamu makan mie ayam." keluh Emy.

Thundy mengunyah mie-nya sejenak. "Ya udah, pesan aja sendiri. Enak sih, tapi agak keasinan."

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku kan udah kemanisan, jadinya bisa diseimbangi." balas Emy (sok) imut.

"Mie-nya buat lu aja, gue udah nggak selera." Thundy langsung pergi karena jijik dengan kelakuan istrinya.

"Heeeh?" Emy malah kebingungan, sementara Albert hanya sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Lego~**_

"Kamu lagi bikin apa?" tanya Margie yang sedang berkunjung ketika melihat Luthias sibuk menyusun sesuatu.

"Pikachu dari lego." jawab Luthias singkat.

"Boleh liat hasilnya nggak?"

"Tungguin aja, bakalan lama soalnya."

* * *

Dua hari kemudian...

"Fyuh..." Luthias mengelap keringat di keningnya setelah bersusah payah menyelesaikan 'Pikachu' tersebut. "Akhirnya selesai juga. Capek banget."

"Udah jadi? Lucu banget ya!" ujar Margie senang.

"Wah, ada Pikachu besar! Aku mau peluk!" seru Ney yang muncul entah dari mana.

Luthias langsung panik. "Waduh, mampus nih! Udah gitu aku nggak lem lagi!"

Ney langsung berlari ke arah 'Pikachu' itu tanpa bisa dicegah kedua orang lainnya, dan akhirnya...

(Insert 'To Be Continue' Meme here.)

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Fetish and Type**

"Thias, kok lu bisa suka sama Kaichou lu? Emang lu punya fetish apaan sama tuh anak?" tanya Yamagi suatu hari.

"Gue bukan penganut fetish apapun, emangnya gue kayak si Greeny yang fetish-nya cowok trap macam Giro?" balas Mathias risih. "Kalaupun ada yah... Entah kenapa rada gimana gitu..."

"Hah? Maksud lu?"

"Kalau gue punya fetish ketek, gue rada nggak enak sama bulu keteknya, dia sering malas mencukurnya, sekalipun dicukur ya paling numbuhnya cepet, belum sebulan udah lebat lagi. Kalau fetish betis, dia punya bulu kaki yang walaupun pendek dan tipis tapi tetap aja nggak enak diliat, makanya itu dia sering pake celana panjang. Fetish perut, dia tuh suka banyak makan jadi nggak jamin bakal tetap kurus."

Yamagi hanya speechless. "Thias, lu lagi ceritain aib pacar lu atau apa?"

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Jean, tipe gadis kesukaanmu seperti apa?" tanya Edward.

"Tipe? Nggak ada yang khusus." Jean melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Nggak perlu yang ukuran dada-nya besar, ukuran B atau C sudah cukup. Rambut pendek, agak tomboi, sifat tsundere adalah nilai plus."

"Hoo... Jadi maksud kamu, kayak Kak Monika versi dada rata ya?" terka Edward jahil.

"Ngaco! Itu mah beda jauh!" sembur Jean tidak terima.

* * *

Di suatu tempat...

"Haciuh!"

Siapa yang bersin barusan?

Itu untuk cerita nanti.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **omato** **B** **lender** **Capt** **ain** **(?)...**

* * *

Aku ini kurang kerjaan banget, sampe empat Chapter berturut-turut isinya drabble semua. Ya gitu deh... -w-/

Review! :D


	182. HumoRomantiCouples

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Pokoknya rahasia. Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Yah...**

 **Daren: "Itu... Bahasa Prancis untuk 'kakak'."**

 **Yubi: "Begitulah..." *malu.***

 **Alpha: "Aku hanya pakai kalung itu untuk mengunjungi makam orangtua-ku, jadi aku nggak mau ada yang curiga kalau aku bisa ngobrol dengan Hendry."**

 **Arie: "Ney lebih dekat dengan Zen."**

 **Ilia: "Jangan ditanya!" -w-**

 **Yato: "Aku ini ayah angkat Alpha. Anak itu mudah panik j** **ika** **bicara soal sesuatu secara mendadak."**

 **Thundy: "Sebenarnya Moku diminta untuk berperan jadi shadow-nya si Tei karena tampang mereka mirip (saat itu), tapi ya nggak ada yang tau kalau tuh anak lagi sensitif."**

 **Luthias: "Mau gimana lagi? Aku nggak kepikiran..." =w=**

 **Mathias: "No!" *angkat papan silang.***

 **Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **7** **:** **HumoRomantiCouples**

* * *

Yah, dari judulnya tau sendiri kan... -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Eyes~**_ (Edgar x Naya)

"Kenapa harus sedih jika punya rongga mata yang kosong? Aku bisa menjadi matamu kok."

Webek webek...

"Demi Citadel Tower! Dia melakukannya!" (Vience)

"Buahahahahahaha! Sial! Perutku!" (Mathias)

Edgar langsung blushing parah, sementara Naya hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Nyahahahahahahahahaha! Tolong!"

Dan suara tawa pun terus terdengar tanpa henti.

* * *

"Tuan Edgar, bisa tolong katakan itu sekali lagi?" pinta Naya.

"TIDAK! ITU MEMALUKAN!" pekik Edgar yang sembunyi di dalam lemari.

"Tapi aku menyukainya."

* * *

 _ **~Sempit~**_ (Ikyo x Adelia)

"Kemarin aku bertemu teman lama saat belanja di supermarket, ternyata dunia ini sempit ya." ujar Adelia yang sedang menyusui Neo di sofa.

"Nggak apa-apa dunia sempit, asal cukup untuk berdua." balas Ikyo yang duduk di lantai sambil mengasah cakar.

Adelia langsung melirik si rubah (yang sudah memalingkan wajah karena malu) di sebelahnya. "Kamu kerasukan apa? Tumben bisa gombal."

* * *

 _ **~Too Sweet~**_ (Albert x Izca)

"Um... Sepertinya aku menaruh terlalu banyak gula, apa kau mau mencicipinya?" tanya Izca yang sedang memasak.

"Tentu." balas Albert singkat.

Tapi dia malah mencium bibir istrinya dan tersenyum manis. "Aku rasa itu sempurna!"

Izca hanya blushing. "Ba-baiklah, jika kau bi-bilang begitu...?"

'Aku kehilangan selera...' batin Thundy yang risih dengan kelakuan kedua orang itu.

* * *

 _ **~Duren~**_ (Thundy x Emy)

Luthias sedang sibuk mengerjakan makalah ketika mendengar suara di sebelah kamarnya.

"Duh... Thun-kun. Nggak sabar nih..."

"Sabar... Ngh..."

"Bukainnya pelan dong~"

"Iya iya."

Pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman dan...

* * *

BRAAAAAK!

"Aaaaargh! Kebiasaan kamu!" pekik Luthias yang mendobrak kamar sebelahnya.

Tapi tak tau-nya...

"Duh, maaf ya! Lagi ngidam makan duren niih!" ujar Emy malu-malu.

Sementara Thundy yang berada di sebelah istrinya hanya menatap Luthias dengan tampang pokerface sambil makan duren.

"Cih!"

* * *

 _ **~Morning Kiss~**_ (Arta x Iris)

Pada suatu hari di taman kota...

"Tarta-kun! Selamat pagi!" sapa Iris.

"Umm... Pagi, Ris." balas Tartagus.

"Tarta-kun~ Bisa beri aku ciuman pagi?" pinta Iris.

"Tidak." jawab Tartagus singkat.

Iris langsung patah hati.

Tartagus celingukan sesaat. "Di sini tidak banyak orang kan?"

Kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium gadis itu.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Awww~"

"Romantisnya~"

"Sungguh pasangan yang imut~"

Tartagus langsung blushing karena mereka diperhatikan banyak orang.

Sementara Iris memeluknya dengan senang. "Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu!"

* * *

 _ **~Noise Phone Call~**_ (Vience x Vivi)

"Vieny, kamu lagi dimana? Kok berisik banget?" tanya Vivi yang sedang menelepon Vience.

"Iya, ini lagi di pasar." balas Vience datar.

* * *

Padahal sebenarnya, dia lagi main ke markas Reha dan direcokin para cowok di sana.

"Mas mas, pake celana duluuu!" (Eris)

"Ya ampun mas, kamu selingkuh lagii!" (Ethan)

* * *

 _ **~Angkat~**_ (Maurice x Monika)

Maurice berusaha mengangkat Monika dengan bridal style, tapi tubuh gadis itu terlalu berat untuknya.

Monika menghela nafas kecil dan mencium pipi pemuda itu.

Tapi ciuman itu malah membuat Maurice kaget dan sukses menjatuhkan Monika dari gendongannya.

"Maaf..." gumam Maurice merasa bersalah di depan Monika yang sudah pingsan karena terbentur lantai.

* * *

 _ **~Gede~**_ (Salem x Chilla)

"Wah, Salem baru pulang ya?" sapa Chilla ketika menyambut Salem yang baru saja pulang dari latihan.

Boing!

"EH?!" Salem langsung shock melihat dada Chilla dan wajahnya memerah. "A-anu... I-itu... Kok... Ngh... Ugh... Duh..."

Boing!

"Oh ini?" Chilla memegangi dada-nya. "Sebenarnya-"

Boing!

"Chilla, es kelapa Kakak mana?" tanya Naya.

"Oh iya, ini Kak. Chilla lupa." Chilla mengeluarkan dua kantung plastik berisi es kelapa muda dari dalam bajunya.

Salem langsung menutup hidung dan memalingkan wajah agar mimisannya tidak dilihat Chilla. 'Ki-kirain beneran... Ternyata masih rata!'

"Salem, kamu itu badan besar tapi ternyata masih polos ya." komentar Naya.

"Ka-Kak Naya ih!" sembur Salem yang udah kelewat malu.

* * *

 _ **~Questions~**_ (Rendy x Ilia)

"Hey Rendy! Aku punya tiga pertanyaan, apa kamu bisa jawab?" tanya Ilia suatu hari.

"Akan kucoba." balas Rendy.

"Oke, coba jawab dalam waktu dua detik!"

"Baiklah."

"Bagus! Nah, pertanyaan pertama. Siap? Apa huruf kesembilan dalam alfabet, dibaca dalam Bahasa Inggris?"

"I (ai)."

"Apa arti 'Amor' dalam Bahasa Inggris?"

"Love."

"Bagaimana cara menyebut 'layout' tanpa 'lat'?"

"You."

"I love you too!" seru Ilia yang tersenyum riang sambil membentuk hati dengan tangannya.

Rendy sukses dibuat blushing karenanya.

* * *

 _ **~Rumor~**_ (Alexia x Garcia)

"Beredar rumor kalau di sini sering ada begal." celetuk Alexia suatu hari ketika sedang jalan-jalan dengan Garcia. "Cuma rumor sih, tapi kalau memang ada..."

"Garcian akan menyingkirkan mereka."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bilang 'aku akan melindungimu', tapi aku lupa kalau kau itu android bersenjata."

* * *

 _ **~Berdansa~**_ (Federico x Lucy)

"Ah!" Lucy tak sengaja menginjak kaki Federico ketika mereka sedang berdansa. "Maaf, aku melakukannya lagi."

"Kau itu payah ya." komentar Federico.

"BUKAN BERARTI KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA LEBIH BAIK DARIKU!" bentak Lucy sambil menginjak kaki Federico dengan ujung high heel yang dipakainya.

"ARGH! UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKANNYA, HAH?!"

"GAH! BERANINYA KAU-"

"AUH! BERHENTI MEMAKAI UJUNG HEEL!"

* * *

"Tap dancers?" tanya beberapa orang yang kebingungan melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

'Aku tidak kenal mereka...' batin Alexia risih.

* * *

 _ **~Coba Main~**_ (Alpha x Wiona)

"Argh, nih quest susah amat sih! Bosen gue mati mulu!" gerutu Alpha yang sedang main game.

"Aku boleh coba main nggak?" tanya Wiona yang dari tadi melihat.

"Boleh aja sih, tapi ini susah lho. Aku aja udah mati sembilan kali." jawab Alpha seadanya.

"Namanya juga baru coba, tidak apa-apa kalau mati." balas Wiona.

* * *

Lima belas menit kemudian...

"Hore! Misi selesai!" seru Wiona senang.

Alpha yang melihat itu langsung berpikir. 'Hmm... Kalau kayak gini, jatuhnya dia yang jago atau gue yang ampas mainnya ya?'

* * *

 _ **~Kiss on Sleep~**_ (Teiron x Lisa)

Lisa tidak sengaja melihat Teiron yang tertidur di meja perpus. Dia pun menghampiri pemuda itu dan mengusap rambutnya sesaat, kemudian mencium puncak kepalanya.

Tanpa diduga, wajah Teiron langsung memerah setelah ciuman itu dan Lisa yang melihatnya terdiam seketika.

* * *

BRAAAAAAAK!

Elwa langsung kaget seketika mendengar suara barusan, dan ternyata di belakangnya ada Lisa yang mendobrak pintu perpustakaan sampai jebol dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

 _ **~Small Kiss~**_ (Tsuchi x Marinka)

Marinka menunjuk pipi dan Tsuchi mencium pipinya.

Marinka menunjuk kening dan Tsuchi juga menciumnya.

Ketika Marinka menunjuk bibirnya, Tsuchi merasa ragu dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

Karena tidak mau menunggu lebih lama, akhirnya Marinka yang mencium bibir Tsuchi.

* * *

 _ **~Manis~**_ (Tumma x Yubi)

"Kamu itu suka-nya makan apa sih?" tanya Yubi suatu hari.

"Sayuran dan apa saja yang manis. Yah, walaupun jarang sih." jawab Tumma to the point.

"Kalau soal yang manis sih, ada kok yang bisa kamu dapat setiap hari."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

Yubi malah menunjuk diri sendiri dan hal itu sukses membuat Tumma langsung menyemburkan susu kotak yang diminumnya.

* * *

 _ **~Cake~**_ (Zen x Molf)

"Hey Zen, aku membuat kue untukmu." Molf membawa sepiring kue.

"Oh, makasih." balas Zen.

Entah kenapa Molf malah menempelkan kue itu ke wajah Zen.

"Ini cara manusia memperlakukan kue dari yang kulihat."

Setelah terdiam agak lama, Zen menempelkan kue di wajahnya pada wajah Molf.

"Fair and square." celetuk Zen sambil mencicipi sedikit kue di wajah mereka.

* * *

 _ **~Kotak~**_ (Luthias x Giro)

"Giro, kotak apa yang so sweet?" tanya Luthias suatu hari. "Kotak bisa hidup tanpaku!"

Kemudian muncul Margie yang memakai kacamata hitam dan menyebarkan kertas di depan Luthias.

"Aku jago gombal juga ya!" Luthias memasang pose (sok) keren. "Giro aja sampai tersipu gitu!"

"Jayus ah! (Tapi so sweet sih.)" komentar Giro sedikit blushing.

* * *

 _ **~Kerok~**_ (Mathias x Kaichou)

"Sialan, perih banget!" gerutu Mathias yang menahan sakit di punggungnya.

"Sabar, dikit lagi kok." balas Girl-chan.

"Tapi... Kayaknya asik ya." celetuk Flore.

"Anak kecil belum boleh kerokan." sahut Girl-chan.

"Hueeeeeeeek!"

"Yah, Paman Mathias muntah! Payah nih!" komentar Flore.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Curcol Real Life Kaichou**

"Kenapa, Gar?" tanya Hibatur yang bingung ketika melihat sang ketua Garuchan sedang galau di teras markas.

"Yah, sudah dua minggu ini update patch LS jadi agak lama di warnet langganan. Dulu sih nggak lebih dari lima menit, tapi sekarang mah hampir setengah jam." jelas gadis itu sambil menghela nafas. "Jadinya gue pindah ke warnet lain yang pemiliknya bapak-bapak beranak dua, dan ternyata di sana udah di-update. Entah mana yang pintar di antara dia atau pemilik warnet langganan."

Hibatur memiringkan kepala. "Nggak tau juga sih..."

"Selain itu, keluarga gue bakalan pindah karena tanah sekitar rumah mau dijual. Pindahnya nggak jauh-jauh banget sih, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Girl-chan hanya menopang dagu. "Kalau misalnya pindahnya jauh dan di tempat baru ada warnet-nya, gue mah nggak keberatan pindah sih..."

'Eaaa...' batin Hibatur sweatdrop.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ag** **B** **itter** **C** **ouple** **(?)...**

* * *

Aku agak capek aja... -w-/

Review! :D


	183. King of Game Karaoke Edition

Balas Review! :D

 **SR: Nope, itu beda topik. *angkat papan silang.***

 **Vience: "Pake banget..." =w=**

 **Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18: Aku rada malas kalau membahas soal kuis, maaf ya.**

 **Adelia: "Maaf, aku tidak begitu ingat namanya."**

 **Monika: "Aku pernah melakukannya saat di rumah hantu." (Referensi: Fic 'Garuchan Oneshot Collections' Chapter 'Uji Nyali Nista'.)**

 **Thundy: "Apa saja yang berasal dari Jerman."**

 **Hikari: "Bisa saja sih."**

 **Tumma: "Entahlah. Tapi kalau membuat kue dari sayuran sih bisa saja."**

 **Pindahnya nggak lebih dari sekilometer (secara kampung padat penduduk gitu deh) dan keluargaku nggak pernah beli hotspot khusus untuk internet. -w-/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **78** **:** **King of Game Karaoke Edition**

* * *

"Main apa kek, biar nggak bosen." ajak Mathias pada beberapa orang yang sedang gabut di perpustakaan.

"Karaoke?" usul Elwa.

"Main KoG lha! Kita udah lama nggak main itu!" seru Lucy.

"Gabungin keduanya?"

"Hah?" Mereka semua langsung melirik Monika.

Monika mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

Mathias nyengir lebar. "Well... Boleh juga sih..."

Tiba-tiba Ashley muncul sambil membawa sebuah gelas berisi banyak sumpit dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Silakan dipilih."

Semua orang mengambil sumpit masing-masing.

"Siapa raja?"

Saphire mengangkat tangan dan berpikir sejenak. "Enaknya apa ya?"

"Asal jangan lagu 'Sayur Kol' aja!" celetuk Salem. "Gue pernah dengar versi dangdut-nya gara-gara ada yang muterin di warnet, walaupun ada kata yang diganti sih."

Saphire pun mendapat ide. "Nomor 4 dan 13 nyanyi lagu 'Barbie Girl'!" (Angka sial terdeteksi.)

Teiron langsung berdiri. "Baik, siapa nomor 4?"

Tapi...

GLEK!

Dia langsung shock setelah mengetahui bahwa Wiona yang mendapat nomor tersebut.

"He-heh! Lu gila ya?! Gue bisa dibunuh Alpha entar!" sembur Teiron tidak terima.

"Ne? Salahkah?" tanya Saphire tanpa dosa.

Teiron mendengus sebal dan melipat tangan. "Baiklah, ini serius! Siapa di antara kalian yang setuju aku harus nyanyi Barbie Girl sama Wiona?"

Sebagian cowok pun langsung mengangkat tangan.

"Alpha! Turunkan tanganmu!" pekik Teiron kesal, sementara Alpha (yang ternyata berada di barisan paling belakang karena baru datang) malah nyengir.

"Aku tidak keberatan sih, lagipula ini hanya lagu." ujar Wiona.

Teiron menghela nafas pasrah. "Ya sudahlah..."

 _Hi, Barbie_

 _Hi, Ken!_

 _Do you wanna go for a ride?_

 _Sure, Ken!_

 _Jump in..._

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world_

 _Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

 _You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

 _Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

 _I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

 _Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

 _Hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."_

 _You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

 _Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

 _You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

 _Imagination, life is your creation_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

 _Come on, Barbie, let's go party!_

 _(uu-oooh-u_ _,_ _uu-oooh-u)_

 _Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

 _Well, Barbie, we're just getting started_

 _Oh, I love you, Ken!_

"Oh iya Luth, si Giro kemana?" tanya Tumma.

Luthias langsung kagok. "Umm... Jangan ditanya dulu, soalnya..."

* * *

BRAAAAAK!

Tiba-tiba Giro membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan melewati Rendy yang kebetulan berada di koridor.

"Hey Gir, lu lagi marah?" tanya Rendy.

Dia memutar badan dan menunjuk Rendy dengan wajah merendahkan. "Tutup mulutmu, kau Geomje rendahan." (Referensi dari Spongebob episode 'Plankton'.)

Rendy terdiam sesaat. "Rendahan?"

Giro tidak menjawab dan pergi begitu saja.

'Dia kenapa sih?' batin Rendy bingung sambil berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Kalian tau nggak kenapa Giro bad mood?" tanya Rendy yang baru datang ke ruang tengah.

"Kelas musik."

"Hah?" Semua orang menatap Luthias.

"Dia dapat kerjaan jadi guru musik di sebuah tempat bimbel, tapi stress karena muridnya nggak normal semua."

Mathias menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah, lanjutin aja."

* * *

Kemudian...

"Nomor 6 nyanyi lagu 'Convenience Store'!"

Webek webek...

"Nggak ada ya?" tanya Tartagus bingung.

Semua orang saling berpandangan dan tanpa disadari, ada seseorang di barisan paling belakang yang berniat kabur.

Daren langsung menyadari orang itu. "Tangkap dia!"

Orang itu segera lari secepat kilat dan diburu sebagian cowok.

* * *

Setelah pengejaran kemudian...

"Baik baik, aku akan nyanyi!" seru Jean yang diikat.

Setelah dilepaskan, dia mulai bersiap ketika musik diputar.

 _Saa_ _,_ _oya ga neta kara_ _,_ _nandemo yaritai hou da yo_

 _Nani wo shiyou?_

 _Yonaka jya tomodachi neteru shi_

 _TEREBI (Television) mo sude ni suna arashi_

 _Sou da wa! KONBINI ikou ka na_

 _Nijuuyon jikan (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Nenjuumukyuu no (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Bouhan KAMERA (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _"Kochira atatame masu ka?" (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Furyou no tamariba (Iriguchi de tamurou)_

 _Kowakute hairitakunai (Iriguchi de tamurou)_

 _Koe kakerareta (Soko no nee-chan)_

 _Na-na-nandesu ka? (NO BRA desu ka?)_

 _Saa, furyou wo sugireba_

 _Jidou DOA (Door) ga watashi no tame ni_ _,_ _hiraitekureru_

 _ERO hon yonderu oyaji to_

 _Narande zasshi yondetara_

 _Nani wo kai ni kita wake jyanai kedo_

 _Kau mono sagasu_

 _Nijuuyon jikan (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Nenjuumukyuu no (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Bouhan KAMERA (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Koukyouryoukin (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _KOPII (Copy) hayaku shite yo! (CONVENIENCE STORE)_

 _Muguchi na ARUBAITO (Shikamu muhyoujou)_

 _Watashi wa suppin (Mayuge mo kakazu ni)_

 _Anman kudasai (Choudo kiretemasu)_

 _Jyaa nikuman de ii wa (Kashikomarimashita)_

 _Chotto otsuri no watashi kata!_

 _Watashi no tenohira katte ni tsukai_

 _Kozeni wo bunchin gawari ni_

 _RESHIITO (receipt) okuna_

 _Saifu ni ire nikui no yo_

 _Chotto MUKA tto shichau no yo!_

 _Sonna toki wa watashi kara mo shikaeshi suru no_

 _Oden kudasai (Nani ni shimasu ka?)_

 _Eeeto eeto (Nani ni shimasu ka?)_

 _Eeto eeto (REJI (register) ga kondekita)_

 _Eeto eeto (Hayaku kimete kure)_

 _Tamago kudasai (Tamago hitotsu)_

 _Tamago kudasai (Tamago futatsu)_

 _Tamago kudasai (Tamago mittsu)_

 _Ijou de ii wa (Tamago dake desu ka?)_

 _Otsuyu oome ni (Kashikomarimashita)_

 _Oikura desu ka? (220 en desu)_

 _Ichiman en kara (Kozeni wa nee no ka yo!)_

 _Ichiman en kara (Kozeni wa nee no ka yo!)_

 _Karashi tsukete yo (Kashikomarimashita)_

 _RESHIITO iranai wa (Ichi ichi urusee na)_

 _TOIRE (Toilet) kashite yo (Uchi ni wa arimasen)_

 _Anata doko de suru no yo (Makemashita...)_

 _Nante koto wo shiteiru uchi ni_

 _Yoru wa mou owari wo tsugete_

 _NIWATORI mo naku_

 _Oya ga okiru mae ni o-uchi ni kaeranakya YABAI_

 _Konya mo KONBINI koyou ka na_

 _Let's Go To Convenience Store_

 _Let's Go To Convenience Store_

 _Let's Go To Convenience Store_

Alpha menyadari sesuatu. "Ngomong-ngomong Nik, si Maurice kemana?"

"Di lantai dua." jawab Monika datar.

Alpha segera pergi ke sana.

* * *

Di balkon lantai dua...

"Kau sedang apa, Rice?" tanya Alpha ketika mendapati Maurice yang terlihat termenung.

"Menunggu Tsuchi pulang dari misi dungeon."

Alpha mengangkat alis. "Hah? Emangnya dia bisa bertarung?"

"Dia sudah terlatih kok."

"Nyaaw!"

Mereka berdua menengok dan mendapati Tsuchi yang baru kembali.

"Oh, sudah pulang? Bagaimana di sana?"

Tsuchi pun memberikan sesuatu dan kedua orang itu langsung terbelalak setelah mengenali benda apa yang dia bawa.

"I-ini kan- Ba-bagaimana bisa?!"

"Awww, kau sungguh beruntung ya!" Alpha mencubiti pipi Tsuchi dengan gemas.

"Sudahlah, kamu bawa ke Kaichou ya." Maurice memberikan kembali benda itu.

"Nyaw!" Tsuchi mengambil lagi benda itu dan bergegas pergi.

Alpha menyikut Maurice. "Mau ikutan main nggak? Pada ngumpul di perpus semua lho!"

Maurice angkat bahu. "Ya sudah."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Makasih ya!"

"Nyaw." Tsuchi keluar dari ruangan si ketua squad.

Girl-chan berpikir sejenak sambil menatap benda itu. "Hmm... Aku nggak pengen pake sih, enaknya diapain ya?"

Kemudian dia nyengir nista. "Kasih tau dia ah."

Dia mengambil handphone dan mengirim chat pada seseorang.

* * *

 _GaruKaichou: Hoki anjir, dapet change nick._

 _GaruKaichou: Dari dungeon pula!_

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Xianying!_

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Gue nggak dapet-dapet!_

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Apa ini karma ya?_

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Gara-gara ngejar anak orang mulu?_

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Azab seorang lolicon yang sering mengejar anak orang, tidak pernah dapat CN._

 _GaruKaichou: Aku juga pernah sih dapet Permanen Hero Scroll._

 _GaruKaichou: Cuma dapetnya hero yang udah punya._

 _GaruKaichou: FM sih, jadinya kujual aja deh._

 _GaruKaichou: Ngumpulin peso buat gear incaran di market, itu pun kalau ada yang jual di bawah lima ratus ribu._

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Gar, pernah dapet permanen dari Weekly Scroll nggak?_

 _GaruKaichou: Ada, itu pun Devil Ranger doang._

 _Hibatu(nisan)r: Aku pernah dua kali. Di Strider dapet Muay Thai, di Silber dapet Go Kong. Di Tsuki belum dapet sama sekali._

* * *

Dan mereka pun terus chat sampai kehabisan bahan obrolan.

(Ini kepikiran saat dapat Change Nickname dari hadiah Dungeon. Kenapa Tsuchi? Karena saat itu aku pake dia buat leveling.)

* * *

Back to the group...

"Oke..." Primarin dapat sumpit 'raja'. "Hmm... Gini aja. Lagu 'Hope', nomor 19."

Lisa langsung menyadari sesuatu. "Wait, lagu itu kan..."

"Yah, kau juga tau kan, soundtrack dari game 'Grand Chase'."

Lisa menghela nafas. "Ya sudahlah..."

 _Ou'ri ji'geum'bu'tuh shi'jak'e'ya_

 _Ou'ril mo'eun'kkoom'e ha'na dwen e'got_

 _"to love"_

 _"Forever, chase"_

 _"Go! For the lost world"_

 _Gil'il'eun an'geh'soop'sok sa'e'ro (Heh'meh'e'myuh)_

 _So'ri'ups'e gul'uh'gah'do jeh'ja'ri (Yuh'jyun'hee)_

 _Juh seul'peum'ssa'in dol'tap'joo'we mam dol'go'man its'uh'yo_

 _Gah'nyuh'rin han'jul'gi'ue ba'ram'so'ri da'gah'wah (Sal'myuh'shi)_

 _Ah'reun'ha'dun an'geh'bit'e gut'hee'myun (Too'myung'hee)_

 _Nal uh'dee'sun'gah ba'ra'bo'myuh ban'gyuh'joo'neun nuh'ue mee'so_

 _Ah'deuk'hee juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu_

 _Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh_

 _Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go_

 _Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din_

 _Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum_

 _Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh_

 _Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo_

 _So'joong'ham buh'ryuh'du'ji'ma na'ue geu'dae_

 _Oh! Seul'peul'su'rok dot'ah'na'neun na'ue yong'gi_

 _Oh! Han juel'gi hii'mang geu sok'eh pin_

 _Gan'jul'han ba'raem'ue ou'ri'ue so'mang_

 _Ba'ram'eul gah'reun ppul'pi'ri so'ri (Ooh)_

 _Byul'gwah gang'eul gun'nun san'oul'lim (Ooh)_

 _Mer'go mun juh chan'rhan'han ou'ri e'ya'gi'gah shi'jak'dweh'neun shi'gan'deul_

 _Gah'man'hee an'geh'bi'gah neh'ryuh'do (ddo'da'shi)_

 _Heh'meh'e'ji an'eul'reh'yo ham'kkeh'myun (un'jeh'na)_

 _Ou'ri'neun hang'sang ham'kkeh'ha'neun gil'e gatt'eul teh'ni'kkah_

 _Uen'bit'ue gu'reum'deul'e jjak'eul'ji'uh heu'reu'neun (tta'sah'ro'e)_

 _Ha'neul'ah'reh noon'e'bu'shin un'duk'gil (geu'ri'wuh)_

 _Juh ah'chim'ggot'eul pi'wuh'ju'dun she'deul bul'ruh'mo'ah'yo_

 _Ueng'dal'jin e mam! Neh gah'seum'sok'ue mo'deun soon'gan_

 _Nuh'neun un'jeh'na'chuh'rum heh'malg'eun mee'so_

 _Soom cha! (Wa) Het'nim'chuh'rum bal'gan'du'bol ga'deuk'hee neh'geh mee'so'jit'jou_

 _Neh soun'eul jab'eun nuh man'eu'ro'do nuk'nuk'han_

 _E ha'ru jam'shi'man noon'gam'ah bo'ah'yo_

 _Soo'manh'eun shi'ryun'deul na'reul hyang'heh it'ji'man_

 _Du'ryup'ji anh'ah nuh'wa ham'kkeh han'da'myun_

 _Juh'phyun! (Ah) da'gah'oh'neun na'ue chin'gu_

 _Geu'ruh'keh'do nee'gah nan (Oh) Geu'ri'whut'neun'deh_

 _Bwah'yo! Geen gi'da'rim'eh ji'chuh'gah'dun noon'mul'deul'eun gi'ppeum'e dweh'go_

 _Bam'seh! Byul kkoom'kkoo'myuh uh'doom'gyun'din_

 _Hee'mang'chan cho'rok'ue na'moot'ip'chuh'rum_

 _Gah'yo! Juh ah'chim'het sal'eul chat'ah'suh_

 _Ou'ri ba'ram'ta'go dal'ryuh'yo_

 _Gut'da'gah ji'chuh'gah'myun she'uh'gah'yo_

 _Ba'ram seu'chuh'ji'na'neun jak'eun na'ue uh'kkeh we geu'deh_

 _Ttwe'neun e ga'seum'eh geu'ri'neun neh'il ah'reum'da'wuh'suh_

 _Nan ga'seum buk'cha o'reul kkuh'yeh'yo_

Permainan kembali dilanjutkan.

"Nomor 29 nyanyi lagu 'Nana Got No Mana'!"

Suasana hening karena tidak ada yang tau siapa pemegang nomor itu.

Musket melihat sumpit adiknya dan setelah menyadari nomor yang dimaksud, dia segera mengangkat tangan Mira beserta sumpit yang dipegangnya.

Lucy manggut-manggut. "Oke, tapi kayaknya nih lagu butuh satu orang lagi."

Mira menatap kakaknya dan yang bersangkutan mengangguk.

(Kalau kalian mau tau kayak gimana lagu itu, aku pernah share link video-nya lho... 'v'/)

 _(Mira) Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _(Musket) Boo-Boo-Boo-Boo-Boomerang swinging, taking down turrets_

 _Absolute raging, where the hell is HYLOS_

 _We need a mage (We need a mage)_

 _Please be engaged and don't ei-ef-kei (AFK)_

 _I see you in the bush, i'm going to ambush you_

 _Better had 'request back up', you are going to die_

 _(Mira) Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _(Musket) HOLD UP! WAIT! Don't just solo up a lane_

 _I can help you but i'm not Bane_

 _Aurora can freeze them!_

 _Layla can beam, and Rafaela can... (Healing prayers for all!)_

 _Well played! We took a turret down!_

 _Heading straight to turtle lane!_

 _If we be careful we can slain Lord!_

 _Then we gotta easy win so LET'S GO!_

 _Bang bang! Bang bang!_

 _(Mira) Swing around her boomerang ((Musket) Bang bang!)_

 _Swing around her boomerang_

 _(Musket) Bang bang! Bang bang!_

 _(Mira) Swing around her boomerang ((Musket) Bang bang!)_

 _Swing around her boomerang_

 _Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

 _Nana got no mana_

 _She'll swing around her boomerang_

 _She will summon Molina_

 _She will chase you 'till the end_

"Kalian kakak beradik yang akur ya~" celetuk Vivi jahil.

"Siapa raja?"

Teiron mengangkat tangan. "Nomor 8, lagu 'Hello World'."

"Itu lagu apa ya?" tanya Ilia yang dapat nomor barusan.

"Opening Kekkai Sensen season pertama, tapi kalau bisa nyanyi yang versi full-nya."

Ilia mengangguk dan mulai bersiap.

 _tobira hirakeba nejireta hiru no yoru_

 _kinou douyatte kaetta karada dake ga tashika_

 _ohayou korekara mata maigo no tsuzuki_

 _minareta shiranai keshiki no naka de_

 _mou dame tte omotte kara wari to nanda ka yareteiru_

 _shi ni kiranai kurai ni joubu nanika chotto hazukashii_

 _yaru beki koto wa wasureteite mo wakaru_

 _sou shinai to totemo kurushii kara_

 _kao o agete kuroi me no hito_

 _kimi ga mita kara hikari wa umareta_

 _eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete_

 _erabenai kizu no imi wa doko darou_

 _gojibun dake ga HIIROO (Hero) sekai no mannaka de_

 _owaru made dezuppari SUTEEJI (Stage) no ue_

 _doushiyou karappo no furi mo dekinai_

 _HAROO (Hallo) doumo bok_ _u_ _wa koko_

 _HAROO doumo bok_ _u_ _wa koko_

 _oboete shimatta kankaku omoide to wa chigau tagui_

 _motto namida no soba ni atte itsumo shinzou tsukamareteite_

 _juubun rikai dekiteiru zutto sore to issho_

 _sou janai to nanimo mienai kara_

 _iki o tsunagu ikiru tsuyoi hito_

 _tomaru kokoro o hikizutte tsurete kita_

 _fusaida mimi de kiita niji no youna MERODII (Melody)_

 _kudakenai omoi ga uchigawa de utau_

 _kakurete itatte HIIROO mamoru mono ga aru_

 _kowai no wa sore hodo kizuite iru kara_

 _tobira hirakeba nejireta hontou no uso_

 _karappo no furi no furi karada dake ga tashika_

 _ohayou ima demo mada saigo no tsuzuki_

 _sakebou sokokara doumo boku wa koko_

 _saa me o akete kimi wa tsuyoi hito_

 _sono me ga mita kara subete wa umareta_

 _eranda iro de nutta sekai ni kakomarete_

 _erabenai kizu no imi wa doko darou_

 _gojibun dake ga HIIROO mamotta mono ga aru_

 _kowai no wa sono kachi o shitteiru kara_

 _fusaida mimi de kiita niji no youna MERODII_

 _kudakenai omoi ga uchigawa de utau_

 _himei o ageta HIIROO sekai no mannaka de_

 _owaru made dezuppari jibun ga miteiru_

 _dakara mou shinda furi mo imi nai_

 _HAROO doumo boku wa koko_

 _HARO_ _O_ _doumo bok_ _u_ _wa koko_

 _HARO_ _O_ _doumo bok_ _u_ _wa koko_

 _HAROO doumo bok_ _u_ _wa koko_

Mereka kembali menentukan 'raja' dan yang dapat kali ini adalah Luthias.

"Yosh! Aku pilih nomor 11!"

Thundy hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Oke, lagu apa lagi sekarang?"

Luthias mengerutkan kening ketika melihat daftar lagu. "Errr... Apa hanya aku, atau ini berurutan ya? Maksudku, lagu Bahasa Inggris terus lagu Bahasa Jepang terus lagu bahasa lain."

Thundy melipat tangan. "Lagu bahasa lain hah?"

Luthias menggaruk kepala. "Banyak sih rekomennya, tapi rata-rata Korea semua, padahal Kaichou itu bukan penggemar K-Pop."

"Apa aja?"

"Selagi soundtrack Grand Chase tadi? Ada Number Nine, Roly Poly, Bo Peep Bo Peep, Miss Right, Fantastic Baby, Gagnam Style, Gentleman."

"Selain yang Korea?"

"Caramelldansen, Numa Numa, Zunea Zunea, sama Let It Go versi negara Nordic."

Semua orang langsung terdiam mendengarnya.

"Jadi?"

Luthias menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa memilih, maaf."

"Fine. Mungkin aku akan menyanyikan lagu Numa Numa." Thundy mijit kening. "Yah, itu Bahasa Romania sih, tapi apa salahnya dicoba?"

"Sebentar!" Alpha sedang mencari lagu yang dimaksud. "Ah, sudah! Ayo mulai!"

Dan musik pun diputar.

 _Ma-ia hii_

 _Ma-ia huu_

 _Ma-ia hoo_

 _Ma-ia haha_

 _Ma-ia hii_

 _Ma-ia huu_

 _Ma-ia hoo_

 _Ma-ia haha_

 _Ma-ia hii_

 _Ma-ia huu_

 _Ma-ia hoo_

 _Ma-ia haha_

 _Ma-ia hii_

 _Ma-ia huu_

 _Ma-ia hoo_

 _Ma-ia haha_

 _Hallo, salut, sunt eu, un haiduc_

 _Și te rog, iubirea mea, primește fericirea._

 _Alo, alo,_

 _Sunt eu, Picasso,_

 _Ți-am dat bip_

 _și sunt voinic,_

 _dar să știi, nu-ți cer nimic._

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei ,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi_

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei ,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi_

 _Te sun să-ți spun_

 _ce simt acum,_

 _Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea._

 _Alo, alo,_

 _sunt iarăși eu, Picasso,_

 _Ți-am dat bip, și_

 _sunt voinic_

 _Dar să știi nu-ți cer nimic._

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

 _Mai-ha-hi_

 _Mai-ha-hu_

 _Mai-ha-ha_

 _Mai-ha-ha-ha_

 _Mai-ha-hi_

 _Mai-ha-hu_

 _Mai-ha-ha_

 _Mai-ha-ha-ha_

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei,_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

 _Vrei să pleci, dar nu mă, nu mă iei_

 _Nu mă, nu mă iei_

 _Nu mă, nu mă, nu mă iei,_

 _Chipul tău și dragostea din tei,_

 _Mi-amintesc de ochii tăi._

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Well, apa berikutnya?"

"Yosh!" Alpha mengangkat tangan. "Nomor 2 nyanyi soundtrack Persona 5!"

"Hmm... Baiklah." Vience mengangkat sumpitnya. "Mau yang mana nih?"

Alpha memutar musik dan Vience mulai mengerti lagu yang dimaksud.

 _Who am I?_

 _Am I not unique?_

 _Maybe I'm not here at all_

 _Look, the fakers_

 _Blinding us with lies_

 _The breakers of us all_

 _Oh, it's useless_

 _What could it mean that we're here?_

 _Can we make a difference_

 _If we don't break outta here?_

 _Wake up, get up, get out there_

 _Raise your voice against liars_

 _Feed your anger like fire_

 _Why does nobody want change?_

 _Just imagine you're out there_

 _Swatting lies in the making_

 _Can't move fast without breaking_

 _If you hold on life won't change_

Setelah itu...

"Nomor 7 nyanyi 'Just Be Friends'!" seru Yubi.

"Lagunya kayak gimana?" tanya Rina penasaran.

"Errr... Setauku sih tentang pasangan yang memutuskan hubungan." jelas Yubi.

'Kok pas banget ya?' Zen tersenyum miris dan mengangkat tangan. "Oke, akan kulakukan!"

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _All we gotta do_

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _All we gotta do_

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _Just be friends,_ _Just be friends..._

 _ukandanda kinou no asa hayaku ni_

 _wareta GURASU (Glass) kakiatsumeru you na_

 _kore wa ittai nan darou kitta yubi kara shitataru shizuku_

 _bokura wa konna koto shitakatta no kana_

 _wakatteta yo_ _,_ _kokoro no oku soko de wa_

 _motto mo tsurai sentaku ga BESUTO (Best)_

 _sore wo kobamu jiko ai to kekkajika touchaku no kurikaeshi_

 _boku wa itsu ni nareba ieru no kana_

 _yuruyaka ni kuchiteyuku kono sekai de_

 _agaku boku no yuiitsu no katsuro_

 _iroaseta kimi no hohoemi kizande_

 _sen wo nuita_

 _koe wo karashite sakenda_

 _hankyou_ _,_ _zankyou_ _,_ _munashiku hibiku_

 _hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_

 _nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

 _futari wo kasaneteta guuzen_

 _anten_ _,_ _dansen_ _,_ _hakanaku chiji ni_

 _shosen konna mono sa tsubuyaita_

 _kareta hoho ni tsutau dareka no namida_

 _All we gotta do_ _,_ _Just be friends_

 _It's time to say goodbye_ _,_ _Just be friends_

 _All we gotta do_ _,_ _Just be friends_

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _Just be friends..._

 _kidzuitanda_ _,_ _kinou no_ _,_ _naida yoru ni_

 _ochita kaben_ _,_ _hiroiageta to shite_

 _mata saki modoru koto ha nai_

 _sou te no hira no ue no chiisana shi_

 _bokura no jikan wa tomatta mama_

 _omoidasu yo_ _,_ _hajimete atta kisetsu wo_

 _kimi no yasashiku hohoemu kao wo_

 _ima wo kakko ni oshiyatte futari kizutsuku kagiri kizutsuita_

 _bokura no kokoro wa toge darake da_

 _omokurushiku tsudzuku kono kankei de_

 _kanashii hodo_ _,_ _kawaranai kokoro_

 _aishiteru no ni_ _,_ _hanare gatai no ni_

 _boku ga iwanakya_

 _kokoro ni doshaburi no ame ga_

 _bouzen_ _,_ _shouzen_ _,_ _shikai mo kemuru_

 _kakugo shiteta hazu no sono itami_

 _sore demo tsuranukareru kono karada_

 _futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

 _hokorobi_ _,_ _hodoke nichijou ni kieteku_

 _sayonara_ _,_ _aishita hito_ _,_ _koko made da_

 _mou furimukanai de arukidasunda_

 _ichido dake_ _,_ _ichido dake_

 _negai ga kanau no naraba_

 _nando demo_ _,_ _umarekawatte_

 _ano hi no_ _,_ _kimi ni_ _,_ _ai ni iku yo_

 _koe wo karashite sakenda_

 _hankyou_ _,_ _zankyou_ _,_ _munashiku hibiku_

 _hazusareta kusari no sono saki wa_

 _nani hitotsu nokotte ya shinai kedo_

 _futari wo tsunaideta kizuna_

 _hokorobi_ _,_ _hodoke nichijou ni kieteku_

 _sayonara_ _,_ _aishita hito_ _,_ _koko made da_

 _mou furimukanai de arukidasunda_

 _kore de oshimai_ _(_ _Just be friends_ _)_ _sa_ _aaa (_ _It's time to say goodbye_ _)_

 _Just be friends_ _,_ _All we gotta do_

 _Just be friends (Just be friends)_ _,_ _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Just be friends (Just be friends)_ _,_ _All we gotta do_

 _Just be friends (Just be fri_ _eee_ _ends)_ _,_ _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Just be friends (_ _Just be friends_ _)_ _,_ _All we gotta do_

 _Just be friends (_ _Just be frie_ _eee_ _nds_ _)_ _,_ _It's time to say goodbye_

 _Just be friends_

Oke, cukup sampai di situ saja.

* * *

 **Special Bonus: Revenge**

Di sebuah taman, Hibatur asik bermesraan dengan seorang gadis berambut plum. Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada tiga makhluk kembar yang kebetulan lewat di belakang dan ketika melihat itu, mereka langsung menyusun sebuah rencana.

* * *

"Apaan, Red?"

"Ron, lu mau balas dendam sama si Batu Nisan nggak? Cepetan ke taman deh!"

"Iye iye, gue otw ke situ! Ini lagi pake baju soalnya!"

"Ditunggu ya!"

* * *

"Apaan, Rone?"

"Gar, lu bisa ke taman nggak?"

"Ini gue lagi di taman sama Salem, nyobain kamera polaroid dari adek gue."

"Kebetulan! Coba deh lu cari si Batu Nisan terus fotoin dia."

"Buat apaan?"

"Ada deh!"

* * *

"Ron, lu kenapa pake celana pendek?" tanya Red agak skeptis setelah melihat Teiron yang memakai celana pendek coklat.

"Lagian lu nyuruhnya cepetan, ya gue pake aja apa yang paling deket sama tangan di lemari gue!" sembur Teiron sewot. "Betewe, emangnya mau gimana balas dendamnya?"

"Tuh!" Red menunjuk pasangan sejoli di kejauhan. "Rone udah nelpon Edgar buat minta fotoin mereka, entar kita berempat photobomb di belakang!"

"Hoooh... Boleh juga!" Teiron nyengir nista.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Gar, gantian dong! Gue pengen nyoba!" Salem segera menyambar kamera Edgar sebelum yang bersangkutan sempat membalas.

Kemudian dia melihat Hibatur bersama seorang gadis sedang duduk di bangku taman dan ada empat orang cowok di belakang kedua orang itu, dia pun segera memotret mereka.

Setelah hasilnya keluar, Salem menyerahkan kembali kamera Edgar dan menahan tawa ketika melihat hasil potretannya.

Di belakang pasangan itu, terdapat photobomb berupa kembar tiga dengan posisi yang rada nggak elit: Ada yang menggendong, ada yang digendong, serta ada yang menjadi penopang. Di sebelah mereka ada cowok pendek dengan rambut merah dan berkacamata yang mengancungkan jari tengah.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **ired** **B** **ean** **C** **om** **(?)...**

* * *

Biarlah...

Bagian bonus itu asalnya dari gambarnya Reha yang dia post di FB, dan gambar itu sukses membuatku ketawa di Malam Minggu setelah kelelahan jalan-jalan ke bazar dekat Transmart Cilandak. Saat itu diajakin sama mama, katanya 'biar ada kegiatan di luar rumah', dan jalannya bareng saudara. Di sana aku mencoba makanan yang namanya 'sosis hagatori', tapi kalau kata bibiku sih 'otak-otak Jepang' karena konsepnya kayak otak-otak tapi ini sosis yang dibalut daging dan dibakar (setidaknya yang kutau sih).

Aku sudah mulai nggak mood karena kemalasanku sendiri, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk update... .w./

Review! :D


	184. PeaNutshell

Balas Review! :D

 **SR:** **Kau tak akan mengerti seberapa stress-nya dia... Ini udah lanjut... -w-/**

 **RosyMiranto18:** **Setidaknya rumahku yang baru terlihat lebih baik karena dua lantai... .w.a**

 **Thundy: "Aku pernah coba tapi agak lupa rasanya."**

 **Saphire: "Sayur koooool! Sayur kooool! Makan daging 4nj1ng dengan sayur kol!"**

 **Salem: *lempar pisau ke Saphire.* "Oh, soal foto itu... Aku masih menyimpannya. Mungkin akan kusebar ke group chat nanti."**

 **Teiron: "Begitulah..."**

 **Rendy: "Giro itu Gangrim, aku yang Geomje."**

 **Giro: "Tidak keduanya..." =w=**

 **Bisa saja, tapi nggak yakin sih... Secara lagu itu lebih pas dengan film action... 'w'a**

 **Jean: "Aku hanya malu karena teringat saat ikut belanja dengan Kak Rina yang memperagakan sebuah lagu di depan kasir untuk menanyakan merek shampo." ._.**

 **Maurice: "Yah, seperti itulah yang dimaksud..." 'w'a**

 **Lucy: "Aku lupa..." ._.**

 **Luthias: "Kalau itu terlalu rumit untuk dibahas..." =_=**

 **Bisa dibilang, dia itu 'pacarnya' Batur. -w-/ Thanks for Review.**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 17** **9** **:** **PeaNutshell**

* * *

"Lu ngapain, Arta?" tanya Raimundo.

"Internetan." jawab Tartagus singkat.

"Bukannya kemaren kuota lu abis ya? Itu pake wi-fi siapa?"

"Nemu aja sih, kebetulan nggak dikunci."

"Gue pake juga kali ya? Gue belum beli kuota sih, tapi takutnya yang punya marah."

"Udah pake aja, nggak apa ini."

"WOY SAOS TARTAR KAMPRET! LU YA YANG HIDUPIN HOTSPOT HP GUE?!"

'Eaaa... Untung gue belum pake.' batin Raimundo sweatdrop.

(Bagian ini kisah nyata pas sering pake hotspot di HP ortu, biasanya nggak ketauan sih kalau nggak diperiksa... :v a *laknat amat, mbak!*)

* * *

Kurasa tidak ada lagi yang harus dibahas... -w-/

* * *

 _ **~Teribble Translate?~**_

"Main Identity V ya?" tanya Tumma.

"Lu main juga, Tum?" Saphire nanya balik.

Tumma menghela nafas. "Cuma dua bulan, sebelum akhirnya kuhapus karena ping dan update-nya ngajak berantem. Derita HP kentang."

Saphire hanya sweatdrop. "Yang tabah ya..."

* * *

Setelah sebuah match kemudian...

"Sap, coba deh lihat pengaturan bahasa game-nya."

"Emang kenapa?"

"Yah, pengen tau aja."

Saphire membuka pengaturan game. "Lha? Ada Bahasa Indo-nya, coba aja kali ya?"

"Terserah sih, entar juga ganti lagi."

"Ya sudah."

* * *

Setelah pergantian bahasa dalam game kemudian...

"Hey, aku pengen lihat nama karakternya deh. Mungkin aja ikut ke-translate."

Saphire menyerahkan handphone-nya dan Tumma membuka daftar karakter.

"Pffft..." Tumma menahan tawa. "Apa-apaan itu? Orang Upahan (Mercenary), Si Beruntung (Lucky Guy), Pembalsem (Embalmer), Montir (Mechanic). Aku nggak kuat melihatnya!"

Saphire hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengar tawa temannya. 'Aku menyesal menuruti perkataannya, tapi aku merasa tidak tega melihat dia tertawa begitu.'

(Ini kepikiran dari postingan temen di FB... ^^a)

* * *

 _ **~Mysterious Scary People~**_

"Hendry kemana sih? Sebentar lagi mau jalan juga!" keluh Rendy yang sedang menunggu di koridor lantai dua dan melihat seseorang berambut putih di depannya. "Hah? Kyo? Kau sedang apa? Kau baru saja terpeleset atau semacamnya?"

Orang itu menengok dengan bola mata hitam disertai kumpulan garis retakan di wajahnya. "Hay, paiyuea."

Rendy langsung menjerit dan pingsan seketika.

(Easter Egg: Orang itu jelas bukan Ikyo, karena yang bersangkutan masih di Avelon Mansion. Terus siapa dong?)

* * *

Sekarang Rendy sedang terbaring di sofa dengan kepala di atas pangkuan Hendry sambil mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Sepertinya aku harus membiarkannya istirahat." ujar Hendry khawatir sambil mengusap kepala saudaranya. "Kami tidak bisa ikut denganmu, maaf ya."

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Biarkan dia istirahat!" balas Teiron.

(Inspirasi dari video MMD Identity V buatan 'Yaoi Fan-Tasy Ruby', aku ketawa dengan reaksi Wu Chang yang Black setelah melihat tampang 'hancur' Joseph. :v a)

* * *

 _ **~Shopping with Arie~**_

Arie sedang mendorong troli sambil melihat-lihat barang di rak supermarket.

"Tidak!" ujar Arie saat Zen membawa sebungkus snack.

Zen pun pergi dengan wajah sebal meninggalkan Arie yang mengambil sesuatu di salah satu rak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Zen kembali bersama Ney yang ternyata juga membawa snack. Arie pun langsung kesal melihatnya.

* * *

 _ **~Cooking with Molf~**_

Molf mencoba mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukannya pada sebuah lobak sambil memegang pisau.

KRAK!

Dia memotong lobak itu beserta talenannya dan juga meretakkan konter dapur.

"Tunggu di luar saja, oke?" Femuto mendorong Molf keluar dari dapur dan di belakang mereka terdapat Gluaria yang bergegas memasak.

* * *

Femuto pun kembali ke dapur. "Maaf, Sayang! Ayo masak bersama!"

Molf terpaksa hanya menunggu sampai mereka berdua selesai memasak.

* * *

 _ **~Dead Smile~**_

"Hey Rice. Aku memikirkan cara untuk terlihat tidak terlalu 'stoic', jadi aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Alisa.

"Oh? Mari kita li- Ya ampun." Maurice langsung terdiam melihat senyum Alisa.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku mencobanya lagi!"

"Umm... Bagaimana aku mengatakannya baik-baik ya..." gumam Maurice cemas.

"Hey kalian, bersenang-senang tanpa- ku?" Monika yang baru datang ikut terdiam melihat tampang sepupunya. "Apa-apaan itu?! Senyuman?! Kau malah terlihat seperti sedang sembelit!"

"Di-diam! Kau mau senyuman?! Aku akan memberikannya!" balas Alisa tidak terima.

Alpha pun ikutan nongol. "Hay guys! Apa yang kulewat- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

'Nailed it.'

Alpha langsung pingsan seketika dan ahoge-nya terlihat membentuk bunga.

"Sial..." gumam Alisa merasa tidak nyaman.

Sementara Maurice dan Monika malah memasang pose berdoa.

(Ini berasal dari komik Scruffyturtle dimana Iwai mencoba tersenyum tapi malah terlihat mengerikan... :v a)

* * *

 _ **~Ambigu Moment (lagi)~**_

"Federic... Hah hah... Kita harus berhenti..."

"Hah hah... Kita sudah sejauh ini... Kenapa harus berhenti?"

"Ngh... A-aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." Lucy menutup mulut dengan wajah memerah.

"Hah hah..." Federico menghela nafas. "Kelihatannya... Aku yang akan mengakhiri ini."

Lucy terbelalak.

"TUNGGU! FEDERIC!"

"Aku bilang tunggu, bodoh!"

"Tunggu apa?! Aku tidak akan menye- Uhuk uhuk!"

"Baik, aku juga tidak akan!" Lucy berusaha menahan tangan Federico yang memegang sumpit. "Jadi jangan memakannya sendirian! Kau bisa sakit!"

Rupanya mereka berdua sedang makan mie pedas.

* * *

 _ **~Tebakan~**_

"Marin, aku punya tebakan, mau coba nggak?" tanya Yubi.

"Boleh." jawab Primarin.

"Siapa satu orang yang kalau dipanggil orang Jepang malah jadi banyak?"

"Hmm... Nyerah deh. Emang siapa?" tanya Primarin yang punya firasat buruk. 'Jangan-jangan pengen nge-pun nih anak.'

"Ratu-san." balas Yubi tanpa dosa.

'Tuh kan.' batin Primarin sweatdrop.

* * *

 _ **~Bread(st)?~**_

"Jadi Arta, sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari Seon?" tanya Kim sebagai pewawancara sekaligus kameramen yang merekam livestreaming Iris.

"Err..." Tartagus menggaruk pipi dengan canggung. "Apa ya? 'Roti melon' di tubuhnya?"

* * *

Daren sedang menanam bibit pohon ditemani Belerick, dan di belakang mereka terdapat Tartagus yang dikejar-kejar harimau putih.

* * *

Note: Arta itu paling nggak bisa nyebut hal-hal vulgar secara langsung, jadi dia menyensor kata yang dimaksud dengan benda yang bentuknya mirip. (Tapi nggak harus pake roti melon juga kali!)

* * *

 _ **~Cursing~**_

"Fuck!" umpat Edgar saat kalah main game.

Salem langsung kaget mendengarnya, dia pun segera menutup telinga Chilla dan membawanya keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Fuck." Rupanya Chilla mengikuti ucapan barusan.

Salem kembali kaget, kemudian dia segera menghampiri Edgar dan berniat menghajarnya.

* * *

Note: Sebenarnya ada dua versi komik yang kutemukan dari ide ini, versi Persona 5 dan versi 'Kobayashi Maid Dragon (cmiiw)'.

* * *

 _ **~Giro's Music Class~**_

"Baiklah, aku ingin lihat apa alat musik yang kalian bawa." ujar Giro suatu hari.

"Saya bawa Otamaton."

"Aku bawa Kazoo."

"Ayam karet."

Bunyi-bunyian aneh pun terdengar dari 'alat musik' yang dibawa ketiga murid itu.

Giro hanya terdiam dengan wajah suram. 'Kenapa aku harus mengajar kelas meme kayak gini?'

* * *

 _ **~Beli Beha~**_

"Otou-chan! Anterin ke mall, mau beli beha baru!" pinta Lucy.

"Bisa nggak sendirian aja?" tanya Alexia yang terganggu dengan kedatangan kakaknya.

"Temenin! Masa harus sendiri sih? Aku malu nanti!" rengek Lucy sambil memeluk adiknya.

"Siapa suruh beli di mall? Di toko pinggir jalan mah juga ada!" Alexia melipat tangan. "Masalahnya gini Kak, masa ada cowok di toko daleman cewek, kalau nanti ada yang mikir aneh-aneh gimana? Aku juga yang malu!"

Lucy menjentikkan jari. "Kalau itu sih bisa diatasi!"

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Ya elah..." Alexia hanya pundung di depan toko karena ternyata dia dipaksa crossdress dengan gaun dan wig.

"Otou-chan, ayo masuk!" ajak Lucy tanpa dosa.

* * *

 _ **~Husband's Rage~**_

Emy terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di seluruh ruangan.

"Nyari apaan sih?" tanya Thundy.

"Ada yang hilang, gimana nih?" balas Emy panik dengan kacamata di atas kepala.

"Apanya yang hilang?"

"Kacama-"

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba dia langsung ditampar Thundy.

* * *

 _ **~Potong Apel~**_

"Wiih, lagi potong apel nih!" celetuk Sandra yang melihat Elwa sedang memotong apel di taman kota. "Bijinya udah dipotong pula, minta ya!"

"Boleh." balas Elwa datar.

Sandra pun mengambil salah satu potongan, tapi...

"Kok potongannya rada mencurigakan ya?" tanya Sandra agak skeptis setelah melihat bentuk potongan yang mirip bekas gigitan.

"Potongan cara cepat." jelas Elwa singkat.

* * *

 _ **~Makan Banyak~**_

"Kamu mau nggak? Udah kenyang nih." Mathias mendorong pelan mangkuknya yang masih ada beberapa potong bakso ke Girl-chan.

"Boleh." balas gadis itu.

* * *

"Mathy, beli itu yuk! Enak lho!" Si ketua squad menunjuk penjual burger keliling.

"Kamu aja yang beli, aku masih kenyang." balas Mathias.

* * *

"Dari tadi makan terus." komentar Mathias saat melihat gadis itu makan lontong.

Dia hanya memeletkan lidah. "Ehehe... Lagi laper banget soalnya."

* * *

"Aku udah makan belum ya?" tanya Girl-chan bingung.

"Kamu makan segitu banyaknya masih nggak ingat udah makan atau belum?!" pekik Mathias kaget.

* * *

 _ **~Mino Chase~**_

"Kembali kalian, kucing-kucing nakal!"

Terlihat Minotaur yang sedang mengejar Harith, Tsuchi, dan Marinka. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka dikejar.

"Gawat! Kalau begini terus kita bisa ditangkapnya! Kamu yang jadi umpannya, Tsuchi!" usul Harith.

"Nyaaaaw?!" _(Kenapa aku?!)_

"Kamu ingat orang yang selalu bilang 'pergilah tanpaku' kan? Sekarang kesempatanmu menjadi orang itu!"

"Nyaw nyaw..." _(Memang benar sih...)_

"Tsuchi, jangan jadi pahlawan!" seru Marinka.

"Jangan lari kalian!"

Tiba-tiba muncullah Vivi yang mengendarai motor melewati Minotaur.

"Apa?"

Dia pun menghampiri ketiga 'kucing' itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Heeeh?"

"Ini pesanannya." Dia pun berjalan di depan mereka.

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw! Nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw nyaw?!" _(Kami ini sedang kejar-kejaran! Bagaimana kau bisa tau kami ada di sini?!)_

"Harganya 1800 Peso."

"Nyaw nyaw nyaw!" _(Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!)_

"Maaf, apa kalian punya kembalian?" tanya Vivi ketika Harith menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

"Nyaw nyaw?!" _(Kau benar-benar membayarnya?!)_

Marinka mengeluarkan dompet dan menunjukkan uangnya. "Harith, aku punya 100 Peso!"

"Nyaw nyaw!" _(Simpan saja!)_

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyerahkan mangkuknya." Vivi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Nyaaaw?!" _(Dimana?!)_

Dan silakan bayangkan sendiri bagaimana kelanjutannya.

(Screen di anime Persona 4. Nggak download sih, sebenarnya ini karena nemu video berisi kumpulan momen lucu di situ... 'v'/)

* * *

 _ **~Balon Air~**_

"Water Cannon!"

SPLASH!

Wajah Hikari terkena lemparan balon air dari Monika.

"Ahahahaha!" Rina yang melihat itu hanya tertawa sambil menyemprotkan air dari balon miliknya, dan di depan mereka ada Flore yang juga bersiap untuk melempar balon airnya.

Ternyata ada para cewek yang sedang bermain balon air di depan rumah Alpha.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Kenapa, Sayang?" tanya Anisa yang sedang memilah barang belanjaan.

"Tadi kayaknya kita dapat kondom gratis dari kasir deh, kemana ya?" gumam Yato bingung. 'Perasaanku nggak enak nih.'

* * *

 _ **~It's Peace Today~**_

Ilia yang melihat Rendy sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya langsung men-sleding pemuda itu. "Menyingkir dari jalanku, kepala perak!"

"UHUK!"

GUBRAK!

"Ahahahaha! Kau sangat menyenangkan untuk dikerjai! Ahahahaha!"

Rendy mulai kesal dan tiba-tiba menyerang Ilia dengan gelitikan. "Kugelitiki kau!"

"Aaah! Hentikan! Berhenti menggelitikiku! Ahahahahahaha!"

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mira yang mendengar suara ribut dari kejauhan.

"Ayo kita lihat, dayo!" ajak Musket.

* * *

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Jika itu serangan musuh, serahkan padaku...?!"

Mereka melihat Rendy dan Ilia yang kelelahan dengan posisi memeluk yang agak ambigu.

"HUWAAAA! MAAF! MAAF MENGGANGGU KALIAN!" (Mira)

"Hah?" (Ilia)

"AAAAAAAAH! ADA YANG 'NGANU'! AAAAAAAAAAH!" (Musket)

"TUNGGU! TUNGGU!" (Rendy)

* * *

 _ **~Burned Cooking~**_

Chilla sedang asik memasak dan tiba-tiba panci yang dipakainya terbakar seketika.

Salem dan Salma yang melihat itu langsung melakukan penyelamatan. Salma mengungsikan Chilla keluar dari dapur, sementara Salem segera memadamkan api dengan alat pemadam portabel.

(Referensi dari fancomic Persona 3 dimana Fuuka sedang memasak dan berakhir dengan kebakaran, kemudian dia ditolong oleh FemProtag dan Akihiko.)

* * *

 _ **~Pembalut atau Popok?~**_

Hari yang tenang di Avelon Mansion dirusak oleh sebuah teriakan.

"HUWAAAAA!"

"O-oy, Oberia! Ada apa barusan?!" tanya Yorei yang masuk kamar orang tanpa izin.

Oberia (yang badannya masih tertutup handuk) menengok dengan wajah memerah. "A-ah... A-aku malu mengatakannya, tapi..."

Yorei kebingungan. "Emangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi abis mandi mau ambil pembalut, tapi yang kuambil malah popoknya Neo." Oberia menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud dengan wajah merah padam.

Yorei hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Ketauan Ikyo bisa digampar kamu..."

(Ini kisah nyata dari mamaku yang tak sengaja ambil popok keponakan karena dikira pembalut... :v a *laknat amat, mbak!*)

* * *

 _ **~Teen Mom~**_

Menjelang jam makan malam di rumah Arie...

"Arie, apa kau sudah memanggil dokter dan menjadwalkan janji temuku?" tanya Zen.

"Ya, sudah kulakukan. Tapi Zen, jadi kenapa kau masih ingin pergi ke dokter anak?" Arie bertanya balik.

"Karena dokter biasa tidak memberiku permen pada akhirnya, umm..."

"Aku tidak bisa terus melakukan ini! Aku bukan ibumu!" seru Arie sebal.

"Well..."

"Kau menunjukkan perilaku yang... Agak keibuan, Arie." timpal Molf.

"Ya. Maksudku orangtua-ku menghilang setelah perang dan masih tidak diketahui keberadaannya, dan kita tidak tau seperti apa orangtua Ney. Jadi kau seperti seorang ibu." jelas Zen. "Teen mom. Teen mom! Teen mom! Teen mom!"

"Aku bukan 'teen mom'!" bantah Arie.

"Teen mom! Teen mom! Teen mom!" koor Zen dan Ney.

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bernyanyi?" tanya Arie.

"Itu nyanyian yang menarik." komentar Molf.

"Teen-"

"Satu nyanyian lagi dan tidak ada kue setelah makan malam!" potong Arie sebelum Ney menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

* * *

Referensi dari video MMD Identity V milik Kipza yang audio-nya berasal dari parody anime 'Free!' bernama '50% Off', aku baru tau asal audio itu setelah menemukan info dari video MMD milik Mikyuu-Pro (pembuat motion yang dipakai pada video Identity V yang kumaksud) berjudul 'Team Mom' (lebih terdengar seperti 'Teen Mom' di telingaku). Dan tentunya beberapa kalimat diubah untuk menyesuaikan karakter. 'v'/

* * *

 _ **~Salty~**_

Reha sedang bersantai di tempatnya ketika menerima sebuah chat.

* * *

 _GaruKaichou: Selamat berjuang buat naikin peringkat lokal hero-mu._

 _GaruKaichou: Di sini aku lagi salty, soalnya ML-nya sudah kuhapus gara-gara mau update jaringan ngajak ribut._

* * *

Reha hanya sweatdrop membacanya.

* * *

 _ **~Another Scary Moment~**_

"Kau kenapa, Haya? Kelihatannya sedang galau." tanya Fanny saat melihat Hayabusa termenung di jendela markas Reha.

Hayabusa menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, ini tentang temannya Master Reha."

"Ooh, gadis squad sebelah itu? Memang ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku masih teringat dengan apa yang terjadi saat dia berkunjung waktu itu."

* * *

 **-Flashback-**

Hayabusa kebingungan melihat Zilong yang sedang gelisah, dia mendekatinya dan menepuk pundak seolah bertanya 'ada apa'.

"Oh, Haya." balas Zilong. "Ini hanya tentang seorang gadis."

"Gadis?"

"Itu lho, cewek yang mimpin squad sebelah."

"Memang ada apa dengannya? Kau menyukainya?"

"Justru aku malah takut sama dia! Pokoknya jangan tanya deh!" sembur Zilong. "Sekarang tuh anak lagi ada di depan, samperin sana!"

Hayabusa segera pergi ke halaman depan sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa si 'anak naga' itu sampai takut dengan seorang gadis remaja.

* * *

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini? Master Reha sedang tidak ada saat ini." tanya Hayabusa.

"Tenang saja, aku paham kesibukan orang kuliah kok (walaupun aku nggak pernah kuliah)." Si ketua Garuchan mengibaskan tangan. "Oh iya, Haya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Hayabusa mengangguk. "Tentu."

Girl-chan langsung nyengir nista. "Kau suka dengan Kagura si gadis payung itu ya?"

Hayabusa langsung kagok. "Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Jika kau butuh bantuan untuk berkencan dengannya, pasukan mak comblangku bisa membantumu sampai menikah." Gadis itu memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti saat dia memberitahu Zilong alasan dia menawarkan 'Jasa Membunuh Valir' untuk Yamagi.

"Ehmm... Aku akan pikirkan itu nanti..."

 **-Flashback End-**

* * *

"Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Zilong takut padanya."

"Hahahahaha..." Fanny hanya tertawa canggung.

* * *

 _ **~Artblock~**_

"Gambar ah..." gumam Teiron yang sedang menyiapkan buku dan pensil.

"Tei-kun, gambar apa?" tanya Lisa.

"Aku...? Mau gambar... Gambar..."

"Tei-kun?" Lisa kebingungan melihat kepala Teiron yang berasap.

"Gambar... Gambar... Apa...?"

* * *

Di pikiran Teiron...

"KITA MAU GAMBAR APA TADI?!"

"NGGAK TAU! GAMBAR APA TADI?! GAMBAR APA?!"

"ARTBLOCK!"

"NGGAK TAU MAU GAMBAR APA!"

* * *

 _ **~Plane Noise~**_

"Mathias, lu tau nggak kenapa Kaichou kalau denger suara pesawat kayak takut gitu?" tanya Vience.

Mathias melipat tangan. "Dia itu suka ngeri aja dengernya."

"Kayak si Giro?"

"Kalau Giro sih karena suaranya doang, tapi Kaichou punya alasan yang lebih paranoid dari itu."

"Hah? Paranoid gimana?"

"Yah, dia sering merasa bakalan ada pesawat yang jatuh menimpa rumah setiap kali denger suara itu. Mungkin karena efek kecelakaan pesawat yang sering terjadi tahun lalu." jelas Mathias datar.

Vience hanya speechless. "Lu yakin dia nggak marah kalau aibnya diceritain?"

* * *

 _ **~Painful Memory~**_

"Ayah?"

"Oh, Wion. Maaf, aku tidak bisa bermain denganmu sekarang. Ada banyak hal yang harus Ayah kerjakan."

"A-aku, sangat, mencintaimu..."

* * *

Alpha yang baru ingin tidur melihat Wiona yang terisak dalam tidurnya.

"A-ayah..." Air mata terlihat mengalir dari ujung mata yang tertutup itu.

'Dia menangis lagi.' Alpha menghela nafas. 'Dia pasti sangat terluka.'

"Pain pain, go away..." Dia mencium kening gadis itu.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **opas** **B** **erlian** **C** **obalt** **(?)...**

* * *

Yah, mau gimana lagi... -w-/

Happy first anniversary for KyoAdel. Aku lagi nggak niat bikin mini fic buat mereka, jadi kurasa biarlah... 'w'/

Review! :D


	185. Drabble Collections (Another BTS)

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 1** **80** **: Drabble Collections (** **Another Behind The Screen** **)**

* * *

Yah, gitu deh... -w-a

* * *

 _ **1\. U**_ _ **nderstanding Couple**_ (Timeline: Chapter 'A Monthly Note' bagian nomor 10)

"Weeeii! Diskon besar hari ini!" seru Tumma yang membeli banyak benda.

"Kamu bukannya beli hadiah valentine buat Yubi, Tum?" tanya Arie.

"Sial! Aku lupa!" pekik Tumma panik. "Terus ini gimana?"

"Jual lagi?" usul Arie.

"Nggak ah! Baru beli juga!" tolak Tumma tidak terima.

Arie hanya sweatdrop. "Lagian suruh siapa foya-foya gitu?"

* * *

Setelah itu...

Tumma menggaruk kepala. "Umm... Maaf ya, Yubi. Aku khilaf banyak kemarin, jadi lupa beli hadiah valentine."

"Ah... Soal itu... Sebenarnya aku juga menghabiskan uang untuk beli DVD anime, soalnya ada CD single yang hanya bisa didapat dari situ." balas Yubi.

"Hahaha... Apa boleh buat, kita memang payah ya."

"Lagipula untuk apa minta maaf? Sebagai gantinya, gimana kalau kita nonton film saja?" usul Tumma.

"Boleh!" balas Yubi senang.

* * *

Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada dua iblis yang stalking di balik tembok.

"Teman kita sudah besar~" komentar Zen senang.

"Terus ngapain kita ngumpet begini?" tanya Arie.

Tumma menyadari keberadaan mereka. "Kalian ngapain di situ?"

"Kabur!" Mereka berdua langsung pergi dari situ.

* * *

 _ **2.**_ _ **Ketumpahan Mayones**_ (Timeline: Setelah Chapter 'Questions for Twins')

"Dasar cewek kampret! Masa abis dapet QnA malah dikasih tugas nuang mayo? Buat apaan coba?" keluh Rendy yang sedang menuang sebungkus mayones ke dalam botol.

"RENDY!"

"Rendang! Eh rendang!" latah Rendy kaget dan tak sengaja menumpahkan mayones ke bajunya sendiri (bahkan sampai luber ke celana).

Hendry yang mengagetkannya barusan langsung kebingungan. "Eh? Rendy, kau sedang apa? 'Main sendiri'?"

"BUKAN!" balas Rendy sewot. "Gue ketumpahan mayo gara-gara lu tau nggak?!"

"Heeeh... Maaf maaf..."

"Ren, kok lama banget nuang mayo- nya?" Girl-chan yang baru datang hanya kicep melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Rendy yang menyadari keberadaan gadis itu langsung gelagapan. "A-aah... Aku bisa jelas-"

Gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar. "Sayang banget mayo-nya, padahal gue pengen makan lontong pake mayo karena sambel udah terlalu mainstream."

Rendy malah sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Gitu toh."

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dulu bajumu, entar malah dikira yang nggak-nggak." Si ketua squad pun berjalan pergi.

Rendy menghela nafas lega, kemudian menatap tajam kembarannya yang hanya memasang wajah polos. "Ambilkan baju ganti di lemari! Aku mau ke kamar mandi!"

"Ba-baiklah." Hendry pun segera pergi dari dapur.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Lho? Ren, bukannya tadi kau pake kaos sama jeans ya? Kok ganti jadi sweater sama celana pendek?" tanya Salem bingung.

Rendy hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. "Ceritanya panjang."

* * *

 _ **3\. S**_ _ **ecret Scare**_ (Timeline: Chapter 'Hay-lloween')

"Hmm, ada sesuatu yang membuatku penasaran." gumam Zilong (yang memakai skin 'Eastern Warrior') dengan pose berpikir.

"Soal kostummu yang mirip Keiji SenBasa?" tanya Alpha yang nimbrung seenaknya.

* * *

Note: Yah, kalau kalian melihat baik-baik skin yang dimaksud, tampilannya rada 11-12 mirip Keiji SenBasa. 'w'a

* * *

"Bukan, soal gadis itu." Zilong menunjuk si ketua Garuchan yang sedang makan permen. "Keliatannya dia kayak nggak kenal takut."

"Justru dia punya ketakutan tersembunyi. Kau mau tau?"

Zilong hanya mengangguk, kemudian Alpha membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Nee, Kaichou!"

Yang bersangkutan menengok. "Hm?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu dengan gambar ini?" tanya Alpha sambil menunjuk...

Zilong yang memegang gambar seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah berlumuran darah yang keluar dari mata dan mulut.

Gadis itu langsung ngeri melihat gambar tersebut.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Estes (yang memakai skin 'Galaxy Dominator') bingung ketika mendapati Zilong dan Alpha yang sudah babak belur disertai kepala benjol setelah dihajar Mathias.

"Ceritanya panjang." balas Girl-chan yang masih ngeri disertai wajah merona.

* * *

(Sebenarnya gambar yang dimaksud merupakan salah satu screen di Persona 5 dimana ayahnya Haru mati di depan umum dan wajah mengerikan itu membuatku sampe kepikiran terus... =w=a)

* * *

 _ **4\. C**_ _ **hristmas Gift**_ (Timeline: Fic 'Garuchan Oneshot Collections' Chapter 5)

"Apa kau benar-benar butuh bantuanku untuk membuat hadiah Natal Luthias-pyon?" tanya Giro.

"Jangan khawatir. Ini akan sangat mudah dan cepat!" balas Mathias.

* * *

Kemudian...

"Sempurna!" Mathias melipat tangan dengan senyum bangga setelah mengikat Giro dengan pita dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung.

"Ayolah Mathias-pyon! Kau tidak bisa menggunakan diriku sebagai hadiahnya!" sembur Giro tidak terima.

"Hmm... Kau benar." Mathias berpikir sejenak. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih baik."

* * *

"Kenapa kau harus membuat ini?!" gerutu Giro setelah dipakaikan sweater yang terlihat seperti kado diikat pita plus tulisan 'unwrap me'.

"Sesuatu yang bisa dipakai berulang kali." Mathias mengancungkan jempol.

* * *

 _ **5.**_ _ **Gaun Pengantin**_ (Timeline: Fic 'It's Time for Their Marriage!')

Beberapa menit sebelum acara pernikahan...

"Hey hey! Apa aku terlihat polos?" tanya Emy antusias.

"Yap!" balas Ilia.

"Sayangnya ya." timpal Lisa datar.

"Bagus! Karena aku berharap pada malam pertama kami, Thun-kun akan menaikkanku di atas ranjang dan berkata: 'Kau terlihat polos dengan gaun pengantin itu. Sayangnya aku akan mengambil 'kepolosan' itu darimu malam ini'."

'Ma-malam pertama? Apa dia benar-benar sepolos itu?' batin Ilia.

"Aku meragukannya. Aku yakin kau-lah orang yang akan melakukan itu." komentar Lisa.

Emy malah tertawa canggung.

* * *

 _ **6\. Tambang**_ (Timeline: Beberapa hari setelah Chapter 'Flore Daily with Others' bagian 'Lupa')

"Emy, bantuin bentar dong!" seru Thundy yang membawa tali tambang.

* * *

GABRUK!

"Emangnya ada apa-"

Emy melihat pemandangan 'menakjubkan' berupa pemuda rambut biru yang terbelit tali.

"Ini, tambang bekas kemarin. Nyangkut nih!"

"Yuk satu ronde!"

"Woy! Entar kalau ada yang denger gimana?!"

"Ah nggak deh, mereka pada sibuk semua lho!"

* * *

'Mereka kapan nikah dan pindah sih?!' batin Luthias kesal karena dia menelepon dekat gudang.

"Greeny, nonton bokep lagi ya?" tanya saudaranya di telepon.

* * *

 _ **7\. Susu**_ (Timeline: Chapter 'ArtiCleaner' bagian 'Salah Kaprah')

"Mbak, boleh lihat susu-nya nggak?" tanya Tobias.

Salma yang mendengarnya langsung kaget. "Eh? Eeeeeeh?!"

"Ma-maksud saya, susu sapi cap beruang iklan naga merek burung yang mbak pegang itu lho!" jelas Tobias panik karena di belakangnya ada dua wanita yang sedang membicarakan kejadian tadi dan seorang ibu-ibu yang menutup telinga anaknya.

"Oooh, ehehehe... Ini mas." Salma menyerahkan kaleng susu itu pada Tobias.

* * *

 _ **8\. Boxing Training**_ (Timeline: Sebelum Chapter 'OrienTalenTitle' bagian 'Dokkan Punch!')

"Paman Mundo~"

Raimundo menengok. "Oh, Flore. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." balas gadis itu.

"Memangnya kamu ingin menanyakan apa?" tanya pria itu sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Umm... Paman bisa ajari aku tinju nggak?"

Kopi pun langsung disemburkan dari mulutnya.

"Paman tidak apa-apa?" tanya Flore kebingungan.

Raimundo mengelap mulutnya. "Yah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya kaget mendengar pertanyaanmu tadi. Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya iri saja melihat Kak Tsuchi melatih cakarnya. Paman Ikyo bilang aku lebih baik dalam tinju, jadi dia memintaku menemui Paman Mundo." jelas Flore sambil memainkan jari. "Kalau Paman tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengajariku."

Dia pun hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu secara bertahap dari dasarnya, tapi kamu harus menggunakannya untuk perlindungan diri jika terancam bahaya. Mengerti?"

"Tentu saja! Makasih, Paman!" balas Flore senang.

'Aku hanya berharap Teiron tidak keberatan dengan ini.' batin Raimundo was-was.

* * *

Keesokan harinya...

Hibatur sedang asik mengintai tiga anak kecil yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa mereka semakin imut ya? Jadi pengen unyel! Samperin ah~"

Tapi ketika mau keluar dari persembunyian, dia menginjak sebuah tombol dan tiba-tiba terperangkap di dalam sebuah meriam.

"Sudah kuduga dia akan mengintai di sana, untungnya aku sudah pasang jebakan!" celetuk Alpha. "Sekarang tinggal lontarkan saja!"

Saphire datang dan memasangkan 'Super Helmet' di kepala Hibatur, sementara Alpha bersiap memukul dengan Megabat-nya.

BOOM!

"Cycling Homerun!"

Hibatur pun terpental cukup jauh berkat lontaran meriam plus pukulan Alpha.

* * *

"Itu apa ya?"

Nigou melirik ke arah langit untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk Ney, kemudian dia terbelalak kaget. "Awas, itu Kak Batur!"

Flore pun segera maju dan...

"Nuclear Punch!"

Pria itu pun terpental lagi.

"Kamu belajar pukulan itu dari mana, Flore?" tanya Nigou.

"Dari Paman Mundo!" jawab Flore polos.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Apa itu bisa dianggap sebagai bahaya?" tanya Raimundo sweatdrop setelah melihat apa yang terjadi.

Dia tidak menyadari kalau di belakangnya ada seseorang yang sedang dikejar-kejar harimau putih.

* * *

 **To Be Continue, bukan T** **hrow** **B** **ack** **C** **utter** **(?)...**

* * *

Aku sudah pusing untuk ini... -w-/

Mungkin untuk selanjutnya akan lama, jadi jangan kangen aja... .v./

Review! :D


End file.
